Crazy Trouble With Love Part 5
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Really do I need to say anything? Jump straight to the reviews.
1. Male Rosemon and Mimi

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Male Rosemon and Mimi

Series: Digimon Adventure Season 01

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, I love how the sun here is just right." sighed Mimi looking at the sky with Palmon beside her.

"I'll say, it really makes me pumped up." smiled Palmon stretching out her fingers a little and sighed. "Wanna stop here for a break?"

"Sure." smiled Mimi sitting down with a relaxed sigh. "Wonder if I should have brought a blanket, I could have made a little picnic to go with it."

"No, having a picnic on the ground is relaxing." smiled Palmon laying on her back.

"But then all the food would get dirty."

"It's still fun." She sighed while looking at the sky. 'What nice clouds.'

It was silent while both of them just soaked in the sun and felt their worries leave them.

Only for Mimi to see a very strange plant next to her head, a mushroom with a purple head. "Hey, what's this plant?"

Palmon blinked and took note of it as well. "It's a mushroom."

"I know that but what kind is it?"

"No clue."

"Haven't you seen it before?" she asked curiously.

"Nope, never saw this one before." She said while looking at the mushroom. "But it somehow reminds me of your hat, the head part I mean."

"Hey! My hat doesn't look like a mushroom." she huffed crossing her arms.

"Calm down it was a joke." She waved her hands. "No need to get upset." she turned to the mushroom and tapped her chin. "I wonder what it tastes like though."

"Is it safe to eat? What if it kills you?"

"I'm made of data remember? We had this discussion a LONG time ago."

"I get it! You don't have to remind me Palmon!" she frowned. "But I just don't want to see you die."

"I'm not going too silly. And if that was the case I would haunt you for eternity." She laughed. "Oooh I'm the Bakemon, I steal your bras and give them to boys!"

Mimi blushed while looking away with a huff. "I'm gonna remember that, especially when you start asking to try out some of my clothes too."

Palmon chuckled at that before eating the mushroom whole. "Huh, tastes like your cooking."

"So delicious?"

"So….charred and black. Like the hamburgers you made."

"Hey!"

Palmon snickered before letting out a hiccup and felt a rumbling in her stomach. She looked confused before a sudden wave of pain hit her in the head. "AHH!"

"Palmon? What wrong?!" Mimi asked with worry and concern.

"My head….it hurts." she groaned holding it before dropping to her knees while purple smoke before to slowly rise up from her body and Mimi heard her digivice start beeping.

"What the?" She said while taking it out before it shot a light out at the purple smoke. It started to make Palmon glow and she started panicking and shake it. "Hey! What's going on with this thing?"

The digimon started to glow brighter and brighter as it also got bigger and bigger as well.

Mimi was in shock as the entire thing occurred and didn't know what to do.

The glowing stopped and the smoke started to fade as a figure appeared. They seemed taller than Mimi with said girl wide eyed at seeing they had a long set of blond hair, wore a red strapless leather suit with red detached sleeves, a hair clip with two red roses and green leaves, black boots a red flower-shaped mask, and a green and white petal-shaped cape with a yellow 'D' on each petal. They also had a yellow vine-shaped whip that wrapped around their arms and formed an 'X' on the chest. They carried the pink jewel on its breast. The leather suit also had a long arrow-shaped cut on the front which exposed a firm solid chest.

"Ugh….what happened?" the figure groaned while Mimi was speechless. "And why do I feel different?"

"P….P….Pa….Palmon?"

"Oh." It said. "What's wrong?"

That was when the digivice started to show the data on the figure, but it was the opposite gender.

"Wait Rosemon? That's….not right, is it?" 'Why is it showing the opposite of Palmon?'

"Rosemon? Mimi what's going on?" the digimon asked standing up before finally taking notice of their appearance. "A-A-AHHH! I'm a guy!"

"I know!" spoke Mimi slowly panicking with her friend. "B-B-But you're a mega too! You became a mega level!"

"But I'm a guy!" He yelled out. "I lost my charm and…." he looked down and let out a scream as he touched the spot. "My spot! It's gone! There's...something else down there!"

"What?" She asked confused before Rosemon pulled out a massive cock from his outfit. 'O-Oh god!'

"AH!" he screamed running around. "What happened?! Why am I like this?!"

Mimi blinked while blushing red before getting an idea. "The mushroom!"

"Huh?"

"The one you ate. It turned you into a mega AND a guy!"

"AHHH! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" he cried out as he ran before tripping over a root and fell on his dick, sending a huge jolt of pain through his body. "OW! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Mimi sighed while trying to keep from fainting. "Pal-I mean Rosemon, try and take a deep breath. We gotta try and figure out a way to fix this. Hmmm, maybe Izzy can help…."

"Or just faint." he replied before panicking. "No wait! We can't tell him or anyone about this!"

"But why?"

"Imagine them either fainting or trying to pester us. Plus it's embarrassing!" He yelled while a storm cloud appeared over his head. "I hate today."

Mimi tapped her chin while her eyes looked at the large dick and felt her face heat up and turn away. 'I shouldn't be staring, I need to help Rosemon out, but how? I don't know anything that might fix….THIS.'

Rosemon sniffled while looking at the cock. 'It's big, but I don't want this!'

Mimi rubbed her head and sighed. "I got nothing."

"Maybe….we can cut this off?" He said pointing to the cock. "It might work."

"No that's too drastic!"

"Then what else should be done?!"

"I don't know!"

They groaned while taking a deep breath.

"Mimi." he said while feeling his cock getting hard. "What's going on now?"

"Hmm, well my teacher did mention this in science class. Apparently when a boy's spot gets hard, it means they're either really excited, or they go into….heat? I think that's what he called it."

"Heat? I'm not a Gatomon!" He frowned while the cock felt harder than before as his cheeks started to heat up. 'Just what's wrong with me now?!'

"Hmm, maybe this is part of being a guy. What if we tried getting your penis to calm down?"

"But how? Like how would that work?"

"Maybe…." she looked around before seeing a tree. "Oh maybe you can rub it against that tree?"

"...no." he shook his head. "That stuff is rough against bare skin, and this thing is too sensitive. Do you have any idea what that might feel like?"

"Not really."

"It would hurt like hell!" He growled before seeing Mimi with a halo around her head and a cute face that glowed like sunshine. 'What?'

"Rosemon? Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh um….no reason?" 'What did I just see?' he thought while glaring at the dick.

"Oh! I know, what if we rub it?"

"With what?"

"Your whip? No wait, that might cause you to become a slave to yourself."

He deadpanned at that before poking it and moaned. "Wow! Even poking it makes it feel sensitive."

Mimi blushed red while looking at the cock as she licked her lips on instinct.

Rosemon poked it again while moaning loudly. "It's really sensitive Mimi!"

"Uh...let me try something."

"What?" He asked confused.

Mimi reached out and grabbed it before slowly rubbing it.

"Mmmm, M-Mimi!" He moaned while feeling his face starting to heat up. "Why are you rubbing it like that?"

"So it can relax." She said while rubbing down the cock before feeling the balls. 'Oh my god that's big!'

Rosemon groaned and jumped while Mimi could feel the thickness through her glove. "Mimi!"

She was amazed at this while feeling kind of excited for some reason. She then noticed that it was twitching a little in her hands. "Hey, something's happening."

He blinked before seeing the cock shooting white stuff at Mimi's face. And it was a lot! "Ah!"

"AH!" cried out Mimi in surprise as she moved back while seeing the white stuff spurt over her face, hat, and clothes. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry!" He blushed as the cock spurted more out. "I'm so so so SO sorry Mimi!"

She looked at the stuff and cringed. "Gross, this stuff smells weird."

Rosemon blushed while finding the site attractive.

Mimi looked at the stuff before tasting it and found it tasty. Like saltwater taffy. "Huh, it smells gross, but it actually tastes pretty good."

"Really?" He asked as Mimi started to take off her hat and gloves.

"Yep, and I kind of...want some more." She blushed while feeling her body heat up. "Wow, is it hot out right now?"

"No, it's cool out Mimi." he replied while his eyes trailed over her naked form. 'Wow, she's really slim.'

"Much better." She sighed while letting the wind move across her B cup chest and shaved snatch. "Could you do that again?"

"Um….I don't know."

"Please?" she asked. "I don't know what this stuff is, but if it's not that bad, it shouldn't be wrong to keep going, right?"

"Um….ok?" He said before getting pinned on the ground. "Hey! Mimi what's going on-"

"Sorry but I'm hungry for your white stuff!" she spoke before pressing her lips against his.

He blushed as red as his rose hat before feeling his cock getting hard from the kiss. 'This...feels nice.' he thought before kissing back.

Mimi moaned while feeling the cock hitting her ass cheeks. 'It's even warmer then I thought, and it's as hard as a rock.'

Rosemon moaned as well before they broke the kiss. "Mimi...I'm hard again. Fix it."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please….I want to be healed."

"Well I did hear that this is meant to go in a girl, so maybe I can put it in my vagina."

"Really?" He said surprised. "I never heard that before. Will you be ok?"

"Well this is gonna be new to me, and it is pretty big, but if it fixes this, it's worth a try."

"Ok, but um….can you let me lick your breasts?" He blushed. "I kind of….like doing that when I'm in my Lillymon form, when you aren't looking."

"Wait, you do that to yourself?" she blushed and looked at him in surprise.

"Kind of learned how to by accident." He chuckled. "I just thought about it and it happened, like….a month ago." 'Oh I feel so embarrassed!'

'I wonder if that's possible for me when I get older.' She thought while moving her snatch over the cock. "Well...here I go."

Rosemon moaned as he felt the soft folds moving down the rod. "A-AHH!"

"A-AH!" Mimi cried out as blood flowed out of the hole as the entire cock pushed into her. "I-It's so big!"

"Mimi!" he spoke up seeing the blood and her pained expression with tears. "A-Are you ok?!"

"Just give me...a minute." She said while feeling the cock moving into her as her folds got tighter. 'Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! Why does it hurt so much!?'

Rosemon looked at the nipples before squeezing one. "Soft."

"Ah!" moaned Mimi while gritting her teeth.

"Sorry." He blushed before moving her towards him and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Mimi."

"I-It's fine. I just got….excited, that's all."

"E-Excited?"

"Well….you're um my first so….yeah I was excited." she admitted while stunned at how stuffed her hole was as the pain was slowly fading.

"I'm your first? But….I'm a girl, and I like you, but not like this….I think."

"Well...I'm just happy it's with you. And that's something special." she got out with a smile while kissing him. "If you can move, you can, the pain's pretty much gone."

"Ok." He said before thrusting into her while sucking both her nipples. This made her moan while he was blown away at how good his cock felt with such a snug hole all around it.

Mimi moaned even louder as she felt her nipples getting hard and the lips sucking on both made her feel excited and overall horny. "Rosemon! T...This is amazing! My whole body is so hot!"

'Same here.' He thought while feeling his cock getting extra hard from this. 'Oh god I think I'm getting addicted!'

"Rosemon! Move faster!"

He nodded while moving faster and faster as he felt the cock getting snug from the folds.

"Oh yes more!"

He grunted while moving faster while feeling his cock twitching again. "Mimi! It's happening again!"

"Ah! Then do it!" She moaned while feeling the sperm pouring into her. "OH YES! COME TO MAMA!"

"MIMI!"

Both cried out while feeling their bodies heating up and cooking like a fire. The sperm filled Mimi in no time with most of it dripping out and onto the ground.

"Ah...Ah more." Mimi moaned. "I want more."

Rosemon blinked as his cock became hard again. "Um….ok?"

Mimi pushed herself back up and rocked her hips over it with a pant while her eyes were closed.

'This is going to be an odd day.' He thought before thrusting hard into her womb.

(Some hours later)

Both moaned while exhausted and covered in sperm. They were also covered in the same purple smoke from before as well.

Rosemon groaned before getting up and felt a massive weight on a certain spot. He looked down and saw a pair of E cup breasts. His eyes widened while his hips expanded and slowly saw his dick recede into the body with a regular pussy in between her legs. "I-I'm back!" She cried out with a girl's voice. "I'm back to normal and," she looked at her now large hips. "I really need to lose some weight down there."

"So you're fat?" Spoke a male voice.

"I'm not fa…..M-Mimi?! W-What happened to you?!"

Mimi blinked while looking at her chest and saw it was flat and a massive dick was where her pussy was. "A-AHHH!"

"Oh my god! You're a boy now!"

"Oh god!" He yelled in fear. "I'm ugly!"

"No you're just handsome. Like before." She chuckled. "I mean you're still Mimi no matter what sex you are."

"B-But look at me!" he cried out looking at the dick. "Now I'll look weird in all of my clothes back home!"

"Well….maybe if we did it again maybe it will fix itself." Rosemon blushed. "I mean it worked with me so why not you?"

Mimi blushed crimson red while seeing his dick get hard almost instantly.

"So….can we go at it?" She asked while taking off her clothes and rose mask to show a set of brilliant purple eyes. "Please Mimi?"

He had a nosebleed seeing the hairy snatch and hard nipples. "O-Ok Rosemon."

"Good, because now I get to take control." She smirked while brandishing her thorn whip. "And I'm going to enjoy making you my love slave~"

'Oh dead god!'

"He he he~"

KAWHIP!

"AH!"

"That's it cry out my little boy toy!"

KAWHIP!

"AH!"

"MORE!"

KAWHIP!

"AH!"

"Oh ho ho, I'm going to enjoy this Mimi. So much~" she laughed while whipping more while the screen went black.


	2. Hekapoo and Marco part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Hekapoo and Marco part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how'd you do on your math test Star?" Marco ask as he and his best Mewman friend walked home from school.

"I think I'm starting to get hang of this 'math' stuff. I got a C." she replied.

"That's way better than before. First time you started math and you kept drawing on the paper." he said as the two walked up to the front door and walked in. "Mom, Dad, we're ho-" he stopped in mid sentence when he looked into the livingroom and saw his parents sitting on the couch and to his surprise Hekapoo in the recliner. "Hekapoo?"

"Sup dumb dumb." she greeted. "You miss me?"

"Uh…" he got out while Star went wide eyed hearing the name.

"Marco, what is a member of the magic high council doing here, in your house?" questioned Star nervously. "What did you do?"

"Um….well… I don't really know." He replied.

"Marco this woman said you and her engaged in intercorse." Spoke Rafael stearnly

Marco went wide eyed while Star's jaw dropped open with a loud gasp. "Oh boy."

"Marco, is this true?" asked his mother. "We want you to be honest."

"Well… you see, I went a little crazy with Star's dimensional scissors, which at the time we didn't know were stolen. I tried to earn them back, but ended up on this quest that took me Sixteen years, which in this world is only eight minutes since time moves slower here than it does in her dimension. Technically speaking I'm thirty."

"What?!" spoke his mom with wide eyes.

"Wow, we have a lot of birthdays to plan." his dad muttered.

"You should have seen him." said Hekapoo. "He was so tall and muscular." she sighed as she thought back on his time in her realm. "He rode up to my home mounted on a dragon-cycle all badland style with a katana in hand and his rock hard six pack in plain view."

Star shuddered with the hearts on her cheeks growing redder.

"After he beat my last clones I admitted defeat while making him his own scissors, and...well let's just say it got real steamy afterwards."

Marco groaned and facepalmed.

"Uh...Excuse me, but do you happen to have any pictures of Marco from when he was with you?" Star asked Hekapoo.

"No." the red head spoke.

"Aw."

"But I can make one."

"Really?"

Hekapoo put her hands together and the flame over her head formed an image of an older Marco appeared in a circle of fire.

"Oooooh, mama like." spoke Star with glazed eyes while drooling a little. She then quickly pulled out her pocket mirror and took multiple pictures.

"Oh my." Angie marveled at the man, hardly able to believe it was her son.

"Well I'll be, there's our boy." smiled his dad with a chuckle. "Maybe we should think about installing a home gym."

"Hekapoo is there a reason you came here other than embarrass me infront of my parents?"

"Course. I came because, well, I'll let you figure it out. Hadesa, you can come in now!" she called out to the hall.

"Ok!" called a young female voice before a small young girl came walking into the croom. She was dressed in brown boots, with an orange skirt, yellow tunic, and the tattered remains of his old hoodie on her head.

"Everyone, this is Hadesa. My daughter."

The little girl pulled back the hood letting her red hair flow free and reveal her marble white skin and a pair of little horns sprouting from her head. "Hi."

"Aww, she's so cute!" smiled Star.

Marco on the other hand was focused on the girl's eyes which had a striking resemblance to his own.

"Congratulations Hekapoo." smiled Marco's mother. "Who's the father?"

"Uh duh." she said pointing to the still bewildered Marco.

"Say what?!" he cried out with the others stunned speechless. "You said you had birth control! I explicitly asked you after...you know."

"Did you? Huh? Well, that's a big whoops on my part." she remarked nonchalantly while Marco looked back at the little girl.

"And another thing, how is she still so young? That all happened weeks ago which in your world should have been decades ago."

"My power of longevity is hereditary. She'll live for eons before she's even a tween."

"This means we're grandparents!" cheered Rafael while hugging his wife. "Oh Angie. I feel so happy!"

"Me too, but at the same time I'm a little bit concerned." she replied while looking at Hekapoo. "If you don't mind me asking, just how old is she now?"

"Lets just say it's a big number," Hekapoo said before walking over to her daughter and picked her up. "but by emotional standards she's like, six."

"I...I can't believe it." spoke Marco shaking his head while looking at the two. "I'm...a dad?"

As Hekapoo nodded, Marco felt his head spin, his stomach do back flips and his balance leave him. "Woah there… room spinning…night night…" before he fell back and passed out.

It was sometime later when he regained consciousness on the couch and found Hadesa looking down at him.

"Daddy?"

He groaned and rubbed his head while sitting up. "Ugh, guess it wasn't some dream huh? You really are my daughter, right?"

"Uh huh." she replied before holding up a note. "Mommy said to give you this."

"What is it?" he asked taking it and looking it over.

Marco

I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper goodbye but it's your fault for passing out like a wuss. There's a problem with the magic in the universe and it's causing a fritz. I need to help try to fix it. I can't leave Hadesa alone so I'm trusting her with you for a while. You'll find a list of things to know about her along with some things that as her father you will be obligated to do.

Love Hekapoo XOXOXO

P.S. Look out in the back yard.

"Backyard?" he muttered before picking up Hadesa getting and headed out there. The minute he opened the door he was shocked to see Star scratching Nachos on the belly. "Nachos!"

"Oh! Hey Marco!" waved Star while Nachos let out a grunt. "I was just giving this little cutie a belly rub. This dragon cycle is so cool!"

"I can't believe it!" Marco rushed over with a smile. "Hey there girl." he said and scratched under the lizards chin.

She let out a low growl with content that made her sound like a cat while licking Marco on the cheek.

"Awhaha! I missed you too." he laughed rubbing her head while Hadesa moved over to help rub her belly with Star.

A little while later Marco and Star walked inside leaving Hadesa to play with Nachos. Marco was sitting at the island while Star looked out the window. "Oh man Star, this is all so crazy. Even more than usual."

"How do you think I feel? I find out you and the maker of dimension scissors got it on, you apparently turned into a smokin' beef cake, and now you got a daughter after a few weeks?"

"And according to Hekapoo her growth rate has started to slow to the point where it's in sync with earth time." he said looking over the list on the back of the note. "Not only that but she's also taking half the money from my royalty checks for child support."

"Royalty checks?" Star questioned.

"You remember when we trashed St. O's?"

"Of course, that was epic." she smiled at the memory.

"Well apparently my little revolution got me my own merchandise. Or rather it got _Princess_ Marco _her_ own merchandise. I get $600 in royalties."

"Say what? And you never told me this till just now?"

"I was already embarrassed enough they thought I was a girl. I didn't want you trying to become my manager and booking me gigs or something else crazy."

"What makes you think I'd ever do that?"

He gave her a deadpanned expression and crossed his arms.

"Ok so _maybe_ I'd be tempted." she conceded with a sigh. "But right now let's focus on the little bundle of adorableness scampering around in your backyard."

"Honestly... I'm a little scared." he admitted.

"Of her?" Star questioned.

"Of this whole fathering thing, it's happening so fast and I'm only fourteen, I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility."

"But didn't you say you were technically Thirty?" Star questioned. "If you ask me, you're a little over due."

"Star we haven't even finished school. I never even got a chance to see her first steps, or hear her first words. All that is big stuff in a parent's life. How am I supposed to be a good Dad if I was never there for her?"

"Waaaaaa Daddy!" Hadesa cried as she ran in the kitchen. "I-I touched a funny plant with pricklies on it and-and…" she sobbed as she held up a finger that had blood coming out of it.

"Oh jeez, I warned my dad about those darn cacti." he said before lifting the girl up and setting her down on the island before he went to the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. "Hope we have some bandages in here."

"Relax sweetie, daddy's gonna get you all patched up." smiled Star rubbing the girl on the head as she sniffled. "Hey Marco why not let me use my magic to fix it?"

"Oh no, may I remind you of the tentacle incident? Plus the last time I checked,.your wand was still broken. Who knows what might happen. Aha! I found a bandage." he smiled pulling one out then moved over to his daughter and crouched down before applying it to the spot. "There ya go. Now just leave that on and stay away from the cacti."

She sniffled and nodded. "Okay daddy."

He put her down and let her go back outside then looked back to Star who smiled at him. "You see what you did there? That was parenting."

"Anyone could have done that. Doesn't make me much of a parent."

"It's a start." Star stated. "Why not take her out to the park, like right now? You can take Nachos on a ride too."

"Hmmm, well...that could work."

"Great!" Star blurted and pulled him up before pushing him to the door. "Now go on, go go go, get out of this house!" she said growing slightly more impatient and slammed the door. "Alone at last, just me…"she reached for the mirror in her pocket and flipped it open. "And you." she said looking at the picture of older Marco then began to rush out of the kitchen before stopping. "Ooh, wait a sec." she moved over to the fridge and pulled out a pack of sausages links. "Oh yeah, these will do nicely." she said before bolting up to her room for a memorable evening.

"Hey Hadesa, how's about we go for a ride?" suggested Marco to his daughter who was petting Nachos. "We'll stop by the park."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun." she beamed. "Are we gonna ride on Nachos?"

"Is there any other way to travel?" he spoke as he mounted the beast then lifted the little girl up and set her down in front of him. "Just hang on tight."

She smiled and held onto Nachos while Marco grabbed the horns before the dragon-cycle drove off and flew over the fence before landing and went down the road.

"Oh man! I almost forgot how great this feels! The wind in your hair and the endless horizon in front of you, there's nothing better." smiled Marco while Hedasa cheered out with giddiness. "Want us to go faster?"

"Yeah!"

Marco turned the horns and Nachos went faster with Hedasa cheering louder while swerving past any cars or bikers. But seeing a red light he slowed down to the line until stopping next to a red sports car with two young men inside.

"Hey. Don't I know you?" asked the one in the driver's seat.

"Oh boy." he muttered before nodding. "Yeah ya do."

"Hey that's the punk who got us arrested that one time." the other said.

"Who are they?" Hadesa asked.

"Just a pair of punks, just ignore them." he said to Hadesa.

"Hey you! We had to wait too long just to get our car back!"

"Now we find you riding on...what is that piece of junk?"

"Hey! Nachos isn't junk! She's a great friend." frowned Hadesa as the dragon-cycle growled at them.

"Woah, easy girls." Marco spoke softly.

"We're getting you back for that crap. This time we're gonna race and this ride is gonna put your hunk of junk to shame."

Marco sighed and looked at them. "Alright, fine. Same rules as before?"

"Big time." the driver said before the light turned green and the sports car sped off.

"Daddy let's go!"

"Wait." he said before they heard sirens. "I can't believe they fell for that again."

"Huh?"

"Those guys are going to jail." Marco smiled. "But that's what they get for trying to pick up illegal races, remember that honey."

The two were in the back of the cop car as Marco steadily drove by. "Nicely done officer." he said to the african american woman cop. "Those hoodlums could of hurt someone with their careless driving."

"Well when people like this choose to break the law, we're here to set them straight. Or impound their car, whichever comes first. Nice bike." she complimented.

"Thanks, it's one of a kind you could say." he said as he drove away and headed for the park.

"That was so funny daddy!" giggled Hadesa.

"I know, those dorks will never learn." he smiled while he and his daughter hopped off Nachos. "Now you go have fun."

"Ok!" she said before running off.

Over the next few minutes Marco sat down on a bench and watched Hadesa play. He smiled when she made a sand castle and was glad to see her look so happy. Suddenly his vision was obstructed. "Hey what the!"

"Guess who Dias." Janna spoke.

"Janna, stop blocking my eyes." he replied in a bored tone with the girl complying and taking the spot next to him.

"We've been looking for you."

"We?" Marco asked raising an eyebrow.

Janna pointed to his other side and he turned to see Jackie step up next to him.

"J-J-Jackie!?" he spoke up with surprise.

"Hey Marco, Star told us we'd find you here. By the way has she taken up jogging or something?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well when we called her to ask where you were she was breathing a little heavily."

"Huh, weird." he scratched his head before Nachos rolled up causing the two girls to jump.

"Cool." Janna stated. "It looks like something I've found online from pictures."

"Ladies meet Nachos. She's been a good friend to me for seven years of hell." Marco said scratching the lizards chin.

"Might wanna go easy on that word." spoke Jackie looking at his daughter. "Might not be a good call to use those kinds of words too soon. And seriously seven years?"

"I was in another dimension where time moves faster. But once I got back here to Echo Creek my body went back on earth's timeline, but I still had my experience."

"Wait, so you were like all grown up? What'd you look like? Did you have a beard?" asked Janna.

"Eh a bit of stubble, also I was ripped with the skills to match. I mean if you gave me a sword I could cut the straps of

a dress with an air slash without- uh wait that did come out right."

'I'm gonna keep that in my dreams for later.' thought Janna with a chuckle while Jackie blinked at him in surprise.

"Um, anyways though, I had to deal with a lot of crazy stuff. Stuff you'd believe, you wouldn't believe, and other stuff I'm not gonna say."

"Like stuff that happens in the bed maybe?" asked Janna with a grin.

"Janna! Not in front of my daughter." he frowned while Jackie managed to cover said girl's ears.

"I'm only curious." she shrugged. "And I'm sure you are too Jackie."

"Daddy! Can I go play in the sand box?" Hadesa spoke with an elevated tone since her ears were still covered.

"Well….alright, but try not to get any sand in your eyes, or throw sand, or eat it, or-"

"I think she gets it Diaz." Janna said taking the little girl from him and urged her off. "Run along now."

"Ok." she ran over to the sandbox while Jackie took a moment to let the image of an older Marco sit in her head.

"So tell us about her mom."

"Hekapoo? Well, the best way I can sum her up is she has this mischievous, but kind charm to her. I had to deal with dozens of clones of her just to find the original so I could get back here. If I could describe her in one word it would probably be 'playful'."

"Like me?" grinned Janna.

"In a way yes, which reminds me. Do you still have copies of my keys?"

"Maybe."

"Well word of warning, if you try to sneak in while Hekapoo's around you might wanna be careful. She has a tendency to be fond of fire if you catch my drift."

"Oh I think I do." Janna said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not like that!" he blushed. "I mean she literally controls fire without a problem."

"Is she….cute?" Jackie asked.

"Oh! Well….yeah, really cute." he admitted with a blush while looking away. "But she's got an important job with the magic council back in Star's home dimension."

"Really? Sounds like something's going down." remarked Jackie trying to think about something other than Marco's older self.

"Yeah, the note she left said something about a fritz."

"Like some sorta magic fritz?" asked Janna.

"Yeah, and I can't help but think it's connected to Stars broken wand."

"Well I wouldn't say it's broken…at least where it counts."

"What do you….oh come on Janna, really?"

"What? How can you expect me not to get in the mood when I'm think of you banging and knock up some magic chick."

He facepalmed while Jackie blushed. "Okay you wanna know that bad fine. It all started when I hit an emotional low." marco tolled them about his time in Heckapoo's realm or at least his moments with other women. He kept his voice down so no one other than the two girls would hear them. He didn't leave anything out.

Both of them were stunned and had to keep from getting excited while Marco slowly wrapped up.

"And for the record I asked her if she had birth control but apparently she was too blissed out for it to actually sink in, the end result…" he raised an arm and gestured to Hadesa.

"Dayum dude." chuckled Janna. "So I guess this means her dad's gonna show up with the 'ol shotgun, right?"

"I'm not sure she has a dad."

"Then it sounds like you missed a shotgun mile, unless she has a mom, in which case you might wanna start looking for a tux."

"Achoo!"

*BOOM!*

All of them jumped while feeling sand hit their faces and saw Hadesa in a destroyed sandbox while rubbing her nose.

"I sneezed." the little girl spoke.

"Uh...Marco?" Jackie got out.

Janna snorted before she started laughing. "Oh man! That was AWESOME!" she beat her fist against the bench. "Ohohohahaha, my sides!"

"That's not funny." he said before he rushed over to her. "What happened?"

"I got sand in my nose." she said to her father. "Sorry I broke the sandbox, am I in trouble?"

Marco sighed and slapped his head. "No you're not in trouble. I should have expected something like this to happen….does it happen a lot?"

"Only when I sneeze."

"Oh well that's-"

"Or cough, or hiccup, but mostly when my allergies act up."

"Wait, you have allergies? What are you allergic to?"

"Flower pollen, ginger, bird feathers, oh and cats." Hadesa listed on her fingers.

"Well it's a good thing we have dogs back home, well technically laser puppies."

"Ooh! Really?" she asked with a smile. "I love puppies." she said before a cat ran through the park being chased by a dog. "Ah...ah…"

Marco went wide eyed as the cat ran by.

Hadesa's nose twitched as her allergies began to act up. "Ah, ah, ah!"

He quickly ran behind a tree and covered his head.

"Achoo!"

*BOOM!*

After the explosion he looked out and saw another crater and his daughter rubbing her nose before pulling out a hanky and blew her nose. "Bless me."

"Maybe you should get her back home before she blows something else up." spoke Jackie as she and Janna popped up from behind the overturned bench.

"Good idea." he grabbed her free hand. "Come on Hadesa, time to go back home."

"Okay daddy." she said returning the hanky to her pocket.

"Say goodbye to Jackie and Janna."

"Bye bye." the little girl waved as they left on Nachos.

"Okay Jackie be honest, you got a little wet from Marco's story didn't you?"

The skater girl coughed and looked away while rubbing her neck. "Uh….kinda. You?"

"Girl I'm practically dripping down there." grinned Janna before rubbing her chin. "Think she'd share?"

Marco drove Nachos around town before coming to a stop. "What tge-!" at the intersection a trio of trucks had crashed, blocking the road. "Ah great." he said before calling over a police officer. "What happened?"

"Irresponsible drivers." the officer replied pointing at the crash. "One was drunk, one was texting on his new phone and one overdosed on energy pills until he the crashed. By which I mean the kinda crash that comes from too much sugar."

"Hadesa let this be a lesson for you in the future." he said and a pair of paramedics walked by pushing a gurney that had a figure covered by a sheet with a bloody, hairy arm hanging limp over the edge. "Rules are something to follow and not try to break, sometimes you don't know what can happen and not following them could get you seriously hurt or cost you your life."

"O-Okay." she replied while hugging him and buried her face in his chest to block the sight.

"Your big brother is right young lady, rules are there to keep you and others safe." the officer said ruffling her hair then looked to Marco. "Now if you want to get by, you'll have to go back take the long way around."

"Thanks officer."

"By the way nice bike."

"Thank you, she enjoys the attention." Marco said as he drove off with the dragon Cycle making a gruff growl.

The officer blinked slowly and shook his head. 'I gotta cut back on the donuts.'

"Okay all I have to do is go back and turn on 45th street." remarked Marco as Nachos drove down the street and stopped at a stoplight.

Hadesa sniffed and smelled something pleasant. "Mmmmhh. Something smells yummy."

"Huh?" he looked to the left and spotted the bakery. "Oh you're smelling the fresh pastries from over there. Yeah around this time they get to work on making plenty of fresh stuff."

"Can we get some?"

"Well I don't see why not." he said before pulling up to the curb. He got off and picked Hadesa off before they headed inside.

"Ooh, everything looks so good." said Hadesa. she smiled while standing on her tiptoes and seeing all the goods behind the glass. The smell coming from them made her start drooling a little.

"Well hey there sweetie." The baker said. "See something you like?"

"Yeah but I don't know where to start." She said as her father walked up.

"You got anything new?" Marco asked.

"Well I did start coming up with this one new pastry to really get this place's name out." she said bringing up a tray of Cinnamon Rolls.

"Those are cinnamon rolls."

"Yes but I added a little something extra. Here try one." She said before handing one to Hadesa. "Call it a free sample."

She took it and licked her lips before biting into it. "Mhh. Yum."

"I know, amazing what you can do with Ginger."

"Ginger?!" cried out Marco with wide eyes while Hadesa started sniffling.

"Uh oh. Ah….ah…."

"Hit the deck!" he cried jumping over to the other side and pulling the baker down.

"Achoo!"

*BOOM!*

The roof jumped off the building and landed on with a thud while the inside looked like a mess with all the pastries on all the walls, along with the baker who looked totally shocked.

"Oopsie." she spoke while taking her hanky out and rubbing her nose.

"Okay that's it." Marco said before grabbing her hand. "We gotta get you home where nothing can set off your allergies. Sorry about the mess ma'am."

"Uh….." she got out while they left. "Bless you?"

They hopped on the bike and were off. "Remind me again, what else sets of your allergies."

"Aside from cats, and Ginger, the only only other things are bird feathers and-" she listed off before they passed by a flower shop and went wide eyed. "Flower pollen."

"Crap." he quickly swerved Nachos away and went down another street. "Ok we're getting away from the flowers, we should be good." he said before turning and found they were at the back of a parade with floats decorated flowers. "Oh come on!"

Some of the petals went past He Dasa's face while she started sniffling. "Ah-"

Marco moved a hand to put a finger under her nose. "Hadesa I'm gonna need you to hold your breath."

She took a deep breath with her mouth and shut it while covering her nose then nodded to her father.

"Okay old girl," he said patting Nacho's neck. "I need you to go fast, really fast."

She gave a gruff and nod before pulling back, narrowed her eyes and began speeding around the float and down the road roaring in warning to all those in front of them to get out of the way.

"Hadesa, never do this!" spok Marco while trying to help Nachos keep from hitting anyone.

She nodded in reply as her face turned red. She tried hard to keep from inhaling while Nachos was close to the end of the road until they hit a bump that made her gasp in shock getting a snoot full of pollen. "Ah...ah…."

"Oh no."

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" she sneezed with each one making an explosion behind Nacho as she drove away.

"Go Nachos go!" urged Marco feeling the explosions making the ground rumble and making the people panic and run.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Just a little further!" he spoke while nearing the end of the road before the last explosion made Nacho soar through the air.

They soon passed the parade and let out a sigh of relief. Hedasa wiped her nose while thankful it was over. "Bless me."

"That was WAY too close for comfort." Marco said. "Let's just get you home."

"Ok daddy."

They made it back exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"Sup, how was your day?" asked Hekapoo drinking some Coffee while Marco's parents were showing her some old family photos.

"Well I had to deal with Hadesa's allergies, which would have been nice to know about in your instructions."

"Well I was in a hurry and it slipped my head. I couldn't come back and add it in cause I was swamped with work. But hey at least you're still alive right?"

Marco opened his mouth to snap, but shut it and sighed. "I'm not even gonna try."

"Oh and I got a little something for Hekapoo, to welcome her into the family." Angie said holding up a hat box.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that Mrs. Diaz." she said taking the box before opening it and pulled out a hat with feathers.

"What do you think?"

Both Hekapoo and Marco were shocked before look in at their daughter.

"Ah…"

Hekapoo grabbed her dimensional scizzors, them opened a portal before sticking Hadesa's head through.

"Achoo!"

*BOOM!*

"Marco!"

"On it." He said putting the hat back in the box. "Uh where exactly does that portal go?"

"I opened it at random, not like I had quick time to think before keeping this place from going kablooey." she said before pulling Hadesa out then took a look before reeling back and let out a hiss. "Oooh."

"What? Wait, don't tell me. There use to be a town there, right?"

"No, but you may want to stay away from Quest Buy for a few days, a week to be safe." she replied before the portal closed and saw Marco's folks wide eyed. "Yeah, it might, MIGHT have been on me that I forgot to tell Marco hear our little girl's allergies, feathers being one of them. Mix that with her lack of control over her powers and it can be a rather _explosive_ mix."

"Especially since that's not the only thing she's allergic to. We have medication for that here you know."

"That's good to know, cause I'm not an expert on medicine spells so if she had a cold or coughing fit, I ducked and covered for a bit."

"I bet the clean up is murder."

"Clones, remember?" she smirked before hearing her watch go off and shrugged. "Sounds like it's time for us to head home."

"It was great to see you again." Marco spoke to Hekapoo. "And it was nice, if not weird and unusual, to meet my kid."

"You mean OUR kid." she smiled while wrapping her arms around him. "Bay bye to Star for us, you know after she's done playing with herself to pictures of you." she said whispering the last part to Marco.

"WHAT?!"

"Okay bye bye." she said before opening a portal. "Come on you two." she said to her daughter and dragon cycle.

"Aw, but when can we come back?" asked Hadesa with a pout.

"Daddy might come visit us, trust me." she smiled taking her daughter's hand and leading her through the portal with Nachos following. "See ya around."

"Bye bye Daddy." Hadesa waved.

"Uh yeah bye." he waved as the portal closed. "Star! I'd like some words with you!" he called before running up the stairs.


	3. Ukyo and Ranma

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Ukyo and Ranma

Series: Ranma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small black haired child with a pigtail peaked out from the bushes he was hiding in. "There it is, I have my target." He quietly said to himself.

There sitting aways from him was a freshly made plate of Okonomiyaki, small break he could smell.

"Alright, free Okonomiyaki, all mine for the taking." he grinned before quickly making a dash for it. Right before he was about to grab it a spatula hit him on his head. "OW!"

"I finally got you thief!" cried out a young girl with long brown hair while the boy held the bump on his head.

"Ooowww, what was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"For stealing Okonomiyaki for the past week!"

"I didn't steal, I found them!" He said in his defense.

"Nice try, but me and my father have had our food stolen each day, and it was by you." she glared.

"But my pops told me it is ok to steal when you're hungry though." He said in confusion.

"Well it's not." she huffed with crossed arms.

"Oh, really? Well then," He said as he bowed his head. "Sorry for stealing your food."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you trying to run. My father said that's what thieves do."

"Because I'm not a thief, I'm a martial artist and I must redeem my honor." He said as he raised his head.

"You? A martial artist?" she snickered.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" He asked in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're just a kid."

"So? My pops has been training me since I was a baby, watch!" He said as he got into a position. "Try and knock me over."

"Ok, easy." She said as she ran forward and tried to hit him with her spatula. But he easily evaded it and reached out to grab her wrist before flipping her over him and tossing her on her back. "Ooowww, that huuurrrttt!"She moaned as she tried to get back on her feet.

"See? My pops taught me that." He said with a grin before turning back to the Okonomiyaki. "Sooo, How much would it cost to buy that?"

She huffed and stood up. "Five hundred yen."

"Five hundred! Thats too much!" the boy complained.

"Well too bad, that's the price." She huffed as she picked up the Okonomiyaki and turned to leave.

"Wait! Is there someway else for me to pay?"

"Like?" She asked him curiously.

"Umm, uhh...what do you want?"

"Well...nothing." She said as she shrugged.

"Oh come on, I'm really hungry, I'll do anything!" He moaned as he stared at the Okonomiyaki.

"Hmmm, alright, if you can beat me, then you won't have to pay for it." she smirked. 'This time I'll win for sure.'

"Really? If I beat you I get the Okonomiyaki?" He asked her happily.

"Yeah, but you won't this time." She said as she set down the food before pulling out another spatula.

He grinned and took the same stance as before.

"Let's do this!" She shouted as she began to charge at him as she raised her spatulas.

(Later)

Ukyo laid in a heap on the ground as Ranma finished eating the Okonomiyaki. "I...lost."

"Yep." He burped and patted his stomach. "That was delicious!"

"I made it myself," she said quietly.

"Really? But you're my age." He said in amazement and disbelief.

"My dad is training me, I'm going to be the best Okonomiyaki chef in the world." she declared with a smirk.

"Awesome, if you're this good now, then you will be the best in the world when you're older!" He said with a smile.

She blushed at the praise before shaking her head. "But just remember, you'll still have to pay in the future. And next time we fight I'll win for sure."

"So if I beat you everyday I get a free Okonomiyaki every day?" He asked excitably.

"T-That's not the point!" she spoke up quickly. "That's IF you win again."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow...oh, wait, what's you're name?" He said curiously.

"Ukyo Kuonji, who are you?"

"Ranma Saotome." He said with a grin. "See ya around."

"Y-yeah, see you around." She said with a blush.

(Later)

We see an old man talking to Genma as Ranma and Ukyo sparred with each other nearby.

"It seems our children are quite fond of each other, especially since your son is quite skilled enough to defeat my daughter with each fight."

"Yes, and my son seems to really enjoy your daughters Okonomiyaki enough to want it every day." replied Genma with pride at seeing his son winning.

"That is why I believe I might have a proposition." The old man said as he held out a piece of paper to Genma.

Genma took it and looked it over while going wide eyed. "You mean you want to….for our kids?"

"Yes, in my old age it would comfort me to know my daughter's future is secure. Plus, they seem to really like each other, so they wouldn't resist."

"Uh, well ya see…" 'Damn it! I can't do this, I already have him set up with one of Soun's daughters!'

"And as a dowry I will give you my Okonomiyaki cart." He added as he pointed to the cart.

Genma looked at the cart and started feeling his greedy side come out. "Well, when you put it like that, this really is for the kids future after all, so who am I to deny them happiness? You've got a deal."

"Great, but before I forget, I have one condition you have to follow before you take my cart." He said, making Genma frown.

"And that would be?"

"You have to take Ukyo with you when you leave with the cart. I'm getting too old to take care of her and move around with the cart, plus this way she can get to know Ranma before she marries him." The old man said with a smile.

Genma though paled and frowned while hiding it behind the paper. 'Damn it! I can't do that! If I do then Soun will want an explanation and our dream for the dojo will fall apart! Unless...that's it!' "Ok, you have a deal, put it there." He said as he held his hand out to the man while putting the other behind his back. Genma put on a fake smile and shook his hand. "I'll make sure she's well taken care of."

"Great, to our children's happiness!" The man said with a smile.

"We'll be on our way come tomorrow." He said with a grin as he uncrossed his fingers from behind his back as he let go of the man's hand.

"Well then I'll help get her things together and wish her good luck." He said as he got up and began to walk away.

'She'll need it.' thought Genma with a hidden smirk. "Ranma, come here, I have to talk to you!" He called quickly.

"What is it pops?" he asked walking over confused.

"I have a question for you, can it answer it for me quick?" He said with a grin as he put his son in his lap.

"Sure." He said as he looked up at his father curiously.

"What if I said you and your friend could spend more time together?" He asked him with a smile.

"I'd be really happy, why?"

"Well good news, she'll be coming with us on our journey."

"Really? Great!" He said happily.

"That's why get your stuff together, we leave first thing in the morning." He said with a grin as Ranma jumped out of his lap.

"Ok, I'll go start packing!" He said as he ran off.

'Come tomorrow she won't be holding back our journey.' Genma thought with a smirk.

(Later)

Genma was pulling the cart with the two kids sitting on the back as Ukyo waved bye to her father.

"Bye dad! I'll visit you when I'm married!" She said happily.

"Take care Ukyo! Make sure our Okonomiyaki is known far and wide!"

"I will dad! I will!" She said as she kept waving.

Over a few minutes they went through a forest with Genma looking at a map while pulling the cart.

'Let's see… there's a town a mile up I can dump the girl at and another town three miles away where I can sell this stupid cart.' he thought with a grin. "Hey kids, what say we take a little rest at the upcoming town?"

"But we just started, why do we need to rest?" Ukyo asked curiously.

"Because for Ranma and me, it's best to be very relaxed so we can clear our minds. On this journey we need to stay honed and well practiced. Unless you think we should be too tired from walking in which case we will actually lose our strength."

"No, I don't want that, we can stop at the next town!" She said quickly, not wanting Ranma to dislike her.

"Great! You two just sit back and relax and we'll be there in no time." Genma said with an evil grin.

The two smiled and laid back on the cart while looking up at the sky. "This is nice Ran-chan, it's nice that we get to be together now." Ukyo said as she leaned against him.

"You said it Ucchan." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." She said with a smile as the cart began to near the town.

Genma headed down the road and stopped. "Alright you two, we're here."

"Great, now let's train pops!" Ranma said with a grin.

"Hang on there boy, first things first. You stay here and make sure the cart's fine, me and Ukyo are gonna head out and get some ingredients for Okonomiyaki we can sell around here for extra cash."

"Good thinking pops, now we won't have to steal food anymore, also, I gotta beat you up later for lying to me about that!" He frowned hopping off as Genma and Ukyo walked away.

"I'll be back soon Ran-chan!" Ukyo said with a smile.

'That's what she thinks.' He thought with a smirk as they walked into town.

"So, what ingredients do we need Ranma's dad?" Ukyo asked curiously.

"Well since you're the expert with making them, you'd have a better idea cause I'm starting to lose my head with old age." He chuckled.

"Oh, good point, you have lost your hair after all, can I have some money to buy the ingredients?" She said innocently as Genma's eye twitched.

"Sure." he put on a false smile and handed her some money. "You go on ahead and I'll see if we need anything else."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes!" She said happily as she began to walk away.

Genma grinned and turned before heading back to the cart while pinching himself to try and get some tears out. 'Ok Genma, time to put on a show.' He thought as he got closer to the stand and Ranma.

Said boy turned and saw his father with tears and trying to wipe them away. "Pops, what's wrong?"

"I-its Ukyo son, s-she robbed me!" He whimpered before "falling" to the ground.

"Pops!" he ran over near him with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"U-Ukyo has betrayed us son...she's run away from us." He said as tears fell down his face. "She attacked me and took what money we had left while laughing before I lost sight of her."

"What? B-but Ucchan wouldn't do that!" He said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Ranma, but it's true." He said as he wiped his fake tears away as he began to make his way to the cart. "Come on son, we better get going ahead just in case she tries anything else."

"B-but shouldn't we look for Ucchan, she might change her mind?" He said desperately as his father picked him up and put him on the cart.

"Trust me son, the look in her eyes was someone who won't change." Genma said as he patted Ranma's head.

"But-"

"No buts, we're leaving now!" He said sternly. He grabbed the front of the cart and began to pull it.

'I can't believe Ucchan left me.' Ranma thought sadly.

With said girl she held a basket with several ingredients. "Mr. Saotome, where are you?" She called out as she walked towards where the cart was. She looked around, but didn't see it anywhere. "Where did they go?" She said sadly before spotting track marks on the ground. She started following them at a steady pace which lead to outside the town before spotting it up ahead going into the woods. "Ranma! Mr. Saotome!" She called as she began to run after them.

Bed

The two of them heard it with Genma paling and Ranma sitting up. "Dad, it's Ucchan, she came back!" Ranma said with a smile.

"Uh, don't pay attention son! She wants to try and trick us into giving the cart up next." Spoke Genma quickly before pulling it into the forest. "Hang on!"

"But she's running after us, and she's carrying food, so stop pops!" He said as he pointed at Ukyo.

"A trick using her feminine side!" He said as they began to get farther away from Ukyo.

"But she looks like she's starting to cry!"

"Mr. Saotama! Wait!" She cried as she kept trying to run after them before tripping on a rock in the road and falling to the ground, spilling the food in the basket.

Ranma frowned and ran to the front before kicking his dad in the back of the head, making him fall forward and fall down as the cart stopped. He got off before running over to her. "Ucchan!"

"Damn it Ranma, get back on the cart!" Genma shouted as he watched his son run towards Ukyo.

He didn't listen and instead helped Ukyo up who was sniffling. "Are you alright Ucchan?"

"N-no, I spilled the Okonomiyaki ingredients Ran-chan, and why did you try to leave me?" She sniffed as she looked at him.

"Pops said you attacked and robbed him before running off." he replied while moving over to start picking up the food.

"I-I didn't, he gave me money to go buy the ingredients and said he would go get some other stuff, but when I got back you were gone."

Ranma was horrified and looked at his father with a glare. "Pops! You tried to leave Ucchan!"

"Well, I felt like she would drag us down son." He said as he got back up. "Our journey is to strengthen our skills and having her around would have distracted you."

"So you decide to leave her alone in a random village and steal her Okonomiyaki stand? What were you going to do with it!?" He shouted angrily.

"Possibly sell it for money since neither of us know how to cook." He said as he shrugged his arms, ignoring the glares he got from both Ranma and Ukyo.

"Well it's not gonna happen. Ucchan is staying with us." Ranma said as he held onto her with one arm, making her blush.

Genma frowned before walking over and easily picked Ranma up before dragging him away from Ukyo. "You will listen to your father and that's that!"

"No! Screw you old man!" He shouted as he tried to get out of his father's grasp.

Ukyo frowned and ran over before pulling her spatula out and slammed it against Genma's foot.

"Ouch! Stop that!" He said as he tried to kick her away.

Ranma swung up on his father's arm and started biting on it.

"Oowww, stop that!" He shouted before Ukyo swung her spatula at his crotch. He went wide eyed and let out a high pitched scream before falling down with a whimper.

"Quick, let's get out of here Ucchan!" Ranma said as he ran towards the cart.

She followed as they reached the front and began to push it as hard as they could.

"Ranma….get back...here!" Genma groaned as he watched them and the cart get farther away. 'Oh when I get my hands on those two!'

"Goodbye forever pops!" Called Ranma pushing as fast as his legs could go.

"Hurry Ran-chan, we have to get out of here before he recovers!" She cried as they continued to push the cart.

The two kids got as far as they could before stopping to try and catch their breath.

"Do...do you think we lost him?" Asked Ukyo as she leaned against the stand.

"Yeah….we did it." panted Ranma.

"I'm so happy...you didn't leave me… Ran-chan." She said with a smile as she looked at Ranma.

"Of course I wouldn't….you're my friend." He said with a smile.

"And...my fiancé." She said with a blush.

"What's that?" He asked her curiously.

"It means in the future you're gonna marry me." She said as she tried to hide her blush.

He went wide eyed with his own bright blush."W-what? H-husband?"

"Y-yes, our parents made an agreement, that's why my dad gave you and Genma the cart, it's my dowry."

"Wow…..I had no idea." He said in amazement as Ukyo began to get nervous.

"Do...do you not want to be my husband?"

"Well I didn't say I didn't want to, I just meant pops didn't explain that part." He said with a blush.

"Well, he was a jerk, so I'm not surprised." She said as she nodded her head.

He looked up and saw it was growing dark. "Looks like we need to get ready for bed."

"Yeah… I think there's a sleeping bag in the cart." She said as she opened one of the compartments and looked in it. She pulled it out and set it on the ground. "I think it has enough room for both of us."

"Ok, then I guess we'll sleep together." He said as they both blushed a bit. "Um...you go in first."

"Ok, thanks." She said as she crawled into the sleeping bag. She saw Ranma crawl in next with both blushing brighter at how close they were. "G-Good night."

"G-good night Ucchan." He said as he closed his eyes.

She closed her eyes while snuggling close to Ranma for warmth.

(Time skip)

"Ucchan! Table four's order is ready!" Ranma cried as he put several dishes containing Okonomiyaki on a tray.

Said girl ran over and grabbed it before managing to send the food flying with a twist as they landed on the table with ease and without making a mess. "Thanks Ran-chan, and table two wants four Okonomiyaki with the special sauce and beef."

"I'm on it." He said as he began to make the new order as he reflected on what had happened since he and Ukyo ditched his no good father.

After they left they began their own trek of going around to serve Okonomiyaki for money and from each town they made a good haul. So much so they began to work on setting up a permanent shop to lessen the walking and traveling. Once the shop was set up Ukyo began to teach him how to make Okonomiyaki and in exchange Ranma taught her everything he knew about martial arts. Every spring they closed up their shop for three or four weeks and took a tour around the country with their cart.

Ranma's hands moved quickly around the kitchen while preparing the food. He had become almost as great a cook as Ukyo and she became as good as him with martial arts. "Orders done!" He said as he placed the food on a tray before he heard the front door open.

"Ranma! I knew I'd find you here!" Shouted a man Ranma had hoped to never see again.

He turned and saw his dad with a man who had long black hair and a mustache and with three girls before he frowned. "What are you doing here pops?"

"I'm here to bring you to your new home to get married son!" Genma said with an evil grin.

"Yeah not happening, I'm already married." He remarked going back to cooking without flinching.

"What?! Married? To who?!" The other man shouted.

He pointed to Ukyo who walked over and looked confused before glaring at seeing Genma. "This is Ukyo, my wife."

"What? You got married to her!? Then divorce her, I promised your hand to one of Soun's daughters!" Genma shouted in rage

"Uh, noooo, you promised his hand to me." smirked Ukyo pulling out a form and held it up. "You signed it when we were kids."

"T-that doesn't count, I crossed my fingers." He said nervously as Soun glared at him.

"Well it happened years before, plus we made it official." grinned Ranma as they held up their wedding rings.

"A wedding when you too are so young? Surely that isn't legal." Said the smallest girl of the group.

"Course we didn't do that as kids. We waited till we were older and had a small ceremony to make it official, and just in case HE tried something." Frowned Ukyo.

"B-but this was going to unite the dojo's son, so just divorce her and marry one of them!" Genma said as he pointed at the three girls.

"Not happening, now get out or I call the cops." He frowned. "You're bugging our customers."

"No! Not until you divorce her!" Genma shouted before Soun cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, I believe we got off on the wrong foot, could we please sit down and discuss this before anyone makes a rash decision?"

"There's nothing to discuss." Ranma said firmly as he glared at Genma.

"Yes, I see that, but me and my family have traveled a long way to get here so could we please sit down and hear the entire story before we leave?"

He and Ukyo shared a look before she pointed to the back. "Take a seat and we'll be there after we finish up the orders."

"Thank you, we'll try not to get in the way." Soun said as he and his daughters walked towards the table.

(Later)

"And so when we found out he was gonna leave her, we took the cart and left him there." Finished Ranma.

"I see, I understand now, what my former friend did has been very unhonorable and I will not try to force you to marry my daughters." Soun said as he glared at Genma.

"What?! But what about uniting the dojos?!"

"That was before I knew you had already broken our deal by willing to wed your son off just for a cart and to another girl instead of sticking to it."

"Thank you for seeing reason, for a second I thought I was going to have to force you out of our store." Ranma said in relief.

"I wish you two a happy life, come along girls, let's go home."

"No! I can't accept this!" Genma shouted angrily as his face turned red.

"Oh give it up old man." Frowned Ranma. "Take this chance to buzz off, or else."

"No, this marriage is my ticket to a free house and meals, I won't let you ruin this for me!" He declared jumping up and aiming a kick at Ranma's face.

Ranma simply blocked it and tossed him towards the door. "Give it up old man, just leave with whatever dignity you have left."

Genma growled and lunged again, but this time got knocked out from an oversized spatula Ukyo held.

"I'll get this trash out of here Ranma then lets close up for the night, ok?" She said as she opened the door before using the spatula to launch Genma into the air before hitting him with the spatula like a baseball bat.

"Sounds good to me Ucchan." Ranma said with a smile as Soun and his family left.


	4. Herpes and Morty

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Herpes and Morty

Series: Rick and Morty

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Morty was sitting on his bed holding a playboy and smiling. 'Oh man, thank god dad had this lying around. Now I can go nuts without him, mom, or Summer around. Thank you lottery.' He thought as he began to take off his pants before there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Mo-urp-rty, you in there?" Rick burped as he kept knocking on the door.

"Uh, Rick? I'm kinda busy in here." He called back.

"N-no time, I-I need you Morty." He burped as he tried to open the door. "If you're in there j-jerking it, it's gonna have to wait."

"A-ah Rick, I-I need this man, It's been a stressful week." He groaned as Rick finally opened the door. "Wah!"

"M-Morty, pull your pants up, I-I got something way WAY more cool." Spoke Rick before burping.

"Y-you said that last week and we nearly ended up in space squid jail." He said with a frown.

"Trust me Mo-urp-rty, this is g-gonna be really worth it, just trust me on this." He said as he grabbed Morty by his arm and began to drag him out of the room.

"Rick! Pants!" spoke Morty trying to yank them up as he stumbled while following his grandpa to the garage before they got in the hovercar. "Geez Rick, why are you in a rush?"

"Because Morty, we're on a tight schedule, if we don't go now we won't make it in time." He replied starting the car up while the door opened and it went flying out while making a minor hole at the top of the door. "We won't tell your mom about that."

"O-ok Rick, but where are we going that has you this excited?" Monty asked in confusion as he finished pulling up his pants.

"Just hang on Morty, and when we get there, please don't get too excited, I just got the seats cleaned up." He said as he hit some more buttons as Morty looked at him in confusion.

"Ah Rick! D-Don't say stuff like that." He frowned looking out the dome with embarrassment as it flew downtown and slowly descended down into an alley.

"I'll stop saying it when I know you're fully house broken Morty, now hurry up, we're here." Rick said as the hatch opened.

"Rick, we're in an alley." Morty remarked while seeing Rick pull out a pair of binoculars and crouch behind a trashcan before using them to look out from the alley.

"Yeah, I know Morty, I'm not an idiot, we need to be here if we're going to find her." he replied as he looked at the passing people before stopping at seeing a tall blonde woman wearing a red dress and shades while her chest bounced with each step. "There she is Morty, hand me the blow dart gun under my seat."

"O-ok Rick, b-but why do you need it?" Morty asked in confusion as he handed his grandfather the blowgun.

"Cause otherwise she'd make a scene." He replied taking it and loaded a dart in it before taking a deep breath and shot the dart out at the woman just as she passed by and hit her in the neck.

"What the…." She started to say before she began to sway back and forth before collapsing.

"Alright Morty, grab the medic suits I have in the backseat and do it fast before an ambulance shows up."

"W-what? R-Rick, s-she's unconscious! What did you do to her?!" Marty shouted as he began to panic as he grabbed the suits.

"Yeah I know, that's the idea." Replied Rick taking one and putting it on while slipping a fake mustache on too. "Look, just stay quiet and follow me while I do the talking alright?" He said as he began to walk towards the woman. "Also, p-urp-ut on your med suit."

Morty sighed and rushed to get it on while following as a small crowd gathered around the woman.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?"

"I don't know, She just collapsed out of nowhere."

"Someone should call an ambulance."

"No need, just keep walking, I'll take it from here." Rick said as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Who are you?" Asked one man.

"I'm a para-urp-medic, this woman is coming with me." He said as he picked the woman up from under her arms.

"But where's your ambulance."

"It's in the shop, now do you wanna play tw-urp-enty questions, or do you want this woman to get medical attention?"

"Medical attention...but didn't you get here really fast?" Another man said as Rick began to drag her into the alley. "And isn't that an alley?"

"Look sir, I've been doing this for over thirty years, and I'm sure you have some magnificent idea on how a medic does their job, but I use to help people just using a dirty ditch as a table. What do you do for a job?"

"I'm a cashier at McDonald's, and I guess you're right sir."

"Good, now all of you go about your lives doing whatever or something and I'll be doing my job." He said as the crowd began to disperse.

"W-wow Rick, h-how'd you do that?" Morty asked curiously as Rick dragged her towards the ship.

"Trust me Mo-urp-rty, this is nothing. I actually did have to help a guy out in a dirty ditch. Trust me Morty, it wasn't pretty, in fact it was so gross and disgusting I once got a medal for it when I sent it for the galaxies most gross videos. I'll show it to you later, but right now help me get her leveled on the backseat."

"O-ok, but who is she, and why are we d-dragging her onto the ship?" He asked in confusion.

"Well remember how I tried my whole amusement park in Ruben?"

"Y-yeah, I almost died and you kept talking about pirates of the pancreas." Morty said as they finished putting the woman in the back seat.

"Well after that disaster I thought maybe I should try a woman who's way more healthy. So one night I found her at a bar, made some small talk, got drunk, then when she passed out I started working on a better and improved version of it."

"R-really? S-so there's people w-working in a park inside her?"

"No way, you can't trust people Morty, so I made robots to run the park, they don't need food or sleep and I don't have to p-urp-ay them." He said as he began to take off the medical suit. "And if she suddenly starts taking crack cause of daddy issues, which I'm guessing is gonna take about five years from now, the park might get messed up. That's why you're gonna go in and take a look at it."

"W-What? B-but why me Rick, wouldn't it be better if you went in?" Morty asked nervously as Rick opened the glove compartment and pulled out a futuristic gun.

"No cause someone needs to keep an eye on her and make sure nobody walks in and sees her like this. Do you wanna try and keep some guy from taking her and doing who knows what? I mean I got some new steroids I've been trying that's still testing but might make your balls blow up, but if you wanna take them to watch her while I'm gone then go for it."

"F-fine, I'll g-go in Rick, but what am I supposed to do once I'm inside her?"

"Just let me know how it's coming along and if there's any damage. Oh and make sure none of the robots are gaining sentience, I don't need to deal with some terminator shit today." he replied while tossing Morty a communicator.

"O-Ok Rick, s-so how do I get in her?" He asked nervously.

"Like this." He held the gun up before covering Morty in a field as he began shrinking and used the beam to pick him up before lowering it down on the girl's arm. "The monorail will take you straight to the park while you seep in through the skin." He said as Morty began to freak out.

"W-what? W-what do you mean by seap through the skin?!"

"Oh and don't worry about oxygen, unless you panic in which case you might die." he replied as Morty became itty bitty.

"WHAaattt..." He shouted before he became so small Rick couldn't hear him. He looked around and started feeling himself seep down into the skin. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Morty said as he sank through the skin before falling for a bit before landing on something soft.

Inside the body he had landed one a cushioned top monorail car with a small robot near some controls with what looked like a docking area for it.

"Hello, welcome to inside Sally, tickets are $150.00 now pay up." It said as it held out its hand.

"What? Rick didn't say anything having to pay to use this, he just popped me in here without even asking me what I thought." He said as the robot retracted his hand.

"Are you refusing to pay?" It asked as it reached for a large red button when suddenly the communicator Rick gave him came to life.

"Morty? Morty come in, did you get there in one piece?"

"R-rick, the robot wants me to pay money for a ticket, what do I do?!"

"Just put it on and I'll talk to it."

"O-Ok Rick." He said as he held the communicator out to the robot.

"Yo B1J7-10, this is my grandson so he doesn't have to pay a dime. Make sure you tell that to all the others."

"Yes CEO Rick, I will inform the rest." The robot said as it his a couple of buttons before a golden ticket was printed out. "Here you are grandson of Rick, a VIP pass to the park, enjoy your visit."

"Wow, sweet." he smiled while taking it. "Can I get a ride to it? I don't know my way around here."

"Yes, get in the Monorail and I will get you to the front of the park where the front gate is, you should be able to pick up a map there." The robot said as the doors to the monorail opened.

Morty walked in and sat down as the doors shut before feeling it start moving. "W-wow Rick, this seems like a big improvement over the last park." He said as he looked around the monorail which seemed more high tech than the last one he was on.

"You sound surprised." He raised an eyebrow.

"W-well, the last one seemed to have been made over a long time and you made it sound like this one was made r-recently, and the last one one I was in was f-falling apart."

"Well I might have also used nanobots for this one to speed it up a bit." Rick said, satisfied with the answer.

"Well, whatever it is, so far it seems like you've done a great job, though I'd recommend lowering ticket prices." He said as the monorail stopped.

"It's still a work in progress." he replied while Morty got off the monorail and stepped off. "Ok you should be reaching an escalator which will lead to the front gate."

"Ok, I see it, I'm going to go get on it." Morty said as he walked towards the tall escalator. He let it slowly take him down while seeing a sign for the park down ahead with a big 2 beside it. Wow, t-this place is amazing Rick!" Morty said before seeing a small kiosk that said maps on the roof.

"Of course it is, and it gets better from there on out." Rick said with pride as Morty walked towards the kiosk. He picked up a folded up map before opening it and looking it over.

"Hmmm, where should I check out first?"

"I'd recommend pirates of the pancreas, but it's at the end of the park." Rick said through the communicator.

'No surprise.' thought Morty as he looked at the map and started following it while seeing various robots moving around to build up new rides. "Hmmm, the virus zoo is near the entrance, should I visit that Rick?"

"You sure? Cause that's the last place I'd expect you to check out first."

"W-well, I'm going to have to visit it eventually, s-so I might as well get it out of the way now." he replied as he turned right and went towards the area which seemed like something like a coliseum. "A-am I in the right p-place Rick? It looks like a colosseum." Morty asked in confusion as he kept walking towards the building.

"That's it, I made it like that in case I had any real big spenders who wanted to see some of the viruses fight each other." Rick said with a grin.

"R-really? S-so the cages for the Virus's are in there?" He asked as he reached the entrance.

"Yup, go on in and check it out."

"O-ok, I will." He said as he began to slowly enter the building. "But you made sure they weren't able to get out, right?"

"Yeah, ye-urp-ah, I'm 80% sure they can't get out, unless one of the robots malfunction." Rick burped into the communicator.

Morty didn't like hearing it wasn't a hundred, but it was still a good chance. "O-ok Rick, so...every virus known to man is behind this door, right?" He asked as he reached a large pair of metal doors.

"On Earth yeah, if I tried putting some from an alien planet I'd be causing another black plague." he remarked like it was obvious.

"O-ok, glad to hear that." Morty said, not doubting his grandpa was capable of creating a catastrophe like that. "S-so how do I open this door?"

"Talk to the robot who should be there." Rick said as morty looked around before spotting a small robot near the corner.

"Um, excuse me?" He called as he walked towards the robot.

"Yes?" it responded.

"Um, could you open the door please?" He asked as he held out his golden ticket.

"Sure thing, but don't tap on the glass, it agitates them." The robot said as it hit some buttons before the doors began to open.

"O-ok, I won't." he replied before walking in down a hall where he saw numerous glass windows with name plates under them and different areas inside. "W-wow...this is amazing." He said in awe as he walked down the hall of cages.

Each one he saw the name of a different virus while seeing said virus inside with all sorts of different weird appearances.

"M-Man Rick, these things don't look anything like the pictures they showed us in health class." He said as he looked at the flu virus which was just a red blob covered in runny noses and coughing mouths.

"You're just now realizing that now?" Rick said in disbelief as he quickly gave the woman another dose of tranquilizer. "Just tell me, does anything look broken or like it's short circuiting?"

"No, not yet at least, though I'm only at the first attraction, so I might see something later." He said before hearing something crunch under his feet. "What was that?" He said to himself as he looked down to see broken glass. He looked up and went wide eyed while seeing a window broken. "Oh geez, this isn't good."

"What, what is it Mo-urp-rty?" Rick asked with worry

"Rick, I think one of the viruses broke loose." Morty said nervously as he looked around.

"Oh ssshhhiiiitttt, this is not good Morty, now listen to me carefully, go towards the cage and read to me the plaque saying what virus used to be in there, can you do that?"

"Y-Yeah." he nodded before looking at it. "It says Herpes."

"Oh boy, the kissing virus, well, good news Morty you're not in immediate danger right now, bad news is that you are in inevitable danger. Herpes isn't like the flu or hepatitis, it won't attack you right away but it might follow you when you aren't noticing."

"What! T-Then get me out of here!" He spoke in panic while looking around.

"N-not yet M-morty, I'm going to send a message to all the robots to hunt down Herpes while you finish to-urp-uring the park, ok?" He burped as he turned around and began to type into the ship.

"What? Why? Can't I just c-come back when it's caught?"

"N-no Morty, if you do you risk bringing the virus back with you when you grow back to normal size, d-do you have any idea how big a problem that will be? I have too much invested in this park, you're going to essentially be bait for the virus, ok?"

"What?!" Morty shouted in disbelief.

"Hey, think of it as a trip through disney, the r-robots will protect you, plus the exit is at the end of the park, s-so we're killing two birds with one stone if you go on the tour be-urp-fore you leave." Rick explained as he finished typing.

Morty groaned. "Fine."

"Great, I promise you that you won't get hurt, now finish that tour!"

Morty kept walking through the hall with a sigh. 'I should have seen this coming.'

As he neared the exit he was relieved to see that none of the other cages were broken. "A-all the other viruses are still in their cages R-rick."

"Good, that'll make things e-urp-asier."

"G-great, now where should I go next?" Morty asked as he looked at his map.

"Pick one and check it out."

"O-ok, there's one called the tunnel of esophagus, what is it?" Morty asked in confusion.

"It's like a water slide down the esophagus."

"O-ok, that sounds like fun." He said as he began to make his way to the ride, unaware he was being watched. When he got to the ride he really it was like a large tube that went up to where the throat was and dipped back down against the side of the throat.

"S-so this will take me to the next part of the park?" He asked as he took a hesitant step towards the tube.

"Yes."

"S-so do I just jump down this tube or i-is there a tube or something I sit on?"

"Nope, it sucks you up, then you come back down to a small pool to break the falling."

"Wait, sucks me up?" He asked before he began to feel himself being pulled towards the tube. "AH!" he screamed as he was sucked down the tube. He looked and saw the park growing small before the tube turned and he found himself falling out and sliding down a slide made from the throat heading towards a pool of saliva. "No no no no no no!" He cried before he fell into the pool of saliva. "Ah gross!"

"Hey Morty, you there, I forgot to tell you the pool is saliva, that way I don't have to pay for plumbing on this ride." Rick said through the communicator.

"Now you tell me?" He said in annoyance as he swam to the edge of the pool before pulling himself out. That's when he heard a splash behind him. "W-what was that?" He said to himself as he turned around. He saw nothing surface or anything around. "I-I must be going crazy." He said to himself as he walked away without noticing the pair of eyes looking at him from under the pool.

"Ok, I better figure out what the next ride is." He said to himself as he pulled out the now soggy map.

(Several rides later)

"Ugh, grandpa Rick I really hope this is the last ride." Morty moaned as he limped away from the last ride he had been on.

"Don't worry, the intestine of love is smooth sailing from here on out."

"Intestine of love? Am I going to almost be digested again like in the stomach buster roller coaster?" He groaned.

"No, I made sure there were precautions to keep anyone from going too far and going bye bye." Rick said before adding. "It's a relatively slow ride compared to the others, so you don't have to worry."

"Well, alright, if you say so." Morty said as he neared the entrance of the ride where several small boats shaped like hearts were docked. He sat down in the one at the front and felt it start to slowly move. "S-so this ride is like a tunnel of l-love Rick?"

"Well duh, I figured if it works for horny people here on Earth, it'll work for bacteria sized customers."

"O-ok Rick, just asking." He said as the boat began to enter the ride. As it entered the tunnel he saw spots that illuminated the darkness a little. Unknown to him though was the large figure that followed him into the ride. "W-Wow, this doesn't seem so bad."

"W-what was that Morty? I thought you like pirates of the pancreas." Rick said accusingly through the communicator.

"Woah Rick, I'm not saying it's better then that, I just mean like this one's more relaxed and private, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, ok, I gue-urp-ss I do Morty, and sorry if I got defensive, this park is my child Morty, my child, I worked hard on this to make it a success, you know?" He replied while noticing the woman groaning and quickly grabbed a beer bottle before breaking it over her head. "Y-you should really hurry up Morty, she's starting to wake up more often."

"I'm trying, but so far that virus hasn't shown up. Maybe the robots already caged it up." Morty offered as he looked around.

"Not possible. If they did they would have al-urp-erted me about it and I would have gotten you out of there, well after hearing your opinion on the park first."

"W-well, maybe it fell into the stomach or something?" Morty asked curiously, unaware of the being climbing towards him on the ceiling of the intestine.

"Hmm, possibly, I never got around to installing robotic life guards there so you might be onto something for once."

"S-so maybe it's dead and we don't have to worry about it?" Morty said with a small smile.

"Yeah, head to the monorail and let them know to take you to your past destination, I'll take you out using a needle. But wait till after the ride and remember to rate it."

"Got it R-Rick, I'll message you when I'm there." He said before putting the communicator away. But that's when he heard a giggle behind him. "W-what was that?" He said nervously as he turned around slowly. He didn't see anything but darkness, but swore he saw movement across the ceiling of the tunnel. "O-oh god, it's here!" He said nervously as he tried to pull out the communicator.

The figure moved fast and landed on the boat, jostling a little with the communicator falling overboard. "N-No!" He shouted as he watched the small communicator sink below the acid before turning towards the figure.

It was a tall blue humanoid with four arms, six legs like a centaur, three pairs of giant lips on it's face, neck, and chest while on said chest were two pairs of breasts. It was about two feet taller than Morty and it stared down at him as all three lips smiled.

"H-H-Herpes!" Morty screamed in fear as he moved to the edge of the boat. 'Oh no! It found me!'

Herpes began to slowly move towards him as Morty looked around desperately. "Don't try it, otherwise you'll be digested."

"W-What?" Morty said nervously. "Y-You can talk?"

"Yep, these lips ain't just for show~." It said with a grin as it reached out to grab Morty. It's arms grabbed Mosty and hoisted him up while he struggled in the grip.

"W-What are you going t-to do with me, are you going to eat me?" He asked nervously.

"Of course not, I'm gonna do something much better." She said with a smile as she licked her lips simultaneously. She pulled Morty closer who went wide eyed seeing all the lips pucker up.

"W-What are you-?!" Morty started to say before his face was covered by the giant pair of lips on her head, followed by his chest then legs. His eyes widened while feeling her breasts rub against his body and his legs flailed around.

'Mmmm, I think I'm going to have some fun with him~' She thought with a smile before pulling him away from her lips, a large red lipstick stain left on his face. "How was that?"

"W-W-W-What was that?!" Morty said as he blushed red in embarrassment.

"Kisses, ever had them?" She chuckled as she held onto him as he kept struggling.

"T-T-That's not the problem!" He spoke while blushing feeling her breasts keep rubbing against him in his struggles.

"Then what is cutie? Are you shy of little old me?" She giggled as she winked at him. "Don't be, I'll help you get use to me plenty~"

"T-That's not the problem either! I-I have to go!"

"Sorry, not gonna happen." She said as she grabbed him with two more arms before jumping out of the boat and clinging to the wall of the intestines. "Hang on tight, and I do mean tight~" She said as she held him tightly against her body as she began to move along the intestinal wall.

"Ah! Rick help!" He cried before the entire body began to shake.

Outside Rick was busy eating some chips while not seeing the woman behind him slowly waking up.

'Ugh, where am I?' She thought as she looked around before seeing Rick. "Hey, you're that bastard who hit me with a bottle!" She shouted as Rick turned around to look at her. "What the hell's your problem!"

"Oh, you're awake, I guess I better knock you out again." He said as he tossed the chip bag aside as he looked around for his gun.

She stood up and bolted out of the alley just as Rick found it.

"Hey, get back here! My grandson's still inside you!" He called as he tried to aim the gun at her.

"Fuck you!" She shouted as she rounded the corner and ran down the street. "Help! Police!"

"Ooooh crap, that ain't good." He muttered getting in his car. "I'll have to get Morty out later on, hopefully he doesn't end up dying." He said as his ship began to take off as he heard sirens in the distance.

Meanwhile Herpes was holding onto Morty tightly as the entire body kept shaking as the woman ran.

"W-W-What's going on?" Morty shouted as Herpes kept on moving.

"Angela must be running or something, every step she takes is like an earthquake in here." remarked Herpes. "You'll get use to it."

"B-But I don't want to get u-used to it, w-where are you taking me?"

"Her left breast, it actually helps me sleep when I'm tired." She said as she jumped onto a passing monorail.

"H-Her breast?! W-why are w-we going to her breast?!" Morty said with a blush.

"It's nice and cozy." She said as she tightened her legs grip on the monorail. "It's nothing but boob fat in there so it's like lying on the world's softest pillow."

'Oh man, I hope Rick has a plan.'


	5. Aiko and Randy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Aiko and Randy

Just so you know this is a nameless girl from the show, but she had a profile on the wiki so yeah, she was free game.

Series: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an average day at Norrisville high, the students were walking to class, the sun was shining, nothing out of the ordinary to be seen.

And walking up to the doors was Randy with his pal Howard who was playing a game on his handheld game system.

"Yes, im almost there, just a few more minutes and I break the world record!"

"Howard, we both know you always say that when you play Grave Punchers on the McFist player, but the national champion was decided last year, and you can barely get through the first five levels. Which is pretty cool cause the first version was WAY too easy."

"I know that, but I really feel it this time, I feel like I'm going to reach level six this time!" He said as he kept playing frantically.

"Watch out for that first step."He said as he watched his friend barely avoid tripping down the stairs.

"See? I'm so good I can see things coming a mile a-oof!" He said before bumping into someone, knocking both them back and the gaming device out of his hands. "No! My extra life!" He cried as the person he bumped into grabbed the game.

"What's the big idea?" Frowned the person who was a girl with long black hair and wore a blue vest over a white undershirt with a dark blue skirt who had asian features. "And what's with this stupid game?"

"It's grave punchers, can I have it back?." Howard said quickly as he stared at the gaming device.

She looked at it and saw he was close to losing his life before smirking and held it over his head. "If you can take it."

"Aw come on, just give it back!" He said as he tried to jump up to grab it as she held it just out of reach. "I've gotta get past level six!"

"Hmm, I don't think so." She replied as she saw the character die before dropping it as he quickly caught it. "There, just don't go bumping into me over a stupid game like that again." She said as she began to walk past them.

"Noooo! I'm dead! I'm deeeaaaadddd!" Howard cried as he looked at the game over sign.

"Yikes, that was really cold." Remarked Randy seeing the girl round the corner.

Howard stood up and fumed. "Oooh! Sometimes Aiko's cold attitude really gets on my nerves."

"But you gotta admit, for an upperclassman, she's smokin'." Remarked Randy.

"Smokin' or not, she still kept me from getting to level six!" Howard said with a frown as he began to play the game again.

RING!

"Oh man, the bell! Hurry up Howard, we're going to be late to language!" Randy shouted as he grabbed his friend's arm and began to drag him down the hall.

"Can't it wait?! I just started!"

"I don't control when school starts so no, it can't!" He replied pulling him as they got to class and quickly got them in their seats.

"Alright class, is everyone here?" Mr. Bannister looked around. "Good, cause today we'll be working on a new project. Today you all will get a chance to learn a foreign language you are not practiced in."

The entire class groaned as they thought of all the work that was going to take.

"Now I'm gonna randomly pick which language you get, so I don't want hear any complaints." He said as he held up a hat full of slips of paper. "Now then, when I call your name you will come up and pick a language, there will be no redos or second chances, understand?"

They all nodded before he began to pick names out.

"Ok, Howard, come forward, you're first."

He didn't respond while trying to focus on his game.

"Howard, come forward." He repeated as he began to get annoyed.

Howard didn't hear him while hitting the buttons as fast as he could.

"Howard, come forward or I'll assign you sanskrit as the language you have to learn." Mr. Bannister threatened.

"Pst, Howard." whispered Randy nudging him.

"Not now, I'm almost at level two." Howard said as he brushed his friend away.

"HOWARD! PUT THAT GAME AWAY!"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Howard asked as he paused his game to look up at Mr. Bannister's angry face.

"That's it! Sanskrit! And just for the heck of it, you can enjoy your game in detention for the next week!" He shouted as he wrote something down next to Howard's name on a list.

"Huh? What's Sanskrit?" He asked in confusion.

"A philosophical language of hinduism, buddhism, and jainism."

"Huh?" He asked in confusion as Randy leaned towards him.

"It's really old and considered one of the hardest languages to learn, you just got assigned it for not paying attention."

"That's right, as for you Randy, you'll be assigned Japanese." He said as he wrote down the language on the list.

"What? Why, I thought we were going to get to choose?" He asked in confusion.

"You were, but since Howard here thought my class was boring enough to play video games in, I'll be deciding the options for everyone here!" He said as everyone turned towards Howard and glared at him.

"He he he...oops?" Howard said nervously.

"But I don't know the first thing about Japanese." Spoke Randy.

"Well then, I can assign you a tutor if you want then." Mr. Bannister suggested. He looked around before spotting Aiko. "You there, Aiko."

"Yes Mr. Bannister, what is it?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Considering some of these languages might be tricky, I want you to lend Mr. Cunningham here a hand since you're well versed in it." He said, making both Randy and Aiko's eyes widen in horror.

"What?!"

"Now I know this might seem unfair, but if you're willing to lend a hand, which might be helpful for Mr. Cunningham's grade," This made some of the students snicker while Randy blushed in embarrassment. "then I'd be willing to let you send in a thousand word essay on your last vacation instead of researching a new language."

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it, I'll teach the baka." She said as she looked at Randy.

"Great, now I'll resume assigning everyone else." He said as he began to call out names and languages as Randy quietly groaned.

'Oh man, this won't end well.'

(Later)

"Ugh, this is so not fair, how come you get a tutor and I have to go to the stupid library?"

"Well you got an easier option. Aiko is literally the ice queen around here, I don't even know what she called me in class. Bakka? Buka? See?"

"But you're the you know what, don't you know Japanese?" Howard asked him in confusion.

"Dude, just cause I can do all that doesn't mean I get free language lessons on the weekends. Heck, every time I see one of those symbols I have to have the stupid book give me a picture or I'd be lost."

"Wow, that sucks, well, at least you might learn something with Aiko, right?" Howard said as he began to walk away from Randy.

He sighed while not noticing said girl walking up behind him. "Yeah, how she can keep a glare like that around twenty-four seven."

"It takes lot of practice baka." She said behind him, startling him.

"Woah!" He held his chest and looked at her in shock. "How….how long have you been standing there?"

"Since your small fat friend left." She said as she stared at him with her glare.

"Uh….hey what say we just find a spot and get to studying?" He spoke up quickly.

"Fine, just don't let anyone see us together baka." She frowned walking past him with Randy following with a groan.

"This is going to be a long study session."

Eventually they found a small table near the back where nobody else was. They sat down while Randy put his stuff in front and saw Aiko just looking at her phone without looking up. "Sooo...where should we start?" He asked her curiously as he opened up a book on Japanese.

She sighed and looked at him. "Watashitachi wa chodo doofus shita." (We just did doofus)

"Huh? What did you just say? I can't speak Japanese yet, you know that!"

"Well you're gonna have to learn quick. I learned it my whole life, so you're gonna have to pick up on it quicker than that, which is impossible." she remarked before going back to her phone.

"What? You have to actually teach me or I'll fail this assignment!" He said in annoyance.

"And?" She responded boredly.

He groaned and rubbed his temple. "Look, can you at least give me some basics?"

She rolled her eyes before saying. "Fine, repeat after me...Watashi...wa...bakadesu." (I am an idiot.)

"Watashi wa bakadesu." He repeated.

"Good, now keep repeating that over and over again." She said as she went back to looking at her phone. 'I think I'll record this.'

"Ok, if you say so...Watashi wa bakadesu, Watashi wa bakadesu, Watashi wa bakadesu." He chanted as she started to record him. But when he saw her snicker he stopped and frowned. "Wait, you called me baka before, what does that even mean?"

"It means idiot you baka." She said as she stopped recording him.

"Then you just made me insult myself!" He spoke with realization and crossed his arms while glaring at her.

"Yes, and I recorded it too." She said as she began to play it on loop. "This'll be perfect for the school's website, maybe Heidi will show it with subtitles."

"Hey! Don't post that!" He said angrily as he kept glaring at her.

"I don't see a reason not."

He frowned before looking through the book and tried memorizing some words. "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not some….aisuchikin." (Ice chicken)

She raised an eyebrow. "How am I an ice chicken?"

He blinked and flipped through before clearing his throat. "What I meant to say, was that at least I'm not some kori no on'na." (Ice woman)

"Ice woman, how am I an ice woman you bakana baka?" (Gullible idiot) She asked as she frowned.

"Because you are one." He frowned standing up. "And fyi, using baka is real original." He remarked sarcastically.

She blushed red in anger and embarrassment before saying. "Janisu!" (Jackass!)

"I have no idea what you just said, but if you're gonna toss insults at me in Japanese, then I'll do it the old fashion way." He cleared his throat. "At least I'm not some girl who's face looks like she's sucking on a lemon every day."

She gasped before shouting. "Oh yeah? Well then, Sukunakutomo watashi wa anata to tsukiatte iru sono buta no hoka ni tomodachi ga iru!" (At least I have friends besides that pig you hang out with!)

"That all you got? Well read my lips, I got the moves, the skill, and rhythm to any crazy beat and song, but you? I bet you haven't even heard of hip hop." he threw back.

"Shut up! Watashi wa sono hippuhoppugomi de ki ni shimasen, watashi wa anata no tōn no roka no kirainahito no hontō no ongaku o kiku!" (I don't bother with that hip hop garbage, I listen to real music you tone deaf asshole!)

"And seriously, what is with you? All you do is walk around with a glare and act like someone's gonna start something with you, but no one does!" He yelled loud enough to grab some of the other student's attention.

"They already have!" She snapped back standing up. "They started it years ago before this very moment!"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" He shouted at her.

She looked away and gripped the table. "You wouldn't understand a thing, you wouldn't understand what it's like to endure so much intolerant idiots and jerks your whole life."

"Ha! I've been picked on since kindergarten for being a loser, but that doesn't mean I look down on others for it like you!" He shouted back at her.

She reached over and grabbed the front of his hoodie and looked him in the eyes. "That shows weakness!"

"No! It shows that you're better than the people who picked on you! If you give in and become like them then you lose, and let me tell you, you lost a long time ago Aiko!"

"Let me tell you something you little punk. For my whole life I had to deal with bastards who treated me like I was some idiotic foreigner. Constantly acting like I couldn't understand them, treating me like I was under them, so you know what I did? I learned. I learned, learned, and when the time came, I put them in their place. So guess what? If an ice woman is what you and everyone sees me as, then that's fine with me." She shouted angrily before turning around and storming away, leaving Randy there as he watched her leave.

He huffed and sat back down. "She wants to be that way, fine, I'll just do this assignment on my own."

Meanwhile Aiko was storming down the halls, unaware that she was being watched deep below the school.

"Mmm, anger, hostility, and a hint of sadness. She'll do nicely." Chuckled the Sorcerer as he picked out a small green orb from his belt before throwing it up into one of the pipes above him. "This time I'll go further than my usual routine, and with just one orbs power, she'll have the whole city in a panic!" He laughed as the orb traveled upwards.

Aiko herself went into the girls room and huffed while pacing in front of the mirror. "How dare he, how dare that baka talk to me like that, calling me an ice woman." She said angrily as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm not….I'm not…" she sniffled without noticing the nearby vent start rattling.

Suddenly the orb burst from the vent and exploded in her face.

"Ahhhhh!" She cried out while the green stank whirled around the room.

"Is there a...gas leak in here?" She coughed as she fell to her knees, not realizing she was changing. She tried standing, but tripped when she felt like her legs were tied together.

"W-Whats...happening?" She coughed as her skin began to turn blue. She looked and saw her clothes turning white and molding together into a long kimono while her eyes began glowing green with her voice slowly turning deeper. "Make it...stop…" She said as ice began to form underneath her.

Slowly her mind began to turn fuzzy and she felt angry while her fingers turned into claws.

"Randy…" She growled as she began to levitate off the ground with just the bottom of the kimono touching the now icy floor. "RANDY!"

Meanwhile said boy was struggling to learn japanese in the library. "Ichi….ni….San...go?" He stammered out as he kept trying to memorize the first page of the book. He groaned and leaned in his chair. 'How did the japanese do this?'

Suddenly he heard screaming and saw people running past him. He stood up and stopped Bucky and turned him around. "What's going on?"

"A monster is going crazy! She keeps shouting Randy and shooting ice at people!" He replied in hysterics.

His eyes widened before they felt a cold wind enter the library with Bucky going wide eyed. "What? What is it?" Randy asked him in confusion as Bucky struggled to get out of his grip.

"She's here!"

Randy turned and let go of Bucky before seeing the monster. "Oh man." He said as he stared at her before moving under the table and grabbed his bag and pulled the mask out.

"Rraaannndddyyy!" She shouted as ice began to form on the floor of the library. She held her claws up as ice slowly moved onto the bookshelves before the librarian walked over.

"Um, I'm gonna have to ask you to keep it down. Cause like, this is the library and that's basically the one rule we got here, ok?"

Aiko frowned before raising her hand and shooting a beam of ice at the librarian, intending to freeze him.

His eyes widened before a black blur tackled him aside which was shown to be the Ninja who stood up. "You might wanna run."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said before running out of the room, leaving the ninja and the stanked Aiko alone in the room.

He got in a fighting stance while she growled. "Aiko, if that is your name, maybe you should just calm down, but not that much cause you're kinda turning into a Dr. Freeze."

"Where's Raannndddyyy?" She hissed angrily as the ice kept creeping closer to him.

"Oh you mean that regular and handsome looking dude? He's out of here, meaning it's you and me. So you gonna turn the cold off or am I gonna have to bring the heat up?"

She scowled before turning around and began to leave, surprising and confusing Randy in confusion.

"Um...ok." He said as he saw her look around angrily. "I did not expect that."

"Randy! Cooommmee out!" She shouted angrily.

'Hmm, ok so she's mad at me, that I get, but how do I destank her is the question.' He thought as he began to follow her to make sure she didn't hurt anyone.

"Rrraaannndddyy!" She shouted as she kept hovering down the hallway, occasionally destroying a locker or two out of anger.

"Have you ever considered taking anger management?" Quipped the Ninja.

"Ssshhut up ninja!" She hissed before shooting a beam of ice at him.

He quickly ducked before running over and tossed his scarf which wrapped around her wrist as he backflipped around her before running around, causing his scarf to bind her wrists and her body. "Ha, what are you gonna do now?" He said with a grin as she tried to get free of the scarf.

"Leeeet go!" She growled before ice began moving on the scarf.

"Ooohhh, that can't be good." He said as the ice began to spread even faster. He held a smoke bomb up before tossing it down as he disappeared from sight with the scarf letting her go.

"Ok, so I can't touch her, or she'll freeze me, so how do I beat her without hurting her?" He said as he jumped into one of the vents to hide from her. 'If I try to use fire, she might melt, but if I can get her to calm down, I might come up with a….wait! Usually I destroy an object and they go back to normal, but what if this is like that time with the frozen dude?" He said as he watched the snow woman wave away the smoke before looking around to see if he was still there.

"NIIIIINJAAAAAA!" She shouted angrily as Randy gulped nervously.

'Alright so before he went back to normal when he found his girl, still a gross moment, so maybe if I can get her to cool down, no pun, she'll go back to normal. But that would mean giving up my head and possibly being a popsicle. Hmmm, wait! Maybe I can trick her into thinking she's got me.' He thought with a grin before he took the mask off.

"Ninja! Come ooouuuttt, or I'll freeezzee this school." She threatened angrily as her hands began to glow dangerously.

"Yo ice woman!"

"WHAT?!" She shouted angrily before turning around to see who shouted at her."RAAAANDY!"

"You wanted me? Then come get me!" He taunted before turning and running off.

"RRAAANNDDDYYY!" She shouted angrily as she floated after him as fast as she could.

'Alright, time to lead her to the one spot no one would go at this time.' He thought turning around the corner and jumping into the boy's bathroom. "Ok, this should do, no one comes in here." He said before she slammed open the door. "You know I think that stuff on you really makes your eyes stand out, and I mean that in a bad way." He said, making her narrow her eyes before she froze the bathroom door shut, trapping them in the room. 'Now I just gotta time this right.' "Ooh I'm so scared. Whatcha gonna do? Turn me into an ice sculpture?" He mocked, angering snow woman Aiko.

"Noooo, I'm going to do sooomething much worse."

"Oh yeah? Then bring it!" He said as he prepared himself for her attack.

She sent a beam of ice at his feet which he barely managed to dodge by jumping into one of the stalls. She hovered over to the stall before firing a large blast that iced it all up in an instant.

'Alright, all according to plan.' He thought with a small smirk.

Slowly she stopped and huffed before rational sense hit her. She had just frozen a classmate, the one she was mad at, but she just ended his life!

"Oh god, what have I done?" She moaned as she clasped her head in agony. She dropped to the floor and was wide eyed as the force of guilt slammed into her like a train. "I-I killed him...it's all my fault." She moaned sadly as she began to cry.

What she didn't notice was the hole in the ice in the stall in the shape of Randy as he carefully moved under the other stalls with the suit on and peeked out to see her crying into her hands while the stank started to seep out of her. 'Wow, I actually feel kinda bad for making her cry.' He thought as she continued to cry as the last of the stank left her.

"I didn't want this, I just wanted him to take it back." She cried while not noticing him walk over.

"Um, Aiko?" He said as he lightly touched her shoulder.

She turned and went wide eyed and shocked. "R..R...Randy?"

"Yeah...it's me." He said before she jumped at him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Randy!" She cried as she held him tightly, as if letting him go would mean he would disappear. "I swear I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's ok Aiko, and I'm sorry I called you an ice woman." He said as he rubbed her back. "Everything is going to be ok."

"B..But...wait, how are you not frozen?" she asked looking at him in surprise.

"I rolled underneath the wall into the next stall before you shot the ice." He lied. "How you feeling though? I mean the whole being destanked thing."

"I-I feel kind of cold, but other than that I'm fine now Randy, thank you." she said as she began to stop crying, but didn't pull away from the hug.

Randy noticed and cleared his throat. "Um, Aiko?"

"Yes Randy?" She asked as she tightened her grip on him.

"You're still hugging me." He said with a small blush.

"So? Am I hurting you?"

"Well no-"

"Then just accept it." She said sternly, shutting him up. She closed her eyes while relaxing and feeling relief. 'This feels nice, I should do this more often.' She thought with a smile.

"Um, so….think you can lend me a hand with Japanese?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do Randy." She said with a smile as she finally released him from the hug. "But make sure you make plenty of notes because I'm not gonna let you fail, otherwise it'll make me look like a novice."

"Sure thing Aiko, as long as you don't make me say anything stupid again, ok?" He chuckled.

"No promises." She chuckled back as they tried to open the bathroom door, only to find it still frozen shut. "This might take a while."


	6. Female Morpheus and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Morpheus and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy Jackson was walking downtown near his old neighborhood while the sky was covered in dark clouds.

"Man, Zeus must be really mad about the war, there's barely been any sign of the sun for weeks." He looked around at the people running inside and fingered riptide. 'And I can't blame him.' He thought, remembering how they barely won against Luke and his army at the labyrinth at camp. 'If we don't win, then will all of this been for nothing?'

As he watched a mother dragging her daughter across the street in an effort to get home before the rain he realized that he would essentially have any public place in the city to himself. 'I guess there's a perk to being waterproof.' He thought with a grin before he began to make his way to central park.

He saw the place was empty and there wasn't any sign of people or animal. "Alright, no screaming kids, no assholes trying to mess with me to prove they're tough by trying to beat me up, I finally have central park all to myself!" He walked over and sat in a bench while letting out a sigh. "Man, it's really peaceful here, I wish it rained more often."

But what he didn't notice was a figure passing through nearby.

"My, what a downer, no one comes here when it's raining so I can't test myself, and nothing is dry so I can't take a nap, this sucks…" The figure yawned as they kept walking. The person was a woman with long silver hair with a medium sized chest and butt, and looked tired while in a black hoodie. "Maaaybe there's a hobo in central park?"She yawned as she made her way to the entrance of the park.

But she slowed down when she noticed someone sitting on a bench. "Huh, I wonder who's at the park in weather like this?' she walked over with a bored look before her eyes slowly widened when she could see some of their features. 'Is that who I think it is?' She thought as she got closer to him. 'Percy Jackson.'

At this point Percy was beginning to notice her and thought. 'Well, I guess some people had the same idea as me.'

She frowned and turned her back to him and walked away. 'What's he doing around here? Is he checking the battlefield out like me?'

Right as she was about to leave Percy called. "Hey, where are you going? Did you want to be here alone too?"

She stopped and cleared her throat. "No, I'm fine."

"OK, just curious."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and pondered her next action. 'Hmmm, he doesn't seem to know who I am, so I could scout the battlefield like I planned, but right now he seems to be relaxed and off guard, I could take out the titans biggest obstacle here and now…'

Percy looked away while feeling like something was off. 'Huh, that's weird, it feels like somethings going to happen, but then again that could just be Zeus venting with some lightning bolts.'

'All I have to do is put him to sleep, take him to Kronos, and he won't be able to help his precious camp.' She thought with a small smile before yawning. 'Damn, all this thinking is tiring work, and there's nowhere dry to sleep.' She thought before noticing that Percy and about a foot around him was dry. 'Hmmm, that could work.' "Excuse me, may I sit down with you?" She called as she began to make her way towards the bench Percy was sitting at.

"Oh, sure thing." He scooted over while she sat down beside him.

"Thanks, it's a long walk here from my apartment and I'm a little bit worn out." She lied with a smile. "It can really take a lot out of a girl."

"No problem, that's why benches were made, right?" He said with a smile.

"Yup." She said as she began to slowly scoot towards him on the bench. "Hey, why don't you help me with something?"

"Um...sure, what is it?" He asked slowly as one hand began to slowly reach for riptide.

She pulled out a bag from her pocket and opened it before swinging it up and tossing some dust in his face.

"What the-" He started before he felt his eyelids become really heavy and feeling like he had just run a marathon.

"Sleep tight, it'll be the last one you ever enjoy." She smirked.

"N-no…" He said weakly before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

She laughed before putting the bag away and looked around. "Well, since I have some time…" she curled up on the bench and laid her head on his lap. "Ah, thats better, nice and comfy." She said with a smile as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

(Later)

Percy groaned and started to feel his eyelids begin to open. "Ugh, what happened?" He groaned as he moved his arms to rub his eyes. But he took notice of how his arms wouldn't move. "Huh, why can't I move my arms?" He groaned as he looked down before his eyes widened in shock. They were tied to his body with chains with his legs being the same way.

"What the, where am I?" He shouted as he looked around before realizing he was on a large king sized bed in the middle of a large room full of different sleeping areas ranging from hammocks, futons, waterbeds, sleeping bags, if it was made for sleeping it was in there. He strained to try and get the chains off, but they just dug into his skin.

"Ah, I see you're awake now Perseus Jackson." Said a tired voice from behind the bed, just outside his line of vision.

He strained to look behind him and saw the same girl from before laying on a hammock. "Who are you, why am I here?" He asked frantically.

"Well you tell me. Who do you know who enjoys sleep like I do?"

"I dunno, a hibernating bear?"

"Nope."

"A….cat on the couch?"

"Wrong again."

"Um... a sloth?"

"Nope." She sat up and yawned. "Morpheus, that's who I am."

"Morpheus...you're a goddess, aren't you?" He said with realization as she began to move towards him and the bed.

"That's right, but I bet you were expecting some old man instead, right?"

"Well, that's how the myths describe you, though I am glad you're not an old man seeing as I just woke up in a strange place chained to a bed."

"That was thanks to me." She yawned as she reached the bed and looked right at him.

"You? But why, have I offended you in any way?"

"No, but you have been a problem for Kronos."

"Kronos? Wait, are you betraying olympus? Is he here?" Percy asked nervously, for if Kronos was here there was no way he could defend himself.

"No, I haven't contacted him, not yet anyway." She said with a smile, confusing Percy.

"Wait, why haven't you contacted him, wouldn't you want him to kill me so the prophecy wouldnt be fulfilled?"

"Because I wanna have some fun with you before that." She said as she began to climb onto the bed.

"W-what? What do you mean by fun?" He asked nervously as she crawled towards him on the bed.

She held her hand up and put it against his head before he started feeling tired again.

"Oh..no..not..ag-" He started before he fell asleep.

"Let's see what you do in your dreams." She said as she waved her hands as the chains disappeared and a large screen appeared above his head.

(In dream)

Percy was swimming in the water near camp halfblood, enjoying cool water as he swam. He dove under and swam towards the bottom while fish swam by.

"Man, it really pays off to be the son of poseidon." He said as he swam deeper than any normal person would have been able too. But the deeper he swam the more he began to pick up a song.

"Huh? Is there someone down here?" He said in confusion as he began to swim towards the source of the voice. The more he went the darker it got. "Geez, does this lake have any bottom?" He thought as he kept swimming, now completely losing sight of anything.

Pretty soon he saw a light up ahead. "Alright, finally." He said as he got closer to the light, the voice getting louder. When he stopped he saw Morpheus at the bottom, but she had the lower half of a fish with a tank top over her chest. She was lying in a giant clam that was open and she beckoned him forward with her finger as she kept singing.

His eyes widened as he found his body swimming towards her. "What the, why can't I control my body?" He said as he got closer and closer to the clam and Morpheus.

Said goddess sang louder while Percy was virtually inside the clam at this point.

'How is this happening?' He thought as she reached out her arms to embrace him when suddenly the clam slammed shut, leaving him in darkness before he began to feel himself falling.

"Waaaaaa!" He screamed as he fell through the darkness before landing on something soft. "Uh, I thought I was gonna go splat." He groaned as he got up, trying to figure out what he had landed on. It felt smooth and didn't seem lumpy at all. It was also strangely warm and seemed to be faintly moving up and down. "Where am I?" He said as he looked around before hearing a soft laugh coming from behind him.

"That tickles!" Sai the voice as Percy turned around to see a giant Morpheus who was lying down on a giant bed naked.

"What the…." He spoke before getting the picture and realized he was on her breast.

"I see someone likes my breasts, don't you Percy?" She giggled as he began to blush.

"A-AHHHH!" he screamed turning and running across the breast and landed on her stomach.

"Aw, where are you going Percy?" She called as he ran down her stomach as she began to slowly reach for him.

He went wide eyed and rolled away from her fingers before falling off her and started running across the side of her bed. "I have to get out of here!" He shouted as he prepared to jump off the bed

She sat up and frowned while her hand came closer towards him. "You're not getting away from me that easily Percy!"

He closed his eyes before jumping over the edge with his eyes shut. 'I hope it doesn't hurt too much when I land!' He braced himself for hard land, but felt himself land on something extremely soft. 'Please tell me I didn't land on her breast again.' He thought as he opened his eyes. This time he saw he was on what looked like white cotton. "Huh, weird, but at least I don't see Morpheus anywhere." He said in relief.

But when he stood up, he saw he was literally on a floating cotton ball with hundreds of others floating upwards.

"What in hades is going on?" He shouted as he quickly grabbed hold of his cotton ball to make sure he didn't fall off. 'Wait, I think I'm starting to get it. All of this is just one big dream! And if that's the case, all I gotta do is dream up a way out.'

He then began to think of a way out when suddenly the cotton ball began to float upwards faster. "I got it, a simple door to fall down into and bam, I should be awake, I hope." He sad as he continued to focus as hard as he could before a small wooden door appeared on the ground below all the cotton balls. He took a deep breath and jumped off and started falling towards it. "I hope this works!" He said as he willed the door to open.

It opened and he found himself falling through darkness before his body jolted and he saw his eyes begin opening and registering the fact he was on a bed again. "Is it over?" He said as he tried to get up. He saw the chains were gone and he was in his cabin at camp. "Was it all just a weird dream?" He asked himself as he sat up in bed.

"Mmm, five more minutes." Groaned a female voice beside him.

"What?" He said as he quickly turned around to see Morpheus sleeping in his bed, how he had not noticed her before he did not know. His eyes widened while seeing she was naked under the covers. "W-what are you doing in my bed?" He said with a blush as he looked away.

She looked at him with one eye opened. "Well my legs are pretty sore from last night, so I couldn't just walk out."

"Last night? What happened last night?" He asked with dread.

"You showed me the wrath of the sea. Guess your father was really generous when it came to making horses."

"W-What? Y-you mean me and you…" He stammered with a big blush.

"Made love? Went at it like horny animals? Made the beast with two back? Yep, we did everything Percy, and you were amazing." She smiled while closing her eye. "If you're nice we might have enough time to go at it again."

"W-What? This can't be happening, it can't, I barely know you, and, and...wait a second." He said as he stopped panicking and looked at her before saying. "This is another dream, right?"

"That's pretty rude to say to your wife." She replied while he spotted a ring on her finger.

"Wife?!" He shouted as he looked at his hand to see a ring there as well. "I don't remember getting married, this has to be a dream!"

"Keep it down seaweed brain." Groaned another female voice on his other side.

"What, Annabeth!?" He shouted as he turned his head to see the blond daughter of Athena also under the covers and lacking her clothes as well. "W-W-What are you doing here too?"

"Don't you remember seaweed brain, we had fun last night." She said with a grin as he just stared at her in shock. "But next time go easy, I don't want the baby to get hurt."

"B-B-B-BABY?!" He cried out before rushing out of the bed without any clothes on and ran out of the cabin. The second he stepped out the door he saw that there was about ten feet of earth around the cabin before there was just a dark void. "Oh no, now what?" He said as he heard Morpheus and Annabeth calling him from the cabin.

"Perrccyyy, come jooiinn uss~." Annabeth called.

"We want more~!" Called Morpheus, making him sweat nervously.

"Here goes nothing!" He said to himself as he began run towards the edge of the grass before jumping. "WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" He shouted to himself, hoping it would work this time as he fell through the void.

(Outside)

"My, he seems really determined to wake up, too bad he won't be able to unless I say so." Morpheus said as she watched the screen as she cuddled against Percy's sleeping body. 'Kronos won't mind if I keep quiet about this until after the war.' She thought happily as she pondered what she should make Percy dream of next.


	7. Thundercat, Francine, and Stan

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Thundercat, Francine, and Stan

Series: American Dad

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stan, I can't believe you got another wife!" Francine shouted angrily.

"Hey no need to get so uptight, now you've got an extra pair of hands around the house with cooking, cleaning, all sorts of stuff."

"That's not the point! You can't just get married again on a whim without even telling me!"

"Actually in Saudi Arabia I can." he smiled while turning to Thundercat. "You, start getting dinner ready."

"Yes husband." She said as she quickly made her way into the kitchen.

"Stan this is way out of line. We might be in a different country, but getting a new wife is basically saying our marriage is worthless here." She said as she folded her arms angrily.

"No, no baby, our marriage means the world to me, and now so does Thundercat's marriage." He said, trying to calm her down.

"Well guess what? If you're so quick to get a new wife, maybe I should go out and get a new husband. I won't even care, I'll just pick a random man and have him be my new husband. You can stay here with your new 'wife' and you won't have to worry about real commitment again." She replied before taking her ring off and throwing it at his chest.

"What? NO, Francine, please, don't do this, you can't!" He said as she made her way towards the door. "Francine I forbid it!"

"You forbid it? YOU FORBID IT!?" She shouted angrily as Stan began to take a step back.

"A wife's place is to listen to her husband, and that means not raising her voice." Spoke Thundercat walking out with a tray of sandwiches. "I apologize husband, I had to make due with what we had. I will get more later."

"You stay out of this you...you..homewrecker! Why did you even marry Stan, he hasn't even been in Saudi Arabia for two days!"

"Is simple, I was being sold by my father for a husband when husband came and bought me, and here I am, to serve him for the rest of time." She said calmly as francine's eyes bulged as she began to slowly turn to stan.

"You bought her? You bought her like an object? Stan, this is the last straw, I refuse to stay with a man who has abandoned all his moral beliefs, this is slavery, the thing America stands against, what you stood against!" She shouted angrily at Stan.

"Francine, lets try and look at this from a different point of view. While it is bad there, it's perfectly fine here." he replied. "Why look at the railroads, those were made by the Asians and we still have them today. And what about the founding fathers? They had slaves and still went on to become great role models for future generations, plus this might benefit you at the same time."

"Ben franklin stood against slavery, it has been condemned everywhere else in the world, and just because you are in Saudi Arabia where it's legal do you think it's ok, don't you have any morals that tell you this is wrong?! Are you telling me if some old man showed up and offered you a goat you would sell Hayley, our only daughter to be his wife? Think carefully before you answer Stan."

He gulped at the expression and cleared his throat. "No, no I wouldn't. I'm merely saying that maybe having another person in our relationship could spice things up. Besides, he'd have to pay a whole lot more money for my girl then just some random girl on the street. No offense Thundercat."

"None taken beloved husband, I live to serve you." She said as she bowed slightly to him.

"I don't care how it spices things up! I'm leaving." She frowned opening the door.

"It would be wise, you seem as though you are not good enough." Remarked Thundercat while Stan took a sandwich and started eating it.

"What did you just say?" Francine said before she closed the door.

"For a wife to be so loud, harsh, and disrespectful of her husband shows perhaps you were a bad choice in the first place. Husband deserves as many women as it takes to be satisfied with anything at a moment's notice. So go, I will make sure husband is happy for the rest of his days, and if he so wishes, any future wives he takes will help make sure just as well."

"Oh hell no, you may be his new wife but that is not what marriage is! It is a partnership where husband and wife are equal, I shouldn't have to put up with him doing whatever he wants without telling me, especially bringing in a new woman into our marriage on a damn whim!" She said as she walked back into the house.

"Stan, can I talk to you?" Klaus whispered from his bowl.

"Not now, things are getting interesting." He said as he finished the sandwich and reached for another.

"We will let husband decide as he is leader and decider for all inside and outside home." Thundercat said as she turned to Stan.

"No, he isn't! He was a partner in the marriage and I should have a say in what happens!" Francine shouted back angrily. "Stan tell her!"

"No, you let husband decide!" Thundercat shouted angrily.

"Um….uh…"

"Stan, I might have an idea." Whispered Klaus.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to discuss something with Klaus quickly, I'll be right back." He said as he grabbed the bowl and bolted out of the room. "Alright talk."

"What if you had them compete? Whomever ends up winning stays and the loser leaves."

"What are you talking about, I don't want to lose either of them, if Francine leaves the kids will hate me and if Thundercat leaves I lose my second wife!" He replied. "Plus even with that gesha on have you seen her ass?"

"A little, but you said it yourself, a second wife could spice things up." He smirked. "What if you had them compete to see who could do better in bed?"

"Wow, that might work Klaus, but how do I convince Francine to go along, she'll definitely say no!"

"She's already riled up, just try and get her competitive side to come up and she'll be the first to get naked to get rid of Thundercat." Klaus said with a grin as Stan considered it.

"Ok, I think it might work, but why are you helping me, what are you getting out of this?" Stan asked in confusion.

"For one I don't want to see Francine go, and second, I want to either get photos or hear about everything that happens in clear detail, don't leave a thing out."

"Ugh, fine, though I can't guarantee Francine will win." He said as he began to walk back to where Francine and Thundercat were. "Alright ladies, I have a solution to solve all of this."

"You are going to punish the disrespective wife?" Thundercat asked curiously.

"No. I suggest a contest. The winner of it will stay and the one who loses leaves, seems simple enough."

"What? NO, Stan, get rid of her now, I refuse to compete to stay with you like a damn pet!"

"But you haven't even heard what the test is. The test is to see who can satisfy me in bed."

"NO! After everything that has happened you must be crazy to think that I'm going to have sex with you!" She shouted at Stan.

"Then there is no contest." Spoke Thundercat. "I have clearly won as you have chosen to not participate."

"No, you haven't, I just refuse to sleep with my bastard of a husband!"

"Good thing too, you would have lost anyway."

She raised an eyebrow. "Care to repeat that bitch?"

"I said you wouldn't be able to satisfy Husband you old hag, it is obvious I would have won."

"Oh you did NOT just call me old." She frowned with her hands on her hips. "I've been married for years, and the things me and Stan have done to that bed would make pornstars jealous. What makes you think you could even make him hard?"

"An old reliable horse is eventually replaced with a younger and stronger horse, just like how Stan has married me, a much younger and more beautiful woman."

"Ha!" Laughed Francine. "You could have pretty eyes, a tight ass, and supple breasts, but without knowing what you're doing, you're still just a preteen girl looking up dick pics online. Besides, with that outfit on you could make Sarah Palin look good by comparison."

"Oooh." Whispered Stan and Klaus.

"Oh yeah, well even if you have beautiful skin and large lips, you are so old and decrepit you could make Betty White look like young cheerleader."

That really made the guys hiss from the burn while Francine growled.

"Oh yeah? Then take off the bed sheet, I'll show you what a woman can really do." She said as she began to take off her long pink robes.

"Gladly if husband agrees, and only in bed room you hag."

"Thundercat, I order you and Francine upstairs, the contest will begin." Spoke Stan.

"Yes dear husband, I shall do as you command." She said and the others began to make their way upstairs. When they reached the bedroom Stan got on the bed while Francine and Thundercat began taking off their robes.

'I gotta hand it to Klaus, he had an amazing idea.' He thought as he stared at his wife's two naked bodies. Thundercat's body was similar to Francine's, but with bigger hips and with her top part still on. "Thundercat the face too."

"If you insist dear husband, I live to serve." She said as she began to slowly take off her veil. Her face was shown to be tan with short black hair. "Does this please you?"

"Yes, it really does Thundercat." He said as she smiled happily.

"Stan, stop focusing on her, focus on me!" Francine said angrily as she began to get jealous.

"Francine calm down. Now to the next part." Stan reached down and pulled his pants down with his underwear to show his dick. "Have at it ladies."

"Please, me first husband." Thundercat said as she rushed towards the dick. She grabbed it with her hand and began to slowly rub it. "It is best to make sure it is hard first so it is easier. You should remember this old hag."

"Oh I know that damn well you harlot, but that's not how you do it." She said angrily before walking over and grabbed the bottom of it and began rubbing it. "You have to work your way up from the bottom, focusing on the tip is amateurish at best."

"No, tip is most sensitive, you must start there and work down, every good woman knows that." Thundercat said as she began to rub it even faster. "Husband, permission to try something."

"Go ahead Thundercat, knock yourself out." He moaned with a grin as he felt both of them stroking him.

She leaned her head into the tip and began to lightly lick it without stopping her hand.

"Oh wow, this feels amazing." He said as Francine frowned.

"Ha, if you think thats good watch this." She said as she leaned down and began to slowly suck on his balls while still stroked the base.

"Ooh yeah, I like." He groaned out while relaxing with his hands behind his head. "Keep it up Thundercat, I think Francine is doing just a bit better."

'I will not lose to this harlot, I refuse to lose husband and safe life!' She thought as she began to poke the tip with her tongue as she kept sucking.

Francine noticed and started rubbing both of Stan's balls while sucking harder with said man really enjoying all this.

'This is amazing, I wonder if I could get away with getting a third wife?' He thought as his dick became hard as stone. "There ya go, now what say you use those chests of yours?"

Thundercat nodded as she She moved closer and pulled her mouth away from the tip before saying. "Yes husband, I live to serve you." She moved closer and began to wrap her chest around the dick.

"Hey, I'm still here you know." Francine said as she pushed her breasts against Thundercats, both trying to get Stan's dick between their breasts. "See these? These are one hundred percent american, and they know how to get the job done."

"And these are the results of hundreds of years of Saudi Arabia breasts, and they can beat your old cow udders any day!" Thundercat shouted back.

"Hey!" Spoke Stan with a frown. "Less talking and more rubbing, so you two can do that or kiss and make up while doing it."

"Fine, if that is what husband wants, that is what he shall get." Thundercat said as she began to rub her breasts together before leaning her face towards Francine's.

"What are y-" She was cut off feeling Thundercat's lips meet hers, making her go wide eyed. 'What the hell?! Is she….she's really kissing me!'

'Even though she is an old woman, she has really soft lips.' Thundercat thought as she continued to rub her breasts together before seeing that Francine wasn't moving. 'Seems she is paralyzed with fear.'

Francine snapped out of her stupor and broke the kiss before frowning. "You call that kissing? I've frenched waitresses better than that. Get some tongue in there."

"Ha, yeah right, I doubt an old worn out hag like you can kiss like that, and start rubbing or I will win." Thundercat said with a smirk.

"Oh it's on." Francine began moving her chest up and down Stan's dick quickly before pressing her lips against Thundercat's, but this time pushing her tongue inside and licking the other woman's.

"Wow, this is hot." He groaned as he stared at his two wives who were making out as they gave him dual tit jobs. "Good job girls, keep this up and I might blow."

'I will make husband blow first!' She thought as she began to move her tits even faster. She also wrestled her tongue against Francine who started moving her breasts up and down just as fast.

'I refuse to lose my husband to this cheap whore!' Francine thought right as she felt Stan's dick begin to twitch. She broke the kiss and began to take the tip in before bobbing her head up and down with experienced ease.

"No!" Thundercat cried as she saw Stan shoot his load into her mouth.

'Ha, I win!' Francine thought as she gulped down his sperm.

"Ah yeah, that was sweet." Sighed Stan with a smile.

"Aw yeah, USA! USA!" Cheered Francine before noticing Stan's dick was still rock hard.

"It's not over yet, Now I will show you where I am superior to you!" Thundercat said as she pushed Francine away. She moved over the lap with the dick rubbing against her ass. "Husband, would you like me to be on top or bottom?"

"Let's see you on top Thundercat, I'm curious to see what your ass can do." Stan said with a grin as Francine stared at them as she got back on the bed.

"Yes husband, I will do my best." She said as she began to lower her ass onto his dick. She felt the tip rub against her anus and pushed herself down more as it slowly slid around the girth. 'It's so big!' She thought as she clenched her teeth as it went farther inside her.

"Oh god, this feels amazing!" Stan groaned in pleasure as Francine crossed her arms. "What? You never let me fuck you in the ass."

"Because I don't wanna end up limping around the house since you like to go wild." She said crossly as Thundercat's eyes widened.

"Wait, what did she say?"

"Oh she just likes to act like when I go wild during sex it's a bad thing. That just shows my body's all ready for mating."

"You nearly got us thrown out of a restaurant that week you wanted to get freaky and fuck in a public restroom." Remarked Francine dryly.

"You said nearly, we were able to stay to eat our pancakes at that Ihop, apparently hobos do it all the time." He said as he grabbed Thundercat's ass. "Now get ready for the ride of your life Thundercat."

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Francine said with a smirk.

Said woman let out a cry of shock as Stan started to move down and slam right up into her butt before repeating it as he kept a tight grip. "T-T-this is amazing husband!" She groaned as she began to drool a bit from pleasure. "Your dick is so mighty and powerful!"

"You know it is Thundercat!" He moaned as he kept slamming his dick into her ass as Francine began to get nervous.

'At this rate she might win.' she thought while Stan reached up and began kneading Thundercat's bouncing breasts which made her moan louder. 'Hmm, I'll have to make her lost first.' she crawled over and reached around before her hands moved down near the other woman's pussy.

"W-what are you doing old hag?" Thundercat moaned as Stan kept slamming his dick into her. She felt Francine's fingers rub against her spot which made her moan louder while Stan gave her nipples a twist. "O-oh yes, yes! MORE!" Thundercat moaned in pleasure as she began to get wet.

"Wow! I think her ass might be tighter than yours Francine." Groaned Stan while getting harder seeing his wife slowly rub the woman's pussy. "Hmm, maybe I should fuck her in the pussy after this."

"Thanks Stan, I'll prove I'm better than her." She said as she kept rubbing Thundercat's pussy. "But no cumming inside, this is about who's better, not who you can knock up first."

"Fine, I guess I can always do it later with whoever wins." He said before feeling his dick beginning to twitch. "Hey Thundercat, ready for your first creampie?"

"Y-Yes Husband, I am!" She moaned in pleasure. She felt his dick hammer up into her faster before feeling the sperm explode and pour up into her. "It feels so warm!" She moaned as the sperm filled her as a little began to pour out of her.

Francine smirked before rubbing her fingers against the woman's pussy while her fingers focused on her exposed clit. "Get ready to collapse You Saudi Arabia whore!" She said as she rubbed her clit as fast as she could.

"AHHHH!" Moaned out Thundercat with wide eyes at the wave of pleasure before her juices poured out onto Stan while she panted in a daze. "T..Th...That was...amazing…" She moaned as she pulled her ass off of him before lying down on the bed.

"Well if that's all you got, then watch me." Smirked Francine laying on her stomach with her ass to Stan. "Come on Stan, if she can take it, so can I."

"You sure? You complained you couldn't walk for a day after last time." He said as he grabbed her ass and positioned himself behind her.

"I'm gonna go all the way to put her in her place and show you who's the real wife around here. Now fuck my ass!" She shouted before feeling Stan slowly start pushing in while she hissed and gripped the bed with gritted teeth. "You can take it. You can take it Franny." She groaned as Thundercat began to stir weakly.

When she looked over she saw Francine taking it in the ass with more ease than her. "N-No, I can't lose...I can't lose to her." She groaned as she began to move towards her.

"Fuck yeah!" Groaned Stan burying his cock in Francine before he started to move in and out as he held her hips.

"No, Husband is mine…" Thundercat said as she reached out and grabbed Francine's exposed breasts. "And I will prove it." She started squeezing them which made Francine gasp in surprise.

"T-Thundercat, what are you doing?" She moaned as the Saudi Arabian woman began to pull down on her breasts like she was milking a cow. "AH! Ow! Watch it!"

"No, I will make you lose you white cow!" She said as she began to pull down even faster.

Francine groaned while Stan's dick kept stretching her out before reaching out and began to grab at Thundercat's chest. "Two can play this bitch."

"N-NO, let go!" She said as Francine began to pinch her nipples before pulling down on her breasts.

'This is hotter than I thought! Thank you Klaus!' Stan thought with a giant grin before feeling his dick beginning to twitch. "Get ready Francine cause I'm gonna blow a huge load right in your sweet ass!"

"N-no, I'm not ready y-!" She started before he shot his load into her ass. "Oh god!"

"Yeah, take it all in!" He groaned as he filled her up like a water balloon.

"Perhaps you will start giving milk like cow." Thundercat said as she continued to pull on her breasts.

"Shut up, in the morning you'll be gone, I will win Stan, not you!" Francine groaned as Stan pulled his dick out of her ass.

"Well ladies I'm still not satisfied, so I think we'll be pretty busy for the rest of the day." Stan said as both girls paled at the implication. "Now then, who wants to go next?"

"I will." Spoke Thundercat quickly on impulse. "And this time, husband may fill my maidenhood this time and fill it with all his fresh sperm for future children."

"Oh hell no, I refuse to let you win, Stan, go in me first!" Francine said as she let go of Thundercat's breasts.

"Sorry Francine, she was the first to speak up." Stan said as he pushed her onto her back as he positioned himself over her.

"Ha, no way you will win old hag, husband will be mine." Smirked Thundercat before moaning as Stan started to push into her pussy and cried out when she felt her hymen tear. "H-Husband, you just tore my hymen." She moaned a little bit in pain.

"Oops, my bad." He said as he patted her head as he slowed down a bit before grabbing her breasts. He started kneading them to try and help distract her from the pain.

"O-ohh, Husband, you're so gentle." She moaned as pleasure was beginning to overcome the pain.

"Hmmm, he won't' be gentle in a few minutes." Pouted Francine as she waited for her turn before slapping Thundercat's ass.

"Ayi!" Jumped the woman with a moan.

"Ha, I see someone likes to be spanked." Francine said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, well how do you like it?" Thundercat said before she slapped Francine's ass.

"Ah!" She moaned as she got a little bit wet.

"Ok, you ready to go Thundercat?" Stan asked as he stopped kneading her breasts.

"Yes, ravage me."

"Ok then, hold onto something." He said before he started to push his cock deeper into her at full force.

"AH!" she cried out with wide eyes while Stan began to move in and out of her snug pussy while she gripped onto him with Francine smacking her ass again. "Yes, Yes, more, more husband, more!" She moaned in pleasure.

'This has been amazing, I really do have to thank Klaus, maybe I'll buy him a fish or something or get him a bigger bowl.' He thought as he kept thrusting into Thundercat.

Francine kept slapping the ass while making it a little bit harder. "So what is your ass is better than mine, my girls are better than yours will ever be." Francine said as she stared at her chest as Thundercat's ass began to turn red from all the slapping.

"Ah! N-Not true!" moaned Thundercat.

"You know it is, you're ass is just fat, I was blessed with my girls." Francine said proudly as she kept slapping Thundercat's ass. Each strike made Thundercat moan louder which made Francine get excited. "Yeah, that's right, scream for me Thundercat, scream as loud as you can!" She moaned as she kept slapping her ass which was now as red as a tomato.

"I think she just got tighter!" grunted Stan hammering into the woman faster. "I'm gonna get close!"

"Thats nice Stan, really nice." Francine, not paying attention as she kept slapping Thundercat's ass.

"You may do it inside beloved husband! I shall give birth to as many children as you desire!" Thundercat moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her tightly.

Stan grunted before feeling his dick twitch and slammed into her before his sperm went shooting inside her. 'Uh oh, Francine told me not to, but maybe she'll forget.'

"Ok Stan, my turn!" Francine said excitedly as she stopped smacking Thundercat's ass. 'I'm actually getting into this.'

"Ok Francine, just give me a second." He said as he pulled his dick out of Thundercat, getting a small moan from her as he did.

"Wait...did you just cum in her?" She said as she looked at the cum coming out of Thundercat's pussy.

"Um...maybe?"

"I told you not to." She frowned.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment, ok?" He said as he positioned himself over her. "How about I making it up to you and fill you up too?"

"Fine, but it better be good Stan." She said as he began to lower himself on her, his tip touching her folds before pushing in. She let out a moan while her pussy easily took it in.

Meanwhile Thundercat was glaring at her as she rubbed her sore bottom. 'How dare she spank me like that and insult my ass!'

"Oh yes Stan! Fuck me like you did on our honeymoon!" She moaned in pleasure before she felt something slap both her ass and breasts. "Ah! What the-"

"Ha, how do you like that you American whore!" Thundercat said with an evil grin as she began to slap her ass and breasts. "I'll make them as bright as the sun!"

"N-no, s-stop!" She said with a blush as Thundercat kept slapping her breasts and ass.

"I think I just got a new kink." Stan grinned as he watched Francine while slamming his dick in all the way in over and over in her wet and snug pussy. "And that's hard to do."

"S-Stan, make her stop!" she moaned in a mixture of pain and arousal as she kept getting slapped by Thundercat.

"Thundercat, stop slapping Francine. Instead, I want you to try and be gentle."

"Ok, if that's what you want husband, I live to serve." She said as she stopped slapping Francine. She moved her face in and began to slowly drag her tongue up against the woman's back while giving her breasts a softer squeeze.

"Oooohh, Thundercat." Francine softly moaned at the new sensation as Stan kept slamming his dick into her.

"Now who is command?" Smirked Thundercat hearing her moan.

"I-I'm still in control." Francine protested weakly.

"No, I am you American, I am." whispered Thundercat before moving down and began licking across Francine's sore ass.

As Francine shuddered in pleasure Stan felt his dick begin to twitch. "I think I'm about to come Francine."

"Then do it!" She moaned as Thundercat pinched her nipples.

"Ok, here I go!" He said before he shot his load into her. "Take in all of my seed!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She moaned as he shot his entire load into her, filling her full of his seed.

Thundercat got an idea and gave Francine's ass a bite.

"OW!" She said as she turned her head around to see Thundercat biting her ass. "Did you just bite me?"

"Of course."

"Why?" She asked as Stan pulled his dick out of her.

"I was hoping it would leave a mark as payback for spanking me." She said as she lightly slapped her asscheek just for good measure.

"Well I hope it didn't, it'll remind me that you're gone after Stan tells me that I won, right Stan?"

"Actually, I think it was a tie." He remarked looking at his flaccid dick.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted in disbelief before Thundercat realized she had just shouted at her husband.

"Oh! I apologize!" She bowed with her head on the bed. "I did no mean to raise my voice."

"It's ok Thundercat, I forgive you." He said with a smile as he lied down on the bed.

"Stan, what do you mean it's a tie?" Frowned Francine. "Is this just a way to cop out from actually picking?"

"No, no, no, you two were both so amazing I can't decide, I love both of you too much to send one of you away." He saw Francine's glare hardened and held up his hands. "I swear."

"And how can you say you love her just as much as me, when you just met her!?"

"I can because it's the same way I fell in love with you, love at first sight." He said as Thundercat curled up against him on his right.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Just give her some time, I'm sure you'll come to love her like I do after a while." He said as he patted the left side of the bed. "You two could even play with each other next time I go out to work."

"I will make sure she becomes a proper wife for husband." Thundercat said as she smirked at Francine.

"And I'll make sure you watch where you sink your claws." Warned Francine taking Stan's other side.

"Great, I'm sure you two will have lots of fun together." He said as he wrapped his arms around both of them. "Good night."

"Good night."


	8. Cho and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Cho and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hogwarts, Ravenclaw commons-

In the nearly empty room stood a girl with long, shiny dark hair tied that reached her shoulders and down to her chest, a freckled nose, black eyes, and wearing some robes. This was Cho Chang, a fifth year student and currently bored out of her mind. It also didn't help that she was trying to think about the tournament and a certain Gryffindor.

The fact the boy who lived was in another dangerous situation made her wonder if he was a magnet for bad luck.

'Really just how can he survive being attacked by a dragon. A Western dragon to boot! Those things are more aggressive than Eastern dragons!' She thought while her owl flew in with a small package.

"Who." It said while dropping it on her head before landing on the chair. "Who who."

"Thanks Jessica." she smiled while taking the package and slowly tearing it open. Inside was a large purplish feather with a green tip along with a note attached to the purple end. "A feather? Who would send me this?"

The note read only two words in Chinese and English. The English was Yīnyūn- Zhenniao.

"Um…ok?" She muttered before looking it over until she nicked it on the sharp end. "Ow!" The blood poured out as some purple slime entered the wound. "What was that?" She said before noticing that the note had something else on it.

Warning: Zhendu poison is EXTREMELY venomous. Can kill anything, meat inedible, excrement can melt stone and feather venom WILL kill instantly! Get Xiniu or rhinoceros horn dust in a potion to neutralize venom!

Her eyes widened as she chucked it away from her and jumped up and ran out of the common room. "I have to get to Madam Pomfrey!"

But as she ran she didn't notice that she was gaining the same feathers on her arms, that her hair was gaining green tips and her neck was gaining feathers too. Oh and her chest was starting to get bigger until it was a E cup and her ass got huge too. To say the least she started looking like a harpy.

(With said professor)

She was currently organizing her medical books in alphabetical order and was satisfied before hearing footsteps enter. She walked out, but stopped and went wide eyed at what she saw.

She saw Cho, but she looked like a harpy with her shoes now torn and became long talons.

"You need to help me! I'm about to die from venom!"

"Miss Chang?" she asked.

"You know me, but please help! I'm about to die!" She cried out with fear.

"Sit down." she ordered walking over. "And tell me what you mean by venom."

She walked over to the bed and sat down as she explained everything that happened.

"Alright, please lay down while I go get the ingredients ready and don't make any sudden movement. Too much activity can speed up the spreading."

She nodded while laying down. 'Oh god I'm I going to die now? Or later? Oh god why did I prick my finger on the stupid feather?!'

'So it's a Yīnyūn, huh the female half of the Zhenniao species. That's a near extinct bird from china if I remember correctly.' thought the witch hurrying to get the stuff together while getting a cauldron. 'If I'm not quick then I'm scared for what will happen if this doesn't work on time.'

Cho looked around while trying to stay calm, not knowing it was making the venom spread faster. "Oh god I'm going to die!"

"Miss Chang I told you to stay calm!" she called back. "You're a Ravenclaw, and acting irrational is unbecoming of you."

"Sorry, I just don't want to die before I graduate and find that special someone." She said nervously. "I mean I'm just scared….really scared."

"Well just think happy thoughts to distract you until I'm done."

"Ok." She said before closing her eyes. 'Let's see, candy, books, Harry reading a book, Harry swimming in a pool, Harry naked, Harry naked and….oh god!' She opened her eyes and blushed red. 'What the heck was that?!'

Pomfrey looked for the rhinoceros horn and found that she didn't have any. She had only Woolly Rhino horn and that was from a trip to Siberia she went as a student. 'Damn it! At this rate Miss Chang won't make it before I can order for a new horn.' She then recalled that this horn was a rhino species, and while extinct, might allow for the same effect as a normal rhinoceros horn. 'Well maybe a small chunk of this old thing might do the trick. Hopefully.'

Chang herself groaned and started tossing and turning on the bed. All the while feeling like her body was burning up as she felt her blood and other parts of the body becoming hotter than anything she ever ate or had the displeasure to touch. 'Oh god I'm dying! And I haven't said goodbye to Harry!' She then saw the professor grinding up a large horn and put it into a mixture.

"Drink this dear. It's the antidote."

She sat up and grabbed it before quickly downing it. She felt her body cooling off but still felt off.

"It looks like you're safe from death but…."

"But what?" She asked confused.

"Your encounter with the venom had some….consequences on your body."

Cho blinked before looking at her body. Her eyes went wide eyed before screaming like a strange bird/human mix.

Pomfrey covered her ears while the windows were almost close to breaking.

"I'm a harpy! A giant harpy!"

"Actually you're a Yīnyūn, a female Zhenniao, and a human hybrid."

"That's even worse!" she screamed while her talons dug into the floor leaving marks. "H-How am I going to explain this to my parents?! To Harry?!"

"Calm down, I just need some time to work on a second antidote."

"But….what if that doesn't work? Like what if I'm stuck like this forever?" She asked as she cried tears which started to dissolve the sheets and bed. 'Oh god….why me?'

"You can't think like that. Try to think on the positives."

"Like what?" She frowned. "I'm a bird now! And a poisonous one to boot!"

"Well just try to relax and imagine something positive. Like oh say a friend or a favorite book."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"I've tried that most of my life."

Cho blinked before thinking about some positive things. But each time it was either a naked Harry or a date with them dancing and kissing. The last idea was them marrying on a boat somewhere in the Bahamas. 'It's not working!'

She continued to do this before an image of Harry appeared.

' _Cho Chang, do you feel the same?_ ' He asked. ' _Because I...have feelings for you._ '

"GAH! None of this is working!"

"Don't yell! This is a hospital wing!"

"Sorry." She said quietly as the image of Harry looked at her with a smile.

' _So can you say you love m-_ '

"STOP MAKING ME THINK THAT POTTER!"

Pomfrey groaned before Cho felt the back of her head tingle.

"Ugh what the?" She muttered before feeling it increase in tinglings. "Gah!" 'What the….wow Harry looks cute with no glasses.'

'I swear if she keeps screaming I'll have to anesthetize her.'

Cho groaned before feeling her cheeks turn red while her mind started giving in to the thoughts of Harry. 'Harry, why didn't I see it until now? Oh you're so cute and handsome.' She smiled while getting up. "I'm feeling good now. Thank you for the concoction."

"Not so fast Miss Chang, you're not leaving here until you get some rest first. I'll let the teachers know you're not feeling well."

"..." she looked at her before running out of the room as fast as she could.

"Miss Chang! You get back here!"

She ignored her before taking a sharp left, which was exactly where the library was along with the girl's bathroom. She went to the library and did several turns before stopping. 'Try and find me now.' She then noticed that some students were looking at her including a certain red head of a certain trio.

"Huh?" Ron said confused. "Is that a harpy?"

"No, that's clearly-"

"-a really big bird." remarked Fred and George.

Cho frowned at that before instinctively spitting at their chairs, dissolving them in an instance before running deeper into the castle to find either her common room or Harry Potter.

"What the bloody hell!" cried Ron looking at the puddles.

"Woah, think we can-"

"-use that in our next prank? Why yes dear brother, I do think so."

Ron sweatdropped at that.

(With Harry at the same time)

"So just what is this egg suppose to mean?" Asked Harry to himself while looking at the egg from the first trial with interest.

CRASH!

"Oof!"

"Ow! Hey be careful you….oh um...h-hey Harry."

Harry looked up and went wide eyed seeing the person. "W...What the…."

Cho blushed like red while trying to hide her feathers. "Um...nice meeting you right now….um…." 'Say something!'

' _Say you love m-_ '

'No you image of Harry! I'm not doing that!'

' _Aw. Mean birdy._ '

'I'm not mean or a birdy!' She mentally yelled as the image just blew her a kiss. She blushed while Harry beneath her was still trying to understand what's going on.

'Just what is Cho doing with feathers? Did a potion or spell backfire?' He thought before noticing her chest. 'And why is that bigger?!'

"U-Um….H-Harry? Are y-you ok?" she asked which snapped him out of his stupor.

"Yes but….what happened to you?"

She blushed before explaining what happened to her in detail, minus the images of them snogging and stuff.

"...Cho. If I wasn't seeing you like this and a wizard, I would have called that story crazy and unbelievable." he got out while inside he was trying to really grasp all this.

She sighed. "Thanks, and sorry for crashing into you, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine." He admitted. "I was busy with this egg."

"Huh." She looked at it before taking it and started to put it under her legs. "Well…..wait did I just do what I just do?"

"Uh, yeah." he nodded while finding the scene so ridiculous he had to keep from laughing.

She blushed at that while taking it from behind her legs. "S-Sorry, um what I was going to say was maybe it needs a nice environment to work? Like a nest or-"

"Your legs."

"Harry!" She blushed red. "I'm not THAT ready for that!"

He chuckled and covered his mouth. "Sorry sorry, but this is just too good."

Cho puffed her neck feathers out. "Harry Potter!"

That just made him start laughing at how bird like Cho was.

"POTTER!" She squawked before spitting at the wall, melting a hole in it.

He jumped and saw the hole slowly grow from the poison. "Woah, alright, I'm done laughing."

She sighed before her feathers came down. "Harry, maybe I can help you out? It's the least I can do."

"Just don't spit at me."

"I'm not going to. Unless you joke about my bird half again."

"I promise, I'll stop."

Cho nodded before taking Harry to her common rooms, careful about the teachers and using the password at the door, and sat on the chair. "Like it?"

"Well it does have that air of knowledge to it."

"And it's relaxing." She said while taking the egg. "So let's see." She then opened the egg as it screamed like a banshee. "Ah!" She closed it up quickly. "Ow. My ears."

"Yikes." he winced rubbing his ears. "Is the clue meant to make our ears fall off?"

"No idea." Cho groaned while instinctively putting the egg under her legs again.

"Cho, you're doing it again."

She blinked before taking out from between her legs. "Sorry. Um maybe we could put it under something warm?"

"You mean try and hatch it?"

"Maybe. I mean it's an egg so maybe if we hatch it like one the clue would come out." She said. "So any ideas about bird hatching?"

"No, I never had a pet bird. Dunsley had a parrot but….he lost interest in it after his birthday."

"Wow, I take it he's the spoiled type?"

"Think Malfoy but fatter."

She did and shuddered. "That's just wrong."

He looked away while glancing at the egg. "Um, are you really sure? I mean what if we used a blanket or something else?"

"It could work but it might lose heat." She said.

"Maybe we should put it in a pot of hot wate-"

"NO!" She yelled out. "Not the baby!"

He reeled back. "Uh...baby?"

"The egg." She said with a low bird like hiss. "The precious baby."

Harry blinked at that while extremely confused at the whole thing. "Um, Cho? That's not a real egg, remember?"

She blinked at that before blushing. "O-Oh sorry Harry. Kind of forgot." 'What got into me?!'

' _We should have eggs._ ' Mental Harry said while holding some eggs. ' _It might be fun Cho._ '

"Ah!"

"Cho? What happened?"

"Um nothing."

(Sometime later)

"Ok I got nothing." Cho groaned. "I mean we tried laying on it, cuddling with it, giving it a polish and other crazy stuff yet it's NOT working!"

"Maybe some hot water like I said."

She looked at Harry with a frown. "So you want to hurt our baby!? For shame mate!" she then covered her mouth. 'What the fuck was….oh god I said mate!'

'Mate?'

"Um….forget you heard that mate." She said again before blushing. 'Damn it!'

Harry blinked at that while taking the egg. "Maybe I'll put it in cold water instead."

Cho looked at him before nodding.

(Later)

"Ok just wish me luck." Harry said while holding the egg over a pot of water.

"Um….wish you luck mat- I mean Harry." She said with a thumbs up.

'After we find out the clue I hope Madam Pomfrey can fix her.' He thought before putting it in and heard the clue from the water.

'So it's a water based task? Oh great I can't help Harry like this! Wait….why do I care?' She thought. 'I mean yes he's nice, and cute, and super handsome, but why am I caring this much for him?'

' _Because you love me._ '

She blushed and shook her head while Harry shut the egg and took it out of the water.

"Well thank you Cho, but I must be going." He said while about to leave.

"No!" She yelled. "Don't go!"

He stopped and looked at her. "How come?"

"Um….I um just want to stay the night." She chuckled nervously. "I mean I don't mind if you do but...please don't go."

"But it's against the rules, and do you know what the teachers would do if they caught me?"

"Don't worry." She said while showing off her feathers. "I can fly you back in the morning."

"Have you tested that?"

"...no. But I know I can fly."

"Uh, maybe another time."

She frowned. "Please, just one night. I won't tell a soul."

"I'm just saying, it's better to be safe than sorry."

She looked down while feeling sad. "Ok. But you're free to come anytime here." 'Harry.'

"Thanks Cho, I'll remember this when the second round starts." he smiled before heading out.

She stood there and felt sad before moving to the window and opened it. "Ok, one, two….three!" She jumped out.

(With Harry)

-Gryffindor commons-

"Hey Harry?" Ron said while seeing his friend walking back in. "What happened to you?"

"Well I found out the clue to the second round, and feeling pretty lucky."

"Really?" He asked confused. "Wait, let me guess. It's an eating contest."

"No." Harry deadpanned while walking to the bedroom. "It's not Ron."

"Bloody hell!"

He sighed before laying on his bed and pulled up the covers.

(A while later)

Everyone was sleeping soundly when something came out of the bed.

'Wow that is dusty.' Cho thought before slowly moving into Harry's bed and laid under the covers. 'Wow he's hot without glasses.'

"Zzzz." Harry snored while grabbing Cho and started to use her as a pillow. "Soft."

She smiled while draping an arm over him. "Night, my mate." She closed her eyes and started to sleep as well. 'That feather, who ever sent it I thank you.'

(Elsewhere)

"Oi! Where is my bloody feather!" Yelled Bellatrix with anger.

"Oh keep it down you loon!"

"You keep it down!" She yelled while cursing the person who took her wand core material. 'I'll get them back for this! Ha ha ha!'


	9. Lancelot and Weiss

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Lancelot and Weiss

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Weiss was in the middle of studying for the upcoming test. And it was one that she didn't understand, mathematics. 'Just why does math exist?'

She was alone in the dorm room and was annoyed since she couldn't have Blake or Yang give her a hand. And it didn't help that her left eye was having a phantom pain where the scar was located.

'Ugh! This day can't get any worse!' She thought while putting her head on the table in frustration. "Maybe I should take a long break."

She then got up and stretched before feeling a pain in her left eye. "And maybe get some cream for this."

As she started to head to the bathroom, she saw that her eye was bleeding from the scar as a surge of darkness oozed out of it like water. "Ah!" she cried out in fear and looked at the spot while turning the faucet on and tried splashing her face with the water.

The spot got worse and worse before it started to ooze out and slowly move from the sink to the floor. It slowly formed into a medieval suit of armor, made of clearly durable space-gray metal with under armor that was the same shade of gray, while the internal parts of the armor, especially the helmet's viewing area, was a jet black color. It was wielding a longsword which appeared to be made of the same metal as its body, and is nearly the same height as the figure, which was the same size as Weiss. It's helmet then started to gain blue eye like colors as it looked around the room.

"Thou was a rush and cramped space. What was thy in?" It spoke in a young man's voice.

She looked at it in shock while touching the spot where her scar was. "W...W….What…"

It looked at Weiss and blinked. "Milady? Is something wrong?"

"You…..you can talk?"

"I cannith fair lady."

"But….I killed you!"

"Killed me? Thou art confused."

"You were destroyed during my performance!"

"Huh? Thou confusith me milady." It said cocking its helmet.

"And, why are you speaking like that?"

"I speaketh like this. It is coolith."

'Ok, this makes no sense.' She thought before seeing the armor taking its helmet off and polished it.

"Milady needith anything?" It said while putting its helmet on the toilet. "Likeith ice cream or milk?"

"Uh….no." she replied awkwardly.

It nodded before asking. "Can I help with mathematics?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"I don't know." It shrugged. "But milady is kind as an angel but lackith knowledge of math."

She blinked at that before frowning. "It's not my fault it's just a bunch of numbers. I'm good with Dust, not math."

It nodded before walking out with its helmet and started looking at the math. "Thou are almost right, but 5 * 6 is 30, not 11."

"I get adding and multiplying confused!"

"Milady needs help!" It said before putting its helmet on. "I shalt helpith!" It then started writing numbers on the paper like lightning.

(One minute later)

"The taskith is complete." It said giving Weiss the paper.

Weiss looked it over and went wide eyed. "You...you just solved it all."

"I rhaveith. For milady's sake." It bowed.

"Um, can you wait here? I have to make a call."

"As thou wish." It said before standing up and stood still.

Weiss moved away and pulled her Scroll out before dialing in her sister's number.

Beep beep beep.

" _Hello, Winter speaking._ "

"We have an emergency!"

" _Did you forget your red bloomers? If that's the case then I took them so you can be a big girl Weiss._ "

"Not that!" she blushed. "I….I've met something I don't know how to explain."

" _Like what?_ "

"Um…."

" _Is it a boyfriend?_ "

"Thou lady isn't infatuated by a boy."

" _What was that?_ "

Weiss sighed and held the Scroll over so Winter could see the armor.

" _..._ "

"Is that thy mother, milady? If so thou are luckith in the gene pool."

" _Is that the experimental Possessor Grimm, code named 'Giant Armor'?_ "

"Thou are confusith me and my lady."

"Winter, it just came out of my scar, and started talking."

" _...that is most odd. But this particular Grimm was a prototype so it's power was unknown. Weiss, what else did it do?_ " Winter spoke in a serious tone.

"Helped me with my math."

" _And?_ "

"That's it."

" _Then it's just as I feared. This Grimm has become intelligent and given it hasn't attacked you, it believes you're his master._ "

"Lady." The knight corrected. "My lady is a lady."

" _Ok...it believes you're his lady._ "

"Then what should be done?!"

" _Nothing at the moment. But keep an eye on it, if it does anything out of the ordinary call me right away._ "

Weiss nodded.

" _Oh and don't forget to clean your underwear. I don't want to remind you about your lack of remembering the laundry._ "

"WINTER!"

" _Have to go, and I'll bring fresh underwear when I come next week. And I might bring your red bloomers too._ "

Beep beep.

"Thou weareth bloomers milady?" It asked confused.

"Not one. Word."

"...bloomers are cute righteth?" It asked innocently.

She groaned.

(Later)

"So….does thou needeth my aid?" It asked while watching Weiss. "I mean, in terms of strength."

"Are you asking if I wanna spar?"

"No no!" It said while shaking its arms. "Liketh guarding thou from villains."

"Villains?"

"Those that hate you. Such as rapists and bullies." It said with a cold tone. "Thou needeth protection."

"Oh, well we don't have many of those here, unless you count Cardin."

"Cardin." It growled before moving its hand near the sword hilt. "He shall face my blade for harming milady."

Weiss saw this and panicked. "Wait don't!"

"Don't what milady?"

"Don't go doing anything bad to him."

"Whyeth care?"

"Because it's not worth it."

The knight looked at her before bowing. "Yes, my wise and kind lady."

She lightly blushed st that as Ruby entered the room.

"Hey Weiss, a-AHHH! OH MY GOSH!" she screamed seeing the knight.

"Hello." It waved. "Thou are milady's servant right?"

Ruby jumped back. "W-W-W-Who are you?"

"I am…." it looked at Weiss. "Milady, what am I called?"

"Uhhhhhh….."

"Milady?"

"Lancelot!"

"Lancelot….thou name is perfect. Milady is wise as she is beautiful!" he praised which made Weiss blush again and Ruby look lost.

"What is going on?!"

It turned to Ruby. "I am Lancelot, knight of milady and weapon to villains. And thou are my lady's servant right?"

"Servant? No, I'm her teammate."

"...you're a knight? Forsooth! A fellow knight lives with milady!" It cried out as Yang and Blake entered the room. "Milady! We must celebrate with a banquet fit for a queen such as thou!"

Both girls went wide eyed seeing the armor.

"Milady." It said pointing to the girls. "Are they thou servants as well or knights?"

"Knights, sometimes a servant with Yang." She smirked pointing to Yang.

"I see. So this knight is a squire."

"In a sense, we are squires."

"...oh the horror! Meer squires in a world of knights! Oh fate has dealt a fatal hand this day!"

"Um, Weiss? Who is this?" asked Blake.

Weiss sighed before explaining what happened as the knight took off its helmet and cleaned it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Milady, shall I massage your fair legs?"

"Uh, sure, just watch your strength."

It nodded before carefully rubbing the legs while the metal felt like soft silk to the heiress.

"Yang." Ruby said while very shocked. "I think….I need fifty cookies."

"I think I need some booze."

"Tea for me and Yang." Blake said while pulling Yang's ear. "No booze."

"OW!"

Ruby looked on before saying. "It looks like Weiss has a...um black knight in glistening armor?"

Shish!

The knight pulled out his blade and pointed it at Ruby. "Silence! Thou shalt not make assumptions of my loyalty to milady!"

"Ahhh! Sorry sorry!"

"Knock it off." Weiss sighed.

"Yes my lady." It said while putting the sword away and bowed. "Punishment?"

"Alright….oh! Ruby can you get Zwei?"

She nodded before getting the corgi.

"Arf arf."

"Milady?"

"Zwei, who wants to go for a ride?"

"Arf arf!" Zwei barked happily.

"Milady, I'm confusith now." It said confused and a little worried.

"Your punishment is letting Zwei run around inside you for the day."

"But milady-"

"It's either that or becoming a coatrack."

It groaned before taking its helmet off. "Knight Ruby, the corgi if thou wouldest?"

"You sure it's gonna be safe?"

"It shalleth." It said. "I am but a fusion of Grimm, not a cauldron of madness and cute red bloomers my lady loves."

"Wait what?" Blake said surprised at that last part.

"Milady loves red bloomers."

"HEY! What did I just say?!"

"Um…..not to say it?" It gulped nervously.

"Ruby, put him in."

Ruby nodded before putting Zwei inside along with Blake's books and Yang's jacket. "Wow, it's kind of nice and big." she then was grabbed and placed inside the armor as the helmet was placed back on.

"How is it knight Ruby?"

"Um it's roomy and dark in here."

"Like milady's faire eyes. But more like the full moon." he praised which made Blake notice Weiss' blush.

"Weiss?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you sure you don't like that Grimm?" She asked before getting placed inside the armor as well.

"Milady, shall I grab the blond knight?"

"No no no!"

"Yes." Weiss smirked as the knight placed Yang into its armor.

"Is it roomy now my fellow knight?" he asked.

"It's squishing me." groaned Ruby inside while Zwei was on top of them in the helmet. "Why are we even put in here? I thought she said Zwei goes in here?"

"Milady is sly as well as beautiful. That and I wanted to do this, for my lady's protection and entertainment."

"Yang, get your hand off my breasts." Blake blushed while stuck near the bottom of the armor.

"S-Sorry!" She blushed while stuck under Ruby's butt. "But Ruby, get you butt out of my face!"

"I can't! My arms are in his own!"

"Milady." He spoke. "Shall we acquire substances? Thou needs your strength to stay beautiful and wise."

"Well I am feeling a little hungry, but….people might panic if they see you since….well you're armor without a real body."

"I don't care as long as I protect you." He said before taking her hand and 'kissed' it. "Milady of the gentle moon."

She turned crimson at that.

"Weiss has a crush." Blake groaned inside him.

"And it's cute." Groaned Yang.

"Like you two?" Ruby asked innocently. "I mean I like both of you so….what's wrong with that?"

"Knight Ruby means that she likes her fellow knights as a means of infatuation and love." Lancelot translated.

All girls blushed while Lancelot started leading Weiss out of the room.

"Milady, I shall protect you till I die." He said to himself as the screen went black. "For you and you alone."


	10. Shirahoshi and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Shirahoshi and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop intruder!" Shouted a royal fishman guard as he chased Luffy through the castle.

"I didn't do anything!" He called back while keeping up a steady pace ahead of them. 'Damn, why are they chasing me? I need to find somewhere to hide until they give up like when I anger Nami.'

The guards moved as fast as they could before Luffy quickly stretched his left arm out to a hall and was reeled off making the guards quickly stop and turn before seeing him even farther away.

"Damn it, how did he get so far ahead?!" One of them shouted as they ran after him again.

"If we don't catch him before the king finds out it'll be our heads!"

"If we catch him he'll never know, so let's hurry up and catch him!"

Luffy looked around in panic and spotted some stairs before booking for them and headed up them while the guards behind him panicked.

"NO! He's heading towards the tower!" One shouted in panic as they followed him up the stairs.

"Throw your weapons! If we can make him slow down a little then we have a chance!"

"Good Idea!" One of them said as he threw his spear at Luffy.

"Whoa, watch it!" Luffy cried as he dodged the spear. He got closer and closer to the top before he reached the door, but it had numerous scratches and weapons on it. 'Huh, maybe I can hide in here!' He thought as he opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked before shooting his arm into the room and grabbing onto something before he began to stretch towards it, shooting him into the room as the door closed behind him.

The guards reached the door as it shut and paled. "Oh god, is he inside the tower, I don't see him!"

"No, maybe he ran past the door, someone guard it just in case."

"Right!" They saluted before running around the side.

Meanwhile Luffy was flying through the room in the dark, No idea where he was going to land as he lost his grip and began to fall towards the floor. He felt himself roll on something soft before hitting something hard.

"Ouch, what did I just hit?" He groaned as he tried to get up, feeling that the floor felt like he was in a bowl or something. He stood up and saw it was dark all around him.

"Where the heck am I?" He said as he scratched his head in confusion. He reached down and felt the floor was nice and smooth, but it curved which seemed odd. "What is this, it feels soft yet firm?" He asked as he kept feeling it when suddenly the lights turned on. He covered his eyes while feeling like the ground was moving and he heard a feminine yawn.

'Oh my, that was a nice sleep, I guess I should get dressed for the day." The voice yawned as he felt the ground shake some more.

He fell on his back and clung to the ground before adjusting and went wide eyed seeing a giant girl pick up the pink colored ground and seemed to move it near her bare chest before it got so close he was squished against it and felt his movements get restricted. He also felt his body stretching out till he felt like a sticker pressed against her mound.

"My, this bra feels kind of difference today, is it a new one?" The giant mermaid said as she grasped her breasts, making them and Luffy jiggle. "Maybe I'm growing there again."

'Is she using me as a bra?' He thought as he felt her beginning to move again, shaking her breasts with each movement. 'Wait, did I land on one of her bras? Hmm, what was that thing Nami said about bras?' He thought as he tried to remember as Shirohoshi went through the rest of her morning routine. 'Something about it's rude to stare? Hmm, or did she mean it's bad to touch them?' He thought before he suddenly felt a new amount of pressure being put on him as the bras began to move around in small circles. 'What is going on?!'

"I think mommy said that rubbing them makes them stop growing, either that or it makes them grow." remarked the mermaid rubbing her breasts around in circles. "I'm glad no one saw this, I'd never be able to live it down." she muttered with a bright blush.

'This feels so weird!' He thought with a blush as he was pressed flatter against the breasts by the rubbing, making him more like a sticker or pasty against her breast.

She blinked and stopped rubbing them. "I wonder if maybe this is starting to wear down, but I just got it." She said curiously as she stared at her bra. "I should be careful not to rub them too much, I really like this pair."

Luffy groaned while trying to push against the breast to get some space. 'I have to get out of here!'

"Ah!" She cried out with wide eyes feeling something move against her chest. "There's something in my bra!" She cried as tears began to form in her eyes as she reached in and began to feel around. Her hand touched something and gripped it before pulling Luffy out and noticed his limbs stretch before reeling back to normal size while she screamed and threw him on her bed. "What are you and why were you in my bra?!" She screamed as she grabbed the nearest object which was a book and slammed it on top of Luffy.

"Ah!" He got out as she pulled it up and he pushed himself up with a groan. "Oi! Why'd you hit me?"

"You were in my bra! And how are you so flat?!" She shouted before Luffy bounced back to normal. "A-AHHHH!" She cried out while looking close to tears while shying away. "A-Are you here to hurt me?"

"Eh? Why would I hurt you, I don't even know you." He asked her in confusion.

"B-Because a lot of people do." She sniffled with tears running down her cheeks.

"Eh, Why? Pleases stop crying." He said as he dodged the large tears that fell down on the bed.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried while more tears fell.

"I'm not going to hurt you so stop crying, I'll do anything!" He said as he imagined Sanji banning him from food if he saw her crying because of him.

She sniffed and stopped momentarily. "L-Like what?"

"I-I dunno, whatever you want, I'll do it!"

She wiped her tears away and let that sink in. "I-I can do anything I want with you?"

"Sure." He said with a big grin before she began to reach out to grab him. She picked him up and grabbed his leg before slowly tugging on it.

"Wow, it really stretches." She said in amazement as she kept stretching his legs.

"Well yeah, I'm a rubber man." He said, trying to figure out why she was stretching him.

"I've never seen someone like you before." She remarked while letting go and saw the legs reel back to normal. "What sort of fishman are you?"

"I'm not a fishman, I'm a human who ate a devil fruit." He said, making her gasp.

"H-H-Human?!" She let go as he dropped down and looked scared. "Like the ones that hate mermaids?"

"Well, some of them do I guess bu-" He started before she started to look close to tears again. "But I'm not one of them! One of my nakama actually really likes them!"

"S-so you're one of those humans who kidnaps mermaids and sells them to nobles?!" She said as she began to cry again.

"No! No no no!" He spoke up in panic. "We were brought here by a friend. Her name's Keimi and we all came here to see the place."

"S-so you're just a tourist?" She said as she began to stop crying.

"I think so." He said, deciding not to tell her that he was a pirate.

"O-ok, then I guess that's ok." She said meekly as she began to slowly squish Luffy down and slowly roll him in her palms like a ball of playdough.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He shouted as his body was squished into a small ball as his straw hat fell down to the bed. "I can stretch but I can still feel pain!"

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door as it began to slowly open as a guard shouted. "Princess, we are sorry for the intrusion, but an intruder is in the palace, may we come in your room and make sure he isn't in there?"

"Huh? Hang on!" She called before looking around and quickly slid Luffy under the sheets. "Come in."

"Sorry for the intrusion princess, we'll quickly search every corner of your room until we are sure he isn't here." One of the guards said as a dozen guards entered her room and began to look around.

She gulped while Luffy stayed perfectly still under the sheet. 'I really hope they don't find him.'

"I'm not seeing any traces of him by the bookshelf!"

"He's not under the bed!"

"Did you check under the sheets? It's a big bed and he's not near the dresser!"

"Uh wait!" Spoke the mermaid. "I already checked, he's not there."

"Thank you princess, but we could be terrible guards if we didn't check anyway." Spoke one who climbed up onto the bed and looked around.

'NO! They're going to find him!' She thought as she quickly reached under the covers and grabbed him, confusing the guards. "U-Uh, it's my underwear!"

"Really? But it fits into your hand which means it's too small to be your underwear, right?" One of the guards said in confusion.

"Don't ask that!" Spoke one slapping him while bowing. "Apologies princess, he's new."

"I-it's fine, y-you can go now if you want." She said meekly.

"I still think it's odd she is hiding it from us, it's not like we're asking to take it with us, so what's the problem?" The guard mumbled as he rubbed the spot he was slapped.

"Well clearly the intruder must have slipped around the tower outside, come on!" Spoke the one in charge as they filed out.

"We'll tell you if we find him princess, but until then don't let anyone open this door, ok?" The leader said as he began to close the door once the last guard was out.

"I'll do that." She said as the door shut before sighing in relief. "Whew, I-I thought they were going to find you." She opened her hand while Luffy took in some air from the tight grasp.

"Whoo, I thought I was going to suffocate!" He panted as he took in deep breaths.

"Sorry! I had to do something quick." She blushed. "And I said something so embarrassing!"

"Yeah, good thing they didn't want to see me, I'm definitely not a bra!" He laughed.

She blushed while setting him down and tried covering her chest. 'That's even more embarrassing!' She thought before she heard a snapping sound and felt her bra becoming loose. "Kyaaaa!"

"Huh, what's happening?" Luffy said in shock, surprised by her scream.

"My bra!" She spoke while trying to hold it up with a brighter blush. 'Oh no! It won't stay up!'

"What? What happened to your bra?" He asked in confusion.

"The back part snapped! And it was my last one!" She cried as she began to cry again

"Eh? What are you going to do now?" He asked in shock, not knowing what to do.

"I'll have to have the guards get me new ones." She said with a blush as she thought of having to ask them for a new bra without anything to cover her chest, inwardly groaning that she didn't have another bra under her sheets like she told the guards when she grabbed Luffy.

That's when she felt a lightbulb go off in her head. "Um, excuse me, you said I could do whatever I wanted with you if I stopped crying, right?"

"Yeah." He said, not getting why she was asking that now.

"Th-then...I'm going to use you." She said as she reached out and grabbed him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For...for my bra." She said with a big blush as she began to stretch his body out.

"N-Nani?!" he cried out in surprise while she stretched his arms and legs around her as she tied them together behind her and his face met her breast. "C-Can't you just use a blanket?!"

"N-No, it won't be the same." She said as she squished his face and body flat so they covered her large breasts. "Just bare with it until I tell them."

"B-but I don't look like a bra, I'm wearing clothes, they'll be able to tell!" He barely got out from his squashed face.

"M-Maybe if I….ahh! I can't do that!" She cried out with embarrassment.

"What, do what?" Luffy mumbled in confusion.

"T….Take your clothes off." She said with a blush as she looked at Luffy's red shirt and blue shorts with a blush.

His eyes widened while feeling her fingers grab the shirt. "W-Wait, I-I thought you said you couldn't!" He mumbled as he began to feel her lightly pull on his shirt as he heard it begin to tear.

"The sooner I do this the sooner it'll go by faster." She said as she tore his red shirt off before looking at his shorts. "It's just for awhile."

He groaned while feeling them get torn off next and felt a draft. 'Why didn't I wear underwear?'

"T-there, I-I think you look like a bra now, anything else?" She asked with a blush.

'A better idea.' He thought with a frown as she began to open the door.

"Guards! Come quick!" She called out, making them all run towards their princess. "Um, I need you to go get me some stuff."

"What kind of stuff princess?" One of the guards asked curiously.

"U-Um….I need more bras." She said with a blush as the guards stared at her with big eyes.

"B-B-bras?" One of them asked in confusion with a small blush.

"I'm down to my last one." She said as she pointed at her "Bra".

"O-ok princess, I'll send some men to go fetch you some new bras from storage right now." The leader said with a small blush.

"Thank you." She said as she saw four soldiers race down the stairs in order to fetch her the bras.

"It is nothing princess, it's our duty to serve you." he bowed while they tried not to look at her cleavage.

"Thank you, I'll be waiting in my room for your men to bring me my bras." She said as she began to make her way back into her room. When she shut the door she sighed in relief. "Did you hear that, soon I'll have a new bra and I can take you off, ok Luffy?"

"Why not now?" He mumbled out.

"Because I need to be wearing you when they arrive with the new bras, which should be any moment now."

He groaned. "Fine, it feels weird being this stretched out for so long though."

"Sorry." she apologized. "Just a little bit more mr….um….oh! I forgot to ask who you are."

"Oh, well, my names Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates! What about you?"

"I'm Princess Shirahoshi. Wait, pirates?!" She said in shock as she began to get nervous.

"Yeah, I'm going to become the king of the pirates because the king of the pirates is the freest man in the world, and it sounds like fun!" He declared with a smile.

"A-Are you one of those mean pirates who attacks mermaids and fishmen?" She asked nervously as she began to cry again.

"NO! I already said that." He muttered in annoyance as he felt her tears falling onto him. "And stop crying!"

"O-ok Luffy-kun, I'm sorry." She said meekly as she wiped the tears away.

"Do you always cry this much?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm not very good with my emotions." She sniffed as she held back her tears.

"Well crying a lot isn't gonna work all the time. There are times you gotta be brave." He got out while still muffling.

"O-ok Luffy-kun." She said meekly to him when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be the guards with the bras, stay quiet Luffy-kun." She whispered to him.

'Not like I have a choice.'

"You can come in." She called as she reached out and opened the door for them.

"Um, we're sorry to say this princess, but we couldn't get any new bras."

"What, why not?" She asked with a frown.

"Well, they royal seamstress quit about a week ago and no new bras have been made, and we're having difficulty hiring a new one." The guard said nervously. "So, it might take some time."

"How much time exactly, I only have this one bra left." She said as she pointed at Luffy.

"About….a week." The guard said nervously before adding. "We've informed the staff and they will wash your bra every night so it feels like you're wearing a fresh one every day until we can get you more bras, ok?"

"Well...alright." She said meekly, not wanting to argue with the guards.

"I'm sorry we can't do anything else princess." The guard said as he turned around and began to walk away.

She sighed and shut the door before covering her face. "Ahhhh!"

"Man, you're not going to have a new bra for about a week, now what's going to happen?!" Luffy shouted as he tried to struggle. But this just made his body rub against her breasts, making her cry out in a gasp.

"L-Luffy-kun, stop it!" She said as he kept rubbing against her breasts. "T-That feels weird!"

"Well that's how I feel, it feels weird to be your bra! I've never been stretched out this long, what if I get stuck like this? I can't be the pirate king if I'm a bra!" He spoke up while moving his body back, but it reeled back and smacked against her nipples which made her jump with a blush. "Sorry."

"I-It's ok Luffy-kun, but I can't let you leave till I get a new bra." She said as she rubbed her breasts in the area that got smacked.

"But no one's even seeing us!" He protested as he tried to get free again.

"B-but what if someone barges in? Plus, if y-you're released you'll see my breasts!" She said with a blush.

"I'm seeing them now." He said as he sweatdropped.

"I-it's different right now, you can only see a little bit." She sputtered as she tried to justify keeping him as a bra.

"Can't you use a blanket?"

"No, I don't think so, if it gets pulled off me I'll be basically naked."

He groaned before struggling again while feeling his limbs start loosening behind her before they were untied and reeled back to him while he dropped down and rolled down her tail and onto the floor. "Ah! Much better."

"AAaaahh! My bra!" She squealed as she quickly covered herself as her tail slammed down on him.

Luffy groaned and pushed it up while standing up and rolled out from under it. "Oi! I didn't see anything!" He called out while his eyes looked at her cleavage.

"But now you're looking at it!" She cried as she tried to cover herself more.

"Oh!" He turned out and covered his eyes. "Now I'm not!"

"Still, you can't be here when I'm braless, it's improper!"

"WEll you were the one who made me a temporary bra." He replied like it was obvious.

"T-that's different Luffy-kun!" She said with a blush as she reached out to grab him.

He moved away and scurried under the bed. "Not again!"

"Please? You said I could do whatever I wanted with you!" She said as she reached under the bed and tried to grab him.

He moved back away while rubbing his chin. 'Hmmm,' "I got it!"

"What do you have?" She asked him curiously as she kept trying to grab him.

"My crew member Franky can build anything! Maybe he can make a new bra."

"W-what? I-is he a seamstress?" She asked him curiously as she kept feeling under the bed.

"No, but he did upgrade our ship and himself."

"Um, Luffy-kun, I think there's a difference in making a bra and building a ship."

"Huh? There is?" He asked in confusion.

"Y-yes, a bra needs to be soft and comfy while a ship is hard and sturdy, they are two very different things." She said as her fingers grazed by his naked body. She lashed out and grabbed him. "Got ya!"

"No, let go! I don't want to be a bra again!" He said as he struggled to get out of her grip as she pulled him out from under the bed.

She stretched him back out again and put him back on her while tying his limbs around her back.

"It's just for a week Luffy-kun, then I'll have new bras and you can go free, that doesn't sound so bad, does it?" She asked as she pressed his body against her breasts again, forming the cups of the bra.

'Easy for you to say!' He thought as he felt her tighten the knot his limbs were in so he wouldn't escape again.

"It's not like you're going to get stuck as a bra, right Luffy-kun?"

He gave a groan in response.

'Though it wouldn't be too bad if you did, you're pretty comfortable and I would get to keep my new friend.' She thought as she looked down at Luffy with a smile.


	11. Meruem and Komugi

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Meruem and Komugi

Series: Hunter x Hunter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meruem sat across from Komugi while contemplating his next move. 'What will she do, I've blocked most means of escape, is this the game where I finally win?'

Komugi's hand moved across the board while she contemplated her next move and grabbed a piece before moving it. "Checkmate." She said as Meruem stared at the board.

He looked at her with his calm expression. "Let's play again."

"Yes supreme leader." She said as Meruem began to set up the board again as Pouf watched with a frown.

'I fail to see how playing a game like that with a pathetic human girl is worthy enough to take up so much of my king's time.' He thought as his wings fluttered at the thought of Meruem. 'I should be the one he should be spending time with as I guide him through his conquest of this land, not this blind creature whose only use is for being food.'

Meruem's head rose a little. "Pouf, why are you wings fluttering like that?"

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking of something my king, don't worry about it." He spoke quickly while feeling a sense of fear without the leader looking at him.

"If it's something regarding my plan, then let me know at once. If it's something small and minor, take care of it right away." He said as he moved his gungi piece on the board.

'How do I answer that, to me she seems like nothing and I could easily take care of her, but at the same time I see her as a big liability to the plan, how can I answer without disobeying or angering my king?!' Pouf thought as he began to sweat.

"Pouf. Answer me." He spoke while sparing a glance at the chimera ant which just put him under more pressure.

'I have to answer now or he'll kill me!' He thought before clearing his throat. "My king, I was merely fluttering my wings as I was growing eager for the plan. My sweat is from how overwhelmed I imagine we all will be once you have claimed this world, and thus I apologize a thousands times if this is disrupting your game."

Meruem was silent for a moment before saying. "Don't do it again or else." Before turning back to his game with Komugi.

"Yes my king." He bowed and stood up while retaining a calm expression while inwardly scowling at the girl who moved her next piece. 'Even without doing anything she has made me lose a small amount of favor with my king, but I can't get rid of her without upsetting the king, well played human trash.'

(Ten minutes later)

"Checkmate." Komugi said as she closed her blind eyes before yawning.

"Hmm, good move." admitted Meruem while noting the yawn. "You're growing exhausted."

"I-it's fine supreme leader, I can keep playing." She said nervously as she held her hands out in front of her.

"No, if you don't have enough rest you can't function properly." He said sternly as he stood up. "Pouf, take her to a guest bedroom for her to rest in, in seven hours I want her back here for our next game."

"Yes my king." He bowed before moving over and put a hand on her shoulder to guide her as they left the room. When they were out he scowled at the back of her head. 'How dare she show weakness to the king, and what's worse is that I fear he is showing weakness and emotion, something chimera ants shouldn't have, to her!'

He lead her to towards the guest room, but various scenarios went through his head on ways to get rid of her, but all of them failed since there would be no real way to explain how she died while in here and no one detecting them if he said it was an intruder, because then it would also make his king see him as weak if he failed to protect this human. "Here is your chambers, you will go to sleep and I will wake you up to bring you to the king." He said coldly as they reached a door leading to a lone tower.

"Thank you Pouf-sama." She said as he opened the door and lightly pushed her in before closing and locking it shut.

He glared at the door and walked off. 'She must die, for the sake of my king and his plans.'

Meanwhile Meruem was sitting in his throne, pondering the games he has had with Komugi. 'It is odd, I am the pinnacle of everything that lives yet I cannot beat this girl at a simple game, it defies everything that I am, the perfect being.' He stood up and walked a little bit while looking at the floors. 'She has no fear, no greed, how can any human be like her? She has no fear of death and wouldn't notice if I ripped her head off, and it wouldn't take much.' He thought as he slammed his tail into a random pillar, creating a hole in the hard rock. 'Yet at the same time, I can't bring myself to kill her, not untIL I have won the game, what is happening, why am I reacting this way to a human who somehow is surpassing me in one way, am I not the perfect being after all?'

"My king, are you disturbed by something?" Asked Pitou walking into the room.

'Hmmm, Pitou is the most logical and cool headed of my three guards, Pouf is obviously blinded by devotion to me to give me a good answer and Youpi wouldn't care, should I tell her about my thoughts?' He thought as he looked at her. "Pitou, I'm torn by a matter that seems minor and simple, but it has me befuddled."

"What is it my king, maybe I can help you?" She suggested curiously. "I live to serve you."

"It involved Komugi. She should be beneath me and nothing for me to worry about, but she...intrigues me." He said slowly, making sure each word he said was the right one.

"What do you mean my king? How does she intrigue you?" She asked him curiously as she was briefly reminded of the man who had intrigued her before Meruem was born.

"She's far different than any human. No fear of dying, no greed for anything, and she sees herself as trash itself. It's as though she doesn't see herself as worth living." He said as he frowned at the way she viewed herself.

"Go on my king." Pitou urged him as she listened curiously.

"She's like a person who was born without any of a true human's faults. Even with a great skill with a game she doesn't boast, pride herself, and doesn't even hesitate if she must die from losing."

"And why does this befuddle you my king, why do you care what she thinks of herself, it doesn't affect you, does it?"

"That's just it. When she mocks or thinks of herself as less, it irks me. Like I want her to stop at once." He said as he stared at the ground in frustration at the feeling.

"Hmmm, is this because she has bested you time and time again at that game you both play yet she still doesn't see herself as better than you?" She suggested curiously as her tail waved behind her.

"Yes." He said, glad that she was seeing his his problem like he was. "What should I do about this feeling, what does it mean?"

"Hmmm, it seems as though you care about her." She said, confusing him.

"What do you mean by care, Chimera Ants don't have emotions, right?"

"It's merely a possible answer, but the fact numerous ones have shown emotions from rage, fear, sadness, glee, the humans used to create us grant us emotions at the same time besides their power." She said, making Meruem nod his head.

"Ok, if that is one possible answer then what are the others?" He asked her curiously.

She opened her mouth, but hesitated for a brief second. "You're beginning to feel joy being around her."

"Ok, and what does that have to do with me feeling frustrated with her calling herself garbage and not valuing her life? Does this make me weak, what is happening to me?" He asked while his tone began to sound a little frustrated.

"When you care about someone you don't want to see them as anything negative."

"So, as long as I care for her these feelings won't go away? Is there anyway to make them stop, it feels...bad when she talks down about herself."

"If she dies then there'd be nothing to keep your mind focused on her."

"No, I can't have her die, not yet, I still haven't won." He said sternly.

"Well then I would guess they'll go away after she dies, which can be done once you've beaten her."

"Yes, once I win, things can go back to normal and we can continue with the plan...the plan." He said as he thought about the plan that would begin in a week.'She will die in a week if the plan continues, yet for some reason, I don't want that.'

"Do you require anything else my king?"

"No, that will be all for now."

She bowed before turning and walking out.

'I will have to think about this before I resume my game tomorrow.' He thought as he sat down, preparing to think on his new found knowledge.

(later)

Meruem sat across from the girl who was awake now after her sleep and was ready for the next game. "You may begin." He said, waiting for her to take the first move.

She bowed before grabbing a piece and moved it. He then reached over and moved his piece. This slowly went with neither of them making a mistake. About a dozen moves later Meruem had realized that he had almost captured her king, he was one move away from winning.

"Congratulations supreme leader." She spoke with a smile. "It was only a matter of time before I fell before you."

"Yes, it was only a matter of time." He said as he reached to move the piece before hesitating.

Komugi could feel his hand stop and was confused. "Um...supreme leader?"

'Why can't I move it? After all this time victory is in my grasp, I can finally win, get back to the plan, so why can't I do it?' He thought before looking at her serene expression while looking confused made his face feel warm and he moved his hand away. 'She's why, once I win she will leave, and she will lose her worth, she will take her own life, I can't have that happen, I can't lose her.' He thought as he moved a different piece.

"Supreme leader, can I ask you a question?" Komugi asked calmly after Meruem said the place he put the piece.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You could have won with that last move. Why did you hesitate?" She asked, also getting Pouf's attention.

'What, the king has given up a victory and an opportunity to get rid of this trash? What is going on?!'

Meruem looked at her and stood up. "If I win, then you would die, correct?"

"Yes, as I've told you before, my only value in life is as a Gungi player, so if I were to ever lose I'd lose my meaning to live and end my life, why?" She asked him curiously.

"As the supreme leader, I hereby order you to change your meaning." He ordered, confusing both Komugi and Pouf.

"What do you mean supreme leader?" She asked him in confusion.

"I will not allow you to lose your life. You've peaked my interest, and for you to die would bring great anger to me." He said, making Pouf's eyes widen in shock.

'The king has taken an interest in her? NO! I can't kill her now unless he finds a new interest!'

"B-but I don't understand, what does that have to do with changing my meaning?"

"If me winning against you leads to your death, then I concede to you and acknowledge you as the champion." He said, shocking Komugi.

'NO! A king must never admit defeat, especially to someone weaker than him! This girl...she is corrupting the king!' Pouf thought as he stared at her.

"B-B-But supreme leader! I'm not interesting. You still have a-"

"No." He cut her off with a firm tone before standing up, walked around, and had her stand up by holding her hand. "My decision stands."

"T-then what am I going to do now? My reason for coming here was so you could defeat me, what do I do now that you've admitted defeat to me?"

"Be by my side for the rest of your life." He said, making Pouf stumble back in shock.

'NO, no, he can't be offering her what I think he is, can he? My king, the personification of perfection and power can't be offering to-'

"Y...You mean…" She spoke up with a blush.

"Be my queen."

"NNOOOOOO!" Pouf shouted as his butterfly wings shot out behind him. Meruem turned to him with a glare while he tried to stay firm. "My king! You shouldn't offer a lowly and weak human like her such an honor! If it's a queen you desire then allow me to go out and find a suitable female that would be more then willing and happy to sire you future children!"

"Pouf, stand down, and be silent, you are out of line." He said firmly.

"NO! I've held my tongue for far too long my king! She is a filthy human, how can you spend so much time with her every day, she is corrupting you, making you weak! And what of the plan? All humans are to be rounded up and made into chimera ants or food! She is a human, and she must die for the plan to proceed!"

Komugi looked down hearing that, but felt Meruem's hand held hers tightly while he glared at Pouf, and this meant the pressure from it hit his royal guard full force.

"Pouf, I will not have her die, she is to be my queen, and if that means giving up the plan, than so be it. Now I give you one chance to redeem yourself and show your loyalty, get down on your knees and bow to your new queen."

Pouf felt his body stiffen up in fear while fighting in his mind and closed his eyes before something snapped. 'I'm sorry my king.' He flew at Komugi reaching out towards her. "You must die for my k-"

Meruem's tail lashed out and in an instant, over half of Pouf's body was gone. "I see you have failed me Pouf, you are not worthy of your position as a royal guard, now die." He said as he raised his tail to finish off Pouf.

"M….M…..y…...k…...in…..g…." Pouf groaned out before the last he saw was the end of his tail moving down and everything went black.

"W-w-what just happened?" Komugi stuttered as she felt Pouf's blood hit her face.

"He dared to defy me and harm you, so he's been dealt with." Replied Meruem before sending out a signal to the rest of his royal guards to arrive at the spot at once.

"H-he did? I-I-I didn't mean to be a problem for anyone, and I guess I was a big one if he tried to kill me." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Meruem noticed and moved hand to wipe them away while the two chimera ants entered and noticed Pouf's dead body. "Don't feel bad for him, he chose to go against my choice, so he knew what would happen."

'Whatever just happened must have been very problematic if the king has killed Pouf, let's try to avoid that Youpi, ok?' Pitou thought as she sent the thought to her fellow guard.

'This is a surprise, but something tells me it has something to do with the human.'

'Agreed, but let's not make the same mistake and listen to what his decision and reason was, no matter what.'

'Agreed.'

"We are here my king, what is it you had to tell us?" Pitou asked as she and Youpi bowed to him.

"Let all other chimera ants know I have chosen a queen." He replied without letting go of Komugi's hand while she felt warm from it.

"Yes my king, and which chimera ant have you chosen to be your new queen?" She asked. 'I bet it's the girl, but it never hurts to ask.'

"No ant, but a human, her." He replied gesturing to Komugi.

"Yes my king, and what about the plan, anything we should change now that you have a queen?" Youpi asked curiously.

"Komugi, do you have any reason to reject my decision?" He asked the girl.

"N-no supreme leader, but I have two questions, I-if that is ok?" She said nervously with a blush.

"Ask them."

"O-ok, what about my family and the place I was living, s-should we tell them that we're getting m-m-married?"

"Of course. As for the plan, we will relocate after the ceremony to a more secluded area to ensure no humans can bother us."

"Yes my king, shall we free the humans from the sacks? Most of them are almost done with their transformations." Pitou asked, still bowing.

"Since she will be your future queen, I will let her decide."

"W-w-what? W-why me supreme leader?"

"If you accept my offer then all the chimera ants will obey you without question. I want you to experience making decisions as such, that is unless you refuse my offer."

"N-no, I'm not refusing." She said with a blush before turning to Youpi. "Um...what will happen if the humans are released now, and what transformation are you talking about?"

"If they're released before the process is finished then it might lead to them as a mixed hybrid of human and chimera ant, or the shock may kill them. The process is for them to become new chimera ant soldiers to make up for the ones we lost before in previous battles."

"O-oh, a-and what will happen if they aren't interrupted?" She asked nervously.

"Then they will become full chimera ants, and they will possibly still have a hive mind, now I am not sure since Pouf was in charge of that, so they may have their old personalities and memories from when they were human."

"Then….let them finish, and then release them. I don't want them to lose their lives because of me."

"That is probably for the best, if we were to go to a secluded place after the wedding ceremony with an army of chimera ants we would be considered a bigger threat and eliminated."

"Are there any people who haven't started yet?" Meruem asked Youpi curiously.

"A few hundred, should they be released as well?"

"Yes, the fewer ants we release the better, plus it might make the hunter association not see us as a much of threat." He said as Youpi nodded. "Now leave us."

"Yes my king." They both said as they turned around to leave.

"Um….supreme leader?"

"Yes Komugi, what is it?"

"What's your real name?" She asked curiously as he suddenly felt the weight of the entire world on his shoulders.

"What...is my….name?" He repeated slowly. 'It's never come up so I never thought about it, but now that she has asked I have realized that I, the king, have no name, everyone else does, but why not me?'

"I-If it's too personal I won't ask." She said quickly when he didn't respond and his hand slightly tightened around hers.

"I….don't have one." He said slowly, surprising her.

"Really? I'm sorry I brought it up, I didn't mean to upset you." She said quickly.

"No, it's alright. But….I was never given one." He said quietly.

"Really? But, didn't your mother say your name when you were born?"

"She died." He said, not going into any further details.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said sadly as she held onto his hand tightly. 'Should I give him a hug to make him feel better?'

"It's fine." He replied before seeing her move closer and wrap her arms around him in an embrace. "What are you doing?" He asked as he started to feel...warm.

"I'm giving you a hug, if you're fine with that." She said as she put her head on his neck.

"Do...do I hug you back?" He asked, unsure of what to do.

"If you want." She said, silently wishing that he would.

"Ok." He said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled while both felt relaxed in each other's embrace. "Supreme leader, I have an idea." She said softly as she kept hugging him.

"What is it?"

"I could give you your name, if you wanted?"

He looked at her with widened eyes. "You….you would do that?"

"Yes, I would do anything for you, so may I give you a name?"

He nodded. "Yes, do so."

"Ok, what about...Meruem? It means the light that shines above everything."

"Meruem….Meruem…..it's perfect." He smiled while hugging her closer. "Thank you Komugi."

"You're welcome Meruem."


	12. Stacy and Dipper

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Stacy and Dipper

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Darlene huffed while pacing inside the house she had at the Mystery Mountain which she used to keep up appearances and to bring men in just in case she had to try a little underhanded tactics before bringing them up to the caves to feed on. "Where is that girl, she should have been here ten minutes ago!"

That's when a knock was at the door. "Aunt Darlene? Are you like, in there and stuff?"

"Yes, come on in sweetie, I've been waiting for you."

The door opened and a girl about twelve years old came in. She had wavy blond hair that was lighter than Darlene's with sunglasses on her head. She wore a light blue shirt with some black jeans and red shoes. She was texting on a phone while blowing a bubble from some gum before it popped and she chewed it back up.

"Come have a seat wherever, I need your full attention for this." She said as her niece nodded before sitting down on the couch.

"So, like, what is it auntie?" She asked without looking from her phone. "You like, called me up and said there was some guy or some junk giving you problems, and then like, said he ran off? Was he like a date you had, or was he gonna be like your dinner?"

"He was going to be dinner, he was nice and tender too, but then these kids busted in and rescued him, can you believe that?" frowned Darlene sitting on the kitchen counter. "I had everything set up too, don't they know it's rude to interrupt a woman when she's eating? Sometimes I don't know what's with kids today."

"Like, big time. So many of them are like boring and junk. This one boy I met was like, so cute, but he wouldn't shut up about sports. He was hardly good enough for a midnight snack." remarked the girl blowing another bubble.

"Yeah, so this is where you come in, I did some looking around and found out where that old guy and thoese kids live." She said as she held up a flier to the mystery shack.

"So like, are you gonna go there and eat him in front of those dorks or what?" She asked as she blew a bubble.

"Nope, you're going there kiddo, not me." She said, making her niece pop her bubble in surprise.

"Wait, hold the phone, say what?"

"Yep, and before you begin you need this sweetie, you haven't made your first human kill yet, you've been living off goats and starbucks your entire life and, it's time you left the nest."

"What? But auntie, my mom says I'm doing just fine. I should be good to kill around….in a few years, depends on what the latest trends turns to cause like, I've been meaning to keep up with the whole sandals thing."

"No, I was your age when I made my first kill, your mother is coddling and spoiling you, have you ever caught any food by yourself?"

"Like, dug, course I have. Last week I caught a deer all on my own." She replied holding her finger up.

"Well did you eat it?"

"Uh...I would have, but...I'm trying to watch my figure. Hopin' it catches the boy's eyes."

"See? It's worse than I thought, you haven't even killed anything yet, what are you gonna do when you catch a boy, stare at him? It's time you left the nest and gained some independence, plus, it's starting to get kind of cramped, so you can start a new nest in gravity falls."

She groaned and threw her head back. "Like, fine auntie, I'll try."

"Great, I'll come visit you in a month to see how you're doing, now get out there and drop them dead beautiful!" She said as she gave her the flier before pushing her to the door.

"Wait, like aren't you comin' with just in case I need help?" She asked while grabbing the doorframe to stay inside. "I mean like, wouldn't you like to come by and eat that old geezer?"

"Nope, I got a hunk coming over soon, plus this is about you gaining independence, so you're on your own now, I've already called your parents and they've agreed, plus they know who I am so I can't surprise them." She said as she tried to push her niece out of the door. "Stacy quit being so stubborn."

"But I'm not ready, just let me stay here!" She said as her hands began to slowly slip.

Darlene sighed and slowly stopped pushing. "Fine, you can stay."

Stacy sighed in relief and let go, right before Darlene quickly pushed her out and slammed the door shut. "Hey!"

"Now go out there and make a nest in gravity falls! And get that kid!" Darlene shouted as a red convertible driven by a man with tan skin and white hair pulled into the driveway. "And hurry, my hunk is here!"

Stacy groaned and stamped off. "Oldie." She grumbled as she looked at the flier she had been given. "Mystery shack, huh?"

Over at said shack, Dipper was busy lifting boxes up while Mabel was dusting some new exhibits. "Man, what does Grunkle Stan put in these things, rocks?" Dipper groaned as he tripped and the spilled the contents of the box to reveal painted rocks.

"Hey be careful, it took me the entire morning to get those ready. Now get them in the display case. I got a bus of tourists coming by and I wanna make sure they see the all important 'Rainbow Rocks from the Earth's Core'."

"Of course, then maybe they'll pay to get some 'Rainbow Gravel' after they see them." Dipper said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me, although, that does sound good for souvenirs. I'll be right back." He turned and ran off back to the house.

"I really have to stop talking." Dipper muttered as a bus began to pull into the lawn of the mystery shack with a hitchhiker on the roof.

"Like, so this is it? Lame." Muttered Stacy getting off the roof on the other side and walking around while moving behind the crowd with ease. "Ok, like, now to find that kid who ruined Aunties dinner." She said as she walked towards the mystery shack.

The crowd entered while the tourists began taking pictures just as Stan walked out with an eyepatch on and a smile. "Welcome to the mystery shack, come and see our newest attraction, the 'Rainbow Rocks From the Earth's Core!' over here!"

All of them moved over to a display case of the rocks while some of them 'oohed' and took pictures while Stacy rolled her eyes.

"This is ridiculous, how could anyone believe this garbage?" She said before spotting Soos. 'OMG, auntie never said anything about mole men being here!'

"Yo Dipper, where'd Stan say he wanted this?" Soos asked while lugging a stuffed sheep with three unicorn horns.

"Um, I think he said he wanted it behind the plaster mold of big hands feet." He said as he pointed to the mold of two regular feet.

"Gotcha." He said as he began to walk away.

"Now, to make sure no one tries to sue Grunkle Stan. Again." He said with a groan before feeling someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Like, excuse me."

"Sorry, no refunds, mystery shack is not liable for any injuries on premise, and we don't have a bathroom." He said quickly.

"I'm not here for that junk, just turn around." The person said in annoyance as he felt them grab his shoulder and turn him around.

He saw it was a girl around his age who blew a bubble from the gum she had. "Oh, sorry about that. Are you here with the tour group?"

"Yeah, something like that." She said as she looked Dipper over. "My names Stacy so like, what's yours?"

"Dipper, and since you're here, let me remind you that any nifty souvenir can be purchased right over there." he spoke pointing where Wendy was while inside he was annoyed repeating the same line Stan made him remember.

"I'm not interested in any of that junk, though I do like, have my eye on something in here." She said as she winked at him.

Dipper blushed a little. "Oh, well...maybe I could help you find that." He replied trying to sound smooth.

"I'd really like that." She said with a smile as she grabbed his arm and clung to it.

"Uh, wanna see the town? I mean if you're new and haven't been here." He quickly said.

"Like, sure, it's a date." She said with a smile as she began to drag him towards the door. 'This is great, as he shows me around maybe I can find somewhere to make my new nest.'

"D-D-Date?" He spoke up with a brighter blush as they left the shack. 'Woah! Score! Score! SCORE!'

"Yep, just you and me cutie~" She said as she blew a bubble. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"W-w-well, I uh, I think there's an arcade in town?" He said, deciding that telling her he explored the forests with a journal on the supernatural was a bad idea.

"Like, cool." She smiled while she had him lead the way. 'Boys everywhere are suckers for that kinda junk.'

It was a short walk before they reached the outskirts of the small town. He lead her to the arcade he tried out before with a few new games set up and with kids all around. "So, like, any good games in here?" She asked as she looked around.

"Um uh...I think they got a new shooting game if you're interested?"

"Like, lead the way."

"O-ok. He said as he lead her to a new game that two people could sit down in that had mounted plastic guns that you moved around and shot with. "I think I have enough money for both of us to play." He said as he pulled out a dollar and put it in the machine as they sat down.

"Sounds like fun." 'Not.'

"Ok, it's starting." He said as the words 'arachnid killer.' appeared on the screen.

"Wait, arachnid? Like, in spiders?" She said nervously as the title disappeared and the screen showed a jeep in a forest.

"Yeah, it's a game where you shoot spiders to get points, ready?" Dipper asked as spiders began to appear on the screen.

"Uh...sure." She spoke with a gulp.

"Great, then let's do this!" He said with a grin as he began to shoot the spiders on the screen, making them explode each time he shot one.

'Oh god! That's so gross!' She thought seeing each one fall while trying to keep from screaming.

"Hey, why aren't you shooting, it's multiplayer so you can shoot with me."

"Oh, uh, just about to." She replied while shooting at the screen, but her shots missed. "Heh, guess I'm not that good."

"It's ok, the boss hasn't shown up yet so we should be good for now." He replied as he kept killing them while Stacy turned a little green at the sight.

"I uh, think maybe we should go try a different game, what do you think?" She said as she tried to avoid throwing up.

"Oh, sure thing." He replied as they set the guns down. "Sorry if that was a little gross."

"I-it's fine, let's just go somewhere else, ok?" She replied rubbing her throat as they walked away from it. 'Like oh god! That was so so so gross!'

"Ok, um, would you like to leave the arcade?"

"Like, maybe just try a different game." She said as she tried to get the spiders exploding out of his head. 'Just a little bit more, than I should take him somewhere reclusive before knocking him out before I go and like, find a cave.'

"Well, what about this?" He asked as they reached a game with seats and wheels in front of them.

"OK, so like, what is it?" She asked curiously as he sat down.

"A simple driving game, you've never seen one before?"

"N-no, I just uh, never really seen one like this before." She said as she sat down. Dipper put some coins in while she saw the lights count down while she held the wheel before feeling like the seat moved back and the cars went forward. 'Whoa, this is crazy!' She thought as she tried to drive the car with little success. 'Like, how's anyone supposed to do this?'

"You ok Stacy, your wheel must have a glitch or something, you keep driving into the walls."

"Oh! Uh, yeah that must be it." She replied while trying to turn the wheel as her car went back on the road and it swerved around while she tried to get a feel of the game. They played for a bit more before Dipper won the race with Stacy not even finishing one lap. "So uh, Dipper do you like, wanna go somewhere else?"

"Sure, wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." She said with a grin as she grabbed his arm and began to lead him out of the arcade before spotting a nearby alley.

"Well let me lead, I can get us to the diner in no time."

"No no, I think I saw it on the bus, I can get us there," she said as she began to lead him towards the alley. 'Time to make my move.'

"Ok, if you say so." Dipper said as they entered the alley. "Um, you sure this is the right way though?"

"Like, don't you trust me?" She asked with a flirty look.

"Y-yes, I do." He said with a blush.

"Then trust me, we're going the right way." She said as she spotted a large dumpster. 'Yes, I can knock him out there and get him out of town without anyone seeing me, then all I have to do is find a cage quick then I can enjoy my meal.'

'Something feels off about this.' Dipper thought with a frown as Stacy lead him deeper into the alley and closer to the dumpster.

"We're here."

"What are you talking about, we're in an alleyway behind a dumpster, not the diner." Dipper said in confusion.

She turned to him and smirked before grabbing him and threw him against the dumpster.

"What the-?!" He said before hitting the dumpster and leaving a small imprint of his body on it before crumbling to the ground like a rag doll.

"Like, perfect." She picked him up with ease and ran down the alley and looked around to see if anyone was around to notice. Luckily it seemed that no one was around and she turned towards the woods and began to run. 'If I can't find a cave I'll have to like, use the trees or something.' She thought as she began to look around to see if there was any caves nearby as she entered the woods.

So far she saw trees all around, but a bit farther down she spotted a hole in the side of a tall hill. "Like, that'll work." She said with a grin as she ran towards the hole.

Dipper groaned in her grasp as he noticed things were darker than before and started to notice he was in some cave. "W-what happened?" He groaned as he began to move, alerting Stacy that he was waking up.

'Like, crap! I gotta start putting up my web.' She thought as she began to shift her legs into a spiders legs and thorax. She climbed up the side of the cave and started sending her webbing out which stuck on the surface as she moved around to spread it.

"Ugh, Stacy, what's going on?" He groaned as he tried to sit up. His eyes slowly adjusted and spotted the thorax before going wide eyed. "And what in the world is that?!"

"Hey, didn't your mother ever tell you it's like, rude to stare at a lady's thorax?" She said as she kept quickly spinning the web as she kept her hold on Dipper.

"Wait, thorax, webbing, you're an Arachnimorph!" He said as he tried to get out of her grip.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" She said with a grin as she kept spinning her web. "Now hold on, Once I'm done we can like, get to dinner."

"What!" He spoke while struggling, but she was stronger then she looked. "You don't wanna eat me, I'm nothing but bones."

"No, you have enough meat on you to satisfy me, I'm watching my figure, plus I have to eat you, my auntie demanded it after you stole her last dinner." She said as she finished spinning her web. "There, all done, now like, hold still. I don't wanna get blood on my top." She said as she opened her mouth to show rows of sharp teeth.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he he flailed his arms in a desperate attempt to get away.

She slowly moved her teeth near his throat while he braced for the pain, but she moved away and let out a groan. "I can't do this junk!"

"Huh?" He asked in confusion as she dropped him onto the web.

"Like, this is so gross!" She shuddered. "I don't wanna eat people, I like, seen what you eat. All that grease, fat, ugh!"

"So..I'm not going to die? You aren't going to eat me?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"Like, no." She sighed. "I didn't even wanna do this. My auntie wants me to eat my first human cause she says my moms 'spoiling' me." She air quoted. "Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a hot frappuccino right now."

"Um...I'm sorry but I can't help you with that, so if you could just let me go…" He said carefully as she shook her head.

"No way, if I let you go she'll know I didn't do it and you'll tell everyone in town. So not gonna happen." She said as she turned around and pointed her thorax at him as her back two legs picked him up.

"Wait! You don't gotta do this!" He spoke up quickly.

"Like, sorry, but I gotta, otherwise I'm in big trouble, so hold still, ok?" She said before blowing a bubble with her gum.

Dipper panicked as she shot webbing out before he moved away and grabbed it before he started tugging on it, making her stumble backwards. "Not gonna happen!"

"Hey, like, stop it!" She said as she tried to regain her balance while shooting out more webbing so he couldn't pull on it again.

He went wide eyed since it slowly started covering him before using his full body to fall back, causing him to fall off the web as she grabbed onto her web with her arms.

"I said to hold still! This is why!" She said in annoyance as he dangled in the air six feet off the ground.

"Well if you bothered to listen you'd know I can help you out!" He spoke up while fighting against the webbing. "But if you try to hold me I can't tell you."

"I like, don't need help, all I have to do is find like a starbucks and catch some food then I can live here in this cave!" She said as she began to pull him back up towards her.

"You could come live us!" He offered desperately as she brought him up on the web.

"To that old shack where the man who was almost my aunty's meal lives? Why, here I'm free to do what I want."

"Well yeah, but what if you find something that could eat you? I've seen all sorts of big stuff and weird monsters."

"Really? But like, how would you and an old shack protect me, an Arachnimorph?" She asked as she pointed her thorax at him again.

"Well we'd be like roommates. You know look out for each other. You get a free place to live and not eat us, and we have someone to help us if we get into some trouble. By us I mean me and my sister though."

"I dunno, I get a free place here, you're never going to leave so it's like a roommate, and I still won't eat anyone, so like, what's the difference?" She asked as she began to spray web at him again as her back legs turned him around as she sprayed.

"Uh….um….well what if something sneaks in and eats me while you're away?" He asked while she stopped. "No roommate and it would show your place is not protected well."

"Hmmmm, I guess that is true….but couldn't the same happen at that old shack?"

"Not as often as in the wild. Me and my sister have tons of stuff to use if we get attacked, plus we sorta fought a ton of gnomes who wanted to make her their queen, but I doubt they'll come by again anytime soon."

"Hmmm, maybe...but what if Auntie comes to visit and sees you and me living in the shack?" She asked as she set him down on the web which stuck to his half formed cocoon.

"Well if you told her about living on your own, then what if you showed her a photo? Like, maybe make it seem like you ate me and went to live by yourself?" He suggested, making her smile.

"That could work, then she would leave me alone hopefully! But to do so, I need to finish your cocoon." She said as she stared down at him. "Like, if I don't do that and make it look like I at least drained you dry, it won't work as much or some junk like that." She said with a smile as she picked him up again and began to spray him with the webbing again.

"You're really not gonna bite me, right?" He asked nervously as the cocoon began to reach his neck.

"Not a lot, maybe a small love bite, but that'll be it, just something that looks like I'm about to drain you dry." She replied while turning his head. "Hold still, and try not to flinch or this is gonna hurt, like a lot."

"O-ok." He said nervously as she brought out her phone as she brought her face closer to his neck. He felt her teeth slowly touch his skin and tried to keep from screaming. 'It's just for show, she's not going to bite me, she's not going to bite me, she's not going to bite me.' He chanted mentally as he tried not to freak out.

Stacy hit the record button and lightly pricked Dipper while making slurping sounds and whispering. "Try to make it sound like you're dying in agony or some junk."

"O-ok…." He whimpered before letting loose the scream he was holding in. "AAHHHHH, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE STOP IT, STOP IT!"

Stacy kept recording and did the sounds before hitting stop. "And scene! Wow, like, you did pretty good."

"T-t-thanks…" He said weakly as pulled her face away from him before she put his cocoon on her back.

"Like, I'll let her know I drank you slowly to make up for the lack of blood and I got rid of your body cause of all the fat. That should work." She said as she shot a strand of web at the ceiling before jumping off the web as she used the strand to slowly get to the ground.

"So you're gonna be staying with us?" Dipper asked as she landed on the ground.

"Yeah, it beats that old cave, ya know?" She said as she began to move towards the cave's entrance. "So, is there enough space for me? Cause I only get to sleep in a web."

"Um, yeah, I think so...you can let out of this cocoon now." Dipper said as he tried to get free.

"Like, after we get there and I find a nice and comfy spot." She said as she made her way through the forest to the mystery shack.

Dipper sighed while Mabel was playing with Waddles on the porch.

"Who's a good pig, you're a good pig!" She said happily as she hugged the pig as Grunkle Stan came out on the porch.

"Hey Mabel, have you seen Dipper anywhere, I got a new bus full of canadian tourists and I need the preteen wolfboy."

"Like, he's right here." Spoke Stacy making them look up and go wide eyed while Dipper tried raising a hand in greeting.

"Hey guys, I brought a guest home, can she stay with us?" He asked sheepishly.

"What the?!" spoke Stan while Waddles made a terrified sound and ran inside with Mabel herself frozen in shock. "Oh god, is Darlene here? I'm going to go get a shovel, she ain't getting me twice!"

"Like, no way. My aunty sent me here at first to like eat this guy and some junk." She pointed at Dipper. "But like, we did some stuff, talked and junk, and he offered me a place here. In return I don't eat him or any of you."

"Ok...but two questions, do we have to worry about your aunt coming down here and two, can you stay like that for tourists?" Stan said with a grin.

"Like, I'm gonna send her this recording of me 'eating' Dipper here so she thinks I'm my own Arachinimorph, so nah. Second, if there's gonna be any of me showing off to them, I want in. A girl's gotta keep up with the latest trend."

"Done, anything else you need to make them give me money?" Stan asked with a grin.

"Like, I could make like a bunch of web decorations or some junk." She offered before getting an idea. "Or I could make a big web on the side of the shack with a 'victim' trapped in my web." She said with a smile as she looked at Dipper.

"Uh, why are you looking at me?"

"Great, I love it, take whoever you need to make this work, this is going to be a bigger hit than the preteen werewolf boy!" Stan said with a grin as he went back into the mystery shack to start making merchandise before tourists arrived.

"So….what sort of stuff did you two do?" Asked Mabel.

"He took me on a date and I brought him to my home before he suggested we like, move in together." Stacy said with a smile.

Mabel gasped while Dipper blushed. "Wow! I knew Dipper wanted a girlfriend, but I didn't think he was like that."

"I-it's not like that Mabel, she was going to eat me!" He said with a blush. "Don't go making it sound all weird!"

"What's so weird Dipper, we went on one date and now we're living together, it doesn't sound so weird to me." She said as she began to walk around the outside of the mystery shack. "Now where should I make the web?"

"Web?" spoke Mabel following. "Why do you need a web for?"

"Like, I've slept in one since I was in an egg. It's the only way I can get to sleep." She said as she kept looking around. "Plus, I just agreed to help that old guy by being an attraction and where else would a spider girl be other than a web, especially with my hostage I've taken." She said with a smile as she looked at Dipper.

"Well since you two are already so close, you can make a web near his bed." Smiled Mabel before guiding her upstairs. "Quick question, do you eat pig?"

"Sure, I love ham, but I haven't been able to kill anything yet." She said as they reached the twin's room.

"Well then let me make this clear. See that pig?" asked Mabel pointing to Waddles munching on a slipper. "He's not on the menu."

"Fine, but if he eats my clothes I'll eat him, ok?" She said as she began to spin a small web above Dipper's bed. "I should probably make one outside the window so people aren't entering our room to get a look at us." She said as she looked at the window.

"That would stop us from having an escape route." Spoke Dipper. "And now would be a good time to let me go."

"Then I'll use the window to get out and make it somewhere else on the roof and not yet Dipper, I'm going to need you as my hostage for the tourists, remember?" She said with a grin as she finished the web before moving towards the window.

"Have fun you two! Don't have too much fun!" Laughed Mabel.

"What? No! I didn't agree to this!" Dipper shouted as he tried to struggle as she climbed out of the window.

"Like, I think I'm gonna like this place already."


	13. Nemean Lioness and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Nemean Lioness and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, did you hear about the new shipment of space food?" A museum employee asked another as he was stocking a shelf in the gift shop.

"No, what is it?" Asked the other while cleaning the glass windows.

"I heard they've been trying to enhance the flavor of this garbage by using some new drugs and a small amount of weed, trying to get some more profits out of it." He replied as he held up a packet of the space food.

"No way, is that even legal? I mean I get weed is ok nowadays, but are they ok putting that in the food the astronauts are gonna be eating? Can't that endanger the mission or something?"

"No you idiot, no astronaut eats this garbage, they just tell people that so they buy it, those guys eat stuff that doesn't taste like flavored styrofoam, so only an idiot tourist is gonna eat this." He said as he put some more packets on the shelves.

"I don't think it's garbage, I actually loved this stuff as a kid. But now I wonder if it tastes better with that stuff in it."

"Well, we're still on the clock so we'll have to buy some once our shift ends, and who knows, maybe we'll get nice and high if we eat a lot." He joked as he began to walk out of the store.

"Sounds good to me for a friday night." The other guy said as he followed him, neither of them seeing the group of girls and one boy entering the museum.

(Thirty minutes later)

"Nice kitty! Nice kitty!" Percy said as he stared at the large beast in front of him. The massive twenty foot lion swiped at him as Percy noticed it was missing a mane. "Hey, didn't the Nemean lion have a mane?!"

"It should!" Called Zoe firing arrows at it's sides, but the arrows broke on contact.

"Then where is it?" He called as he tried to cut off it's leg only for his sword to bounce off it.

"Guy's, I think it's a girl!" Grover cried as he tried to play his pipes.

"That's impossible!" Cried Zoe while the lion tried snapping at Percy's head. "It's always been seen as a male with a mane!"

"Well, maybe it met a nice lioness and made this one!" Bianca said as she tried to shoot it only to miss.

"Male or female we still can't penetrate it's skin!"

Percy jumped back and tried coming up with an idea before he spotted the nearby gift shop. "Hey, can the insides be penetrated?" He asked as he began to run towards the gift shop.

"It should be, why?" Called Zoe.

"Because I think I found something that should make it keep its mouth open!" He shouted before entering the gift shop. He looked around and spotted the shelf of freeze dried food before grabbing them and ran out. "Hey pussycat!"

The lion turned it's head towards him and growled as it began to run towards him.

'I hope this works.' He thought before tossing the packages at the lion as it opened its maw to bite him.

The packages flew through its mouth and down it's throat, making it stop and try to swallow the foreign object in it's mouth. The flavor was tough and seemed off, but when it swallowed them, it started feeling weird.

"Um Percy, what did you just do?" Grover asked nervously as the lion's pupils began to shrink and it started to sway back and forth.

"I just fed it some of the space food from the gift shop. I didn't think it would do this, just make it really sick." He said as the lion began to focus on Percy and began to clumsily move towards him.

"Well that obviously didn't work you stupid boy!" Zoe shouted at him.

"At least I did something besides shoot sticks!" He shouted back as he tried to get farther away from the lion before hitting a wall. "Um, a little help guys?" He asked nervously as the large lion got closer.

"Stab it in the mouth!" Called Grover.

"I'll try!" He said as he held up his sword before attempting to thrust it at the felines mouth only for it to swat it away. 'And failed.'

"Well, see you in Hades boy." Zoe said as the nemean lion stared at Percy.

"Um….good kitty?" He said nervously as the nemean lion tilted it's head at him before raising a paw.

"Percy!" Grover cried out in horror.

As the paw started to descend Percy closed his eyes and waited for it to tear him apart. 'I wonder if Hades will let me into elysium.'

But it stopped and started to rub against his head. "Huh?" He said as he opened one eye to see the paw softly rubbing his head. "What is going on, why isn't it killing me?"

"Uh?" Bianca got out while the others were confused. "Um...is it petting him?"

"I...I think it is…" Thalia said in disbelief as the lion began to purr as it began to bring its head towards Percy.

'Oh no, it's gonna eat my head in one chomp.' Percy thought nervously as it slowly opened it's mouth. But that's when he felt it's tongue brush against his cheek. 'Is it...licking me?' He thought in disbelief as he opened his eyes to see the massive lion licking his cheek. "Ok, this is weird, should I try to walk away?" He asked the others in confusion.

"Um, maybe? I wouldn't." spoke Grover. "Man what was in that stuff? One minute it's trying to kill us and now it's acting like a kitten."

"I think there's a pack left in the store, go check it out!" Percy shouted as the lion put it's paw on is chest and began to force him to the ground on his back. "Hurry!"

The satyr ran back inside and grabbed the pack before looking over the ingredients." "Let's see...strawberries...bananas...milk….Marijuana?" He said in confusion as he turned to the others. "Hey, what's Marijuana?"

"Wait, please tell me you're joking." Spoke Bianca with dread.

"No, it says that the main ingredient is Marijuana, so what is it?" Grover called in confusion.

"Oh gods!" She groaned. "The cat's high! It took drugs!"

"What?!" Percy shouted as the lion began to drag him towards it while purring.

"You idiot boy, you drugged the monster?!" Zoe shouted at him in disbelief.

"I didn't know!"

"That's not the point! Now it's gonna be more angry than ever!" Spoke Bianca. "I saw what that stuff does in Reefer Madness, and it just made things worst!"

"What? Then what do we do?" He shouted as the lion laid down on top of him and purred as he felt something soft pushing on his body.

"Wait, that movie is from the thirties, why were you watching it?" Grover shouteed in confusion.

"Me and Nico were taught how horrible drugs were, where have you been?"

"Doing the same, but anyway, how do we get Percy out of here?" Thalia shouted as Percy began to realize what the soft things on him were.

"Hey Grover...I think you're right about it being a female." He spoke up with a blush. "Someone get a giant mouse!"

"I think that's what you're for Percy!" Grover shouted as the lioness began to lick Percy's head. "Um...oh! Try to scratch it behind the ears!"

"I'll try!" He said as she managed to pull his arm out from under her as he tried to reach her ears. He got to them and tried scratching around. The lion stopped licking him instantly and closed it's eyes before purring loudly. "Ok, I this is working."

"Great, keep doing it, I'm going to talk to the others and figure out what to do!" Grover said as he ran over to the rest of the group. "So...any ideas?"

"I say we leave him, we're suppose to lose one in the land without rain and he and the monster are under the mars exhibit, so I say we go before the drugs wear off." Zoe said firmly.

"What! No way! We can't leave Percy alone to be some kind of cat toy." Frowned Grover.

"Well what do suggest we do? The monster is only focused on Percy, and there is a chance we'll be able to come back for him and save him, but lady Artemis and Annabeth are both on a time limit, we can't wait here and hope we can defeat a drugged up monster we were already losing to." She responded back coldly.

"I hate to say it Grover, but she does have a point." Bianca added sadly as she watched the lioness rub against Percy.

"What, you too? Well, at least I know Thalai's with me, right?"

"Actually…." She said slowly as she looked away from him.

"What, you think we should leave Percy too?!"

"Well think about it. We need to hurry and Percy can probably keep it occupied."

"But we would be abandoning him!" Grover said as he looked at Percy who was trying to crawl out from under the lioness with little success. "Percy! Can you handle this?" Grover shouted over to him as the lioness pulled him back under her.

"Oh yeah, sure, I got this." He said sarcastically as the lioness licked him again.

"See? He's fine." spoke Zoe.

"Let's go." Bianca said as she and Zoe began to walk away.

"He was being sarcastic!" Thalia said as she followed them.

"Wait, where are you guys going?!" Percy called nervously.

"To keep going on the guest." Zoe called back. "Keep the lioness occupied."

"HOW!?" He shouted as Grover began to slowly follow them. "Oh come on! At least one of you distract her so I can get up!"

"She's all focused on you!" Zoe cried before smirking and adding. "I think you two look good together, have fun Percy!"

He groaned while the lioness kept licking him as he saw them round the corner. 'I'm gonna remember this.' He thought as he heard security beginning to come.

Apparently the lioness did too as she got up before lightly picking him up by the waist in her mouth. She quickly ran off in the opposite direction towards the back. "Oh come on, where are you taking me?" He groaned as he tried to get free.

She gave a low growl while running across the lawn and looked around for a place to rest at. She kept running as she looked, not finding a spot she liked as she kept running until they were out of the city. She looked around while Percy felt riptide in his pocket and sighed in relief.

'At least I have that back, now if only I could use it.' He thought before he saw her carrying him towards what looked like a zoo up ahead. "You're taking me to a zoo?" He asked in confusion as he saw the gates and sign were old and rusted. 'Is this place abandoned?'

She kept going while looking at the empty exhibits.

"Um, you can let me go now, please?" He asked nervously as he tried to get out of her grip again only to have her growl at him again. 'I'll take that as a no.' He thought before seeing a lone exhibit she was walking to that had a sign over it that said "Lions". 'Figures.'

She soon reached it and jumped over the small fence before walking towards a cave in the exhibit. When she entered she dropped Percy and laid down beside him. 'What is she going to do now? Is she going to smother me, lick me again or have the drugs worn off and is she going to kill me?" He thought nervously as he reached into his pocket and pulled out riptide. 'Right now I gotta make a move before she does.' He thought as he uncapped riptide, getting her attention.

She growled before using a paw to hold it down on the ground before she nudged Percy before laying on top of him.

"Great, now I'm back to being laid on." He grumbled as he tried to get out from under her. "Why are you even doing this?"

She gave a low growl while nuzzling her head with his.

He groaned as he felt her fur on his face. 'This is getting old fast, while I'm glad she isn't eating me, what's going to happen when the drugs wear off, and why does she keep nuzzling me?'

That's when she used her body to roll on her back with him on top and used her paws to lift him up.

"Whoa, what's going on?" He asked in confusion. That's when she started to lightly toss him up and catch him which repeated as he went higher and higher. "Whoa, hey, stop it!" He said as he began to get dizzy as she kept tossing him into the air.

She seemed amused and began to use one paw to toss him up and catch him with the other like she was juggling.

"Hey, I'm not your cat toy, put me down!" He said as she began to only catch and throw him with her back paws. 'Thank the gods the others can't see this.' He thought with a blush before she missed catching him and he fell onto her chest, landing right on top of her four breasts.

She gave a surprised growl, but purred and relaxed. She then pressed her two front paws onto his back, keeping him on her breasts.

"Hey, let me up!" Percy said with a small blush. 'Oh god is this what some gods did to have kids?' He thought as he tried even harder to get out of her grasp, earning him a low growl from her. 'Wait….is that what she wants?!' He thought with an even bigger blush as he felt her beginning to purr. 'I'm not gonna be like them and sleep with an animal!' He thought as he tried to once more to get out of her grasp, mentally glad that he was wearing clothes as the lioness frowned as she stopped purring and began to growl again. He kept pushing and got an idea before he squeezed two of the breasts. This made her stop growling instantly and made her begin to purr loudly as her grip began to loosen.

"Now!" He pushed back and broke her grip before quickly booking it away. "I have to get out of here, once I'm out of this zoo I'm home free!" He said to himself as he jumped over the small fence of the lion exhibit before looking around. "Which way was out again?"

ROAR!

"I guess it's to the right!" He said quickly as he began to run away as fast as he could. He went past exhibits while hearing the footsteps of the lioness behind him. 'Damn it, I have to hide somewhere, there's no way I can outrun her, but where?'

ROAR!

"Damn it, I guess the reptile house then!" He said quietly as he ran towards the closest build which was the reptile house. He jumped into one of the cages and hid behind of the rock's. "I really hope she doesn't find me." He muttered as he heard her enter the building.

She looked around with a snarl while detecting Percy's scent behind a large rock. She then crouched down and began to slowly make her way towards him.

He held his breath and grabbed a rock before chucking it far away to make a sound. She turned her head towards where the rock landed in confusion as Percy jumped out of the exhibit before hopping into another before she looked back.

'That should help, I hope.' He thought as the lioness turned her head back to the old hiding spot and continued to move towards it.

When she looked and didn't see Percy she started growling like when the two of them fought.

'That doesn't sound good, did the drugs wear off?'

She let out a primal roar as her body began to glow.

'Oh gods, is she going to explode?!' He thought as he saw her stand on her hind feet, but start shrinking.

Her hair became shorter as her body build became slimmer, but even as the fur receded he could still see the four breasts. As she continued to glow clothes began to form on her body. First was a fur trimmed coat around her shoulders then some black shorts. On her hands and feet were sharp claws that extended out. After the clothes formed the glowing died down and she stood in the abandoned reptile house as Percy watched her in confusion.

'Did she….just transform?' He thought in confusion as she began to look around with a frown.

"Where are you!?" She called out as she began to walk down the hall of exhibits. "I know you're in here, now show yourself!"

'Wait, if I can stab her while like this, maybe it could work.' He thought as he reached into his pocket, hoping riptide had reappeared in his pants pockets. And thank his dad it was. 'Ok, it's now or never!' He thought as he watched her walk past the exhibit he was in.

"If you come out now I won't be mad." She called as he uncapped Riptide and he stood up in the exhibit.

"Hey pussycat!" He called, making her turn around to look at him. He jumped from the rock and towards her.

"See, now that you've come out I'm not that mad." She said as she held out her hand to block the blade.

When it stopped Percy went wide eyed while she grinned. "Let me guess, you thought since I was in human form I would be weaker and easy to kill?" She asked as she wrapped her hand around the blade.

"Uh….maybe?"

"Well forget it, I'm still invulnerable." She said as she pulled the sword out of his hands with a firm yank. "And we're going back to our fun." She said as she threw the sword behind her before grabbing Percy. "It's not nice to run away like that you know."

"Uh, is it too late to say sorry?" He tried joking.

"Nope, we're heading back to the cave now handsome, so don't try to get away again, ok?"

Seeing as how he was swordless he nodded before she grabbed his shirt and started dragging him again. "Um, are you still...you know?" He asked nervously.

"Drugged up?"

"Yeah."

"A little bit, but it's starting to go away, so we'll have to get some more later, huh?" She said with a grin. "Whatever it was sure is relaxing, but I'm also hungry for some small snacks." She said, making Percy pale.

"Um...what kind of small snacks?" He asked nervously.

"Something really salty." She said as she stared at him with a feral grin.

"O-ok, well, I think there's a store in the city, so I'll just go and pick some up…" He said as he tried to walk away.

"We'll go together." She said firmly as she tightened her grip on him. "I wouldn't want you running off on me after all, why though I don't understand, you must be honored to belong to the queen of the jungle, the Nemean Lioness."

"Yeah, real big honor.' He thought sarcastically. "So how are we getting to the city, it's pretty far away from...wherever this place is I bet."

"We run there." She said as they neared the gate.

"Um, I don't think I can run that far." He said with a sweatdrop.

"Then I'll carry you again." She said as he gulped.

"Um, that's not really necesa-" He stopped while she let out a low growl at him. "Then again, I guess it does make sense." He said quickly.

"Good, then we shall depart at once." She said as they reached the front gates.

"Um, are you going to carry me there like you are now or are you going to...change?"

"What's wrong with this form?" She asked with a frown as she looked at him with a small growl.

"N-nothing, nothing at all, I was just curious." He said nervously. 'This is like trying to talk to a more angry Clarisse.'

"Great, then hold on cutie." She said as she she wrapped her other arm around his legs and began to hold him like a groom would hold a bride.

'Maybe the guys leaving me alone was better than them seeing this.' He thought as he felt her four breasts pressing into his side.


	14. Slime Princess and Finn

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Slime Princess and Finn

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a good day in the land of Ooo and inside the Breakfast Kingdom, you see all the royals, even Marceline, gathered in one room. Now you must be wondering why? Well in this specific day is "Princess Day". A day that comes in once a year were which princess gets chosen to host.

And this year its Breakfast Princess.

"Alright everyone quiet down." spoke said princess with a gravel and standing at a podium as all the royals there turned their attention to her.

All the royals waited for what she has to say, while Marceline was just standing by the wall looking at her phone. But she was listening.

"For Princess Day, we have a few issues to go over, but one is not much of an issue, but something to discuss since it concerns someone we all know, Finn the Human."

All the princess, besides Flame Princess and Bubblegum whom were confused, nodded. Marceline brought her head wondering what's wrong since he's like her best friend.

"Now it has come to my attention that recently he's been feeling...down."

That's when Princess Bubblegum raised her hand and asked. "What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"Well...who here was aware of him and Flame Princess having a relationship?"

Some princesses raised their hand along with Princess Bubblegum and Marceline.

"Well long story short, things didn't work out and he's in a little slump. It also doesn't help he already liked someone before, so this is pretty big to him."

Everyone turned their attention to Flame Princess and Bubblegum. Said princesses looked away or tried to ignore the looks.

Then Breakfast Princess continues talking. "That's why I'm asking if anyone here wants to volunteer to try and cheer him up."

Slime Princess was the first to raise her hand. "I wouldn't mind cheering Finn up." she said while smiling.

"Same." spoke Raggedy Princess.

"Me too." spoke up Jungle Princess.

That's when LSP said."I want in on this too." Unfortunately for her, everyone else said. "NO!"

"What? Aw come on! I bet Finn would cheer up if he got all up in my lumps!"

That's when everyone said. "Shut up!" and threw paper balls at her

"Ah! Oh you all gonna pay for that!" LSP yelled as she left the room.

"Ok, so let's hear some reasons on who might be best for this job." Raggedy Princess raised her hand first. Then Breakfast Princess said. "Explain."

"If Finn's feeling down maybe I could stitch a blanket up for him." she replied. Some nodded at that.

"I can help him on an adventure." spoke Jungle Princess.

Everyone in the room knew how much Finn loved adventures. So some agreed. Then they all focused on Slime Princess.

Breakfast Princess then asked. "Okay SP, how would you help?

"Simple. I wouldn't give him a present or assist in an adventure, but help mend his wounded heart." she replied. That answer made the royals felt touched.

"Alright everyone, let's put it to a vote."

First Jungle Princess stood up.

"Who votes for Jungle Princess?" 5 hands were raised.

Next came Raggedy Princess. Another 5 hands were raised.

And finally Slime Princess. Everyone thought it was gonna be a tie when it was actually six hands.

"Yes!" Slime Princess said as she felt victory

"Alright SP, you'll go and see if you can cheer Finn up, but wait till after the meeting's over." Slime Princess nodded while she and the rest of the royals continue their activities

(Later)

Slime Princess was in her carriage and was on her way to Finn's treefort.

'Hmm, what should I try first? Should I be subtle? Or upfront?' she thought while trying to think on how to be there for Finn.

Soon the carriage came to a stop.

"We're here your majesty." her driver announced.

Slime Princess looked through the window to see the treefort. She got out of the carriage and moved over to the door before knocking on it.

It took a couple of seconds before the door opens to reveal Finn. He looked down as she waved at him. "Oh, hey Slime Princess, what's up?"

Slime Princess smiled and said. "Hello Finn. I'm doing fine."

"What brings you way out here?" Finn asked.

"Just wanted to talk and hang with you" Slime Princess replied "Is it alright if I come inside?"

Finn smiled and said "Sure. Come on in." He walked in while she entered and saw all the treasure in the room while Finn climbed up the ladder.

Before Slime Princess could follow, she saw something in the pile that caught her eye. It was a blue sapphire half buried in the gold. As the slime royal picked it up, she marveled at the piece of jewelry.

"Ooh, this is beautiful." she commented as the jewel sparkle in her hand. The closer she looked though the more it shined and seemed to give off a glow. She didn't even notice the glow surrounding her body.

She held it up and saw it start slipping into her arm. "What the Glob!" she yelled. She saw it move towards her body while she tried to expel it.

"W-What's going on?" she questioned while feeling scared. She saw it move to the center of her body while feeling tingly. She tried to push it out but it wasn't working. Then she began to feel a warm sensation.

'W-What is this that I'm feeling?' she thought before she felt her body begin stretching upward. Underneath her, she felt like she was either getting tall or was being lifted.

She looked and gasped while seeing her arms twitch and start getting longer. She doesn't know why it's happening to her. Then she felt her top part stretch up next.

She felt her body started to develop curves. She jumped before the feeling slowly stopped.

When she turned her, she saw a mirror gasped at what she saw. She was taller with two longer arms with fingers, and her head was in a rounder shape with a neck and part of her slime body in the shape of hair with a curvy physique.

"Oh my Glob!"she screamed.

"SP? What's wrong?" Finn asked as he was climbing down the ladder. When he turned his head he went wide eyed. "SP?" he questioned as he saw her new look. "What happened to you?" he asked while still feeling shocked.

"I don't know. This weird jewel went in me and...I became like this." she explained.

"What did this jewel look like?" Finn questioned.

She pointed at her chest.

Finn would've look but instead averted his gaze.

She blushed and cleared her throat. "I meant it's in my body, around my chest."

Finn took a peek and was able to see the jewel.

"What is this Finn?"

"I don't know, me and Jake found it in a dungeon, but I don't remember where." he replied trying to remember.

"Well I'm not saying I don't like this, just took me by surprise." said Slime Princess.

Then Finn with a worried look asked. "Do you feel okay now?"

"Yeah, better then before. Now I can reach out farther and can see higher than before."

Finn smiled at the response and said "Great."

"Let's head upstairs Finn, I came here for an important mission."

Finn was confused when she that. "Mission? What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain when we get there." she replied as she was the first to climb the ladder.

Finn moved up next as they walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "So what is this mission SP?" Finn asked

"Well, I thought it would be best if I came by to help you cheer up after...you know." she replied.

"Oh." said Finn as he knew what she meant. He looked away while being reminded about him and Flame Princess breaking up. He looked back at Slime Princess and said. "I don't want you to go through the trouble."

"Trust me Finn, it's no trouble." she said as she held his hands with hers.

Finn blushed noticing while coughing and looking away.

Slime Princess giggled a little when she saw him blush. "It's ok, just act like this day is like the others." she suggested.

Finn looked back at her again and said "Okay" while smiling.

"So...what do you do on your days when not out on an adventure?" she asked.

"Mmm, not much. Sometimes I go around making sure every Kingdom is safe, hang with Marcy for a jam session, but mostly I just hang here where I either play with BMO or do some piano." he replied

"You play the piano?" she asked with a surprised tone.

"Well yeah, my folks wanted me to have a musical bone in my body." Finn replied remembering when his parents told him that.

"Can I hear you play?" she asked wanting to hear him play.

"Well...I guess a little couldn't hurt." said Finn. He got up from the couch and walk to the piano.

SP walked over and stood beside him as he sat down and cracked his fingers.

He put his fingers on the keys and started playing It was a slow and soft tune which echoed around the room.

Slime Princess couldn't believe how talented Finn was. 'Wow, he really is musical in pretty much anything.' she thought still feeling amazed at his talent.b"You're pretty good."

"Thanks, but it's been a while so I'm a little rusty."

"Not from what I'm hearing." she smiled. "You sound really good."

Finn blushed at the compliment.

"Have you ever thought about being a musician?"

"Sometimes. I even thought of either starting or joining a band." he replied while still playing. "But I've been caught up with adventures mostly."

Slime Princess understood that.

"So...I have a question now." said Finn.

"What is it?" Slime Princess asked.

"How did you find out about how I was feeling?"

Slime Princess was taken back by the question. But she wasn't gonna lie to him. "Me and the rest of the princesses had a meeting in the Breakfast Kingdom and we were talking how worried we are since you were feeling sad."

"So they all know." he sighed and stopped playing.

"Yes." she replied while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Man...I really am a dork." Finn said feeling sad.

Slime Princess hugged him from behind and said. "No you're not. You're a good person Finn. Everyone just wants the old you back. We all care and worry for you. Even Bubblegum's Vampire friend."

"You mean Marceline?"

She nodded and said. "Yes, her. In fact before I was going to see you, she came up to me and told me something.

"What?" he asked.

"She said she hoped that I was successful in making you happy again. She also said she wanted her little jam session buddy back."

"Huh, well it has been a while since we jammed." said Finn as he remembered the last time he and Marceline jammed out.

"So don't feel down, be happy cause you have people still there for you." she said.

Finn took moment to think. He turns his head, smiles and said. "Thanks SP."

"No problem Finn." she said smiling back at him.

'Wow, he has really pretty eyes.' she thought as she stared directly at his eyes.

Finn noticed how close they were and started blushing.

SP realized it too and started blushing as well. 'Oh Glob, did I push it?' she thought wondering what to do.

While both were lost in thought, their heads moved closer. Their hearts start racing. Pretty soon their lips met and they finally snapped out of their thoughts.

Somehow neither one of them wanted to stop kissing. They kept it there while stunned at how good it felt.

'For a princess made of slime, who knew that her lips were soft.' Finn thought.

'I'm really kissing him!' Slime Princess exclaimed in her head. 'Is this a dream?'

It took a moment for them for their lips to separate so they can breathe. As soon as they could speak they just went silent.

It was only like 5 minutes till Finn broke the silence. "Wow" he said.

"Uh...sorry." Slime Princess said thinking if she went to fast.

"No...I kinda liked it." Finn admitted with a little blush.

"Really?" Slime Princess replied while blushing as well.

That's when Finn looked out the window. "Oh look, the sun is setting" he pointed out. "Wanna go outside and watch it?"

Slime Princess smiled and said "Sure."

The two got up and headed outside before sitting on a nearby hill. They watched how the sun changes colors while it sets.

"Wow, this is kinda nice." Slime Princess commented while the two enjoyed the scenery. Without seeing or realizing she set her head on his shoulder.

Finn noticed it and blushed. Then he wrapped his arm around her to keep her close.

That she noticed and made her relax with a smile. It wasn't long before Slime Princess' carriage came by.

"Oh, looks like I have to get back." Slime Princess said.

That's when Finn said "Awww, really?"

"Yes, sorry Finn, but maybe I can hang out tomorrow."

Finn smiled and said "I'd like that very much."

She smiled before pecking him on the cheek and walked over to the carriage.

As Finn sees her leave, he brought his hand to where SP kissed his cheek. "Wow...did I just get another crush?" Finn asked then said "If I do then I better not mess this up."

(Later)

Slime Princess was in her bedroom of her Kingdom. She was receiving a lot of messages from all her royal friends. Luckily all their phones were in sync so it will be easier to text everyone.

'How'd it go?' Breakfast Princess asked while the rest of the royals asked the same thing.

'Pretty good, easier than I thought.'

she replied to all while smiling at her success.

'Tell the details girl.'

'Well we did some talking, told him how everyone was worried and cared for him. He's talented on the piano, we and...kissed and watched the sunset together.'

'Say what!?' They screamed.

'I take it you're asking about the kissing part?' she asked.

'No duh!' replied the royals.

Slime Princess blushed, even though no one can see her blush, and text 'Well after hugging him, we were looking at each other's eyes, which I had no idea were so perfect. That's when we realized how close are heads were. Then suddenly we were leaning in till our lips touched.'

'Sooooo lucky!' Some of them whined.

'What did his lips taste like?'

Slime Princess took a moment to think before texting 'Not sure. But I'll say this, his lips were so smooth.'

'Lucky.' They all said wishing they had that experience.

'I'm seeing him again tomorrow.' she told everyone.

'Thanks.' smiled Marceline.

Slime Princess smiled and said "No problem. I know how much of a good friend he is to you.'

'So he'll be alright?' asked Flame Princess.

SP didn't know if she should answer her but did it anyway. 'Yes' she replied. 'But FP, and PB?'

'Yeah?' They both replied.

'You missed out, big time.' she stated. Everyone else agreed with her.

The two princesses looked away while Slime Princess ended the call. SP lay on her bed. Before going to sleep, she had a deep thought. 'I'm gonna be there for you Finn no matter what.'


	15. Valerie and Wally

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Valerie and Wally

Series: Kids Next Door

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Numbuh Four and Five were walking down the hall with the former looking pretty confident as he looked at his homework. "I think I really did it this time, I think I got everything right!"

Numbuh Five looked over and winced while clearing her throat. "If you say so."

"Yeah, she's probably going to give me an A plus plus!" He said as they entered the classroom. He and Numbuh Five set their papers on the desk and went to take their seats. "Yep, I really did it this time." He said as the teacher enter the classroom.

"Good morning class." Smiled Mrs. Thompson. "Have you all turned in your homework?"

"Yes Mrs. Thompson." They all spoke together.

"Good, I'm going to put on a movie for you all to watch as I grade them." She said as she hit a button on the projector before turning off the lights and sitting down at her desk. She took the top one which was Wally's and braced herself. 'Let's see how it is this time.' She thought before flipping it over and reading what he wrote for the answers.

Suffice to say she managed to keep her breakfast down, but it still made her gag.

'OH GOD! How did he even...what….why did he draw a picture of an armadillo?' She thought as she kept reading his answers in horror. 'This is the worse he's ever done, I have to do something.'

She knew all her efforts didn't seem to work, so this meant she had to ask someone else to try and get through to the thickheaded boy. 'I need someone...someone who is smart enough to help him and will have no choice to, but who could I...yes, she'll work, I've been meaning to punish her anyway.'

By the time class ended the movie was over as Mrs. Thompson turned the lights back on just as the bell rang. "Well kids, there's the bell, you don't want to be late for your next class." She said as everyone got out of their seats before she added. "Walley, Valerie, I need to talk to you two though, so stay here."

Said blonds were confused while the others kids thought they were in trouble and snickered before Mrs. Thompson sat at her desk and they walked over.

"Kids, I have something very important to discuss with you two." She said as they both looked at her nervously.

"Um, what did you need Mrs. Thompson?" He said nervously.

"Wally, after seeing your last homework assignment, I'm sad to say that...well that I'm not quite sure if you'll be able to pass if you're grades keep dropping like this."

"What? B-but I worked really hard on it!" He said nervously as Valerie smirked at him.

"Apparently not that good." She snickered before her teacher frowned and she cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"It's fine, though I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Valerie." She said sternly."After all, you're going to be his new tutor."

"What?!" They both cried out with wide eyes with the former werepoodle paling.

"Mrs. Thompson, you can't be serious! He's unteachable!"

"Hey! I can learn this stuff in my sleep flea brain!"

"Enough you two. Valerie, you will teach him and that's final, think of it as punishment for that 'incident' from earlier." She said sternly before turning to Wally. "And you will learn from her, or you won't pass this year and be forced to go to summer school."

Instantly he felt like everything crumbled around him as he dropped to his knees and cried out to the ceiling. "Nooooo!"

"Shut up you fool, you haven't failed yet." Valerie said as she shook her head.

"And Valerie, if he doesn't improve I will bring your grade down." Mrs. Thompson said, shocking her.

"What! But Mrs. Thompson, why should I get a downgrade because of him? If you or any teacher can't help him, how can I?"

"That's not my problem now, it's yours to figure out, now both of you, go to your next class." She ordered while the two looked down and walked out of the room. 'I pray this plan works.'

Once they were out of the room Valerie turned to him and said. "I will go to your stupid treehouse after school so we can study, I refuse to lose my perfect A record by having you fail that class!"

"Fine! Just don't carry any fleas in with ya."

"I'm cured you oaf! The necklace was destroyed, remember!" She growled before stamping past him. "Just don't try to back out of this doofus!"

"I won't you poodle!" He shouted at her before walking away. "Hmph! I can study on my own and pass for sure."

(Later)

"I can't believe I have to waste my precious studying time teaching that fool." She muttered as she walked down the sidewalk towards the treehouse. She had several books to help and walked up to the house before knocking on it. "Hey, let me in, I'm here to help the oaf study!"

She got silence before several robotic eyes popped out and looked at her while she jumped. "State identity."

"Um, I'm Valerie, I'm here to see Wally?" She said nervously as she looked at the eyes.

They looked her all over before going back inside as the door was opened by Numbuh One. "Sorry about that, they're set up in case of any adult or teen intruders. Just head up the stairs and he'll be at the top. Oh, and don't touch anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said as she walked inside and began to head towards the stairs. She looked around at the thick walls while pondering just HOW any kids her age could make something like this. "Questions for later I guess." She said as she kept climbing up the stairs as she wondered how far up they went.

In the command center Wally himself was playing a video game on one of the computers and was racking up the score. "Ha, take that you stupid zombies!" He shouted as the door opened.

Valerie panted while leaning on her knees. "How...many….stairs….can there….be?"

"Huh? You actually made it? My rooms on the second floor but I came up here hoping you would pass out walking up all those stairs." He said as he kept playing the game.

She glared and dragged herself over before plopping her books in front of the screen. "Well it didn't work."

"Yeah, I guess not…" He said as he paused the game. "So, how do you want to do this, I pretend to listen as you talk, I fake read a book, or I could answer all the questions and make you go crazy with my answers, take your pick." He said with a smirk.

"Oh? So you think you're gonna be able to pass without my help?" She raised an eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I can study on my own, I don't need your help you overgrown poodle." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" She moved closer and took the controller and tossed it aside. "Do you know what it feels like eating bad homework?"

"Like eating paper? How would I know, you're the only dog among us." He said in confusion.

"It's like eating unwashed gym socks!" She snapped leaning in with a growl. "Eating your homework was like I ate ten bags worth! I thought I was gonna hurl my guts out when I got home! That's how bad your work is! It's without a doubt, the worst kind in all of school! No, the entire world! And if you don't get your game together and focus, then we're both going to pay for it. Which I will NOT deal with!" She said as she got closer and closer to him with every sentence.

"Well, I doubt you'll be able to teach me anything anyway, do you honestly think you're the first tutor I've had? My parents have hired more tutors than the school has hired teachers to try to get me to learn and they've all failed! What makes you think you're any different from them? Nothing, you will try and then run away screaming just like all the rest." he smirked with crossed arms.

"Then why are you smiling like that's a good thing?!" She shouted at him as her face began to turn red in anger.

"Because, I know I'll scrape through, just barely though on my own, but you? No, you're going to get your grade lowered, and there's nothing you can do about it you poodle!" He taunted while she looked horrified.

"You...you'd take a failing grade just to get back at me?" She growled before grabbing him by the front and yanked him out of his seat. "Well guess what buster brown! I'm going to make you learn every single word from these books and make sure you pass the next test with flying colors even if I have to stuff your head with them!"

"That's what tutors number thirty, seventy five and three hundred and two said." He said with a grin. "They failed and so will you Mrs. ex- straight A's."

"Oh trust me Wallabee, I'm going to use every single trick." She warned before grabbing a book. "Now let's get started."

"Nah, I'm going to finish my game." He said as he reached for the controller.

"No games!" She snatched it up before tossing it out the window and held the book in front of his face. "You're going to memorize chapters one through five."

"No, I'm going to go get my game controller." He said as he got up to leave, making her mad.

"No you're not!" She screamed before yanking him back on the chair and dropped the stack of books on his lap, keeping him in place. "You can leave when you start reading them, ALL of them."

"What? No way!" He said as he tried to push to books off his lap. "I'm not going to read a bunch of crummy books!"

"Fine, if you'll be so stubborn, then I'll read them to you." She grabbed the top one and opened it. "Chapter one."

"Fine, I'll listen, but I still refuse to learn." He said stubbornly as she began reading.

'Oh you'll learn.' She thought as she stared at him before looking back at the book as she kept reading.

As that happened we see Numbuh Three hopping into the room and noticed them studying with Wally struggling to get the books off. "What's going on?"

"She's trying to make me learn stuff." Wally groaned.

"Oh! Is this that whole tutoring thing Numbuh One told us about?" She asked curiously as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, though she's probably going to be gone soon."

"Not gonna happen. In fact, I've got the books on audio tape." She said as she held up some cds.

"Ok, have fun!" Numbuh three said before walking away. "Oh, I've got some headphones if you need them."

"Kuki don't help her!"

"Thanks, I completely forgot to bring some." Valerie said with a smirk as she looked at Wally.

"I'll be right back." Smiled the girl before skipping out while Wally tried harder to lift the books off him.

"Geez, what are these books made out of, bricks?" He groaned as he tried to lift them off of him with no success.

"Nope, but lots and lots of paper. Light and flimsy on it's own, but packed together and even teenagers have trouble lifting them." She said as she patted the books.

"I got the headphones!" Called Kuki walking back in and handing them to Valeria. "Have fun Wally."

"Just get me out of here!" He called as she ignored him and left the room.

Valerie smirked and put them on him before popping the cd in and turning it up to full volume.

"Alright Wally, I hope you enjoy the audio book 'History 101' because you're going to listen to the entire thing!" She laughed while he cried out in horror.

"NNNOOOOO!" He cried as he reached to take the headphones off. But that's when he saw Valerie pull duck tape out of her pocket and tape his hands to the sides.

"We can't have you trying to escape or take those headphones off, now can we?" She said as she tapped his chest to the back of the chair as an extra precaution to keep him from escaping.

(Three hours later)

"Ok, I think that's enough for today Wally." She said as she hit the pause button.

Said boy sighed in relief while feeling like his brain was buzzing from all the stuff. "Finally, I think my ears were starting to bleed from listening to that junk." He said as she took the headphones off his head.

"Oh don't worry, it's not so bad. I have plenty more for tomorrow." She said with a smile as he paled.

"T-tommorow? We're doing this again?!"

"Of course. Did you really think we'd be done after one day? I said I was gonna make you remember all this and by the next test, you WILL." She said dangerously as he gulped nervously.

"O-ok...same time?" He asked nervously.

"Nope, this time it'll be sooner. I'm gonna walk with you here so we don't miss a single second of studying time. And if you try to sneak away, then I'll use my own dog's leash and tie you to this tree."

"No way, you're bluffing, right?" He said in disbelief.

"Just try me Wally, and you'll see if I'm bluffing or not." She walked off with the books and smirked. "See you tomorrow, and remember to take notes."

"O-ok...hey, I'm still stuck in the chair!" He called, realizing she hadn't taken the duct tape off of him.

"You're tough, you'll get out." She said as she walked away.

"Hey! Come back here!"

(Next day)

The school bell rang as the school day ended and kids began to leave the school.

Wally himself was making sure Valerie wasn't around while heading down the hall. "Alright, I guess that poodle decided to give up, time to go play some video games." He said with a grin as he neared the exit.

"There you are Wallabee." Said a voice he was now familiar with as he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Valerie, you heading home too?" He chuckled nervously turning to look at the girl who didn't look amused.

"Don't you remember what I said yesterday?" She asked calmly as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a pink dog collar and leash. "If you're gonna try and sneak off, then I'm gonna use this on you."

"No way, you wouldn't really do that to me, would you?" He asked nervously as he took a step back.

"That all depends, were you gonna try and head home without me?" She asked as she began to walk towards him.

"Um...I thought you went home?" He got out before spotting a nerd pushing a cart with a monitor on it before running over and jumped on it, causing the cart to go riding through the exit doors. "Ha, see you later ya Poodle!" He called as Valerie began to run after him.

"Wallabee Beetles! You get back here!" She shouted angrily as she ran after him. "You're not getting out of tutoring that easily!"

"I think I just did!" He laughed while riding the cart down the sidewalk and swerving past kids. "You'll never make me learn, never!" He called back to her, not seeing the lamp post he was heading right for. "See ya later poo-"

CRASH!

He hit the lamp post at full force, sending him flying off the cart and landing on the ground. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Valerie standing over him with a smirk.

(Later)

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned as he tried to stand up, only to feel something around his neck.

"Bout time you woke up, it's time for you to hear all of Beethoven's symphonies."

"What the, what's going on, where am I?' He groaned as he looked around in confusion as classical music began to play.

"Your room, it wasn't hard to find. But the lack of decor is really lame." She remarked while he was tied up and on the ring with speakers near him. "Now focus on the notes and try to hum them, that'll stick with you."

"What? No, I'm not doing that, and did you really put a dog collar and leash on me?" He said as he tried to take it off.

"Of course, and don't bother, that leash is one of a kind made to keep even the biggest and meanest dogs in one spot."

"Yeah, well I'm a human, not a dog, it's not like it has a lock on it, right?" He said as he tried to get it off.

"Of course." She held up a key. "And only I can take it off."

"What? This is ridiculous!" He said in annoyance as he began to listen to the music. 'Huh, it's not bad, but rock and roll is way better.'

"Now to speed things up, I'll be explaining to you the joys of geometry while ensuring you keep listening to some good old fashion music." She said with a smile as she brought out a big book before sitting across from him as she began to read. "Now make sure to pay attention, I'll be quizzing you once I'm done."

'Oh crud nooo!'

(Three hours later)

"Ok, I think that's enough for today, now then, shall we start the quiz?" Valerie asked as she turned off the music.

He groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do." She said as she gave him a sheet of paper and a pencil. "You may begin now, and if you don't get at least five right I won't take the collar off."

He sighed and looked at the paper with a frown. 'Lousy straight A poodle?'

She watched as he began to fill out the paper. 'I really hope I don't throw up when I see it.'

(Half an hour later)

"Done!" He said as he handed the paper back to her.

She took it and looked it over while cringing and covering her mouth. 'Oh god, it's the worst work I've ever seen!'

"So? How'd I do?" He said eagerly.

"Well...you got one right, so I guess that's an improvement.' She said as she pushed the paper away.

"Yes! I told you so!" He said with a grin before asking. "So...can you take the collar off?"

"Nope, you didn't get five right remember?" She said as she began to put her books away in her backpack before walking towards him and taking the leash off him while leaving the collar on. "Consider that a way to motivate you to learn faster."

"What! You can't just leave this pink collar on me! I'm not a dog!"

"No, but you're gonna learn quick like one. Now be a good boy and get ready for tomorrow?" She smirked before walking out of the room.

"Ugh, stupid Poodle." He said in annoyance as he pulled at the collar.

(Next day)

He tugged on it again while Numbuh Five was holding her sides hearing about what happened. "It's not funny!"

"Well you're the one wearing a pink dog collar so Numbuh Five thinks it is!" She laughed as they entered the school. "Oh man, wait till the others hear this."

"Don't tell anyone! I don't want anyone to see this or talk about it!" He groaned. "Come on Numbuh Five, I'll do anything, just don't tell them."

"I doubt that it'll stay hidden even if I don't talk, it's not like you're hiding it or anything."

He frowned and pulled his shirt up to cover it while they headed to class. "I just hope that stupid poodle doesn't tell anyone."

They made it to class and took their seats as Mrs. Thompson entered. "Hello class, are you ready for the test?" She asked as the class groaned. "Oh now don't be like that, as long as you studied you'll be fine."

"Oh man, we have a test?" Wally groaned as she began to hand out papers to the class. 'I'm not ready!'

"You maybe begin...now." Mrs. Thompson said as the class began to write.

'Oh man, I don't know any of these que...wait, I know this one.' He thought marking down the answer.

(Thirty minutes later)

"Ok, pencils down and hand them in for grading." She said as everyone stopped writing.

All of them walked to the front and started putting their papers down on the desk. She picked up the one on top and saw that it was Wally's test. 'Oh boy, time to see if Valerie managed to make him learn anything.'

She looked over it while said boy bit his nails in nervousness. 'Please give me a good grade, please give me a good grade!'

She stared at the test for a bit before setting it aside and moving onto the next test. 'I'm going to have to talk to Valerie and Wally after class.'

Later Wally was gripping his desk as the bell rang. "Oh man, how did I do, did I fail, am I going to have to take summer school?" He muttered before Mrs. Thompson cleared her throat.

"Wally, Valerie, a word if you will." She said, making the two students nervous.

"Y-yes Mrs. Thompson?" They said nervously as they approached the desk.

"I took a look at your test Wally, and-"

"Oh no, did he fail? Is my grade going to go down because of him?!" Valerie said as she began to freak out.

"Valerie calm down. I just wanted to say that he did better than he has on his last ten tests." She said, shocking both of them. "He actually managed to get some right, earning him a C-, so I want you to keep tutoring him and...is that a dog collar on your neck Wally?"

He went wide eyed and pulled his hood up. "No! It's….uh...a neck warmer. I've been feeling cold lately."

"Ok...Well, you two can get to your next class then." She said as Valerie tried not to laugh.

"Yes. Mrs. Thompson." Spoke Wally as they walked out and he glared at Valerie snickering. "Quit laughing!"

"Oh calm down Wally, and don't try to run away this time or I'll drag you to your treehouse with the leash." She said with a grin as she began to walk away. "Good work on improving though, guess my little help really was the best after all."

"Yeah yeah yeah, though I still think you're crazy you Poodle." He said as he began to walk away.

(Later)

Wally was waiting at the school's exit as the bell rang. 'No way she's going to put a leash on me!'

"There you are." Valerie said with a smirk. "I guess I won't be needing the leash after all."

"Try it and I'll make you wear it." He frowned as they walked out. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Sure, let's go." She said as she grabbed his hand and began to walk away with him. "This time we'll go over english."

"Fine, so how are you going to force me to learn this time?" He asked, not caring that they were holding hands.

"Make you recite some of the oldest and best poems in all of history."

"Ha, good luck with that, no way am I going to recite some old poems."

"Don't worry, I have ways of helping with that." She said with a grin as they neared the treehouse.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

(Later)

"No! You're sick!"

"No, it's called persuasion." She smirked while Wally was tied to a chair and she held up a rainbow monkey. "If you don't recite the poem loud enough I'll have to tickle his belly, and we both know what that means."

"No, you wouldn't, there's no way you're that crazy!" He said as he stared at the monkey in horror.

She moved her hand near it's belly and started to lightly touch it.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll recite the poetry!" He spoke up quickly before looking down at the book on his lap. "I'll read the stupid poem.. Stupid romeo and Juliet." He muttered before he began to read it out loud.

'I'll have to thank Kuki later for letting me borrow this.' Valerie thought with a grin as she listened to Wally read the poetry.

(Two hours later)

"Good, and since you did so well, I think it's time to move onto doing them all over again, but in spanish." She grinned darkly while pulling out another stack.

"You...are evil." He groaned as she put the stack in his lap again. "Is this even on any of the tests?"

"Probably not, but it never hurts to be prepared."

"I take it back, you're not evil, you're crazy you poodle!" He moaned as she opened up the book for him.

"Now then…"

(Next day)

Wally was running towards the exit, not caring what would happen to him but determined not to get stuck with the study crazy tutor again. "No way am I reciting something in spanish again!"

But when he pushed open the doors he saw said girls standing there and looking bored.

"Bout time you showed up, I thought you were gonna drag your feet."

"No, no more, I quit you crazy poodle! Your tutoring is insane!" He shouted as he tried to run past her.

She sighed seeing him run before letting out a loud whistle.

Wally didn't look back before a small pink blur jumped on his head. "Ow, what the?" He said as he crashed to the ground as the pink object on his head began to lick him.

"I figured having my adorable little dog would work since you seem eager to run."

"What? Get your stupid dog off of me!" He said as he tried to pick up the dog off his head as Valerie approached him.

"My little Tinky Puppy Poodle Peapod is not stupid." She frowned picking her dog up which licked Wally's face. "And you and Hoagie didn't seem to think so neither when you broke into my house and were fawning over him. Who knew the big and tough Wallabee Beetles had a soft spot for puppies."

"S-shut up, and your dog wasn't on my head last time!" He said with a small blush.

"Well that gives me a good idea." She smirked. "Either take this serious or I'll tell the whole school about that."

"What?! Haven't you ruined my reputation enough with this stupid collar?" He shouted as he pointed at the pink collar that was still around his neck.

"Well would you care to find out? I could always go back inside and let them know over the loudspeaker."

Wally paled before groaning and saying. "Fine, let's go, what torture do you have prepared for me today?"

"History."

"Ok, and what's the catch this time, what crazy studying method do you have for me?" He groaned as they began to walk away.

"None actually." She said, surprising him.

"Really? No duct taping me to a chair, no spanish poems, nothing? Wait...this isn't the way to the tree house."

"No, this time we're going to study at my house."

"Huh, why are we going to your house?" He asked in confusion.

"Because if I don't bring my precious dog back home, my parents will be mad. You do remember we can't bring dogs to school, right?"

"Yeah, but you brought yours anyway...you broke the rules!" He said with a big grin.

"Technically not. See you were off school grounds when he came by, meaning he came NEAR the school, but not at it." she smirked. "Nice try though Wallabee."

"Ugh, you take the fun out of everything you poodle." He groaned as they began to near her house.

"When are you going to drop that stupid nickname?" She groaned as they walked towards the front door.

"Never poodle." He said with a grin.

She frowned as they walked inside. "Don't touch anything and follow me."

"Ok, whatever." He said as he followed her through the house. "Seems kinda stuffy in my opinion."

"So what, it's not like you have to live here."She said as she stopped in front of a white door before opening it. "Now get in, we have a lot of studying to do."

He walked in while spotting a wall of trophies right next to her bed as she shut the door. "Geez, you got a lot of trophies in here."

"Well, I am a genius." She said proudly. She sat on the bed with him doing the same before she handed him the history book. "We'll resume from chapters forty and fifty."

"Ugh, fine." He said as he began to read them.

(Two hours later)

"Valerie, we're home!" Called a blond woman with pigtails like Valerie as she opened the front door.

"And boy is it coming down." Remarked a man with shorter blond hair with a rain jacket as he shut the door.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I have a classmate over, I'm tutoring him in my room!" She called from her room.

'He?' They both thought in surprise.

"You're alone with a boy in your room?" Her father asked slowly as he and her mother began to walk towards her room.

"Yes." She called back like it was no big deal.

"Why? And how come we've never heard about you having a friend over?" Her mother asked as they stopped outside her room.

"I'm just helping him catch up in class mom." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I think I'm doing pretty good Poodle, do you think you can take this stupid collar off now?"

Their eyes widened while her dad opened the room to look in on them. "What's this about a collar?"

"It's nothing mom, he was misbehaving so I put a collar on him, and if he gets enough questions right I'll take it off." She said like it was nothing at all.

Her parents went wide eyed while Wally tugged on it and they slowly shut the door. "Oh sweet lord."

"Hey Poodle, what was up with your parents?" They heard him ask in confusion.

"Probably just checking to make sure everything's fine, they like to be...over worried."

"Ok, whatever you say Poodle, so how much longer do I have to read this?"

"As long as I say to, or would you rather I got out the duct tape?" She asked, making her parents worry as they listened to them from outside her room.

"Ha! I can take that apart easy."

"Oh god, when did our daughter become like this?" Her mother moaned to her husband.

"I guess she's growing up faster than we thought. Oh no, do you think we should give her...the talk soon?"

"Oh no, I was hoping I would never have too….wait, maybe we can figure out how close they are before we do, let's invite him to dinner tonight!"

"Are you sure? What if they've already kissed? They're just kids!"

"Well, better we find out now instead of walking in on them. Plus, we can ask if they're together at supper."

(Later)

"Ok, I think that should do it for tonight, you can head home now." Valerie said as she put her books away.

"Finally." He said as he opened the door only to find her dad standing there.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner...I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Wally."

"He means Wallabee." Snickered Valerie while he frowned at her.

"No, I meant Wally you Poodle, and no, I gotta get home." He said before hearing thunder.

"I wouldn't recommend that, it's raining really hard, it would be dangerous for you to leave." Replied her father with a smile. "Besides, we'd love to know more about when you two started studying together."

"Um, ok, sure, what's for dinner?" He asked him curiously as Valerie began to get nervous.

'They want to know about how I've been helping him study? Oh boy, somehow I think they won't be happy with the methods I've been using…'

"Brussel sprout casserole." He said, making Wally's face turn green.

'Oh man, why'd it have to be brussel sprouts?'

(Later)

"So, Wally, tell us, how has your study sessions with our Valerie been going?" Asked Valerie's mom as they sat the table.

"Um well, it's been...interesting." He said hesitantly as he remembered what she made him go through.

"Why don't you tell us all about it?" Her father said, wanting to know what had happened.

"Well...first she put a bunch of books in my lap...then she started using duct tape...a couple of CDs...then the next time she used the collar and leash…" He said as he tried to remember, making her parents and Valerie go pale, the parents because of what they were hearing and Valerie because her parents were hearing it.

'It's worse than we thought!'

'Stop talking you idiot!'

"Then the next time I think she tied me to a post as I recited romeo and juliet to her in both english and spanish...then we came here after she ambushed me at school."

"Uh...that sounds….interesting." Remarked her mother. 'I didn't know she was so eager for a boyfriend, she never said anything.'

"So, Wally, what do you think of our daughter, do you like her?" Her father asked as Valerie began to blush.

He blushed himself and tugged on his hoodie collar. "Uh…."

'Oh god, he does like her!'

'Why is he hesitating, just say no!'

"Well uh...I don't dislike her…" He said as he began to blush even more. "And she has actually helped me a lot, so…."

'Oh god, does he have a crush on me! D-does he...does he like me like me?' Valerie thought with an even bigger blush.

'Oh god, is this isn't as bad as we thought, they both seem to be shy to do anything with their feelings, so maybe everything is ok?' Her parents thought nervously a they watched the two kids blush.

Numbuh Four gulped before he started eating the casserole, and had to keep from gagging tasting the vegetables. 'Oh man, things just got awkward, now what do I do?'

The rain came down harder outside which could be heard through the walls.

"Um, Wally, I uh, I don't think you'll be able to go home tonight, the rain isn't letting up and the streets are flooded." Valerie's father said. "Even if I tried giving you a ride it might be impossible."

"Oh, uh...ok so...where would I sleep?" He asked as he stopped eating.

"We have a guest room you can bunk in, and I'll make sure to give your parents a notice." Spoke Valerie's mom.

"Ok, thanks." He said as with a smile before looking at Valerie who was still blushing. He saw her glancing at him and he quickly resumed eating to keep from holding eye contact. 'What's wrong with me!?'

'Why didn't he just say no, and why am I blushing so much?' She thought as she looked away as well.

(Later)

"Here's the guest bedroom, if you need anything just tell us, ok?"

"Sure thing." He said as he climbed into the bed. The lights went out while he tried to get comfy. 'Can't believe I gotta stay the night over here, but at least I ain't gonna get soaked to the bone.' He thought before the door began to open slowly.

"Wallabee? You still awake?" Valerie asked softly as she snuck into the room.

"Yeah, I'm still awake poodle." He said with a smile.

"Don't start." She frowned. "I just came to see if you could get to sleep, the last thing I need is you screaming from lighting and ruining my beauty sleep."

"Heh, you're gonna need a lot of it." He chuckled before there was a loud boom of thunder.

"Eep!" She jumped into the bed while hiding under the covers.

"Wait, are you scared of thunder?" He asked as he looked at her tremble under the covers.

"N-No." She popped her head out. "I was just...feeling suddenly cold and dove under here for warmth that's all."

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say." He said when suddenly there was a loud boom again. He saw her tremble under the sheets and snickered. "You are!"

"S-so what if I am? Everyone's scared of something!" She shouted as she stayed beneath the covers.

"Well can you go do that in your own room?"

"N-no, it's too far away, I won't make it." She said nervously as the thunder boomed again. "Yipe!"

"Fine, you can stay, but don't scream to much, ok?" He asked as he laid his head down on one of the pillows.

"T-thank you Wallabee." She spoke while poking her head out as he laid his head down on the pillow.

"Goodnight." He said before closing his eyes and falling asleep as she looked at him.

'Dang it, I forgot my little Tinky Puppy Poodle Peapod in my room, I can't sleep through this without him.' She thought while more thunder boomed and she felt her hands move to Numbuh Four's arm. 'Huh, he feels kind of nice...I wonder…' She thought as she began to pull him close and wrap her arms around him. 'I hope he doesn't mind.'

"What are ya doing?" He said as she froze.

"Um...I don't have my little Tinky Puppy Poodle Peapod to sleep with through this so I uh...I was going to use you?" She said nervously.

"You mean….cuddle?" He asked with a blush.

"Yes?" She said as she blushed as well. "I-It's just for tonight! Afterwards we don't say a word to anyone and in return I won't be so firm next time we study, alright?"

Wally stared for a couple of seconds before saying. "Fine, though just for tonight, ok?"

"That's all I'm asking." She said as she pulled him closer as thunder boomed again.

"Ok, goodnight Valerie." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Wallabee."


	16. Himiko and Izuku part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Himiko and Izuku part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of villains stared in shock at the two people on the floor. "He's your what?"

"Boyfriend! Cool ain't it?" Himiko said with a big grin as she held the unconscious Izuku close to her.

"How did this happen?!" Shouted Jin in exasperation. "We were busy fighting for our lives and you went out to get laid?!"

"Oh no, me and sweetie haven't gotten there yet." She said as she held her cheeks with a blush. "Though I hope one day we do."

"Toga, explain." Spoke Kurogiri with a firm tone.

"Ok!" She said with a smile as she began to explain everything that had happened.

As the villains listened they couldn't believe how scatterbrained the girl was to bring a hero to their lair, but not as mad since he was knocked out and seemed banged up.

"So let me get this straight, you found him hiding in a tree, you go crazy for him because he's bloody, his friends know you took him and you decided that he's your boyfriend now, am I missing anything here?" Tomura said slowly.

"Bingo." She giggled as she rubbed her face against Izuku's bloody face.

"Ok...Well, what would you say to having him join us?" He asked, surprising them all.

"Tomura?! Are you serious?" Asked Jin in shock.

"Yes, I am, we failed to catch the original target but this might be even better, according to this kids file he has a power similar to All Might's power, plus it is hinted that he's his pupil. If he joins us the public will lose all faith in their heros."

"Ooh! I see what you mean." Remarked Atsuhiro rubbing his chin. "I did find his powers quite familiar, and with seeing a pupil of their best hero turn to the dark side would cause quite the commotion and panic. And if need be and he chooses not to, we can easily dispose of him before he can even lift a finger."

"NO! You can't kill my sweetie! He's mine, I got him fair and square!" Himiko said quickly as she tightened her grip on him. She saw Tomura give off a dark aura at her and sweated a little. "Let me try and convince him to join us, I'm sure I can persuade him for sure."

Tomura stopped giving off the dark aura as he said. "You have twenty four hours, if he hasn't joined us by then we will dispose of him, understood? I will accept no excuses like 'I almost have him' or anything, either he joins us by then or I'll kill him personally."

"Yeah! So don't mess it up!" Chimed in Jin.

"O-ok, I'll take him to my room and convince him in there." She said as she began to drag him towards the stairs. "I promise sweetie will join us!" That's when she had an idea. "Oh! Kurogiri-san! Can you get me a few things?"

"Depends, what do you need?" He asked curiously as she grinned.

(Later)

"Ugh, what happened?" Izuku groaned as he tried to get up only to realize that his arms and legs were tied to something. He blinked and looked to see he was on a bed with his limbs held at the bedposts. "What the, where am I?" He shouted as he began to look around frantically. He saw he was in some empty room with nothing around except the bed and a door with no windows. "Hello? Where am I?" He called before he noticed the door was beginning to open.

"Hi sweetie, I was worried you'd sleep all day." Smiled Himiko walking in while dragging a clothes rack behind her with Jin bringing in two more. "I'll take it from here Jin."

"Ok, but don't forget what you have to do." He said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"H-H-Himiko! W-what are you doing here, what's going on, where am I?" He asked nervously as he looked at the blood crazy girl.

"Well in order, to try and get you to join our side, and in a small room so you don't try to escape."

"W-what? You want me to be a villain? And what's with all the clothes?" He asked in disbelief and confusion.

"Something to help me." She said with a smile as she looked through the clothes.

"H-help you with what?" He asked nervously while trying to tug on the bonds.

"Helping me convince you to join me on the dark side." She said with a grin as she took an article of clothing from the rack. She set it on the bed and began to unbutton the top of her shirt.

"H-hey, what are you doing, why are you dressing?" He said nervously as she began to take her shirt off. He spotted her black bra and went wide eyed with a blush while turning his head away. "I'm still right here!"

"I know sweetie, but I'm just changing, besides, it's ok for a girlfriend to undress in front of her boyfriend." She said with a smile as she began to pull down her skirt. It showed her matching panties and tossed them aside before grabbing one of the clothes and began putting it on. "Just a sec~"

"W-wait, girlfriend? We're not dating though!" He said as he tried not to look at her.

"Well we can start going on dates when you join. And...there! Ok you can look now."She said with a smile.

"O-ok.." He said as he turned back to her before his eyes widened. He saw her wearing a blue school swimsuit that hugged her body and made his blush triple. "W-W-Why are you wearing that?!" He asked as she began to walk towards him.

"What do you think? Is it me?" She asked while sitting on the bed with her knees while leaning back so he could see it closer.

"I-It looks good on you." He said as he looked at her. "I-it's really nice, can you let me go now?"

"Will you join us?"

"Um...no, I'm afraid I can't." He said nervously, making her frown.

"Then I'll have to try something else." She said as she got off the bed and went back to the rack of clothes.

"Um, I don't want to join though, so you can stop." He said nervously as she kept looking through the clothes.

"Don't worry, I'll manage to convince you easy." She said with a smile as she pulled an outfit off the rack and began to take off the swimsuit.

"But why, why do you want me to join you so badly?" he asked while averting his gaze again.

"Because, it'll be better if we are both on the same side, besides, if I don't then…don't worry about it." She said before trailing off as she began to put the outfit on. She turned to him and it was a white shirt with short red gym shorts. She turned around and bent over while her ass was in his line of sight. "How about this? Does it fit just right in the back?"

"I-it uh, it...it looks good to me." He said as he began to get a small nosebleed. "Y-you can turn back now."

"Come on _senpai_ , I wanna know what you think." She teased in a higher tone to get in character. "Please tell me why you think, _please?_ "

"I-it looks good on you, really good." He said as he continued to blush.

"Wanna touch it?" She purred with a blush.

"I-I-I-I uh...maybe?" He said with a blush as she began to walk backwards towards him. He saw her move her butt near his hand until he was touching and felt more blood drip out.

"Give it a small squeeze _senpai_ , please?" She asked before seeing the blood coming out of his nose. "Oh! Fresh blood." She said as she turned back and began to climb onto the bed and him to get to the blood.

Izuku blushed brighter seeing her grab his face and lean in. "H-Hey!"

"Don't worry sweetie, this will only take a moment." She said as she opened her mouth and began to stick out her tongue to lick the blood off his face. "Mmm, so fresh and juicy!" She moaned as she licked the blood off his face.

"H-hey, stop it, please!" He said with a blush as he tried to turn his head away. "Why do you like blood so much anyway?"

"Oh, cause I enjoyed a taste of it since I was little." She smiled pulling her face away. "Now are you gonna join us?"

"N-no, I'm a hero, not a villain!" He said as he tried not to look at her.

"Hmmm, well then, I guess I'm going to have to try harder then." She said as she got off the bed and went back to the rack of clothes.

'Is she planning on trying on them all!?' He thought in shock as he looked at all the racks of clothes.

(Later)

And this kept going with Himiko trying on different outfits you'd see perverts go nuts for. She had worn everything from a sexy nurse outfit that showed her cleavage, a small bikini that barely hid her modesty, a yukata, a single pink apron and much more.

Each one made Izuku try hard not to get a boner over, but luckily his body was still too tired to get aroused so he was safe.

"So what do you say Izuku, will you join us now?" Himiko asked as she wore a maid's uniform. "Or would you prefer to be called master?"

"I-Izuku is fine, a-and no, I won't join you." He said as Himiko began to get frustrated.

"But why noooooot?" She whined. "Don't you liiiiike meeee?"

"I-It's not that, I just can't be a villain, I'm a good guy, a hero!" He spoke up in his defense. "I wanna be a hero like All Might, and if I went back on that then I'd be spitting on all the hard work heros everywhere have done."

"Good guys? Besides All Might the rest of those heros help people because they get paid by the government and get famous, there's only two type of people, those who do what the government say and those who don't, and believe me, if they weren't paid most of them would be villains." She said with a frown. "Haven't you seen how that Mt. Lady hero shows off her body to the public because she likes getting her picture taken?"

"Well, yes but...but she still helps people!" He said, trying to look at the bright side.

"So? Tell me, if she saw someone getting mugged in an alleyway and there was no one around to see her stop them, would she?" She asked with a frown as she went back to look at the few remaining outfits.

"Yes." He frowned. "Even if she's a little into herself, that doesn't mean she's shirk her duties and stop doing what she knows what's right."

"And who told you that, the government?" She asked as she began to take off the maid uniform. "Or have you seen her do it? Face it, they only deal with big stuff, anything below a bank robbery they ignore unless it directly affects them."

He saw her underwear again, only this time she didn't try to put anything else on and walked over before climbing on the bed again.

"Why is it so hard to convince you to stay with me? You know I love you, so please, just stay with me, I don't want to lose you." She said as she began to crawl towards him on the bed.

"B-But we barely know each other! Isn't using love pretty quick?"

"Not for me, and I don't need to know you to love you Izuku, but I would love to learn more." She said as she crawled on top of him. "Like what you wanted to be a hero when their lives are so boring."

"I-I wanted to protect the weak, I was picked on and I didn't want anyone else to get picked on either!"

"So, are the kids who picked on you trying to be heroes too?"

"Well yeah."

"So is he trying to be a hero to help people or become rich and famous?" She asked with a grin.

Izuku thought back to Bakugo and looked away. "Well, I think it's more like to come out as one of the best heroes."

"So? That still means he doesn't want to help people, he just wants to prove he's the best, so face it, he's a government villain, just like all heroes." She smirked while laying on top of him and with her breasts against his chest.

"I-it's not like that, heroes help people!" He said with a blush as he tried to ignore her breasts on his chest.

"Oh yeah? Who do you think does most of the property damage when heroes and villains fight? Heros. And how are they paid? By taxing the people they defend, so it's like they're taking money from them, and if they refuse to pay they go to jail."

'Well….she does have a point on that one.'

"Also, do heroes pay for property damage? If Mt. Lady lands on a house does she have to pay for it? No, she doesn't, so tell me, how are heroes better than villains?" She smirked while moving her breasts up and down Izuku's chest.

"T-T-they save people from villains!" He moaned as he tried not to get another nosebleed.

"And why can't they save themselves? Most people nowadays have powers, so why do they act so defenseless? I'll tell you why, because they rely too much on heroes." She said as she began lightly kiss him on his cheek.

His eyes widened while she began kissing around his face and neck. "I-I still can't join you though."

"Oh? Well what if I gave you something better than a free show?" She whispered into his ear, making him blush more.

"W-what do you mean?"

"My cherry~" She said with a grin as he blushed even more.

"Y-y-your cherry? B-but isn't that too fast? W-we barely know each other!"

"Oh? Well what if I told you my backstory? Would that be fair?"

"I-i uh, I dunno, maybe?"

"Good enough for me! Just let me get comfortable first." She laid down on his side while making sure her breasts were still against him. "Comfy?"

"Y-Yes?" He said with a blush.

"Good, now for my story. I was just a little girl who lived with her mom and her boyfriend on the bad side of town. When I discovered my quirk most kids didn't wanna play with me and thought I was scary, but to me there was nothing scary about it."

"What was your quirk?" He asked curiously.

"If I ingest enough blood I can look like that person." She said as she quickly shifted into Izuku before shifting back. "Cool, right?"

He paled and nodded. 'That's really dark.'

"Anyway, the kids stopped playing with me so I was left alone, even adults avoided me, well, all except my mom, her boyfriend on the other hand despised me." She giggled. "He always called me a freak, monster, and one time he even tried to kill me in my sleep."

"What? That's horrible!" Izuku said in horror as he looked at her.

"That's why I killed him first." She smiled. "Then I drank his blood and surprised mom by looking like him in the morning."

"Y-you killed? How did your mother react to that?" He asked as he began to feel sick.

"Horrified and tried to kill me back." She tried smiling, although it looked strained. "So I ran away and never looked back."

"Himiko, I'm so sorry to hear that, if I wasn't tied to the bedposts I'd hug you." He said as he looked at her sadly.

She blinked before pulling her knife out from her breast and quickly cut off the binds to his wrists. "You were saying?"

"I said I was going to hug you." He said as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. 'Did she have that knife in her cleavage the entire time?'

She sighed dreamily and hugged back. 'Next time I should tell that up front.'

"So, what happened after you ran away?" He asked as he kept hugging her.

"Oh, I managed to get some living space at an old boarding house for girls and kept my quirk on the downlow and learned all sorts of neat things about the underground. Like how villains get paid doing what they do, have no rules to follow, and do what they want when they want. Can a hero say that?"

"Well, no, they can't...But a villain is shunned and hated by the public." He said as he patted her back as he kept hugged her.

"So? Who cares what others think?"

"Well, I kind of do…" He said, remembering how everyone treated him like he was weak when he had no quirk. "I was looked upon as being useless and garbage before I got my quirk, my own mother said I could never be a hero."

"See? Even more reason to pick the easy life sweetie." She said with a smile as she held him tighter.

"B-but I don't want an easy and sweet life." He said, trying to find the good points in being a hero. "I mean, what if someone you cared about was hurt or in danger?"

"I'd rescue them then kill whoever hurt them." She said, shocking him. "I wouldn't just wait for help to come, I'd do it myself or have my friends help me."

'Ok, should have expected that one.'

"Besides, you NEED to be a villain sweetie, I can't let you die." She said, confusing and scaring him.

"You make it sound like I don't have a choice."

"You don't, if I can't convince you to be a villain and join us within twenty four hours they'll kill you, but I know you'll give in before then." She said with a smile as he began to panick.

'Oh no! This just got worse! If I could give away my position the others might have an idea where we were!' He thought before realizing that his hands were now free and that he felt his powers returning. 'Maybe I can use my quirk to make a big sound and ruckus, that's bound to at least get the police's attention, but I'll have to move fast before any of the others find out.'

"So, now that I've told you my backstory can you take my cherry now?" She asked as she began to tug at his clothes.

"N-No!" He spoke up with a bright blush while getting another nosebleed.

"Aw, but I told you my backstory, and you said if I did you would!" She whined as she kept tugging at his clothes. "Besides, now that you have your hands free you can get a real closer feel of my body~" She purred as she winked at him.

"N-no, I-I don't think it's ok, we've still only known each other for a day!"

"We can learn more after the fun." She said as she began to tear his shirt off.

'I have to act now!' He thought before focusing the power in his hand and brought his fingers together and flicked them, sending the shockwave at the roof. They crashed into them, sending rubble and dust onto him and Himiko as they traveled into the sky.

"What was that?!" She said in surprise as she looked at the new hole in the roof. "Wait a sec…"

"What the fuck is going on in there?!" Shouted a voice from outside the door.

"You were trying to escape!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around him to keep him from moving. "That was very bad Izuku, you know you have to become a villain and join me, you're my boyfriend!"

The door slammed open as Jin ran in. "Himiko! Did you let him use his quirk!?"

"Um...no?" She said nervously as she used Izuku to cover herself.

"Damn it, the cops will be here soon, so you have one minute to convince him to be a villain before I kill him!"

"Izuku-kun just joined us!" She said quickly.

"I want to hear it from him, if he can't say it I'll kill him right here, right now!"

"I...I….I won't!" He spoke up in defiance making Jin narrow his eyes. "And if I were you, I'd take the others and run."

"It doesn't matter what I want, because you're going to die you little shit!" He shouted as he reached out to strangle Izuku.

Himiko's eyes widened before her body moved on it's own and she swung her knife up, making a deep gash across his arm.

"AUGH, damn it Himiko, what the hell are you doing?!" He cried as he clutched his bleeding arm.

"I...I can't let you hurt my sweetie." She said shakingly as she watched him bleed.

"Damn it, you know what this means, right? You're defending a hero so that means you're a traitor, no villain will help you and the heroes are already after you, you're screwed and you know it! There's no one who will help you, you're all alone now, the entire world will be against you!" He shouted angrily.

"Wrong." Spoke Izuku holding his hand out while still having fingers to use. "She has me." before flicking at him, sending him flying back and crashing through the wall.

"S-Sweetie, you'll stay with me even though I have to leave?" She asked with as she began to cry tears of happiness.

"Well I can't let you stay here and get hurt, so we're getting out of here together."

"Ok, just me and sweetie living together on the run forever, I love it!" She moaned happily as he began to put on his regular clothes.

"Actually I was thinking you could give being a hero a shot." He replied before he clenched his other fist. "Get your clothes and start running when I make the hole."

"Yes sweetie, but I doubt the hero's will let me join so if they turn me down I'm running away with you, ok?" She said as she put on her clothes.

He didn't reply and slammed his fist against the wall, making a bigger wall while feeling his arm break. "GO!"

"Yes Sweetie!" She said as she grabbed him before running. They bolted out of the hole while heading down the street as people noticed the crash and they could already tell the other villains did too. "We have to hide before they find us!" She said as she began down the street before turning into an alley.

"Don't worry, if my planned work, backups coming." He said with a grin as they ran out of the alley before slamming into a group of certain students in disguise. "Oof!"

"Ow, watch where you- Deku?!" Bakugo said in disbelief.

"Bakugo!" He smiled seeing all of them. "I'm so glad to see you guys!" He said before the others saw Himiko.

"You!" Frowned the impulsive student as his hands were covered in sweat. "What are you doing with the idiot?"

"Hey, don't call my boyfriend an idiot!" She said with a frown.

"Guys, we just got away from the villain's hideout." Spoke Izuku. "We gotta get away before they find us."

"Well obviously not, there's one holding onto you!"

"Actually sweetie said he wanted me to be a hero." She remarked before they saw a rift open up near them with Kurogiri rising up with the others.

"Oh boy, this doesn't look good." Minoru said nervously as the villains surrounded them.

"Himiko, you've crossed the line. Now you'll die with these brats."

"I think not!" Said a deep voice from the alleyway as All Might stepped forward with a group of powerful heroes. "Good work Izuku, we heard that loud commotion all the way from our meeting."

"N-no problem." He said with a smile as Himiko held him tighter.

"Well, I see that we are at an impasse, we could fight and suffer losses on both sides, or we could retreat, what do you think Kurogiri?" Jin asked quietly.

He narrowed his eyes while turning to Tomura. "What do you think?"

"Hmmmm, the plan has been derailed, we can't finish it now, we neither have the advantage of numbers nor do we have home turf advantage, we should go and try again later."

"You're not going anywhere." Spoke Deathgoro cracking his knuckles.

"Then try and stop us." He said before a rift appeared underneath all the villains feet except Himiko. "You will regret this."

"Nope, I have my Sweetie and that's all I need." She said before they all disappeared through the rift.

"Izuku, what happened while you were taken?" All Might asked as Izuku began to blush.

"Um uh...Himiko tried to convince me to join before helping me escape."

He looked at said girl who waved with a smile. "Why?"

"Because I wanted my new boyfriend to join me so I wouldn't have to fight him." She giggled as she rubbed her head against Izuku's head.

That instantly made all of the pro heroes go wide eyed and surprised.

"Boyfriend?!"


	17. Kyoshi and Every Girl

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Kyoshi and Every Girl

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Spirit World-

It was quiet in this place of ghosts and unlikely beings. The catowls were hooting, the crocoddragons were snoring and the sounds of a human mastrabating in the air…..wait what?

In a dark cave is where a low groan could be heard with panting.

"Ugh, I need more." Spoke a woman's voice as the sound of fapping was heard. "I need to get this to settle down."

The camera zoomed in while we see an old looking temple with the voice grunting louder. Then we see it, a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, a set of D cup breasts, a large ass, and a massive cock about the size of a sword and thick as a arm. This was Kyoshi, the former Avatar from before the Hundred Year War.

"Come on, cum already!" She moaned while rubbing her massive balls and cock. "Just one spurt is all I ask!"

The cock continued to get bigger while Kyoshi felt like the cock was about to cum.

"Ah! Yes cum you stupid thing!" She moaned before spewing a tiny amount of sperm about the size of a small drop of water. Seeing it made her groan as she lied on the floor. "Not again. Why can't I just have release?"

You see she's a massive pervert, but due to her position in life as avatar she couldn't just enjoy herself, now when she died it was different but after one hundred years the urge became stronger but the amount of cum decreased. And this was the final result, a small amount for a ten hour masturbation period.

She sat up and glared at her dick. 'I had to deal with this my whole life, now I can barely let out a puddle just to feel better.'

The cock released another load, but it was the size of a pea and looked pathetic.

'Just how did this happen?!' she thought standing up. "Am I doomed to deal with blue balls for the rest of my life? What did I do to deserve this? I kept myself pure and didn't use it on anyone else, so why can't I get release?!"She then thought about something crazy. "What if I did something….oh, maybe killing people and making a corrupt police force might have led to karmic issues. But I've payed for it! Why can my luck change?!"

She saw her dick pulsed and slapped it before sitting down and tried pondering a solution.

'Should I try and see if I can use this on a wandering spirit?' She thought while finding it silly. 'Like I would do that, heck I might accidentally fuck my mother or someone important.'

But as she brainstormed, she had a realization.

"What if I tried fucking back on earth? I mean my reincarnation is taking my job and I'm not breaking any rules going there." she muttered. "Plus I could actually use this on a human girl, or male, at this point I'm not really that picky."

She got up and was about to walk out of the cave until she remembered something important.

"Just how am I going to get to earth without alerting my reincarnation?" she tapped her chin. 'Plus how can I go there with a physical form? All I'd be is some translucent spirit.' "Wait, what if I tried heading to the North Pole? It has a portal that can let me enter with a physical body. Plus my reincarnation came there so it must be a little weak from that trip and the moon spirit incident might also have weakened it to a point."

She smiled and waved her hand before her old clothes manifested over her.

"Now to head to the North Pole." She smirked before floating away.

-North Pole spirit portal-

She arrived at the spot and saw a massive crack on the bottom of a large portal that looked semi fresh and still healing. "Well this would take another one hundred years to fix, as long as no one tries opening it that is. But who's that dumb to try?"

She bent her legs and jumped up before she dropped down into the portal.

-Northern Water Tribe, Spirit Pool-

And right out of the water while soaking wet and with her makeup ruined.

She shook herself off while her clothes became dry and her makeup went back to normal. "That could have been worse." She looked around before trying to bend and caused a fire blast and a water blast to occur. "Looks like I'm truly back to life."

She looked around at the ice walls surrounding the small green area and walked towards what looked like the door leading out. Only to see that it was cold as heck and in the middle of a blizzard. She went back in the area and sighed. 'Just my luck.'

She then got an idea before bending some fire and air around her to make a warm air current.

"Perfect." She said while walking back out. It kept the coldness out while she looked around at the buildings. 'Still, just who will satisfy me now?'

She made sure not to stick out and headed towards what looked like the tallest building there. She then looked around and saw no one was there. She slowly pushed the door open and used airbending to propel herself up and hover around. "Nothing….nothing at all."

Each hall was empty, but the higher she went up she heard a distinct female sound. "What is that?"

"So cold." Spoke the woman while the sounds of fur blankets being flipped around was heard. "Need warmth."

She reached the level and spotted a room before landing and walked over. She looked in and saw a white haired young woman trying to stay warm. 'Is that the blessing of the moon spirit? Huh didn't expect that fish to do such a thing.'

The women breath into her hands and rubbed them. "I hate when blizzards like this pop up."

Kyoshi blinked before seeing the girl's D cup chest. 'Endowed for a girl her age, heck I wasn't that big.' She then sent a small fireball into the room that was hot enough to warm her up without burning her.

The girl jumped seeing the flames and looked around. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Yes." Spoke Kyoshi while entering the room. "Just a woman taking shelter from the cold."

The white haired girl went wide eyed. "Y...You're….Avatar Kyoshi!"

"Ah so you know of me." She smiled. "That makes introductions easier miss….?"

"Oh! My name's Yue, but...this is odd." she remarked. "I mean, no offense, but aren't you...deceased?"

She nodded. "I'm dead but I have returned for one mission."

"And that would...be?"

She smirked lustfully. "To fuck every girl and the occasional man in the four nations until I'm satisfied of my hundred year itch."

Yue looked lost before noticing a bulge under her clothes and gasped as Kyoshi reached down and moved them aside to reveal a giant cock. "W...What in all the world?"

"What? Didn't know girls had cocks right?" she asked while walking over before she started taking her clothes off. "Well with this I'll help you feel all the warmth you'll need."

"...um, not to be rude but….why are you wanting to do me? I'm a princess and you're….well an avatar."

"And? What does that have to do with this?"

"Um….I don't know. I was just um...surprised." She blushed. "So….be gentle."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she smirked as she was completely naked and walked towards her just as the door shut.

(Later)

"Oh gods! Oh gods!" moaned Yue with her face in her pillow as her pussy was being thoroughly filled with Kyoshi's cock.

"Now taste my sperm you slutty princess!" Kyoshi moaned while grabbing the ass cheeks hard. "How's your first cock feel? How's it feel to know your purity was taken by me?!"

"It's great! Fuck me Kyoshi! Make me your mistress!" she moaned with her tongue hanging out as each slam made a bulge in her stomach.

"Then take all of my seed!" She yelled as she released her sperm into her and caused her to balloon from hundred year old sperm.

"AH!" she cried out while her juices gushed out and she felt the sperm overflow with it beginning to seep out of the whole with amazing force.

"Ah. That felt good." Kyoshi sighed before feeling her cock getting tight. 'Damn it! It's still hard!' she pulled out of Yue who fell down and panted with a glazed look as all the excess sperm drained onto the sheets. "Your help will be much appreciated when I'm finished, you have shown me the beauty of what it's like to bed a women."

"T-Thank you." She moaned before feeling the sperm rushing back into her as Kyoshi put an icicle in her.

"And I'll make sure your reward is more precious than anything in both worlds." She said before putting her clothes on and airbended out of the window. She went high into the air before feeling a ping go off in her head. 'What the?'

Ping ping ping PING PING PING PING PING!

'Wait….I know this feeling. It's coming from my latest reincarnation.' She thought before sensing her reincarnation somewhere in the South Pole. 'But why is this one down so south?' she used air to propel herself off in the right direction.

(Later)

'I hate the cold.' She thought while feeling her nose freeze up. 'Just why did it have to be down THIS south?!' she tried using firebending, but it only made a little bit before going out. 'Damn it!' She then noticed a large ship of iron with a fire nation symbol on it. "What the?"

She moved closer to it and saw a woman about to be captured by a solder. She was using waterbending to try and knock him back, but two others ran over and held her arms behind her back.

"Nice try but you're outmatched." One said with a grin before getting hit by a rock to the face. "OW!"

The other soldier was knocked away by a piece of ice while the girl turned and saw Kyoshi land beside her. "W...Who are you?"

"Former Avatar Kyoshi, and you're destroying the balance of the nations with this act." she declared to the soldiers who was stunned. "Leave here or I will make you."

"Um no?" One said before getting a fireball to the groin. "AHHHH!"

"Anyone else?" she asked while some of them stepped back. "If not, then go, or I'll sink your ship and let the frigid water deal with you all."

They gulped before blasting her with fire, only for it to come back at them with ten times the power which melted their armor before seeing actual lava erupt from the ice.

"LEAVE!"

"AHHH!" They screamed in fear before running back to their ship and steamed away, only for a massive wave of lava and water collided at them with the power of obsidian landmass. Which sent them flying into the distance.

The woman and all the people there were stunned while Kyoshi sighed. "Sorry, I try not to lose my temper like that."

"Um….."

"And what is your name?"

"H-Hama." she replied as people gathered around. "But….you can't be Kyoshi, she died."

"Then why could I bend lava?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's my signature bending art."

"I….I'm not sure." she admitted standing up. "But, if you are her….then we're saved!"

"I'm a former avatar." She frowned. "I can't save you, that's my reincarnations job."

"But, why not?" asked a man. "You managed to scare off the fire nation raid who came here to take our waterbenders."

"...what?" Kyoshi asked confused. "Why would a nation with no spine want waterbenders, which I might add and apologize before hand, are strange when it comes to living in the cold?"

"Aren't you aware of the war?" questioned an elderly woman.

"No, my reincarnation Roku knows about it not me. And I'm here for something else."

"What?" Asked Hama.

"Let's just say that I'm here for something to keep my itch alone, if you catch my drift." she replied. "But believe me, I will do what I can to assist slightly, however, the one who can only truly bring peace is the new avatar."

"But-"

"So where is the nearest hut with a fire? I'm freezing."

"Uh, this way." spoke Hama who began walking into the village.

(In village)

"So the fire nation is taking over the world and the air nomads are gone?"

She nodded. "And the fire nation has been trying to take all the waterbenders here because they see us as a threat."

"..." she sighed before making a flame appear. "Such a thing is stupid. Like tyrants, which might be the case with this fire lord." 'I'll head over there next to 'have fun' with his wife.'

"Avatar Kyoshi, please, isn't there anyway you can help us more then wait for your reincarnation to save us?" pleaded Hama.

She pondered. "Maybe giving me a back massage, I haven't had one in years and my shoulders are killing me again."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, but from your chest." She said pointing to her D cup chest. "If that's fine with you Hama?"

Said girl blushed and covered her chest. "P-Pardon me?"

"What? I heard that you waterbenders have healing properties and large mounds. So I thought it might help with my stiff back." she smiled while slowly taking the top of her clothes off.

"K-Kyoshi! I-I'm not that kind of…." she stopped seeing the large cock. "W-What the spirits?!"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Well as you can see, I'm more gifted than most men."

"..." she turned crimson while instinctively licking her lips.

"Hmmm, on second thought, what say you help me with something else?"

"L-Like what?" She asked while licking her lips and started to look like a tigerwhale eyeing a fishseal.

(Later)

"I want more cock." Hana moaned while in some ice chains with an icicle in her ass. "Please mistress!"

"Louder!" spoke Kyoshi slapping her ass while slamming into her snug pussy over and over.

"AH!" She cried out. "MISTRESS!"

"Mmm, fucking you while it's cold out is making my dick even harder! Have you ever had a dick like this before?"

"No mistress!" she moaned out with wide eyes. "No man has even proposed!"

"Oh then I'm lucky then." She smirked while slamming harder into the pussy. "How about I make you feel good with a load of my seed?"

"Mistress~" she moaned as her stomach became bloated with cum. "AH!"

"Ah yes! Take in every drop!"

Hama moaned as the sperm poured into her and made her cum juices onto the ground. "M...Mistress…"

Kyoshi panted as her cock got hard again and very rigid. 'Not again!'

"M...More…"

She sighed before smirking. "Alright, but know that I'll knock you up so much you'll be a mother before the next full moon."

"Must have….more…"

'Sounds like she's all for it.' Kyoshi thought before slamming her cock into the waterbender.

(Much later)

"Ah….ah….." panted Hama who was basically passed out and in a daze.

Kyoshi smiled while putting her clothes on and decided to do something as she caused the ice around the village to grow before adding lava to the mix to create a large dome that would help with land and sea based attacks. 'Now, to get some fire nation ass, I know that they have huge asses in both genders.'

With that thought she propelled herself up into the air and flew off.

(Somewhere over the ocean)

"Well it's warm that's for sure." She muttered while getting a massive tan from just getting closer to the island nation. She moved closer to the water to keep from getting spotted as she spotted the nation coming up.

At it was a strange one then the one she knew of, metal factories and iron ships dotted the landscape as she landed down right on the fire nation capital itself.

"Huh, time really flies when one is dead. Even if the people here are foolish and large in the behinds." She spoke out loud so she can get someone's attention. "I mean you guys have the larges pairs of asses this side of the world. Heck I think I saw someone's behind a few miles away back in Ba Sing Se!"

People stopped and looked at her with frowns while others were wide eyed at noticing her appearance.

She smirked before walking off towards the palace.

-Palace-

Kyoshi looked at the palace before seeing some guards. 'Time for some skull bashing!'

The soldiers saw her and took stances. "Halt, stop right there."

"Or what? You're going to hit me with your sticks up your large asses?" She asked with a mocking tone.

"Take one more step and we're fire."

"Alright." Kyoshi said before taking a step and caused two pillars of earth to send them flying into the distance.

"AHHH!"

"MOMMY!"

'I really wish they'd quickly learn just to step aside.' She sighed before pushing the doors open and entered the palace. She then walked around before seeing a woman with two children, a boy and a girl, right near a tree overlooking a pond. 'Ah, what a nice site.'

The woman smiled while showing her kids how to feed some Turtleducks.

"Mom. Azula's taking more."

"Zuzu, I'm not."

"Azula."

"Now now you two. Don't fight." She said while Kyoshi walked by and stood behind her.

"I'd listen to your mother little ones. It's part of learning to behave."

They turned around with the woman's eyes widening and the little girl raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

"Have you failed to learn? I am former avatar Kyoshi."

"But that's not true." spoke the boy in confusion. "We were taught she died years ago."

"And I am dead." She said while looking at him. "You know you remind me of this person I knew back home, but he had a pair of chubby cheeks." 'And dead from a plague.'

"Um…."

"If you're Kyoshi, show us your powers." Azula said.

"Gladly." she took a stance and moved her arms around while producing for, shooting air away, making a rock rise up, and moving the water from the pond up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I could do more but I rather not make a new island or start a volcano." She said while dusting her hands. "And that's just a small portion of my abilities, little girl."

Their eyes widened while the woman was speechless. "But….How? You passed away years ago."

"Well I've returned here for an important mission, and I've discovered numerous surprising things regarding your nation."

"Like what?"

"Taking waterbenders away from their homes, causing genocide to the air nomads and trying to make the earth kingdom a massive continent of firebenders. And that's just the tip of the iceberg." she revealed to the woman with a frown. "Is this the work of your husband?"

"Um yes and no. It was my husband's father, and his father." She gulped seeing the ice cold eyes bearing into her soul.

"Then I'll just go up to him and take away his jewels."

"Father has plenty more." scoffed Azula having no idea what the truth was. "And even if you were Kyoshi you've literally doomed yourself."

"How might I ask did I do that?"

"You're at the Fire Nation capital, and what do you think would happen when our father learns of you?" she smirked.

"That's easy." She said while causing some wind to form around her hand like a mini twister. "He'll run screaming as I make the entire palace hang above the clouds."

"Please Avatar Kyoshi, try to be calm." urged the woman picking her daughter up. "If you wish to talk to my husband, I'll show you where he's at."

"That will be good, might I ask you your name?"

"Ursa."

"Huh, an interesting name for a woman of your caliber." She smirked. 'And not bad on the ass either.' "Lead on."

Ursa turned and walked while her kids followed and Azula frowned at Kyoshi from the corner of her eye.

-In the throne room-

'Bored, just boring.' Thought Ozai while looking at the flames. Only for it to turn into a badgermole and looked at him before sticking it's tongue out. 'That's not my doing!'

"I see it's really had a change." Spoke a woman. "Especially with the flames, it used to be just wooden dragons you know Ursa."

He turned to see his family entering with another woman, someone who made him reel back in shock. 'No, it can't be…'

"So you're the firelord's son? Kind of pathetic, I knew some and they didn't leave beards that looked like a catgoat." mocked Kyoshi which made the others look at her in shock as Ozai glared at her and stood up from his throne. "Oh don't act like that, I know you're not strong enough to hurt me."

"Ursa, who is this harlot?"

"That's-"

"Avatar Kyoshi." Said woman interrupted while glaring at him. "And you dare call me a harlot?"

"Ha! You are one if you are trying to trick them into thinking you're an avatar. The avatar is dead."

"Then why am I here?" She asked boredly. "If the avatar was truly dead I wouldn't even exist anymore. But if you need proof." She started causing the walls to freeze before erupting the throne with fire as wind caused the fire to spread as a rock pillar started to crumble and reform into a large fist. "Here it is."

Ozai was stunned before glaring and jumped down before firing a stream of flames at her.

She sighed before making a cage of water surround him. "Just cut it out. It's not going to work."

Ozai growled before using enough fire to evaporate the water into steam and shot several fireballs at her.

Kyoshi looked at the fireballs before sending a wall of stone up to block it before sending it right at him and pinned him to the wall. "Either stop or I'll forget about my newest reincarnations job of stopping you and kill you myself."

Ozai growled while Ursa turned her kids away from the sight.

"I'll give you two minutes." She said while frowning. "Starting now."

"You….cannot stop me."

"I just did." Kyoshi shrugged. "And if you want to still be a father, you need to just give up now."

"Avatar Kyoshi please stop!" pleaded Ursa.

She turned to her. "I'll stop if two things are done. One you keep your husband in check."

"And the second?"

She moved closer and whispered in her ear as the fire lady blushed crimson. "So, do we have a deal?"

She nodded as the stone slab moved off Ozai and allowed him to breath.

"Good, now I think you should let the children watch, for entertainment and educational purposes."

"A-Absolutely not!"

"Well if you don't then I guess I have to squash the guy." She sighed before getting ready to enter a stance.

"But they're just kids! They haven't even hit puberty." she whispered with a blush.

"Better to learn young then get pent up. Trust me, I did the same before I died and it was painful and made me look like an emo."

"What's an emo?" Zuko asked innocently.

"Someone that thinks the world is negative and life is dull. Zuzu it's so obvious."

"Hey! It's Zuko, not Zuzu."

"So? It's a nice name for you."

"Azula!"

"So deal?" Spoke Kyoshi while smirking at Ursa.

She sighed. "The far I'll go is telling them early, but I'm not going to let them watch."

"Alright." 'Not, I'm going to show them when she's blindfolded.'

(Later)

Kyoshi smirked while slowly opening the door into the children's room while having Ursa on her cock while blindfolded.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! It's so much bigger than Ozai!"

"Thank you! And your pussy is so warm!" She moaned while the children slowly woke up. "Keep fucking my massive cock!"

When the kids opened their eyes they dropped their jaws at the sight.

"..."

"..."

"Ah keep this up! Make me pregnant again!"

"That's my intention Ursa." Kyoshi smirked while gripping the woman's E cup chest tight. She hammered upwards harder while the kids couldn't look away.

'Oh spirits.' Both thought while feeling very hot for some reason.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" Ursa moaned as sperm poured into her womb and filled her up. "Ahh!"

"Take in every drop of my strong seed!"

"Oh yes!" She cried out while the kids started to look at each other with nosebleeds as the blindfold came off. "FILL ME UP KYOSHI!"

'What….the….'

'This….is mom?'

Kyoshi smirked while filling her up more before seeing Ursa rolling her eyes back. "Don't worry, I'll teach you sometime about what just happened."

The kids fell back and passed out.

"He he." She chuckled before walking out of the room.

(Later)

'Ok, now I'm heading to the earth kingdom and then finding my reincarnation. I really need to get this itch fixed up before I find a place to rest in this world.' Kyoshi thought while taking flight with firebending near her feet and hands.

(Sometime later)

"Let's see….where to land?" She muttered while looking around the ground, with a massive amounts of trees, while trying not to land on a tree. She managed to land on a clearing and looked around. "Huh, nice farmland." She said before seeing a small house with a woman with brown hair looking at a small bundle in her hands. 'Aw so cute.'

The woman grabbed a bottle nearby and began feeding the child. "Don't worry Song, mama has your bottle."

The child closed its eyes as Kyoshi walked over to them.

"Hello, are you the owner of this land?"

She turned and went slack jawed and silent.

"Let me take it from here. You're surprised to see me, a deceased avatar, still among the living correct?"

She nodded.

"Well I'm still dead. I just have a body that's corporal." She said while taking a seat next to the woman. "So who is this little tike?"

"S-Song."

"What a cute name." she smiled while seeing the girl let out a giggle.

"Oh….thank you." The woman blushed. "It was my husband's idea."

"Oh?" Kyoshi said. "Well what's your name?"

"Fu."

"Nice name, kind of a nicer name than Kyoshi. But it doesn't give one the feel of importance right?" She chuckled.

"Uh, yes."

"Well I must admit, your child is so cute." She smiled. "Sorry, I just have a soft spot for children, especially young little tikes like her."

"Well that's fine, I myself think the same." she smiled while she kept feeding the girl.

"Well for me I get envious." Kyoshi sighed. "I mean I couldn't just have a family because of my occupation when I was alive yet," she looked at Fu. "Now I hope to remedy that."

"Really? You're looking for a husband?" she asked in surprise.

"That and maybe a wife, I'm bi." She shrugged. "But to the point, I am looking for something to give my afterlife meaning other than….playing with one's self."

She blushed while covering Song's ears. "Well….maybe try looking around, I'm sure you'll find a husband, or wife, eventually."

She nodded before looking Fu over. "Do you live alone? I mean taking care of a child is hard when doing it alone."

"Oh my husband is here but he takes long trips to the village the next mountain over."

"Mm mmm." Song moaned while looking at Kyoshi and pulled her fingers.

"What a strong grip. She's going to be a fine young lady when she grows up."

"I sure hope so, I just pray this war with the fire nation ends soon."

"It will end, but only when my reincarnation returns." She said before saying. "Fu, I know this might be an odd favor but tell me, are you lonely when you're not with the little scamp here?"

"A little why?" She asked before Kyoshi whispered into her ear as she turned red. "W-W-What?!"

"You heard. I want to….play with you." She said while careful not to say anything rude to the baby. "If you want that is. It's your choice."

"B-But, that would be cheating on my husband."

"It's not." She smiled. "It's a one time thing, ok?"

"I don't know."

"Look, I'll leave once this happens and never ask again Fu."

She looked at her with a blush before sighing. "Alright, just let me put Song to bed first."

Kyoshi nodded while seeing the woman leave. 'Wow, that ass is bigger than Ursa's.'

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! So...big!"

"I know!" She groaned while nipping the nipples of Fu's F cup chest and tasted some milk. "And your milk is delicious."

"D-Don't drink it! It's for Song!"

"I'm not going to drink it all." She said before sucking more. "I'm just thirsty for milk."

"Ahhh!"

Kyoshi moaned before thrusting more into the woman's pussy. The tip of her dick rubbed Fu's womb entrance before her dick started twitching. "I'm going to cum!"

"AHH!" She cried out before getting filled up with sperm that made her stomach bulge out like a pregnant woman. "MORE!"

"Sssh, you might wake Song." smirked the former avatar before slamming back inside with a grunt. "And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

She moaned while continuing to be filled up like some sort of balloon as Song continued to sleep in the next room.

(Later)

Kyoshi yawned while getting up and chuckled seeing Fu sleeping on her cock still. 'At this rate I might start leaving behind children.' She then pulled out before putting a large ice dilldo inside her snatch while she got dressed. 'I might actually like it.'

She walked out before taking flight again.

(Somewhere)

"Ok if I was a reincarnation where would I hide?" she questioned while surfing on the water while moving her arms. She then noticed a large ice block floating in the water and it was glowing blue. "Huh? Why is he or she in a ice block….and with a sky bison?"

When she got closer she jumped up and looked in through the top. She then saw a boy in the ice while seeing the bison also in there. "Ok, this is kind of interesting. I mean he's still young." She then got an idea and started to freeze herself in the ice.

(Some years later)

-South Pole-

Two young teens looked at the large iceberg with wonder before the girl grabbed her brother's club and ran over before she began hitting it.

The iceberg glowed bright blue before collapsing into snow and ice. Which released three figures from inside.

" **Raw.** " groaned the large Air Bison slowly waking up, albeit slowly.

"Ugh what happened?" Groaned a boy while stretching his arms. Only to notice a woman right on top of his face.

"Ugh! My back, note to self, never do that EVER again." Groaned the woman while cracking her neck. "And what is this soft thing under me?"

"Can you get off?" groaned the boy under her.

She blinked before getting up. "Alright my reincarnation."

He groaned and shook his head while he and the other two looked at her while she stretched and heard a few cracks.

"Let's see." She said before firebending up into the sky and airbended the ground. "Yep, my muscles are so damn tight."

"Fire nation soldier!"

"I'm not one boy." She frowned. "I'm from the earth kingdom."

"Sokka."

"Yeah Katara?"

"Don't go labeling people like that."

"But she did firebending."

"Sokka."

The woman sighed before looking at the boy from the ice. "What's your name?"

"Aang."

"Alright, and I'm former avatar Kyoshi, your past life."

That made all of their eyes widen in shock.

"And you're the avatar." She said. "But tell me, why are you stuck in an iceberg?"

"Uh...wait, what do you mean? You just said you were the avatar."

"Um…."

"He is." Kyoshi said. "And since I'm here I guess I can have some fun here."

"Hold it! Time out!" spoke Sokka. "I'm lost here."

Kyoshi looked at him before explaining, minus a few details, about her and Aang's job.

"Wait, he's the avatar, the one who disappeared?"

"Yes. But I'm wondering why he's stuck here as well." She spoke with a frown as she looked at Aang. "Care to explain?"

"No."

"Just explain or I'll have to do drastic measures."

He looked away with a frown. "It's just...I don't wanna talk about it."

She sighed before putting a hand on his head. "I understand, but you need to understand that your actions have consequences. Especially with me." She pulled him around. "Also I need a favor from you."

"What kind of favor?"

"Oh just me coming along. To see the world and try to live life to the fullest."

"But I never said I was gonna head out. I'm still trying to wake up from being in that ice."

She started to make some flames while putting it close to Aang. "Feeling better?"

He yawned. "A little, but where are we exactly?"

"The South Pole." She said. "I did come here a while back. Even helped Hama with a lava and ice dome over the village."

"Wait that was you?!" Katara said in shock.

"Of course, I did come and saved everyone." She said while putting the flames away.

"No way. That's been keeping our village safe for years." spoke Sokka in awe.

"You're welcome." She smirked. "Oh and is Hama still around? I have a gift for her."

"She is still here, and apparently she's been having a handful with some kids." Katara said.

"..." 'Wow, didn't expect that first time to be so potent.' she thought. "Well why don't we all head back? And maybe if we have time go Penguin surfing."

"You like that?"

"What avatar does not?"

"I like her already." Aang smiled.

"Well I am you in a sense so I like you too."

"Well, follow us then." spoke Katara.

(Later)

"So you can lavabend?" Aang said to his predecessor.

"Yep, and only I can do it." Kyoshi smirked. "And that's how I made the village's dome."

"Which has been a great help." smiled Katara's grandmother. "It has helped keep us safe for years, but even with it, we sadly lost some of our waterbenders as time went on and they kept coming."

"I see, but where's Hama? I was told she's had several kids to look after?"

"Oh yes, she's still here." She said. "But she did wait for you a long while."

"Can I see her?"

"You can see her if you want."

Kyoshi walked away from her and looked around at the village which was relatively the same. Minus the little children with Kyoshi's face and completions running around. 'She must have had LOTS of kids!'

"Kyoshi?"

She turned to see an aged Hama looking at her with wide eyes. "Hama? Is that really you?"

"Yes." she nodded before smiling with tears. "I can't believe you really came back."

Kyoshi nodded while giving her a hug. "Well I may leave, after all I have to keep my reincarnation ok and safe. Among other things." she winked.

She chuckled. "Oh you, even after all these years you're just a big as...eager, as I remember. You haven't aged a day, lucky."

"Well I was frozen." She chuckled. "But you are still beautiful as I last saw you….even if your butt got bigger."

"Mommy? Who's she?" asked one of the kids to Hama while pointing at Kyoshi.

"Oh, that's well, your…."

"Your mother." Interrupted Kyoshi.

That made them look at her confused.

"Girls can love as well as boys. Plus look closer at my face little one."

He squinted his eyes and rubbed his head. "But...isn't it always a mommy and daddy?"

"Not all the time." She chuckled. "Sometimes it can be a mommy and another mommy or a daddy with a daddy."

"..."

"And your mommy really loves me, even kissed me on the cheek a few times."

"Kyoshi." blushed Hama. "Not in front of our kids."

"Oh I'm not going to try anything." She chuckled. "So what have you been doing besides being a great mother?"

"Well I've been teaching them how to waterbend and how to heal to make sure they're ready." she looked down. "Even like you said, the war still hasn't stopped."

She nodded before grabbing Aang and pulled him towards her. "Well my reincarnation will help end this war. That I promise Hama."

"He's the avatar?" she asked before looking him over. "But he's younger than you."

"He's over a hundred." She said bluntly before turning to Aang. "And...how old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Huh 112, that's older than me when I was alive." She chuckled. "And he's an air nomad."

"Really?" she smiled. "So, then there is still hope, right?"

"I told you before. There is hope." She sighed before picking Aang up. "And I'm going to make sure he's in top shape for his destiny. But Hama," she said nodding her head to Katara. "Who's the girl, one of your kids right?"

"No no, that's Kanna's granddaughter."

"Ah, well she looks like her." She smiled before putting Aang down and whispered into Hama's ear. "But has she gotten ready for you know what?"

"What...oh!" she blushed. "You mean you haven't….relaxed since getting out of the ice?"

"No, not even after having sex with a princess, you, a firelady, and a kind farmers wife. It's still itchy." She whispered. "And now I feel in the mood to help your friends grandchild grow, maybe my reincarnation and the boy as well if it's still itchy."

She shook her head. "Alright, just be careful, I don't need Kanna harping on me about her granddaughter feeling sore. I'd offer to help, but the years haven't been kind. Really I'm amazed I could keep popping kids out, but that's it."

"Mmm, maybe when you….pass we can continue to have fun." She winked before turning to Katara. "Hey girl, I need to talk to you, alone."

"Why?"

"It's something I can't speak, but it's important."

She blinked before shrugging as she followed Kyoshi towards an old hut.

"Are you aware of your needs?"

"Needs?"

"The feelings you get when you grow up into a young woman."

"Um….oh." She said before blushing.

"So you have needs? But do you have an outlet?"

Katara looked away and shook her head, making Kyoshi grin.

"Then I can help with that." She smirked before taking off her clothes. "Now just don't scream and stay calm."

She blinked before turning around and gasped. "W...W…"

"Consider this your outlet."

She blushed red seeing that while the smell started to make her tired and hungry. Hungry for the musky cock.

"Dig in."

(Later)

Katara moaned incoherently as she was pressed against the wall with her breasts squashed as she felt Kyoshi's cock hammer into her from behind like a Komodo Rhino.

"What a soft pussy." Kyoshi smirked while thrusting into her hard. "You're now a woman, a very fat assed one at that."

Katara moaned louder while the tip kept hitting the entrance to her womb. She then moaned as some snow started to rub against her breasts.

"I hope you enjoy being a hot and cold slut my little dogseal!" grinned Kyoshi going harder. "You can come with me and Aang on the journey, then I can flood your little hole every night!"

"Ah! Ok ok! But please make me cum!"

"Gladly you little slut." smirked Kyoshi while pulling back to hold Katara up with her cock and thrusted up into her while squeezing her nipples.

"AH!" She cried out while Kyoshi pinched her C cup chest and started to feel the cock twitching violently inside her.

"Get ready because I'm going to flood you so bad that you can't stand for a week!"

"Do it! Please!"

"Then take it all!" She yelled out before pouring her sperm into her and made her balloon as she felt relaxed, just slightly. 'Ugh not again! Just how many women and men must get fucked for me to finally relax?!'

Katara let out a silent gasp with her eyes rolled back as the amount quickly burst from her pussy and onto the ground as she passed out while still on the dick.

"I guess I could fuck her like this." She chuckled.

(Later)

" **Raw.** "

"Goodbye Hama, by the time our journey is over there will be peace once again."

"I hope you're right." Hama said as she saw the air bison fly off. 'And I hope she doesn't knock up too many girls, these kids are a handful enough.'

"So Aang." Kyoshi said to the boy. "Where to first?"

"Well…"

(Later)

"So you don't know?" She deadpanned. "What are you, a shutin monk?"

"No I'm not!"

"Then, wait." She pointed to an island. "Go there! That's my home!"

"Wait, you mean Kyoshi island? That was fast." remarked Sokka.

"Oh shut up." She stuck her tongue out.

-Kyoshi island, main beach-

"Huh, kind of the same as I remembered it. Except for the large wood statue of me."

"Well obviously they're grateful to you."

"All I did was cut the island from the mainland…..oh." She chuckled a little before seeing some girls in her outfit. "Hello! Are you putting on a play or something?" 'Reminds me of my silly daughter Koko.'

"Who are...you?" asked the red headed girl as they looked at Kyoshi.

Said avatar sighed. "Yes it's me, not an impostor, etc."

"Then you have to wear your….boots."

"I have boots on and why do you even HAVE my old laundry?! That's gross!"

They blinked before the leader looked at Kyoshi and bowed.

"It is a great honor to see you Avatar Kyoshi."

"It's also an honor to see…." she looked at them. "Some dedicated dancers?"

"Oh! Uh, we are the Kyoshi Warriors, we were formed to help keep the island safe, after...you know."

"Well then that's good." She chuckled before pulling Aang over. "And this is my reincarnation. Please go easy on him, even if you want to punch him in the face a few times."

"Hey what did I do?"

"You ran away from responsibility for a hundred years. So you did make some people upset."

PUNCH!

"OW!"

"Needed that."

He rubbed his nose while Kyoshi smiled at the girls.

"Girls, what say I help you all out with a special technique I know? After all if I'm gone again then you'll need your best moves. And Sokka is free to join."

"Um what?"

"Really?" Sokka asked confused.

"Yes, and it might do well to quell that attitude of yours towards women."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying. Plus you were looking at…" she turned to the lead girl. "Who are you?"

"Suki."

"Suki's breasts the entire time we've been talking."

"N-Not true!" he cried out seeing said girl and the others glare at him.

"But anyway, I'm going to show you girls a powerful ability that made me powerful."

"What?"

(Later)

"It's called move your hips faster!" she barked to Suki while she was laying on the floor and Suki was bouncing on her dick, the other girls panting and passed out or in a daze around them with sperm flowing out of them like water.

"I am!" She moaned out while Kyoshi grabbed her D cup chest and squeezed them hard. "AH~!"

"Rock them like your life depended on it! I wanna make sure you take more sperm in then the others!"

"Ah! Yes Kyoshi!" She cried out before moaning louder. "More!"

Kyoshi grunted while feeling the tip of her dick breaching Suki's womb.

"Ah! Kyoshi! Fill me up!"

"As you wish." She smirked before pouring her sperm into the girl's womb.

"AHHHHHH!" She cried out as she felt her stomach bulge out as her eyes rolled back. "More! I want more!"

"Of course, and then," she looked at Sokka dressed up like a kyoshi warrior who was watching with wide eyes. "It's your turn."

"Um….I think I heard Katara calling me. I'll just go see what she wan-"

"Either come here and get fucked or I'll make sure your cock is gone permanently."

He paled and sat back down.

"Good." She smirked while pulling her cock out of Suki and put an ice cork in her snatch. "Now strip."

He groaned and did so.

(Later)

"I'm glad you became a woman." Kyoshi said while putting her clothes on as Sokka felt his ass filled with sperm. "Now I can call you Sokki. Mmm, that's a good nickname."

"Ow…." he groaned out while feeling like his ass was just split apart.

"And your sperm was ok, but it needed salt." She said while walking out of the room. 'Damn it! It's still not relaxed!'

(Later)

" **Raw.** " Appa said while flying in the air.

"Sokka? What's wrong?" Katara asked her brother while he looked very sick.

"I feel like I ate too much."

"Maybe he had some bad fish?" Aang said while Kyoshi smirked.

"It might be white fish. I heard it is good but has no flavor to it."

"Huh?"

"It'll pass in time." He groaned before spotting a fire nation ship under them.

Kyoshi looked down and saw a familiar person. 'Is that….Zuko? No it was Zuzu? Ugh I'm so confused.'

"Maybe we should fly higher." spoke Aang.

"Why?"

"Because it's a fire nation ship!"

Kyoshi shrugged before jumping off the bison and landed, with the wind as a cushion, on the deck. "Hello Zuzu, no wait Zuko? Was any of them right?"

He looked at her surprised and stared at her in disbelief. "K...Kyoshi?!"

"It's me." She smirked before looking at his face. "Let me guess, idiot of a firelord burned you. I could help with that, but not in the way you expect."

"Oh no! Not after what you did!"

"Huh?"

He leaned over and growled. "You made me a older brother and caused my sister to become a horny girl that wants to find strong people! Including me when we were ten!"

"Wow…..did you do it?"

He blushed red. "D-Don't change the subject!"

"You did! Ha! Oh this is grand, let me guess you did centerfold and with hot wax candles?"

"Stop asking!"

"Anyway." She shrugged. "Why are you all the way out here instead of being with Ursa and Azula?"

"I chose to come here after…." he groaned. "My sixteenth birthday."

"She fucked you right?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Is she after you for another round or marriage?"

"...the second."

Kyoshi grinned at that before getting ready to fly. "Well I'll tell her about your willingness to marry, later Zuzu."

"No you won't!"

But it was too late as she flew back up to the bison as it flew away.

"This day couldn't get worse."

"Prince Zuko, a letter from princess Azula. She knows where you are." A solder spoke up.

"Shit!"

(Later)

"And now he's running from his sister because she's trying to marry him. Isn't that something?"

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

"I'm just saying." Kyoshi chuckled.

"Uh...anyways, let's head to the next town."

"Alright." She said while looking at Aang. "Say, is it true that you guys hate being in relationships?"

"What? What made you get that idea?"

"Well I just figured you guys were spiritual and hated relationships because they interfered with your ascension to enlightenment."

"That's not true!"

"Oh….so you know about same gender relationships or different gender relationships?"

"Y-Yes." he blushed.

"Ah." She said before smirking. "Then you won't mind helping me with something?"

"What?" Aang asked while the two water tribe teens gulped.

"Ever wondered what it would feel like to where another person's clothes?"

"Huh?"

(Later)

"Ahhh!" moaned Aang while dressed up like Kyoshi and face down against the saddle as her cock was slammed into his ass over and over.

"Take it like a woman!" Kyoshi moaned while thrusting into his ass harder while grabbing his cock and squeezed it.

"S-So big! Too big!" he moaned out while groaning from the pressure.

"Don't care. You need stamina." She grunted before pushing the cock deeper and deeper into the asshole. "And maybe giving you some of my seed will help."

Katara and Sokka watched with the male wincing and Katara feeling her pussy get warm.

"Now take my seed!" She moaned as the sperm poured out of her cock as Katara came at the same time.

"AHHHH!" moaned Aang with wide eyes while his cock spewed his seed on the saddle at the same time.

'Still not satisfied.' Kyoshi thought. 'But now I know that my reincarnation will be a fun person to play with.'

(Later)

"Ow….."

"And that's what a girl feels like. Now I want you to take my cloths off and stay naked for an hour."

"W...What?"

"Strip."

He groaned while stripping as Kyoshi chuckled at this.

(Much later)

"So this is the great divide?"

"Yes, apparently."

"It looks boring." She said with a yawn. "And why are we here again?"

"To help them." deadpanned Sokka pointed to the two groups.

"Oh right. So….wait, why won't they get along?"

"You remember."

"I know but I remember hearing that they were from the same tribe but a woman decided to leave after falling for the chief's son?" She said. "I think, it was an old story that's older than me."

"No, these are two tribes who have an old and angry history with each other and refuse to pass together. For a revived avatar you sure are more scatterbrained."

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"I'm not scatterbrained. I'm telling you that these two tribes used to be one according to a rumor back in my day!" She growled before looking at the groups. "And you two, just suck it up and just go together!"

"No."

"I rather die than let a Gan Jin over take a Zhang."

"What children." Kyoshi muttered to Aang.

"You said it."

"I have an idea." She whispered. "But I need you and your friends to take the male's away while I see the females are relaxed."

"What?"

"If I can get the girls calmer maybe they can influence the men to make peace."

"Wait, you're gonna….to all of them?"

"Yep. I am my apprentice." She smirked. "Ok! I'll let my friends take care of you both. But I want all the females to come with me."

'She's serious.'

(Later)

-Other side of the Great Divide-

"We have come to agreement." Spoke Kyoshi to the males of the group. "And your friends will attest to that, right girls?"

"Right." The girls of both tribes said while looking very tired.

"So just come to an agreement and stop fighting."

They looked at each other while the gang left the area.

"You know Aang, next time we do that. Let's do a orgie with both of us and tons of girls."

"No thanks."

"Then I guess you like my cock more." She teased.

He blushed at falling into that.

(Later)

-North Pole-

"I hope Yue is here." Kyoshi said before seeing a girl that looked almost like Yue. "Hey Yue!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

She stopped. "Wait? You don't know me? But we met years ago."

"...huh? I think you're mistaking me to my dead grandmother Yue the first."

"..." 'Say what?'

The girl blinked before seeing Sokka and blushed.

'If she's not the Yue I know…..wait does this mean I'm her grandmother or something?!' Kyoshi thought while feeling horny again. 'Oh I haven't tried incest yet.' "Say miss I want to talk to you alone."

"Um…"

"It's important and I'll give you advice for certain crushes." She winked.

She went red hearing that as they walked away.

(A little while later)

"AHHH!"

"This is the same dick your grandmother felt when she was young."

"Oh yes!" Yue cried out while feeling the cock pushing into her womb without rest as Kyoshi started to grab her E cup chest. "More grandmother!"

"What's the word?"

"PLEASE!" She screamed out with lust.

"Good granddaughter." She smirked while pouring her sperm into her like a river. "And now take your gift my slutty princess~"

"YES!" She cried out before getting kissed on the lips.

'Perfect, but I still need more.'

(Later)

The group were back on Appa with Kyoshi sighing in content.

"What's going on with you?" Sokka asked.

"I'm thinking about my lust, it feels so never ending!"

"Well it has to end eventually, right?" asked Katara.

"Well it's not at the moment." She sighed. "Hell I might fuck a hot bounty hunter if one occurred."

"Yeah right, like we'd get that lucky." remarked Sokka.

She shrugged before seeing a woman on a shirshu running under them. 'What the?'

"What is it?"

"A shirshu is under us." She said. "And there is a hot woman riding it."

Sokka and Katara looked over while seeing the animal lash it's tongue out at Appa's left leg.

" **Raw!** "

"I'll help here." Kyoshi said before jumping down and landed on the animal. "Hello beautiful~"

The black haired woman was stunned before she swung her whip at her.

She grabbed it before using it to wrap the woman around like a package. "And done. Your look kind of hot as a bonded bounty hunter."

"Get off Nyla and get me out you bitch!" she snapped struggling while the animal stopped and growled seeing Kyoshi.

"Let's see." She smiled. "I could, but I won't. Especially when I could just kiss you right now."

"What?!" she spoke up in shock before Nyla's tongue lashed out and hit Kyoshi on the back.

"Gah!" She yelled before grabbing it and started tying the tongue around the muzzle. "Bad girl!"

It growled and started jumping around while Kyoshi fell on the woman and both were stuck and couldn't move much.

"So….what's your name?" She asked with a lick to her lips.

"Up yours!" she snapped. "When I get out of this your dead."

"Why's that?" She asked while putting hand on her F cup chest. "Is it because your pent up?"

"Let go you bitch!"

She didn't let go as she squeezed her chest hard. "Mmm, it's been too long since I saw a pair like this."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'll make you my bitch~"

(Later)

"Fuck! Your dick is too big!"

"I've heard that before miss cowpig." Kyoshi smirked while groping the breasts while fucking her tight pussy. "But I got to say your folds are so tight!"

"Too big! I can feel my pussy breaking!" June cried out before feeling the cock twitching inside her. "Ah! D-Don't you dare!"

"Come on, you might be a great mother with these udders."

"I ain't having kids!"

"Now you are!" She cried out while the sperm poured into her and caused her to have an orgasmic episode that made June moan like an animal. "Enjoy my present."

"AHHH!" She cried out while feeling her stomach bulge and she started to feel her mind go blank.

'Ugh still not done. Well, better keep fucking her before leaving.'

(Sometime later)

"Done?" asked Sokka with boredom.

"Yep." She smirked. "But I still have the itch, so…." she eyed Aang. "I guess I could allow my reincarnation to help me out next time."

He sighed. 'My butt's still sore.'

"What about finding an earthbending teacher?" Katara said.

"What are you getting at?" Kyoshi frowned. "I can teach him how to earthbend easy."

"I mean one that has new material." Sokka chuckled.

She glared at him. "Ha! I'm the former avatar, you can't just find one like that. Heck I'll be surprised if we find one just practice-"

Cue a rock flying into the air and into the atmosphere.

"Ing…..not one word."

"Told you so."

Another rock flew at them along with a few people as well.

"AHHH!"

"MOMMY!"

"CURSE YOU BLIND BANDIT!"

All of them jumped out of the way while taking cover behind some trees.

"What the heck?"

That was when the culprit appeared, which was a girl with glossy white eyes.

"Hell yeah, don't mess with me ya bubs."

"...I like her." Kyoshi said with a thumbs up.

"Uh….who are you?" asked Aang.

She turned and looked at them. "The blind bandit."

"Aka a girl with a small butt." Kyoshi said with a smirk. "What's your real name girl?"

She frowned and pointed at Kyoshi. "None of your business fat ass."

She growled. "Who are you calling fat ass, you flat chest?"

"I'm not flat you fat gorillafish!"

"Yes you are, are you even eleven?"

"I'm a year older than that!"

"Then run along and let us pass. We have to find my little reincarnation an earthbending teacher, one that's not a shrewwolf."

"Well whatever." she shrugged before walking away.

"...yep. Reminds me of a very VERY weak boy I once knew." She said out loud. "He tried to act tough but really he was all talk, just like you." 'Three, two, on-'

"I am tough, big butt." spoke the girl stopping.

"Then prove it. You and me, one on one. I win, you come with us, I lose and I'll teach you how to lavabend."

"Oh it's on!"

(Later)

The girl moaned while gripping the ground as Kyoshi slammed her dick in her snug pussy. "N….No….fair!"

"I won before so you can't blame anyone but yourself." She smirked while thrusting deeper into the pussy. "And I got to say, your looser then I thought."

"I...I like to play….in my free time!" she moaned out.

Kyoshi smirked while licking her lips and slapped the ass. "Then I guess it's true, you kids learn faster on your own. Now get ready to have your first intake of sperm!"

"B….bring it…..fat ass!"

"Alright flat chest!" She moaned as the sperm overflowed the girl's pussy.

"AHHHH!" she cried out while feeling like a balloon.

Kyoshi moaned while letting more out then expect as Toph started to feel both happy and sick at the same time. "So, ready to come with us?"

"M….maybe….one….more round…."

She smirked while getting ready to fuck her again.

(Some time later)

"Ah, so its water, earth and air." Kyoshi sighed while looking at the sky. "Now I wish it was fire."

"Huh?"

"They have the largest hips in the entire world."

"Wow, and I thought I was horny." remarked Toph. "I mean I use the earth to stuff myself, but you've used that thing on girls everywhere?"

"Yep." She smirked while pointing to Aang and Sokka. "And two guys as well."

"Did they pay you money?" chuckled Toph.

"Nope, but they were wearing girls dresses."

"I meant all the girls you plowed." laughed Toph holding her sides. "Cause you sound like a hooker!"

She frowned before picking her up and licked her feet. "I'm not. I'm just horny because my cock can't stop getting hard."

"H-Hey! If you lick me like that it tickles and feels weird!"

"Oh?" She smirked before licking again as three figures on Komodo Rhinos were coming towards them. "Well, let's see how long you can last my little flat chest."

Toph laughed while Katara looked over the edge and spotted said beasts.

" **Raw!** "

" **Raw!** "

" **Snort!** "

They came at them and surrounded them as Kyoshi recognized one of them.

"Oh Azula, hello. Still looking for your brother so you can marry him?"

"Already did." Azula smirked. "And boy that was fun, I must thank you for opening my mind that night."

"It's my pleasure."

"So that's the Kyoshi you mentioned Azula? The one with the big D?" asked the girl with a long braided ponytail.

"Oh yes she is Ty Lee."

"Reminds me of a dancer. What a bore." Spoke a girl with two buns on her head.

"Mai, she's not a dancer."

"Then what is she? A cocksucker, pardon my slang."

"No, but she did make my mother into one."

Kyoshi looked at each girl and asked. "So why are you three here? I know it's not for small talk."

"We're here for the avatar, the bald one."

"..." she sighed. "How about something else?"

"Like what?"

"You don't take my reincarnation and I'll give you three a fun time."

"Ooh, I've never actually done it with another girl, but I've heard it's fun." smiled Ty Lee. "I'm in."

"Um…." Mai blushed. "Well…"

"Fine with me." Azula smirked. "But I get to be on top."

"Fine, and I'm going to...fuck you then the cute pink girl then the sexy black haired girl." she smirked while they slowly saw a bulge forming under her skirt.

"Deal."

(Later)

"Ah...mother must have loved this." moaned Azula rocking her hips on the dick with wide eyes. "It's bigger than Zuzu's!"

"Well it's nice to hear." Kyoshi said while groping the princess's massive F cup chest. "Now I hope you like this cocksucker!"

She moaned louder while Mai and Ty Lee watched with massive blushes.

'Oh spirits.'

'Must have cock!'

"I'm going to blow! Get ready Azula!" grunted Kyoshi as her cock twitched.

"Then do it!" Azula moaned as her stomach started to bulge out like a balloon as she felt hornier than normal. "AH!"

"Wow, I thought she was gonna pop." remarked Toph feeling the amount going into Azula with a hand on the ground which gave her an idea on how much sperm was going upward.

"AHHH MORE!" She cried out before her eyes rolled back.

She pulled out while beckoning Ty Lee over. "Want a lick?"

She nodded and ran over before looking it over. "It's so big….and so musky."

"And all yours." She smirked.

(A little while later)

'Oh spirits.' Mai thought while seeing Ty Lee balloon up by the woman in front of her as her snatch became drenched. 'This is…..wow.'

"So….good….." moaned Ty Lee with a face of drunk pleasure.

"And you have a soft ass." She smirked while licking her cheeks. "And are perfect for being a mother~"

"Yes….more…..sperm…."

"Alright." She smirked while putting more sperm into her as Ty Lee started to go into a sex coma.

"...wow."

"You said it miss wet dress." Toph smirked. "Now get going."

Mai blushed while seeing Kyoshi slide out of Her friend with a wet pop and saw the dick was still standing tall.

"Still hard." Kyoshi sighed. "So it looks like you're next."

"Um…."

(A little while later)

"Yes! Fuck me up mistress! Punish your lowly servant!" moaned Mai as Kyoshi's dick was buried in her ass this time and it was driving her nuts.

"Only if you let me kiss you."

"Oh yes mistress! I'll do anything for you!"

"Good girl." She said while kissing her as she poured her sperm into the girl's asshole.

"Mmmm~"

After a while Kyoshi decided to pull out. "Now I want you to say the magic words. Do that and I'll put it in your slut hole."

"Stuff….my slutty hole….and give me your amazing baby batter." she panted out.

"And?"

"P...Please."

SLAM!

"Good my slut. Now get ready to be a mother you worthless servant!" barked Kyoshi slamming her dick in Mai's pussy over and over while breaking her hymen.

"AH! MISTRESS!" She cried out while moaning loudly. "MAKE ME YOUR ETERNAL SLAVE!"

"I'll take you up on that offer!" She yelled while thrusting up and down like a wild animal as Mai started to lose her mind from the pleasure and thickness of the cock.

"Oh ah!"

"Wow, really makes you wanna a taste, don't it water butt?" Toph smirked pointing at Katara.

"Oh be quiet flat chest."

"Oh? Want a go? I'm up for some girl on girl action."

"Me too." grinned Sokka.

"You're not a girl." She deadpanned. "And you could have fun with miss airhead."

"I'm not a girl!" Aang yelled.

"Oh yes you are, and I don't mind it. Makes you more appealing."

He groaned while Mai moaned louder.

"Ah! Fuck me mistress! Make me a mother of a billion kids!"

"I'll do that and more my slut!"

"AHH!" She cried out as her womb became filled with sperm and her stomach bloated to the size of a beach ball.

"Congratulations Mai, now you're a genuine slut." smirked Azula.

"And a sexy one at that." Ty Lee smiled while grabbing Sokka and Aang. "Let's make it an orgy."

"Agreed." Azula said grabbing Katara and Toph. "That way we might decide to be allies Kyoshi."

"Then let's get started."

'Crap!'

(After the war)

Kyoshi sighed while looking at the sea, while yes she fucked girls and boys and saved the world along with her reincarnation, she felt….itchy still. Like she could go for one more round. The problem was what would it be.

"Hey big butt." Toph smirked from behind her. "I got a gift for you."

"What is it?"

She smirked before all the girls and two boys that she fucked appeared in the room. "Just an orgy for you. And from what I can feel, it's enough to make a normal person go insane."

"..." she blinked as her cock got so hard it popped out of her dress. 'Damn it.'

And thus, the world became peaceful and harmonious. But the history books will chronicle the sexy adventure of Kyoshi for years to come….right after Korra is born.

"Wait what?!"

Ooh….shouldn't have said that. Well….bye!

"CURSE YOU FANSERVICE!"

Top that rule34!


	18. Kyoka, Lucy, Seilah, and Wendy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Kyoka, Lucy, Seilah, and Wendy

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an odd night in a dark chamber in the Cube, especially when we find two demons just reading books on body modification and mind wiping.

"This one bores me."

"It's still a good one." Spoke Seilah while turning a page. "We do need to read this Kyoka-sama, so that we can stop our enemies."

"True, but it's what we do AFTER we capture them that matters, but these books don't quite catch my eye."

She sighed while looking at her book. "Say, do you remember that new member, Minerva?"

"Yes."

"I heard she was successful and now has a demon baby maker. Now that's why I'm looking here, because…." she sighed. "I want to see a young girl with a mature body."

"...that's your fetish."

"I can't help it Kyoka-sama, seeing a girl so young and innocent, but with the body of a woman just drives me with dark desires." she spoke with a shudder and blush. "Haven't you ever had that one fetish you couldn't resist?"

"Just one." Kyoka smirked. "To have my girl get a cock and massive breasts with milk so I can make them act like cattle. Just like a good pet should." She licked her lips. "And the milk would go great with the blood from my claws."

"My, you're quite inventive." smiled the woman. "It's a shame we haven't been able to satisfy our lustful dreams."

"Agreed." She sighed. "It's been only wet dreams for years, especially when we were in our books."

"So true."

They sighed before smirking evilly.

"What about the prisoners?"

"Kyoka-sama, you're a genius."

The two stood up and eagerly headed down to where the dungeon was.

(In dungeon)

Creek.

"Wake up you humans." Spoke Seilah while looking into the room. "You have guests."

Two groans came from a cage while their eyes slowly opened. The figures were Wendy and Lucy, fairy tail mages that went looking for Erza but got captured before they could even leave their houses. And now they were chained in the cages with magic nullifying metal that made them weak as normal humans.

"And it's your mistresses." Kyoka smirked while licking her lips.

"What do you want?" frowned Lucy.

"To see you." She smirked.

Seilah moved closer while looking at Wendy. "And see if you wanted any food."

"Never." spat Wendy while sounding tired.

"Oh dear." She said while looking sad. "Looks like the little girl needs some rest, how about I get you an apple and let you sleep…." she smirked. "For eternity."

Wendy tried to glare at her, but it was nothing as Seilah opened the door and walked in with a dark smile.

"Don't try to act like that." She said while moving closer to Wendy. "It will make you have wrinkles."

"L...Leave her alone." spoke Lucy in fear for her friend.

Kyoka looked at her before walking in as she shut the door behind her. "Hush, just relax and just," she grabbed her breast. "Scream!"

SQUEEZE!

"AHHH!"

Wendy looked at her friend in horror before Seilah grabbed her face and shoved a pill into her mouth as Kyoka did the same with Lucy.

"Now we wait for about twenty seconds Kyoka-sama."

"Sounds good to me."

"What?" Wendy said before feeling sick. "Ugh…."

"Wendy?" Lucy asked before feeling her body heating up like a fire. "W...What did you do? What were those?!"

"Body modification pills." Seilah smiled evilly as Wendy started to get taller, with longer hair reaching to her now massive ass, with her flat chest becoming a G cup that ripped her clothes to shreds. "And the funny thing is, in a few seconds, you'll be nothing but our toys~"

Lucy went wide eyed before her chest started to get bigger and bigger until it became a massive J cup chest as she then moaned loudly as a huge cock the size of a tree trunk shot out of her pants, ripping them as her shirt turned to shreds.

"Oh Zeref, she's perfect." spoke Seilah looking over Wendy while biting her lip. "Though I was hoping she would stay small, it helps keep the fantasy stronger."

"Don't worry, that effect will fluctuate every two hours." Kyoka smirked while pinching Lucy's nipples hard. "So you can go lolicon on her during those two hours."

"That works~" she sang before cupping Wendy's chest and giving her breasts a firm squeeze.

"A-Ah!" Wendy moaned while feeling very sensitive.

"W-Wendy!" Lucy cried out before her breasts started to lactate.

"Like a cow." Kyoka smirked. "Perfect for me, but I need to sample them." she gave them a squeeze which squirted the milk out while she had some of it land in her mouth. "Needs some blood."

Lucy went wide eyed before getting scratched on the arms as blood flowed down as the demon licked her nails.

"Tasty. Nice and fresh."

"You bitch! You'll pay for this." spoke Lucy trying to ignore the feeling of her cock pulsing or that she actually had one.

"Oh?" She smirked while grabbing the cock. "Then why," she moved the other hand under the massive balls and rubbed the wet snatch. "Are you soggy like a bitch?"

Lucy went wide eyed and gasped at the sudden feeling of warmth while trying to back away from the demon.

Seilah smirked while looking at Wendy's breasts and ass. "Oh how I would love to put more on those fat body parts, oh I'm so tempted on making you lick my feet I'm that horny."

"Y-You won't get away with this." frowned Wendy while tugging on her chains. Only to be groped on the ass.

"We shall see my little toy." She smirked before biting her chest.

"AHHH!"

Lucy moaned as Kyoka started to put her entire hand into the cock, which due to the modification made it unnatural and able to put anything inside it along with her breasts.

"I wonder how much I can put in before you cum. Maybe 45? Oh I know, 999 items! Oh I love this bull cock!" she grinned lightly dragging her claws against the inside which made Lucy jump with wide eyes and a moan.

"AH~!" she moaned while her breasts continued to lactate as Wendy started to moan as well, but due to Seilah biting her nipples like a vampire.

"Mmm, your big breasts are even bigger than my own. How does it feel?" She smirked while licking the nipples.

"Y-You ah~!" She cried out while feeling her mind started to deteriorate. 'No I must stay sane!'

"And just think, when you get small again, I can have so much fun with you that you'll never want it to stop." Seilah grinned as Kyoka started to put both hands inside the cock while sucking on the left nipple.

"AHHHH~!" moaned Lucy while trying to move her dick back. 'She's gonna tear it apart from the inside out!'

She then pulled them out before putting both feet inside and moved her lower half inside. "I always wanted to do this." 'I just hope I don't go flying to the wall.'

"S-Stop! It's gonna tear!"

"Nope, I made sure it won't." She grinned while twisting her body from side to side as Seilah started to step on Wendy's breasts and twisted them.

"Take a good look at my feet. They'll be your only fetish after my breasts you little girl." she smirked while grinding her heel into them.

"AH!" She cried out with a moan. "It hurts!"

"Deal with it my toy." she grinned while feeling her underwear slowly get wet.

Wendy moaned as her snatch got drenched as Kyoka continued to twist her body on the cock as it got bigger and ready to explode.

"Stop! It's feeling weird!"

"It's natural." She said while licking her lips. "And you'll love it my cow."

Lucy moaned as her cock started to get TOO big with sperm as it shot out along with the demon, who landed on the ground with a rain of white stuff covering the room.

"My my, what a naughty piece of cattle you have been~" she smirked while licking some of the sperm off her hands and arms.

"Ah...ah…."

Wendy moaned as the heels pushed against her breasts as the nipples started to get very hard. "P-Please….stop…"

Seilah ignored that while her pants became extremely drenched as she also stomped on the breasts.

"AH!"

"Quiet my toy." she ordered while crouching down and tugging on Wendy's nipples. "And let your mistress enjoy this."

Lucy moaned and groaned as Kyoka moved towards her and grabbed the breasts.

"It's time to milk my cattle~" she smirked squeezing on the mounds and causing milk to spray out onto the floor. "Mmm, with this much, I wonder if I could sell it to the humans, make a small buck on the side. Imagine what they'd think if they knew it came all from you."

"Ah…" she groaned as her cock came again.

"Mmm, I could see this as well. Oh I can imagine the label of my product, _Moo and Goat, the milk with a kick to it_."

"When….the others find us, you'll pay." Lucy panted out while trying to glare at her.

She laughed evilly. "That's the plan, but by then you'll just be my cattle. All you'll think about is milking, pleasing me, and," she bit the cock. "Giving birth to new cattle once I get a cock." 'In about a few weeks. After I break this cow's mind.'

"AHH!" cried out Lucy in pain while feeling more milk spurt out. 'If I could summon a spirit we could get out of here!'

Wendy groaned as Seilah started to pull her snatch and lick it.

"Stay still or I'll bite down hard."

She moaned even more while feeling her mind slipping away faster and faster than before. 'No...my body….it feels so warm…'

'Just a few more and I'll have my toy.' Seilah thought while licking faster as she started to suck on it as well.

"AHHH!" moaned Wendy biting her lip while Seilah's tongue brushed over her clit. 'It's too much!'

Lucy cried out as Kyoka started to suck on both her nipples at the same time while starting to feel her will power failing her greatly.

'This milk will help with the brood I'm planing. That and I'm thirsty for cow milk.' she thought while licking the nipples while squeezing the breasts to get more milk out.

'Ah! I must…..ugh….must…' Lucy thought while starting to become lustful as her milk and sperm came out again.

Kyoka laughed seeing so much sperm on the floor and on herself. "If you keep this up you might drown us in your sperm."

"Ah…." she moaned while looking at the demon. "Is...this good?"

"What do you mean? Of course it's good, it means you'll have plenty of baby batter for the rest of those foolish humans to consume without even knowing it."

"Please…."

"Huh?"

"Please….milk me." she moaned out while her cock slowly got hard again.

Kyoka smirked while Wendy started to lose her will, but was too busy looking cute in Seilah's eyes to care.

"Ah….more…."

"More what?"

"More thrusting….my mistress." She moaned. "Make….me taste the ground."

She smirked while kicking her snatch. "Then cry out my name you doll!"

"S...Seilah!"

"Seilah what?"

"S...Seilah-sama!" She cried out before a foot was placed on her face.

"You can lick my feet my doll." She said while her pants became drenched again.

Wendy stuck her tongue out and started moving it against the foot.

Kyoka grinned while milking her new cattle like mad as Lucy moaned and spurted milk and sperm everywhere. "Now start sounding like a cow."

"Moo….moo."

"Louder."

"Moo!"

"I can't hear you!"

"MOO!" Lucy cried out while her sperm and milk flew out and started flooding the entire room.

'Might have done it a little TOO well.'

"Make sure you clean it all up doll."

"Yes mistress." Wendy spoke with lust.

Seilah smiled at that while the camera zoomed out of the room.

(One year later)

We find ourselves with Minerva sitting on a throne while beside her sitting down was Erza who was currently letting Mars suckle from her.

"Good my slave." Minerva smirked. "You're doing well, I'll let you taste my cock once night falls."

"Yes Minerva-sama." She moaned while letting her child suckle her breast.

That was when Minerva felt four presences entering the Demon Mine, two she knew and two she also knew but hated with a passion. "Hmm, it seems we have guests."

"Minerva-sama?"

Minerva smiled before seeing two familiar figure walking in. "Ah, Seilah, Kyoka. What a unexpected surprise."

"Minerva, it seems you're doing well." remarked Kyoka looking at Erza and the child.

"Who's the child?" Seilah asked while looking at the child.

"Mars. My son."

"Well he's cute. Perfect for my tastes." She joked.

"Don't." Minerva frowned. "Unless you have something in compensation, I'll not let you have him. And even so you have to wait until he's a young boy."

"That's alright, I have a toy at the moment anyway."

"Oh? And what toy is that?"

Seilah smirked before snapping her fingers as Wendy, now shorter than her adult body and wearing a maids outfit with holes everywhere, walked out from the shadows.

"S-Seilah-sama?"

"Is the cattle ready?"

"Yes." She said as Lucy, now in a cowgirl costume with no clothing near her now L cup breasts and massive cock, walked out and stood next to Wendy.

"Moo."

"My my, this is quite the sight." laughed Minerva while standing up and making Erza stand up and face them. "Take a nice look at what your friends have become."

"Who are they Minerva-sama?" She asked while thinking of only her master.

"Your new playmates." She smirked. "As long as their masters are ok with it that is."

"You surprised me Minerva, I would have thought you'd make her into a mindless slave." smirked Seilah.

"I would." She chuckled. "But I'd rather have her love me as such. Though I want one thing to tide me over."

"What's that?"

"A pull that makes my slave a pregnant dragon girl, I'm a fan of anything with eggs and pregnant girls."

"Anthropomorphic or monster girl?"

"The latter, I still want to fuck a semi human bitch." She laughed while sucking on her nipple.

"Ah~" Erza moaned as Lucy started to leak milk and sperm on the ground.

"Oh is someone in need of another milking?" Kyoka smirked evilly.

"Moo." she nodded.

She smirked before turning to Minerva. "Want to join a massive orgy. It might help us solidify our new alliance."

"Something tells me you just want to try your fun at my toy." she smirked while squeezing Erza's ass.

"Maybe~" she said while sucking Lucy's nipples.

Seilah looked at Wendy before grabbing her by the ass. "Get ready my toy, because your mistress needs your body."

"Y-Yes Seilah-sama." she gasped while her mistress caressed her ass through the skirt as she felt her pussy slowly get wet.

All three demons smirked before undressing and started to make their slaves moan as their bodies started to heat up and become wet from the touching and groping.

Kyoka had Lucy on all fours while she squeezed her breasts from behind and causing the milk to land on the floor. "Minerva, what say your son have some of this cow's milk?"

Minerva nodded while putting her son right near the nipples as he greedily drank them.

"Moo!"

Kyoka smirked before her cock, which she made from her magic, started to push into the girl's ass. "Take it like a breeding bitch."

"Moo!" She cried out as Wendy saw her mistress' cock, which she made as well from magic, pushing into her mouth.

"Spill a drop and I'll make you wear a chastity belt for life." she threatened while holding the girl's head as she thrusted in and out with a hum. "And remember to use your tongue."

She nodded while licking on the cock as Erza was mounted by Minerva and given a cock to her pussy while the demon grabbed her milk filled breasts.

"I'm going to make you give birth from this my slave. So let me taste your milk."

"Y-Yes Minerva-sama!" she moaned while feeling the cock push in as Minerva pulled one of the breasts up closer and began sucking on it.

As this went on, each of the demons started to get wet themselves as their slaves began to taste their mistresses cocks and the occasional precum.

"Moo! Moo! Moo!" moaned Lucy with a glazed expression as Mars sucked her milk with more hunger as Kyoka's cock made her ass tingle which made her sperm spew on the ground like a fountain.

"That's it. Take my sperm in your hole." She grinned. "And once you're done it's breeding time you sow!"

"Moo!"

"I'll make sure all you give birth to are girls so they can keep making more and more of this addictive milk your body is making. In fact, that gives me an idea. Seilah, what say your little toy have a taste of my breeding cow's sperm? Just to make sure she's perfectly healthy."

"Alright." Seilah nodded while taking the cock out and moved Wendy to the cock. "But I'm still going to put my cock in this toys slit. Our magic cocks can change size you know."

'Lucky.' Minerva thought in her head as she thrusted harder in Erza's pussy while rubbing her massive belly. "I'll make sure you get an extra load so you can pop out a pair of twins, or maybe triplets."

"Minerva-sama!" She cried out as Wendy was set right next to the cock as Seilah's own cock changed into a small snake like cock that entered her as Lucy's was pushed into the hole.

"AH!"

"And it's my turn doll." She grinned as her cock returned to normal making Wendy's stomach bulge out greatly.

"Ah!" She cried out with pleasure as Kyoka's cock split in two and entered Lucy's extremely wet snatch.

"MOO!" She cried out while her milk and sperm flowed from her breasts and cock like a broken dam.

'This is amazing!' Thought Kyoka while Seilah started to moan as well. All the while Minerva made Erza cum from her biting the sensitive nipples.

"Ah! M-Minerva-sama!" she moaned while feeling the dick start twitching.

"Ssh." She smirked while pouring her seed into her. "Be silent my servant."

Erza bit her lip while shuddering at how good it felt.

Lucy filled Wendy with her massive sperm along with Seilah, which caused the girl to fill up instantly. "MOO!"

"AHH! Seilah-sama!"

"Take in every drop and take my child!" Seilah cried out as Kyoka poured her own sperm into both holes as Lucy started to pour more sperm and milk in response to the sudden rush of climax.

"MOOO!"

"YES! TAKE IT YOU COW!" laughed Kyoka while smacking the girl's ass.

Minerva watched with interest before realizing that the ENTIRE mine was getting flooded by milk! "No no no no MARS!"

Said baby was still clinging on the breasts while looking ready to fall off and sleep from the amount of milk he drank.

"Kyoka! Make your cow stop!"

"I can't." She panted. "Once she starts it takes a day to stop. Blame me and my love of economic gain and milk fetish."

"Moo…." groaned Lucy while Mars unlatched from her nipple and let out a yawn.

"S-Seilah-sama." Wendy groaned while rubbing her massive cum belly. "Was...I a good toy?"

"Yes, and once this mess is cleaned up, I'll use you again and again."

"Yes...Seilah-sama."

Lucy moaned again as Erza started to lick her mistresses leg.

"Minerva-sama….where's our child?"

Said demon took Mars from Lucy's chest and placed him against her chest. "Right here my slave. And after this, I'll let you get fucked by your new toys."

"Thank you...Minerva-sama."

Seilah looked around before saying. "Maybe we should drink this. It's not bad if we sampled your hard work Kyoka-sama."

"You first then, or better yet, have your doll do it."

"Mmmm." She shrugged before pulling Wendy off of the double cock and pushed her to the ground. "Drink all of this and if you don't I'll make sure you're never allowed to lick my body."

"Y-Yes Seilah-sama!"

She smirked while looking at her fellow demons. "So, who is next?"

"My cow can learn to clean up the mess she made."

"I meant who to find next." She frowned. "Even if that's a good idea Kyoka-sama."

"Frankly I say we let them come to us." spoke Minerva.

"But how?"

"I know." Kyoka smirked before grabbing Lucy's cock and let some cum fly out. "We make a request at their guild involving riches and rare items. Once they come we'll strike."

"Sounds good to me."

"Agreed."

All three demons laughed while watching their slaves moan and lactate like crazy as the screen went black.


	19. Clair and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Clair and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sinnoh-

"Gible." Spoke the dragon Pokémon while looking at Ash's head.

"Gible, don't go getting any ideas." Ash warned.

"Gible." It said before cocking its body to the side. "Gib?"

"I know you're gonna want to bite my head, but not this time. I'm on to you."

"Gib?" It said before seeing a person walking by and ran over before…

CHOMP!

"OW! GET OFF!"

"Gible gib gib."

"Gible!" Ash yelled before noticing the person that he bit. "Clair?"

She groaned while pulling the Pokémon off her light blue hair. "Crazy Pokémon….wait. Is that you Ash?"

"It is you." he smiled. "Wow, I didn't expect to see you all the way out here."

"Same. I thought you would be back in Kanto." She said while putting the Pokémon down. "Is this yours by chance?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, he has a bad habit of biting people on the head, mostly me."

"But what is this Pokémon?"

"A Gible, I caught him recently, so I'm still working on raising him."

"And it's a dragon?"

"And a ground type."

Clair blinked in surprise. "Huh, I thought it was a water type."

CHOMP!

"OW!"

"Gible!" cried out Ash before grabbing him and tried pulling him from Clair's head. "Let go!"

"Gib." It said before moving off her head and chomped on Ash's head. "Gible."

Clair looked on as Ash groaned and tried pulling Gible off. "Does this happen every time he comes out?"

"Unfortunately." Ash groaned. "It's always the same. Unlike you and your Pokémon."

"I can't say I hadn't had any problems with my Pokémon but I think Gible needs some training."

"But from who?"

"You're looking at her." she deadpanned.

"Oh right! Wait, really?"

"Oh course." She spoke with confidence. "And I got nothing better to do." 'That and I owe you for the last time we met.'

"But wait, if that's true, then why are you here in Sinnoh?"

She took out a brochure with Sinnoh's landmass on it. "I was here to take a vacation. I heard the water here is perfect for your skin."

"Oh."

"That and I wanted to ski."

'Kinda ironic for a dragon trainer.' Ash thought before Gible jumped out of his hands and looked at Clair.

"Gib?"

"So what do you think Ash? Care for some tips or do you want to do it on your own?"

"...well." He sighed. "Alright, you can help Clair."

"Gible!"

CHOMP!

"OW!" he cried out while stumbling as Clair sighed.

(Attempt one)

"To get a Pokémon, especially a dragon type, to listen." Clair said while holding some food. "You must stay firm when telling him or her to understand what to do and not to do."

Gible saw the food and grinned before running at her. Only to see a dark glare.

"No." she said sternly. "This isn't for you."

He stopped and looked at her before drooling a little while staring at the food.

"Don't eat the food." She warned. "Wait until I say so."

"Gib…...gible." He said before biting her hands and ate the food. "Gible."

"Ow." she winced. 'Young and stubborn, this might be tricky.'

(Attempt 2)

"Um Clair." Spoke Ash while seeing the gym leader holding a rope and a box. "What are you doing?"

"Simple." She said before putting the box down. "Gible, if you bite me again I'll put you into the box and tie you up for an hour. Understand?"

"Gible gib?"

"I mean this is your punishment box. Every time you misbehave you'll stay in the box."

"Gib?"

"Ash give him a command."

He nodded. "Gible, use Dig."

"Gible." He said before digging under the ground, only to cause a hole to appear under Clair's legs.

"Waaaa!" she cried out dropping down while seeing Gible smile. "I warned you, in the box you go."

"Gib?" He said before digging away.

She tossed her pokeball up before Dragonair popped up. "Dragonair, help me out of here."

"Dragonair." She said before looking at Gible and blushed. "Dragon...air."

"Dragonair! Help." spoke Clair in a firm tone.

The Pokémon looked at her before going after Gible and wrapped him tight with her coils. "Dragonair."

Clair climbed up while Gible struggled. "Put him in the box."

"Dragonair." She said while putting Gible in the box.

"Gible?"

"See Ash." She said while turning her head around as Gible dug out of the box. "That's how you teach a dragon Pokémon."

"Uh….is that what you did for your team?"

"Of course." She said with pride as Gible appeared behind her and carefully moved towards her. "I taught my Pokémon everything they know. Even if it took time and lots of patience."

CHOMP!

"OW!"

"Gible!"

Ash winced while Clair gritted her teeth and saw Gible snickering while biting her butt.

"Why you little!" She growled as Gible took a chunk of her cape and pants off revealing her pink panties to the world.

"Gible." He said while spitting the rags out. "Gib?"

Ash and Clair blushed with said girl covering her groin. "D-Don't look!"

"Um…." he blushed red as Gible looked confused at what just happened.

(Attempt 3)

"Mmmm!" Gible scratched at the rope around his jaw while Clair was able to fix the hole in her pants and cape with some sewing needles.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"It's better then having another….incident." She said with a light blush. "And it's only until he learns not to bite people or when he's hungry."

"Maybe we should try the being firm part."

Clair debated that as Gible started to finish breaking the rope as he opened his jaw and yawned.

"Gible." He said before looking at Clair and Ash before biting Ash's butt.

"YEOW!"

Gible ripped the pants off as Clair saw his boxer which had a Dratini on it. "Gible."

'Oh god.' Ash thought with a blush. "Don't look!"

Clair looked at it while feeling a little flattered at the Dratini and mortified seeing another person's unmentionables.

"Gible gib?" The dragon Pokémon said looked at them a little clueless.

"Uh, can you give me a sec?"

(Attempt 4)

Gible looked at the two people with interest while both looked a little flustered at each other. "Gible?"

"Your Gible is tougher than I anticipated Ash."

"I take it Dragonair wasn't?"

"A little, but she never bit or ripped my clothes. Just burned them." she replied while glaring at Gible at the first part.

"Gib?" He said while looking at her before looking at Ash and moved towards them. "Gible gib."

"No." both said at once.

"Gib?"

"No biting."

Gible blinked before sitting on Clair's lap. "Gible."

"If I see you try anything I'm getting the box."

"Gible." He said before looking at Ash. "Gible gib?"

"What is it Gible?" Ash asked before the Pokémon pointed at him, then Clair, before putting the fingers together.

Gible then made a heart from the fingers. "Gib gible gib?"

They blinked before Clair blushed and Ash looked lost.

"What does that mean?"

Gible blinked before drawing a picture of Ash and Clair, badly drawn mind you, holding hands and with hearts around it on the ground. "Gible."

"It's not like that." spoke Clair while Ash was connecting the dots.

"Gible." He said while drawing an egg next to them. "Gib gible?"

At this point Ash finally got it and blushed crimson red. "No! W-We're not like that!"

"Gible?"

"We aren't in love!" Clair yelled.

Gible blinked before drawing another picture, but with Clair hugging Ash tight. "Gib gib!"

"Stop it!" Clair yelled. "Just stop it!"

Gible continued to draw more cute pictures of the two hugging and holding hands as Ash was surprised at how his Pokémon was acting. But not as surprised as seeing Clair heat up brighter than Charizard's flames. "Uh, Clair?"

"What?" She said while looking ready to faint.

"Are you ok?" He asked before seeing Gible drawing them naked.

"STOP THAT!" she cried out holding him away from the ground. 'What is with this pokemon?!'

CHOMP!

"GET OFF-"

RIP!

Gible jumped down while his jaw held some cloth and a piece of pink bra material as Clair's D cup chest was exposed to the world. "Gible."

"A-A-AHHHHH!" She screamed while Ash blushed red and had a nosebleed. "That's it! Dragonair!"

"Dragonair." She said while looking at her trainer.

"Normally I try not to get mad, but use Dragon Rage!"

The Pokémon started to gain a aura of a dragon before charging at Gible.

"Gible!" He cried out before an orange ball formed in his mouth and shot it at the Pokémon as meteors appeared.

"Draco Meteor?!"

"Dragonair!" She cried out as it sent her flying into a few trees.

"Gible." He said while blinking at what he just did. "Gib?"

"He….he just used Draco Meteor." Clair stuttered in shock while so shocked that she forgot her chest was exposed.

Ash however spotted it and had a bigger nosebleed. 'Oh god…..she's big!' he then saw Gible looking at them with equal confusion.

"Ash….did you know about this?"

"About what?"

"The Draco Meteor! The most powerful dragon move in existence!" She yelled. "And your Gible knows how to use it!"

"Really? I had no idea what that was."

She facepalmed before grabbing his shoulder. "Ash, did you forget to learn anything outside the battlefield? Or did you win against me with luck?"

"Wait, since when were we in a battle? I thought you were still trying to help me learn how to raise Gible?"

"I mean when you challenged me." She deadpanned as her chest got too close to Ash.

"Hey, I won using what I knew back then, but I never had a dragon type back then, remember?"

"Still." She sighed. "If you didn't have a clue about Draco Meteor then I assumed you won against me with luck."

"That's two different things Clair. I won, even if Team Rocket messed that up."

"Yeah, they were a pain." She groaned while Gible moved towards them and drew a picture of them kissing on the ground.

"Gible gib."

"Knock it off!" Clair yelled with a red face. "Just knock it off! He doesn't like me so SHUT UP!"

"Why does he keep doing that?"

"I don't know!" She cried out. "But I don't think you like me like that!"

"...what?"

Clair looked away. "Nothing."

Gible looked at her before drawing her in the dirt with hearts around her and pointed to Ash. "Gible."

"...wait. You're saying she…."

"Gible gib."

He looked at Clair who looked away. "Clair?"

"..."

"Is it true?"

"...yes." She finally admitted. "I might….have gotten a crush on you after that day."

"But….why me?"

"Because….your kindness and willingness to help your Pokémon and others. It just...sparked inside me." she admitted while looking back at him.

Ash was floored at this while amazed someone like her would even like him. "Oh well...um...wow."

"Gible." Gible smiled while giving a thumbs up.

Clair looked at him with a blush. "So….am I a creep telling you this?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm having a crush on a minor."

"Huh?"

"I'm twenty two."

"...huh?! I thought you were fifteen!"

She blinked at that before Gible pushed her into Ash.

Chu~

Both their eyes widened at the unexpected kiss while Gible chuckled.

"Dragonair." Spoke the dragon Pokémon before helping Gible by keeping the two locked together in her coils.

'They're not helping!' Both thought while they continued to kiss.

Dragonair looked at Gible before winking at him.

"Gible?" He said before seeing the Clair and Ash making out. "Gible gib."

"Drag~" she purred before wrapping him with her coils.

"Gible?!" He cried out as he got kissed as well. "Gib?"

"Drag~" she smiled while the screen went black in the shape of a heart.


	20. Arachne and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Arachne and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City-

We find ourselves looking at a very gross apartment as a young boy looked out the window to avoid Smelly Gabe and his drinking buddies. He was seeing rain coming down which just made him feel down since he couldn't open the window to air out some of the smell. Especially the bean like gas.

As he tried to hold it in he saw a small spider crawling on the outside of the window as it tried to move out of the rain.

'Aw. It looks so cold.' he thought while making sure Gabe wasn't looking before slowly and carefully opening the window up a little.

The spider crawled in while looking around as it's red hourglass mark was shown to the world. It then saw Percy and moved back.

"It's ok, you can come in."

It looked at the boy while hesitant before crawling back in.

Percy opened his palms and let the spider crawl on.

It looked around while crawling around as Gabe took a look at Percy.

"What the hell are you doing boy?"

He jumped and hid his hand behind his back. "J-Just letting some air in."

"...just don't break anything." He frowned while getting back to his game, and lost again. "FUCK!"

The spider looked around as the boy ran into his room and put it in a small box.

"There, now you won't get wet and cold." He smiled.

The spider crawled away while looking around its new location, only for the boy to put a dead fly in the box.

"Hungry?"

It looked at it before biting the fly and started dissolving the insides into a paste for it to drink.

Percy smiled while guessing the spider enjoyed it. "I think I'll name you Spidey."

It looked at him while finishing the meal before starting to make a web for itself. It then looked as the boy looked at it with interest.

"Wow, I never saw a spider make a web with my own eyes before."

It just continued to make a web,

(A few hours later)

It finished the web and got cozy as the door behind Percy opened to reveal his mother, who was soaking wet from the rain.

"Percy I'm home." She said before seeing the box. "Percy? What are you doing?"

"Playing with Spidey."

"Spidey?" She asked before Percy showed her the spider. This made her go pale. "Percy! That's a Black Widow!"

"No thats Spidey."

The spider looked at Sally while taking a defensive pose.

"Percy, you need to get rid of it!"

"No! She's cold and wet, and I don't want her to be cold or wet."

"Percy a Black Widow is a deadly spider that can hurt people! You will put it outside, now."

"No." he said defiantly. "It's cold out and Spidey didn't bite me."

"Perseus."

"I'm not letting my friend leave!" He said holding the box. "Please mom don't let Spidey leave!"

She frowned while seeing him show his stubborn nature. "Percy if it bites you then you could get extremely sick."

"Spidey won't hurt me." He said. "She won't."

The spider looked at him while calming down and looked at the woman before crawling away and onto the wall as it moved towards the window.

"Spidey? What are you doing?"

It looked at the screen before looking for a hole to leave, whether it's raining or not outside.

"Spidey?"

Sally blinked at this as Percy ran up to it.

"Spidey, do you….want to go?"

It looked at him and just stood there. It then allowed Percy to touch it's thorax.

"But it's all wet and cold out."

It stood there while looking at him.

"Spidey please. It's not that nice and stuff but I can feed you and care for you." Percy said while sniffling a little.

The spider looked at him before turning and looked at the window.

"Percy." Sally said. "It wants to leave. So please, let it go if you care for it."

"No! I care for Spidey!"

The spider looked at Percy while it's fangs extended a little.

"Spidey?"

It then moved its fangs down while nibbling with its mouth before crawling in the window.

Sally looked at Percy while seeing her son looking ready to cry. "It's ok, it's a good thing to let it go. It might have a place it needs to find to survive."

"But….why not here?"

"It might hurt someone. And if Gabe finds it he might kill it."

"But…" he spoke before looking down and just nodded sadly. "Ok."

The spider looked at him as Percy opened the window.

"Spidey, be safe."

It looked at him before crawling out into the cold rainy night.

Percy waved and shut the window while his mom rubbed his back.

"It will be fine Percy."

"But….Spidey…."

"I'm sure she'll make it home fine, and who knows, she may come back."

Percy looked sad at that while the rain trickled down the window.

(Many years later)

-Camp Half Blood-

It was a fine day for the teen as he walked with Annabeth. Well except for the recent spider increase that occurred lately. For some reason spiders were around the border of camp which spooked the entire Athena cabin with Annabeth being one of them.

It didn't help that some of them WERE NOT indigenous to Long Island, like the Goliath Bird Catching spiders that appeared in the Ares cabin and Apollo cabins. Nearly scared them half to Hades when they came out of the toilets.

"Hey Annabeth, what do you guys do if you have an infestation like this? Do you have like an exterminator on call? Or a magical frog?" he joked.

Annabeth slapped him for that. "Not funny Percy!"

That was when a Daddy Longlegs crawled on her ponytail. Percy noticed and contemplated saying something while Annabeth just huffed.

"Really Percy it's not funny to joke about this. It's the FIRST time in history this happened." she said while more spiders crawled on her, including a few Wolf spiders and Trapdoor spiders. "So stop….is it just me or am I getting itchy all of a sudden?"

"Uh….might wanna go get some itch cream, and take a shower."

"Why?" She asked before a Tarantula crawled on her face.

It looked at her before raising its fangs and legs at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed before running as they fell off her and jumped in the water while the tone was so high it made Percy cover his ears.

"Ow!" He groaned while seeing some spiders crawling out of the Dionysus cabin. "Damn that smarts."

"Get away you tiny bastards!" snapped Mr. D while holding a jug of soda while trying to step on them. "Patrick!"

"It's Percy!"

"Whatever!" He yelled before a Golden Orb spider went down his mouth. He dropped the jug and coughed while getting the spider out and growled before crushing it. "Try and flood these pests out of the camp before they get on everything!"

"No." he frowned while remembering Spidey. "I'm not going to do that to a spider. It's not their fault they like this place. Maybe it's the soda."

"Are you mad!" snapped one Athena kid while using a chair to keep them back. "These things want our blood! If we don't get rid of them you won't see an Athena kid for a few decades!"

"So?" He shrugged. "I mean your mother kind of made this happen you know."

"For once the sea sponge is right." spoke Clarisse using a sword to knock them back. "Athena turned some woman half spider and now her kids hate you guys."

"So you're perfectly fine with all of us keeping these things? You're more stubborn then your father!"

"Oh shut up!"

As this happened they didn't notice a girl with long black hair, blue eyes, with a C cup chest and a large ass, wearing a mix of purple and spider web design shirt and skirt. And she was walking towards Percy. "What a site right Percy?"

He turned and blinked seeing her. "Yeah, um...are you new here? Cause I've never seen you around here before."

"Just came by." She said while taking out a small yellowish gold statue of Athena which seemed to glow with power. "But I think I might be someone like this woman."

Percy looked at the statue while noting the spiders seemed to back away and made several demigods gasp with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked while a spider, a Black Widow, crawled on her arm and stared at them.

"T...T….That's…."

"The Athena Parthenos!"

"Oh? Is that what this is? I was taking a tour of Rome when I found it in the dirt and thought it would be a neat souvenir." She smirked. "And right near a mosaic of two giants, that was a excellent find if I do so say myself."

"B-But that's impossible!"

"And why is that?"

"That's been missing for centuries!" spoke one boy walking over and relaxed. "It's real, it's finally back."

She put it in her pocket. "Sorry, but if you want to see it you have to pay me."

"Are you insane? That's a priceless artifact from our mom." frowned one girl.

"So? You people put this stuff in museums and private collections. I'm just letting you guys see it for a price." She chuckled while moving closer to Percy. "Right Percy?"

"Um...just who are you?"

"Mmm, you have to guess." She smirked while some spiders crawled on her hair.

"Uh….Sarah?"

"Nope." She smirked while a Black Widow crawled on her neck. "Try again."

"...Natasha?" he guessed. 'Why are the spiders so close to her? And why does she act like she...knows….me….wait. Could it….but that's not possible, then again I have a pegasus so….well what the Hades.'

"Nope." She said. "Try one more time."

"...Spidey?"

She smirked before the spiders crawled off her and allowed her to hug him. "Correct. Though my name isn't Spidey. But it's still nice that your remember me after so long."

He hugged her back while floored. "But….you…..you were a spider! And now you're….a….a…."

"A what?"

"Human girl."

"Well that's true." She chuckled while the spiders started to move away and around the other campers. "But I do have another name, one your friend with the sword talked about awhile ago."

"Wait, how did you know about Annabeth?"

"Oh I know all about the children of the cheater." She frowned. "Everything Percy. Even their most darkest secrets like her having a teddy bear in her suitcase."

"H-Hey!" Said girl blushed as the girl started to move closer to Percy.

"And I know you live in a apartment near a candy store where your mother lets you eat all the candy when you were only eight years old." She said while the spiders started to move closer to the demigods with raised fangs and legs.

"Wait a sec….Percy get away from her!" cried out Annabeth rushing out of the water.

"Huh? Why?" He asked as the girl frowned at her.

"That's Arachne!" she spoke while pulling her knife out and stabbing at the spiders on the ground.

"What an annoying girl." She frowned while starting to gain a massive spider thorax with a red hourglass on it, with eight spider like legs. Her outfit disappeared as it was replaced with bare flesh and silk like threads covering her body. "But no matter, I'll just make sure the little spawn of Athena doesn't harm you Percy dear."

"W-Wait." he spoke up even though demigods around were pulling weapons out. "H-Hang on guys!"

"Oh what now Jackson?!" Yelled a Athena boy in annoyance.

"Maybe this is jumping the gun?" he suggested while Chiron came onto the scene and was surprised to see all the spiders before going wide eyed seeing Arachne and moved to pull an arrow out.

"Don't worry Percy." Arachne said with a grin. "I'm not going to let these annoyances take my mate away like Athena my life's work."

"Percy, slowly move away." spoke Chiron pulling the arrow back. "Arachne, how did you manage to enter the camp?"

"Oh." She looked at the centaur. "I just hopped a ride in Percy's pocket. It's quite warm after a few hours trip from Rome."

'I thought I felt something in there.' Percy thought.

"And I have no qualms with you. Only humans that mock me and spider killers." She said pointing at the camp. "Which is everyone here that is."

"Get away from him, now." growled Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes before a spider went into the girl's mouth. "Really, I'm not leaving my mate. After all I've waited a long time to meet him again."

The girl coughed and gagged while Percy blushed at the word before some of the campers started stamping on the spiders faster.

"You'll regret that." She growled as some of the more dangerous spiders like Black Widows and Brown Recluse spiders started to crawl on the campers and readied themselves to bite them. "Say hi to Hades for me."

As the spiders were about to bite, Percy stopped them, in a unique way.

Talking to their leader.

"Spidey, um, I mean Arachne."

"Yes Percy?" She asked looking at him.

"Um how about we talk about this? I mean not everyone here hates spiders."

"Name three."

"Um….Clarisse, Grover and….Annabeth?"

"The first one yes, the second is a satyr and the spawn? She's so scared of them she even wets herself when she sees a picture of one." she laughed while said girl blushed and scowled harder. "But you did say that one of these humans didn't kill my children and grandchildren so I'll let her off the hook."

The spiders near the girl moved away while still crawling on her like a mass of legs.

"So ready to mate? Or do you have something else in mind?"

"Uh….maybe hold off on the mate part." he blushed. "And question, why me? I mean….yeah I can see why you'd be grateful, but I haven't seen you in years."

"But I have." She smirked. "I can see into the eyes of my precious spiders and I've seen you grow up and even battled against the god of war. Something I revel in every time I think about you." She moved closer to him. "And the other reason is because you remind me of me when I was mortal, but without the pride and the perfect woman's body."

"It's not that good." muttered Annabeth.

Cue a spider crawling in her shirt.

"Says you miss sports bra. I mean wow you're insecure that you have to buy a very large black sports bra." Arachne laughed with a hand over her face like a countess.

She blushed and cried out while shaking her shirt around while Percy cleared his throat.

"Oh it's all in good fun." She said while looking at Percy. "Plus I'm not doing anything nasty like the other children I let wander my web."

"How many?"

"Lost count after one hundred." She shrugged. "But I'm just here for you Percy, nothing else."

The spiders crawled a little closer to the Athena cabin before a bright light covered the area.

"...damn you Athena!" Arachne growled as said goddess appeared. "You had to come here after THIS long! I mean you just have to act like a cheat to my work!"

"Arachne, I see even after all this time you don't hold a single selfless bone in your body." she frowned.

"I do, but not to you." She growled while grabbing Percy. "But my mate, Percy Jackson."

"What?"

"I guess knowledge isn't your forte after all." She laughed. "But let me repeat that. I'm selfless to my mate Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson, since I heard this all, from the very beginning." she clarified. "That just means I have to ask, are you consenting to being the mate to one of history's most disgusting monsters?"

"I'M NOT DISGUSTING YOU BITCH!"

"Um what?"

"Because if that's true, you will be deemed a danger and be expelled from the camp and seen as a traitor." she frowned.

"Um…..again huh?" He asked. "I mean how is that being a traitor when I haven't done ANYTHING like that?!"

"He's got you there bitch." Arachne smirked. "And you can't just expel him without causing a spider epidemic and a conflict with your rival and my mates father. After all isn't he the god of the sea and brother of Zeus? Your father?"

"Wow, you actually used that big head of yours to actually do some knowledge a toddler would know."

"I mean the gods have….well let's face it, slept with anything they like. So you mean to say not one hero or demigod has ever gotten with a monster?"

The demigods looked away and blushed.

"See, even they know miss owl face."

"Oh be quiet spider."

"I'll take that as a compliment. After all you might be considered the father of spider kind."

"That still doesn't change the fact you're outright threatening every demigod child here, along with my own. As such I'll do what I should have done all those years ago."

"Oh? Are you going to smite me? Well that might be difficult given my mate is here." She said. "That and you might start a war if you kill him. Your champion against the Titans."

She frowned at that as Poseidon appeared in front of her.

"Athena, what are you doing…." he looked at the spiders. "Um...trying to face your fears Athena?"

"No, I'm going to end an annoyance who can't face the fact she lost an old competition and brought this on herself."

"Oh can it." She frowned while hugging Percy. "I'm just here for Percy, not revenge against a cheater who likes breaking other people's works."

"Athena your fight with Arachne will not be held in the middle of this camp, and you will not try anything if Percy will get pulled in the middle of it. Unless you prefer your children be brought into it as well, how's that sound?"

She frowned at that while understanding the situation.

Arachne looked at the gods while moving the spiders away from the demigods and started to change back to human form. "Well with that done I'll just have some fun with my mate."

He blushed while Chiron cleared his throat. "Uh, maybe not in front of everyone? In the middle of camp? With my dad standing RIGHT there?"

"Who said I was going to?" She teased. "I'm just going to spin a web of fun that entails seeing you in a tux."

"Oh….nevermind."

She chuckled before grabbing him and ran away while letting the gods bicker….only for them to appear right in front of her. "Ugh what now?"

"Even if you and my son are...together, you can't stay in the camp."

"And rid the camp of your spiders."

"And if I leave? The owl will smite me and my children." She frowned. "And my mate in the process."

"Um do I have a say?" Percy asked.

"Of course."

"Then…." he looked at Athena. "Can you just um….lighten up? I mean it's not the Bronze Age so can you just….stop antagonising spiders?"

"It's not antagonizing. It's a matter of fact."

"Like how you're a cheat." remarked Arachne.

"Spidey." Percy frowned. "Don't do that."

"Just saying." She shrugged.

"Anyway could you two just talk it out and make up? You can't just act like this for eternity."

"He's kind of right." Poseidon said. "I mean we can do it because we're family but with Arachne, it's a different story since you did kind of acted like a child back then."

"She's the one being ungrateful to us and thinking I needed to take a page from her!"

"And how long was that?"

"...one thousand years."

"And there you go. It's pointless, plus she might have changed her mind after all the changes mankind made of your little spat. Heck even the people that believe in science have her name in it. So just make up already owl face."

"Don't start with me sea sponge!"

"Just make up."

Athena growled at him while looking at Arachne, who was busy playing with the mini Athena Parthenos she took out of her pockets. "Hey! Did you have that this entire time?"

"Since the Romans left it for me to find." She said while looking at it. "And trust me, it was boring looking at your face after a while."

She fumed while Poseidon sighed and rubbed his head.

"Just make up." He sighed.

Arachne looked at her while putting the statue in her outstretched palm. "Call it even?"

Athena looked at her while taking the statue. "Fine."

"Good." She smirked before grinning. "Oh and I won't let the spiders attack your kids if they don't kill them without reason."

"That will be up for them to decide."

"Fine." She said while dragging Percy away. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get married. I heard the spiders in Hera's cabin do services."

"Wait what?!" Percy cried out in shock.

"Here comes the bride and the groom." She sang to herself as the gods just looked very confused at this.

'Well….guess I'll have to let Sally know she has a new daughter in law, and about a lot, A LOT, of grandkids.'

'At least I don't have to curse that little spider.' Athena thought as Hera popped by and started to growl at them.

"Stay away from my cabin!"

'Crap!' Percy thought as the screen went black.


	21. Shampoo and Ranma

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Shampoo and Ranma

Series: Ranma ½

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma yawned while waking up for another day and rubbed his head. 'Time to get my spar over with.' He looked at his dad's sleeping form and kicked. "Yo pops, wake up."

"Huh, what was that for boy, I was sleeping?" He said angrily as he stood up.

"To get you up." He stood up and stretched out. "You do the same thing to me when we spar in the morning, so call it payback."

"I'll show you payback boy!" He said as he tried to kick Ranma only to get punched in return. He grabbed his son's wrist and jumped out the window before tossing him up into the air.

Ranma smirked and twisted in the air before landing on the tree nearby. "Not gonna work old man!"

"I'll show you old you brat!" He shouted as he jumped after his son. As the two sparred we move over to show Cologne hopping on her stick while passing by the property.

'Where is future-son in law, I have something that will make him and shampoo close.' She thought before hearing the sounds of fighting. 'There he is, now I have to time this right so stupid panda and the Tendo's don't get in the way and find out.'

Genma knocked his son back who barely landed on the rock near the pond. "Give it up boy, I'll come out on top today."

"Ha, yeah right, come and get me then old man!" He taunted as Genma began to run towards him.

"Take this you brat!" He said as he tried to jump kick Ranma only for him to dodge and watch as his father fell into the pond.

"Ha! I win old man." He taunted as his father came back up as an irritated panda. He then punched Ranma while he was laughing, sending him over the fence of the dojo.

'This is perfect, thank you fat panda.' Cologne thought as she raced to where Ranma landed. She saw him land on a tree and drop down landing against each branch down the way and winced. 'That might leave a few marks.'

"Oooow, what happened?" He groaned as Cologne jumped into the tree above him.

'Forgive me future-son in law, but this needs to happen.' She thought as she reached into her robe. She pulled out a bag and opened it before sprinkling some dust over Ranma. 'I hope this works.' She thought as she watched the dust land on him.

"What the, is it snowing?" He said in confusion as he looked at the dust. That's when he spotted Cologne. "Old bat? Hey wait!" He jumped up and tried brushing it off. "What's the big idea of putting this on me?"

"This is for my new plan, and you will realize what it does in three...two...one...now." She said as she kept sprinkling it on him.

He frowned and jumped up towards her, but saw his form glow as she jumped away and he landed on the branch. "Hey, why am I glowing?"

"Because, that was dust from a cursed spring, and you're about to change." She said, making him go pale in fear.

"You old bat!" He called out before he started to feel his body shrink. "What spring was that from?" He called as he began to feel himself grow hair on his body as he felt something begin to grow above his butt. He looked and went wide eyed seeing a tail pop out and paled seeing it was a cat's. "No….nonononono!" He said as he began to feel his ears move to the top of his head as he began to grow whiskers.

"Yes, it is from the spring of the drowned cat, the same one Shampoo was forced into, also she is the only one who can help you now." She said as he continued to shrink as he felt himself unable to walk on two legs.

He glared at her and tried yelling, but all that came was a hiss before he saw his hands and felt his feet started becoming paws.

"Sorry future son-in-law, but no one can understand a cat but a cat, and no one but me knows you are one, so good luck, you're going to need it." She said before she began to hop away ontop of roofs.

"Get...back….hereow!" He hissed before feeling the transformation complete and he loss the ability to talk completely. He felt his balance on the branch was perfect and looked at his legs with wide eyes and horror. "REOW!" (AAAAAHHHH!)

He then began to run around frantically as he began to panick. 'I'm a cat! That old hag made me into a CAT!' He thought, not noticing that Kasumi was bringing out the garbage. 'How could she do this, she knows I hate cats!'

Kasumi hummed a tune while setting the garbage in one of the canisters before spotting a white furred cat in the tree. 'I wonder what it's doing up there, it looks like it's scared.' She thought as she began to walk towards it. "Here kitty kitty."

'Huh? Is that Kasumi and is she talking to me?' He thought as he looked at her. "Reow reow!" (Kasumi help! That old bat turned me into a cat!)

"Don't worry little guy, I'll get you down from there." She said as she reached up to him and lightly grabbed him. She set him down and rubbed his head. "There we go, it's not a good idea to climb trees."

"Mreow, reow reowww!" (Kasumi, it's me, Ranma...please keep petting right there." He purred as she kept petting him.

She giggled while rubbing behind his ears as that made him purr louder. "You're such a cute little thing, too bad Ranma's afraid of cats otherwise I'd keep you." She giggled as she kept scratching behind his ear.

'Oh man this feels so go-NO! I can't lose focus!' He thought as he tried to regain his focus as Kasumi stopped petting him and began to move back towards the door.

"I hope I see you again little guy."

"Reow row!" (Wait! You gotta tell the others that I'm Ranma!) He said as he tried to run after her as she shut the door only to hit it as it closed. "Reow.." (Owwww…)

Over at their restaurant Shampoo was busy cleaning up the tables before they had to open. "I wonder where Great Grandma is?" She said as as said old woman hopped into the restaurant through an open window.

"Shampoo, stop cleaning at once."

"Why, we're going to open soon." She asked in confusion.

"Because I have bigger news for you. It involves future-son-in law."

"Really, has he agreed to marry me?" She asked excitedly as she dropped the rag she was cleaning with.

"No, but he will soon. Right now I managed to use dust from the spring you fell in on him. He's become a cat temporarily, but a cat nonetheless."

"What? But he hates cats, he's scared of them, that's why he freaks out when he sees my form." She said in confusion and sadness. "And when he sees cat too much…."

"Yes yes, I know, he activates neko-nen, but he is weak now as a cat, and if you were to help him as a cat he would be thankful and you two would grow closer, so go find him. But first…" She said as she picked up a glass of water. "This might help."

"Wait, great grandmother, n-" She started before Cologne threw the water at her, making her turn into her cat form. "REOW!"

"Now now Shampoo, you know I can't understand you, now go to your fiance." She said as she picked up a broom and began to shoo her towards the door. "It's only for some time so you'll need to find him and work fast."

"Reow!"(I'll get you for this great grandma!) She said as she ran out the door. 'But for now I'll find Ranma and prove to tomboy and spatula girl Shampoo ideal wife.' She thought with a grin before running towards the Tendo dojo. 'I just hope he's still there.'

Said boy was walking down the streets and feeling hungry. 'Stupid old bag, I couldn't even eat breakfast before starting this crap.' He thought as he kept walking down the street before smelling some food coming from a shop up ahead. 'Alright, maybe I can find something to eat!'

He started running towards it and was passing a large puddle before stopping and looked at his reflection which made him pale. 'C-C-c-cat!' He thought before running away in terror, forgetting about his hunger as he ran in fear. When he stopped near an intersection he panted. 'That's right, I'm still a cat, and if it's from the spring, then...that's it! I just gotta get warm water and I'll be back to normal! Take that old hag!' He thought as he turned to go find some water before someone grabbed him. 'What the?'

"You're sooo cute!" Squealed Asuka as she held Ranma tightly, making him pale nervously.

'Oh no, it's her! I have to get out of here!' He thought before squirming in her arms.

"Stop squirming Rosemary, you're my little cutie, I'm going to take you home and love you forever and ever and ever!" She smiled before turning and walking away. "When we get home I'll give you a cute little collar, ooh! And maybe a pretty pink dress."

'Hell to that crazy!' He thought as he began to squirm even more as he tried to bite her arm as well to make her let go.

'Hey, stop it Rosemary, bad kitty!"

"REOW!"

"Ow, hey, a new kitty!" She said as a pinkish white kitten was trying to claw at her legs. "I'll call you Buttercup, now come here." She said as she reached down with one arm to pick the other cat up.

It hissed before scratching her fingers.

"Ow, why'd you do that Buttercup, I just want to love you." She said as she tried to pick it up again as Ranma kept struggling to get free.

He bit into her arm harder just as the other cat started dragging her claws into Azusa's ankle.

"OOOwwww, you two are mean, you two aren't cute at all!" She said as she dropped Ranma and ran away.

"MEeooww rowr!" (Yes, I'm free!) Ranma cheered before the other cat tackled him. "Reow!" (Ah! Cat!)

"Meeow Roow!" (Ranma, you're safe!) The cat purred as it kept a tight grip on him.

"Reow?" (Shampoo? What are you doing here?)

"Meow." (Great grandma told me what happened then triggered my transformation and told me to find you.)

"Reow!" (Tell that old bat that her plan isn't gonna work. I just need hot water and I'll be back to myself. Also, can you stop hugging me?) He asked in fear.

"Meow?" (Sorry husband, but she used dust on you, it'll wear off in a while but neither warm or cold water will change you back until then, and why, don't you like me?) She asked him curiously.

"Reow!" (You're a cat!)

"Row." (So are you Ranma.)

"Mow!" (Don't remind me!) He spoke while trying to get out of her grip.

"Hss mew!" (You need me Ranma! You don't know what it's like to be a cat, you need my help, you almost got adopted by that crazy woman!)

"Reow reow!" (I'll be fine!) He pulled harder before breaking free and ran off.

"Meow!" (Ranma, no!) She cried as she began to follow him.

'I gotta lay low!' He thought as he rounded a corner and ran down an alley. 'Where can I hide that she won't follow me?' He thought as he looked around frantically before spotting an empty dumpster. He ran over and had to use some boxes nearby to climb up before jumping down inside. 'Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me.' He thought nervously as he heard Shampoo run into the alley.

"Reow!" (Ranma come back!) She called as she looked around as her eyes began to tear up. "Row!" (I just want to help and be with you!)

Said boy sighed in relief in the dumpster before hearing movement around him. "Meow?" (Hello, is someone there?) He asked in the dark in confusion.

"Reow." (Hey, a new guy.)

"Meow." (Where you from, I ain't seen you around before.)

Ranma's eyes widened while seeing them with his new eyes, and saw the whole dumpster was filled with cats. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, nnnooooooooo!' He thought before something snapped inside him. He slumped down while the other cats were confused.

"Meow?" (Hey, what's up with the new guy, is he ok?)

"Rowr." (I dunno, someone check on him, I don't want his body here until garbage day if he's dead.)

Outside Shampoo looked down sadly before hearing a lot of commotion from the dumpster. "Mew?" (Ranma, are you in there?) She called as she began to make her way towards the dumpster.

"REOW!"

"MEW!" (Ranma!) Shampoo called as she raced towards the dumpster as she hopped on the boxes and looked in. That's when she saw him, but he was eating a half dead fish with other cats. "Meow?" (Ranma? What are you doing?) She asked as she hopped into the dumpster, getting the other cat's attention.

"Meow!" (Woah! Look at her!)

"Row." (I wouldn't get your hopes up, she's white to so she might be the new guy's mate.)

"Mow." (Technically pink-white, so she might just be his sister. Hey cutie, you single?)

"Mew." (No, I'm his mate, sorry.) She said as she pointed at Ranma.

"Reow." He meowed while looking lost.

"Meoww." (Hey, since you're his mate, can you tell us what's up with him, he seems kind of...off. He was normal but once he saw us he was kind of weird.)

"Row?" (Like how?)

"Mew." (Well, he just started acting normal, but wouldn't respond to any of us, like he was going off basic instincts, is he ok?)

"Meow." (Ranma? Are you feeling alright?) She asked as she slowly approached him as he looked at her curiously.

"Meow?" He looked at her lost while eating more of the fish.

"Mew." (Ranma, please, do something, say something, please.) She begged as she rubbed against him.

He blushed and rubbed back while licking her cheek.

"Mew" (Oh ranma, you do care.) She purred as the other cats watched them.

"Row." (Hey, if you're gonna mate, go find another dumpster, there's kittens in here.)

She blushed while Ranma went back to finishing the fish before climbing up out of the dumpster. "Mew!" (Ranma, wait for me!) She called as she jumped out of the dumpster to follow him. 'Oh no, has he snapped? Does he think he's a real cat?' She thought nervously as she ran up next to him so she could walk besides him. "Mew?" (Ranma, can you hear me?)

He nodded while stopping to rub his ear with a purr.

"M...mew?" (C-can you talk to me, say anything?) She asked as she watched him.

"Mew." (Who are you? And why are you following me?)

"Mew rew." (I'm your mate Ranma, and I'm following you because I love you.) She purred as she rubbed against him. 'It's kind of true and I do love him.'

"Reow?!" (I have a mate?!)

"Mew." (Yes, don't you remember dear?) She asked curiously, neither of them seeing the group of students walking down the road towards them.

"Meow meow." (No, I just remember finding a fish in that dumpster, then you showed up, got all touchy feely with me, and now we're here.)

"Mew meow mew." (I guess you must have lost your memory somehow.) She said before noticing the people coming towards them.

"Meow?" (Why are there a bunch of people?) He asked curiously as the group began to surround them.

"Hey, two white cats, they're so cute!" One said as she began to reach down to pick them up before another quickly grabbed them both. "Hey! I wanted to hold them first."

"Well they're my cats so you can pay me if you want to hold them, pet them, scratch them or even buy them." The girl said as Shampoo began to realize who it was.

"Reow!" (Tomboy's sister!) She said as she looked up at Nabiki who was holding them.

"Buy them? Why would you want to sell your cats, and why are they out here?" One of the girls asked curiously.

"Well my dad says he's coming down with some allergies, but if no one buys them I'm gonna have a friend look after them. So what's it gonna be?" She said smoothly as Shampoo glared at her.

"Mew." (Liar!)

The girls were silent for a moment before one asked. "Are you selling them together or separately?"

"Depends on the price, I'm very open minded to offers." She said with a smile as Shampoo gulped nervously.

The girls were silent before one said. "I'll give you two hundred yen for one of them!"

"Five hundred for both of them!"

"A thousand yen for the pinkish white one!"

"Two thousand for the pure white one!"

'This girl going to separate us!' Shampoo thought as Nabiki watched the girls bid for the cats with a grin. 'You no sell Shampoo and Ranma!' She thought as she began to struggle.

"Hey, stay still, you two are going to make me a very rich woman." Nabiki said sternly as she tightened her grip on the cats. "Now stay still until I give you two to your new owners." She said before going back to listening to the girls bid. "Come on, is that all?"

"Fifty thousand for them both!" One of the girls shouted. "I need that pink and white cat!"

Shampoo hissed before moving her body up and biting all her teeth into Nabiki's wrist.

"OW!" She said as she loosened her hold on both of them.

"They look kinda annoyed, did you feed them today?"

"No, I forgot, and they're yours, now hand me the money!" She hissed as she tried to keep the two cat's in her grips as the other girl reached into her bag for the money.

"Sure, here you go." She said as she pulled out a large stack of bills.

"Great, now give it to me." Nabiki said as she began to drool a bit as she looked at the money.

Ranma though assisted Shampoo and bit into her wrist just as hard.

"Ow, stop it, just stop so I can get rich!" Nabiki hissed as she tried to keep her grip on them. But that's when her sister moved through the crowd and spotted the cats.

"Nabiki, what are you doing with those cats?" She asked in confusion.

"She's selling them because your father is allergic to them."

"My dad's not allergic to them, and why would he even care? We don't own any cats."

"What? But she said they're hers and that she had to get rid of them."

"I've never seen those cats before in my life!" Akane said as Nabiki glared at her. "And wait….isn't that one Shampoo?"

"Nope, nope, now move along, I have to sell both of these cats to her." She said as she nodded at the girl holding the money. 'And before these two bite my wrist off!'

"Whoa, if these two aren't yous, I can't buy them, I was going to breed them, do you have any idea how rare pink cats are? But if they belong to someone I could get sued for stealing them, deals off." She said as she put the money away as Nabiki dropped the two cats in horror.

"Akane!" She shouted angrily as she turned to her sister. "Do you have any idea how much you just costed me?!"

"I don't care! You can't just sell random cats, especially when one of them is Shampoo!" 'Even though it would have gotten rid of her.'

"Well you should care, because you're going to pay me all the money I just lost or I'll make it back by selling Kuno pictures of you instead of the pig tailed girl!" She shouted, neither noticing the two cats running away.

"If you try that I'll sell everything in your room!"

"I'll sell all your clothes then make you go to school in the nude!"

Shampoo lead Ranma away while snickering to herself. 'Those two got what they deserved!'

"Mew?" (So mate, where should we go now?) Ranma asked curiously.

"Reow." (Now we go back to home for relaxing.)

"Mrow." (Lead the way then.)

She started running ahead of him while he followed while turning corner after corner.

"Mew." (So, what's home like?) He asked her curiously.

"Reow." (A cozy roof, plenty of room, and delicious food.) She said as he began to grin.

"Rwow." (Sounds perfect, do we have any kittens?) He asked, making her blush.

"M-Meow." (N-no, not yet Ranma.)

"Meow?" (Oh, well do you want some?) He asked casually, making her trip and fall to the ground.

"R-ROW?" (W-what? Y-you want to make kittens?!) She asked as she blushed even more as he stopped next to her. 'Ah! If Ranma wants kids with Shampoo so soon….should I tell great grandma?'

"Mew?" (Do you not want to have any? We could discuss it at home if you want?)

She blushed and gulped. "R-Reow!" (L-Look! We're here!) She said as she pointed at the restaurant.

"Meew?" (This is our home? It smells like food.) He said as he began to walk towards it.

"Meow." (I told you we have plenty of good food.)

"Row." (That you did.) He said as they entered the busy restaurant. "Mew?" (So why are all these people in here?) He asked as he dodged a waitress.

"Reow." (They eat here.) She said as she began to lead him towards a set of stairs. "Mew." (Let's head upstairs until they leave, the kids get really grabby when they see cats.)

"Meow." (I hear that.) He said as he followed her up the stairs.

Upstairs Cologne was hopping around cleaning before spotting Shampoo and Ranma enter. "Hello you two, I'm glad to see you two together here." She said as she set down a bowl of cat food for them. "Eat up, I bet you're both hungry." She chuckled before being surprised as Ranma came forward and started to eat. 'Hmmm, I assumed he would have stayed away.' She thought as she watched Shampoo stare at him before he turned to her and called.

"Meow?" (Don't you want some mate?)

"Reow." (Later, right now I have to do something.) She said as she walked past him to the bathroom while signalling Cologne to follow.

Cologne obliged and shut the door before turning the faucet on to hot and picked Shampoo up before splashing some of it on her. Shampoo then transformed back into her human form as she sat in the sink. "So, how did it go?" Cologne asked her curiously.

"Ranma lose memory after snapping and now think he's a complete cat." She said, making her great grandmother frown.

"So he thinks you're a regular cat now too, so we have lost everything?" She asked with a frown.

"Not exactly." She said with a blush, confusing Cologne.

"What makes you say that? Do you have an idea to get his memory back?"

"No...but now he thinks I am his mate." She said as Cologne raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh? So are you planning on having kittens instead of human children?"

"I...I don't know, maybe he'll think we're still mates when he turns back into a human? He asked if I wanted to make kittens already, and if I get pregnant in cursed form am I pregnant in human form?" She asked as she blushed even more.

"I'm not sure, something like that has never been done before."

"What should I do great grandmother?" Shampoo asked curiously.

"Hmmmm, prove to him you're a good mate and then if he wants them, conceive children before the dust wears off."

"O-ok great grandmother, if you say so." She said before her Grandmother turned the cold water faucet and made her a cat again.

"Now go make me some great great grandkids." She said with a smile as she opened the door.

She blushed and ran out and saw Ranma had eaten over half the food.

"Mew." (Hey mate, I left enough food for you, you can eat now.) He said as he moved the bowl towards her.

She smiled and started eating what was left. 'Huh, not half bad.' She thought as she finished eating the food. "Reow?" (Ranma?)

"Mew?" (Yes Shampoo, what is it?) He asked curiously.

"Reow…." (Um….)

"Meow mew." (Come on, whatever it is you can tell me.) He said as he began to rub himself against her.

"...REOW!" (I WANT US TO CUDDLE!) She shouted with a big blush.

"Rowr…" (Sure, whatever you say…) He said as he began to cuddle up against her side.

She blushed while purring. 'I'm sorry great grandma, but I can't take advantage of Ranma like this.'

'Shampoo is really nice, I'm glad she's my mate.' He thought as he purred as he put his head on her legs.

She blushed while trying to drape her tail over his back and felt her heartbeat increase. 'Oh Ranma, is it bad to hope you never change back?'

He let out a yawn and laid down next to her. "Reow." (I could go for a nap.)

"Meow." (Same here.) She said as she began to close her eyes.

(Later)

'Mmmm, Ranma's so nice to sleep on.' Shampoo thought as she began to wake up and opened her eyes to see that she was sleeping on a human Ranma's chest as he slept. 'Oh, it seems the dust wore off.' She thought sadly as she looked at him. 'I wonder if he still thinks I'm his mate?'

Said male himself seemed to be waking up as his eyes began opening. "Ugh, where am I, and what's on my chest?" He groaned before looking at Shampoo right in the eyes.

"Meow?"

He blinked and jumped a little, but found himself actually calm. "What's going on, there's a cat on my chest….but I'm not scared?" He said in confusion.

"Meow meow?"

"Hey little fella, how ya doin?" He asked as he reached out and scratched behind her ears. He heard her purr and finally registered that this was Shampoo. "Shampoo? What are you doing on my chest?" He asked curiously as he kept scratching behind her ears.

"Nya~" She purred as she pushed her head against his hand with a smile.

'That's weird, I don't remember much about what just happened, but I'm actually fine with Shampoo as a cat. Did she help me or did I find some cure without knowing?'

"Hey Shampoo, any idea why I'm not afraid of you anymore?" He asked curiously before hearing someone clear their throats behind him. He turned and saw Cologne sitting on her cane. "Old hag? How long have you been there?"

"About an hour or two, I made sure to get pictures before and after your transformation." She said as she stared at them.

"What transformation? Wait, did you do something while I was a girl?" He frowned.

"Hmm, it seems you don't remember, and no, this is the transformation I'm talking about." She said as she handed him a picture of him and Shampoo sleeping together while cats.

He blinked and scoffed. "Yeah right, I can't become a cat."

"You did after I used some special dust, during which you entered a prolonged state of Neko-nen. I'm assuming that's why you have lost your fear of cats."

He blinked and held Shampoo up and stared at her. "I guess you're right, for once I'm not getting goosebumps, and I don't feel petrified with fear." He said as Shampoo purred in his grasp.

"Yes, and I have a proposition for you, would you like me to change your cursed form?"

He looked at her with wide eyes and stood up with Shampoo still sleeping. "What?"

"I could change your form from a girl to a male cat, because you see, if I mix the water from the pool of the boy with the water of the pool of the cat, I can change your form."

"Really?" He asked with hope before looking at her with a deadpanned expression. "And you're just telling me this now because?"

"You never asked future son-in-law." She said before adding. "Plus, you would have asked just for water from the cursed boy pool and I would say no because it wouldn't have cured you." She said, confusing him.

"But why not? I'm already a guy, so what could it have done but take away my girl form?"

"Mix it with your girl form so your half boy half girl, the curses makes it so you can never be your original form, that's why the guide never leads guests to the pools of boy and girl, but I can change the gender and species you change into."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"But, on one condition."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"You have to come by everyday to talk to Shampoo."

"Sure, no problem, anything else?" He asked curiously. "Besides making me marry her."

"Yes, tell that Ryoga boy to come over, I can make him something that won't make him so weak and defenseless, that and something everyone eats. I would have given it to him months ago but he keeps wandering off."

"I wonder where he went to this time."

(With Ryoga)

"Am I near Nerima?" He asked a camel in the hot dessert.

(Back with Ranma and the others)

"Sure, I'll tell him." He said as She brought a water balloon from her robes.

"This has the water in it." She pulled her arm back before hitting him in the face with it.

He instantly became a white cat again as Shampoo dropped to the floor.

"Oh my, I forgot you were holding her, good thing the water didn't hit her."

'Well, I might still be cursed, but at least I'm all man!' Thought Ranma with his tail swishing. 'At least Akane won't hit me when I change now.'

'They might not be married, but I've got a good feeling this will make things much smoother.' She thought with a smile as she watched Shampoo tackle Ranma in a hug.


	22. Fry and Amazonians

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Fry and Amazonians

Series: Futurama

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Fry, did you get your lottery number yet?" Bender asked curiously as he sat down on the couch at planet express.

"Not really." He shrugged while relaxing. "Every time I get one I always lose, so that's why I decided to just ignore it. Besides, who wins those things anyway?"

"But that's the beauty of it, it's all dumb luck and you're dumb so you probably have luck as well, right meatbag?" Bender said as he pulled a beer out of his chest compartment.

"Ha ha." He remarked as Bender started guzzling it while he began flipping through channels. "If I won that much money maybe then I could get Leela to go out with me?"

"Who said it was for money?" Spoke Bender halting his guzzling.

"Huh? Your guys lottery isn't for money? I thought that was how it always was?" He asked in confusion.

"Of course it's for money, but not this time. This lottery's for some big choosing, something about picking some random sap to represent Earth or some junk like that."

"Really? Wouldn't that get decided in an election or something?" He asked in confusion as he looked at Bender.

"Nah, it's easier this way." He replied as he resumed drinking just as the channel Fry turned to showed Nixon on a podium in front of a crowd.

"Good people of Earth, I am pleased to announce that in just one hour, the lottery to decide our embassador for the planet Amazonia will come to a close and the drawing will commence."

"Amazonia? Isn't that the place we crashed on a couple of years ago?"

"The one where you were eager to get your pelvis busted? Yup."

"And wasn't it also that place where you met that Femputer?"

"Yep, and where I got all that gold." He said with a chuckle. "But if she calls looking for me, tell her I'm not here."

"I think I'm going to go get a ticket and who knows, maybe I'll get to have Snu-Snu again." He said with a grin as he got off the couch.

"Your lost pelvis!" He called out before he went back to his drink. "Dibs on your stuff if you die!"

"Yeah yeah." He called back as he headed outside and went down the street. 'But knowing my luck it's probably some boring job about saying how cool and great Earth is. Plus they probably found some new guys to go for. They sure did seem to like Kif.'

While he was walking towards the gas station to buy a ticket he saw Zapp walking down the sidewalk. 'Must want in too, probably hoping to get lucky. Hmm, that kinda makes me wonder if the place is gonna be packed. Nah, they wouldn't want some boring job just visiting a planet of hot giant women.'

But when he saw Zapp reach the gas station he could literally see a long line of men waiting outside. "Wow, looks like everyone wants this job." He said in amazement as he got in line behind Zapp. "Yo what up Zapp."

"Oh, hello friend of Leela's, you here to buy a ticket as well?" He asked as the line moved forward.

"Yeah, when I heard this wasn't about money I was a little down, but it couldn't hurt to at least give it a shot."

Zapp chuckled. "My friend, the prize for this is something that any man would give his left arm for. Imagine, being the only man in a world of tall and luscious woman representing all of Earth."

"But wouldn't ambassadors be all stiff and not get to have much fun?"

This made him chuckle even more. "Trust me, after our last time there, I plan to win, and I've got an ace in the hole."

"Really? But this is all about luck, right?" He asked in confusion as Zapp chuckled.

"For some, yes, but not for me." He chuckled as they entered the store.

Fry was lost before seeing Kif behind the counter in some weird plaid shirt and trucker cap with a beard. "Hey, isn't that-"

"The gas station employee." Zapp cut off before clearing his throat. "I'll take a lottery ticket my good man."

"Yes sir, anything else?" He asked in annoyance before seeing Fry. 'Hmmm, maybe it's time someone else won.' He thought as he handed Zapp a random ticket. "Good luck sir, now please move out of line."

"Thank you, good day." He walked out while kissing his ticket and smirked. 'Beautiful women here I come.'

"Yeah, I'd like one ticket please, and nice costume Kif." Fry said with a smile as Kif reached under the counter and handed him a golden lottery ticket.

"Good luck Fry, just don't tell anyone it's me." He whispered.

"Sure, see you later." He said as he turned around and left the gas station. "Now how do I use this thing, is it like the tickets back home?" He wondered as he walked back to the planet express building.

Later on we see Bender, Fry, and Leela watching tv while idly flipping through channels.

Suddenly the news came on as Nixon's head appeared. "Good day my fellow earthling, the lottery has ended and a ticket has been chosen, now I shall read the winner who has the lucky ticket." He said as a paper was pushed in front of him and his eyes widened. "What, this isn't Zapp? Well, rules are rules…" he said before clearing his throat.

"Honestly this whole thing is just some excuse for horny guys to get all excited." Remarked Leela. "They already chose the winner so it's a big scam."

"The winner is Philip J. Fry." Nixon said, shocking everyone as a picture of Fry appeared on the screen.

"What?"

"Woah! You actually won?" gasped Bender. "Miracles do exist."

"Wow, I guess they do, I'm going to Amazonia!" He cheered as Farnsworth entered the room.

"Good news everyone, since Fry is leaving us to be an ambassador you're suspended without pay until you get back." He said to his future relative.

"Aw man." He groaned.

"Oh don't take it so hard, at least you get to go on a vacation, how do you think I feel?" He remarked.

"You're the one in charge, you can take a vacation anytime." Spoke up Leela.

"Bull! These old bones don't have time to rest." He threw back before leaving the room.

"Congrats Fry, just remember to pretend you don't know me if you know who is still there." Bender whispered to him.

"Well, you best get going, they're waiting for you at D.C., see you in three years." Farnsworth said as Fry looked at him in shock.

"Three years?" He looked at him before chuckling. "Good one, I think you mean for the next week or two right?"

"No, an ambassador is on duty for three years, sometimes longer if they do a good job." He said as Fry gulped.

"Fry, did you play just to go on some vacation from work?" Frowned Leela crossing her arms.

"Well honestly I would have preferred cash, but I figured I'd just get some vacation even if being an ambassador is boring. Why, are you jealous?" He asked with some hope.

"Nope, just pitying you, an ambassador has to please the locals of the planet he visits so a war doesn't start, it's a very stressful and hard job." She said, making him pale.

"I don't want to go, you can't make me!" He shouted as he tried to run away only for Bender to grab him by the back of his shirt.

"No can do meatbag, those lottery tickets are binding once you buy them, you have to go." He remarked while Fry tried slipping out of his jacket and ran. "Hey! No fair."

Fry moved down near the ship and chuckled. "He, it'll take more than that to keep me in one spot. And there's no way I'm going three years without pay on some stupid prive. Why didn't I just sit down and watch tv instead?"

"Hey mon." Spoke Hermes entering the room and noticed. "Why do you look as pale as a ghost at a seance?"

"I just won the lottery and I'm being told I don't eat paid while I'm there!"

"Of course you get paid you idiot, just not by us, you get paid by the government, you're a politician now mon."

"Wait, really?" He asked in surprise. "So just to summarize, I have to deal with a job of saying how great Earth is for three years, and I get paid for it all?"

"Yes, why else would anyone take the damn job? Now get in, we have a delivery to Amazonia from the government." He said as he began to push Fry onto the ship.

"Really? What is it?" He asked while stumbling up the steps.

"You mon." He relied with a sigh. 'If this is the fella representin' us, I better look into getting one of them discount bomb shelters.' "Since I'm a bureaucrat I'll be taking you there so say goodbye to earth." Hermes said as he closed the ramp behind them.

Fry sat down in one of the seats while Hermes went to the controls.

"Oh, but before I forget, the president wanted me to give you this." Hermes handed Fry a small silver disc. "Said that you should open it AFTER I leave."

"What happens if I open it before?" He asked curiously as he looked at the disk.

"He said that he'd make sure we both get thrown in the slammer." He replied hitting some buttons. "Just put it in your pocket till we get there."

"Ok." He said as he stuffed it into his jacket's pocket as the ship began to take off. "So, you going to stay for a bit when we land?"

"Just to drop some paperwork off regarding what you can and can't do cause the last thing we need is getting into some war."

"Shouldn't you tell me what I'm suppose to do exactly?" He asked curiously as he watched earth get smaller and smaller as they got farther away.

"Ordinarily yes, but the president made it clear that little nick nack would explain it all, so make sure you listen real close." He said as he hit some buttons as the ship began to move faster. "And hold on, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Fry locked himself in while feeling nervous. 'I hope I don't mess up on Amazonia, last thing I need is a bunch of amazons angry at me.'

(Later)

"Ok Fry, here we are, Amazonia, your new home for three years." Hermes said as they began to land.

'Hope they got indoor plumbing.' He thought as they headed to the ramp and walked down it and saw it was the same village he was at last time. 'I hope they don't hold a grudge.' He thought nervously as a small group of Amazons began to walk towards them.

"Greetings, my name is Hermes Conrad and I've brought the ambassador from Earth." He said as he pointed towards Fry.

"Good, I shall lead you to Embassy, you two need anything?" A dark skinned amazon asked as she began to walk away.

"Got any slurm?" Asked Fry before seeing Hermes nudge him. "Uh, or just water?"

"Yes, it in Embassy." She said as they began to near the temple that now had an equally large building next to it that had a gate around it. She pushed the doors open which had numerous other amazons inside as the two men looked around in awe. "Go take empty seats."

"Ok, whatever you say." Fry said as they walked towards two empty seats before sitting down. "Hey Hermes, are all these women ambassadors?"

"I don't think so, though I do have an idea on why they're here." He said as a blonde amazon approached them.

"Your slurm." she spoke with a stone tray that had several cans of it as she held it next to Fry.

"Oh, thanks." He said as he took the Slurm off the tray. He popped it open and started guzzling as she walked away and they saw the amazons grow silent and saw the Femputer stand up ontop of a podium near the center.

"My Amazonians, the new ambassador is here, he will spend the day getting to know his new home and his secretary before beginning his duties tomorrow, now disperse for now!"

All of them stood up and slowly filed out while Hermes was surprised. "Huh, that was shorter than I expected."

"What were you expecting?" Fry asked him curiously.

"You ever been to a real meeting for government officials? They go on for hours." He said before realizing who he was talking too. "Then again, I guess you haven't, have you?"

"Nope, so now what?" Fry asked curiously.

"Like she said, you're gonna spend the day and listen to the secretary they give to you." He replied as they got up and he handed Fry a piece of paper. "Now look this over and remember to follow it to the mark."

"Ok, should I do it before or after I open the disk?" Fry asked curiously as Hermes began to walk away.

"After, whatever's inside is more important since it came from Nixon himself."

"Ok, see you later Hermes." Fry said as he waved the jamaican goodbye. "I should probably find my secretary." He said as he turned around before coming face to face with a pair of giant breasts.

"So you Earth ambassador?" A voice asked curiously as he looked up to see an amazon's face. She had long dirty blonde hair tied up in a bun as she wore a pair of glasses. As he stepped back he saw that she was wearing a roughly made suit jacket with a pencil skirt.

"Yeah that's me, Philip J. Fry. Are you my secretary?"

"Yes, my name is Rachel, I will be your secretary and assistant while you stay here so please tell me if there is anything you need. Anything."

"Well where do I sleep for the night, or, where do I live since I'm gonna be here for a long time?"

"Well, there is a bed chamber above your office right next to mine, I'll lead you to it if you wish or I could take you to your office if you want?" She asked curiously.

"Sure, sounds good to me." He said as she began to lead him down a hall towards a large pair of doors that were next to a set of stairs.

"This is your office." She said as she opened the doors for him.

He saw a desk and chairs made of wood while there were two windows and seemed small enough for him. He walked in and sat behind the desk for a feel. "Not bad, but quick question. I'm not much into politics, but does this job mean I gotta do a lot of paperwork?"

"Not a lot, not many humans come here but if any do, than yes, you will have a lot, especially if one of the amazonians has Snu-Snu with them against their will." She said as she looked at a clipboard. "Before I forget, you have meeting with Femputer tomorrow to tell more on your position here."

"Alright, I'm going to look at this disk Nixon gave me before reading the paper Hermes gave me, you can go if you want or you can stay." He said as he reached into his pocket before asking. "Also, do I have to wear a suit or some kind of uniform?"

"No, it is not required. You are fine with what you are wearing." She said as she turned to leave, crouching down to leave through the door.

"Ok, time to see what the disk is." he set it down and clicked a button on the side before it opened and a hologram of Nixon came out.

"Hello there, if you're watching this then congratulations! You've been selected to represent Earth for the Planet Amazonia, a world that has been recently admitted into the peace treaty with our planet. Now usually for a planet with no real technology or way to put Earth in danger, let's face facts. This place is swarming with LOADS of woman." He grinned with a chuckle.

"He's got me there."

"And that's why it's been decided after talking over with their leader, that we discussed their current population rate. It seems over the years the lack of men has lead to their numbers dropping each year from disease, fighting, or random animal attacks. So it's been finalized that they need men, but since we have loads of perverts, we went with a lottery to pick a single man to help them. You will have the mission of praising Earth, and to assist them in keeping their population from going extinct."

"Wait, what? I'm sent here for Snu-Snu? Woohoo!" He cheered while guzzling his slurm a little. "Paid vacation, and tons of sex. All it's gonna take is my pelvis….wait."

"We also made sure no women participated because if they knew what the truth of this lottery was, they'd pitch a huge fit because so many men want to get laid. That's why between me and you, this can't be told to anyone. No one." He frowned. "In the event the contents of truth get out, any and all knowledge will be denied and I'll make sure you live on Mars without a way home."

"What? So I can't tell anyone? That's half the fun!" He moaned as Nixon cleared his throat.

"Now the plan is simple, abide by their rules for the next three years, this mainly focused on sleeping with all of them and help them get knocked up, and keep from causing an international problem. As far as anyone knows, this is just a boring desk job filling out paperwork and keeping us from war, which really isn't gonna happen." He said before adding. "Also, there should be a paper with the schedule of your week telling you when you will be having Snu-Snu."

Fry saw a small arm move out from the disk with a piece of paper he took. "Dang, kinda hoped it could be whenever."

"Now you're probably groaning in annoyance. Get over it! If you die there due to sex and it leaked out, people would be confused and want answers, which we're not gonna give them. Besides, this way you don't make them angry if you start getting some ego. So stick to the schedule unless they have another easier way to go about it without many problems. And as long as you blow your baby batter in them, then you're free to experiment and show them the joys of all the fetishes our sick little bastards have done over the years." He said as he winked to Fry. "This message will self destruct once this stop playing so I'd throw it away if I were you. Don't forget to look at the list!" He said before the disk began to glow.

"Whoa!" Fry said before throwing the disk away right before it exploded into dust, leaving no traces of it's existence."Wow, I guess I might as well look at the schedule." He said as he looked over the piece of paper. It showed that from eight to noon was good before an hour for break and then it went from one to eight before sleep. "Wait, what is this about weekends off for recovery and rest?" He said as he frowned. Then he recalled the fact he and Zapp were in casts and shuddered. "On second thought, makes sense." He said before he heard knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, ambassador Fry, may I come in?"

"Sure thing." He called back. He saw the door open as Rachel entered with a large stack of files and papers.

"I have some paperwork for you to go over, it's much more than I thought." She said as she put it on his desk.

"Wow, what is all this?" He asked in confusion.

"Files on all the woman in the capital, on weekends I will give you paperwork to other cities on the planet. You have to go over all of them before Snu-Snu to decide which to have Snu-Snu with."

"Uh, question, wouldn't it be easier to just have Snu-Snu with any woman?" He asked her curiously.

"No, there has to be some kind of truth to this job only being about paperwork and this is it, plus this way we can tell which amazons to come here." She said with a smile before adding. "You know, I could stay here and help you if you want?"

"Well it would make this easier, sounds good to me." He said as she pulled a chair down next to him. "So, here's the first file on Og…"

(Later)

Fry groaned in his chair while the last paper was set aside. "That felt like it took forever."

"Nonsense, it only took ten hours, now it time for bed." She said as she got up before picking him up.

He blinked and saw her carry him up some stairs next to the office. "Uh…."

"Yes Fry, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Why are you carrying me up the stairs?"

"To make sure you can get to it and to make sure you're not too tired for tomorrow." She said before they reached the top of the stairs and he saw two doors, one human sized and one Amazonian sized. "Here we are, and if you get lonely or need anything my room is right next to yours." She said as she set him down. "The bathroom is at the end of hall."

"Thanks." He saw her walk off and stared at her ass.'Hmm, that actually gives me a few ideas.' He thought with a big grin as he entered the room to see a large bed with a closet and dresser before noticing a large hatch on the wall above his bed. "What's with the big hatch?" He asked in confusion as he walked towards it.

He tried standing up on the bed and grabbed it, but it wouldn't budge. "Weird, maybe it's a mistake?" He said in confusing before shrugging and turning around to get ready for bed as he got off the bed, not seeing the hatch open a bit.

'Mmm, good thing I slipped my own file in the 'Do' pile.' Rachel thought with a grin as she watched him begin to undress. 'I can't wait for my turn to have Snu-Snu, I dunno if I can wait.' She thought with a smile as she began to drool a bit.

Fry yawned and moved under the sheets in his underwear before he started snoring.

'I know I can't have Snu-Snu with him until tomorrow, but is it against the rules to sleep with him?' She thought as she began to open the hatch more. She crawled in and carefully moved closer and saw Fry didn't rouse a bit. 'My, he's quite the light sleeper, good for me then, huh?' She thought as she carefully slid under the covers before carefully picking him up and placing him on her chest and breasts. 'Good night ambassador Fry.' She thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

(Later)

Fry was drooling a little and groaned before he began to wake up. "Man, this bed is really comfortable, though I don't remember the pillows being this big.' He thought as he rubbed the 'Pillows'. 'Maybe I can get through the day sleeping and get up in the afternoon.' He thought as he held the pillows before hearing a soft moan. 'Huh? What was that?'

"Mmm." Groaned a female voice right next to him while he felt something against his body. "Not so rough Fry."

'Wait, is that Rachel?' Fry thought in confusion as he began to open his eyes. He looked up and saw he was sleeping on said woman who was naked. 'Woah! Am I having a wet dream?' He thought as she stirred again before wrapping her arms around him like he was a teddy bear. 'Ok, not a wet dream.'

"Do it...softer." She moaned as she began to drag him down her body towards her privates in her sleep.

"Rachel! Wake up!" He shouted as he felt his feet begin to touch her large folds as she kept dragging him down.

She blinked and groaned while letting out a yawn. "What? Morning already?"

"Yes, it's morning, and what are you doing in my bed?" He asked in confusion as she let go of him.

"I thought you needed someone to sleep with to get use to being next to an amazonian since you'll be very busy."

'Well the closest thing they gave us to cuddling was when they laid on me and Zapp to catch their breath.' He thought with a blush as he remembered when he was almost Snu-Snued to death.

"Well, I'll go make us some breakfast, please give me a moment." She said as she got up before pushing on the hatch as she climbed back through as it swung closed, confusing Fry.

"Wait, so it leads to her room? Why would they put that there?" He said in confusion as he began to put his clothes back on. 'I wonder if she's gonna sneak in through the next few years, I'm not gonna complain.' He thought with a grin as he finished getting dressed before heading towards the door. 'Though I would like a warning next time.'

(Later)

Rachel was putting a giant omelette in front of him before she said. "After you finish breakfast we will go see Femputer."

"Wow, this looks good." He grinned before getting some of it and put it on his plate before digging in.

"I'm glad you like it, I will be making all your meals here after all." She said with a smile as she put another omelette on her own plate.

'Sweet, I'm starting to like this place more and more.' He thought as he kept eating.

Later she was leading him to the temple as he looked around. 'Wow, this place is different when you aren't being sent to death.'

When they stopped he saw Femputer sitting on a stone throne while being fanned by two amazonians.

"Hey Femputer!" He said, alerting them of his presence.

"Hello ambassador, I need to be alone with you to discuss your duties here." She said as the amazonians began to leave.

He walked over and sat down on a nearby rock while she walked down.

"Now I assume Rachel and your president told you of the truth for this trip, correct?"

"Yeah, and how come you aren't in the giant computer anymore?" He asked curiously.

"Well after they discovered my truth, thanks to your friend Bender, at first they were angered, but I kept them under control by showing them I could still provide help to their planet with knowledge as I'm sure you took notice of their rather...primitive way of life."

"Yeah, so I assume you're responsible for the indoor plumbing and the embassy that actually looks like a modern building?" He said with a smile.

"Yes, I decided to go on and upgrade their lives, which they were grateful for. By the way, does Bender talk about me? I've been trying to call him but I never get an answer."

"Oh uh, he got a new phone number, didn't he tell you?" Fry said quickly as he remembered what Bender told him.

"Oh...well anyways, did you and Rachel come up with a list of which women you'll be having Snu-Snu with for the next three years?"

"Well, I went through the list for the woman in the capital, I still have to go through the files of the woman from other cities."

"Well no rush there. I'd also like to bring up that during the years if any woman not picked offers or decide they want in, I'll add it to the others and Rachel will notify you immediately."

"Ok, glad to know, so how many woman do you think I'm going to be having sex with in a day on average?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm, well I won't bother you with the total population, but on estimation while counting in size difference and stamina, I'd say…..about five, maybe more if you're body gets stronger, which considering you'll be doing it every day, is guaranteed, provided you make sure to get enough rest." She said, making his eyes widen.

:Wow, that's a lot." he muttered before changing the subject. "Before I forget I noticed the phone in the office only had two buttons that said front desk and Femputer, am I not allowed to contact anyone while I'm here?" He asked with a frown as she nodded her head.

"Of course, we don't want the truth getting out or else people will go nuts. It's best to keep this on the down low."

"But won't people get curious why I'm not responding or contacting them?"

"No, Nixon already came up with a plan for that. He made it clear this is extremely 'delicate', so if they try to call they'll get the message not to bug you. I know it sounds like you're being kept prisoner, but this is good for all sides. The woman are helped in keeping the population stable, the Earth has an ally in the event of trouble, and you yourself will be able to bed more than a hundred woman, possibly thousands, but that again depends on how well your body grows."

"I guess you're right, so how will the day go exactly, will they be waiting in a line like they're at the dmv only instead of getting a license they're having sex?"

"No, I have a better system, the files are being processed so five or six woman are chosen a day to come to the embassy to be given a number. If their number is called they will go into a room that has a bed and you in it where you two will have Snu-Snu, once she is done there will be a ten minute break for you to get your stamina back before the next girl is sent in and so on until the day ends. The weekends are yours to do what you want and you may travel the village if you want too."

"And any girl not picked can't know what's going on, right?"

"Yes, they will be told they are on the waiting list to be chosen, but know that if they pay enough they may be able to buy themselves a place in the list, our system does have it's flaws." She said, shocking him.

"But if they're on a waiting list then doesn't that mean they already know what's happening?"

"Yes, but remember there are many woman on this planet and some might not want to wait, so they try to cheat the system by buying a way onto the list for the month. At the beginning of the month a new group of woman is chosen to be on the list to get called to the embassy. It helps processing them a bit easier, something that you will find in future paperwork. Plus, there are those who have been banned from the list because of some crime or they tried to rape a man who stumbled upon this planet."

He gulped. "Um, you guys got security, right?"

"Not yet, but you do have Rachel who will protect you, and the walls around the Embassy can only be opened by either you or Rachel or a button on the lobby of the Embassy. The walls may deter some people but I can't promise you're 100% safe."

'Oh god.' He tugged on his collar before something hit his head. "Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but how come she…..talks a little differently than the others?"

"Well one of the things I added was a school to try and improve on their grammar and help them learn how vast the universe is compared to just their planet." She said before adding. "If it is successful I have plans to build a collage. Rachel took extra courses to get rid of her speech impediment so that's why she sounds different."

"Ok...and one more thing, why is there a hatch connecting our rooms that only she can open?"

"That was installed in case of emergencies and she needed to get in for some reason." She said. "Only she can get in at night so that's why we put the hatch in her room where no intruder would look in case a criminal snuck in. Any other questions?"

"Um...no, I don't think so...actually, is Rachel on the list, I don't remember seeing her file." He asked curiously as Femputer picked up a tablet before clicking it for a bit.

"Yes, she put her file in herself."

'Yes!' He thought with a grin before saying. "No further questions."

"Good, now remember this, you're free to experiment and introduce my girls to new things, but make sure they're fine with it first."

"Sure, that sounds fair, anything else I should know?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, don't ask them to sit on your face, they'll squash your head."

"Duly noted." He replied while grimacing at the image.

"Good, now head to the embassy, work starts in half an hour." She said as she shooed him away.

He turned and walked out while heading to the embassy and made sure his breath didn't stink. 'Ok, first day of work, let's do this.' He thought as he opened the gates to the embassy before heading towards the front door where he saw Rachel sitting at a desk in the lobby.

"Hello ambassador Fry, I was just getting the first women all setup." She said as she pointed towards the waiting room where several Amazons were reading magazines. "You can get ready in the bedroom, I'll start reading numbers." She said as she pointed to a hallway on the other side of the building from his office. "Expect the first one to be in there in a few minutes."

"Got it." He headed down the hall while undoing his jacket and entered the nearby door to see a big enough bed with some nice decor as he tossed it aside and began taking his clothes off. "Ok, let's do this Fry." He said as he stuffed his clothes under the bed before climbing on top of it as he waited for the first woman.

"Number 30." Rachel spoke out to the women.

"That me!" A dark skinned amazon with dark skin and black hair in dreadlocks said who was wearing a yellow bra and loincloth and a brown headband with a necklace of sharp teeth with a small nose ring on just the left nostril.

"Go to the room then return here to sign the book." Rachel instructed as she pointed to the room Fry was in.

She walked down the hall towards the room and entered while Fry turned to you. "I know you, you from last round of Snu-Snu."

"He he, yeah, well, here we are again." He said sheepishly as she began to take off her bra and loincloth, leaving her as naked as Fry.

"So you new ambas...embas…" She tried saying.

"Ambassador?"

"Yes, Ambassador! None of you make us babies last time, time of month for all." She said as she began to crawl onto the bed.

"Huh, well, I'll try to give you one this time." He gulped seeing her tower over him. "But, what if I tried taking the lead this time?"

"Hmmm, ok, but you make good Snu-Snu or else." She said as she laid down on the bed.

He moved over and sat on her stomach while he began to grope her large breasts. "Well with me on top this time, I can show you there's better ways to feel good from Snu-Snu, other than just bouncing on my dick."

"There other ways? Why you no say last time?" She asked as she lightly moaned.

"You never gave me a choice last time." He remarked like it was obvious while moving his hands around the mounds and started rubbing against her nipples. 'They're so big! Why didn't I notice last time?' He thought as he moved his thumbs around her giant nipples. He then tried to to lower his dick towards her folds only to realize he was too small to be able to reach it and keep kneading her breasts. 'Hmm, maybe I can tease her to make up for last time.' He thought as he began to move his foot towards her folds.

She moaned before jumping as his foot brushed against her spot. "What you doing?"

"Showing you a new way to Snu-Snu." He chuckled as he began to push his foot inside her as he squeezed her breasts even harder.

"AH!" She moaned in pleasure as the sound reached Rachel and the other Amazons.

"What going on in there?" A amazon with short black hair with a brown bra and a long skirt made of grass asked.

"Snu-Snu of course." Rachel said with a grin as she began to rub her legs together underneath her desk. 'I can't wait for my turn with you Fry.'

"More, more, stick both feet in!" Moaned Ornik while Fry's feet kept rubbing against her spot.

"What's the word?"

"Please, please!" She moaned as she clenched the sides of the bed in pleasure. "My body feel so warm!"

"Ok, but only because you said please." He said as he began to stick his foot inside her as she moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Yes, yes, Ornik love this!"

'Wow, who knew I could get a woman to enjoy just my feet in them? I'll have to put that down for later.' He thought as he continued to knead her breasts as he moved his feet inside her as he tickled the walls of her insides with his toes.

"Ah! T-This better than usual Snu-Snu!" She moaned as she began to get wet.

'Wow, this is really working, I guess it's time to do the deed.' He thought as he let go of her breasts and began to take his feet out of her. His dick was slowly getting hard and he got an idea before moving it up near her face while she looked confused. "Alright, now I'm gonna teach you something called a blowjob."

"What a blowjob?" She asked in confusion before he began to push his dick into her mouth.

"It's when you suck on my dick to get it hard." He groaned while feeling her mouth. "Just relax and let me do the moving."

'Ok.' She thought as he began to slowly thrust into her mouth. 'This feel weird.'

'Oh yeah, this is some good old fashion payback.' He thought with a smirk as he felt his dick become rock hard. 'Time to do the deed inside her, I still have to do at least five more girls today.' He thought as he thrusted in her mouth a few more times before he began to pull it out of her mouth and bring it down towards her folds. "Alright, it's nice and hard, so get ready."

"Time for Snu-Snu?" She panted as he touched her fold with his tip before he began to push it inside her.

"Yeah, time for Snu-Snu." He groaned while she gasped as his dick slowly went inside the snatch. "Now take it all." He groaned as he kept pushing in before he began to pull out a bit before slamming it back in.

"Ah!" She moaned while his dick went in and out of her. "O-Oh! This feel weird! But in good way!"

"Yeah, well it only get's better!" He groaned as he felt his dick begin to twitch. 'Wow, didn't think I was this eager.' He thought before he shot his load into her.

"Oh yeeeessss!" She moaned as she felt the cum pool inside her.

"How's my cum feel this time?"

"It feel amazing, need more!"

"Sorry, but the session has ended, you can go now." He said as he pulled his dick out of her.

"What? But me not feeling done yet."

"Sorry, but my job is to impregnate you, and I've done that, if I have not then submit a request to come back and I will come again, now you must go, there are other amazons who are waiting for their turn."

She huffed before getting her clothes back on and walked out of the room before stopping at the desk before putting her name down in the book. "I be back in future for more Snu-Snu."

"Ok, but only if you aren't pregnant or want another child." Rachel said before turning to the others. "He will be ready in ten minutes, when I call your number you may go to the room." She said at the eager amazons. 'I just hope they don't get too impatient.'

"We want Snu-Snu now!" Said an Amazon who had a blue mohawk with a leopard printed bra and loincloth with metal arm bands and red ball earrings.

"Just wait or he won't be able to impregnate you all." She said as she tried to regain control over the group. 'I hope you can make it through all of them Fry.'

"But who go next?" Asked one with blond hair and had a few bones with strands tied to them while wearing metal arm bands, a loincloth, and had a bra made of claw bones tied together with string.

"I will call a number and if it is on your card you get to go, I explained this when I gave you the cards." Rachel said with a groan. "And the next number is….74."

"Yes, it me!" The amazon with the blue mohawk shouted as the others groaned. She headed off to the room with eager and entered it before blinking. "You man who help us?"

"Yeah, I got chosen for the job on earth, so would you like me to try something new?" He asked curiously as she closed the doors and began to take off her clothes.

"Hmmmm, not sure, is it good?"

"I don't know, but you might like it, so, wanna try it?" He asked as she climbed onto the bed.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, get on your knees and turn around, I'm going to try taking charge from behind."

"Well, ok, if you sure." She got around on all fours. "Like this?"

"Yes, like this, now get ready to feel something different." He said as he positioned himself behind her as he reached around and began to grope her breasts and his dick began to poke into her large rear.

"Huh? This position feel odd, what you call it?"

"It's called the doggy position." He said as he kept groping her breasts as he began to push his dick into her cheeks. "Mmm, your ass is pretty soft."

"Thank you, me like it soft." She said as he slapped her ass before going back to kneading her breasts. "Oh!"

"Don't kill me if that pissed you off."

"Me won't kill you, still need baby." She remarked while enjoying the rubbing. 'This more gentler than last Snu-Snu.' She thought as she felt her ass cheeks engulf his dick.

'It's so big, I need to get through.' He thought while he squeezed her breasts harder and moved his dick down near her snatch while she hummed from the movement.

"Me like this, what your name?" She said as she felt the tip begin to poke her snatch.

"Fry." He replied while his fingers brushed against her nipples which were starting to get hard. "Seems like you're starting to enjoy this. Is this better then jumping up and down on a guy's dick?"

"Yes, though maybe next time I take charge?" She said as his dick began to rub against her snatch.

"Well if you can learn not to bounce so hard, we can talk." He replied before pushing his dick in with a groan. "I don't wanna end up in another cast like last time."

"Yes, me was a bit rough last time, but me had to Snu-Snu to death, no need to be gentle."

"I take it all of you got a clear lesson that it's a little….harsh?" He asked while sliding his dick in and out of her with a groan.

"Before it was only punishment and way to repopulate, we learn now, at least most doooo!" She moaned in pleasure.

"Well guess I'll help make it clear, that if you do Snu-Snu, it should be willing." He replied while accidentally pinching her nipples.

"Ooooh, y-yes, most know, but some stick to tradition, so be careful." She moaned. "Can you go more?"

"Um, sure, but what do you mean by tradition?" He asked as he pinched her nipples again.

"Tradition is to have Snu-Snu until death, this how men died out." She moaned in pleasure.

"So they just decided to kill off every man?"

"Yes, back then they….Femputer say more pri...prima….prime…"

"Primitive?"

"Yes, bigger woman had more Snu-Snu until that all they do. They are few, but very dangerous, me hope none learn you here, they make us look like you." She moaned as he paled.

'Yipe!' he thought before he felt her insides get tighter and moved his hips faster. "How's it feeling now?"

"It feel amazing!" She moaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting into her. "Me love this Snu-Snu!"

"Yeah, I like it too, now get ready, I think I'm going to come soon!" He groaned while hammering into her before his sperm went shooting in.

"Yes, more, more, me want more Snu-Snu!" she moaned in pleasure as he began to pull out of her.

"Sorry, I gotta get to the next one." He said as she frowned.

"But me want more Snu-Snu!" She complained while punching the bed.

Sorry, but I can't there are other amazons who want a turn." He said nervously as he looked at the dent in the bed.

She groaned and got up before getting dressed. "Fine, but me want more come chance."

"Well, you could apply to come again if you aren't pregnant." He spoke up while she left and he took a deep breath. "Wonder if I'm gonna get that every time?" He said as he lied back on the bed.

Kug walked towards Rachel's desk before writing her name in the book.

"Number 14?"

"That me!" The amazon in the grass skirt said as she quickly walked towards the room. When she got in she was surprised. "Hey, you man who hide in skirt?"

"He he… sorry about that, I didn't know it was your skirt." He said with a blush as she began to take her bra off.

"Well, I going to make you pay for looking." She said as she moved towards the bed as she took the skirt off.

"If it helps I didn't see your spot, just your face." He tried saying nervously.

"Me no care, you still pay!" She said as she began to crawl on top of him. "I make Snu-Snu to you!"

"Wait wait!" He held up his hands. "What if….what if I did something to your vag that would feel good even without me going inside?" He said nervously as she stopped.

"Talk fast small man." She said with a frown.

"Well, lay back and spread your legs, I guarantee you'll like it."

"Hmmmm, me dunno, how can me punish you if me lie down?"

"Well, it means my head is gonna be between your legs, you could hold me there until you feel satisfied with what I'm gonna do." He said nervously.

"Hmmmm, ok, but you better no trick me." She said as she lied down and spreaded her legs apart.

'Wow, the carpents match the drapes.' he thought seeing the fuzz and moved in closer with his head up front of the hole and stuck his tongue out before brushing it against it which made her jump.

"W-What you doing?" She asked with a blush.

"Licking you here." He said before going back to licking her hole as she began to moan.

"T-That spot sensitive! It why I wear big skirt!" She moaned out.

"Well relax, I'm just gonna lick it all over." He said as she continued to moan before he felt her put her large hands on the back of his head.

"Lick more!" She moaned as she began to push his face deeper into her crotch.

'Wow, she's really getting into it, I just hope she watches her strength.' He thought since the last thing he needed was his getting crushed with him performing cunninglus.

"More, more, more!" She moaned as she began to put more pressure on his head. "Give more lick-lick!"

'I'm trying.' He thought while licking more and trying to keep breathing from the small space. 'This might actually be punishment, I just hope she doesn't go too far.' He thought as he began to lick faster.

"Ahh! More!" She moaned as her eyes began to cross her eyes in pleasure as she kept pressing on his head.

Fry went wide eyed before his tongue pushed right into the folds. 'I have to pleasure her before she crushes my head like a grape!'

"This feel good! You right!" She moaned in pleasure. "Can I take you home?" She moaned as her pussy began to drip juices.

"Sorry, no can do." He muffled out.

"Aw, you sure? Maybe I smuggle you out in my skirt?" She suggested as she began to stop pressing on his head before pulling him up so his dick was facing her pussy. "Now time for Snu-Snu~."

"Yes it is." He said as she began pull him towards her as she readjusted her grip on him so she was holding him by his ass.

"I lead now." She said with a grin as he gulped nervously. She gripped his ass and pulled him closer as she felt his dick slowly enter with a moan. "I make you give me baby." She said with a moan as she pulled his dick inside her.

"We can try." He groaned while she moved him in and out like he was a toy with her moaning louder. 'This is new, but I like it.'

'Me love this, me want more of this, maybe me should bring him home, he can help raise babies.' She thought with a smile. Feeling the dick go in and out of her made her hum while her breasts jiggled from the movement. 'Yep, me definitely keeping him.'

"Woah there! Easy." He spoke while feeling her move his body faster.

"Me want sperm now!" She moaned with a grin as she kept moving him back and forth even faster. "You close now?"

"Y-yes, I'm about to come!" He said as he felt his cock twitch before he shot his load inside her.

"Yes!" She moaned as she felt his seed fill her up.

"Ok, you can let go of me now, I have to do the other amazons in the waiting room." He said as he realized she was keeping her grip on him.

"No, me want more babies in future, you come home with me." She said as she put him between her legs as she began to put her grass skirt back on.

"What? But I can't do that, I have a job to do!" He spoke up in panic while she held him with her legs and felt her slowly start to stand up.

"Your job is my husband now, now be quiet or me squish you with legs." She said sternly as she put her bra on. As she turned around a club swung down and hit her on the head, causing her to fall back on the floor, easily knocking her unconscious.

"Huh? What's going on?" Fry asked as he crawled out from under her skirt to see Rachel standing over them. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Call it instinct, but I figured you might need help, and I was right." She said with a smile. 'I also have a secret camera that's connected to my desk installed in here to prevent exactly this from happening.'

"Well you got here in time."

She grabbed the woman's leg and started dragging her. "She's going on the watch list, I'll make sure she's in a cell before sending in the next woman."

"Ok, thanks." He said with a smile as she closed the door. 'I hope this doesn't happen again.'

(Later)

"Ok, number 99, it's your turn." Rachel said as she sat back at her desk.

"Finally, you gone for hours." Said the blonde amazon with a bone bra on. "It my turn now!"

"It is, but go easy since we had our first incident, so watch yourself." She warned as she wrote down the amazon from before names before circling it in red.

Thog headed to the room and saw Fry there ready and shut the door. "Me surprised, you still fine from other Snu-Snu?"

"Well, I am getting kind of tired, but there's a lot of of energy drink and gatorade underneath the bed, plus I get a short break between each girl."

"Me make sure you knock me up." She spoke while taking her clothes off.

"Hang on." spoke Fry stopping her for a moment. "Could you keep your shoes on? They look hot on you."

"Ok, thank you, I make them myself." She said as she tore everything but her shoes off. She walked over and climbed on the bed.

"Also, I wanna show you something else new? I wanna try and introduce you and the others to cool and sexy new stuff that'll really spice up Snu-Snu."

"Ok, what we do?" She asked curiously. "Me only know one Snu-Snu."

"Try and move your chest over and around my dick." He said as he lied down on the bed.

"Ok." She said as she crawled on him before dropping her giant breasts onto his dick. "Now what?"

'Geez, they're so huge, it's like a mountain of boobs!' He thought before saying. "Ok, now you should put my dick in the middle of them then you start to rub them around it."

She moved it in the middle and started moving them around it. "Like this?"

"Yeah, but rub them a bit faster and harder if you want to." He suggested to her.

She held them closer around the cock and slid her chest up and down while Fry let out a relaxed sigh.

'This feels amazing, I should suggest tit jobs more, all amazons have amazing racks!' He thought while the tits mushed all around him and made his dick hard as a rock within seconds. 'Oh god, this is terrible, if this keeps up I'm going to come in her tits, but at the same time I don't want it to stop.'

"How does this make man rod feel good? Me no get it." She asked curiously.

"Well, a woman's breasts feel amazing to a guy, also, my dicks hard now so we should put it in you before I blow my load in your tits."

She slid her chest off his cock and crawled over on his lap. "Make sure no miss a drop, me need this for future baby."

"Ok." He said, getting flashbacks from the last time he had Snu-Snu with her as she began to bounce her hips. 'Let's just hope I don't get a bone to pop out of place this time.' He thought as she kept bouncing on him as her breasts pushed against his chest. Suddenly he felt his dick beginning to twitch. "It's gonna blow!"

"Then blow it in me! Me want baby!" She moaned as he shot his load into her, filling her up. "Ah yes! Don't pull out!" She moaned in pleasure as she kissed him with her big face.

"Ok, but it's not like I can." He groaned before kissing back as her insides got tighter and milked his dick for all it's worth. 'I hope there's enough for the others.' He thought as they kept kissing as he began to stop shooting sperm into her.

She slipped off and broke the kiss with a hum. "Warm baby batter, this sure to give me child."

"Yeah, and if it doesn't you can come back here." He said with a smile as she began to put her clothes back on before leaving the room.

A few minutes later Rachel popped her head in. "Good work ambassador Fry, you got through the first batch for the day."

"Really? How much time has passed?" He panted curiously as she entered the room and picked him up.

"Well not counting the time it took for me to take that one woman away, about….two hours."

"Really? I thought that I had to do this all day?"

"Usually yes, but today we started off light. Tomorrow will have much more woman." She replied before carrying him out of the room.

"So, what should I do with the rest of the day?"

"Well, after you recover for a bit we have some paperwork for you to do."

He groaned hearing that. "Ugh, is there anything else I could do instead? Also, why are you carrying me?" He asked with a small blush as he realized he was naked.

"To help you save energy for the next day." She said with a smile as she lightly felt his ass as she carried him with a small blush. 'Keep calm, you'll have your turn.'

"Ok...that makes sense I guess, but why are we going to into your room and not mine?" He asked curiously.

"If you feel more comfy you can get more rest and therefore have plenty of energy." She said as she lied down on the bed before putting him on top of her. "You slept well last time, so you can sleep on me now so you sleep better, ok, or would you like to sleep in your own bed?" She asked curiously.

"Meh, I don't mind bunking with you." He said as he began to close his eyes,

'Yes, it's working! I'm one step closer to making him fall for me!' She squealed happily internally. "Night Fry."

"Night Rachel." He yawned before falling asleep.

(Later)

And so life like that went on with Fry showcasing numerous women new kinks from Earth.

Such as whipping one's ass who seemed to be a fan of pain from what he learned, or another who seemed more concerned with sucking his dick like it was a beverage, and even one who wanted to get fucked with the door open cause she wanted to get caught while fucking. Another had him do her in the ass because she wanted something different while another brought in a large thing of whipped cream because one of her friends told her about it, and another wanted to do him with her friends so he was pulled into a five way.

We now see Fry walking out from the jungle and it had been about a year since he started with the sex helping his body and him learning how to hunt which really made his body start gaining muscle and lose some fat. And right now he was dragging behind a small wolf looking alien with a bashed in head towards his home while greeting different amazonians as he passed them by.

"Hi Fry, lookin good!"

"Come by sometime, baby coming soon."

"Good looking catch, you getting stronger."

"I got a letter, see you in a couple of days!"

"I'll be there." he gave a thumbs up before reaching home while bringing his catch in while spotting Rachel. "Yo Rachel, got dinner."

"Great, I'll go prepare it, also, there's a bit of paperwork in your office, it regards the woman who have been successfully impregnated and given birth or that didn't get pregnant. They want another." She said as she took the wolf away from him.

He walked into his office and saw the papers before sitting down and looked at one that showed an amazon with black hair wearing a black bra and bottom that looked like a thong with one elbow length matching glove and boots with a red gem in her belly button. "Sclog, not bad not bad, she did seem pretty into bondage last time. Maybe another round with her couldn't hurt."

He put it to the left before looking at the next file which had an amazon with long green hair and tan skin with a white one piece bikini with tree bark arm bands. "Oh man, I remember her, she got really freaky and nearly broke my arm, I'll pass on that." He said before putting it to the right.

The next one showed an amazon with brown hair in a style that had a tall braid sticking up while wearing a furred bra and matching bottom and red dot on her forehead. "Hmmm, she was pretty good when it came to fucking against the wall with her leg bent up, I could use some flexibility in sex again." He said as he put her file to the left.

The next file had an Amazon with white skin and a brown bra and thong with a bear cape and head covering her hair. "Huh, I dunno about her, she wasn't really excited and she just lied there as I humped her, I'm gonna say maybe? I'll come back to her." He said as he put her file in the middle of the two stacks.

The next one was a woman with silver hair that was long and wore a brown bra with two stringers hooked to her neck and had a matching thong with white bracelets and anklets with a necklace of the same color and type. "She was really into role playing, especially when she wanted me to act like a wild beast. Another maybe."

The next one was an amazon with platinum blond hair and dark red lipstick who was wearing a leather necklace that had orange rocks in it with two straps that went down one breast each that connected to her thong, she was also wearing gladiator sandals. "Huh, I almost forgot about her, she acted really spoiled and kept trying to take control and at the end tried to run out of the embassy with me, I'm going to say no, I have no idea how her file even got in here."

As he did that Rachel walked in and cleared her throat. "Excuse me ambassador Fry."

"Yes Rachel, what is it?" He asked as he set the files down.

"Well it's been over a year since you began, and….I was wondering if perhaps you could do something not part of the plan."

"Well, that depends, what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Um….could we move to one woman who's been on the list for a while?"

"Ok...I guess we could bump her up the list, I don't see the harm in it, right?"

"Thank you ambassador Fry, you won't be disappointed." She said with a big smile as she turned around and began to leave the room.

"Wait, out of curiosity, who is the woman, was she one of the people who was on the watch list?"

"Of course not, after all, it'd be my job if I got on there." She winked before leaving the room.

"W-wait, what?" He said with a blush as he was left alone in the room. "S-she wants to...score!"

(Later)

"Harder, harder Fry!" Moaned Rachel on all fours while Fry's cock hammered into her pussy from behind.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me twice!" He said as he began to thrust even harder as he squeezed her massive ass cheeks. "Who knew you wanted this since day one? I would have fucked you on my desk if you just told me."

"I-It would have been improper of me to, plus I was hoping you would ask, why do you think I kept sneaking into your bed every night?" She moaned in pleasure as he kept ramming his dick into her.

"Well I did think you wanted the D, but I figured you'd give me a blowjob to wake me up. Hmm, that ain't a bad idea actually."

"Then consider it done Ambassador, I will make sure to wake you up with one on the weekends, you need all your sperm during work." She moaned as she felt his dick begin to twitch.

"Well since you did such a good job, have a big bonus!" He grunted before his sperm went shooting inside her.

"Thank you Ambassador!" She moaned in pleasure as she collapsed on the bed. She took a second to pant before she felt his cock continue to hammer inside her. "A-Ambassador, I thought you were done, you already came!"

"You kidding? I've got more stamina than ever, and since it's just the two of us, that means you get even more sperm than the other girls."

"Really? I feel so privileged!" She moaned in pleasure as he kept hammering in her. "You are such an amazing boss!"

"And you're a hot bitch! With all this cum I bet you'll be popping kids out each day!" He grunted while reaching down to squeeze her breasts.

"As long as they're you're kids I'm happy, I love you Ambassador Fry!"

"And I love your sweet ass Rachel!" He groaned while licking the back of her neck and pinching her nipples.

"I want to stay with you forever!" She moaned in pleasure as she felt his dick twitch again.

He buried his dick inside her and began giving her another load. "Take it all in!"

"Yes Ambassador!" She moaned in pleasure as he pulled his dick out of her pussy and began to push it into her ass. "A-AH!"

"I'm gonna flood both holes!" He grinned before thrusting in and out of her puckered hole without hesitation.

"Yes, yes, fill me like a christmas turkey!" She moaned in pleasure as he kept ramming his cock into her. She gripped the floor while feeling the strength go into each thrust. "All that hunting has made you so strong!" She moaned as she began to drool in pleasure.

"You know it! Forget work out machines, just put someone on a jungle with hot babes and they'll be tough in no time!"

"It shows!" She moaned as he squeezed her breasts harder as he kept thrusting into her ass before feeling his dick beginning to twitch. "Go ahead and cum in me!"

"Yes Rachel!" He moaned as he shot his load into her ass. The sperm pooled up the hole while she had her own orgasm with her juices spraying onto the floor. "Ugh, I-I don't think I can pump any more into you Rachel." He panted as he stopped thrusting.

"Thank you….ambassador." She moaned Fry collapsed on the bed next to her.

"No...problem...Rachel." He panted as he cuddled next to her.

"Let's get some sleep, we need our sleep, tomorrow's monday, the beginning of the work week."

"Already on it." He said as he began to close her eyes.

(Later)

Fry grunted as he was dragging a warthog looking alien a a mile or two from the village. "Ugh, I can't wait to eat you, you put up quite a chase but I got you!" He grunted as he kept dragging the warthog.

"Huh? What you?" Spoke a female voice right behind him.

"Huh?" He said as he turned around before his eyes widened. He saw a tall amazonian with long red hair with a fur pelt around her neck and with a set of skulls on a necklace with no bra or thong and wearing a pair of red boots with spikes for the heels. 'Oh god, she's gigantic, she's more than twice the size of the others!' He thought as she kept looking at him curiously.

"Me ask what you is." She asked as she began to walk towards him. "You tiny and meek looking, no amazonian me seen before."

"Um...I'm not an amazonian, I'm a human." He said nervously as she continued to get closer.

"Wait….you no have big chest, or hips, or ass. You man!" She said with a big grin as she reached down to grab him.

"Yipe!" He dropped the pig as she picked him up with ease. "Hey, what are you doing, put me down!" He said as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"It be years since me see man, meaning it time for Snu-Snu!" She said with a grin as she began to tear his clothes off. "Other loves die, so me keep them close." She said as she gestured at her necklace of human skulls.

He paled while he was naked and prayed to god for safety. Before she could reach for his junk, a rock flew out and hit the back of her head.

"Ow, who do that?" She asked as she rubbed her head.

"Put man down!" Shouted Kug as she picked up another rock.

She turned and growled. "Me want Snu-Snu and me get Snu-Snu!"

"No, you kill men, you no get Snu-Snu!" She said as she threw a rock at her again.

This time the woman knocked it away before feeling more rocks get thrown at her as more amazonians showed up around her.

"Let Fry go!" They chanted as they kept throwing rocks at her.

"No! Me want Snu-Snu!" She growled while trying to make a run for it, but several of them tripped her up on the ground before dogpiling on her.

"Let go of Fry and we let you go!" Shouted Thog as she began to struggle to get up.

"No!" She growled while trying to punch some of them off her.

"Get ropes, no let her escape!" Ornik shouted as several amazon's nodded. She held onto one of her legs while the others moved over and started draping the ropes around the amazon while Rachel moved over and bit down on the amazonian's arm with Fry in it.

"Ow!" The amazon said as she let go of Fry as Rachel grabbed him and pulled him away before she could grab him again. "No fair!"

"You have killed dozens of men, you don't get to have him!" Rachel shouted as she held Fry close to her. She held Fry to her face with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, though she did destroy my clothes." He said with a small chuckle.

She sighed in relief before glaring at the bound woman. "We'll make sure you're in the deepest pit we can make to make sure you can't hurt anyone again, take her away."

"How? We can barely hold her down, we no can move her." One of the amazons said. "We can hold her here until her friends find her or she escapes, but no can get her to pit."

"Hmmm, then we leave her be." Rachel said as she began to walk away with Fry. "Come on everyone, we leave her here for now." She said as she winked at the other amazons.

They noticed the gesture and followed while the taller one was surprised and confused. "Huh, you just leave me? You know I will follow and get man for Snu-Snu!"

"You can try!" Rachel mocked as she and the amazons began to run away as the giant amazon began to struggle to get free. "But you won't catch him!"

"I will, and I will tell friends, we all make Snu-Snu to him!" She called as the amazons got farther away. She sped up faster and didn't notice herself reaching the village and rounded a corner before she felt herself falling. "Whoaaaa!" She shouted as she kept falling. "What happening?" She called before she hit the bottom.

"Welcome to the pit." Smirked Rachel.

"NOOOO!" She called as she slammed her fists into the side of the wall. "I will get out, I will find man, then I Snu-Snu!" She roared in anger.

"Phew, that was close, thanks girls." Rachel said with a grin as she turned to the others Amazonians.

"It no problem, we want Amb...embass...we want Fry safe." Thog said with a smile as she looked at Fry. "That remind me, do we get more round?"

"Well, if you insist, everyone here gets bumped up on the list and Fry will be free this weekend for all of you." She said before turning to Fry. "Is that ok Ambassador Fry?"

"Well I do gotta give my thanks." He smiled.

"Great, see you girls tomorrow!" Rachel said with a smile. "Fry, do you think you can get to the embassy on your own, I have to talk to Femputer about this incident."

"Sure thing." He smiled before walking off.

Rachel turned and started jogging where Femputer was in the temple as she was on her throne. "Femputer, something dangerous just happened."

"What is it, did the Amazonians try to play with fire again?" She asked with a sigh.

"No, one of the old tradition amazonians tried to kill Fry with Snu-Snu."

"What? Is he ok and is she taken care of?" Femputer asked in concern.

"Yes, she's in the pit, and he's perfectly fine."

"Good, good, though this does complicate things, doesn't it?" she sighed. "His time here is almost to an end and I admit I had contemplated having him stick around longer, maybe permanently, but if one of them found him, it's only a matter of time before others discover him as well."

"Yes, and as much as it pains me, he has to leave." Rachel said sadly. "Most of the amazonians loved having Snu-Snu with him, plus the generation of babies he has sired have all come out healthy and strong, he is the perfect ambassador, plus he's good with paperwork now."

"I admit, if possible I'd like him to be the ambassador permanently, but all we can do is wait for the next lottery and see what happens. But….I might have something in mind." Femputer said with a smile as Rachel looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about Femputer?" She asked her curiously.

(Later)

"Good news everyone, it seems Fry's time on Amazonia has ended." Spoke the professor to his crew.

"Really? The meatbags coming home? Allright!" Bender said with a grin. "When does he arrive back home?"

"A few minutes."

"Guess that means Leela has someone to drool over her again." Smiled Amy.

"Shut up, though it would be nice to have our old loveable stupid delivery boy back, I'm just happy he didn't bring us into war."

"With those women? Hahahaha! What are they gonna do? Throw rocks? Or get all moody once a month?" Laughed Bender, which got him Leela's boot to the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up Bender, they're fiercer than you think." Said a familiar voice as the door opened.

They turned and went wide eyed, Amy and Leela more since Fry came walking in looking tougher as he had his old clothes on, but his frame strained against them and his face looked like it lost all the baby fat.

"Fry? Is that you mon? Did you get worms again?" Hermes asked in surprise. "You look amazing!"

"Yeah, he does…" Leela said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Thanks, doing paperwork does that, especially when I had to learn how to hunt and kill food." He smiled while walking over. "But other then that it was pretty boring."

"Yes, well, you can start working immediately, you owe me three years rent buddy." Bender said with a chuckle.

Fry pulled out a diamond from his pocket and tossed it to the robot. "How's that?"

"Where on earth did you get a diamond Fry?" Amy said in amazement as Bender inspected the diamond.

"I found some in a cavern while out on a walk one night and figured I'd bring some home for souvenirs. On there they're just used as pretty rocks." He said as the others looked at him in amazement. "Plus with the three years of high pay I got I'm pretty well off. Amazing how much money you can save when you can't spend it anywhere." He sat down while turned to the doorway and whistled. "Yo Rachel! You can come on in."

"If you say so Ambass...I mean Fry." Said the tall amazon as she entered the room while wearing her suit and pencil skirt. She saw the surprised look on the others and cleared her throat. "Hello, I'm Rachel, I was Fry's secretary who helped him with the paperwork, and trust me, there was a lot."

"Ah, I remember you." Hermes said. "So Fry knows how to do paperwork now? I might have to borrow him sometime."

"So Fry, did you…." Whistled Bender while making gestures with his hands.

"Actually no. Apparently the Femputer, who wanted me to say hi, helped them learn to evolve and upgrade from their usual ways, and so far they're getting schools, getting smarter, and let's just say they didn't wanna do the same thing that killed all the men. But they did help me bulk up from all the hunting I had to do."

"Really? So on an entire planet of beautiful woman and you get nothing? Sucks to be you pal!" Bender chuckled.

"Ok, that's nice and all, but what are you doing here Rachel, isn't Fry finished with his term?" Leela asked curiously.

"Yes, but Femputer and your president thought it would be a good idea if I became Amazonia's ambassador for here to learn more on Earth's culture."

"Really? So shouldn't you be in the embassy instead of here?" Amy asked curiously.

"I wanted Fry to show me since I have no idea where it is." She said with a smile as she stared at Fry. "So let's go Fry, we have some work to do."

"Lead the way." He smiled getting up before they headed out. "Oh and guys? Don't be surprised if I end up taking another three years off, I think I'm gonna be the ambassador for a while."


	23. Kanna and Shippo

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Kanna and Shippo

Series: Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Naraku's Castle-

It was an odd evening as Kanna woke from her sleep with a confused look in her emotionless face. 'Naraku, a female? How strange.' she looked at her mirror and rubbed her eyes. 'And having a child with that half demon? Even more strange.'

Her mirror reflected her face while she saw a red hue to her cheeks.

"Odd." 'What am I doing?' she got up and looked to see no one around her. 'Perhaps a simple walk will make me forget.' She then slowly walked out of the room.

(Later)

Kanna walked silently down the wooded area a few miles away from the castle while still remembering what happened to her in the dream.

' _Fuck me._ '

'Why would I say that to a kitsune? And an annoying one at that.' she thought while keeping her usual expression on. She then looked around before sitting down on a pink rock. "Such a strange dream, and such a strange concept."

The rock moved a little under her before it poofed as she landed on something.

"Ow!" cried a familiar voice under her.

Kanna looked down before seeing the kitsune, Shippo, under her with his back under her butt. "..." 'This is strange.'

He groaned and looked up before going wide eyed. "K-K-Kanna?!"

"That is me." She said emotionless. "And you are the kitsune."

"I have a name you know!"

"I know. But I care less about that."

'Wait, if she's here, then that means so is Naraku!'

Kanna slowly got up before sitting next to him. "The moon is empty like the void."

"Uh, right." he replied awkwardly standing up and glancing around. 'I gotta warn the others.'

"Stay." She spoke. "I brought no one but myself to this evening walk."

'Wait, can she hear my thoughts?' He thought in surprise.

"No but I can see your lips trembling with fear. Something I still can not comprehend." She muttered while looking at her mirror.

He paled while frozen in place. 'If I try to run will she chase me?'

Kanna looked at the mirror and looked at Shippo. "Is it true that being's with emotions get killed easily?"

"W-What?!"

"..." she looked at her mirror. "Emotions are unknown to me, for I am born from the void. Unlike you and your companions."

Shippo blinked at that. "Um….I guess."

She looked at the sky. "If I had emotions then I would feel envious of you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You can feel and act on your emotions, while I can't." She said monotonous.

"But isn't that the point?"

She ignored him. "Why are you here this late at night?"

"To scout ahead." he replied while stepping back a little. 'I can't let her find the others.'

"I see." She said. "I however am just taking a walk."

'Yeah right.' Shippo thought before seeing her looking at him.

"Do you get nightmares or strange dreams?"

"Yeah why?"

Kanna slowly got up. "Because I had one where the half demon became the mate of Naraku but he was a woman."

"..."

"And Naraku had his child."

Shippo shuddered at the image and had to keep from puking.

"But the odd thing was that I asked you to…." she unintentionally blushed. "Fuck you in the dream."

His jaw dropped and face turned red. "W-What?!"

Kanna nodded. "I did ask that in the dream, but I don't know why. Especially since you're a weak kitsune."

"HEY!"

"It's true. Even a baby oni is stronger than you." She said emotionless.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm still learning."

She cocked her head before moving towards him. "Then you must know why I had this dream."

"Uh, no not really."

"Then I have no choice but to find out myself." She said while raising her mirror up. "Look and see your face."

Shippo went wide eyed and was about to run before seeing the mirror not doing anything, not even glowing to suck his soul out.

"How strange." Kanna said while her eyes looked a little surprised. "Your soul isn't reacting to my mirror."

'Phew.' He thought before seeing her grabbing him and just hugged him.

"..." 'So this is a heart beat. How strange.'

He blushed again and tried not to move, but it did feel comfy.

Kanna kept this up for a while before looking at him. "Your heart, it is unlike mine."

"Um what?"

"My heart is like my mirror, glass and cold as snow." She said. "How can you cope with being whole?"

"Well, I just...be me."

"Being you?" She asked. "Being weak?"

"No. Just being a nice guy."

"...I'm a girl."

He sweatdropped. "Just being nice is what I mean."

Kanna looked at him before letting go. "Will you teach me?"

"Um….huh?"

"Teach me to show emotions like kindness."

"Um…..ok?" He said before seeing Kanna sitting down next to him like a student.

"Teach me sensei."

"Well, for starters, maybe not listen to Naraku?"

"..." she blinked. "Why? He made me."

"But he's hurting people and killing them, that's not kindness."

She blinked. "I can't not lie, he is hurting others including Kagura. But if I rebel then he will take my heart like my sister and kill me."

'Oh right, I forgot that.'

Kanna looked at him. "What else sensei?"

"Well, helping others when they need it is a real show of kindness."

"Like?"

"Trying to say nice things."

"Like how your tail is fluffy?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"I see." She nodded.

(A while later)

"And the final lesson is to be nice by giving the person you find a good friend a gift they like." Shippo said while Kanna soaked his words up like a sponge.

"Like what sensei?"

"Like….a present."

"Present?" She said confused.

"Yeah, you know a gift from a friend."

"Never had one before." She said while unintentionally looking a little sad.

"But it's fine, I don't need anything." he quickly said.

She took the flower out of her hair and gave it to him. "Does this work sensei?"

He blushed in surprise. "Uh, sure." he replied accepting it. 'That was sort of sweet.'

Kanna smiled a little at that before looking down. "Sensei, is mating considered a gift as well?"

"T-To some?" he blushed. 'Wait, she can't be meaning….'

"Then I wish to ask if you can give me that gift sensei."

"W-W-What?!" He blushed before seeing her taking her kimono off.

Kanna dropped the outfit while looking at Shippo with her dark emotionless eyes. "I want to….be fucked by you sensei."

"B-But we're still just kids!" he cried out while his eyes glanced over her body.

"I'm a child compared to you." She said. "You are a full fledged yokai, while I'm a product of Naraku."

'She's got a point.' He thought before feeling a bulge in his pants. 'Oh no! I'm getting excited!'

Kanna looked at it before saying. "You like my pale body?"

"Uh...maybe." he admitted covering the spot.

"Then…" she blushed. "Will you do it, to a person like me?"

"Um….."

"Or am I just unattractive?"

'Oh man, should I? I mean she seems serious, but I've never done this before!' He thought before thinking about what Inuyasha would do.

' _Just do it! It's not that hard you little shrimp!_ '

'Ok that was weird.' He thought before seeing Kanna laying on the ground with her stomach up in the air and her legs spread apart.

"I believe this is the position sensei." She said while Shippo started to get harder down in his pants.

'Oh sweet kami!'

"Mate with me sensei Shippo."

"...ok." he nodded while slowly taking his clothes off and feeling eager. As he got undressed he saw Kanna was looking at his cock.

'Small, but reminds me of a caterpillar.'

"It'll get bigger." he remarked guessing what she was thinking.

"Sensei will it hurt?"

"I don't know, I never got the talk." He blushed.

"I'm the same." Kanna said as Shippo moved closer to her. "I was born without the knowledge."

"All I know is it goes inside, and something happens after."

"Then…." she blushed red. "Take me." 'Why am I feeling….warm inside?'

He gulped and moved closer over her while his dick was as hard as it was. He then pushed it in her pussy as Kanna made a slight moan.

"Mmm."

He gasped feeling the walls as he pushed in more and shivered. "W-Wow!"

"Sensei, what is it?" She asked while moaning some more as the cock pushed deeper into her.

"It's so tight!" He cried out before feeling something hitting his cock.

Kanna's eyes widened before feeling pain in her snatch as she hugged him very tight. "I-It hurts!" 'This is pain? It….hurts.'

He stopped and looked down to see blood. "Oh my kami! I'm so so sorry!"

"..." she looked at him. "It's….fine. It's not that bad…."

Shippo looked at her and saw her tear up. "But you're crying."

She looked at him. "I am?"

"Yeah."

"But….I have nothing. I'm the void."

"But if that's true you wouldn't be crying."

Kanna was shocked at this while feeling...warmer inside. 'I...I'm not a void?' "S-Sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...I whole?" She asked while feeling the pain going away. "Am I...like you now?"

He nodded while seeing more tears come from her eyes.

"Then…." she said before kissing his cheek. "I must have happiness now sensei."

He blushed before her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"I'm fine." She said while squeezing a little. "Please continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to be whole with you…." she blushed. "S-Shippo-kun."

That got his heart beating faster then normal. He gulped and slowly slid back before going back in.

Kanna moaned while feeling the cock moving back and forth inside her folds with said folds getting tighter then a snake yokai. "S-Sensei!"

Shippo moaned a little while trying to move his cock into the folds.

"Sensei!" She moaned out while feeling her instincts starting to surface, which caused her to bite his neck a little.

He moaned as his instincts kicked in as he bit her as well, causing a small fox fire mark with a mirror around it, to appear on her neck. It also made him growl and move his hips in and out of her faster.

"Ah! Shippo-kun!" She cried out while feeling more emotional about the situation. "More!"

"Mate." He growled before licking Kanna's cheek. "Mate."

She moaned even more at this before feeling the cock getting ready to come inside her. "Shippo-kun! Make me yours!"

"Mate!" he growled out as his tail stood up and he felt something shoot out of his penis into her.

Kanna cried out as she felt the stuff enter her womb as both panted for a second before getting knocked out. "Shippo-kun…"

(Next morning)

Shippo groaned while slowly waking up to find he was back at the camp site and on top of something soft. 'Huh? What happened? And where is everyone?'

"Zzzz….Shippo-kun….zzzz."

He blinked and looked down to see Kanna sleeping under him. 'Eh?!'

She smiled in her sleep as Shippo saw he was naked still and his friends were starting to wake up.

"Zzzzz….Shippo-kun….more…."

'Oh no!'

"Yawn." Kagome yawned as Sango and Miroku started to wake up as well. "What a night."

"With all the loud noises no." Inuyasha groaned while having dark rings around his eyes. He sniffed and grimaced. "Ugh! Why does it smell around here?"

"No idea." Miroku yawned.

Sango rubbed her eyes as Kirara mewed before growling at seeing a familiar yokai. "Kirara?"

"Shippo-kun….zzzzz."

They turned and went wide eyed seeing a naked Shippo on a naked Kanna.

Said girl yawned before waking up. "Sensei? What happened last night?"

"That's what I'd like to know." frowned Inuyasha standing up.

"Oh." She said while emotionless. "Hello."

"Quit the crap. Just tell us why you're here."

"I was walking off a strange dream about you having a child with a female Naraku when I learned about being kind from sensei and then I let him give me a gift." Kanna said like it was obvious. "After that I don't remember."

All of them took a moment to grimace at that before Inuyasha started pulling out his blade.

"I'm going to cut you up."

"Alright." She said surprising them more. "I am fine with that, after all I did hurt you all in some way or another."

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing to Kanna's neck. "What is that?"

"Huh?" he leaned down and went wide eyed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Shippo asked confused along with Kanna.

"You marked her you pipsqueak!" he snapped pointing at it. "It's a sign you two are bonded for life!"

They went wide eyed while Shippo felt red in the face.

"Me….and senpai…" Kanna said while her pale face turned as as red as Inuyasha's cloak of the fire rat. "Together…." 'It's like the dream!'

Shippo got off of her before turning into some clothes for her. "But it was one time!"

"Ones enough you brat!"

Kanna looked at the clothes before putting them on. "Comfy."

"Hmm, give you any ideas?" Miroku asked Sango.

"No." she said while blushing red.

Kagome then saw Kanna picking up her mirror before looking at her.

"...let me join you." She bowed. "So I can pay for my transgressions."

"Hell no." frowned Inuyasha.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you might kill us!"

"And hurt sensei? I rather be destroyed." She said before taking a very serious expression that made her look more dangerous than normal.

"I still say no."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha before changing back and made a spinning top appear on his head as it spun faster and faster.

"OW!"

"Let her in or I'll fight you with all my might!" He growled as his tail stood on end.

"You little brat." he growled before knocking the top off and pulled him up by his tail.

He growled while his eyes went red as he bit his face. " **Let my mate in now!** "

Inuyasha cried and dropped Shippo while they saw Shippo's tail seem to twitch.

" **Let my mate in NOW!** " He growled in rage as his tail split into three separate tails.

"Shippo-kun." Kanna said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

He slowly breathed while his eyes returned to normal. "Alright, only for you Kanna-chan."

She blushed at that. 'Chan?'

Shippo then noticed his tails. "Huh?!"

"Wow, seems Shippo has grown." remarked Miroku.

"Agreed." Sango nodded. "He's now a three tailed kitsune."

"..." he looked at it before smirking. "I ranked up! Ha! Now I'm stronger then you Inuyasha!"

BONK!

BONK!

"OW!" Both yelled as Kanna used her mirror to reflect the punch back at the user.

"Hurt him and your soul will be mine."

"Uh, maybe she should come." spoke Sango.

"Agreed." Spoke Kagome. "After all it might be fun for Shippo to have a girlfriend."

"Kagome!" He blushed.

"Fine." relented Inuyasha. Only to get a nudge on the knee from Kanna. "What?"

"I was made to destroy Tessaiga." She spoke with a frown. "So if you hurt Shippo-kun I'll have to hurt you and your blade."

He growled and turned his back to her. 'Great, another brat.'

"And I name you my father in law." She said with a smirk. "After all Shippo-kun talked about you and the yokai hunter as an item in his sleep."

"Wait WHAT?!"

She held Shippo's arm and smiled. "So I hope you bless us father in law." She looked at Sango. "Mother in law."

Both blushed as Shippo started to sweat.

"So this is where you ran off to." Spoke a voice from up above.

They looked up to see Kagura, on her feather, floating over them.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do Kanna." She said with a frown.

To be continued.


	24. Cupcake and Filthy Rich

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Cupcake and Filthy Rich

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Diamond Tiara was in a deep sleep as her father Filthy Rich got home with someone who isn't her mom.

The two headed into the master bedroom with the mare giggling.

"Wow, your room is much more golden than I remembered." Cupcake complimented.

"Of course, I spared no expense on making my whole bedroom golden. Though it does get annoying on very sunny mornings."

"I bet your wife can get herself a tan in doors for free if you put it like that." Cupcake pointed out.

"Well, she does get a thorough, sexy tan when she does, and when she does, my penis just doesn't stop." he grinned while they climbed onto the bed and he noticed her plump round flank. He instinctively gave it a good slap.

"OH!" she jumped. "My, someone seems more eager then I am."

Filthy then followed after Cupcake, getting on top and quickly pressing their lips together. She wrapped her forelegs around his neck while he ran his hooves around her sides. "I see a pie I want to fill with my rich creamy goodness." Said Filthy.

"Well what's stopping you handsome? Fill it all up."

Filthy and Cupcake rolled around in the bed until Filthy and Cupcake ended up in the doggystyle position.

"So what would you like? Your head to be shoved in the clean side of the pillow or the side of the pillow I use to masterbate?"

"The side you use, I wanna see how much of your cum is stored in it. It kinda helps get me in the mood." she blushed.

"Yes!" Filthy happily reached over and flipped the pillow over.

"That's a lot of stains."

"Spoiled keeps on suggesting to have sex with our daughter to satisfy me when I have more stronger sex drives, but I keep on telling her no."

"Waiting till she's a legal mare?"

"...Maybe..." he admitted while Cupcake started sniffing around the pillow.

"Mmmh...that is an amazing scent." she shuddered while the musky scent was starting to make her body tingle.

Filthy poked at her entrance a little bit, before thrusting in. Suddenly, Cupcake pushed him off with her flank. "Huh?"

"I wanna have a taste of your eclair 1st before you shoot it's cream inside." she winked while seeing his cock standing up.

Before turning over to Filthy, she gave one big sniff to the pillow, sighing in delight. She crawled over to his dick and began to slowly rub it up and down with her hooves.

"You know just how to knead a stallion's dick." Moaned Filthy Rich. "Usually my wife's hooves go too low."

"You gonna show her my technique?"

"I absolutely will." he smiled before gasping as she began to lick around the balls with a moan. 'If she keeps this up, I might start to throw money.'

'Oh god, his musky balls are making my head feel like it's swimming.' She then ran her tongue up his length and swirled it around his tip.

"Oh yeah, get a nice taste of me all over." Moaned Filthy Rich.

'He definitely has a richer taste than my husband.' she thought before she started suckling on the tip while her juices seeped into the bed.

"G-go down further!"

She then pulled her head up. "Mind helping me?"

"Sure thing." He grabbed Cupcake's head and pulled her head down, Cupcake gagged hard as the dick was in her throat.

'Oh sweet Celestia yes! I need a good hard fucking.' Filthy then let go as soon as she made it to the base of his dick. Letting Cupcake stop gagging before she resumed sucking. "Oh fuck yeah! I think I'll be investing a whole lotta coins for your shop."

'That should help us make a branch business in another city.' she thought while licking around the shaft as she moved her head up and down.

"Cupcake, if you keep doing that, I might cum sooner!"

'That's what I'm hoping for.' Thought Cupcake, who sucked faster.

"Ahhh! Here it cums!" Filthy Rich fired his 1st load!

'Mmmh! So much, did he leave himself pent-up, expecting to bed somepony else at the end of the month?' she wondered while slowly swallowing each rope of sperm.

His dick slowly slid out as Cupcake finished swallowing. "Woo, usually my wife has trouble drinking all that."

"Sounds like you gotta train her like a sex slave." she teased.

"Trust me, Mrs. Rich will go through the roughest training of her life, I'll even pay my servants double to help me."

"Now that sounds like a fun plan." Cupcake said before kissing Filthy Rich and turning around. "Now that I've had a nice creamy taste, you can fill me all up with the rest of your cream."

Filthy then grabbed Cupcake's huge round flank and rubbed his dick against her entrance, teasing Cupcake. "With a flank like this it's no wonder I keep hearing stallions say how they wanted a feel of it."

"I sometimes let them have some when my husband is horny enough for a threesome." she moaned while feeling his dick rub against her folds.

"You must tell me how much of a whore you are next time we're coupled together." That's when he thrusted swiftly inside!

"AHHH!" She moaned so loud, Diamond Tiara shot out of bed.

'Another special girl?' she thought with a sigh. 'I swear at this rate I'm gonna have to share my room with some step filly.'

"Oh Cupcake! Your pie feels wonderful!"

'Hopefully my half sibling is just as cute as the Cake Twins.' She then went back to bed.

"Oh god Filthy! Fuck me!"

Filthy Rich listened to her and thrusted hard into her! "I think I heard a rumor from a male escort about something you like during intercourse."

"W-What?!"

"Don't worry, you aren't the only cheating whore in Ponyville. I'll keep the secret from Carrot Cake if you'd like."

"Oh thank you!" she moaned.

"Of course that also means I wanna get first dibs on this flank when I come around, and in return I'll toss a few more coins for your business. What do you say?"

"Don't leave my husband out of the deal."

"W-well of course I'd give him some time with Spoiled Rich."

"You got yourself a deal."

Then they sealed the deal as Filthy Rich rapidly and ferociously humped thrusted in her! His cock was like a jackhammer while he rubbed her flank at the same time.

"Make my snatch get filthy." she moaned in a daze.

'Hmmm...guess my wife beats you in dirty talk.' he thought while feeling his dick start twitching. "Enjoy my semen, and my money!"

"Thank you Filthy Rich!" She shouted. The sperm gushed into her while her tongue rolled out of her mouth.

After he finished cumming, they fell to the bed, panting.

"Thanks for the batter that'll become a bun." Cupcake told Filthy Rich.

"I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait to see all the adultery foals." She said before kissing Filthy goodnight.

Filthy wrapped his forelegs around the slumbering mare before falling asleep as well.


	25. Sherry and Brago

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Sherry and Brago

Series: Zatch Bell

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brago was having an intense glaring contest with someone as edgy as him.

"Brago! Leave that thug alone, the next book is up ahead."

Brago sighed before punching the thug out and followed Sherry

"Are you ready?"

"Are you ready Sherry? You've been working yourself a little too much to find another book." He remarked with what sounded like concern.

"I'm fine." she frowned while sweating a little as they got in the limo.

'She's gonna pass out again...I gotta help her relax somehow.'

"Reis!"

The dark energy hit the human partner!

"Uh...Darren? Come-on! Gimme a spell here!"

"Ah...Ga-"

"Reis!"

Then the Mamodo was immobilized.

"Finish him Brago."

The final attack hit the book! Burning it!

"Aaaah nooo!"

'Tch...what jokes.' Scoffed Sherry while panting and felt winded.

"Sherry, I think you should sit down."

"N-no...I...I do not need to sit down and rest."

"Sherry?"

"What Brago?"

"The more you do this, the more I lose my patience with humans." He frowned before grabbing Sherry's wrist and dragged her to the limo. "We're going somewhere to rest for now. Take us to a resort!"

"Brago! Let go of me this instant!"

"Yeah keep struggling, you'll only tire yourself out more." He frowned while keeping a grip on her. "Drive!"

As they drove...they hit a red light.

"Hey look, I can see Brago and Sherry in that limo, hi Brago and Sherry."

"No, no, no, Zatch! Let's not attract attention and just go to school." Kiyo told him as he covered Zatch's mouth.

"But Kiyo, it's rude not to say hi." he spoke as his partner carried him away quickly.

"If you pay the people who wanna kill us anymore attention, no yellow tail for a month!"

"What?! Kiyo you're mean!"

"Tch, another time."

"Brago! I don't need a vacation!"

"Yes, you do." Replied the driver.

"Oh look, someone who agrees."

Eventually, they made it to a resort hotel. Brago dragged her in while she tried to make him stop, but also felt too exhausted to put up much of a fight.

"B...Brago..." She panted, finally out of steam.

"Now...don't panic as I help you...relax."

'The way he says that...' Thought Sherry.

"Lay on your stomach and don't move."

Sherry obliged, not having the strength to fight back. She felt Brago sit beside her, but that's when she felt his hands start rubbing her shoulders and back. 'Wow, his hands are so good, I can actually relax.'

'I never thought I'd be reduce to a back rub, but if she's too stressed we'll lose in the end. Thought Brago. 'Why are humans so fragile?'

Sherry slowly felt her muscles loosen the more Brago rubbed and smiled a little. 'His hands are like magic.'

Brago saw her slowly get less tense and dug his fingers in a little more.

'Oh God that feels wonderful!' Sherry shouted in her head. "Brago, how did you get so good at this?

"Does it matter?"

"Not really..."

"Then just enjoy it and don't tell anyone about it, ever."

"Yes Brago, today you're the master."

Brago blushed hearing that.

"But don't let it go to your head."

"Yeah...right..." He muttered moving his hands down.

Sherry moaned, letting Brago know how good it feels. "Alright, you can stop."

Brago stopped, wondering why.

"I'm gonna try and take a nap."

"Then I'll keep watch outside."

"No, you're gonna be my teddy bear." She grabbed his wrist while he saw her face looking flushed.

"I think you might have a fever."

"Do I? Why don't you check?"

He moved his other hand to her forehead and noted it was warmer than usual. "Definitely a fever."

"Oh...well do you mind carrying me back to the limo? No use enjoying resort if I'm sick."

"No, we already had the reservations made, and besides, if we move while you're weak and tired then you won't make it in a battle. Just rest and let go of my wrist."

"Okay..." She sighed letting go as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Brago may have seen 2 or 3 mamodos walking through the halls, but didn't really care as he looked for the ice machine and some extra towels to make an ice pack foe Sherry. When he did he filled the pack up and headed back with some towels wet.

When he walked back inside, Sherry was on her side. He walked over and made her lay on her back before setting one of the towels on her forehead.

"There we go..." He whispered to himself before sitting down on a chair. He saw Sherry groan in her sleep and crossed his arms. 'I can't believe this is happening again...'

"Mm...uh..."

'Why are you worrying Brago? She's gonna be okay...' He thought. 'She's too strong and stubborn to let this end her.'

"Mmmh...Brago...don't go..." She mumbled while sweating more. "Goddammit...Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell!"

'Must be having a bad dream.' He walked over...stroking her cheek, hoping it would calm her nerves.

She mumbled and seemed to calm down a little.

'There we go...' Brago gently leaned his head towards Sherry, planting a kiss on her cheek. 'Rest up, when you're all better, it's time for fun.' He thought before walking over to sit back in the chair.

Xxxxx

As Brago waited, he eventually felt hungry.

'A quick bite shouldn't hurt.'

Brago let Sherry rest as he left the room again. Luckily he borrowed one of her credit cards.

After he left, Sherry woke up. 'I promise Brago...I'll try to not to cause you so much stress next time.'

He headed down to the restaurant in the building. Waiting in line, he then turned his head to see Zatch and Kiyo in swim trunks, with their friends.

'Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, you're taking a break.'

Zatch however noticed and smiled. "Hey Brago!"

Brago didn't reply.

"Brago!"

"Zatch..." said Kiyo.

"Yes Kiyo?"

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE OUR ENEMIES NOTICE US!" He shouted in exasperation.

As Zatch and Kiyo began hitting each other, Brago ordered some food. He took it over to a table, sat down, and began eating.

After Brago finished, he was greeted with many people angry at him, such as the book owner him and Sherry defeated. The edgy thug from earlier. And people he's angered this week.

"What do you want?"

"We're here to kick your ass!"

"Just try." He remarked in a bored tone.

"Oh no , one of us took a good look where you and that rich babe are, and we're gonna take her while you're busy with us!"

Wrong move as Brago grabbed the table and chucked it at them.

"Oh crap!" It fell on some as he proceeded to beat down the ones the table didn't land on! "Swarm him you bastards!"

Another wrong move as Bargo spun around slashing them with his claw like finger nails.

All of them flew back while anyone in the restaurant ducked for cover.

All of thugs lay on the ground, one was still conscious as Brago lifted him by his collar.

"Is there anymore of you clowns?"

"Yep, we were just a distraction as 2 other guys break into your hotel room.:

He scowled and knocked him out before running off.

With said girl she groaned while the door to her room was creaking. "Bra...go...?"

It was kicked open as two men walked in and spotted her.

"Heheheh...what a hottie."

"Yeah...I can't wait to break her."

Sherry groaned while seeing them vaguely and scowled. "N...no..." They picked her up and brought her out as Brago caught up to them.

"Put her down!"

"Hah! You're in no position to demand anything!" Then they pulled out guns and pointed them at Sherry.

"Time for this girl to get her brains splattered over the wall!"

"No!" All seemed hopeless for Brago and Sherry, until...

"JIKERDO!"

An electric ball hit the metallic maid cart behind the 2 guys, causing the guns to fly at it!

"What the fuck?!"

Now was Brago's chance as he jumped and split kicked thier heads! Knocking them down and releasing Sherry.

"What the fuck?!" The thugs said before losing consciousness.

Sherry fell to the floor, but before her body hit the floor, she was caught by Kiyo.

"Thank you..." Brago sighed in relief to himself.

Kiyo then gave Sherry to Brago.

"See Kiyo? Today was a good day to talk to them."

"Let's just get back wit Tia and Megumi." Kiyo said before turning to Brago. "Take care..." Then they left.

He didn't say anything but walk over near Sherry who was more awake then before. "Sherry, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'll live."

Brago then hugged her in relief.

'Brago? You've never hugged anyone before...' she thought while weakly hugging him back.

'This hug is only for you.' He rubbed her back while feeling happy she was fine.

That's when she planted a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for saving me."

He blushed red at the move. "Let's just take you back in the room so you can finish your nap." he remarked before carrying her back into the room.

"I'm glad to have witnessed this sweet side of you."

"W-whatever." he remarked looking away.

'I don't really care for the fairy tale prince in shining armor...but it's good to know In have one with me right now.'


	26. Silver and Eggman

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Silver and Eggman

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gah! Damn it!" cursed Silver who currently had his wrists shackled to a wall with black shackles and with his feet held to the ground with metallic boots in a dimly lit room. 'I gotta get out of this.' he thought as he tried to break free from his chains.

He began to hear a slow chuckle along with footsteps. "It's useless Silver, those restraints were made specifically to keep your powers neutralized." said a mysterious voice.

"Who's out there?!" Silver asked.

Out stepped from the shadows was Eggman with a smug grin.

"You!" Silver screamed with anger. "What's the big idea of taking me hostage Eggman?"

Eggman chuckled and said. "I would tell you, but that would ruin the surprise."

Silver glared while trying again to tug on the restraints, but saw Eggman sit down in a hover chair that came over to him as two robots hover beside him.

"Give him the injection."

"Injection?" Silver questioned before he sees what the robot had. He tries to move away but was futile. "Get away from me!" he yelled.

The robot moved closer while it had a needle with a pink substance in it. Two arms moved over and held Silver steady before it pierced his arm and began to inject the substance in him.

Silver felt funny from the injection. It made his arm tingle and began to spread out to his body, his legs, and even near his head. "W-What are you doing to me?" he asked.

"Well you see, I'm merely getting you prepared." he snapped his fingers as the restraints and shackles undid themselves and Silver fell to the floor while feeling his body tingle more. "Bring him to Section 12."

"Yes master" the robots responded before they picked up Silver.

Silver groaned and tried to move, but his body wouldn't listen and could only let them carry him off. "I'm gonna get back at you Eggman!" Silver yelled.

"Oh believe me, you don't know the half of it." he chuckled.

Silver was now starting to lose consciousness due to the pink liquids effect. The last thing he saw was them entering an elevator before it all went black.

Silver didn't know how long he was out, but he was finally regaining consciousness. His eyes slowly opened while he groaned and felt like there were clothes on him. Silver groaned and said "Oh, where am I?" He tried to sit up, but his arms and legs were held in a 'X' position on a metal table. "Oh great." Silver said. That's when he looked down and saw what he was wearing. "What the hell!" Silver screamed as he looked at the dress he was wearing.

He saw he was wearing a small blue thong over his groin with his bulge noticeable, a white tank top that seemed to hug his body, and platform versions of his shoes.

"This can't be happening!" he screamed.

"Oh, but it is." remarked Eggman as he walked over with his hands behind his body. "And I must say, my robot's did well."

"You're a sick bastard Eggman!" Silver said. He tried straining, but he felt the shackles keep him in place.

"Oh reserve your strength, you'll need it for your new position."

"What new position?" Silver questioned.

"That substance you were injected with was a potent extract of pheromones. You see I figured that if I could turn the male's who fight me into sluts, then I've crippled a huge part of anyone standing against me, and ruin their image for all to see."

Silver's eyes widen in shocked after hearing his plan. "You can't be serious?!" he questioned.

"Oh but I am, and you Silver, will be the first to see how it goes. By the time it's over, you might be begging for my dick like the little slut you'll be from now on."

"I rather be dead." Silver interjected.

"I've heard that before. Begin with the first phase."

"Yes master" said the robots.

Silver growled as they hovered over him and brought out their arms.

"Resistance is futile" said one of the robots.

"Prepare for physical interaction." said the other robot.

The arms moved down and began gliding across Silver's body.

Silver shivered at the robot's arms. They were cold and feeling them made his body tingle.

'I have to get away.' Silver thought.

But the more he tried struggling the tighter the binds felt. He even tried using his psychokinesis to knock the robots down. But nothing happened as two of the arms rubbed across his chest near his nipples. "Get your arms off of me you damn dirty robots!" Silver yelled.

"Keep going." ordered Eggman finding amusement from this.

Instead of responding, the robots continued working on Silver. The metallic arms were cold to Silver, but his body began to slowly warm up.

'Why's my body feeling warm?' he thought. That's when he let out a gasp while the feeling spread through his body and felt his nipples slowly getting hard. 'Why is it feeling so good?' he thought. 'I can't let my body feel warm.'

He mentally tries to fight back the effects. He tried to focus on stuff to try and keep from getting excited. Even the most disgusting or disturbing thoughts. 'Uh, dead kittens, dead kittens. Old nuns. Really old nuns. Shadow in a bikini.'

While they did gross him out, he felt his nipples get harder with two of the arms grabbing them and gave them a tug.

"Ow!" Silver yelped. He gritted his teeth while feeling the heat focus there. 'I will not lose. I will not lose.' he thought as he continues to fight back.

But they tugged on the nipples and he felt his groin start feeling warm. To the hedgehog's horror, he was starting to like it. He felt his dick slowly getting hard and let out a moan which made his widen before he clamped his mouth shut, which Eggman noticed and laughed.

"What's wrong? Feeling a little sensitive?"

SiSilver glared at him and said while stuttering "D-Don't be r-ridiculous. I-I can s-still f-f-fight this!"

"Oh really? Then I guess we'll have to go to phase two."

'Phase 2'. Silver thought feeling scared now. The robot's arms gave Silver's nipples a twist while the other arms started sliding into the thong.

His face turned pale when he saw what was happening. He jumped and let out a gasp while feeling his dick slowly get hard and stand up under the thong.

Eggman laughed and said. "Turned on now are we?"

"N-N-No." spoke Silver shaking his head.

Eggman smirked evilly and pointed and said. "Really? Cause your dick thinks otherwise."

The hedgehog saw his dick stand up until it freed itself from the thong while his body felt hotter than before. Silver couldn't believe this was happening. The arms rubbed against his cock which made him let out a moan. 'N-No. M-Mustn't let Eggman w-win.' he thought.

'Hmm, impressive willpower, but it won't last forever.' Eggman thought while grinning evilly at the process. "Phase three." Eggman announced.

Silver was scared while sweating.

One of the robot's arms moved down and slid the back part of the thong aside showing his anus.

Silver was beyond not liking this. "H-H-Hey, w-what are y-you doing?!" he questioned.

"I'm not doing anything, my robots on the other hand are following orders." Eggman replied while grinning.

Silver gasped while the feeling was making his body warmer and he felt the robotic hand brush against his anus. 'Oh God. T-That robot b-better no p-put its f-f-finger in t-there.' he thought.

And cue said robot doing just that as the index pushed into his hole while the other one tugged on his nipples hard at the same time.

Silver gasped and moan as he felt the robot's finger in his anus. He gritted his teeth while seeing the robot at his nipples moving closer and saw a silver object lower out from the bottom of it and lower near his mouth. His eyes widen at what he saw.

"Open wide and start sucking." Eggman ordered.

Silver kept his mouth shut and moved his head away. He felt it poke his cheek and kept his lips pursed.

Eggman was getting impatient. So he got behind Silver and grabbed his head with one hand while forcing to open his lips with the other. "Open wide and dig in." Eggman said as the robot shoved the silver object in his mouth.

Silver groaned while his body got warmer as the object widened his lips. He almost gagged at it. 'It's too big! I'm gonna choke!' Silver thought he was tasting the object.

It was metallic and irony and he was feeling the finger go into his ass more. It caused Silver to groan but was muffled by object in his mouth.

"Phase four." Eggman said as he was mentally laughing in his head.

This time the robot fingering Silver's ass began to give off a low vibration with the other appendages doing the same.

It made Silver moan from this. His body got so warm each rub or tug to his body made him start to enjoy it. Precum was already leaking from his dick.

'My body is burning up.' Silver thought as he enjoyed the sensation. 'No wait! I can't enjoy it! I need to get away!' he thought as he was trying to resist. But without realizing it he was sucking on the object in his mouth.

Eggman grinned evilly when he saw that. "Finally you're getting into it." he said. "Remember to lick it."

Silver had no choice. So he started licking the object. He felt it start moving along with the finger. It made him moan from this.

'It's so big.. .and my body feels So good.'." Silver thought as he continues to suck and lick.

Eggman laughed while the robotic hand started sliding a second finger in the snug hole.

Which made Silver groan making him to suck little fast His dick also began to twitch.

'No I must not come from this' Silver thought as he tried to hold it in. But it was futile as his sperm went flying out. Silver grunted as he ejaculated. 'Damn it!' Silver thought as he failed to hold it.

"Seems your body enjoyed that quite well." Eggman said after witnessing the hedgehog's climax. "Speed it up." He ordered.

The robots acknowledged his orders and did just that. The object moved faster in Silver's mouth while they twisted his nipples and slid deeper into his asshole.

This feeling made Silver moan loud even thought it sound muffled. 'This feels good!' Silver thought as he mentally loses himself to pleasure.

Eggman laughed while seeing Silver try to move his head up and suck the object more. "I think he's ready." he said as he smiled evilly for his success. "Robots, move away."

The robots say "Yes Master" and moved away from Silver.

He walked over while the shackles on him came undone and he panted with a glazed look in his eyes.

Eggman laughed at the look. He undid his pants while his own cock flopped out and moved it near Silver's face.

Silver was shocked at the size. 'It's...big.' he thought almost licking his lips.

"Go ahead, have a taste of a real dick." Eggman said.

Silver took his tongue out and gave the base of Eggman's dick a few licks before taking it in his mouth. The feeling was warm and different than the object while his mind was focused on consuming it.

Eggman was indeed enjoying it. Then he said "Use your tongue more."

Silver obeyed while his tongue moved up the length and he felt his own dick slowly get hard. That's when he brought his hands to dick and started jerking it himself as he continues to suck Eggman's dick.

Said man chuckled while enjoying the hedgehog's tongue and mouth. "Come on, suck on it like you mean it."

Instead of responding, Silver sucked on Eggman's dick harder. The musky scent made his head feel fuzzy and his body feel warmer while his tongue moved around the sides and tip eagerly.

Eggman groaned with satisfaction and said. "That's more like it."

'So big...so delicious...' Silver thought as he hungrily sucked on Eggman's dick. He kept rubbing his cock which just made him feel even more horny. Precum was already leaking out of his dick.

"Come on, one last thing to remember, a proper slut doesn't cum before their master. So don't cum." he ordered in a firm tone.

To please his master, Silver rubbed his dick slowly so he can concentrate on pleasing Eggman.

"Good slut." Eggman said as he petted the hedgehog's head. He held the hedgehog's head and began to slide his cock in and out with a groan.

Silver moaned as he felt Eggman's dick hitting the back of his throat.

"Take it all slut, and when I blow, you better not miss a drop."

Silver made sure to keep his mouth on Eggman's dick. He was determined to drink his come when he the Dr. climaxed.

Said dr groaned while feeling his limit getting closer. 'Just a few more.' Eggman thought.

Silver moaned while his tongue licked around the tip. He can already taste the precum leaking out.

Eggman groaned and held Silver's head there before his sperm started spewing into him. "Swallow it all slut!" he ordered as he unloaded a big amount of cum in the hedgehog's mouth.

Silver made sure to swallow every last drop. Each bit made him moan and his rational mind fade away.

It wasn't long before Eggman stopped ejaculating in Silver's mouth. He pulled out and smirked. "Swallow it all." He ordered. S

ilver did without hesitation. He had to make sure all of it was gone.

Eggman snapped his fingers before a robot moved in while holding a pink dildo. "Shove it inside him."

"Yes master" said the robot. It moved away while Silver panted.

Eggman smirked and said. "Hope you're not tired, 'cause we're just getting started."

"Dildo master." The robot announced.

"Bring it here." Eggman ordered.

The robot handed him the toy before he pushed it into Silver who moaned and arched his back.

"AH!" Silver gasped.

"Don't lose it, consider it a present from your new master." Eggman said.

Silver stuttered by saying "T-T-Thank y-you, M-Master."

"I'll make sure to reward you, after your next makeover."

Silver felt happy hearing that.

(Later)

Eggman was at his throne room waiting for the results. "Is my new bimbo ready yet?"

"Yes master" the robot replied.

He turned and heard the sounds of high heels coming towards him. Eggman watched to see his progress walk in the throne room.

Silver now had skin tight black shorts that showed off his as s, a blue crop top that showed off his chest, pink eyeshadow with fake eyelashes, blue press on nails with gold bracelets on both wrists, and high heeled versions of his shoes. His quills also had a curl to them with lipstick that matched the nails.

Eggman grinned evilly and said. "Now this getup suits you well."

"Like, thank you master." he spoke in a girly and bimbo-like voice with an added giggle.

Eggman was laughing in his head at the way Silver talked.

"Like, is there anything you want?" The hedgehog asked waiting for any orders.

He smirked while pointing to his rigid cock. "Show me that smooth ass of yours."

Silver giggled as he walk up front to Eggman. Then he turns around to bend over giving said Dr. a good view of his ass.

"Now show me it, but bare." Eggman ordered.

Silver giggled while nodding. He brought his hands to his shorts and took it down.

Eggman grinned seeing the dildo in the ass and grabbed it before moving it in and out. It made Silver moan. "How does it feel to know you can only feel good with your ass?" Eggman asked as he continues to move the dildo.

"Amazing!" Silver screamed. "My butt feels like sooo good!"

Eggman grinned evilly at the hedgehog's response. He pulled the toy out of his gaping ass while bringing his own cock out which was hard. Then he said. "I think it's time for your ass to try out the real thing."

Silver felt Eggman pull his ass closer and felt the tip prod his entrance. He already shivered at the feeling.

"Do you want this?" The Dr. asked as he already know the answer.

"Please give me it!" Silver replied in a pleading voice.

He laughed before pushing his dick in with a grunt.

"Ah" Silver gasped as he felt the Dr.'s dick going in. "Like it's so big!" he screamed while feeling his ass taking the shape of the Dr's dick.

"Hmmm, who knew your ass would be so snug even after holding that toy. Or maybe you're just naturally horny." Eggman commented feeling the inside of the hedgehog's ass.

"Y-Your dick is like so big!" moaned the hedgehog.

That's when Eggman started thrusting.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Fuck me master!" Silver moan and scream with ecstasy.

"Take my dick like the bimbo slut you are hedgehog." Eggman commanded as he went rough on him.

"Ah! Oh yes master! Fuck my slutty ass! Your dick is like so big!" Silver yelled as he enjoyed this sensation.

Eggman groan and said. "With pleasure." He held Silver's hip while moving in and out and even slapped one of Silver's ass cheeks.

"Ah!" the hedgehog gasped. He held onto his knees while Eggman plowed his ass over and over. Silver kept groaning and moaning.

"How does it feel to know you've become nothing but a bitch for me to use as a toy?" Eggman asked as he kept plowing his ass.

"Like it feels so good!" Silver responded. "Turn my slutty ass inside out!"

Eggman grinned at that and kept going harder. The deeper he went in the closer he felt to Silver's prostate. A few moments later, Eggman felt his climax coming. "Now comes the time where you make sure you don't make a mess, take in all of my sperm you bitch!" The Dr. yelled.

Then Silver said "A-Anything for you, Master!"

He buried his cock in before his sperm went flying inside the hedgehog.

"Ah!" Silver gasped as he felt Eggman's sperm going in. His own cock twitched and his sperm shot out onto the floor while his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

About a minute or so, Eggman stopped cumming. He pulled out of Silver's asshole before stuffing the dildo back in. "That should keep it all in." The Dr. said. Silver moan after feeling the dildo going back to his ass.

"Like, what else do you want master?" Silver asked being ready for anything.

"Clean this up." Eggman ordered pointing at the hedgehog's semen on the floor.

He nodded and leaned down before licking it up like a dog.

Eggman was enjoying the scene. 'I can't wait for the others to have a taste of this.' The Dr. thought and mentally laughing for the future.


	27. Miss Goldenweek and Chopper

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Miss Goldenweek and Chopper

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Usopp sneezed while blowing his nose. "Ugh."

"You alright?" Asked Chopper while they were fishing on the side of the ship.

"No...I think I caught a cold in drum." He sniffed as he wiped his nose.

"Maybe you should go lay down." He suggested as he pulled in his line and gestured towards the barracks.

"Thanks...is there any medicine or something that can get rid of this cold?"

"I'll go down and check it down below, you just get to bed." He replied setting the pole down and walked over to the door to below them was. "Just stay in bed, I'll come get you when I'm finished with the medicine, ok?"

"Got it." He called back before sneezing again.

Meanwhile in the bellows of the ship a small girl was hiding in a crate. She was wearing a pink hat over her crimson hair which was in two pigtails, a dark blue shirt under an open dress shirt that was light blue with white clouds and a crimson skirt that reached past her knees. She was idly munching on an apple while a backpack was next to her along with a tray that had colored paint on it.

'I'm glad I thought to jump onto this ship before it left little green, the marines never find it and I am completely safe here as long as they don't discover me.' She thought as she kept munching on the apple. 'But staying here for so many weeks is getting pretty boring.' She thought. 'I just wish something would happen, anything at all.'

Unknown to her chopper was climbing down the ladder leading to the bellows. 'I hope I find those ingredients for the medicine.' He looked around and tried seeing if he could find a box filled with them. "Ugh, we really have to start labeling these crates." He groaned as he began to open them randomly.

The girl overheard him and slowly looked over around the side of the crate she was behind. 'Who is that, I don't recognize his voice from little green, did they get a new crewmate?' She thought as she tried to find where Chopper was. When she did she blinked. 'Is that a reindeer?' She thought as she stared at stared at Chopper curiously. 'Is he their pet?'

"Ugh! Not here either." He said in annoyance as he began to walk towards her hiding space.

She ducked down and grabbed her paint try and began to contemplate which color to use. 'Hmmm, red will just make him mad, yellow will make him laugh and alert the others, black won't work since there no one to betray, blue will make him cry and then I'll be stuck with a crying reindeer, maybe green?' She thought as he began to get closer.

"I wonder if Sanji might have any idea, he must know where the food is so that means it would narrow the crates down." He wondered out loud as he kept walking forward.

'Now, while he's distracted!' She thought jumping out, causing him to stop and jump seeing her.

"Huh? Who are you?" He said in confusion as she rubbed her brush in the paint.

"Your owner." She replied while she made a purple color.

"Owner? I don't have an owner!" He said in anger and confusion. "And what's with the paint?"

She didn't answer before holding the brush up and started moving it across his belly. "Like I said, I'm your owner now."

"Hey, what are y-"Chopper started before she finished painting the design on his belly. He looked at it and started to feel odd while she set her brush and tray aside.

"Listen carefully now, you are my pet now and that's all you've ever been, ok?" She said as he began to nod his head. She moved closer and began to rub behind his ear.

He began to smile at the feeling as she rubbed behind the ear. "Huh, you really like that huh...oh, I forget to give you a name, now didn't I?"

He nodded while rubbing his head against her hand. "Hmmmm, what should I call you? Maybe Fluffy?" She asked as he shook his head no. "Rover?" He nodded his head as she lightly grinned. "Ok, Rover it is then."

"Can we play?" He asked curiously.

"Sure Rover, what would you like to play?" She asked curiously. 'Huh, so he can still talk, interesting.'

"Anything."

"Ok...what about hide and seek?" She asked curiously.

"Yay!" He said happily as he began to run away. "Count to one hundred and then find me!"

She covered her eyes and began to count slowly. "One...two...three." She counted until she reached one hundred. "Ready or not, here I come!" She said as she turned around and began to look around. 'Now where can he be, there's only so many hiding places down here….unless he went out of the room! I can't have the others finding him like this! They'll wipe the paint away then come after me!' She thought as she began to panic as she began to look around frantically.

With said reindeer he was hiding in between two crates near the door with a chuckle. 'She'll never find me here! I'm such a good pet!' He thought happily.

She moved around and looked high and low around the boxes. 'Oh god, I'm not finding him, what if he really did leave the room?' She thought as she looked at the ladder. 'Calm down, if he did, the door would have made a sound.' She thought as she began to breath deeply. 'Maybe he's just hiding really well, no reason to get nervous.'

With that in mind she kept looking before seeing the hatch open and quickly ducked to the side as she heard someone moving down the ladder.

"Ugh, this place is such a mess, I'll have to punish those idiots later for...Chopper?" A female voice said, making Miss Goldenweek's blood go cold.

Said reindeer looked up at Nami. "Shhh! I'm hiding."

"Ok...but why? And why is this place a mess?" She asked in confusion as she got closer to Chopper as she looked at him closely. "And is that paint on you?"

'Oh no, she noticed!' She thought as Chopper nodded his head. She grabbed her paint and brush and slowly moved near her.

"Yeah, my owner put it on, do you like it?" He asked with a smile as Nami frowned as Chopper saw her approach them. "There she is now, she found me!" He said with a smile.

Goldenweek paled as Nami turned towards her and she jumped at the taller woman swinging her brush.

"Take this!" She said desperately as she tried to write on Nami's chest.

Said girl went wide eyed before they drooped and she fell on her butt. "Ow, that hurt you little-!" She started before she began to calm down. "Miss Goldenweek, what have you done to me?" She asked calmly.

"Made you relax." She replied while there was green paint on Nami.

"Ok, and why is Chopper calling you his owner?" She asked again as Goldenweek began to get nervous.

"Uh….I made him more like a pet." She said as Nami shook her head.

"So you made a member of our crew, the same one who destroyed the entire organization you were part of along with a warlord into a pet? Was that really a wise idea, the others will not be pleased." Nami said as she began to get even more nervous.

'She's right, I doubt I can get the others before they find out.' She thought nervously as she tried to figure out what to do. 'Last I checked we were days away from an Island, I can't keep both her and Rover down here without them suspecting something, what do I do now?'

"Is the game over?" Asked Chopper confused.

"Yes...yes it is Rover." She said with a frown.

"Ok, can we play another game then?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, it's called barricade the door and be quiet about it." She said as she began to look around for tools. "And um...what was your name again?" She asked as she turned towards Nami.

"Nami." She replied calmly.

"Nami, are there any hammers or boards down here?"

"Over on the side."

"Thank you, could you help me barricade the door with Rover?" She asked as she ran towards the pile.

"Can't, the others will come any second." She said making Goldenweek pale.

"Why do you say that?" She asked nervously.

Cue said door slowly opening.

"Nami? Chopper, are you in here, the others are starting to worry about you." Called a voice that made Goldenweek's blood run cold.

'No….it can't be...why is she here!?' She thought as she reached out and grabbed Chopper as she began to hold onto him like he was a security blanket.

"Master what's wrong?"

"It's the end, we're through, she's going to destroy us, at least I'll spend my last moments with you Rover." She said as she closed her eyes tightly as the door opened all the way.

Robin climbed down and spotted Nami, Chopper, and surprising Miss Goldenweek holding onto him for dear life. "Oh my, it seems we have a familiar stowaway." She said as Goldenweek began to tremble and tear up as Robin reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Robin." Greeted Nami with said girl noticing the paint.

"Nami, hold still for a second, I'm going to free you from Miss Goldenweek's power.." She said as she reached out and smeared the paint, making it lose it's grip on Nami.

Nami shook her head and glared at the girl. "Bad move."

"P-please don't kill me Miss All-Sunday." She stammered out as she began to cry and hold onto Chopper tighter.

"Miss Goldenweek, how long have you been down here?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"A-A few weeks or so….before they left little green I smuggled aboard." She stammered nervously.

"Oh my, and you've been down here the whole time?"

"Y-yes...I hide in the crates when anyone comes down, but then Rover came down before I could and I panicked and he was so cute so…" She sniffed as she buried her face into Chopper's fur.

He rubbed her head with concern. "There there master."

"Miss Goldenweek, why is our ship's doctor calling you master?" Robin asked slowly and calmly, making the young girl even more scared.

"I...might have…..made him think that with my purple paint."

"Made him think what?"

"That..he was my...pet?"

"And called him Rover?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know his name." She said as she held him tighter. "Plus, I like the name I gave him."

"Chopper is his name, and for causing trouble like this, you must be punished." Smiled Robin before several arms popped up and separated the two as more arms brought her over to Robin.

"No, no, no please! Please no!" She screamed as she tried to get away as Nami held onto Chopper as she looked at the paint on his chest.

"Let's get that off you." She rubbed it off into a smear as Chopper blinked and looked confused.

"What happened, what's going on?" He asked in confusion before Seeing Miss Goldenweek. "Ah! Nami! She's...wait, Robin? When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, she used her paint on me too, but then Robin came and now she's going to punish her." She said as she stared at the paint on her chest with a frown. 'I'm going to need a bath after this.'

Robin sat down and put the girl over her lap while forming a bigger hand from several arms. "Hold still."

"No, please don't do this Miss All-Sunday, please!" She screamed as the large hand began to descend towards her.

"It's Robin." She spoke before the hand moved and slapped against the girl's butt.

"Ow!" She shouted as the hand raised itself before hitting her butt again. "Ow! Please stop!"

"No, you tried to make one of my nakama your pet, so you're going to be punished like the naughty little girl you are." Robin said with a smile as she spanked Miss Goldenweek's butt again.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm OW! Sorry!" She screamed as Robin kept spanking her over and over again.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Apologize to Nami and Chopper."

"Ow! Ok ow! I'm sorry! I'm Ow! Sorry nami and Ow! Chopper!" She cried out.

"I don't know if she's sincere." Smiled Nami in satisfaction.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to keep punishing her until she is, won't I?" Robin said with a grin as Goldenweek whimpered sadly as Robin spanked her again.

Chopper winced with each spank. "Uh, maybe let up a little?"

"Why Chopper, she's been bad so she must be punished, right?" Robin asked with a smile before saying. "Unless you think there's a better way to punisher her I'll keep spanking her."

"Ow! Ow! OW!" She cried as Chopper began to feel bad.

"I-I still think that's enough Robin, don't you think she's been punished enough?"

"Do you have something else in mind?"

"I-I don't know, maybe she could work for the crew? I don't know, just stop spanking her please." Chopper said as Robin smiled.

"Not a bad idea." She replied as she stopped.

"Huh? What idea?" Chopper said in confusion as robin held Miss Goldenweek.

"Since she tried to turn you into a mindless pet she's going to work for us, and by us I mean you Chopper." Robin said with a smile as she handed her to Chopper who looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"She is going to be your little helper now, she could help you by being a nurse, a maid, anything you want she will do or I'll just go back to spanking her, alright Miss Goldenweek?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Y-Yes!" She nodded quickly.

"Great, then let's go take a bath, we could all use one." She said with a smile as she grabbed both Chopper and Miss Goldenweek and began to head towards the door.

"You said it." Spoke Nami following her. "You owe me a new shirt, this paint isn't gonna come out."

"O-ok, I will." She said nervously as they made their way onto the deck. They headed where the bathroom was and saw a decent sized bathtub as Robin turned the handles to get the water going and set them down before taking her clothes off.

"So, I'm going to go wait outside for you girls to finish." Chopper said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Nope, you're joining us." Spoke Robin as two arms blocked his way. "Otherwise your fur will stay like that."

"W-what? He's going to bathe with us!" Miss Goldenweek said with a blush as two more hands appeared next to her before they began to tug at her clothes. "Wait! I can take them off myself."

"Now now, that isn't necessary, plus we'll have to wash them after this for sure, maybe even throw them out." Robin said as she continued to pull them off of the girl. They got off with the girl covering herself with a bright face. "Nami help her in."

"Sure thing Robin." The redhead said with a grin as she picked up the girl before walking towards the bath before dropping her in.

"Great, now strip Chopper, you have to go in too." Robin said with a smile.

He gulped and took his shorts off before walking over and slipped in while keeping his attention away as Nami started taking her clothes off next.

"Good, now Miss goldenweek, start cleaning that mess you made on Chopper, ok?" Robin said as she watched the two with a smile.

Said girl blushed brighter as Robin gave her a sponge and urged her closer to him. 'This is so embarrassing!' She thought as she began to scrub at Chopper's fur.

Said reindeer looked away while Robin and Nami slipped in, causing him to notice their breasts and drop his jaw. 'They're so much bigger than the diagrams doctor showed me.' He thought with a small blush as he quickly looked away.

"Make sure to get every bit of paint out of his fur." Robin said as she looked at the two with a grin. 'They're so cute together, I'm going to have fun with this.'

"Yes Robin." She said as she kept scrubbing at the paint. She saw their chests and felt inadequate while scrubbing. 'How come they're so big while I look like a board?'

"Nami, once we finish bathing could you go grab some clothes for Miss Goldenweek, we'll have to adjust them a bit but I think we can make it work." Robin said as Nami nodded her head.

'Don't look, don't look, don't look.' Chopper thought as Miss Goldenweek began to finish scrubbing the paint off.

"I think I got it all off." She said as she tried not to stare at Chopper.

"Just to be safe you two soak in this for a while." Robin said as she and Nami got up.

"Wait, where are you two going?" She called as they began to wrap towels around their bodies.

"We're done cleaning up, besides you two could use the privacy." She said as she made her way towards the door. "Plus, me and Nami have to make you some new clothes."

"Wait don't!" She spoke up just as they left and shut the door. They then heard it lock from the outside, trapping them in the bathroom.

"Did...did they just lock us in here?" Asked Chopper with wide eyes.

"I-I think they did, also I think they took our clothes too." She said as she looked at the empty floor.

'We're alone in a room naked!' They both thought with a blush as they looked away from each other.

"Uh...Chopper?" She said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked as he tried not to look at her.

"I'm sorry for making you think you were my pet."

"Oh, uh...I forgive you, but why make me your pet?" He asked curiously.

"I panicked and none of my other paint colors would work at the time." She said as she looked away.

"Ok, but why a pet, you could have made me believe anything else in the world, but why chose a pet? And once I was under the spell you played with me, why?"

"Well I never had a pet before, I wanted to enjoy it a little bit before I was caught." She said with a small blush.

"Ok…" He said before they went back to sitting in awkward silence. 'Ok, now what, this is way too awkward.'

"Is your fur clean?" She asked curiously.

"Um, most of it, yeah...are you clean?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you for asking, it feels good to be clean for the first time in weeks."

"What are you gonna do when the others find out?"

"Well...I was thinking of asking if I could join your crew hopefully, I don't think I can leave after what Robin said about me being your assistant now anyway."

"Good point." He said before asking with a blush. "Umm...how is you uh...butt doing after Robin's spanking?"

She turned bright red and touched it. "It still hurts."

"Sorry about that...would you like me to look at it?" He asked with an even bigger blush.

"No!" She said as her blush grew even redder.

"No, no, no, I mean I'm a doctor, I can look at it and see if you're really hurt!" He said as he blushed even more.

"I'll be fine." She said as she scooted away even more when suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"You two done in there?" Nami called.

"Yes, we're done." Miss Goldenweek called as the door unlocked and began to open.

"Here's your new clothes." Robin called as a line of arms moved some folded clothes inside.

"Thank you." She said as she got out of the tub as she looked at the clothes before he eyes widened. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh but we are, you're Chopper's new assistant so you have to dress like one now." Robin said with a smile as two arms with a towel came towards her. "Don't forget to dry off first."

She gulped as the camera panned outside to show the other crew members noticing some sort of commotion.

"Oi, what's going on?" Luffy asked in confusion as he heard shouting coming from the bathroom of the ship.

"Seems we had a little stowaway." spoke Nami as she walked out of the cabin area. "Remember Miss Goldenweek?"

"Yeah, why, is she here?" Zoro asked as he put his hand on his sword.

"Yes, and she'll be Chopper's assistant." Smiled Robin as she followed Nami out.

"Eh, why? Shouldn't we just throw her overboard?" Zoro asked curiously.

"No, because this way she'll be punished for stowing away." Smirked Nami.

"Yes, and would you all like to see her now?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Sure." Luffy said with a shrug.

"Great, you hear that Miss Goldenweek, you can come out here now." Robin called.

"No way, this is humiliating!"

"If you don't I'll make you come out." Warned Nami.

"Fine, I'm coming." She grumbled before walking onto the deck.

The others were stunned to see her in a pink nurse's outfit with hat while she was blushing.

"Why do I have to even wear this, where's my other clothes?" She asked as she tried to hide behind Chopper who just came onto the deck.

"Getting cleaned up." Robin said with a smile before adding. "Since she's Chopper's assistant I believe it only makes sense that she sleeps with him, right Luffy?" She asked as she held up a piece of dried meat.

He grinned and grabbed it before biting into it. "Makes sense to me."

"What?! No, it doesn't!" She cried as Luffy looked at her.

"Yes it does, captain's orders." He said as Robin tossed him another piece of meat.

She sighed with a rain cloud over her as Chopper patted her back.

"There there, it could be worse, right?" He asked as Robin watched them with a smile.

'This is definitely going to be fun.'


	28. April Clones and TMNT

Crazy trouble with love part 5

April Clones and TMNT

Series: TMNT 2012

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, where are we going?" Mikey asked as they drove through an alley.

"Ask Donnie, he just told us we had to go and started driving." Frowned Raph.

"Well, I just learned of an abandoned Kraang base nearby, I was thinking we could check it out and scavenge for parts and information." He said, making the other turtles groan. "What? This is a great chance to see if we can stock up on some of their tech or get an idea on what they might be planning."

"Boring, what are we supposed to do while you geek out over old junk?" Mikey groaned.

"Well since you asked, I'll help you learn what they do so you don't end up blowing us up." He remarked back before turning the van down an alley and stopped. "Alright, the signal's strong here."

"Fine, let's just get this over with, ok?" Ralph groaned as they got out of the shellraiser.

They spread out and looked around the old alley, but all they found was useless junk or some random rats.

"Donnie, there's nothing here." Leonardo said as he looked behind a dumpster. "I don't even think there's a secret switch or button."

"There has to be something, the signal is right here!" He said in confusion as he stared at his device. It gave off a ping as he walked around before going nuts near the far wall. "Guys, I think this is it, the entrance has to be this wall!"

They walked over while Donnie started feeling around it for something.

"Come on there has to be something, any...I got it!" He said as he felt a loose brick before pushing it forward. It went in as they looked and saw the wall slide open and show a long hallway into the building.

"Well Mikey...ladies first." Ralph said with a grin before pushing the youngest brother into the hallway.

He stuck his tongue out before walking in as the others followed and looked around at the walls while not seeing any side rooms or halls. "Hey Donnie, is this place just a long hallway?" He asked as he ran down it.

"I'm not sure, so far I can't get any map on this place, all I can tell ya is the signal is getting stronger so all we can do is keep going straight."

"Then let's go." Leo said as they walked down the hallway. Eventually they spotted a door at the end which seemed secure and tight.

"Wow, this has to be one of the most secure locks I've ever seen, there must be millions of combinations and no seams or anything to let me open it up and hack it!" He said as he stared at a keypad that had hundreds of different buttons on it in the middle of the door.

"So you can't get it open?" Raph raised an eyebrow.

"OOhh, let me try!" Mikey said as he began to hit random buttons.

"Mikey no!" Cried the others as they heard a beeping sound before Mikey stopped and saw blue lights turn on.

"Alright, it worked!" Mikey said as the door began to open.

"I can't believe it." Muttered Donnie with wide eyes.

"Yeah, who would have thought Mikey would guess the code, huh?" Raph chuckled. "Maybe we should make him the geek in the group."

"Well, remember guys, he was in dimension X for a couple of months." Leo said as they walked into the room.

"Hear that Donnie? I might be the new brains, you can be the party dude." Joked Mikey patting Donnie on the shell who rolled his eyes as they all walked inside.

"Ok, then answer me this, can you tell me what the square root of pi multiplied by the square root of infinity?" Donnie asked Mikey who looked at him blankly.

"Dude, there's no square in pie, it's made with cherries." He smiled while licking his lips. "Mmm, actually we should get some on the way back."

"Donnie, calm down, you're still the geek, now go get whatever you came here to get." Raph said as he rolled his eyes.

He frowned before walking ahead of them as they saw some machine in the center of it with four chambers around it.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before!" Donnie said excitedly as he moved towards the machine.

"It looks like a giant fridge." Spoke Raph.

"I can guarantee you it's not a fridge Raph." Donnie said as he inspected the machine before spotting a terminal and keyboard built into the machine. He typed in a few keys before going wide eyed. "Woah, guys, this is some sort of cryogenic containment center."

"Cryo-cryog- cryowhatnow?" He asked in confusion.

"Cryogenic containment center, it's a machine that freezes whatever's inside to preserve it in stasis until it's opened again." Donnie said with a sigh. "The Kraang must have been using it to hold someone, or something, but just give me a sec and let me see if I can decipher what that is."

"Ha, so it is a fridge!" Raph said with a grin.

"If it's something they would wanna keep in place then it can't be safe." Spoke Leo. "Be on your guard just in case it opens."

"Want me to open it?" Mikey asked with a grin.

"No." Spoke the three at once while Donnie tried bringing up any data.

"Why not, I opened the door, didn't I?" He pouted as he leaned against one of the containers.

"Yes, but without knowing what's inside, we could be endangering not just us, but all of New York. It could be a new mutant they were working on, a deadly form of bacteria, heck we could even be close to a zombie apocalypse, ever stop to think about that?" Asked Donnie.

"No, I didn't…." Mikey said nervously as he leaned farther back on it nervously. He felt his elbow hit something with a click and gulped. "Uh, that wasn't me."

"Mikey, what did you do?" Donnie asked as the monitor began to flash and a small siren began to go off.

"I didn't do it!" he spoke up while Donnie hit the keys and he backed away from the cylinder he was next to it.

"If I turn into a zombie I'm comin' for you first." Spoke Raph while picking up his sais.

The room began to fill with steam as the containers began to open.

"Everyone get ready and be prepared to fight whatever comes out." Leo said as he held up his swords.

They stood at the ready as the steam went by their legs and they started to see shapes in the containers.

"Please don't be zombies, please don't be zombies, please don't be zombies." Mikey said as the shapes began to move.

"Ugh, my head." Groaned a female voice which peaked their attention. "Did I get hit by a bus?"

"Where am I?" Another female voice that sounded like the first voice asked.

"Wait, that sounds like…"

"It can't be, she's back at home." Spoke Donnie. "Right?"

"Ugh, why is my back so sore?" Another voice asked as the shapes began to move out of the containers.

"Yeah, she's studying with Casey." Leo said.

When the shapes moved out more all of them dropped their jaws as they saw four April's standing there, but each one had a white skintight suit, but with two lines of color on the sides that corresponded to their own colors.

"April, is that you?" Mikey asked as he took a small step forward.

"Yeah, it's me." They all said at once.

"Donnie, what's going on?" Leo whispered to his brother.

"I think they're clones, remember the botched ones we found in the other lab before?" Donnie said as he stared at them.

"Yeah, especially that big nasty one with two heads." grimaced Mikey.

"Well, maybe they were trying in this lab, I don't know why it's abandoned with them in it though." He remarked. "I mean they all sound and seem like the real one, but there must be some reason they were frozen."

"Hey, what's wrong guys, why are you staring at me?" All the Aprils asked curiously.

"Uh, April?" spoke Leo.

"Yes, what is it?" They all asked at once.

"Um, can one of you explain why you were in those capsules?"

"We were made in there by Kraang." They all answered.

"When?" Asked Raph. "And this time just one of you answer."

"Um, about a year ago, though I think they were planning on ending the program because one of the Kraang tried to experiment on us and messed up our DNA." The one with purple stripes on her uniform said.

"We're not sure ourselves, but it might have something to do with you guys." Spoke the one with blue stripes.

"Us? How?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Matching colors, ring any bells?" Sighed the one with red stripes. "I doubt they just picked these colors out of nowhere."

"Wait, did they give you our DNA?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"Considering we're similar, yet different from the original with your traits and similarities, it seems they were trying to splice April's DNA with yours to create clones with martial arts skills and your knowledge to try and destroy you while also having powerful telepathic abilities." Spoke the one with purple stripes. "But unfortunately they had to cancel the project because due to your DNA it made us able to resist their mind control, but before they could terminate us you attacked a base nearby and they had to leave. I guess they forgot to come back and terminate us."

"Blah blah blah, can we leave this place? I'm starved." Spoke the one in orange stripes.

"Yeah, let's go get some Pi!" Mikey said with a grin.

"It's pie." Spoke Donnie and the April with purple stripes at once.

"Let's make it a pizza pie!" The April with orange stripes said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Cheered Mikey as he and her started walking out while the others sighed before following.

"Ugh, what are we going to do with those two?" Groaned Raph and the April with red stripes.

(At the subway)

"Um, are we there yet, it's kind of cramped in here." Mikey said as one April sat on each of a turtles lap as they drove through the tunnel.

"Just a few more minutes." Spoke Leo while looking away. "Sorry there wasn't anymore seats April."

"No prob." They spoke in unison with Donnie the most silent of the turtles as his face looked close to Raph's mask.

'April is on my lap.' He thought as he felt her bounce up in his lap as they went over a bump.

"We're here guys and Aprils." Leo said as the shellraiser stopped. The doors opened as they all slowly got out while sighing in relief.

Mikey and the April in orange ran to the kitchen and looked around before getting food on the counter without paying attention and looked over what to use.

"Let's see, we got a thing of old cheese, half a thing of pepperoni, and one slice of pizza, a bucket of algae, a tupperware of moss, and a pizza place menu." Mikey said as he looked at the ingredients.

"Let's toss it all in the oven." Suggested the April.

"Good idea." Mikey said with a grin as April opened the oven. He picked the stuff up in his arms and pushed them in while shoving it with a groan before shutting it and turned the dial up. "And now we wait."

"Yep...so what do you wanna do while we wait?" She asked him curiously as they stared at the oven.

"Video game showdown?"

"It's on!" she said as they ran out of the kitchen as the oven began to smoke.

"Mikey/April! The oven!" Spoke Raph and the April with red stripes with tick marks.

"Don't worry, we'll get it when it's done cooking!" They called as they began to play their video games.

Raph groaned and facepalmed while the other April shook her head. "It's like Mikey got cloned….nevermind."

"Let's just get their garbage out of the oven before it explodes." April said as she and Raph walked towards the smoking oven. They pulled the door open and got a face full of smoke before coughing and tried waving it out of their faces.

"What cough, did they put in here?" Raph coughed as he turned off the oven. "Paper?"

"Whatever it is it looks burnt." Spoke the April while coughing. "I swear she'd lost her head if it wasn't on her body."

"Same with Mikey." He groaned as they pulled out the burned mess April and Mikey made. They set it down and he sighed. "I need something to hit."

"Same, wanna spar?"She asked curiously as she closed the oven.

"Hmmm, sure. If you got April's training and mine, then that just means I don't gotta hold back, you sure?" He warned with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I'll try not to hurt you too bad when I beat you." She said with a grin.

"Oh it's so on." he and April walked off to the sparring room before noticing Leo and the April with blue stripes already in the middle of a spar with no weapons. "Aw man, the stiffs are already in here!" Raph groaned in annoyance as he watched them fight.

"Yo princess! When do we get a turn?"

"Once I beat Leo so hold your horses!" The April with blue stripes said.

"So never?" Leo asked with a small smirk. That's when he blocked a kick aimed for his head and pushed it back before seeing her other foot swing over and hit him on the cheek.

"Ow!" He said as he was sent flying back into the wall next to Raph.

"Ha, I win! Pay up." She said with a grin as she pointed at his blue mask.

"Pay up? Wow Leo, didn't know you were the betting type." Remarked Raph.

"She suggested it." He grumbled as he handed his mask to her before she put it on.

"Sounds like fun, wanna make a bet Raph?" The April with red stripes said.

"Maybe, what's the bet?"

"If I win I get your mask." She said with a grin.

"Ok, so what do I get if I win?"

"Well, I won't say what, but I guarantee you'll like it."

"Ok, now let's fight!" He smirked taking a fighting stance. "Ladies first."

"Then go ahead, make the first move Raph." She said with a grin.

He frowned at that jab before running and jumped up before aiming a kick at her.

She ducked under the kick and punched him in the chest, sending him back. He landed while she smirked. "Is that it?"

"Not yet." He said with a frown as he brought out his sais.

"Aw is the wittle turtle scared of losing?" She mocked while getting into a stance. "Bring it on, I can beat your butt with or without weapons." She said as she brought her hands to her head and closed her eyes to focus.

Raph looked at her confused before feeling a tugging sensation on his sais. "What's going on?" He asked as he tried to keep his grip on them before they flew out of his hands as she grabbed them with a smirk. "Hey! What did you just do?"

"I used telepathy, all of us have mastered it before we were injected with your DNA." She said before lunging at him. She swung the weapons at him while he evaded them before sweeping his legs out from under him and roundhouse kicked him into the wall. "Ha, I win!" She said with a grin as walked towards him. "Pay up."

"Ugh, fine, though I say you cheated." He grumbled as he took off his mask.

"You never said I COULDN'T use telepathy." She countered while taking it and put it on her own face.

"Ugh, I want a rematch." He grumbled as he got up. "No telepathy this time!"

"Fine, should we make a bet this time as well?" She asked as Donnie and the April with purple stripes watched them through the open door.

"Wow, wish I got that on camera." Donnie chuckled as April looked at him.

"Hey Donnie, can I have your mask?"

"Huh?" he looked at her confused. "Why do you need my mask?"

"The other's have them, I don't want to be left out."

"Well technically the April with Mikey doesn't have one."

"Hey Mikey, if I kill you in the next round I get your mask!" April said from the Tv area.

"You're on, and if I win I get your half of the pie!"

"You were saying?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well uh, I dunno…." He said hesitantly.

"Alright, then I'll win it from you. If I do something so shocking and something you'd never see coming, I get your mask."

"Fine, but you have my memories and you know I have memorized everything that could possibly happen." He said with a hint of arrogance.

"And it's with those memories I know what to do." She said as she began to walk closer to him.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" He asked with a grin. He saw her hold his face and blinked before she leaned in and pressed their lips together, making his eyes go bug eyed. 'HOLY SHELL ABOVE!'

'I think I won.' She thought as she undid his mask as she kept kissing him before his T-phone went off.

"Uh…" He got out dumbly while trying to understand that just happened.

"I won Donnie, now you should probably answer your phone." She said as she put the mask on.

He blinked and shook his head while idly picking it up and hit the answer button. "Uh, yeah?"

"Hey Donnie, it's me, April."

"A-APRIL!?" He cried out in shock at seeing the face. "W-What's going on?"

"I finished studying for my test early so I'm coming over, I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Five….minutes?" He squeaked out as the call ended.

"Yo, Donnie, is something wrong?" The now maskless Mikey called.

"APRIL IS COMING!" He shouted in panic while running back and forth. "Oh man oh man oh man this isn't good!"

"What are you talking about, they're all here." Leo said as he walk towards his brother.

"No, I mean the real April!"

That made the turtles go wide eyed, minus Mikey.

"That doesn't sound too bad, maybe she'd like seeing her new sisters."

"I highly doubt that Mikey" Raph said as he hit him over the head lightly. "I'm pretty sure she'd panic and maybe pass out."

"So what are we supposed to do, just hide from her forever?" The April with purple stripes asked curiously.

"Well no not exactly, just….well maybe lay low so I can slowly bring it up to her." Replied Donnie.

"Ok, I guess we'll go and hide then." The April with orange stripes said. "Oh! But what if we had some soccer horns and jumped out yelling 'Surprise!' ?"

"No." The other Aprils and turtles said quickly.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." She pouted.

"All of you just hide somewhere and wait until she gets here."

"Ok, dibs on Mikey's room!" The april with orange said as she ran away.

Donnie saw them split up and sighed while rubbing his head. "Oh boy is this gonna be tough."

"What, hiding four Aprils or telling her there is now four clones of her living with us?" Raph asked making Donnie moan more. "Relax, I'm sure she'll take it just fine."

"Or she could freak out and she and the other April's could fight to the death." Mikey said making all the other turtles stare at him. "What?"

"I really doubt that will happen Mikey." Leo deadpanned.

After a few minutes April walked into the lair and saw the turtles sitting down and noticed her. "Hey guys."

"Hey April, how you doing?" Leo asked.

"Good, the studying was...where are your masks?" She asked curiously.

"Uh….they're being washed." Spoke Raph. "MIkey got some crud on them and we sent them to get washed."

"Really? Huh, I think this is the first time I've seen you without your masks on." She said as she sat down.

"Uh, well going off topic for a bit, we actually, ahem, wanted to tell you something." Spoke Donnie feeling nervous.

"Sure, what is it guys?" She asked curiously.

He cleared his throat. "Well we discovered a Kraang base, and…..foundfourclonesofyou!"

"What was that Donnie, you spoke too fast. Could you repeat it?" April asked.

He gulped. "Four clones of you, we found them there."

She blinked before asking. "Like the ones we found before that were deformed? Did you have to destroy them?"

"No, they're actually hiding." Spoke Mikey.

"You mean they got away and are loose in the city?" She asked in shock.

"No, he means they're here, in our rooms." Spoke Leo.

"What? You brought them back here? Why?"

"Well we couldn't just leave them there by themselves. Imagine what people would act if they literally saw you in four different places." Spoke Raph.

"Well...I guess that makes sense, but what if they're evil?" She asked curiously.

"Well as it turns out, their telepathic abilities are strong enough to resist the Kraang, which is why they were put in a stasis condition for holding." Spoke Donnie. "And apparently they were trying to make them also have our martial art skills and memories since they were also made from some of our DNA."

"Really? Wow...could I see them please?" She asked as she looked at them.

Leo nodded and called out. "Girls! You can come out now."

The doors to the turtles rooms then opened and all four of them walked out. April's mouth dropped while they stood beside a turtle.

"Wow...this is crazy, they look just like me minus the suits and...masks?" She said in confusion as she looked at the masks all four of them were wearing. "Wait, you said they were being cleaned."

"It'd sound ridiculous if we said we lost them in bets to you." Remarked Raph. "Even if one of them cheated."

"Hey, I won the round fair and square, you never said I couldn't use telepathy." The April in red said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hello April, in a way we're your sisters." Spoke the one in purple.

"Yeah, let's get along!" The one with orange said with a grin before sending a message to her with telepathy. 'Please stay away from Mikey, he's mine!'

April blinked and was surprised at the sudden message while looking at the clone in confusion. "What-"

"We know this is a lot to take in, but we assure you, we're not with the Kraang and want to help defeat them." Spoke the one in blue. "And we can even help you control your powers a little bit more if you like."

"Really? That would be great, thanks." She said with a smile as she looked at the April in blue.

"Wow, and here I thought it would be more awkward." Whispered Donnie.

"Yeah, they seem to be getting along really well." Raph whispered back.

"This calls for a party!" Called Mikey.

"Alright, let's get pizza!" Said the April in orange as she grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, you two made that weird stuff before, so you're gonna eat it." Spoke the April in red with a frown. "I can still smell it in here."

"Alright, the pizza finished cooking? Let's eat!" She said as she dragged Mikey towards the kitchen.

"I don't think that was meant to be pizza." Remarked Leo to the April in blue.

"I'm pretty sure they're going to get food poisoning in about two minutes." She said back as they heard them eating something in the kitchen. "Wanna go meditate alone instead?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." He said as they walked towards his room.

She smiled while glancing at his head while Donnie himself sighed in relief.

'Feeling better?' Asked the April in purple via his mind.

'Yeah, I think she's ok with you...wait, are you using telepathy to talk to me? That's amazing!' He thought with a grin.

'Of course, and it also means we can talk without snooping or someone overhearing. Care to go over some possible ideas for inventions we might need in the future?"

"Sure, sounds great to me, let's go!" He said as they walked towards his lab. But he stopped and had an idea. "Wait, I just realized something. You and the others need names cause it might be weird to call you all April."

"Huh, good idea, did you have any in mind?" She asked curiously.

"Well, what about Louise Elisabeth? She was a famous artist who was sympathetic for portraits of aristocratic woman. And the others could be named similar cause me and the others are named after renaissance artists, or does that sound too cheesy?"

"No, I personally like it. Let's go tell the others." Louise said with a smile. 'Girls, good news, instead of being just called April, we will all have unique names. From now on, call me Louise.'

'Cool, what's my name?' The orange April asked.

'Georgia, named after Georgia O'Keefe who was renowned for her abstract art.'

'Fits her just perfectly.' Smirked the red April.

'And you can be named Frida, named after Frida Kahlo who was famous for painting self portraits.'

'Guess that just leaves me.' Thought the blue April.

'What about Mary, named after Mary Cassatt who was famous for being an impressionist painter?'

'Hmmm, I like it, it fits me.'

'Great, don't forget to tell the other turtles your new names.' She thought before turning to Donnie. "It's done, they have their names."

"That was fast, you're pretty good."

"Thanks, I try." She said with a small blush at the compliment.

"And...uh...you got me with….that."

"I did?"

"You did something I never thought would happen, ever." He said with a blush.

"Oh well...I uh...I could do it again if you wanted?" She said with a blush.

He looked at her in shock before coughing and walked to his lab quickly. "Uh, maybe later." 'Holy shell! She really just offered that! Is this some dream?'

'I guess I'll get him later.' She thought as she followed him into the lab.


	29. Shego and Ron

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Shego and Ron

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shego was busy practicing her martial arts with some of the henchmen while Drakken worked on something that he never told her about. 'It's probably something that will blow up in his face when the cheerleader and the dork come to stop us.' She thought as she punched a henchman across the room.

He flew and rolled while Drakken grinned as he welded together the final circuit line on a tiny red chip. 'It's done, after months of work I've finally completed it!' He thought as he stared at the small chip. 'Thankfully I kept this from Shego or she'd have my head.' He thought as he looked at his sidekick as she kicked a henchman through a wall.

"Yo Dr. D, are you almost done with, whatever you're working on yet?"

"Um, almost, I still have a few things to finish before I'm done." He lied as he pretended to work on the chip. 'With this new chip, not only with I'll be able to control anyone, but I can change their mood as I see fit, which will work for any spies I'll need for any government in the world. Thank goodness I saved the schematics for the mind control chip and got the remains of that moodulator.' He thought as he looked at a small pad next to the chip. 'And with this I can control what they feel with a push of a button, I even think I can change memories, I won't know until I test it, but I can't test it on any of the henchman because Shego's destroying them all, and there's no way I can get close enough to her to put it on her.'

Shego sighed and sat down before looking at her nails. 'If this takes too long I'm charging for overtime.' She thought before alarms began to go off in the base.

"Damn it, Kim possible must have found us!" Drakken shouted.

"Gee, ya think?" Spoke Shego sarcastically as she set the magazine down. 'Finally, now I can go nuts.' She thought as the ceiling exploded and the two teen heroes came falling down into the base with ropes.

"Hello, miss us?" Smirked Kim landing on her feet while Ron though landed on his face.

"Ooowww, do I still have my pants on?" He groaned as he stood up.

"Yes Ron, yes you do." Kim said as she rolled her eyes.

"Kim Possible! You will not stop me this time!" Drakken shouted before turning to Shego. "Shego, stop them!"

"Already on it." She smirked as her hands flared up and she jumped at the cheerleader.

"Ron, destroy whatever Drakken made." Kim said as she dodged a flaming fist from Shego.

"You got it KP." He gave a thumbs up while getting back up and ran around them and towards the table while Drakken picked up the chip just as Ron tackled him. "Give it here!"

"No, get off me you buffoon!" Drakken shouted as he wrestled with Ron, knocking the control pad off the desk.

"Rufus grab it!"

The naked mole rat nodded as he jumped out of Ron's pocket before grabbing the pad and retreating back into the pocket.

"No, give it back!" Growled Drakken pushing Ron off and trying to grab Rufus. "I spent too much time on that to let it get taken from some vermin!"

"Hey, leave Rufus alone!" Ron shouted as he punched Drakken in the face.

Said doctor staggered back while scowling and started throwing random stuff from the table at him.

"Whoa!" Ron said as he started dodging the projectiles that flew past him towards Kim and Shego.

Kim and Shego avoided them while Kim took the chance and kicked Shego in the chest. "Take that!" She said as the green skinned villain flew back towards Ron and Drakken.

The two males turned as the woman crashed into them while the chip fell out of Rufus' hands and went flying into Shego's suit via the neck area and attached to the back of her spine.

"Ouch, watch it Shego!" Drakken growled as Ron spotted the controller for the chip on the ground.

'The heck is this?' He thought as he picked it up.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Shego got up and charged at Kim.

"Ron, did you destroyed the device Drakken was working on?" Kim shouted as she blocked a kick from Shego.

"Not yet!" He called back before Drakken grabbed the controller and tried pulling it from his hand.

"Give it back you buffoon! It's mine!" He shouted as he accidentally hit the on button.

The chip on Shego turned on while she fought Kim while Ron hit another button.

"No, you can't have it, you're evil!" He shouted as She go began to twitch.

Rufus popped out and ran up Ron before jumping on Drakken's hand and bit on it. "Ouch!" He said as he let go of the device.

"Ha, I got it now!" Ron said as he backed up with the device before looking at it in confusion. "What is this thing anyway?"

"It's a control pad, now give it back!" He said in annoyance.

"Control pad? What does it control?" He asked as he began to hit buttons on it randomly.

"No you fool! Don't touch those!" Drakken shouted as the pad began to light up and beep as Shego began to twitch even more, confusing Kim.

'Something's going on.' She thought as Shego began to turn around and look at Ron.

'What's wrong with my body? And why can't I move it?!' She thought in confusion as Ron continued to press buttons on the device. Then one was pushed and a sudden surge went through her mind like an electric shock. 'AAAAhhhhh!' She thought in pain as her brain felt like it was on fire.

Ron kicked Drakken off and held the controller up before smashing it against the table. "There, it's over Drakken, you're evil device is destroyed!" Ron said with a grin.

"Nooo!" He cried out in shock before seeing Shego fall down and grew nervous before backing up and ran towards an escape pod he had. As he ran he hit a button labeled self destruct. "I'll get you some other time Kim Possible!" He shouted as he grabbed Shego and dragged her into a separate escape ped before closing it and getting into his own before they began to take off.

"Well, they got away, but at least we broke whatever he was making." Spoke Kim trying to look on the positive side.

"Yeah, so let's get out of here before this place collapses on us." Ron said as he and Kim began to run towards the exit.

(Later)

"See you later Kim." Ron said as he began to walk towards his house. As his friend drove off he yawned. "Man, if I knew it was gonna be this late I would have grabbed some bueno nacho for a midnight snack."

As he neared his house he noticed that a light was on. "Aw man, did I forget to turn them off? My parents are gonna kill me." He groaned as he walked towards the front door. He fished his keys out and unlocked the door before slowly heading inside. "Home sweet home Rufus." He said as he walked towards the kitchen to make a quick snack.

"Hey Ron." Spoke a familiar voice sitting in the living room.

He froze as he slowly turned towards the speaker of the voice. "S-S-Shego?"

"What took you so long? I thought your folks were gonna pop in and see you gone." She remarked while relaxing on the couch.

"M-M-My parent's are on a two month cruise, why are you here?" He asked nervously.

"To hang out, duh." She remarked like it was obvious. "Gotta say though I'm a little bit upset it took you this long to get home. We agreed to hang out before you went to bed for some 'fun', remember?"

"W-What? Hang out, fun? I don't remember any of this." He said in confusion as she got up and began to walk towards him.

"Did you hit your head? Remember? We had a secret date going on." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"D-Date? But we're not dating." He said as she frowned.

She rubbed her nose while Rufus poked his head out and gasped in surprise. "Now I know you must have hit your head."

"But I didn't, you were trying to kill me and Kim two hours ago!" He said as she shook her head.

"Because I had to make it look good, otherwise she would have found out about our little secret." She pulled him closer while smiling seductively. "Unless you want her to find out."

"B-but there's nothing to find out, this is the first time you haven't tried to kill me!" He said as he tried to get out of her grasp. 'What's going on?!'

"But that isn't true, yesterday we watched a movie here together as we curled up on the couch with each other." She remarked before cupping his face and looked him over. "You don't have a bruise anywhere, maybe you saw something shocking and got brain damage or something, I'm not a doctor."

"I'm telling you I'm fine, but what about you, have you been hit somewhere on the head?" He asked in concern.

"Let's see if this shocks you back to normal." She leaned in and pressed their lips together with a moan while Rufus' jaw dropped.

'There's no way this is happening, Shego would never kiss me!' Ron thought as his eyes bulged out as she kept a grip on him.

Rufus shook his head before running up Ron's body and tapped his chin before hopping in Shego's hair and tried jumping on her head to stop.

'Rufus, stop it, I'm fixing my Ron!' She thought as she tried to brush him off her head. 'Have both of them gone nuts?'

Fortunately for Ron seeing Rufus on Shego's head snapped him back to reality and he tried to pull out of the kiss. When he did he took in some air. "S-Shego!"

"Ron, why'd you pull away?" She asked as Rufus jumped off her head and back onto Ron's shoulder.

"Uh….I...forgot to brush my teeth!" He fibbed.

"Well, I don't mind, you know that." She said with a pout as Ron pulled himself out of her grasp.

"And uh...it's getting late! So yeah, maybe tomorrow." He said as he began to back up.

"Aw, but we haven't even cuddled Ron." She whined as she looked at him and began to give him puppy dog eyes.

'Oh no, not those!' He thought as he tried to look away as she began to move closer to him.

"Pwease?"

"Ugh…..fine." He relented with a groan. 'Do all women know that look?'

"Thanks." She smiled before hugging him and lead them back to the couch before having them lay on it. "Much better."

"Yeah….better…" He said as she laid against him with a smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good night Ron." She yawned as she began to close her eyes.

"Wait, night?" He asked as he craned his neck to see her eyes closed. 'She wants us to sleep together like this?!' He thought as he tried to get up only for her to tighten her grip on him and lightly growl.

Rufus gulped and rubbed his head before trying to move one of her fingers. She just growled in response.

'Is she part dog or something?'

"Uh uh." Rufus shook his head and moved down the couch.

"Try and let Kim know." He whispered. "And Wade too."

"Uh huh." Rufus said as he ran towards the door.

'I hope they can figure out what's going on.' he thought while trying to relax.

(Next day)

The sun was shinning through a window and hitting the two people sleeping on the couch together. Ron slowly stirred while Shego groaned.

"Ugh, who turned on the sun, make it go away Ron." She groaned as she buried her head into his back.

"Can't, too tired." He yawned before remembering his situation and gulped. 'If I don't move around I should be fine, right?' He thought as he stayed perfectly still as Shego's stomach groaned.

"Rooonnn, I don't want you to go but I'm hungry." She moaned as she held him tighter right as there was a knock on the front door. "Ugh, who's there at this time?"

"Ron? Can I come in, Rufus came to my house and was freaking out." Kim called from the other side of the door.

"Uh, sounds like I better let her in." Ron said as he tried to get up.

"Fine, but remember not to tell her anything." Shego said as she let go of him as she got up and began to walk away to find somewhere to hide.

Ron waited till Shego was gone before opening the door. "Thank goodness you got here KP, I've been freaking out all night."

"Whoa, what's going on Ron, you look like you've seen a ghost." She said as she walked in with Rufus on her shoulder.

"That depends, can ghosts look green and black?" He said as Kim's eyes widened.

"Shego? You saw her? Where?"

"Here, as in my house, as in she's hiding right now." He whispered.

"What? Why is she in your house?" Kim whispered back in confusion as she looked around.

"She kept saying how we're in a relationship or something." He whispered with a gulp. "Please tell me Wade can scan her or something and find out what's going on."

"Sure I can Ron." Came Wade's voice from Kim's pocket. Kim picked the device out as Wade typed on his computer. "Just try and get me in close and I'll do the rest, oh and make sure she doesn't notice."

"Ok, then I think you should do it Ron." Kim said as she handed the device to Ron. "She won't suspect you since she thinks you're in a relationship."

He paled while looking at her in shock. "But what if she starts waving the glowing hands around and I go kablooey?"

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting outside to make sure that doesn't happen, now you should go before Shego gets suspicious." She said as she began to walk out the door.

He groaned while turning and walked upstairs. 'Why do I get the hard jobs?' He thought as he looked around. 'Where did she hide?' "Shego, where are you, Kim's gone!"

"In here." She called back in his room behind the bed.

"Ok, you can come out now." He said as he walked into his room. 'How do I scan her without her knowing?'

She moved up and sighed. "Phew, close one. What'd she want?"

"Oh, she was just curious about some homework we got, nothing big." He said as he sat down on the bed. "Uh Shego? What say we...cuddle some more?"

"Really? Sounds great Ron, I was starting to think you didn't like to cuddle.." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him on the bed.

He blushed and slowly held the communicator behind her as a light came out and began moving across her form. He watched as the light finished moving across her before carefully putting it down so Shego wouldn't notice. 'Ok, the scan is done, now what do I do?' He thought before hearing Shego's stomach growl again.

"Let's grab some breakfast, I'm starved, and this time, no Bueno Nacho."

"Um, well, I could make you some breakfast, you could stay here and I'll bring it up to you." He suggested.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." She pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Ron."

"N-no problem Shego." He said with a blush as he grabbed the device and left the room. He shut the door and sighed. "Wade please tell me you got something."

"I do...but you're not going to like it." Wade said as Ron gulped. "Apparently she has a chip on her spine which is a mix of those moodulator devices and those mind control chips Drakken used on Kim and Shego."

"Ok, that's bad, but it can just be taken off like the other chips, right?" Ron asked curiously.

"...uh….." Wade said nervously. "It isn't possible to remove the chip Ron."

"...Please tell me you're joking, please!"

"I'm sorry Ron, the chip has been attached itself to her nervous system so removing it would send her into a coma or even kill her, and it's slowly burrowing itself into, in a couple of days it will only be visible on an x-ray."

"Can't it be melted down or disarmed or something?"

"No, because even if you could remove it nothing would change, because unlike the other chips this one isn't influencing her, it has changed her memories permanently, we can't fix this Ron." He said as the blonde entered the kitchen. "From what I can gather, she must have been smitten with you from the moodulator part, and the mind control half must have made her think you two are together due to the feedback loop."

"So there's no way I can make her go back to normal?" He asked as he began to make breakfast. "Isn't there some kind of ray or pill a supervillain made that'll fix her up?"

"Nope, nothing I can find. And I think if you try to tell her the truth, it might be too much and she can't accept it, which may cause some brain damage. So my advice is to go with it and act like a couple. Besides, this way you can finally get some experience and she won't be as hard to beat. But I'll keep trying to find some way to reverse it."

"Ok...thanks Wade." He said as the device turned off and he went back to making breakfast. 'So Shego's my girlfriend now? Huh, I never thought that would happen.' He thought as he finished making breakfast. 'Wait….Shego's my girlfriend!' He thought with a blush as he put the breakfast onto a plate. "I better get this up to her."

With said girl she was relaxing on the bed while Rufus frowned at her. "What' wrong Rufus, why are you frowning at me?" She asked curiously.

He made several squeaks and sounds while jumping up and down before crossing his arms.

"Sorry Rufus, you know I can't understand you like Ron can." She said as she reached out for him. "Come on, maybe you need a head rub."

Rufus squeaked as she grabbed him and brought him into her lap. She started rubbing his head while he scoffed, but did admit it felt nice.

"Shego, I got breakfast." Ron said as he opened the door to see her scratching Rufus's head.

"Great, any second and I might have even Rufus here." She joked while setting him aside. "Little guy seems grumpy though today."

"Yeah, I guess he's a bit jumpy today." He said as he set the tray on her lap as he sat down next to her. 'I get how he feels, the most dangerous woman in the world is my girlfriend now.'

"Mmm, good stuff." She spoke while eating some of the eggs. "If you can cook this good you might need to stop all that naco stuff."

"Hey, I am the one who made it after all." He said as he said with a grin. "Mind if I have a bite?"

"Go right ahead." She said as she held up a forkful of eggs up to him.

"Thanks." He said as he took a bite. 'Huh, they're actually better than I thought.'

"Hey Ron, you have a bit of egg on your lips, I'll get it." Shego said as she began to lean her head towards him.

"Wait I got nap-" He started before her lips crashed against him in a kiss. His and Rufus's eyes widened in shock while she held his head there with one hand. 'Oh god, she's kissing me!...Should I kiss back? She is my girlfriend now whether I like it or not.'

Rufus fainted on the foot of the bed while Shego hummed. 'Mmmmm, he tastes like eggs, and I think he's starting to get into it.'


	30. JNPR

Crazy trouble with love part 5

JNPR

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-JNPR's room-

"Hey guys!" Nora said while suddenly hugging her teammates. "What's shakin?"

"Um, nothing." replied Pyrrha. "What about you?"

"Just happy to have my favorite people here with me." She smiled.

"Oh thanks."

"So want to talk about hair products?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Nora smiled before looking at Ren and Jaune's hair. "I think you two should grow your hair out like Pyrrha."

"Why?"

"Because you two remind me of girls, that and Jauney looks good in a dress."

Ren and Jaune blushed and were dumbstruck at that.

"Wait," Jaune looked at Nora. "how do you know that?"

"Because I put one on you while you slept." She grinned. "And it was so pink!"

"...wait WHAT?!"

"And you're still wearing it Jauney."

He blinked before checking his outfit, which was a pink dress that was see throughable cloth near the groin. And it was almost like a ballroom dress, except for the fact that there was bustle in his dress that made his butt much larger than normal.

"And Renny's in a dress too."

Ren blinked as he looked to see himself wearing a Mistrial dress that his mother would wear, complete with pink and green colors with the sides having a pink dragon that opened its jaws near his exposed hips and chest.

"And you two look dashing!" Nora grinned happily. "And so so SO hot!"

"Nora!" they cried out with blushes while taking them off as Pyrrha covered hers and Nora's eyes.

"What?" She asked while uncovering her eyes. "They look hot in dresses."

"Nora you can't just do that to people." spoke the redhead while trying to keep from peeking.

"But I did that all the time." She admitted. "Especially putting you in a tux."

"Ren, should we be worried about her doing anything else?" Jaune whispered to the male.

"I don't know." He whispered back. "She never did this before."

"Except the time I won a bet and made him dress up as a girl." snickered Nora.

"Nora!"

She laughed. "Still funny as ever hot stuff."

The two got in their usual clothes while glaring at Nora who tried looking innocent.

"Oh and I have some tickets for a movie." She smiled. "It's called R and S."

"Isn't that a R rated movie involving nudity and sex?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep~" she grinned. "And I got four tickets for Friday. In 3D as well!"

"Nora, there's no way I'm seeing that." frowned Jaune with his arms crossed.

"Please?" She said with a pout. "I used my entire allowance to buy these tickets."

"You do realize we have class on that day, remember?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but it's at ten." She pouted. "Please?"

"Nora, isn't it a little….overboard?" questioned Pyrrha.

"No!" She yelled before hugging them all. "We are a team and we need to stick together like one! Even with a movie like this one!"

They sighed at that while Nora started to cry.

"And I wanted to be a great friend too...please guys. Just this one time?"

'Oh no, not the tears.'

Nora sniffled while the others looked ready to give in. "P-Please?"

"Fine." Ren sighed. "Just this once."

"YEAH!" She smiled before kissing Ren's cheek, Jaune's cheek, and Pyrrha's cheek. "I love you guys!"

'We always cave.'

(Friday night)

-Vale-

Team JNPR walked into the theater while buying some snacks.

"That will be 65 lien for the popcorn, Schnee smoothies and the extra large licorice Grimm." The cashier said while giving them the snacks. "Credit or cash?"

"Credit." spoke Nora handing her the money.

She swiped it. "Enjoy the movie. What is it anyway?"

"R and S."

She went wide eyed before giving them some bags. "Just in case." 'Oh god. They want to watch THAT insane movie?!'

"Thanks!" Nora smiled while the team walked away. "Say guys, want to sit on each other's laps?"

"No." they deadpanned.

"Why? Wait is it because Pyrrha has a big butt? Or oh my god! Renny's butt got bigger!"

"No!" Both blushed.

"Oh...so Jauney is the one with the big butt?"

"Because for this movie we don't want to….chance anything." spoke Jaune.

She looked confused at that as they made it to theater 6. "Ooh! We are the only ones here!" She then saw a guy with a red tie and a hat. "Except that guy, wait he looks familiar."

"Isn't that the Nostalgia Critic?" Jaune said in surprise.

"I think so." spoke Pyrrha.

"Let's get his autograph!" Nora grinned before running over to him, only to get a bullet near her face.

"Oh no, I'm not going to have another Hyper Fangirl on MY tail!"

"I was only asking for an autograph." She frowned.

"Oh well let me see." He signed her shirt. "There, now get lost!"

"What about my team?" She asked pointing to JNPR. "They want an autograph too."

He groaned. "Fine, then leave me be so I can watch this crap so I can review this pile of crap."

She nodded as the man signed her team's shirts before they went to their seats. "That was so cool! Right guys?"

"I admit, not every day we see a celebrity." remarked Ren.

"Except Pyrrha." Jaune chuckled. "But she's a nice person even without the celebrity status."

"Oh Jaune." she blushed as the movie began.

(A little into the movie)

" _Ah yes! Go fuck me with that duck cock!_ " The lead actress moaned while the main actor used a duck cock on her while a horse watched in the background. " _Ah!_ "

" _I'm going Fuckina!_ "

" _Cockina!_ "

"This is….new." spoke Pyrrha awkwardly.

"Agreed." Ren said while seeing the actors fucking a sheep next. 'Ew.'

"This is gross." Jaune said while feeling sick.

"But it's only the ten minute mark." Nora said. "This is a hour and a half movie."

" _Ah!_ "

" _BAAA!_ " The sheep cried out before exploding in a pool of blood and flesh.

" _Aw! I guess we need another sheep Cockina._ "

" _Agreed Fuckina. Let's find another sheep to fuck._ "

"This is horrendous!" cried the critic in the back.

"Agreed!" Jaune yelled out.

"It's worse than seeing a Grimm eating another Grimm!" Pyrrha gulped.

"Oh please, the bat credit card is worse." Nora smiled as the movie showed the mentioned card as a lubricant for a Giraffe. "Spoke too soon."

"A BAT CREDIT CARD?!"

BANG BANG BANG!

(After the movie)

-Outside theater-

Team JNPR walked out traumatized or giggling as the Critic was taken away by surprisingly Santa Christ.

"That was fun!" Nora giggled. "We should do this again!"

"No!" the three of them spoke at once.

She looked surprised at that. "But, why not?"

"Three words." Ren said. "Too much gore."

"And crazy sex." Jaune groaned.

"And a bad ending involving the actors fucking a Sea Dragon Grimm!" Pyrrha frowned.

"But it was a good movie." she pouted. "And besides, have you seen what people do with Grimm in porn? It's kinda hot."

"No it's not!" They yelled at once.

Nora pouted. "Last time I do something nice for my best friends." she then saw a pizza place. "Hey, want to have some pizza?"

"I'm not sure if I can stomach it."

"Please?" She asked. "I'll pay for it."

"I don't know." Pyrrha said before seeing her eyes.

"Come on, I want to treat my friends to some dinner!" Nora said with kitten eyes.

They sighed. "Fine."

She smiled before grabbing their hands and ran into the store.

"Welcome to Pizza Grimm, how may I help you?"

"Oh just a large…." she turned to them. "What kind of toppings to you guys want?"

"Mushrooms is fine with me."

"Anything with bacon." Jaune said.

"Mmm…..anchovies." Ren said.

Nora nodded. "One large mushroom, bacon, anchovies and pepperoni pizza and some garlic knots."

The person nodded. "For here or to go?"

"To stay."

"That will be 45 lien. It will be ready in five minutes."

Nora smiled while paying for it while looking at her team. "Now we can all eat like a team!"

'Provided we can.' They thought before taking a seat at a table in the back.

"So anything big coming up?" Nora asked. "Like oh say new weapon ideas?"

"We don't have any reason to do upgrades cause we haven't had anything big going on."

"Oh." She said in surprise. "So Pyrrha, can you tell me if that armor of yours is hand crafted or not. Because I think we all should have armor that's so cool like yours."

"Well it was a private job from a family friend when I was getting famous."

"Really? I thought you made it since you have that semblance and all."

"Oh no, even then I was a klutz with it, I use to make the pots and pans go flying everywhere."

"Oh like Renny when he tried to learn his semblance." She said. "It was hard especially when it's used to keep the Grimm from seeing him."

"Really?"

"Yep, heck he tried to use it with normal people with a bathhouse but he went in the wrong one and he-"

"Nora! Don't, tell them that."

"But Renny." She said with a pout. "I was about to tell them about how you found out that you're bi."

That surprised Pyrrha and Jaune.

"He's what?"

"Bi. Kind of a funny fact you know."

Ren groaned and facepalmed.

"Your pizza." Spoke a waiter while putting the pizza and garlic knots down. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." spoke Jaune as the waiter walked off. "So wait, this whole time you've been into girls, and guys?"

"Yes." Grumbled Ren.

"Wow." He said with amazement. "Just wow."

Nora smiled while eating her slice of pizza. "Yum, tastes just like your cooking Renny."

'I hope this day gets over with soon.'

"Hey." She said seriously. "Have any of you thought about the future of this team? Like after Beacon and all?"

"Well I figured we'd stay as a team for a while, then begin to pursue jobs on different parts around Remnant." spoke Pyrrha.

"Same." Jaune agreed. "And maybe settle down somewhere."

"..." Nora blinked while looking downcast. "I see."

"What's wrong?" asked Jaune.

"Why can't we stay a team?" She said looking at her food. "I mean leaving it….it just seems wrong."

"Nora, just because we won't be together doesn't mean we won't be a team." spoke Ren.

"But it just feels like if we did that then we might lose our friendship and grow so far apart we might become bitter and cold. Just look at some teams from the textbooks, they did that and look what happened, they…..either became enemies or died."

"Nora, that happened because they had different opinions and problems they didn't talk over. Why would we become like them?" asked Pyrrha.

"Because…." she looked down. "I asked Yang about her dad and she said after their mom died it went sour. Like they never forgave themselves over it and split apart."

"Trust us Nora, we're not gonna get all mad or be after each other's heads." reassured Jaune.

Nora looked down and sniffled. "But I know it might happen. I mean what if that happened to us? I-I just don't want to lose you guys!"

They saw her start crying and panicked while Ren tried rubbing her back.

"There there Nora." Pyrrha said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be all right."

"But it's not! I know it's going to happen!" She cried louder.

"Nora we swear, it won't." spoke Jaune.

She sniffled. "Then promise me you'll never ever EVER break this team up!"

"Nora." Ren sighed.

"Please I beg you on my love of pancakes!" she pleaded grabbing him and began shaking him. "Swear on it, SWEAR IT!"

"S-S-Stop doing that!"

"SWEAR ON IT REN LIE!"

"Stop it Nora you're hurting him!" Pyrrha yelled.

"NO!" She yelled while growling. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY LOVED ONES!"

Jaune and Pyrrha got up and tried prying Nora's hands off Ren. But it didn't work as she was extremely tight.

"PLEASE I LOVE YOU ALL TO MUCH TO SEE YOU LEAVE!" She cried out with tears.

"Alright alright! We won't leave!" Ren spoke up.

Nora sniffled before letting her grip go as she kissed all three on the lips. "Thank you!"

They blushed while Pyrrha touched her lips and Nora sat back down and resumed eating like nothing just happened.

(Back at the dorms)

Nora sighed while laying on the bed. "That was fun right guys?"

No answer.

"Guys? What's wrong, Grimm got your tongue?" She said while looking at her team.

"Nora, maybe you should cool down about us drifting apart." spoke Jaune. "You seem….tense."

"Huh?"

"You just seemed unlike yourself." Pyrrha clarified.

"...again huh?"

"You've never been this so hooked on us doing something together as a team, what's with that?" asked Ren.

She looked at them before sighing. "Guys, I have a confession to say."

"And that would be?"

"...I love all you guys like…." she blushed bashfully. "More than friends."

"Wait, you mean….like…" Pyrrha blushed. "That's why you kissed all of us?"

Nora nodded. "Yes. I'm like Ren, I'm bisexual too."

"...huh…." spoke Jaune who was speechless.

"Did you drink any coffee?" Ren asked with a blush.

"NO!" She glared. "I love all of you!" she stood up while making a hole with one hand and moving a finger through it. "And I mean this much!"

They went wide eyed at that.

"And I just didn't want any of you to...leave." She said gripping her hand. "It would just hurt a lot inside."

'Holy shit she's serious.'

Nora slowly got up before hugging them. "Please, don't leave me. Please?"

They shared a look and patted her back while floored.

"Um Nora." Pyrrha said. "I didn't expect this."

"Like you liking Jauney and Renny liking both you and Jauney." Nora said sadly. "I read your diarys when you weren't around."

They blushed while turning to Ren who blushed and looked away.

"So….can we be together always?" She asked.

"Maybe give us time to think that over." suggested Jaune.

"...fine." She said letting go of them and slumped into bed. "I'll just be here, sleeping and dreaming about the future." She closed her eyes. "Night."

They felt bad, but headed to their beds with Jaune turning the lights off.

(One week later)

It was an….odd week. Not odd like Yang getting her hair cut but odd as in Nora was acting depressed and with less energy than normal. Heck she even stopped eating pancakes as often.

She was sitting on the table with a blank expression while Ren was studying.

"..." she slumped on the table before getting up and walked away. "I'll be back."

"Want me to come with?"

"No." she said with no emotion before closing the door, leaving him and the other members alone in the room.

"Guys, we gotta do something." spoke Jaune.

"I agree." Pyrrha said. "She's acting too depressed and I think we need to talk with her about...you know."

"Her liking all of us." Ren nodded. "I think so."

"But how?" Jaune asked. "Everything we talk to her she just leaves."

"Then we corner her and talk about it all."

"And what if she starts to run?"

"Then we dogpile her." Ren said. He got up and walked out of the room with the other two following.

(With Nora)

She sighed while so depressed that even the students that feared her gave a wide girth. 'Ho hum, ho hum.'

"Is she alright?"

"Did she get dumped?"

"Maybe it's detox?"

Nora then turned a corner and saw Cardin walking by.

"What?"

"..." she just walked by before laying down and crawled like a worm. "Ho hum, ho hum."

He raised an eyebrow. 'What the heck's with her?'

Nora sighed before getting dogpiled by her team. "Ho hum, ho hum."

"That was easy." Jaune said surprised.

"Nora, we need to talk." spoke Ren.

"Ho hum, ho hum." She said before wiggling away slowly.

"We mean it." spoke Pyrrha as they grabbed her by her ankles and started dragging her. "We're worried about you."

"Ho hum." She said emotionless. "Ho hum."

They got her back to the room and locked it while setting her down on her bed.

"Nora. Just what is going on?" Ren frowned.

"..." she layed down and looked at the wall. "Ho hum."

"Is this because of last week?"

She nodded before looking at the ceiling.

"Like we said, we just don't think doing something that big would work cause, well none of us have any experience." spoke Jaune.

"..."

"Nora." Pyrrha frowned. "Just talk to us!"

"...why?"

"What?"

"Why can't we just try?"

"Because it's not that easy for me to like guys, no offense Ren."

"None taken."

Nora looked downcast at that. "Jaune, I just want to have you guys in my life. Like you know….husband and husband and wife and wife once we graduate."

"B-But Nora, I've never looked at girls like that." blushed Pyrrha. 'At least not as much as Jaune.'

"But I have." She said. "Since day one. Same with Jaune."

"Nora, the chances of that working is…" Ren blinked and felt a lightbulb go off. "On second thought, maybe we should try it out."

"Wait what?!" Both Pyrrha and Jaune cried out in shock with Nora perking up.

"What if we gave it a shot for about one month?"

"And?" Nora asked while getting up. "If you like it?"

"Let me explain, we give it a shot for one month and see if things work out. If it happens, we have an open relationship with each other and you stop feeling down, alright?"

She nodded. "Ok and if you guys love it then we have to marry after graduation. There isn't a law about having a four way wedding or whatever in any kingdom right?"

"However, if it doesn't work out then we go back to normal and you have to accept that, got it?"

Nora looked sad but nodded. "Alright Renny, I promise on my life to that."

"Wait, so you mean we're gonna….be in a relationship with each other?" asked Jaune.

"Apparently so." Pyrrha blushed.

Nora jumped in the air with joy before kissing them on the lips. "You rock guys! I'll make you get hooked on it like me!"

(A while later)

It was apparently a success for the team as it made them a lot closer than before, but it still felt awkward to do...certain stuff.

Jaune was on his bed as Pyrrha rested against him with both brightly blushing. Ren was laying on Pyrrha's lap while Nora was laying, chest first, on Jaune's back.

"This is nice right guys?"

"Kinda awkward."

"Still, it's nice." Nora smiled. "Especially when I'm so close to Jauney and Pyrrha."

'Easy for her to say.' Jaune thought before having his ear blown. "Nora!"

"What?" She asked while gropping Pyrrha's ass. "Lovers do that you know."

"E-Easy there! We're still new to this." spoke Pyrrha jumping feeling Nora's hand.

"Sorry." She chuckled before looking at Ren. "Say Renny, want to kiss?"

"Well, it'd be easier than the times you kept doing it while I slept."

She chuckled before kissing him. "Well it's also nice when these two kiss my cheeks at the same time."

They blushed before Nora grabbed their heads and made them kiss which just made their faces turn even more red.

Ren smirked at that before Nora grabbed his head and kissed him before making him kiss Jaune on the lips.

Jaune's eyes widened since this was actually the first time he and Ren kissed.

"Smooche smooche." Nora smiled while Pyrrha went wide eyed seeing this. Only for her to be kissed by Ren visa Nora. "Kisses for you all!"

'She doesn't waste a sec.' thought Ren wrapping an arm around Pyrrha to pull her closer while keeping the kiss going.

Jaune kept on blushing before getting kissed by Nora, who was being a little aggressive.

'Mine!'

Pyrrha blushed red before her semblance started to go wonky and crazy. The metal around them lifted them off as they fell off the bed. "Ow, sorry guys."

"That's fine." Groaned Jaune. "It wasn't your-"

CHU~

"Less talk more kissing!" Nora smirked while pushing Jaune into Pyrrha.

"Nora!" spoke Ren with a frown. "You can't rush this, otherwise how is this a relationship with you being in control?"

"Sorry." She blushed. "But I thought it would break the tension."

"That doesn't work."

"Oh…..sorry Renny."

"Jaune, Pyrrha, kiss at your own pace."

They blushed and looked away.

(More time later)

"So anyone want to swim at the pool?" Nora asked innocently.

"Can't, we've got that test tomorrow remember?"

"Oh." She slumped down at that. "I forgot. But I studied."

"Well, what if we take a break?" suggested Ren. "We'll still pass if we study together later."

"That's a great idea." Jaune said with a nod.

"Then let's go!" Nora grinned while holding some bags. "And I bought swimsuits for you all!"

Jaune and Pyrrha gulped. 'Uh oh.'

(At pool)

"I'm ready!" Nora smiled while wearing a black and pink v-cut swimsuit. "You can come out now!"

They groaned while walking out, with Pyrrha wearing a v-cut that showed all her skin and was covering only her nipples, Jaune wearing a black and gold speedo, and Ren surprisingly wearing a green and pink speedo as well, but much smaller than a normal one.

"Sexy!" Nora wolf whistled.

"Nora, this is embarrassing." whispered Pyrrha trying to cover her chest with a bright blush. 'Is this even allowed? I look almost naked!'

"Oh don't worry." She chuckled. "No one's looking at you."

"Like them?" Jaune blushed seeing most of the students in the pool looking at them with blushes and nosebleeds.

"Well that just goes to show you've got hot bodies."

"And the speedos?" Ren asked.

"A sexy way of making you two look hot as a god." Nora winked. "So come on, let's get in the water."

They watched Nora jump in while they felt VERY flustered at the unwanted attention.

"Come on slow pokes! The water is great!"

"What do we do?" Pyrrha whispered to Jaune.

"I don't know." He whispered back before getting pushed into the pool by Ruby.

"Sorry, but Yang made me do it!" she said before running away.

Ren chuckled seeing Jaune surface and 'accidentally' bumped Pyrrha in and on top of him. "Oops, sorry."

"Gah!"

She groaned before feeling his hand on her breast.

Ren chuckled before getting bumped by Blake into the water.

"Just get in." She said while walking away.

Jaune blushed and pulled his hand away. "S-Sorry Pyrrha."

"I-It's ok Jaune." She blushed red. 'He touched it!'

Ren surfaced while glaring at Blake before realizing that his hand was on Jaune's family jewels. "Oh god! Sorry Jaune!"

He jumped while Ren moved his hand away and gulped. 'He had his hand down there, holy crap!'

Nora swam towards them and splashed them. "What are you three waiting for? It's our time to shine and I'm queen of the water!"

Pyrrha frowned before splashing her back.

"Hey!" She splashed her while Ren and Jaune splashed them as well.

All the while the other students were surprised and smiling at how they were having fun.

(A while later)

It was the final day and Nora was starting to sweat nervously. She rubbed her hands together and was trying to keep from panicking.

"Nora." Jaune said to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! I mean I'm fine Jaunny. Really I am!"

'She's feeling panicked.' He thought before seeing Pyrrha walking over with some pancakes. "Oh did you make that?"

"Yes, well I had help from Ren." She admitted. "He is a good teacher after all."

"This is true." spoke said male.

Nora sighed. "Guys, tell me honestly." she looked at them. "Is this relationship….bad?"

"Well….define bad?"

"Like you hate it and don't want to go any further."

"Well then it would have to be the opposite."

Nora blinked and looked surprised. "Huh? But I thought you were against it, with me being a pain in the as-"

"Nora let us explain." Ren interrupted. "It's the whole urging part that got to us, you know rushing us when we wanted to go at our pace. That's what we had a problem with."

She slumped down. "Oh….sorry." 'They hate it all.'

"But we did enjoy the closer moments because it was a nice way to grow closer, plus it helped me see why girls get with girls." admitted Pyrrha.

"And I found that….Ren's a great guy." Jaune blushed. "Even if he snores."

"And Jaune's ass is pretty good." remarked Ren. "That speedo was just right."

"Ren!" He blushed before coughing. "And I must admit, Pyrrha looked great in the swimsuit. And you too Nora."

"So does that mean…"

"We can still be in this relationship." Ren said with a smile.

Nora looked at them before hugging them tight. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

They groaned from the hug while trying to hug back.

"I love you guys!" She cried out before kissing them and squeezing their asses. "Let's never break up!"

"Ease up….a little." Ren got out.

She let go and smiled. "Ok, so want to take a shower together?"

"Maybe."

"Cool, cause I've got a list of ALL the hot stuff we can do!" she grinned pulling out a list that went down to the floor and stretched out even farther. "Let's see first one is having a gang banging with hot water and a bar of soap in our asses."

'Oh sweet Dust.'

"The second and tenth one is us in a closet with Renny and Jauney fucking our asses while tied together with rope." She said while reading the list to the blushing teens. "And that's just the start."

'Oh god.' All three thought as they started to have a nosebleed.


	31. Female Dipper and Bill

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Dipper and Bill

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zzzzz." snored a figure in a bed with the covers over it like a cocoon. The person groaned while smacking their lips and turned on their sides. Only for a large pig to jump on it.

"Oink oink." The pig said while causing the person to gasp for air.

"Oof!" Groaned a female voice. She got up to reveal a girl with short brown hair, a D cup chest and wearing a white t-shirt. "Waddles! It's too early for this, it's saturday for god sake."

"Oink." It said before getting off her. "Oink."

She groaned while getting up as we see the girl had a massive ass, a pair of pink panties and a slightly chubby stomach. "Crazy pig."

It ran off and out the door while she stood up and stretched with a yawn. "Well, might as well grab some breakfast." She walked out of the room...only to find she was back in her room again. "Huh?"

"Heh heh heh."

"Who's there?" She said looking around.

All she got was silence. Followed by a loud crash that came from the bathroom.

"Ugh, Waddles! Did you get in the shaving cream again?"

The sound increased as it started to get louder as the shower turned on.

She frowned and walked over before looking inside, but saw the shower was off and there was nothing out of place.

"Huh?!" she turned around before seeing a bottle of soda roll towards her. 'Where'd that come from?'

Another soda bottle appeared and rolled near her feet before it exploded into her face.

"Gah! Maibel!"

"What!" called a girl's voice outside the bedroom door.

"Did you shake a bottle of soda and roll it at me?!"

"No I was busy getting ready for my date."

"Oh ok, wait what?!"

"Got you!"

The first girl groaned and went back in the bathroom before using the sink to splash watch and wash the soda off. She then noticed that something was off with the water. 'This smells like….bubble mix?'

And cue her eyes getting hurt by bubble mix.

"Ah! It burns!" She cried out in pain before running out and crashed into the wall. "Ow!"

"You alright?" called out her sister. "You need another band aid?"

"No I'm fine." She groaned as her sister, who was almost identical to her but with a E cup chest, long brown hair and a larger ass, walked in. "Just peachy."

"Well hurry up and get dressed or I'll eat your breakfast too." she joked before leaving and spotted the other soda bottle before grabbing it. "You gonna drink this?"

"No, you can have it."

"Ok." She said while drinking it up.

"We need to diet though, we really let ourselves go after that crazy high school graduation party last year."

"Well maybe a bit, but we got the rest of our lives for that. Don't worry, just do some crunches and you'll be driving the boys wild with your buns." teased Mabel while leaving the room.

"Ugh, like that's going to happen." She groaned. "Why me?" she then noticed a magazine on the ground. "Where'd that come from?"

She picked it up and saw it was a magazine on how to find the Loch Ness Monster with a telescope. "Huh, never saw this, maybe I bought it when I was drunk." she then opened it and saw a mascot in the shape of a upside down triangle with a top hat. Her eyes widened before dropping it and backed up. 'Woah, easy Dipper, just ignore it and get some food in you.'

As she was about to leave she noticed that her door was now made of cheese, Swiss to be exact.

"He he he."

"Show yourself!" She yelled while grabbing a baseball bat. "I'm armed!"

The baseball bat then turned into an actual arm with eyes on its finger tips.

"AHHH!" she tossed it away and backed up. 'No, this can't be! He's gone!'

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed the mascot before it turned its body around and rose up from the magazine. "You should have seen your face!"

"B-B-B-B-Bi…"

"It's Bill sweetheart, four letters and not that hard to say. Or are you just speechless cause of my charm?"

"B-But you're destroyed!"

"Oh that. That was my physical body, my astral form can't be destroyed even by that stunt you did years ago." He said while moving closer to her. "And trust me cupcake, I'm still miffed by that."

She gulped before running past him and tried pushing the door open. Only for it to gain a large shark jaw.

"Oh and funny thing about being a spirit, I still can use my powers. And charm if you want." he laughed as she backed away from the teeth.

"What do you want?!"

"Ain't it obvious? I'm back for payback. You and your family messed up my fun, so I'm gonna pay you back, but ten times the amount you did."

She gulped before smirking. "Oh wait a second, you can't touch me so you can't kill me."

"True, but there are other ways to skin a cat." He said while making cat skins rain down from the ceiling. "Or in this case making you pay me back for your insolence."

"Um can't we just talk about this?" she asked nervously.

"Well we're talking right now, so sure." he replied before turning the floor into an indoor pool as she fell in. "We can keep talking while seeing how fast you swim with the sharks."

"What sharks?" She asked before seeing a three headed shark rising up from the water. "AHHH!"

"Oh and if I was you, you do the doggy paddle."

She quickly started swimming away while the fish tried snapping it's jaws at her.

(A while later)

The shark got closer and closer to the girl before it was turned into a pool floaty.

"Meh, it got boring after a while. Not crazy enough." yawned Bill while noticing Dipper's stomach. "Wow pine tree, looks like you've been packing on the pounds."

"S-Shut up!" She blushed.

"Just saying, no need to be rude." He said before getting an idea. "How about a small deal, and it won't cost anything."

"No way, none of your deals are ever a good thing."

"Even if it was to oh I don't know, get rid of me for good?" He said sincerely. "I mean you might have killed me but seeing you now, I guess being the hero did make you softer."

Dipper growled at that.

"Anyway, it's simple. You beat me in a certain activity of my choice. You win I'll leave for good, I win and you and your sister are mine forever."

"You leave Mabel out of this, if you want someone then take me if you win and I'll do whatever you say. But that's only IF you win."

He nodded before extending his left hand. "Then shake on it pine tree."

She frowned and shook the hand.

"Good." He smirked before turning the area into a massive fashion show with various dresses and outfit floating in midair. "And the challenge is a fashion off. You against yourself."

"Wait, what?" she looked confused. "You want me to show off clothes, against myself?"

"You got it sweetcheeks." He said as another Dipper appeared, but older and more endowed than the original. "And if you can beat her then I'll concede."

"Come on bitch, I'm waiting." The copy said with a frown.

"Oh, you wanna toss insults? Fine, bring it carbon copy, I dealt with my own copies before and I'll whoop your fake ass too."

"Did you say something miss piggy?" She asked. "Because all I heard was oink oink oink."

"If that's all you got then all the blood went to your chest and not your head."

"Ladies let's just get to it."

(A few minutes later)

The curtain rose as an audience of naked monster goats were in the stands. They cried out and stamped their hooves while Bill held a microphone and moved to the center.

"Hello gentleman and welcome to the crazy never ending FASHION SHOW!"

"BAAAA!"

"Now feast your eyes on our two lovely contestants!"

The curtain rose as the two Dippers appeared.

"And for our first outfit! It's sexy bunnies in bikinis!"

Both of them had black rabbit ears with a red string bikini for the copy and a blue one for the original and with fishnet stockings and high heels.

"Judges?" He asked the skeletons in bikinis.

The numbers 4, 5, 4 were the scores for Dipper and 6, 8, 9 for the clone.

"The clone wins round one!"

"Wait what?!" Dipper yelled as the curtains fell back down.

"And our next theme of the day is." a drum roll was heard. "EGYPTIAN PHARAOHS WITH ROMAN ARMOR!"

"BAAAAA!"

The curtain rose up as the two were now in sexy Egyptian outfits that didn't cover their chests or hips, with Roman armor making up the decor for the headwear and stomach areas.

"Judges?"

They gave Dipper a score of 5, 5, 7 with the clone getting 6, 7, 8.

"And Dipper number two is the winner of round two!"

"BAAAA!"

'Oh come on!' thought Dipper as the curtains dropped. 'Can they really see my belly? It's not THAT fat...is it?'

"Ok three more rounds to go." Bill called out. "And for the next theme! It's tentacle girls from the planet Mars!"

"BAAAAA!"

'What?!' She thought in shock as the curtain rose to reveal that she and her clone had tentacles for clothing that was also in her snatch.

"Judges? What's your verdict?"

A 3,5,8 for Dipper and a 6,9,9 for the clone.

"The clone has won round three people!"

"Bill! Get this off of me!"

"Why? It's part of the show?" He asked before the curtain dropped. "Anyway, next up is sumos from Greece!"

The curtain rose as the two were now in blue and red sumo outfits made out of toga robes.

"Judges?"

10,10,10 for Dipper and 10,10,10 for the clone.

"A tie, well that was to be expected."

'Somehow that makes me even more pissed.' Dipper thought with a huff.

"And now to the finale!"

"BAAAAA!"

"And it's going to be….." a drum roll occurred. "MILF nuns with no shame from the planet Venus! Oh this is going to be good tonight!"

"Ready to lose cow?"

"I'm not a cow."

"Then why are you so ugly like one?"

"Takes one to know one tiny ass."

"That's your department fatty." She smirked before the curtains rose to reveal very revealing nun outfits that showed off their asses and breasts while also showing off their stomachs. The clone had a yellow and black one while Dipper had a blue and white one.

"Judges?"

0,-1,-300 for Dipper and 10,20,100 with a call me for the clone.

"And Dipper two wins!"

"Yahoo!" The clone cried out while a crown of flowers appeared on her head. "Suck that piggy! I'm the best!"

'Oh shit.'

"And since pine cone lost, you know what that means folks!"

"BAAA!" They cried out as a chain collar appeared on Dipper's neck as the chains wrapped around her arms and legs as they turned into tattoos. "BAAA!"

"Yup! I got myself a servant!"

"Wait you can't! It was rigged!"

"Nope, all these guys are from the 2.1 dimension." Bill explained. "They believe that clones are better than the originals that and fat is in style but you get the picture."

"That's against the deal!"

"And you're surprised when I find a twist? Hello! Floating pyramid here!"

"You little bastard!"

"Yeah yeah." He said while causing her outfit to turn into a mix of the sumo outfit with a maids outfit. "You keep whining like a baby."

She fumed while the place around them turned into her bedroom and she tore the outfit off.

"Hmm, good call, maybe something more aquatic."

This time she got a blue mermaid tail with seashell bra and a shell in her hair.

"Hey!"

"What? Gotta love the classics." He said while taking a seat on the bed. "Now get me something to drink servant."

"How?" her tail flopped. "I'm literally a fish out of water here."

"Good point." He said while turning her tail into a massive snakes as her clothes consisted of a bra with holes near the nipples and a thong with a hole as well. "Now get to it pine cone or should I say hot Medusa clone?"

"It's still Dipper." she growled while feeling her tongue flick out like a snakes.

"Just get me something or I might turn you into a statute or maybe a mud woman, whatever comes first."

She hissed before slithering away and out the door. 'Maybe Mabel can find a solution, but until then I gotta deal with this creep.'

(With said girl)

"Zzzz." She snores while a pizza box was on her face. 'So much food.'

That was when a familiar triangle appeared in her dreams.

"Hey rainbow, long time no see."

"WAH!" she jumped and looked around in fear. "What….who….oh, just a crazy dream." She then saw the pyramid right in front of her.

"Why the long face?" He said before looking around. "Wow you're like that pet pig of yours."

"B-B-B-BILL?!"

"In the astral form." He said while making pizza rain down. "And it's great to see you, especially after you tried to murder me."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oh that. I'm here to find another servant and you fill the bill."

"Forget it!"

"I knew you would say that." He said before Mabel was turned into a maids outfit with the face being the holes near the breast area. "Now to give this to your sister, after all siblings that stick together are the craziest people in any dimension."

'What! What did you do to Dipper?!'

"Oh that." He said while floating to Dipper and turned her human as he put the outfit on her. "Let's just say I have a servant with a womanly body to tend to my every whim."

"What the...really? A maid?" she deadpanned.

"It fits." He shrugged. "Plus it's now part of your skin. Can't take it off unless you ask me nicely. On and look close at the design."

She did so and went wide eyed. "What the hell?!"

"Oh it's just your sister." He grinned. "So chop chop, you have an eternity ahead of you my little maid."

"You sick son of a bitch!"

He shrugged while floating onto a chair. "I'll take that as a compliment."

(Next few decades)

Dipper groaned as she did some house work, which was hard being immortal now and having a more MILF body with a hint of fatness due to Bill being a jerk to her. 'God I want to kill that little bastard!'

"Good work pine tree, the place is looking good." he remarked floating in while smacking her ass.

"Eep!" She cried out as her ass jiggled as it was so massive it looked like a tree stump. "You little!"

"Cutie? Keep that flattery up and you might earn yourself some vacation days."

"You never give me any."

"That's the point." He laughed while looking her over. "You know, I think you look much like a very sexy maid."

'Why do I feel like that was sarcasm?'

"In fact, maybe you should start calling me master from now on?"

"No. Fucking. Way!" She growled before getting her now K cup chest groped by the pyramid. "Hey!"

"Ah ah ah, what do you call me?"

"...master." She growled before feeling her ass, stomach and chest getting bigger.

"Good girl, and as your reward you're going to get even sexier for your master."

"Then stop making me grow like a balloon! My back could break if you keep making my chest bigger than bowling balls!"

"You're not exactly human anymore." He eye frowned. "Once you became my maid you became a 4.1 dimensional being, one lower than myself but the plus side is you're not restricted by the third dimension. Meaning I can do anything to you!"

She growled while he floated back into his chair and sat down.

"Now go clean the bathrooms." He said pointing to the many bathrooms in the house. "And I want them spotless."

Dipper growled before walking away, her entire body jiggling as she walked to do her job.

'Hmm, I'll have to do something about that attitude of hers.' He thought before getting an idea. 'I'll just put some obedient pills in her food later. That always works at parties.'

(Dinner)

Dipper sighed and plopped down in a seat after cleaning and preparing the food. 'I hate my life.' she then noticed that she was huge and groaned. 'Bill is so twisted!'

"Maid, it's time for your meal." Bill said as he made a large burger appear near the unhappy maid. "It's made of two headed cow meat." 'Laced with pills.'

"Do you ever eat something not with so much fat?"

"Yes, but that's not mine." He laughed. "It's your special menu for eternity."

'Why do I even bother with this bastard!' She groaned before eating it.

'Once she finishes that burger the little pine tree will be my maid in both body AND mind!'

Dipper chewed and swallowed the meat while glaring at Bill, but started to feel off. As she finished eating it in one gulp, she felt her mind spinning as her eyes started to turn pink. 'Ugh...what's? Going...o...n…'

"Maid. Tell me who you answer to?" Bill smirked while knowing the answer.

"Y...Y….You master….Bill."

He nodded before floating over to her. "And who makes you happy and pampered when you do good?"

"You master Bill."

"And who is the one that makes your body tremble with chaos?"

"You master Bill." She said before getting groped and smacked. "Ah~"

"Excited." He smirked. "Now I think it's time to try some more intimate jobs my little maid."

"Y-Yes master Bill." She moaned before it turned into a massive bed as her clothes vanished.

"Good, because I'm going to make you so eager for me that you can't survive without me." he chuckled as the screen went black.

(A billion years later)

"Maid, come here."

"Yes master." Spoke Dipper as she was even bigger than in the past with a pregnant belly the size of a small beach ball.

"I desire milk."

"Of course master." She said while pulling off her top as her S cup breasts popped out. "Enjoy master."

'This is the life.'


	32. Spectra and Danny

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Spectra and Danny

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Casper High-

Spectra wrote down on a form and smiled since now that she was a guidance counselor, she could get a front row seat of all their misery and with it being in a high school, that's like going to an all you can eat buffet. Even if said buffett didn't make you fat, but that's besides the point.

"Let's see. No, no, too jockey for my tastes, no, no, wait why is she in the school? She's older than the others….never mind, no, no, no, no- oh what do we have here?" She looked and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Danny Fenton, average student, troubled child, has no friends besides two, and having issues with home? Perfect!"

She held the button on her intercom. "Mr Lancer can you send a Danny Fenton to my office? I'd like to talk to him."

(A few minutes later)

'Why me?' Danny grumbled while walking into the room. 'Just WHY ME?!'

"Hello Danny." smiled Spectra. "Can you take a seat?"

"Grrr." He grumbled before taking a seat. "What do you want?"

'Hmm, already frustrated, nice.' she thought before clearing her throat. "Danny, I couldn't help but read through your file and called you here cause I want to try and help you with any problems you're having."

"Like?"

"Well like how you seem to have a slight problem with bullying."

"Yes." He growled. "And right now." he sighed before looking around. "I want to punch Dash in the face and other things you might not like."

"Well don't feel inclined to hold back, go ahead and tell me all of it." she replied leaning in her chair.

"I want to cut him open with a blade and…" Danny said while rambling on about unspeakable things that even Spectra didn't expect to come out of a teenagers mouth.

'What household did this guy live in to talk like that? Especially with the potato up his dick.' she thought while finding amusement and feeling some of his aggression flow into her under the table. 'This is just from one guy, once I really get him opening up I'll have enough misery for the next year, maybe two.'

Danny sighed before finishing up by saying. "I also want to take my dad's Ecto gauntlets and punch him into the ground before ripping his head open and crush him into dust, which I'll use in the school lunch as extra salt for the meatloaf special." he took a deep breath. "Wow, I actually feel a little better."

"Do you have anything else you need to take out?"

"Just one thing." Danny said. "You know Paulina? Well I just want to punch her in the stomach for being a bitch to my friends."

"Really? But isn't she the prettiest girl in school?"

"Yeah but at the same time the whole queen bee attitude gets grating even to me. She likes to make fun of me and my friends and hangs with Dash and those other jerks which just goes to show she doesn't bother using her head, at all. How is it fair for some of us to get treated like dirt and yet they get the easy ride?"

"Well maybe they just have no self esteem."

"Yeah and I'm the son of a lawyer." He said sarcastically. "And I think that she is a bus when it comes to boys."

"...you mean she has diseases in her?"

"Bingo."

'Well that's with every queen bee.' she thought while feeding a little bit more. "Well don't let them get you down, after all I bet your life at home is much better, right?"

"Hell no." He frowned. "They're all are too busy to care about me. Heck when Christmas comes they fight over the existence of Santa! I've been peed on by a reindeer for Christ sake as a baby!"

'Ooh, now that's gonna scar someone.' she thought while internally chuckling. "Oh? Well look on the bright side, it could be much worst."

"Like what?"

"Well you could live a stressful life of bad grades and feel like all your hard work isn't actually working."

He groaned and punched the wall next to him.

"Ooh, nevermind."

"I want to say one thing." He said. "How can I get a girlfriend? I mean one that's not a FUCKING SLUT?!"

'The negativity is really tantalizing-wait what?'

"I mean seriously, it's like girls here are either stuck up, too not my type, and the only other one is my friend Sam, but I don't see us holding a relationship."

"Oh well maybe you're a older woman kind of person?"

"Yeah and I'm a ghost." He half lied while finally realizing he was looking at her chest. He looked away and blushed.

She noticed and smirked. 'Oh? Seems I was right.' "Well don't feel down, after you get out of school you can pursue any relationship, as long as you don't catch any diseases or get used by them, and don't accidentally get one pregnant."

He blushed red before looking at her E cup chest again and looked away. 'Why me?!' "Like you know about a relationship. I mean you look old enough to be married already."

"Well I do have one guy who's helped me for a while, but we're just acquaintances." she replied while glancing at his crotch. 'Time to really drive home his self esteem, any guy will feel lesser about their penis.'

"Yeah?" He said before hearing something from the guidance counselor.

"But it's all fine, even if you might feel inadequate about….you know."

"What?"

"Your rod."

"...HUH?!" he stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Easy there Danny, I'm just saying. As a woman who's had her share of men, some of them have been quite embarrassed because their little friend doesn't quite size up."

Danny frowned at that. "I may be a nervous wreck but I'm not that small!"

"I'm sure you're not, I'm merely saying it's natural to feel a bit tiny."

He stood up. "Alright, I'm not gonna take that lying down. I'm gonna show you it's not true, but you can't say I did this because you started saying all that, which I can technically use as wrong stuff to say in front of a minor."

Spectra nodded before she got up to lock the door. As she turned around she saw his pants down and pulled out his cock, which was much bigger than she anticipated. 'That's….HUGE!'

"See? This thing is hard to hide with just my underwear, so you look at it and tell me this is tiny. Cause if you think this is tiny then you must be sleeping with horses cause that's the only way this seems tiny."

She growled at that. "Oh? You think that's going to prove anything?"

"No but it makes me think you're small and inexperienced. I mean with your body I'm surprised you think this is small."

Cue pissed off ghost woman. 'Oh, so now he's getting on a high horse is he?' "Well it's fine, even if any girl you use that on are too scared to actually go through with it since it might split them in half."

"Even you?" 'She's never going to try something to a stude-'

"I can show you that your cock is nothing compared to my body." she challenged with a smirk. 'All I have to do is make him think he's a big shot, then pretend it was nothing. That'll crush any confidence he has and I'll be swimming in his misery.'

Danny frowned at that. "Then prove it or are you a chicken?" 'This isn't going to end well.'

"Take a seat, I'll show you what a real woman can do." she smirked taking her glasses off.

He then saw her talking her clothes off as his cock got harder from the well toned body and unshaven pussy. 'Oh my god!'

"Now get ready to feel a real woman's body Danny dear." she walked over and got on her knees before she began to grab his dick and rub it while her other hand moved to caress his balls.

Danny moaned a little at the strange sensation. 'Woah, is this actually happening? Or is this some weird dream from stress?'

Spectra smirked before licking the tip.

Danny groaned at that. 'Nope! It's happening, my guidance counselor is really sucking me off!'

'I'm going to enjoy this.' She smirked while licking very slow on the cock. 'I just can't believe some regular teenage could be bigger than most of the other guys I've slept with.'

Danny groaned before starting to feel her mouth moving over the tip as her hands squeezed the balls ever so tightly. "M-Miss Spectra!"

She smirked at that before moving her mouth up and down over the cock and nipped it at the same time. 'This'll have him blowing his load in no time, no guy can out last this.'

But something surprised her, he lasted even longer than normal, like an hour long and he still wasn't cumming.

'Come on! Cum-' she thought before a massive load of sperm entered her mouth.

"FUCK!" He cried out as the sperm poured into her mouth and made her gag a little from the thickness. He panted as she pulled off and coughed some of the sperm up as it dribbled on the floor. "Sorry….forgot to say something."

"..." 'This is tasty. Even more than the other guys, he might satisfy me if I break his spirit.' she thought before wiping her mouth. "Impressive, but that's just the beginning."

He blinked before seeing her get up and saddle him like a cowboy. 'This is going to be amazing or the death of me….again I think being half ghost and all.'

"Ready to have the ride of your life, or would you prefer to back away?"

"No. I'm not going to stop." He frowned before groping her breasts. 'Woah, these things are like firm pillows.'

Spectra smirked before putting her pussy right on the cock and slammed it down hard. "Ah! It's big enough to make a stallion happy."

"Oh? Sounds like someone gave me a compliment." he grinned while giving her chest a squeeze.

She gasped at that before bouncing her hips up and down the cock before she had her breasts sucked on by the boy. "A-Ah!" 'No, I have to make sure he can't satisfy me.'

Danny smirked before sucking harder while gripping her ass and squeezed them tight.

"AH~!" she let out with wide eyes. 'Damn it!'

"I'm going to show you how a Fenton does it!" He grunted while making the teacher moan out like a bitch. He moved his hips down and moved them back up while groaning at how snug her insides felt. He then felt his cock getting ready to cum as he sucked on her nipples even more while Spectra started to feel her body getting warmer from the excitement.

She moaned as sperm entered her body and made her feel excited and horny. 'Oh god! It's like he's filling me up like a balloon!'

Danny groaned even more as his sperm filled her up and actually did make her stomach bulge out. "H-How's this for small?"

Spectra moaned at this while feeling her eyes roll back. 'My body is on fire! There's no way this should be possible!'

(Two hours of this later)

Danny panted while finishing his twentieth load into the woman's womb. He leaned back in the chair while feeling his sperm drip down his groin from her hole as they looked ready to pass out.

"Ugh…."

"Ugh…" 'How can….he make me want more?'

"I take it….you've changed your mind?"

"..." she groaned before saying. "Maybe, but it's still lacking."

"Lacking like your stamina?" He joked.

"I….can still keep going." she panted. 'Oh god, my hips feel like jelly.'

"Then let's get started again." He smirked before kissing her lips passionately.

(One month later)

We find Danny in his alter ego floating around in the ghost zone while looking for a certain person. Yes he found out Spectra's identity, but considering they were both too tired to fight, they called it a draw and called it a day. But they did agree to visit each other to have some fun, which worked out perfectly as it made one younger and the other to release his pent up stress, that and being unofficial a thing.

"Hello Danny." greeted Spectra in her natural form flying by him.

"Hello Spectra, I see you've lost a lot of weight." He joked.

"Well not many people have been feeling down lately, luckily you came by."

He smirked as they went in a door that lead to a bedroom full of toys. "Well I have to warn you, I'm extra pent up today. Heck I might do the unbelievable and make a ghost pregnant."

"You'd have to try real hard for that, and I plan on showing you who's really on top."

"Then let's go miss boobs." He winked.

Spectra smirked while turning into her human form, but in a dominatrix outfit. "Alright mister tiny cock."

'I'm gonna destroy her ass this time.'

'I'm going to make him scream my name.' She thought as the door closed behind them. All the while a rocker ghost was eavesdropping and having a nosebleed.

'I gotta join dipstick!'


	33. Etna and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Etna and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mount Saint Helens-

It was a calm day without a hint of volcanic activity on the mountain as we zoom into a small cave hidden from the world by snow and ash. The inside was rather crude and smooth at the same time, and there seemed to be someone talking.

On a chair of obsidian was a woman with long black hair that reached to her feet, red eyes like a firestorm, pale skin that looked like ash, a size D cup chest that filled her pumice outfit, consisting of a black volcano t-shirt and a pair of long black stockings that revealed her long legs and filled her rather large ass. Her expression was that of a tired and vigilant guard looking at the world like it was her enemy.

This was Aetna or Etna, Sicilian nymph of Etna and daughter of Gaia and Uranus. And right now she was on duty.

She was keeping watch over her mountain from any sudden increase of temperature, tectonic plate movement, or any possible humans drilling into the crush for any oil locations. Especially the last part, since the last time she got humans looking for oil up here….well let's just say her temper needs work.

Anyway, today she was about to call it a day before feeling something under her.

"Great, Typhon is at it again." She grumbled before realizing it wasn't the giant, but something else.

RUMBLE!

"Huh?"

KABOOM!

The room exploded with lava and rock debris as a boy shot out of it and right out of the room into the sky.

"...what in the name of Uranus was that?!" she shouted as the mountain shook from her anger growing. She looked down and saw the massive hole leading to a forge and Typhon's prison, which was, to her horror, nearly broken apart like it was only made of lesser material. "WHAT THE TARTARUS?!"

She growled as the mountain exploded and caused a massive dust storm to envelop the outside world. "WHO! DID! THIS!?" she roared in rage before her hair caught on fire. "I'LL MAKE THIS BASTARD **PAY!** "

KABOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

(A few months later)

-Camp Half Blood-

It was a nice day out this summer…..except something was clearly off as well….IT WAS 109 DEGREES OUT!

All the campers were too hot to bother sparring or wear armor and most of them were either down at the lake or trying to stay cool by guzzling water after water. Especially Percy who was starting to get really tired of having to see the girl's sweaty shirts. Oh wait, no he wasn't!

He groaned before the water started to get hotter and hotter until it was so hot the fish started to float up to the surface. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Everyone out of the water!"

They all fled as the water boiled and started to slowly evaporate.

"What the heck's going on?!" Clarisse yelled while sweating wildly.

"Just move!" he called as everyone ran out and saw more of the water evaporate quicker and quicker.

It then started to disappear as it was replaced with lava that slowly rose up like a small fountain.

"Holy shit!" cried one Ares boy as they backed up in fear.

"What is happening?" Annabeth asked in shock.

"An Athena kid doesn't know?!" Yelled an Aphrodite girl in shock. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"Hades is after us!" cried out a Hermes boy.

"Hades isn't a lava god." Deadpanned a Apollo boy. "That's Hephaestus' job."

"Then he's mad at us! Aphrodite must have angered him and he wants vengeance on her children!"

"No way! Mom isn't doing that!" Said cabin yelled before seeing the lava slowly rising up and towards them before stopping near the shore.

They all looked confused before seeing a shape rise from the lava and solidify right in front of them.

" **WHO DARES HARM MY MOUNTAIN?!** "

All of them reeled back from the volume while the woman glared at them all and more lava rose up.

She growled before seeing Percy. " **YOOOOUUU!** " She pointed at him. " **YOU DARE DESTROY MY MOUNTAIN!** "

"W-What?" he gulped in fear. "Mountain?"

" **MOUNT SAINT HELENS YOU BASTARD!** " She roared as lava rose up. " **MY NEW HOME YOU LITTLE KRONOS SPAWN!** "

He sweated from the heat and looked around. 'No water around, I'm literally a fish out of water.'

She growled before a god of the sea appeared along with Hephaestus. " **STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS BOY DESTROYED MY MOUNTAIN!** "

"You will learn to calm down and not strike my son down, or else."

She growled at that before flipping the bird and taking a deep breath. "Look, I'm here because he just so happened to destroy my mountain. You know that I'm the one keeping an eye on it after we moved from Etna to Saint Helens, but," she pointed to Percy. "He destroyed my room AND nearly all my mountain!"

"W-Wait! What are you talking about anyway?!"

She glared. "You remember. After all you flew out of my room after causing a Uranus fucking earthquake that destroyed Typhon's seal!"

"..." everyone looked at Percy in shock and disbelief.

"Oh...oh!...oops?"

"Oop?" She growled while more lava appeared. "OOPS?! You DESTROYED MY HOME!"

"Easy easy! I didn't mean to!"

"I'LL **MELT YOU UP!** " She roared while about to throw a lava ball at him. Only for a rain storm to cover the area. "HEY!"

"Seems Zeus isn't for it." spoke Hephaestus.

"Grr." She growled. 'I'll remember that!' "I want justice on this little shit!"

"If you try to raise a hand against him then I'll make sure any home you claim will be flooded." frowned Poseidon.

She growled again. "Look here, I'M OLDER then you buddy! Heck I'm as old as the Titans! So don't go acting like that! But," she sighed. "I still need some justice, this boy did destroy my home."

"Percy, I take it this was during your quest when you and your friends were in the labyrinth?"

"Yes." He admitted. "But I didn't know I could make earthquakes heck I was stuck with Calypso for a while after that."

The woman looked surprised at that. "So you didn't do it to spite me?"

"No, honestly I didn't even know who you were."

"I'm Aetna or Etna, nymph of Mount Etna and daughter of Uranus and Gaea." She said while the lava vanished a little. "And I guess no one bothered to remember a simple nymph after the gods made them look like little pansies and baby makers."

"Just try and redecorate." spoke the god of the forge.

She flipped him off. "Yeah yeah."

"Um why are you using lava?" Percy asked.

"I'm a nymph of a volcano. Do the math."

'Yeah that was a stupid question.' He thought before seeing the lava disappearing into the ground.

Etna looked at the gods. "Give me justice or I'll go to Zeus and explain my case against the boy."

"That all depends on what sort of 'justice' you have in mind."

"I want compensation for my destroyed home." She deadpanned. "I can't just live in lava and obsidian you know."

"Well….then perhaps Percy can offer you a home for the time being."

She thought about that before nodding. "Alright, but if he tries anything else expect him to become a girl. Deal?"

"Deal."

Percy sighed before seeing the gods vanish leaving him with the very ancient nymph. "So….um want to start over?"

"Alright, names Aetna or Etna." She extended her hand.

"Percy Jackson."

They shook hands before Etna smiled and looked around. "So sorry about the heat thing. I have a very bad temper."

'No duh.' thought the campers.

"And to prove I'm sorry I'll help with the cooking during my stay." She said. "Just don't expect me to do anything else then broiled or very well done."

"Um….ok?" An Ares kid said.

She smiled. 'This might not be so bad.'

(One massive battle and party later aka a year later)

-Sally Jackson's apartment-

Percy entered the building and sighed while cracking his neck. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh hi dear." Sally said while in the living room. "Did you save the world, oh wait you did."

"Well he is a child of Poseidon." Spoke a familiar voice. "So it's a no brainer for him to save the world."

Percy walked in and saw his mom talking to Etna. "What the...how did you get here?"

"I knocked." She spoke while looking at a book. "So miss Jackson, is that your child as a baby trying to chew on your hair?"

"Yep, he had some teething problems but it was enjoyable."

"Well it's cute. Got anymore?"

"A whole scrapbook."

'Oh gods no!' thought Percy walking over. "I meant why did you come here specifically?"

Etna looked at him. "Simple, I got a room and board here. Miss Jackson wanted to rent a room and I took a chance."

"Eh?"

"I'm your new roommate." She deadpanned. "That's not that hard to think about right mister hair eater?"

He groaned at that before seeing his mom pulling out a scrapbook and showed Etna a picture of him wearing a bra.

"Age five and he's already being a little sneak." Sally chuckled.

"Mom!"

"Oh and this one." She pointed to a picture of Percy kissing her in the shower. "Oh this one was cute because he wanted to keep me safe from the cockroaches in the bathroom."

"How noble." Etna chuckled. "And adorable as well."

He blushed and covered his face. 'Come on!'

Sally smiled at that. "Well it is nice for my son's girlfriend to enjoy these treasure."

Etna blushed red while some ash and smoke came out of her ears. "H-HUH?!"

"Well aren't you?"

"I um...well I...find him nice…" she blushed as the smoke increased while her face turned red. "Well I mean…." 'Oh Uranus! Why did she have to word it like THAT?!'

Percy and Sally coughed from the smoke as Percy opened up the windows and turned the fan on.

"Um…." Etna gulped. "Um….well m-maybe?"

"Well, cough, that's great news." Sally coughed. "But can you….stop smoking us out?"

She blushed and caused the ash and smoke to vanish. "Sorry miss Jackson."

"It's fine. And call me Sally." She smiled. "After all you are my daughter in law."

Cue more smoke that nearly caused a mini eruption in the apartment.

"W-What?!" Etna blushed crimson as her hair turned into lava and obsidian.

They coughed more while Percy grabbed some of the waters bottles and poured them around the small flames around. "Cut the, cough, SMOKE!"

She did while still blushing red. "Sally, I-I'm not ready to marry!"

"So? I already believe you might be perfect for my son."

"Huh?!" Both said in shock.

"You did say you liked my son and believe it or not my son always talks about you." She chuckled. "Ever since last year he couldn't stop talking about you and your antics."

"Mom!" he spoke up in embarrassment. "Don't go telling her all that!"

"But Percy, it's true." She said with a chuckle. "You did say she looked nice when she wasn't trying to burn you from a hug, if I remember correctly."

Etna groaned at that since she tried that but since she was a little hotter than normal that day it nearly gave Percy a nasty sunburn.

"T-That was one time."

"Then why did you say she looked good in anything?" She asked. "You even asked me if I could lend you a dress for her to wear at that end of the year prom coming up."

"Wait….you wanted me to do what?" Said nymph blushed red.

"He wanted to take you out as his date." Sally smiled as Percy blushed and covered his face in embarrassment.

'Oh Zeus, if you can hear me, for this one time, toss a lightning bolt! Please!'

Cue a lightning bolt, that didn't hit him but somehow caused a tux about his size to appear in his hands.

'DAMN YOU ZEUS!'

Etna looked at Percy before sighing. "Percy, I'll be….honored to….b-be y-y-y-you're date." 'Uranus! I beg you to send the sky falling on my head!'

His face turned brighter while Sally looked pleased.

"Great." She smiled. "Now I'll be right back." she walked out of the room and hid behind a corner with a camera.

"Um…..sorry about all this." Percy blushed.

"I-It's fine. I mean….it's just so unexpected." she admitted. "I've never...been asked this before."

"Not once?"

"No." Etna blushed. "I mean….you're the first to….ask me out."

Percy was floored at this before seeing her walking towards him.

"So….maybe it could work? I'm….inexperienced at this so um….p-please take c-c-c-c-care of me." She stuttered with a blush as her hair started to flame up a little.

'Wow, she's like a different person.' Percy thought before he took a bold approach and kissed her on the lips.

This caused her to blush crimson before making the room full of smoke and flames as a camera flash went off.

"Good, cough cough, work you, cough, two!" Sally called out coughing.

They went red at that before the smoke cleared to reveal Etna had fainted in mid kiss and her hair was still flaming like a candle wick.

Percy sighed and coughed one more time. "I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

"Nope." Sally chuckled. "Well unless you do one thing."

"What?"

She grinned. "You two give me lots of grandkids to spoil."

Cue the Hero of Olympus falling on Etna and fainting right there and then.

'I'll let them sleep for a little bit.' She thought before smiling. 'Then I'll plan the wedding, oh I hope Percy's friends will like the invitations?'


	34. Mariska and Juliet

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Mariska and Juliet

Series: Lollipop Chainsaw

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet looked around at the deserted farmland and hummed in confusion.

"Where are we?" Her decapitated head of a boyfriend Nick asked.

"Some kind of farm." she remarked while seeing just cows and chickens around, but no people. "It's only a matter of time before one of those Dark Purveyors show up and start bumming our world."

"What do we do?" He asked

"Find the son of a bitch and cut them in half." she replied before hearing a loud honking sound with wheels coming closer. "What the-" She turned around and her eyes widened, jumping out of the way of a school bus

"Juliet!" A voice called from the bus, a bubbly happy voice.

She turned and smiled seeing a younger girl with blond hair at the wheel. "Rosalind!"

"Who?" Nick asked.

"My little sister." she answered while the bus was driving around them in a circle.

"Your SISTER?!" Nick yelled.

"Woohoo! Juliet! This bus is nuts!" called Rosalind as she tried to move the wheel.

"Use the breaks!" Juliet yelled.

Rosalind looked down and hit on the breaks, but they felt stuck. "They're jammed!"

"What?!" Juliet yelled. "Get out of that thing!"

"Oh relax, I got this!" she laughed. "Hey Juliet, what's that thing hanging on your hip? Is it a new pursue in the shape of a human head? That's awesome!"

"No, it's my boyfriend Nick!" She called, bending over and holding her butt up high.

"Oh... Yeah, that's me. Hi." Nick called awkwardly.

"Ah! It talks! That's so freaky and awesome!"

"I know, right!" Juliet smiled while seeing the bus slam through a gate and drive off. "Hang on Rosalind!" She quickly chased after the bus, holding she chainsaw tight. What she didn't notice was the purveyor behind all this looking down from a nearby tree.

A dark yet seductive smile spread across her lips...

*Time skip*

Juliet panted as the bus kept on driving ahead of her. "Rosalind... Please... Stop." She panted.

The bus ended up crashing through the side of a bar before it slowly came to a stop just as Juliet stopped and took a sec to catch her breath.

"Oh thank fuck." She sighed happily, opening the bus.

"That was fun." chuckled Rosalind.

"Rosalind." Juliet called, running towards her and hugging her sister.

"What? It wasn't my fault, it was the bus." she chuckled while her voice seemed to sound more echoey.

"Huh?" She blinked before seeing Rosalind smirk as her skin turned blue and she shattered like glass. "W... What?" Juliet asked as she felt like her heart suddenly stopped.

"What's going on Juliet?" asked Nick who didn't see it due to his position.

"I... I don't know!" She cried out while she stepped out of the bus and began seeing the air around seem to wave and wobble. "W... What?" She whispered, the area around her changing It started to crack like glass before shattering completely. Juliet screamed, looking around on fear and confusing as she tried to call herself down. She saw she was standing on a bus roof with several of them in a circle with floating in a bubble in the center of them.

And inside the bubble?

A woman. She was dressed up as a hippie while sitting cross legged and had long black hair. Her skin was green with large stitches all over her body. And she was playing a weird stringed instrument with an old hippie tune to it.

"... Who's this bitch?" Juliet frowned.

"Ah, hello Juliet." The hippie said happily.

"Who are you?" Juliet frowned.

"My name is Mariska." The zombie explained as she strummed her instalment, an info screen appearing.

Mariska

Psychedelic Zombie

Inspections:

Jefferson Airplane

Aldous Huxley

BAD fashion sense

"Where's my sister?!" Juliet snarled.

"I took the liberty of setting her aside for now." Mariska explained .

"Where?!" Juliet yelled, revving her chainsaw.

"You'll see her again, after we're done." The psychedelic zombie explained casually.

Juliet growled and ran towards her. Only to hit a forcefield.

"Ah Ah ah, no need to rush." Mariska soothed as she played her song. "Just put that weapon down and we can talk sister."

"Don't tell me what to do hippie bitch!" she snapped before she swung and hit the forcefield over and over.

"I hate violence, I much prefer love and peace." She sighed while looking her over. "If you'd like I could show a special type of love."

"I... What?!" Juliet yelled. "I... I'm not a dyke!"

"No need for titles sister, just go with the groove and relax." Mariska purred, strumming her sitar and casting a small spell.

Juliet shook her head while feeling like the tune was getting louder. "The hell is going on?" She whispered, dropping her weapon on instinct.

"Juliet!" spoke Nick in concern.

"Be gone, annoying head." The hippie zombie frowned and cast a spell, making the clip on Juliet's skirt disappear so Nick fell to the floor.

He bounced on the floor and rolled away while Juliet fell to her knees.

She didn't even seem to notice Nick, moaning as she felt both horny and dizzy.

"See? Doesn't it feel better to let peace in rather than violence?" The hippie smiled as she dropped the forcefield and cupped her cheek.

Juliet nodded while her eyes slowly glazed over. 'She... she's beautiful.' Juliet thought while the purveyor's skin started looking more tanned. She began to kiss the tanning skin, looking at her in confusion and lust.

"Mhm, there ya go." Mariska smiled, holding a finger to Juliet's lips for her to suck.

Juliet licked on them while her body started getting warmer. She took the finger into her mouth and moaned, sucking gently.

"Good girl."

Juliet panted as she released the finger, strings of saliva still connecting her mouth to the wet finger.

"What say we get these warm clothes off?"

"Oh... Oh." Juliet nodded lightly, quickly undoing her shirt and taking it off alongside her skirt and panties leaving her in just her stockings and shoes.

Mariska licked her lips before grabbing the bare breasts and giving them a squeeze.

"Oh yes!" Juliet gasped in surprise pleasure.

"My, someone was well gifted."

"Thank you." Juliet blushed before moaning louder as Mariska kept squeezing them. "I've... Never been with a girl before."

"Well then let me show you the love of what one can do for you." Mariska smiled, kissing her neck. "It is time I show you the pleasure that only a woman can show you."

Juliet panted and moaned with a jump as Mariska began licking her nipples.

"Tasty." She teased lightly. She slowly dragged her tongue on the spot while tweaking her other nipple making Juliet arch her back. "Like that?" Mariska asked, being subtle and light with her movements.

"Yes!" Juliet gasped and moaned

"Has a man ever made you feel so good?" She grinned.

"Never!" Juliet moaned, Nick grumbling in the background as he tried to roll over.

'I've gotta try and save Juliet!' Nick thought, unable to freely move. "Get away from her." he tried calling out.

Although it was slightly muffled.

Mariska heard Juliet moan more and more while She slid her hands down to start running around her ass. "All that cheerleading gave you a nice ass." She purred.

"Thank you." Juliet blushed. "But I know it's way too big."

"Nonsense, it's just right." Mariska praised. "Nice and tight, but it bounces just right."

Juliet blushed while Mariska kneaded it more and more.

"I actually love this ass in fact." Mariska added, licking her neck. "In fact, get on all fours."

"O... Okay." Juliet nodded shyly and did as she was told.

Mariska licked her lips and spread her legs to see her slit. "It looks so cute and tasty." She purred.

Juliet gulped before letting out a moan as the other girl began to lick her hole. "A... Ah!" Juliet gasped and moaned, her body shaking lightly in pleasure.

Nick heard it and groaned while turning on his side and was shocked to see this.

"So good!" Juliet moaned happily.

'That's right, fall into the pit of pleasure.' The hippie zombie though happily, prodding the cheerleaders pussy happily.

"A-Ah! I've never had someone do this to me!" Juliet admitted as she moaned. "And it feels... It feels incredible!"

"Let it all out, don't feel the need to stay silent." Mariska urged, loving the noises Juliet made.

"Lick me more! Make me feel good!" Juliet moaned and begged. "Please... Please make me cum! I need it! You feel so good!"

Nick heard that and felt heartbroken as Juliet moaned from Mariska's tongue.

Mariska smiled and pulled back from Juliet vagina, rubbing it lightly with one hand as she kissed the blondes ass. "Ready to feel even better?"

"B... Better?" Juliet asked before gasping as she felt Mariska started lightly nibble on her ass while one of her fingers started pushing into her hole. "M... My ass?" She gasped gently.

"Get away." Nick called out to the woman as he tried to roll himself over to them.

The black haired zombie didn't even pay attention, fingering Juliet's pussy slowly and lovingly.

Juliet moaned while gripping the floor as each nibble made her body heat up and her nipples feel rock hard. She was actually crying in pleasure, not knowing what was going on. That's when Mariska moved her finger out from Juliet's pussy and began pushing it into her asshole. "W... What are you doing?" She gasped lightly.

"Showing you how good it feels anywhere." Mariska smiled. "A woman knows how to give pleasure to any part of another woman."

Juliet panted while her juices dripped down her legs as Mariska kept licking her ass as the finger slid in and out of her. "S... so good." Juliet mumbled, her eyes rolling up lightly in pleasure.

Mariska smirked before moving her mouth away from the bites she made and began pressing it against her snatch and started licking quickly. Her tongue lapped at Juliet's snatch, slipping inside and out quickly while rubbing everything possible.

"Ahhhh!" Juliet screamed lightly, cumming.

Mariska chuckled seeing the juices trickle down. "So delicious." She purred while Juliet panted and her face fell down against the floor. Mariska smiled and kissed up Juliet's spine slowly, making sure to get some of Juliet's juices onto her fingers.

Juliet's body shuddered with each kiss before feeling the woman's lips on the back of her neck.

"Do you like this?" Mariska asked gently. "Did I make you feel good?"

"Y...Yes." Juliet whimpered.

"Did I make you cum harder than anything else?" The female zombie asked.

She nodded.

"Do you love me?" Mariska asked, holding her fingers near Juliet's pink lips with the fingers glistening with Juliet's juices.

"L...Love? Isn't that soon?" Juliet blushed as she licked and sucked her juices off her fingers.

"Not at all." Mariska smiled. "After all, I love you. And it's not like you have anyone else in your life, do you ?"

Juliet's mind at this point was full of lust and warmth that she shook her head. "N...No."

"Then why CAN'T you love me?" She grinned, sliding the now wet fingers into Juliette ass teasingly.

"A-Ah! Alright alright! I'll love you!" Juliet whimpered in pleasure, making the zombie girl grin.

"Good." Mariska smiled before she pulled Juliet into a kiss. She wrestled her tongue with the cheerleader's while moving sliding her fingers in and out of the puckered hole fast.

Juliet was panting as she returned the kiss, her tongue sloppily sliding against the other woman's as she felt her arousal return higher than ever.

"Get away from her you sick fuck!" yelled Nick who managed to stop rolling and stare at them with horror and anger at the zombie girl.

"Go away you fly." Mariska mumbled, flicking her fingers and sending Nick's head into a bottomless pit

"JULIEEEEEEETTTTT!" Nick screamed as he vanished, but Juliet didn't even notice.

"Now... Do you want to show me your love?" Mariska asked as she began to undress.

She nodded while staring at seeing Mariska's bare breasts..

The hippie gently held Juliet's head, pulling it close to her breasts. "Have a go. Like I did for you." She urged gently.

Juliet reached up and cupped them before giving them a squeeze and rubbed her face against them. "They are... soft." She whispered, finding hard to describe them.

"You can get a little rougher."

"Okay." Juliet whispered, upping her strength lightly on the breasts while she started licking around the breasts like her.

She whimpered gently, smiling as she licked the nipples in slight amazement. "Mmm, there ya go sister, enjoy my body." Mariska soothed. "Have as much fun as you wish."

Juliet obliged and kneaded the breasts all around and began sucking all around them. "Tastes so good." Juliet whispered lustfully. 'And her skin is so smooth.'

"Want to go lower?"

"Yeah." Juliet nodded, kissing her stomach lightly while moving her hands down to rub her hips and move them towards the ass. "C... Can I tough there?" Juliet asked, not sure what to do as this was her first time with a girl.

"Of course." Mariska smiled. "You are doing very well, but I would like you to go even lower please."

Juliet blushed and moved down lower before spotting Mariska's snatch that had some fuzz above it. "You don't shave?" She asked nervously.

"I felt like my spot down there was fine the way it is."

"O... Oh." Juliet blinked, spreading her lovers pussy nervously. She leaned in and slowly rubbed her tongue against the spot. She licked up the juices, shocked at the sweet juice.

Mariska hummed while moving her fingers through Juliet's hair. "There you go." She whispered. "You are getting the hang of it now."

Juliet dragged her tongue up and down the pussy while squeezing Mariska's ass. 'I... I want her to cum! I want her cum!' Juliet thought as she worked happily with her tongue pushing up into Mariska.

"That... That's it sister!" Mariska gasped. "Just like that!"

'Her insides are so warm and snug.' Juliet thought lustfully, lapping faster.

"Oh yes! Yes! Lick more!" Mariska gasped and moaned, rocking her hips against Juliet while shivering. 'I haven't felt this good in decades!'

'More more!' Juliet thought as the juices seeped down her tongue as her tongue and lips brushed against the clit.

"Juliet! I... I'm gonna..." Mariska mumbled before moaning out loud as her juices splashed over the girl's face.

"It tastes good." Juliet mumbled, drinking up the juices while licking against the hole to get as much as she could while Mariska panted with a smile.

"You did... Magnificently." The hippie zombie urged.

"Thanks." Juliet blushed with a smile before she was kissed once more. This time their tongues rubbed against each other gently.

"A... Amazing." Juliet whimpered.

"What say we become girlfriends?"

"Sure." Juliet whispered while feeling happy hearing that. "... Rosalind!" Juliet gasped, her eyes widening.

"Hmm?" Mariska raised an eyebrow .

"I'm suppose to find my little sister Rosalind, she nearly crashed a bus!" Juliet said in fear "I have to find her!"

"Oh, well I think I saw one of the dark purveyors take her somewhere." Mariska shrugged. "I think she was taken to the arcade." She said before holding Juliet's chin. "Return to me." She whispered. "Once you have saved her."

Juliet's eyes drooped and nodded without thinking. She got dressed and took off running

'I win.' Mariska thought proudly.

*Time skip*

Juliet sighed as she looked at the dead body of Lewis and felt relief. "It's done." She mumbled, turning towards Swan. "Now it's your turn dickless."

"Oh you foolish little girl!" The necromancer who was trying to destroy the world just because he wasn't popular laughed, pulling out a gun and pushing it against his chin. "You have already lost, cunt!" He said as he blew his brains out expecting his soul and the Purveyors to merge into the ultimate zombie.

But all that happened was Juliet looking surprised, but not shocked with nothing happening.

"... He's a wacko." She grumbled, her sisters walking into the catacombs with her father following them shortly after.

"Way to go Juliet." smiled her dad patting her back. "Looks like all the trash is taken care of."

"Yeah Daddy." Juliet smiled proudly.

"Way to go! That was awesome!" cheered Rosalind.

She hugged her sister, laughing.

"Nice work, now we just gotta head home for your birthday." smiled Cordelia.

"We need to go grab my girlfriend first." Juliet smiled.

"Girlfriend?" they replied together in surprise and shock.

"Yep!" She smiled happily before Mariska walked over while still in her human disguise.

"Why, hello." She smiled. "My name's Mariska, and you must be Juliet's family."

"This is my girlfriend." Juliet smiled and held her hand.

"But Juliet, you never said you were into eating the carpet." Rosalind said, laughing a bit.

"Didn't you usually talk about a boy?" asked Cordelia.

"She was scared of what you would think." Mariska lied, cutting in. "She was worried about what you would think of her. I told her she was crazy."

"Well this I'm surprised about." remarked Juliet's dad rubbing his chin. "How'd you meet up during all this?"

"What?" Juliet asked.

"How did you two meet? At school? Or did you meet when you were killing zombies?" Her dad frowned.

"Library, helped her with her homework once." The disguised hippie zombie lied. "We've been hanging out for a while and we sorta bonded."

"Yeah." Juliet nodded while draping an arm around Mariska's waist.

"... Okay." The man nodded. "Then let's get on home, the city can clean up all this."

"Okay." The girls nodded, Mariska hiding a grin.

(Later)

Juliet sighed, falling onto her bed happily. "Now I can get through school without gross zombies eating people's brains." She sighed, her girlfriend grinning at her.

"Relax sister, this year is gonna fly by in a breeze." She said, straddling Juliet's waist. "What say I help you really relax AND give you your birthday present?"

"Please?" Juliet whimpered with a smile and a blush.

"Ask and you will receive sister." Mariska smiled.

"Please... Help me relax... Fuck me." Juliet whimpered lustfully.

"Oh trust me, I plan to." Mariska kissed her deeply, smiling at Juliet's cute moans.

She had gotten everything she had wanted.


	35. Kommo-o and Salazzle

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Kommo-o and Salazzle

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A masculine made a triumphant roar that echoed across the sky. All the dragon types looked to the top of a mountain to see a Kommo-o, who had conquered all in his path!

"Those who dare to oppose me shall be slain!" Shouted the Kommo-o! "I shall protect all the dragons who live here!"

"You don't order me!" called a Bagon with a frown. "I'll take you on easy!"

Kommo-o jumped and landed before the Bagon before grabbing by the neck! "Comeback when you're a full fledged Salamence and battle for my title as alpha!" He said before dropping the Bagon. He turned before feeling a Headbutt to his side which didn't do much but annoy him. He then held the Bagon up by his tail. "Look...I would never strike a kid, who please, leave me alone."

"No! I wanna see that..."

And with one punch, a massive boulder was reduced to sand!

"Want to challenge me without a type advantage now?"

"...on second thought I think my mom is calling." He then ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Tch, that's what I thought."

So the Kommo-o spent his years, fighting and protecting the village his fellow dragon type and dragon egg group Pokemon lived in. Now we show him resting after a day of training in his cave.

Kommo-o was sleeping soundly, but then began hearing the giggles of couples down below in the village. He growled and covered his ears. But, more giggling happened, and he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He got up and walked outside his cave. He looked down into the village and saw everyone holding hands, hugging, kissing, and childishly laughing. "So that's what going on...everyone suddenly falling in love..." He grumbled with annoyance.

He looked at them. Even the children had a special someone. Everyone had someone to love...except him.

"I never realized how lonely I am...I doubt there's a single female down there."

And cue a loud explosion.

The villagers all screamed and ran as the evil witch arrived!

"Your village shall burn and the pokemon shall be poisoned!" Shouted the Salazzle!

"No time to worry about love! Right now, I got a village to save!" He growled before running down towards it.

"How could you do this? You were a part of this community." Said a Heliolisk as he stood with his Scrafty lover.

"I do this, because your Alpha should be me!" She growled before using Flamethrower.

That would've hit them, if hadn't been for Kommo-o jumping in at the last second and using Protect!

"Hey!" Shouted Kommo-o! "You want my title as Alpha? Bring it on witch!"

"You asked for it!"

They clashed! Fists, colliding! Blasts, exploding! But in the end, the witch was defeated and sent to jail!

"Damn it!"

"Muzzle her! Do not let her breathe fire!"

"Douse her in water!"

Xxxxxxx

All the villagers were thinking of all sorts of ways to punish her, before Kommo-o had an idea.

"You wanna be Alpha huh?"

"Yes! And I shall kill you if I must. Why? You wanna quit because you know in our next round you will fall?!"

"There are always 2 alphas, the alpha male and alpha female...you want to be my mate?" He asked, making everyone go silent and stare at him.

"Uh...Kommo-o...did she poison your mind or did her Attract graze you?" Asked a young teen Charmeleon.

"No, this is my decision."

"You've gone mad!"

"No, I have not...I've grown lonely." Upon admitting that, the Salazzle started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You're giving me an opportunity to rule over these weaklings because you're lonely? How laughable, the Alpha Male can't get laid!"

"Or you could always stay here forever if you prefer."

"Okay...I'm sorry." She replied, holding back more laughing.

"Please reconsider, she's insane!"

"And her beauty outclasses every other female in this village!"

She chuckled while the others kept arguing with him.

"We can help you find a mate."

"Why are all you talking back to me? You know I can kill you all right?

"...we'll just leave you alone."

And with that, Kommo-o picked up Salazzle and brought her back to his cave.

"Bye everyone, no hard feelings right?"

All of them were silent while sweat dropping.

Later in Kommo-o's cave.

"I'm so lucky, I attack a village, and instead of jail, I get to be the Alpha Female." She said while laying down on Kommo-o's lap.

"Provided you have what it takes."

"Ooh, I'll show you." She then licked his cheek.

"Is that all?"

Salazzle then got up and sat on his lap, as wiggling against 2 certain scales. "How's that hubby?"

"Not bad, not bad."

"Your little friends seem to think so as well." She smirked feeling them slowly get hard. Salazzle then turned and faced Kommo-o, straddling him. "They don't call you Alpha for nothing, these are huge."

"And eager to fill you with eggs." He said while rubbing her ass.

"Wanna jump right to the fun part?"

"Yeah!" He grinned while giving her ass a squeeze.

"Oooh, you're drooling." Salazzle licked up the drool coming from his mouth. "Go ahead and plunge them in."

"With pleasure, my witch wife!"

His twin dicks slid perfectly into her ass and pussy.

"And stop calling me a witch." she growled while shuddering feeling the dicks push into her holes.

Salazzle and Kommo-o's moans echoed through the cave.

She slid down more as she took in the dicks more and more. Kommo-o shuddered, feeling every inch enter her warm inside.

"You're so tight and warm."

"Seems someone's lucky they're getting it on with a fire type"

"Oh please, I could get with any other fire type if I tried."

"Could you really?" She asked while wrapping her tail around his.

"Yes."

"I don't see it...I'm only agreeing to this because you're letting me be your co-ruler."

"Cruel."

"Thank you." She then moved hips up and down fast. "So what are you gonna do about my mean spirited comment?"

He let his actions speak as he gave her ass a good spank!

"Ah!"

"I'm going to turn your ass bright red."

"Yes!" She moaned in pleasure.

He slapped it again and again. "You were a really bad girl, but I will train you into a good co-ruler."

"Please do, who knows how often I'd execute a villager!" She moaned while her body tingled with each smack.

That's when they stopped and changed positions, where Salazzle was on all 4's and took Kommo-o's dick from behind.

"Oh Arceus yes!"

"I'm so close!" He cried out!

"Then do it!"

With one last hard thrust, he came inside his new mate!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both shouted in ecstasy.

His sperm pooled into her while she arched her back. "You were wonderful for my 1st time." He said to her.

"Thank you, you were not bad for a virgin."

"Ready for the next five rounds?"

"Bring it!"

The sounds of their lust were heard from the village. All the couple's blushed and headed inside.


	36. Jasmine and Ray Ray

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Jasmine and Ray Ray

Series: Life and Times of Juniper Lee

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nah...I don't see it." Said one boy.

"You seem like too much of a loser." Added another.

"No way you can get a girlfriend." Said a girl.

"What? Come on dudes, look at me. Chicks practically can't keep their hands off me." smirked Ray Ray.

"Yeah, because your sister's friends see you as puppy and kitten cute." deadpanned one kid.

"Still counts."

"Being fawned over doesn't count as getting a real girlfriend."

"Well fine, I'll show you I can get a girlfriend." Ray Ray told them with the utmost confidence.

"Alright, but you got till tomorrow."

"Ho-ho...bring...it...on!"

Later at home...

"You screwed up royally." Said Dennis and Monroe.

"Aw come on, don't you think I already know that?" Ray Ray said in panic. "What am I gonna do? I could use magic, but the Fun Police, AKA June will stop me!

"Uh dude? You forgot Monroe." smirked Dennis while playing his game as said dog frowned at him.

"And just pray tell me boy, what would you use it for? Mind control some lass into being your girlfriend? Make one appear out of thin air?"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" he smiled. "Quick, is there some book with instructions on how I want her to look?"

"No! I forbid it!" He frowned. "Trying to make life for something so stupid is way over the line. Just ask one of the girls in your class."

"No way! They'll be under suspicion, and I know they wouldn't want to kiss me to prove we're dating."

"What? Can't you just hold hands? That was a big sign of courting back when I was just a wee pup."

"That was enough proof back then, but not in modern times! Kids his age expect a kiss on the lips now." Dennis explained.

"I swear you kids need to learn when to pull it back."

"So what are we gonna do now?"

Both boys thought about it, before the doorbell rang.

"I got it." spoke June walking down the stairs. She opened the door to reveal Jasmine Lee, their grandmother. "Hey Ah-Mah!"

"Hello June, mind if I come in?"

"Of course." She side stepped to the left as Jasmine walked in past her.

Upon hearing his grandma come in, Ray Ray came up with a new idea.

"That's it! We bring back Roxanne!"

"Dude, did those guys kick your butt and make you go delusional?"

"No, they didn't! But come-on, it's just a kiss from Ah-Mah, and they won't know."

"Dude, do you know how messed up that sounds?"

"I've seen people on TV ask their out of town cousin to pretend to be their girlfriend just to look cool. It's gonna be fine. I just introduce Roxanne, she kisses me, and then I turn her back."

"Well the lads not wrong there. It's actually been common for Asians, but still, that's your grandma boy!" spoke Monroe.

"I know, but what's the harm in it? It's just one day, and I'll never have to ask again." He pleaded while June and Ah Mao walked over. "Please?"

"What's Ray Ray asking for this time?"

"He wants to bring back Roxanne to prove a point."

"...say What?"

"Please! I don't ask for anything like this before!"

"While I did like being young again, why do you want me as a teenager?"

"My friends don't think I can get a girl. I just need you to kiss me in front of them once, and that's it."

"Ray Ray that's gross." cringed June.

"I'm desperate ok?"

"He never said on the lips either." Added their grandma.

"Wait you're fine with this?" spoke June in shock.

"Look, I'm not happy about this, but I'm an old lady, what do I have to lose? Another year of living? Besides, it'll be a kiss on the cheek, I do that anyway."

"But..." That's when her bracelet alarmed her that something was happening! "...Ugh! We'll talk about this later, apparently Uncle Skeeter is back!"

"Again? What does it take to beat a mummy?" spoke Monroe in annoyance.

And as June and Monroe ran out...

"Now that they're busy, let's do this!"

"Wait, do we even have a youth potion?" asked Dennis.

"I brewed another, incase I wanna be a crazy kid again." she smiled while slipping it out of her sleeve. "Just don't tell June or Monroe."

"Right!" smiled Ray Ray as she started drinking the vial.

And with a poof, Jasmine Lee became Roxanne. Even though her clothes were now too big.

Ray Ray and Dennis closed their eyes.

"I'll be right back." Jasmine then left and ran to June's room. After some time she came back downstairs with the clothes from before. Alright, open your eyes.

They looked and sighed with relief.

"Of come on I don't look that bad." she joked.

"You look perfect."

"Thank you Ray Ray, should we rehearse? "

"Like how?"

"Walking up to them, holding hands, you say a whole bunch of smack talk, then I kiss you. Seems easy, but presentation is everything to make it believable."

"Uh...oh I got it! What about those weird gross nicknames they say on tv?"

"No, that's too much."

"Yeah, that was me spitballing. I'd probably gag." he cringed.

"But we should still rehearse to make it look real."

And so they worked throughout the night to make the lie seems true. The next day, Ray Ray's friends were in the hallway, confident he lost.

"Five bucks say he tries to forget about the deal."

"5 bucks and the phone numbers of your mom and sister that he skipped town."

"Hey there...non-men." called Ray Ray walking over with 'Roxanne' walking next to him with their hands together. "You call?"

The boys all dropped their candy bars and were struck silent.

"Guys, say hello to my girl, Roxanne."

"No-o-o way, no way is she your girlfriend."

"Oh-no?" Said Ray Ray. "Then why are we about to do this?"

They watched 'Roxanne' pick Ray Ray up and kiss his cheek, making all of them drop their jaws.

"Whoa..." The boys said.

Ray Ray himself blushed while enjoying it. "What? You can't always underestimate people like that."

"I...I still don't believe it."

"What else must we do to make you guys realize I can get the ladies? Play 30 minutes in Heaven? Have a full fledged date? Marry her? What do you want?"

"Kiss her squarely on the lips."

"Sorry guys, but we ain't at that level yet."

"Bwak bwak bwak."

"Wow, you really are boys, not understanding the concept of taking it slow." 'Roxanne' mocked.

"Hey!"

"Sorry boys, but Ray Ray's not quite ready for lip on lip action yet."

"Bwak!"

"Come-on Roxanne, we've spent quite enough time with these singles." Smirked Ray Ray taking her hand as they walked away.

And once Ray Ray was gone.

"So much jealousy is what I'm feeling right now!"

"Did you see her? She was so pretty!"

"I want his level of swag!"

"It worked! Thanks Ah-Mah."

"No problem Ray Ray, I'm just glad we didn't touch lips." She said. "Though this did remind me of when I had to trick friends in a similar way."

"Lemme guess, they thought you were too weird to get a guy, due to being the Te Xuan Ze?"

"Bingo, plus he had a huge crush on me."

"Wow..."

"Yep, now let's go change me back."

And as they were walking home, that's when the giant mech threw up June and Uncle Skeeter and as June finished him as they were falling with one last punch, something fell out of the mummy's pocket.

Ray Ray and Jasmine looked up just as the object hit her on the head. The thing broke and it's dust contents spilled all over her.

"What the heck?"

As June and Skeeter landed. June ran over to Jasmine. "Oh-no!" Gasped June.

"Ugh, my head feels funny."

"Sorry Ah-Mah, but this time, Uncle Skeeter was trying to sell some sort of love potion infused dust. Which forces love. After making enough money discreetly, he decides to build this giant mech in an attempt to kill me."

"And I almost got away with it too."

"Shut up!" Then June kicked his head, knocking him out!

"I think...I need to go lie down."

"Need some help?" Ray Ray.

"Yeah." And when she looked at him. "Hey, you know...I don't think I'm ready to go back to Jasmine just yet."

"Uh...why?"

June facepalmed. "I can't believe how fast acting it is...there's a lot of monsters I have to dispel, try not to make out for real until I get back!"

"Wait what?!" Ray Ray gasped. "Why aren't you gonna help me 1st?"

"So I know where the last victim is, and to teach you a lesson!" She frowned before running off.

"Wait! No! June! Come back! June! Juuuune!"

"Come-on kid, let's have a date, I'll pay." Smiled Jasmine picking him up.

"No Ah-Mah! We're only pretending in front of my friends."

"Well now we're being real and while in this form, do not call me grandma, it's Roxanne!" She smiled while keeping a firm grip on him.

Later...their 1st stop was the arcade, with a brand new Boomfist game.

"Woah, I thought this wasn't gonna be out till winter."

"Go ahead and play, I'll be here to make you look cool...considering I'm the only girl here." She remarked as he started going at it. She gave him a hug from behind, her breathe going down his neck.

It made him tingle, distracting him a bit, but he continued playing.

"You're not bad at this."

"Thanks Gr...Roxanne...I'm always picking up the Boomfist games very fast. No matter how bad or how recent." He explained while the other guys saw him with a girl.

"Woah, who's he?"

"No clue, but check out the girl."

"A couple on a date here? He must be a cool kid!"

"Sounds like they're eating it up." she whispered. Then she kissed his cheek.

Ray Ray blushed while the crowd cheered him on. That's when he beat the final boss and racked up the highest score, making crowd roar.

"Woohoo! Way to go Ray Ray!" smiled Jasmine lifting her grandson up.

"Ray Ray! Ray Ray!" They chanted.

"Aw yeah! Say my name! I rule!"

After the chanting ended, they decided to take a break and eat some food at a chicken restaurant. They walked in and took a booth with Jasmine sitting right next to him.

She put an arm around Ray Ray while looking at the menu. "What looks good?"

"The chicken fingers sound scrumptious."

"I think I'll have these chicken fries."

Then the waiter came by with a notepad. They placed their orders then chatted as they waited.

"So Ray Ray, how have you been doing in school?"

"I'm getting there..."

"Still hiding report cards I see."

"What? No." he looked away. "Maybe."

That made her giggle. "Maybe I should have you stick around so I can tutor you."

"Uh...I guess that would be a good idea." he admitted before she pulled him into a hug.

"Aww, your food's ready." Said the waiter before placing their food on the table. "Enjoy."

Like a pig, Ray Ray scarfed down his chicken, while Roxanne ate her chicken slowly, savoring the flavor, even occasionally dipping her chicken in the ranch dressing.

When they were done Ray Ray let out a burp. " 'Scuse m-" One last chicken finger ended up in his mouth while the other end was in her mouth. She then took a bite moving her head forward. 'Wait, is she-"

Her head got closer and closer as Ray Ray realized and and pulled his head back!

Meanwhile...

"Ray Ray better not be doing things suspicious, I'll kill him if he is." muttered June looking around. 'Now where are they?'

Back to Ray Ray, he thought he dodged, but was pulled into the kiss! 'She is!' He pulled away! "Come-on, don't do this! You're under a spell!"

"That's crazy, I like you cause you're cute and funny, besides, don't be shy, do you know how often incest's been done for our ancestors?"

"But...that's only in anime..."

"Is it? It it really exclusive to anime? What about pure breeds of dogs? Purebreed is just a synonym for inbred. The Greek gods Zeus and Hera are siblings as well as husband and wife. Did you know that Cleopatra married both of her brothers before killing them? For God's sakes, Albert Einstein's 2nd wife was his 2nd cousin." she listed off while Ray Ray gulped. "Honestly this between you and me is better then if we were siblings."

As she continued ranting even more, she didn't notice how Ray Ray slid under the table and dashed.

"And furthermore, that whole Adam and Eve story! So if they were supposed to be the 1st man and woman and populate this world with humans...then did they switch partners when the 1st son and daughter were finally adults?" She then turned to see Ray Ray gone. "Hey!"

Ray Ray ran for home as fast as he could in order to escape his young grandma's romantic affections.

"I feel like I'm done for the day." Said the reader.

No! You will watch! Don't make me get the rope.

The reader sighed before continuing.

"Get back here little boy so I can kiss you! Okay...in retrospect I shouldn't have shouted that out loud in public." she muttered while running down the street.

Jasmine then decided to use magic to beat Ray Ray home. She then pulled out a magic talisman and warped there. Ray Ray then turned around.

"Yes! I lost her!" he cheered while slowing down to walk home with relaxation. After entering his home, he went straight for the bedroom.

'Just gotta play the day away as I wait for June to dispel grandma.'

But when he got there he heard a sneeze.

"Dennis, are you trying to prank me again?" He then opened the door to his closet.

"Nope." Jasmine pulled him in with a grin. "But I could show you a new game."

"Uh...not sure if I wanna play this game." he gulped with a bright blush.

"Trust me, 30 minutes in heaven is the most fun you'll ever have in your youth."

"But you just said seven!"

"I said, Heaven, not Seven." she smirked while picking him up.

He gulped and braced himself.

Half an hour went by as June came home and banged on Ray Ray's door.

"Ray Ray! Open up."

Silence as the door creaked open.

She opened it and saw Ray Ray sitting on his bed looking disheveled, tired, and smiling.

"What did you do?"

"Something very satisfying." she smiled while June's face paled. "Oh relax, consider it a quick way to grow up, plus who better than a girl with tons of experience?"

June just felt like giving up at this point and going to bed to forget everything. Sadly no, she had a job to do.

"That's it, we're putting you back to normal, right now." She then used the concoction made by Monroe to counter the love dust made by Uncle Skeeter and then used a magic wand to dispel the youth potion.

"Well, I had one crazy day today, I hope next time I'm young, it's not the same day one of your arch-enemies are attacking." She remarked before looking at her grandson. "Thanks for the date Ray Ray, we should do it again real soon."

And after she was gone, June turned to the little boy.

"Hey June?"

"Yeah little bro?"

"I think I'll take her up on that." he smiled a goofy grin.

June just decided to not reply to that and go to bed.


	37. Barbarian King and Archer Queen

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Barbarian King and Archer Queen

Series: Clash of Clans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, we won!" Shouted a Barbarian as he and his comrades stood in the ruins of a village they just destroyed.

"That was easier then I thought, this village was apparently not guarded well." Remarked another as one of the others was walking by and got flung up due to a Spring trap. "Another glorious day and another glorious bundle of gold and elixir!"

"Yes, now there is only one thing to do." Another said as the others looked at him. "Celebrate!"

"Hooray!" They cheered while they headed on back to their own village with any remaining troops. Once they arrived they walked towards their campfire that was next to their king.

"Welcome back my men, I take it the attack went alright?"

"Yes sire, we burned the village to the ground, and we got a lot of loot!" Smiled one while a Dragon flew by dragging the loot.

"Excellent! I wish I had been there to help, but I had to wait here to recover my health from the last battle."

"We understand Sire, but at least you're healthy now, right?" One of them asked as he stared at the roasting cow.

"Yes, although I might have been better if SOMEONE wasn't bugging me!" He called out.

"Oh stow it you buffoon!" Called a female voice back.

"Sire, what was that, who is bugging you, want us to take care of them?" One of the Barbarians asked curiously.

"Just the new Archer Queen that moved in. I swear she's nothing but an eyesore." He frowned crossing his arms. "Think's she's so cool with that fancy crossbow of hers. Well nothing can beat my powerful sword!"

"I heard that!" She called back. "And at least I can fight from a safe distance! You're basically asking to be beaten!"

"At least I'm not a sissy who's afraid to fight up close you coward!" He called back at her.

Over with said queen she fumed with some of the Archers near her. "Oooh! That ignorant blowhard! Who does he think he is?"

"The king of the Barbarians? Plus he's also a higher level then you are." One of the Archers said.

"So? I could take him down easy and he wouldn't see it. My arrows are far better than just some heavy sword to carry around."

"True, but he does have more health and he might be able to take you out before you kill him, want us to pepper him with arrows?" One of the Archers asked as she notched an arrow and aimed it at him.

"No!" She quickly said in concern before covering her mouth and cleared her throat. "I mean, no. Starting a fight with him would be pointless, especially since it's obvious I would be the victor. We'll leave him be to let him stay in his fantasy world."

"You sure? I could just hit him in the helmet, it wouldn't hurt him." The Archer asked in confusion.

"I said no and meant it." She replied in a firm tone.

"Ok, ok, if you say so." She said as she lowered her bow. 'Why was she so against me firing at him after she just complained about him?'

The Barbarian King huffed and sat down on his platform.

"Would you like us to charge at her and show her the strength of the Barbarians?" Asked one of them holding up his sword.

"No, we shall not, besides, she knows we are better, so don't attack her." He said quickly, confusing the Barbarians. "For now, we celebrate for the victory by ourselves."

"You sure? It wouldn't take long and we promise not to kill anyone." One of them said as he held his sword.

"I said no!" He snapped before walking away to the town hall.

"What was that all about?" One of them said as they watched their king enter the town hall before spotting the Archer queen get up and go to the town hall as well. "I don't get why he seems to hate her so much, she doesn't seem so bad."

"Well, she seems to hate him too, she shouts at him just as much as he does." The other said before spotting an Archer walking towards them.

"Hey, we wanna talk to you two." She spoke with her friend beside her.

"Ok, what is it?" One of them asked curiously.

"It seems like our queen has a big hatred for your king, but she hasn't even been here for a week and we wanted to know if you two have heard what he thinks about her."

"I dunno, he seems to hate her, but gets mad whenever we offer to go over an attack you guys." The second Barbarian said.

"Same with us." spoke the other Archer. "I mean it's like they both dislike each other, but don't want to fight, even though there's literally nothing stopping them. Maybe they don't want to be vulnerable in case of an attack."

"Yeah, though they keep arguing like an old married couple, maybe they have a history?" One of them said curiously.

"Hmmm, I have heard often that people who fight a lot tend to be hiding something."

"Yeah, and they go to the town hall a lot at the same time too."

"Maybe they secretly like each other." Chucked one of the Barbarians.

"Wait, that might be it!" One of the Archer's said as her eyes bulged out.

"What?" The Barbarian said in confusion.

"Think about it, they fight and look at each other a lot but get mad if we offer to harm them, they go to the town hall at the same time, they must have crushes on each other!"

"Could it really be that simple? Cause if that's true why don't they tell each other?" Asked the other Archer.

"Simple, they're too proud to admit it, they don't want to look weak in front of us or something probably." She said with a shrug.

"Well what should we do? Sit back and let them figure it out?" Asked one of the Barbarians.

"Nah, the king's to stubborn to ever admit his feeling to her, and I'm guessing the queen's the same?" The other Barbarian asked curiously.

"Big time. But...what if we helped?" Smirked the Archer. "If we can get them in the right position to come clean, maybe then we won't have to listen to them fight all the time."

"Yeah...yeah, I like it! But how are we gonna do it?" The Barbarian asked curiously.

"We need a reason for them to be alone and have no choice but to talk to each other."

"I have an idea! What if we moved their pads to the corner of the village and made a wall around them?" A Barbarian said with a grin.

"Perfect! But it'll have to be while they're asleep."

"Agreed, let's meet here once both of them is asleep." The Archer said with a smile.

(Later)

"Ok, they're asleep, so how are we gonna get them to the corner without waking them?" Asked the Archer as they stared at the giant king who was sleeping on his stone pad.

"Got that covered." She shot an arrow in the sky before a few dragons flew over with rope. "You guys, drag him over to the corner of the village and you can get an extra portion of hog."

The dragons nodded as they flew down and wrapped the bottom of the slab with rope and then began to fly up as the slab began to rise into the air.

The king snored while not stirring as they carried him as we cut to the Barbarians with the queen.

"Ok, so how we do this?" One of them asked curiously.

"Easy, grab a corner and pull." Said one of the barbarians.

"Works for me." He replied before they moved over and tried pulling, but it didn't budge an inch. "On second thought, this isn't gonna work for me."

"Hmmm, I have a second idea, go get some Hog Riders to pull this thing." He said as the others nodded.

Later a group of the riders dragged the platform with the pigs grunting while some Builders were finishing the walled area.

"Perfect, just perfect, you will get your gold in the morning." Said an Archer with a grin as the Archer Queen was placed next to the king. They and the Barbarians rushed off while the wall moved into place.

(Morning)

The sun began to rise over the rustic village as it hit the faces of two giant warriors. They groaned and slowly sat up on their slabs and noted someone next to them.

"Huh? What the- YOU!" They shouted as they looked at each other in shock.

"What are you doing near my podium?!" Asked the Barbarian King with a frown.

"Me? What are you doing sleeping next to my podium?" She asked with a frown as she looked around. "And what's with the wall?"

He turned and saw they were fenced off at the corner of the village. "What in the...this is obvious someone's idea of a prank, well I'm not laughing!"

"Me either, and it looks like there's five layers of walls, we can't jump over it!" She said with a scowl.

"Then we shall cut through it." He said as he brought out his sword.

"No, it's our walls so we can't just cut them, we'll get in trouble." She spoke up with a sigh. "Perhaps we can summon our soldiers and they can help us."

"Huh, that's actually a good idea. Hey! Men, get over here!" He shouted over the wall.

"Sounds like they're awake." Whispered one of the Barbarians to the others.

"Yes, and remember not to respond to them no matter what." Whispered back one of the Archers.

"Pretend we're busy." Remarked the other Archer while they overheard their queen start yelling too.

"Girls, shoot us a rope, I don't want to be stuck here with this idiot!" She called.

"Hurry men before this fool drives me insane!" He called out.

"Who are you calling a fool you neanderthal?!" She shouted at him with a frown.

"You! Apparently you're deaf too if you can't hear me right beside you!"

"Shut up you roid raging bastard, I can hear just fine!"

"Roid?! I'll have you know this is natural! I dare you to feel and see that you are clearly wrong!"

"Oh yeah? Well I think I just will!" She said as she reached out and put her hands on his arm and chest. She moved them around and lost her frown. "Wow, they do feel pretty firm."

"Yeah, they are." He said as he lost his frown as well.

They were silent for a minute or two before she blushed and brought her hands away from his chest and arm.

"Um….so….should we see if we can climb over the walls together?" He asked with a small blush.

"Um, yeah, sure." She said as they approached one side of the wall. "Can you lift me up?"

"Sure." He said as he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up. He lifted her up as high as he could while she grabbed part of the wall. "Got it?"

"Yes, I think I got it." She said as she tried to pull herself up. But it was too high and she slipped, falling on top of the king. They were both sent to the ground in a groaning pile.''It's too high up, I can't get out." She groaned as she lied on top of him.

"So we're stuck." he sighed before noticing their position and blushed. "Y-you can get off now, if you want."

She jumped off with her own blush and looked away. "S-Sorry."

"I-it's ok, you just fell on me, no harm done." He said as he looked away.

"Sooooo, how long do you think it'll take before they rescue us?"

"Well, that's hard to say, it could be an hour, a day, a week, it's been awhile since either of us or anything was moved or built, plus we've only been going on raid every week or so, so we could be here awhile." He said with a shrug.

"Ugh, this sucks." She leaned against it with her arms crossed. 'And why did I have to get stuck with him?'

"Agreed." He said as he leaned against the opposite wall. 'And why with her, out of everyone why her?'

She looked over his form and felt her face heat up seeing his toned and tough stature with a regal expression.'Oh god, why did it have to be him?' She thought as she looked away before he saw her looking.

As she looked away he began to look her over, staring at her long soft purple hair, her green dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, how her face looked so elegant, and how her body practically screamed beauty and grace. 'Of all the females I've seen since being made, none can match up to her.' He thought as his face heated up and he turned away before she could see.

It was silent while they contemplated staying that way. They stayed that way for about half an hour before the Barbarian king cleared his throat. "So….how do you enjoy living in the village?"

"It's nice, very cozy with plenty of cannons so it doesn't feel like it's just me guarding it." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's a great village, I'm glad you like it." He said with a small smile. "If you stick around you'll probably get to around my level."

"I can't wait, and then I'll show you that the bow is better than the sword." She said with a grin.

"Ha! Nothing beats a sword, especially mine."

"Ha, you must be joking, I'm invincible when I have my bow." She said arrogantly.

"Yeah right, without that bow I bet you're useless." He said with a grin.

"Care to put your gold where your mouth is?"

"Sure, you and me, right here, right now, no swords, no bows, just bare hands." He said as he stuck his sword into the ground.

"You're on." She set her crossbow aside and held her fists up.

"Great, you ready?" He asked as he held his fists up as well.

"Ladies first." She smirked.

"There aren't any ladies in here that I can see." He replied with a grin.

She frowned before taking a swing at his face. He easily dodged it and tried to punch her in the stomach. She jumped to the side and this time landed a punch to his side. He stumbled back a bit before turning to her.

"Not bad, but I've felt worse." He said before rushing at her and pinning her to the wall. "Ha! Try and break away from this."

"No fair, let go!" She said as she tried to break free.

"Not happening." He said with a grin. "Now say that I am superior!"

"Not in your lifetime." She growled as she tried to get free again.

"Come on, say it! You're beaten, I have won now say it!"

She struggled and noticed how close they were before blushing brighter than before.

"What, is something wrong?" He asked as he noticed her now red face. 'Did I use too much force?'

"I-it's nothing, just let me go." She said as she continued to blush. 'Wonder if I can surprise him and push him off.'

"No, not until you surrender and say I'm superior."

"I said, no." She frowned before noticing their faces were close enough for them to kiss. 'S-should I try to?' She thought as she quickly looked at his lips. 'They look really rough and enticing….'

"Surrender or I'll have to rough you up." He said as she began to move her head forward. "W-What are-" He said before she pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened while his grip on her slackened.

'Yes, this is my chance! But...this feels so nice.' She thought as she wrapped her arms around him. 'His lips really are rough, and they feel so nice.'

'W-why is she kissing me? Her lips are so soft…' He thought as he wrapped his arms around her. 'And I've wanted to taste them ever since I saw her.'

Meanwhile their underlings were hearing them kiss and grinned. "Well, I think the plan worked."

"Big time, now maybe they'll start showing it." Smirked an Archer.

"Yeah." A Barbarian said before asking. "So...how do we get them out?"


	38. Hydra and Child Emperor

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Hydra and Child Emperor

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Child Emperor watched Pig God walk over and shook his head. 'I know he can eat anything, but….nevermind, I'm not gonna think too hard on it.'

"Eyesight! Eyesight, where are you!" He heard a voice call as the ground began to shake.

He turned around and saw the road crack where the monster was and backed up. "Uh oh." He said as he saw a large scaly hand poke out from the side of a building. The road broke apart as several snakes rose up followed by a head and body. "I should probably get out of here, but I am curious what's going to happen." He said as a monster smaller than Eyesight but still large rose up as it looked around.

"Oi Eyesight!" She called while her skin was red and had snake hair, but no bracelets, but still had a snake tail for the bottom half instead of legs with a black top that went around the sides. "Where are you, this was where you told me to meet you!" She called out before spotting Kid Emperor.

'Is this like a sibling?' He thought while the monster narrowed her eyes and he tried holding a hand up. "Hello?"

"Huh? Who are you, have you seen my big sister Eyesight?" She asked curiously as she slithered towards him before seeing blood on the sidewalk and street.

"Um, well about that…" He started before she leaned down and flicked her tongue out to smell the blood before going wide eyed.

"This is sis's blood! What happened to her!?" She asked as she kept smelling it before turning to him and smelling him. "And you have her smell and blood on you too! What did you do?"

"W-W-Wait! It wasn't me!" He spoke up in panic while backing up. 'Oh man, if Underdog Man was still working, maybe I could have used him as a distraction.'

"What wasn't you, what happened?" She hissed as she reached out to grab him as her snakes hissed.

He quickly activated the robot climbs in his backpack and moved away. "I didn't kill her if that's what you think!"

"What?" She asked slowly. "S-She's….dead?" She asked as her eyes began to tear up. Her hair hissed louder before she cried out loud and her tears sprang up and started falling on the sides like two waterfalls.

"Whoa!" He said as he backed up more. "Listen, I'm sorry for your loss, but she was evil and she did try to kill me."

"She was so good! She was doing the right thing!" She cried out. "All she wanted to do was devour and slaughter humans in her wake, is that so wrong!?"

"Um, to humans, yes." He sweatdropped.

"So what, what have humans ever done that makes them better than us monsters? You're weak and mean, you kill monsters for fun, you deserve to be devoured!" She cried as she slammed her fist into the ground, making a large hole in it. "In fact, I'll just eat you to avenge her!"

"But I didn't kill her!" He said as he began to run away with the robotics legs as she reached out to grab him.

"Get back here!" She yelled before slithering after him.

"Please, just listen to me, I didn't kill her, it was Pig God, he ate her!" He shouted as he kept running away.

"YOU ATE MY SISTER!? I'LL KILL YOU AND EAT YOU!" She roared misinterpreting what he said due to the running before sending her snakes out at him.

"Whoa! Just calm down!" He shouted as he barely dodged the giant snakes. 'This is bad! I can't fight her head on! I need some of my inventions back home!' He thought as he raced towards his house. 'Good thing I don't have to worry about Mom and Dad being home, I don't want them to get eaten.' He thought as she sent another snake at him.

She growled before knocking a car over in his path, making him run left and move up the side of a building. "Why won't you just stop and get into my mouth!" She screamed as she followed him up the building by using the claws on her hands to grab at the walls.

"Because I don't want to!" He yelled back reaching the top and having the legs run to the edge before they jumped, causing him to land on the next roof and repeat this for the next few buildings. 'I have to admit, she certainly is determined.' He thought as he looked over his shoulder to see her jumping after him.

"You can run all you want, but you can't do it forever!"

"I'm still not gonna let you eat me!" He shouted. 'I hope I remembered to add the armor to the siding of the house, it should buy me some time to get my inventions.'

She growled and saw him drop down and looked before seeing him race off down the street near a suburban neighborhood. "I won't let you escape you...you sister eater!" She hissed as she threw an even large snake after him.

He felt it grab onto his back left leg and yank it off, causing him to stumble and slow down. "No, I'm so close!" He shouted as he urged his invention to keep going as it began to slow down and head back towards the angry snake monster.

She licked her lips while another snake yanked the other back leg off in one go. "I got you now!" She said as she moved even closer to him.

He quickly hit a button on the strap which made a jetpack fold open on the back which propelled him up into the air.

"No! Get back here!" She shouted as she was left with his robot legs as he neared his front door.

"Ah ha!" He landed and quickly punched in the key code and had the hand scanner read his finger prints before it opened and he ran in and slammed the door shut. He hit the key code inside before metallic covering started moving over the walls and house.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" She shouted as she sped towards the house in a desperate attempt to get to the house before the metal covered the house completely. She swung her tail at the door and crashed through it before it was covered and smirked before popping her top half in as Child Emperor rushed up the stairs. "I'm going to get you!" She said as she slowly pulled her way into the house and tried to follow him up the stairs.

He panicked and bolted into his room before looking around for the right invention. "Come on, come on, what can I use, what will keep me alive?" He said as he desperately looked through the many inventions in his room.

"Found you!" He heard the monster say as his door was forced open as she looked in with a sharp toothed grin.

"Ah ha!" He held up what looked like a toy laser. "Stand back, or else."

"Or what, you'll shoot a foam dart at me?" She asked with a grin as she began to stick her arm into his room.

He smirked and cocked the hammer before the end started sparking with electricity. "No, but I will fire a highly condense beam of charged particles which will feel like you got struck by lightning."

She frowned as she stopped moving her arm in before shooting her tongue out quickly and grabbing the gun from him.

His eyes widened as it was yanked from his grip before the snakes moved down and tore it to pieces in a second.'Oh, that's not good, time for plan B.' He thought before hitting a button next to him as the floor opened beneath him and he fell down it, surprising her.

"Hey!" She looked down and growled before forcing her lower half to break the doorway and started moving down the hole. "Get back here!"

"No! I didn't kill your sister! Stop trying to kill and eat me!" He said as he kept falling.

'Oh he's gonna learn you don't try to lose a monster part snake underground!' She thought as she moved her bottom half faster as she began to catch up to him.

'Is she getting closer?' He thought nervously as the tunnel began to curve. It eventually opened to a hidden base he made and hit a button before the tunnel exit closed. "There, that should hold her." He said as he began to run around the lab. "I don't think I can fight her, maybe I should just run away to one of my safehouses and wait it out and hope she gives up?" He asked himself as she pounded on the tunnel's exit.

"Let! Me! In!"

"Are you going to eat me?" He called as he began to put inventions and plans into a large duffel bag. He heard more pounding before it slowly went silent. 'That can't possibly be good, what is she planning?' He thought nervously.

He set the bag down and slowly moved over near the exit before listening closely, but all he heard was silence. "Is she gone, did she give up?" He said as he kept listening.

That's when a clawed hand burst right through and grabbed him by the torso. "I got yooouuu!" She crooned as another hand began to tear apart the door like it was paper.

"Ahhh!" He screamed in horror while trying to pry her hand off. "Let me go!" He shouted as she began to pull herself into the lab.

"Finally, now time for lunch." She grinned with her hair hissing in agreement.

"Wait, please, I'm innocent, I couldn't even injure your sister!" He cried as she began to hold him over her head as she opened her mouth wide. "I just tried to help some of the heroes she poisoned! Pig God ate her entirely!"

"No, I smell her blood on you, you must have done it!" She hissed as she began to lower him towards her mouth.

He flailed around before his upper half was in and she shut her mouth before letting go and felt her hold him with her lips and start licking around him with her tongue.

'Mmmmm, he tastes pretty nice for a sister killer, plus it feels nice when he struggles.' She thought as he tried to pull himself out of her mouth with little success. Her snakes held his ankles while she kept getting a taste of him.

"Oh god, please don't eat me, please!" He cried as he tried to push her tongue away from him. It just slid up against him while feeling himself get covered in saliva. 'Oh god, this is disgusting!' He thought as her long snake tongue wrapped around him before the tip poked his mouth.

She hummed before pondering. 'Hmm, even though I wanna eat him, maybe I can bring him as a hostage since this would be proof all the human's efforts to beat us is pointless.'

"Please, please stop it! Don't eat me!" He cried before her legs began to pull him up out of her mouth slowly. He saw her holding him upside down with a grin. "Y-you're not going to eat me?" He asked hopefully.

"No, at least not unless I know whether it's fine with HIM."

"H-him? Who's him?" He asked nervously as she grinned at him.

"The king of all monsters." She said with a smile.

"K-k-king of all monsters? Who's that?" He asked nervously.

"I literally just told you." she frowned before moving back up the tunnel with him in her hand.

"Ok, but why does it matter if it's fine with him if you eat me or not?" He asked nervously.

"Because he might want you as a hostage to use against the heroes, and who better than an S rank one like you." She laughed.

"O-ok." He said. "This isn't good, the other heroes don't care about me or any of the other heroes, if they learn that I'm screwed, she'll eat me!'

She moved up the tunnel and proceeded out of the house and back outside before she began to head down a hole and started burrowing in it. "Don't move, I need you in one piece for the king but it's faster to use both hands." She said as she put him in her cleavage as her snake hair held him in place..

He blushed bright red feeling the spot. 'B-B-B-Breasts!?'

Meanwhile the snake monster kept burrowing as she thought about her small captive. 'Small, cute, tasty, but he did kill my sister.' She thought as she kept slithering through the ground, making her large breasts jiggle around Child Emperor who's face was as red as Saitama's gloves.

'O-Ordinarily, I'd try to keep my mind busy, but they're so soft!' He thought as they squeezed against him as she kept burrowing before she began to dig upwards.

"Alright, we're almost there!" She grinned while not noticing the hero nearly close to a nosebleed. Soon she reached the surface and pulled herself out of the ground.

"W-Where are we exactly?" Kid Emperor asked as she pulled him out of her cleavage.

"My lair." Boomed a large and dark voice that sent shivers down the hero's spine. He looked around to see the being who had spoken, but he couldn't. "Hydra, why have you brought him here?"

"I'm sorry my king, but I thought he'd make a suitable hostage instead of a meal since he IS one of the high ranking heroes." She said as she bowed to the figure.

"Hmmm, that would be a good idea if he had any value, why would the other heroes care about him? And any reason you want to eat him, he looks small and not worth the effort."

"Well I've heard he's quite smart, so perhaps he's valuable in the knowledge area, and I wanted to eat him since he killed Eyesight."

The figure was quiet for a bit before saying. "Yes, he is one of the smartest heroes, but according to my minions reports he didn't kill your sister." He said, shocking Hydra.

"Told you." Muttered the kid.

"W-what? But he was surrounded by my sister's blood and I could smell her on him! He had to have killed her!"

"No, it was the hero Pig God who consumed her." He said as she stared at him in shock. "Now then, since you have brought up his intelligence I believe it would be beneficial if he was to work for us, some monsters need help and he could outfit us all with weapons."

"No way! I'd never help you!" Spoke Child Emperor with a frown.

"You have three options young one, you can either help us and live, you could refuse and I allow Hydra to eat you, or I could turn you into a monster who would then be very willing to help us. So what will it be?"

He paled hearing the options while seeing Hydra look hungry with her hair hissing in eagerness. "Umm….I think I'll help you, so what exactly do you want me to do?" He said nervously.

"Make armor to help any monsters attacking the cities deal with any heroes trying to impede them." He said before adding. "Every monster that dies because your armor wasn't able to protect them will result in punishment. Exceptions are S-class and A-class heros, but any below that rank who kill a monster who was wearing your armor will be penalized against you, do I make myself clear?"

He gulped and slowly nodded.

"Good, you will set up shop nearby my lair, and since Hydra has brought you to us, she will be in charge of watching over you 24/7 to make sure you don't escape." He ordered as Child Emperor paled even more. "Hydra, make sure he doesn't get away."

"Yes my king." She said as she bowed. She turned and slithered away while sighing. "You got lucky, now I have to go eat something else later."

"Lucky? I'm now a prisoner of monster's who now has to make armor for them as I'm watched over by a snake monster who tried to eat me half an hour ago." He grumbled with a frown.

"So you want me to eat you?" She asked as she licked her lips.

"No, I'd prefer if you didn't, now where is my new lab going to be?" He said with a frown.

"Um….this cave." She spoke slithering into a nearby cave. "Plenty of space, empty, and you'll have alone time to focus."

"Ok, and where am I going to get materials and tools to work on armor?" He asked curiously.

"I'll get some of the monsters who are already out start getting the supplies." She said as she curled up against the wall of the cave with him. "But first, rest, that chase was exhausting."

"Ok, but where am I going to rest?"

"Beside me so you don't sneak off." She said as she placed him on her curled up snake half. "And just so you know, my hair can wake up before me, so if you do try to get away I'll wake up before you step one foot out there."

"Glad to know, though it's not like I can go anywhere even if I get out of here." He said as he laid down on her. 'This is going to be a while, but hopefully I'll get out of here.' He thought as he began to close his eyes.

'Hopefully I don't eat him in my sleep, he tasted pretty good.' She thought with a smile as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

(Later)

Child Emperor groaned while noting his surroundings seemed more wet, warm, and closer around him than before. "Ugh, what's going on?" He groaned as he began to open his eyes slowly. He saw it was dark around him, but noted something big and wet moving in front of him. "Huh….why does this feel familiar?" He asked himself as he reached out to touch it curiously. It felt slimy and cool and saw it move over quickly and start rubbing against his face. "Ew, gross, why did it do that?" He groaned as his face was covered in the slimy liquid.

That's when he heard a snoring sound and it finally clicked in his head where he was. "Oh god, I'm in her mouth!" He said as he looked around before spotting a row of large, sharp teeth that had been behind him. "Hey! You're not suppose to eat me!" He shouted as the long wet object which he now realized was the tongue rubbed against him again.

More snoring came while Hydra was asleep with his upper half in her mouth.

"This is ridiculous, how did this even happen?" He grumbled as he tried to move his legs only to feel something holding them. 'Is she holding me with her hair too?' He thought as he tried to get free from its grasp only to feel it tighten around his legs. "Ok, so that's not going to work...I'm just glad she hasn't bitten down on me in her sleep."

She snored before her eyes began to slowly wake up along with her hair. 'Mmmm, that was amazing, I've never slept that well before in my life...what's in my mouth?' She thought groggily as she slowly woke up. She noted the taste was like yesterday and saw two legs poking out of her mouth. 'Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this.' She thought as she tasted him again as she realized Child Emperor was in her mouth. She spit him out while seeing him awake and coughed. "Uh, did you crawl in my mouth?"

"No."

"Oh, my bad, I tend to eat small prey that are near my face while I sleep."

"Well, I'm not prey, so don't do it again." He said with a frown as he tried to wipe her saliva off of him. 'I hope this doesn't become a thing.'


	39. Auto-Fiona and Tails

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Auto-Fiona and Tails

Series: Sonic Boom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spring, a time where romance is prominent in air. A time where people would try and find that one special someone or even spend time with their other half. But for others 'aka Tails' it was just another day in the lab.

He was tightening up a bolt for a large machine that looked like a generator. "And there, all done. Now I can power my lab even if a storm knocks out the power." he moved over and pulled a lever on the side as it began powering up.

"Are you finally finished with that hunk of junk?" asked Sticks walking in wearing a black dress with pumps.

"It's not junk, it's a brand new back up generator in case of anymore future blackouts. And wait, are you….wearing a dress?" he asked in surprise and wide eyes. "With pumps?"

"I got a blind date." she replied straightening her dress. "I wanna look good."

He rubbed his eyes and put a finger in his ear. "I'm sorry, what? You're going on a blind date, with someone you don't know, while getting all dressed up?"

"It's spring, a time to partner up for some lovin' even I know that. If I was always so paranoid I'd go insane. I let my hair down once in awhile."

"Speaking of, did you….brush your hair?"

"Brushed, shampooed and conditioned. I even brushed my teeth. Never can get use to the taste of that toothpaste. I'm not a savage...or at least not a total savage." she admitted before walking out. "Later, oh and before I forget, you should really try taking a walk out of here and try finding someone yourself, like that Zoe girl."

"Uh….yeah…. But her name was Zooey." he looked away with awkwardness. "The thing is...we kinda broke up a month ago. She said I was spending more time with the team then I was with her and then she said it was over."

"Ouch, that's harsh." she winced before looking at the clock. "Woah! I'm gonna be late!"

"Make sure he has a rubber." Tails teased.

"I'M NO LOOSE FLOOZY." She sent him a glare before hurrying out of the lab.

Tails chuckled before looking to the ground with a frown. "It has been a while since I was last out on the town, but I've got a good reason. So many new stuff to work on, so much stuff to help us. I just can't take a break." He went to go grab a wrench before Sonic zipped in holding up two suits.

"Hey Tails, which one of these do you think would look better?"

He looked between the black and white suits and rubbed his head. "Um….the white one looks alright. Are you going to a fancy party?"

"No, me and Amy are going out on a romantic night since it's gonna get nice tonight."

" _You_ and _Amy_?! Since when?"

"Well remember that day Amy had to crash at my place cause a big rainstorm flooded her house?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I walked in on her when she was getting in the tub, it was super awkward but we talked for a bit after she got out, one thing let to another, and the next thing you know we're kissing on the couch."

Tails looked at his best friend with a dropped jaw. "I….I don't….know what to say."

"Yeah and with how crazy our hormones get during the Spring I can't help but think about the future."

"So….you and Amy, are officially a couple, right? I didn't mishear that right?"

"Well yeah. And maybe one day there'll be the sound of little hedgehog feet scampering around."

Tails looked at his friend as he turned and zipped out and shook his head. "Wow, ok, now I owe Knuckles five bucks." he spoke before grabbing his wrench.

"Sonic! Are you in there?" Amy asked walking into a purple dress similar to Sticks'.

"You just missed him." remarked Tails. "Hey do you know where Knuckles is?"

"Last time I saw him he was out on his date."

"Are you kidding! Knuckles too?"

"Yeah, apparently he met someone online using a dating website. I think her name was Rouge. A pretty busty bat with a flare for tights."

Tails sighed and grumbled to himself. 'Even Knuckles? And with a girl like that? Lucky,'

"I would have thought you would be out on the town. Everyone has the urge to pair up, at least until after a few weeks until the crazy hormone increase goes down."

"I know what you mean, Sonic was in hear before you, he was talking about having kids one day."

"OMG! Really?" Amy asked grabbing his shoulders.

"Uh...well yeah, at least that's what it sounded like." Tails said which made the pink hedgehogs smile widen.

"Did he say how many? Or when? Or talk about names? What about if he prefers sons or daughters?" she asked quickly while shaking him. "Tell me everything!"

"No-o-o-o-o!" he spoke out as she shook him before letting go so he could clear his spinning head. "He wasn't clear. Try not to get all baby crazy. We don't want to give Eggman a target to aim for."

"Tails I'm not gonna go baby crazy, first I need to make some room, pick out the wall color, decide the best method to raise them, then decide how many we should have. And as for the concern about Eggman, I'd break both his arms and his legs if he even tried to grab them."

"Yeesh." Tails shivered at the bluntness before Amy turned and walked away.

"See you later Tails, try to find someone for yourself and don't expect Sonic back tomorrow, I'm gonna take him back to my place for the night."

Tails blushed as she left and shook his head. 'Great, I might have made things worse, sorry Sonic looks like you might end up a dad sooner than you anticipated.' he stated before looking around at his his lab before looking at the wrench in his hand. He groaned in annoyance before putting the tool back. Maybe I can try to give Zooey a call and try to patch things up."

He hit the button on his communicator and hit redial for Zooey's number.

After a few Rings… "We're sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer available."

"Aw man, she changed her number." he sighed ending the call and looking at his table with a sad expression. "Everyone's spending time with someone, but the only thing I'm with right now are my machines." it was then he got a crazy idea. "Hmmm, my machines."

Over with the others we see how they were doing on their dates.

"So handsome, you say your job takes you all over?" asked a white female bat with a black suit on with white high heeled boots to Knuckles as they walked side by side.

"Oh yeah, everywhere from this spot to the other end of the island."

"Ever seen something like," she reached for the pink heart on her suit and started to pull it down with Knuckles staring with a gobsmacked expression on his face before she pulled out a green gem, "this?"

"Uh? Oh yeah, I've seen those before. I even got this massive one in a super secret hiding spot of mine that no knows about."

"Oh? Tell me more." she said befor the camera pans to Sticks and her date.

She was currently sitting at a table with a tall green crocodile with a pair of headphones around his neck.

"So I grabbed the guy and popped him right in the kisser. That's the last time he called me snaggletooth."

"Wow, usually people call me insane if I did that to someone, except for me I once did it to a guy and tried wrapping him up with a bear trap."

"The only way people with hard heads learn anything is by pounding the lesson into them.' he smirked while punching his open palm. "And giving them a kick in the can ain't going overboard either."

Meanwhile Sonic at Amy were waiting for their food orders.

"Ya ever wonder how Meh-Burger stays in business?" questioned Sonic. "I mean besides being the only restaurant in town."

"Who knows, according to Og they're mostly made of newspapers." remarked Amy while her head was propped up on her hands with a smile. "But I don't mind today, especially with you." she said looking at him with a dreamy expression.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Sonic smiled back.

"Your order's ready." spoke Dave setting the tray of food down in between them. "Enjoy."

"I could swear he sounds less and less into his work every time I see him." Amy said.

"Wouldn't you if you worked at a place like this?" Sonic asked grabbing his burger.

"Mmm, good point." she added taking her own burger. Amy looked at him while the ate, trying to figure out how to confront him on what she heard from Tails. "So….ever thought about kids?"

He stopped chewing and looked up at her. 'Since when can she read minds?'

'Idiot! You don't just blurt that out!' "I mean I bet you have, considering there are lots of kids around." she quickly said. "So yeah, when has kids not been on the mind?" 'Someone just shut me up!'

"Well...I won't lie, it has come to mind." he admitted while glancing away nervously. "I mean come on who else is gonna protect this place when I'm old and can't move like I can now?"

"So follow up, if you did have kids, are you more for boys or girls?"

"Well, to be honest it wouldn't bother me either way."

Amy could literally hear fireworks go off in her head hearing that. She could feel her temperature rize and her breathing get heavy, her appetite for food was slowly receding and being replaced with another form of hunger. "Well... would you rather have them as soon as possible, or later in life?"

"Well, sooner might be better than later, right? Gotta have the energy to keep up with the little rugrats."

And just like that, Amy nearly crushed her burger while feeling a big smile reach her face. 'Keep it together girl, not here, wait till you're somewhere more private then jump his bones.'

Sonic noticed the look in Amy's eyes change and bit into his burger. 'Why did I just feel a sudden chill?'

We go back to Tails who was using his welding torch on something. He focused the heat and carefully bent some metal before putting the torch aside and took the mask off with a smile. "Alright, this should do it. Now let's get you up and walking around."

He walked over and grabbed a remote before hitting a few buttons. It rose up and stepped off the table. "Alright, try and take a few steps forward." he said making it move. "Alright! Now, try and speak a little bit."

[He-llo.] it spoke in a female voice with a robotic pitch to it.

"Not bad, needs a little work, but still." he smiled before looking at the mirror. "Go on over and take a look at yourself."

It moved to the mirror and saw its reflection. It looked like a red furred vixen with a yellow muzzle and belly with a brown scarf around it's neck, a white belly shirt, and a matching skirt with a pair of brown shoes. It had a red tail behind it with a yellow tip.

"Your name is Fiona." smiled Tails. "What do you think?"

[Not bad.] she said repeating his words.

"Perfect. Now, do you know where we are?"

[...your lab.]

"I should really fix that voice really quick." he grabbed his screwdriver and moved over. "Say ah."

[Ahhh,] she opened her mouth which showed wiring and the metal mainframe used on her as he put the screwdriver in and started adjusting a screw in the back. The voice began to change from mechanical to almost normal.

"Alright, try saying something now."

"Something now."

"Perfect." he smiled putting the tool down. "Alright Fiona, now that you seem to be working alright, what say test out your capabilities? Like try to lift this table."

She walked up to the table and lifted it like it was a feather then twirled it on her finger before smashing it against a wall.

"Uh….well that works, but maybe go easy on the tossing part. You know unless there's a fight."

"That works." she responded back.

"Hmm, ok try jumping around a little so I can see if your legs can support you."

She did so and launched herself off the ground and ended up crashing into the ceiling while her only her legs showing as they dangled.

Tails winced. "Uh, are you alright?"

Her eyes glowed as she ran a systems check. "...all systems operational.

"Well try to get back down here."

She put her hands in the side of the hole and ripped it open wider with little effort and landed on her feet.

"Ok, now…"he rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. "Do the tango."

She responded by grabbing him and began to dance. She was following the steps in her CPU while Tails was virtually being moved around like a ragdoll.

'Okay maybe it wasn't the best idea to use pieces from Eggman's old robots, but I guess it's fine.' he thought before she spun him with one hand and let go, causing him to go crashing into the closet. "Okay, that was good, but maybe next time I should lead."

"Understood." she responded as he got himself up and dusted himself off.

"Alright, so you seem to be working at peak efficiency. But now I need to figure out what to have you call me. Something like master or sir might give people the wrong idea or key them into you being a robot."

"Shall I run a scan on possible new names?"

"Actually, just use my real name. And now that I made you, I can have an extra hand around to keep this place into peak condition."

"Yes Tails."

"And now the others can't tease me about not being with a girl on today." he whispered to himself. "So, let's get started with a little walk around the village."

"Yes Tails." she said and followed him out the door. "Do you want me to turn my battle mode on in case of any threats?"

"No no no, just stay in standard mode for the time being." he replied quickly as they headed towards the village.

Amy and Sonic had finished their meal. Amy wiped her mouth with a napkin while Sonic patted his stomach and popped a mint. "That was pretty good."

"Yeah pretty decent for Meh burger food. Must be a new seasonal recipe or something."

As they walked away, with Amy holding onto Sonic's arm, they spotted Sticks nearby laughing with a big crocodile.

"So I told the guys to drop the package, and the darn thing ended up exploding with a bunch of confetti. I swear I never saw Espio look more ridiculous than that."

"I would have done the same thing to be honest." Sticks said. "Except replace the confetti with lots and lots of chili."

"Hey Sticks who's your friend?" Asked Amy.

"Say hello to Vector, he's my blind date for today. Turns out he's part of a detective agency."

"My card." Vector spoke handing said item to them. "If you ever have a tough case, me and my boys can take care of it, just give us a call"

"Uh sure." Sonic said. As he looked it over Knuckles and his date came walking by. "Knuckles my man, this your date?"

"Yup, this here is Rouge." he introduced while the others took notice of how her suit made her body well accentuated.

"Hi." she said waving at them with an alluring tone in her voice. "Knuckles told me so much about you three."

"I bet he has. With great exaggeration."

"I was just saying the truth. Like how you two have a few kids and how Sticks here is prone to loud noise." he said while the others looked at him with deadpan expressions. "So where's Tails at?"

"He's-"

"Right here." Said the yellow fox walking up to them with Fiona.

"Tails?" blinked Sonic. "Wow, I honestly thought you were gonna stay inside all day, but it's great to see you out. And who's your friend?"

"This is Fiona." He said gesturing to his latest creation. "Fiona, these are my friends."

"Hello everyone." Fiona greeted. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The feelings mutual." Said Amy. "Are you new around here?"

"Yes, brandnew." she replied.

"Where'd you move in? I like to go around and give welcome baskets for anyone moving on the island."

"In Tails lab." she replied, making all of them look surprised while Tails paled a little before he stepped up in front of her with an awkward chuckle.

"What she means is that I saw her show up and she said she needed a place to crash temporarily, so I offered the upstairs part of my lab as a spare bedroom until she finds a place of her own."

"Oh, that was pretty generous of you Tails." Knuckles said nudging his friend with his elbow. *Wink* *wink*

Tails blushed and gulped. "S-So, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" he said trying to change the subject before a laser shot down at Meh burger. "On second thought that can wait."

"Don't tell me." Amy groaned before Eggman reared his ugly mug.

"That's right, flee in terror!" he laughed as his robots began to attack everything with people running in fear.

"Of course a heartless guy like Egghead would crash the party." Sonic glared. "Let's go team!"

"Aww, but we're still on our date." pouted Knuckles before a Beebot flew towards them with Rouge quickly reacting and knocked it out of the air with an excellent round house kick. "Holy-"

"What the?" blinked Eggman. "Aw great, now I gotta deal with three new members? And just when I thought my plan to ruin everyone's day was going along perfectly."

"What's your deal Egghead, couldn't find a date so you had to mess up ours?" Sonic questioned.

"Well that's actually a bonus. You see unlike the rest of you, who are driven by the primal urge to mate during this time of the year, I'm immune to the springs infatuating effect." he smirked. "So really this day is nothing real special to me. But the fact it's special to all of you is going to make me ruining it all the more sweeter. Robots attack!"

The robots moved at them with Vector picking up a nearby chair and knocking a Beebot away with ease. "And here I thought I wasn't going see any action today."

Rouge front flipped and kicked a Crabbot away while knocking a Beebot into another one with a front kick.

"Your date's got some nice moves Knuckles." Sticks said to the echidna before throwing her boomerang.

"Yeah, plus she's kicking butt." he said punching a Burnbot.

"Threat level medium, Tails, shall I engage?" asked Fiona.

"I don think-" he was cut off when he a Beebot flew towards them before Fiona pushed him out of the way and held out a hand. The robot insect slammed into her palm with enough to crush it's head upon impact before it dropped to the ground. "So?"

"What the!" Eggman yelled in shock.

"Woah, she's strong." remarked Sonic knocking a robot away.

"Engaging combat mode." she said before rushing out. She grabbed two Beebots and slammed them together, crushed them in a ball and tossed it at the nearest Burnbot.

It's optics widened as the ball hit it and it blew up.

"Wow, just…. wow." Amy spoke as the red fox landed on her feet with her back turned to the demolished robot.

"You said it." remarked Tails bringing his lasso out to try and tie up some of the robots. 'I didn't think the combat mode would be _that_ good.'

Fiona's eyes zoomed in and jumped up when a Burnbot came at her before she landed on top of it and slammed her hands into the sides of it's head before she started pulling upwards. She ripped the head off and tossed it, smashing four Beebots.

"Woah! She's tough, wonder how much milk she drinks." remarked Knuckles while pounding a Beebot into the ground.

Fiona reached into the Burnbot's body and took control of it manually, making its pincers swipe at the attackers. It took out several Beebots while Rouge jumped up and knocked a Crabbot aside while Vector caught and tore in half.

"Sonic, I know this isn't the best time," said Amy who bashed a Crabbot away. "But feel I should tell you Twins run in my family."

Sonic spin dashed a Beebot away and looked at her in surprise. "Amy, now isn't the time, but….since you brought it up you should know triplets runs in my family, but it skipped my mom, I actually have a brother named Manic and sister named Sonia."

"Great to hear," she said before letting out a cry and slammed a Crabbot in the ground. "you'll have to int introduce me sometime." she swung her hammer and knocked away another Beebot sending it hurtling towards Rouge.

Said bat back flipped over it before bringing her heel down on it and dug it into it's head. "Bleh, I hate bugs."

Vector let out a growl before grabbing a Motobug with his jaw and tossed it straight up into the air and swung his fist before it was knocked over towards Eggman.

"Gaaahhh!" he cried out as it knocked him off his hovercraft and onto the ground with a groan while seeing Fiona walking towards him with a cold expression.

She picked him up by collar and reeled back her fist. "Final target. Objective: eliminate."

"Fiona stop!" called out Tails who ran over and grabbed her arm. "No eliminate, no eliminate! Stand down!"

Her eyes glowed as she looked at Tails and then Eggman before lowering her arm. "Understood Tails." she complied before tossing the scientist to the ground.

"I'd recommend leaving, otherwise I don't know if they'll go easy on you for messing up their dates." spoke Tails pointing to his friends who looked angry. Sticks was growling like an animal ready to pounce, Amy tapped her hammer in her hand, Knuckles cracked his...well knuckles, and Sonic looked ready to spin dash the doctor.

Eggman didn't hesitate to run away, knocking Rouge down and causing the jewel in her top to fall out.

"Hey!" she glared at him and turned to the emerald which rolled over near Fiona's feet. "My Chaos Emerald!"

That got Sonic and his friend's attentions while Fiona looked down at the rock and began scanning it before picking up a huge energy reading coming from it.

"Massive energy signature detected." she reached down and picked it up while looking it over.

"Fiona, put the emerald down, very slowly." spoke Tails.

"What's the big deal?" asked Knuckles. "It's just a rock."

"That's a chaos emerald, meaning we could be in trouble." spoke Sonic while Fiona kept hold on the rock.

"There are seven in all and each one holds the power to level our Island." said Amy. "But hold all seven and you can manipulate the fabric of time and space."

"Uh hey red, could you give that back? It's, uh, a family heirloom." spoke up Rouge with a grin.

"An heirloom you keep in your over the shoulder boulder holder?" questioned Sticks while seeing sparks start coming from the emerald. "Oh crap!"

"Energy signature increasing." spoke Fiona while feeling her arm getting warmer and her power slowly increase. She tried to let go but found her hand would not listen.

"Fiona drop it." spoke Tails in a more commanding tone.

"I….can't. My servos are unresponsive." she spoke before her arm began glowing green which traveled up to her body and then to her other limbs and head. "Error! Error! System overload!"

"Tails, what's going on?" asked Sonic overhearing that while Fiona began twitching as her eyes glowed green.

"Yeah why is your date talking like a robot?" questioned Knuckles.

"Uh…." he gulped before they saw her shoot a green beam into the air while her body began sparking.

"She IS a robot!" yelled Sticks. "The robot uprising's begun!"

"No! It's that stone, its overpowering her systems." he spoke up before moving over and felt a field of chaotic energy keeping him from getting closer. "We just gotta figure out how to get closer."

"What are you talking about? We gotta get out of here!" spoke Vector as they felt the pressure get stronger and grabbed Sticks.

"If we don't get that Chaos emerald away from her she'll go nuclear." spoke Sonic as he tried running over, but was stopped in place and couldn't get any closer. "Tails! Try and get her to let go of it!"

"The emeralds power is being triggered by her electromagnetic field. I need to get to the power switch on her back."

"How do you know it's back there?" Amy asked. "And for that matter how do you she even has one?"

"Uh….no time for questions!" he said quickly.

"Knuckles! Try and toss him!" instructed Sonic.

"You got it." he moved over and picked Tails up by his tails and began swinging him around and around up in the air.

"Woah-oah-oah-oah!"

"Off you go!" called Knuckles throwing the fox.

Tails screamed as he went towards Fiona and crashed into her onto the ground while feeling the pressure hit him full force. He tried his best to reach around to get to her off switch.

"Error! Error! Error! Power core overloading!"

Tails pushed against the field of chaotic energy which felt like he was pushing against a raging current. "Come on...come on…" he groaned and eventually reached the switch. He pushed on it and saw Fiona's body twitch before all the energy shot out of her and of into the horizon. Her eyes slowly shut down with her body beginning to return to it's original color. "Whew."

"Is it safe?" asked Sticks while Vector held her in his arms.

"Yeah." nodded Tails.

"Good, then you can start telling us just what the hell is going on?!" spoke up Rouge with a frown.

"I agree! Like why did she become red to green? Is christmas coming?" asked Knuckles.

"Not the time Knuckles!" spoke Sonic while crossing his arms. "Tails, explain."

"Did you know she was a robot?" Amy questioned.

"Uh….yeah, I did." he nodded. "I….built her earlier."

They blinked and had trouble finding the right words.

"I know what you're gonna say, but I swear at first I made her to help me around my lab, kinda like an assistant. But with the spring heat I kinda….yeah."

"You literally made her a female fox." spoke Sonic with a deadpanned look.

"That's just sad." Vector spoke.

"And I thought I knew perverts." remarked Rouge while walking over and tried to pry the chaos emerald out of the robot's hand. "Ngh, she's really got a good grip. I'm guessing it's for more than just holding tools and stuff?"

"You're not taking that." Amy said to the bat. "I'm sorry Rouge, but if that thing is dangerous then there's no way you're taking it off the island. Especially since you clearly can't hold on to it."

"I can hang onto it just fine."

"Keeping it in your bra doesn't count."

"It's worked plenty before." she said with a grin.

"Maybe we should just toss it in the ocean." spoke Sticks with a frown. "Along with that crazy robot."

"Absolutely not!" Tails shouted making the group jump. "I'm taking Fiona home, _with_ the Chaos Emerald, I don't want to hear any complaints, got it!?"

They blinked and slowly nodded as Tails grunted and carefully picked Fiona up before dragging her away.

"I'll try to pry the emerald out of her hand and put it somewhere safe." he groaned and let out a depressed sigh. "You guys go back to your dates."

The team watched as their friend walk away hefting his creation over his shoulder and walked off.

"Well….that just happened." spoke Amy.

"Uh, will this affect _us._ " Knuckles aked Rouge. "Because I hardly know that guy."

"Well I don't know, do you think I'm some thief?" she asked trying to put on her best innocent expression.

"You a thief, thats a good one." he laughed. "A real thief wears all black and goes out in the middle of the night, it's daytime."

"Eh, good enough, it's spring." she said pressing up against his chest. "Hey, didn't you mention something about your own personal emerald? A great big one?"

"Uh yeah, but let's save that for later." he spoke putting an arm around her waist. "I got another great big thing to show you."

"I hope all that energy released from Fiona doesn't hit anything important." Said Amy looking out to the ocean.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Sonic waved off.

Back at his base was Eggman fuming as he steared a motorboat back to his Island. "I can't believe I lost all my robots, and since when is there some bat, lizard, or vixen on their side? What the-!" His jaw dropped when he saw the smoldering wreck that was once his fortress.

"Your lordship! Something caused the place to go boom!" cried Cubot flying over covered with soot with Orbot at his side.

"I can see that! But what I wanna know is WHAT?!"

"All we saw was a green light and suddenly the base went up like a oil soaked rag." Said Orbot.

"Well I want the place cleaned up and I wanna know what did it! I'll be in my bedroom, or what's left of it." he spoke before stomping off.

Over at Tails' lab he propped Fiona against the wall and looked over her form for any damage. Luckily it was nothing too severe. He then proceeded to pry her fingers off the Emerald before even thinking of turning her back on. He set it on the table and put it under a protective glass before turning her back on. "Hey Fiona, you okay?"

Her eyes slowly lit up as she stood up and closed them before shaking her head. "Ugh, what happened?"

"You were nearly blown to atoms." he replied while she stepped a little bit forward. "How are you feeling?"

"My systems appear to be intact, but my head feels like an overinflated balloon." she remarked touching it. "Perhaps I should sit down."

"Good idea." he replied while helping her move over and lay down on the table while reaching for the switch, but she grabbed his wrist.

"No, keep me on, I'll get up in a moment. I just… need a second for my head to stop beating like a bongo."

"Well, alright, I'm gonna try working on some of my stuff, let me know if you need something."

"I will." She replied. She watched as he walked away and felt an odd feeling in her body as she looked over at Tails. As he grabbed his tools she felt a nice and soothing feeling. She let out a hum and smiled. 'What is this feeling in me?' she thought to herself moving a hand to her chest.

With Tails he felt like there was a pair of eyes on him and he turned to see Fiona looking at him with a smile. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." She replied. "My body feels nice and comfy, but I don't know why."

"It may be the after effects of the overload from the Chaos Emerald." he replied before turning back to the device. "Give it a little bit and it might go away."

"She looked over to the gem under glass and scanned it before running a search. "Searching...searching….searching…. It seems many ancient civilizations were wiped out from war over control over them."

"Well with the power it was giving off I'm not surprised." spoke Tails tightening a nut. "Your electromagnetic field seemed to enhance it."

"Legend says if even two of the seven gem are brought together their power grows." she read off while sitting up and got back on her feet. She turned to Tails and once again felt the nice and warm feeling rise up. "And...there are other legends, a Master Emerald, a number of temples made to house one each, and references to giant monsters one named Chaos and another named Dark Gaia."

"Neat, and also scary." he replied while not noticing her slowly walking towards him. "Probably a good idea to keep them apart. But what does it say about their abilities on their own?"

"They have the power...to mess with the fabric of reality itself, power machines with their unlimited power, which is described to be able to transform thought into power." she spoke before stopping right behind him and felt the warm feeling skyrocket.

"Wow, these things are more dangerous then I th-" be was cut of when her arms went around him. He blinked and turned to see Fiona smiling while rubbing her head against his, making him blush. "U-Uh...Fiona?"

"Sorry, but it feels nice." she muttered while her tail swished and Tails' face slowly turned crimson. "That Emerald must have done something to my processor."

"I-I-I noticed." he gulped while his own tails began moving.

Sbe let out a hum and nuzzled his neck. "I feel so relaxed and good for some reason the more I'm close to you."

"Huh, you must be experiencing a ghost in the machine situation." he remarked before clearing his throat. "But, um...can you let go?"

"Do I have to?" she asked while sounding disappointed.

"A little personal space would be nice." he replied even though he did admit this felt nice, but it also made his tails swish faster.

"Okay." she let go and stepped back with a frown before Tails sighed.

"You know, it feels stuffy in here, maybe I should go out for a walk, something to get some fresh air." he stood up and put down his rench. "Don't wreck the place."

"I'll come with." she said to him with a smile.

"Why don't you stay here and make sure the emerald is kept safe? I mean Eggman might learn it's here and we don't need him showing up again."

"But you might feel lonely." she frowned while her tail stopped swishing.

"I'm use to it really" he admitted looking away while she felt a sudden bad feeling in her.

'Now I feel like my insides are starting to seize up.' she thought before shaking her head. "I insist, I'll go with you." she said with slight persistence.

"But-"

"I'm coming with." she cut him off while walking over and wrapping her hand with his. "Let's go."

"Woah!" He called out as she pulled him to the door. "On second thought, sure." 'Oh boy.'

Fiona lead them down the shore without letting go of his hand before slowly stopping and looked out on the sea. "Ah, this is nice."

"Yeah, but can you let go of my hand? Your grip is pretty tight." he said to her wincing slightly in pain.

"Sorry." she let go while he rubbed his hand to try and get the blood flowing again. "I just wanted to make sure we couldn't get bothered by anyone."

"I'm pretty sure everyone's too "busy" to pay us any mind." he remarked with a blush while seeing her stare at the water with what looked like wonder.

She took her shoes off and walked into the water.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Tails questioned rushing over. "You weren't designed to be waterproof." He said throwing his lasso around her and pulled her out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought the ocean looked beautiful and wanted a closer look."

"Next time think before you act." he advised while looking out at the sea and noticing the sunset. "But I do admit, it is beautiful." he stated before checking her feet for water damage. "Hmm, doesn't seem like you got any water in these so that's good at least."

"Again I apologize, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I'm just happy you're okay." Tails remarked which made her feeling start rise up in a positive way. "I was pretty scared for you back there." he grabbed her shoes and put them back on her.

She smiled and moved closer before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Tails, that makes me feel better than ever."

"Urk, no problem." he got out from the tight embrace before realizing something. "Wait, what did you say?" he asked her.

"That makes me feel better than ever."

"Feel….feel…..oh my god that's it!" Tails blurted.

"Whats what?"

"The chaos emerald, the effects it had on you. It must have affected your internal AI and helped you do something. Feel like a person."

"Huh, I think you might be right." She said looking down at herself. "I feel more...free, like my mind is more open and free to speak different, do different things compared to my original programming. And I think I like it."

"This is amazing! An AI who can make their own decisions like a person is something scientists have tried to make for years! I mean sure they made artificial ones but never like this. With a little more research this might revolutionise technology."

"So you're happy with this?"

"Absolutely!" Tails exclaimed taking her hands. "I feel elated and more happy then I have in my whole life!"

Fiona's lips worked into a smile as her tail swished furiously. 'This way of holding my hands, it's the same as when males propose. S...Should I do what I feel like doing?' she asked herself.

"I mean I don't know what to sa-" he was cut off as she pulled him in close and slammed her lips against his. The impact hurt somewhat but emotionally he felt like the pain in his heart from the recent breakup healing. 'S...She's kissing me! On the lips!' he thought to himself. 'And they actually feel soft, or as soft as a pair of metal lips can be.'

She closed her eyes and felt like explosions were going off in her head, but they didn't hurt. 'Wow.' she thought before pulling him back into her arms. 'My mind feels so warm and cozy, like I want it to never end.'

Tails felt her hold on him tighten uncomfortably. 'Oh no, if she squeezes too hard she might break my back.' he thought before separating from her. "Fiona, too hard!"

"Huh?" she blinked before letting go. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm really gonna have to fix that." Tails groaned and popped his spine back into place. "Ooh, that's gonna be sore in the morning. Come on let's go home."

"Alright Tails, do you want me to try and give you a massage?"

"Since when do you know how to massage? I never added that.

"Wireless internet access, remember?"

"Oh, right, nevermind." he said to her. 'Now I feel like a dope.'

Later the others composed their disheveled selves from their steamy escapades and headed back home.

"Ow, ow, ow." winced Sticks limping. "Vector didn't hold anything back. Oh man I'm gonna be feeling this for a while.

"So I take it there won't be a second date?" Asked Amy straightening her dress before fixing her hair.

"Well I didn't say that, I just need time to take it easy. What about you two?"

"Well lets just say we may be paying the company that made the condoms we used a visit for defective products." She said patting her stomach.

"Yeesh, shoulda known." she rolled her eyes while Knuckles sighed with his hands behind his head. "What about you big guy?"

"Well I gotta say, that Rouge was a total freak. Even I never thought anyone could be that flexible or bounce that fast." he smirked. "I even got her number, but for some reason my big emerald was gone when I woke up."

"Wonder why." Sticks said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"What I'm wondering is what happened to Tails." remarked Sonic as they walking up to Tails lab. "Hey Tails!" Sonic called before peaking into the window and was met with the sight of Tails on his lab table as Fiona straddled his back and rubbed his shoulder and upper back.

"Mmmmmmhhh, oh yeah. Right there, that's the spot."

The four of them watched while the vixen rubbed all around Tails' back with the heel off her palms.

"You're carrying a lot of tention Tails. You need to relax more often." she said using her elbow.

"Ahhhh yeah, it's hard when I'm in charge of all the tech and its maintenance." he said putting his hands under his chin before noticing the others and smiled "Oh hey guys."

"Tails? Uh….what's going on?" asked Sonic.

"I'm just giving Tails what I can defiantly say is a much needed massage." said Fiona.

"Remind me to install vibrators in you palms." Tails said to Fiona.

"Gladly." she replied while digging her fingers in around his middle section and working out the knots.

"Ohhhhhh yeah! Fiona, you are without a doubt my greatest creation."

"Thank you Tails." she smiled while the others dropped their jaws since they were letting out a lot of innuendos.

"Dang dude." Sonic said.

"Say what you will," Tails waved off as Fiona started rubbing his Temples. "I'm contempt with Fiona's company, and if that seems sad or pathetic to any off you, then that's your opinion."

"I've evolved beyond a simple machine and can make my own decisions now." spoke the vixen while rubbing around near his tailbone. "And no I'm not giving any of you messages, well maybe the girl's, but that's it."

"Awww." groaned Knuckles. "...can we at least watch?"

"If you want. But you'll have to ask them." Fiona said.

"Pleeeeesa?" he asked with his hands together.

"No." the girls said with hardened gazes.

"Awww."

Both Fiona and Tails shared a laugh at Knuckles expense.


	40. Harem Girls and Jasmine

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Harem Girls and Jasmine

Series: Aladdin

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine looked around at the various shops while making sure her mask didn't come undone. 'Amazing, it's so busy and crowded in here, unlike the palace where there's almost no one in the halls.'

"Come one come all! Fresh new fruit!" called one vendor.

"Fresh fish, I catch them you buy them!" Called another as he held out a fish to the crowd.

"New camel! Just got it and can go on for miles!" Called a third before said camel spat on his head.

"I got exotic spices from all corners of the world, including salt!" Called another as he held out a bag of spice.

Jasmine kept moving while amazed at all the different stuff she never saw before in her life. "Wow, this is amazing." She said as she kept walking, not noticing the three girls who were walking towards her.

"I swear if one more guy asks for a 'private show' I'm gonna lose it." Groaned one of them with a red veil, bra top, and harem pants.

"Agreed, all they do is drool over our bodies and try to cop a feel." Another moaned who was wearing a purple veil, bra, harem pants.

"Calm down you two, it's part of our job." Remarked the third with a pink veil, bra, and harem pants.

"Yeah, but we're dancers, not sex toys, if only we weren't alone, if someone was with us who we could share this trouble with so it's not so bad, ya know?" The purple one said to the others.

"Well we all know what it's like, why would we need a fourth one?" Asked the red one with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, so we could shove a little bit of the stress and work onto her, plus it would bring in more money to have a new girl, right?" She said back with a shrug.

"Good point, plus who knows, maybe she'd be rich and we could quit." Smiled the pink one.

"Suuuure." Spoke her friends with their eyes rolling.

"What, it could happen." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and I'm a princess." The purple one said. "It's not like you can reach out into the crowd and pull out another girl though, how would we find one?"

"Well, we could do that." Remarked the pink one. "I mean who knows, maybe there's one who's got a natural figure like us. And if not, all we gotta do is help her slim down."

"Yeah right, it's not like I'm going to reach out." The red one said as she shot her hand out randomly, accidently grabbing Jasmine's cloak. "And pull out a girl with an amazing figure who can join us." She said as she pulled her hand back.

"Hey!" Spoke up Jasmine stumbling as they looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh my, it worked!" The pink one said in amazement. "Quick, check if she has a good figure."

"Check me for what?" She questioned taking the red one's hand off her. "Who are you and why did you yank on me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're getting ahead of ourselves, we should probably introduce ourselves." The purple one said sheepishly. "My name is Aida."

"I'm Jamila." Spoke the pink one.

"And I'm Mika." Said the red one. "What's your name?"

"Uh...I'm...Layla." She lied quickly, not wanting them to know she's a princess.

"Well Layla, are you new to Agrabah?" Asked Aida curiously.

"Uh, yes! Yes I am, my family are merchants and they arrived a few hours ago."

"Oh, merchants, so I guess you'll be leaving soon, huh?" Asked Jamila with a frown.

"Yes, but I have to ask, why did she pull me?" She asked pointing to Mika with a frown.

"She didn't mean anything by it, she was trying to prove something to us and grabbed you by mistake, sorry." Aida said sheepishly.

"Trying to prove what?" She asked curiously.

"We were goofing off and tried to see if we could grab some random girl out of nowhere who...well in short, was slimmed down like us." She remarked gesturing to their bodies.

"Really? Why would you do that, is that why Jamila said to check my figure?" Jasmine asked in confusion.

"Well you could say we're looking for a new member for our little group." Replied Aida.

"Really? Well, I could join, but I don't see what figures have to do with it." Jasmine suggested curiously.

'IS she oblivious?' They all wondered.

"Well...if you really want to...just give us a second." Said Mika as she pulled the others into a group huddle. "Well, what do you girls think?"

"I think she'd be perfect." Replied Aida. "Maybe she's use to moving around and never learned about a harem girl, meaning she'd join in without much problems."

"Agreed." Jamila said. "Though I imagine once she learns what we are she may try to back out so we'll have to get her to sign a contract first."

"Good call, but I do admit, aren't we being mean?" Questioned Aida. "Sure, a fourth one to help get the stress off and extra money is nice, but if she hates us then we might end up awake with a knife in the back, literally."

"Then we should befriend her and spend the day with her first, we do have the day off today so let's spend it with her, get pampered a bit and then have her sign the contract, and tell her that this is the only way for us to live, that way she'll take it better." Mika suggested with a grin.

"Alright, we've got a plan." Nodded Jamila before they turned to Jasmine. "Hey Layla, what say we show you around the town and give you an idea on what we do?"

"Sounds like fun, lead the way." Jasmine said with a grin as they surrounded her. They all began following while looking at their choice of clothes. 'What job is it that they would need to show so much skin?'

"So Layla, what would you like to see first?" Mika asked her curiously. "We could go to the food market, water market, garment district, so many options." She said with a smile as she looked at her cloak.

"Anywhere is fine, I don't mind where we go first."

"Great, to the garment district we go!" Aida said with a smile as they began to head towards said district.

'I have to say, they seem really nice.' Jasmine thought with a smile as they entered the garment district where vendors were selling all kinds of clothes.

"Now then, let's see if we can get you some clothes, that brown cloak is so last year." Jamila said with a grin as they began to drag Jasmine towards one of the vendors.

"T-That's alright, I'm comfy with it." She spoke up while they looked over the different colors.

"No, no, we insist Layla, also, what color do you like?" Aida asked as she looked over the different colors.

"Well….I'm fine with blue or green, but I insist, I'm fine with this."

"And like we said, we insist on buying you some new clothes, so green it is, it suits you." Mika said as she picked up a green veil, harem pants, and bra as she stood next to Jasmine. "We're probably the same size, right?"

She blushed as she looked at them. "Wait, you mean you want me...to put those on?"

"Sure, in fact the vendor has a booth in back you can put them in and she has offered to give us a sack for your old clothes." Jamila said as she pushed the clothes into her arms before pushing her towards a tent set up behind the booth.

"B-But I-" She was cut off as she got in the booth. "I'm very shy!"

"Then we'll wait out here, and don't worry, we'll surround you when we walk away, so there's no reason to be shy!" Mika called with a smile as she handed her a bag through the door.

Jasmine sighed and looked at the clothes. 'Great, now they're gonna find out who I am, and just when I thought it would work.' She thought before looking at the sack. 'Or maybe not, it's not like my face was advertised to the public, and the veil might hide me, at least I have a sack to put my old clothes in at least.' She thought as she began to reluctantly take off her clothes and put them in the sack.

The girls stood around the booth while waiting till 'Layla' came out.

"I really hope the clothes fit, so where should we take her next?" Mika asked the others.

"Around town for a bit to show her off a little." Aida said with a smile. "We have to show her off if we want to make any money."

"Ok, but what else should we do for her? Should we take her to a bath or something? It's not much fun to only buy one set of clothes, right?" Jamila asked curiously.

"Don't worry, when she's done we'll buy extra, get a bath so we're all cleaned up, then get some makeup on before showing her what we do." Aida said with a grin.

"Ok, sounds good to me, then we get her to sign the contract, making her a permanent member of the group." Mika said with a smile.

Soon Jasmine walked out with the bag in front of her. "Um, I'm done."

"Great, you look amazing, does it fit?" Mika asked with a smile as they looked at 'Layla'.

"Yup, just right." She replied with a blush while using the bag to cover most of herself.

"Great, let's get a couple of more, then we'll head off to the next spot." Mika said with a smile as she grabbed the bag with Jasmine's old clothes. She tried pulling it, but Jasmine held on. "Layla, no need to feel shy."

"I would really like to have my clothes though." She said as Mika pulled it out of her hands with a yank.

"And you will, I'm just putting some more in your bag so we can carry less." She said as she began to stuff the bag full of green bras, veils and harem pants before paying the vendor some gold coins she got from a purse in her cleavage.

'This feels embarrassing.' Thought the princess looking over herself while covering her chest.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no reason to feel ashamed of your body, you look amazing." Aida said as she pulled Jasmine's hands away from her chest. 'Wow, she's a perfect match for all of us.'

"I-I'm not ashamed, just embarrassed, I've never exposed this much skin in public before." She said with a blush as the girls began to drag her away from the vendor's booth.

"Don't worry, with us here, the most people will do is look, that's it." Mika reassured her.

"Ok, if you say so...so where to now?"

"A great place for a private bath since it's so hot out."

"Oh, well, a bath does sound nice." Jasmine said with a smile as she let them lead the way. As they walked she noticed men glancing at her with off putting smiles. 'I'm not sure I like this, this feels bad.' She thought as they kept staring at her.

"Woo! Hey girls! Is that a newbie you got?" One of the men called as he whistled at them.

"Alright, a new girl! It's been forever!" Another called.

"Yo sweet stuff, can we get a free show?" Laughed a third.

"Girls, I would really like my cloak back." She asked them with a blush as she tried to hide behind them.

"Ignore them, they can't do a thing."

"And if they do, we'll knock them on their asses."

"O-ok, thanks girls." She said with a smile as they neared a large building.

"It's ok Layla, we're here anyway." Spoke Aida as they entered and she talked to a woman on a podium. "Four for today, we brought a friend."

"Ah, of course girls, your private bath is ready for you. Just remember to tell me if you see any of my sons at your place." She said with a smile as she handed Aida a key.

"Trust me, we will." She replied before they headed inside and turned down to the left before using the key to open up the third door and walked inside. "Layla, say hello to our own private bath."

"Wow, this looks amazing!" She said in amazement as she looked at the large bath that had a fountain of water spraying out of the middle of it with a large assortment of soaps, shampoos and perfume inside with a cubby for clothes on the wall.

"It took some time, but we managed to get this place all to ourselves." Spoke Mika before she started taking her clothes off.

"Yeah, and it was worth every penny." Said Aida as she began to take off her clothes as well. "But trust us, it wasn't easy."

"Yeah, but at least we have it now, right?" Jamila said as she put her clothes in the cubby before realizing 'Layla' was still wearing her clothes. "Come on Layla, no one can walk in and peek at us."

"O-ok, if you say so…" She said as she began to slowly take off her clothes and put them along with her bag in the cubby. She blushed and gulped before seeing them slowly start to get in the water and followed before sighing from the warmth.

"It's nice, right Layla?" Mika moaned as she reached over and grabbed a bar of soap.

"Yeah, perfect." 'Just like at the palace.' She thought as Aida stared at her.

"You know, it's kind of crazy, but you're figure matches up perfectly, you could be our sister." She chuckled as she stared at 'Layla'.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, she could." Giggled Mika.

"I wonder if you're breasts are as firm as ours?" Jamila said as she reached out and lightly squeezed Jasmine's left boob.

"Ah!" Jumped the woman while moving back and covering her chest. "What was that for?!"

"What, I was just curious, plus we're all girls here, so what's the problem?" She asked curiously.

"I….never had another girl grab it." She replied with a blush.

"Well, now you have, besides, it's not like I kissed you." She said with a shrug.

"Unless you want that." Teased Aida.

"N-no, I don't want that." She said with a blush as the three girls sat around her with mischievous smirks on their faces. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"Oh, no reason, we just thought you could use some help cleaning up." Said Mika as she poured some soap into her hands as she approached Jasmine.

Jasmine grew nervous before the woman started rubbing the soap on her and she gasped before feeling the other two do the same thing. "O-ok, just don't try anything funny." She said nervously as Aida began to rub soap on her belly, her hands slowly moving towards her breasts.

"We wouldn't dream of it, right girls?" Jamila said with a grin as she washed her back, her hands slowly moving south towards her ample ass cheeks.

"Of course not." Mika said as she began to rub Jasmine's long legs. "Just relax and we'll get you all cleaned up."

"Ok, if you say so…" She said as the girls nodded to each other with grins.

'Now!' All of them began scrubbing against her ass, chest, and stomach.

"H-hey, what are you doing, stop it!" Jasmine moaned as they kept rubbing her body.

"Wow, you are as firm as us!" Aida said as she rubbed 'Layla's' chest. "You sure you're not a distant relative?"

"I-I'm sure, just stop!" She moaned as Jamila squeezed her ass.

"Wow, you're ass is just like ours too, nice and firm." She smiled while rubbing it.

"And you're stomach is so hard and firm, just like ours, I'm sure you're our sister!" Teased Mika while Jasmine moaned from all the sensitive spots.

"J-Just stop, please!" She moaned as they're soapy hands moved along her body. 'My body is tingling from all this, but why!' She thought as she moaned in pleasure.

"Girls, I think she's starting to enjoy herself now." Mika said with a smile.

"Is that true? Do you like this?" Whispered Aida into Jasmine's ear.

"N-no, I don't!" She said with a blush. 'This is so weird and at the same time...not bad.'

"She does~!" Jamila crooned with a smile as she squeezed her ass some more.

"AH!" Moaned Jasmine while feeling her spots tingle more the longer they rubbed her.

"I think she's having fun girls, lets keep it up!" Mika said with a smile. She rubbed her spot as the other two rubbed theirs and Jasmine arched her back with wide eyes.

"W-what's happening, it feels so goooood!" She moaned as she began to orgasm.

"Oooh, she's fast." Smiled Aida seeing her juices shoot into the water.

"Well, she does look like this is her first time, so it's understandable." Mika said as she kept rubbing her own spot.

"N-Nooo, not there!" She moaned while her body felt warm and warmer.

"Shhhh, just let it happen, it feels good, right?" Jamila said with a smile.

"A...A….Ah….y….yes…." She got out while panting and feeling like her mind was clouded.

"Then just relax, no reason to fight it, right?" Mika asked as she kept rubbing the spot.

'My body is so warm, it feels so good, but why?'Jasmine thought as she arched her back in pleasure again.

Jamila and Mika grinned before they started sucking on her hard nipples.

Jasmine jumped at the action and stammered. "W-What are you two doing?!"

"They're just making sure you feel better." Smiled Aida while moving her hands down and moving them between Jasmine's ass cheeks and legs.

"W-why?" She said as she blushed red.

"Because, you're one of the group now." She replied with a grin. "And with our group we help each other feel so much pleasure sometimes we can't walk for hours."

"B-but this isn't even our house." She said as her mind began to get even more clouded with pleasure. 'I'm glad no one but them can see this, I would die of embarrassment if anyone did.'

"Just relax, you'll feel ecstasy in no time." Aida said as she kept rubbing her hands between her cheeks and legs, feeling the mixture of 'Layla's' juices and bath water soak her hands.

Jasmine moaned louder while feeling more pressure as more juices sprayed out. "I-I think it's happening!" She moaned as she leaned back against Aida's chest as Mika and Jamila kept sucking on her nipples. 'My mind is getting foggy….so good….'

"Then just let it happen, it'll be ok." Aida said with a smile as she felt Jasmine peak. Her juices sprayed out again before she leaned back and panted while looking fucked silly. "Girls, I think it's time to head home, I think she's going to be very willing to sign the contract now." She said as the other girls stopped sucking on her nipples.

"Cool and when you do, we'll really make you feel good." Smiled Mika while kissing Jasmine on the forehead.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Jasmine said with a pant as they helped her stand, although it was hard and began drying her off.

"Great, then let's get dressed and get home, ok?" Jamila said as she pulled out Jasmine's clothes while also accidentally pulling out the bag and dumping its contents on the floor. "Oops, my bad." She said as she began to stuff the clothes back into the bag before handing the girl's her clothes. "Let's head home quickly, we need her to sign the contract before she comes back to her senses."

They nodded and helped her stand up while putting the clothes on and lead her out. They waved the woman at the podium goodbye before exiting the building.

(Later)

They reached their house they shared and had Jasmine lay down while Mika ran off to get the paper written up. "I can't wait for her to sign and join us." She said as she quickly wrote on the paper. "Anything else we should add to the contract?"

"Yeah, how about if she's a princess she has to take us to the palace to live with her." Joked Aida.

"Suuure, like that'd ever happen." She rolled her eyes. "If we get her to sign it before she regains focus, we can just say it's authentic and then I can get it certified later."

"Sure, sounds good to me, how soon until it's done?" Jamila asked curiously as she stared at Jasmine.

"Al...most….and done!" She said as she held up the finished contract. "All we need now is for her to sign it!"

"Great, let's do it!" Mika said with a grin. She grabbed the paper and held it with a pen in front of Jasmine. "Hey Layla, can you sign this?"

"Uh huh...sure." She said loudly as she began to sign her name. "There you goooo."

"Thanks." She smiled before looking at it and blinked. "Uh, girls?"

"Yeah, what is it, did Layla spell her name wrong or something?" Aida asked curiously as she walked towards her.

"No, it's what she put." She said as she handed the contract to her.

"Princess Jasmine?" She read out in confusion. "Maybe her head's more groggy then we thought."

"Maybe, though I don't think that's it, maybe she can tell us when she comes to her senses?" Jamila suggested.

"Good call." Mika said. "In the meantime should I go make the contract official?"

"Nah, they won't take it seriously if they think it's from the princess, just wait till she puts down Layla and then do it."

"Ok, so when do you think Layla will come to her senses?" Jamila asked curiously as she looked at the contract again.

"Ugh...wow…" Groaned Jasmine sitting up and rubbing her head. "That was….incredible."

"Why thank you Layla, glad you liked it." Aida said with a smile before holding out the document to her. "Could you sign on the dotted line?"

"Why, what is this?" She asked as she took the document and looked it over. "Hey!"

"What's the problem Layla?" Mika asked innocently.

"This is a contract saying I'm part of your group permanently."

"So, what's the problem with that, you were really happy to sign it before, but you put down the wrong name."

She looked an paled seeing she put her real name down. 'Oh no! When did I do that!' She thought as she stared at it. 'Should I tell them the truth?'

"Hurry up and sign it Layla, we're waiting for you." Jamila said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

'Wait, I can just put down my fake name and then leave when they're sleeping.' She thought before putting it down. "There, sorry about that, but whatever it was you did made me feel so good I couldn't focus."

"That's ok, we'll make sure not to go as hard as last time." Mika said as she took the paper from her. "Also, welcome to your new life!"

"You're part of the group." Smiled Aida pulling her into a hug. "But wait, have you really never felt like that before?"

"No, not really, why?" She asked curiously.

"So you never experimented with yourself? Like, touch yourself when you're alone?"

"N-no, not really, why?" She said nervously. "There was always someone watching me at the palace so I never could try it."

Instantly all their eyes widened while Jasmine covered her mouth. 'Oh god, did I just say that out loud?'

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She quickly said.

"No, you said that you were in a palace...are you actually Princess Jasmine?" Mika asked in disbelief.

"What? No no, that's ridiculous." She waved off.

"No, no, it makes sense, that's why you wrote down princess Jasmine on the contract! Oh god, we have the princess in a permanent contract!" Jamila said in amazement.

"Oh no….girls! Huddle!" Spoke Mika in panic.

"Ok!" The others said as they all got into a group huddle.

"This is bad, this is really really bad." Spoke the girl. "Do you realize what we just did?"

"We got the Princess to sign a contract?" Aida asked in confusion.

"Yes, but the fact we did all that stuff to her in the baths, while tricking her and planning on making her part of the group permanently means we technically broke the law!" She gulped. "Do you know what her father will do?"

"B-Behead us?" Jamile asked nervously as she felt her neck.

"Rip our limbs off?"

"Worst, he might banish us and make us wander the desert with no food, water, and clothes! We'll be burned alive and no one would even miss us."

"Then what do we do?! I don't want to die!" Aida said as she began to panic.

"Simple, we tear up this contract, plead and beg for mercy, and hope to all the gods above she'll forgive us. At the least we get thrown in the dungeon."

"Agreed, let's do it." Jamile said as they nodded her head before they broke the huddle.

"So what's going on?" Asked Jasmine with a raise eyebrow.

"We're so sorry princess!" They all said at once as they bowed to her.

'Oh great, they did piece it together.' She thought as she watched them bow to her.

"Please forgive us, we'll destroy this contract, releasing you from us!" Mika said as she tore up the piece of paper as she kept bowing.

"We're sorry for touching you all over before!" Spoke Aida.

Jasmine sighed and stood up with her arms crossed. "Tell me, what was your real plan for all this?"

They gulped before Mika said. "Well...we wanted a fourth person in our group to work with us to help take some of the stress of work off and just to have another friend when we met you. We decided to befriend you so you'd be more willing to sign the contract!"

"So you were going to keep me prisoner."

"Well...yes, but in our type of business we weren't thinking straight. I mean, you understand what it's like to be a harem girl, right?" Asked Aida.

"A HAREM GIRL?!" Jasmine shouted in disbelief. "You wanted to make me a harem girl?!" 'That explains the revealing outfits! Oh my god! People saw me!'

"Yes, and we're so so SO sorry princess!" They gulped.

She closed her mouth and glared at them. "So you were going to have me shake my body for men for mere coins, while binding me to some piece of paper?"

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds bad, but it's a better that we did when we found you!" Mika said quickly as the others glared at her. "If you couldn't tell we were harem girls until now you obviously don't know anything about the streets of Agrabah, if we hadn't picked you up someone else would have, or you would have gotten yourself killed or sold on the slave market or something worse!"

She opened her mouth, but let that sink it and did admit that her words did hold true, but that didn't make her happy. "I didn't know you were harem girls because all I've heard is what they do, not what they look like? But really that's my fault for not realizing it based on your clothing."

"Yes princess...so what happens now?" Jamila asked nervously. "Are you going to have us executed?"

"Hmmm, I could, after all you DID try to trick me." She remarked pacing in front of them. "And who knows, I could have been kidnapped while entertaing a man and become a slave for a far off kingdom."

'Oh god, she IS going to execute us!' They all thought nervously as they began to sweat.

"But…" She started, making them look up at her nervously.

"Yes princess, but what?" Mika asked nervously.

"I'm curious, what was that stuff you did before to me?" She said with a blush.

"Um...it was messing around princess, we promise not to do it to you again, we swear!"

"Don't do that, I'll want you to do it more at the palace." She said with a smile, shocking all three of them.

"...What?"

"It felt good, surprising, but good. That's why I'll want you to do it to me again." She said with a smile. "I'm making you three my personal handmaids, you'll be living in the palace with me from now on."

"R...Really?"

"Yes, now pack your things, we should head there immediately, my father is probably worried about me."

"Yes princess." They bowed before rushing to get their things.

"Oh, and just so you know, now that I know how good my body felt like that, I plan on...experimenting." She smirked while licking her lips.

"Yes Princess, whatever you say, we live to serve you." They all said with grins.

(Later)

The sultan was humming to himself and making his way to his daughter's room before knocking on the door. "Jasmine, are you in there, I have to talk to you about the next suitor."

"I'm busy father!" Came her loud yell followed by a groan. "C-Come back later!"

"Ok dear, if you insist." He said before turning around and walking away.

In her room Jasmine was naked with the girls and had Aida sucking on her nipples while Mika was fingering her pussy and Jamile was fingering her ass while the princess was moaning her head off.

Meanwhile Raja was on the balcony, trying to block out the moans with her paws. She heard her master let out a loud moan as she reached her peak and let out a huff. This was gonna be one of those nights, again.


	41. Queen and Gon

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Queen and Gon

Series: Hunter x Hunter

xxxxxxxxxxx

Queen sat on her chair while looking at the empty room in front of her and felt something.

Boredom.

'Hmmm, I did not expect this, what do I do, there isn't much fun in just sitting on a throne all day. Maybe I should try reading or something.' She thought as she stood up. She walked a little and looked around while noting just how hollow and bare the room was with just her there. 'Why is it so boring, all I have heard from my guards is how I deserve to rule, but this seems pretty dull. Do all rulers feel like this?' She thought as she knocked on the door which Pouf instantly answered.

"Yes my queen? Do you need something?" He asked getting on one knee.

"I am bored, bring me a book on royalty." She ordered calmly.

"Yes my queen, your wish is my command." He replied before quickly moving off, eager to satisfy his ruler. He returned a few minutes later with a large book with a crown on it in his hands. "I have found the book for you my Queen."

"Thank you, that will be all." She said as she took the book and closed the door. "Now then, maybe this book can answer my questions." She opened it and began breezing through it while looking up all the info regarding royalty to humans. She frowned as she read. 'Wait, this book says because I don't have a husband I'm not a queen...this will not do.'

She closed it and tossed it aside while holding her chin. 'I am still a queen to my soldiers, but perhaps having a king might make me feel more like one if they start having doubts.' She thought as she got out of her chair and began to walk towards the door. 'I must find a king immediately.'

"My queen, is everything alright?" Asked Pitou entering the throne room and seeing her queen leaving.

"Everything is fine, I'm going to go find a King. You shall accompany me so Pouf doesn't freak out." She said, surprising the cat chimera ant.

"A king? I had no idea you wanted to look for a mate my queen."

"The book Pouf gave me said I am not a queen unless I am mated and married with someone, so I need a king."

"But my queen, none of us think you are any less of a queen for us. If you require a male though I could go and gather the strongest chimera ants for you to choose from."

"No, I have sensed all the male ants, and none are worthy of me, so I am going to look for a human, maybe one of the special ones? It might make ruling over them easier if I am mated and married to one."

"If that is what you decide then we will follow it without question and hesitation." Pitou said with a bow as they left the room and walked past Pouf. "Though maybe it's best if you don't tell Pouf first."

"Considering how out of hand he can get, I won't until I've found the right one." She said as they made their way to the palace's entrance so they could leave. "Do you think I'll find the right one in this country?"

"If there isn't a right male I'll travel as far as possible for you my queen."

"Thank you Pitou, now then, let us begin our search." She said as they left the palace.

Meanwhile, Gon was looking for food in the market place. Killua had sent him out for fresh food so they were energized and ready for the future fighting that was gonna take place.

"I can't wait to start fighting, I bet Killua's excited to." He said to himself, not sensing the two figures who arrived outside of the town.

"My queen, would you like me to try and draw out any strong humans?" Asked Pitou holding her claws up.

"No, let's try to sense them, any who aren't special humans because they will be too weak. If you sense any bring them to me immediately."

She nodded before closing her eyes and opened her senses up to several miles around. She senses a couple of special humans in the town before realizing one of them felt familiar. "My queen, I've located one, he's going north."

"Bring him to me, if I don't find him satisfactory we will eat him."

Pitou grinned before launching up into the sky with a zoom and looked down at the market place before her eyes locked onto Gon. "I found you~" She said as she dropped towards the unsuspecting boy.

Said boy though felt something was wrong and let his instincts guide him before jumping to the side as Pitou landed which shocked the other people and frowned seeing the smiling chimera ant looking at him. "You! You're the one who hurt Kite!" He shouted with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come here to bring you back to my queen." She said as she shot out her hand and grabbed him with a cat like smile.

He dropped the bag and instantly swung his fist up at her while trying to move back as his shirt tore. "No way I'm coming with you!" He said as she frowned.

"My queen is waiting for me, stop resisting, I was ordered not to hurt you." She replied blocking his fist and tried pulling him closer, but he flipped up and tried kicking her, making her bend back as he used the momentum to go over her and break her grip. "You are making this much more difficult, so please stop struggling." She said with a frown as she reached her other hand out and grabbed his ankle.

He went wide eyed as she pulled him upside down while he swung his fist and slammed it against one of her legs. To his amazement and shock it did nothing as she tightened her grip and began to walk away with him.

"Nice try, now be good or I'll slaughter every person here." She smiled.

Gon frowned as he stopped struggling. 'She's dead serious, she will kill everyone if I don't play along.' "So, why does your queen want to see me?"

"She wants a king." She replied bluntly.

"Then why grab me, I don't know where to find any kings!" He said in confusion.

"She means a strong male to rule beside her, and since you're the strongest one here, you'll have to do." She said, shocking him. "Also, don't you dare be disrespectful to my queen when you meet her."

Gon frowned and let her keep carrying him before they went away from the town and he spotted a chimera ant who was mainly pink and humanoid with a long tail with a sharp point on the end.

It was looking at them impatiently as they approached. "Why did it take so long Pitou?"

"I'm sorry my queen, he gave a little resistance." She said as she dropped Gon in front of the queen. "But here he is, the strongest special human in the town."

She looked at Gon who looked back with a frown. "He doesn't seem nearly as strong as me, or you for that matter."

"My queen, I doubt there is anyone that strong, but he is also a young human so he is still growing." Pitou said carefully. "And with him as he is, he can't make any attempts to defeat you."

"Hmmm, true, that does make sense." She said as she rubbed her chin as she began to walk around him. "You'll make due."

"Make due? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion as she wrapped her tail him.

"You're going to be my mate, husband and king." She said, shocking him. "Let's go Pitou."

"Yes my queen." She said as they began to run back towards the palace with Gon wrapped up in the Queen's tail.

"Hey, let me go!" He spoke up struggling against the strong tail.

"Quiet husband, we are heading home." She said calmly as they kept running.

(Later)

When they reached the palace Pouf was waiting nervously outside for them. "My queen, why didn't you tell me you were leaving and...what's in your tail?"

"My king." She replied holding Gon up.

"Your king?! But he's a human!" Pouf protested.

"And I never agreed to marry you!" Gon added in as he tried to struggle in her tail.

"I needed a strong male and no chimera ant here would suffice." She said, ignoring Gon.

"T-then we could have found another ant, the old ones scattered across the world, I could go find a strong one for you instead of this...human." He said in disgust as he looked at Gon.

"I have found my mate, and that is final." She spoke in a cold tone.

"...Fine my queen, if you want it then it shall be." Pouf said reluctantly, torn between hating Gon and respecting his Queen's decision.

"Good, then tomorrow you shall marry us officially." She ordered.

"Yes my queen." He nodded while inwardly fuming as he glanced at the human.

"Wait, don't I have any say in this?" Gon asked as she walked into the palace.

"You can give your say, but it won't do any good for you." She said coldly, making Gon sweatdrop.

"Really? You could have just said no." He said as he tried to struggle again. "Where are you even taking me anyway?"

"The throne room to wait for tomorrow." She said as she reached the throne room's door.

"Why do you want to marry me so badly? You don't even know me!" He said as she entered the room and made her way to the throne.

"You are strong and a male, that's all I require in a king." She said as she looked at the throne before placing him on it before sitting down next to him. "Why are you so against it, don't all humans want to be king?"

"N-Not me." He replied feeling embarrassed at the closeness.

"Well, you're becoming my king, and we will rule the world, there's no changing this." She said as she leaned against him. 'He's surprisingly warm...it's nice.'

'Oh man, this isn't what me and Killua thought would happen, meaning I'm stuck here on my own.' He thought nervously as he tried to scoot away only for her to pull him back. 'How am I going to get out of here without her killing me?'

(Next day)

Gon began to stir as he felt someone hugging him. 'What's going...on?' He thought as he opened his eyes to see the Queen holding him as she slept on the throne. He blushed while staying still. 'Did we cuddle last night?' He thought as he watched her sleep. 'Huh, she's kind of cute when she sleeps.' He thought as he saw eyes beginning to open slowly.

She let out a small yawn and noted him looking at her. "What is it?"

"N-nothing...nothing…" He said with a blush as he looked away. "So...any chance you could let me go?"

"Did you forget? We are getting married today." She said as his eyes widened.

"W-What? M-Married today?" He said in disbelief as there was a knock on the door.

"My queen, I was wondering, do you want an official ceremony or should Pouf just marry you two quickly?" Pitou called from behind the door.

"Quickly, I don't feel like going through an official one."

"Ok, I'll go get Pouf, then we can start it soon." She said quickly as Gon heard her run off to find the butterfly chimera ant.

"Who's Pouf?" He asked curiously.

"He was the blond ant who disapproved of you outside the gates, he is a royal guard."

"Why not make him your husband?"

"Because he is my guard, it would not be proper." She said as she looked at him. "Besides, why do you still resist, you know you can't get away."

"Because I can't marry you, all your soldiers have done is hurt people and my friend." He frowned. "Your guard Pitou even hurt my close friend Kite! I can't marry the leader of a group who only hurts people!"

"Most of that happened before I was born, and my soldiers need food and humans are full of nutrients." She said coldly.

"She didn't do it for either! She did it just to kill!" He snapped back with anger in his eyes.

"Do humans kill each other just to kill? And were you trying to hurt the hive, queen or other soldiers?" She replied calmly.

He frowned and looked her in the eye. "Humans do kill each other, but if you're part human, does that make you any different or have a reason to kill them? Or do you say it's for food and nutrients and just kill any you want?"

"I've only killed for food, not for fun. Everyone has to die eventually, it's the circle of life." She said as she looked him back in the eye with a frown. "Besides, once you become king, you can vent your anger on Pitou."

"But I don't want to get married! I've made this perfectly clear!" He said as Pitou and Pouf entered the room.

"We are ready my queen." Spoke Pouf with a calm tone.

"Good, you may begin, we are ready as well." She said with a small smile.

Gon sighed while Pouf cleared his throat. "We are gathered here to join these two in holy matrimony, if any are against this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." He said as Gon raised his hand. "The groom has no say." He added as Gon glared at him.

'Jerk.' He thought as Pouf kept speaking before reaching the end.

"Do you, my queen, take Gon as your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked his queen curiously.

"Yes."

"Good, and Gon, you shall take our queen as your lawfully wedded wife. You may kiss the bride."

He blushed while Queen held his face and leaned. "W-Wa-" He started before Queen pressed her pink lips against him in a kiss. 'They're so soft!'

"Congratulations my queen." Pitou said with a smile. She noticed Pouf was holding himself back from speaking out and had to giggle. 'It seems he isn't happy, I can't wait to milk this.' "Well, aren't you going to congratulate them Pouf?"

"Congratulations my queen." He spoke up keeping a calm tone.

"Thank you, we will live happily together as husband and wife." She said with a smile as Pouf's eye twitched. "Both of you bow to your new king."

"Yes my queen." Pitou said with a smile as she bowed down to Gon as Pouf's eyes widened. "I live to serve you my king."

He frowned hearing that from her while Pouf slowly followed her example.

"I….I l-live...to serve you….my king." He barely got out.

"Pitou, stand up and move over." Ordered Queen.

"Yes my queen, but why?" She asked curiously as she moved.

"My king, do you still despise her?" She asked Gon seeing his frown.

"Yes...She hurt my friend, why do you care though?" He said as he glared at Pitou.

"Take all your frustrations on her. Fight her until you feel better, and she won't raise a hand back, right?" She looked at Pitou with a glare.

"Yes my queen. As you wish." She said nervously as Gon looked at her in surprise.

"What? You want me to hit her?"

"You're right here, she can't raise a claw to you, isn't this something you've wanted to do?" She asked as she pushed Gon towards her. "Now just get it done so there's no bad air between you two anymore."

He looked at Pitou who stood there and slowly felt his anger come out, clench his hands, and let out a roar before swinging and slamming a fist against her stomach. She flinched but didn't react as he began to punch her repeatedly as he began to cry. "You hurt Kite! He's dead! BECAUSE OF YOU!" He shouted as he punched her in the face, too mad to remember to use nen as he continued to punch her as he got all the stress, anger, frustration he was keeping inside himself out on her.

Queen and Pouf watched while Gon's punches made Pitou stumble back as he was hitting all around her without caring. 'Hmmmm, maybe he isn't completely useless.' Pouf thought as he watched Gon's punched begin to slow down and become more sloppy.

After a few more minutes he slowly stopped, panting with sweat going down his face and fell to his knees with Pitou having various scratches and marks with some blood coming from her lip.

"There, now you two are good, Gon has gotten revenge and now everything is ok." Queen said calmly as she walked towards Gon. "Are you ok husband?"

He panted and just gave a small nod before falling on the floor in exhaustion.

She picked him up before turning to Pitou and saying. "Thank you Pitou, now Gon has found closure and he won't hate you anymore."

"If he does later on it would be an honor if he used me to feel relief." She bowed.

"We will see in the future, I will go take care of him, you and Pouf go back to guarding the palace." She said as she began to walk away with Gon.

"Yes my queen." They bowed before the queen left and Pitou smirked while looking at Pouf. "Seems like she'll be taking care of him all alone."

"Shut up Pitou, she'll get bored of him soon, then we can get rid of him." He said as he glared at her.

"I'd be careful, even talking like about our king is treason." She teased. "So, I'm going to go tell Youpi we have a new king. Don't do something stupid, ok, maybe we should go get you a wife?"

He glared at her before turning and walking off with a huff. "I don't need a wife."

Meanwhile the Queen was looking at Gon as she carried him through the castle. "Let's get you to bed my king, or should I clean you up first, you sweated a lot from your beating up of Pitou."

"I'll be...alright." He got out.

"You sure? Ok, then let's get you to bed." She said as she stopped in front of a large golden door that opened up into a large bedroom that had a giant bed in it. She walked over and set him down on it. "I'll have the soldiers bring you food, and I'll make it clear if they try something they'll be food instead."

"Ok...please don't feed me humans…" He panted as she pulled the blankets over him.

"Ok, I won't my king." She said as she turned towards the door. "Call me if you need something or tell one of the chimera ants."

"Ok…" He said as he watched her leave. 'Wait, I could escape now, no one's watching me, this is the perfect opportunity.'

He waited till she was gone for a few minutes and tried sitting up, but his arms felt sore from all the punches. "Ugh, not now, I have to get out of here." He groaned as he tried to sit up again. "Come on, you can do it Gon."

"Excuse me my king." Said a voice from the door, making Gon freeze.

"Y-yes, what is it?"

"I've brought some food for you."

"O-ok, come in." He said as the door opened and a chimera ant that looked like a blue crawfish came in with a plate of food.

"Huh, so you're my new king, huh?" He said as he put the plate of food on the bed. "Eat up, if you require more I'll return and can get you more."

"Ok, thanks." He said as the chimera ant left the room. 'Whoo, that was close, I was afraid I was gonna get caught.' He looked at the tray and felt his stomach growl in hunger. 'I guess I could wait to escape after I eat…' He thought as he began to slowly eat.

(Later)

Gon was fast asleep on the bed, after he had finished the meal he had no energy to escape and fell asleep in bed, not noticing the Queen entering the room.

She walked over on the side and found herself a little content seeing Gon resting. 'Odd, seeing him sleeping so peaceful makes me...happy?' She thought as she began to carefully climb into bed with him, careful not to wake him up. 'But why, what reason does it serve me?' She thought as he stirred and rolled next to her in his sleep. 'And why...why does it feel so good?' She thought as she carefully wrapped her arms around him.

He mumbled while her hand moved up and down his back. "Mmm...no, my friends….."

'He despises us, it's easy to see in his eyes.' She thought with a frown as she heard him mumble some more.

"Mmmm...cute….queen…." He mumbled as she looked at him in surprise.

'Wow, I didn't think he'd call me cute.' She thought with a small blush as she held him close to her. 'I'm glad I decided to make him my mate.'


	42. Anita, Nikita, and Manny

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Anita, Nikita, and Manny

Series: El Tigre

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal night in Miracle City that didn't have as many criminals out this late, but the big word is many.

BOOM!

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes! I'm rich, rich!" Shouted a figure as he bursted out of a bank that was now on fire. He saw police cars quickly park in front of him as they got out and pulled their guns out. "Oh this is adorable, you think you can stop me?" He asked as he held out his arm and a torpedo shot out of it, destroying the cars and making the police panic. "No one can stop me!" The figure shouted as he ran past the police and into an alley.

"After him!" called the captain before running off after the figure. "This is the third bank he's robbed, don't let him escape again!"

The cops saw the figure turn down an alley and follow before the robber stopped at the dead end. "We got you now!" They said as they approached the figure with grins, thinking they had all captured him.

"Wrong!" They laughed while cop shined a light on him, shocking them. "Because no one can catch El Tigre!"

"What? Manny?" Said the captain in disbelief.

"So long suckers!" He laughed before his claw shot out and reeled him up on the nearby roof away from them while laughing.

The cops watched with frowns as the chief glared at him.

"That's it, I'm calling in the special forces." He said as he brought out his phone and began to dial a number.

(Later)

Manny snored in his bed before his alarm clock started blaring right in his ear. "Ugh, stupid clock, why can't I sleep?" He groaned as he hit the snooze button. He dragged himself out and headed out of his room with a yawn. "Morning Little Mule."

"Hee Haw!" Came the donkey from his bed.

"Morning Senor Chapi."

"Via pantelones." he squawked.

"Morning men in black suits." He walked by several men in black combat vests with weapons before stopping. "Wait a second."

"Freeze!" They spoke holding their weapons up at him with several of the rifles having a red dot aimed on him. "Put your hands up!"

"Whoa, whoa, what did I do?!" He shouted as he quickly put his hands up. "I haven't committed any crimes!"

"That's where you're wrong." Spoke Emiliano walking over past some men. "You're in big big trouble for bank robbery!"

"What, I didn't rob any bank, I was stuck here with my family playing board games and then fighting them when Granpapi cheated!"

"Hey! You not suppose to say that!" Spoke said man eating a muffin at the table. "And it no cheating if no one know."

"We all knew, you went up a slide in chute and ladders!" Manny shouted back.

"Chief Suarez, I know you had a good reason to come in, but isn't a bank robbery overboard with the special forces?" Asked Rodolpho in the kitchen.

"No, he has escaped us three times so it is completely justified, and if he had escaped us again I would have sent my best men after him." He said with a frown.

"Like he did just now when you were talking to me?"

Emiliano turned to see Manny go and stamped in annoyance. "Why didn't any of you tell me!"

"You didn't ask." Grandpapi chuckled as he took another bite from his muffin.

"And we were fascinated by this parrot." Spoke one of his men while the others listening to it squeak.

He facepalmed and groaned.

"Emiliano, I can assure you my son didn't do it."

"Oh? Then how do you explain the last two robberies that happened last friday and the thursday before that?"

"Well, friday he was being grounded for skipping school and thursday he was with Frida." He said calmly.

"More excuses! That's it, I have no choice but to call THEM." He said as he whipped out his phone.

With Manny he was hiding out near the docks while confused and in his suit. "Geez, what was that all about, I haven't done anything in months! At least not anything big enough to make the special forces come after me!"

"Freeze!"

He sighed. "Look guys, I keep telling you it wasn't-" He turned and saw Frida's two sisters standing there. "Me?"

"You're under arrest you fugitive, you have the right to stay silent!" Anita said as she brought out a pair of handcuffs.

He blinked and held up his hand. "Wait, what are you two doing up here?"

"Dad called us and told us to bring you in or we'd be grounded." Nikita said as she brought out another pair of handcuffs.

"How did you find me? I ran out of there without leaving a trail."

"We saw you run past us before we got the call. Now give up before we go get the dogs!" Anita said as she took a step forward.

"Hmmm, let me think about that." he remarked before one of his claws shot out to an adjacent roof. "Nope." before reeling himself off and away from them.

"Hey, get back here!" They shouted as they ran after him. They jumped down to the street and followed on the streets as he ran across from roof to roof.

"Never, you'll never catch me alive!" He shouted as he continued to jump roof to roof before seeing the buildings ending soon. He skidded to a stop and saw the girls climbing a ladder on the side of the building. "Oh geez." He said as he turned around and began to run back the way he just came.

They growled before Anita picked Nikita up and reeled her arms back before tossing her at Manny.

"I'm coming for you!" She shouted as she flew at the tiger themed hero as he looked back with wide eyes.

"Yipe!" He squeaked before she crashed into him, making him roll with her before they slammed into a rooftop door. The door gave way and they fell down the stairs in a heap.

"Nikita, you ok?" Anita called as she reached the broken door.

"I got him!" she called back while she slipped one of the cuffs on Manny's right arm and the other end on her left. "Gotcha crook."

"Yeah? You may have me cuffed, but not caught." He said with a grin as he bolted up the stairs towards Anita as Nikita was dragged behind him. He spotted the other girl and jumped up before swinging his arm, causing Nikita to crash into her sister. "Never get me to the police station! I may be chained, but not caged!" He shouted before Anita cuffed his other wrist to hers.

"Ha!" She smirked while she and her sister stepped back and kept his arms restrained. "Got you, now it's time to face up to justice."

"Never!" He shouted as he began to run towards the edge of the roof, but then was pulled back by the chains and girls. "Uh….best two out of three?"

"No, it's time for you to go to jail!" Anita said with a grin.

"But I didn't do anything! Me and Frida might like doing pranks, but I wouldn't just go and rob banks. Besides, if it was me, you guys wouldn't know." He smirked with pride. "Wait...that came out wrong."

"Silence criminal, we don't care for your excuses, unless you can give us real evidence we're taking you to jail!" Nikita shouted as they looked around. "Now how do we get down from here?"

"Really? You followed me to a rooftop, chased me, and now you don't know how to get down?" Manny said in disbelief.

"Shut up, we know how to get down...we just want to make sure you don't escape first." Anita frowned at him.

"Ok then, show me." He smirked.

"Ok, we'll show you!" She said proudly before leaning towards her sister. "How are we gonna show him?"

"Jump over the side? We did it before."

"Yes, but it hurt, ALOT." She grumbled as she looked at Manny. "And knowing him he'll land on us. So that's not an option." She said before looking at the broken roof door. "What about we cut through the building?"

"Good call, follow us criminal." Spoke Nikita before they walked down the stairs through the broken door.

"Huh, why would I? Also, isn't this breaking and entering, making you two criminals?" He asked with a grin.

"N-No! It was broken while we were in the pursuit of a criminal, the people understand that." spoke up Anita while grabbing the front of his suit to look him in the eye. "Try any funny stuff and we'll tase you."

"Suuuure, like your dad would give you a taser." He chuckled before the two girls brought out a taser each. "Well, that could be a problem, unless I did this." He said as he made claws appear with his suit and destroyed said tasers.

"Hey! Damage of a officer's property! Now you're gonna get a longer sentence." Frowned Nikita as they reached the bottom and left the building.

"Yeah, I would if you two were real cops." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Technically wouldn't this be seen as a citizens arrest?"

"Hey, we're real cops, we have uniforms!" Nikita said with a frown. "Why else would we chase after you?"

"Because you're desperate for your dad's attention?" He said as they frowned. "Because you have focused so much on trying to be like him you can't do anything else?"

"Hey, we didn't catch you just to impress our father!"

"So you did it because you always take guys with handcuffs?" He chuckled.

"Wha- Shut up you criminal!" They said with blushes as they looked away.

"So which way are we going?"

"That way!" They spoke pointing in opposite directions. "I mean that way!" They said pointing in the opposite direction again as Manny began to laugh."Stop laughing!"

"I-I can't, this is priceless! You two came after me with no idea of what to do next!" he chuckled patting his knees before they walked around him and yanked on the chains, crossing his arms. "Gah!"

"We know what to do, we just need to get back to dad, and you can rot in a cell for all that money you stole."

"I didn't steal any money!" he snapped while frowning. "What's it gonna take to prove to you I'm telling the truth? Find the real culprit?"

"Yes, but we have the real one right here." Nikita said as they walked past a bank before it exploded. "What the?!" She said before a person that looked exactly like El Tigre jumped out with sacks of money in his hands.

"El Tigre?" Muttered Anita as the look-alike laughed before running off. "Wait, if we got El Tigre…."

"You got the wrong one." He smirked before chuckling. "I told you! I told YOU!"

"Shut up! Anita, this idiot's obviously innocent, give me the keys to the cuffs so we can chase after the criminal." Nikita said with a frown.

"Wait, I thought you had the keys…"

"What? No, I thought you did." She replied with wide eyes. She and her sister quickly checked their pockets and let out a groan.

"You forgot the keys, didn't you?" Manny asked with a groan as they both nodded their heads.

"Yes...now we'll never catch the criminal."

"Hello, super hero right here." He spoke pointing at himself. "And if you two are cops, shouldn't you be pumped? Now you got some back up, unless of course you don't need it." He shrugged with a hidden grin.

"You're right, we are cops, let's go!" They both said as they began to run, dragging Manny for a bit before he gained his footing and began to run with them. "Hey you!"

The look-alike turned and laughed. "Oh look, a pair of girls playing cops and robbers. Why don't you mosey on home and play dolls instead."

"What did you say?" They both shouted angrily as they began to run faster."

"Big mistake handsome, never piss off a woman." Manny chuckled as they ran after the lookalike, getting closer and closer before he ran into a warehouse.

"You ain't never gonna catch me!" He called jumping behind a crate as they looked, but saw he was gone and heard his laugh all around. "You coyotes are too slow!"

They frowned before Manny noticed something. "Wait girls, something's off."

"What is it Manny, what's wrong?" They asked in confusion.

"The way he speaks. Mosey, coyote, that accent, I know who it is!" He cleared his throat and cupped his mouth. "Yup, there's no way we can catch you. We're just a bunch of yellow livered slowpokes."

"What are you sa-" The girls started before Manny covered their mouth.

"Just play along." He whispered to them.

"That's right, ain't nobody gonna stop me. I'm the rootinest, tootinest, real El Tigre." Came the copy's voice around them.

"Yeah, it's best we just go, we could never catch the mighty El Tigre!" He called before ushering the girls out of the warehouse and having them hide near the side.

"What are you doing, he's going to get away!" The girls hissed at him.

"Here's a tip, zip it and learn." He whispered back to them as he held his finger to his lips.

"Ha ha ha, those fools are no match for me, El Tigre!" They heard the lookalike shout victoriously inside the warehouse. "Though it would have been better if they had been praising the real me."

El Tigre smirked before they looked in and saw him toss the bags into a crate before slumping over and spotted Senor Siniestro pop up with a remote.

"Ha ha ha! With my newest El Tigre bot, that pesky varmint will get all the blame and I'll get all the moola." He laughed as the girl's eyes widened in shock.

'It was a robot?' They thought as Senor Siniestro crammed the robot into another crate before he began to walk towards the exit. They stayed silent as the villain flew off while seeing Manny wearing a smug grin.

"Say it."

"Say what?" They asked in fake ignorance.

"You know what I mean, now say it."

"We don't know what you mean." Spoke Anita with crossed arms.

"Ok, I'll just tell the whole police force how you got the wrong guy while the real villain is free to keep robbing banks." He smirked.

"Fine, fine, we'll say it!" They shouted with red faces. "You were right, we were wrong, happy?"

"Very much." He nodded before bringing his claws out and cut the cuffs to pieces.

"Wait, are you telling us you could have done that the entire time!?" Anita said with a frown.

"Hello, super powers." He snickered. "I just wanted to wait and see how far you got, and it was worth it."

"You jerk, how dare you!" Nikita said with a frown.

"Hey, you two started it. Would you rather I kick your butts in front of everyone?" He asked with his arms crossed and a bored expression.

"No….but why let us get so far as to handcuff you? You could have taken us out from the beginning!" She said as they entered the warehouse as a police car began driving towards them.

"You could say I wanted to see how far you got, that and I was bored, also isn't that your dad's car?" He asked as he began to push the girls in front of him as it parked in front of the warehouse.

They saw their dad step out and walked over. "Hi papa."

"Anita, Nikita, where's El Tigre? I saw him going this way and heard you two were coming here, did you find him?"

"Yes, we did, but he's innocent papa, Senor Sinestro has been robbing the banks, not him!" Anita said as she pointed at Manny who was behind them.

"What?" He frowned clenching his hands. "Then why do I have several eye witnesses spotting him at the scene of the crimes?"

"Because of this robot Senor Siniestro made." Nikita said as she walked towards the crate and opened it as the lifeless Manny robot fell out of it onto the floor. "He's been framing Manny so you'd go after him."

"What? That is genius and evil! But where's the money?" He asked in amazement.

"We don't know that." Admitted Anita. "But we do know he put the money from his recent bank robbery in one of these crates."

"I'm calling for backup so search the place." He replied before pulling out his phone.

"And I'll go get him." Spoke Manny walking past him.

"El Tigre, take my daughters with you, they'll need to arrest him after you beat him up." He said before he began to talk on the phone.

"What? Forget it, I got this." He waved off.

"That wasn't an arrest El Tigre, I could still arrest you for resisting arrest, take my daughters and I'll forget about it." He said coldly, making Manny stop dead in his tracks.

"What? But….ugh, fine." He groaned as the two sisters walked up to him with grins.

"Well, it seems like we're partners now, huh?" Anita asked with a grin.

"This time we'll show you we got what it takes to be officers." Smirked Nikita before running. "Let's go!"

"I may have been better off arrested." He grumbled before running after them. "Just try not to do any flashy moves."

"You mean like what you'd do?" Retorted Anita.

"Yeah, except I can pull them off, can you two say the same?" He asked with a grin.

They stuck out their tongues before hearing screaming and saw the cowboy villain causing a traffic jam. "Let's do this!" They shouted as they ran towards the villain.

He groaned and hook his head. "Rookies." He said before running after them.

"Halt in the name of the law!" They both shouted as they stopped in front of Senor Siniestro.

He stopped firing lasers and laughed. "Aw, did the little cowgirls get tired of wrangling cattle and wanna take on the big boys? Well then let me help you." He held his hand out before it shot off with a rocket.

The girls were barely able to dodge as they jumped to the side. "Halt villain, you are under arrest for fraud, burglary and framing a hero!" They shouted as they tried to jump at him.

He smirked and knocked them back with his other arm as the hand came back. "Is that it?"

"Not quite!" Manny said as he punched the unprepared villain in the face. "I'm here you cowboy wannabe!"

He staggered back and frowned. "Not for long varmint!" He held his hands out and started firing lasers at him. El Tigre expertly dodged them as the girls watched in amazement.

'Wow, he's a pro at this...unlike us.' They thought as he sliced of a robot leg with his claws.

"Ha, you're on your last leg Senor, now give up!" He declared before the villain brought his hands up together and brought them down, slamming El Tigre into the ground. "Owwww." He groaned as Senior Sinestro picked up a car and held it above him.

"Say goodbye El Tigre!"

"Hiyaaah!" The girls shouted as they jumped onto his back and began to punch his face, confusing him and making him miss El Tigre with the car.

"Get off me you darn varmints!" He shouted as he reached to grab them before El Tigre cut off his arms with his claws. "Uh oh, that ain't good."

"Nope." He smirked before lunging and slammed his fist into his face. The impact knocked the villain out as the girls jumped off his back before he collapsed back with grins on their face. "And that girls is how you take a bad guy down."

"Yes, we did it!" They cheered happily happily as they hugged Manny out of happiness before realizing what they were doing and blushed before letting go of him, who was also blushing. "Uh..thanks."

"No problem…" He said as their father came running towards them.

When he spotted the downed villain he smiled. "Good work, I'm glad to see neither of you are hurt."

"Thanks, though we would have been if we didn't have El Tigre with us. He really helped us, we weren't prepared for a villain." Admitted Nikita.

"Maybe we need more training." Remarked Anita.

"Hmmm, perhaps you're right, I've trained you to deal with regular crooks, not villains, but I have an idea on how to train both of you, or rather, he will train you." He said with a smirk as he turned towards Manny.

"Huh?" He looked around and pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yes you, you are going to train my girls. No arguments or I'll arrest you here for the other small crimes you have committed." He threatened with a frown. "And if you manage to do a good job, I'll….let you and Frida keep hanging out." He added with difficulty.

"Really? Ok, it's a deal." Manny said with a grin. "I'll train them, but how exactly am I going to do that?" He asked curiously.

"Train them as much as you can, just make sure it's nothing too extreme." He said as he stuffed Senor Siniestro into the back of a police car. "Also, if you make my girls villains you won't live long enough to regret it." He said before getting in the car and driving away.

"Yeesh, even being thankful he's grumpy." He grumbled as he turned to the two sisters. "Well I guess I'm your teacher now, huh?"

They nodded. "What do we do first?"

"Well, first thing to do after victory is a churro break." He smiled.

"Ok teacher!" They said with smiles as they all ran off to go get churros.


	43. Rachel and Ragna

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Rachel and Ragna

Series: Blazblue

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Alucard residence-

We find ourselves in the room of Rachel Alucard, who was busy drinking some tea to pass the time.

"Is your tea satisfactory?" asked Valkenhayn near the doorway.

"Why yes it is." She said with a nod. "Valkenhayn, I want you to do me a favor."

"Yes my lady?"

"Fetch Ragna, I want to talk to him about something of the utmost importance." She said sipping her tea. "And make it quick."

"Right way." he bowed before leaving the room and headed outside before using his speed to rush off.

Rachel sighed as she looked out the window, only to see Ragna walking outside with a map in his hands.

"Ok, now where the fuck am I?" He yelled before seeing a portal appear as a certain rabbit appeared. "What the hell? Rabbit what are you doing scaring the shit out of me?!"

"I didn't, you appeared on my property." she replied casually. "It's not my fault you can't tell north from south."

He growled at that. "Just shut up."

"And since you're here, I have some news that might concern you." She spoke. "Now if you were to follow me we shall discuss the information."

"Forget it, I got stuff to do." he waved off before walking away from her before Valkenhayn appeared in front of him.

"Pardon me Ragna, but my lady does request your attention."

"And that would be?"

"I have no clue, but my lady does want you to hear it."

"Yeah." He frowned. "Not happening, not even if you lock us up in a closet and tie us up together."

"Valkenhayn." Rachel said while a quick nod.

"Yes my lady."

(A few seconds later)

"Grrr." Ragna growled while tied to Rachel and locked in a closet somewhere in the castle. "Me and my big mouth."

"This really is on you."

"Oh shut up rabbit!"

"I am no rabbit." She said while bored at the term. "And what I have to say is so important that it will affect your tiny mind in either a positive or negative way."

He groaned. "Fine, just tell me what it is and get it over with."

"I'm getting married."

"...huh?" he blinked and looked at her. "You're getting hitched?"

"Yes." She deadpanned. "And I'll give you a few guesses on who I'm betrothed to Ragna."

"Wait, you're serious? Who would marry an annoying rabbit like you?"

"One with taste." She frowned. "Unlike you who is as dense as a white dwarf star."

He frowned at that. "I guess it's Bang."

"That commoner? No."

"Uh...that butler of yours?"

"No."

"Tao?"

"No."

"...Jin?"

"We both know that's not possible." she deadpanned. "He's too much into you for women."

He shivered at that. "Then….Carl?"

"Too young."

"Um…..Noel?"

"No."

"Um…...your cat thing?"

"No." she said with an eye twitch.

"Hakumen."

"No."

"Hazuma?"

"Only when the world freezes solid." She growled.

He looked over his head and sighed. "There's no one else then."

She frowned before saying. "The person I'm betrothed to is closer than you think."

"Huh?"

"He is closely associated with me."

"Um…"

"He lost his arm in a fire."

"...no way." he remarked fitting the pieces together.

"It is." Rachel said with a surprising smile. "I'm marrying you Ragna the Bloodedge."

He blinked two times before moving to the door and began using his foot to bang on it. "Let me out you damn butler!"

"Stop that Ragna." She frowned. "It's rude to break down doors like that, especially with your betrothed still tied to you."

"We're not married!" he shouted before using his forehead against it. 'Damn door!'

"We technically are." She said with a light blush. "I sucked your blood, and by my family's laws the first one to be bitten and sucked of blood becomes apart of the Alucard household. Or in this case, the mistress of the family is betrothed to said person."

"...you're crazy!"

"And you're stubborn." she remarked while he kept hitting the door. "That won't work, all you'll do is give yourself an injury and headache."

"Well I have to because I'm being married off to a fucking rabbit!"

"Ragna see reason." She frowned. "I wouldn't be doing this if it was to situate my status. If anything I would have just exiled you from the clan after I was done drinking the blood. But I didn't, meaning I have another reason to marry you."

"And what's that?"

Rachel said before blushing red. "That I….have feelings for you that go beyond simple acquaintances."

That made him stop banging the door. "You're shitting me right?"

"I am not Ragna. I….love you like a human woman." she admitted while looking away.

"...how long?"

"Since we first met." She blushed. "And I only just realized it after the Spectacles of Eros incident that I loved you."

He looked at her with wide eyes while most of himself was doubting it and thinking it was just her messing with him. "Then prove it rabbit."

She looked at him before saying. "When I sleep I see you holding me tight when I have a nightmare." 'That embarrassing dream must be proof enough for him.'

He dropped his jaw and stared at her. "...what?"

"I dream about you." Rachel blushed. "Every time I worry about something I think of you and when I worry about you I dream about me helping you more then being a bystander. But if you doubt it then it's your mind being unable to comprehend a confession like this."

He shook his head and glared at her. "In case you didn't notice I've got a huge bounty on my head and the last thing on my mind is getting with someone."

"But who kept them away?" She said sternly. "I did. Who made sure you didn't die or something? Me. I have protected you since day one yet you think I haven't tried? Being a bystander is limited so I did the best I could for you Ragna! I would even break my duty if you were in trouble that would have killed you! I ALWAYS HAD YOU AS MY FIRST PRIORITY RAGNA! WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING GET THAT YOU SHITSTAIN!"

Ragna reeled back and stared at her in shock while noting how she seemed close to tears.

"I've...cared for you too much…" she sniffled. "I just don't want to lose you….Ragna."

'Holy shit….she's not fucking with me.' He thought before seeing her cry even more.

"I may be a vampire...but I'm a woman too." She cried. "One with a maidens heart."

'A maiden is going a little bit far.' He thought before saying. "Look, sorry for hurting you rabbit."

"..." she sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"...I'm still mad at you for hurting my heart like that." She frowned cutely.

"I figured." he rolled his eyes.

"But I still love you, even if you're a commoner." She giggled.

He looked at her surprised, but annoyed. 'Even when she giggles she can be a pain.'

"So…." she blushed. "What do you think of me?"

"Well you're short." he replied being blunt.

Her eye twitched. "I meant besides the painfully obvious."

"Um….you're cute?"

"What else?"

"Um…..perfect."

"How perfect?"

"...goddess perfect." he replied going with the first thing that came to mind.

She blushed red hearing that. "P-Perfect? M-Me?!"

"Yes." He deadpanned. "That and adorable."

She nearly fainted hearing that. "Y-You….cute….fool…."

"Uh...yeah….."

(A few hours later)

"My lady." Valkenhayn spoke up from the other side. "Is everything ok in there?"

"Yes, we're just fine."

"Shall I open the door?"

"Fuck yes!" Ragna yelled.

"Don't curse in my lady's pres-"

"It's fine Valkenhayn." Rachel called out. "He is allowed to curse near his betrothed."

He blinked confused. "Uh, my lady, what was that?"

"I said that my betrothed is allowed to curse in my presence."

"...what?"

"I'm her husband you mangy wolf!" spoke Ragna banging on the door. "Now open this!"

"..." he opened the door before growling at him.

"Valkenhayn." Rachel frowned. "Stop or I'll dismiss you from the role of butler, permanently."

"Y-Yes my lady." he spoke up nervously with a bow.

"Now untie us so I can finish the blood wedding."

"Blood wedding?" Ragna asked confused.

"It's where I finish taking your blood and turn you into a proper Alucard. All the powers of my family and your Blue Grimoire with the only weakness is that if I catch you cheating on me." She glared at him. " **I'll make sure I kill you in the most brutal way possible!** "

He felt a shudder seeing her eyes glow for a moment and nodded.

"Good." She said while getting untied. "Now follow me so I can strip- I mean suck your blood dry."

"Huh? Strip? What are you talking about rabbit?"

"Nothing." She blushed before dragging him away. "Now we have a long process to accomplish Ragna before the night is done."

"Uh, ok?" 'Why do I have a feeling this is going to be painful for my neck and dick?'

'Take that you little peasants, Ragna is mine~' Rachel thought as the screen went black.


	44. Destroyah and Godzilla part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Destroyah and Godzilla part 2

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Monster Island-

"Kingy~" Destroyah, in her human form, spoke out while smoking her pipe and puffing a heart shaped smoke ring. "Come here a second."

"What?"

"I'm ready for another round." She said with a smirk.

"But we did that ten hours yesterday!"

"So? Losing your touch kingy?" She said while blowing a smoke ring at him.

His eye twitched before standing up. "No, but even I have my limits." 'Damn nympho.'

"So you're being weak." She frowned. "I guess I have to fix that later."

He growled before using his tail to knock her into the water with a splash.

She popped her head out and smirked. "If you're trying to get me in the mood to do it in the water later, good choice." She then puffed a heart shaped ring of smoke at the air while licking her lips.

"I'm going for a quick walk." he groaned before jumping in the water and started swimming to the nearest town.

"I'll wait." She said while making a clone of herself. "But not my clone."

The clone followed after him as the original waited in the water patiently.

(With Godzilla)

"I swear she's trying to wring me dry of every last drop." He muttered while not noticing the clone behind him. "What next? Smoke me to death?"

As he walked down the busy streets he noticed a lot of smoke in the air for some reason. And it was purple as well.

'He he he, almost there.'

Godzilla noticed people coughing and frowned before turning into a nearby bakery and shut the door. 'Wait a sec, purple smoke? Did she...damn it! I wanted to walk alone!'

"Sir, can you stop blocking the door?" Spoke a cashier. "Other customers might want to come in here you know."

He walked away and looked around. "Tell me human, what...food, would you recommend today?"

"Just the tofu surprise and the tuna bread."

"Tuna bread?"

"Bread with dried tuna in them. It's quite popular lately with the customers. Especially the lady behind you." He said pointing to the Destroyah clone behind Godzilla.

He whirled around and glared at the smiling clone. "Why did she send you after me? I wanted to be alone."

"She was bored so I came." She smiled. "Plus you did leave her alone to start causing birds to get oxidized when she was horny you know. Very rude if you ask me."

He facepalmed. "Can't she just have you and those other clones play with her?"

"We don't have cocks." She deadpanned. "We can't change our gender like that plant bitch."

He facepalmed harder hearing that.

"Oh and she also wanted me to remind you to get that very large dildo for tonight. The one the size of an oarfish with the rubber spikes on the sides."

"Don't say that around here! And just because you don't have dicks doesn't mean you can't use your damn hands!"

"...you're an odd one." She said. "We would hurt ourselves if we put both hands in."

He slammed his head against the wall while the cashier was getting annoyed.

"Oh and," she took fifty tuna bread. "This please."

"300 yen."

"Um….I forgot my wallet today. Can my boyfriend cover it in my place?"

"Buy it yourself." remarked Godzilla without hesitation.

"Meany!" She yelled before running off with the bread. "The mistress will hear about this!"

"Hey! You didn't pay!" called the cashier running out the store after her.

'Why me? Just why me?' He thought before seeing a man with green hair and wearing a pterodactyl shirt. 'Rodan? What's he doing here?'

"Hey Godzilla. Long time no see." He waved to him.

"You idiot!"

"What? Can't a guy say hi to his best friend once and awhile?"

"Since when were we friends?"

"Since you saved my hide years ago." He chuckled. "So lady issues?"

"No, none whatsoever, now drop it or I'll throw you into the sea."

"Even if I could fly?"

Godzilla growled and walked past him down the street.

"Oh and I just remembered. Your mate is trying to make a statue of you out of fish bones. Something about a ten year anniversary or something."

'...FUCK I FORGOT!' he thought stopping with wide eyes. 'Is that why she's so eager? Because of the anniversary? Damn it! I forgot how women are when it comes to stuff like that.' He then thought about him as a skeleton. 'And she's going to kill me for not getting her a gift!'

"I'm surprised you two haven't started having kids."

"Shut up Rodan!"

"Just saying because she told me that she wanted one for her anniversary and I said fat chance since you're not really….father material per say."

He growled at that.

"Also she said if she didn't get a gift she would destroy the world with her powers before leaving to find a new mate, like Space Godzilla or King Gh-"

"Say that name and I'll rip your wings off!"

He gulped. "Nevermind, but she will destroy life on earth if you don't give her a gift, which I know you did. Right?"

"..."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"NO!"

"You did? Oh crap we are all dead!" he paled. "She'll dissolve the city and every kaiju on the island!"

Godzilla also paled before seeing the clone running back.

"AHHH!" Rodan screamed before running away. "ITS HER!"

"No it's her clone!" he tried yelling back.

"What's his deal?" The clone asked confused.

"Something about me forgetting the anniversary."

"..." the clone glared before purple smoke covered her. "You. **DID. WHAT?!** "

'Oh shit!' He paled before seeing the clone gaining kaiju traits and grew bigger until it was as tall as a dinosaur. So he did the only thing he could.

Run like hell.

" **GODZILA!** "

(One chase scene later)

-Monster Island-

"Ow…." Godzilla groaned while getting dragged back to the beach by his legs as the real Destroyah was puffing a smoke ring.

" **Mistress.** " The clone said before dissolving and returning to the original.

She blinked and frowned at the king who gulped. "So, you forgot?"

"What? No no no, that clone misheard me." he spoke up nervously.

"Then why are you sounding weak kingy?" She said while puffing out a skull and crossbones. "Come clean or I'll make sure the cock goes first."

He paled and gulped. 'What should I say?! Think think think!'

' _Give her some fish._ ' His inner fish said in his mind.

' _ **No.**_ ' spoke his kaiju side. ' _ **Fuck her like a boss!**_ '

'I know!' "Um wait! I can explain!"

"Two seconds."

"I was going to get you some fish before fucking you like a boss!"

"...really now?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "You wanted a meal and a fuck on top kingy?"

"Uh, yeah, yes that's right!" he nodded. "I figured what better way then a good meal and us rekindling our love?"

She smirked before puffing out a heart. "You should have told me, I would have come in my best kimono~"

"Nonsense, you look good as you are." he tried flirting. 'Wait, she has more? I thought that was her only set of clothes.'

Destroyah chuckled at that. "Flattery? My you're being a very naughty boy. Especially when my gift was me giving you a wedding ring I found on the beach." she took out a gold ring. "To show my commitment to you kingy~"

He looked at it with surprise. 'Odd, usually the marks we gave each other is enough, I never understood what a ring is good for to symbolize it.'

Destroyah then started to get up and moved towards him. "So the meal kingy? Is it here or takeout?"

"Oh it's takeout! And I'll go get it while you get even more sexy."

She puffed a heart with a arrow in it while nodding. She watched him dive into the water and licked her lips. 'I better get the nest ready.'

(Later)

'I hope this works.' He thought while moving a massive giant squid behind him. 'She does like seafood….even if this is an arthropod….I think?'

He lugged it on the shore and swatted one of it's still moving tentacles before killing it with his breath and sighed. 'If she finds out I lied on the spot she won't dissolve me, she'll rip my heart out and eat me.'

He moved towards the nest, which was in a massive sea cave, and looked around. 'Odd usually it's full of lights.'

That was when he saw millions of mini Destroyah clones walking towards him.

"Mistress is waiting master." They said in unison.

"Well don't worry, I brought dinner."

They looked at it before eating it in one gulp. "BURP!"

Godzilla sighed before seeing the clones forming the original but she was wearing a green and pink see through kimono with holes near the breasts and snatch.

"Hello kingy~" she said with a wink.

His eyes went wide and looked over her while his pants felt tighter. "W-Wow."

"I told you I would wear my special kimono." She said seductively. "I've been saving this for a very special occasion."

"I-I didn't think you could make another one, I figured it was just one set per kaiju."

"Nope, I'm made of many kaiju." She said before grabbing him. "Meaning I can do anything a normal one can not, including my kimono designs~"

'I wonder how many she's got.' He thought before feeling his pants getting pulled off.

"Kingy, it's time to start a large family." she grinned while seeing his bulge before blowing some smoke which dissolved the underwear. "So don't go easy on me."

Godzilla smirked before pushing her down. "That's the plan." 'I hope I don't lose my energy from this again.'

"Then try to dominate me~" she grinned before he reached down and started grabbing at her chest while she hummed. "You always start with my mounds~"

"That's because they are sexy." He grinned before squeezing tighter while pulling the nipples. 'It's like they were made to entice any male.'

Destroyah groaned before biting his neck in pleasure. 'His blood is so addictive.'

He gritted his teeth. 'I deserved that one.' he then picked her up and pushed her to the wall before turning her around. "I hope you enjoy having your asshole torn!"

"Oooh, big talk, but let's see you try it." she grinned while shaking her butt at him.

'It's massive as always.' He thought before pushing his cock into the hole and thrusted hard into her.

"Mmmm~ It's ok, for a baby." she teased while her breasts jiggled from the thrusts. She then felt her breasts getting groped as the thrusting increased.

Godzilla smirked while feeling in control at the moment. But he worried for one thing. 'I hope she doesn't get too excited. My cock is still recovering from the smoke.' he slammed in and out while growling as it felt more snug than before.

Destroyah groaned as her mouth and her holes started to eminent smoke as she moaned louder. "Mmmm, keep it up and I might smoke the cave again~"

'I'm scared now.' he thought before he reached down and began rubbing against her pussy which was feeling moist.

"Ah~!" she moaned as the smoke increased. "Kingy~!"

Godzilla then felt his cock getting ready to cum as the smoke filled the hole as well. 'Shit!'

"I can feel it twitching! Give me it all!" She cried out as she felt the sperm enter her hole as her smoke poured out as well. "Ah~!"

"Take it all you slut!" he roared out while burying his whole cock inside.

Destroyah moaned before feeling the cock pouring more inside her as her smoke dissolved the rocks around them as well as some bats that came by.

"E-Easy there." he groaned while noticing the damage. "Otherwise you might make the place come down."

"Really? But you love destruction and my sexy body." she got out while panting.

"Well it doesn't help if a rock comes down and crush us while we do this, now does it?"

She sighed while the cock came out of her hole. "Fine, but I love blood ok? That and you making my belly explode with cum~"

Godzilla sighed before turning her around. "Then I'll make sure your stomach bursts after this."

"Oh kingy you sexy lizard~" she winked before feeling him slam his cock into her dripping pussy and making her cry out in surprise.

He thrusted harder and faster while biting her neck hard.

"Ah! More! More my sexy kingy!" she moaned while the thrusts were a little painful, but that just made her feel more excited. "More! Make me explode!"

He growled while her folds were getting more and more tight and he tasted some of her blood. 'At this rate I'll get her impregnate for sure!' he then noticed that his cock was starting to get hard again. 'And I hope she doesn't try to kill me after this. She is like a bug….I think?'

"Harder kingy!" She cried out before kissing Godzilla, who was surprised at this move.

'Well if she wants to play it that way, then so can I!' He thought before thrusting faster while dominating her mouth. Only to realize she was about to come. 'Oh right, nympho with a quick climax.'

'I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!' She thought as the cock started to come into her as her stomach started to balloon to dangerous levels that would kill a normal human. "AHH! KINGY!"

"Take it all in!"

"AHH!" She cried out while feeling the sperm making her stomach balloon. "KINGY!"

(A few hours later)

"More more more…." she groaned before panting as her energy finally exhausted herself. "Kingy….~"

"No more, too tired."

"Kingy, this is perfect." Destroyah smiled while a puff of smoke hit his face. "I'm almost big enough to explode~"

He panted and fell to his knees while his cock flopped out of her.

She groaned as the sperm poured out of her. "Mmmmm~!"

"Nympho." He groaned out loud. "This wasn't….my present. I still can't believe I forgot-"

" **What was what kingy?** " spoke Destroyah slowly turning her head towards him with smoke seeping out from her mouth.

"Um….I forgot?"

She growled before grabbing his cock. " **Then I guess I HAVE TO TAKE EVERY LAST DROP YOU LITTLE LIZARD SHIT!** "

'Shit!' he thought while feeling her grip was iron clad.

" **TIME FOR THE NEVER ENDING MILKING!** "

'AHHHH!'

(Later)

"Kingy." Destroyah said while placing her enormous belly, which was the size of a elephant, over the massive eggs she was sitting on. "Massage my belly~"

"But I did that ten minutes ago."

"I want another one." She frowned while smoke puffed from her nose. "Please kingy?"

He groaned and walked over before slowly rubbing her belly. "Like this?"

"Yes~" she purred while licking her lips. "But maybe you can also try a new technique?"

"What?"

"I mean do you want to meet the baby's tonight?" She said while winking.

"W-What?!"

"Come on, it's fine if you make me explode." She grinned. "Plus I'm ready to explode right now~"

'It's official, she's a nympho AND insane bitch!'

Destroyah grinned while the screen went black, but not before we see one of the eggs cracking a little.

So the moral? For men, don't forget the anniversary! For ladies, too much sex will make your husband's life hell if he can't keep up, especially with kids in the future. That includes kaijus~


	45. Nu and Ragna

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Nu and Ragna

Series: Blazblue

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ragna was busy in his apartment while polishing his sword. And for perverts out there, we don't mean that one. And for the pervs, it's big as heck but this WASN'T it you sickos!

'I really hate cleaning the blood from this fucking thing.' he thought while some of it was already dried and was breaking off with trouble.

Just then he heard a knock at the door.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Knock knock knock knock knock.

'Maybe it's some idiot who wants my bounty, again.' He thought before getting up and opened it.

"Hello Ragna." Spoke a familiar girl while holding some bags. "Did you miss Nu?"

SLAM!

His eyes were wide. 'What's she doing here? How is she away from the cauldron? Oh and also WHY IS SHE HERE!?'

"Ragna? Why did you do that to Nu? To your new roommate as well." She pouted from the other side of the door. "Ragna's soooo mean to Nu."

"What are you talking about!" he yelled through the door.

"Nu is your new roommate." She said. "So please let Nu in. Nu won't hurt you Ragna."

"I don't have a roommate so buzz off!" he yelled before moving away and resumed cleaning his sword.

"..." she looked down before sniffling. "Why do you hate Nu? Nu didn't do anything wrong to hurt you."

"You stabbed me over and over and over!"

"But Nu changed." She sniffled. "Nu doesn't want to do that anymore."

"Yeah and I'm a cat!"

Click.

Creak.

The door opened as a very depressed Nu stood at the door with a key in her hands. "Nu just wants to be loved. Ragna….you're heartless to Nu."

His eyes widened while standing up. "Wait, how did you get a key here?"

"Nu got it when it when Nu applied to this building."

His eye twitched. 'Damn landlord.' he put his sword down and sighed. "Did you talk to the owner?"

"Yes, and he didn't mind Nu staying here. Ragna, Nu knows you dislike Nu, but please let Nu have a chance." She said walking in. "Please?"

Ragna groaned before seeing her working eye dripping tears down her face. "Ah! Fine! Just stop crying."

Nu nodded before closing the door and placed her luggage out on the floor, which consisted of a blanket, a red pillow, and a picture of Ragna smiling. "Thank you Ragna, Nu loves you so much!"

'How the hell did she get a picture of me? And me smiling?' He thought before seeing her sitting next to him.

"Want me to clean that sword for you?"

"No, I got it."

"Oh." She pouted before smiling. "Then can Nu cook you some dinner?"

"You cook?"

"Nu can do anything for Ragna."

"Uh...sure." he relented. 'I forgot to get groceries anyway.'

(A while later)

"Nu is done!" she smiled while holding a pot with odd stuff mixed in it with an emanating cloud. "It's Nu's special meat bun soup."

'That stuff is soup?' he thought with a pale expression. 'It's like Noel all over again!'

"Eat up." She smiled while putting a spoon of the soup near his face.

"Uh...why don't you eat some first?"

"But Nu made it with love." She pouted. "Plus Nu tasted it and it was good."

'Are her taste buds messed up?' He thought before getting a spoon in his mouth. "Huh….it's tastes pretty good. What's in it?"

"Beef, chicken, some blood, and a little bit of carrots."

"Blood?"

"Nu's."

His eyes widened before he ran to the bathroom and started hurling into the toilet.

"But Ragna, it was a small amount." She pouted. "Nu cut herself by accident and it just happened."

"You don't put that in food!" he called out.

"Sorry Ragna. Nu will be more careful." She said while Ragna finally got out of the bathroom. 'Nu blew it.'

'Great, now I'm more hungry than before.' He thought before Nu gave him some water.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." he replied before guzzling the glass.

Nu nodded while still feeling bad.

(A few days later)

"Ragna, can Nu clean your clothes?" She asked while holding a basket.

"If you want." he replied while shirtless and lifting weights.

"Ok." She smiled while taking his pants and underwear and went to the washing machine. "Hm hm hm~"

Ragna sighed while sweating as he didn't notice Nu ogling his ass.

'So toned~' "Ragna, are you gay?" 'Nu hopes not!'

"Where'd that come from?" he asked with a deadpanned expression.

"The blond that follows you told Nu one time." She frowned. "Before Nu kicked him into the sky."

He groaned. "Jin's wrong, I'm not gay, and I'm not into my little brother."

"...oh." Nu said before looking at Ragna. "Then are you a pedo like that child told Nu?"

"Hell no! Luna was being a brat!"

"So you're not?"

"No I'm not!" he growled with a frown. 'Damn brat! Next time, I'm gonna give her a wedgie and hang her on a pole in public!'

Nu then got up and touched his chest. "Ragna really has a nice body, Nu finds it attractive~"

He blushed and moved back. "Aren't you doing the laundry?"

"Yes, Nu put it in already." She smiled. "Have you even enjoyed Nu's company?"

"No. Especially after you tried to kill me."

"But Nu was lonely. Now Nu's not and Nu is living with Ragna." Nu said while rubbing her head on his chest.

He blushed and jumped back. "K-Knock it off!"

"Aw." She pouted before looking at the wall. "So can Nu cook you anything for lunch?"

"No!" he said quickly.

"Why not?"

"This time I'll cook it myself."

"Really?" She asked while having stars in her eyes. "You would cook for Nu?"

"Yes." He said before getting hugged by her.

"NU LOVES YOU RAGNA!"

He sweatdropped while feeling the breasts behind her suit press against his chest.

(One cooking later)

"Dig in." Ragna said while giving Nu a sandwich with ham in it.

She looked at it confused. "Is this food?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious?"

"But where's the bacon?" She asked. "Nu likes bacon in her sandwiches."

"Just eat it, it has ham."

Nu sighed before eating it in one gulp, and choked. "Gah...ga...ga…"

Ragna moved behind and wrapped his arms around her before trying to perform the heimlich on her.

"GAH!" She coughed it up while panting. "R...Ragna…"

"You alright?"

"...Nu's hero." She coughed while smiling before kissing his cheek.

He blushed at that as Nu went back to her sandwich. "This time chew it enough times before swallowing."

"Yes Ragna." She smiled.

(Two hours later)

Ragna sighed as he went to get some groceries, not knowing that Nu was behind him. 'Hope the store is open right now.'

'Ragna won't mind if Nu tags along.' She thought before seeing a pink haired beastkin and a massive red giant.

"If we can't find the murakumo unit then we're gonna have a problem." spoke Kokonoe to Taiga.

"Even if we have Lambra-11?"

"Do you want to deal with a runaway robot who could be doing who knows what?"

'Nu must protect Ragna.' She thought before entering her battle mode and jumped at the cat girl. "Ragna run! Nu will protect you!"

Said male was surprised while Taiga and Kokonoe was surprised, but Taiga moved and blocked two of the swords before elbowing her away.

"You won't hurt Nu's roommate! Only Nu can do that in the room!"

"N-Nu! What are you doing here?!" cried out Ragna with a blush.

"Nu wanted to join you on your shopping trip so Nu decided to follow you." She said while kicking Taiga in the face. "Now run Ragna! Nu will protect you from the red monkey and the pedo lady!"

"Hey!" growled Kokonoe. "Ragna! Why's she with you? Did you take her from the cauldron?"

"No, she came on her own accord." He groaned. "And now she's my roommate."

"Pedo lady! Stop talking to Ragna!" spoke Nu before sending her swords at the woman.

Taiga blocked it but found that he was opened to a punch to the face.

KAPOW!

"Take that red monkey!"

"NU! Calm down!" shouted Ragna.

She stopped and looked at him. "But they want to take Nu away from you and have sex with you if pedo lady's eyes aren't lying."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Snapped the woman. "And what's this about you being his roommate?"

Nu explained to them while exiting her battle form. "And that's how Nu came to live with Ragna."

"...you're kidding right?"

"Nope. Nu isn't lying pedo lady." Nu frowned. "So leave Ragna alone and find a child to catch."

"I'M NOT A DAMN PEDO!"

"Are you sure?" She chuckled darkly. "Because if you are then Ragna must have been a cute child for you to be familiar with. Nu might even ask for those naughty pics you have stashed away in your closet."

"S-Stop making stuff up!" she growled with a blush. "Taiga, grab her and take her back to the cauldron."

"Right." Taiga said before noticing that they already left. "Where did they go?"

"Damn it!"

(With the two)

Nu flew in the sky before landing near the store as she put Ragna down and exited her battle form. "Was Nu successful?"

"Why did you call Kokonoe a pedo?"

"Because she reminds Nu of one." She cocked her head. "That and she reminds Nu of you as a girl."

"...we look nothing alike."

"Really? But the sexy eyes and cute dimples."

He groaned before entering the store, only to see Kokonoe and Taiga, along with Noel and Tsubaki browsing the store. 'Oh fan-fucking-tastic.'

"Say Tsubaki." Noel smiled. "Thanks again for helping me shop."

"Anytime." She smiled before seeing Ragna and Nu. "Ragna the Bloodedge?!"

"Oh it's sister and cosplayer." Nu said pointing at them. "Hey you two! Nu congratulates you two for being a couple!"

The two blushed while the other two went wide eyed before Taiga ran at Nu.

Nu then did the only thing possible at that time.

Threw a shelf covered in flour at him.

It hit and made him cough before Nu tossed several bags of chips next.

"You won't take Nu!" She yelled while throwing a massive fuel tank at him.

"Ow!"

"Ragna's roommate isn't yours to take red monkey!" She yelled before grabbing Tsubaki and threw her at him.

"AIII!" She screamed before hitting the cyborg. "Ow!"

"Nu! Stop fighting!"

"But Ragna, pedo lady is trying to take Nu away." She frowned. "Isn't that kidnapping?"

"No because you belong in the cauldron." she growled. "How the hell have you been able to survive away from it for so long?"

"By eating Ragna's food." She said like it was nothing. "Nu isn't a robot."

"She's got a point." Taiga and Noel said.

"Are we gonna get food or not." frowned Ragna.

"Ok Ragna." She smiled while hugging him. "Nu's ready~"

He sighed while the others, minus Kokonoe, were lost.

"So she's his….stalker?" Noel said confused.

"I don't think so. Maybe a fan?"

"Like you and Jin?"

She blushed red at that.

(Two days later)

Knock knock knock.

"Coming." Ragna said while opening the door to see Kokonoe at his front door. "Let me guess, give her up?"

"Bingo." She said while seeing Nu making breakfast.

"The answer is no." he sighed. "She's fine here so get lost."

"But I thought you hated her."

"It's complicated."

"Ragna, breakfast is ready. And it's silvervine pancakes." Nu called out before seeing Kokonoe sitting in a chair with stars in her eyes.

"Silvervine pancakes, my favorite!"

"None for you pedo lady."

"Come on!" She frowned.

"No, unless you tell Nu otherwise." She said while taking the pancakes away.

She groaned and crossed her arms. "I'm just trying to keep my job."

"..." she gave her the pancakes. "Fine, but Nu won't go with you."

She rubbed her templates. "You are giving me a big headache, you know that right?"

"Nu knows, but Nu wants to stay here." She said sternly. "And Nu payed for the room and boarded already."

"You what?"

"Nu payed for room and board, with this card." She pulled out a green card with the name Hazuma on it. "Nu really was lucky with this."

'Wow, even I think that's hilarious.' She thought as Ragna sat down at the table.

"Please let Nu stay. Nu changed for the better."

"I don't know."

"Please? Nu wants to make Ragna love Nu, not hate Nu."

Ragna blushed while Kokonoe looked at him and snickered.

"Looks like you have a girlfriend."

"No-"

"Girl….friend? Is that like a wife?"

"No it's not-"

"It is." Kokonoe lied. "But it's like the infancy state of a wife, you have to get intimate or entitled to his well being before you metamorphosis into a wife."

"Ah! Nu gets it now."

"Quit speaking." spoke Ragna through gritted teeth.

She just laughed at that.

Nu looked at her before saying. "From now on, you're pussy lady. Congratulations pussy lady."

Cue Ragna bursting into laughter. Kokonoe blushed and glared at him.

"So want to eat?" She asked while finishing her food. "It tastes great! Almost as great as Ragna!"

"Sure."

(One meal later)

"So she can stay here?" Ragna asked while Nu cleaned his cheeks with a napkin.

'Ragna's cute cheeks~'

"Fine, but you have to keep her on a leash."

"Why? Because she's a dog?"

"No because she's a hazard."

"Pussy lady's being a meany." Nu frowned.

"Just make sure she doesn't destroy stuff."

"Isn't that your department?" Both asked at the same time.

"That doesn't count!" She growled before leaving.

Nu looked at Ragna and smiled. "Nu loves you."

He blushed at that.

(A few weeks later)

"Oh Ragna!" Nu called out while in the bathroom. "The shower is ready!"

"Ok!" He yelled out before seeing her walk out with nothing on, not even a towel as he saw her C cup chest bouncing a little. "N-Nu! Put something on!"

"Why? No one's around but us Ragna."

"That doesn't mean you can still do it!"

Nu looked confused at that while walking towards the couch. "Nu can wait until you're done Ragna." 'Nu hopes he likes my body~?'

He sighed while going into the bathroom, all the while having the image of a naked Nu in his head. 'Don't focus, just get the shower done.'

But he didn't notice that Nu came in as well and entered the shower with him as the water turned on. 'He he he~'

"Ah, I needed this." He sighed while washing his hair. While not knowing he had some breasts on his back.

'Mmm Ragna~' Nu moaned in her head. 'Oh Ragna~'

He blinked feeling something off behind him. 'Wait...she couldn't be, right?'

'Nu can die happy now.' She smiled before grabbing his sword. "Hi Ragna~ Nu's here to clean you up~~~"

"GAH! NU?!"

"Ragna." She purred. "Please let us be one~ Nu wants it so badly~"

He jumped and moved her hands away. "W-Would you stop that!"

She pouted. "Why? Nu thought you would like it."

"Because you don't just come in and grab a guy down there." he deadpanned with an eye twitch.

"...oh. Nu's sorry." She said with a sad face. "Nu just wanted to show you that Nu loves you."

"I know, you tell me every day."

"But does Ragna love Nu?"

"Nu."

"Nu wanted to know. That's not wrong right?"

He sighed. "No, it's not wrong."

"Then tell Nu if you love Nu or not Ragna." She said while looking at him with a serious expression.

'Ugh this is going to be awkward.' he thought. "Look, let's just say living together made it easier not to get jumpy around you, how's that?"

"...huh?"

"I mean liking you is the best way to say it."

"So not love?" She said with a pout.

He groaned. "Let's just give it some time and see what happens, alright?"

She nodded. "Ok, Nu will do that."

"Ok now GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

"Nope, Nu is cleaning you today~"

'Ugh.'

(A month later)

Ragna snored in his sleep on the couch while Nu was busy watching some tv about marriages, which she saw Tsubaki and Jin on for some reason.

'Cosplayer and blond? How silly, Nu will never understand that.' she thought while seeing a wedding dress and pictured her in it. 'Nu as a bride….ah~~~~~~'

"Zzzzz."

She turned and smiled before kissing his lips. 'Nu wonder if our marriage would be that good?'

Ragna groaned before waking up. "MMMM!?"

She broke the kiss with a loud pop. "Good afternoon, sleep well Ragna?"

"What the hell Nu?!"

"Nu wanted to kiss you because the tv showed cosplayer and blond on a marriage channel."

His eye twitched before laying back down. 'Should have seen that coming.'

"Ragna, would you marry Nu if you wanted to? Nu means after our first date and propose Nu means." She asked innocently.

He sighed. "Maybe."

"Really? But Nu thought you hated getting into a relationship because of the bounty?"

"Partially, but it's also cause I've never been in a relationship before."

"Not even with pussy lady or cat lady or moon girl?"

"No, why Tao, and hell no!"

"Oh….not even sister?"

"Sister?"

"The blond with the flat chest."

He frowned and looked away. "She reminds me too much of someone."

"A sister?"

He nodded.

"Oh." She said sadly. "Sorry for bringing that up Ragna."

"It's fine it's fine."

Nu nodded before saying. "Can we get intimate?"

He groaned and sat up. "Why not."

"Yea!" She smiled before kissing his lips again. "Nu is so happy Ragna!" 'We can be one now!'

'She really is persistent.' He thought before seeing her pull down his pants and started to suck his cock.

(Later)

"Ah….Ah…." Nu moaned while feeling very tired. "Nu's womb….warm….~"

Ragna panted while they rested on the couch. "Nu, you're….insane."

"Huh?" She panted. "But Ragna loved it…..right?"

He was about to say something when Nu noticed a ring box in between the cushions.

"Huh….what's that?"

"N-Nothing." he spoke trying to cover it.

"Nu wants to see." She frowned while grabbing it and saw a ring of silver with a ruby in it. "Ah! R-Ragna….is this?"

'Shit! Cats out of the bag!'

"A-An engagement ring?"

"Uh….maybe."

"But….why?" She said while having happy tears in her eyes. "Why now? Nu's so confused."

"Um…..well it's complicated."

"Nu can listen. Nu….wants to know Ragna."

"I didn't wanna make a big deal about it, plus I didn't wanna fuck up asking you."

"So….you want Nu as a wife?" 'AYI!'

He nodded with a blush.

She looked at the ring before putting it on her left hand. "Nu loves it Ragna."

"Well that saves me actually asking.'

Nu smiled before saying. "Nu must tell purple lady. She'll be the best lady!"

"Purple lady?"

"The Imperator silly." She giggled. "She'll love hearing this oh and pussy lady will be the flower girl!"

"Uh…..oh forget it, sure, sounds good to me." He said before his cock got hard again.

"Ah~ Ragna, let's see if you can get Nu pregnant before the wedding~" she said with a seductive giggle.

Ragna gulped as the fucking occurred once again, but much faster than normal.


	46. Female Ryoga and Ranma

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Ryoga and Ranma

Series: Ranma

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A young man with black hair in a pigtail was currently hiking through a bamboo forest. "Damn it, where did that old deadbeat of a father go?" He grumbled as he looked around for his lost father.

He had been hiking across the country for weeks and so far had no clue where he was even when he looked at the map over and over.

"Damn, who made this map, a child, I can barely read it." He grumbled as he kept hiking through the forest. He started to slowly see the bamboo get less and noticed he reached an area that literally had hundreds of ponds ahead with small signs next to them.

"Whoa, what is this place?" He said before noticing a small hut next to the ponds. "Hmmm, I don't think pops has screwed with anyone here so it should be ok to ask for information." He muttered as he made his way towards the hut, unaware of the figure who was nearby.

He banged on the door and called out. "Excuse me! Is someone in there?"

The door opened and a man dressed in a mao suit and cap opened the door. "Hello, you here to visit the cursed pools?"

"Cursed pools?" He looked confused. "No, I'm looking for an older guy who looks like me, he's my father."

"Oh, I haven't seen anyone, but would you like to know about the pools? If you fall in any you get cursed." He warned.

"Cursed? That's crazy." He shook his head. "And are you sure? He looks older than me, might look lost, wandering off without any idea which way is which?"

"No, I haven't seen him, and curses are real, you could get turned into a pig, panda, duck or even a girl." He warned.

"Huh, well thanks anyway." He waved before walking away. He felt like a pair of eyes were looking at him and glanced over his shoulder, but didn't see anything. "Huh, must be my imagination." He said as he began to walk away from the pools and back towards the forest.

The person watching him though walked out and clenched their hands. "Just you wait Ranma, you'll stop and I'll pounce." The figure said as Ranma got closer and closer and closer. 'Now!' The figure thought as the pounced towards the unexpecting martial artist.

Ranma however felt his instincts kick in as he jumped to the side and did a backflip. The figure flew past him and began to tumble down towards the springs. "Whoa, what was that?"

"Oooh! OW! Ah! Ow!" They called while rolling towards a spring. They bounced off a leaning bamboo shoot and was sent flying into the air before falling into a random spring.

"That's gotta hurt." Winced Ranma.

"What happened, who fell in water?" The guide said as he came out of his hut.

"I don't know, but they went down there." He pointed at the pond.

"Oh, that not good, not good at all." The guide said as he expertly traveled the small strands of lands that divided the different ponds. He moved over near the sign and shook his head. "I knew it, not good at all."

"Why, what spring is that?" Ranma asked curiously as he followed the guide. "Something stupid like the spring of the cursed piglet?"

"Of course, that spring over there." He pointed away. "This spring of drowned nekomata."

"Nekomata? L-like a cat girl?" He asked nervously as the water began to move and a figure poked it's head out of the spring.

"Ranma!" They spoke up while it was a young girl whose hair was yellow with two cat ears on their head with black stripes. "Finally I got you."

"Wait, Ryoga, is that you?" He asked in surprise as the girl got out, showing that her hands were now large yellow paws with black stripes with her arms being covered in similar fur with two long tails poking out of her behind and her feet were now paws as well with her legs having the same colored fur. "Y-Y-You really are a c-c-cat girl!"

"What, no I'm….AAAhhhhh!" She screamed as she looked down and saw her new body parts and began to panick. "Why am I like this?! Why do I have fur!? What happened to my hands?!"

"I don't know! Y-you tell me." He said nervously as he began to back up nervously as the guide grabbed his shirt to make sure he didn't fall into a pool.

"You get cursed cause of pond." Spoke the man. "You now cursed with body of nekomata."

"What? But I don't want to be a Nekomata!" She said as she tried to pull her paws off with no luck.

"R-Ryoga, what are you even doing here?" Ranma asked nervously.

She blinked and looked away with a blush. "Uh...I was just….out for a long walk."

"In China? You live in Japan, that's not really walking distance." He said with a sweatdrop.

"L-Look it's not important! You!" She pointed at the guide. "Turn me back to normal!"

"Sure, just follow me back to my home." He said as he turned around and began to head back towards his hut.

Ryoga followed with her backpack while Ranma followed, but kept his distance from her.

'Hmmm, she's only part cat, but still a cat, do I fear her or not fear her, what do I do?!' He thought as they reached the hut. They walked inside with the guide moving over to a kettle he had heating on the stove.

"Brace yourself, this might sting." He said as he poured the hot water on top of her head.

"AHHHH!" She screamed out while jumping up as her clothes came back on and her hair turned black with the cat features disappearing as she ran around the hut. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"There we go, back to normal...for now at least." He said, getting Ranma's attention as Ryoga kept running around.

"What do you mean by for now?"

"When cursed by pond, the only way back to normal is hot water, cold water turn you back to cursed form." He said as Ryoga slowed down and sat next to Ranma.

"Wait, so whenever I touch water I'll turn back into a Nekomata?" She asked with a frown.

"Cold water yes, but can be turned back with hot water." The guide said before adding. "Also, the second part of the curse is that water is now attracted to you in both forms."

"What? You mean at any time I could get splashed with water and turn into a Neko against my will?"

"Yes."

"No! This is all your fault Ranma!" She moaned as she held her head in her hands.

"Me? I didn't push you, you fell in yourself." He frowned. "And you were the one following me this whole time, and I wanna know why."

"Y-you don't need to know, and none of this would have happened if you had waited in the lot like I told you too!" She said, her face now red.

"What lot?"

"At school I told you to wait for me at a lot behind the school after you stole my bread!"

"Wait, I remember that, and I did wait, you never showed up though! I waited three days before my dad dragged me away on a training trip!"

She blinked. "Wait...you mean you didn't leave on your own choice?"

"No, I didn't, I even left a note there telling you I was going, didn't you get it?"

She blushed and looked away. "Well, I figured it was some cowardly excuse, so I might have crumpled it up without looking."

"Well, then that's your fault, isn't it?" He asked with a grin as she blushed some more. "So is that why you followed me to china?" He asked curiously.

"...yes." She said as she continued to look away before coughing and saying. "So...is there any way to cure this?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"Really? B-but what about a spring of girl or something, wouldn't that just fix me?" She asked desperately.

"No, spring of drowned girl wouldn't work as you are already one."

"So I can never be normal again?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, there is no cure so ignore whatever you hear about a cure, anyone selling one is conning you and selling you snake oil." He warned.

"Ok...so what now?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to try and find pops." Spoke Ranma turning to the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" She said as she got up and followed him. "You could use the company."

"You sure? It's not gonna be easy and I don't really have a tent or money for a hotel." He said as he looked back at her.

"I'm tougher than I look, I'll live." She said with a grin.

"Ok, but how are you gonna avoid getting lost, you tend to wander off and end up in everywhere but the place you're trying to go." He asked her curiously.

"I'll follow you of course."

"Ok...then I guess you can come if you want." He said with a shrug.

She smiled and followed him out while they headed off away from the ponds. As they walked Ryoga stared at him with a smile. 'Yes, I found him and he doesn't hate me!'

(Later)

"Well, I guess we're not finding pops today, the sun's starting to go down." Ranma said as he looked around. "We should probably find somewhere to sleep."

"What about over here?" She asked spotting a small clearing on the side.

"Ok, works for me." He said as Ryoga began to look through her backpack.

"Come on, where is it...got it!" She said as she pulled out a rolled up sleeping bag. "Found my sleeping bag."

"Cool, I'm gonna go find some leaves to sleep on then." He said as he turned to leave before she grabbed his arm.

"Um...there's enough room for two if you don't mind sharing Ranma." She spoke while looking away with a blush. "It might help us keep warm without starting a fire too."

"Huh, good idea Ryoga." He said with a grin as he turned back to her. "Let's get in there then, it's pretty late."

She gulped and set it down while unzipping it before the two of them moved inside and were squished against each other while Ranma zipped it close. 'H-he's so close!' She thought with a blush that the darkness hid well. "G-goodnight Ranma."

"Night Ryoga." He said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

(Later)

Ranma began to stir when he heard something purring near him. He grumbled as his hand tried pushing it away, but it wouldn't move and he heard the purring get louder. 'Ugh, what is that, and what's holding me?' He thought as he began to realize that something had wrapped around him and that it was something on top of him.

His eyes slowly opened as he noticed two yellow ears twitching in his vision. 'Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought as he began to open them more and look around. He saw Ryoga cuddling against him in her neko form while feeling the purring against his chest.'How did she even get in that form?' He thought before realizing his face was wet. 'Wait, the only parts of our bodies out of the sleeping bag was our faces and we're in a forest...shit, the morning dew got her wet!'

"Mmmm…..zzzzz…." She snored while her tails swished against his legs.

'Ok, I know she's human and she's more human then cat so don't freak out, you just need warm water to turn her human that's all….and where am I gonna find that in the middle of the forest?' He thought as he tried to get out of her grasp only for her to tighten her hold on him. "Um...Ryoga?" He said softly, trying to wake her up.

"Zzzzzzz…..sleeepp…." She snored as she rubbed her head into the crook of his neck with a purr.

'Think, what makes a cat besides water?' He wonder while looking at her ears. 'Maybe if I tug on those.' He thought as he tried to reach up for them only to realize his arms were pinned to his side by both the sleeping bag and Ryoga's arms that were wrapped around him. 'Dammit! Guess I'm gonna need to get a little loud.' He thought before taking a deep breath before shouting. "RYOGA, WAKE UP!"

"NYAAAA!" She shouted as she woke up and tried to jump up only to get caught by the sleeping bag and sent right back into Ranma's chest. "What was that for nya?" She hissed with a frown.

"Ryoga you transformed."

"Huh?" She asked as she looked at her hands and saw paws." Oh, I guess I did nya."

"C-Can you back up?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Sure Ranma, but I think I'll have to get out of the sleeping bag to do that nya." She said as she began to crawl over him to get out, her two tails lightly tickling his face.

He closed his eyes while moving out while staying away from her. "Uh, we're gonna need some hot water."

"Well, we're in a forest and I didn't bring anything to start a fire and I don't have anything to hold water besides a plastic water bottle and it's empty." She said as she looked through her backpack.

"Dammit, if we can't get it ready then I guess you're stuck like this for a while." He said as he kept looking away with a blush.

"Well we might find some if we get moving quick enough." She said as closed her backpack before they heard a rustling sound from behind them. They turned while she picked up her heavy umbrella and got into fighting stances. The rustling continued for a bit before a large panda entered the clearing.

"Huh, looks like we got breakfast." Grinned Ranma. "Never had panda before, but I'm hungry enough to eat anything."

"I'm pretty sure they're endangered nya." Ryoga said as the panda came close to them before it reached behind its back and held up a sign.

'It's me boy.'

"What? The only person who calls me boy is...dad?" He said in disbelief.

"What? Are you saying this panda is somehow your dad nya?"

"I dunno, that idiot did have the map to the springs before he got lost…." Ranma said hesitantly.

'You're the one who got lost boy, we never got to the springs together because of you, I had to go alone!' Read the next sign the panda held up with an annoyed expression.

"Well I'm glad I did, now I'm not cursed like you ya idiot." He called back as he stuck out his tongue.

The panda growled before jumping at Ranma and knocking him back with a kick to the face.

"Hey, what was that for you old fart?" He shouted as he kicked him back.

'For disrespecting your father!'

"Why would I respect you, all you do is punch and kick me and call it training! You messed me up with that stupid neko-nen thing, and you were trying to take us to a cursed training ground!"

Ryoga watched as they fought before leaping in and knocked the panda into the ground with her umbrella. "You took my Ranma away from me!" She hissed at him with a frown. She kicked him only to realize he wasn't moving. "Uh, Ranma, I think he's unconscious nya."

"Damn, you knocked him clean out." He remarked nudging the panda with his foot. "Well as my pops taught me, it's best to get as far away as possible, especially since he started this for no reason."

"Ok, where should we go nya?" She asked curiously as they began to run away.

"Anywhere but where he is." He said as he ran away. "How about japan?"

"Sounds good to me nya!"

(Later)

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have let you lead the way, where on earth are we?"

"I don't know, I just went down a street I thought looked good nya."

"There wasn't a street, we were on a boat, how did we even get here?!" he cried out looking around the neighborhood.

"I don't know nya! Stop getting so uptight." She huffed crossing her arms with her ears twitching.

"Sorry, let's just find somewhere to get you some hot water, last thing we need is perverts trying to take pictures of you again or you getting into some catnip." He said before spotting a dojo. "Let's try checking there."

"Ok, and you know that catnip incident was an accident." She said as they entered the dojo.

"I know, but let's just agree to keep what happened between us." He said with a small blush as they looked around. "Hello, is anyone here?"

"We need some hot water!"

"Hold on, I'm comin!" Called a voice before a girl their age in a white training uniform opened the door. "Yes?"

"Yeah we need some real hot water for my friend here." Spoke Ranma pointing to Ryoga.

"Ok, but why does a cosplayer need hot water?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm not cosplaying, these are real." She said as she crossed her arms.

"What? No way, I'm going to go get the hot water so you can stay in the dojo for now." She said as she let them in before going to fetch the water.

They walked in and looked around while admitting it was a pretty decent looking dojo. "Huh, not bad." Ranma said as a girl with brown hair that looked like the first one walked in before seeing them.

"Um, who are you?"

"I'm Ranma and this is Ryoga, we're just here to get some hot water." He said as the girl approached them.

She looked Ryoga over. "Are you a cosplayer?"

"No, I'm not and why do you have a camera in your hands?" She asked as she began to get a bad feeling.

"Well I like to take photos around town and see if people pay good money for them. Speaking of which, can you give me a smile?"

"Wait, are you taking photos of her to sell to some pervert?" Ranma asked with a frown.

"Yes, now please smile for me Ryoga."

She let out a hiss before slapping the camera out of her hands and held up her claws. "Try that again and I'll sell photos of you in your underwear."

She narrowed her eyes and said. "You have no idea who you're messing with, just smile and I'll forgive that insult, if not I'll send the most delusional perverted swordsman I've ever met after you."

"And I'm saying if you try that you won't like what I do." Spoke Ranma crossing his arms with a glare.

They stayed there glaring at each other for awhile before Nabiki backed down. "Ok, fine, you win. I'll go." She said as she reached down and grabbed her camera. "But this isn't over."

"Yes it is, now go." He said as Akane came into the room with a pot of hot boiling water.

"What's going on?" She asked seeing her sister leave the dojo with a frown.

"She tried to take pictures of Ryoga to sell to some pervert." Ranma said with a frown.

She shook her head while giving Ryoga the pot. "Sorry, she tends to focus on money a lot more then regular people."

"Yeah, and she threatened to send some weird swordsman after us if we didn't let her." He said as Ryoga dipped her paw into the water, turning her back to normal.

Akane jumped while Ryoga sighed in relief. "H-H-How did you do that!?"

"Cursed spring in china, I wouldn't recommend it." She said as she set the pot aside. "Man, that feels way better, now I don't feel like fish every second."

"Yeah, and you aren't purring if someone pets you behind the ears." He chuckled.

She blushed and crossed her arms. "Says you, you seemed to be really into it when you thought I wasn't looking."

"N-no, there was just something in your fur behind your ears." He said with a small blush.

Akane felt confused as hell just as an older girl with brown hair in a braid walked and noticed the two. "Oh my, are these two friends of yours Akane?"

"Um, I'm not sure, they came in here for some hot water…"

"Don't worry we'll make ourselves scarce." Spoke Ranma turning and opening the dojo doors. "Thanks for the water."

"No problem." She said as they turned to leave before a man with a mustache entered the room and saw Ranma.

"Oh, hello there, who are you two?"

"Oh, hey, I'm Ryoga and this is my friend Ranma." She said, making the man's eyes widen.

"Ranma? Do you mean Ranma Saotome?"

"Yeah, how do you know my last name?" He asked in confusion.

"Tell me, is your father named Genma?"

"Yeah, but we left the old bastard in China, why?"

"Hmm, could you and your friend stay a while? There's something I must make clear for you and my daughters."

"Um, ok...sure, it's not like we have to be anywhere." He said as he motioned for them to sit down.

(Later)

"And that's what me and him decided on." He said to a horrified Ranma and Ryoga.

"You both decided that I should get married to one of your daughters? No way!"

"Yeah! There's no way Ranma's doing that!" Spoke Ryoga in anger.

"But he has to, to reunite the schools!" He said like it made perfect sense.

"Well frankly I don't care." Frowned Ranma. "I didn't make the choice, so it doesn't count."

"Can't you at least stay a bit and get to know them before you say no?"

"No, we're busy." Ryoga cut in with a frown.

"With what? You won't have to pay rent or anything, I promise!"

"Well did you ask any of them what they thought?"

"No, I was planning on telling them once we were done talking."

"Not gonna do it." Spoke Nabiki.

"Nor am I father." Said Kasumi.

"No way!" Akane shook her head.

"See, none of your daughters want this, is joining the schools really more important than your daughter's happiness?" Ranma asked him with a frown.

"Besides, Ranma already has one." Muttered Ryoga.

"Wait, I do?" He said in disbelief.

She blushed and gulped. "Uh….to a point."

"Huh? Wait, am I engaged to you?" He asked in confusion.

Her face lit up and pointed at him. "Y-Y-Yes! R-R-Remember the day you left?"

"Yeah, dad kidnapped me while I was waiting for you."

"I didn't want to fight, I….wanted to confess." She said her face even redder than his shirt.

"Wait, really? Y-you wanted to confess to me?" He asked as he blushed as well.

She nodded while closing her eyes. "That's why I trained, so you'd think I was your equal and not some weak damsel."

"Well, I definitely think you're stronger now a-and I accept Ryoga." He said with a blush.

"W-What?!"

"I-I accept your confession Ryoga." He said with a blush before Soun cleared his throat. "What is it?"

"Well, before Ryoga confessed I was just going to agree with him and say that the marriage contract between our families is over." He said with a smile. "Joining the schools isn't more important than my daughter's happiness."

"Thanks dad." Sighed Nabiki while Ryoga's face was crimson red.

'R-Ranma likes me back!' She thought as she stared at him. She felt speechless and didn't know how to say, but that's when a sudden rainstorm came down outside.

"Wow, it's really pouring out there." Soun said as he looked outside before a strong gust of wind sent some water into the room through an open window, soaking everyone.

"Oh no." Ranma said as he turned towards Ryoga. She turned into her neko form and gave him a grin with her tails swishing. "Uh...Ryo-"

"RANMA!" She cheered tackling him and purring on top of him. "I'm so happy you love me too!" She purred happily. "Let's start a family!"

"What? But we just confessed, isn't that a bit hasty?" He asked with a blush.

"Not at all! Give me kittens!"

The Tendo family blushed while Ranma got out of her grip and started running.

"Ranma, come back and give me kittens!"


	47. Alice and Soma

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Alice and Soma

Series: Food Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, where are we going?" Asked a young girl with pale skin, white hair and red eyes.

"A restaurant I've heard is small, but has amazing food. We're going there for some lunch."

"Ok, then can we go back to Denmark?" She asked curiously.

"Of course sweetie." She said with a smile as the limo they were in neared a small restaurant. "I think we're almost here."

"It can't be all that good if it's so small, right?"

"Well, some say the same about your cooking since you're small to Alice." She said with a smile.

She pouted and looked away. "When I open my own restaurant it'll be big! Everyone around will come to it to eat my food."

"Of course dear, now let's go and get something to eat." She said as the driver got out and opened the door for them. She held her daughter's hand as they stepped out and Alice took a look at the place.

"It's so small!" She said as she looked around in amazement. "Are you sure this is a restaurant?"

"Yes Alice, I'm sure, now come, let's sit down." She said as she led her daughter towards an empty table.

Said girl sat across from her mom before a boy her age with red hair wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and with a white apron walked over with a notepad and pen.

"Hello, welcome to Yukihira's diner, what can I get you two?" He asked curiously.

"I'll take an order of your beef stew." Alice's mother said with a smile.

"I'll take the same thing, assuming this small diner can make a dish like that." Alice said as the boy frowned.

"Of course we can, my dad is the best chef around and can make it in no time. At least for now." He smiled before putting the order down and headed to the kitchen with the orders.

"Hm, we'll see for now, and does he mean that he can cook too?" Alice asked her mother curiously.

"Well I'm not sure, but he does seem to have a fire in his eyes, so you never know, he might become a chef." Smiled her mother.

"Hmmm, maybe I should bring him with me, I heard Erina just got a personal aide." She said as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Easy there, remember he might be just a son helping his father. Having your personal aide is reserved for those who have the strength to cook."

"I guess you're right, but I do have the strength to cook!" She said with a pout.

"I know, I'm merely saying anyone who becomes your aide should be someone who deserves the spot."

"You're right, and this is a small place, he probably isn't worthy anyway." She said with a smile.

'We'll see after the food comes.' She thought with a smile. 'I can't wait to try your food again Joichiro, and I wonder if your son is as good as you are?'

After a few minutes the same boy from before walked over with a tray and set the bowls down in front of them. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks, I will." Alice said as she put her spoon in the bowl and brought it to her lips. She blew some of it away since it was hot before popping it in her mouth. Her eyes widened in amazement as she tasted it. 'T-this is amazing!' She thought in amazement.

"Mmm, delicious like last time." Smiled her mother. "Give your father my compliments."

"I will for yours, though he let me make your daughters meal." He said with a grin, surprising them both.

"W-What?!" She spoke up in surprise while looking at the stew. "You mean...you made this? By yourself?"

"Yep, did you enjoy it?" He asked with a grin.

She shook her head and frowned. "Prove it, I wanna see you make it."

"Not now, I'm busy with the restaurant." He said as he turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Hey!" She frowned while he walked off and flailed her arms around. "Come back! That's not fair!"

"Oh my, is my little Alice upset over not getting her way?" Her mother asked with a smile. "You can't help it if he has to take other orders, maybe you can have him do it next time we come here."

"But I want to see him do it noooow, he could be my aide!" She whined as she kept flailing her arms.

"Relax Alice, we still have time at the hotel before we have to head up to Denmark, maybe you and him can talk when we have some free time, but it's time we head back."

"Finnnne, but I want to come back." She said with a pout as he came back with the bill.

"Have a nice day, and thank you for choosing our restaurant." He bowed with a smile before turning and heading back.

'I swear, I will come back and determine if you really are as good as I believe.' Alice thought as her mother payed the bill.

(Later)

Soma took the dirty dishes from the tables and brought them to the kitchen as his dad put his apron on the hook. "Hey dad, how about we have a challenge before supper?"

"I'm afraid I can't, we have some important guests who called and are coming over soon."

"Who?"

"I think you'll recognize them when they come, one was very excited to talk to you." He said with a grin.

"Aw come on, can't I at least get a hint?"

"Ok, fine, they have white hair."

He let that sink in and rubbed his head. "Um….I don't know."

Suddenly they heard the door in the front open. "Well, they're here so you can see if you recognize them."

He watched his dad walk out and followed him before spotting the woman and daughter from yesterday. "Hey, it's you, how you doing?" He asked with a smile to the small girl.

"Good, especially since now I can see if you were telling the truth."

"What, about the food? Of course I was telling the truth." He said as he frowned.

"Then prove it, I wanna see with my own eyes you making that stew."

"Fine, if you really want me to I will." He said as he went into the kitchen as she followed him, leaving the two adults in the room with grins on their faces.

"I didn't really think your daughter would be so eager to see my son cook."

"Well, Erina just got a personal aide so she wants to find one for herself so she can prove she's just as good, so be careful, we might be leaving with your son if my daughter has her way." She chuckled with a smile.

"Well that's gonna be hard, if there's one thing he loves it's cooking here, and I don't think he's ready to leave it, at least for now."

"We'll have to see." She said with a smile as they turned to watch their children through the window to the kitchen.

Alice stood behind Soma who took a white headband and tied it around his forehead before smiling as he instantly began to grab the ingredients from the stew. "I'm going to blow your tastebuds away!" He said as he began to prepare the ingredients.

Alice watched with surprise as his hands moved on autopilot to cut and dice up the ingredients while seeing the stew slowly form before her very eyes. 'Wow, it's like watching the professional chefs cook, he could actually have cooked that stew.'

When he stopped he turned to her and pulled his headband off with one hand, put his other hand on his hips, and looked at her with a smile. "Happy to serve!"

"Hmmm, it looks good, smells good, now lets taste it…" She said as she inspected the dish. She broke some chopsticks apart and started eating it before her eyes shot open. 'It's the exact same, so he did make it!' She thought as she took another bite before she realized she had finished the dish.

"Told you, and just wait, I'm gonna be a better chef than my dad." He smiled.

"Yes, and now I have decided, you are worthy." She said happily as he looked at her in confusion.

"Worthy? For what?"

"For being my new aide!" She said with a smile as she grabbed his arm. "Now let's go back to Denmark!"

"...uh?!" He cried out with wide eyes. "D-Denmark?! Wait….where's that?"

"It's a country in Europe far away from Japan, my father's lab is there, now let's go, maybe we can pass you off as a dog so we don't have to get you a plane ticket."

"Hey!" He frowned pulling his arm away. "I'm not leaving, I'm staying here so I can surpass my dad, and what's an aide anyway?"

"I've already decided and you can't say no to me, and I think it's kind of like a secretary and companion mixed into one? I'm not really sure, but you're mine now." She frowned.

"Uh uh." He shook his head. "I belong to myself, and I'm staying here."

"No, bad Aide, you're coming with me to Denmark, I said so!" She said as she tried to pull him towards the door.

"Now now Alice, that's being rude." Spoke her mother popping into the kitchen.

"Yeah, plus I don't think my son wants to go to Denmark." Chuckled his father as he followed Alice's mother into the kitchen.

"But I found my aide!"

"Yes, but just cause you found him doesn't mean he has to listen to you. An important aspect of having an aide is making sure you two trust each other, not taking control of everything. If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to."

"B-but he's perfect, I'll never find someone like him again!" She said as she began to tear up.

"Then I have an idea." Smiled Soma's father. "When he gets older and if he improves, then he can make the decision then."

"B-but that's so far in the future, everyone will ask me why I don't have an aide like Erina." She said with a frown.

"Well you're going to have to wait then, consider it punishment for trying to force him to be your aide." Frowned her mother.

"What? B-but what if I can convince him to come?" She asked desperately as she tightened her grip on him.

"Not happening." He spoke with a deadpan.

"Pleeeeeaaseee, I promise it'll be fun." She promised as she looked at him with big eyes. "I really need an aide!"

"You wanted to make me go with you and pretend to be a dog, I'll pass."

"I never said that." She said as she looked away nervously.

"Yes you did." The three of them replied at once.

"I-I promise to not do it to you in public, I promise!" She said desperately.

"I think it's time we head back to the hotel, thank you for having us." Smiled Alice's mother to Soma's dad.

"It was no problem, you and your daughter are always welcome here." He said with a smile.

"Let's go Alice."

"But….but….but…" She said, trying to find some excuse to get Soma to come with her.

"Don't worry, we still have time for you to visit your friend."

"Really? Can we come back tomorrow?" She asked curiously as she let go of Soma.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Soma!' She said with a smile.

The two men watched them go with his dad chuckling a little. "Well Soma, I see you've gotten yourself an admirer."

"W-What?!" He blushed.

(Next day)

"Alright Soma, it's almost closing time, Alice should be here soon." Joichiro said as Soma groaned in response.

"Then I'm going to bed early." He said as he turned to leave before the door opened and Alice entered the shop with a big grin.

"Hello Soma-kun."

"Hey Alice...wait, did you add Kun to my name?"

"Yes, and I brought some stuff with me to help you decide to be my aide." She said with a smile as she took off a large backpack she was wearing and began to dig through it.

"Alice, I told you before, I refuse to become your aide."

"Not even for these?" She pulled out several boxes labeled in french. "Imported chocolate I had brought over during the night. You could probably use it for all sorts of dishes, or just enjoy it as it is."

"Thanks, but I don't really need any chocolate." He said sheepishly.

"But everyone likes chocolate." She said with a frown as she opened one of the boxes and picked one of the chocolates up and held it up to him. "Come on, try it."

"I don't know, did you do something to it?" He asked hesitantly as he raised his eyebrow as he looked at the chocolate.

"How could I? I just opened it." She asked with a frown as she moved the chocolate closer to his face. "Now go on, eat it."

'If I don't she won't leave.' He thought while she poked his cheek with the chocolate. "Fine, I'll eat it." He said as he held out his hand.

"Great, now say aahh.: She said with a smile as she moved the chocolate towards his mouth. She popped it in while he chewed it up. "How's it taste?"

"Not bad, tastes different than regular chocolate." He said as he kept chewing before swallowing.

"And if that's not good enough, I also brought this." she snapped her fingers while carts were pushed in by butlers holding various seafood. "Fresh seafood to be made for all sorts of dishes."

"Um, I don't think we can serve most of this at the restaurant." He said as the butlers began to move the food into the fridges. "You do realize this is just a diner, right?"

"Well hold up there Soma, I think this is quite the gift." Spoke his father seeing the amount. "I'd say we can use it in a huge seafood special week that folks will be lining up to try."

"See, and if you agree to be my aide you'll get ingrediants like this all the time!" She said with a smile.

"But that kinda makes it too easy." He remarked. "I've learned it's pretty handy to make use with what you already have, that's what my dad says because sometimes you have to make due with even the smallest ingredients."

"Ok, well, um, then I got you this!"She said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a large stack of bills. "Something to help you financially if you're a little low."

"Thanks, but we're good for now." He said as he pushed the bills back to her. 'She's just trying to bribe me at this point with money.'

'What else is there?! I offered chocolate, food, money, what else...wait!' "I challenge you!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked curiously as she pointed at him.

"A cooking competition. If I win then you become my aide, if you win then I'll stop asking you." 'For now at least.'

"Ok, though I doubt I'm going to lose." He said with a grin.

"Just you wait, you'll be begging to come with me when I win." She said as they entered the kitchen and she realized her mistake. 'Damn it, I forgot they don't have any gastronomy equipment, this puts me at a disadvantage already.'

(Later)

"Done!' They both said at once as they finished their dishes.

"Ok you two, time to judge it." Spoke Joichiro who was asked to be the ref.

"Me first, me first!" She said with a smile as she held her dish out ot him.

"Hmm, a simple egg omelette but garnished with garlic and light ketchup." He said before cutting into it and taking a bite. "Hmmm, not bad, the ketchup compliments it well."

"Ok, my turn now." Soma said as he held out his dish to his father.

"Hmm, stir fried shrimp with butter and a light sprinkling of ginseng." He said as brought one of the shrimp to his mouth and tossed it in as he lightly chewed it. 'Hmmmm, not bad, it's really good, but which is better? Hmmmmm.'

Both held their breaths as he mulled it over.

"Well...who won?" Alice asked nervously.

"I'm gonna have to say...a tie." He said, making them both fall down.

"A TIE!?"

"Yes, both dishes were good and seemed fairly equal to me."

"So what does this mean? Neither of us get anything?" Soma asked curiously.

"Not true, you both get a chance to have a rematch in the future."

"Wait, so I can still try to convince him to become my aide?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, but I doubt that will work." He remarked before seeing the clock. "Especially since your mom told me you guys had to leave by tonight."

"Well...yes, that's true…" She said with a frown. "So I only have an hour or so to convince him to join me."

"Still not gonna do it." He replied before walking over to clean the dishes.

"Come on, please! I really want you as my aide!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his legs. "What's it gonna take for you to say yes?"

"Nothing short of buying me is going to make me your aide, now let go of me." He said as he tried to get her off his legs. "I have to wash the dishes."

"I'll buy you then! Joichiro, how much for him!?" She said desperately to the older man.

"He's not for sale." He sweatdropped.

"Please, I'll pay anything, I-I have to have him as my aide!" She said as she began to cry.

'Man, who knew my son's first admirer would be THIS desperate for him?' He thought as he watched her clinging to his son desperately.

"Dad, do something!" He said as he finished the dishes and tried to get Alice to let go.

"Don't worry, your help is gonna come right...about….now." He looked at the door just as Alice's mother walked in.

"Alice, I'm here to get...what is going on Joichiro?" She asked in confusion.

"Your daughter is just desperate to buy my son and take him with to Denmark." He chuckled as Soma fell to the floor and Alice climbed ontop of him, wrapping both her arms and legs around him as she cried.

The woman sighed and walked over with a firm expression. "Alice, let him go, now."

"No, not if I can't take my Soma with meeeee!"

Her mother sighed before she began tickling against her daughter's sides. "We don't have time for this."

"N-no, s-stop ittt!" She giggled as she tried to keep her hold on the red headed boy, but it didn't work as she let go and her mother picked her up in her arms.

"We're going back to the hotel, our plane is leaving soon."

"B-but what about Soma, I can't leave without him!" She cried as she tried to get back to Soma who was now hiding behind his father.

"If you keep acting like this I'll keep you from becoming a chef." Spoke her mother in a cold tone which made her stop moving. "You need to learn when to let things go, and I made it clear he wasn't interested, right?"

"Y-yes, you did…" She said slowly.

"You never know, things might change in the future." Spoke Joichiro.

"I-I guess you're right.." She said as she wiped her eyes. "W-Will I ever see him again though?"

"Trust me, my son isn't gonna quit that easy." He smiled patting his head. "He's as stubborn as me."

"Hey!"

"But think of it like this, strive to make yourself a better cook so you'll win the next cooking competition you both have, ok?" Her mother said as she rubbed her daughters back. "And I have a feeling you'll both be going to the same school in the future, right Joichiro?"

"If I say something then that'd be spoiling things." He chuckled while his son looked confused.

"School? What school?"

"So, this may be the last time I see Soma?"

"No, even if you two become famous chefs you can still have a chance to meet again."

"Then I will be the best chef in the world! That way I will win our next match so I get what I want!" She said with fire in her eyes.

"No way, I'm gonna be the best chef! Declared Soma.

"You two both have a long way before either is the best, now it's time to go Alice, and if I set you down do you promise not to grab Soma?" Her mother asked her carefully.

"Yes mommy."

"Ok, now say goodbye to Soma, ok?" She said as she set her daughter down.

"Bye Soma-kun, next time we meet I'll make you my aide."

"No, you won't." He said with a frown as she gave him a quick hug before she went back to her mother.

"Bye Soma-kun." She said with a smile as they left the restaurant.

"Oh man dad, I'm not going to see her again today, am I?"

"I don't know for sure, you might. After all it's like they say, you never forget your first."

"First? First what?" He asked in confusion.

"First crush of course."

"What? Dad!" He said with a blush.

(Years Later)

Soma smiled while finishing his meal up and set it down on the counter. "There you go, here's my dish." He said as he looked at Erina with a grin before her pink haired aide nudged her and whispered something into her ear.

"Uh huh….hmm….what?! Why should I….oh…..alright, perfect."

"Is something wrong?" He asked her curiously. "You haven't even tasted my food."

"Well I have someone better in mind who can test it instead, and she's quite close too."

"Someone else? Who else would want to test me?" He asked in confusion as Erina began to leave.

She nodded to someone outside the room before a girl her age with pale skin, white hair, and red eyes walked in with a smile.

"Oh Soma-kun~" She called as he turned as pale as her skin. "I found you~"

"A-A-Alice?" He spoke up with a gulp.

"Aw, you remembered me, what a good aide." She said with a smile as she approached his dish. "And you made me a snack, how kind."

"W-Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Denmark becoming a chef?"

"Well, all good chefs come to this school, plus my grandfather is the principle here, I came to your restaurant yesterday only to see a sign saying you were closed I was so sad, but then I was told you were applying to get in here, and I just had to judge your application."

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' He thought as she took a bite of his dish with a smile.

"This is good, but I don't know if it's good enough to pass...but there is another way to get in~" She said with a smile as she set the dish down.

"Let me guess, become your aide?" He deadpanned.

"Aw, you know me so well." She said with a smile as she approached him. "So what do you say, will you become my aide?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" She cheered happily as she pulled him into a hug. "Come on, I'll explain all your duties once we get to the mansion."

'Dad, if you were here, I'd sock you for not telling me about this!'


	48. Litchi and Ragna

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Litchi and Ragna

Series: Blazblue

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Orient Town-

"What a nice day." Sighed Litchi Faye Ling as she walked from the store. 'I hope I can get this Peking duck ready before Tao comes over.'

She figured after such a long time of working, splurging a little money on some fuck couldn't hurt to spoil herself a little. Even if she knew that it might go to her hips, but she's a doctor so she knew the risk.

GROWL!

'What was that?' She asked herself hearing the loud growl.

GROWL!

She looked around before seeing someone she knew lounging around near a wall with a groan.

"Damn, I knew I should have eaten before that damn cat popped up." he groaned holding his stomach while leaning against the wall.

Litchi blinked before walking over. "Are you ok?"

"No." he grumbled. "I haven't had anything today thanks to a moocher named Tao."

GROWL!

'Damn it Tao.' She thought with a sigh. 'Should I offer him to have some? He might need it more then me.'

He groaned as his stomach growled even more. 'If I see that cat I'll cut her in-'

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Wait what?"

"I said do you want something to eat?" she asked while holding up some bags. "I just went shopping and have plenty to share with a guest."

"Oh, wait do you even know who I am?"

"Of course, Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Then you know I have a fucking bounty on my head."

"Yes but I'm a doctor, plus seeing you hungry due to a friend of mine well it wouldn't be right if I tried to take in your bounty."

"Good point." he admitted before getting another cramp. "Where do you live?"

"Just down the block."

He groaned while getting up. "Then lead the way lady."

"It's Litchi."

He nodded before following her as she began walking.

(At the clinic)

They entered the room as they saw Tao sleeping on the ground with a ton of meat buns all around her.

"Zzzz….meat buns….booby lady…."

Ragna growled seeing the cat and followed Litchi to the kitchen.

She placed the food down before starting to prepare it. "Just wait outside Ragna, it will be a few minutes or so before the Peking duck is ready."

"You don't want me out of here, I might get back at Tao."

"Well I can't have you in the kitchen, unless you want to help me that is?"

Cue him walking towards Tao.

"Zzzz….good guy…..meat buns…." she snores before getting pulled on the tail. "YEOW!"

"Wake up." he spoke in a bored tone with a smirk.

"Tao mad!" She hissed before seeing who did it. "Good guy? Why did you do that to Tao meow?"

"Cause you ate my food."

"Mew? Did Tao do that….OH! Tao did meow!" She said happily. "And it was tasty meow!"

And cue another tug.

"NYOW!" She yelled before scratching him on the face. "Not nice!"

"Ow! Why you little!"

BONK!

"Ow!" He yelled as a large pole hit him on the head as it floated in mid air.

"Knock it off you two. This is a clinic not a fight club." frowned Litchi before the pole moved back to her and she resumed chopping onions.

Ragna grumbled before pulling Tao's ears. "Just stop eating my food you damn cat."

"Ow! Good guy! Why are you so meow mean to Tao? Tao didn't do anything to nyou!"

BONK!

BONK!

"Ow!"

"Tao don't antagonist Ragna. You did cause this mess in the first place."

"Meow, booby lady." She pouted while rubbing her head.

(Later)

"It's time for dinner." Litchi called out while holding a piping hot duck as she walked out of the kitchen.

Ragna and Tao headed over with Tao drooling.

"Booby lady is that for me meow?"

"It's for Ragna and you yes, but mostly for Ragna since he's starving." She said putting the duck down. "Also no meat buns for a year Tao."

"Meow?! But booby lady!"

She raised an eyebrow before her pole hovered up. "What?"

She gulped. "Nothing meow."

The pole floated back down as Litchi started cutting the duck and gave a large slice to Ragna. "Here you go."

He gulped before digging into it and ate it eagerly. 'Wow it's tastes great!'

(One meal later)

Ragna sighed while finishing the duck.

Gurgle.

"What the?"

Gurgle….glop...GURGLE!

He groaned before feeling very sick in the stomach as his face turned green.

"Ragna? Are you ok?" Litchi asked with concern.

"Good guy must have gotten an erectnyon?"

"No...I don't." he groaned covering his mouth before running to the bathroom.

They heard puking as Litchi looked very concern as she went to the kitchen and checked the package. "Let's see...oh no."

"Booby lady? What's wrong meow?"

"The Peking duck was expired by three months!"

"Huh? So good guy is sick?"

"Apparently." She sighed while pinching her nose. "And here I thought I was going to have a break today."

"BLLLEEECCKKK!"

(Some minutes of puking later)

"Ugh…" Ragna groaned while laying on a bed. Litchi put a thermostat in his mouth while he rubbed his head. "My head's pounding, and my stomach feels like it's eating itself."

"I see, anything else? Like bowel problems or internal bleeding?"

He shook his head. "W...Why aren't you puking?"

"Because I have a stronger immune system." She said looking him over. "That and I always take stomach pills when I take food over three months it's expiration date."

"Booby lady is SUPER booby lady!"

'I'm not even gonna question how she's fine.'

"Let's see." Litchi said before looking him over one more time. "Uh huh, that's what I was afraid of."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a early stage of Gastroenteritis, or infectious diarrhea. It's a serious matter as if left unchecked you might die."

His eyes widened while feeling another cramp. "AH!"

"But don't worry. Only about 1.3 million people die from this."

"Wasn't that in 2015?"

"Yes."

"THATS TOO FAR BACK IN THE PAST LADY!" He yelled before feeling another vomiting storm occurring.

"Tao get a bucket stat!"

"Ok meow!" She said before running off as Ragna puked on the ground.

"Nevermind Tao." She sighed.

"Ugh…."

"Ragna, I highly recommend that you stay here for a few months until I'm certain you're alright."

"Wait….what?!"

"It's either that or you die from a fever and seizure attack." She said while Tao brought a very small bucket.

"Tao got the bucket meow!"

He groaned. "Fine."

Litchi nodded before putting a blanket over him. "There, feeling better?"

He nodded.

(Four days later)

Ragna groaned while still feeling sick as he saw Tao walking by with his sword, which she used as a mallet for some nuts.

"Meow! Open up for Tao!"

He groaned while he saw her leave the room as Litchi walked in with a tired look in her person.

'Why did Tsubaki call me in the middle of the night to ask me about putting Jin in a cage? Doesn't she have anyone else to call?'

"Am I fixed up yet?"

"No." she sighed. "You still have the bug in you and it's infectious."

'What's her deal?' he thought while she went and grabbed some medicine nearby.

She then started to make a concoction of various medicine as she drank it in a single gulp.

"...what was that?"

"Oh that was an instant adrenaline booster. It helps me when I'm stressed or tired." she replied before mixing others. "Now for something for you to drink."

"Please don't let it be another one of those gross pills."

"It's not." She said while grinding the medicine into a powder. "It's just a simple medicine for your arm. I saw it was getting warts so this would help get rid of it while lowering your fever."

'Well that's fine by me.' He thought before seeing her hips and blushed.

"Oh and I also fixed your clothes." She said with a chuckle. 'And made a girl's version for a possible cosplay candidate.'

"Thanks." he replied while looking away.

Litchi sighed before putting it some water and walked towards him as her breasts jiggled a little. "Drink up Ragna."

He blushed seeing her breasts closer and drank the water. 'Don't look, don't look.' Only to realize the water had a bitter taste in it.

"Oh and I also want to say you have an interesting set of eyes." She said observing him. "Were you born like that or not?"

"No, I had two green eyes. When I got my arm was when I got the red one."

"I see." She nodded before getting up as Ragna saw a certain pink haired cat girl walk in. "Oh professor Kokonoe, what an unexpected surprise."

"Hey Litchi, didn't expect you to have a patient."

"Well it was mostly my own fault. Cooked a three month old Peking duck and Ragna here ate it."

"...what a dumbass."

"Oh be quiet." Ragna growled with an eye twitch.

"Anyway where are you here professor?"

"I'm here to get some medicine for Tager, apparently he caught a cold that wasn't part of his armorment."

"Oh hang on, I'll go get the medicine." Litchi said while walking away.

Kokonoe looked at Ragna before seeing his eyes trailing after the ass. "I see you're no longer a pedophilac as Trinity told me."

"What?"

"A pedophiliac, someone that is sexually interested in k-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" He yelled. "I mean why did you just say that."

"Oh quit the crap, I saw you looking at my old lab assistants' ass like a wild beast."

"L-Liar!" he spoke up in denial.

"Oh ho ho ho. If that's the case then I won't show you this." She smirked while taking out a picture of a younger Litchi with only her underwear on, which were black and white with a panda on it.

Ragna's mouth dropped with his face turning red. "W-W-W-Why do you have that?!"

"If I told you it would ruin the fun." She smirked. "I have more if you want, but be warned they are nudes and she never shaves."

"N-No! I'm not some pervert like you are!"

"Then why do you have a damn nosebleed?"

He rubbed his nose as Litchi walked in with a bottle of medicine.

"Here professor, just give this to Tager and he'll be feeling better in no time."

"Thanks, I wish you and your patient best of luck."

"Oh and to desis the payment value." She smirked. "That will be," she whispered in her ear the amount.

"THAT'S HIGHWAY ROBBERY!"

"Take it or you could stay and do some work around the clinic for a month."

"But I have important work, I can't work here that long!"

Litchi took the pills away. "Then I guess I have to take these back professor."

Kokonoe grumbled before giving her the cash.

"Much better, now I can get some new medicine for Ragna."

"Let's hope it's not viagra." muttered Kokonoe before leaving with the medicine.

"What was it?" Ragna asked.

"Viagra mixed with silvervine." She smirked.

"Huh? But I thought-"

"No one can get rid of a cold by medicine, you get it from lots of sleep and rest. The professor however doesn't know and will come in her to get medicine that might make things worse." She grinned. "I just thought I would give her a taste of her own medicine for once." 'Among other things.'

'Wow, now that I'd like to see.' He thought before seeing her sit down next to him.

"Now get some rest, you have a long recovery period Ragna."

(A few weeks later)

Ragna was drinking some more water and let out a sigh of relief. His stomach was feeling fine but he was still having a massive fever which was making him see things, like a naked Jin or a ten headed Tao heck he once saw Rachel in an adult body giving him a tit job at one point.

All in all, he was praying it would break soon.

Litchi looked at the patient while writing a diagnostic report on him. 'He's looking ok but with the fever I feel like he might be here for another few weeks.'

'I pray to god I can just pass out.' He thought before seeing a adult Luna walk over and shook her ass in his face. 'AHH!'

She noticed and sighed. "Ragna, do you need a ice pack?"

"Yes." He groaned before seeing Bang with a speedo fly by.

She got up and walked towards the kitchen as Ragna imagined her naked and moving more seductively.

'Oh god.' He thought while still looking at the ass with a large blush on his person. 'I hope I don't start getting turned on.' He then saw her come back and saw her smiling at him.

"Ragna?" She asked while putting the ice on his head. "Are you ok?" 'Is the fever that bad?'

"Y-Y-Yeah." he nodded.

"Are you sure? You're as red as Tager."

"Y-Yeah!" He blushed as the ice cooled his mind a little, but still saw her in a bikini that was way TOO small for her. 'Damn you fever!'

(Later that night)

Ragna groaned while sleeping in the bed as his dreams started to go crazy. All the while Litchi was walking towards the kitchen in some red and black pajamas to get a snack.

'Me and my craving for meat buns. Tao really got me addicted to those things.' She thought while taking some out and eating them.

"Litchi…."

She blinked as she heard Ragna talk in his sleep.

"What...a hot body….you have…."

'Must be dreaming.'

"Kokonoe….stop teasing….Litchi….isn't a nudist….but….a….cute woman…..zzzzz."

Her heart skipped a beat hearing that. 'What? He said what about me?' She moved towards him and felt a spark occur in her very being. 'It's been years since I had a cute comment without it being over the top.' She then saw he was turning in his sleep and felt inclined to give him a pillow.

That was when she got kissed on the lips by the sleeping rouge.

Her eyes widened while freezing up as he kept on sleeping. 'Oh….god….' she thought as her face heated up. 'Calm down it's just a one time thing, nothing special.' she pulled back and quickly put the pillow under him.

Ragna smiled in his sleep. "Litchi…."

'God, just god.' She thought before leaving the room as fast as she could.

(Next morning)

"Zzzzz." snored Ragna sleeping on his stomach while drooling on the pillow. He then slowly woke up and yawned as he saw Litchi looking a little flustered today. "Oh good morning. Get any sleep last night?"

She stopped and gulped. "Oh um yes I did Ragna."

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked noting her red face. "Are you starting to get sick now too?"

"No I'm fine." She said while walking away.

Ragna blinked. "Well I have to tell you this, I had a strange dream involving you and a bikini." 'Why did I just blurt that out?!'

That made her blush red and cough. "Oh...well dreams are natural." 'But me in them are not.'

"Well it was odd because you kissed…." he blushed. "Me when I saved you from a killer panda with rocket launchers."

"..."

"Doc? Are you ok?"

"..."

"You're kind of starting to freak me out."

"..."

"Litchi!"

"..."

He looked away and sighed. 'Great, now I sound like a complete creeper.'

Litchi looked at him before chuckling a little which then turned to full blown laughter.

"Huh?"

"You did what?" She laughed. "Really, killer pandas with rocket launchers? What were you even hahahaha!"

He frowned and turned away with his arms crossed. "Wasn't that funny."

She calmed down. "Sorry, but I thought it was something else like me saving you from a dragon or something."

"It wasn't so quit it Litchi." he huffed which made her giggle at how he looked like a child being stubborn.

'How cute.' "Oh? Is the little cub being stubborn?"

"Quit it!"

"Oh relax, haven't you ever had a good chuckle before?"

"Not really."

"Not even when a person slipped on a banana peel?"

"Nope."

"...you really have no social life." She deadpanned.

"And you're pretty annoying." he deadpanned back.

"Me annoying? You're annoying when you talk in your sleep." She blurted out.

He froze. "What?"

"You talk in your sleep, especially….last night."

'Oh sweet god no!' Ragna thought before seeing her slowly walking away.

"I'll just get the tea ready." She said with a flustered tone.

He watched her go and stared at her butt before sighing. 'Wonder if I should just let this damn thing kill me, spare me the grief.' He then realized that she was coming back, but with something else that she grabbed in her flustered state, a large pole. 'Crap!'

"Teas ready."

"That's not tea."

She looked and hastily put the pole on the ground. "Oops, sorry Ragna, must have taken the wrong kiss- I mean thing. I'll just get some tongue- I mean some tea now."

He looked at her running back and looked away. 'Maybe I should jump out the window.' only to realize that if he did that she would find him and drag him back, or Tao might pop up again, whatever came first. 'Life sucks.'

Litchi then ran back out with the tea as she gave him the tea. "Here you go Ragna. One kiss- I mean jasmine tea for you."

"Thanks." he replied taking it. 'What the hell happened?'

She sighed before drinking the tea. "Is it good?"

"Yeah."

"Well I did add some milk to it." She blushed.

"..." he looked at her chest.

"Not that! From the store." She blushed crimson. "And that would only happen if I was pregnant."

Ragna blushed while trying to stay calm, only to blurt out something crazy. "So you're saying if I were to oh say knock you up, hypothetical speaking of course, then you would have milk?"

"Of course, haven't you ever heard about the human body?"

"Yes, but I said it was hypothetical." he frowned before drinking his tea again. 'Great, now I'm starting to sound like a pervert.'

Litchi put her tea down before walking and sat next to him. "Then you know that a woman has needs right?" 'Just stay cool and relaxed Litchi and don't act like a hussy.'

"Yeeeh?" 'Wait, don't tell me….'

"And I know you have needs as well."

"Are you coming onto me?"

"You did it to me last night so yes." She said with a blush.

"...am I healed up enough?"

"Yes, but maybe you should stay as a permanent guest here." She said with a blush. "I mean I'm used to you and you are used to me….so why not stay?"

"Because you'll lose patience with me here."

"No I wouldn't." Litchi deadpanned.

"If they learn you have a high bounty here they won't be coming here for medicine."

"Don't forget, I have friends like the professor." She smirked while holding his hand. "And I'm a skilled fighter and doctor to boot."

'She's got a point.' He thought before seeing her leaning on his shoulder.

"So what do you say? Want to stay here permanently?"

"...eh what the heck?" he shrugged. "Better than getting sick."

She smiled before kissing his lips. She felt him kiss back while wrapping an arm around her to keep it together.

(Meanwhile)

Bang was busy about to get Litchi's attention when he felt his heart getting crushed by some otherworldly force. 'Must be Jin, stupid son of a demon!'

'Why do I feel angry all of a sudden?' thought Jin clenching his hands.


	49. Kali and Raven

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Kali and Raven

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

RING!

Students were moving about and getting to their class while Kali was just grateful the harder ones were over. Especially Grimm extraction class, her most hated class as she didn't have the stomach to look at Grimm guts.

But as she was passing a closet an arm reached out and quickly pulled her in just as the door shut.

"Eep!" She turned around and sighed. "Raven, don't do that."

"Why? You always said me being surprising was fun." remarked the girl while locking the door. "Did you have fun in class?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Except for the massive amount of work the teacher gave us for the weekend."

"Well let me make you feel better." she whispered before pressing herself against Kali and slammed their lips together while making sure the girl couldn't get away from her.

If you're wondering, it's them having a makeout session. But the next question cooking in your head is why did this happen?

Well it all began when Raven found one of the books Kali had been reading in the library and had been….experimented with her fingers so to say. This lead Raven to possibly telling others, Kali pleading with her not to, and then lead to a quick fling right there in the library which lead to this secret relationship.

And it had to be since it would be odd for girls to date each other and with the racial issues of the time….it wouldn't be a good idea.

So that's how it's done, but let's get back to them before you start having a headache the size of a Dragon.

Kali moaned while Raven's chest rubbed against hers and her lips were kissing her own just as aggressively as before. 'Every time, she always does that.'

PURRRRRRRR~~~!

Raven smirked while hearing the girl purr loudly. She started to push her tongue in and wrestle with Kali's while purposely rubbing her chest against her girlfriend's and made her moan louder.

"Raven?" Spoke Summer while walking by the room. "Where are you? I have take out and it's getting cold."

She broke the kiss and sighed. "Sorry, I have to go, we'll continue this later."

"Alright." Kali sighed while purring. "Just don't forget the 'rubber sword'."

"Oh I won't kitty cat." She smirked with a seductive tone as she walked out of the closet. "Hi Summer."

"Oh there you are!" She said hugging her. "I was wondering where you want off too." she then noticed the black hairs on her uniform. "Did you start shedding?"

"No." she brushed them off. "Now where's that take out? I'm hungry."

Summer walked towards the dorm room as Kali walked out with a blush.

'Raven you sexy bird.'

(Later)

Raven walked towards the forest to train as she yawned since it was a Sunday and six in the morning to boot. "It's hard, but it'll keep me in shape for years to come."

As she walked towards the usual spot, which was just a patch of grass near a red oak tree, she noticed someone else was there training.

KICK!

KICK!

KICK!

"197, 198, 199 and 200!" Kali counter before stopping. "Now for the arms."

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you out here."

She turned and saw Raven looking at her. "Well I have to stay in shape, after all my weapons are a pair of greaves with poisoned switchblades on them, so I'm just practicing my kicking strength."

"You mean Kali?"

"Those are the ones, but I call them Shiva and Kali."

"And here you didn't tell me, how naughty." she teased.

She blushed. "Oh be quiet miss katana gun master."

"It's name is Izanami."

"Oh so now you're the one keeping secrets from little old me? How cruel of you."

"No, this is cruel." Raven walked over and pulled Kali closer before using her other hand to rub against the girl's butt.

"Eep! Raven!" She blushed. "It's too early for that!"

"It's never too early to take a feel of that hot ass." she whispered giving it a squeeze. "Besides, I bet you wanted me to do this if you came here, you know I train early in the morning."

Kali moaned at that before judo flipping her and sat on top of her. "I should be saying the same with you."

"Oh, someone's getting bold." she remarked before gasping as Kali began to grope her chest with a cheshire grin.

"I'm almost jealous about your chest, one size bigger than mine yet firm as a beachball. Perfect for me to knead you with my claws~" she smirked before groping tenderly like a kitten.

"Oh come on, I can take more than that, go wild like the cougar you really are." challenged Raven. Only to get groped so hard she thought she was being attacked by a lion.

"Alright raw!" growled Kali squeezed and kneading the mounds while leaning down and dragged her tongue against Raven's cheek. "You want wild? I'll give you wild."

She moaned a little at that as she felt a little wetness going on with her plumbing.

"Raven?" Qrow called out with a yawn. "Come out, Taiyang's stuck in the closet again." 'Why me?'

Kali pulled back while Raven groaned and sat up. "I swear I'm going to gut him."

"You and me both."

"Can we start later tonight?"

"Of course." Raven said before groping Kali's chest. "After all I'm still eager to finish that session cougar."

"And I'll come out on top little chick."

"Is that a challenge?"

"More like a conviction."

"Raven! Hurry up, Taiyang might be suffocating in the closet!" 'Even if that's a good thing in my book.'

"I'm coming!" she called while slapping Kali on the butt as she passed her by.

"Eep!" She blushed while purring again. 'I'll get her soon, this I swear!'

(Later)

It was a boring day for Kali as she was trying to find the book she needed for a book report. The only problem was that the book she needed was on the highest shelf in the library and she, even if she didn't want to admit it, was too short to get up. That and there weren't any stools and ladders anywhere near the shelf she was at.

'Why couldn't I have grown just a bit taller before I got here?' She thought before seeing a red portal pop up as a familiar hand grabbed it.

"On the Study of Fauni? Are you trying to learn about certain parts of your anatomy?" Spoke Raven from a table a few feet away from Kali as she looked at the book.

"Raven! Don't surprise me." she jumped with a hand on her chest. "You could really give people a heart attack with that."

"Yet you have nine lives right?" She teased.

"No I don't!" she snapped before covering her mouth. "That's just a myth."

Raven rolled her eyes while opening the book and flipped through it. "Hmm, cat fauni's ears are a spot that they find relaxation from if rubbed and/or scratched the right way."

"Raven? You're not doing what I think you're doing, right?"

"A cat fauni also have a certain spot near the chin which, if rubbed correctly, can make them enter a state of pseudo heat? Mmmm….I wonder if that's true or not?" she smirked before closing it and stood up while Kali's eyes widened. "Come here little kitty."

She did the most sensible thing at this exact moment.

Run like a cheetah in a fast food business.

"I love when she runs." she chuckled before forming a portal and walked through it while Kali booked it for the library doors.

ZOOP!

Only to wind up in between a large set of breasts, face first.

"My my, seems you're more eager than you let on." chuckled Raven before grabbing Kali and dragged her near an empty corner of the library. "All you had to do was beg."

"Wait Raven don't touch my chin. I-I'm ticklish there!"

"All the more reason to do it then." she grinned while making Kali lean against a table before reaching up and started to scratch behind her ears first.

She started to feel tired as her body started to mellow down and purr loudly. "Nya~"

"Aww, who's my naughty little cat?"

"Nya." She purred while her ears twitched a little.

Raven enjoyed the domination and moved her other hand up to give Kali's breast a squeeze.

"Mmmm nya~" she moaned while rubbing her head against the hand.

'Next time I'm gonna bring toys.' she thought before scratching the spot harder. She then moved her hand before rubbing the spot near the chin.

Kali's ears perked up before looking at her with slit eyes. "Grrrrr nya!"

"Hey, don't growl at your master." frowned Raven in a cold tone.

She looked at her before jumping her and started to bite her neck with affection.

Raven winced while chuckling a little and rubbed Kali's back. 'This part of her I wouldn't mind sticking around a bit.'

"Nya~" she purred before licking Raven's face and groped the breasts hard.

Raven gave a grin and reached up before unbuttoning the girl's front of her uniform and opened it before squeezing Kali's white bra covered chest.

Kali moaned at that before doing the same as she pulled off the black and red bra to play with the nipples with her nails.

"Ooh, someone's even bolder than before, I bet you're dripping like a bitch down there too."

She hissed at that before moaning as she felt her breasts getting groped as she pinched the nipples of the black haired girl. "Nya!"

"Quiet, you're in a library." teashed Raven.

They continued to do this before the effect of Kali's pseudo heat faded, just as she was giving Raven a ton of deep hickies.

"Uh….uh?" she blinked before noticing their position and blushed crimson. "W-W-What?!"

"Oh? Finally back from cougar town?" Raven said while hoping the marks didn't penetrate the skin.

"Raven, what just….wait, you tickled me!"

"I did and I like the results."

Kali blushed red before noticing her unbuttoned uniform. "Eep!"

Raven laughed a little as she saw the girl buttoning her outfit. "And you were quite eager to mark me all over, look at how many hickies you gave me."

"R-Raven!" She hissed in embarrassment.

"Oh lighten up, it's not like you tried to suck my snatch." 'At least not yet.'

Kali blushed as she pulled Raven up and bit her on the hand.

"Ow!"

"Now I marked you." She huffed before walking away. 'Silly bird.'

Raven frowned and looked at the bite mark. 'Oh, I'm going to remember that BIG time.'

(Later)

Raven was busy getting ready to swim in the local lake as she wore a black v-cut bikini under her uniform. Reason? To get Kali, who was also going to the lake, a nosebleed. Perfect revenge for the bite to the hand.

She grabbed her towel and put it over her shoulder while heading out, thankful Qrow and Taiyang left for a training trip on their own.

As she walked, she saw Kali, wearing a similar bikini but with red colorization, walking towards the shore. 'Perfect.'

'I hope no one sees me like this.' Kali thought with a sigh. 'I mean this is only for one day, plus mom did say she wanted to see more skin in those pictures I send her in the mail.'

"Hello my little cat."

She turned around and blinked. "Raven? What are you doing following me? Wait? You want to be the eagle instead of the carrion bird right?"

"Funny, but what I should be asking is why you're wearing something with so much skin. I take it you're wanting perverts to have some new material?"

She blushed. "No, it's for my mom. She wants me to get more skin so I can get a tan. She's worried I might not have enough sun."

"But you have a tan."

"I know I keep telling her that but it's always her word against mine."

"Well once we get to the lake we can share my towel."

She nodded before they walked to the beach.

-Lake side beach-

"Looks like no one's here today." Kali said looking around.

"Good, unless you wanted someone to watch." grinned Raven setting the towel down. She then took off her uniform to reveal her bikini.

"..." Kali looked at the girl while having a little nosebleed. 'She's wearing the same bikini as me, but wow it's better looking on her.'

"What do you think? A little tight? Loose?" asked Raven while stretching the parts over her breasts a little to expose more of her body.

"Um….both?" She said while also stretching as her back was killing her a little.

Raven grinned before moving over and quickly picked Kali up in her arms and walked towards the water. "Here, let me help you."

"W-What are you doing?!" She blushed at the suddenly gesture.

"Just figuring out if you can tolerate a little water." She smirked as they became submerged in the water.

She blushed at this before noticing she was taking the v part of her bikini off. "H-H-Hey!"

"What?" She said while groping her. "I'm just letting your body soak in the water."

Kali blushed red before instinctively pulling Raven's top to the sides. "Then let me return the favor!"

"I guess you're wanting another round?"

"You read my mind, plus no ones here so we can really go wild if you want."

'I swear she's becoming more bold every time we hang out….I like that part of her.' she grinned before pressing their lips together.

Kali moaned as she kissed back and wrapped her arms around Raven's neck.

PURR~

Raven smirked before squeezing her ass hard. This made Kali gasp with a moan before she began licking against her neck.

She moaned slightly as they started to rub each other's breasts against each other as Raven nipped her neck. "Nya~"

"I'm really enjoying this water idea, we should do it more often." Raven smirked before licking again.

"Y-Yes!" moaned Kali wrapping her arms around Raven while her pussy tingled underwater. 'If anyone saw us we'd be in trouble, but the idea is just making me more horny!'

'I wonder if I can use my portals to put my hand in between these mountains?' She thought while feeling very excited. "Are you really going to be slow or are you going to pick up the pace little kitten?"

Kali growled before grabbing Raven's mounds and began sucking on one of the nipples while pinching the other.

This caused her to gasp in surprise as she started to do the same to Kali's chest. 'I'm not going to lose this match to her!'

Both moaned as they started to feel their pussies getting ready to come. They didn't give up even for a second.

'I'm going to win!' They thought at the same time before moaning as they came at the same time.

"Nya~"

"Damn it." Raven panted.

Both sighed before starting to float on the surface as their bikini's floated away….wait what?!

"Shit!" Both cried out before swimming after them. They grabbed them and tried covering their chests. "Let's get dressed."

They did, but accidentally put on each other's bikinis, all the while we find Taiyang walking by in a speedo.

"Oh? Hey you two!" He called out. "What are a couple of hot gals doing out here in the sun?"

"H-Hi Taiyang." greeted Kali with a blush. "Just hanging out, go for a little swim."

"Oh? Then why are you with Raven?"

"B-Because she's teaching me how to swim. You know being half cat and all."

"But Raven isn't a great swimmer herself." He said before getting a fish thrown at him. "...not funny."

"Just go." Raven growled before using a portal to bring the two girls away from the confused boy.

"...what an odd ball."

(Later)

"Raven….I think we should stop." Kali said while Raven looked shocked as her could have sworn glass shattered into a billion pieces.

"What? What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "I know we've had a good time, but I have….someone else on my mind and before you say anything I still care for you as a friend, but I just….want to meet other people."

Raven looked at her with wide eyes before looking down as her hair obscured her face and slowly walked towards Kali.

"Raven?" she spoke up confused before Raven wrapped her arms around her waist, pulled her closer before feeling their lips meet. 'Huh?!'

"You fool." she spoke breaking the kiss with tears down her cheeks. "Aren't I good enough?"

"Yes, but….I just felt like it might cause problems. Plus I did find someone el-"

"Who?!"

"Ghira Belladonna." She spoke while feeling a little bad. "I've started to feel a connection a while back."

Raven looked away and walked away from her. "So this is it?"

"I'm sorry Raven, but we can still be friends." She said while grabbing her arm. "Please can't we stay friends?"

All she got was silence while the girl took her arm away and walked out of the room.

"Raven." She said while feeling like she made a grave mistake.

(Many years later)

Kali smiled while she and Ghira looked at Sun and her daughter Blake. "So you and Blake are a thing?"

"Well I don't mean to toot my own horn, bu-" he was cut off seeing Ghira crack his knuckles and gulped. "Just very very close friends."

"Dad." Blake sighed before noticing her mother looking a little sad.

'This reminds me of…..Raven.'

"Mom? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine dear, just thinking about something." She waved off before seeing a raven pecking at the window.

"Caw."

"Friend of yours?" Sun tried joking.

"No." Ghira said with a frown as Kali looked at it with confusion.

"Ghira, do you mind if you keep Sun and my little kitten company? I have something I forgot to do today that needs attending to."

"Go right ahead, I'll keep my full attention on them."

She got up and walked out of the house as she followed the bird out of the village and towards a small tree in the middle of the forest.

"Caw." It said before landing on one of the branches.

Kali stopped and looked at it. "Something about you made me come out here."

It cawed before hopping behind the branch and vanished.

"Huh?"

SQUEEZE~

"Still small then mine, how typical little kitten."

She jumped and blushed before turning to see Raven there with a frown and groping her chest without flinching. "R-Raven?!"

"That's me." She said coldly. "And I see your life was just fine without me. Must feel proud breaking up with me?"

"H-Have you been spying on me?"

"Since you gave birth." She frowned. "And I also know your daughter was associated with White Fang and being the girlfriend of my daughter, ironic isn't it?"

SQUEEZE!

"R-Raven, can you stop touching me there?" she asked embarrassed.

"No." she said while squeezing more. "I won't, miss heartbreaker."

"B-But I did it because I thought you were seeing Taiyang! That and I didn't want to ruin our friendship, times were different back then!"

"Yet my heart was broken that day." she growled while rubbing her thumbs across Kali's nipples. "And I didn't like that man, I loved you and only you, but you felt a stronger connection with that lunkhead Ghira than me."

Kali moaned before saying. "Raven stop!"

"Why should I?"

"We aren't compatible anymore!" She yelled out. "We haven't been romantically attracted in years, we are just good friends that's it!"

"Oh really? Then why are these hards?" she asked while her fingers rubbed against the hardening nipples.

"Nya!" She meowed before tripping the woman and pushed her down. "Raven, just listen to me. I've been hurting inside since that day and….I missed you! Heck I still mastubate to your picture when I'm alone!"

"I knew it." She said before seeing Kali crying in front of her.

"Raven….I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. It was wrong and….I've been sharing the hurt for so many years it's as painful as a Grimm's bite."

She blinked at this.

"So please…..forgive me you silly bird."

She frowned and looked away. "If it hurt so bad then why did you stay married to him?"

"I was young." She sniffled. "And stupid, even if I love my daughter….but Ghira, I've lost all that love when you left. I realized that it was a crush, not love, but he still cared for me and understood since he kind of liked Qrow. But, he and I only married and had a child to keep the others from finding out about our relationship."

"Wait….so he knew about us?"

"Yes."

"And he's ok with it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you. I mean I tried but since you married Taiyang and we never exchanged numbers, it was kind of hard getting in touch with you."

Raven went silent as her hair covered her eyes.

"Raven?" 'Oh no not again!'

She grabbed Kali by the arms and pushed her on her back while straddling her lap and slowly pulled out her sword. "You shouldn't have said that."

Kali went wide eyed as she closed her eyes.

SWISH!

She felt her clothes get cut to pieces and looked to see she was completely naked while Raven licked her lips and put her sword away.

"Much better."

"H-Huh?! Raven? But...I thought you...and the sword…."

"What? Did you think I was going to kill you?"

"YES!" She hissed in anger.

"I'd never do that, rough you up and maybe tie you up, but not kill." she replied bluntly while moving her hand down to move it across Kali's bare leg while squeezing one of her breasts.

"Nya!" She moaned. "R-Raven."

"This reminds me of the time we had some fun in an empty classroom, I even remember you moaning your little head off when I made your little pussy feel good. You were a naughty kitten back then and you still are with a body like this."

"That's not what happened! I made you like my pussy, heck you were so horny you sounded like a real raven." She pouted angrily.

"Well it's time the raven dominates the cat for good." she grinned before spreading Kali's legs and looked at her wet snatch. "Someone's quick to get horny, but in your master's presence it makes sense."

Kali blushed before smirking and grabbing Raven's outfit, ripping it apart, both the shirt and the bra. "Same with you miss hard nipples."

Raven blushed before Kali tackled her and began to suck on her nipple while squeezing the other one. "H-Hey! Bad kitty!"

She smirked before biting the nipple hard while squeezing hard on the other as Raven's snatch started to get wet.

'Oh now it's payback time!' she thought before grabbing her pouch and pulled something out while grabbing Kali's ass and gave it a pinch.

'Now to make this bird my meal!' She thought with a smirk. "Nya~"

Raven reached lower and spread the ass cheeks apart a little before rubbing the item, a pink dildo against Kali's asshole.

"Nya!" She moaned as the dildo pushed into her ass before she grabbed Raven's legs and spread them apart. "That's it, it's time to feast on the greedy bird nya!"

"Bring it on kitty." She said before moaning as she got licked and nipped by the faunus as she felt the juices being licked off her pussy.

"Tasty, but it needs more~"

Raven smirked while sliding the toy in and out of Kali's ass while pushing two fingers up into the dripping vagina.

They moaned at this before deciding to increase the speed of their attacks.

"Nya~ Raven you little carrion bird you!"

"Silent you perverted cougar!"

"No you!" She moaned before pulling the slit with her teeth.

"AH! Dirty cat, I'm actually proud of you, but that won't be enough!"

Kali smirked before doing it again as Raven started to push the dildo deeper into the asshole. 'Mmmm~'

PURRRRRRRRRRRRR~~~~~

'I'll make her cum in no time!'

She moaned before biting hard on the snatch as they started to get serious. And by serious it meant them starting to grope each other's breasts.

"Give up kitty."

"That's my line bird."

"Pussy."

"Birdy."

"Mega pussy!"

"Giant bird with inflated air sacs!"

"Big assed lion in heat!"

This kept going with both of them still groping the other. That was until they decided to start rubbing each other's snatches while marking the other with their teeth.

'I'll show her this bird doesn't give up!'

'Big assed lion? Oh I'll make sure she's cawing with my fangs!' Kali thought before moving closer and started to suck each other's nipples. 'Nya~~'

This went on and on before they started feeling their peaks coming.

'I'll win!' Both thought before cumming at the same time. "Ah/Nya!"

Their juices sprayed over the other while they fell on their sides in a tangled mess.

They panted while breathing heavily.

"Raven…"

"Yes...Kali…."

"I want to say…" she panted. "That Ghira….wouldn't mind if….we divorced….we made….the papers...a week ago…."

"Good….I picked out….some rings…."

"But what….about our daughters?"

"They….will learn….incest is...good…" Raven chuckled.

Kali chuckled as well before kissing Raven's cheek. "Welcome...to the family…."

"I should...be telling...you that."

"Silly bird."

"Little kitten." Raven smiled while feeling her heart mending itself in the first time in years.

(Omake)

Knock knock.

Blake sighed as she walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Hey Blake, what's yanging?"

"Nothing Yang." she replied as her girlfriend walked in. "What about you?"

"Oh just wanted to see you." She smiled while putting her robotic arm on her ass and squeezed it.

"Eep! Blake!"

"What? Wanted to feel the Bellabooty after a few months of recovery." She smiled before noticing a patch of long black hair on the couch. 'Huh? What's that?'

"Blake." Kali called out while walking into the room. "I have an important announcement for you, oh is this Yang Xiao Long Branwen?"

"That's me." smiled the girl.

"..." she looked her over. "Yep, an excellent pick Blake, plus the hair is so perfect and clean."

Blake blushed while Yang smiled before she noticed the hair on the couch move and saw her mom sit up with a yawn.

"Kali? What time is it?" She yawned while stretching. "Is it time for dinner?"

"No it's only one o' clock. And your daughter is here."

"Ah, I see." She smiled while walking over to her. "You've grown, but I feel like I should've given you my arm instead of that cheap robotic arm."

"M...Mom?! W...What are you doing here?"

"I live here now with my wife." she remarked showing them her ring, which was a red ruby ring encrusted in silver.

"WHAT?!"

"Didn't expect that?" She chuckled. "I mean a person like me having a cougar of a wife from my student years? How crazy, right my little dragon?"

"A...A….A…."

"Mom, what does she mean?" asked Blake lost.

Kali sighed while showing her ring, which was a sapphire with encrusted gold around it. "It's a long story, but to shorten it we dated in secret back at Beacon, I dumped her, we lost contact, had sex a few weeks before I divorced Ghira, and we married sometime last night when you were looking for a book in town."

"And we used your bed." Raven laughed. "So don't expect the smell to leave anytime soon."

"Raven!"

"What? They are dating so I'm just telling them not to use the bed." she shrugged while the girls were staring at her in shock. "Meaning you two are now stepsiblings."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so we can still date?" Yang asked confused. 'Mom's being happy? Ok did I enter another universe or something?'

"As long as you don't try stealing my wife." Raven frowned looking at her daughter. "She's my little kitten!"

"Wait, but that's what you call me." Blake spoke looking at her mom with wide eyes. 'Oh sweet Dust.'

"Well….I guess I sometimes think of my silly bird more than I realize." She chuckled before biting Raven's earlobe.

"Ah! Oh you naughty tiger." she grinned pulling Kali closer. "What say we test out the floor again?"

"You read my mind you little scavenger." She purred before they started to make out in front of the two girls.

Their mouths fell open while they paled and fell back on the ground and passed out from mind blowing shock.

But what happened to Sun? Well….

(With Sun)

"MMMM!" He yelled out while a sock was in his mouth and his body was tied in rope and suspended over a nest of Sea Dragons. Apparently he saw them making out and well….it was their time of the month and they were in a sex drive mindset so….you get the picture.

But on the upside Ghira didn't find him in this position.

'Help me!' Sun thought before the screen went black as a Sea Dragon bit his butt. "MMMMM!"


	50. Jaune and Ruby

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Jaune and Ruby

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruby, please go on a date with me." Spoke Jaune while putting his hands together and gulped nervously.

The room went quiet as Ruby went wide eyed, Blake dropped her book onto the floor, Weiss doing a double take, and Yang….well was speechless and dumbfounded.

"W-What was that?"

"Um...to go on a date with me?" Jaune said with a blush.

Ruby blushed while feeling a mix of emotions building up inside her. "W...Why...um...oh god…"

"Why are you asking that?!" Yang growled while shaking her head.

Jaune gulped. "B-Because….IlikeRubyRose!"

"Oh really?"

He nodded.

"Why?" Yang growled while cracking her knuckles.

"Because she's so cute, has a great personality and…." he blushed. "She's my….best friend….I mean she's just….perfect."

Ruby blushed hearing all that while Blake and Weiss did admit that took a lot of guts to say.

"So….please let me date your sister." Jaune said while bowing to her. "I beg you!"

"Oh really?" she put her hands on her hips. "No."

"B-But why?"

"Because my little sister isn't ready to date."

He looked down and curled up into a ball as Ruby glared at her sister.

"Yang! Stop babying me!"

"Why?" Jaune said while very depressed. "I confessed but….why?"

"Because she has never dated anyone and I'm not taking a chance." Yang said sternly before seeing Ruby grabbing her by the hair.

"Yang, I'm not a child anymore. Just let Jaune date me, it's not like he's going to do ANYTHING to me. Plus if that happens I'll cut his balls off."

He paled while Blake and Weiss looked at him with sympathy and pity.

"Ow ow ow ow! Not the hair!" Yang yelled before seeing her sister's eyes, which looked very serious and pissed off.

"Got it Yang Xiao Long?" She said with a edge that could have cut a Grimm in half.

She frowned and sighed. "Fine."

She smiled at that before hugging Jaune. "Oh isn't that great?"

Jaune felt his heart skip a beat while feeling very happy.

"So where's that date?"

"The Vale Cookie Museum."

"YEEEES!" She cried out with glee. "OH JAUNE YOU'RE THE BEST!"

He smiled at that before seeing Yang's 'Hurt her and I'll crush you like an ant' glare and gulped. 'I need to keep Ruby safe.'

(A few days later)

-Vale, Vale Cookie Museum-

The two looked at the massive museum and factory complex while Ruby looked as giddy as a schoolgirl.

"This is so cool! I always wanted to come here, but Yang said I'd get too excited."

"She's just worried you'll get into the cookie dough."

Ruby pouted at that.

"I was kidding."

"Well I'm a big girl, I can handle my cookie dough."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean you eat a lot of cookies, but you're still skinny and cute as ever."

Ruby blushed at that while lightly punching his arm. "Stop it you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry." He chuckled while they entered into the museum and noticed a very large chocolate chip cookie in the center of the room. 'Wow.'

"Welcome to the Vale Cookie Museum, how may I help you?" Asked a administrator near the left side of the main hall.

"Well do you have any pamphlets on the exhibits?"

"Why yes we do." She said pointing to the pamphlets next to her. "They're free once you get a membership."

"And how much are they?"

"About 27.99 lien per month, plus tax."

'Woah that's a lot.'

"Don't worry Jaune." Ruby smiled while taking out a lien card with Yang's name on it. "My sis let me borrow this for today." 'Not.'

Jaune blinked as Ruby gave the woman the card.

"Ok, you're new members meaning everything is 85% off. Also you'll have access to the factory tour."

"There's a tour?"

"Yes, and the next one will be at around seven pm."

"Ooh! We gotta do that Jaune."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I mean it's free cookies!"

"Actually, you have to pay for them. Museum policies."

"AW!"

"But you can get a cookie from the factory if you 'try and steal them'." She joked as Ruby started to hatch a devious plan. "Now I'm going to stamp you and give you your cards, but I need your names first so I can enter them into the database."

"Jaune Arc, and this is Ruby Rose."

She nodded before giving them two cards and stamped their hands. "Enjoy the museum, oh and it will be closing at eleven so don't get lost."

"We won't, let's go Ruby."

"Ok." She smiled before grabbing his hand and ran towards a cookie sculpture of a knight. "Ooh! It looks almost like you, if you were made of cookies, and covered in armor."

"Oh come on, I look cooler than that, right?"

She looked at him before sticking her tongue out. "Maybe."

"Hey!" He frowned before noticing a girl made of cookies and smirked. "Hey Ruby, I think that girl is eyeing me."

She turned and growled before taking note that it was just a statue. "Jaune!"

"Got you." He chuckled.

She growled before jumping up and bit his head hard.

"YEOW!"

(Later)

"Meany." Ruby pouted while walking down the hall of Atlas cookies. "Tricking me like that."

"You're the one biting my head when I was getting back at you. That's like if I bit you because you didn't compliment me."

Ruby sighed before seeing a cookie that looked like a princess. "Then tell me, who's prettier? The cookie or me?"

"You." he raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Just testing you of course." She smiled before walking towards a dinosaur Grimm made of Oreos. "Oooh! Take a picture!"

"Take a pose next to it." he replied taking out his Scroll.

She did while grinning and putting two peace signs up.

"Say cheese."

"Cheese cookies!"

FLASH!

"Nice, wonder what else they got."

"Maybe a life sized version of Pyrrha? I mean she counts as modern art if someone made something like that."

"Considering she's a celebrity there's really not much stuff with her face on it, ever noticed that?"

"A little, but I was more interested in Pumpkin Pete products." She admitted. "Like your hoodie."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm even wearing their socks right now."

"Well I have heard they are extra soft in winter, but are a pain when it gets hot."

"Agreed." She groaned before seeing a giant statue made out of raisin cookies, one looking kind of like Roman Torchwick. "Not him again."

"Huh? You know him?"

"Yeah, he was a crook I met right before I went to Beacon." She frowned. "I almost had him too, ugh and he called me Red. That's not even original."

"Well it could be worse, you could have died." He said seriously.

"Trust me Jaune, I'm a lot tougher than I look, a crook isn't gonna be enough."

Jaune chuckled at that before giving her a rub on the head. "I know that, why did you think I started to see you as more than a…." he blushed. "Um nothing."

"What?"

"..."

"Jaune, do you want me to bite your head again?"

He sighed. "More than just a friend."

She blushed a little at that.

" _Attention, the tour will begin in twenty minutes. I repeat, the tour will begin in twenty minutes._ " Spoke a voice on the loudspeaker.

"Guess that's our cue to meet up with them before we get left behind."

"Sure." Ruby shook her head before they walked towards the factory door.

(Inside)

Both looked around and were surprised that they and three others, a blond, a black haired and a white haired girl with a trench coat and hat on, were the only occupants here for the tour.

"Welcome, and let me be just say that as part of the tour it's best not to break away or you could get lost." Spoke a robotic automaton that looked like a theme park attraction.

"That's really old school."

"Yeah it's about uncle Qrow's time, maybe even older." Ruby said while feeling a little nervous of the trench coat wearing girls.

"Please follow me and don't dilly dally." It said while turning around. "The Vale Cookie Museum and Factory was made in March of 20XX AG by founder C.S. Chip."

(Sometime later)

"And this is where the cookie dough is created." it pointed at a large container with several whisks moving around inside it.

"Oooh!" Ruby said with a drool as she looked at it.

"Ruby, don't."

"But Jaune!"

"No buts, don't even try to get into them."

"I was just gonna take a little taste."

"Ruby."

She sighed as the tour continued, only for her to try and jump into one.

YOINK!

"Gah!"

"Ruby." Jaune sighed while pulling her away by the cloak.

"Fine." She grumbled before they made it to a large oven.

"And this is the 20XX steam powered oven. It produces a million cookies every hour and can succeed over 104 degrees fahrenheit." The automaton said while pointing to the oven which was spewing super hot steam in every direction.

"A million cookies…." Ruby said while amazed something like this existed.

"Ruby, if you're hungry for this I'll buy you anything at the gift shop." Jaune said noticing her hungry face.

"But Jaune, the cookies are literally being made in front of us."

"And it's over 104 degrees." He frowned. "If you tried I would have stopped you before you got third degree burns,."

"But-"

"Ruby, I'm not going to let you get hurt. That's my department to get hurt for you."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll wait." 'That was kind of sweet of him.'

"Come alone you lot, we have one more important part of the factory that you all will enjoy." The robot said before moving away.

They followed and saw a conveyor belt with cookies being taken out.

"This conveyor belt is the most important as this particular one can be instantly filled with any sort of cream filling you can desire. It's a new addition to the Vale Cookie Museum and Factory given to us by the Atlas Military for experimental purposes for the field."

'A military is experimenting with cookies?' Jaune thought confused as he saw Ruby jumping towards it. "RUBY NO!"

"Cookies!" She cried out before starting to eat one, only to see that she was about to get squashed by a cookie cutter, and she was stuck by the gooey dough she was on.

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before noticing that Jaune pushed her out of the way.

SMASH!

And narrowly got cut and squashed by the machine.

"Ah...ah…"

"Ruby, you crazy idiot! You almost killed yourself!" snapped Jaune.

Ruby panted before hugging him tight. "T-Thank you Jaune!"

"Ruby, don't scare me like that." He groaned while hugging her back. "I almost had a heart attack from you."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." He said while catching his breath. "But you must realize if you do that your sister will kill me."

"I guess I got too excited." She blushed with embarrassment.

"I know, but I was going to buy you some." He sighed. "But at least you're ok Ruby."

She smiled as the trench coat girl looked on with a slight glare.

(Much later)

"That will be 50 lien." Spoke the cashier while wrapping a box of chocolate cookies and putting it into a bag.

Jaune paid the amount and handed the box to a drooling Ruby. "Remember, save some for me."

"Ok." She said before taking it as they left the museum. 'This was….so perfect.'

'At least Ruby's happy.' Jaune thought before noticing the trench coat figures walking up behind them. 'Oh no, this can't end well.'

They trailed them back to Beacon while Jaune tried to ignore them.

"So Jaune." Ruby said with a smile. "You really meant all that stuff?"

"Huh? Oh yes, every word of it." he nodded. 'If those guys want a fight this date just got ruined.'

"Well I just want to say…." she blushed before stopping and turned to Jaune before trying to kiss him, which was hard due to the height difference. 'God damn it!'

"RUBY!" Yelled the blond while casting away the clothes to reveal a very pissed off Yang.

"Yang?!"

"Don't you dare kiss him!" She growled as the other two took off their clothes to reveal Blake and Weiss.

"Why not? He's been a great date and even saved me!"

"I don't care, you are not to kiss this boy!"

"You're not my mom!"

"No but I'm keeping an eye on you to make sure you're safe!"

Ruby frowned at that as Jaune stepped in.

"Um Yang, if you were trailing us, then um you must know I did save your sister and wasn't a jerk to her."

"Then why did you trick my sister into looking at a statue?"

"It was good humor and I already got a biting from Ruby."

"Biting?" spoke Weiss confused.

"She bit my head." Jaune said while Ruby hugged a little.

"Ow." Blake simply said while surprised that she would do that, given her height and nature.

"Look, I want you to NEVER date my sister! And I mean ev-"

"YANG!" Ruby interrupted with a loud yell. "I can date anyone I want and I want to date Jaune so DROP IT AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

All of them went wide eyed at the outburst while Ruby had a cold expression.

"You got it?" She asked while cracking her neck so hard you could hear it for miles.

"Ruby, I said-

"Yang, the day you kick my ass is the day I listen, but right now, I'm on a date, and last I checked, YOU'RE the one showing your girls off to everyone and go to bars, so you're not one to talk."

She blushed while feeling very angry yet understanding.

"And I know you're a virgin." She said with a smirk. "So drop it, let me and Jaune finish the date, and also oh I don't know, let me kiss my boyfriend." She then jumped up and kissed Jaune on the lips.

Jaune's face turned red while the other girls dropped their jaws.

Ruby smiled while giving him a hug and the girl's a dark glare before letting go. "So I'll see you tomorrow in class Jaune?"

"Big time." Jaune said with a smile before getting kissed on the chin as Ruby and her team left. 'Wow…..just wow.'

"Oh and Yang." Ruby said to her sister. "If you do this stunt again I'll make sure you're six feet under."

"Ruby!"

"Hey, you pushed the issue, and I'm making it clear you went too far."

"But-"

"Just drop it before I have to throw you off a cliff." She sighed as they entered their room and fell asleep in her bed. 'Jaune~'

"So Yang." Blake said to the still shocked blond. "What's going to happen now? Besides having the fact that our team leader is dating."

"I….I'm going to bed, I'm feeling a headache come on."

"What about the parents?" Weiss asked while Yang stopped. "Are you going to tell them about this?"

"...I'll hit that bridge when I get to it." She said while gulping. 'Ruby I love you but dad and uncle Qrow are going to kill you and Jaune once this gets out.'

(Elsewhere)

"Achoo!"

"God bless you."

"Thanks Nora."


	51. Knuckles and Eggman

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Knuckles and Eggman

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles was lifting a large rock up and down with a grunt to keep his muscles up to date before he tossed it aside and let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, that should be good for today."

With that he took a sip from his water bottle and headed back to where the Master Emerald was.

"Next time that bat comes to try and take it I'll be ready." he remarked taking another sip before looking through the bottle and did a spit take to the side before going wide eyed at seeing the Master Emerald was gone! "Oh you've gotta be shitting me!"

He rushed up and looked around for any trace, but all he found was some note.

 **Knuckles, if you want your emerald back, follow these coordinates and come alone.**

Eggman.

He growled and looked at the numbers. "Eggman, oh I'm gonna wring his neck!"

(Later)

Knuckles tapped his foot as he stood in a deserted canyon and kept his eyes opened for anything.

"Glad to see you came."

He looked and saw Eggman enter while on a hover pad with several robots behind him as he smiled. "What's your game Eggman? Why'd you call me out here after taking the emerald? To rub it in my face?"

"Oh no not that, I merely wanted to give you a choice. You can either surrender to me and pledge your allegiance at the same time, or I have my robots destroy it." he snapped his fingers as the emerald was brought in on a separate pads with several robots aiming their lasers at it.

"What?! Are you mad?! We both know the explosion would take us all out!"

"Actually, it would take you out." he laughed as his form flickered. "I sent a hologram in my place in case you tried something. So if I destroy it, you'll go down and maybe part of the city too."

"You've gone off your rocker!" he snapped with his fists up as the robots took aim.

"Oh you can have it back, but it's going to cost you."

Knuckles gritted his teeth and glared at the man before letting out a huff. "What do you want?"

"Simple, just drink this." he snapped his fingers as a hovering robot moved over and produced a green vial to the echidna. "Take every drop, and don't try to spit it out."

He took the vial and looked it over before opening it and reluctantly downing it even though it tasted nasty. "Bleh! What was that?"

"Something to make you feel good." he laughed while Knuckles felt his body start to slowly warm up as he dropped the vial.

He glared at the doctor and tried moving, but all he did was drop to his knees while panting. 'What's with me? Why am I burning up?'

"Take him back to the base." ordered the doc as two robots moved towards the echidna.

"Not gonna...happen." he spoke before feeling his mind go foggy as he fell forward and the last thing he saw was the robots while being picked up.

(Later)

Knuckles began to slowly feel his eyes open up to see a smirking Eggman. "Y...You!"

"Glad to see you're awake." he laughed as Knuckles noticed he was on a slab and shackles.

"You...bastard." spoke Knuckles while noting his body tingled and felt warmer than before.

"Oh you won't be saying that for long, you'll be calling me master." he snapped his fingers while two hovering robots moved over and pressed against Knuckles' chest. "Begin."

"Hey, what are y-AHHHHHH!" he cried out feeling a shock go through him while arching his back and with wide eyes as his sensitive body felt it much more and felt his dick get hard in no time as a result.

Eggman took a seat in his chair while the bots stopped shocking knuckles who panted and was blown away.

"W...What….was….that….."

"Simple, that serum I had you drink was something I made for the sole purpose of turning one's body into a fucktoy. Your body is becoming more sensitive and prone to touch, and by the time I'm done with you, you'll be wanting nothing more than to spread your ass and satisfy me."

"Fuck you!" he spat before the robots shocked him again. "AHHHHHH!"

"I think you mean me fuck YOU." he chuckled as the robots halted. "And judging by your friend there, your body is being quite honest."

Knuckles saw his cock standing up and growled while flailing in the shackles. "You're dead Eggman! I'm gonna strangle you!"

"Ah ah ah, we'll have to fix that attitude of yours." he snapped his fingers as the robots upped the voltage and le t loose again.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed while his dick felt so hard it was painful and his whole body tingled and got warmer. 'Ahhh god! S-Something's coming!'

Eggman smirked while slowly grinning darkly as he saw Knuckles' dick twitch before his sperm went spewing up into the air and onto the floor. "My my, seems your body took that quite well."

The robots stopped and Knuckles panted harder and felt close to passing out as his dick spurted more out and his nipples were feeling more sensitive under the robots. "Y...You….are…."

"In charge." he cut off while standing up and showing the bulge in his pants before dropping the zipper and bringing his dick out.

'Holy shit….it's huge.' thought Knuckles with wide eyes before closing them and looked away. "Put that away bastard!"

Eggman snapped his fingers before the slab itself disconnected into segments while spreading Knuckles' limbs outward more and leaned his head in closer while he grabbed the back of it. "No, the correct thing to say is please."

Knuckles grimaced and shut his mouth, but Eggman moved it in closer and started feeling the dick get pushed into his mouth with a groan. "Mmmmm!"

"Oh yes, nice and snug, much tighter than your friend Silver's." he smirked while Knuckles went wide eyed. "He was the first to become a slave. Care to say hi?"

'What?! He got Silver?!'

"Oh Silver! Be a good slut and say hello to your former friend."

"Like, coming master!" called the voice as Silver walked in with his hips swaying. "Oh! Like hey Knuckles!"

'Silver? What the hell did this bastard do to you!?'

"Precious isn't he? Nothing more then one of my cumdumps, which of course you'll be, but if I'm nice I'll let you guard your precious emerald." he spoke while moving Knuckles' head over and up his cock with a sigh. "That's the stuff."

"Like, you'll love it Knuckles. Master's dick feels so good stuffed up your butt, and it's like heaven when he puts his baby batter in too! Mmm, just thinking about it is enough to give me a stiffy." he giggled with a bulge forming under his clothes.

Knuckles shook his head while trying to close his mouth, but Eggman's cock kept it open as he moved in and out and his body felt warmer. 'No! I gotta fight this!'

"Silver, help our guest out."

"Like, yes master." Silver moved over and held Knuckles' dick while lightly rubbing it as he groaned. "So cute, bottoms up." he started licking around the sides while Knuckles went wide eyed from getting assaulted at two spots at once.

'He's actually licking me down there!'

"Mmm, nice and tasty~"

Eggman groaned while Silver slowly bobbed his head up and down the cock as the mad doctor himself pushed himself in deeper to stuff all of Knuckles' throat.

'He's gonna make me choke!' he thought while trying to relax as it moved in and out of his mouth and his body felt burning hot as Eggman pulled a remote out and hit a button.

Part of the wall slid up as Eggman pulled from Knuckles' mouth and Silver stopped his own sucking giving Knuckles a chance to pant.

"Now then, time for an extra dose since you seem tougher." he smirked while the table moved back and adjusted to where Knuckles had his ass out as the part there moved aside and he noticed something walking over. "My newest robot can help with that."

"R...Rouge?" he spoke up as a robot looking like her minus a mouth or regular eyes walked over with shiny fur and glowing red eyes.

"Close, this is just a robot replica I made to help spice things up." remarked Eggman while the robot began spreading Knuckles' ass while the hands vibrated.

"Ah!" he groaned while seeing something extend from tis groin which looked like a silver dick. "N-No way, you're kidding!"

"Nope, Metal Rouge here will give you an extra dose of that chemical to help make things easier. Metal Rouge, proceed."

"Yes Dr. Eggman."

Knuckles struggled again before feeling the fake cock rub against his hole and started pushing in. "H-Hey! I'm not meant to get something jammed up there!"

"Silence,the doctor has ordered this, and it shall be done." spoke Metal Rouge who kept pushing the dick in with Knuckles gritting his teeth the deeper it stretched his ass out. "Your anal cavity will be stretched out for his mighty dick."

"I-It doesn't look so big to me." he grunted out.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." mocked Eggman. "No surprise, with all my robotic technology, making it this bigger was simple as breathing."

Knuckles tried to speak but groaned as the cold metal dick went in and out and made his mind fog up due to how his body felt like it was melting. "Ah...ah….ah!"

"Silver, help him out."

"Yes master." the hedgehog moved over and began to lick around where Knuckles' nipples were with the echidna groaning as his dick was rock hard again and the robot began moving faster.

"Master Eggman, shall I begin vibration setting?"

"You may."

The dick began to slowly vibrate which made Knuckles groan with the robot moving her hips faster as Silver sucked on the nipple.

"N-No….stop." he groaned with his ass tingling. 'If they do that, I'm not gonna last!'

"His asshole has tightened, he is enjoying this." spoke Metal Rouge.

"Good, I think it's time for your second dose echidna."

"F-Fuck…..you!"

"I will, no need to get impatient." he snapped his fingers. "Do it."

"Yes master Eggman." Metal Rouge's dick slammed all the way inside him with him gritting his teeth before he felt something liquid start injecting in.

"A-AHHHHH!" he threw his head back as his sperm shot out on the floor while Silver stopped sucking and his head slowly fogged over before slumping forward.

Eggman laughed while Metal Rouge stayed inside and slowly pulled out while the head of her dick stayed inside as a dildo. "Go get my new security guard's uniform."

"Yes master Eggman."

(Later)

Eggman walked down the hall with a pleased grin as he took an elevator down to the lowest level where he was holding the Master Emerald. As the doors opened he spotted a person pacing back and forth in front of it. "Hello my new security guard."

"Sir!" saluted Knuckles who now wore a black security hat on his head with a sleeveless black leather jacket over a purple tank top that showed his belly and with a pair of tight leather shorts that hugged his groin and showed the bulge with black steel toed boots on, black fingerless gloves instead of his large white ones with brass knuckles hoisted in his shorts, and with a shade of purple lipstick.

"How goes guarding the emerald?"

"No sign of intruders or attempts to reach it, sir!"

"Excellent." he smirled. "You deserve a nice reward. Turn around."

He nodded and did so while bending over and bracing himself against the rock as a hole was shown at the bottom to reveal his puckered hole."Feel free to use it sir."

"I will." he didn't wait before bringing his dick out and slammed it in with Knuckles groaning and biting his lip to ignore the pain as Eggman pulled back and pushed back in. "Mmm, tight and snug, more than Silver."

"T-Thank you sir!" he groaned out while holding onto the emerald while his own cock got hard in the shorts and was confined while being uncomfortable. "Go as hard as you want!"

"I'll turn your stubborn ass inside out." he laughed while smacking the ass while moving his dick in and out without going slow and pushed a button on a remote he held which made Knuckles moan feeling a shock from the robots still on his nipples which made the inside buzz around the man's cock. "Oh yes! How's it feel to be nothing but my toy?"

"Amazing sir! It's so big and hard! Fuck me!" he moaned with his eyes rolling in his head from the shock and fucking while Eggman felt his cock twitch from the extra stimulation.

"Here comes your reward!" he slammed himself inside before his sperm pooled into Knuckles' rectum.

"AHHHH!" moaned the echidna as his own cock started shooting his sperm into the shorts which dribbling through while Eggman pulled out and he dropped to his knees with his asshole twitching. "Ah….ah...t….thank you….sire."

"Keep up the good job and you'll keep getting it."


	52. Tobia and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Tobia and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

"MEOW!" Cried out a cat with brown fur, with a line running down her forehead with two lines going across it, amber-coloured eyes and wearing a red ribbon on her right ear.

"Get back here you damn cat!"

"MEOW!" Cried the cat while running faster from the blond ninja.

He panted while he and Team 7 had been trying to catch it, again. But each time the cat just runs away and hides in unknown places, including under Naruto's feet for some reason.

The cat turned a corner before hiding in a pipe. It saw the genin run by and sighed in relief.

Only to notice a blond pigtailed girl with a orange dress walking towards her.

"Hello, want to play with me?" 'I got you now cat!'

"Meow?" it tilted its head and slowly moved out. It then sniffed her and noticed the smell. "Grrr."

"What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you?" she smiled holding her hand out.

It sniffed her while hissing even more.

"Come on, who's a cute cat? You are. Yes you are."

The cat calmed down slightly before moving closer to the girl.

"There you go." she smiled picking Tora up.

"Meow?" It said before noticing the whiskers and growled before scratching and bit her all over the body.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Quit you damn cat!" She yelled as the cat scratched her stomach, causing it to bleed as a massive poof enveloped them. "Ah! Hey, what's going on?"

The smoke cleared as it was revealed to be Naruto and a girl with a long tail, claw like fingers and toes, with two cat like ears, massive hips, a F cup chest and long brown hair.

"Ow...my tail."

Naruto blinked and dropped his jaw since the girl literally had no clothes, at all.

"Nya?" She said while looking at the boy. "Why are you so small nya?"

"W-W-Who are you?! And where are your clothes?!"

"...huh?" She said while licking herself. "Don't you know a cat when you see it?"

"You're a girl! A naked one!"

"Nya?" She said confused before looking at herself and jumped. "MEOW!"

"See? You're not a cat!"

"I'm….a human?" She said with wide eyes before grabbing her chest. "And I look so….fat and naked."

'Not really fat.' he thought looking away with a blush.

"But why did this happen?" She asked while looking around. "And why are you looking away from me?"

Naruto blushed as Team 7 appeared in front of them.

Their eyes widened while Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"..."

"Nya!" The cat girl cried out before trying to run away but got tangled by her own feet and landed on her own face as her ass stood up. "Ow…"

Kakashi felt a nosebleed pop up while Sasuke's jaw dropped and Sakura covered her eyes.

"Ow….." she got up and pointed at them. "It's you humans fault! You turned me into a fat human!" she sniffled.

"Uh? Um….miss, just who are you?" asked Kakashi.

"Tora." She sniffled. "That's what my blob of a idiot owner calls me anyway, it's really Tobia."

"W-W-Why are you naked?!" screamed Sakura.

"Cats are always naked. But I feel TOO naked without my beautiful fur!" She hissed before her tail stood on end. "And it's all thanks to the idiot blond!"

"Huh?"

"The shemale tricked me and turned me into a fat human!" Tobia growled pointing to Naruto.

"Hey! I'm a boy! And don't go blaming this on me when you wouldn't stop scratching me!"

"You smelled bad and every time we meet you pull my tail." She growled. "It hurts almost like getting squished between that lady's fat ass every morning! Just why did she have to make me sleep near the fucking bed and another thing…" she started to rant up a storm while cursing everyone she could think of.

"What's going on dobe?" Sasuke whispered. "Is she some nut?"

"I don't think so teme that's your departure."

"What I'd like to know is why she's blaming you." whispered Kakashi.

"Well maybe she dated you." Sakura accused the blond.

"Heck no! I don't even know her! Plus even if I did why would she be yelling at me like a banshee?"

That's when they heard the cat girl threatening to use the blond's spine as a backscratcher.

"Maybe we should talk to the hokage." sweatdropped Kakashi.

"Agreed." All three said with nervousness.

(Later)

"And another thing, the humans here are fucks that can't even let a cat like me enjoy the sunshine!" Tobia ranted angrily while being dragged to the Hokage's office. "Seriously it's more annoying then being fed squid every morning, I hate squid! I love fish! Why can't she FUCKING GET THAT RIGHT?!"

"Uh, hokage-sama?" spoke Kakashi. "We have a little problem here."

"Is it Tora?" He asked while looking confused at the sight of the cat girl.

"IT'S TOBIA YOU OLD CASTRATED PERVERT!" she growled while Kakashi and Sasuke held her back with some rope. "LET ME GO YOU HUMANS! I WANT TO MURDER THE MAN THAT BRINGS ME BACK TO THAT PIG DEMON!"

"Pig demon?"

"The Daimyo's wife." Kakashi explained.

"I'LL RIP YOU HEAD OFF AND USE IT TO DRINK YOUR BLOOD WHILE SCRATCHING MY BACK WITH THE SHEMALES 'S SPINE!"

"I'm a boy you damn cat!"

"Naruto! You're not helping."

"What?! But I am!"

"SHUT UP!"

All five shut up while Tobia's ears drooped and her tail dropped.

"Just tell me, what happened."

(One explanation later)

They all stood there while looking either scared, bored, or ready to rip someone's head off. Mostly the first two.

"..."

"Hokage-sama?"

"This is quite the situation."

"Yes it is." Tobia mocked. "Especially when I'm fat, naked, and ready to punch the shemale in the face!"

"I'm not a shemale! I'm a boy!"

"Then why turn into a girl?! Are you that desperate to mate that you would turn to the opposite sex to get it?!"

"It was to distract you and make it easier just so you'd hold still you stupid cat!"

"Pervert." She whistled while looking away. "Inu pervert."

'Was that for me or him?' sweatdropped Kakashi.

"Anyway." Tobia said while licking herself. "Turn me back. I feel like a fat cat right now with these single breasts." She cupped them for maximum effect.

The males blushed while Sarutobi coughed. "Unfortunately we don't know how."

She growled before scratching Naruto on the face. "Then make it happen!"

"OW!"

"Grow up you pervert!"

He growled before crossing his fingers as several clones poofed around her. "Bring it on cat lady!"

"Naruto." Sarutobi said sternly.

"But this cat scratched me on the face!"

"Well there's no reason for either of you to fight, especially since this will be quite tricky to explain to the daimyo's wife."

Tobia paled. "N-No don't send me back! Please!" she went on all fours. "I don't want to be with the pig! I want to live!"

They looked stunned at the sudden change in behavior. But with Naruto he was finding satisfaction in it.

"Please! I'll be good just don't send me back!"

"Why?"

"Because she always squishes me! Even when I was a kitten she squashed me! She squashed me when I was eating, when I was using the litter, heck she did that while putting me in a bathtub! That woman is evil!" She cried out while shaking like a leaf.

'This is actually fun.' thought Naruto.

' **Only for you.** ' Spoke a voice in his head. ' **But you're looking at the cat's pussy you know.** '

'Huh?!' He thought while very confused.

"Please! Save me from the demon! I beg you! I'll do anything to repay you if you just save me from the squishing!" Tobia cried out while tears ran down her eyes.

"Alright alright take it easy." spoke Sarutobi. 'Good kami, why did a naked cat lady have to cry? That's virtually impossible to not feel bad for.'

"R-Really? You'll save me from the evil demon nya?" She asked with a sad yet cute voice.

"Yes just stop with the cuteness."

She jumped up before dancing around and hugged Naruto on instinct. "MEOW! OH HAPPY DAY NYA! I'M FREE!"

He blushed feeling the naked breasts on his face. 'I-I can feel them!'

She smiled even more while nuzzling him.

PURRRRRRR!

'I...Is she purring now?!'

"Nya." She sighed while purring more as the others looked on in surprise. "I need catnip for this gay day."

"Uh, can you try not to seduce him?" sweatdropped Kakashi.

She blinked before noticing what she was doing and shrugged. "I'm not in heat. I'm just marking my territory, which means the blond pervert is mine to annoy."

"Wait what?!"

"Nya~" she meowed while closing her eyes.

PURRRRRR!

"Ahem."

She blinked. "What? I'm marking here."

Sarutobi sighed. "Can you please not do it in my office?"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"...I don't follow."

"The last thing I need is seeing something out of hentai in my office and with his team and sensei standing right there."

"Huh? I was marking him not mating." She frowned. "It's what cats do when they don't want other cats to invade their territories."

"Well you can do that at his apartment."

"Wait huh?!" Both said in shock.

"You heard me."

"But she can't live with me! She'll scratch my eyes out!" Naruto yelled out.

"Will not."

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't. I'm calm now so why would I act like that?" Tobia asked while not letting go of him.

'Because I can see it in your eyes!' He thought in annoyance.

(Later)

-Naruto's apartment-

"Nya, it's so cozy." Tobia meowed while looking around the room. "Although it's a little dirty."

"I forgot to clean."

"You have issues." She said bluntly before curling up on the bed and yawned. "But you have nice cozy sheets."

'She goes from annoying to suddenly docile, are cats all like this?' He thought before seeing her moving her legs up and licked her snatch.

'Clean clean clean.' She thought.

He blushed crimson while hearing the fox start laughing like a maniac.

' **Bow chicka wow wow!** '

'What the fuck?!' he covered his eyes. "What are you doing?!"

"Licking myself clean." She said while licking her ass now. "I can't stand water remember?"

"D-Do you have to do that now?!"

"Yes." She said while licking her breasts. "It's this or getting ticks."

"You don't have any fur!"

"On my head and tail." She said while looking depressed. "And you don't have to remind me about my long gone fur coat you perv."

"I'm not a pervert!"

She licked her hand while looking at the room. "Got anything to eat?"

"Well some instant ramen I usually get for myself."

"Ew." She hissed. "You know I can't eat that slop, I'll die."

"Don't dis it!"

"I wasn't, but it is sloppy when you drop everything on the ground." She said before eyeing a mouse and pounced on it before breaking its neck and swallowing it whole.

"Gross." he grimaced looking away.

"What?" She said before feeling sick. "Ugh…." 'What the nya?!'

' **Duck!** '

CACK!

CACK!

BLECK!

SPLAT!

Naruto felt the mouse and slime on his face while Tobia looked slightly relieved.

"Ah, that was a big hairball." She hacked before seeing Naruto grabbing her by the ears. "Ow ow ow!"

"Why'd you have to cough it at me!"

"Because I had to!" She meowed in pain. "It was making my stomach sick!"

' **Relax kit, I know a way you can punish her.** '

'Huh?'

' **Fuck her!** '

"AHHHH!"

"NYA!" Tobia screamed. "What the fucks wrong with you meow!?"

He blushed and backed up from her. 'What the hell are you talking about?!'

' **Just fuck her. She's a pussy you know.** '

'You're insane!'

' **I know! And I'm proud of it AHAHAH! But in all seriousness you might as well fuck her. She is a cat after all.** '

Tobia blinked while stretching and took a catnap. 'I'll just wait until dinner is ready.'

'I'm a kid! I'm not ready for that yet!'

' **So you admit you're a fan of beastiality?** ' The fox asked with a dark chuckle. ' **Well you might as well get some taste of cat before going for some vixens, but trust me, they can get freaky.** '

'Huh? How freaky you stupid fox bunny thing?!'

' **I'm talking chains, whips, ball gags, and chastity belts freaky.** '

'...you're sick.'

' **And you're a monkey. So ha!** '

(Later)

"No I'm not taking a bath you shemale!"

"You look dirty and you need clothes, so yes you do!"

"No I don't." She hissed. "I'm fine like this."

He groaned. 'She's more stubborn than….me, I hate to admit it.'

' **Try catnip. That works.** '

"So leave me alone!" Tobia growled.

"Fine, then I won't get you a fish for dinner."

Her ears perked up. "What? A fish for dinner?"

'Gotcha.' he turned and walked off. "Yeah, but you probably don't want it now."

"What kind of fish?"

"Tuna-" he tried to say before seeing her latch onto him.

"Tuna Fish!"

He staggered while she held on tight. 'Wow, she must be in love with the stuff.' "Yes, tuna. But you must get into a bath and get dressed."

"Anything!"

PURRRRRR!

' **Maybe you should give her your tuna fish.** '

'Huh? What does that mean?'

' **Your little serpent.** '

Naruto blinked confused. 'Huh?'

' **YOUR FUCKING COCK YOU IDIOT!** '

He blushed and shook his head. "Not gonna happen!"

"Huh? What's not?" Tobia asked confused. "Is it the fish?"

"N-No, just take a bath and you can have it." he blushed.

She nodded before getting dragged to a bathtub and dumped into the water. "NYA!"

(Sometime and a few scratches to the face later)

"I said no scratching." his eye twitched.

"Sorry, but I forgot I hate water." She said while wearing some of Naruto's clothes. "And why do these things smell so bad?" 'It's like a ramen shop with elephant sweat.'

"I don't have a good washer."

Tobia sniffed it again before asking. "So where's the tuna?" 'Tuna tuna tuna tuna tuna!'

He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge before pulling out the frozen fish. "Right here."

"..." she grabbed it before attempting to eat it raw. Only to have it pulled away in mid bite. "OW! What the fuck nya?!"

"It's frozen." he deadpanned.

"So?! I've eaten worse!"

"Just let me heat it."

She growled while her ears drooped down in anger.

He popped it in the microwave and began thawing it out. 'Stubborn cat.'

Beep beep beep beep beep beep.

Tobia looked around before lying on the ground and rolled into a ball. "So what's life like for you? Fancy stuff with that magic thingamadoodle?"

"You mean the microwave?"

"No no the shemale thing."

' **She means your jutsus.** '

"Oh! Well it's pretty awesome, I can even make more clones than before." he smirked with pride.

"More female clones? How is that a good thing if you're not in heat?"

"I mean regular ones." he frowned while pulling the fish out. "Here's your fish."

She looked at it before eating it.

' **She was a hungry pussy cat.** '

'At least she took a bath.'

' **And gave you a good scratching. Mmmm, maybe you should scratch her snatch? It might be a good idea for you.** '

'What is with you and trying to get me to have sex?!'

' **Why should I tell you?** '

'You're the one who won't shut up about it!'

' **And you're busy looking at her breasts. Admit it, you're fapping to a cat.** '

'I'm what?'

' **Ready to put your dick in her pussy.** '

Naruto blushed red before seeing Tobia rubbing his legs. "What are you doing?"

"Marking my territory." She said while finishing the fish. "It's my daily job."

"Why?"

"No clue, it's like you looking like a cat with those whiskers of yours."

Purrrrr~

Naruto sighed before seeing her get up and licked his cheek. He blushed and backed up. "H-Hey! I'm not a cat!"

"I know." She said while moving over and licked him again. "But this is how I show affection, you fed me so I'm being nice to you."

He blushed while hearing the fox laughing louder. 'I hate this day.'

'I'll wait until my next heat for the next affection.' Tobia thought with a smirk. 'After all, a cat always repays their owners~'

' **I'm gonna help this gaki get laid even if it kills me.** ' The fox smirked. ' **Even if I can't die! Ahahaha!** '


	53. Nami and Robin

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Nami and Robin

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami held a towel while walking to the bathroom and entered it before shutting the door as she set the towel next to the tub and started taking her clothes off before getting in and turned the water on while sighing as she felt the tub slowly fill. "Ah, a nice bath after a long day at sea."

Knock knock

"Huh? Who is it?"

"Robin." called the woman back. "Are you taking a bath right now?"

"Yeah why?"

"Care to have some company? I could use my own wash up myself."

"Oh sure thing. The doors open."

Click

Turn

Robin walked in and shut the door while smiling as she walked over and set her own towel to the side. "Thanks Nami, sorry if this is a little sudden."

"It's fine, at least you're not Sanji or the others." she remarked while seeing Robin take her clothes off with her back to Nami who reached to get the soap while Robin submerged herself in the rising water with a relaxed sigh.

"This is the life." She sighed. "And after a few years apart as well."

"You said it, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff I had to deal with." remarked the thief.

"Let me guess, you stole some money and got caught?" teased Robin with a chuckle.

"No I was in the clouds surrounded by old men that controlled the weather."

"So you were seen as a nuisance or a eye candy to them?"

"A little of both, thankfully none of them were as excitable like Sanji." she shook her head while lathering her arms up with the soap. "Can you get my back?"

"Sure thing." She said while grabbing the soap and washed her back. "As for me I was busy studying and gaining knowledge."

"Can't you get enough?"

"You know I'm an archaeologist that studies the forgotten history." she chuckled while forming one hand to pat Nami's head. "Did you forget your head in the clouds?"

"Oh ha ha." she rolled her eyes while relaxing from Robin's hands before moving under the water to wash it off and grabbed the soap. "Alright, I'll do yours next."

Robin nodded while turning around. "That feels nice."

'Wow, her skin feels pretty smooth.' thought the navigator while caressing the back and feeling a certain part of her twitch. 'Oh no! I can't do this or start getting ideas, just lather the soap and back away.'

"So Nami, anything else happened besides old men looking at you?"

"Well I managed to upgrade my staff so it can do more than before, what about you?"

"I got a better hang on my devil fruit power. Now I can use my arms when I have my eyes closed." She spoke. "And it helps when I'm asleep."

"So you can attack in your sleep?"

"Yes, but it can be hard if there are multiple targets in the same place." she replied while moving down to wash the soap off and turned back around to clean back with her legs out as Nami did the same and the two calmly soaked in.

After a while they started to be at peace as Nami felt her mind wander while picturing lots of gold and berries. 'He he.' She thought as the images changed to naked men and girls that gave her food and more cash on silver platters.

Robin herself imagined peaceful ones of the crew going on more adventures as she discovered new ruins while writing her own history book. She also imagined a massive dog with no hair and bloody teeth looking at her while she pet it on the nose. 'How nice.' she then thought about Nami in her Alabaster outfit as she danced for her. 'She should have kept it, it was really good.'

'So much berries.' Nami thought before thinking of Robin with her Alabaster outfit, but without the pants as she had ten large cocks that pulsated a little. Her eyes widened with a bright blush.

' _Time to fuck my queen~_ '

She also noted her spot twitched again just as Robin's foot brushed against it. "Ah!"

"Huh? What happened Nami?" asked Robin while she felt something firm rub against her foot which she rubbed back and saw Nami jump and looking red.

"Ah! I-It's nothing!"

"Did I kick you by accident?" She asked confused and concerned at the same time.

"N-No!" she shook her head while Robin's foot rubbed it and she felt it get even harder. "AHH!"

Robin blinked before noticing the thing she was rubbing was pushing her foot away. 'What the….?'

"U-Uh Robin! Maybe I'm all done!" she spoke grabbing her towel and standing up with her back to Robin, but felt several hands appear and tug the towel away while she tried covering her groin. "Don't look!"

"..." she looked at the spot and saw a very hard cock about the size of a small snake. 'A hermaphrodite? Huh who knew.'

"N-No!"

"Relax Nami, I'm not disgusted, just surprised." remarked Robin standing up to show her own cock, but bigger while she smiled. "I'm one too."

"Wait huh?!" She said confused.

"And it looks cute too." She said while getting up as her cock throbbed a little. "It looks like a large caterpillar."

"...a caterpillar?"

"Yep." She said while imagining one. "A big hairy one at that."

She sweatdropped before jumping as one of the hands began to rub against her cock as Robin giggled.

"Who knew you'd get hard so easily, I barely touched it, and that was just with my foot." She said before another hand grabbed the ballsack. "And these balls, they're like tiny bags of gold balls."

SQUEEZE~

"R-Robin! Not that!" she moaned while her body tingled from that.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said while squeezing harder. "Since you're so hard, let's help each other out."

"Ah!" Nami jumped while feeling the cock getting harder and harder. 'She's actually rubbing me down there!'

Robin then grabbed her ass and touched it before groping the breasts. "Just relax and let me clean you up."

"B-But I already, ah!" she moaned out while another arm came from her leg and began rubbing her slowly wettening snatch.

"So wet." She smiled. "And all from my index finger too, you must be very sensitive."

Nami gritted her teeth while stunned at how good it felt to get rubbed all over like this. Just then she felt her ass getting smacked hard with fifty hands in unison. 'Ow!'

'Let's increase the speed shall we~' thought Robin as the hands rubbing Nami's dick, balls, and pussy started moving faster with the ones on her ass and breasts pinching them. 'Oh this is really turning me on.'

Nami moaned while feeling her cock pushing against Robin's. "R-Robin!"

"Relax, I'll make sure you come soon enough." She smiled before pinching the nipples and licked her face. "And I'll make sure you're a lovely cum bucket~"

Nami let out a loud cry as her dick started twitching. "I-I'm cumming!"

Robin felt the sperm land on her body while taking a taste. "Tasty like the sea water."

The orange haired girl panted while her pussy juices dribbled down her legs and her mind felt hazy a little. "Oh...my….god."

"You're a natural." She grinned while lying Nami on her back and only having the hands hold her limbs out before she moved down and held the dick while letting some saliva on the tip. "Now for a bigger taste."

Nami went wide eyed. She moaned as Robin began to slowly slide her mouth over her cock while she squirmed against the arms. "R-Robin!"

She tasted the cock even more while licking it. 'Yum, tastes good.' but she also began to make several tongues appear on her breasts as she began to rub them against the dick, making them lick all around the outside of the shaft she didn't take into her mouth.

"Ah! R-Robin!" She moaned even more while feeling all the tongues licking her very hard cock. "It's like there's a hundred you's licking on it!"

She licked more while making several more tongues that licked the balls and breasts up like a dog's. 'Mmm, just tasting her is making me hard as a diamond.' she started to bob her head up and down while even making one hand rise up under Nami to start rubbing two fingers against her anus.

Nami moaned even more while feeling her body heat up and sweat from the stimulation. "R-Robin! This is driving me crazy!" she arched her back just as the hand pushed it's fingers up her butt. "AHHH!"

Robin licked on while moving her fingers up the hole as more were created from the first few fingers. Nami let out the loudest cry before the sperm went shooting up into her mouth thicker than the first one. 'Tasty!'

"Ah...ah….stop…." she groaned. "My body….is too sensitive….to take anymore…."

Robin smirked while taking her mouth off. "Ah, what a treat, thank you Nami."

Said girl panted while seeing Robin stand up and move closer before she crouched down and felt something rub against her dick. "W...What?"

"Now you get a chance to have my pussy take in all that excess sperm you've still got." She smirked.

"Y-You aren't doing what I think you're doing?"

"Yep, I'm taking your cock into me." she slowly sat down and hummed as it went in while Nami groaned and gripped the floor. "Not bad, it's already getting hugged everywhere."

She moaned a little. The hot inside clutching her was making her dick hard right away while Robin began to slowly move up and down it.

'It's definitely a keeper.' Robin thought while feeling the cock getting bigger inside her. She made her arms squeeze and rub Nami's chest while grinding all over the dick. "How's it feel to be inside another woman Nami?"

"Ah!" Nami cried out while feeling even hotter as some sperm from before squirted out.

"Oh, seems someone's a quick shot there." she giggled. "I like that about you, quick to act and quick to cum."

Nami's expression looked glazed over as Robin got off her and she felt her body get moved over to lean against the wall with Robin holding her ass and she felt the dick rubbing against her own snatch.

"There, now we can both cum when the time comes." She smiled. "Although if I added more to your snatch you might explode." she slowly pushed in as Nami gasped and she herself hummed. "This feels more warmer than the bath, you've really enjoyed this."

"Ah! Robin!" She cried out.

"Hush, just relax and let me make you nice and calm." She said while thrusting into Nami.

"Ah!" 'This is….insane!'

Robin smirked while forming another cock on top of the other, making the reach go in deeper and forming a bulge inside Nami with the tip hitting the entrance to her womb. "It's nice and snug, but no hymen? I didn't know you gave it up already."

"I-It wasn't like that!"

"You don't have to say anything, just take my cocks like a woman." she grunted pistoning in and out with a groan while Nami moaned louder and louder with each movement and formed two arms near Nami's waist which began rubbing her cock. "Oh! Your pussy just got even more tight."

"Ah!" 'This is getting crazy! Ugh...my body...it's burning up!' She thought while feeling her cock getting harder and harder from the soft hands. "Robin! Your making my pussy feel so hot!"

"That's my plan." She grinned while thrusting even faster while feeling her cock getting even harder along with the second cock. 'I'm just about ready for the climax of a lifetime. Just need a few things.'

Nami panted and felt close to cumming, but the hands stopped rubbing her and gripped the bottom of her shaft, keeping her sperm from getting out.

"Not yet." She grinned while forming more cocks inside Nami's slit. "Not until I make you explode with my cocks."

"AHH! My pussy's gonna break in half!"

Robin smirked while the cocks thrusted into Nami's body while continuing to squeeze her cock tight making it hot and throbbing. "I bet you're aching to let all that sperm out, aren't you?"

"Ah!"

"If you say please I'll let you." Robin smirked. "But it also means you agree to be my cum dumpster whenever I say, do we have a deal?"

Nami groaned while feeling the cocks getting ready to blow. "Ah! O-Ok! Just let go!"

"As you wish." she made the hands go away and buried herself inside just as all of the cocks started filling Nami up who moaned with closed eyes and shot her sperm against the wall as her belly slowly began to expand.

"AH!" Nami cried out as she tried to keep from passing out and felt her mind go blank from so much sperm.

Robin moaned while feeling the sperm leak out of her slit. "Good girl, you're going to be an exciting cumbucket for me."

(Later)

Nami moved her head back and forth on Robin's cock with said woman humming and rubbing her breasts with one hand as her other one was moved over near Nami's ass with a replica of her own cock rose from the palm as she moved it in and out of the tight hole.

"How are my cocks Nami?" She asked with a grin.

"Mmmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." Robin said while thrusting harder into both holes. "Mmm, by the time I'm done you'll cum just from your ass and pussy getting touched."

"Mmmm~" Nami moaned while feeling the cocks getting bigger as her own was getting hard from the double action.

"Oh? Is someone ready to blow her load?"

"Y-Yes mistress Robin." She moaned.

"Then take it all in!" she buried her cocks in Nami's mouth and ass before spraying the insides with her sperm. "And make sure you don't spill any."

Nami moaned as her stomach filled up from the sperm. "Mistress!"

'Now I'm ready for some dessert~' she thought while pulling out and smiling at seeing Nami try to keep from losing any sperm before she pushed her on her back and moved down before sliding her mouth over the navigator's cock.

"Ah~" she moaned while feeling the mouth suck on her cock with passion. "Mistress!"

'Good slut, moan for me.' Robin thought while putting more effort into it as she felt it ready to come.

"Mistress! I'm cumming!" She cried out while the sperm poured into Robin's mouth as she felt her sucking hard on it.

'Delicious.'

(Later)

Sanji walked over and knocked on the door to Nami and Robin's quarters. "Nami-chan, are you and Robin-chan ready for dinner?"

"Y-Yes, j-just give us a moment." she called out while inside Robin was groping her breasts from behind while two hands were on the palms sucking on her nipples with Robin's dick rubbing between her legs and against her pussy and balls with a bright blush.

Sanji blinked while very tempted to open the door, but he understood and walked away just as Robin started sucking on Nami's neck.

"That was a good girl, you almost made him come in, but with how much your sopping wet down there, I bet you wouldn't have mind if he saw us like this, am I right?"

Nami moaned. "H-Huh? But mistress only you can make me hard. That's your will."

"True, but I bet you'd love to have another cock in you." she teased while lightly prodding the tip against the slit. "I bet he'd go nuts just to fuck you."

"Ah, mistress you tease." She moaned while the cock moved into her.

"Just relax and let your mistress do the work." she pushed in and groaned while adding more dicks to it to make it reach in farther and even added one more to where it grew big enough to wretch open Nami's womb entrance as she moaned and began moving in and out. "You sure seem so tight and eager for my dick, could it be you want to be knocked up like a bitch?"

"Y-Yes, make me pregnant!"

"Oh alright, but only if you do the same when I'm done making you explode with pleasure."

"Yes mistress! Anything!"

Robin moved in and out while her hand mouths sucked harder on Nami's nipples while lightly biting them as her cock scraped the inside of the pussy. "I'm gonna dump a huge load in you, so be thankful my little cum dump."

"Ah!" She cried out. "Mistress! Fill me up!"

Robin slammed inside as her cum went flooding in Nami's womb with said girl hanging her tongue out with a glazed expression with her own cock twitching and spurting her sperm up into the air.

"Ah…" she said while her stomach filled to the brim and made it look like she was pregnant. "Miss...tress…."

"Hush." she whispered. "I'll make sure you get pregnant, no matter how much it takes."

(Later)

Nami bounced on Robin's dick with her tongue hanging out as a clone of Robin slammed it's dick in and out of her ass as the navigator was sucking on a third dick that rose up from the wall like a slut.

"I hope you love my cock my little slut." They said while thrusting harder. "Because your body is going to crave nothing but our sperm until our baby pops out."

Nami moaned while feeling very horny. "Y-Yes mistress! For the baby in our bellies!"

Robin smiled since she let Nami cum inside, but the navigator was far more into it with her belly bloated and looking nine months into it already. "Then get ready for your next meal."

She moaned even more as she felt the sperm making her bigger while her cock was pouring sperm into an open slit that Robin made for the occasion. "Mistress!"

"Ah ah ah, remember, swallow every drop."

She groaned as more sperm poured into her. All the while her cock filled Robin's womb. "More I want more!"

(Later)

Nami panted while a small child with a darkish orange head of hair was resting in a crib beside her and covered in a blanket as she tried to regain her strength.

"Is the mother tired already?" Asked Robin while letting her eight month belly touched Nami's massive rod that was limp. "And after only one cock? You must be losing it."

"S...Sorry...mistress."

She sighed while patting her head. "It's fine, you did give birth a while ago so you are tired. But," she grabbed the lactating breasts and squeezed them. "I expect something for your mistress as tribute, like your milk~"

Nami moaned as Robin began to suck on the nipple with her milk spurting out. "M-Mistress!"

Robin sucked harder while getting very hungry for more milk. 'Next time, I'll make her pregnant with fifty children, that way she'll have fifty times as much milk.' she pulled her mouth off while rubbing Nami's thigh. "Maybe we'll have our children join in and use you to learn how to have sex too when they get older."

"Ah….yes. We should mistress." Nami moaned. "The children need your teachings."

Robin smirked. "Then let's see if we can get you knocked up again."

Nami nodded while feeling her snatch getting even wetter.


	54. Cheetah and Beast Boy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Cheetah and Beast Boy

Series: DC

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy rushed down the sidewalk while looking at his watch and saw it was getting closer and closer to the first bell. "Damn it, stupid alarm clock not getting turned on." He grumbled as he kept running as fast as he could.

He didn't change into a fast animal due to the fact his folks said no transforming since the last time he became an elephant and made a dent in his dad's car.

"Stupid punishment, no shapeshifting unless necessary for the rest of the day." He grumbled as kept running, the school's front door coming into view. He raised his knees to go faster while seeing the door slowly close. "No, no, no, no, no!" He said as he jumped for the door, barely squeezing through. He rolled on the floor and panted while giving himself a thumbs up. "Sweet."

He got up and began to walk to class as fast as he could without running, not wanting to get detention again. He looked in through the glass to see an older male with black hair and in a suit writing on the chalkboard and who wasn't looking at the door. 'Yes, if I do this right I can get in without getting in trouble.' He thought as he slowly opened the door.

The man kept writing as Beast Boy slowly tiptoed towards his seat. "Glad to see you could join us Mr. Garfield."

"He he….hey, sorry I'm late, my alarm clock didn't work." He said sheepishly as he sat down. He heard the class snicker while the teacher turned to him.

"Well you can make up for it by solving the first problem of the day." He said as he finished writing and pointed to the board. "If you get it right I won't punish you for being late."

He gulped and got up before moving to the board and saw numerous numbers in an equation and instantly felt his brain go blank. "Uh… five?" He answered nervously.

"No." replied the teacher as the class snickered. "The answer was two squared."

"Um, that was going to be my second guess?" He answered sheepishly as he went back to his seat.

"Alright class, before I forget, it's that time of year where you all are required to find a after school club to help with social skills and other non academic skills." Spoke the man. "So choose carefully and go with something that you enjoy." He said before adding. "So after this class school is ending early so you can look for clubs, and if you don't find one by the end of the day you will be forced to join the math club." He said with a grin.

All of them paled while only one kid cheered, which got him glares before the man went back to the class at hand.

'Oh man, I have to join a club?' Beast Boy thought, not paying attention to the class at all. 'And here I thought I could just go back to goofing off at home, now I'll have club stuff then go home to do homework and who knows if I'll have time for myself.' He thought with a frown as the class went on. 'Hmmmm, maybe I can just tell them I joined a club and just go home at the end of the day?'

(Later)

When class ended Beast Boy and the class bolted out of the room and down the hall where the clubs were held. "Ok, just find a club, make it look like I'm interested then get the hell out of here before I sign anything." He muttered to himself.

But when he got there he saw the stands with numerous lines up behind them all. 'Damn it, how am I going to do this, I can't just leave if there's people behind me.' He thought with a frown as he looked around at the different clubs. He ran over to an empty stand for cooking, but instantly students cut him off and formed a long line. 'Damn it, is there any clubs no one wants to join?'

He looked around and rubbed his chin before grinning. 'Technically if my parents don't know I used it, I can just become a mouse and get in line. Besides, I'd consider this an emergency.' He thought with a grin as he used his powers to shrink down into a small green mouse and began to move through the crowds towards the stands.

"EEkk, a mouse!" Screamed a girl jumping up as others noticed and jumped while Beast Boy scurried around looking for a club that looked good.

'Come on, there has to be something.' He thought, not seeing a large foot heading right towards him. He spotted a club for movies and let out a squeak before the foot behind him collided and sent him flying through the air. He was sent flying through an open door that had a banner above it before feeling himself land on something soft. 'Ow! Oh...when I get my hands on-'

"AHH!" Came a loud voice before something big landed next to him with a thump.

'Something tells me I shouldn't be a small animal right now.' He thought as turned back into a human.

"Hey! What are you doing on the mat?" Frowned a tall curvy woman who looked like an anthro cheetah with a black leotard and sweatbands, but had no hair other than the fur over her with a tail swishing behind her. "We're in the middle of a match."

"Sorry, I was looking for a club and I got sent flying into this room when I was kicked, I'll just go." He said as he tried to back away as the person who was thrown on the mat next to him got up.

"Hold up, you interrupted our match, so you will stay and watch." Spoke the other person who was a woman with a yellow mask like a jungle cat, red hair that came out from the back, was dark skinned with an accent, and had a black leotard, sweatbands, and boots.

"Um, ok." He said as he sat down at the corner of the ring. 'They look mean.'

"Alright, let's do this, winner gets to fight the green guy." The woman who looked like a cheetah said with a grin.

"Sounds good to me."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" He asked nervously.

"Relax, it'll be your way of seeing just what the wrestling club is made of." She said before they charged at each other.

'Oh man, I bet if I try to leave they'll hunt me down.' He thought nervously. He saw the two meet in the middle and try to push the other back, but the full on cat girl managed to jump over the other one and trip her up before getting her into a choke hold. 'Woah, she's fast.' He thought as the one with the mask grabbed her arms and began to pry them off before throwing her onto the mat and jumping up to body slam her. 'And she's strong.'

"Ha! Do you give up?" Smirked the woman while the skinnier one tried to push her off.

"Ugh, n-no, I-I don't!' She said as she tried to push her up.

"You can try all you want, but I'm superior when it comes to brute force." She said with a grin as she kept her pinned to the ground. "Now give up, I get to fight the green one first!"

The one beneath her hissed before pushed her limbs against the mat to the side, causing them to go on their sides and giving her the chance to break free from the grip. "You forget, I'm a lot more slippier than you too."

"Damn it, I won't let you do that again!" She said as she tried to grab her again only for her to duck underneath her arms.

Beast Boy saw the cat girl jump against the ropes and go towards the other one before she knocked her down and put her in her own chokehold with her legs. 'Ooh, that's gotta sting.'

"Now give up, I got you now!" She said with a grin. "Either tap out or I squeeze until you pass out, your call Pantha."

"Ugh, fine, I'll get you next time though." She growled as she reluctantly tapped out.

Her friend let go and stood up while cracking her arms before looking at Beast Boy. "Alright, get on in here."

"Um, I forfeit?" He said nervously.

"Sorry nino, but it's one round." spoke Pantha leaving the ring. "Do not worry, it's merely something to help get the body moving since you seem rather...skinny."

"Um, are powers allowed in the fight?" He asked nervously.

"Tell you what, you can use them, but you still have to go with the rules of the ring." Spoke the other girl.

"Ok, sure, and my names Beast Boy, what's yours?" He asked as he reluctantly got into the ring."

"Cheetah, captain of the wrestling club." She spoke while he morphed into a green gorilla and hit his chest. "Not bad, but you're gonna learn brute force doesn't mean a win."

"We'll see who wins in the end." He chuckled before she charged towards him. He tried swinging his arms from both sides of her, but she jumped up and landed on his shoulders with ease.

"Miss." She chuckled as she wrapped her legs around his neck. "Seems like I'm going to win easily."

"Not yet!" He said as he grabbed her legs and pulled her off of his head. He let out a roar and began to swing her around and around him while tossing her, but she grabbed the rope as it stretched out before she came slinging back and crashed into his stomach. This sent him flying into the ground in pain as she stayed on top of him as she tried to pin him to the ground.

'Damn it, I'm not going to win like this, time to change form and catch her by surprise.' He thought before sifting forms into a boa and slithered out from under her and began wrapping around her.

"What the! That's not fair!" She said as she tried to get out of his grip as he kept wrapping around her.

"What's wrong Cheetah, you said he could." Called Pantha with a smug expression.

"Shut up Pantha!" She growled as she was completely wrapped up by beast boy.

"Do you give?" He hissed with a smile.

She growled before her tail moved up and lightly rubbed against the underside of his body while he stiffed up with wide eyes.

"H-hey, ssssstop that." He hissed as he began to wiggle a bit and loosen his grip on her.

"Oh, is someone ticklish?" She asked with a feral grin as she began to move her tail more and began to tickle him with her fingers as well.

"N-no…" He said as he began to loosen his grip even more.

She grinned and pulled him off before quickly wrapping him up and held him on the floor. "Pantha start counting!"

"Ok, 10…..9….8…" She said as he began to struggle.

"No, I won't lose!" He said before shifting into a large bear and standing up as she held onto his back in surprise. He roared and fell on his back while pinning her. "Start counting Pantha!" He said as she struggled to get him off.

"10….9...8…..7…..6…"

"No, this isn't fair, how many animals can you shapeshift into?!" Cheetah said as she tried to push him off with no luck.

"All sorts." He replied with a grin.

"5...4...3...2...1...0, you're out Cheetah!"

"Nooooo!"

He changed back and smirked while doing a victory dance. "Uh uh! That's right! I won!"

"No fair, if you didn't have your powers I would have won!" She said with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"You said I could." He smirked. "Guess that makes me stronger than the captain."

"Wrong." Spoke Pantha getting in the ring and easily putting him in a headlock. "Powers is one thing, but your natural form is still too weak and skinny."

"T-that's true…" He wheezed as she kept him in the headlock.

"So we are going to fix that, right captain?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh big time." She smirked. "What were you doing before getting tossed this way anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"C-class is over for today for students to join clubs...I was trying to fake joining one before going home…" He admitted.

"Well, considering you dropped in on us, you can join the wrestling club. It'll help bulk you up in no time, that and we could use some extra hands since Wildebeest is sick for the day."

"Um, I don't really want to join any clubs though." He said nervously.

"Wait, let me guess, you have Mr. Wayne as your teacher, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked curiously as Pantha let him out of the choke hold.

"We had him too, he was quite the stubborn fellow." spoke the girl keeping her grip. "We had to join this club too, and it was well worth it. Once he says you have to join a club, you'd better listen."

"Especially when it beats being a mathlete." Spoke Cheetah. "So you got two choices, take a chance and get stronger with the wrestling club, or be bothered with numbers every day after school before doing homework."

"Couldn't I just skip the math club every day?" He asked as he began to slowly back up towards the door. Just then it opened and a boy in a bright uniform and domino mask entered the room. "Oh, hey Robin, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here to shut down the wrestling club for not having enough members." He said, shocking the two members.

"Hold up, what?" Frowned Cheetah.

"That is ridiculous." Spoke Pantha. "Wildebeest is merely sick, he will be back soon."

"I figured, but did either of you read the details for clubs? And how many members you are required to have?"

"Wait, there's a member requirement? How many?" Cheetah asked nervously.

"Right now it's four and if you include Wildebeest you only have three." He crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, but it's part of my duties as the student council leader to stick to the rules. Unless you can somehow get one more member, than I have to end this club today."

"Wait, we have four members, Beast Boy was just about to join, right Beast Boy?" Cheetah said as she stared at the green teen desperately.

"Yes, that's right, he was joining, I have the papers for him to sign right here!" Pantha said as she quickly grabbed a random sheet of paper.

"Uh...say what now?" He said as the two wrestlers stared at him with big eyes.

"Well, if Beast Boy really is joining the club then I'll leave, you have until the end of the day to send in his papers to the office, any later and this club will be officially over and this room changed into the arts and crafts club room." He said as he turned around and left.

Beast Boy watched him leave and looked at the paper. "Uh, girls? This is just a poster for the dance."

"We know, we have to go get the real paper from the office, then you can sign it." Cheetah said.

"Um, but like I told you, I don't wanna join the club…"

"How's about this, join and we'll let you skip training to go right on home."

"I dunno, I doubt Robin would let that fly, he'd check up on this stuff to make sure it's legit. He's kind of obsessive of this kind of stuff."

"Then it seems I get personal." Sighed Cheetah. "Join us and keep the club going, or let it disband and I have Pantha here body slam you every chance she gets."

"Um, ok….hey look, Brother Blood!" He said as he pointed behind them.

"Or we could stuff you in Wildebeest's gym locker, he forgets to take his dirty socks home." Smirked the captain.

"Um...I uh...fine, I'll go get the paper and come back, bye!" He said as he shifted into a cheetah before running towards the doors.

"Hey! After him!" She shouted as she and Pantha ran after the green shape shifter. "Get back here and join us you coward!"

"Sorry, but I'm allergic to exercise!" He called as he ran past students in an effort to get away from the wrestlers. 'I'll take boring numbers over body slams!'

"Damn it, why don't you just join!" Cheetah shouted as she ran faster, beginning to catch up to him.

"Wrestling's not my thing!" He spoke before she jumped on him and they rolled into some lockers.

"But you could be so good at it! Also, nice animal choice." She said as she tried to pin him to the ground.

"Aw come on, can't I just be a janitor, or just watch you guys wrestle?" He asked while flailing in her grip.

"You know you're really whiny and stubborn, ever heard that before?"

"Raven's mentioned it." He said as Pantha ran past them.

"Keep him pinned, I'll go get the papers!" She called to her captain.

He sighed and morphed back. "If I agree will you let go? This is kinda awkward."

"I'll let go, but if you try running again I'll twist you into a pretzel, got it?"

"You do know I can morph into a t-rex, right?" He asked with a frown. "You try it and I'll step on you."

She raised an eyebrow and grabbed one leg before slowly twisting it around the other.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Uncle!"

"Care to rethink that?"

"Yeah, I do." He said with a grin as he morphed into a hippo and lightly sat on her.

She hissed before brought out her claws which he noted were VERY sharp. "Ever had a cat scratch you? Imagine this, but ten times more painful if you don't get off!"

"Fine, fine." He said as he got off her before shifting into a turtle and hiding in his shell. "Ha, what are you gonna do now? You can't hurt me like this!"

"No, but you made this easier." She smirked wrapping her tail around it and setting it on her lap. "Try and morph back and you'll be put in a real embarrassing position."

"Damn it, what if I shift into something smaller and fly away?" He said as he blushed inside his shell.

"I'll swat you." She chuckled. "Trust me, my reflexes are much faster than a normal cat's, care to try?"

"Damn it, fine, you win." He said with a huff as Pantha appeared with a paper and pen in her hands.

"Did he try to flee again?"

"Yes, but I got him right here, now I'm going to set him down so he can sign the papers." She said as she carefully set the turtle down.

He morphed back and took the pen before writing his name down. "I don't have to wear those leotards, do I?"

"It's called a singlet and only at tournaments, you don't want to give the opponent any loose clothes to grab onto." Pantha said with a smile before taking the paper and running to the office to get it filed.

"We do appreciate this Beast Boy, and trust me, for doing this you might get a treat." She smiled patting him on the head.

"If that's a joke about me changing into a dog I'm not laughing. But if it's comedy by me, that'll bust a gut." He smirked.

"No, it isn't, also, what's the extent of animals you can change into? I want to know for future tournaments and spars." She asked with a grin.

"All sorts, if it's in the book I can morph into it. Something tiny, something big, but I can't change into alien ones, trust me I tried."

"Wow, that's amazing, I can't wait to test them out." She purred with a grin.

"Ok, it's gone through." Spoke Pantha returning. "Welcome to the wrestling club."

"Thanks, anything I should know about the team and any specific rules about my powers?"

"For one, in sparring it's fine to cut loose a little, but if you cause any damage the school has to pay then you might get kicked out. No using them during official tournaments, only what you've learned and raw muscle. Finally, no using them to try and bully others in school or other clubs since that can negatively impact everyone else who's in it."

"Ok, sounds fair to me, though the no powers in tournaments kind of sucks." He said as they walked back to the wrestling room.

"That's why we're gonna get you big and strong before the next one, that way if you don't get strong enough, you can at least come for the experience and to see how it goes."

"Ok, sounds like fun." He groaned as they entered the wrestling room.

(Later)

"Come on, just five more, you can do it Beast Boy!"

"I'm trying." He groaned while trying to push the weighted bar above him while sweating up a storm.

"Come on, just a bit more, if you do this you'll be stronger!" Pantha cheered on as she lifted her own weights.

He groaned before setting it back on the stand and panted. "Too….h….eavy..."

"Ok, then I guess it's time to the pull ups then if we're done here." She said as she began to pull him over towards a metal bar on the wall.

"You're trying to kill me!"

"No, it's best to work through the pain slowly so when it keeps happening, you'll grow too tough to notice."

"I'll die before that happens.' He panted.

"Just think of the benefits, I bet your animals will get stronger because your body is getting stronger, right?"

"To a point."

"See, you just need to keep working out, now give me fifty pull ups now." She said with a grin.

(Later)

Beast Boy was lifting dumbbells while seeing Wildebeest lifting his own pair, but four times the size of the ones in his own hands. "Man, how can you lift that much man?" He asked him as he kept lifting.

Wildebeest gave a grunt and snort, which was his way of saying practice since he learned the other male didn't speak much.

"Huh, I wonder if I'll ever get that strong." He said as he kept lifting the dumbbells, unaware that he was being watched by the captain.

"He's doing pretty good." She said as she watched him. 'I wonder if he's gained any muscles yet.' She thought as she kept watching him.

"Someone's going to burn a hole in his chest." Joked Pantha currently doing pullups next to her.

"Huh, wha-...I-I was just curious if he was making progress or not." She said as she looked away with a blush.

"Of course you were." She chuckled. "I'm impressed he's pushed through all the workout routines so far."

"Yeah, he's holding out like a champ, I can't wait to see him in action in the ring." She said with a smile.

"Without a shirt on?" Guessed Pantha.

"N-no, he can wear a shirt if he wants to." She said with a small blush. 'Although I wouldn't mind seeing him without one.'

"Well then, you'll thank me for what I'm about to do." She said with a grin as she walked towards Beast Boy. "Hey, Beast Boy, Cheetah wants to spar with you so take your shirt off and head to the ring."

"What?" He looked surprised while Cheetah facepalmed with a blush.

"I-I just want to see how you're improving so no shape shifting, ok?' She said as she turned around and quickly walked to the ring.

He nodded and walked over before taking his shirt off and tossed it to the side before getting in. "Ok, let's do this then."

"Y-es, let's." She said as she tried to stare not at his exposed chest.

'Hmm, he has bulked up, just a little.' Thought Pantha seeing the more firm stomach. "Get ready to fight...now!" She said as they charged towards each other.

'I'll distract him and lower his guard using my own body.' She thought as she tore her own shirt off, exposing her chest that was covered by a sports bra.

"C-Cheetah, what are you doing?" He asked as he stopped for a second.

"You won't wear a shirt, so neither will I." She smirked before lunging and tackled him on his back. 'It seems like it's working, and I'm glad to see he likes my body.' She thought as he began to struggle to get up.

'This isn't what I thought was gonna happen!' He thought as he tried not to stare at her chest as he tried to push her off him.

She grinned while her hand glided over his stomach and she licked her lips. 'Oh my, he really has improved, it's nice and hard now…' She thought as she stared at him with a hungry look.

"Uh oh, I remember that look, is it that time of the year again?" Muttered Pantha as she began to make her way towards the ring. "Ok you two, Cheetah is the winner."

"Yes, and now I have to claim my prize~" She said hungrily as she began to lightly tug at his pants.

"H-Hey!" Cried out Beast Boy with wide eyes before Pantha sighed and moved down before pinching a part of Cheetah's neck. This made her eyes roll into the back of her head and made her collapse on top of him. "What just happened?!"

"You'll have to excuse her, for being part cat there comes a time where they go into...heat." she spoke while picking her friend up. "It'll pass, but maybe you should take some time off from club duties."

"O-Ok...for how long?" He asked with a blush as he got up.

"A week, maybe two."

"I-Is she going to come after me or something?" He asked as Pantha set the unconscious Cheetah down in a chair.

"I'll make sure she doesn't, but she does get very feisty."

"Wait, if that's true, how come you're not acting the same?"

"It's just a mask, I'm not part cat." She said as she tapped her mask.

"Ok, I'm going to head home, see you in a couple of weeks." He said as he grabbed his gym bag and left the room just as Cheetah began to wake up.

"Ugh...where….hey, Pantha!"

"Yeah Cheetah, what is it?' She asked curiously.

"What's the big idea of knocking me out?"

"You were about to try to do Beast Boy on the floor of the ring, I think you're starting to go into heat."

"What? That's crazy, I'm perfectly fine."

"You weren't a minute ago, you were all over him before." She said skeptically.

"Well where'd he go? He was just here."

"I told him to go home and not to come to the club for the next few weeks or so." She said as she crossed her arms. "And you're not talking to him until your time passes."

"What, but he needs to come, he needs to keep working out." She said as she tried to get up. "I'm going to go tell him everythings ok."

"Wildebeest!" She called as he dropped the weights and jumped into the ring before holding Cheetah in place.

"Wildebeest, what are you doing?" She asked in anger as she tried to get free from the grasp.

"He's going to help make sure you don't follow until we know for sure he's home."

"What? You two are being ridiculous, now as your captain I demand you let me go." She shouted angrily as she tried harder to get free.

'This is going to be tricky.' Pantha thought. 'How are we going to make sure she doesn't go after him until the heat season is over, plus how do we explain this, she isn't acting like she's in heat now.'

(Later)

Beast Boy smiled as he left his last class for the day. 'Alright, time to go mess around at home.' He thought as he made his way to the door, unaware he was being followed.

"Oh Beast Boy~"

"Oh no." He said as he slowly turned around with dread. He saw Cheetah standing against the wall with a seductive expression. "H-hey Cheetah, how you doing?" He asked nervously as he began to back up.

"I was waiting for you and thought I'd help walk you home."

"Oh uh, that's not necessary, plus, don't you have to get back to the club?"

"I'll skip." She walked over and draped her tail around one of his legs. "Let's get going before it gets late."

"I uh, I think I can walk myself home, but thanks for offering though Cheetah, bye." He said as he began to walk away.

She growled as he left and began to slowly follow. 'I won't let him just get away like that.' She thought as he looked behind his shoulder and saw her following him.

'Crap!' He thought before morphing into a falcon and flew into the air.

"Hey, slow down!" She shouted as she tried to follow him as he flew away. She ran down the street while keeping her eyes on him. "I won't let you ditch me like that!" She called as she kept trying to follow him before seeing him beginning to fly down towards a large house. 'Gotcha!' She thought as she ran towards the house as she saw him fly into an open window on the top floor.

Beast Boy sighed in relief as he morphed back and shut the window. "I'm safe." He said as he dropped his bag on the floor before sitting on his bed.

Knock knock

"Oh come on." He groaned as he turned to his window to see her tapping on it with a smile. "How'd you even get up here? It's the second floor!"

"I jumped! Can I come in please?" She asked with big eyes.

"No, you're in heat."

"That's crazy." She spoke while scratching against the glass making a loud ear grating noise. "Come on, let me in!"

"No, I can't, you're not in your right mind!" He said as he covered his ears and faced away from her.

She pouted while growling and tried opening the window open with force.

"It's locked, so stop trying Cheetah." He said with a frown. 'I hope my folks don't hear that.'

"Aw, come on, open it, pwease?" She asked sadly as she kept trying to open it.

"Just go on home before someone spots you." He said as he tried to shoo her.

"No one will see me if you open the window, I promise!" She hissed with her eyes turning into slits as she began tugging on it harder.

"No means no! If you force your way in I'll never forgive you!" He said with a frown.

She stopped and slowly let go with a frown. "This isn't over." Before she jumped down and landed before running off.

"Oh man, I doubt this is going to be the last time this happens." He groaned as he looked at the claw marks on the roof. 'Wonder if I should get some window bars.'

(Later)

Beast Boy was opening his locker while keeping an eye out for Cheetah, but she wasn't in sight. "Huh, I guess she's sick or something today."

When he reached in though he felt his hand touch something soft and heard a gasp without looking in the locker.

"What the-" He said as he turned and saw Cheetah naked in his locker. "Aaaahhhhh!"

"Mmm, give the other one a squeeze~"

He jumped back and blushed. "H-H-How did you get in my locker?!"

"Well, it wasn't easy but after a couple of sticks of butter I managed to squeeze myself in." She said with a smile.

"A-a-and why are you naked and in my locker?!" He said as he tried to stand in front of her to keep anyone from seeing her.

"I figured you'd want to have somewhere private for some fun, and what better way then your locker?"

"B-but this is school, and how am I supposed to have fun with you stuffed in there, and where's the books I had in there?"

"That makes it more hot, you can shrink down into a smaller animal, and I put them in my locker for safekeeping."

"W-what, I'm not doing that, and how are you going to get out of there?" He asked as she frowned.

"I just slip out, my body's skinny enough, now turn into a mouse and crawl in me!"

He jumped and slammed it shut before rushing off.

"Hey, get back here! I worked hard to get in here, the least you can do is get in with me!" She shouted as she banged on the door.

(Later)

"Oh god, where is she going to be next?" He asked himself nervously as he walked down the hall to his next class. 'I can't go through with it! I mean she's smoking and I'd be nuts not to take the chance, but she's not in the right mind and mom said if I did it too soon I'd be DEAD.' He thought nervously as he reached his next classroom and opened it to see it was Mr. Waynes class. 'Ok, one last class then I can go and hide until tomorrow.'

He walked in and was about to take his seat before the intercom came on.

"Attention, attention please, would Beast Boy make his way to the nurse's office, your mother's arrived with your cold medicine."

"Huh, I don't need cold medicine." He said as he got his stuff and left the room. 'And usually my dad says I can still take school even with a cold.' He thought as he neared the nurse's office. 'Maybe they called the wrong person. I'll just tell them the mistake and use the extra time to get out of here so I have a headstart on Cheetah.'

When he got there he entered the office and looked around while only seeing the outline of the nurse behind one of the curtains. "I was told to come here?"

"Yes, please sit on the bed." She spoke pointing to it.

"Sure, but I think you got the wrong person." He said as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh trust me, I've got the right one~"

"You sure, because I don't have a cold." He said as the outline began to move towards the side of the sheet. His eyes widened when he saw it was Cheetah in a white coat, but that was all as she was naked underneath. "C-C-C-Cheetah?!" He shouted in shock as she moved towards him with a smile.

"What say I give you a personal check up?"

He blushed seeing her crawl towards him and let out a sigh. "You know what? Fine, if you're so horny for this then I'm not gonna stop you, but let me warn you, I've seen some hardcore porn involving animals, so I'm not gonna stop till we're done."

"Oh go crazy Beast Boy, I can take it." She purred happily as she took off her white coat.

The camera panned away as the sounds of various animal noises followed by loud cat sounds filled the room and the bed creaked.

(Five hours later)

The camera pans into the room to show them cuddling together on the bed as she purred happily against his chest.

"Oh Garfield, who knew you were so wild as a donkey?"

"I did, I was a donkey for about half an hour, remember?" He smirked while rubbing her ass and feeling like a million bucks.

"Oh yeah, and it was amazing when you were that boa constrictor." She purred happily.

"Oh yeah, and you loved it when I did you as a cheetah."

"Next time I might wanna try the elephant."

"You sure, you barely handled the hippo."

"Good call, I'll go with the horse next time."

"Whatever you want Cheetah, but we should probably go now."

"One more round?"

"Sure, human or animal?" He asked with a grin.

"Human."

"Ok, let's do this then." He said as the camera panned away as Cheetah began to moan and he began to groan.


	55. Clarisse and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Clarisse and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarisse was currently in the middle of tossing spears at training dummies to try and get some last minute practice in. She kept impaling each of the dummies either through the head or stomach, unaware of a group of campers heading towards her.

"Hey Clarisse."

She turned her head and saw that Selena was waving to her with the entire Aphrodite cabin behind her. "Hey Selena, what are you and the manikins doing here?"

"Well we were passing by, saw you were working, and was wondering if you'd like to join us tonight for a group makeover party."

"Sorry Silena, you know I don't care how I look, so I'll have to pass." She chuckled as she walked up to the training dummies and she started pulling the spears out of them.

"Silena I told you she wouldn't listen." scoffed Drew with her hands on her hips. "She's nothing like us, even if our mom is with her dad, she'll always be dirty and gruff like a boy."

"Hey, at least I can fight unlike you prom queen, you probably couldn't even handle a drugged up cyclops. Face it, looks and love have no place on the battlefield." She said as she pulled another spear out.

"Tch, why our mom ever got with your dad makes no sense. The only way is with the whole bad boy attitude, but other then that, he's lame."

Clarisse turned to her with a scowl. "Care to repeat that miss Barbie doll?"

"I said your dad is lame, all he can do is piss people off and swing a sword, any idiot can do it." She said with an arrogant laugh.

That made the daughter of Ares march over as the others stepped back and stood in front of the girl. "Oh yeah? Well at least my mother isn't some loose woman who would get with any man at the drop of a hat. Tell me, what number do you think your father was before she left him for another?"

"Shut it you skank! Your father is just the same, only difference is that he is a god!" Drew shouted back, neither noticing the storm clouds that were forming over the arena.

"You can go shove one of those perfume bottles right up where the sun don't shine!" She turned and stamped off while 'accidentally' kicking dirt on Drew's shoes with a smirk.

"You...you bitch! Your father is just a man whore, he fucked your mother then left her as soon as he pulled out, leaving you, the bastard child!" She screeched out angrily.

Clarisse ignored her while Drew and the Aphrodite cabin though noticed the clouds and started to see something descend down near them. The cabin began to back away from Drew as the shapes began to become more clear as Clarisse noticed something was going on and turned around.

When they formed they were shown to be a pissed off looking Ares and Aphrodite who seemed more annoyed compared to him.

"Um, Drew, Clarisse, you guys might be in a bit of trouble." Silena said nervously.

"Oh this little brat is more then in trouble." Growled Ares cracking his knuckles and standing over the scared girl. "Calling me a man whore huh? Well you're gonna learn what happens when you go running your mouth ya little bitch."

"I-I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" She stammered out as she shuddered in fear.

"And you there," Aphrodite turned to Clarisse. "What was that about calling me a loose woman?"

"Um, I didn't mean it and I said it in anger?" She said nervously.

"Well since the two of you like disrespecting us, we decided to let the other help show their other child their place." She pulled out a pink bow from her back while pulling back the string as an arrow formed and aimed it at Clarisse. "With this arrow, I curse you to fall for the man you despise the most, the longer you go against your feelings the more powerful they'll become!" She shouted before releasing her arrow which shot Clarise ight in the heart before getting absorbed into her body.

"And since you like being so girly, let's change that." Ares formed a BB gun and aimed it at her. "These pellets are gonna hurt and make you act more wild and less pink, you can run if you want." He chuckled as the Aphrodite girl turned and tried to run only to trip in her high heels as Ares fired the gun.

"YEOW!" She cried out feeling the pellets hit her back before getting absorbed into her.

"Now then, time to get back to our date babe." Ares said with a grin as he turned towards Aphrodite.

"They'll feel better later, and learn to be more respectful." She smirked before they rose back up into the clouds while the two girls groaned.

"Ugh, that hurts." Clarisse groaned as she held her chest. "Wait, a curse?!"

"Yeah, mom said you were going to fall in love with the guy you despised the most." Silena said as she helped her up.

"But...the one I despised the most is….oh gods no!" She screamed running off.

"Ugh, what hit me." Drew moaned as Clarisse kept running and screaming in terror.

"Are you alright?" Asked Silena.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked as she rubbed her back.

"Because Ares just cursed you too."

"What? Oh god, am I going to turn into a boar or something?" She asked nervously.

"Well you do look like you gained a little weight." Replied Silena trying to keep from snickering as Drew screamed and ran off. 'A little teasing for this whole thing. I hope Clarisse is gonna be alright.'

Meanwhile Clarisse was running through camp, screaming like Hades himself was after her. "Nooooo! I won't fall for him! I can't!"

This of course made the other campers look confuse while wondering if the daughter suffered a mental breakdown.

"Pay up bro, I told you it would happen this summer." Conner said to his brother with a grin as she ran past them.

"Damn it." Frowned Travis handing him the money.

Unknown to Clarisse she was running towards the one person she was trying to avoid.

Percy Jackson was fishing next to the lake and overheard the screaming. "Is someone on fire again?" He asked himself as he looked over his shoulder to see Clarisse running towards him.

She kept screaming before she crashed into Percy, landing the two of them in the lake. Percy quickly made an air bubble for them as she looked around in confusion before spotting him underneath her. "Jackson?!"

"Yeah, it's me, and why were you screaming, you plowed right into me and sent us both into the lake."

She frowned before feeling a tingling sensation rise up her spine while looking him in the eye. 'Were his eyes always this blue? Wait, what am I saying!?' She thought as she began to blush.

'Why is she staring at me? Shouldn't she be yelling at this point?' He thought as he made the bubble go up towards the surface and shore. 'And why is she staring at my eyes?'

She gulped before turning and rushed out of the water and back into camp while Percy rubbed his head confused. "What was that all about?" He wondered out loud as he went back to fishing.

Clarisse ran to her cabin, slammed and locked the door shut, and began pacing in panic. 'She can't be serious, I can't fall in love with that jellyfish!' She thought as Silena walked towards her cabin. 'I can't fall in love with him, I hate him, I hate him, I….don't hate him?'

"Clarisse, are you in there?"

"Y-yeah, one second Silena." She said as she walked over and unlocked the door. She popped her head out. "What do you want?"

"Well, I heard you were running around camp screaming until you collided with a certain son of the sea and fell into the lake."

"Who told you?!"

"A certain pair of Hermes kids." She said with a grin. "Soooo, give me the details, did you and him make out?"

"NO!" She cried out with her face heating up. "D-Don't say something crazy! Like I'd ever make out with that seaweed head!"

"You sure, because my mother's curse says otherwise." She chuckled with a smile. "You know it'll be easier just to say your feeling now, it'll only get stronger the longer you fight them."

"I don't have any feelings." She spoke through gritted teeth before shutting the door. "I'm not interested in that dork!"

"To bad, he's walking past the cabin right now with no shirt on." Silena called with a grin, hoping to get a reaction out of the daughter of Ares.

Clarisse's eyes widened while her head popped back out and looked, but didn't see Percy but Silena giggling. "Silena!"

"My, for someone with no feelings you sure were eager to see him shirtless." She giggled as Clarisse blushed.

"S-Shut up! This isn't funny! I'm cursed." She huffed closing the door and locking it.

"Whatever you say Clarisse, whatever you say." She giggled as she walked away.

Said daughter walked over and grabbed a sword and cloth before she started wiping it clean to try and get her mind focused AWAY from the demigod. "Stupid Percy, stupid curse, stupid hot Percy….what did I just say?!"

With said demigod he walked back to his cabin to put his fishing pole away. "Huh, I wonder what was up with Clarisse, she was acting really weird."

"Hey Percy!" Called Silena walking over.

"Hey Silena, what's up?" He asked curiously. "Did you see Clarisse acting weird earlier?"

"Nope, she seemed just fine." She shrugged. "But speaking of which, can you go let her know that they're serving a special meal tonight? She seems busy and I just wanted to make sure she knew."

"Sure, no problem." He said as he made his way towards the Ares cabin as Silena grinned.

"But hang on! The big meal we have is some sirloin beef, so make sure she understands how good that sounds, like….try to describe it to her in detail, that'll help wet her appetite." She said as she tried to keep herself from giggling.

"Sure, no problem, I'll make sure to describe it the best I can." he replied walking off. 'Sounds like she's never had beef before, I figured she'd be eating that stuff three times a day.' He thought as he neared the cabin before knocking on the door. "Hey Clarisse, open up, Silena sent me."

Her eyes widened and turned to the door. "Percy? G-Go away!"

"Sorry, I can't, I have to tell you about dinner first." He called out.

"Dinner? What about dinner?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, it's something really good. I mean I've never had it but I bet you have. It's some pretty high tasting beef."

"Really? Sounds good, now go away!"

"But it's really really good. I mean it's hot, tender, and I heard lots of women love it."

"W-what?" She asked with a small blush. 'Is he talking about his… no, this is Percy, he couldn't mean that...right?'

"And it can go with all sorts of good stuff too. Everyone's gonna be expecting it and I figured you'd feel left out if you didn't come and have a taste."

"W-What? I-I'll pass!" She said as her blush grew even more. 'Good god! Is that his secret fetish or something?!'

"You sure? Silena said it was really good, you sure you don't want any?"

"YES! Now get away or I'll grab a spear!" She shouted trying to keep any images from her head.

"Ok, though I think that's the first time anyone's turned down a sirloin dinner." He said before walking away.

Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and her face turned red. 'Sirloin? Sirloin beef? THAT'S what he was talking about?! I thought he meant his….oh gods above don't think about it!' She thought as she shook her head in an attempt to get the thoughts out of her head. 'This has to be the curses fault, there's no way I would have thought of his…. Forget it, if I just ignore him the feeling will go away.'

But as she cleaned the sword she recalled his eyes and then it slowly moved to him holding her close while underwater and them being the only ones there. 'It was so romantic, and if only I had ki-...What am I thinking?!'

She stood up dropping the sword and marched out of her cabin and to the van with Argus standing next to it reading a magazine. "Argus, I need a lift to the next few towns over."

He grunted and held out his hand.

"Fine, here you go." She said as she dropped a few drachmas into his hand. "Now let's go."

He got to the driver's seat as she took the passenger's and started it up before driving out of camp and went down the road.

After about an hour's drive they arrived at a small town where he stopped the van.

"I'm gonna be out for a little bit, I'll be back." She spoke getting out and shutting the door before walking over to a nearby gas station. As she entered she saw that it was also a bit of a gift shop mixed with a convenience store. "Man, there's a lot of junk here." She said before spotting a large jar of blue cookies on one shelf. 'Hey, isn't that the kinda stuff he goes nuts over?' She thought as she picked it up and looked it over. 'I wonder if he'd be happy if I got it for him….why am I thinking about him?'

"Hi there, can I help you with anything?" Asked the cashier with a smile.

"Yeah, do you have any other blue stuff?" She asked without thinking.

"Why yes, we have an assortment of other blue pastries right down aisle five, they've been a huge hit lately."

"Cool, thanks." She said as she headed towards the aisle to see it full of blue food. She walked down and looked around before stopping at a plastic tray of cupcakes. "These might work, or would that be a little much? And why am I even wanting to get him something?!" She said as she picked up the cupcakes regardless and took them and the cookies to the register. "Why can't I stop myself?" She said before setting them down and bringing her money out.

The cashier rang them up and punched in the price. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"No, that's all for now." She said as she handed the employee some money.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too." She said as she took the food and left the shop before realizing what she just did as she made her way to Argus. 'Oh no, the curse is getting worse!' She thought as she got into the van with a groan.

Argus started the van up and began driving as she looked out the window and spotted a billboard with a buffman advertising sunscreen with just swimming trunks on.

'Huh, I wonder what percy would look like in swim trunk?' She thought with a blush. She soon started to imagine him on the billboard and winking at her, which just made her look down and cover her face, much to Argus' confusion.

'Crazy love sick kids, always acting weird.' He thought as they drove back to the camp.

(Later)

Clarisse looked at the pastries with a growl and was tempted to just toss them in the garbage and turn in for the night early. "Stupid blue food, I spent all my money on this crap!" She growled, unknowingly getting the attention of Percy.

"Wow, I didn't know you were into that stuff." He remarked in surprise.

"P-Percy, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"You're right outside my cabin."

She looked and went wide eyed seeing she went all the way from the tree to here, without realizing it. 'Damn it, as this rate I'll be going to sleep in his bed without realizing it!' "Um, I got some blue food, do you want it?" She asked as her face heated up.

"Sure, but don't you like them?"

"I-I haven't tried them yet, so just take them." She said as she shoved the food into his arms before she began to walk away.

"Um...ok?" He looked at her confused. 'Is she feeling sick?'

'This is not going well, I'm going to go crazy at this rate!' She thought as Silena walked towards her with a grin. "Silena, I swear if you say one word I'm gonna throttle you!"

"Why, I didn't do anything." She said innocently as she followed Clarisse.

"I know what you made Percy do so don't even try to give me that."

"What, made him describe supper to you? It's not like I made him do anything dirty, right?"

'Oh you have no idea!'

"So...where did you find blue food?"

"Far away from here." She replied being blunt. "I went to get some air, that's it."

"I see the air was filled with pastries, huh? Did you visit your future mother in law to get them?"

"No, but if I ever see her I'll-HEY!" She growled at the girl. "I'm not planning on getting married! Especially not to him!"

"You sure, don't you want to wear a pretty white dress and walk down the aisle towards him?" She giggled as Clarisse blushed. "I think you would make a really nice wife to Percy, don't you?"

"N-No! And why are you having so much fun from this? It was YOUR mom who cursed me just to act this way!"

"Yes, but I'm a sucker for a romance story and this one is really entertaining, I can't help it." She giggled. "Plus mom told us all to make sure you two get together once we got back to our cabin."

"What!" She looked at her with wide eyes. "This is some sick joke, right?"

"Nope, the entire Aphrodite cabin is devoting all its resources to getting you two together." She said with a smile.

"W-Well what about Drew? She got cursed by my dad who is way harsher! What happened to her?"

"She started acting more tough and said the smell of our perfume made her sick, last I saw she was setting up camp in the forest on Zeus's fist." She chuckled.

"Well, that's pretty funny, but there's no way me and him are getting married!"

"Well let's test that." She pulled out a magazine with a handsome guy on it. "What do you see?"

She looked at the magazine and saw the guy's face turn into Percy's. "P-Percy?" She said in confusion as she stared at the magazine. 'Holy shit are those some pecs!'

"Ha, I knew it, you're crazy for him! This isn't Percy! You're seeing him everywhere!" Silena squealed happily.

Clarisse's eyes widened while screaming before shaking her head. "No! No! No! I! Am! Not!"

"Yes you are, and if you don't tell him it will only get stronger, and if you don't confess eventually you'll become a love crazy woman!" She smirked. "Want me to go get him for you?"

"No, don't you dare Silena or I'll lock you in a dumpster if you do!" She threatened with a frown.

"Ok, but don't get mad if you start stalking him~" She sang walking away.

"I won't stalk him!" She called out with a blush. "And I don't love him!"

"Sure~ " She sang as she headed for her cabin.

(Later)

"Finally, time for supper, all I gotta do is eat quick then head back to my cabin, no problem." Muttered Clarisse as she and the other campers headed to the dining pavilion. Right before she could sit down she was grabbed from behind by two daughters of Aphrodite. "Hey, what's going on?!"

"Sorry, but we have a special place for you to sit tonight~."

"You'll thank us for it later."

"Hey where are you...no, no no no!" She screamed as she saw the empty Poseidon table which had a sheet over it and looked like a table at a fancy restraunt. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh we are, sorry we couldn't find you earlier or we would have given you a makeover, but this'll have to do for now." One of them said before she pulled a pink dress out and put it on her quickly over her regular clothes.

"I did not agree to this!"

"Well think of it like this, now you get some alone time without making a big scene in front of everyone."

"What are you talking about, we're in the dining pavilion, everyone can see us!" She screamed as the girls forced her to sit down.

"Then I guess you'll have an audience who get a nice show." Silena giggled as she chained one of Clarisse's legs to the table to keep her from running away.

"Hey!" She growled before seeing Percy walk over, and stopping confused when their eyes met. 'Oh no!'

"Clarisse, what's going on, what's up with the table and why are you in a dress?" He asked in confusion as two Aphrodite girls grabbed him and made him sit down across from her.

"W-W-Well….um….they made me!" She said as she began to blush from embarrassment as one of the girls brought a platter of sirloin towards their table.

"Enjoy." Smiled the girl while leaving and the two noticing it was in the shape of a heart.

"Hey, you only brought one!" Clarisse said with a blush.

"Share it!" She called back.

"Clarisse, what is going on, why are you sitting at my table, why is the Aphrodite cabin watching us like hawks?" Percy asked her in confusion.

"I...think it's some prank they're doing." She spoke while trying to yank the chain off.

"A prank? This feels more like a date than a prank." He chuckled, making her blush as she yanked at the chain harder. "Uh, sorry if that sounds weird."

"I-It doesn't sound to weird Percy." She said as she kept yanking before one of the Aphrodite girls set down a large blue milkshake that had two straws in it.

"Uh, I think we'll be good with two separate sodas." He sweatdropped before the girl moved off. 'Or not.'

"Um, you can have it if you want Percy, I'm not to thirsty." She said as her face became even redder.

"Well if you want it I don't mind, it would help wash down the beef if you're hungry." He said as he blushed a bit as one of the girls dragged an Apollo camper towards them before shoving a violin into his hands.

"Play something romantic or else." She hissed into his ear.

He gulped as she moved away and he quickly began to play a light romantic tune, which just made Clarisse blush brighter.

'Please, if any god is listening just smite me right now, please?'

Percy coughed and looked away. "So….wanna just share the meal? I mean if not you can have it and I can grab something else."

"L-Let's just share it, if we don't then I fear what the Aphrodite cabin will do next." She said as she tried to hide her blush.

He nodded before using the knife and fork to cut it up into pieces and took the first bite. "Mmm, not bad, try some Clarisse." He said before realizing there was only one set of silverware on the table. "Oh...oops, sorry." He said before cutting off another piece. "There we go, now try some."

She gulped and took them before taking a piece and eating it while trying to keep from thinking about the fork just being in his mouth for a second. 'It's just a fork, there's nothing special about it!' She thought as she took a bite before handing the fork back to him.

The other cabin's watched while befuddled and with the Ares one questioning whether to laugh or try to stop this since they heard about the curse. Before they could act Silena sent them a glare that promised pain if they interrupted the meal.

"Try something and your cabin gets a paint job." Whispered one of her sisters while they had pink spray cans under the table.

This made the Ares cabin gulp and hold up their hands in surrender before going back to their meal.

Clarisse herself started to feel more relaxed the more the music went and the longer this meal went on. She smiled as Percy took a sip of the milkshake before she leaned in and began to suck on the other straw. 'Why do I feel light? Why does this feel so warm and fuzzy?' She thought as she stared into his eyes with a smile as the girls squealed quietly happily.

'Ok, now I really wish I knew what was going on, and how a pink dress can actually work for Clarisse.' Percy thought as he finished drinking the milkshake before realizing the meal had been eaten. "Well, this was fun Clarisse, see you later." He said as he tried to stand up to leave.

"Hold up!" One Aphrodite moved over and made him sit back down. "You two haven't had dessert yet."

"Um, ok...what's for dessert?" He asked curiously.

"German chocolate cake." Spoke another setting it down between them. "Enjoy~"

"Ok, thanks." He said before turning back to Clarisse. "You want first bite?" He asked as he handed her the fork.

"Sure, thanks Percy." She said as she cut a piece out and ate it. "Wow, this is really good!"

"I can't take this, we can't let our sister act like...this!" Hissed one Ares boy standing up.

"Yeah, screw the girls painting the cabin, we'll just repaint it!" Said another as he stood up as well.

Bad move as the kids started spraying them with perfume."Stay down and let the couple enjoy dessert!"

"Ah! My eyes!"

"Are you guys using pepper spray?! It burns!"

"Uh, should we be concerned?" Percy asked Clarisse.

"Only if we try to leave before they want us to, that cabin can be scary when they want to be." She shuddered before taking another bite. "This is actually pretty good."

"Yeah, though I am curious what they meant by let the couples eat, we're not a couple, right Clarisse?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah, no way." She said with a small blush as she looked down. 'I refuse to love him, I can't!'

One Aphrodite boy slunk over near Percy and attached a fishing hook to the back of his shirt while giving his sister down at the shore with a fishing rod the thumbs up.

"Well, I think we're almost done with dessert, you want the rest, I'm full." Percy said as he patted his stomach.

"Uh-" She didn't finish as suddenly Percy's shirt was tore off from behind and she got a good look at his body. "Oh gods, it's better than I ever imagined!" She said with a large blush as she began to drool a bit.

Percy jumped and saw Clarisse grinning while he gulped. "Uh, Clarisse? Are you alright?"

"Just fine ya hunk, just fine." She said with a large grin as Silena undid the chains on her ankle. "In fact, I got something else in mind for dessert."

"W-What's that?" He asked nervously as he began to back up.

"You!" She jumped over the table and tackled him over.

"Ah! Clarisse, what are you doing?" He shouted as they rolled down the small hill.

"Woo! Go get your man Clarisse!" Silena called with a grin as she watched her friend grasp onto Percy like a leech.

"You got it Silena!" She grabbed Percy's face. "Pucker up sea brains cause I'm gonna rock your world."

"Clarisse, snap out of it, this isn't you!" He cried as he tried to turn his face as she began to bring her lips towards his. 'This is not what I expected!'

She ignored him and instead pushed her lips against him into a deep kiss. 'Damn! This is better than what I imagined!' She thought as she tried to push her tongue into his mouth.

'T-this isn't Clarisse, she would never kiss me!' He thought feeling the tongue wrestle against his while he tried prying her off him. 'Damn it, I have to get out of here, somewhere she can't follow me.' He thought before spotting the lake. He held his hand out and started willing the water towards their location. Soon a wave of water came crashing towards them, shocking her and making her pull away from the kiss in surprise. 'Gotcha.' He thought as the water crashed into them, pushing her off of him and pulling him into the lake.

"Hey! Get back here!" She cried as she got up and began to run towards the lake as he disappeared beneath the surface. "This isn't over! I'll get you when you come up!"

'That might be awhile, good thing I'm a son of Poseidon.' He thought as he swam deeper into the lake.

(Omake)

Annabeth smiled as she walked up the hill. She had gone on a solo mission to help out a few water nymphs from the Minotaur, so she was glad to be back home.

"I wonder how seaweed brain has been doing while I was gone?"

When she reached the top and headed down she saw the Aphrodite kids smiling and whispering while the Ares ones looked grumpy and close to pledging war against them.

"I wondered what happened while I was gone?" She asked herself before seeing Silena approaching her.

"Annabeth, before you see this, let me say that I'm sure there are other guys around who would love to be with you."

"Silena, what are you talking about?" She asked in confusion as she kept walking.

"I'm just saying it wasn't us, it was our mother, but we were asked to help and we had to, you know what it's like helping out your mother for something important."

"Silena, please explain to me what you're talking about." She said, starting to get a bad feeling.

"Percy and Clarisse are dating."

Annabeth stared at her before she began to laugh loudly. "Ha ha ha ha, t-that's a good one Silena, you really had me going there."

"If you don't believe me go to the pavilion." She said as the daughter of Athena walked towards the said area.

"Ok, I'll humor you, but I doubt I'll found anything." She said as she neared the pavilion. As she neared it she saw two people cuddling together at the Poseidon table. When she got closer she saw it was Clarisse and Percy and she felt all sense leave her head. "What...Percy….Clarisse….together?" She said as her eye began to twitch before she fainted.

"Later on let's spar, if you win you might get something." Spoke Clarisse laying her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Sure, sounds good to me Clarisse." he responded as he held her tighter.


	56. Persephone and Hades

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Persephone and Hades

Series: Hercules

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A light shines down on a vase with a thin figure wearing a chiton and a flower petal headdress.

"Ah Persephone, one of Greece's best known goddesses. Daughter of Demeter, she inherited her mother's enjoyment and power over plants and vegetation while always doing the right thing." spoke the narrator.

"Now wait just minute Bob."

At the top of the Vase were five figures, the Muses.

"I don't think I heard you right," said Thalia using her pinky to clean her ears. "Did you say Persephone?"

"Why yes I did. Is something wrong?" Bob asked

"Yeah, your info."

"Out of all the gods Persephone was the second worst goddess of them all." Melpomene added.

"What? But that can't be right, I looked all over for the right notes about her."

"You must be reading Homer's version," said Calliope. "He had a knack for stretching the truth."

"Well, if that's true, then why don't you all help explain her backstory? And for once can you do it without the show tunes?" asked the bob.

"Well a little break every now and again couldn't hurt, but that just means we gotta really bring our groove on next time, alright baby?" smiled Thalia.

"Very well."

The muses jumped out of the vase and grew to full size before Clio picked it up. "You see despite what Homer says, Persephone was a nasty gal, even when she was little. She thought it was funny seeing the mortals get hurt."

"And hurt would be an understatement." chimed in Terpsichore. "She gave the world things like poison Ivy, weeping willows, and not to mention had a habit of creating grotesque little creatures out of plants."

"You could call her the bad girl in all of Olympus." spoke Clio showing a picture of said goddess laughing as humans ran from giant venus flytraps. "If it weren't for her mother Demeter, bless her forgiving heart, Persephone would had all Greece filled with man eating foliage."

"And that's why her personality actually ended up catching the attention of the big bad downstairs, Hades."

"Let's go and take a look at her before she ran off with him." Calliope said.

Up in Olympus is where the camera slowly zooms over near a flowery looking temple. Demeter was sprucing up the place with new flowers she grew using her divine power and hummed a little tune.

"I can't wait to get started on another great spring, it just might be my best one yet." she said while sitting in a chair. Her daughter Persephone was drumming her fingers on the arm rest and resting her head in the palm of her free hand. She had long blond hair that went in curls towards her, pink skin similar to Aphrodite, and wore a violet head dress and light pink toga top and lower part with flower clips holding them in place.

"Mom, don't you think having spring go on all year around gets kinda...I don't know...boring?" she questioned before reaching her hand to a rose which sprouted fangs and a long blue tongue.

"Oh come now Persephone, what's wrong with letting the flowers bloom while it's sunny out?" her mother replied while the rose snapped a little bit, unnerving her while her daughter patted it. "And also how many times must I tell you to stop with all these bizarre experiments of yours." She pointed at the rose and changed it back.

"UGH, MOM!" she frowned. "I'm just trying some new stuff instead of the same flowers I've literally seen you make for centuries. What's the point of me being a goddess if I have nothing to contribute."

"Now dear that's not true. You contribute a lot to all the lands that I can't reach when I'm busy somewhere else. Do you know how helpful that is for some of those barren lands during spring?"

"I mean something that's mine. I want to add one of my own creations to the world, not keep making yours over and over again."

"I understand this Persephone, it's just that….well...your plants seem a little…..dangerous for the mortals."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how fast their numbers were going up." Persephone muttered. She stood up and yawned. "Well I'm gonna go take a nap for the day and think it over, thanks mom." she waved and headed off to her room.

Inside the room it was dimly lit and filled with grotesque plants that had been twisted and warped beyond their original states, even a few new forms of plants of her own design. She shut the door and let out a growl before stomping over and plopping on her bed and screamed into the pillow while kicking her feet.

When she stopped a small lion with a vine like body and a mane made of seed spores hopped up and rubbed its cheek against her head.

"Not now, Dandelion. I'm not in the mood." she frowned while resting her head on her arms. "All I wanna do is cut loose and stop being such a good girl, maybe tormenting a few mortals will make me happy." she said before sitting up. "Keep an eye on things."

It nodded it's head while licking her cheek as she stood up and covered herself in thorned vines to the tip before they moved away to show she was gone.

They sprouted back up outside Athens and moved to reveal Persephone's form. "Okay, let's cause some mischief." she looked around and spotted some farmers pulling a cart of hay and rubbed her hands. "Let's see if I can lend a hand." she spoke before holding out a hand to the hay bales.

The farmers didn't notice as the hay began to float up a little and roll into small forms which started to gain clear wings and long legs with heads that had long sharp noses, that is until they heard the buzzing of their wings and looked back. "AAAAAH!"

"The hay can fly there, and get a little snack too." she laughed before they jumped off and started running as the bugs began chasing them. "Oh that was good." She said putting her arms on her shoulder. "But I still feel upset, let's really get things started." she said with a grin as her pupils turned red.

Walking down the road was a merchant with numerous vases on his cart. "It took me all week, but I'm finally done with this month's stock of vases."

"Ooh this one's gonna be _smashing._ " she laughed and was about to manipulate a nearby dead tree, when suddenly a Cyclops popped out from behind a boulder in front of the merchant. "Huh?"

"Ahhhh! Cyclops!" he screamed in terror while the creature let out a roar and brought it's fist down onto his cart. "My vases!" he bellowed and ran away.

Persephone growled and brought the tree to life to attack the one eyed monster who interrupted her fun.

It turned and was surprised as the tree swatted him away and began uprooting itself. "Hey! What's the big idea?" The cyclops Questioned the tree who grabbed his feet before lifting him up and slammed him on the ground repeatedly. The Cyclops let out grunts of pain while a card fell out of his pocket.

"You're the one who took the chance for me to cause misfortune to that mortal, and I need it more than you!" growled Persephone while walking over for a closer look.

"A-A Goddess!?"

"Get rid of him." She ordered the tree and picked-up the card.

The tree spun him around and tossed him into the distance.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." She said before looking at card. "Hmmm, so his name is Zuul huh, wait, this is an Underworld Employee ID card." she rubbed her chin while making a stump grow and sat down. "I'm gonna get really angry if all of Hades' monsters take all the fun from me. I mean really, I need something to vent on, and they have the….wait a moment….the Underworld." she said as her lips slowly worked into a wicked smile. "I smell opportunity." She said before the tree walked up to her. "Hmm? Oh I'm done with you, why don't you. Go... torment some Nymphs or something." she said waving her hand.

It nodded and stalked off while she covered herself in the thorn vines again before they went back into the ground as she vanished.

Back up on mount Olympus, Demeter walked to her daughters door and knocked. "Persephone, it's time to get up."

All she got was silence, she looked down at the knob and sighed. She hated going into her daughter's room. with all the nasty things she came up with it was hard for her to get two feet in without wanting to run away.

"Persephone can you open up? I want to talk to you….oh dear." She groaned and opened the door, ever so slowly. When she looked in and saw the plants she covered her mouth and tried to keep from losing her lunch. "Persephone." She choked out before stepping inside. A fly flew in front of her face before shooing it away. The poor insect made the mistake of landing on a plant that looked as though it had jaws. The plant snapped shut startling the goddess. "That was unsettling, Persephone!"

All she heard was a low growl coming from the bed and saw Dandelion laying on his belly. "I really wish she'd get a normal lion." she spoke with a shudder as said plant animal growled and rolled on his side while snoring. "Although I must say, it is excellent craftsmanship, in a twisted way."

She moved around and tried looking in the closets and under the bed, but she saw no sign of her daughter. Although she did take notice to a number of darker things than she had seen, but despite all of it Demeter was beginning to worry. "Persephone where are you!?" she ran out of the room and bursts of of her temple. "Has anyone seen Persephone!?" she called out before running through Olympus.

"Hmm, what's that?" asked Ares who stopped fighting with his sister for a moment.

"Sound's like Demeter."

"Have either of you seen Persephone?" she asked running over after spotting them.

"No we haven't." Athena replied.

"Oh no!" she ran off and spotted Poseidon talking to Amphitrite before running over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Poseidon, please tell me you or Amphitrite have seen my little girl." Both shook their heads before she ran off again.

Hera and Zeus were currently enjoying their lunch with peace and quiet.

"PERSEPHONE WHERE ARE YOU!?"

They jumped and turned to see Demeter running around asking the other gods and goddesses something before she ran up to them in a panic.

"Zeus, Hera, I can't find Persephone anywhere!"

"What do you mean?"

"I looked everywhere but she's not on the mountain."she panted while looking close to tears. "My sweet little girl is gone."

"Don't worry Demeter we'll find her." Zeus said. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"She went into her bedroom to take a nap, but she's not their. I've looked everywhere." she sobbed before everything started to get cold.

Zeus shivered while Hera moved over and tried rubbing her on the back.

"Now now, settle down." the queen of the gods said. "Maybe she just went out for a little walk, she'll be back before you know it."

"And just to give you clarity I'll send the gods to look around for her. Hermes!"

"You called big man?" spoke the messenger flying over.

"Tell everyone to look around for Demeter's daughter so she'll cool it, or rather _not_ cool it." Zeus whispered.

"You got it big Z, I am on it." he saluted before flying off While the chill demeter gave off was beginning to spread.

Later on the mortal world Hercules shivered as he walked up to his locker, his teeth chattered as he rubbed his arms to warm up. "Man, why is it so cold today?"

"I-I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know." chattered Icarus with icicles on his hair and rubbing his arms faster.

"If it gets any colder I'm gonna need thicker clothes." Cassandra added. "Although I do like the clouds blocking out the sun. I was starting to get tan lines."

"Cassandra, how are you not shivering?" asked Hercules while Icarus started getting ice on his finger tips.

"Because I'm already somewhat cold on the inside of course." she replied while Hercules tried grabbing his stuff for class.

"You'd think Demeter would be dealing with this." the demigod said seeing the other students were faring no better.

"I'm afraid Demeter isn't in the best condition to help." said Mr. Parentheses as he walked up. "From what I hear she's been quite distraught since her daughter ran away."

"Daughter? I didn't know she had one." spoke Hercules in surprise.

"Oh she does." said Cassandra with a hardening gaze. "A flowery little mama's girl by the name of Persephone, at least from what I hear."

"And right now until she feels better, I fear Demeter won't be able to help cease this cold. But that won't stop us from still having class. I advise you three to hurry up before freezing." spoke the teacher before walking away while shivering.

Up on mount Olympus Demeter had her face in her hands as she wept while Hera and Aphrodite did their best to comfort her. "Oh where could she be?"

"It'll be alright, I'm positive she'll come right back after she's done with whatever she's doing." spoke the goddess of love.

"You do keep her home a lot, it's likely she felt as though she needed space." spoke Hera.

"But I was only trying to keep her safe." sniffled Demeter. "I didn't want her to get hurt."

'Her get hurt?' Aphrodite and Hera glaced at each other.

"I know some people think she's a bad apple, but I know she's just going through a phase. But I never expected her to do this!" cried Demeter harder into her hands.

"We have every god on mount Olympus out looking for her."

"Just the gods, what about demigods and minions, aren't they out there searching for her?" Demeter said angrily. "Hermes!"

Said god popped in with a smile. "Hi Demeter, whatcha need babe?"

"Alert all minions and demigod to aid in the search for my little Persephone. Every last one, if I find even one is slacking-"

"Demeter please, you're being irrational." Hera spoke. "Suddenly having all of them drop what they're doing to search might cause more trouble and inconvenience for them."

"You want trouble and inconvenience?" she frowned and moved to the edge of Mount Olympus and held out her arms to the mortal world below it suddenly got colder and the clouds darkened before snow began to fall. "There, perhaps that will help motivate them."

"Demeter!" came Zeus' voice before a lightning flashed and said king appeared there with a frown. "This is not the right way to deal with this."

"I seem to recall it was you who had us searching day and night for your son years ago. Until my daughter is found Zeus my storm will continue to grow. I may be a goddess but I am a mother first." she said before vanishing.

Zeus let out a tired sigh and rubbed his head. "She has a point there, still, taking her frustration out on the mortals won't bring her daughter back. But…" he thought while stroking his beard.

"But what?" asked Hera.

"Perhaps we could get Hercules and his friends to help." he smiled. "They've helped with a lot of big problems we've had, so finding one goddess should be a cakewalk for them."

Said youths were in class trying to keep from freezing to death.

"D-D-Did it get c-c-c-c-colder to anyone else?!" Icarus questioned loudly.

Hercules got out a nod while most of the students looked like they were close to freezing except for Cassandra. Who was only mildly cold.

"What is Demeter doing?" Asked Adonis. "We make our offerings, we expect to be rewarded for it. Honestly Hercules what kind of pantheon is your father running?"

"Hey, don't go blaming this on my dad." frowned the demigod. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even bother to offer anything and that's why Demeter is so mad."

"I'll have you know my family makes generous offerings, if he can't keep his followers in line then he can't much of a king of-" He was cut off when Zeus and Hera appeared before the class and went pale as a ghost. "Gods."

"Mom, Dad!" Hercules smiled and jumped out of his seat to embrace his birth parents.

"Hey there kiddo." smiled Zeus as they hugged Hercules back. "I take it you and your friends aren't big fans of the weather?"

"Not really. Wow you guys are warm." he said.

"Any chance I c-c-can get in on that?" Icarus asked Hera.

"I see no reason not to help you, especially since me and Zeus have something important to ask of you three." she said before using her power to heat up the room.

"Oh yeah. Thats soooo much better." sighed Icarus.

"Demeter has threatened to freeze all of Greece until her daughter is found." warned Zeus. "And we need you to help in the search."

"Can't you ask the fates, I'm sure they can find her." suggested Hercules.

"Naw, they're on their vacation in the tropics. And trust me my boy, you don't wanna pop in on them when they could be wearing swimwear." Zeus shuddered at the very thought.

"Well what about Nemesis? Isn't there someone out there wanting revenge or something? She can track anyone."

"She can, but Persephone has a way of misleading people." Hera informed.

"Herc, if Persephone isn't found soon, everything will freeze, we need all the help we can get." Zeus spoke putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well….alright, we'll do it." The demigod nodded.

"Wait, we?" Icarus looked at Hercules and zipped over. "Herc, by we do you mean you, me, and my sweet Cassandra?"

"Who else? The more eyes the better." replied Hercules before looking back to his parents. "What exactly does Persephone look like?"

"Well ya see Herc, she's…..um…. what's the best way to describe her?" Questioned Zeus before Hera materialized a scroll of the goddess.

"Wow! She's a doll." Icarus gawked. He moved over to Cassandra with a smile. "Of course, you're even more then that."

"Bestill my beating heart." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She seems happy." remarked Hercules as his mom closed the scroll. "Why would she wanna run away?"

"Let's just say she's… different from most other gods." Replied the goddess. "The important thing though is finding her and getting her back to her mother so she can stop this weather."

"As for the rest of you kids," Zeus looked to the class "I declare that school is cancelled until this big freeze has passed."

That made all of them cheer out and rush out of the class, Mr. Parentheses himself included, leaving only Hercules, his friends, and parents.

Adonis was the last one out and wiped his forehead with relief. "Phew, for a second there I thought I was going to be smited."

"Oh right, I almost forgot" said Zeus poking his head out. He let out a lightning bolt from his pinky which hit Adonis leaving him slightly charred and burnt. "That's for the remark from earlier. Be thankful I have more pressing matters to see to or you would be bunking with the Titans at the bottom of the ocean."

"Ahh! Y-Yes all mighty Zeus!" he cried out before running off with a girlish scream.

After fetching his armor from Phil's and preparing Pegasus for the cold weather the group was ready to go.

"Remember Hercules, the fate of Greece rests on your shoulders." Zeus said.

"Don't worry father, I'll find her and return her to Mount Olympus."

"Good luck dear." Said Hera.

Hercules waved to them as Icarus and Cassandra climbed on the winged horse behind him before Pegasus got ready to take off.

"Hold up!" Called Phil wearing a red scarf and hopped on in front of the young hero. "Trying to leave without your coach eh? I outta make you run laps until your legs fall off."

"Phil, this is gonna be pretty cold and I don't know where she's at. You sure you wanna come with?"

"I ain't letting you end up like Achilles kid. Every time you run off on your own it alway leads to trouble." said the satyr. "That's why I'm coming with to make sure you don't end up like an icicle."

"But...Ugh, okay." The young hero said before Pegasus took off. Going up high into the air caused a strong cold wind to blow at them and make Icarus jump and start shivering again.

Meanwhile down in the underworld.

"Is it just me or does it feel a little cold?" asked Pain.

"Yeah, I can feel myself getting goosebumps." spoke Panic shivering a little.

"Then turn up the heat." Hades said looking over his plans he had been formulating for more than a decade and a half. "all though now that you mention it, it is a little colder than normal.

"You want us to go up and take a look around?" Panic asked.

"Mmmmm, sure, I might be able to use this." he replied while moving some of the figures on his map around. "But seriously, before you leave open up some of the steam tubes and get some heat circulating in here, I mean come on, how am I supposed to work on my 'take over Olympus plan' when it's so cold down here? Oh and if you wind up as frozen statues I'm putting up a sign for new minions, okay? Great, now get up there."

Both minions gulped before running off to head up to the surface. They shivered when a cool breeze passed through and they turned into a bunny and a chipmunk. Both hopped off through the snow while we cut back to Persephone who appeared down in the Underworld by the shore.

"Oh Charon." she called out holding up a drachma.

Said ferryman began to push the boat over and was surprised. "Persephone, this is a surprise, what brings you to the Underworld?"

She flipped the coin and nine more landed in her hand in a perfect stack. "Don't ask questions and keep quiet, as far as you know I was never here, yet. Get the picture?"

"Oh of course! Step right in." he spoke with a smile and took the coins as she got in the boat and he began pushing it. "If I knew I'd be bringing a goddess to the Underworld I would have had the boat redone."

"I just need a ride. For some reason I couldn't teleport in."

"Oh, that's Lord Hades policy, he made sure no godly entity can pop in and out as they want and has them take the boat just like any visitor or dead soul. He may not be able to take away their powers here, but he can limit them, if only a little."

"Well I hope it doesn't mess with my plants, I've got some ideas for him he might like." she said with a smile as Charon whacked at the souls that tried to climb out. "Are they always so annoying?"

"Unfortunately." he sighed before having to knock one soul down on the head as it fell back in. "They're even more active during times of war so I usually have to cancel my route until they calm down.

"If my plan with Hades goes through, you might not have to." she smiled with dark chuckle that made Charon uneasy.

'Oh boy, I hope she doesn't turn out like another Hecate.' he thought while smacking a soul that tried to come up behind him.

When they reached the end she got out and walked up the shore and spotted Cerberus currently napping on the spot. "Sleeping on the job, that won't be a problem when I'm done."

When she moved closer one head opened it's eyes and sat up before growling as the other heads woke up.

She stopped and looked back just as the dog lunged. She pulled out an acorn and tossed it below them before her hands glowed and it grew into a tree that made them go up, but not grow as big as she planned. "Hmm. I guess my mom's powers are weakened here, those were some of her finest acorns."

Cerberus growled and barked at her while stuck before she resumed walking in deeper.

"So much for the guard dog. Hades will be begging for my help." she smirked. Eventually she reached a door and gave it a few knocks. "Hades! Are you there?" she called out. "Yoohoo flambe head."

She heard grumbling before it opened to show him and looked surprised. "Persephone?"

"Hello hades, long time no see." she greeted. "Are you gonna invite a lady in or are you busy with the souls down here?"

"Uh sure." he replied and let her in. As he watched her walk in he shut the door. "You'll have to forgive the mess. If I had known i was going to have company I would have spruced the place up. So Persephone, what brings Demeter's little girl all the way down here?"

"In short, freedom." she replied while sitting in a chair of hard rock. "Freedom from my overbearing and annoying mom and freedom from her constantly dissing my experiments."

"Ooh, mother issues, don't we all got them." he spoke taking a seat. "I'd offer you a drink, but my minions are out investigating this big cold that's been going on topside."

"That would be my mom, she probably noticed I was missing and is throwing one of her classic temper tantrums."

"Wow, she's doing that? She must be real desperate." he joked.

"She can do more then just create plants. When she's happy she bathes the earth in her power which makes them grow. But when she's upset her heart goes cold, along with her power." she replied while looking around. "This place definitely could use some green, or at least a darker shade of it, but if you like more dreary colors I can manage that too."

"Whatchu talkin' about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look Hades your realm is...nice in it own way. But I can improve it."

He started chuckling before outright laughing while covering his eyes and hit his armrest.

"You find something funny?"

"Babe, babe." he calmed himself. "No offense, but I find it hard to believe a flower girl can make this place anymore gloom and doom, it's running at peak efficiency."

Persephone frowned before standing up and stomped her foot before blackened vines covered in thorns sprouted from the ground and covered the walls in under a minute. "Care to say that again?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Hmmm, ok, I'll admit it's not bad." he stood up and looked around. "But news flash, I've seen Demeter make a huge forest in a minute so this isn't that surprising."

"My mother is focused on lush and pretty. I like things withered and near death. It' more...me."

"Oh yeah, you just _scream_ that." he remarked sarcastically. "The outfit said it all."

"This? This is my mother's idea, she won't let me go out unless she approves of my wardrobe." she scowled looking at it. "Do you know how many times I keep getting mistaken as Aphrodite's sister? It's so damn annoying."

"Well tell me, you're a big girl, you're own woman, why come here of all places for freedom? Can't you just rent out some space away where your mom is and be free there?"

"Not as far as Zeus is concerned. He took one look at my experiments, recoiled at the very sight of them, and made me stay with my mom until I quote 'straightened out my act' unquote."

"Yikes, when my brother sticks to something he won't let it go, trust me I've tried." he replied walking around. "So you're wanting to stay here so you can just make vines sprout up all over the place?"

"Oh more than just vine's. Look outside at the River Styx." she said.

He moved over near the window and looked out to see Cerberus still on the tree. "Huh, that's one way to discipline him."

"Personally I don't think he's much of a gaurd dog but with a few of my Snap Dragons it can be well fortified."

"Oh yeah? Alright, let's see what you got. If you got what it takes you can bunk down here with me."

She pulled out two seeds and dropped one on each side of the palace entrance from the window and in a second two great green stalks emerged The the tips being mixed shades of Red, purple and yellow.

"Hmm, what exactly do they do?" Hades inquired.

"Why not let your minions find out." she said while smiling and pointing to Pain and Panic approaching.

"Eh, why not. Pain! Panic! Get over here!" he yelled out the window to the minions.

"Yes you're evilness." they said before racing towards the door where the stalks began to writhe making the minions stop and watch as they pointed their tips at them which opened up bearing three rows of teeth the size of swords.

*SKREEEEEEEECH*

"Ahhhhh!" they screamed before turning and tried running before the stalks lashed out and closed over them both.

"Ooh!" Hades winced and watched as the Snap Dragons literally chewed them up and spit them out. "Wow, now those are some nasty suckers."

"And that's not all. Imagine this, Weeping Willows on the banks of the river, only unlike normal ones mine will have leaves that are supersaturated so that when the souls try to use them to pull themselves out, they just slip right out of their cold dead hands."

"Hmm, give them a bit of hope only for it to literally slip out of their grip. I love it!"

"I figure you would, so you let me stay here and work on my experiments where old Thunder Butt Zeus can't see, and I'll fill the underworld with all kinds of nasties, deal?"

"You got yourself a deal hot stuff." he said shaking her hand. "We'll also have a workshop set up for you too to work on your new additions."

"Perfect, can your minions show me my room?"

"They'll show you to one of the finest guestrooms, eh, once they pull themselves together." he replied as the two minions squeezed themselves to get rid of the saliva while looking banged up. "Alright you two show my new partner where she'll be staying."

"Yes boss." groaned Panic.

Inside Hades' palace the two led her through the hall.

"Hmm, not a bad place." she said with a smile. "Better than my old home."

"And here we have the guestroom." spoke Panic opening the door to show the empty but spacious area. "If you need to change of wardrobe you'll find some clothes in the closet, hope you're a fan of black robes."

"None of them have anything frilly on them, do they?"

"Nope. Not a one." Panic shook his head

"Perfect." she said before opening the closet and saw the robes that were identical to Hades. "Might need to adjust them a little, but I love the color."

"Hades will send for you at dinner time, just make yourself at home." spoke Pain before they shut the door.

"Now to get to work on these." she said taking out a robe.

Hercules had returned to Phil's Island where his parents were waiting along with Demeter.

"Well? Where is she?" asked the nature goddess with her arms crossed.

"We….couldn't find her."

"WHAT?!"

"She must be hiding pretty well." replied Phil. "We couldn't spot any sign of her."

"And I didn't have any visions." spoke Cassandra looking away.

Demeter scowled while they felt the wind start picking up faster.

"Demeter please, you need to calm down." Hera said. "Give her time and I'm sure she will return to you on her own."

"Like you said it's probably just a phase." suggested Zeus.

Demeter tightened her fists and gritted her teeth before she let out a sigh and relaxed. "Maybe you're right, but I'm just really worried and scared for her."

"Oh I'm sure she's fine," spoke Icarus. "I mean it's not like she's in some weird and dark place and trapped for eternity with no way out."

"Don't listen ta him, he's loopy." said Phil. "Flew a little too close to the sun." He said with the boys smiling.

"I promise Demeter, we will find her, but for now you need to stop this storm." Hera pleaded with the goddess of nature for what felt like the millionth time. "I beg of you."

"Alright alright." she relented before waving her arms as the wind started to slowly die down. "I will not stop it, but I will settle the storm to a small extent, That's it."

"Oh dear, meaning everyone will have to adjust to this change." spoke Hera.

"I don't mind, I kinda like it." Spoke Cassandra.

"Well I guess some of us just gotta wear thicker clothes." spoke Hercules.

Back in the underworld Hades was getting ready to sit down to dinner. He made sure his hair was burning enough and his wardrobe was just the right shade of black.

"Looking sharp boss." said Panic as he gave a thumbs up.

"Well it has been quite a while since we had some lady company down here, so I intend to give off a sweet impression." he smiled at his reflection before turning to his minion. "And you two did make sure nothing would disturb us, right?"

"Cerberus is leashed up and has a nice juicy bone." Pain added. "You know after we got him out of that tree.

"Good job you two. This night should go off without a hitch, but," he reached down and picked them up by their ears and smiled. "If something messes this up for me, then I won't be mad, I'll be LIVID!" he roared with his top half burning up a little.

They winced and groaned as the heat burned their ears.

He calmed down and dropped them before clapping his hands together with a smile. "So, do we all understand one another?"

"Yes oh malevolent one." they spoke as one before stepping back while he checked his reflection once more.

"Oh yeah, I am hot!" he puffed out his chest before leaving the room and headed for the dining room. He got there first with dishes set out and took his seat while sitting just right and waited.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps in the hall and looked at the door as she walked in and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. She was wearing a modified version of the clothes from her room with the top part of the toga over both shoulders that stopped at her hips, but her flower headdress was gone.

"I hope you don't mind, I made some adjustments to my wardrobe." she spoke gesturing to the toga while walking over.

'Holy Hera.' he thought looking at her legs which he could have sworn went on forever. 'Now those are some fiiine legs.'

Persephone moved to the other side of the table and sat down. "You know, I never got to dress like this back home."

"It's a good look for you." he commented.

"Glad to hear it." she replied while grabbing her utensils. "So what's on the menu?"

"Eh, nothing that special. Here in the underworld you make do." he said before lifting his tin. "Worm spaghetti with eyeballs."

"Yikes." she grimaced.

"I know it's not something fancier, but hey, you make do with what your realm provides. I mean look at Poseidon, he's dining on sushi 24/7. But me, I get stuck eating night crawlers and the body parts of whatever fall of the tortured souls in Tartarus."

"That sounds….ew."

"The worst part of it is after so many eons of eating this stuff I've actually grown to like it." he frowned.

She looked at the food and cringed before getting an idea. "Maybe you won't have to." she said while standing up. "Follow me." she waved her hand and headed for the door.

He looked at her confused, but stood up and followed while thinking he already screwed up.

They walked out of the castle and and she conjured a seed. "This is something I've been working on in my experiments to make plants that grow in dark places." she reeled back her arm and tossed the seed. It sank into the soil and a few moments later a pomegranate tree sprouted forth. "Alright, now just go over and taste some of the fruit."

Hades chuckled before he went over and plucked one from the branches. "And they said nothing would ever grow down here." he said before breaking the fruit in half and ate the seeds inside. "Oh yeah, now that's good stuff."

"Just wait till I get some grapes growing. Then you'll have some wine to call your own."

"Not bad, not bad at all." he said grabbing another pomegranate and tossed it to her. "You're just full of surprises."

"Oh believe me, I'm just starting. Once my mom wipes out her own plants I plan to fill the world with my plants."

"Uh come again?" Hades asked.

"Well that's another reason I left, mom never lets me make my own plants so I plan to wait here until all the plants die out. People will lose faith in her and I can step in to _save_ the mortals in their time of need."

"Wow…..and they say I'm the evil one." he said moving a hand to his chest.

"And then they'll worship me and slowly the other gods and goddesses will lose face, hard to say I know, but sometimes you gotta break a few eggs to get the people's attention."

"That. Is. BRILLIANT!" Hades grinned ear to ear. "I mean your schemes make mine look like immature pranks."

"Well I have had plenty of time to ponder. It helps when my mom coddles me and doesn't really know the real me. She thinks I'm a delicate flower, which is ironic since I've made a few 'delicate' flowers who can shoot poison barbs from their stems."

"Normally, I don't mean it when I say this, but I think I'm in love."

"Oh come on, you're just saying that." she waved off while looking away.

"No I'm serious, I never thought I'd ever meet anyone I could connect with." he said as he walked up to her and took her hand. "You're like a beautiful mix of nature and horrible terror. Aphrodite has the looks, Athena has the brains but you have both."

That made her face feel warm while touched. "Aw thanks, it's nice to see someone who actually gets me."

"You kidding? Babe, I've been running this place since time began, I know talent when I see it, and you? You got it all." he said while twirling her. "You and me are going to make one dynamic duo."

"Why Hades, are you trying to seduce me?" she teased putting a hand on his chest.

"Kinda yeah, but with your mother on the prowl I think we should keep our relationship semi-professional." he said before Persephone noticed Pain and Panic going for some pomegranates.

"Hey!" she cried and sprouted vines to bat them away. "Keep your dirty mitts off that fruit you little imps. You want some, you gotta earn it."

They gulped and nodded quickly in fear.

"Ooooh baby." Hades smiled. "Be still my beating heart."

(Few days later)

Things in Greece were only getting worse. The colder it got the more people were getting frost bite as was the food. Meat was getting too tough to eat and the vegetation was dying if it wasn't brought into storage soon enough. Any rain that fell turned into snow and covered the country in a blanket of white.

Right now Hercules and Phil were trying to stay warm by getting a bunch of logs together to start a fire.

"At least all this cold weather will help with your training for cold terrain." Phil said.

"Before or after I get frostbite?" spoke Hercules tossing another large log on the pile while shivering. "Maybe I should wear a wool coat for this training."

"Forget it kid, all the animals skedaddled and all the fur in town's been bought. Besides, you ever been on sea during a storm? That's way worse compared to this. It's cold here, but out there you gotta keep on your toes with the wind and sea monsters. But if you face this cold head on and work around it, your body will get tough enough to where you can walk through a blizzard without shivering once." he said while Pegasus hobbled over with his wings frozen and his stomach growling in hunger.

"Poor pegasus, he's wasting away."

"Big deal, you don't see me complaining." Phil shrugged.

"That's because you're half goat, you could just eat pottery. You ate a clay bowl the day we met."

"Still, he's covered in fur and should be feeling nice and warm, all I got is hair on my legs."

"His wings are another story." said Hercules knockin on the wings and let out a sigh before looking up at the sky. "Father Zeus! Can you hear me?"

The clouds slowly formed into his father's head and began moving. "Loud and clear son." he said with solemn and tired tone.

"Are you okay father?"

"Yes, just a little exhausted. We've been searching for Persephone non-stop, we even asked the other pantheons. no one seems to know where she is. it's like she just vanished"

"We know where she is." said Pain and Panic poking their heads out of the snow.

Pegasus jumped and accidentally stamped on them from surprise.

"Woah there Pegasus, easy." Hercules said calming the horse.

"Ow…" groaned Pain as the two of them rubbed their heads. "I take it you don't wanna hear it?"

"Yeah we wanna hear it." spoke Phil. "You two imps were eavesdropping, and if you know something then you better cough it up."

"Okay look see Persephone's been hiding out from her mom-" Panic started

"In the the one place no self-respecting deity would ever go." Pain added.

"The Underworld." They said together.

"Of course! I can't believe we never looked there." Zeus slapped his forehead. "I never even considered asking Hades for help."

"Hold it, time out." Phil said before looking at the Imps. "Why are you telling us this, Hades is your boss."

"Yeah but that Persephone chick is nuts." Panic said before standing from the snow and revealed his body looked like swiss cheese. "I mean, just look at me!"

"She did that?" Asked Hercules

"She and all those insane plant experiments of hers. You won't believe what one of her monster cabbages did to me." Pain said and stood up from the snow but his pudgy figure looked normal.

"Um...what? You look fine." Phil spoke.

"Yeah? Well tell that to my butt!" He yelled and turned around and showed them a chunk of his rump was bitten off.

"Woah! A cabbage did that?" spoke Hercules in shock.

"Yeah. She even made a joke about rumproast, and now the whole Underworld is filled with her plants. And she's he's been using us to test them."

"We didn't mind at first," said Panic. "It was like every other day with Hades, only it was all day everyday, she even gave us fruit for being her test subjects. But the pain isn't worth it anymore."

"Please just take her back and out of our hairs." groveled Pain. "We can't take anymore!"

"Demeter's gonna be happy to hear this, I'll go tell her." spoke Zeus before the clouds dispersed.

"Kid, get those wings thawed out." Phil said pointing to pegasus. "This I gotta see."

Back in the Underworld Persephone was rubbing her chin while looking at some seeds. "Let's see, should I start the testing with the Timberwolf or perhaps the Tigerlily?"

"Babe, I say try both." spoke Hades behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Good morning lazy bones. I was wondering when you'd wake up." she smiled while he rubbed her sides.

"Well I can't help it if you prefer getting up so early for these experiments. Why not just lean back and sleep the day away?"

"I still have some work to do, eventually the other gods are going to get wise and think to look down here. Why not grab a cup of Joe and stretch your legs?"

"Alright alright, but I'll be back later beautiful." he said receiving a smile before she left her workshop.

Meanwhile the gods along with Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus entered the underworld and got a good look at the new decor. There were thorned vines everywhere with numerous hideous plants. Some even glowed eerily in the dark.

"Yep, this in Persephone's handy work alright." Zeus said. "She's been busy."

"Wow, who knew your little girl could do THIS?" spoke Ares while seeing one plant with jaws snap when he moved his finger near it. "Sparta could use some of these bad boys."

They traveled over the River in their own ways while Phil looked down at the souls.

"Yeesh, think satyrs get the VIP treatment?" he asked watching the souls trying to grab the leaves of a weeping willow only to slip off back into the river. "Uh never mind."

"I just can't believe it, why would my sweet little girl make so many dreadful plants?" Demeter questioned looking around at all the horrible plants.

"I'm amazed she can still say that." whispered Hephaestus to Aphrodite.

They made their way through the Underworld and came upon Hades palace where they saw Cerberus and several tall plant stalks that snapped around in the air while letting out screeching sounds that made them cover her ears.

"What in all the seas are THOSE?" asked Poseidon.

"Phil, is their any kind of training for this?" asked Hercules.

"Nothin' in my books kid." he replied before the dog and plants noticed them and looked agitated. "You'll have to play it by ear on this one."

"Relax, I got this." Zeus walked over and crossed his arms. "Me and the others are going inside to talk to Hades about something, move aside pooch."

The dog reeled back while the stalks though kept snapping.

"Stubborn weeds" The king of the gods frowned. "I'll rip it up by the roots."

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that." said Hades walking out sipping on a cup. "Those things are like the hydra, tear it off wrong and they'll grow back, but twice as nasty. Cerberus learned that the hard way." he replied stirring the cup.

"Well Hades you saved us some time. We came here because we heard Persephone was here." spoke Hera.

Hades moved up a hand and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm….Persephone...Persephone Pers-ohhhh! Right, Persephone."

"Is she here?" asked Demeter with a frown. "Tell us!"

"Okay okay don't get all hot under the collar. Oh Persephone we have guests!" he called with his voice echoing ing off the walls.

"I'm coming!" she called before they saw a large vine began to move. She was sitting on it as it moved down near them with her standing up. "Oh, hello mother." she greeted and stood up. "Like what I've done with the place?"

"Persephone!" she ran over and hugged her daughter in a bone crushing hug. "Oh I'm so glad to see you're safe and alright!"

"Ngh… Get off!" she yelled and pushed the older goddess. "You're wrinkling my chiton." she said before straightening her outfit. "Now what do you want?"

"We're here to bring you home."

"Heh heh heh, but I am home." she said with a dark grin and her pupils turned red.

Hades couldn't help but grin at her evil stare.

"I've felt more home here than ever on Mount Olympus. This is my world."

Demeter looked at her in shock before turning and glaring at Hades. "What have you done to my sweet angel?"

"Hey, don't look at me, this is all on her. She came to me and wanted a nice place to be free and make all sorts of insane plants. Which by the way have improved the place BIG time." he replied calmly and walked over to Persephone's side. "And to be honest, I couldn't ask for a better partner."

"That's absurd! She might like to dabble in plants that are too dangerous, but there's no way she-"

"QUIET!" shouted Persephone with a scowl. "Do you ever look at yourself and wake UP?! You're living in a delusional fantasy of your own making, unable to see the real me."

Demeter reeled back while thorny vines rose up from the shore.

"Since I was born you've always been all happy with spring and plants, but to me it's boring! Raising the same plants over and over, smiling on sunny days when it doesn't change, I need change! That's why I made different plants, but nope, you tried making me like you and keep all bright and sunny. Well guess what mother, I like black, darkness, seeing mortals flee in terror from my creations and making them know that without us, they wouldn't exist! But some of you seem to have forgotten that." she said before pulling out some seed. "I was hoping to test these a little more, but what the heck." she shrugged before tossing them making yellow vines spring up from the soil.

"Oh no you don't!" Zeus said forming a lightning bolt.

"Woah boy!" Hades began to panic, but Persephone smiled as the bolt was tossed. Hades shielded his eye but when he wasn't hit he opened an eye and saw one of the vine had caught the bolt.

All the gods and mortals stood in shock.

"Woah. What's this one called?" ask Hades

"I call them D-vines, specially made to counter divine power. Took me decades to perfect." she replied before commanding the vine to fling the bolt back at Zeus.

His eyes widened before ducking as it flew and hit some of the souls who cried out.

"PErsephone stop this at once!"

"No mother, I've got a better idea. It's called me and Hades make sure you can't stop us and we take over the world." she said before the vines reached out to grab the gods.

They tried to fight back but the vines managed to catch them one by one. Not even Demeter could drive them back before she too was grabbed.

"Babe, I gotta tell you something big." spoke Hades making Persephone face him.

"Oh?"

"I know this might be a little fast but…" He got on one knee while forming a black shiny skull ring from black smoke and held it up. "Will you make this god of the Underworld the happiest and be my wife?"

She was taken aback by the proposal then looked up to see the horrified look on her mother's£ face and smiled as she looked back at him. "Yes."

"Baddabing!" he cheered while holding her hand and slid the ring over her hand while she looked it over. "Made it from the best obsidian I could find."

"Persephone no! I know there's good in you, don't do this!"

The young goddess looked at her mother with a blank expression. "You still don't get it, do you?" she questioned. "Let me put it in a way even you can understand." she said walking away with a sway of her hips before she started to dance.

I'm not the damsel in distress…

I'm not the victim or the fright. ened. prin. cess.

I'm not the little bird that needs your help to fly. Nope.

I'm the bad guy.

All these frighted souls that you see…

Each of them with shaking knees have knelt. be. fore. Me.

I'm not your teammate or your partner for all time. What am I boys?!

 _She's the bad guy._ The souls said pointing at her.

Oh, it's magic

to watch the planet

shrivel up and die…

Oh, it's thrillin'

to be a villain

I destroy their homes and then I watch. Them. CRY…

Hahahaha! CAUSE I'M THE BAD GUY!

OH, AND IT'S FANTASTIC

I SEE SOMETHING, I BLAST IT!

AND LET ME TELL YOU WHY...

See, I've always had a weakness

For barrenness and bleakness

I CRUSH ALL YOUR HOPES AND THEN I WATCH. YOU. CRY…

 _What am I?!_ She questioned bringing her hand to her ear to hear the gods answer.

"...You're the bad guy?" they answered.

"Well, girl." she said before making a maniacal cackle that started soft and grew into a volume that echoed through the underworld.

"Definitely worth getting hitched." muttered Hades enjoying the show and nearly fell backwards as he sighed.

"And that mother, is who I am. Really if you had just freezed most of the mortals my plan would have been easier, but I can still make it work. I'll just speed up the spread of my plants and have them eat most the mortals themselves. And you all get front row seats to all the new souls that'll be flooding the river. Come along Hades, we have a world to conquer."

"And wedding to get setup, which I'll get Pain and Panic to work on. Speaking of which, where are those two schmoes?"

"Who cares." Persephone waved. "Those two are only useful as stress balls."

"Good point, I'll start sending out for new minions later. Well it was nice having you all here and make sure to say hi to your loved ones Hercules cause they'll be dropping by real soon." he laughed before being covered in smoke as he and Persephone vanished up through the earth.

"We gotta stop them!" Hercules said while he and the Gods struggled to break free.

"I...I can't shrink." Athena said. "It is as if the more we struggle and use our powers the more this wretched foliage saps the power from our bodies."

"That's crazy talk, all we need is brute force to get out!" spoke Ares straining harder until the vine tightened making his eyes bug out.

"How's that working out for ya?" asked Aphrodite while she was still. "Honestly I'm still shocked anyone would willingly marry _Hades_ of all deities."

"Anything's possible I guess." remarked Hephaestus while Hercules strained harder without getting far.

"Gah, man. Persephone may be evil and twisted, but she makes some strong plants." said the demigod.

"I just can't believe this happened." spoke Demeter as her eyes watered.

"I knew she liked tormenting mortals, but to go this far is...far." spoke Poseidon. "She's definitely crossed the line this time."

"If the mortals perish then we'll eventually fade away." frowned Zeus.

"They know that." Said Trivia in his monotone voice while hanging upside down. "Obviously they want to get rid of a majority the mortals to break down their spirits so they stop putting their faith in us. Their going to take advantage of the frozen state Demeter has left their world in to gain their favor, quite clever really if not evil."

"That's not helping the situation," Apollo spoke. "Unless you have an idea to get us out of these then we're stuck here for a long LONG time."

"Hmm… give me a minute. Athena care to brainstorm? Two heads are better than one."

"I can try." she spoke as they tried coming up with something as Hercules stopped straining and panted from exhaustion.

(Athens)

The two deities reformed on top of a building and looked around.

"A nice and sunny day out, let me change that." Hades let out a loud whistle before seeing the forms of Furies fly down which began to terrorize the people who ran around in terror.

"Mortals!" Persephone called. "The other gods have abandoned you, but we remain!"

"That's right! The big old lightning bolt head ain't around to help you this time." Hades added with a grin. "And you know what that means."

"This world is ours now!" laughed Persephone before tossing seeds down which grew into Snap Dragons. "And our first order of business is to remake this world. Then we find Bacchus and the Muses, I didn't see them with the other gods."

"Relax babe, they couldn't stop us if they try so we can take our time with them and have our fun for the moment."

"I was actually thinking of employing them for the wedding."

Hades rubbed his chin and nodded. "Well Bacchus is pretty good at parties, good call."

"If they do a good job _maybe_ they can stay." she remarked while her plants began gobbling people nearby left and right. "Ah, now this is my kind of scene."

"Maybe I'll give Echidna a call, she and Typhon could have a field day when they learn how things are gonna be running now."

"Hades, I got one more product of my twisted little mind." she said to him and pulled out more seeds. "This one one of my first creations." She said dropping the seeds as a field of black rose bushes sprouted up.

"Ooh, never seen black roses before." he smiled. "Dark, deadly looking, but still beautiful, like you babe."

"Aw, thanks." she smiled and giggled while he formed a dark chariot while bringing her onto it. "But let's really liven this place up, we're just getting started."

Cassandra was running for her life when she tripped. She looked and screamed as the Fury dove towards her.

Icarus thought quickly before tossing a rock that hit the Fury in the head dazing it before running over and slung Cassandra over his shoulder. "Don't worry I got you my love."

"Oh joy." she muttered as Icarus ran off from the flying monsters. "Ah! Icarus if you touch my butt again I will personally feed you to the next plant monster I see." she said punching him in the head.

"Ow! Rest assured my daffodile of love, it won't happen! Again." he said as he carried the girl away.

Back in the Underworld the gods were still waiting on some plan.

"Anytime you two. The river is starting to look pretty crowded." Zeus said.

"We're trying, but so far we don't have a clue." admitted Athena.

"Even I must admit, even I am at a loss." Trivia stated.

"And here I forgot to have a last meal." muttered Phil looking at the vines. "Even these things are looking pretty tasty."

"Wait...Phil, that's it!" Hercules called out. "These D-vines, they were made to fight against gods, but we're mortals, and you're half goat. Maybe you can eat your way out."

"At this point I'm hungry enough to try." he remarked leaning down and bit part of them off and munched on it. "Hey, they don't taste so bad, actually it's pretty good."

"Eat faster!" they all yelled at the satyr.

"I'm eating I'm eating." he panicked and started eating. Eventually he stopped and was stuffed to the brim while groaning as the others were free. "Uuuuuuugh my stomach."

"Alright, time to give Hades payback." spoke Zeus glowing.

"Right behind you dad." Hercules said hopping on Pegasus.

Back on the surface Hades was sipping from a glass while other monsters were destroying the city and Persephone was causing seaweed to entangle boats down at the ports while cackling.

"This is the best day of my life!" she called twirling in her toes.

"That it is babe." Hades replied. "And this is gonna be one never ending vacation.

"Sorry to disappoint you brother."

He blinked and looked over to see the other gods and goddesses free, looking mad, and holding their weapons.

"What! Impossible!?" Persephone screamed. "My D-vines should have kept you trapped forever!"

"Guess your not the great goddess you think you are." Hermes remarked

She scowled while her hands glowed and she rose them up as a giant beanstalk rose up with numerous snapping jaws on it. "I won't go back to Olympus! I'll destroy you all first! Go my creation, destroy them all!

"Charge!" Zeus bellowed

All of them ran as the stalk let out a screech and uprooted itself before it slithered at them.

"Uh babe. Heh heh maybe we should get out of here, you know plan the wedding." Hades suggested.

"And let them free to stop us? No way!" Persephone snarled turning from violet to red. "I worked too hard for this, and I won't just run like a dog with my tail between my legs!"

"Ooh, yikes." he winced while the gods and goddesses fought against the stalk. 'And we haven't even tied the knot yet.'

"For years I was always told to make what others wanted me to make, where the clothes people wanted me to where, live where I was told to live, and mistaken as the sweet and innocent sister of Aphrodite." she said clenching her fist. "NO MORE!" she yelled exerting an amount of power that made the earth beneath them shudder. "I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT LIFE! I DON'T CARE WHAT LINES I HAVE TO CROSS, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BRING DOWN MOUNT OLYMPUS FROM ITS VERY BASE!"

"Wow! She sure knows how to hold a grudge." spoke Hephaestus hitting the stalk with a large hammer.

"I've never seen her like this." Hera spoke. "Upset yes, but not this livid."

"It's kind of attractive." said Ares swiping his sword at the stalk.

"Focus Ares!" called Apollo shooting arrows into it.

"That may be hard for him," Athena said jabbing her spear.

Poseidon caused a tidal wave to crash into the stalk while Zeus tossed his bolt, causing the whole thing to get a huge shock.

"Gah!" Persephone jumped back and shielded her face. "No!"

"It's over Persephone." Zeus spoke.

"Babe, maybe now would be a good time to vamoose," he said grabbing her shoulders. "later gators!"

"Oh no you don't!" Demeter made vines rise up that wrapped around them.

"Well...this bites."

"Let us go mother!" Persephone barked as she struggled to break free.

"No young lady, I'm not going to let you walk away from something this big." she said and tried to hold back her emotions. "You both are going to be punished."

They took the two back to mount olympus. Persephone gave them some trouble by biting and kicking.

"Zeus, what are you going to do?" asked Hera.

"Well for one we need to fix the damage to Athens. As for those two, well...that's for all the gods to decide at their trial."

"Come on big man, can't we just get a home arrest and call it a day?" asked Hades as Hephaestus, being the only got to handle his fire, carried him off.

"Not this time Hades, you and your new fiance are going to be punished based on what the council thinks."

Persephone had her arms shackled with chains bound to the floor which negated her powers while she kept trying to bite them off with Hades standing next to her in the same position.

"Man that girls got a strong set of chompers on her." Poseidon hissed rubbing the bite marks on his arms.

"Maybe I could go in and talk her out of sticking with Hades and go on some plea bargain." spoke Aphrodite. "I mean she can't be all bad."

"She literally had her plants eating my people." spoke Athena with a frown while her brother laughed. "Keep that up brother and I might be tempted to borrow some of those seeds for Sparta."

"Such a waste of potential." Hephaestus added looking at the young goddess in chains. "We can't just let her run about as free as before, can we?"

"Why don't we talk with them first to try and understand?" Hera spoke.

"Here here, course Hades might try to plea nutty." spoke Hermes. "But if not I can't wait to hear his excuse."

Zeus turned to them and cleared his throat. "You two are going to explain why you did this and give us a reason to lighten your punishment. Persephone you first."

"Why do you even care, it's not like I'm even a real goddess right?" she grumbled.

"Oh? And care to explain why you think that?"

"Well for one I'm always taking order from HER!" she shouted pointing at her mother. "When people think of plants, it's her! I always have to lend a hand growing HER plants and people give HER the credit! Half the time it's like those stupid mortals forget about me! All they do recall when they summon me is like 'Hey, did you know Aphrodite has a sister?' which is not true! I'm ignored, not given credit, and not allowed to make my own ideas come true because SHE thinks they're a front to her precious nature! And what's worse I had to go through the same thing every day, over and over again, I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She yelled before huffing and puffing.

"Well….I can see why you'd feel that way."

"How? You literally can do anything without something telling you otherwise cause you're king. You're the only exception. But I can't even dress myself without my mother messing with my wardrobe! None of you ever thought I wanted to show a little leg like miss lovey dovey over there." she said pointing to Aphrodite.

"Hey it's not as fun when some perverted farmers try summoning me." frowned the love goddess.

"Oh right the mortals, when I'm out there every day you can't imagine the level of disrespect they show towards us behind our backs with their gossiping. One of which is about you cheating on Hephaestus with Ares."

"What!?" she grimaced and shivered. "Oh, that's just scary to think about. I spread love, not break it with my own husband."

"And you wanna know something else? Those idiotic simpletons think Hera and Zeus are brother and sister in an incestuous relationship. And we're their children."

That made them pale while Hera fainted in her chair and Ares ran off, puking in the corner.

"Now that is just wrong. Even by my standards." Hades added.

"I can't count the number of times I've seen siblings use that excuse to make love with each other, sometimes against trees."

"Ok ok ok! We get it." spoke Poseidon shaking his head. "Rumors of mortals are just that, rumors."

"Then you don't mind the rumor about you raping a woman on the floor of Athena's temple."

"WHAT?!" they all cried out with the two of them looking horrified and angry.

"That's right, I heard them all. Especially the one where Zeus made love to a mortal queen who was then cast into the sea after birthing his child she named Perseus."

Zeus stood up and growled. "They would dare assume I'd cheat on my wife and have a child with another woman, and a mortal for that matter?!"

"Sounds like you hit a nerve babe." hades whispered.

"That's what I heard. And I figured out the reason for their disrespect. Overpopulation, as their numbers grow and you let it continue their respect for you dwindles. They believe you have grown soft! And quite frankly...so have I. I've seen the death count, people aren't dying as fast as they're reproducing."

"If anything the more people around helps keep the tales of us around." spoke Apollo.

"it's true they give us power, but power means nothing if you don't demonstrate the extent of it. While I'm out there listening to their gossip you all sit up here blissfully ignorant of what goes on." she frowned. "At least I did something productive. The worst of them is the prince of Thrace. He's been spinning yarns about how a number of goddesses are _infatuated_ by his good looks, even fight to keep him for themselves. He's also been dumping his kingdoms trash in the ocean, boasting about his parties being on par with Bacchus', and if I'm not mistaken didn't hr bad mouth Zeus on his abilities to lead us a few days ago?"

They frowned and did admit it was correct with Zeus drumming his fingers on the table.

"In the past humans worshiped us for our tremendous feats and nowadays we leave it up to demigods to do the work for us, speaking of does anyone find it odd that Hercules was taken to the _mortal_ world as a baby and turned into a _mortal_?" she questioned before hades eyes darted left and right. "I don't want to point fingers but I think young Hercules was the first in future attempts to rob us of our divinity, or at least the test subject."

"What are you saying? Are you saying the mortals did that?" frowned Hera who had come to from her fainting spell.

"Like I said, not pointing fingers, just throwing it out there. There are a few ways in Olympus other than the front gate." she shrugged.

"She is correct about that last part." Trivia tossed in. "It's possible someone might have left one of them open after leaving the party."

"Look, that's not what we need to focus on." spoke Zeus. "At a later time yes, but what needs to be decided is how these two are dealt with. Any ideas?"

"A light slap on the wrist?" Quipped Hades with a toothy grin.

"I say they should drag the sun on their backs without a chariot." spoke Apollo. "For about a century, give me a little vacation time at the same time."

"I could drop em' in with the titans?" threw in Poseidon.

"Too hot, and even I think that's much." remarked Zeus. "What if we had them help Atlas hold up the sky? But on far far parts so they can't see each other."

Persephone watched as they congregated before seeing how nervous Hades was getting before she sighed. "Look don't bother punishing Hades, it was all my idea. He was just following along for the perks."

He and the others turned to her with him being surprised.

"I mean look where you left him, in the Underworld, to rot for eternity. With nothing to eat but bug and body parts from victims in Tartarus."

"It's true." sighed Hades. "I just wanted my time to be the one on top instead of running a dead end job. You all have temples for crying out loud, but no one makes offerings to the scary god whose head is on fire, you ever try eating liver that was plucked from someone who was still aware they were having it taken out. How about hagas made from mortal human innards? I was starving down there. Any of you would do the same in my position."

"Well….that does sound pretty bad." admitted Zeus rubbing the back of his neck.

"What made it even more insulting was that you, my own brother, put me there. And I grew to resent you little by little everyday, that is until this beautiful creature came to help me." he said pointing to Persephone.

Said goddess frowned and looked back to them. "How about this? What if I agreed to stop making my creations and came back here while cleaning up my act and you let Hades go."

"You know we can't just let him go without something." frowned Zeus. "He needs something as well just as equal."

"I say the separation from Persephone should be enough." Aphrodite said. "And making him destroy all those horrible plants in his realm by himself."

"I think the holding up sky thing could work." spoke Hermes. "Then again he wasn't always the physically strongest of gods. So let's go with Aphrodite's plan."

"Sounds good to me." Poseidon spoke. "I wanna track down the lying fink who says I'm a temple defiling rapists."

"And I'm gonna find out who thinks I'd cheat on my husband." scowled Aphrodite. "When I get through with them they'll know what the phrase love hurts really means."

"Very well the motion is carried. I'll be doing some smiting on the one who thinks I'd bed another woman." spoke Zeus holding up one of his lightning bolts.

(Timeskip)

The gods had a field day smiting the one who spread rumors about them.

Persephone was back living with her mom and doing the same routine all over again, especially her wardrobe, Only now she was a husk of her former self. She didn't smile, speak, and seemed to be in a daze as she went about the days growing the same plants, walking the same path, the only things that were different was now all her free time was spent in her room which was cleaned as though her experiments never existed. She even ate her meals in here and left the dishes outside her door.

Demeter was raising a rose bush in a pot she held while walking and knocked on the door. "Persephone dear, I was thinking we could go to Aphrodite and Hephaestus' wedding anniversary party. That should be fun right?..."

"...No thanks." came her hollow voice from inside. "Tell them I said congrats."

Demeter was grateful for the last part since her daughter would normally only speak one or three syllables since she was returned home. "Alright, but if you need anything just let me know."

"Sure."

Demeter frowned before she carried the pot out.

Not long later she sat with Artemis at a table after dropping off her gift. "I just don't know what to do with her." she spoke to the goddess of the wilds.

"Well didja try talking it out with her?" Artemis asked polishing her bow.

"She won't say anything over five syllables. What do you think might be wrong?"

"Well now, it's only a guess but, it's probably because she's not in her natural environment." she replied while setting her bow aside. "Maybe she prefers downstairs compared to up here. You ever seen an animal that's been taken and put in some small enclosure? It loses its passion. I can't count the times I watched my majestic critters be turned into complacent pets. After that they stop eating, drinking, and just waste away until death puts them out of their misery."

"You mean the same thing might happen to my little girl?"

"Only without the death part, which might make it all the more agonizing for her. But hey, you made it clear nothing else mattered so long as she's home, right?"

"Well...I did say that." she admitted "But I never wanted…. I mean…. Just wanted-"

"What? What did you want Demeter? Aren't you happy with the painted doll you made by crushing her passion?" asked Artemis with a raised eyebrow. "Or are you starting to get a face full of reality? See I may be firm with my animals, but I never denied them of what drives them, gives them purpose. All those nasty plants of hers were right at home down there yet you were too darn blind to see it."

"But...but…..oh gods, what have I done?"

"Yeah you got your daughter back and all it cost was her happiness. Gotta say though she made some good points at her trial and some of those plants of hers would be useful for control in the insect population in the forest."

"I just thought they seemed...wrong, most of them seemed to cause more harm than good."

"Well in some situations yeah, but a little tweakin' and they might have been useful." remarked Artemis standing up. "Think about what I said and really think on what works best for her."

Demeter watched the goddess walk away before looking down at her table and going into thought. 'Should I have just let her make her own choices? Is it really right for her to be stuck here if she's suffering?'

She pondered it for a few moments before leaving the party and traveled back down to the Underworld. There she found all the plants had grown there had been ripped up and/or burnt to a blackened crisp. "Hades?" she called while walking along the bank. The willows all looked to have faces of despair etched in their bark as she passed them. She spotted Charon rowing by before waving to him. "Charon, I need a ride to where Hades is."

"Hades isn't big on guests these days Demeter or anything for that matter." he replied with a shrug. "He just sits in his throne room all day, barely even gets mad.

"Really?"

"Yes, though I have seen him playing with his small figurines through the palace windows."

"Well can you bring me to him? I need to talk to him on something important."

"Very well, also don't bother knocking, the door is unlocked and Cerberus is chained." he spoke as Demeter climbed in. He began rowing through the river while Demeter wondered how she could word her reason to Hades.

After arriving she went inside as she made her way to the throne room she could hear Hades muttering something. She peeked in and saw him fiddling with the pieces on his map table.

"Zeus and Hera on mount Olympus," he said placing the pieces." Poseidon and Amphitrite under the ocean, and me….with no one." He sighed looking down at his lone statuette before conjuring one of Persephone and placed it next to his, "There ya go little fella, at least you won't be alone."

"Uh, Hades?" Demeter said making him look back at her.

"Well look who decided to pop in unannounced, reminds me of her." he sighed sitting down while holding the figure of Persephone. "Came in here without warning and talked me into the best deal of my life, too bad it couldn't even last a decade."

"Hades...what exactly does she mean to you." Demeter asked as she walked up.

"...The world." he spoke looking up. "I've never met a gal like her. So dark, so vicious, so genius. I swear if more people knew about her she might have a line of mortals wanting to get with her. Now, thanks to you and the rest of the pantheon, I'm lost." he said as his fire went out leaving only smoke.

She looked away and sighed. "Look Hades, I've been thinking about this, and maybe I was wrong, about a lot of things." she said taking the figure from him and walked over to the table. "But if you let me," she placed the figurine next to Hades' own. "I think I can help you."

"Suuuure, let me jump for joy." he spoke waving his hand with sarcasm.

"Do you want to marry my daughter or not?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"Wait...You're being serious?"

"Very much so, she hasn't been the same. she misses you and your...Lovely realm."

"Wait, hold it." he stood up. "So just to be sure, you, Demeter, goddess of plants, is giving me permission to get with your daughter? For good?"

"As long as you treat her with the respect she deserves. Now I have a plan, are you in?"

"Demeter, I invented plans." he smiled as his hair became flames again. "Lay it on me."

Later Demeter took Persephone to a field and the two began to walk.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see dear, but first let me ask you, do you really miss the Underworld?"

She stared her mother in the eye which made Demeter flinch. "If I could fade away and go to the River Styx I would have done so already. If only to be back there, with my freedom."

She felt even bad hearing that, but cleared her throat. "Well, I think you might like why we came here." she said and looked up at Apollo moving the sun. "Right...now." she smiled before the Earth under them shook.

Persephone looked down confused before seeing cracks form. Suddenly Hades' chariot bursts from the ground and came speeding towards them before said god reached and grabbed Persephone before pulling her in as he drove by. "Woah! Hades!? What are you doing?"

"Just following your mother's plan babe." He said steering the black bat winged horse.

"Wha...?" she looked at her mother who gave a sad smile and a nod. Her eyes widened as she began to fill in the blanks. Her lips curled into a smile before hugging Hades as hard as she could as he drove them back down to the Underworld.

"And that's how it really happened." Said Clio.

"Very interesting girls." Bob replied. "But what about getting to the part where Persephone had to spend half the year back with her mother?"

"Oh that's easy, she just does that as thanks and to keep the other gods and goddesses happy. It was the only arrangement they'd except." Thalia shrugged.

"Huh, and all this time I figured Hades tricked her."

"Nope, but the arrangement still had it's drawbacks, like Demeter freezing the Earth for a few months." Terpsichore added. "But the mortals learned to adapt and just rolled with it."

"After Herc kicked Hades' butt after he tried to take over with the help of the Titans, Persephone was the one who fished him out of that whirlpool thing." Melpomene said. "He was under realm arrest for centuries after that, not to mention he had a bad cold."

"But Persephone stayed by his side until he was back to full health. Years later they had two of the cutest little devils that they were proud to call their own." Calliope finished

"I guess this story proves even the cruelest of beings need a little love."


	57. Sea Princess and Stinger

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Sea Princess and Stinger

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The construction crew dragged a car out of the ocean, grumbling why they had to clean up a monster's mess. So far they had been at this for hours after the Sea King had come and caused a lot of trouble, but after he was defeated it felt a lot relaxing to not see any other monsters starting something.

"Man, how did a car even get here, weren't they coming onto land?"

"I think one of the hero's threw the car."

"Yeah cause that seemed to help so much when that giant king knocked heroes around left and right." Spoke the other with sarcasm while tossing some concrete into one of the trucks.

"Yeah, so, let's throw the hook out and see what wreckage and rubble we pull out next." One of them said as they loaded a giant grappling hook into a harpoon launcher. "The one plus of this attack was that we got an excuse to use this puppy."

"I call dibs afterwards."

"Get in line." He said before he hit a button and the hook was sent into the ocean before it stopped. "Yes, we got something!"

"Well reel it in, I'll get the others cause who knows what heavy crap could down there."

"Ok, you got it boss." He said as the machine began to crank back the rope. As the other guy walked off he leaned back and sighed before hearing a thump and saw the rope slowly stop. "Huh?" He said as he hit the button again in attempt to make it move.

It stayed stuck and actually began to go back into the water.

"Oh shit." He said as he began to wave to the other workers. "Hey, we got something alive, I think we just harpooned a whale!"

They moved over and tried grabbing the rope, but even with their strength it kept moving while they weren't slowing it down a bit.

"Someone get in the truck, try driving it back, see if that does anything!"

One jumped in and turned the engine on before driving backwards, which helped a bit, but it was soon stopped and began to move forward even with the wheels going back. "It's not working!"

"No shit! Anyone got any more ideas, this thing cost to much for us to lose it!"

After a few seconds though they felt the rope start slackening as the truck wasn't pulled forward and the line actually started coming back.

"What just happened? Oh god, did we just kill a whale?" One of them said as they saw a large silhouette beginning to appear underwater.

"That don't look like no whale." Muttered one as the shadow got bigger before it slowly rose up and saw it was holding the other end of the line in it's hands as all the workers dropped their jaws in horror.

"Oh god, it's happening again!"

"Run! Someone get the hero association here now!"

One of them did was the figure walked onto the shore with webbed feet while dropping the hook in front of them and stretched out their arms and cracked their neck.

"Ahh, my it feels good to get out of the water." The figure said as the workers ran away in terror. It was blue skinned with fish scales over the body and had a curved physique and a noticeable chest. They had a youthful female face, a gold crown on her hair with long green hair. On her back was a pair of octopus tentacles and crab claws under them which snapped on their own as her arms and legs seemed to have some muscle to them and she also had a whale's tail that dragged behind her. "Now then, take me to your….hey, where are you all going?" She called out in confusion.

They didn't answer and kept running while she frowned and walked and took a look around. "Man, this place is kind of a dump, but I guess that's dad's fault, huh?"

Over at the hospital where the heroes were resting is where Stinger had one arm in a sling and bandages while watching tv in the waiting room. "Oh man, I thought the male nurses would never get Puri-Puri Prisoner out of here." He said with a shudder.

"You didn't get kissed on the cheek by him." Spoke Lightning Max with crutches passing by before they saw a news bulletin on the tv.

"This just in, some type of monster has crawled out of the ocean again, just like the sea beasts from before, is this a second wave of attack or a surrender? The hero association is asking all available heroes to go deal with the situation as soon as possible."

"Not again." Spoke Max as they saw a live feed of the monster who looked similar, but different to the Sea King.

"Well, I guess one of us should go there, we're only two blocks away after all." Stinger said as he began to get up.

"Are you crazy? We're lucky to be alive from the first one, and we haven't even recovered that much. If you go now you're literally asking to die."

"Well, it's our job, plus I guess I could just do surveillance from the roof tops, and we both know Puri-Puri Prisoner will be back, he always is." He said as he grabbed his spear and used it like a walking stick as he made his way towards the open window.

"You're pretty stubborn." Sighed Max shaking his head.

"Yep, I always am, see you later Max." He said before leaping out the window and onto a nearby rooftop. He winced and started running while trying to keep his eyes open and not to trip. After about five minutes he finally managed to reach a rooftop right next to the new sea beast. 'Finally, I made it, now all I gotta do is watch her and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone.'

Said monster was getting annoyed seeing the humans run each time she got close and tried talking. "Damn it dad, because of you everyone is terrified of me." She moaned before spotting a man on the roof next to her that quickly ducked his head down.

'Oh no! She spotted me! I barely found anything and now I might lose my life already.' He thought as he clutched his spear tightly. 'I haven't even managed to fix my spear, it's just held together by masking tape right now!'

"Hey you! You on the rooftop!" She called out, waiting for him to respond. "I know you saw me, now respond or I'm going to have to come up there!"

He gulped and gripped his spear. 'When she gets up here, maybe I can land one big injury on her, that could slow her down before the other heroes show up.'

"Hey, didn't you hear me? Are you deaf?" She asked as she appeared right next to him on the roof.

'She's as fast as the Sea King!' He thought with wide eyes staring at her. He tried to move his spear only for her to grab it and for the head to fly off from the sudden movement.

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to break it." She said as it fell to the ground next to the terrified hero. "You really should come with extras, or stronger spears."

"A-are you going to beat me up and kill me now?" He asked nervously as he dropped the stick that was once his spear.

"No." She crouched down while he finally noted she wore a blue bikini top and bottom which he tried not to stare at. "I just want to talk to a human and get some directions."

"W-why? I-I won't tell you where the evacuation shelters are, you can't make me!" He said nervously as he tried to crawl away slowly.

"Nope." She used a arm to hold his leg down carefully. "I just want to talk to your leaders and discuss a peace treaty."

"P-Peace treaty?" He asked in confusion. "B-but the Sea King tried to kill me and everyone else a couple of days ago."

"Yes, I'm his daughter, the Sea Princess. And considering all the members your heroes killed, my race is extremely tiny now, so I wanted to set up peace with your leaders so my people could have time to repopulate and live our lives without causing trouble."

"Um...ok, but I don't think they would be willing to listen to you at the moment seeing how most of them fear you right now."

"Hmmm, you might be right, but if I don't do something soon then they'll send heroes to fight me as soon as I come back, that's why I'm here so soon."

"Ok, well, I know where the hero association building is, but since you're technically a monster you can't approach it unless you're a hero without being attacked." He said as he began to calm down.

"Hmmm, then what would happen if I brought you?" She asked curiously.

"Well if I said you were fine and I kept an eye on you you'd be my responsibility, but right now I need to recover at the hospital, your dad did a number on all sorts of heroes."

"Hmmm, then I'll have to nurse you back to health, but I need to see your leaders immediately, my people's future depends on it." She said as she picked him up. She reached into her top which made Stinger blush before she pulled out a small red fish and held it near him. "Open your mouth, you're not going to eat it, just drink the juices from this fish."

"What, why would I drink a fish's juices?" He asked as she brought it towards his mouth.

"It'll help, now just do it." She squeezed the fish with her thumb and finger as red liquid came out from it and dripped down near his face.

"I might as well, it's not like I can say no." He said as he opened his mouth to let the juice drip in. It hit his tongue and he swallowed before feeling a stinging sensation travel through his body. "W-what's happening, it feels so weird!"

"It stings at first, but soon your body is going to relax and the wounds will start healing a little faster. Usually for my people it speeds it up for a few seconds so I'm not sure how much it'll effect your body."

"What? Shouldn't you have figured that out before giving it to me? What if it makes my head explode or something?!" He said as he felt the stinging sensation begin to end.

"Well how do you feel right now?"

"I-I feel kind of good? I feel kind of better now, like I'm healing up." He said as he felt the pain begin to go away.

"I told you, now point me in the direction of the building and I'll take us there."

"Um, the nearest hero association building is that way." He said a he pointed towards city A. "But it's pretty far away."

"Then hold on, I'll make it fast." She said as she held him close as she tensed her leg muscles.

"Wait, what do you mean by fast?" He asked before suddenly feeling the wind rush against him and saw the sky get closer. 'Is she gonna jump there?!' He thought in disbelief as they landed on the roof of a random building miles from where they once had been before she jumped again.

"We should be there in no time." She said as she landed on another roof, her breasts jiggling from the force of her landing.

Sting blushed seeing them as she kept going. 'Wow! They're as big as a bed!' He thought before he blushed even more and thought. 'I-I wonder if her nipples are heart shaped like her dad's?'

After about half an hour she eventually stopped in the center of the city. "We're here."

"O-ok, you can let me down now. I'll lead you to headquarters." He said as he began to lead her toward the giant black skyscraper.

She followed while noting people staring in shock and most of them running off in fear. "You humans sure get startled easily." She said as they walked through the front door. Although with her she had to crouch and crawl through the doors and it still felt snug. "Why is everything so small in here?" She asked as the secretary they walked towards looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Uh, can I talk to the one in charge?" asked Sting.

"Y-Yes, I-ll inform him the hero Stinger and….miss?"

"Deep Sea Princess."

"Deep Sea Princess are here to see him." She spoke moving away as quick as she could while the two waited.

"Wow, she must be pretty brave." He said as they waited patiently for her to come back.

"If I made a menacing face she might have passed out."

"Please don't do that when we meet the leader, ok?" He said with a sweatdrop.

"Of course." She said as the secretary came back into the room.

"H-He will see you both now." She said nervously.

The two of them walked down the hall with the princess still crawling before they reached the ending door and Stinger opened it.

"You go in first, I'll be right behind you." He said as he gestured her into the room.

"I can't, I'm lucky I'm not stuck right now."

"Are you sure? His room is very large so you'll probably fit in it."

"I'll just stick my head in."

"Ok, then I'll go in first." He said as he entered the room as she stuck her head in after he went through the doors. He sat down while the minister office of justice, Sitch, was across from him.

"Stinger, I was quite surprised to hear you came here with a mysterious being, who from what I can see looks similar to the Deep Sea King we had trouble with a few days ago. Might I ask why?"

"Well, apparently this is his daughter and she is now the ruler of the sea people and she is here to apologize for her father's actions and is asking for a peace treaty."

"Peace treaty?" He looked surprised before looking at her. "You came all the way here to ask for peace? I would have thought you'd want revenge for what happened."

"No, my father attacked you, his death is very well justified, plus he was a terrible king, he lead all our best warriors to their deaths, and his actions do not represent the sea folk, most of us were against the attack." She admitted. "He was full of himself and the others just wanted to live undiscovered for years since there was no reason to take over the land."

"I see, this would explain how we never learned of your existence until now, plus seeing how devastating the last attack was the last thing we want is war." He said calmly.

"That's why a peace treaty would let us live as we want and without our numbers dwindling more than they have."

"Yes, but we would have to prove that the sea folk don't want to hurt humans, that way the treaty will have public support and radicals don't try to attack your people." He said before looking at two files on his desk. "Recently two high class monsters have started living with two heroes, one C class hero and an S class, and it is starting to make people see them in a better light, maybe this could work with you and Stinger?"

"What do you mean?"

"If the princess agrees she will become your roommate, she will live with you and become your partner, this will help the sea peoples image, people will possible stop seeing them as monsters and accept the treaty."

"But isn't that gonna be hard? My house isn't gonna….fit her." He replied trying to be careful how he worded it.

"Then the hero association will remodel it so it does if she agrees, think of it as a reward for dealing with the first wave of sea beasts." He said with a small smile.

"Hmmm, it would give me a chance to see how you humans live, I like it." She said with a big smile.

"Good, spend the day around the city then, the contractors should be arriving at your house by now." He said as he typed on his computer. "They should be done by sundown."

"Thank you sir, it's good to see one human who's understanding of the situation." Spoke The princess.

"Well, if this works out other monster kingdoms may come forward to negotiate peace treaties, so there's a lot at stake here. If it doesn't then at least the sea people won't attack us, it's a win win."

And so the hero and princess headed out of the headquarters while Stinger was feeling his body just about in tip top shape. "Wow, that fish really worked wonders, if you sell that stuff you'd make a fortune."

"If the humans grow use to me then I might, my people could even help humans reach parts of the ocean they can't get to at the moment." She said before her stomach began to growl. "Um, anywhere we could get some food to eat?"

"There's a small taco stand up ahead, will that work for your diet?"

"What's a taco?" She asked curiously. "Is it a type of fish?"

'Right, never been up here before.' He thought. "Well no, it's got tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, and beef in it."

"Ok, and those things are food, right?" She asked curiously. "Does it taste good? I got the stomach of a shark so I can digest anything."

"Yeah, people love them so the franchise moved here, so far it's pretty popular." He said as they neared the restaurant. "And if you don't like it I think there's an udon place around here."

"What's that?"

"Another type of food, I think you would also like it." He said as they reached the restaurant before realizing Sea Princess was too big to enter. "Might have to stay out here, we can take it to go."

"Ok, please hurry, I'm really hungry." She said as she sat down against the restaurant.

(Few minutes later)

"Alright, I got the tacos!" He said as he exited the restaurant with a big bag in his hands.

"Thank goodness, I almost took a bite out of this building." She said as she licked her lips hungrily.

"I don't think that would end well." He said as he reached into the bag and handed her a taco.

She picked it up and looked at it surprised at the size before tossing it in and munched on it. "Mmmm, not bad, but it is a bit spicy." She said as she swallowed it. "I think I prefer fish though."

"Well at least you learned about it right away."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, so what do you want to do now?" She asked curiously, neither noticing a man on a bicycle heading towards them.

"Well he did say to show you around, but let's start slow so people don't think there's some attack. Maybe go with the blocks around my house."

"Ok, sounds good to me." She said before a green bicycle crashed into her back.

"Justice crash!"

She blinked and looked down to see a human with pads on. "Did you say something?"

"I won't let you hurt any one Sea King!" Shouted Mumen Rider as he got into an attack stance.

"I'm not my dad, although I do admit I got most of his looks." She said with a smile as Stinger stepped in front of Mumen.

"Calm down, she isn't Sea King, she's here to apologize for his actions and negotiate a peace treaty."

"What? Stinger? Weren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"I should be asking the same thing to you."

"I'm a C class hero, I still have to make my weekly quota or I lose my job."

'Makes sense.' "Well to be clear this is his daughter, and wants peace for the sea folk, this isn't another attack."

"Ok, I am sorry for attacking you prematurely then Sea Princess, please forgive me." He said as he bowed to her.

"It's fine, I already expected it would happen eventually."

"Well, then I'm gonna go, I'll also go tell Saitama, he's in the area and best he knows you aren't here to cause trouble, you wouldn't survive if he attacked you." He said as he picked up his bike and began to pedal away.

'That's putting it mildly.' He thought with a shudder.

"Who is this Saitama person?" She asked Stinger in confusion.

"A hero, and a C class one who somehow managed to beat your dad with one punch."

"Really? Wow, he must be pretty powerful than, but he's a C class? Isn't that the lowest class?"

"Well yes, but I'm not questioning the hero association's decision, even if it does seem odd."

"Whatever, should we head back to your house now before someone else attacks me?"

"Yup."

"Ok, lead the way then." She said with a grin as she lightly grasped his left arm.

When they got there Stinger's home was bigger on one side with a door big enough for said princess.

"What did they do to my house? I can't even open the door now!" He said as he saw that the construction crew was still working on the smaller side of the house, working to make it as big as the rest of the now giant house.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, I'll talk to them, we don't want you scaring them by accident." He said as he walked towards the busy workers. "Hey guys, when will the small part of the house be done?"

"Small part? There isn't going to be a small part, our orders were to redo this place for a giant to live in, not a regular human." Said a worker as he tore down a wall.

"What?! But it's meant to house me and my friend." He pointed at her. "It's suppose to just be refitted to let her inside without a problem."

"Sorry buddy, but the orders we got said just to remodel it for a giant person to live in, it said nothing about a regular person and we were ordered to do it before the day ends so to cut time of we decided just to remodel it for a giant." Another said as he tore out a toilet before gesturing a crane to lower a giant toilet onto the spot.

"What? T-Then what am I supposed to do, I live here too!"

"Well you're gonna have to talk to the guy in charge, we're just following the orders."

"Ok, then where is he?"

"He just left to go to another project in city Z an hour ago, by the time you reach him we'll be done."

"Oh come on!"

"For an extra couple hundred we could install a doggy door for you to get into the house." One of them joked.

His eye twitched while holding his spear out. "Care to rephrase that?"

"Sorry bud, but even if we wanted to we couldn't fix it, we don't have enough resources here, plus it would cost us too much, you can talk to your boss and our later and get this sorted out, but until then you'll have to live with a giant house." He said calmly.

He groaned while Sea Princess patted him on the back with a finger.

"There there, at least you get a bigger house and a cute new room mate, right?"

"I guess." He sighed as he saw that they were almost done with the reconstruction. "Even though they messed up I have to admit, they work really fast."

"That they do." She said in amazement. "Do all humans work this fast?"

"Well when heroes become real the work force learned to go faster in case another mysterious being showed up so they went faster to get the job done."

"Ok bud, we're almost done, just sign here, here and here." Said one of the workers as he shoved some papers into his hands.

He groaned and reluctantly put his signature on them.

"Thanks." He said before turning to the construction crew that had just finished their work."Ok, let's get out of here, our job is done!"

"Right!" They said as they begin to move their gear into trucks before two of them dragged a giant pair of keys to Sea Princess.

"Here's the house keys."

"Thank you." She said as she picked them up before walking towards the front door. "Come on Stinger, let's go see our new house!"

"Coming." He said reluctantly as she opened the door. He groaned seeing everything was too big and made a mental note to send a huge complaint to Sitch later. "Oh god, I feel like a child in my own home."

"Don't worry, it'll only be temporary according to that man, right?"

"Yeah, hopefully assuming that the paperwork doesn't take to long." He said with a groan.

She picked him up and set him on her shoulder while her tentacle lightly patted him. "Wanna try and sleep it off?"

"Sure, I just hope they left the bed alone." He said as she walked through the house. "Sadly I doubt that is the case."

When they entered they saw a large bed only in the center of the room.

"Damn it, I hate it when I'm right." He groaned as she walked towards the bed. "If I try to sleep I might get crushed or smothered."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure not to roll on top of you." She said as she dropped him on the bed. She took the space next to him and pulled the sheets up while making sure they didn't cover him. "Goodnight Stinger."

"Goodnight Sea Princess."


	58. Cus and Goten

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Cus and Goten

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cus was watching Rumsshi and Gowasu playing what seemed like a version of chess with pieces that were shaped differently than the original game. 'Ugh, they're always so slowwww, last time they played it took a decade before one of them made the first move.' She thought with a sigh as she stared at them in boredom.

"Is something wrong Cus?" asked Rumsshi. "You seem bored."

"No, it's just that this game takes too long, and you guys are to slowwww." She said with a frown. "Can't you guys play faster?"

"No, if we did then we'd lose." Spoke Gowasu. "Rushing things will just give the other a chance to win, and I'm not about to do that."

"Same here, at the point I am right now there are millions of different moves I could make with numerous outcomes, I must consider them all before moving." Rumsshi said with a nod.

Cus groaned in her mind while walking away. "Well while you play I'm going to go out and do some exploring."

"Ok, just don't blow up any planets." Rumsshi said with a wave of his hand. "That's my job."

"Ok." She waved before she glowed and used her ability to warp away while sighing to herself. 'If I stayed any longer I would have fallen asleep. I know the tournament isn't going to start for another hour, but I need to find something interesting that isn't so slowwww. Hmm, if the other universes are getting ready, maybe I could slip in and see what theirs are like before they eventually go bye bye.' She thought as she pondered which one to visit. 'Hmmmm, which one had that tall guy who acted casual with Zen-oh from again? Was it 8 or 7?'

She rubbed her chin and tapped her head. "Oh! Seven, that's it." She said with a smile before focusing as she was surrounded in light again before disappearing. 'I hope it's more fun than watching Rumsshi's boring game.'

Over at Bulma's house Goten was hiding behind a tree and snickering as he heard Trunks calling out his name. 'There's no way he'll find me this time!'

"Goten! Goten! Come on out!" He called as he began to fly away from the half saiyan's hiding space. "Come on out so I can find you!"

Said saiyan covered his mouth before noticing a glowing spot in front of him. "Huh, is Whis or Beerus-san coming here?" He asked as a figure began to appear from the glow.

Slowly it died down and Cus looked around the area before noticing Goten staring at her in confusion. "Excuse me, is this Universe 7?"

"Um, I think so? Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Cus."

"Ok, I'm Goten, wanna play?"

"Play?" She blinked before seeing a boy with lavender hair land and tap Goten on the shoulder with a smile.

"Found you! You're it now...who's this Goten?" He said with a grin as he looked at Cus.

"She said her name is Cus." He replied before noticing the staff. "Hey, that look's like Whis-san's staff."

"You know Whis?" She asked in surprise. "How?"

"He and Beerus-san always show up and have lunch." Spoke Trunks. "You kinda look like him too."

"Well I should, he is my big brother after all." She said with a smile. "Wait, did you say lunch? Do you guys have food? Why is an angel and a god of destruction eating lunch with you?"

"Don't know, but they sure seem to like it." smiled Goten. "Especially Beerus-san, he always eats a lot."

"Really? You have food that a god loves? Go get me some!" She said excitedly.

"Sure." He smiled before heading off as Trunks followed.

"I can't wait, Beerus is the pickiest of all the gods, so if there's food here that makes him come back for more it must be the best in all the universes!" She said to herself excitedly before seeing Goten turn around and head back to her.

"Trunks said he'd get the food, so I'm gonna keep you company until he gets back."

"Ok, that sounds nice, so what do you do for fun around here?" 'Please don't say chess.'

"Well me and Trunks usually play hide n seek, tag, and sometimes train a little."

"Train? What kind of training?" She asked, her interest peaked.

"Martial arts." He grinned. "We try to see which one is stronger, but most of the time he wins."

"Really? That sounds like fun, would you like to spar? I'm a martial arts teacher myself so don't hold back, ok?"

"You?" He blinked looking her up and down. "But you don't look like one."

"Well you don't either!" She said as she crossed her arms with a frown.

"If my mom had her way I wouldn't be." He grumbled with a frown.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked surprised at the sudden change in attitude.

"My mom hates martial arts, she thinks it's a useless skill I don't need and want's me to be a scholar like my brother Gohan, who was super good until mom forced him to study." He sighed while sitting down. "My dad's really really tough and Gohan's real strong too, and I wanna be like them, but with my studying in the way I don't really get a chance to train that much."

"But shouldn't she let you do what you like? Surely she let's you train with your dad, right?" She asked with a frown. 'I don't like the sound of this woman.'

"No, she thinks he should get a real job with a suit on, but I don't get why. Mr. Hercule always has cool stuff and he's a martial artists, so why can't my dad just keep doing that?"

"You're right, that isn't fair, if you want to learn how to fight then you should be allowed to, who's she to control you and your father's life like that?" She remarked before getting an idea. "Hey, I know! What if you and I spar?"

"Really? That sounds like fun!" He said with a grin. "What are the rules?" He asked curiously. "Is flying allowed?"

"If you want." She smiled while standing straight. "Come at me with everything you have, don't hold back."

"Ok, then I better transform." He said as he tightened his fists and began to concentrate as hard as he could.

"What do you mean by transform?" She asked while noticing an energy rising up from him before he let out a cry and his hair turned golden with the same aura around his body as his eyes turned teal. 'Wow, I haven't seen that before.' She thought as he stared at her.

"Ok, now I'm ready." He said with a grin. He shot off the spot at her and swung his fist with a cry before seeing her calmly block it with her staff without flinching.

"That was fast, but a bit sloppy for my taste." She said as he backed up and tried to kick her in the face. Her staff blocked it and she shook her head. "Try again."

"Ok, then try this!" He said as he flew away before turning around and began to fly towards her at a high speed as he cocked back his arm. He slammed it against her face this time with a boom, but he saw she still didn't move or flinch. "How tough are you?" He asked as he tried to punch her rapidly only to have her block each hit with her staff.

"Well I am an Angel and observer over Rumsshi-sama." She smirked with pride while seeing him slowly slow down. "Are you getting tired so soon?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out how to beat you." He said as he began to back away a bit. 'An Angel? Is that stronger than Beerus? Wait, does that mean she's tougher than dad? If that's true then I'll be super strong if I beat her!' He thought as he began to cup his hands and focus his energy. "Get ready, this move will blast you away!"

"Oh?" She spoke amused while seeing energy slowly gather in his hands. 'I wonder what this is called.'

"Kame….hame….ha!" He said as a large ball of energy formed in his hands.

'Oh so that's what it's called.' She thought as he thrust his hands forward, sending a wave of energy at her. 'Huh, it's not bad, almost impressive, but….' She thought as she knocked it into the sky with her staff. 'But not good enough.'

His eyes widened while the others at Bulma's house noticed it and saw it explode in the sky as Cus chuckled.

"Not bad Goten, but you're gonna have to try harder if you even want to touch me." She chuckled, both of them unaware of the figure heading towards them.

"Aww." He pouted before he saw his dad land nearby. "Hey dad!"

"Oi, Goten, why are you in super saiyan and who is this? Are you trying to impress a secret girlfriend or something?" He asked as he walked towards them.

"N-No!" He spoke going back to his base form while landing. "This is Cus, she came here and I'm sparring with her.

"Sparring huh? That's how me and your mom met." He said before crouching down towards him. "Here's a tip, don't agree to marriage, it isn't food."

"Huh?" He blinked just as Trunks landed by with a tray of various foods and looking confused.

"Goten why were you using that move? Seems kinda much for sparring against her isn't it?"

"No way, she's super strong! I had to, but it didn't even scratch her!" He said as Trunks gave him the tray as Cus approached him curiously.

"So is this the food that a god loves? Looks average."

"Oh so that's why Trunks wanted to grab some food." Spoke Goku in realization. "Yeah, Beerus and Whis love it, especially Beerus. Hey wait, are you related to Whis?"

"Yep, he's my big brother." She said as she picked up a pudding cup. "What is this called?"

"Pudding."

"How do you eat it?"

"Open the top up and use the spoon to scoop the pudding up."

"Ok." She said as she opened it and scooped some up before putting it in her mouth as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 'WOW! It's so sweeeet!'

"He he, I think your girlfriend likes it Goten, also I gotta go, I have to go get Frieza, but I'll let Whis know his sister is here." He said as he teleported away.

"But she's-" He was cut off and sighed while Cus quickly ate the pudding in no time flat with a sigh of joy.

"That was amazing! Can all of the people in universe seven make pudding?" She asked as she picked up another cup and began to eat.

"Well not make it, but you can find it pretty much all over the city if you look hard enough."

"Wow, that's amazing, and is all food as good as pudding?" She asked as she finished the cup.

"Yeah! Except for broccoli, that's gross." He grimaced with his tongue out.

"Yeah, plus he can make most of the food, his mom makes him help cook dinner with her." Trunks chuckled.

'Wow, I've never had something this sweet before, and there's more wonderful food like this all over? I'm starting to see why those two like coming here.' She thought with a grin before frowning. 'Too bad the tournament starts soon, and if they lose I can never have any of the food!' She thought before remembering what Trunks said. "Hey Goten, how many things can you make exactly?"

"Well not that much unless my mom helps cause she says I'm too young to work in the kitchen by myself."

'Hmmm, it's not much but he does have experience, plus he is a martial artist, I think I have an idea.' She thought with a grin. "Does she have a cookbook with all her recipes?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a proposition, I'm going to make you my new personal student of martial arts on two conditions." She said with a grin.

"Really? What are they? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" He spoke with eagerness.

"You have to get your mother's cookbook and any others you can find and hold onto them for the next 72 hours, and you have to keep this with you." She said as she held out her hand and a small green bracelet appeared. "Wear this and I can bring to my room or go to your location any time I want."

"Really? That'll be easy."

"Yep, easy." She said with a grin. 'This is perfect, when I'm watching the tournament if it looks like universe seven is about to lose I can save him, that way I'll have something to do and he can make me food from earth, there's no downside to this plan. My universe might lose and when I'm out of a job at least I can train him instead of being bored.'

"Huh? How come he gets to be your student only? What about me?" Asked Trunks.

"Because, does your mom try to keep you from training all the time?" She asked curiously.

"Well no, she usually lets me do what I want."

"See, you already get to train, but Goten's at a disadvantage so I'm going to train him, simple as that, think of it as a competition, see if you can find a teacher for yourself here." She offered with a grin.

He pouted and crossed his arms at that logic while Cus looked at the tray and picked up a piece of roast with confusion. "What's this Goten, it looks like meat, but I haven't seen anything like it before."

"It's roast."

She bit into it and smiled while munching away at it. "It tastes delicious!"

"Yeah, though it's not as good as moms." Goten said as he picked up a piece and began to chew on it.

Trunks got an idea and chuckled while walking off. "Have fun you two."

"Where are you going Trunks?" He called out curiously.

"Giving you some alone time with your girlfriend." He whispered with a thumbs up.

"W-What? B-but she's not my girlfriend!" He called with a blush.

"Suuuure." He nodded with a snicker while Cus didn't notice as she was too much focused on the other food on the tray. "Don't worry, I'll go save you the trouble of telling Whis you're dating his sister." He said as he began to fly away.

"But it's not true!" He called as Cus poked his shoulder.

"Goten, what's this?" She asked as she held up a piece of chocolate.

"Oh, that's chocolate, that's even sweeter than pudding."

"What? That's impossible, nothing could be sweeter than pudding!"

"Try it out for yourself."

"Ok…" She said before popping it into her mouth. 'Oh my god! It tastes amazing! It tastes like heaven!' She thought as she crumbled down in happiness.

"Cus, are you ok?" Goten asked nervously as he put the tray down and kneeled down next to her.

"S...S….So sweet." She mumbled happily as she reached towards the tray. "More….more! Give me more!"

"Wow you like it." He chuckled pushing the tray towards her. She adjusted herself so her head was on his lap as she began to eat the chocolate.

Suddenly there was a light in front of them as Whis began to appear. When he saw who was nearby and what was going on he blinked. "Cus? What are you doing here?"

"Eating chocolate." She mumbled happily as she popped another piece into her mouth.

"Well I meant what are you doing in this universe? And why are you on Goten's lap?"

"I'm her new student, she even gave me this wristband to prove it!" He said happily.

Whis looked at it and held a hand in front of his mouth while chuckling. "I see, that's quite an accomplishment." 'Oh my.' "So, what are your intentions for my baby sister Goten?"

"Well I'm gonna pass her test and train with her to be as strong as Gohan and my dad."

"Really, and what did you have to do to become her student?" He asked curiously. 'Cus, what are you planning, you know the tournament is starting soon and he might get erased, so why chose a student now, and from a different universe?'

"Hold onto three of my mom's cookbooks for three days."

"And any others you can get, and I'll teach you a special move if you also carry as much chocolate as you can." She added with a grin.

"Ok!" He said with a grin as Whis narrowed his eyes.

"Cus, could I talk to you alone quickly?"

"Sure, plus I have to go soon anyway." She said as she got up. She and her brother walked a few feet away while she kept munching on the chocolate. "What is it?"

"What is your plan, why make him carry around chocolate and cook books in exchange for teaching him, you know he might be erased soon, right?"

"Possibly, but if there's time and a chance, I'll be able to save him if his universe loses."

"What? How? Does it have to do with the bracelet you gave him?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." She smirked looking away.

"Then why him, why this universe, is it because you like him?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"W-What?" She blushed. "I-It's not like that at all."

"Really? Because you two looked really close when you were laying your head on his lap, plus he looks the same age as you." He chuckled as she blushed even more.

"I-I'm far more older than him, physically appearance is nothing to go on." She said as she looked away.

"Well, then why not the purple haired boy, why not make him your student? Unless you were interested in just spending time alone with Goten." He chuckled while she turned her back to him.

"B-Because, Goten needs it more, plus he can cook, so I'm going to bring him home so I can have earth food even after it's destroyed!" She said as she tried not to look at her brother.

"You know very well visiting other universes and interfering with the inhabitants is against the rules."

"T-This is different, I'm just helping him, plus I might be saving him!" She said as she tried to walk away only for Whis to follow her. "Besides, I was just about to leave anyway, and I did not interfere with the tournament or fighters in anyway, so no one has to know."

"But you know father is not going to approve if you save him. He might punish you little sister."

"IF, he finds out." She looked at him. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Depends, will you give me some of the food your boyfriend makes if you do save him?" He asked with a grin.

"He's not my boyfriend, and if it keeps you silent then yes."

"Then sure, you don't have to worry about me, but you'll deal with him, he will be your responsibility, ok? Also, you should get going, the tournament is in five minutes."

"Alright alright." She said as she raised her staff. "Tell Goten I'll see him later."

"Maybe you should give him a kiss on the cheek for luck." He teased.

"We're not dating Whis!" She said as she blushed.

"I never mentioned dating~"

She huffed before tapping her staff and became covered in light before disappearing. "I hope everything works out as planned Goten." She said as she traveled back to universe ten.

"Hey, where'd Cus go?" Asked Goten looking around.

"She had to go back to universe ten, but I think you will see her again, so you should go get those cook books and chocolate." Whis said with a smile. 'If he survives I'll let him know what it means to date my sister.'


	59. Female Demons and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Demons and Natsu

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was in full swing, demons and mages were celebrating their victory over Lyon and his cronies. There was a big table set up with food while they drank, ate, or danced while feeling relieved.

"I can't believe it, we did it!"

"We're demons again!"

"I feel whole again!"

"Let's hear it for the mages of fairy tail!"

Lucy blushed from the cheering while Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy accepted it like it was natural.

"Yes yes, you're all welcome, now bring me more fish!" He said with a laugh.

"Ah, this is good." Smiled Gray drinking some of the beer without realizing he wasn't wearing any pants.

"Gray, your pants." Erza said as she ate some strawberry cheese cake.

"What do y- damn it, not again!" He cried covering himself while Natsu was stuffing his mouth with any food near him.

"Cover up you pervert." He said as he ate another piece of meat, unaware he was being watched.

"I must say, I'm glad these mages managed to help us, but does it feel like this feast doesn't seem like much?"

"Yeah, I mean, the pink haired one saved us all from being melted by acid, shouldn't he be better rewarded?"

"I agree girls, and this might be going overboard, but I feel like offering our bodies to him would work."

"Really? I hadn't thought about that, what made you think of that kind of reward?"

"Look at him. He's quenching his thirst and hunger, but that'll fade. The only other thing that would stick with a man is either treasure or the pleasures of a woman, and if we all offered ourselves, then I'm sure he'd keep it in memory for what he and his friends did."

"Hmmm, I think you're right, plus he's pretty hot too, so I wouldn't mind him using my body~."

"But what about the others?"

"Well they're pretty happy, plus I think the naked one turned down some other girls."

"And the pink haired one seems….I wanna say...naive? As though he's still learning and has much to learn, so if we do this, he'd be able to understand just what sex is."

"Well, you never know, we might as well go ask him, for all we know he's an experienced player, or he's a virgin, either way we should let him do what he wants with us as a reward."

"Good call, let's bring him to my hut."

"Sure, let's go, he's alone right now, the others are running from the scary red head."

Natsu himself didn't notice and kept eating before feeling someone tap his shoulder. "Huh, what is it?" He asked as he turned around to see three female demons staring at him with smiles.

"We were just wanting to offer you something a bit more than just food and drink."

"What, like money or more food?" He asked in confusion.

"Well if you come with us, we'll show you."

"Ok, sure." He said as he got up and began to walk with them towards one of the huts as he wondered what they wanted to give him. 'I wonder what they want to give me? Is it like the key Lucy got?'

When they entered the hut one shut the door and Natsu got a clear look at each one. The one who shut the door had red skin, long horns on her head and a tail poking out of her back, other then that she looked like a human. She was wearing a red strapless dress.

The second had pink skin with smaller horns that curved with two fangs poking up from her lip and had a long tail with a spade tip and with short silver hair wearing a brown top and skirt.

The final one had purple skin with four small horns on her head that made it look like she had a crown on her blonde hair, she had two thin whip like tails and she only had three fingers on each hand and she had three yellow eyes. She was wearing a white yakata.

"Sorry for the unexpectedness, but we felt you deserved an extra treat for your actions." Spoke the purple one.

"Really? Like a special piece of meat or dessert?" He asked as he licked his lips.

"Well in a way yes, but not the kind you eat like that." The red one said with a grin.

"There's another type of desert?" He asked tilting his head. "Is it...a pie?"

"No, guess again." The purple one said as she grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards a large bed that was in the corner of the hut.

"A souffle? Mirajane's mentioned those things, but I've never seen one."

"No, it's not a souffle, but I think you're going to enjoy it more than any dessert you can think of~." Said the pink one.

"Then what is it?" He asked as they lightly pushed him onto the bed before the demon girls began to all undress at once. His eyes widened as he started seeing skin and felt his face heat up for some reason. "W-Why are all of you undressing like Gray?"

"Well this treat is one of the flesh of the body." The pink one said as she finished undressing.

"Food can only show our thanks so much, so we believe you deserve something more for saving us."

He blinked and paled. "Y-Y-You want me to eat you?!"

'Is he an idiot?' They all thought with sweatdrops.

"No, we want you to make love to us."

He sighed in relief, but was still confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"We want you to have sex with us, do the deed, bump uglies, mate, procreate, you probably get what I mean, right?"

"Oh! Yeah now I do, Igneel told me a few times that 'If you ever find a nice gal, then the best way to show you care is by mating, but no biting!' and then he got flustered for some reason." He laughed as the girls grinned.

"Great, so you know what happens during sex, right?"

"Uh….um…..they hold each other really really close? Igneel said that was the best way to describe it."

"Well, yes, that's part of it, but there's more, if you get naked we'll give you a demonstration~." Said the pink one as she got onto the bed.

"Ok." He started taking his clothes off and tossed them aside before he was stark naked. "Now what?"

"Ok, first we have to get your dick hard, and that can be done by many ways, one is rubbing." Said the red one as she reached out and lightly grasped his dick.

He let out a gasp as he felt her hand move up and down it. "This...this feels so weird!" He said as the purple one got on the bed and reached out and lightly grasped his balls. He jumped with wide eyes. "That's even weirder!"

"But it's a good weird, isn't it?" She asked with a grin as she carefully rubbed them.

He nodded and groaned while holding onto the bed. "Y-Yeah, I guess so."

"No fair guys, there's nothing left for me." Pouted the pink one.

"Yes there is, his mouth."

"Oh yeah, pucker up cutie~." She said as she began to lower her face towards his.

He blinked and felt their lips touch while his face heated up more. 'Woah! I...Is this really happening?!' He thought as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and begin to push her tongue in. His arms flailed around in shock while the other two licked and sucked on his balls at the same time. 'When did they put them in their mouths?!' He thought as they began to suck harder. The sensation made him grip the bed while the other's tongue rubbed against his own. 'T-This feels incredible!' He thought as his dick began to grow hard.

The two girls looked at it in amazement as it started to grow a few more inches. 'Wow, it seems like he inherited something from his dragon dad, huh?'

Natsu felt something click and went with it before holding the demon girl closer to his face while pushing her tongue back with his own.

'Yes, it seems like he's getting into it!' She thought happily as she kept kissing him.

The other two licked up the sides of the cock while massaging his balls at the same time. 'I wonder if it's going to get any harder?' They thought as it got rock hard.

Natsu reached up and grabbed the pink demon's breasts while giving them a firm squeeze. She let out a soft moan at the squeeze as he grinned. 'This is pretty fun, how come I've never done this before?'

"G-Go ahead and squeeze as much as you want." She moaned in pleasure as he squeezed her breast again.

"Hey, don't forget to squeeze our boobs hot stuff." Said the red one with a pout.

"Oh, right." He reached down and gave her breast a squeeze while the third demon began to slide her mouth over his cock. "WOAH!"

'Oh my, it's so big, I hope I don't choke on his huge dragon dick.' She thought while slowly sliding more of it into her mouth before stopping and then moved back up and down with Natsu groaning louder.

"Oh man, this….this feels amazing!" He moaned as the red one fondled his balls. "I should do this more often!"

"Glad to hear we're doing a good job~." The pink one said with a grin. "Just wait until you put it inside us, it's going to feel better than anything you've ever felt before."

"It goes inside?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, what did you think this was for?" The red one asked as she pointed at her pussy.

"...no idea."

"Well, you put your dick in and when you come inside sometimes a baby is made."

"...EHHHHH?!" He spoke in shock.

"How did you think babies were made?" The pink one asked in confusion.

"Well Erza and Mirajane always told me giant birds delivered eggs around that hatched into them." He replied bluntly.

"What? No, that's not even close!"

"Really? But Happy came from an egg!"

'How does a cat hatch from an egg?' They all thought in confusion before his dick began to twitch.

"Ahhh, what's happening, my dick feels weird!" Natsu cried in confusion.

"Seems like you're going to ejaculate, it's alright, just relax and let it all out." The pink one said with a grin.

"O-Ok….here I go!" He said as he groaned and shot his load into the purple one's mouth.

Her eyes widened while she relaxed her throat and started swallowing each load, but there's more than she thought and had to pull back with the rest spurting out like a fountain. "How is there so much!?" She said as it sprayed all over her.

"I-I dunno." He groaned while feeling relaxed as it came out.

"Ugh, I feel like I just got out of a bath of semen." She groaned as she got soaked by his cum.

"Dibs on going next!" Spoke up the red one.

"Aw, no fair, I wanna go next!" Moaned the pink one.

"You snooze you lose." She smirked while straddling Natsu who looked like he was in a daze. "Now it's my turn to ride this pink hunks dick." She said with a grin as the pink one sticked her tongue out at her.

"Woah….I feel….tired for some reason."

"Well you did just get a blow job, so I'm not surprised." Said the purple one as she tried to wipe some of his cum off of her. "Wow, your sperm is really thick, didn't you ever touch yourself when you got excited?"

"No, when I get excited...I punch someone and start a fight…" He panted as they sweatdropped.

'Not that kind of excited.'

"But somehow, this feels almost better than fighting…" He moaned in pleasure as the red demon began to lower herself on his cock. When he felt her folds slowly open he groaned while she moaned.

"You're so big Natsuuu!" She moaned as she kept sliding down his cock. She held onto his shoulders while his eyes nearly bulged out at how snug and warm it felt.

"T-This is amazing, it's so tight and warm, is this sex!?" He moaned as he gripped the bed in pleasure.

"Yeees!" She moaned in pleasure as the other two grabbed his hands and brought them towards their pussies.

"Natsu, put your fingers in us while we wait, ok?"

"You mean like this?" He pushed his index fingers up into them while noting the same snugness.

"Y-Yes, and wiggle it around, don't be afraid to put more in, ok?"

He obliged while groaning as the red demon began to slowly slide up and down his cock. "Wow! My penis feels like it's getting hugged!"

"Oh yeah, but we're just getting started Natsu, this is sex at it's finest!' She moaned in pleasure. She hummed each time she slid up and down while her tail wagged. "Try to move your hips up when I come down and it'll feel even better."

"Ok, whatever you say." He said as he tried to move his hips like she said. "Is this right?"

"Mmm, yeah, that's perfect." She moaned in pleasure as he began to move his hips faster. "You're amazing, is this really your first time?"

"Yeah!" He groaned while accidentally slipping an extra finger into the other two.

"Oh yes, that's the stuff!" She moaned in pleasure. She rocked her hips up and down while Natsu stared at her bouncing breasts and leaned in before he started licking them.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing?" She asked as she gasped at the new feeling.

"I don't know, I just felt like licking them." He said before licking them again.

"W-well don't stop, it feels good." She moaned in happiness.

"And move your fingers in and out of us."

"Ok, whatever you girls want." He said with a grin as he began to lick her nipples as he stuck another finger in before moving them in and out.

They all moaned with the red one rocking her hips up and down faster and harder while Natsu felt something click inside him. His eyes turned into slits and he began to gain dragon scales around his face and arms.

"I'm getting all fired up!" He roared moving his fingers in and out of the two faster while slamming his dick up harder.

"Yes, yes, more, give me more!" They all moaned in pleasure as Natsu's dick began to twitch.

He let out a loud cry before his sperm went gushing inside the red demon stronger than before.

"Oh yes, yes, yessss!' She moaned as she crossed her eyes in pleasure as he filled her full of his cum, some of it beginning to leak out.

He panted while the demon girl smiled and he let out a growl before taking his hands away from the other two and began bouncing the red demon on his cock faster then before.

"N-Natsu, w-what are you doing, you already came!" She moaned in confusion as he kept bouncing her on his cock even faster.

"Mate!" He growled without stopping. He growled as the other two began to regain their senses.

"Hey, how come she gets to go twice in a row?"

"He must be letting primal sex cloud his mind." Spoke the purple one getting an idea. "Try to restrain his arms."

"Ok." The pink one said as she tried to pull one of his arms off of the red demons hips. But the grip wouldn't lessen. "He's way strong!"

"Damn it, maybe both of us can get it off?" The purple one said as she grabbed his arm to and began to pull with her.

Natsu growled with flames coming out while the purple one used her foot to kick the red one off his stiff dick as he squirmed in their hold. "No, I must mate!" He roared angrily before grabbing the purple one and pulling her onto his dick.

"AHHH!" She cried out, not in surprise, but in slight pain since his dick ended up going right in her ass. "N-Natsu, you missed!" She said as he began to move her up and down his cock.

"Tight and snug!" He growled without stopping, but noting this hole was tighter than the other one.

"Hey, are you ok?" The pink demon asked the red one who was lying on the bed.

"My body feels like it's melting." She spoke up while the sperm drained out of her.

"Oh god, he literally fucked you senseless!" She said in shock as the purple demon moaned in pleasure. "What was it like?"

"Like getting fucked by a dragon, he's amazing~." She moaned happily. "You're gonna love it~."

"E-Easy! You're gonna tear my ass in half!"

"Then I'll flip you over and use the other hole if I do then!" He roared with a giant grin.

"I am both aroused and terrified." She said as she watched him move her up and down the dick. She bit her lip while feeling his dick go in deeper and stretch her ass even more open. "I-I think we bit off more than we could chose girls…" She moaned as he thrusted even deeper into her.

Natsu roared before laying her on her back and began hammering into her with more force than before. "I'm gonna keep thrusting into you until there's nothing left for me to thrust into!" He roared as his dick began to twitch again. "Take my seed!"

"Yes, yes, give it to me!" She moaned before he shot his load into her ass, the force just as strong as the last couple of times. She arched her back while feeling the loads pool into her as her own juices sprayed out. "You're amazing Natsu!" She moaned as she collapsed underneath him before he pulled his dick out and rolled her over before shoving it into her pussy. "YA!"

'Oh no, I'm not gonna lose my chance.' Thought the pink demon while Natsu started pistoning his dick in and out of her friend. She grabbed him by the waist and tugged back. "Hey, why not have a turn with me before you go at it again?"

He turned his head and looked at her before saying. "After I wreck her you're next." He growled as he kept pumping into the purple demon.

'Awww.' She thought with a pout as she leaned against his back as he kept plowing the purple one.

"More, more, give me more Natsu, please!" Moaned the purple demon in pleasure.

"I'll pour every drop in you!"

"Hey, leave some for me Natsu!" Frowned the pink demon. "I want some too."

"You'll get your share once I'm done with her!" He growled as he began to thrust even harder and faster. "I'll make sure you hold my seed for the rest of your life!"

"Yes, yes, anything you want Natsu, fill me up, make me your cum dumpster!" She moaned as her eyes began to glaze over.

He slammed inside one last time before his sperm shot into her. She moaned as he filled her up before he pulled his dick out of her and turned to the pink demon. "Now it's your turn."

She grinned before getting on all fours with her ass in the air. "Finally, go crazy Natsu, fill me up. Do whatever you want to me."

He grinned and moved over before gripping her ass and buried his cock all the way inside her pussy balls deep. "Yeah, nice and tight." He growled with a grin.

"I-Isn't this a bit fast Natsu? W-we just started and you're already inside me." She moaned as he began to thrust back and forth.

"You wanted it so bad? Then take it all!" He roared as he began to thrust as hard and fast as he could, shaking her entire body with every thrust.

Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as the dick stretched her pussy open with each slam while she gripped the bed. "Y-you're so rough Natsu!" She moaned in pleasure as her breasts jiggled wildly as he kept thrusting into her with all his power.

"Take it! Take it! Take it all!" He roared as he his reached forward and roughly grabbed one of her breasts with his left arm before squeezing it.

"AHH!" She moaned as he roughly kneaded the breast in his hand. "N-not so rough Natsu!" 'He's gonna turn my pussy inside out!'

"No, you said I could do anything I wanted, so I'm gonna do this!" He roared as he reached out with his other hand and grabbed the other breast. "So soft and firm, I'm gonna knead them until they turn flabby!"

"N-nooo, don't do that, I like them as they areeeee." She moaned as he roughly kneaded them as he kept thrusting into her. 'My mind is going fuzzy! I'm gonna cum!' She thought as she moaned loudly.

"Are you losing energy so soon? We just started." He said with a grin as he pinched her nipples.

"YAAAAHH!" She squealed as he kneaded and pinched her nipples. "J-just come already Natsu, just end it! Give it all to me!"

"I'm just about ready!" He roared as his dick began to twitch again. "Get ready to take my dragon sized load!"

"Do it inside!"

"You got it!" He roared before shooting the biggest load yet inside her, almost moving her off his dick.

"OOOOOHHHHH GOOOOODD!" She moaned as she felt his seed fill her up, making her feel like she was getting inflated like a water balloon as come began to leak out of her.

(Later)

Natsu panted while his eyes began turning back to normal and slowly regained his senses. "Ugh, what happened, and why do I feel so tired?" He groaned as he looked around. He saw the girls laying around and looking exhausted with sperm on and in them and looking tired.

"No….more….Natsu…." Panted the purple one.

"So….full…." Moaned the pink one who was sporting a small cum belly.

"I feel….weak…." Panted the red one with her eyes rolled in her head.

"Oh god, what happened to them?" He said as he looked around in confusion before smelling his scent in and on all of them. "Oh right! We were having sex, but then it went blank. Did I do this?"

"Yes….you did…." Moaned the purple one who crawled towards him on the bed. "You….were….wild…"

"Yeah….you did us...everywhere…" Moaned the pink one as she moved towards him as well.

"I don't remember anything." He admitted while the red one leaned against his side.

"You were like a...dragon." She panted as she nuzzled against him.

"Wow, I never knew sex could feel so cool!" He grinned before getting an idea. "Wait, I know!"

"Know...what?" Asked the purple one as she nuzzled against his other side.

He carefully moved off away from them and ran out of the hut, forgetting he was still naked and moved over where his friends were still celebrating. "Hey guys!"

"Natsu, why are you naked?!" Lucy cried with a blush.

"I just found out about something really fun we can all do together! Let's have sex!"

Everyone was silent for a moment before shouting. "WHAT!?"

"It feels really good too! Even Gray can join in!" He spoke, completely oblivious to Erza's body shaking or the men paling at the idea.

"Natsu…." She said darkly as she began to march towards him. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I'm saying we should all have sex together. It feels really good together, and there's more of us so it should feel even way better." He said, not understanding why they weren't agreeing.

"Where did you even learn about sex you idiot?!" Gray called as he hid behind Lucy.

"The three girls in that hut." He pointed at said hut with the demon girls poking their heads out with blushes and sweatdrops. "Come on guys, all you gotta do is get naked like Gray and I'll show you what they taught me."

"Natsu, not only are you trying to have sex with everyone, but you took the innocence and virtue of three girls out of marriage? Unacceptable!" Erza shouted angrily as she summoned a sword.

"Yipe!" He jumped before she started chasing him.

"You are going to regain their virtue by either dying or marrying them!" She shouted as she chased the pink haired dragon slayer through the village.

Happy blinked and looked at Lucy's blushing face. "Lucy, what's sex?"

"Ummmm, Gray will tell you, right Gray?"

Said male paled and took it the wrong way before running. "No way!"

"Hey wait!" Happy called following. "I wanna know how good it feels!"

"Then go find a stray cat!" He called as he ran away from the flying cat.

Lucy blushed bright red at the situation. 'I just hope Natsu doesn't start researching more into what else can happen.'


	60. Maka and Soul

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Maka and Soul

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Death City-

It was early morning and the sun was starting to wake up from a night's rest. All the while birds flew by an apartment with a sleeping cat with a witch's hat on.

"Coo." One bird said while landing on the cat.

The cat groaned and rubbed its cheek before going still and lightly snored.

The bird also rested on the cat as we find a sleeping lump in the blankets.

"Zzzz."

"Maka? Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Ugh…." groaned a female voice. "Just give me five more minutes Soul."

"Fine but the food will be cold." He called out as the girl slowly got up, and felt a little unbalanced and heavy for some reason.

"Yawn. What a night." she rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of bed and stood up, but swayed a little before stabilizing herself. "Woah, that's weird." She then stretched while getting dressed, only to realize her clothes were a little tight. 'I hope I'm not getting fat.'

(With Soul)

Soul placed on the table some eggs and ham while yawning a little. 'Why did I wake up to do this again? Oh wait I always do this.'

He then saw Maka walk in but….she was different.

"Yawn, morning Soul." She yawned while her now J cup chest and massive ass jiggled as she walked to the table. "What's on the menu today?"

His jaw dropped, eyes widened, and felt blood come from his nose as he dropped the pan.

"Soul? What's wrong?" 'Did he see Blair naked again?'

"Um...ah...um…."

"Spill it out." She deadpanned.

"Maka? Is...that you?"

"Of course it's me." She frowned. "Who else lives here and knows about your love of jazz on the piano."

He pointed at her and shook. "W-What the hell happened to you?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked now very confused.

"Your body! It's huge!"

CHOP!

"What did you call me Soul?!" She growled while hitting his head hard. "You really just called me huge?!"

"OW!" he held his head and frowned. "Look in a damn mirror!"

She raised an eyebrow before looking at herself.

(Outside)

"Zzzz." Blair snored soundly along with the bird.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YEOW!"

"COO!" The bird cooed out before pooping on Blair and flew away as the cat landed on the desk inside the room.

She growled and rubbed it off before hopping down and walked out. "What's with the-"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?!" Maka screamed while clutching her breasts. 'I-I look like a slut papa would find!'

"...what happened to you Maka?"

"I-I don't know!" she ran over and used the couch to hide behind. "Don't look! Either of you!"

They looked at her as the ass stuck out from a corner of the couch like a sore thumb. 'Might need a bigger couch then.'

"Maka, I think you should calm down. It's seriously not cool acting like that."

"Don't tell me to calm down! And cover your eyes!"

"Your clothed."

"Just shut up!"

"Soul-kun, maybe you should take her to a doctor?" Blair asked while Maka looked ready to cry.

"You mean Professor Stein?"

"Well he's a doctor right?"

"Good call, Maka go get dressed."

"But my body!"

"It's not going to be that bad." Soul reassured her.

(Later)

-DWMA-

Said professor was busy talking to Marie, who was trying to find where the bathroom was after a long time. And it was getting them nowhere.

"Where are they?" Marie moaned in annoyance.

"Need a hand?"

"Please." She said while sighing only to notice some children walking by with a very embarrassed girl who was covered in a thick jacket. 'Huh?'

Stein noticed and blinked. "Soul?"

"Yo." He waved. "Can you give some advice?"

"Well," he cranked his screw. "It would help if it's part of my class assignment on the rare Crescent Albino Peacock."

"Actually this is more about….growth."

"Growth, how so?" He asked while noticing the girl trying to walk away. "And who is this?"

"Maka. Don't even try that." spoke Soul grabbing her shoulder. "Stein's gonna help, but if you walk off then you're just asking for someone to see."

"I had second thoughts." She spoke while Marie looked her over. "What?"

"Aren't you hot wearing this? Here let me unzip this."

"N-No! Don't do that!"

Zip.

BONG!

Marie's eyes widened seeing the large mounds pop out. 'Huh?! Wait how? She wasn't this big before!'

"Ah!" Maka jumped before Soul took off her coat while feeling very exposed. "D-Don't look!"

Stein's jaw dropped while he was trying to make sense. Maka, plus giant breasts and ass, and compared it to her usual appearance and smacked his cheeks. "Uh...I'm not seeing things, right?"

"No." Soul said with a sigh. "Maka is big now."

"Stein." Marie said while shaking her head. "I think Lord Death and Spirit need to be informed about...this."

"No! Don't tell them!" she spoke crossing her arms. "It's embarrassing enough coming over here, I don't want them to know!"

"It's too late for that." Stein said pointing to a corner.

She blinked and turned as she paled seeing her papa looking at her with a jaw drop.

"M-Maka…."

"AHHH!" She screamed while some scythe blades popped out of her arms and legs and shot at him.

He blocked it with his own weapon arm as everyone in the area was shocked at this turn of events.

"Did…..did she…."

"Make scythe blades? Yes." spoke Stein.

"But she's a meister."

"Yes but that's from her mother's side, and apparently she's also a weapon from Spirit's side."

"What the…." Maka said in shock as the blades went back into her body. 'What was that?!'

"Maka….way to go!" beamed Spirit with a thumbs up. "You can make scythe parts just like your old man!"

She was too shocked to respond as Spirit gave her a big hug. "..."

'Wow! They could put a lot of girls in town to shame-NO! That's your little girl!' thought Spirit slapping himself in the head.

"..." Maka blinked before a large scythe blade appeared on her back and curved at him. "Papa, get off me now."

He went wide eyed and backed away. "S-Sorry."

"Well I must admit this is quite….surprising." remarked Stein.

"Please tell me you're not going to dissect her." Marie sweatdropped.

"Perhaps, but then Spirit would be on my case."

"If you touch my baby girl I'll shove that screw where the sun doesn't shine!" spoke the redhead shaking Stein around. "Now talk! What happened to my little girl?"

"It's simple really." He spoke. "She got a growth spurt."

"Damn big one." muttered Soul.

"However this might be because of your newly found hybrid status." He said while screwing his screw.

"What does that mean?"

"Imagine a person with two hobbies. One with a knack with books and the other with sports. Now normally this is fine in moderation but imagine if that person were to go too deep into the book side, the body wastes away and the same will happen to the sports side but with the degradation of the mind. This is the case with a hybrid, based on what I just analyzed Maka is in the book category."

"English!"

"The book is the meister and the sports are the weapon, if the book side is in the red then the sports side fixes the problem through body manipulation and if the sports side is in the red then the book side will cause a mental and personality reboot of you will. That way the hybrid would be in a synchronized state."

"So….Maka is both of them?" asked Soul rubbing his head.

"Right now yes, but before she was a meister hybrid that was lacking in the weapon aspect of her heritage. If given time the weapon side would have become an unconscious reaction in extreme circumstances, but that isn't the case now."

"Huh?"

"If she was out cold during a fight then the blades would have taken control of her, same goes for a weapon hybrid type."

"So you're saying." Marie said finally getting it. "Maka would have become just a meister that if she was unconscious act like a robot?"

"In a way yes. Almost like Black Blood but on a lesser scale."

"Well what about her….you know? Will she go back to normal?" asked Spirit.

"Oh that it's permanent."

"WHAT?!"

"And it's just like a normal teenage growth spurt, with all the hormonal changes that come with it."

"Oh god! My sweet little girl!" cried out Spirit with anime tears while Maka blushed crimson red.

"Papa! Knock it off you fuck head!" She yelled before covering her mouth.

"Sounds like she's going to use more rude language." spoke Stein.

"Maka! Don't do that!" Soul frowned.

"Oh be quiet." She frowned. 'He does have a nice dominating voice...wait why did I just think that?'

"Then if my little girl is growing up like this, there's only one thing left to do." spoke Spirit seriously.

"What is that?" Asked Soul and Marie confused.

"Maka moves in with me, she needs her father's guidance through this part of her life, and to keep her safe from boys." he remarked with narrowed eyes looking at Soul.

BONK!

"MAKA CHOP!" She yelled while a blade formed from the hand she used.

He rubbed his head while noting the blade. "E-Easy Maka, I just don't want _someone_ to get any ideas."

"Papa, if it's Soul then maybe you're right." She spoke coldly. "But I know for a fact he wouldn't do anything to me unless I want it. Plus I'm his partner, meaning I trust him with my fucking life."

"Maka no cursing." Spirit warned before seeing her moving towards Soul.

"And even if my body is...like this I won't just leave him. He's not like you papa." she replied bluntly while Spirit turned white and seemingly broke to pieces like stone.

'Just like her mother.' Stein thought while Marie looked at Soul and whispered.

"What is your relationship with her? I mean she sounds like she really trusts you more than a normal meister and weapon team."

He blushed and looked away. "W-We're just roommates and pals."

"But Maka acts like you're her boyfriend or…." she groaned. "Husband." 'Oh why can't I get a husband?'

Soul blushed red hearing the terms she used. 'Why'd she have to say it like that?'

Maka looked at Soul while gaining a light blush. 'Wow, who knew Soul was this handsome when flustered?'

"Looks like you two are gonna need to get her new clothes." remarked Stein.

"She can borrow mine." Marie smiled.

"But your bra size isn't that-"

SMASH!

" **You were saying?** " She asked while punching a hole in the wall next to his head.

"Um….on second thought you might be right."

Marie nodded while pulling back and dragged Maka away.

(A while later)

Maka looked at herself while surprised that the death scythe's clothes could fit her perfectly. All the while thinking of her partner, who was walking right next to him. 'Just what did happen back there?'

"Um Maka? Why do you have an eyepatch?"

"Miss Marie said it would help get me a boyfriend, but I think it wouldn't work." She sighed. "But it is fashionable and might help with infiltration missions."

'And make you look half blind.' he thought with a sweatdrop.

"So Soul, are you ok now that I'm half weapon?"

"Course, of course that means I might be out of a job." he joked. "Now you can fight kishin on your own if I'm not there or passed out."

She frowned. "I mean now I can protect you." 'Even if that would be funny trying to do that in my sleep….mmm, maybe I should try that?'

"Relax, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah no you can't." She said while reaching the apartment. "But I know you can survive even without me, except when your lack of a girlfriend surprises me."

"What?"

"I'm saying don't you have a girlfriend or something? I mean you are a boy and you should have had one if you were so cool."

His eye twitched. "I could get one easy, and if I did you would have found out before braniac."

She raised an eyebrow while opening the door. "Maybe, but had to ask you first." 'If he had a girlfriend then it would be nice to meet her. But….why do I feel like hurting someone right now?'

"Well if you don't have anything else I'm going to get lunch ready. Want anything?"

"No, but Soul, I think I should cook today."

"You sure?" he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe wanna take it easy for the day?"

"Oh no. You cool most of the time so I'll just help and you can relax." She spoke while stretching a little. "Now just do whatever and let me cook you a good meal."

"Um alright then." he remarked sitting on the couch while Blair watched tv.

"Hey Soul-kun, did the doctor help you and Maka?" She asked while flipping through the channels.

"In a way."

"So what's the problem?"

(With Maka)

'A big skillet with vegetables sounds filling.' She thought while getting the ingredients. 'Maybe some carrots?'

While she went about making it she kept thinking back on all the times she's had with Soul.

'Wow, we really went through alot together.' She thought with a smile. 'I mean from day one we've been together. It just seems natural now.'

She then thought about the bad times and how she nearly got him killed and vice versa.

'Yet even with those times, we still made it through. Although,' she began thinking of when Soul was in the hospital. 'I feel like I should do more for him. I can't just be the weak one relying on Soul all the time. That's not how a girlfriend work-wait HUH?!'

She then noticed in her mind how nice and honest he was to her when he wants to and felt her heart skip a beat. 'I can't really be thinking like that, right?' She then imagined Soul shirtless and had a nosebleed. 'Oh my god!'

' _Hey Maka, want to play a tune together?_ '

'Oh….my…' she thought while her blades popped up from her shoulders and made a heart. 'I can't be thinking about that!' she then noticed her blood on the lettuce and went wide eyed while trying to fix it.

(Later)

"Soul! Blair! Lunch time!"

They got up and headed to the kitchen while seeing a large skillet set in the center of the table.

"And it's a skillt." She smiled while setting some dishes down. "Dig in."

They sat down while Blair groaned.

"So no fish?"

"Nope, just a skillet." She spoke while sitting next to Soul. "So how is it Soul?"

"It's ok, but it tastes metallic."

"Must be some of the spices I used."

"Are you sure?"

"I am so just eat the skillet." She said while watching Soul eating it and felt like he was eating her in a way. She blushed and looked away while noting how her breasts were pressed up against the table and gulped. 'I hope these things don't knock it over.'

Soul sighed while eating the skillet. 'It tastes good, I dare say even better than my own skillet.'

"Soul-kun, can you take my food?" Blair asked while not touching it on account of the lack of fish.

"Why? You haven't even had any."

"It has no fish." She frowned. "And cats don't need greens."

'She's acting like a child.'

"So please Soul-kun? Take my plate of skillet." she pouted with big eyes. "Pwease?"

BONK!

"Maka chop." Maka spoke while hitting the magic cat's head with a blade hand. "Stop being a fucking baby and eat it."

"OW! Maka that hurt!"

"Just eat your god damned skillet you pussy cat." She glared darkly.

Blair grumbled while eating it slowly. 'Mean.'

'Yikes, I hope she doesn't start asking me if she's big again.' Soul thought before seeing Maka looking at him.

"Say Soul, since we're technically together as partners, have you thought about me like a friend or something else?" She asked while taking a bite of the skillet. 'Needs more salt.'

"Uh, like?"

"You know mister cool enough to get a chick."

Soul blinked before connecting the dots. "Wait, you mean in a relationship?"

"What else would I say?" She deadpanned. "So what's the answer?"

"Uh…"

"Wow Maka, and here I thought you were never going to make the first move." spoke Blair with a chuckle.

She glared at the woman. "Shut up for once miss slut."

"What was that?"

"You heard me." She frowned while Soul tried to keep them from fighting.

"Easy easy there, don't go fighting."

"..." she sighed. "Fine, but only because I don't want to get you hurt Soul." she then turned to him. "So what do you think of me?"

"Well you do kinda tend to get annoying."

"Besides that." her eye twitched while a blade popped out from her shoulder.

"But you are a pretty decent girl to be my partner and do have a cool head, which helps me out in a tough pickle."

Maka blinked. "Oh really? And it's my personality that you like?"

"Yes."

"And not because I had a flat chest?"

"You know I like them big." he replied before quickly covering his mouth. 'Crap! Wrong thing to say with a chest that size.'

Bonk.

Soul blinked as Maka bonked him on the head lightly, without her scythe blades.

"I see, so you are a perv." She chuckled.

"Am not."

"It's fine." Maka smiled while moving closer. "It's you, and I'm happy you were honest with me. Even if you had your mind on big breasts."

He blushed seeing them jiggle as she moved and popped a nosebleed. 'Damn it! They put Blair's to shame!'

"And as for the answer." She spoke while moving her face closer to him. "I say you got a great partner and,"

Chu~

"Girlfriend."

Soul blushed and touched his cheek. "W-Woah."

Maka smiled. "So will you be my boyfriend?"

Soul felt red at this before seeing Blair giving him a thumbs up.

KICK!

"NO!" Yelled Spirit while kicking the door down and ran in before grabbing Soul's neck. "I REFUSE TO LET MY BABY GIRL DATE THIS PUNK!"

"Gah!" he spoke as Spirit swung him around.

"Papa! Put him down!"

"No. Now let your papa wring this bastard's neck!"

She growled before looking at Blair and instinctively changed into a short black scythe with a piano key shaped blades on the tip before appearing in her hands. 'Use me on papa, NOW!'

"Wah! Maka? When could you become a scythe?"

'No time! Just do it!'

"But I've never used a weapon before!"

'Just slash at him.' She frowned. 'Don't hold back.'

Blair blinked before feeling her paws moving on their own as piano keys appeared on her arms. "Uh, ok?"

"Any last word-"

SWISH!

Spirit blinked before seeing the blade and dodged it while letting go of Soul's neck. 'What the….wait where's Maka?'

'Enough!' Maka screamed from her weapon. 'Enough acting like this papa!'

"Maka? You become a scythe?"

'I did, but that's not important. You need to stop because I already kissed my boyfriend! And you killing him won't help at all!' She growled while exiting her weapon form. "So stop hurting MY Soul!"

"Y...You two….kissed?"

"Gah…" Soul gasped. "She kissed me you idiot."

"No one asked you!"

"Papa." Maka glared. "Shut up and apologize to Soul or I'll cut you into nothing." she formed several blades on her body that looked like Medusa's vector arrow formation. "Got **it?** "

He gulped and dropped Soul. "S-Sorry."

Soul coughed while Maka removed her blades and dragged Spirit outside.

"Now."

KICK!

"GET OUT OF OUR HOME!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Ping!

Maka sighed while walking back inside and sat near Soul. "Sorry about that, are you ok?"

"Yeah, he squeezes tighter than I thought."

She looked at his neck before kissing it a few times.

Soul blushed as he saw Blair walking away.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't forget to clean the table before you do it."

"BLAIR!" they cried out with blushes.

'Oh I'm going to enjoy this.' She thought while the day ended for this newly made romance.

(Omake)

(A few months later)

-Loew Village-

Maka and Soul looked at the spiders slowly forming together into some tall shape.

The form was a strange woman that looked like a spider like aristocrat. And she was causing Crona to shake like a leaf.

"L-Lady Medusa?!"

"No, but she is my sister." spoke the woman amused. "Hello nephew."

Maka looked at her before creating some blades to cut the threads. "Just who are you? And how do you know Crona?"

"I know many things from my years of slumber. My spiders have kept an eye on you too Maka and your boyfriend Soul."

They blinked before blushing red.

"And I have to say, you can really rock the place up."

"Q-Quiet!" spoke Soul before forming into his weapon self and landed in Maka's hands.

The woman just looked slightly amused before saying. "Even if you have more curves than a normal woman I won't let that stand in the way for my ambitions."

"...what?" Both said confused.

"I was referring to your body." She closed her fan. "You aren't the only femme fatale in this world."

"Is she trying to compare us?" Maka whispered to Soul.

'Maybe? I mean you are kind of big. I mean in a good way.' He said before seeing her looking at Giriko.

"Giriko, let us leave." She spoke while looking at Maka with a slight glare. "We will have other opportunities to kill them. But remember this Maka, the next time we meet I'll take my title back."

'...huh?' the two thought in confusion.

"Arachne what did that mean?"

"You know what I am talking about. The femme fatale title." She said before walking away. "Tell the Oldest Golem to kill them." 'I'll get my title back Maka, even if I have to kill you myself to do it.'

Giriko grinned before forming into a chainsaw as the golem revved him up and charged at the kids.

'Get ready Maka.'

"Aren't I always." Maka smirked while making some blades pop up from her arms and legs. "Now let's go!"

'Right!'

They charged as the screen went black.


	61. Harmonia and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Harmonia and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Camp Half Blood-

Percy was busy walking out from the training area while drying his head with a towel. "Man what a work out."

But when he was walking past some of the cabins he noticed something….off.

"So let's agree not to fight." Spoke an Ares kid to a Hephaestus girl.

"Sure thing, why fight when we can just be happy?"

"You said it Catty."

"Oh Simon you." She chuckled.

"..." 'What the…?'

"Here's the spear I painted, I cleaned it up." smiled an Aphrodite girl to an Ares kid.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You're not bad with a brush."

Percy rubbed his eyes while noting all the kids of various cabins having no qualms. 'Ok this is new, did I suddenly enter a parallel universe without any anger?'

"Thanks again for helping me read this book." Spoke a Hermes girl to a Athena boy.

"Anytime, and thanks for the lesson on pickpocketing."

"Anytime best friend."

'What next Demeter with a Apollo?' He thought before seeing said cabins having a nice picnic with the Dionysus cabin and the….Ares cabin?!

"Hey Percy, you coming to the joint barbecue tonight?" asked Grover running up.

"Huh? Joint barbecue?"

"Yeah, all the cabins are coming together for a big party."

"Wait all the cabins?"

"Every single one with kids yeah."

"And everyone's ok with it?"

"Well yeah, they've been spreading it around so everyone doesn't miss it."

"Even you?"

"And the nymphs."

"Um...let me get back to you on that." he replied before walking to his cabin. 'Ok, when did this place turn into woodstock?'

As he walked in he noticed a woman with short blond hair, red and pink eyes, wearing a pink shirt with a skull on it with black baggy pants, with a C cup chest and small ass, and wearing some boots made of snake skin, python to be exact, sitting on the couch while twirling a strand of hair.

"A nice calm day for the world….again." She said boredly.

Percy stopped and looked at her. "Uh, hi, who are you?"

"Oh hello." She waved. "Names Harmonia, goddess of harmony and concord."

"Wait, goddess?" he looked her up and down. "You sure you're just not some new demigod? Cause if so you might wanna talk to Chiron, he's the half horse man."

"I know him." She sighed. "And I'm telling the truth. Ask me anything and I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

"Ok….who did Apollo curse with donkey ears?"

"Minos. Everyone knows that."

"How do you properly kill a hydra?"

"Slice the heads off and burn them. Even a pacifist like me can do it."

"What is the symbol for Artemis?"

"Sometimes a deer sometimes the moon, it depends on her mood." She yawned. "And time of month if you catch my drift."

"Uh….oh! Try this, who fought against my dad during the war with Kronos?"

"Which one? The old war or the new one, because if it's the old he fought against a titan but I was born way after it so I'm not sure. But if it's right now then I have to say Typhon and Oceanius."

"Yes, and I'm dead." he spoke realizing she was serious.

"Why would I kill you? I'm a pacifist, and the goddess of harmony and concord."

"Concord?"

"To agree on something." She said getting up. "Like right now, I'm agreeing with you without causing you discord or disharmony."

"Wait, Harmonia? So your mom would be Aphrodite, and your dad….Ares."

"Yep." She nodded. "And I'm not like either one. I just try to keep the peace."

"Isn't it kinda ironic that your dad has a knack for rubbing people the wrong way?"

"I know." She sighed. "While it is annoying, I tolerate it." she then took a longer sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just I really hate my powers on occasion. Having everyone around me being calm and relaxed is just boring."

"Wait, you mean you're the reason everyone in camp is so buddy buddy? Phew, and here I thought I was in some other world."

"Yes I am and believe me I don't like it. Once in awhile yes but after a few days or years it gets old." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know how that feels like?"

"No."

"Good because it feels like taking drugs that relax a person and having that spread out like a cloud of toxins." Harmonia sighed. "It's almost like my mom's power of love or dad's power of war."

"Um ok?" He said confused at the analogy. "Wait weren't you married to this guy named Cadmus?"

"Yes, and now he's my boots." She said pointing to her boots. "Had him turned into them when he died of old age."

"Ok...dark." he remarked creeped out.

"I am dad's little girl." She deadpanned. "I know how to skin a snake. I also know how to make anyone look nice from mom."

"So then I take it you came here for something other then everyone going all hippie?"

Harmonia nodded while taking a seat in the bed. "I'm here to get away from the drama upstairs. It's just boring and tiring. I mean it's just not my style."

"Well considering everyone is all gung ho and happy, there's not much to do here then."

"Besides seeing you." She admitted. "I am a big fan of you after all. Like since you stopped WWIII."

"...huh?!"

"Didn't expect that? A minor goddess being a fan of a demigod? It's not that far fetched, you have lots of fans on Olympus but I started the fan club."

"Wait, I've got a fan club? Like the ones they have in highschool in some places?"

"No no, like the ones in football stadiums and occasional office life." She chuckled. "I even have the shirt and palm palms with me."

Percy blinked as she changed her shirt to a blue one with his name on it with pink highlights while her hands held two blue and pink palm palms.

"Give me a P! Give me a E! Give me a R! Give me a C! Give me a Y! Gooooo PERCY!" She cheered while posing a little.

He clapped while blown away he got a cheer from a goddess in the actual outfit.

"Thank you." She bowed. "I've worked on that for years." 'He really clapped for me! Ah I feel so happy now!'

"Wait, years?" he blinked. 'Woah, I never thought I'd have a goddess fan, makes me wonder who else is part of the club.'

"Yep, since you brought peace to the world." She smiled while the palm palms and shirt vanished as her regular shirt returned. "And thanks for the encore. You really just made my day."

"No problem, and I might have an idea for your boredom, but it's kinda...sound crazy coming from me."

"What is it?"

"Well have you ever experienced what a big party was like that's intense?"

"Well the wedding of my late husband was something like that but it wasn't that good." 'I'm still feeling that bad fish. Ugh.'

"I mean one where people can get mad and bent out of shape. What if I could get the camp to stop being so peaceful, would that help?"

"It could, but you have to get me pretty flustered at this party to get them to snap out of it." Harmonia spoke.

"Won't they get bent out of shape if pushed too far?"

"Well yes but I also have to be flustered, if you bent them out of shape without making me flustered then my powers will kick back in and we'll be back at square one."

"So I've gotta piss you off?"

"No just fluster me in embarrassment. Getting me mad is impossible."

"Well we'll see about that." he remarked while heading out. "We'll wait till the party and I'll see if I can help, but if you do get flustered, you won't hold it against me, right?"

"Oh no. I'm not going to be like aunty Hera." She reassured him with a smile.

"Then get ready, cause I'm about to do something I never thought I would on purpose, anger a goddess."

(Later)

The party was in full swing as various cabins brought drinks with the Hephaestus cabin using a big grill with a big surface and with the Ares kid having the meat roast over it with spears.

"Ah this is the life." Smiled an Aphrodite girl to a Demeter boy. "Right Yasha?"

"Yep."

That's when they saw Percy walked towards the stage with an unknown woman behind him.

BZZZ!

"Sorry is this thing on?"

BZZZZ!

"One, two, three. Is this thing on?"

"Yeah!" called an Athena boy out.

"Ok ok. Um good evening and um I want to start a roast tonight if that's fine with you."

The campers were confused, but listened.

"Ok I want to say that Clarisse is a big, tough and very headstrong girl." He said. "But the one thing I don't get is why she's so tall! I mean look at her she's as tall as a tree yet she doesn't get struck by Zeus's bolts. I mean come on, she's right there Zeus!"

The campers turned to said girl who looked away with a blush.

"And yet I find her to be a great friend. Just let off the spear, I don't want any male innuendos thank you very much." He chuckled before pointing to Drew. "And Drew, the most oddest of the Aphrodite kids, I mean yes she's cute and a little interesting if you get to know her but the charm speaking more like stink speaking am I right fellas?"

Some of the males did shrug or nod while the girl slowly frowned.

"But I find her a great girl, but please put a belt on." He said before seeing Travis and Connor. "Ah the twins, amazing how they can be great fighters but annoying at the same time." He then made a circle with one hand. "I mean if they didn't have girlfriends then I guess being Hermes' kids can make them come quickly."

That got some of the others chuckling with the brothers frowning and crossing their arms.

"But hey I'm not judging you guys, but please stop acting like the girls from the Shining." Percy said while turning to Annabeth. "Ok I know you're like a sister to me but acting like a mom? That's so strange that I think I have a theory." He cupped the air. "She wants to be a mother so badly she would go after boys shorter than her for fun. But that could be just her right?"

That got others laughing with Annabeth blushing and glaring at him.

"Annabeth I love you but stick to being a sister, I don't want the camp flooded with milk yet." He laughed before pointing to Nico. "Nico my man, I know you want to be independent but please for the love of your dad try not to develop a sister complex, we already have a mother and father complex we don't need anymore."

Said boy crossed his arms and scowled with slowly feeling less happy and more annoyed.

"But hey at least you're not in the forties anymore." He said before pointing at Charon and Grover. "Ok best teacher and friend are in the house, however are they house trained? No seriously if they are half horse and half goat doesn't that mean they half the time do it well and the other half not so well?"

At this point half of the campers laughed with Grover blushing and looking away with Charon huffing.

"Ok no need to shoot me." He waved off before seeing the wine god. 'Here goes nothing.' "Ok mister D, I know you're the perfect person to do poker but you can't drink wine? By Zeus I'm surprised you can even drink soda without having to burp every ten seconds. I mean what's worse the puking or the burping?"

Said god growled and broke his can while feeling his powers helping negate the peaceful feeling. "Watch it Patrick."

"It's Percy and we have a guest." He pointed to Harmonia. "Meet Harmonia, goddess of harmony and the city of concord no wait just concord. But take a good look at her boots." He pointed to the boots. "That's her husband and by the gods I'm shocked that she would do that. It would be like if Hera tried to turn Zeus into a pair of boots. But I'm getting ahead of myself, she's also secret snake in hole girl." 'Please don't smite me!'

'Secret snake in ho-Hey!'

"And while she looks like a punk from hippy school I know for a fact she loves to cheer." He chuckled. "Cheer for what you ask? Easy, world peace that can't be achieved thanks to being a minority figure."

'He's pushing it.'

"And how can the daughter of love and war bring harmony? Yeah I'm pretty sure the last guy who tried using love for a war ended up with a bullet to the head, or maybe it was a spear, there's so many wars her dad sets off I lose track."

She frowned a little.

"And look at her." He moved towards her and squeezed the ass. "Her ass is as soft as ice cream after being in the sun and don't get me started with the breasts, I mean wow she's so small it makes Clarisse's chest look like a pair of beach balls."

'Ok I'm getting annoyed.'

"But in respect to the parents they raised a great daughter." Percy smiled. "But I have one concern, why didn't you stop with her? I mean she already can skin you and fuck you at the same time so why the other kids? Oh wait maybe they hate her? Wouldn't surprise me since there's always a black sheep in the family, especially with said sheep being Harmonia."

She gritted her teeth and started feeling mad.

"But the big question is simple." He paused for dramatic effect. "Is she a slut or a whore?" 'I'm going to die….yep I'm going to die!'

"What did you just call me?!" Harmonia growled while grabbing him.

"Um are you a slut or a whore?"

She growled while her spell broke and she started to pummel him to near death. " **YOU LITTLE SHIT!** "

"Hey! You call this cooked? It's charred doofus!" snapped an Ares kid to a Hephaestus boy while tossing his plate at him.

"You are a bitch!" A Demeter boy growled at an Athena girl. "And why did you have to be so rude to my plants!"

"They were growing beside our cabin! And you call those plants? I've seen flytraps that look more hydrated than those stupid weeds!"

"You're dead!"

"Same with you!"

PUNCH!

KICK!

SLAP!

CRASH!

" **DIE YOU LITTLE BRAT!** " Harmonia roared while not noticing her folks appeared due to the massive amount of hate and the lack of love in one given area.

"Harmonia?" spoke Ares in surprise while seeing all the carnage. "I don't know what the hell you did, but I love it!"

"Ares." Aphrodite frowned. "Not now."

The girl stopped punching Percy while slightly calming down. "Dad? Mom? What are you two doing here?"

"We could feel all the hate and came to see what was going on." she looked around. "How did they get so mad if you're here? That's like Hades freezing over."

Harmonia looked at Percy and gulped seeing his bloody state. "Um let's just say my friend here kind of roasted everyone and….went too far."

"Ow….." he groaned. 'I knew she'd take it personally.'

"Isn't that that Jackson brat?" Ares asked with a smirk. "Because if it is great work."

"Dad, I asked him to do that."

"To anger you? Why?" asked her mother.

"Because I was bored of the harmony." She sighed while healing Percy up. "I mean I just wanted ONE day without acting like you two. I mean anger and love in one place is fun for you but for me and my power, I'm so bored that I rather look at paint dry."

"Well if you wanted to be pissed off all you had to do was ask, I can fix that up no problem." spoke Ares.

"You forget I'm not easily quick to anger." She pointed out. "And also what he roasted me on was I quote 'Are you a slut or a whore?'."

"Oh really?" frowned Aphrodite looking at him. "So she's a slut just because she's one of my children?"

"No no no no!" He waved in fear. "I wasn't trying to imply that! I needed material so I can get this camp back to normal. I didn't even know it would make Harmonia THIS pissed off!"

"Well next time you say that, roast or not, I'll make sure the only thing loving you is horses, and trust me, I'll make sure they're the most wild of stallions around."

Percy gulped while Harmonia intervened again.

"Mom, can you not be nasty to my boyfriend." She spoke. "And yes boyfriend, I mean I'm the head of his fan club and admire him so why let a girl down in love?"

"Boyfriend?" her parents and Percy spoke in surprise.

"Well yes." She chuckled. "I mean I started my fan club because I have a crush on him." she turned to Percy. "And the club's name is the Percy is a sex god and hot stuff club."

"I didn't think that was you, just some tree nymph." remarked Aphrodite. "If I knew this I could have gotten you two a date in Paris."

"One problem." She pointed to Ares. "Dad hates Percy."

"Oh trust me, I'd castrate the punk." he glared at him. "Hell I'm tempted to right now."

"Dad." Harmonia frowned while making him calmer. "Just stop, relax and don't castrate him. What would uncle Poseidon say if he found out his son was a girl now?"

He grumbled and crossed his arms. "Yeah yeah yeah."

"And mom, can you schedule a date for Paris? If it's not too much trouble that is?" She asked while making a cute face.

"Of course dear, I'll make sure Hermes lends a hand for the next plane there, but if you two get real into it, I wanna know ahead of time."

They blushed before noticing that everyone was also calming down and looking at them in annoyance as the two gods of Olympus flashed away.

"Um hi?" Percy said nervously. "Can you not take all that personally? I kinda had to lend Harmonia here something new."

They cracked their knuckles as Harmonia kissed him on the lips.

"I'll help out Percy." She smiled while her cheer outfit reappeared. "Go Percy! You're the man! These demi gods stand no chance! Go go go PERCY!"

'Oh sweet gods that's not helping.' He thought before seeing her flashing him away, naked. 'Huh?!'

"Time for my sexy dance." Harmonia smirked while appearing naked to him with a lustful expression.

He blushed bright red and covered his groin. 'Oh sweet gods!'

-Omake-

(Some weeks later)

-Paris-

Up in a tall hotel saved for honeymooners is where groaning could be heard.

"Mmm, yes keep it up." Harmonia moaned while Percy thrusted into her snatch for the one hundredth time. "I want to be ready for a baby before the wedding."

"I swear, this is definitely from your mom's side." he groaned while pinching her nipples.

She moaned while gripping Percy's ass. "Don't forget my roughness from dad's side~"

SQUEEZE~

"I can tell." he groaned while his dick started twitching.

"Oh Percy, do it~" Harmonia moaned while putting her fingers in his anus.

He slammed inside and started cumming inside again.

"Ah~" she cried out while filling up. "More, I want more Percy."

He sighed before getting an idea and decided to cause his sperm to stop flowing. "Alright, but...expect a lot more from this." 'Ow ow ow!'

"Aw, come on, I know you have more than just that."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop thrusting." He grinned before thrusting harder into her as the cock started to get bigger from the sperm building inside it. 'Just keep it in a little bit longer.'

Harmonia moaned while not noticing her mom appearing with a camera in hand.

'Just need a few for the scrap book.' Aphrodite thought while ducking behind the bathroom door.

"Come on Percy! Flood me!"

"Just a few more minutes my cute cheerleader." Percy teased while pinching her nipples hard. "Care to give me another cheer?"

"Percy Percy he's my fiancé! I love you so much and you're a sex god! Go go Percy!"

'Doesn't rhyme, but it still works for me.' He thought while Aphrodite filmed the entire thing. "Almost ready."

"Percy! Ah! More! Make me yours forever!"

"I'm gonna blow!"

"PERCY!" She cried out before feeling her stomach bulging greatly as Aphrodite giggled loudly at this.

"Oh no." She muttered.

"Mom!?"

"Um hi dear." She chuckled nervously as Percy covered them up with a blanket. "So you're one for a shotgun marriage? Never expected that."

"Mom! Did you spy on us?"

"No." she chuckled. "I just got here, but I recorded everything for the reception." she then made a few blue wedding dresses, that were made for maternal women, appear on the bed. "And here's my early wedding gift."

"Just get out!"

"Fine." She said before flashing away, only to make Percy's cock even more bigger. 'Just a little speeding for my cute daughter.'

He blushed while Harmonia moaned since it was still inside her.

"Percy, I'm ready for round one hundred and one." She smiled while licking her lips.

'Oh god, she's gonna drain me dry before I say 'I do'.'


	62. The Goddesses and Link

Crazy trouble with love part 5

The Goddesses and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hyrule-

Laying in a bed was an elderly man with pointed ears and in a green robe with a sheathed sword laying on his stomach. This was Link, the hero of time and he was dying. He only had five minutes to live.

'To think, I still remember the day I became the hero.' He thought while recalling his life and adventures of days past. 'To be young again, but I can't use the Ocarina of Time for cheating death.'

He coughed and had to keep from losing it as he laid back down and stared at the ceiling. 'I only wish I had one chance to say goodbye to the kingdom.' He then slowly closed his eyes. 'And to Zelda.'

Slowly he felt his heart weaken before it stopped beating.

And thus the hero of time finally died but this wasn't the end for him.

-Unknown location-

Link slowly felt his heartbeat while feeling somehow lighter than normal. He felt more energized and slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?"

He looked around and saw he was in a light filled palace with red, green and blue colors all round it as statues of the triforce were surrounding him like tombstones. "W...Where am I? And...why do I feel stronger?" He looked down and saw he was back in his teens, age eighteen to be exact, and looking kind of transparent for some reason. "I...I….I'm young?"

The doors to the throne room opened slowly as more light shined down on him.

"Enter." Spoke three female voices at once.

He was confused, but obeyed and got up before walking towards the room.

Inside was three thrones, each one covered in a color.

The throne of red stood a tall woman with long red hair that reached her massive hips, red eyes, a strong build and a F cup chest. Her robes were that of a Gaudo.

The throne of green had another tall woman with short green hair that was curled in a bun, a pair of green eyes, wearing a robe of a Kokori as her D chup chest and very massive ass filled it almost perfectly.

The throne of blue stood the tallest woman Link ever saw with long blue hair in two ponytails, blue eyes, wearing a Hylian robe that looked kind of small given her semi small ass and G cup chest.

"Welcome Link." They said in unison. "To the Sacred Realm."

His eyes widened while stunned and gulped. "W...Who are you?"

"It's simple." Spoke the figure in red in a gruff voice. "We are the golden goddesses. I'm Din, goddess of power."

"I'm Nayru, goddess of knowledge." The blue girl smiled with happiness.

"And I'm Farore, goddess of courage and your patron goddess." The green woman smiled with a confident voice.

"G-Goddesses?" he spoke before quickly bowing.

"He he." Farore giggled. "Rise up Link, you are among equals."

He slowly stood up and gulped. "But, if you're the goddesses, then...I really did die."

"Yes." Spoke Nayru sadly. "You have, but you lived a long life."

"One with trials." Din chuckled. "Like surviving my patron city's trial of staying alive."

"Or trying to save a town from the moon itself in two days." spoke Farore.

"And getting attacked by Cuccos." Nayru smirked. "Which was stupid but very entertaining."

He blushed and looked away while frowning at the image of the birds.

"But enough about that." Din spoke while making a chair appear for Link. "We have brought you here because of your deeds on earth."

"They have warranted you a honor no one has ever had." spoke Farore.

"The chance to become a god." Nayru spoke with merit.

"A...god?" he spoke with shock.

"A god." Din reassured. "And it can be yours if you prove yourself before us so we don't think you lost yourself in old age."

He frowned at the remark. "If it's another test then I'll take it."

They looked at each other before nodding as they snapped their fingers as they appeared on a large island with nothing on it but a bed fit for a king in the center of it.

Link looked around and looked confused. "Um, I'm sorry, but what do I have to do? Swim around the island? Fish for a great beast and slay it? Or try to form shelter from the soil itself?"

"To," they said while their clothes vanished revealing their snatches. "Fuck us until we are out cold."

His eyes popped out of his head while looking them over and blushed with his jaw dropping before turning away.

"What's wrong?" Asked Farore. "Did you lose courage?"

"No he's a virgin." Nayru giggled.

"A well toned one at that." Din smirked while licking her lips like a predator.

"M-My goddesses! W-Why this test exactly?"

"Because we want to test if your heart is big enough to make love to three sexy goddesses." They said in unison while moving closer to him. They pulled him closer with their chests right against his head.

'Oh….my goddesses!'

"So want to take the trial?" Spoke Farore with a grin as Nayru and Din smirked while licking their lips.

"Um what if I say no?"

"Then we kill you a second time." Din said with a little sadism in it.

He paled while they had him sit on the bed and he tried sounding brave. "Well, when you put it like that, it is just another trial, right?"

"Yep." Nayru grinned before turning to Farore. "And since he's your patio hero, you get the first turn."

"Ok!" She smiled before sitting on Link with her massive ass. "Let's start the first half my hero~"

He blushed bright red while feeling her ass slowly rub against his groin which began to make his dick slowly harden. 'Wow, this is so big!'

Farore grinned before moving her ass harder on the cock while cupping her chest. "I may not have a massive chest like Nayru but my nipples are ready to be sucked."

He blushed while averting his eyes. "But...I've never done this before, not even with Zelda."

"Then it's a good thing we're helping you." She grinned while turning around and started to lick the base of the cock.

"AHH!" He cried out before having his face attacked by her massive ass.

Farore moved it side to side before licking longer and with precision. 'He'll lose it in no time flat.'

Link had a nosebleed as he smelled the heavenly smell of the goddesses snatch. 'Oh fuck, this is…...hot.'

"Come on Link, aren't you gonna do something or make me do all the work?" Farore smirked before feeling his tongue on her slit. "Mmm, that's the spot."

He felt his cock getting bigger as he continued to lick the woman's snatch. 'I'm really licking one of the goddesses down here!'

Din and Nayru smiled at this while deciding to rub each other's breasts together and make out in front of them.

Farore moaned and licked while rubbing her ass faster on the hero's face. 'Just a little more and I might get his heroic sperm, but first a little ball squeezing.'

SQUEEZE!

"Yeow!" He yelled in pain.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She blushed before putting her entire mouth over the cock and bobbed up and down it.

He groaned before feeling his courage increase tenfold and his conviction returning after so many years. 'Huh? What the….wait what am I doing? I shouldn't be afraid of this!' he spread her folds and began to lick directly inside them.

"Ah! Oh yes, that's it Link." Farore moaned. "Go for it head on!" 'He's almost ready for my hole~'

His tongue brushed up and down before pushing inside and swirling against the walls. He then nipped a little of the slit and felt her jump a little as the goddess felt the cock getting ready to come.

She sucked harder while swirling her tongue against the balls.

"I'm about to come!" Link moaned while Din and Nayru started to suck on each other's breasts.

"Mmm~"

"Then come my hero." She moaned while sucking even harder as the sperm entered her mouth and down to her stomach. 'Delicious, and full of courage.'

Link groaned while he kept licking. However he had to stop as she turned around and placed her breasts in front of him.

"Time to finish this part Link." She licked while placing her slit over the cock as sperm dropped from her mouth. "So be brave and get ready to venture into the unknown!"

He blinked before getting his cock engulfed by the woman's tight folds. "AHH! M-My goddess!"

"Don't worry, just make it hard." She licked while bobbing her ass up and down. "I love having my ass smacked you know~"

Link gasped before smacking the ass cheeks hard.

"AH~!" she moaned with a smile. "Just like that~!"

'I feel so confident!' He thought before thrusting harder and true as he grabbed her ass and squeezed them very hard.

"AH! More, make me limp!"

"Gladly my goddess!" Link grinned while thrusting harder and harder as his cock felt the folds getting even more tighter.

"Link!" Farore cried out as her eyes started to roll back a little. "MORE I WANT MORE!"

"THEN LET ME FUCK YOU!" he growled hammering in as fast as he could.

She moaned even louder as the cock started to twitch faster and faster while Din and Nayru started to rub each other's snatches with gusto. 'Oh yes! He's going to pass my trial!'

"My goddess! I'm close!"

"THEN COME!" She cried out as she felt the sperm filling her to the brim as she glowed a bright green. 'OH YES!'

He groaned as he didn't notice a green triangle appear on the left side of his forehead.

"Wow he's really making her climax." Din chuckled while Nayru stopped licking her snatch. "Time for one of us to have a go next."

"And that will be me." Nayru smirked. "After all I'm very antsy right now."

Link sighed as Farore fell off his cock with sperm flowing out of her snatch.

Only to have a massive pair of tits around his hard cock.

"My turn hero." Nayru grinned. "And trust me, I know you imagined Zelda and Sheik with these babies."

He blushed and groaned as she began moving her breasts up and around his cock.

"Now relax and let my wisdom take over." She said while moving faster and faster as she licked the tip at the same time.

"Ah!" He cried out while feeling really excited at this. "M-My goddess."

"Just relax." She said while sucking on it. 'He maybe lacking in the wisdom department but he's going to have my wisdom once I'm done with him~'

'This is so exhilarating….wait why do I know that word?' he thought while gripping the bed the longer her felt the soft melons against his groin.

Nayru smirked as sperm filled her mouth. 'Tasty, and just enough for me to infuse him with never ending wisdom.' she then put her power inside of Link and caused his wisdom to increase drastically.

'The square root of pie is...wow! How did I know that factoid?! And why am I so great at puzzles now?' he thought while feeling her tongue rub against the slit of his dick making him thrust up on instinct.

"Oh, how sensitive." She chuckled before pulling back and pushed her slit over the cock. "Now I wonder how your tastebuds are with my mammary glands?" she moved down and pressed them in his face. "Go ahead, suck Link."

He gulped before taking one nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Mmm~" she moaned while pushing her slit down the cock and bobbed up and down. "Good, but you can take both Link, you earned it~"

'This is supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Wait what did I just think?!' he thought while sucking harder and tried thrusting his hips upwards as she bounced.

'Oh this is perfect!' She thought with a hum. 'Sorry my patron princess but this one's mine to love!' she then felt him sucking both nipples and came a little. "Ah!" 'That's the spot!'

Link groaned while feeling the folds tightening around his cock. 'At this rate I'm going to ejaculate deep inside her cervix!'

"Link! Make me a prostitute! I want to feel it in my womb you sexually attractive Hylian!"

"Yes my goddess!"

"Ah! Faster!" She moaned louder as the cock began to twitch faster. "Oh Link! You are going to pass soon enough!"

"I'm going to ejaculate!"

"Then do it AHHH!" Nayru cried out as the sperm filled her womb up and made her leak milk from her breasts while glowing a bright blue color. "YES MORE!"

Link compiled as a blue triangle appeared on the right of his forehead, right next to the green one.

Din saw this and smirked. 'Time for my trial~ My trial of power!'

Link panted while Nayru patted his head and slowly rose off his cock with a moan. "This is excruciatingly painful."

"And it will get worse." Din smirked before grabbing his balls and squeezed. "My trial is about you keeping all that in for an hour. If you can that is boy~"

He groaned while going wide eyed at the condition of the final trial. 'That's impossible at this rate!'

Din moved towards the cock before grabbing it as well. "Now you can do anything you want, preferably pinching my hard nipples."

'Well, if she says so.' He thought before pinching her nipples and pulled them.

"AH!" She cried out with lust.

(Fifty five minutes later)

'This is the most pain I've ever felt in my life!' Link thought while feeling his cock ready to burst as he smacked her breasts hard.

"AH~! Who knew you were so dominating~" 'A few more minutes and he'll have the power of the universe at his disposal! My disposal that is~'

He groaned while feeling the pain getting less and less strenuous and more like a mosquito bite. 'Ok, just breath, you can do this.' He then got an idea before grabbing both breasts and pinched them so hard that Din thought she was going to lose them.

"AH!" She cried out in pain.

'Oh no! I pushed it!' He paled while moving his hands away.

"Why did you stop? It was so good." She winced a little. "Just go easy next time." 'Ok now I know he's ready to cum. Especially when he's strong enough to hurt me, the goddess of fucking power!'

"S-Sorry, I just thought that was pushing my boundaries." Link gulped before seeing her release his cock.

"Get ready because this might sting." She warned before releasing the balls.

"AHH!" Link screamed as his sperm shot out in a larger amount the normal. His eyes bulged out while feeling all the pent up pain and pressure fly out like a volcano.

Din smirked before sucking on the excess that landed on his stomach. "Tastes great, perfect for the one that defeated my fallen patron."

He panted while feeling close to passing out cold. Only to feel a surge of energy restarting his body and cock. 'Wow! That was a rush of power!'

"Time for your reward." Din said while laying on her back and spread her legs open. "Go for it handsome~"

He gulped, but complied and moved over eagerly with the cock pressing against her entrance. "I-Is it alright if I get a little rough?"

"I don't mind." She winked while grabbing him. "As long as its with me, my sisters might not like it but I love being dominated and humiliated~"

'Wow, I never thought I'd hear one of the goddesses say that.' Link thought before thrusting hard into her while biting her nipple, which caused her to moan with lust.

"Mmm~ Say something mean about me Link~"

"You're ugly." He spoke while seeing her moan a little louder.

"More~"

"And you….don't look that hot!"

She moaned even more while feeling the cock pushing harder into her.

"And you're a fat pig with no shame!" He yelled while feeling more dominating and powerful. 'This feels pretty good.'

Din groaned while feeling her snatch getting wetter and wetter with each humiliating thing Link said. 'He's making me go blank! He's ready for godhood!'

"You call this tight? It's as loose as a doorway! I could get off more with a damn Cucco!"

She moaned even more while feeling the cock getting ready to cum inside her.

"Well if you're going to be a slut, then be a lowly slut for your master!" Link yelled while pouring his sperm inside her.

"YES MAKE ME EXPLODE AND COVER THE WALLS WITH MY SLUTTY BODY!" She cried out with pleasure while glowing a bright red.

"TAKE IT ALL!" He roared as a red triangle appeared on his forehead and above the blue and green one.

Din cried out while filling up as her eyes rolled back. 'Welcome….to godhood….Link….'

Link panted before blinking as he now appeared back in the room with the goddesses on their thrones like nothing happened. "What the…?" he looked at himself and saw he was glowing a bright yellow color while wearing a golden version of his original outfit but with armor covering his arms, legs and chest area. His hair was now pure gold as well as his eyes while the triangles on his head vanished into his very being.

"Welcome Link, god of the time." They said in unison. "And god of the triforce."

"Wow….this….is amazing." he spoke feeling unbelievably more stronger than ever before.

"And you now have us." Naryu winked.

"As your teachers." Farore grinned happily.

"And queens." Din spoke with a seductive tone. "For all eternity, or until you decide to get more women. Either way you're the king of the three golden goddesses now Link."

He blinked and turned his back to them before holding his hands together. 'Oh thank you cosmic forces of all time! This is beyond amazing!'

The goddesses then created a throne of pure gold and beckoned him to sit. "It is time to take the mantle, our king."

He turned and slowly walked up to it before sitting down and smiled. 'It's good to be king.'

And so the hero of time became the king of time and the triforce, so ends his tale and the tale of his MANY descendants that will be all girls and want a piece of him later.

Yup, even his own descendants want a piece of his D, he's that much of a badass now.

But that's another story for another era.


	63. Khione and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Khione and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City, park-

It was the blizzard of the century with snow reaching 7-9 feet in some places. But something was off as a small boy of about five was in the snow with a little bit of warm clothes and some mittens.

"C-Cold…." The boy shivered while sniffling a little as he tried to stay warm. He was breathing into his hands as he could feel his whole body shivering.

As he tried to stay warm he didn't notice he was starting to feel sleepy. He staggered in the snow and started to feel his eyes droop. But before he fell asleep he saw a figure walk up to him.

"A human? Here?"

"Who…." he tried to say before falling into slumber.

(A while later)

Percy slowly noticed a warm feeling that wasn't there before and seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"Finally awake?" Spoke a voice as cold as the snow.

He slowly opened his eyes as he noticed a woman with a main lush black hair that was covered by a white fur hat, coffee-brown eyes, wearing a white dress that seemed to also be covered in fur and exposed her unnaturally pale skin. Her chest looked like his mom's, which he remembered reading the back on a strange object's tag as D something or other, and her behind looked a little smaller than his own.

"Can you speak or are you going to stare?" She asked while Percy slowly got up.

"What happened?"

"You nearly froze to death." She spoke coldly. "And while I don't do this often you looked too cold for a normal child."

He looked around and saw a fire nearby with them in what looked like the park.

"So why are you out here in this fine weather?" She asked while standing away from the fire for some reason.

He sniffled and hugged himself while shiver. "G….Gabe told me to go out….and get something he needed, but I can't remember what it was."

"And you didn't have warmer clothes because?"

"He said this would be enough."

"Then he is a fool." She spoke before starting to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Away, I have things to do."

"But you can't go snow lady!"

She stopped and turned to him confused. "What?"

"You can't, it's cold out there if you don't stay near the fire, you could catch a cold."

"I never get cold." She frowned. "And I have a skin condition. I can't take any form of heat."

"Then why are you in that dress and hat?" He asked innocently.

"Because I'm from Canada, Quebec to be exact." she turned her back to him. "I'd get home before it gets any colder for you."

Percy looked at her before taking her hand. "Please? Don't go snow lady."

She blinked while a little surprised someone was being nice to her. 'Must be a trick.'

"Please?"

"...fine. But only until I bring you back to your family, then I'm gone kapish?"

"Ok."

(A few blocks away from the apartment)

"So then I made this snowball and threw it at mom. And she was so made she grabbed me and threw me into a snowbank."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, are you doubting me?"

"Yes." She spoke before getting hit by a snowball. "...you have a death wish or something?"

SMACK!

"...you're really pushing-"

SMACK!

"Come on! It's fun snow lady!" he laughed making another snowball before one suddenly hit him out of nowhere.

"Don't doubt me." She said before making some snowballs hit the boy from every direction.

"Hey no fair! Stop being a magician!"

"I'm not a magician." She said before making a very large snowball. "I'm a snow goddess!"

His eyes widened before it hit him and he fell on his back. "Oof….what?"

"Nothing." She said before seeing him getting back up and did something that made her scream a little. He put a snowball down her pants.

"Pbbb!" He raspberried at her.

"...you….are….dead!" She growled before grabbing him and putting snow down his shirt and pants.

"AHHH!"

(Sometime later)

Both laid on the snow while panting a little. Although Percy was shivering more than before.

"You...are...annoying…."

"I….k-know snow lady." Percy sniffled before sneezing.

"But you're an odd one." She said while getting up. "Why throw snowballs at me?"

"Because….s-snow is fun."

"...what?"

"I-It's….f-fun…." he shivered before sneezing several more times.

She sighed before picking him up and helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you home before you freeze."

He nodded as they walked towards the stairs. "So s-snow lady, are you really a snow goddess?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" 'If it's to mock me then I'm freezing him solid.'

"C-Cool…." he spoke while stumbling a little and held onto her arm and felt more tired than he thought.

'Cool? Like the cold part or the nice part?' She thought before picking him up and held him between her arms. "Well, if you think that way then thank you child."

"I-It's P-Percy. And y-you're welcome snow lady." Percy smiled. "You're so….cool and nice."

She blinked while feeling a little warm on the face. 'A complement, wow that's the first one in centuries.' she saw Percy's head nodding off and shook him. "Don't fall asleep in the cold or you won't wake up."

Percy yawned as the woman knocked on the door.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands." She said before hearing some bottles crash on the floor. 'Huh? What the….an alcoholic?'

SLAM!

"What do you want ya bastard?!" Yelled a smelly man who looked like he just got out of bed and forgot to shower, for a year.

"Is this child yours sir?" 'Gross, even worse than hockey players!'

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's that shitstain that belongs to Sally, where's my beer you little bastard?" he slurred before chugging a beer can.

She frowned at that. "The child isn't a shitstain and I think you should refrain from cursing at him. He's only a child." 'Beer, he was asking him to get beer in this weather?!'

"Yeah well I didn't ask for our opinion ya bitch."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She asked while the blizzard outside became much worse. "If so you should be ashamed."

"Oh just give me the brat and scram you bitch!"

She frowned before looking inside to see a woman coming towards them. "Miss, is this your child I found in the streets?"

"Percy!" she ran out and picked him up before hugging him. "Oh god I was so worried about you!"

"Mom…" he said before sneezing.

"If it's alright with you I'll just leave." 'And get away from the gym locker.'

"Gabe why was he out in the cold?"

"Getting my beer."

"And with little clothing too." The woman spoke. "He was about to close his eyes in the snow when I found him."

"What?!" the woman turned to the man and slapped him with a scowl. "You bastard!"

"You little!" He yelled before punching her in the face, only to get punched in the face by the now annoyed woman.

"Never do that again." She spoke while sounding like an arctic wind while the storm broke the windows and caused snow to enter. "Or else."

He reeled back from the cold while the woman held Percy close to try and keep him warm.

"Now I must leave." She spoke while looking at Percy. "Don't worry Percy, I'll come back when it snows like this."

"O-Ok s-snow lady."

She walked towards the door. "It's Khione." and vanished into the raging storm.

"Lousy cunt." scoffed Gabe. Only to find a massive snowbank crashing down on him from the window. "Gah!"

Percy looked outside while waving. "Bye Khione! See you next time!"

(Timeskip)

It was now his fifteenth birthday and he was trying to relax after a day of training to save the world from the titans. And surprise surprise he got a package in the mail that had a cake in it. And yes he's at camp but only because he wanted to try staying at the camp for a year. Just to test it out.

He bit into the cake while looking out on the lake. 'I think I get why so many people like eating near the ocean.' As he turned to the cake before he noticed snowflakes falling outside. 'Huh?'

The camp slowly looked up and noticed snow falling while surprised since it was suppose to still be in the middle of summer.

Percy then noticed a woman walking towards the cabin as it started to freeze a little. He heard a knock and set the cake down before heading over and opening the door.

"Hello Percy." Spoke the same woman from his childhood, who was now wearing an extra layer of fur boots and wearing a silver crown around her hat. "How are you?"

His eyes widened while taking a sec to register this. "K...Khione?"

"Yes." She said while sounding cold as frost. "Who else would it be?"

"Is that really y...actually nevermind." he shook his head. "What are you doing here? Actually for that matter, HOW are you here?"

She rolled her eyes before making a snowball and threw it into his shirt.

"AHH!"

"I'm a snow goddess, I told you that years ago."

He jumped and got the snow out while shivering. "Well yeah, but back then I just thought you were messing with me. I mean we were kids, I didn't even know I was part god, how can you expect me to accept it like that?"

"I don't." She frowned. "And while I hate humans for considering global warming, and now worshipping me, you were the first to be in my good graces."

"Wait huh?"

"Didn't know? Khione, goddess of snow and winter, never worshipped by humans. It's true and it makes my blood freeze."

"And you're making this sudden snow just by being here?"

"I can't stand the heat." Khione deadpanned. "It weakens me greatly."

"I'm just saying, reminds me of Ares and his way of pissing off anyone like that." he snapped his fingers.

Khione shrugged as she smelled some wine next to her. "Dionysus, I see one of the major gods is doing a _great job_." 'Not.'

"Yeah, he's part of the camp, wanna come inside?"

"Sure." She said while walking inside and leaving a trail of frost. "So have you been busy lately or something?"

"No, just about to eat a cake."

"A cake? For what occasion?"

"Fifteenth birthday, that and I wanted to relax for today. Hear the news about Kronos and the war?"

"Yes." She chuckled. "And personally if it wasn't for a certain person I would have joined in the uprising."

"Wow, who knew you'd chuckle first five minutes here." he teased.

She threw a snowball at him. "Not funny."

He wiped it off. "Maybe I should start carrying a squeegee next time."

She sighed before getting an idea. "Say Percy, do you have anyone here you dislike or tolerate?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh because I'm asking you for some help on a prank." She said with a ice cold smile.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

(Later)

"So remind me again, who are we pranking?"

"Anyone you hate or dislike." Khione clarified. "And you have to tell me since I haven't been here before."

"Well…..what about Clarisse? She's decent, but I've been meaning to get back when I first got here."

"Fine by me." She shrugged while some frost hit his face. "Oh sorry, forgot about that."

He brushed it off as he saw the Ares girl cleaning her spear. "That's her."

Khione smirked before causing the spear to start forming ice around the hands.

"Huh?" she blinked before trying to push it off with her foot, but the ice didn't break. "Hey! How'd it freeze up so fast?"

"And now for act two." Khione smirked before freezing her legs and caused a mountain of snow to enter her clothes. 'He he he.'

"Waahh! C-C-Cold!" she chattered.

"And now."

RIP!

"EEP!" Clarisse screamed as some icicles formed from her clothes and ripped them, even the underwear, as ice cold wind hit her like a brick wall.

"I give you an ice pop child." Khione smirked evilly as campers started to notice the naked girl shivering in the ice and snow.

"Let's book it." he whispered pulling her away.

She nodded before following him, only to see a blond haired girl and felt her very being getting hot. 'What's wrong with me?' "Percy, who is that girl?"

"That's Annabeth, one of the daughters of Athena, and a close friend of mine."

"How close." She frowned while the wind picked up suddenly.

"Like BFF's?"

"..." she looked at the girl before throwing a massive snowball at her.

CRASH!

Annabeth got buried in it and flailed around while Percy looked at Khione in shock.

"Khione! What'd you do that for?"

"What? I was just having fun." She spoke coldly before throwing another one at her.

CRASH!

"See? It's fun Percy."

"Doesn't seem like it if you look like you're trying to BURY HER ALIVE!" he snapped with a frown.

Khione rolled her eyes before walking up to her and pulled her out by the leg. "There, she's alive and still warm." 'I hoped her body would freeze below zero, curse the summer weather!'

She shivered while confused what just happened. "W-W-W-W-Who a-a-a-are y-y-y-you?"

"Khione." She simply said before throwing her into a igloo she created. "Now stay put."

"Khione." spoke Percy in a warning tone.

She sighed before causing the igloo to vanish. "Fine, I'll stop annoying your girlfriend." 'Even if I want to freeze her permanently!'

He blushed. "What no! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Isn't that what a BFF is?" She lied while very annoyed.

"No, I mean yeah we're real close, and we've helped each other out, and have each others backs, and…"

She looked around while looking at the blond with cold hateful eyes. 'This girl irritates me, even more than most humans. And being friends with MY Percy? That tears it!'

"So yes we're real REAL close, but we're not exactly in a relationship like that." He said before noticing that the snow was getting up to his stomach.

'I'll freeze her **solid!** ' She thought in rage while a massive blizzard formed inside the camp.

All the campers rushed to get inside while Percy went wide eyed and tried moving.

Khione continued to do this before seeing Percy's state and stopped as the blizzard suddenly stopped in an instant. 'No calm down, not in front of Percy.'

"K-K-Khione, c-c-c-can you...stop?"

"Fine." She simply said before picking him up and held him in her arms. "But next time, keep your friend away from me. She's bad for my skin."

He blushed at the familiar position as Khione walked away, only for her to stop seeing an annoyed god and a shivering centaur.

"Dionysus. Charon, what an unpleasant surprise."

"K-K-K-Khione," growled the wine god. "What's the big idea of starting a blizzard?"

"You know I can't stand the heat." She spoke while sounding very colder than normal. "And I have important business with Percy here so move aside."

"H-How about no."

She glared while Charon tried to keep a fight from occurring.

"L-Lady Khione, why are y-you here?"

"To visit Percy, my only human friend and worshipper." she replied walking past them. "I'll be in his cabin."

Percy blinked as he saw her face looking a little pink. "Um Khione?"

"Yes?"

"Am I heating you up?"

"What?"

"Your red in the face." He bluntly said before seeing her turn redder while stopping in her tracks. 'Huh, I'll take that as a yes.'

Khione looked at him before feeling frost coming out of her ears. 'Why am I feeling like this? I know I like him but...I'm acting like a blubbering mess!'

"Um….were you jealous back there?"

"N-No." she got out while uncharacteristic stuttering. "I-I wasn't jealous of the girl!"

His eyes widened. "You were! That's why you were so cold to Annabeth."

"N-No I wasn't!" She blushed. 'Calm down! Just calm down!'

"Wait does that me you…."

SPLAT!

He felt his face getting hit by a large mass of snow. He pushed it away and frowned. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Khione blushed while running towards the cabin and threw him onto the bed before closing the door. "...what if I do? Isn't that crazy for a snow goddess to fall for a mortal like you?"

"Uh, have you SEEN the figures made in greek myth?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean me!" She frowned. "I'm not respected in greek culture ok! So sorry for being single for centuries!"

"Easy there, I'm just saying that a demigod being liked by a goddess isn't that crazy. Really it's like Romeo and Juliet the best way to put it, at least neither of us is a swan or bull, am I right?"

She deadpanned. "Yet I'm a goddess that takes heat away. What if we did it and you freeze to death?"

He blushed and coughed. "Uh, I didn't think you thought THAT far ahead."

"I did." She said while taking a seat next to him. "And trust me, seeing that….girl just pushed me."

"So you're….possessive?"

"As possessive as a moose in musk."

He blushed while it became silent. "You mean...for years?"

"Since you were young, but I'm no pedophilie. I started to like you then and it just grew. Plus hearing you calling me 'snow lady' on cold snowy nights and wishing me a good night every evening helps with the affection."

He blushed and rubbed his cheek. "You heard that all the time?"

"Every night." She said with an honest smile. "And I have to say you really must have liked me to say goodnight to a goddess with an ice cold heart."

He blushed brighter before she wrapped her arms around him.

"And now, I have you." She said before kissing his lips. "Forever and ever and ever."

He felt her body cool him down, but his face still felt really hot.

"Oh and one more thing." She said before putting a snowball down his shirt. "Happy birthday and happy revenge for putting snow down my pants day! Hahaha!"

He jumped while shivering. 'Well on the bright side, I got her to smile more then once.'

Khione smiled and kissed him again as the screen went black.


	64. Female Crimson Devil and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Crimson Devil and Jack

Series: Yugioh 5ds

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New Domino City-

Jack grunted as he lifted up a dumbbell in the garage while in a t-shirt and jeans. The reason why was simple, to stay fit and get a girl or two, maybe not the second reason but that's a good motivation if you ask anyone else. "145, 146, 147, 148…."

Walking in was Yusei who noticed his friend working out and opened his mouth to speak, but a white hand grabbed onto his shoulder from behind.

"Come back Yusei." spoke a female voice.

He sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Alright, but I gotta head out for groceries."

"That's fine." she smiled as he came back and shut the door.

Jack himself noted the talk and figured the girl was Akiza, and boy was he wrong. 'Wait, isn't Akiza sick or something?'

But what the former champ didn't notice was his desk on the table glowing red. It continued to glow before it shot out something that looked like a ball of fire as it landed in the kitchen.

Said fireball rolled a little before stopping and gained a pair of eyes before blinking and looked around in confusion. 'Huh? Why is everything so big?' It looked at itself. 'And why am I so small?!'

It looked around and tried to move. But all it managed was able to roll on it's face. 'Ah fuck.' It thought before rolling onto the floor like a cat toy.

With Jack he sighed and wiped his forehead with his towel. "That should be enough for today." He got up and cracked his neck before heading towards the shower, but noticed in the corner of his eye an ember.

"Come on, move." it groaned while rolling around and stopping. "Why can't I grow my body back!"

Jack blinked while hearing a squeaky voice. 'Did I enter a dream? If it is then damn Crow and his cartoon habits!' he went back to the shower just as the head growled and managed to sit back up.

"Just why me?!" It yelled while noticing it was gaining a pair of ears. "That doesn't help!"

Back with Jack's deck it kept glowing red before a stream of the light dropped to the floor and began to grow. It started to become a tall female with pure red hair that reached to her neck, serpent like red eyes, a long python like tail with an extra tail at the end of it, two muscular arms and a toned stomach popped up. Her skin was olive and her chest and ass were huge, with the breasts being a E cup with scales covering the nipples along with her snatch and neck. "Yawn!"

The woman blinked and stretched while her tails swayed. "Mmmm, it took a while, but I finally managed to manifest myself a new form." She then looked around. "What a foul workplace, it's unworthy for an Immortal like myself."

She walked up the stairs and left the garage before noticing some grumbling from the living room.

"Stupid form." Grumbled the fireball in hate.

She blinked before frowning as her tails grabbed it without getting a burn. "Familiar, what are you doing crawling like a lowly imp?"

His eyes widened. "Mistress! You...You're alive! But...how? That cursed human sealed your power in that wretched dragon card of his!"

"Yes I was." She frowned. "You forget I'm so powerful that even the King of the Underworld wouldn't release me this past century."

"Of course mistress!" he nodded. "I would have made things more proper if I knew this would happen, but for some reason I'm just a simple head."

She rolled her eyes. "That's because you got crushed by a statute. And yes I saw you getting crushed, I lost my physical form once not my spirit form."

"But this glorious! Now you have a chance to rule this world!" he laughed just as Jack came walking by and smirked. "Jack Atlas! Your doom is upon you!"

"What! You again!?" he spoke in surprise before noticing the woman. "Hey, who the hell are you?"

"You know me." She said with a slight smirk. "I was bigger, uglier and about to take your body."

"Wait….you're...the…."

"Crimson Devil." she grinned.

He frowned and tensed up. "How? I saw you get sealed to help form my dragon's new form. I even saw your little servant get crushed!"

"You think that could seal me for good mortal?" She spoke while squeezing the head. "And this familiar is still under my power, even if he acts like a legless imp now."

"Ow ow ow!"

"So what are you gonna do? Try to take over my body again? Or go on some rampage?"

"Why yes, my mistress wi-"

"No, I have no interest in such things now." The woman interrupted her familiar. "I think I'll just find some poor mortal to pester or perhaps start a temple dedicated to me."

"...huh?" spoke Jack and the Familiar at once in utter shock.

"I've been trapped for 10,000 years." She said while her tails moved from side to side. "I have no reason to rule a world if I'm going to get sealed by the crimson bitch all over again. So I'm going to spend the rest of my immortal life trying to do what I want, and that's pester humans and be worshiped as a goddess."

"B-B-But mistress! You still have a chance to rule this world! Just take over Jack's body and you will-"

"Stow it or I will crush you into nothing." She growled while squeezing tighter. "Now I'm off to find some followers, don't follow me unless you care to be my high priest."

"You're not going anywhere." he stepped in front of her. "You caused trouble for the Crimson Dragon before and like hell I'm gonna let you go out just to build up some cult."

"Oh? Well I'll give you that you do have strength, but I've been building up power while sealed in that card of yours, so go ahead and try to restrain me here."

Both glared at each other while the tension was so thick you could cut it with a sword.

'If I can alert the others through the mark maybe we can stop her, letting her run around means she can just get away, and I'm not gonna let that happen in my city.'

'Let's see, stern eyes, small frame, confident voice. An average mortal trying to be god, but I also sense humility in him.'

'Mistress won't fail, Jack Atlas is being too stubborn and foolish to think she'll fall by his hands again.'

"Then I suggest you prove you can stop me." Crimson Devil smirked.

"Like what? A duel?"

"Oh no, not a duel." She said with a wider grin. "By playing kick the familiar."

"Wait what?" spoke said familiar.

"If the mortal can kick you for a few hours then maybe I'll not leave. If not I'm gone. But either way I just want to see you act like a ball."

"But mistress!"

"What are the exact rules?" asked Jack without waiting.

"Simple, you kick him up and down without the use of your hands or feet, just your knees. If you drop him it's game over."

"How long precisely?"

"An hour, maybe three if you can do tricks with this imp ball." She smirked sadistically.

"And if I do that you're just gonna stay here?" he raised an eyebrow. 'I call bull on that.'

"Yes." She said before curling her tails around and sat on it. "I'll stay here if you win. So do you want to play?"

"Sure."

"Mistress!" The familiar cried out before getting thrown at the boy. "AHH!"

(Later)

Jack kept moving his knees up as the fireball bounced from one to the other.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!" he yelled in pain while Crimson Devil watched with satisfaction.

"How much longer?"

"It's been four hours so…." she said while trailing a little. "A few more hours or until you get tired."

He sighed before he stopped and the familiar fell down on the floor.

"Ow! Fuck you Jack!"

"Same with you." he remarked sitting down. "So you're just gonna stick around here?"

"An Immortal always keeps her promise." She smirked while getting up and slithered towards Jack. "So now what mortal? You have me 'captive' in your place."

"It's not my place, it's Yusei's, I'm just here to stay for a little bit while Carly's apartment is getting fumigated."

"And this Carly girl, who exactly is she again?"

"A friend."

"More like Jack's slut." The familiar groaned with a chuckle.

Cue Jack kicking him like a soccer ball with a frown.

"AHHHH!" He screamed before hitting the walls and was sent flying out an open window.

"You know considering you managed to wield my power, that would make him your familiar."

"Wait huh?"

"Meaning you can make him do anything you want. Even use him as a personal slave or body double if you want." She smirked before slithering off. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to find a warm sunny spot to rest on."

'Wow...hard to see her as some dangerous demon who wanted my body when she says something like that.' He thought while noticing the massive ass and had a light blush about it, given it was exposed and not covered in scales. 'Maybe Yusei can help me figure out what we can do.'

(Later)

"Zzzz." She snored while basking in a large sunspot near the bathroom window. The only problem was that her tails were blocking the hallway.

Trip!

"GAH!"

And that was very bad for certain individuals like Jack who landed on his face after that.

He growled and glared at her before glaring at the tail kicked it before walking on. Only to get grabbed by the tails and found himself wrapped around it.

"Bad move." She yawned while moving the tail towards her. "It's not nice to kick a girl when she's sleeping."

"Well it's 'not nice' to leave your tail in the middle of the hall." he threw back.

"I was sleeping." She frowned. "Yet you thought it was a rug."

"Here's an idea, you wanna sleep? Then make sure your tail isn't strewn about the place."

She squeezed him. "Then I guess I'm going to use you as a pillow then."

He was then placed between her breasts as she curled up on him and slept. "H-Hey! I'm not some pillow!"

"Zzzzz." She snored while moving closer in her sleep. "Hissss…."

Jack blushed as the chest pushed against his face. 'How can she walk around with something this big?!'

As this occurred the fireball came back and tried to jump up the window but he couldn't even jump as high as the base of the wall.

"Gah! This sucks! When I get in there I'm going to take over Jack's body and then knock his own body around!" He yelled before seeing a corgi walk by and pee on him. "Hey!"

"Woof." It said before walking away.

'This is so humiliating.'

(Sometime later)

Jack groaned as he finally got out of the women's clutches. He decided that it was the best idea to take a bath AWAY from the crazy snake woman.

'Wonder if I should get a bunch of rats for her to munch on.' He thought before entering the bathroom, but he noticed it was already steaming hot with steam covering the area like a cloud.

"So this is what humans use with water now." Spoke a very familiar voice. "This really helps with my body."

'Oh great.' "How the hell did you get here before me?"

"Oh mortal." Crimson Devil said while opening the curtains. "What a surprise, after all I was here because I walked here."

"Get out!"

"No, I'm in need of a bath." She frowned while looking at his towel. "And apparently so do you."

He blushed and kept from looking. "I'll just wait." 'Damn woman.'

"Or you can come in here. There's room for the both of us." She smirked. "So why not come and see what a woman's body can do~" 'Lust, perfect way to make mortals annoyed.'

He turned away and walked out. "I'll pass."

She frowned and snapped her fingers in anger. 'Fuck, nearly had him!'

(With Jack)

'Where the hell are those guys?! At this point they should have come on by. Wait, calling them! I can just do that, and now I feel like a jackass for not in the first place!' He thought before trying to call his friends, only to get nothing, not even a glow from the mark on his arm. 'What the hell are they even doing right now?!'

As he tried to call them again he didn't notice Crimson Devil slithering towards him.

"ATTACK!" She cried out while tackling him to the ground and laid on him. "Ha! Still got it!"

"Gah! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Testing if your reflexes are good or not. And it's not." She grinned. "So ha!"

His eye twitched. "Did you do this a lot before when you were a giant monkey thing?"

"No." she hissed. "And I hated that form because I looked like a man. Really I'm a woman."

"Then why the hell did you look like one?"

"Blame the king." She hissed annoyed. "He wanted us to be feared and all I got was a snake monkey thing. Was laughed at for two seconds before sending them all flying into the walls head first."

'I'd do the same thing.' He thought with a sweatdrop as he noticed she was laying on him.

"And trust me, with a form like that it's no wonder that all the best men run every time I attack a village or two." she groaned. "And I even tried to sound cute but my voice was too deep and it just made them run off faster."

"...you're a very crazy Immortal."

"No I'm the most sane of all of them. And seeing you like this reminds me of when I tried this on a man, same one that sealed me away mind you, and well he was cute, but not that cute."

'I really didn't need to hear that.' Jack thought as the woman moved her face close to his own as the tongue flickered at his cheek.

"I think it's time we see who's boss."

His eyes widened while getting red flags in his head. 'Crap! She wants to fuck me!'

She licked him again before chuckling. "Just kidding~ I'm not that desperate to fuck a man that can't even lift me up."

Jack blinked before getting an eye twitch. "Are you implying I'm not strong enough?"

"I am." Crimson Devil grinned.

He growled and wrapped his arms around her before pushing himself on his feet and started exerting his muscles. 'I'm gonna get rid of that smug look on her face.'

"Ooh how strong~" she teased. "Keep this up and you might pick up the tips of my tails."

He growled and held her close while bending his back a little while moving his hands down to get a firmer grip.

She chuckled while watching him push herself off. 'You are crazy, but not too crazy. A nice concept in a man.'

He moved his hands down lower with his chest pressing against hers and exerted harder while feeling her slowly get up. 'Come on! Just a little more!'

"Ooh~ Almost there, but hurry I might fall asleep and lay on you again~"

'That's not helping! I swear if the Crimson Dragon can hear me, help me out here just to wipe that grin off her face!'

The mark glowed a little as he felt strength growing inside him.

'Huh? He's...lifting me up?!' She thought before she saw him carrying her by the tail and waist. 'H-How is….oh it's the Crimson Bitch!'

"What were you saying?" he smirked holding her up. "You might fall asleep? Well go ahead and I'll carry you around cause you feel pretty light to me."

"You got lucky." She blushed. "Next time I'm going to be the one carrying you, and without you cheating."

"Sure, whatever you say." He said while the mark started to fade. He started to feel the weight and gritted his teeth. 'No no, just a little bit more.'

As they walked towards the couch, the familiar appeared and sighed.

"Ugh that was-"

CRASH!

Only to get squashed by both the human and the Immortal. 'Come on!'

"You aren't that strong." Crimson Devil laughed while seeing Jack in pain. "But I give you credit, you are strong like a baby ant."

He panted while feeling something burning on his foot and jumped, accidentally falling on her while looking at his foot. "What the hell was that?"

"Me you idiot!" Yelled the familiar. "And now I'll burn you to…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE MISTRESS?!"

He blinked before realizing who he was on. He blushed and jumped back up while frowning at the fireball. "First off, it's not what you thought. And second, watch what you say, you should be addressing me as your highness."

"What? I will do no such thing Jack Atlas!"

"Yes you will." frowned Crimson Devil. "You technically serve him as well after sealing my power, so you're his familiar too."

"...WHAT?!"

"That's right so go get me a coffee, decaf."

"Hell no!"

"Familiar." she frowned.

"B-But mistress-"

" **FAMILIAR.** " She growled in a dark tone.

He gulped and became smaller in fear. "Yes mistress."

"Then go." She said as the ball rolled away fast. "So where were we mister prince charming?"

"Don't call me that."

"Mmm no." She hissed with merit.

"Fine, miss snake ass."

She frowned. "Watch it prince charming."

"Snake ass."

"Prince charming."

"Snake ass."

"Prince charming."

(Sometime later)

The familiar sighed while returning with a cup of coffee on its head. Only to see his mistress and the mortal watching tv on the couch. "Your coffee….your majesty."

"Good now put it on the table." Jack said as Crimson Devil wrapped her tail around his legs.

"Grrr." he growled hopping over and put it down. "Anything else?"

"Oh just for you to get one hundred ice cubes and bring them back from the store without them melting."

"What?! That's impossible!"

"You're a demon, nothings impossible for you." He smirked while Crimson Devil gave the familiar a evil glare.

He grumbled and rolled away. 'Stupid mortal.'

"Nice trick." She smirked. "You are almost like an Immortal, but with less hair and being made of flesh."

"No duh."

She chuckled while wrapping around him. "Now let's just relax and try not to argue about who's better at dueling. Which is me naturally."

"Tough claim, you never dueled me."

"Maybe later." She said while moving her head close to his shoulder. "Right now I want to see who wins this duel."

"Wait, what ot-"

She kissed him on the cheek while nuzzling his shoulder with a smile. "Hush, just relax and enjoy your goddess, prince charming."

He blushed while feeling his legs held tightly. 'Yusei, Crow, where the hell are you?!'

And what happened to them? Well…..that's another story for another time~

And to watch you gotta pay oh 9.99 and extend the chapter length with an extra two bucks. SO PAY UP!

And hurry it's a limited time offer so hurry hurry hurry! Oh and also get this plusie of Jaden with every fifty orders.

From Yui Omni Co, we make worlds at the expense of flamers~


	65. Alma and Black Star

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Alma and Black Star

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Black Star looked at the horizon while on top of one of the massive candles of the DWMA. "Truly a great sight for me, the man destined to surpass god! Yahoo!"

The students looked up and just sighed along with a girl with long white hair with a fluffy hairband visible beneath and red eyes. She was wearing a yellow and white school dress with the sailor suit collar, a blouse with puffed up sleeves with some subtle flower petal patterns on the hem, a bow shaped tie, and wearing a silky skirt that goes down to her knees and white shoes. She also had a fairly large D cup bust and large hips.

The girl in question was sighing at Black Star's antics. "Not again."

He noticed the girl and smirked. "Yo Alma! How's the weather down there?"

"Are you trying to look down on everyone again?" she called up.

"Of course! I'm Black Star!" He laughed before slipping on the candle and fell onto the ground with a large thud. "Ow...I'm ok."

'Why does he always have to act like an ass?' she thought with a sigh. "So not cool."

He got up and walked towards her. "So Alma, how's Maka been?"

"Fine, just trying to survive PE." she chuckled. "Last time I saw her she just almost got a pull up."

"Ha ha ha! She can not match the powerful Black Star!" He laughed loudly.

'Really? That's what he was thinking about?" She sighed before noticing he was looking at her. "What? Got a soul stuck between my teeth again?"

"No not that, I'm just thinking about when we found Kidd."

"And lost miserably because we weren't in sync. Yes I do remember."

"And that's clearly cause he caught us off guard." he determined. "Meaning if we tried again without distractions, maybe we'll nail it!"

"Oh?" She blinked. "And you're sure you're not going to break your back again?"

"I can take it! Tsubaki and I have gotten tougher." he gloated while pointing at her. "Now come on! Let's give it a go!"

She sighed before turning into her scythe form, which was like a normal scythe but a little pink near the eye. 'Let's get this over with Black Star.'

He grinned and held her while closing his eyes to focus.

'Soul _Resonance._ ' Both thought before getting a nasty jolt to the brains which caused them to be knocked out.

-Somewhere outside the Twilight Zone-

The sound of piano music and the screaming of rock and roll music rang out as the two opened their eyes in post haste.

"Huh? What the?" blinked Alma looking around as everything seemed black and white and it looked like were standing on literal space.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Black Star looked around. "We're in space!"

Alma sighed before noticing a floating piano with a ninja playing it floating in the background. "Um...Black Star. I don't think we're in space."

"Huh? But look at this place!"

"I'M BLACK STAR!" Yelled a skull with stars in its sockets as it floated by them. "I'M THE GREATEST! I HAVE THE LARGEST SOUL OF ANYONE! I'M FRENCH!"

"Hey! I'm Black Star bub!" he shouted out. "I think he's trying to steal my personality!"

"Or we might be in another universe where you're a talking skull." She deadpanned before seeing a tall white door flying at them.

"I'm not a skull Alma." He frowned as the door opened and he heard the sound of fire and screams from it. "What's that?"

"No idea, but I have a feeling it might be our way out of this dump." She said before floating over to the door. "Um Black Star?"

"Yeah?"

"I see people dying and they look almost like you with the tattoo department." She said looking in and seeing a town getting ransacked by various people with a star tattoo on their bodies.

He stiffened up and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"See for yourself." She waved to him before noticing a woman with short hair in a bandana killing a man while holding a baby with blue hair. 'Huh? Black Star? What's going on here?'

"AWAWAW!"

"Quiet." The woman frowned while killing another man. "I can't get distracted by you child, I need to get more souls to become powerful."

"AWAWAW!"

"Quiet Black Star!" She growled while Alma went wide eyed.

"What the-"

"What's going on!" he snapped with a frown. "Why's she saying my name? Why does that baby have blue hair?"

"Black Star." She deadpanned. "I think that's your mom." 'I hope not.'

His eyes widened while they kept seeing the fight go on before they saw the woman get surrounded by men with weapons.

"So Death sent you fools." She smirked while showing her fangs. "It's too late! I'm almost above that fool!"

"Stand down or else." One of the men said with a frown.

She smirked before ripping his heart out and crushing it. "No fucking way worm."

"AWAAAAA!"

"Shut up child!" She snapped before seeing them carrying a mirror as the face of lord Death appeared on it.

" _Tsukume Star, you are found guilty of consuming humans souls. Your punishment, death._ " He said in a very dark tone.

"You can't kill a goddess you fool-" she was cut off as a spear went through her chest as the baby kept crying. "D...Damn….you…." she said before turning into a kishin soul and causing the baby to fall to the ground.

"What should we do with the child lord Death?" One man said pointing to the child.

" _Mmmm, spare him. He isn't like the others and he might become more humble than his mother._ "

"Yes sir." the man walked over and picked the baby up just as the two saw the door shut.

"..."

"..."

"Did we just see what we just saw Black Star?" Alma asked with wide eyes.

"I….I….I don't know." he spoke gripping his hands and looking down. "That...was my mom? She...she….brought me there…."

"Black Star." She said with concern while putting an arm on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see that again."

He looked away and frowned. "She wasn't a goddess, she was a bitch."

She looked at him before noticing a black door floating next to her. "Oh what now?!" It opened as she heard the sound of a familiar person inside. "Huh….brother?"

Inside the door showed an older male with white hair while playing the violin.

"Who's this guy?" Black Star asked while taking a look.

"..."

"Alma?"

"...Wes." She said with a unconfident tone. "M...My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"I do." She said as the music stopped as a younger Alma walked into the room.

"Oh Alma. Are you ready to play?"

"No." she said while looking at the ground. "I...I don't feel like it."

"You sure? You haven't played in a week or two."

"I'm fine." She said while the boy put down his violin and picked her up.

"Cheer up. It's bad to be so sad all the time."

"I'm not sad." she remarked looking away. "I'm cool and calm." She then realized where she was and thrashed around. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Nope." He smiled before blowing on her stomach.

"Ha ha ha! B-Brother stop!" she giggled while Alma blushed and Black Star couldn't help but snicker.

"Sorry, but no can do." He laughed while continuing to blow on her stomach while Black Star noticed that the boy was a little sad.

"Um Alma? Why is he sad?"

"Sad? He's never sad."

"Well he looks like it." He said as Wes put her on the ground and patted her head.

"Alma, never grow up and stay the cute little sister I love."

"Brother." she blushed.

"Alma! Wes! Dinner!" Called an elder voice.

"Coming grandmother." Wes called out. "Let's not forget about dinner."

"I know brother." She said while watching the boy walk away before muttering. "I always know….Wes."

"What's happening?" asked Black Star.

"I don't know." She said while turning away as the door slammed shut. "And I don't want to know, I just want to go away from this door."

He blinked and scratched his head. 'This makes no sense. Why did I see my mom? And since when did Alma have a brother?'

As they were trying to make sense of all of this a green door appeared with the words _Memories_ etched onto the door. It opened to reveal a movie theater with no one in it.

"Should we go in?"

"I don't know." Alma spoke also confused. "I mean it could be a trap."

"Ha! The mighty Black Star is never trapped!" He laughed before walking in. "Huh who turned off the lights?"

'Dumbass.' She thought before walking in and saw a picture of Black Star as a baby on screen. And he was getting his diapers changed by Sid.

" _Just hold still!_ "

" _He he. Pee._ "

"Ehhhhh?!"

" _Just hold still!_ " Sid growled while Black Star blushed red while Alma looked confused at what she was seeing.

"So you're Sid's adopted son? How odd."

"T-That's not me!" he spoke while covering her eyes. "But don't look anyway!"

"Why? It's just a baby." 'And good blackmail material for you and Sid.'

The screen changed to show Alma, as a baby, trying to play with a flute.

" _Alma._ " A younger Wes said while pulling it out. " _Don't do that._ "

" _My foo foo!_ "

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Black Star while Alma blushed. "Y-Your foo foo?"

"S-Shut up!" She stuttered as she saw a eight year old Black Star trying to get his head out of the wall.

" _Ow! Help me! I'm stuck in a wall and my butt is itchy!_ " He yelled while struggling like mad.

"Bahahahahaha!" laughed Alma holding her sides while leaning back in the seat. "H-Hey Black Star! I-I got some stuff that can help that at home if you want ahahahahah!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he saw a six year old Alma stuck in a sandpit and holding a mini piano.

" _La la la, time for the encore._ " She giggled while playing Beethoven's Fifth, out of key. " _I'm a sand queen! I'm a sand queen!_ "

Black Star snickered while nudging her. "Where's your crown miss 'sand queen'?"

"I was six." She growled. "And I wanted to play music."

"To what? Broken windows?"

She growled as she saw a ten year old Black Star trying to eat a massive burger in one gulp.

" _GAH!_ " He gagged while turning blue.

"Idiot."

"Hey! I wanted to prove I could handle even a big burger like a god!"

"And did it work?" She raised an eyebrow.

"...no." He blushed as he saw a ten year old Alma kissing a picture of the entire Beatles band.

" _Oh you're so perfect. I wish I can eat your souls up._ " she cooed while kissing it again.

"..."

"...don't ask." She blushed red while turning away. 'Just how the hell are we even seeing all these?!'

That was when both saw each other at the DWMA fighting Kidd, and nearly losing as they tried to work together.

' _Damn it!_ '

' _I'm god! But maybe a god needs help?_ '

"Wait, you thought that Black Star?" Alma asked surprised at that thought.

"No." he frowned crossing his arms. "That was probably you."

"I don't call myself a god." She deadpanned as the film stopped and a title card reading _Day Dream Funnies_ appeared.

And it started by showing Black Star as a ninja with gold hair fighting a kunoichi with white hair.

" _Ha ha! You can't stop the Tsubaki monster!_ " The woman laughed.

" _Oh shut up! I'm Cow Star._ "

" _...I thought it was Pig Star?_ "

" _No it was Fish Star._ "

" _Make up your mind Cock Star!_ "

" _I am all the stars!"_

" _Then you're,_ " she said before sending him flying into the sky. " _A fallen star._ "

The credits appeared as the lights turned on.

"Uh….what the heck was that?" asked Alma.

"No idea, but I'm way better than that guy." He huffed while looking away.

A large door appeared on the screen which read _Devil Room_ and was stained in black blood.

Alma's eyes widened while her mouth opened. "No...it can't be."

"Huh? What is it Alma?" Black Star asked while opening the door.

"Black Star don't!" she grabbed his shoulder. "I know why we're seeing all this! It's the resonance! We're in each other's heads!"

"Huh?" He blinked before seeing what was inside. "Wow, this is cool! Is this a ballroom or something?"

"Not quite." Spoke a voice as they were pushed into the room by an invisible force. "It's more like a state of madness in a world of sanity."

They turned as the doors shut and Alma saw the small demon smirking.

"Just who the hell are you?" Black Star asked. "Are you that stupid sword's brother or something?"

"No. I am not."

"Few." He sighed. "And here I thought you were going to drive me mad with senseless stories and lists. That wouldn't be good for a star like me."

"Why not have your little friend tell you?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Tell me what?"

"How I'm part of the madness in her head."

"..."

"Don't tell him!" Alma yelled.

"You're Alma's madness?"

"I am."

He put his hands behind his back. "How lame. I thought you would be a chick or something. Not a tiny little imp."

Said imp frowned while Alma was surprised. "Well I imagined her friend would have been that girl from before, but I suppose any girl would dye her hair that shade of blue."

"This is natural!" He growled. "At least I have hair! You're so bald even a vulture would have more than you!" that's when it slowly clicked. "Hey wait! Are you calling me a girl?"

"Well you are flat."

"I'm a guy you stupid imp!" He growled as Alma had to hold him back. "Let go! I want to kick his ass into next week!"

"It won't work! Believe me I've tried."

Black Star growled before picking the demon up by the neck and looked at him. "I'm a guy you little imp. One that will surpass god!"

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" He asked with a smirk. "And while on the subject, why do you think you can? I mean this girl here," he pointed at Alma. "Could surpass god if she gave in to the madness I offer her every time we meet."

"I don't need it." she growled.

"You say it now but eventually you will need it." He laughed as a door of pure pink appeared. "Oh, I guess you two have to leave. What a shame."

"What is that door?"

"No clue, but I do know it isn't one of mine."

"Where are we?!" snapped Black Star shaking the demon.

"Sorry but I'm not telling you." He chuckled. "But I'll give you a hint. It's another word for head."

"...coconut?"

"No not a fruit." He deadpanned before vanishing into mist.

"Huh? Hey I'm not done with you!"

"Leave it alone." Alma sighed as the pink door opened to reveal a room covered in Black Star dolls and some letters floating around.

"What the…"

"Don't look!" Alma blushed while the door slammed shut behind them. "I-It's nothing!"

"Wait you're….a fan?"

"NO!"

He blinked before a Black Star doll walked up to him.

" _Hello, I'm Black Star and I'm cute as a button._ "

"That sounds just like me!"

" _Hello I'm Black Star and my cock is as big as a mountain._ " It said while Alma blushed red.

"It's true!" he laughed with pride. "My cock is the biggest of them all."

" _Hello I'm Black Star and I'm gay._ " It said while laughing cutely.

"What?! That's wrong! I'm into women!"

The doll ran away as a letter appeared.

"Huh? Dear Black Star, I think you're hot. Signed Al-"

Alma snatched it and quickly tore it into pieces.

"Hey I was reading that!"

"Don't read anything!" She growled as another letter appeared in front of Black Star.

"Dear Black Star, will you kiss me? Love Alm-"

Cue Alma ripping that one too. 'How did these things get in here too?!'

"You need to chill Alma." He sweatdropped as a red door appeared and opened to reveal Alma's with ninja maid outfits on.

"Welcome back master." They bowed.

"What the…"

"Um….tada?" Black Star gulped while holding a letter behind his back as they entered the room.

"What is your will master?" The ninja maids asked with another bow.

"What the heck is this?"

"Um...my god palace." Black Star gulped. 'Why did she have to find out about this?!'

"..."

"Master, shall we massage your sexy abs?" The ninja maids asked with a smile.

"Black Star?"

He looked away while feeling very red.

"Black Star? Just tell me what's going on with these….me's."

"...um is that a trick question?"

Her eye twitched and made him look at her. "Tell me or things are gonna be WAY uncool, by me."

"Ok ok!" He gulped. "I think you're attractive alright!"

She blinked. "What?"

"I...I find you attractive." He blushed. "For a regular girl."

She blushed and looked away. "For real?"

"Well duh." He said while a gray door appeared suddenly and sucked them both into a room with no exits. "Huh?!"

"Aw come on! What now?!"

"I think we're stuck." Black Star said with a frown while throwing the letter on the ground. "Huh? Dear Black Star, I know you don't find me attractive and that crap but if you can stop looking at gods that would be nice. I kind of like a guy who's there for the little people. With love, Alma."

'Shit!'

Black Star slowly turned to her with wide eyes. "L-L-Love?!"

She blushed and looked away.

"Y-You l-love me?!"

"D-Don't jump ahead! At least I wrote it down, you just fantasized about me as ninja maids!" she tried defending.

"It's not like that!" He blushed. "I only do that because…."

"Because what?"

"I love...you too." He said while blushing red.

"...what?"

"I love you." He blushed. "There I said it! Happy?!"

"Yes." she remarked with a smirk. "Actually seeing you force yourself to say it was definitely worth the sight."

"Alma!" He growled while Alma giggled cutely at that.

"I was joking." she smirked. "But admit it, you'd be dying to see me do the same."

"Oh ha ha ha. Go kiss my ass." He grumbled as an exit appeared next to them.

"Looks like we're getting out of here."

"I'll race you!" He laughed before running away.

(Outside the mind)

Maka, Tsubaki, Spirit and Marie were watching the two while in the hospital room. The two had been comatose for hours and haven't moved a bit.

"Are you sure they are alright?" Tsubaki asked Marie.

"Maybe, but I didn't expect them to try resonating with a low resonate rate."

That was when the two woke up and bashed Spirit's head hard.

"Ah!"

"Yahoo! I win!"

"Only because you tripped me." grumbled Alma opening her eyes.

"Alma!" Maka cried out while giving her a Maka Chop. "You idiot! You scared the living hell out of me!"

"Ow! Uncool Maka!" She growled. "Especially when you're hitting this lugs girlfriend."

"Wait what?"

"She's my girlfriend." Black Star grinned. "Even if she's a regular girl."

"Meh at least I'm not stuck in a wall."

"Don't start."

"Oh? Or maybe I should get the itch cream." she smirked.

"Oh be quiet miss sand queen! Or should I get the foo foo for you?"

The others were confused while the two of them glared at the other with sparks.

"You are so annoying." Alma glared before chuckling. "But your my annoying boyfriend."

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh we were in each other's minds." Alma confessed while Black Star blinked.

"Really? I thought we were in a coconut in space."

"You're lucky I'm too tired or I'd smack you."

"Like you could." He smirked while feeling tired as well. "Care for a quick kiss?"

"Only if you stop calling me sand queen mister butt floss."

'What the hell happened in their heads?' They all thought before seeing them about to kiss.

RIP!

Only for Black Star to accidentally trip over his own sheets and ripped Alma's dress to reveal her pink frilly bra.

"A-A-A-"

"Ow." he groaned moving back up and accidentally getting Alma's teeth on him just as she was about to yell. "OW!"

She made a muffled scream as she covered herself up and glared at the boy. "Mmmmm!"

"Quit biting on my head!"

"Mmmm!" She growled while biting harder.

"OW!"

'What the hell's going on?' They all thought as the screen went black.

'I'll get you for this Black Star! This I swear!'


	66. Succubi and Flim-Flam

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Succubi and Flim-Flam

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Flim-Flam whistled a tune while heading up the path that led to a tall and ominous looking castle. He walked towards the large front door and knocked on it with a grin. "Yo Vincent! It's me Flim-Flam! Can you open up?"

"One second!" Called a voice from inside before the doors began to slowly open. "Come inside, but watch your step, I just had the floors cleaned."

"Sure thing." He said as he walked into the castle while noticing how slick the floors looked. "Wow, when he cleans he really cleans, it's so squeaky and slippery."

He walked down a hall while watching it and saw a man looking into a crystal ball. "What's up Vince?"

"I'm trying to keep an eye out for old tomes that I haven't found yet, anything new happen with you?" He asked as he kept his focus on the crystal ball.

"Well I was trying to sell this small town in Norway some brand new soap, but apparently they didn't like it. Seems like some of the stuff I used caused a lot of itching, who knew."

"Well you know that kind of stuff won't ever work, plus I know the materials you used were recalled because of itching." He said before spotting a book in the tome. "Oh, I haven't seen that one in years, it'll be perfect."

"Really? But don't you have to watch over this old place?" He asked curiously.

"Well I do have to go out for groceries every now and again." He said as he looked at the ball. "Huh, apparently this tome is in the congo, this might take me awhile to get."

"Hey, want me to watch over the place?" Smiled the child. "I can keep it all ship shape."

"I don't...do you promise not to try to sell anything in here and to not touch anything?" He asked reluctantly.

"Vincey it's me, Flim-Flam." He smiled. "You can trust me can'tcha?"

"Ok, fine, but no scams in the castle, ok?" He said as he got up.

"No problem, by the time you come back you won't recognize the joint."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He said with a groan before he began to make his way to the door. "If you choose to read any of my books remember not to speak them out loud or you might possibly conjure a demon, and I just got the carpet cleaned from the last one."

"Don't worry, I got it Vincey, go get your tome, I'll keep this place in one piece." He said with a grin as the magician left the castle. When the doors shut he looked around. "He won't mind if I just browse around, after all, I'm just looking, not touching." He said as he began to jog down the halls with a grin. "I wonder if I'll find anything cool here….of course I will, this is Vincey's joint!"

He passed by numerous suits of armor, old paintings, tapestries, and different urns with horrific pictures on them. All of which to help darken the mood in the castle.

"Geez, he really likes this dark and gloomy stuff, huh?" He said as he tried to round a corner before tripping and sliding down the waxed and slick hallway. "Waaaah!" He called as he flew down the hallway before seeing he was heading towards a dead end that had a large black and pink vase on a small table at the end. "Uh oh, this is gonna hurt!" He said as he closed his eyes before he slammed into the table, sending the vase crashing down on him, breaking it. 'Vincent isn't gonna like that.'

The pieces spread out while he sat up and groaned seeing it had shattered into tiny bits

"Oh that can't good, I really hope I didn't just release a demon or something." That's when he saw several of them glow pink and rose up into the air. "Oh come on, what's happening now?" He called out nervously.

The pieces hovered in the air while the glowing got brighter and brighter. They began to grow and take three shapes, their light making him close his eyes.

'Oh no, Vince is gonna have my head for this!' He thought as he slowly opened his eyes before they widened in shock. "Woah…."

Standing in front of him where three beautiful woman, each with bountiful assets, but there was something off about them, their skin and hair was purple and their ears were pointed and they had long tails with spades at the end with tiny wings on their backs and full red lips. The only difference was one had long wave hair, the second in pigtails, and the third in a single braid. They were also wearing a black leather top and leather miniskirt and knee high black boots and elbow length gloves.

"Ugh, my head, what happened?" The one with long wavy hair groaned as she looked around.

"My head feels funny." Whined the one in pigtails. "Like I was sleeping weird."

"Yeah, and what's with the dark atmosphere, everything seems kind of evil and gloomy." Said the one with a braid curiously before she spotted Flim-Flam. "Who are you? And where are we?"

"Um, I'm Flim-Flam and you're in Vincent Van Ghoul's castle, who are you three?" He asked with a small blush.

"I am Charsea." She replied, these are my sisters Lilin and Charelle."

"Nice to meet you, any chance you could get back into a new jar? The one you gals were in is kind of broken."

They looked down and saw the pieces while the one in pigtails, Lilin, crouched down and tried putting some together making a small pile with a smile.

"Yay! I fixed it."

"Um, I don't think that will work, but thanks for trying." He chuckled as he stared at the pile of broken pottery.

"Ignore her." Remarked the wavy haired one, Charelle, rolling her eyes. "She's always been the ditz between us."

"Hey, I'm not a ditz!" Said Lilin with a pout.

"What's four times four?" Asked Charsea.

"Easy, eight." She said with a smile.

"See, a complete ditz." She said with a grin.

"Wait, what do you mean we go back in the jar?" Frowned Charelle. "Is that what we've been in this whole time?"

"I think so, you guys appeared when I broke it so I guess, and I need you to get back in so I don't get in trouble for releasing...what are you three exactly?"

"Can't you tell? We're succubi!" They spoke at once while pointing to their wings and bodies.

"Succubi? What's a succubi?" He asked in confusion.

"We are all powerful demons." Spoke Charelle with a smirk and dark aura. "Our very existence makes others quake in fear!"

"Actually we're powerful depending on our age and experience." Spoke Charsea making her sister fall down. "She likes being dramatic."

"Age? How old are you gals exactly?" He asked in confusion.

"Charsea, don't tell him that!"

"In human years, we're around….eleven."

"What? That doesn't make sense. I mean, you're all….um...uh...you know." He spoke blushing and looking away.

"Mature looking? Yeah, all succubi are fully grown in five years, but mentally we're pretty young." Said Charelle with a shrug. "But Lilin here is practically a baby."

"Am not!"

"You are too! You slept through all the classes and you only passed because we did your work!"

"But it was hard." She replied like it was obvious as her sisters sighed.

'Hmm, I'm gonna need to do some research.' He thought. "Uh, say girls, why don't you go and make yourselves at home while I go check something out?"

"Ok, sounds good to me Flim-Flam." Lilin said as she began to walk away.

"What are you going to check out?" Asked Charsea.

"Um….nothing much, just some books, also, don't read anything out loud here." He warned before hurrying off, watching the floor this time, and made it to the studies before browsing across titles. "Come on, just a dictionary on demons is all I need." He muttered, not noticing the girls were following him curiously.

"Wow, this is a big library." Charsea said softly in amazement as Flim-Flam dragged a large book off a random shelf.

"Looks boring." Remarked Charelle while Lilin was stunned and reached for a crystal ball. "Don't touch that!"

"But it's so shiny!" She whined as she stared at it longingly. "Can't I just touch it softly?"

"No."

Flim-Flam jumped hearing that and turned to them. "Hey, I thought you were gonna make yourselves home somewhere else in the castle?"

"Well, we don't know the castle so we're just going to follow you, so what's with all the books?" Charelle asked curiously.

"Uh...oh these? They're just...some cook books! Yeah, Vincent really likes cooking." He replied while grunting as he opened the book up and began flipping through pages. 'Come on, where are the S's?'

"This doesn't look like a cookbook." Charsea said suspiciously as she looked over his shoulder. "Hey, this is a dictionary on demons!"

"Um….maybe it is?" He said sheepishly before reaching the S page. "Here we go! Succubi, succubi, here we are!"

That's when a translucent form of Vincent rose up in a puff of smoke. "Succubi, all female demons who specialize in-Flim-Flam? What are you doing reading this page?"

"Wait, is this the real you, or is this magic?" He said in confusion as as Vincent spotted the girls.

"A recording, I put one in each of my books, and are those three girls Succubi?" He frowned. "Did you break that vase just down the dead end hall?"

"Um….maybe?" He said nervously as the girls looked at him in confusion. "Could you please just tell me about them?"

"Well, let me put it this way. Their species is all about….uh….distracting men you could say using their good looks. They generally go after males of other races since they're all female. They can fly with their wings when they get larger and in some cases can use a powerful charm to hypnotize a man into doing what they want, but that takes YEARS to master. Any other abilities can be read, but you're too young for that, so let's just say that's the gist of them and end it there."

"Ok, but how do I fix this, the vase is in pieces, and why were they in there in the first place"

"Yeah, why were we in there?" Frowned the girls.

"Oh, well I purchased the vase from a Persian merchant who said it was filled with demons, but he never said they were you three, but I assumed they were some rogue Djinn and kept it sealed."

"Well, we aren't, so what do we do now? I'm assuming you wouldn't want us to leave the castle, we are still demons after all." Charsea asked with a frown.

"Well obviously, but again, this is just a recording of me, so you'd have to wait till the real me finds out wherever he is at the moment."

"So he has no idea we're free then?" She asked with a grin. "So technically we could leave and he'd never find out until he sees the vase, right?"

"Uh, well technically yes." The recording replied.

"But ya can't." Spoke up Flim-Flam.

"Oh, we can't? Ok then." Lilin said as the other two sweatdropped.

"Yes, we can Lilin, he just doesn't want us too."

"No, it's just I was put in charge, and if you get out I'll get in trouble with Vincey."

"Plus I wouldn't recommend leaving, judging by the size of your wings you three are very young, and the outside world doesn't exactly respond well to demons." Warned the hologram.

"But look at us. We're cute!" smiled Lilin. "Who wouldn't like us? Mommy always said men like cute things."

"Yes, you are cute, but most of the world is against demons, most religions call for their destruction, and people generally either hate or fear what they don't understand. Succubi work best when they are alone with one man, but if you leave you will almost undoubtedly get caught and killed by an angry mob."

"Mother did warn us, but Lilin here is bubbly and forgets." Spoke Charsea. "She also said sticking together works until we grew older and became more experienced in s-"

"Ah! Please don't say that around Flim-Flam, he's still a child." Said the hologram quickly.

"So? We're technically the same age." Charelle said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, what would you suggest we do if we stay here? It would be boring!" She whined.

"Well there's plenty of books to read up in my library."

"Boring, next." Lilin said with a yawn as she leaned against Flim-Flam.

"Well what about music? I have an extensive collection of old fashion polka and opera records."

"What, nobody listens to those two types of music anymore!" Charelle said with a groan.

"Ok...I could hire you three to be maids in the castle?"

"Maids?" all four of them spoke.

"Yes, you've seen how big my castle is Flim-Flam, it takes me almost all day to keep it clean, I could really use the help, and if you want I could hire you as a butler so you finally have a roof over your head." He offered with a shrug.

"Hmm, not a bad offer." He remarked. "I'll get back to you on that." He shut the book and noticed Lilin against him, making him blush. "Uh, c-can you get off me for a moment?"

"Why Flim-Flam, you're pretty comfortable." She giggled.

"Don't get any ideas Lilin, he still needs to age." Groaned Charelle.

"Aw, but he's so cute, how old are you Flim-Flam?" She asked with a pout as she stood up.

"Ten."

"See, he's almost our age, so it's ok, right?" She asked with big eyes.

"No." Spoke her sisters at once.

He saw her pout while he let that info sink in. 'Being a butler isn't much of my thing, but them in maids clothes wouldn't be bad to see, but-wait! That's it!' "Girls, I think I got an idea you're gonna love."

"What is it?" Charelle asked curiously.

"What if you girls helped me out selling some products of mine?"

"What kind of products? I thought we weren't suppose to leave the castle." Charsea asked in confusion.

"Think about it, technically I'm in charge, and if I keep an eye on you girls, you're not really leaving." He smirked. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I do, let's go!" Lilin said cheerfully.

"Wait, like she said, what products are we talking?" Asked Cherelle.

"Oh uh, well I have some soap that I've had trouble selling." He said with a grin. "I'll add some purple dye to it so we can explain your skin color, though we'll have to hide the extra features."

"No problem, our mother said succubi have been used in all sorts of outfits for fantasies." Spoke Charsea. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe we could use maid outfits? We'll have to see if we can find any or make some here." He said with a grin. "Unless of course you girls have something in mind."

"Tch, of course." Scoffed Cherolle. "Changing outfits was our first lesson with magic, it's as easy as breathing."

"Really? Could I see you change outfits?" He asked curiously. "How does it work, do they just appear on you or something?"

"No, we need to say a certain chant and focus on the outfit for it to work." Charsea said as all three of them closed their eyes and began to chant.

Flim-Flam stepped back while seeing them glow as a cloud covered them. As they kept chanting the cloud grew bigger and he had to start backing up to make sure he wasn't covered by the cloud. "Wow, this is going to be amazing!" He said as he backed up against the wall.

When it stopped growing it dispersed and he saw all of them in french maid outfits with headpieces as the skirts covered their tails and the blouses covered their wings. "Wow, you guys look amazing!" He said as he stared at them with a grin.

"Thanks Flim-Flam, are you going to change too?" Asked Lilin curiously.

"Well actually I do my best advertising like this, now let's head out and you get to see a little outside."

(Later)

"Come one come all, buy some of the amazing purple soap!" Flim-Flam called out on the street as the girls stood behind him. "You'll never find a better type of soap if you tried! This soap is guaranteed to wash any and all grime away and help moisturize your skin at the same time."

"Is it like the last batch of amazing soap, I still have hives from it!" Called a random man before spotting the girls. "Wow."

"Gotcha.' Thought Flim-Flam as more people came with most of the men staring at the girls. "That's right folks, this soap here is the type of brand my new assistants have used since they were little."

"Really? So it turned them purple?" One of the men asked curiously.

"Yep, but only after many, many years of use, so if you want a long term prank for a friend or loved one, buy some of this amazing soap! You can get it from my lovely assistants." He said with a grin.

"Yeah! It's great!" Beamed Lilin with an innocent expression that made the men feel at ease.

"I love it, it's so smooth on my skin." Said Charsea with a wink, making their hearts beat faster.

"If you buy enough you might get a kiss." Smiled Cherolle who sent them a flying one which made all of them blush and smile.

"I'll take ten!" One of the men called as he held up a wad of cash.

"I'll take twelve!"

"Give me twenty!"

'This is working better than I ever imagined!' He thought with a smile as the men crowded around the succubi, eager to buy the soap as an excuse to get close to them. "Relax gentlemen, we've got plenty of soap."

"I'll take everything you have if I can kiss one of them!" An old man called with a grin.

"Ah ah ah, a kiss on the cheek is as far as the prize goes, nothing else." He said, remembering the limits he and the girls had decided on just for this kind of situation.

"No fair, now you tell me that!" Called a man who had an arm full of soap bars.

"Yeah, I want a kiss!"

"The girls made it clear, one kiss on the cheek, not on the lips. If you have a problem you're free to leave. Oh, and no refunds."

"Oh come on, we just fell for another scam, didn't we you little brat!"

"I want a refund, give me back my money!"

"And now introducing the new and improve Flim-Flam smoke bomb!" He cheered before pulling out a black ball and tossed it down before a huge cloud obscured them. "Time to go girls, lets go!"

"Right." They said as they all ran back towards the castle with their loot, leaving the men coughing in the cloud.

"Damn brat!"

"Where did the girls go?"

"I can't believe we fell for it again!"

(Later)

"That was great girls! You did awesome."

"Thanks, we just used some of the skills we were taught, that was easy." Lilin said with a smile as she sat down on a couch next to him. "So what now?"

"Simple, we order a pizza to celebrate, and I can help explain to you girls how much the world's changed since….um, when were you born?"

"Hmmm, good question, I don't know exactly, I think there was some talk about some war across the sea? Some place called America?" Charsea said as she tapped her chin.

"Yeah, something to do with slavery I think." Added Cherolle.

"Well, I'll just explain everything I know, but it's a long story."

"Well, we have time, so tell us what we missed." Lilin said as she scooted closer to him as the other two girls sat down on the couch as well.

"Well, first it began with an explosion…"

(Later)

"And that's how america won the war." He said as the others stared in amazement.

"Wow, we missed a lot, stupid vase getting us trapped." Cherolle said with a scowl.

"Quite a lot, it'll take time for us to adjust." Remarked Charsea.

"Yeah, good thing Flim-Flam can help us!" Said Lilin with a grin who somehow ended up on his lap.

He blushed bright red while her chest rubbed against his cheek. "Um, Lilin, could you please get off of me please?"

"Why? It feels cozy." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head closer to her chest.

'Wow! T-They feel soft.' He thought as his face turned beet red.

Suddenly the large doors of the castle began to open. "Flim-Flam, I'm back, the tome turned out to be a fake."

'Oh no!' He thought as he heard Vincent beginning to approach the room. "G-Girls! Hide."

"Why, that hologram said we could stay here as maids." Lilin said in confusion.

"But it was just a recording he made, not the real one." He said as he heard footsteps getting closer. "Just hide until I can explain things, ok?"

"Fine." They said as they got up and quickly left the room.

Flim-Flam straightened himself out just as Vincent entered the room. "Hiya Vincey, what was that about the tome?"

"It was a fake so I headed straight home, how was things here Flim-Flam, everything still in one piece?"

"Of course, I even did a little dusting, but didn't read anything out loud or actually touch it."

"Good, good, glad to hear, and also, I heard some men grumbling about purple maids and a scam, care to clue me in on what happened?"

"Nope, can't say I heard anything. I've been here the entire time." He said as he began to sweat nervously.

"Ok, if you say so, then you wouldn't mind if I go over the artifacts just in case, ok?" He said as he began to walk towards the door the succubi had gone through.

"Wait!" He jumped up. "Uh, wouldn't you like to sit back and relax? You know unwind a bit first."

"No, no, I can do that later, I could do that later, now then, let's go." He said as he opened the door. When he looked inside and saw three girls cramped together Flim-Flam felt his world break. "Flim-Flam?"

"Y-Yeah Vincent old buddy old pal oh friend of mine?" He said nervously.

"Why are there three succubi huddled in my closet?"

"Whaaat? Those aren't succubi, those are….new maids!" He said nervously as they crawled out of the closet.

"My new maids…" He repeated slowly. "You hired three purple haired maids, and they just happen to be succubi?"

"And he's your new butler!" Lilin said before the other two covered her mouth.

"Well…..considering it seems like you did something, being my butler to help isn't such a bad idea."

"Y-yeah, you have three new maids and a butler…" He said with a grimace. 'I did not think this through.'

"Well he would look good in a suit." Smirked Cherolle.

"Yeah, and he could show us the ropes." Chuckled Charsea.

"I'll help him get in uniform!" Said Lilin with a smile.

"Uh, hold up girls, I can get one on myself." He said as they began to approach him with a glint in their eyes.

"I'd run Flim-Flam, succubi are quite fast." Vincent chuckled as Flim-Flam paled before he began to run as fast as he could with the succubi right behind him. 'Consider this part of your punishment.'


	67. Percy and the Horses

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Percy and the Horses

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy grumbled as he carried a broom down to the stables and cursed at the fact he ended up with the chore to clean out the stables. Thankfully it was the minor dusting stuff, if it was anything like when Hercules had to clean the Augean Stables he wouldn't need this stuff.

When he got there he saw the horses and pegasis greet him as per usual.

"Hi Percy.

"What's up?"

"Clean up duty?"

"Yeah guys, Clarisse got to polish the weapons and seemed happy." he replied while brushing the broom against some of the hay. "Guys this goes in your mouth."

"Hey don't look at me, it was him." one white mare nodded to a brown stallion.

"I didn't do that! But if it was me then it was cause the hay pile was too big and I couldn't eat it all."

"Suuure."

Percy chuckled while he made sure to add some more hay in front of each of them. "Well try not to spill this much or I'll have to come back."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." spoke one stallion which sounded like it was pouting. "And here I wanted you to ride me."

"You know I don't mind this, at least I have plenty of conversations."

"Hey Percy, can you do something for me?" spoke one mare with a bow in her mane. "Could you brush my mane? It's been messed up and it's driving me nuts."

"Sure Sherry." he put the broom down and walked over before using the brush next to her stable before brushing the mane as she neighed in enjoyment.

"Thanks Percy, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem." he replied rubbing her head before going over to resume sweeping.

"That Percy really is a good lad." whispered one stallion.

"Yeah, really gets us, plus he's not so bad for a demigod."

"You said it. Good looks, heroic, nice, man if I had the chance I wouldn't mind taking a ride on him." whispered one snorting his nose.

"With an ass like that, I bet he could milk any of us dry." spoke another with a grin.

"Oh hush up ya'll." spoke a mare with a more southern tone. "I'm sure Percy there prefers women, which is fine cause if he wanted to get it on in here I'd let him show me what he's got."

Percy blushed hearing that while trying to ignore it and the feeling he was starting to get. Honestly when he heard he'd be getting the stables he felt excited for some reason. A reason he didn't want anyone else to know.

Lately he's been staring at the horses more and more, mare and stallions, and he's even started to feel horny for them. From mounting one and fucking them from behind to having stallion after stallion plow his ass while he even sucked their dicks which were enormous.

'Don't think about it, don't think about it.' he thought, but he started to feel his shorts get tighter, making him jump as he tried to keep it from being seen, but one mare noticed.

"Percy, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah Jen, I'm ok."

"You sure? You seem a little...stiff." spoke one stallion. "Relax, it's just sweeping."

"Yeah, if you're too tense you won't get anything done."

"Try to loosen up, maybe go take a swim in the lake and get all wet."

'Why do they gotta put it like that!?'

One stallion noticed the bulge in the shorts and snorted amused. "Seems like he's got someone in mind, he looks pretty excited."

'Shit!'

"Really? Oh wait wait, let me guess, it's that Annabeth friend of yours right?"

"Maybe he's thinking of some of the water nymphs, they probably flock to him like pigeons."

"If you're gonna get excited for that you might wanna take it outside."

"Hey now, who says some of us wouldn't mind seeing?" spoke a stallion. "He's a grown man, if he wants to give the old shaft a rub there's no reason to be embarrassed, who we gonna tell? Each other?"

"Uh...not so sure if that's a good idea." remarked Percy who did NOT want them to see his raging hard on.

"Relax fella, just shut the doors and go at it, it's all natural."

Percy looked at them and the bulge before groaning and went to make sure all the doors were shut closed and locked. "Swear you won't tell a word to any other horses?"

"Trust us Percy, like we're gonna blab about the guy who can actually understand us."

'I can't believe I'm really doing this.' he thought reaching down and pulling his shorts down first and then hesitantly did the same with his underwear with his dick standing up free.

"See? Doesn't that feel so much better? I swear why you humans wear clothes when it's so much more free without them is much better."

"In case you forgot, they don't have coats like us." a mare rolled her eyes.

"Wow Percy, you got a nice snake there." teased the southern mare since the dick size seemed abnormally bigger than a regular male's and seemed more like a grown man's. "Just wait till you get some hair on your chest, that thing might be as big as one of the fella's here."

"Hey now that's not true, I'm the biggest one here." spoke a stallion whose gate was open giving him a chance to walk out with his shaft on full display.

Percy's eyes widened seeing the gargantuan dick dangling there. Seeing it made his dick harder and groan.

"What's wrong? You in pain?" asked a stallion.

"Uh...no." he shook his head while looking away and grabbed his dick before slowly rubbing it away from them.

"Wow, he's not bad." whispered Sherry. "Think he's used it?"

"Maybe, if not I feel bad for the girl, she'll have trouble getting it in." whispered Jane.

"Well with mine I could make them scream." spoke the stallion out of his stall with pride while he got an idea and whispered to the others. "Hey, what saw we all compare sizes?"

"Why?"

"To see if I'm really the biggest here, give you guys a chance to catch up."

"I'm in, and we'll have Percy help us compare." agreed another one.

Said demigod though was trying to keep from groaning out loud the longer he rubbed his dickw hich felt as hard as a rock and painful too since he was being watched by the horses.

'I can't believe I'm doing this! If anyone finds out about this I'll be a laughing stock!' then his thoughts drifted the horse dicks and he rubbed harder. 'Oh gods above! Why do those things need to look so good?'

"Hey Percy?"

He jumped and turned to the stallions and saw the others were out of their stalls too. "W-What? How did you get out?"

"It wasn't easy, but I got them out. Now could you lend us a hand?"

"With?"

"We wanna know who you think here has the biggest junk." spoke one nodding downward.

"W-What?!" he spoke in a squeak.

"We wanna know who can brag about their size, you alright?" asked one of them.

"U-Uh, yeah yeah." he nodded with a blush. "But, can't one of the girls tell you?"

"Well we want a demigod's opinion cause the girl's opinions tend to change over and over."

One stallion moved over and nudged Percy. "Please? Just pick one and we won't ask you again."

He sighed and tried to restrain himself while rubbing the head. "Ok, so just pick one?"

"Yeah, but you might need to get down a little for a closer look."

Percy's face looked red as he looked at them and gulped while feeling hornier than ever. "Crouch down...near them?"

At this point his dick felt too hard and painful and he did so, but when he saw the cock of the black stallion, which seemed more longer than thick, he couldn't help but reach out and touch it.

"Woah!" the stallion looked surprised. "Percy?"

"S-Sorry, it's just...wow is that big." he muttered moving his hand against the side while feeling his rational side leave him. 'It's bigger than my arm.'

"Oh, does that mean you've already picked a winner?"

"No, it means he wants to have some fun." chuckled one stallion while moving around to get closer over Percy with his dick rubbing against the demigod's back making him jump. "He's not getting excited over a girl, it's us."

"What? Is that true sugar?" asked the southern mare.

Percy gulped and didn't say anything but nod and grab the horse's cock with both hands and began moving them up and down it.

"Woo!" the horse jumped a little from the feeling. "This is new, but I like it!"

"Wow, who knew Percy LOVEd ponies." spoke the mare with a bow while they watched him work his hands. "Kinda making me feel left out."

"Hold on." one of the stallions moved over and began unlocking the doors with the mares moving out.

"Oh yeah, you humans really know how to work those hands." groaned the horse. "To us it's always get on top and push it in."

"Well, for people, they can do a lot more."

"Like that there handjob stuff?" asked the southern mare. "I heard about those, apparently girls can even use both hands."

"Ooh ooh, can you rub mine too?" spoke a stallion moving his cock next to Percy with his being more skinny and longer than the first.

He blushed and reached out before grabbing it and tried rubbing both in sync as the second stallion groaned with his head lowered.

"Ooooh yeeeeeaah, you're right, if we could do this all day we might not have to get with these gals."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding ladies, but if you could feel this, you'd think so too."

"Well after you guys are done hoggin' him, then let us get a turn."

The stallion behind Percy moved a little and slowly pushed his dick up under the shirt to rub against Percy directly as he groaned. "Come on, give them a real old fashion pony show."

He looked at the two cocks he was rubbing and moved near the bigger one before licking it slightly.

"Oh! Was that your tongue."

"Y-Yeah." he nodded bashfully.

"Do it again."

"Me too! Me too!" spoke the second one in eager.

"Joey calm down, he's only got one mouth."

Percy licked the horse cock while rubbing the other and started to feel his body warm up from the musky scent to where he dragged his tongue across he sides while the horse kept bucking around from the feeling.

The mare with the bow found some space between them and looked at Percy's cock. She leaned her head down and started flicking her tongue against it making Percy groan. "I'll help you down here while you get them ready."

"You heard her Percy, we're gonna show you how we take the girls during season." chuckled the stallion behind him who began thrusting his cock back and forth against his back with a hum. "I wonder if we'll all be able to even fit with a tight ass like yours."

"Y-Yeah! It looks too small." groaned the stallion with the thin dick.

"Well with me, I'll spread it wide open." spoke the stallion behind Percy while his dick seemed more thick compared to the other two.

Percy rubbed the two dicks while licking the one near him more and more and started to suck on the sides.

"Oh yeah, that spot really gets it." he groaned while the mare licked up and around Percy's dick in return.

"Wait, just thought of something. Who gets first dibs?" asked the thinner cocked stallion.

"I do of course." spoke the one behind Percy while he kept rubbing his dick back and forth. "I'm the closest to his ass and I'll spread it wide enough to take two of us at once."

"Now that's darn crazy, not even a demigod could, unless it was Aphrodite's kid." remarked the southern mare.

"Well you never know, he might have some in him." grinned the stallion while leaning down and licking Percy's neck who shuddered and began licking across the stallion dicks around the tips.

Both of them jumped while trying to keep from losing it considering this was MIND blowing compared to their usual routine of sex.

Percy himself started losing thought and just focused on licking the horse dicks as the mare began to bob her head up and down his own making him licking across the slits in the dicks faster.

"Oh yeah Percy! You could teach the girls here this, that'd sure make mating time one hell of a party!"

"Hey Sherry, after you get done sucking him off, I want in." spoke Jen.

She gave a muffled reply while Percy started moving from between the dicks while suckling on the tips and began to feel his dick twitch. 'I'm gonna blow!'

And loe and behold, his dick started spewing his cum in the mare's mouth who lapped it up with her large tongue just as he tried licking both dick's at the same time on the tip.

"Come on girl, share some with us."

"Oh relax, besides the guys want a turn."

Percy panted while so far in lust he didn't care if he looked like a slut while trying to lick the musky horse sperm on his arms and face.

The stallion behind him leaned down and started trailing his tongue between Percy's ass, making him let out a moan. "Time to get you nice and wet you little tease."

"Ah! Percy, I'm gonna give you one hell of a load." groaned the first stallion.

"You said it." spoke the second one before their cocks twitched and their own seeds started shooting at Percy's face and body.

The third stallion though pulled his dick back from Percy, who was trying to keep from drowning and was trying to catch the sperm in his mouth. "I think this boy just might have some Aphrodite in him."

"You said it, but at least he's not a fish out of water with all this showering." snickered a stallion while Sherry pulled her head off from the boy's cock.

"Mmm, pretty good."

He let out a moan while licking up the sperm still leaking from the other stallions as the tongue made his butt tingle and his dick hard in no time.

"Move back guys, I need some space."

"Fine, but I get dibs afterwards."

"Yeah yeah." the third stallion waited till they moved before moving over Percy with his duck prodding against his ass. "Take a deep breath cause I'll be making you scream."

Percy laid down on all fours while taking a deep breath feeling the tip rub against his hole. 'It's really gonna go inside!'

The stallion started to slowly push forward with a grunt while Percy's eyes widened feeling the girth keep going with difficulty. "Damn! Keep up this grip and I might blow already."

"A-AHHHH!" Percy let out in pain while gripping the floor as more of the cock went in with the stallion not letting up.

"Yeah!" he groaned with a fourth of his dick in before the inside got tighter and tighter and couldn't get anymore in. He pulled back while Percy moaned and he slammed back in with Percy going wide eyes. "Fuck, now we're talking!"

"Wait, I got an idea." the first stallion moved over near Percy and aimed his dick in front of him. "Open up."

"Ooh, yeah, let's give him a horse sandwich." chuckled the horse buried in Percy who opened his mouth and felt the tip slowly push against his lips.

"Mmmmm!" he let out while trying to get his lips around it.

"I don't think it'll fit."

"Then I guess he'll just have to lick extra fast!" groaned the stallion pulling back and pushing back in again and again while the snug cock held all over him.

'Oh gods above and below! I can feel him turning my ass inside out!' he thought while licking the other horse's cock as best as he could while tasting the sperm still on it.

"Ah! Oh yeah, lick it you little slut."

Percy did so while taking the word to heart since his mind was solely focusing on the dicks right now as his cock throbbed. The cock in his ass moved back and forth and touched his prostate, causing him to moan before his sperm went gushing out onto the floor again.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna blow a big one right up your tight little ass slut!" grunted the stallion while feeling the pressure building up.

"T-Then...do it!" grunted Percy before feeling it twitch and begin spewing the sperm inside him. "AHHHH GODS ABOVE!"

(Mount Olympus)

"Did you hear something?" Athena asked Zeus.

"No, but I have a feeling it involves your son brother." he spoke looking at Poseidon.

"I'm sure he's just busy sparring with his friends." 'If it's what I think it is I pray they don't find out, Athena wouldn't shut up about it for centuries to come.'

(Back in the stable)

Percy moaned while the dick kept expanding and flooding his ass with plenty leaking out as he kept spraying his sperm on the floor like a hose.

"Oh man, if you were a mare you'd get pregnant in a heartbeat." panted the stallion staying inside while letting his sperm deep inside.

Percy let go of the dick he was sucking and fell face first on the floor as the stallion pulled out with a pop and he shuddered as all the sperm in his gaping asshole started leaking out.

(Next day)

Percy held onto the stall door while the long dicked stallion rammed into him over and over while the weight made him close to letting go.

"Yeah! How's my dick feel boy?"

"Great!" he groaned out.

"Well get ready! I'm gonna bust a nut in here! And you can get the other one next week!" he grunted putting more weight into his thrusts before his seed started spurting into Percy.

"FUCK!"

Percy went wide eyed while coughing as he could feel the taste of it hit the back of his throat while his ass was flooded within seconds.

This is something that's been going on since the first day. Each time Percy got stable duty he'd let one of the stallions fuck him and each time he got more and more horny then before. Hell, he even took a few times to give the mares a quick fuck to let them have some fun while letting them suck him off and him the stallions, sometimes at the same time.

And each time he either poured a lot of sperm in them or he had his asshole gaping wide from the stallions getting rough with him.

(Next week)

He moaned while on a hay bale as he watched the stallion on top of him grunt and move in and out of him with his cock flopping around. "Harder! Harder!"

"I'm trying, but your little ass is getting too tight! You've turned into the perfect little bitch haven't you? Maybe we should keep you around and see if you'll pop foals out like a mare."

"OH gods above! Just flood my ass!"

He slammed inside before his sperm went gushing right against Percy's prostate as said demigod shot his sperm up against the horse's stomach as his ass widened with eager.

"What the Hades is going on!"

The stallion turned while Percy moaned and panicked. "B-Blackjack?"

"Are you fucking Percy?" he frowned walking over.

"Uh...yeah."

"...how long?"

"Well, it's been me and the other guys, plus the girls since Percy came here to help us."

"Pull out, now."

The stallion gulped and did so while Percy moaned feeling the sperm leak out with Blackjack walking over to him.

"More...need more...sperm..." he panted.

The pegasus looked at his owner with concern, but seeing the sperm drip out of him made his own dick slowly grow hard and he snorted. "So you want more?"

"Yes..."

"Then take this!" Black jack propped up above Percy before burying his dick in while PErcy cried out in surprise. "If you wanna be a slut for all the horses here, then I'll show you who's the new master!"

Percy moaned while the pegasus began hammering into his ass with fury as his toes curled and his back arched. "Yes! Turn me inside out!"

Blackjack grunted from the snug hole while the camera showed the stable door shutting as it was filled with loud moans.


	68. Furuichi and Red Tails

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Furuichi and Red Tails

Series: Beelzebulb

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it, this is all your fault Oga, no girl will date me because they think I'm a lolicon!" Cried out Furuichi shaking his friend by the scruff of his shirt with anime tears.

"Let go of me you idiot, it's not my damn fault, it's yours for getting yourself into those situations! And at least they don't think you're gay, right?" Oga said as he punched his friend in the face.

He fell back and sat up with a nose bleed. "That doesn't help the situation at all!"

"It helps mine, if you kept shaking me you could have woken Beel up."

He groaned and stood up. "I'm just gonna go out and take a walk."

"While you're out can you get some udon?"

"For me, yeah, none for you ya bastard." He said before grinning and clapping loudly before leaving, waking up the green haired demon baby.

"BA!" Cried Beel before giving Oga a giant shock.

"Furuichi you bastard!" He shouted angrily as Furuichi laughed as he kept walking.

'Take that!' He thought with a grin, feeling somewhat vindicated as he looked around. 'Now then, where does one find udon here?'

What he didn't notice down the street was Yuka looking panicked as she looked from store to store.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, there isn't anything here!" She muttered. 'Don't any of these stores have something for a wedding gift!?' She thought as she kept walking and looking into different stores. 'If I don't find anything I'm dead!'

'Udon...udon...udon…' He thought as he looked around for the noodles. 'Where do I find udon...is that Yuka?'

'Maybe I could give a watermelon? Ooh that might work! Healthy, fresh, and who doesn't like watermelon?' She thought as she looked at a produce stand, getting more and more desperate. "How much for a watermelon?"

"Ten thousand yen."

"Ten thousand?! For a watermelon?"

"They're out of season, so they cost more." He shrugged while she groaned.

"Come on, can't you make an exception, please?" She begged as she eyed the watermelon.

"Nope, so either pay up or keep moving."

"Fine, fine...hey, look over there!" She said as she pointed behind the vendor.

"Nice try, keep moving or I'll call a cop."

She huffed and walked away while Furuichi himself finally spotted a regular gas station.

"Finally, I thought I'd never find some cheap udon." He muttered as he walked in. But that's when he reeled back due to something hitting him, which was a wooden board since the shop was being reinvented, making him stumble back and bump into a man who shoved him and he went staggering down the street in a daze. "Owwwww." He muttered as he stumbled down the sidewalk, his arms flailing around in a feeble attempt to regain balance.

What he didn't notice was the flower cart up ahead which Yuka was moving past.

"Damn it, what do I do, I can't find anything!' She groaned as she stared at the ground.

Furuichi groaned while spinning and a hand grabbed one of the bouquets before he fell to one knee in front of her with the flowers out and his head down just as he managed to gain his sense.

"Ughhh...Yuka?" He said, getting her attention.

"Huh? Furuichi, what is it…." She asked as she turned towards him. Seeing the flowers she blinked. "Are those for me?"

"Huh?" He said before seeing the flowers in his hands. "Um, yeah, sure, you want them?"

"Sure." She smiled taking them with a smile. 'That was sweet of him.'

'Heh, smooth.' He thought as he got up. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find the perfect wedding gift but I can't find anything."

"Hmmmm, well who are you buying it for, does he or she like anything in particular?"

"Well it's for a cousin of mine, a girl, and….I have no idea." She slumped down. "We haven't talked in years."

"Wow, that is hard...what about flowers?" He suggested with a shrug.

"Because I need something better than that!" She cried out with anime tears.

"Huh, good point… maybe something she and her husband need after they're married?" He suggested. "I dunno, what do people normally get?"

"Paper weights?"

"Well, why not get a flower paperweight then, or maybe a picture frame for their wedding photos?" He said as he leaned against a building. "Try thinking of stuff you'd want if you were getting married."

"Hmmm, oh! I'd want a pink pillow with an adorable face on it!"

"Then get that, it's the thought that counts." He said with a grin.

"Thanks Furuichi, and thanks for the flowers." She smiled before turning and heading off. 'Maybe he's not much of a creepy lolicon after all.'

"Well, that was interesting, now back to finding some damn udon." He said as he walked off in the opposite direction. "Now was it this way, or...wait, didn't I just come that way?" He rubbed his head. 'I hope I didn't get brain damage.' He thought while a girl down the street was dealing with her own problems.

'Damn it, how can we be out of face masks? And why is every store out of stock?!' Thought Ryoko who was using her shirt to try and cover her face since the last thing she needed was to sneeze and spread her allergies around, basic reason she wore the mask. But blame her mom for tossing it out on accident.

'Damn it, why did this have to happen to me? I bet mom even threw them away on purpose to get me to stop wearing them, that would be just like her.' She thought darkly as she kept walking down the street. That's when she spotted Furuichi up ahead and panicked. 'No! I can't let anyone see me like this, especially that damn lolicon!'

"Udon...udon...I know I saw it." He remarked before spotting ryoko with her face covered. "Oh, hey Ryoko!"

"Go away." She said as she turned her back to him quickly. "I'm not Ryoko."

"Uh, yeah you are." He replied. "You have the same hair, voice, and clothes."

"N-No I'm not, goodbye." She said as she tried to walk around him while keeping her face away from him.

"Wait!" He put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, now go away stranger or else." She said before she felt herself about to sneeze. 'Oh no! No no no! Don't do it!' She thought as it kept building up more and more and more before she let out a high pitched sneeze that made her lose her grip on the front of her shirt that she was using to cover her face.

He saw her sniffle while looking a little red. "Hey, do you have a cold?"

"N-no, just really bad allergies." She said before realizing her face was exposed. She looked away while covering it. "Stop looking!"

"Aha! It is you Ryoko, only you can threaten me like that!" He said with a grin before getting confused. "Wait, why don't you have your mask on, and why don't you want me to look?"

"It….it got thrown out." She said as she looked down in depression.

"Really? Wow, but why does it matter if anyone sees your face? It looks pretty good and cute to me." He said with a shrug.

She frowned and glared at him. "Because it's rude if I sneeze and have a booger hanging out!"

"Ok, ok, geez, if it's that important that just get another mask." He said as he held his hands up in defense.

"I can't, I don't have the cash." She replied looking down with annoyance.

"Well, if it's that big a deal then I'll just get you one, ok? I got some cash from this idiot's wallet that Oga beat up earlier." He said as he held some money.

"Why would you bother doing something like that for me?"

"Why not, I gotta spend the cash anyway so if the prick asks me I can say Oga has it, plus it's not fair just to abandon you when you need help." He said as she turned red a bit from his explanation. "Give me a sec and I'll be right back."

"O-ok, just hurry up, I don't want anyone else to see me like this." She spoke while using her arms to try and cover her face.

"Sure." He said as he entered a random store and looked around. "Ok, let's see if they got anything to cover her face, it doesn't have to just be a mask, right?"

He browsed around the stuff which seemed to be different hats, scarfs, and other minor items.

"Damn, there's no face masks here...I guess a scarf would work." He muttered to himself as he chose a random scarf and quickly paid for it. He headed outside and spotted Ryoko trying to hide behind a tree. "Oi, Ryoko, I got you something." He said as he walked towards her.

"What is it?"

"They didn't have any masks so I got you a scarf instead, will that work?"

"Yes yes just give it!" She said as she held out her hand.

"Fine, here you go." He said as he dropped the scarf into her hands.

She took it and wrapped it around her face. "Ah, that's better, thanks Furuichi."

"No problem."

"Does it fit though?"

"Yeah, it fits nicely, I think I like this more than my masks." She said as she felt it as an old couple walked by.

"Aw, what a cute couple those two are, just like us back in the day."

"Those were the days."

"Wait, are they talking about us?" Furuichi said in confusion as Ryoko blushed and tried to hide her face in her new scarf. 'Well I did get her a present to help her when she needed it….hmm, wonder if she'll kiss me in thanks!' He thought with a grin.

'This is so embarrassing, he's not my boyfriend, he just helped me out and bought me a scarf. Wait, he's smiling, does he like the idea? Did he buy me the scarf because he loves me? Is this like a confession?!' She thought while looking away. 'Why am I feeling so shy? I should be feeling mad!' She thought as Furuichi began to move away.

"Well, it was good to see you, have a good day Ryoko." He called as he walked off to find the elusive noodle dish he was craving.

"Uh, yeah you too." She said as she blushed behind the scarf.

"Man, I wonder if I'm gonna run into anyone else from school." He mumbled to himself as he looked around for some udon. 'And why the hell can't I find the noodles! There's literally no place else you can find them more then here!' He thought as he looked around in confusion and frustration before finally spotting a noodle stand. "Finally!" He said as he walked towards the noodle cart. "I have found the promise land!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked the man.

"Nothing, it's just been really difficult finding anywhere that I could get some udon noodles." He said with a grin. "I'll take some to go."

"Sorry buddy, I'm pretty low on those noodles, a horde of tourists swept through the area and ate most of them." He said as he looked through his cart.

Furuichi groaned hearing that. 'Just perfect!'

"I think there's another noodle place next to the arcade down there, you could try that if you want." He said with a shrug.

"Thanks." He turned and hurried off. 'When I grab some udon I'm gonna make sure there's none left for Oga!'

"Damn it, stupid game making me lose." Grumbled a girl in the arcade. She reached down and put another coin in just as Furuichi was passing by. He spotted her out of the corner of his eye and was surprised to see it was Chiaki. "This time I'll pass it in no time."

"Hey Chiaki, how's it going?" He asked as he sat down at the machine next to her.

"I'm busy trying to win." She replied stoically without turning her head.

"Huh, then why aren't you using the secret power ups?" He asked curiously.

"I'm trying to win without relying on them." She said as she killed an enemy on screen.

"Ok, why though?" He asked in confusion as she continued to play.

"If you need power ups as you go along, what does that say about your own strength?"

"It says that you strive to be stronger, but this is a video game, you're suppose to use them."

"Not to me."

"Well, that's just being kind of stubborn, don't you think?" He asked before seeing her quickly hold up one of her guns as he paled. "On second thought, you could call it enthusiasm!"

"I knew you would say that." She said as she put it away.

'Man, I don't know why she's so stubborn about winning without powerups.' He thought as he stared at her in confusion.

"Quit staring pervert."

"Fine, whatever, you probably wanna jump now." He said as he looked away. "The floor disappears in that level."

She tried to ignore him, but when she saw the floor vanish she instantly hit jump and managed to get by. "How did you know that would happen?" She asked with a frown.

"I've played this before as a kid and always got stuck on that level, but after you get by it I've heard it's smooth sailing from there."

"Hmm, I've been stuck here for awhile, you will tell me everything you know so I can pass."

"Isn't that considered helping?" He teased.

"No, it's called using a free resource." She said with a frown. "Now talk."

"Ok, ok, fine, next there should be some hidden archers that are gonna try to kill your character."

She saw said archers show and started avoiding the arrows while killing them. "Next."

"A large snake is going to try to eat you, climb up a random vine to avoid it."

Her character moved as he said that while the snake appeared and tried snapping at it. It climbed up a vine and dropped onto the snake's head, killing it. "Now what?"

"Next you gotta pick three chests to get the final score, usually it's random but most of the time it's the first one."

"If you're wrong I'll punish you." She said as her character reached the chests. Her character picked the first chest up and opened before the score started racking up in total. "It seems you were right." She said with a small smile.

"See? Told you." He smirked with pride.

"Thank you." She muttered quietly as the screen said she passed the level and got the high score.

"No problem, now I gotta find some damn udon." He spoke getting up and walking out of the arcade.

'He was helpful, maybe he isn't as bad as I thought.' She thought as she started the next level.

Furuichi walked and looked around in annoyance. 'I swear if I don't find something to eat, udon or not, I'm gonna lose it!' He thought as he walked into the noodle shop and saw that it was nearly empty. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Ah, a customer." Smiled a man walking out from the back. "Are you here for the special?"

"What's the special?" He asked curiously.

"Shrimp and beef udon."

"Yes, finally, some udon! I'll take one bowl of the special please." He said with a grin.

"That'll be 20,000 yen."

"20,000 yen?! For a bowl of udon? Is it made of gold?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, it made with the freshest ingredients around town. We practically giving it away at that price, but apparently the people don't see it that way."

"Auugghhhh, damn it...fine, here's your money, now give me some udon!" He snapped putting it on the counter.

"Excellent choice, it'll be done in no time." He smiled taking the money and heading into the back.

"It better for all I paid for it." He grumbled as he sat down. Ten minutes later a fresh bowl of udon was sat down in front of him.

"Enjoy."

"I will." He said as he began to eat as a certain red head entered the restaurant. 'Oh it tastes better than I hoped! If I could buy more of this stuff I'd eat it in front of Oga while laughing!'

"This stupid udon costs HOW much?!" Shouted a voice, making him stop eating and see Nene shouting at the man.

"It might seem pricey, but it's well worth it with the finest ingredients in the whole town." He said nervously. "Just ask him, he likes it." He said as he pointed at Furuichi.

"Furuichi?" She said before spotting his bowl and grinning.

"Huh?" He blinked. "Yeah?"

"Give me your udon." She said as she tried to grab his bowl.

"Why?" He asked holding it away. "I payed my whole allowance for this."

"I want udon, and you have some, so give it to me, this stuff is way too expensive for me to spend money on it." She ordered with a frown. "Or do you want me to take it?"

"Hell no, I went through to much to get this damn udon!" He said as he got up with the bowl and began to move towards the door.

"Give me that or I'm gonna give you a bloody nose." She said with a frown as he shook his head.

"No dice, I'm not giving up this udon no matter what!" He said before running out of the restaurant.

"Hey!" She called running after him. "Get back here and give me the damn noodles!' She shouted as he ran across the street.

He started slurping them up with the chopsticks while trying to keep from choking. 'I won't let her have it!' He thought as she ran after him angrily.

"Just give me the noodles or you'll be eating out of a straw when I'm done with you!"

He started to quickly down the broth, but when he saw a truck speeding down and nearing the walk he went wide eyed and saw Nene didn't notice. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' He thought as he dropped the bowl and turned around before running straight towards her as fast as he could. "Nene look out!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She said as she stopped in confusion right in the truck's path.

He lunged and tackled her before they rolled on the ground just as the truck barreled past.

"Furuichi, what did you do that for?" She asked in confusion as people began to crowd around them.

"Wow, he just saved her life!"

"I thought they were both gonna die."

"He must love her a lot to jump in front of a truck to save her."

They blushed before Nene shoved him off and frowned. "Why did you do that Furuichi?"

"Because I can't have you dying because of me." He replied while sighing in relief. "Didn't you see it coming at all? Or hear it?"

"N-no, I was focused on getting the udon." She said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well you nearly died." He remarked while rubbing the back of his head. "But it wouldn't have happened if I didn't make you chase me."

"Yeah...and I guess that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't tried to steal your udon." She begrudgingly admitted.

"Well, let's let bygones be bygones, I'm just glad you aren't hurt." He admitted with a smile.

"Y-yeah, me too." She said with a small blush. 'Why am I happy hearing that? He's just a creepy lolicon!'

"Well, see you at school, try to avoid running into the street towards trucks." He chuckled as he began to walk away.

"T-That's not funny!" She said as she blushed even more. "Tell anyone about this I'll break you Furuichi!"

"Ok!" He said as he ran away. "I better get back to Oga, he's probably calmed down now."

(Later)

"And it was the best." Smirked Furuichi as he and Oga were in class. "Shame you couldn't enjoy it."

"That's because you didn't buy me any you bastard!" He shouted angrily.

"Oh, you wanted some?" He feigned ignorance before Oga pulled him into a headlock. "Gah! Uncle uncle!"

"Yeah, I'm the champ! Next time bring me some damn udon!" He said as he dropped Furuichi to the floor.

'Yeah yeah.' He thought as he got up with a scowl. As he got up four females entered the classroom.

The girls took their seats while noticing the boy and each one had their own inner thoughts.

'I should thank him later, those flowers smelled amazing and my cousin loved the pillow.'

'He saved me there, I thought people would see me with my nose running like that.'

'I finally beat the game because of him...maybe he's not so bad?'

'I can't believe he saved my life, and all because I jumped him for noodles. That was stupid of me.'

"Oi, Furuichi, why are the girls staring at you, did you do something stupid again?" Oga asked him curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"They're quickly stealing glances at you, and I think Nene just blushed, what the hell did you do?"

Furuichi glanced over to see them looking while he chuckled and tried giving a suave grin.

'Why is he grinning at me like that, did those flowers mean something else? Were they a token of his love?'Yuka thought with a small blush.

Ryoko blushed brighter while looking away and making sure the scarf covered her face.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Thought Chiaki in confusion. 'If he's undressing me I'll be annoyed.'

'Oh god, he's grinning at me like a love sick idiot, he does love me! I'm not ready for this, how do I deal with this, do I like him back?' Thought Nene as she began to panick and blush.

'I think I just scored with four cute girls!' He thought with a grin as class began to start.


	69. Female Saint Beasts and Yusuke's Group

Crazy trouble with love part 4

Female Saint Beasts and Yusuke's Group

Series: Yu Yu Hakusho

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In Demon City is where we see a large building in the center where four individuals were sitting. The first one was a tall female who looked like she was made completely out of rocks and her long hair looked like it was sculpted out of stone with a spiked back and long sharp stone tail.

The second was a shorter female with light blue fur and black tiger stripes wearing a yellow toga over her chest with a red sash around the waist, leopard skin leg warmers and had two sharp teeth coming up from her lips with green hair going down her back and with a tail swishing behind her.

The third had blue tinted skin and long black hair with yellow eyes, and she was wearing a dark blue chinese dress with a light blue dragon design wrapping around it and blue shoes that matched the dress and on her head was a blue chinese hat.

The fourth was a girl with orange hair that rose up like fire with two bangs that went down and were red while wearing a red shirt with lavender colored baggy pants, a purple sash around her waist, and golden bracelets on her wrists with an odd looking flute attached to the sash.

"So...it seems like we will be having guests soon, I doubt spirit world will let us go without a fight." The fourth girl said with a grin.

"Should have expected that, they wouldn't let us go like that." Spoke the first girl with a shrug.

"I say bring them on, it's been so long since I've had prey or an actual challenge." Said the second girl with a grin.

"If they somehow get here." Spoke the third with a cold tone. "If so, then we'll see what they're made of."

"Agreed, until then I suggest we go to our lairs in the castle and await either news we're being released or the intruders." The fourth girl said before a large blue bird flew in through the window with a wine bottle filled with some kind of pink liquid. "Murugu, what's that you've got?"

"I swiped it from a lower class demon merchant, apparently it's some sort of wine infused with some energy to give you a power up he said." She said as she set the bottle on a table in front of them.

"Good, I could use a drink." Spoke the second girl grabbing it and taking the cork off.

"Hey, give me some, it's been decades since my last drink!" Said the first one as she tried to grab the bottle from the second girl who took a swig of it.

"Gah! That's good!" She spoke before the rock girl took it and started drinking from it. "I wasn't done!"

"Well you need to share, we all want a drink." Said the third girl as she swiped the bottle away and began to drink from it.

The fourth one rolled her eyes before taking it and guzzled the rest. "Not bad, a little too sweet though."

"Well, I'll go see if I can find anymore, it can be victory drink for when you get to the human world." Murugi said before flying out the window.

The first girl rubbed her head and groaned. "That's weird, my head feels weird."

"Same here, is this being buzzed? It's been so long." Said the second one as she began to sway back and forth.

"Ugh, did that bird poison us?" Frowned the third girl sitting down.

"No...Murugu may be a bit of a bird brain, but she would never harm us." Groaned the fourth as she leaned against the wall. She saw the others begin to nod off on the ground before her vision went dark.

(Later)

"So, this is the place, maze castle." Said Yusuke with a frown.

"Yes, and at the very top holds the Saint Beasts." Spoke Kurama.

"Whatever, I bet I could take them, let me at them!" Kuwabara said with a grin.

"Idiot." muttered Hiei.

"What was that midget?" The redhead asked with a frown.

"I called you an idiot if you think you alone can stop them." He replied bluntly.

"Hey, I bet I can take out more than you ya asshole!"

"Guys, quiet, we're about to enter." Said Yusuke.

"Be cautious of anything." Spoke Kurama before the men slowly entered. Unknown to them they were being watched by a flying purple monster with a single giant eye that took up most of it's body.

Back in the room the females were starting to slowly wake up.

"Ugh...what happened?" The fourth one groaned as she got up.

"Did we fall asleep?" Yawned the first one.

"I think so...hey, there's something on the monster camera, we have intruders!" Said the second one as a sphere showing everything through the eyeball monsters field of vision. "And they're humans!"

"Yes...though I dare say the small one is kind of attractive." Said the third girl as she stared at the monitor.

"Did you hit your head? The one in green is more rough and handsome." spoke the fourth girl.

"You both must be going crazy from being in here, that redhead in blue is the real hunk." Said the second girl as she licked her lips.

"The one with longer red hair is far more handsome." Said the first girl. "In fact I'm going to go get in place so I can greet him properly~."

"Hang on, what about the others?" Frowned the fourth girl.

"I don't care about them, I'll let them pass through my territory so you can have them, but the long haired redhead is mine."

"Works for us." They all said at once.

"I can't wait to hunt down my new mate." Said the second one as she began to leave the room as well.

"This will be amusing." Said the third following her.

"I expect this will be most fun." Said the fourth one as the group of humans and demons made it past the gateway of betrayal.

With the humans they wandered around the first floor while looking around.

"Damn, they got this creepy and gloom look down perfectly." Muttered Kuwabara as they reached a large wooden door.

Yusuke moved over and started pushing with a grunt as it began to slowly open. The room was dark as they entered before the door slammed shut behind them and torches lit up the room.

"Welcome to my lair." Said a girl's voice that bounced off the walls, making the group look around in confusion.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Called out Yusuke.

"Fine, if you insist." She said as a figure moved up through the floor like it was water. "My name is Genbu, I am one of the four saint beasts."

"Perfect, just who we're looking for." Spoke Kuwabara getting in a stance. "Time to kick your ass!"

"No one may touch my ass! Well, except for him." She said with a grin as she looked at Kurama.

He blinked confused while Yusuke stood at the ready.

"We came here for a flute that deals with some bugs in the human world, and we're not leaving without it."

"Move past my lair to the next saint's lair, you all may pass except for the cute redhead." She said with a smile.

"Wow, I'm so good this'll be easy." Whispered Kuwabara with a grin.

"I mean him." She growled pointing at Kurama. "He stays, you three go."

"No deal, he has to come with us, no exception." Yusuke said with a frown.

She glared at them with her tail swishing. "Do it, or I'll have to make you."

"Like hell you will." Yusuke said with a frown as he tried to take a step forward only to be held back by Kurama.

"No, we are on a time limit, I will deal with her, I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you crazy? We can take her if we all jump her." Spoke Kuwabara.

"No, the longer we spend dealing with her the more people that will get hurt by the makai bugs. I will deal with her while you three go on."

Yusuke frowned, but sighed and looked at the staircase behind her. "Fine, but catch up when you're done."

"I will, now go, I'll be fine." He said as he pulled out his rose.

They walked over and glanced at her while she didn't make a move and kept looking at Kurama.

"Aw, you got me a flower, how romantic." She said with a smile as she walked towards him.

"Not exactly." He replied before it transformed into a long thorn covered whip. "Tell me, why did you want to face me alone?"

"Simple, you're the sexiest person I've ever seen, and I'm in love with you." She said dreamily, surprising him.

"...come again?"

"You're sexy as hell and I love you handsome." She said as he began to back up. Her tail moved down and sunk into the ground before it rose up and wrapped around his leg. "Now\ then, give me a hug handsome." She said as she made his leg sink into the ground so he couldn't escape.

"Um, don't you think this is a bit hasty?" He asked while trying to use his other leg to brace himself while her tail kept a grip on him.

"Nope, not at all handsome." She said as she wrapped her arms around him with a smile. "If this makai bug plan doesn't work at least I can spend eternity with you~."

He sweatdropped while swinging his whip and made several cuts in the floor, breaking it and freeing his leg before jumping up and out of her hug before flipping and landed behind her.

"Aw, why'd you move, don't you like me?" She asked with a pout as she turned around towards him.

'This is not quite what I was expecting.' He thought with a blush as he backed away from her as he saw walls of rock cover the exits.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Please just let me pass, I need to go help my friends."

"And I want you, so nope." She grinned while we cut to the three males up the stairs.

"Do you think Kurama is gonna be ok?" Kuwabara asked curiously as they ran up the stairs.

"Yes, he's not some rookie like you." spoke Hiei.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a rookie!" He shouted angrily.

"Would you two focus! I can see light at the top." Yusuke said as they neared the door.

"Fine, but I call the next monster!" Kuwabara said as he pushed open the door. When they looked they saw a small path which lead to a circular spot and with no one in sight.

"Huh, looks like this ones gonna be a breeze, no one's here." Yusuke said as the door shut behind them.

"You there!" Called out a female voice as the second girl walked out with a snarl.

"Me?" Yusuke asked in confusion.

"No, I mean him!" She pointed at Kuwabara.

"Me? Ok, I guess it's my turn to fight, don't interfere guys." He said as he walked across the bridge towards her. "The name's Kuwabara, and this is gonna be over in no time flat."

"Yes, yes it will be. I can't wait to hunt you down." She purred with a grin..

Kuwabara held his hand out before forming his spirit sword and held it with both hands. "I'm going to cut you in half!"

"Wow, that's a big sword, I wonder if it reflects something else." She said with a smile.

"What's with her?" Yusuke whispered to Hiei. "Something feels off."

"Yes, she doesn't have any killing intent directed at him, what is going through her mind?" He said with a frown as Kuwabara began to run towards her.

"Take this!" He cried out thrusting his sword towards her. But when it connected with her it just went into her like a trick sword, surprising Kuwabara. "What the- why am I not cutting you?"

"Ha! That tickles, and it makes for a nice snack." She grinned while the sword flickered and Kuwabara saw the size of it slowly shrink. As it shrank she began to grow, becoming taller as her breasts began to swell in size. "You will never beat me, Byakko, with energy attacks!"

His eyes widened before jumping back and stared gobsmacked. 'She...she ate my sword!'

"Kuwabara let me take her!" Yusuke called out.

"No way, I said I could handle this!" He said as she purred with a grin as she crouched down.

"Now, it's time to hunt my mate down~."

"W-What?" He spoke in confusion while getting a bad feeling.

"I said I'm going to hunt you down and make you mine." She said before lunging at him.

"Wah!" He jumped to the side as she landed and started running.

"Should we help him?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara ran into one of the many towers in an attempt to get away from her.

"You heard him, he has this." Spoke Hiei with a smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Go on ahead of me, I'll catch up!" Kuwabara shouted as she lunged at him again. 'If I ask for help Urameshi won't shut up about it!'

"I'm gonna get you cutie~!." She shouted as she almost grabbed him as he formed another sword.

"Eat this!" He spoke aiming it towards her face. 'This'll hit for sure!'

"Ok!" She said as she opened her mouth as it entered her mouth. As it stayed in she sucked the energy off, growing larger in both height and breast size the longer it stayed in.

"Hey Kuwabara, me and Yusuke will give you and your mate some alone time!" Hiei called out with a sadistic enjoyment of this.

"You asshole, she ain't my mate!" He shouted as his sword rapidly shrank in his hands.

"Look out!" Called Yusuke as she used her larger hands to grab Kuwabara on both sides. "Hiei we have to help him now!"

"Relax, if the rookie says he's got this, then he's got this."

"But she's gonna kill him!" He said as Kuwabara's spirit sword flickered out of existence.

"Well if you wanna stay here and lend a hand fine, but I'm gonna get this job finished by myself."

"Go with him Urameshi, I can handle myself!" He called as he tried to get out of Byokko's grasp. 'I hope!'

"Oh I am going to have fun with you~." She purred happily as she began to carry him towards one of the towers as Hiei and Yusuke moved onwards.

'What the heck is going on?! Two of the Saint Beasts focus on one guy and seem affectionate instead of bloodthirsty.' Yusuke thought with a frown as the air began to get colder as they approached the next door.

"Heads up Yusuke, the third one's near." Hiei said as he started to unsheath his sword.

"Ok, I wonder if she's gonna be affectionate for one of us like the other two?"

"That's ridiculous. Any demon exerting this much cold would want nothing but to see us dead."

"Well, we'll have to see. You never know." He said as they reached a frost covered door. They pushed against it and looked to see the third girl standing there with mist around the room with ice and frost on the pillars.

"So, you're the third Saint Beast." Hiei said as he unsheathed his sword completely.

"I am Seiryu, and I'll be your opponent." She said as she stared intently at Hiei.

"Hey, quick question, you're not going to be super affectionate to one of us, are you?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Of course not, that sounds silly."

"Good, then let us fight to the death." Hiei said with a grin.

She smirked before holding her arm out before a row of ice shot at the demon.

He barely dodged them, the wall behind him getting covered in solid ice. He lunged at her while swinging his sword up, but saw it get stopped by a bigger wall of ice she made with a smirk.

"No one can beat me, for I am in my element and you shall become frozen here forever." She said as the ice traveled down his sword.

He growled while trying to yank it free, but it froze over and he let go before jumping back. "So, you've disarmed me, though I am not defenseless." He said before he tried to rush her, only to trip on the icy floor.

She smirked while he slid to her and tapped her foot on the floor before he stopped from ice forming on his limbs. "Well well well, it seems like I have beaten you." She said as she stood over him as he glared at her.

"The hell you have." He spoke while struggling against the ice.

"Now then, to claim my prize~." She said as she kneeled next to him.

"What prize?"

"You~." She said as she lightly kissed him on the cheek, shocking him. "I'm not showing super affection to both of you, just you, and it's merely me claiming what's now mine."

"What do you mean, how do you now own me? I thought we were fighting to the death!"

"Well to some mating can be seen as a battle of the bodies." She said as Yusuke looked very uncomfortable.

"Um, Hiei, do you need help or should I move on to the last beast?"

'Damn it! I can't show weakness, but this ice is stronger than I thought.' "Uh….keep going, I can handle her." He said as she lightly kissed his other cheek with a smile.

"You sure? Ok...if you say so." He said as he began to move around them.

"Now let's get rid of this shirt."

'Holy crap!' He thought while Yusuke left the room. 'Fine, if I'm gonna do this, then I'll make her work for it!'

'Ok, three strikes you're out!' Yusuke thought as he climbed up the stairs. 'There's no way the last Saint Beast will be crazy for me, right?'

When he reached the top of the stairs he spotted the last girl at the end with her arms crossed and spotted the flute on her sash. "So you're the last Saint Beast, the one I have to beat, right?" He asked at the door closed behind him.

"That's right, my name is Suzaku, and you are?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective, and I've come to defeat you and destroy that flute to stop the makai bugs."

"Oh, you mean this?" She held it up. "Is this what you mean?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." He said with a frown. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Agreed. If you want this I'll give it to you, but if you beat me."

"Alright, hard way it is." He said as he got ready to fight her. That's when he saw her start taking her clothes off and blushed crimson red. "W-Why are you taking your clothes off?!"

"I don't want to destroy them while we're fighting, I'd recommend doing the same thing."

"I'm not taking my clothes off for a fight!"

"Aw, why not? I promise it'll be easier." She said with a frown as she finished undressing.

"It's weird!" He spoke covering his eyes.

"It's only weird because you're not naked either, so start stripping so we can fight."

"I'll just fight like I am." He spoke trying to focus and looked over her naked body. 'She looks bigger than Keiko!'

"Fine, and how about we make this fight interesting, if you win you can have the flute, but if I win I get something." She said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Fine, whatever." He said as she grinned happily.

"Great, then let's fight." She said as she sent a bolt of electricity at him.

He rolled out of the way and and ran at her. He raised his fist and tried to punch her only for her to jump away. "Damn it, hold still so I can hit you!"

"Now where's the fun in that?" She asked as she sent another bolt of electricity at him before rushing towards him and hitting him when he jumped to dodge it.

He fell back before she slammed her foot in his gut and he rolled on the floor. He groaned as he tried to get up only for her to kick him in the side, sending him back into the ground.

"Give up Yusuke, you can't win!"

"Not happening!"

"Then you leave me no choice, I must win, the stakes are too high for me to lose!" She said as she began to form a bolt of electricity and aimed it at him. 'This should knock him unconscious, then he'll be mine!'

Yusuke held his pointer finger out with his thumb raised and started focusing his energy. 'I'll knock that thing right back at her!'

They both charged their attacks before firing them at each other, the two energy attacks hitting each other in the air and pushed against one another, each trying to reach their target.

"Give it up! I'm far more stronger!" She said as the electricity began to push back his spirit gun, getting closer and closer to him.

"Just try me!" He spoke adding more energy to it as his spirit gun pushed the electricity back.

"What, no, no, this can't happen!" She shouted before the spirit gun destroyed the electricity and shot towards her as she jumped to dodge, hitting and destroying the flute on her hip.

"Yes!" Grinned Yusuke as she landed.

"Bravo, you have destroyed our way to get out of this castle, so now I am determined to beat you and get my prize." She said as she shot another bolt at him quickly.

He jumped to the side before he lunged out and swung his fist, but she moved to the side as the fist grazed her breast. She moaned lightly as he blushed red and jumped back.

"S-Sorry about that." 'Thank Kami Keiko wasn't here to see that.'

"Don't be sorry, it just shows you like me to Yusuke." She said with a smile, confusing him.

"Uh, actually it means I was just off."

"No, it means we are meant to be, now lose so I can claim you as my prize!" She shouted as she rushed towards him.

'This chick's nuts!' He thought as he tried to jump away from her as she tried to punch him. Unfortunately he backed himself against a wall, leaving him unable to get away.

"Now it's time I show you what a demon like me can do!" She said as she coated her fist in electricity and punched him rapidly, shocking him each time her fist hit him.

"Ah! Gah! Ow! Ha! Ga!" He cried out from each shock.

"This will end when you're unconscious or you give up, your choice Yusuke!" She shouted, hoping he would surrender so she could nurse him back to health.

"Not, ow! Hap-Gah! Pening!" He got out before grabbing her wrists and pushed her back, landing on her waist while keeping her hands above herself. "I will never give up, ever! And what the hell did you mean by claiming me as a prize, I never agreed to that!"

"I mean I claimed you to be my mate since the others already went ahead and chose your friends. It's hard to even imagine a human able to reach this far, granted you didn't fight that much, but you could say it was love in sight." She sighed with a love sick expression. "And now that the flute is destroyed and we can't go to the human world we're going to keep the one thing that would make living here ok, our new mates."

"...yeah you're definitely nuts.'

"No, I'm not, and besides, you can never leave maze castle, so even if you resist I can wait and keep trying for all eternity to get you to accept it." She said as she rolled over, pinning him to the ground now with her on top of him.

"We'll see about that." He spoke before he grabbed her chest and squeezed the breasts. She moaned out in pleasure as her grip loosened on him. 'Ok, I've already gone this far, and she's naked, and this is pretty damn hot, so maybe I can beat her another way.'

"You're so rough Yusuke, give me more~."

"Alright, you want it that way? Then you're gonna see what we humans can do." He spoke while unbuttoning his clothes.

"Yes, yes, I knew you would come around Yusuke!" She said happily as she began to tug his pants off.

(Later)

We find the four males in a small ramen shop with cups of beer in front of them and sighing with an oni behind the grill.

"Well, we can safely say the Saint Beasts won't cause any trouble." Spoke Kurama who winced when he moved his legs. "Although, she was very rough on me, but I think it made her happy."

"Yeah, same here, Byakko was a beast, she kept trying to give me love bites." Groaned Kuwabara who was covered in scratch marks and bite marks.

"My groin still feels like it has frostbite." Grumbled Hiei drinking his beer which was stronger while he shivered.

"That's nothing, each time Suzaku came she gave me an electrical shock." Grumbled Yusuke whose body was a bit charred. "The worse thing is we're stuck here, since the four saint beasts aren't dead the damn barriers still up."

"On the upside we don't have to go to school." Spoke Kuwabara with a grin. "I could get use to living here."

"Oh boys, where are you~?"

"Crap." Hiei got up. "I'm not dealing with the cold right now, if she asks tell her I went to get milk." Before he rushed off after leaving money on the counter.

"Same here, I need my body to heal, any more scratches and I'll be in ribbons." Said Kuwabara as he threw money down to before running.

Yusuke saw Kurama stay there while drinking. "Why aren't you running?"

"I figured if I spend enough time with her early on she won't mind if I have some alone time later on, that and I've never mated so I'm interested to keep going."

"Really? Well, if you say so, it's too late to run now." He said as the girls approached the stand.

"Hey, where's Kuwabara?"

"And Hiei?"

"Um...they both went to get milk?" He said with a shrug.

The two woman huffed while the last two leaned against Kurama and Yusuke with grins.

"It seems our mates enjoy spending time with us." Suzaku said with a smile.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go hunt Kuwabara down, he'll learn it's futile to run soon enough." Byakko said as she began to walk down the street.

"I'll wait for him, he can't hide forever." Smirked Seiryu.

"Well me and Kurama are gonna go have fun, right sweetie~?" Genbu said with a smile.

"Well I don't see why not, but maybe this time let me be on top, my groin is still a little sore." He said as she picked him up in her arms and began to walk back to the castle.

"Fine, if you insist~." She said with a smile.

"And next time can you try not to shock me?" Yusuke asked Suzaku with a twitch.

"Maybe, we'll have to see, maybe over time you'll build up a tolerance." She said a she took his hand and began to walk towards the castle.

He stared at her firm ass and cleared his throat. 'Maybe Koenma can find a way out of here, after a month or two, three works too.' He thought as she kissed him on his cheek.


	70. Megumi and Tsukune

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Megumi and Tsukune

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A phone rang throughout a traditional japanese home, alerting the sole occupant. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The person had long blond hair that looked platinum and had two black spots on their head and was was a woman who wore a long white kimono that had red accents on the sleeves and body skirt with cold eyes and with her nails being sharp. She reached the phone and picked it up and said. "Hello, who is this, what do you want?"

"Hello Miss Megumi, this is the headmaster from Yokai Academy calling to tell you about a small incident that happened which concerns your son."

"What happened to my son, is he hurt, is he in trouble?" She asked, getting nervous.

"Well let's just say he got too caught up in his duties as head of the student police and nearly put one of the students on a trial by fire due to accusations of him being human, which was of course proven false after the two fought."

"HE DID WHAT?! Is he expelled now, do I have to find a different school for him? You know what, this is not a conversation I can have over the phone, I'm going there right now!"

"I was actually going to suggest you do so you can understand all the details, I'm sending a bus to your house as we speak."

"Ok, thank you for the ride headmaster, I will see you as soon as I get there." She said as she hung up before hearing a honking outside her house. She headed over and slid the door open to see the bus there and hurried down the rock path before getting in with the usual bus driver at the seat with a grin and cigar in his hand.

"All aboard for Yokai Academy." He chuckled darkly.

"Yes, the headmaster sent you, thank you." She said as she sat down in one of the seats, folding her hands in her lap. When the bus started moving she growled to herself. 'Kuyo, so help me if you went too far, oh it'll be like when you were a kit!'

(Later)

"Here we are, Yokai Academy." Said the bus driver as he stopped the bus. "Everyone get out now, I'll be back here to pick you up later."

The woman did so and saw the school while walking towards it. 'Just like when I use to attend, I hope they haven't changed too much about the decor, I rather liked it the way it was.' She thought as she neared the building and saw that there was no one around. "Huh, classes must be in session."

She headed to where she remembered the headmaster's office was and found a seat before plopping down to wait. After a few minutes the door slowly opened by itself and he called. "You may come in now Miss Megumi."

She walked inside while seeing it was more spacious than before and took a seat as the headmaster did. "So, why exactly did my son want to burn a classmate for an accusation on being human?"

"Well, according to the reports I've received he did so because the newspaper club wouldn't let them take over and decide what they could print, and he decided to destroy them by "Revealing" that one of them was a human." He said as he looked at a file. "He then proceeded to send his forces after them, kidnapp and then intterogate them and then beat confessions out of other student so they could convict him, and then crucified him in front of everyone on a cross with a bloody sign that read "I am a human." on it."

She growled while gripping her lap. "So he was trying to accuse a student without proof? Ha! The likelihood of a human even finding this place or at the very least THINKING this area was real is so minor it wouldn't have a measurement. Just where is he?"

"Your son is in the infirmary, several of the boy's friends freed him and there was a fight where your son was beaten viciously. It is debated what we should do with him and I am having my own troubles, apparently the entire staff saw this happen and did nothing to help, so I have to go over their records."

"Good, I'd like to go talk to my son alone." She stood up.

"Ok, the infirmary is still in the same place, do you remember where it is?" He asked as she walked towards the door.

"Of course, oh and if you hear loud noises, please don't interrupt." She smiled coldly.

"Ok, but no murder, the graveyard is already getting full." He chuckled darkly back.

"Trust me, I remember." She laughed before walking out. 'I made most of those.'

Meanwhile Kuyo was resting on a bed in the infirmary, his arms in a cast, grumbling about a certain human. All he could think about how he was close to forming a tight grip on all the students, but that vampire and other pathetic monsters ruined it all!

That was when a nurse came in. "Mr. Kuyo, you have a visitor here to see you."

"Who?" He asked annoyed.

"Your mother." She said as he paled.

"Tell her I'm dead, I ran away, I'm senile, anything!" He spoke in panic before said woman came into view and he felt a chill run up his spine. "H-Hello mother, how are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Kuyo, seems you took quite the beating." She remarked idly while pacing in front of his bed. "Having a little trouble as head of the student police?"

"N-no, there was just a complication with a few students who wouldn't face justice." He said nervously. "How was I supposed to know one was a vampire!"

"And this supposed 'human', was he or just some monster who just had a good disguise?"

"H-He was, I was sure of it! He was weak, he wasn't strong, he smelled like a human, he must be one!" He spoke in panic while his mother glared at him.

"Then tell me, how is it no one else has noticed or found him out?"

"I-I don't know, maybe he's just good at hiding?" He asked nervously as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well then, seems I'll have to discipline you like when you were a rowdy kit." She spoke with a dark aura.

"No, please, I'll be good, please, check for yourself if you don't believe me!" He spoke before she flipped him on his stomach and tugged his pants down before feeling a stinging sensation. "AHHH!"

"I've smacked your butt before when you went too far because I let your father make a bad impression on you."

SMACK!

"But you are older and should know better!"

SMACK!

"Now I'm gonna smack it until it's as red as the ocean!" She shouted.

SMACK!

He let out screams of pain which Tsukune heard as he was brushing his teeth.

"What was that, it sounded like...no, it couldn't be." He said before going back to brushing his teeth.

In the infirmary Kuyo twitched with steam rising from his red ass while his mother smiled in satisfaction. "Ow...ow….ow….."

"There we go, now have you learned you lesson for acting rash?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes….mother….." He got out while feeling humiliated and groaned from the familiar pain.

"Good, because if I ever find out you did that again, I'll do it in front of the whole school, got it?"

"Y-yes….mother…." He groaned as she turned around to leave before stopping.

"Kuyo, what was the name of the boy you tried to kill?"

"Tsukune...Aono." He got out with a frown.

"Tsukune… I must apologize for your actions to him. You better hope he accepts." She said before leaving. 'And this'll give me a chance to see what sort of monster he is.'

(Later)

"I gotta go to class Moka, I'll see you later." He said as he waved good bye to the vampire. He turned and headed down the hall and up the stairs before spotting the older woman walking towards him. 'Is she a new teacher?' He thought as she walked towards him before clearing her throat.

"Hello, are you Tsukune?"

"Uh, yes, Tsukune Aono ma'am."

"Good, I've been looking for you for awhile." She said coldly as she walked closer to him, making him nervous. "I want to talk to you about the whole fiasco with my son."

"Y-You're Kuyo's mother?" He asked nervously as she stopped right in front of him.

"Yes." She replied while lightly sniffing the air for his scent without moving. 'Hmmm, that's odd, right now he smells human, is that how Kuyo got tricked? Maybe I have to get closer.' "I would like to apologize for his actions."

"Oh, it's fine." He tried smiling calmly. "Accidents happen, right?"

"I don't call getting crucified and then almost burned alive an accident." She said as she began to slowly and discreetly lowered her head towards him to get a better smell. 'Iron, smells like blood, is it possible he's bleeding slightly somewhere and he cleaned it up?' She thought before spotting a small hickey/bite wound on his neck. "What happened to your neck?"

He blushed and covered it with a chuckle. "Sorry, I just bruised myself early when I got out of bed."

"Hmmm, if you say so." She said as she narrowed her eyes. 'He's hiding something.'

"Sorry I can't stay, I have to get to class." He said as he tried to walk past her quickly. 'She's as scary as Kuyo!'

"Maybe we'll talk after you're done." She said as he walked away quickly.

"Um, sure...ok…" He said as he ran towards class as the bell rang.

(Later)

"Finally, I thought it would never end." He said as he walked out of class only to see Miss Megumi waiting in the hallway. 'How come she's still here?'

"Tsukune, I have been waiting, class is over now, let's talk." She said with a cold glare.

"Uh, about what?"

"What my son did to you." 'And so I can find out what you're hiding.' She thought as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him away.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To the guest building, it's better if no one else walks in on our conversation." She said as she walked towards a small building next to the teacher dormitories.

He gulped as they entered and the door shut behind him.

"Now then, let us begin." She said as she stared at him. "Again, I apologize for how my son accused you of being a human."

"Really it's alright, it's over and done with, I'm just more glad me and my friends are alright." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, though I do have one question, your scent smells like a humans, which is why my son probably thought you were one, so could you please tell me what kind of monster you are?"

He flinched hearing that, which she noticed, and tried remaining calm. "Well….in a way you could say I'm a vampire, but not a big tough one like Moka."

'Hmmm, that doesn't seem right, I can easily tell he's not one, and he flinched, showing that he is hiding a secret...but why hide your true monster form?' She thought as she narrowed her eyes. "Are you feeling scared?"

"Um, maybe, just a little bit… maybe?" He said nervously.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind turning into your monster form, right?"

"But I can't, school rules." He said quickly in defense.

"In this building that rule is exempted, I'll shift into mine first if it makes you feel better." She started gaining fox ears in her hair while several tails slowly grew out from behind her.

'Wow, she's kind of hot with her new features.' He thought with a small blush.

"Ok, Now it's your turn."

He paled and tugged on his collar. "Uh...you might not like it, I….get naked when it happens!" He blurted out.

"You know nakedness isn't as bad in the monster world, just do it, NOW." She ordered with a frown.

'Oh man, maybe if I can focus hard enough I'll become a vampire, just a little.' He thought while closing his eyes and thinking about red eyes and getting stronger. Unfortunately as hard as he tried he couldn't change, making her frown even more and begin to growl.

"Well, what's the hold up?"

"It takes a while." He spoke while praying he would just change even a little bit.

"No monster transformation takes more than a minute, two minutes if they're extremely strong." She said as he began to get pale. "You're no monster, are you?"

"Um...no?" He said nervously as he tried to back up towards the door only for her to step in front of it, blocking the only escape.

"I thought you smelt like a human." She lashed out and grabbed him around the neck. "Seems my son was actually right."

"A-are you going to kill me?" He asked nervously.

"I could, with my power I could end you and burn the body leaving nothing behind, I'm far FAR more stronger than my son." She said as she flared her powers, making him pale.

"P-Please don't kill me, please!" He begged in fear. 'Is this how I'm gonna really die?'

"Then again, that would be too easy, wouldn't it?" She asked as she began to walk towards an armchair. "I unfairly punished my son because I thought you were a monster, I say you should be punished instead."

He gulped while she set him across her lap and felt his pants getting pulled down. "W-What are you doing?!"

"This."

SMACK!

"OUCH!" He shouted as she slapped his ass hard.

SMACK!

"OW!"

"This for sneaking into a school meant for monsters!"

SMACK!

"This is for shaming my son by making him look like a liar!"

SMACK!

She kept this up for a few minutes before stopping as Tsukune groaned in pain with his ass red and steaming from how hard she hit. "Now tell me, how did you find this place and what's your reason for staying? Is it to tell other humans and invade? Try to gain power from some item? Or playing out some fantasy of yours?"

"N-No, my parent's found a brochure and acceptance letter for this school...and I stayed because I like Moka." He said with a blush. "Plus this is the only place that would accept me."

She blinked before raising an eyebrow. "So you weren't sent by a government to commit war on us?"

"N-no, I wasn't, so can you let me go please?" He groaned as he rubbed his sore ass. "I have to go to my next class, it's starting now."

"Hmmm….alright, but don't tell anyone what happened." She pulled the pants up and got him on his feet. "I'll be waiting afterwards if I have anything else to say?"

"W-What else could yo- nevermind, I gotta go." He said as he ran out of the building, leaving Megumi with her thoughts.

'Ok number one, Kuyo went ahead and tried to burn him and he was technically in the right, but on the other hand he tried to force a club under his control which is not what the student police are for, the dominating part he got from his father. So spanking him still had a reason behind it. Number two, if he came here simply on accident, then it should have been the headmaster who knew! He willingly let a human in the school! But….wait, we have to look human to blend in with them, so did he knowingly let a human attend to try and go further? To show a human can be our friend without realizing it?' She thought as she tapped her chin curiously. 'Obviously, that has failed, at the very idea of him being a human almost every student and from what the headmaster said so did the staff, so this human is most likely going to die while he is here. Number three, if he said this is the only school he could get into he's in trouble, no monster gets a job in the human world that they care about high schools, any degree or awards he gets here would be useless, once he graduates he is screwed if he tries to get a job. Number four, he knows about monsters, he can't hide that forever from other humans, his very existence threatens everything monsters have built.'

She sighed. "On one hand my son did mess up, but was right about something. On the other Tsukune doesn't seem dangerous, but I don't have a reason to trust him fully." She said with a frown. "He knows he has no reason to stay here, but he stays for a girl, so in a way he is living out a fantasy...should I consult the headmaster on this?"

(Later)

Tsukune felt a shudder while heading back to his dorm room after class ended and so far didn't see Megumi anywhere. 'Maybe she left and went home?' He thought as he entered the dorm building and began to walk to his room. But that's when he saw her in the middle of the hall with her arms crossed. "Um...hi Megumi...what are you doing here?" He asked nervously as she approached him.

"I've decided on your punishment."

"I thought you already punished me." He said nervously as he tried to back away.

"Well yes, but this is much bigger than I expected, so I'm going to make sure no other humans find out. Nothing against you, I'm just being extra cautious." She said as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the building.

"Wait, then how are you gonna punish me? You're gonna kill me?" He asked as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Nope." She brought her tails out and used them to hold onto him while she pulled out a small golden cylinder and opened it before applying yellow tinted lipstick and made him face her. "Are you aware of the kitsune race? Besides our tails showing our rank in power."

"N-no, I don't, why do you ask?" He asked nervously.

"We're also known to be quite persuasive." She whispered seductively before pulling him closer and pressed their lips together.

His eyeballs widened as he felt her lips on his. 'W-W-why is she kissing me?!' He started feeling warm while his body relaxed and started feeling sleepy.

She then broke the kiss with a smile as his entire body went limp and he fell asleep in her tails. 'I swear grandmother was right keeping this lipstick, makes them more turned to suggestions and it really does work with my skin tone.' She thought as she walked towards the bus stop where the Yokai bus was waiting for her.

(Later)

"Oh Tsukune, I need your help washing my back." Called Megumi who was in a large bath as she rang a small bell.

"Yes mistress Megumi, I'm coming." Spoke Tsukune walking in with a butler's attire while sighing on the inside. 'I went from being a student to a butler as punishment, and it's hard to make a run for it when I have no idea where I even am.'

"Here's the sponge, make sure to be gentle." She said with a smile as she handed him a soapy sponge.

He blushed and obliged while using it to cover her back in soap as his eyes traveled across her naked form. 'At least she's beautiful and kind, though she is a bit cold and seems to enjoy punishing me for the littlest mistake.'

She hummed while her ears and tail relaxed from the scrubbing. "That feels nice."

"Thank you Megumi." He said, not realizing he had forgotten to say mistress.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him with a cold look. "What did you say?"

"O-oh, s-sorry Mistress Megumi, I wasn't thinking and I forgot to say mistress, please forgive me." He said as he stopped washing her back.

"That's better." She smiled before dunking down to wash the soap off and sighed. "Tsukune, move near the front."

"Yes Mistress Megumi." He said as he did as she asked.

She pulled him closer over the edge while licking her lips. "Here's your reward." Before pressing their lips together with a moan as her tongue slid in his mouth and wrestled with his own. 'This is the best punishment I've ever given, I'm honestly glad Kuyo messed up, making me go to the academy. If he hadn't I wouldn't have my new butler.'

'Well at least I won't get bored with this.' He thought as they ended the kiss. "Anything else Mistress Megumi?"

"No, you can go, but if you do a good enough job with the chores, I'll upgrade your reward." She said with a wink, making him blush.

"Y-Yes Mistress Megumi, I'll do my best." He said before leaving. 'I think this might be more fun than school.'


	71. Artemis and Animals

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Artemis and Animals

Series: Hercules

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a normal looking forest with numerous woodland creatures going about, but there was something off about them. What could it be you ask? Well given that it was spring there's only one thing it could be, mating season.

Animals were running about, either to find a mate or to try and find some privacy to get to making babies. Overlooking it all was the goddess of the wilds herself Artemis.

"Seems like this spring is gonna be one heck of a time to find that special someone." she remarked with a few birds near her and some squirrels on her shoulders. "After Hades and his gosh darn Titans killed off a number of animals with their rampage, a little increases in numbers should help out."

The squirrels nodded while one of them spotted a female squirrel a little bit away and grinned before jumping down and ran over before engaging her in squirrel talk, which basically meant he was asking her to be his mate this spring. Clearly she wasn't objecting as she took him back to her home in a tree.

"You all better get to movin' and get to rocking the burrows too." she spoke to the animals near her. "Girls are comin' and goin' and you don't wanna be left behind now do you?" She asked before hearing loud angry roars and sounds of a struggle. "What in tarnation-" she followed them and found a dragon fighting with a lion.

The lion roared and clawed at the dragon who used its tail to knock the cat aside. The lion rolled and quickly got back to its feet. The dragon lunged at it before it jumped up and clung to its neck before biting into it.

"Alright alright that's enough you two." spoke Artemis getting their attention. "Ya'll are gonna end up killin' each other."

They blinked and snarled at the other before they resumed fighting as she sighed and shook her head. She raised her bow and notched two arrows and fired them at the two. They were both hit and pulled away from each other while she frowned. "Alright you two, what's got you so riled up?"

Both stayed quiet and looked away.

"So that's how you wanna play it? Fine." She said before snapping her fingers and the next thing the two knew they had more humanoid shapes.

"Hey!" the dragon barked

"What the…" the lion looked down at his body.

"Come on ya two, speak up. Or Else I turn ya'll human for a year."

"You wouldn't!" they called out in panic

"I turned a satyr into a boar to teach him a lesson, ya think I won't do the same if you don't start talkin'?"

"...He shoved his dick in my ass!" the lion replied feeling humiliated while pointing at the reptile.

"I thought you were a female!"

"Do I look like one? I've got a mane! Female lions don't have any!"

"Yeah I saw that, only afterwards, but you were in a bush with your ass raised and your tail standing up. I didn't even see your dick."

"So you just plum thought he was a girl and you were gonna shove your little friend in?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Here's a thought, next time just go up and ask first before jumpin' the gun, and why you goin' for a lion anyway? Why not just go find another dragon and make some eggs?"

"Well for one, dragons are scarce in these parts, I use to get it on with the hydra, but we all know what happened to her."

"Yep, dern shame what Herc did to her I'll admit, but still, jumpin' right for a mammal when you're a reptile seems quick don'tcha think?"

"In my defence, it has been awhile since my last release."

"Tell ya what, I'll try and lend a hand in findin' you another big ol' lizard while you," she looked at the lion. "go ahead and find some lonely lioness."

"I've tried, but there are no lionesses here. They all headed to Rome."

"Why Rome?" asked the dragon.

"Two words, Coliseum Lions." he sighed. "Those guys are real crowd pleasers. Not to mention they get well fed. Lionesses aren't interested in struggling for survival when they have famous working males that bring home the bacon."

"Ouch." the Dragon grimaced.

Artimus face palmed. "Well alright, but what about some other big cat? There's gotta still be some around here."

"I tried panthers, jaguars, even this one called a lynx, but all of them were either taken or thought I was going to eat them. Meaning I'm gonna be all alone this spring."

"That's harsh dude, but hey it beats near extinction. The only dragons I know of are all the way in asia, and have you heard of their crazy customs, no thank you."

Artemis rubbed her chin while seeing them look down sadly. 'I do feel a little bad for them, and it is pretty tough to get through spring without a gal, and...wait! Maybe….nah it wouldn't work. They'd be too scared.' she thought.

"Well, I might as well go back to my den. Can you turn me back to normal? It's weird having a body like a human." spoke the dragon.

"Hey what happened to your dick?" the lion pointed at the slit between the dragon's legs.

"It goes into my body for defensive reasons."

"And you say I looked like a girl." he snickered.

"At least mines bigger." the dragon growled before willing his member out of its sheath.

The lion and Artemis went wide eyed since neither had ever seen dragon's genitalia, Artemis for her part since she never really got close to one to see it. The tip had a sharper point and studded all over.

"Woah, that's some mighty rod you're packin'." said Artemis.

"And my quiver is fully loaded if not over stuffed, if you catch my drift."

"I hear that. My balls have gone from blue to black and blue." said the lion. "Although, maybe these hands can help with that. I hear humans have this phrase 'go fuck yourself'?"

"So they do it by themselves? That's so weird. But at this point I'd do anything to deflate my sack."

"You have a sack?"

"Its stuck inside, it happens, and yes it's uncomfortable."

"Well fellas if you want to go off and play with yourselves go on ahead, but eventually I'm gonna turn ya back to normal. We don't need every animal walking about lookin' like people or they're gonna start freakin' out over nothin'. So before you do something you might end up missin' how about I help y'all?"

"Help? You mean helping us find mates?" asked the dragon. "Not to be rude Artemis, but I doubt there's any big lizards around here, and I'm not too thrilled with turtles, too slow for me."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." she said before making her clothes disappear. "I mean since you two are lonesome, I'll help ease all that tension from you."

They looked at her with wide eyes before she walked over to them.

"I can't stand to see any poor critter suffering." she replied before reaching down and pressed her hands against their cocks, making them jump. "So I'm gonna help you both feel better until spring's over, alright?" she asked while quietly marveling at how thick they were. 'These fellas could give some of the gods a run for their money.' she thought and gave a few test squeezes.

"Oooh!"

"Now who wants to go first?" she questioned.

"I do! It's only fair since he jumped me." spoke up the lion.

"True." Artemis agreed. She moved in front of him and got on her knees before rubbing the girth with both hands. "You poor thing, all sex starved and pent up."

"Ah, w-wow, I never had another female touch me down there, and the way those hands feel is smooth." said tge lion.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet darlin'." she smiled at him. She rubbed her thumbs against the tip while leaning in and flicked her tongue against the side.

"By the gods." gasped the lion with a shiver. "Do that again."

She giggled and licked again as a few lone rabbits who couldn't mate, came around. "You ever used this fella on a lioness?" she asked getting the rabbit's attention and left them bewildered by the sight.

"Oh I have, and even gave them a few litters too, but the times I can't find a mate leaves me so pent up I just lose it watching lesser animals mating."

"Is that why you were in the bush?"

"Yeah, seeing just a pair of chipmunks get more luck than me is hard to stand."

"Ah so you're a pervert." she teased while licking the underside of the cock.

The rabbits wagged their tails and watched the sight before them while even a few squirrels walked over and joined them.

"Such a dirty kitty." spoke Artemis while feeling the taste from the cock. "You enjoy peepin' in on other critters doin' the nasty?"

"Y-Yes." he growled while each lick made his body jump and tense up. "W-What is this?"

"Oral." she remarked while dragging her tongue up and down. "Mortals like to call it a blowjob or 'blowin' to some."

"I like it." he growled with his tail swishing. "Maybe other animals should learn how to do this too, hah!" he flinched when her lips enveloped his tip.

The dragon gulped while he and the other small animals watched with a rabbit thumping his foot.

She hummed and started going down on his length. She heard the lion groan while she had to relax since it was pretty big and thick. Thankfully being a goddess meant she could alter her body on any way she wanted. So she managed to expand her mouth to take it all in and with each movement the large cat felt like he had died and went to Mount Olympus.

One of the rabbits could take no more and ran over. He moved near Artemis' leg and began to hump his groin against it while she momentarily stopped looked down at the little animal who smiled sheepishly but didn't stop.

"What in tarnas-" she stopped when she saw the animals watching and frowned. "Just what are ya'll doin' ?"

"Guess I'm not the only pervert." groaned the lion who felt impatient and grabbed her head before pushing her mouth back over his dick with a groan. "Oh yeah! This beats regular mating by a mile."

The others watched stunned as the lion was forcing a goddess to go down on him. And what surprised them was she was humming and not getting upset.

'Ah should be mad. But... this is invigeratin'.' she thought while letting him move her head like this. 'Never really got a chance to get rough durin' sex. Now I see what Aphrodite made such a fuss about.'

"Oh! Your mouth feels snug and warm." he grunted as she swirled her tongue around his cock. "I...I think I'm almost there!" he groaned before tilting his head back and moving her head, but not fast enough as rope after rope of his seed spurted out on her face and chest. "Ahhh yeah!" he sighed until realization dawned on him and he paled before slowly looking down.

Artemis looked at him with a frown and crossed arms while his sperm dripped down her face.

'I'm so dead.'

"Next time warn a gal before you blow your load." she said and wiped the seed off.

"Huh?...you're not gonna make a rug out of my pelt?"

"What? You think ah'm gonna lose it just cause you took initiative and then got me a little sticky? Who do ya think ah am? Hades?" she replied and looked down at the rabbit. "Try workin' that little bunny maker between my toes sweety, you might get better results."

It blinked and moved down near her foot before trying to slide his penis between her toes and resumed humping, which made it feel even better from the grip and hugged the foot as it happily continued.

"There ya go fella." she licked some of the sperm and nodded. "Real thick, you were REAL pent up."

"Uh...yeah." he said be seeing a squirrel come up and take a spot next to the Rabbit.

It made several sounds to Artemis while pointing to its own erection.

"Eh why not." She said and watched the rodent go to work humping her few free toes. She turned to the dragon whose cock seemed fully rigid. "You wanna get the same treatment? Or you gonna let a lion show you up?"

He growled and shook his head. "I could easily turn him into a snack, I can easily out do him in mating." his lust began to blind him as he walked over and pushed the lion out of the way before grabbing Artemis' head and without warning drove his cock into her mouth and down her throat.

This made the other animals watching know for sure he messed up.

"Hah, too long. It's been too long." he thrust in and out listening to her gag on his meat. "Feeling something snug and wet and not being a vagina? I never thought it was possible!" he huffed as the others looked on at him like he was nuts.

'He's just asking to be made into a handbag.' the lion thought as he watched Artemis raise her hands. He and the other animals covered their eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But instead of a blast or a weapon, the goddess grabbed the dragons hips before working her tongue back and forth against the underside of his dick

"Oh yeah! Right there!" the dragon moaned and struggles to keep his balance.

'Why isn't she getting so mad? Could it be she's enjoying it?'

The rabbit and squirrel were shocked, but kept humping the goddesses' foot since the scene made them more horny.

Soon another rabbit/squirrel duo came up and jumped on her other foot. They humped their dicks between the toes while an even bigger crowd of animals formed watching the scene. Some even managed to find partners and got down and dirty.

'This fella really needed it.' Artemis thought. She let him keep on thrusting while she felt the tip of his dick reach the back of her throat before it began to twitch.

"I'm gonna blow!" the dragon let out roar and his eyes rolled back as his seed flooded down her throat

Artemis moaned while her head was held down and was forced to taste his seed spewing directly down her throat until every last drop came out. 'Damn! He held that sperm back like a beaver's dam in a river!' she thought before he let go of her head.

He panted while seeing excess sperm drip from her mouth and started feeling dread. 'Oh no, I really just did that!'

"Well...that was excessive." Spoke Artemis emotionlessly.

"And you're gonna turn me into a roasted dragon and mount my wings on the wall, right?" he asked fearfully.

"What do you think?" she stated and looked at him.

"Yes."

"Of course not, you're not the first animal to get kinda pushy with me. But you did go the farthest." she remarked coughing some of the sperm up. "Thought I'd nearly drown there." She remarked before the critters at her feet finished up. "Something's tells me I'm gonna be very sticky after today."

"So….I'm safe?"

"Oh I'll think of a punishment for you, later." she smirked. "Fer now though, it's time for the real deal." she said pushing him on his back.

"Hey, how come he gets to mate first?" asked the lion.

"There's more than one way to mate, and don't y'all forget we gods can do anything." she replied climbing on the dragon's lap with his dick rubbing against her stomach. "All this is startin' to get even me riled up inside."

"Same here." he admitted before seeing her move up and start rubbing her folds against the tip.

"Ready?"

"I've never felt more ready in my life." the dragon smiled anxiously.

She began to slowly slide down on the dick with a hum while he let out a growl as her pussy squeezed around him.

"Aww yessss." he groaned while his wings unfolded and the more bumps she went over made his body tingle. "My goddess, thank you for the honor."

"Nothin' to it, but wow is this fella opening me up." she remarked and moved a hand to spread her folds. "If I weren't a goddess I'd probably be bleedin' like you wouldn't believe." she said before laying on top of him and looked back at the lion. "As for you fella, come on over. There's room for one more."

"Wait, you mean….in the ass?"

"Not unless you wanna try fitting your tallywacker in my cootch."

"Heh, it probably wouldn't fit since I'm taking all the room." smirked the dragon as the lion growled and moved over.

"Oh really?" He smiled as he came up from behind hind grabbed her wrists and held her arms back "Well then if Artemis can take our dicks without problem, then I'll go ahead and put it right in."

"What? You're not serious." spoke the reptile in surprise before the lion began to push his dick in between the pussy and his cock, making him and Artemis groan. "You'll make it too tight to move you idiot!"

He didn't listen and continued to push. The more he did the harder it was to get in while Artemis moaned as her pussy stretched out farther and farther. Her fingers and toes curled as it went deeper. "How's….this!" he questioned her.

"Oh sweet Zeus almighty!" she hollered out and breathed heavily. "I'm startin' to think you both are wantin' me to get stretched out like some balloon!"

"I just don't like the idea of stick my tool in such a dirty place." he groaned as he kept pushing in while eventually his whole dick was in her.

"Whew doggie." panted Artemis. "You two fill me up more then those big banquets up on Olympus."

"Happy to hear." they spoke at the same time before glaring at the other.

"Let me just make a little room." She said and widened her pussy. "There we go, now you fellas just try to move like you OOF!" she was taken by surprise as the lion pulled out and slammed back in.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" the lion grunted moving in and out slowly. "This is mind blowing!"

"Aw! Ah! Oh yes!" Moaned the goddess before the dragon started to move. "Ahhh! Now we're talkin' woo oh yeah! Come on, let me have it!"

"Ah! It's snug as Hades!" Groaned the dragon holding artimus by the hips and felt up her ass. "This is really happening!"

"Darn tootin' sugar!" she moaned out while feeling both dicks move inside her while the animals watching were going at it even harder than before. "Oh fuck me!"

"We're going as fast as we can." the lion growling and pulled her arms making her sit up to where her back met his chest and her breasts bounced with every thrust. "This is tighter than any lioness ever!"

They continued for what seemed like hours and many animals finished mating with the best orgasms they ever had. All they did was watch as the two predators tried to prove who was the best to satisfy Artemis. However the two were equally matched.

"Give up! I'll make her cum first!"

"No way! I will!"

"Just keep on movin'. There's no need to fight you two!"

"Well I'm just trying to make you feel amazing with my dick, but he's turning this into a competition."

"Your puny stick is nothing compared to my magnificent rod."

"You call that a rod? I thought it was a stick."

"Boys." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Quit yer fightin'."

"Sorry." the frowned before they felt close to their limit.

Artemis moaned while feeling the dicks inside her start twitching. Her eyes went wide and before she could utter a single word the two beasts let out roars as their hot seed shot out into her triggering her own orgasm. "WOAH NELLY!" she called riding out the waves of pleasure that crashed over her.

"LADY ARTEMIS!"

The trio rode out their orgasms before the energy left the two beasts. They panted while Artemis wiped her forehead and held a hand to them before their forms glowed and went back to normal while staying inside her.

"There ya go….feel better now?"

They smiled before pulling out of her and lay on the ground.

Artemis shivered feeling their seeds drain out her holes and chuckled. "Well, glad to see I could h-AHHHHH!" Artemis was knocked to the ground by a goat before he took a turn for himself moving his dick in and out of her.

"Baaa!"

"Hey!" she spoke looking at him with annoyance. "What's the big….i….dea?" she trailed off looking behind him and saw a line of animals waiting, including the Calydonian Boar, all with erections clear as day. "Oh fer cryin' out loud!" she called out before resting her chin in her hand with a sigh as the goat thrust into her with vigor. "The things ah do fer these critters."

It took quite some time, about two hours, along with every orifice she had, but the animals eventually had a turn and laid around her panting with satisfaction and Artemis covered and filled with sperm.

"Ah feel like the punchline of a bad joke." she said and flicked the seed off her hands. "On the bright side, now all you fellas won't get so pent up, but I'm gonna be takin' one LONG shower."

(Timeskip)

Artemis was walking through the forest while smiling at seeing the animal life returning to normal since mating season was over. She stretched out her arms and took in the warmth of the first rays of summer.

But there was a growl behind her while she glanced over.

"Come on Manny, keep up with mama now." she said to the little lion cub with dragon wings and tail, and goat horns on its head.

Said creature moved over and rubbed against her leg while she rubbed his head and his wings and tail twitched.

"Now remember, you gotta learn to be fast to keep up, you gotta be the biggest and toughest manticore around, alright?"

The cub rolled on his back and pawed at her hand.

She chuckled and rubbed his belly while he let out a purr. 'Funny, Echidna pops out all sorts of monsters and the one Ah got is small and likes belly rubs….Maybe Ah should look into making more like him. Maybe a rabbit and an antelope for starters.'

(Timeskip 1 year later)

Manny was bigger with large wings and tail with a mane coming in and was looking at a rabbit with antlers, gnawing on a carrot while he himself licked his lips and opened his maw.

"Manny!" The manticore winced. "No eatin' your brother! Ah'm only gonna say this one last time, leave Jackalope alone, or you're grounded!"

He whined and moved away while Artemis walked over and the small Jackalope moved over and nuzzled her leg.

"Oh I love you too." she smiled rubbing his head with Manny frowning at his brother. "Now boys I keep tellin' ya, you gotta work together until you're old enough to go out and live in nature on your own. Manny you can't go eatin' your brother cause he needs to go out and spread his genes, and same with you. Jackalope you gotta help make sure Manny doesn't get into any fights since he still needs practice. Do you two get me?"

The two nodded to her.

"Good, now Jack, if your brother starts givin' you trouble don't be afraid to use those Antlers of yers."

He nodded while giving Manny a smug look while pointing at them.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for spring, yer mama's gonna be making you a new sibling." she said as a duck and beaver came up with love struck expressions.


	72. Minerva and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Minerva and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the woods-

A small pink haired boy was walking through the woods while grabbing firewood.

'I hope this is enough?' He thought while trying not to drop them. 'I mean it's just a fire. Yum a fire.' he started to daydream as he didn't notice the scent of two other people in the forest. 'Maybe I should get a little bit more, that'll really fill me up.'

"You little shit!" Yelled a man from behind some bushes. "I hope you're happy for getting careless and soft."

"Father, I'm sorr-"

SLAP!

The boy heard that and looked over it as he saw a large man with his arm extended as a girl about his age and with two buns on her head was on the ground holding her cheek.

"Forgiveness is for the weak. And so is anyone that acts like a shitstain." The man frowned. "Do you want to be one as well?"

"F-Father, stop-"

PUNCH!

"Don't say another word or else I'll do worse then leave you out here for a year." he scoffed while the girl held her nose with tears in her eyes.

"B-But…."

"Shut up." He spoke coldly.

She looked away while Natsu frowned from his spot.

'What is going on? And why am I so pissed off at the bastard?' He thought while clenching his fist.

"Now you are to remain here until you're strong enough." He said while kicking the girl. "And don't come back until then you bastard child."

"Y-Yes father." She stuttered before getting punched on the head as some blood ran down her hair.

"Useless words from a shit like you."

"Hey!"

They turned to the sound and saw a boy with flames coming from his hands.

"Leave her alone you bastard!"

"Who are you boy?"

"Natsu and you're hurting that girl." He growled angry.

"You mean my bastard of a daughter? Why do you care?"

That got him even angrier. "It's wrong to go and hurt someone like that!"

"It's my training." He frowned while looking ready to kill the boy. "Leave or I shall kill you right now."

"No!" he snapped while the flames growing.

He frowned while exerting a purple aura. "Then you shall-"

PUNCH!

CRACK!

"AHH!" roared the man reeling back while feeling his nose break and burn from the boy's punch.

"I'll kick your ass!" Natsu roared while taking a deep breath. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A blast of superheated fire came from the boy's mouth as the man was burned severely.

'Who...is this boy?' The girl thought in amazement.

"Ah!" roared the man before punching the boy back with a hiss. "I'll end you!"

Natsu stumbled a little before dodging a punch and decided to make a hasty retreat. One problem, he grabbed the girl by the legs as he made his escape. "See you never you bastard!"

"Ahhh!" screamed the girl in surprise.

The man frowned while internally thinking that this would be a better idea. 'Why let my bastard child survive alone when I can let that bastard drag her to her death. Either way once I see either of them again I'll kill them myself.'

(With Natsu)

He slowly stopped and panted with the girl stunned at how fast they went. "I think that's enough." He turned to her. "Are you ok?"

"Besides the headache?" She frowned. "Fine."

"Why was that jerk being so mean?"

"Because I was weak during my training."

"And?"

"And nothing, I was weak and didn't kill my opponent." She frowned as blood covered her face.

"That makes no sense."

"That's how my father teaches me." She said while wiping the blood off. "If I show any weakness then I'm nothing but shit."

"That's dumb." he replied being blunt. "I'm weak to Igneel but he just tells me to try harder."

"And that's just stupid."

"Hey! Igneel isn't dumb! He's a great father!"

"Then why didn't you finish my father?"

"Because I didn't want to." He frowned. "That and you were hurt."

"So what? If I'm hurt that just shows I'm more pathetic."

"Um no. That means you need to get healed." He rolled his eyes. "And why pathetic? It's more pathetic if you act like a bastard."

"You just don't understand."

"Oh? And what's there not to understand?"

"If you're weak, don't have power, and can't get strong, then you're a waste of space."

He blinked. "So you're saying that a baby is weak?"

"What? No!"

"Then if that isn't the case then why is a baby so frail and 'weak'? If they are wastes of space then they wouldn't exist right?"

She blinked at this. 'Is this boy an idiot?'

"And if a rock is weak then why do you get hurt from it? Same with air and fire." Natsu spoke. "I mean that logic is flawed, like a….um….a dragon without its scales?"

"...you're an idiot."

"Hey! I'm no idiot, idiot!"

"Me? You're the idiot!"

Both butted heads as a large lizard appeared behind the girl.

"Natsu, there you are. What the hell happen to you? And where is the firewood?"

The girl turned and let out a scream while falling on her butt.

"Who's the brat?"

"A girl I saved." Natsu said with a frown. "An idiot one at that."

"Oh? Like you?"

"Yes, like me...HEY!"

Igneel chuckled while the girl kept staring in shock.

"W-Who are y-you?!" She stuttered.

The dragon breathed on her. "I am Igneel, king of the fire dragons and the boy's father."

She let out a gasp before fainting on the spot.

(Later)

The girl slowly woke up as she noticed the boy looking at her while poking her on the cheek.

"Oh finally, I thought you were gonna keep sleeping."

"What happened?" She asked while getting up, only to realize she was on something scaley and warm.

"You passed out." Spoke Igneel while his head laid next to her left side. "Had to carry you back to the cave before the wolves got you."

"Ahhhhh!"

"Knock it off!" He roared. "It's getting annoying."

She shivered. "D-Don't eat me!"

"Why would I do that? You're not on the menu."

"B-But-"

"Igneel isn't a cannibal." Natsu chuckled.

"But don't dragons eat people?"

"Yeah but he never ate me."

"That's because you're my son." Said dragon deadpanned. "And being a cannibal means you eat your own kind. You're not a dragon."

"Really?"

"Did you forget?"

"Um….no." he replied looking away innocently.

'Idiot.' The girl thought while noticing her head was bandaged with some cloth. "What?"

"My idiot of a son took care of you during your little nap." Igneel spoke. "He went looking for herbs and cloth before coming back and fixing you up."

"I didn't want her to keep bleeding."

"And he made sure you didn't have any broken bones."

She blinked while confused at the gesture. 'Huh? They...helped?'

"I'm surprised, I figured he would have wanted to fight before helping." teased Igneel.

"Hey!" He blushed while getting into the dragon's face. "I'm not that stupid!"

"Like the time you mistook a skunk for a cat?"

"I didn't see the stripe!"

"Yet you pulled its tail."

"Hey! I didn't know ok!"

"And now you still stink like one."

Natsu sniffed himself. "Eww!"

'I thought something felt off.' The girl thought before scrunching her nose. "So can I leave?"

"For what reason child?" Igneel asked.

"I need to live on my own and get stronger for my father's sake."

"And that's a good idea because?"

"Because I need to be strong!"

They looked at each other before laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"You are acting like a fool. Why be on your own when you might get hurt or more?"

"I'm not some little girl! I-I can get strong on my own!"

"Then go." Igneel said while the girl looked surprised. "I'm not holding you back."

She got up and walked towards the cave's opening, only for a tail to block her path. "Hey?!"

"But I might have changed my mind." he smirked. "You wanna get strong, then see if you can get past just my tail."

"T-That's easy." She said before trying to pick his tail up. "Ugh!"

"Natsu, care to make sure she doesn't break her back."

"Ok."

(Two hours later)

She panted while laying on her back and Igneel looking bored.

"Igneel can I get some sleep?" Natsu asked while yawning.

"Sure, this won't take much longer."

"I….will….get….by…." She groaned before the tail landed on her. "Gah!"

"Save your strength. You have all the time in the world to grow."

She gave a muffled reply as her legs squirmed around.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said while resting his head on the ground.

'Ow!'

(Years later)

-Fiore, Unknown town-

"Ah! We're back home!"

"Agreed." Spoke a woman with long black hair in a bun, wearing a blue chinese dress with gold string, a F cup chest and nice sided hips, and holding a large bag over her shoulder. On her left hip was a Fairy Tail mark. "And we got rid of some dark mages too."

"Now we can relax and I can get some fish!" spoke a small blue cat with wings beside them.

"That's all the time Happy." She chuckled. "For me it's another spar with that redhead."

"That's all the time too Minerva."

"It's completely different Natsu." She blushed as they got to a train station. "Now let's get on the train, and no throwing up again."

"Can't we just walk there?" he asked not moving on the train. "It's just a few miles there."

"Yes but I don't want to get this bag stolen." She frowned while using her magic to send Natsu onto the train. "So get used to this."

"Huh? Minerva!" he spoke as the doors shut and he started feeling the train move. "Ugh…"

She sat down while putting her bag on her lap as she opened it to reveal a small gold statue of a dragon. "Looks like this baby is in good hands, right Natsu?"

"I'm gonna be sick." he groaned looking out the window.

"Puke and I'll use Territory on you." She frowned. "And it won't be sending you into the ocean like last time. It will be a explosion of discipline."

"I'm good!" he spoke covering his mouth.

She smirked while Happy said.

"You like him."

"N-No I don't!"

'She does.'

(Later)

"Finally!" Natsu cried out while getting off the train. "I'm cured!"

Minerva and Happy sweatdropped at that while walking away from the station. Natsu followed as they headed down the road to a large guild hall.

Inside it was unexpectedly loud as a fight was occurring without them.

"I'm going to kick your ass like a man!" Elfman yelled while attacking Gray.

"I'd like to see you try!"

They punched each other in the face as Natsu, Minerva and Happy watched on in confusion.

"Did we miss something?"

"This guy said I was looking at Mirajane the wrong way!"

"Did you?" Minerva smirked. "I mean you do have a crush on her."

"That's right Gray." Happy said in agreement while not knowing that the girl was being sadistic again.

"You bastard!" Elfman roared in rage.

"You're taking a cat's word over mine?!"

"Yes!"

Gray gulped before getting sent flying into Juvia and Mirajane.

"So Natsu, want to get this statue to the master before we head home?"

"Sure."

Minerva nodded as they walked towards the master, only for a chair to hit her right in the face. "Ow!"

"Ooooooh, that had to hurt." remarked Happy.

She growled as she touched her head and felt blood. "WHO THREW THAT?!"

Cue another object hitting her, a large table.

She growled in pain and anger before using her magic to cause mass panic in the form of explosions. "YOU BASTARDS!"

They screamed while going flying through the air.

"Looks like Minerva is in a fit." spoke the master with a sigh.

"Ai."

Natsu sweatdropped before getting launched by one of the explosions. "AHHH!" and crashed into a wall as he slid down and landed on Erza.

"Get off me!"

"Ow."

(One fight later)

"I can't believe I got hit." Minerva frowned while entering a small house outside the town. "I think I got a concussion from that."

"Erza didn't hold a punch."

"And Mirajane nearly cracked a rib." She frowned while sitting on the hammock. "I still can't believe that Lucy put Happy into a cast."

"Ai...ow." groaned Natsu plopping down on the ground.

She placed her feet on his back and sighed. "And that statue, it wasn't gold, just a regular statue painted gold." 'Damn that little bastard for giving us a mission with no payment.'

"This day sucks."

Minerva nodded while looking down at him. "Could be worse, you could have ripped my dress." 'Again.'

He blushed and huffed. "Are you ever gonna let it go?"

"Until you pay for that dress, no." She said while wiggling her toes.

Natsu sighed while rolling on his back. "It was one tiny tear."

"Near my chest." She deadpanned. "And in public too, I nearly had to kill you when you did that."

'Yeesh, what's with girls and getting so red when their chests are shown?' He thought while Minerva looked at the window.

"So should I get the bed tonight or should we try to sleep together again?"

"Meh, why not sleep on the floor?"

"Because I don't want my back to give out."

"I've slept down here before and I'm just fine."

"So that's why you're slouching?" She smirked. "Well that explains everything."

He glared at her before getting an idea and briefly ran his fingers against her foot.

She flinched while holding back a moan. 'Damn why that spot?!'

"Not so tough are we Minerva?" he grinned moving his fingers faster.

She held her breath before letting out a small moan. "N-Natsu!"

'What the?'

"S-Stop!"

He did and blinked. "Didn't that tickle?"

She frowned before putting her foot on his face. "No." 'In a way.' "Just don't do that."

"Then don't shove it in my face."

"Oh and are you going to stop me?" She asked before getting pulled off the hammock. "Ah!"

"Yeah." he grinned before tickling her feet again.

"H-Hey!" She cried out before letting out a loud moan.

"Why aren't you laughing?"

She moaned again before blasting him. "Knock it off! It's making me go crazy!"

He crashed through the wall with a groan. 'Ow….'

(A while later)

Natsu grumbled while cracking his neck a little. 'What's with her? I mean this is getting crazy!' he sat on the ground as Minerva walked out of the room to get washed up. 'I mean she's been acting oddly for the last month.'

He then recalled all the times he saw Minerva, either looking at him oddly or going red in the face when they have a shared bath. The last one still prevalent with his cheek.

'Maybe Happy might know something.' He thought before remembering that the cat was in the care of Lucy due to the cast. 'Oh right, forgot about that.'

He then recalled a memory from two days ago.

(Two days ago)

"Natsu." Minerva said while riding the train to their new mission. "Had you thought about eggs lately?"

"No why?"

"Well I just thought you wanted to find another one." She said while looking out the window.

"Um...huh?"

"Nevermind, I'm just talking crazy." she dismissed while going silent.

(Back to the present)

'Wait eggs?' He thought while the dots started to click in his head. 'Like the chicken?'

' _Cluck._ ' Said bird said in his mind before seeing tiny Minerva hatching from the eggs it was laying on.

"She wants to find her mother!" he cried out with a light bulb turning on. He then lost the light bulb. "Wait she never told me about her mother, just the bastard."

Another idea popped in his head as Minerva, with an egg wearing a diaper between her hands, was busy laying eggs that came from her butt. ' _Don't worry, papa Natsu will be home soon._ '

He blushed and shook his head. "She's a bird?!"

"Natsu, baths ready." Minerva called out. "And don't forget to wash my back."

"O-Ok!" He called out while walking into the bathroom and started to strip. All the while Minerva was in the tub waiting for him.

"I see you're eager today." She teased while eyeing his dick before turning away.

"Well yeah, we got dirty." he replied like it was obvious.

She moved over as Natsu got into the tub. "Well at least we can help each other." She moved onto her stomach. "Don't forgets to scrub my back, and I mean all of it this time."

"Hey, I know how to scrub." He frowned before thinking of the eggs and blushed. 'Oh god why did I have to remember that?!' he then scrubbed her back while looking away from the ass.

'Ah, that feels nice.' Minerva sighed while noticing the soap on her skin.

Plop!

Only for it to slip out of his hands and landed in between the girl's crack.

"Oh!" she jumped while Natsu blushed.

"S-Sorry!" Natsu stuttered.

"It's fine, but mind taking it out?" 'This is kind of exotic.'

"Uh...can't you take it out?"

"If I did it would slip out of my grasp too."

"...just do it."

She frowned before taking it out and 'accidentally' letting it land in between her chest. "Oops, my bad."

Natsu groaned as Minerva got up and saw the soap buried deep in her bust.

"Mind lending a hand this time?"

He blushed before it hit him in the face. 'She wants me to mate with her!'

"Please? It's only a bar of soap."

'Ok calm down, what did Igneel say about this kind of thing again?'

' _Just either do it or fetch a drink of stupidity._ '

'No that's not it.'

' _When in life, just go with it. Oh and stop using my tail as a pillow!_ '

'Damn it not that!'

' _Just fuck that ass you idiot!_ '

'Oh yeah! Shit!' He thought before noticing his hands were groping her breasts.

"Kind of bold you Natsu." she grinned teasingly.

He blushed red before dropping it on her. "Minerva, do you want kids?"

She turned red. "W-What?!"

"Do you want kids?"

"Um…." she turned away. "Well….maybe?

"Then why not? I mean you asked me about eggs before."

"I didn't know if you would be into me."

"Huh? Be with you?"

"Oh you know, be mates."

"Aren't we technically mates?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we slept together, bathed together, had fun together." He listed off. "We've been together like this for a long time so isn't that like being mates?"

'...holy crap he has a point.'

"So you want a go?" He asked while trying to act tough.

She smirked before grabbing his rod. "If you can keep up, Natsu."

"I can keep up just fine." he growled with a smirk.

Minerva smirked while rubbing the cock hard as the screen transitioned to a black screen.

(Two hours later)

"Ah! More Natsu!"

"Can you handle me now?!"

"Ah! Yes!" Minerva moaned while her pussy was getting hammered by the massive cock while she gripped the bathtubs' edge. "Oh god you're so horny Natsu!"

"You're begging for my cock!"

She moaned at that while cumming into the tub. "Oh Natsu! Never stop fucking your mate!"

"I won't!"

Both moaned as we cut to Happy, who was being dragged back to the house by Lucy who looked very mad.

"You are an idiot!" She growled. "Making everyone think you were seriously hurt!"

"But I wanted the free fish!" he cried out with anime tears. "Is that so wrong?"

"YES!" She yelled before hearing loud moaning and thumps coming from the bathroom window. "What was that?"

"FUCK ME NATSU!"

"I'M DOING THAT YOU SLUT!"

Lucy blinked before peaking through the window just as Natsu came inside Minerva.

"AHH! I'M CUMMING!"

"TAKE IT ALL YOU BITCH!"

"AHHH!"

Lucy went wide eyed while having a nosebleed.

"You want in Lucy?" Happy asked confused but understanding that something went on in the house while he was gone.

"NO!"

"Huh?" He blinked confused as the screen went black. "What did I say?"


	73. Arachne and Crona

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Arachne and Crona

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Baba Yaga castle-

Mosquito was currently dusting the bed of his mistress with said woman was drinking some tea and sitting in front of a fireplace.

"Mosquito, don't forget to dust under the bed." She said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes Arachne-sama."

She stared at the flames and was feeling relaxed since, contrary to what most would think, she had escaped Lord Death and managed to hide out since losing him and was feeling SO much better relaxing and drinking some of her better tea while pondering her next move. She then recalled her chance meeting with her sister's child and thought how odd it was for a witch's child to have a wavelength similar to the kishin.

'I wouldn't be surprised if she made him primarily for some ulterior motive besides wanting a child.' She thought while recalling the boy in her mind. 'And yet, Medusa really did wonders on making the boy as frail and skinny as a stick.'

"Arachne-sama, shall I finish the rest of the chores for the castle?"

"Yes you can, but first a question."

"My lady?"

"Would I be a good mother to Medusa's son?"

"Um, I don't follow."

"Do I seem like I could be a good figure for a child."

Mosquito looked confused at that. "Well um….it's not really my department to say."

"Answer." she spoke in a cold tone.

He flinched. "Um possibly."

"Good, that's all I needed to know." She said while looking at the fireplace. "You may go."

"Yes Arachne-sama." he bowed before leaving the room confused.

Arachne looked at the fireplace before her eyes glowed. "Now let's see what that child is up to."

(Miles away)

A spider was crawling on the side of a building as it started to glow purple. It moved into a nearby window and entered a dark room. Inside was a boy who was watching a show on puppies.

" _Woof._ "

He was small with pink hair in a black dress-like outfit and smiled seeing the show.

" _Woof._ " The puppy said before looking at the screen. " _Woof_."

"So cute."

" _Woof._ " The puppy said before turning into a massive wolf and snarled at the screen. " _WOOF WOOF! GRRR WOOF WOOF!_ "

"AHHH!" he screamed jumping back and scooted away in fear.

"What a baby." Spoke a voice as a large thing popped from his back. "It's just a fucking wolf."

"B-But it's scary."

"Oh grow up." Ragnarock frowned. "It's not like it's a real one. At least those guys can kill you instantly."

The child looked away while the spider acted as a camera for Arachne via a crystal ball.

"What a strange child." She said while sipping her tea. "And that thing, just what is it?"

"Hey Crona, get me some chips."

"B-But kaa-san said to stay here."

"Oh and why should I care? She's not here so just get up and get me some fucking chips!"

Arachne saw the thing start tugging on Crona's cheeks and frowned. "Was my sister trying to turn him into a kishin with that thing?" 'Would explain the lack of magic in his own soul.'

"Ow! Ragnarok it hurts!"

"Oh cry me a river!"

'And the dark room would lead to him growing fearful, is she trying to break him down so he'll listen to her?' She thought while very disappointed. 'This will only kill us all. I mean I made the demon weapons but this is unlike my experiments. What Medusa is doing will cause the extinction of all witch kind.'

Crona fell on his back while Ragnarok started giving him a noogie. "Ow! Quit it!"

"Not until I get my chips, I'll do this even without my chips!"

'And quite frankly this is rather unsettling.' She thought. 'Even a witch's child like that Calibos character can have more spine than him. And that thing needs to be expunged from his body. Mmm, that might be a good idea. But where to find the substitute for that thing?'

Crona kept speaking up for it to stop before the door opened and her own sister stood in the doorway.

"Crona, I'm back." Medusa said with a frown.

"K-K-Kaa-san!" he spoke up in fear.

She looked at him and then at Ragnarok. "Get ready for dinner. And don't make me feed both of you snakes if you're late again."

They nodded as she walked away.

"Scary." Crona stuttered in fear.

"No this is scary!" Ragnarok said before pulling his ears.

"Ow! Ragnarok stop!"

"No way!" He grinned as the spider crawled away only to land on the boy's head.

"Ahh!" he screamed while trying to swat it off.

It crawled down his neck before getting eaten by the black blood construct.

"Meh, needed a bigger soul." remarked Ragnarok munching on it while Arachne frowned getting disconnected.

"That thing is not my cup of tea." She spoke while standing up. "But did he know that was Brown Recluse spider or that my magic can cause sleep after twenty four hours?" 'Either way I'll need to make my move soon.'

(Some time later)

"Mosquito, get me my limo."

"Yes Arachne-sama."

Arachne walked out of the castle while planning a little 'family reunion'. She got in the limo as the door shut and leaned back while Mosquito started driving. "Take me to my sister's laboratories. The nearest one is fifty miles from here."

"Yes Arachne-sama." He said while putting the car in drive. "But if you don't mind me asking, why head to your deplorable sister's lab?"

"To get acquainted with family." she smiled. "To get in touch with my dear nephew."

"What?"

"Just drive and don't question me." She said coldly. "And when we get there stay in the limo."

"Yes Arachne-sama." he nodded quickly.

(Some time later)

Outside a laboratory that was built into a cliffside came the limo as it stopped near the door. Arachne exited and looked at it before her form dispersed into hundreds of spiders. The spiders moved towards the windows and under the door while they looked around the area for their prey.

'Spread out and find him.'

They did as they covered the area from top to bottom. After a while they converged near a door on the basement floor with a lock on the handle. One moved up and started working on unlocking it.

Inside was Crona who was sleeping in a small bed with no blankets or pillow. Just a empty mattress covered in springs. He tossed and turned with a frown as the door opened and the spiders walked in.

'Bite the boy, but not too much. We need him unconscious not dead.'

The spiders crawled up on him before biting his neck and injecting him with light amounts of venom.

"Mmm….zzzz…." he groaned before passing out.

'Now bring him to me.'

The spiders massed together and using their combined mass to carry the boy off the bed. They were careful not to touch any of the lights to the alarms and got him outside before bringing him to the limo.

The mass morphed into the shape of Arachne as she sat herself on the seat. "Drive, I got what I came here for."

Mosquito obliged and drove the limo away as quick as it could.

(Later)

"Ugh…." groaned Crona while feeling like he slept on rocks, again.

"Seems someone's waking up."

He blinked before seeing a woman next to his head.

"How was your little nap nephew?"

"AHHHH!" he screamed jumping back and looked at her in fear. "W-W-W-Who are you?"

"Arachne." She said while not fazed by the scream. "And I'm your mother's eldest sister."

"S-Sister?" he blinked. "But...then….you're my aunt?" he gasped.

"I am." She said while putting a hand on his head. "And unlike your mother, I am not that cold. Unless you intentionally annoy me."

He shivered while feeling fear from the familiar aura she was giving off like his mother.

"Don't worry." She said while moving a little closer. "I won't bite." 'Such a sad child.'

He flinched the more her hand rubbed him while expecting a harsh order.

Arachne sighed before giving him a small hug. "There there, I won't hurt you like Medusa did."

Crona blinked at the surprising move and felt his head rest against her chest which seemed comfy. 'Why is she being nice?'

"Now my nephew, do you know why you're here?" She asked while rubbing his back.

He shook his head while being silent.

"I wanted to see you." She half lied. "After all, you need a gentle hand from your aunt."

"B-But...kaa-san never told me about you."

"Oh did she now?" 'Next time we meet I shall rip your soul out and make a new demon weapon out of it.'

He nodded while staying still lest he make her mad.

"Then I guess she forgot." She said while rubbing his head gently. "But right now I wanted to give you what she forgot."

"W-What?"

"Motherly love." she smiled before kissing him on the forehead.

Crona blinked before feeling a little calmer but still scared shitless.

"So nephew, I shall adopt you as my own."

"Really?"

She nodded. "But just expect one rule."

"W-What?"

"Call me mom."

"O-Ok." He said before Arachne kissed his head.

"And don't worry about that thing living in you." She said while moving back and pulled out a small bottle from her sleeves. "I was able to substitute this with regular blood, but you might have some of this thing left in your bloodstream but it's just a side effect from the transfusion."

"You mean Ragnarok?"

"So that's its name." She chuckled while putting it away. "Then Ragnarok is gone from your body. How do you feel?"

"Well….a little sad, he was the only one who kept me company when kaa-san left me alone. But he was always mean to me and took my food."

"Oh? Well tell you what, I'll let you sleep with me from now on. And let you talk to the staff here. That way you won't have to feel lonely ever again." she smiled while rocking him in her arms.

Crona blinked while feeling calmer.

"Now sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She said softly while humming a lullaby.

He felt comfy in her embrace and slowly closed his eyes.

(Two days later)

"Mosquito, I require more tea."

"Yes Arachne-sama." He said with a bow while walking away.

Arachne looked from her chair while seeing Crona getting out of the closet with a butler's uniform. "How are the fresh clothes my child?"

"They feel different." he replied looking at them.

"Oh? How so?"

"They're...tight."

"Define tight."

"They feel smaller than my old clothes."

Arachne looked at the boy careful. "Nonsense, I made sure it fit you just right."

"Can't I just wear my old clothes?"

"You don't want my gift?" She asked. "After all I made it with my own silk."

"Silk?"

"Yes, I thought it would be a nice gift for my new son." she looked down. "But I understand if it's not good enough."

Crona gulped. "Um I um don't mind the clothes….mom?"

She gave a small smile. "Thank you my son. You made your mom very happy."

He felt joy hearing that while she picked him up and set him on her lap.

"Son, if you need anything just ask me." She said while Crona was surprised at this position. "After all you're my pride and joy."

"I...I am?"

She nodded. "You are that and more my son." she then kissed his cheek. "Never forget that."

He smiled while relaxing in her hold. "Thank you mom."

Arachne felt her heart jolt a little from that. 'So this is what being a mother feels like. Well I'm fine with this.' she rubbed his head while Mosquito came back with her tea.

"Your tea Arachne-sama." He said giving her the tea.

"Thank you Mosquito, now go attend to the castle."

"Yes Arachne-sama."

Crona made himself comfy while Arachne sipped from the cup.

"Oh and Mosquito." She called out to the butler. "Don't forget the surprise for my son."

"Yes Arachne-sama." He said before taking his leave.

(Sometime later)

Eventually he came back with a box in his hands.

"What is that?" Asked Crona confused.

"Woof." The box said while a little muffled.

"Your present."

"Present?"

"A gift, from me to you son." She smiled while Crona saw the box open up as a small corgi puppy popped out. "Say hello to your new puppy."

"Woof woof!"

Crona's eyes widened while feeling very happy and was close to tears. "This is...for me?"

Arachne nodded while the puppy hopped onto Crona's lap and wagged his tail at him.

"Woof!"

He reached down and rubbed it's head while it licked his hand.

"So is he to your liking my son?" 'Because it took a lot of time looking for one that's magic sensitive.'

He nodded while hugging him and crying tears of joy. "Thank you mom, thank you!"

"Woof!" The puppy barked while licking Crona's cheek.

"You're welcome." She said while dismissing Mosquito. "So why not give him a name?"

"A name?"

"Yes, you can't just call him puppy all his life."

"Woof."

"Um….what should I call him?"

"You can call him anything."

Crona blinked before thinking about it. "Um...spider?"

"That's silly." She chuckled.

"But you said I could go with anything." he pouted.

"Still it was funny." She said patting his head. "I don't mind you calling him spider."

The puppy jumped on Crona before looking at Arachne and licked her lips. "Woof."

'Although I'm not a fan of dogs.'

"Mom." Crona smiled at his aunt. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Crona."

They smiled at each other while Arachne felt her heart skip a few more beats as she pictured Medusa begging her to return the child in her mind.

'She won't get my son.' She thought with a smile. 'Not now, not ever.'

(Timeskip)

It was a nice day for the residence of the castle as Arachne drank some tea and read the paper. 'Mmm, looks like the spider population is growing. That's good.'

"Mom, I'm going out to town."

She looked out and smiled. "Alright, just don't forget to come back before lunch."

"Ok."

Arachne heard the door close while feeling proud that she was making a good impression on her son. 'I feel content. Now just help him out and let him find a girlfriend.'

Crona walked away from the castle in an older butler's uniform with his bigger dog following. "Hurry up spider."

"Woof." He barked.

What they didn't know was a few of Arachne's spiders following them. The spiders looked on while Crona headed into town and right to the store.

Crona looked at the regular looking interior with the owner snoozing on the job and browsed while Spider eyed some of the jerky.

"Woof?"

"No spider. We don't want to get kicked out again." Warned Crona. He spotted the magazines and picked a random one up, but went wide eyed seeing it was a fashion magazine, summer edition. 'Oh...my god.'

A spider hanging on the ceiling moved down and landed near his head before looking at the pictures, which looked like a MILF summer wear edition. 'So this is what got my son so shocked?'

He gulped and made sure no one was around before flipping through it and stared at seeing the numerous older woman posing in tank tops, shorts, and even some swimsuits. He then stopped at a picture of a black haired woman with massive hips and a E cup chest on a boat while wearing a one piece string bikini. 'S-She looks like….mom.'

'Mmm, so he likes older women.' Thought Arachne with a smirk. 'How adorable, but why this picture?'

Crona then stared at the picture while feeling his newly opened magic spiking a little and causing a small fire to occur on the jerky and magazines.

"Woof!"

"Huh?" He said before seeing the flames and started to panic more. 'Ahhh!'

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The sprinklers turned on and soaked them while the owner kept snoozing without flinching.

'Oops, looks like my son needs a bath later.' Arachne chuckled in her head. 'Mmm maybe I should join him, now where did I put that old thing?'

(Later)

"I'm home mom!" Crona called out as Spider ran in and slept on the couch. "And I bought more tea bags!"

"Arachne-sama wanted me to tell you she's in her room." spoke Mosquito.

"Really?" He asked surprised while putting the bags on a table. "But I thought mom would be waiting for me?"

"Arachne-sama is a busy woman Crona-san."

He shrugged and handed him the tea bags before heading to the room.

Knock knock.

"Come in." Spoke Arachne from behind the door.

Crona entered and looked around. "Mom? Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom, don't worry I'm decent."

"What did you need me for?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted help."

"Help with what?" He asked while opening the bathroom door.

"Getting a girlfriend." Arachne said while wearing a black bikini with spider web designs and showed a lot of skin because of the wide webs.

Crona's eyes widened while blushing so bright he popped a nosebleed.

"Don't be shy." She said while moving closer to the boy. "It's a mother's job to help their sons. Especially with relationships."

"W-W-What?" he got out before she pulled him closer with the tub filled with water.

"I just want to make you comfortable when you find that special someone." She smiled. "I mean you can't just stay single forever."

"B-But." he spoke while she went in the tub and pulled him in.

"No buts." She said while letting the water flow down her body. "I want to help and I won't take no as an answer my precious son."

"No I mean-" he blushed when she pulled his face down against her breasts with his face turning crimson.

"Hush." She said while rubbing his head. "Just listen to mom."

'S-Soft.' He thought while not noticing that Arachne was pulling the bikini top off and undid the strings to her bottom.

"There, how does this feel son?"

"N-N-Nice…."

Arachne smiled at that while pushing him deeper into her chest. "You're a kidder. Any woman would be putty in your hands."

He didn't hear her since he was too comfy where he was. He was so calm that he didn't notice that his mom was moving her hands down his wet pants.

'This is going to help him in the long run.' she thought with a giggle. 'But if he doesn't find a girl, I guess he'll have to stick with being a mama's boy. But that I might not mind. After all no girl is great for my son. My Crona.'

Crona felt even more relaxed as the screen went black.


	74. Shika and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Shika and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

The village was having an unusually hot summer day with the heat over the 80's. Anyone outside went in to use the A/Cs or went to go use a nearby swimming hole.

As for a certain blond, he didn't have time to get indoors or have an A/C. All he had was his coat and long pants. He was laying in his apartment sweating like a wild boar.

"Ugh...damn...this….ugh…" he groaned while trying to move but found he couldn't. 'This is too hot!'

Knock knock.

"Huh? Who is it?" he called out.

"It's me." Spoke a bored voice.

"Me who?"

"Me who's thinking this was a bad idea. Ugh what a drag."

He blinked and dragged himself up before moving over and opened the door.

Outside was a woman with long black hair that was set in a ponytail, wearing some fishnets around her E cup chest and near her rather large hips, along with a white shirt and a green skirt, she was sweating like mad while her eyes looked at Naruto with annoyance. "Took you long enough Naruto."

"Shika? What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to get out of this heat." She sighed while walking in. "And it would be a drag to head home when I'm so tired."

"So you just came here instead?" he sweatdrop.

She nodded before taking a seat on the floor. "So this is your apartment?"

"Yes."

She laid on her back. "It's cleaner then I expected."

"Well with it being so hot cleaning it up helped keep my mind occupied."

"Too much work for me." She said with a yawn. "I would have just laid under a block of ice."

"Wouldn't we all."

"Got any tea?"

"No just ramen."

"What a drag."

It went silent with both of them relaxing and trying to stay comfy to ignore the humidity. After a while they started to cool off, but not enough as the heat caused their clothes to drip with sweat.

'Maybe I should have just stayed under that tree?' Shika thought with a sigh. She stood up and tried stretching while yawning.

Naruto did the same, but felt too tired to do anything like that.

"Maybe I should just take off my shirt?" She muttered. "I'm only wearing light clothing but this heat is making them feel like winter wear." she grabbed the bottom and began pulling it up which Naruto noticed.

He blushed while feeling his cheeks heat up. "H-Hey!"

She pulled the shirt off and placed it on the floor while breathing in a sigh of relief. "Much better."

"Why are doing that?!" he spoke covering his eyes.

"Taking my clothes off." She said while looking at him. "It's so hot out that I had to." 'What's his deal?'

"But in front of me?!"

"Relax, I'm just trying to cool off, you should do the same."

He blushed before getting the message as he took off his coat.

'Well he did tone up a lot since he left.' Shika thought while looking at the shirt as Naruto took it off as well. 'Still a drag to try, but the results are nice.'

Naruto smiled while feeling a little cooler and noticed her looking at him. "What?"

"Did you gain muscle in that short a time? Like you spent three years out of Konoha and you're more toned then Ino." She imagined said girl and sighed. 'That troublesome girl.'

"Oh, I didn't notice that really" he admitted looking at himself.

"Well you're toned." She said while taking a seat. "Which is kind of interesting, before you tried cross dressing as a naked girl instead of actually training."

"Hey that was my jutsu!"

"Just pointing it out Naruto." 'Almost forgot about the yelling.'

He frowned before seeing her toned stomach. 'Huh, first time seeing that.' "I guess we trained a lot since we last met."

"Personally it was a total drag." he sighed. "Being upgraded to a chunin is worse than being a genin."

"Really?"

"It's paperwork here and train there. I hate the work."

"At least be happy, baa-chan still hasn't done the same to me, I'm still technically a genin." he frowned.

"Something I don't get." She said with a pondering tone. "I mean you faced a tailed beast AND stopped a insane redhead from killing us all. That and beating Neji and bringing Tsunade to the village would have granted you a chunin rank."

"I'm talking to her when the heat dies down cause right now she's probably getting her ass drunk again."

Shika nodded before laying on her side. "Do you have anything from the tap?"

"I think so."

"I'll take anything." She said before realizing what she just said and blushed lightly. "Oook, that came out completely wrong.'

"Want milk?" Naruto asked while looking in the fridge. "Because I have some in here."

"No thanks, I already got some." she idly waved off without paying attention.

He blinked. "Huh? I didn't even give you milk?"

She ignored him.

"Alright how about some…" he looked at a half ripped label. "C...Come quats?"

"What?"

"Some come quats." He repeated taking the container out. "I think?"

"Meh." She said before realizing what he said. 'Oh god….come quats.'

Naruto put the container away while taking another look. "Ok how about pussy?" 'What an odd drink name.'

"What?" she blushed and looked at him in shock.

"Pussy." He said while taking a large container of orange juice with the brand name _Dorothy's Pussy Willows_. "Want a glass?"

"Oh….uh….I'll pass." 'God I thought he wanted MY pussy. This is really a drag.'

'Huh? Did the heat get to her?' He thought before putting the container away and looked in the fridge before seeing some water. "Want to drink from…" he looked at the label, which was called _Rod of Plenty_. "The rod?" 'What's with all these odd names?'

"...dude, are you really reading something?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you said something else."

"...huh?"

"Forget it."

He shrugged and looked around before seeing some sausages. "Well what about a big meaty sausage?"

She blushed. "No thanks."

"How about cucumbers?"

"No."

"Some long John Silver?" He asked looking at some alcohol that some village left in his fridge when he wasn't home. 'Damn it, looks like I need another lock!'

"Forget I said anything." She said with a blush.

Naruto blinked before grabbing some ramen and carrots before he started to cut the carrots up and placed them in the brothel.

'This heat must be getting to me, no way he'd come off like that.' Shika thought while feeling her cheeks redden. All the while the microwave was turning and heating the ramen.

'Why is Shika so...what's the word? Oh yes, annoyed today?' thought Naruto while the ramen was done and pulled it out. "Here you go."

She looked at it and noticed the carrots were liquid instead of solid. 'I don't know if I should eat it or not.'

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said before taking a sip of it.

"Oh so you're not annoyed about the long John Silver?"

PHIS!

"Ah!" he cried out getting the broth spat on him, which was hot. "What was that for!?"

"W-Why do you keep talking about that?!"

"About that?"

"The long John Silver! Why do you keep saying that!?"

"Because I have one and I thought you would like to drink some."

She blushed red. "I don't need to hear about that stupid thing!"

"Hey it's not my fault some village left it here!"

"Don't go blaming me for your balzac!"

"My what?"

"Or should I say your cocktail special!"

"What are you shouting about!"

"You shouted out about your stupid sausages!"

"But I did have one!"

"Just shut up and stop talking about your cock you idiot!" She snapped in anger.

"...EEEHH?!" he spoke with a bright face. "W-Why would you think that!?"

"Oh don't give me that! You've been saying it all this time! Heck you even talked about my pussy you idiot!" 'No ones THIS ignorant!'

"Wait I did what?!" he looked at her like she was crazy. "I was offering a drink or snack!"

Shika blinked before frowning. "Do you take me as a fool? You were giving me innuendos like a pervert."

"Innuendos…." he said before going wide eyed. "N-No! I didn't mean it like that!"

She huffed before taking a deep breath and rested on the ground. "Just forget it, you just made today such a drag."

Naruto groaned hearing that. "Would you stop! You always say everything is a drag, but what's not a drag with you?"

"Oh? Like you know about drags."

"Like how you froze up seeing Gaara?"

"...that's different."

"No it's not. All you say is this is a drag, that's a drag, well is breathing a drag? How about that?" he frowned getting annoyed while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"No it's not." She frowned while she had to take her headband off. "It's only a drag when someone acts like an annoyance."

"Like you?"

"Oh yeah cause I'm the one who always did pranks back in the academy."

"I did that because people keep looking at me like a plague. Hell I still am!" He snapped. "Yet I don't act like a drag like you. Ever tried acting less like an emo?"

"I'm no emo."

"No you just act like a goth, a whiny little goth."

She growled before lunging out and tackled him.

"Gah!" He cried out while getting pinned down. "Get off!"

"Take it back then."

"Let's see no." He frowned. "Not until you stop saying a drag."

"Never."

He frowned before grabbing her and pinned her down, which caused them to roll around a lot trying to pin the other one down. This of course made them get more hot and annoyed. They then started to get sweaty while feeling like they were in a volcano.

"Take that back!"

"No way!"

Eventually they stopped and panted while noting how close they were.

'His eyes are kind of like tiny lakes.'

'Wow who knew Shika was this pretty?' Naruto thought as his cock started to hit her hips.

She jumped and looked down seeing the bulge and sighed. "Are you trying to make me fuck you?"

"W-What?! But I wasn't thinking about that Shika-chan!"

"...are you sure? Because chan is pushing it."

He blushed at the slip up and didn't move with his dick getting harder.

"Still." She said while taking her fishnet off. "I don't mind, it might cool us off Naruto-kun."

'Kun?!' he thought before seeing her bra and blushed brighter.

"I guess I have little choice." She smirked before taking the bra off and started to take off her panties. "Just don't make this a troublesome first."

"N-N-N-Nani?!" He cried out before getting his face squished by the cleavage.

Shika moved her chest over his face while using her shadow jutsu to remove the boy's pants. When she did she saw the dick stand up harder than before under his underwear. 'That's really big. I guess he finds me attractive.'

Naruto groaned while having a massive nosebleed. 'Dammit! Why did this have to happen?!' he then felt his cock getting rubbed hard as the rod started to get harder. 'Oh god!'

"This is gonna be troublesome getting in, it looks huge." She said while moving her breasts on the boy's face.

He blushed hearing that while feeling the nipples rubbing against his cheeks. He pulled his underwear down and rubbed his hands across her ass.

She blushed at that while moaning a little. 'Never did this before, at least not with someone else.' she then started to rub his cock as the shadow tightened around it. 'But I'll just let him feel in charge.'

'This is...like ero-sensei's books again!' thought Naruto with a groan while squeezing her ass.

"Mmm." She moaned out loud before using the shadows to grope his ass. "I can do that too."

"Gah!" He cried out before his mouth clamped on her left nipple by accident.

"Woah!"

'Ok this is kind of hot.' He thought before sucking on it.

"E-Easy, we're both virgins here."

He nodded before sucking slowly as he squeezed the ass and kneaded it.

"Ah!" she moaned out while rubbing her slit against the tip. 'This is gonna be a real pain.'

Naruto felt his dick moving along the slit and blushed at this before nipping the nipple. She moaned louder and started to slide over his cock making him groan.

'This is it.' She thought while moving the shadows away from the cock. 'My first. Just don't think about the pain.'

'Fuck!'

Shika groaned as the cock moved in her folds. "Damn it! Why'd you have to be so big?"

"It's not my fault I have a cock." He groaned while the breasts moved away from his face. "Why did you have to feel even hotter!"

"Blame the heat." Shika moaned while feeling very hot as well. "And how crazy your dick is Naruto-kun."

"Now who's adding a suffix." he smirked while smacking her ass.

"Eep!" She jumped with a cute moan.

"So relax Shika-chan." he teased before feeling his dick tear something.

"OW!" She cried out in pain while the shadows started to go wild. "Watch it!"

"Are you ok?" 'This is so crazy!'

"Give me a second here." She said while trying not to cry, which wasn't exactly working that well. 'Fuck does that hurt.'

Naruto looked at her while trying to figure out what to do next. 'Great I get to get laid but I don't know what to do next! Ero-sensei you idiot!'

'I hope this heals.' She thought while trying to rationalize what the next course of action should be. 'Should I move or have him do it?'

"Shika-chan, are you ok now?"

"A little."

"Oh." He looked at the breasts. "Shika-chan, I think if I suck on your breasts maybe the pain might go away?"

"Give it a go."

He grabbed each one before sucking on both nipples with a little more force than before. He moved his hips down and tried moving upwards.

"Ahh!" She cried out before bobbing her ass up and down. "Naruto-kun!"

'This is amazing!' he thought feeling her folds grip him tightly. 'And Shika-chan is so cute!'

'God, I feel like a bitch in heat!' she thought while sweating harder. 'Is this what Ino is always going on about?'

As this happened they started to sweat even more as their scent caused both of them to get hornier and hornier with each passing second. But at the same time it was starting to feel relaxing for Shika.

"Naruto-kun, don't stop fucking me." She moaned while her shadow began to return to normal. "Make me your troublesome woman."

"Gladly." he grunted.

Shika moaned even more before leaning down and kissed his lips as she used her tongue on him. Feeling him moved faster made her moan while she started feeling sleepy.

"Ugh! I'm going to come!"

"Do it." She moaned while her eyes fluttered. "Please."

'God...that was cute!' he thought moving his hips up faster before his sperm went shooting into her.

Shika moaned loudly as the sperm poured into her. "Naruto-kun!" 'Wow! This is….so….good….' that's when she leaned on him and found herself passing out from the heat.

Naruto panted before seeing her state. "Hey! Don't sleep on me!"

"Zzzzzz." she snored without flinching.

'Ok this is just crazy.' He thought with a sigh before getting an idea.

Chu.

"Mmm….zzzzz." She snored while turning pink on the cheeks.

'Well if she can pass out then I guess it won't hurt, unless this heat goes up.' He thought with a smile. "You know, I might get used to you."

She wiggled her nose at that before nuzzling him in her sleep. "Soft...zzzz."

'Might get used to this.'


	75. Female Polyphemus and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Polyphemus and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy and Annabeth dragged themselves from the sea with Percy dry as a bone and Annabeth dripping wet.

"Stupid Poseidon powers." She grumbled as she stared at him in jealousy. "Why can't I get dry or control owls?"

"I'm sure you can if you put your mind to it." He joked before getting the water to leave her and go back to the sea. "Bet that beats a hairdryer by a mile."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just go save Grover and get the fleece, ok?" She said as they walked onto the island.

"Hopefully Clarisse got away or I'll have to deal with her sea ferrying ghost on the ride back."

"Well, maybe she got washed back to florida, or Polyphemus ate her." Annabeth said with a shrug.

'That's even worse.' He thought as they climbed the sandy shore towards a jungle.

"The fleece must be here, there's a lot of life on this island, the more life there is the closer to the fleece we'll get."

"How much you wanna bet it's right where that cyclops can see it?"

"Ten Drachmas it's hidden, no way it would be in the open where it could get stolen." She said as she rolled her eyes.

As they moved through the jungle they saw the hill going up and slowly reached the top before spotting a wooden bridge leading to a second hill. "Sea demigods first." Annabeth said as she gestured him to get on.

"Gee thanks." He remarked before moving down as they started to slowly cross it, and tried hard not to look down. "I hope Grovers ok, I wonder where the cave he's in is located?"

"Probably near a cliff most likely." Remarked Annabeth while they could hear roars and other sounds below them. "Just whatever you do, don't-"

"Look down, I know. Which just makes a person look down." He said as he looked down, seeing a river churning hundreds of feet below them. 'Crap, now I feel like I'm in a cartoon.' He thought as they made it to the other side. "So, now what Annabeth?"

"Look." she pointed over to a flock of sheep that were graving and looked bigger then normal. "Look familiar?"

"Yeah, they look like sheep, why?" He asked in confusion. "Wait, they're the sheep from the cave Grover's in!"

"Exactly, we find where they go, we find the cave. But if they're here, that means the cyclops could be coming back any second." She spoke before they felt the ground rumble a little. "Crap, it's close, quick, hide!" She said as she quickly jumped behind a nearby tree.

Percy followed while seeing the sheep make sounds as a large figure slowly appeared behind the other side of the hill. "Crap, that must be her." He muttered as the figure came into view. She was twenty feet tall and was wearing a large white wedding gown with a veil over her brown hair and she had one large green eye that was a bit cloudy.

"Come along, grazing is over with." She spoke as the sheep made sounds and started moving down the hill.

"Hey, this could be our chance, she doesn't see us so we can follow her to the cave!" He said as he got out from behind his hiding spot and began to crawl in the direction of the sheep.

"It's too risky." She whispered before getting an idea. 'Unless she doesn't notice him.' She pulled her cap out and put it on before moving away. "Polyphemus!"

"Huh? Who's there?" She called out in confusion as she looked around. She squinted not seeing anything while Percy tried following the sheep.

"It's me! Nobody!"

"What? No, you can't be!" She shouted out in anger as she squinted her eye. "It's been thousand of years, why now?"

"I've come to finish what I started!" Annabeth called out while moving away as the cyclops slowly followed. "If you can't catch me I'll ensure your eye is taken out of your head!"

"No! I'll get you this time! I'll be right back my sheepies!" She called as she followed Annabeth's voice.

Percy sighed in relief and followed the herd as it went down the shore where a cave was and slowly entered while looking around. "Grover? Where are you?" He called out as he walked past the large collection of sheep memorabilia that decorated the cave. "Say something!" He called out.

"Percy over here!" Grover called from a nearby cave chamber.

"Grover, you ok man?" He called out as he ran towards it.

"Do I look ok?" He asked when Percy saw him in a tuxedo that looked messed up with a fake large eye on his forehead. "I've been fending her off for a few weeks now, she's extremely affectionate, she keeps wanting to cuddle and….and...other stuff!" He said in distress.

"Well have you seen the fleece anywhere?" He asked while trying not to snicker.

"Yeah, it's in a field of sheep, but they aren't normal sheep man, they're like piranhas!" He said as they got out of the cave. "When they see you they'll eat you in seconds!"

"Damn it, how are we gonna get it then?" He asked before feeling the earth shaking again and hearing sheep baaing. "Crap, she's coming back!"

"Oh no, no, no, she said the ceremony was going to happen when she got back!" Grover said as they ran back into the room.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to fight our way out." He said as he pulled out riptide.

"Percy, you can't, she'll kill you!"

That's when they heard a loud rumble and saw the cyclops moving in and pushing the rock back into place. "I'm back husband!"

"W-We aren't married yet though!" Grover called back in a deep voice.

"You have a freaking husband you cyclops bitch?!"

"Wait, that sounds like…" Percy muttered as he hid behind a giant stuffed sheep as Polyphemus came into the room with Clarisse in one of her hands.

"Also, I found us a meal to eat after the ceremony!" She said with a smile.

"Uh, great!" Grover called back while turning green as Clarisse squirmed in Polyphemus' grip.

"Like Hades I am, let me down you...wait, Grover? Is that you?" She called down to him in disbelief.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" He spoke with his deep voice while gesturing her to stay quiet.

"Wait, it is you! What's a satyr like you doing here and not in her stomach?! Get me down from here!" She shouted, shocking Polyphemus.

She leaned down and squinted her eye at Grover. "You're not male cyclops?"

"No no, I am, I am, just look at my eye!" He said as he pointed at the plastic eye.

"Grover get me down already!" Spoke Clarisse hitting Polyphemus' hand.

"Then how this demigod know you?" She asked as she reached out and poked his eye, making it fall off his head. "Hey! You are satyr!"

'Shit!' Thought Percy before moving towards the side with his blade. 'Maybe I can cut her heel and make her open the door.' He thought a he moved closer before charging at her, right as Clarisse spotted him.

"Hey, Percy, help me you idiot!"

'Damn it!' He thought while the cyclops noticed him just as he swung and made a cut near her foot.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked in confusion as she reached down and grabbed him, making him lose his grip on his sword.

"Percy!" Cried out Grover in accident while the cyclops squinted her eye to look at him.

"Hmmm, you're male, right? I think you look kind of cute…." She said as she kept squinting.

"Uh, thanks." He replied while frowning at Clarisse. 'Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut?'

"I think I know what do with you...I'm gonna marry you!" She said with a big grin.

"What?!" Cried out all three in shock.

"I just learned my groom is a satyr, I had to sheer half my sheep to make this gown, by the gods I'm getting married today!" She said as she dropped Clarisse and tugged the top of the tux off Grover and tried to put it on Percy.

Clarisse sighed in relief while moving to Grover and whispered. "Where's the fleece? Talk!"

"It's surrounded by man eating sheep, I saw them eat an entire deer in under ten seconds, we can't get it." He whispered back as he gave Polyphemus his dress pants.

"Show me, I'll gut them and grab the fleece." She whispered while Polyphemus managed to get the pants on Percy who felt like a doll at the moment.

"You don't get it, they're giant sheep, they're bigger than you!" He whispered back.

"Now then, let's prepare the feast for after the ceremony." She said as she reached for Grover and Clarisse.

"No wait!" He spoke up quickly.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked curiously.

"Uh...why waste the feast on a satyr and demigod? I could just pull in a huge school of fish that'll really fill our stomachs, my dad is Poseidon after all." He said nervously.

"But they'll taste so good dear, can I at least eat the loud girl? And if I don't eat them, what do we do with them?"

"Uh….well…..they could be the ones who see it happen? I mean if the gods hear about this they'd need them to clarify and truly believe it, right?"

"Hmmmm, good point sweetie, they can be our best man and maid of honor!" She said happily as Grover sighed in relief and Clarisse grumbled.

"And maybe the ceremony could happen near something bright, shiny, maybe something you can't find anywhere else."

"Like my prize winning sheep trophies?" She suggested happily.

"I was thinking more like something fluffy and what people wouldn't get to see for decades to come. Like….something that seems all golden or similar to it."

"I got it! Let's get married next to my golden fleece, that way all my sheepies can see their new daddy!" She said with a grin. "Should I go see if I have anything for our best man and Maid of honor to wear?"

"Yeah you go on ahead, I'll make sure they know what to say when the time comes." He said as she set him down and left the room and rolled the boulder back over the door, trapping them in it.

"Way to go 'sweetie'." Spoke Clarisse with annoyance.

"Hey, this wouldn't have happened if SOMEBODY didn't blab. Honestly you're meant to know about war but you can't see a sneak attack?"

"I was under a little bit of stress, ok?!" She shouted at him. "Now we're stuck here until you're hitched, I probably have to wear a freaking dress!"

"I wore a suit the whole time, and trust me, it gets hot in here." Spoke Grover. "But man Percy, I didn't think she'd take to you so quickly. Please tell me you got Annabeth on this island."

"Yeah...actually she was chasing her when I got in here, I don't know where she is or if she is ok." He said, beginning to worry about the blonde.

"Great, then we're stuck here until you and the one eyed bitch go on your honeymoon." Frowned Clarisse while kicking a stuffed sheep out of her way. "We don't have time for this!"

"I know! But it's not like we have many options here! It's either wait for Percy to get married or get eaten as comfort food by her because she's sad she isn't getting married!" Grover shouted. "And fyi, I'm not ready to get eaten yet!"

"Well neither am I, but like hell I'm waiting though seaweed heads marriage to get out of here! Weddings take for freaking ever to finish!"

"Calm down!" He snapped. "If things go like they are then it's simple. We get to the fleece, get 'married', then when you and Grover grab the fleece, I'll distract her, we bolt and find Annabeth, then try to find a way off the island cause unless your ship is in piece I'll have to try and bring out another sailboat."

"Fine, but good luck, you'll need it Percy." She said with a chuckle as the stone began to get rolled away, showing the cyclops bride who had two outfits for Grover and Clarisse. 'Oh god it's pink!'

"I'm back sweetie, here's your suit best man and here's your nice, cute dress my little maid of honor." She said as she dropped the clothes on them.

The two started putting them, Clarisse slower than Grover while the cyclops picked Percy up.

"I can't wait for the big kiss at the finish, I got a new layer of lipstick on and I'm ready for you~." She said with a smile with her lips looking black.

"Cool." He spoke while trying to stay calm. "So….care to lead the way dear?"

"Yes, and make sure not to make any sudden moves, any of you, they might eat you." She said as she picked up the others who just finished getting dressed. She walked out while heading up near the back of the hill where the fleece laid on a tree branch with a group of sheep all around it.

'That must be the man eating sheep.' Percy thought as she set them down on a large rock next to the fleece that was a little bit taller than the sheep.

She set Grover and Clarisse down while they eyed the sheep which seemed to growl at them.

"Now now sheepies, no eating them, they're our guests, and this is your new daddy." She said as she pointed at Percy."

They backed away while the cyclops squealed with joy. "They like you sweetie! Now let's start the ceremony! Do you, Percy, take me to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Uh, yes, yes I do." He spoke while keeping a calm tone.

"Great, and do I take you as my husband? Yes, yes I do!" She said happily.

"This is a pretty fast wedding." Grover whispered to Clarisse.

"As long as it gets me out of this dress I don't care." She hissed back.

"Great, now you may kiss the bride!" She said as she moved her veil back and moved her face down towards him.

He gulped seeing her large puckered lips before they met his head and literally kissed all over his face. He had to resist the urge to put his hands on his face and pull his head off her lips before they engulfed his head as Grover and Clarisse edged towards the fleece.

"As soon as you grab it we bolt." He hissed to her as she reached for the golden ram pelt.

"I know, just get ready." She hissed backed to him.

Percy started to lose air before his new wife pulled back with a large lipstick mark on his face. "You're a great kisser Percy." She said with a smile as he gasped in air as fast as he could.

"T...Thanks…" He panted while seeing Grover grab the fleece and take it off the branch. As soon as he did the green grass and plants began to quickly die and the sheep began to baa nervously.

"Huh?" She looked at them confused while the sheep growled and turned to see Clarisse and Grover running. "Hey! Bring back the fleece!" She said as she began to run after them, leaving Percy on the rock surrounded by the sheep.

"Uh, hey guys, mind moving aside?" He asked as he tried to get of the rock only for one of them to snap at him. "Ok, I guess I'm not getting out that way…" He said nervously as he watched his new bride chase after his friends. 'Did not think of this.' He thought, wondering how he was gonna get off the rock and past the sheep.

"Run for it Grover!"

"I am!" He shouted as they neared the bridge before one of the sheep near it ran towards them and bit onto the fleece. "Hey, let go of that!"

It growled and tugged on it while Annabeth was at the end of the bridge and spotted them. "Guys, where's Percy?" She called as Polyphemus got closer.

They turned and didn't see him, but booked it when they saw the cyclops running faster and reaching out for them.

"Let...go….of...the...fleece!" Clarisse shouted as she dragged the sheep behind them as they began to cross the bridge.

"Give me my fleece back!" She shouted as she tried to grab it, only for it to slip through her fingers as Clarisse finally kicked the sheep lose, letting them run without getting dragged down.

Polyphemus was about to jump to the other side before she heard Percy call for her.

"Help, the sheep are trying to eat me!"

"Sweetie!" She shouted as she turned around and ran back towards him where the sheep were trying to eat him and get onto the rock. "I'm coming for you!"

"Why is she after Percy?" Annabeth asked in confusion as they ran to the boat at the beach.

"They got married." Spoke Grover.

"What?! How? Why?" She shouted in confusion and disbelief.

"We don't have time to answer! Just hurry!" Spoke Clarisse.

"Shouldn't we save him though?" She asked as they got onto the boat.

"No, his new wife will take care of him." Clarisse said as said bride picked Percy up, saving him from the sheep.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Spoke Grover with a frown. "We can't just leave him here."

"Well you're welcome to go get him, but I'm leaving." She said with a frown. "Four people went on this quest, only three ever come back, it was fated we were going to lose him! At least he's not dead, which we will be if we stay!"

Annabeth looked at Percy's form while frowning and clenched her hands. "We're coming back when the fleece restores the tree."

"What?!" He called as Polyphemus rubbed him against her cheek happily. "You're leaving me here!?"

"Have fun on the honeymoon!" Clarisse called as they began to sail away.

"I can't wait for the honeymoon~." Polyphemus said happily as she began to move back towards the cave.

'Oh crap! Dad! If you can hear me I could use a hand!'

'Sorry son, but Hera would kill me if I interrupted a honeymoon.' Poseidon's voice said in his head.

'What? Oh come on! You lend me a boat and hippocampi, but can't get me off an island of an over affectionate cyclops?'

'Yes, make sure to give me some grandkids.' His voice chuckled.

Percy growled and said the one thing he never thought he would. 'Oh up yours old man! I'll remember this!'

With Poseidon he winced while hearing his son spew all sorts of curses even he didn't hear sailor's use. 'Man, Hera's gonna owe me for not messing with this.' He thought as Polyphemus brought Percy into the cave and closed the door. 'I just hope Sally doesn't find out yet, she'll REALLY lose it.' He thought with a shudder as Polyphemus brought Percy towards her bedroom. 'I think she wanted to be there for his wedding.'

And so the only thing heard from the cave for a while was loud happy moans followed by the sheeps and one demigod making a list in his head on how to get his dad back.


	76. Bonnie Clones and Ron

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Bonnie Clones and Ron

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Dr. D, that plan was a bust." Shego said as they entered their new lair. "What made you think a plan involving mutant chipmunks was even a good one?"

"Because, they are nature's evil little vermin, how was I supposed to know they would turn on us in exchange for nuts?" He asked as a couple of henchmen carried in boxes from the old lair.

"Because that's what they eat, that's all they eat."

"Agh, shut up Shego, just go, I dunno, clean the old inventions." He grumbled.

"No, you lackey number two, go clean the old machines." She said as she pointed at a random henchman.

"Me?"

"Did I stutter? Move!" She said as she formed a ball of plasma in her hand. "Unless you want to be in pain." She said with a frown as he shook his head as he ran out of the room. "Now that gets the job done."

"Unlike you." Muttered Drakken on his new computer.

"What was that?" She asked with a frown.

"Nothing!"

With the henchman he grumbled while looking at all the old machines that were brought in and groaned. "Ugh, I hate this job." He groaned as he began to lazily wipe off some of the machines, not noticing that one of them was plugged in. "All we do it clean, get our butts kicked, and get stuck with grunt work." He grumbled as he cleaned the next one. "And all because of a couple of high schooler. 'Ooh, I'm 17, a professional super villainess can't stop me from blowing up the machines like this.'" He mimicked as he hit the buttons of a powered downed machine. "Or like this!" He said as he hit the buttons of another machine.

As he did this he didn't realize the one plugged in start up.

"Or like this!" He shouted as he hit a green button on the plugged in machine. He heard a sound and saw the machine was on, which happened to be the cloning machine. "Oh shit, no no no!" He said as he tried to turn it off. "Why is there no off button?"

What he didn't notice was some DNA that was still in the machine which it began to read and got some commands to begin cloning from it. "Cloning beginning, DNA selected." The machine said, making the grunt nervous as he started hitting random buttons.

"No no no no! Delete cloning, delete it!" He said in panic.

"Number of clones increased." The voice said as it began to warm up.

"Wait, I'll just unplug it!" He said as he went around it only to see the machine pressed up against the plug, making it inaccessible. "Oh come on!"

"Cloning sequence in progress."

He hit several more buttons without realizing he was adjusting the genetic instructions for the clones and panicked before trying to run over and grabbed a hammer. "I'll smash it!" He said as he began to hit it as hard as he could. The machine looked like it was powering down, calming him down. "Whew, that could have gone bad."

The glass part slid open and a clone of Bonnie, who was wearing Kim's mission outfit minus the gloves, stepped out and looked around followed by another one which bumped into her before they growled at each other.

"Oh shit...wait, I got it, one of these was a portal machine!" He said as he plugged it in and activated it right in front of the clone machine so whenever a clone came out it went into the portal. "Ok, problem solved."

What he didn't realize was that each Bonnie clone that fell through landed in front of the high school while their more feral minds made them get mad when one fell on top of the other. They began to growl and fight with each other before some began to walk into the school. Luckily it was summer so no one was in school.

One clone sniffed around while curious about the lockers and fiddled with one before getting mad and tugged on it before biting it and snarled while another one pushed the button on a water fountain and jumped seeing water come out of it. Another got fascinated with the light switch, getting scared when the light suddenly turned on, but curious where it went when she turned it off.

One clone walked into a classroom and started rifling through the drawers and tossed papers around while trying to see if there was anything interesting inside. It found a lone bag of potato chips and began to look at it curiously before ripping it open with her teeth, spilling the chips on the floor. Another one crawled over and bit into one before smiling and started munching on them enjoying the salty flavoring. The other growled and began to eat them as well as the one who had been trying to open the locker finally managed to get the door open, revealing some old gym clothes and candy.

While this went on Ron was currently writing on a paper with a gloomy expression while Rufus was relaxing on the desk next to him.

"Summer vacation is going on and I'm stuck here just to finish up an essay I couldn't finish. Mr. Barken needs to understand that saving the world from robotic sharks takes place over paperwork." He grumbled. "Even he isn't here, he just made me come and said to mail it to him! Could this get any worse?" He groaned.

Rufus shrugged while munching on some chips beside him as one clone was sniffing the floor while going by, surprising the mole rat and turned to Ron. "Uh uh!"

Ron turned to see Rufus pointing out the open door, but didn't see anything. "What is it buddy?"

"Uh uh, Bonnie!" He squeaked.

"Rufus, there's no way Bonnie's here, I'll close the door if you want me to though." He said as he got up and closed the door, turning back to the desk right as one pressed her face against the glass on the door and looked at Ron in curiousity.

"Uh uh uh!" Spoke Rufus pointing behind him.

"Not now Rufus, I need to finish this paper, then we can go get some Nacos, ok?" He said, not raising his head.

Rufus jumped up and down while the clone tilted her head and moved away just as Ron looked up and sighed.

"Dude I told you, no one else is here. If Bonnie really was here she'd be dealing with this too or on her phone, and we both know it would just make this go on even longer." He said as the Bonnie clone tried to open the door, growling with a frown when it didn't open immediately.

Outside in the hall the clones started gathering and watched the one tug on the knob while spouting gibberish. The others noticed a vent on the wall and tugged at it, happy it came right off before some of them began to crawl into it as the others tried to get the door open.

Rufus resumed eating his chips while hearing a sound in the vent and looked at the grate confused. "Uh uh?" He said as he jumped on Ron's head before jumping towards the vent.

"You going for a walk buddy?"

He nodded before looking through the grate and went wide eyed before hopping down and jumped before the Bonnie clone in the vent kicked the grate off.

"Whoa, what was that?" Ron said as he saw the vent fall to the floor as Rufus landed on his head before the door was suddenly kicked in. He jumped while seeing several Bonnie's walk in and spot him with Kim's clothes on. "Woah….Bonnie clones!" He said as some jumped down from the vent. "They're coming out of the wood works!" He said as he grabbed the bag of chips and his essay.

One of them who ate the chips noticed the bag and lashed out before taking it with her mouth while Ron screamed and ran by them as the clones started munching on the chips.

"Oh god, it's just like before Rufus, what do we do?!" He shouted as he saw a couple of Bonnies in the hall.

Rufus shrugged while one of the clones looked at Ron confused and started sniffing him.

"Um...nice Bonnie." He said as he tried to back away from her. He saw a few more do the same while making some low growls and seemed happy. "Ok, this is weird, they look like Bonnie, but they're acting like a bunch of dogs." He said as he kept trying to back away.

"Uh uh." Rufus said in agreement.

"If we just move slowly away, they won't see us." Ron said as they tried to move towards the front entrance only to see more Bonnies entering the building. He then began to just walk backwards down the hall as the group of Bonnie's sniffing and following him increased. "Rufus please tell me they're just smelling an old candy bar in my pocket."

"Uh uh, no." He said before spotting the lunch room that had no Bonnies in it. "There!"

"Alright, I think I know what you mean, go ahead of me and prepare to close the doors, ok?" Ron said as he looked behind him.

Rufus nodded and climbed down before running there while Ron saw the clones sniffing him near the neck, body, and even arms now.

'This is so bizarre, why do they keep sniffing me?' He thought before turning around and bolting for the cafeteria, surprising the clones.

They let out growls before running after him.

"Oh man, this is not good, not good, why are they after me?" He muttered to himself as he got into the cafeteria before shutting the doors before the Bonnie clones got in. "Ok, let's think. They melted with soda right? So all we need is to get some and we should be good." He said as the clones slammed on the doors angrily. "There we go!" He said as he spotted a vending machine nearby. "Rufus get the sodas!"

"Uh huh." He said as he ran to the machine before crawling in. A few seconds later the machine began to spew out soda cans at a rapid pace.

The clones growled and banged harder while Rufus rushed to try and get some of the cans near his pal.

"Thanks Rufus." He said as he picked one up before shaking it and opening the door a crack before opening it. The soda spewed all over them, covering them in the sticky liquid, making them stop as the soda soaked most of them. "That should do it." He said with a grin as he waited for them to melt into green slime. After a few second the girls began to lick their arms curiously, making him nervous. 'Why aren't they melting?'

Rufus gulped and handed him another can.

"Thanks buddy, I hope this one works." He said as he sprayed them again, only to get the same reaction. "They're not melting!" He said, regaining their attention, making them hit on the doors again.

"Uh oh." Spoke Rufus before they kicked it open and began to slowly fill into the place with snarls and growls.

"Oh boy, this isn't good, they're gonna get us!" He said to Rufus as they began to back up. "How are we gonna get out of here?!"

Rufus jumped up and down and made gibberish while they slowly surrounded them.

"Well, it's been a good life pal, but I'm afraid this is it." Ron said as he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Rufus shut his own eyes as they got in close, but there was no scream of pain or horror. He opened his eyes in confusion as he looked around before seeing all the Bonnies rubbing against Ron while making a purring sound.

Ron looked and was lost while blushing. "Uh...Rufus?"

"Uh?" He asked in confusion.

"Any idea what's happening right now?"

"Uh uh." He shook his head.

"Well, what do I do now?" He asked as one of them licked his cheek. He blushed while others did the same. "I-I mean, do we tell KP?"

"Nu uh, freak out, hate." He grunted as he shook his head no.

"You're right, they might try to kill her, and without weaknesses they'll kill her!" He said worryingly. 'And the fact they're so close is like a dream come true, except with Bonnie. Ok don't get any wrong ideas, think about what to do.' "Wade! He might have an idea." He said before looking at all the Bonnies. "Now how do I get to KP's locker? I left the kimmunicator at home."

Rufus held his hand up before climbing down and ran through the Bonnie's legs and out the cafeteria. As he ran he saw more and more Bonnie's coming through the doors before spotting Kim's locker. He climbed up and turned the lock to her combination before tugging it open and started typing on the keypad. The screen turned on and showed a confused Wade.

"Rufus, why are you calling me through Kim's computer?"

He jumped up and down while waving his arms around as he tried explaining the situation.

"Um, ok, so I understood the Ron part, but I still can't understand you Rufus, what's going on?" He asked in confusion.

He facepalmed and wrote something on a note before holding it up.

"Ron's being swarmed by Bonnie clones?" He read in confusion. "Didn't he and kim destroy that machine, should I contact Kim about this?" He asked in confusion.

He shook his head and wrote down how to deal with them.

"Wait, so they don't have any weaknesses, and they'll swarm Kim if she comes? And they aren't hurting Ron? Hmmmm, this is hard...I might have an idea though." He said as he typed on his computer some more. "Try to keep an eye on them and have Ron get to be friendly with them so they don't act like rabid dogs and I'll try to work up some tranquilizers." He said before adding. "See if you can get me a sample so I can see what they're made of this time." He said as Rufus plucked a passing Bonnies hair and put it in a slot in the machine. "Ok, now go tell Ron, I'll contact you when I have a solution or the Tranquilizers ready."

He nodded and climbed down and hurried back where he saw Ron sitting at a table while rubbing two Bonnie's heads like cats. On the tables around him where more Bonnie's who looked like they were waiting their turn. "Hey Rufus, so what did Wade say?" Ron asked curiously.

Rufus made more gibberish while Ron managed to understand.

"Ok, so I have to keep them here and calm while Wade comes up with a plan, got it, so what else do you think I should do?" He asked before he heard a rumbling. "Guess it's time for lunch, wish we were at Bueno Nacho, but the food they keep in storage should work." He said as he got up, much to the displeasure of the Bonnies whose heads he had been rubbing. "Alright girls, I'll go make lunch, stay here, ok?"

They made growls of annoyance, but complied. They followed him until he was in the kitchen where he gently shoos them out and opened the fridge to find large cases of meat.

"Maybe I can make my own taco." He said as he pulled out the meat and began to get ready to cook.

(Later)

"Alright, I'm done!" He grinned seeing the tray of tacos he made. "And a fine spread if I do say so myself." He said as he picked up one of the many trays of tacos he had prepared. He began to walk towards the serving area before his eyes widened. The cafeteria was filled to the brim with hungry Bonnie's, all drooling at the smell of his tacos. "That's more then I thought." He said with a gulp as the closest Bonnie's stared hungrily at his tacos, reaching out to grab them as he set them down. "Uh...dig in?" He said before they all surged forward, each grabbing a taco before eating it like a wild animal. "Whoa!" He said as he ran and grabbed the next tray and set it down right as they finished the first one. "Where are you all coming from?!"

They didn't answer and kept eating the tacos while he ducked since they bit into them like starved coyotes. The ones in back growled and began to attempt to push their way forward.

"Oh man, it feels like a prison riot!" He said as he tried throwing tacos back to the other Bonnies in an attempt to calm them down. They caught them while he went back down and sighed. "This is like keeping track over a hundred dogs." He said before gulping. "Oh man, I really hope their house trained, and how do I clean them? Wade, I really hope you come up with a plan soon."

Eventually the clones stopped eating with the place a mess of taco ingredients that wasn't eaten in the hunger frenzy. "Oh man, this is going to be a pain to clean." He said before looking at the Bonnie clones which were equally as dirty. "And now all of them need baths, which means…" He thought with a blush. "I-I have to clean them?!" He said as the clones stared at him happily.

Rufus gulped while the clones grabbed Ron and started dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"H-Hey, where are you guys taking me?" He, realizing that he already knew the answer as he saw the woman's locker room come into sight. 'So they act like animals but know what a shower is?' He thought as they dragged him in where he saw lots of Bonnies in various state of undressing. He blushed while seeing skin and stared. 'This is like every guy's wet dream! Multiplied by a hundred!' He thought while the Bonnies that had pulled him into the room began to pull off his shirt and pants.

Rufus watched and covered his eyes while Ron jumped and covered his groin.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" He asked with a blush as they kept pulling his clothes off until he was only in his underwear, and they were starting to try to pull that down too. When his penis was free he jumped and hid behind the lockers. "H-Hey, if the real Bonnie ever finds out about this she'll kill me!" He said as the other Bonnies began to growl and try to drag him out from behind the locker. "Just wash yourselves!" He said as most shook their heads as some entered the showers.

The new ones got naked while the others picked Ron up and carried him over near one of the shower stalls.

"Hey, no fair!" He said as the new ones blocked the exit as the others set him down in the showers with a smile. 'Great, I get to take a shower with naked girls, but they're all Bonnie's, not that mind much.' He thought with a blush as he picked up a bar of soap and began to wash himself with the rest of the girls, trying very hard not to get a boner. 'I mean I get they like me, and are fine with this, but it's wrong to stare, right?' He thought as one clone approached him and began to stare at him with a smile as she rubbed a bar of soap on her body before she began to rub herself against him. "AH!"

The other ones growled while Ron turned bright red while they moved closer and started grinding their own bodies against his.

"G-girls, you can stop now, I think I'm clean." He said with a blush as they kept grinding. 'Oh come on! Why do I have a conscious for this?!' He thought as he tried to get out only for them to growl before pulling him back in.

"Ron, where are you, I have a solution!" Wade's voice said over the loudspeakers.

"Oh thank god Wade! What is it?" He called back.

"Ron, I don't know if you can hear me, but I can't hear you on the loudspeakers, you'll have to get to Kim's locker, ok? I'll be waiting there for you."

"Uh, Bonnies? I'll be right back, clean each other up." He said as he tried to get out again, the Bonnies reluctantly letting him leave. "Thanks Wade, I owe you big time." He called as he looked around. "Hey, where's my clothes?"

One snickered while pushing his clothes behind the lockers without him noticing.

"Come on, I gotta go talk to Wade, I can't do that naked!" He said as he looked around while the Bonnies purred happily as they stared at him. "You're all wanting me to stay naked aren't you?" They all nodded happily as he groaned and held his head. "You girls are going to be the end of me."

They giggled while he rushed out and decided to just go with it.

"Whatever, I'll just ask Wade to send me something." He said as he passed a couple of clones who stared at him with big grins. When he reached the locker he made sure his groin was hidden and hit the button as Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Ron, glad to see you...where's your shirt?" He asked in confusion.

"The clones. They are as devious and tricky as the original Bonnie." He said with a groan. "Please tell me you got something."

"Well, more like the only solution where the clones get to be happy and secured in one area, I did a DNA test and they are completely human with a bit of dog DNA, they're stable and can't be destroyed via soda, more like how a regular person dies." He said, shocking Ron. "Though I do have some news that will make you happy, there seems to be a portal outside the school that they're coming from, I've sent one of my drones towards Drakken's base carrying an electromagnetic bomb, it won't kill anyone, but it should destroy the clone and portal machine so we're not completely over run with Bonnie clones."

"That's good, but what do I do with all the other ones?"

"Now, that's the really tricky part, since they're undocumented and are clones, they aren't recognized by the government by humans, and they don't have the brain capacity to merge with regular society, so we have to contain them. Luckily they're all here so this will be their new home, I already bought the school and about a square mile of land around it, I'll build a wall to contain them there, but there's a catch." He said as Ron looked at him in confusion.

"Which is?"

"They seem to have a pack mentality and their brains have been altered to...seek out a male...and you're the first one they found and they have most likely already bonded with you, which is a problem."

"Wait….so just to clarify, you bought the high school, wanna make it their home, and they think I'm the leader?!"

"Yes, and if you leave they will follow you, so you have to stay, but don't worry, I'm sending practically an army or robot laborers to make the high school livable, they'll add everything you and the...two thousand Bonnies need to live and be entertained." He said with a smile.

"TWO THOUSAND!? Wade I can't live here! What about my parents? Heck, what about school?"

"Those two are easy, your parents are almost never home to begin with and I will make a small communications hub at the wall so you can talk to them. As for school, you're in a high school, I'll send robot tutors to help you."

"Where are you getting all this money?"

"Ron, I have over a hundred patents, I'm rich enough to make you with your Naco royalty checks poor compared to me."

"Wow….wait, what did you mean by entertained?"

"Well, the Bonnies are gonna get bored with just the school so I'm going to install a swimming pool, practically an entire gym, a new food court, a movie theater, anything that you can think of I'm going to build there to them last thing we need is an army of Bonnie's swarming Middleton. Besides, I have to entertain you too, which reminds me, any special requests?" He asked with a grin as some of the Bonnies began to approach Ron.

"Might need some time to think that over. Oh yeah! Plenty of pants that won't fall down." He said as the Bonnies began to wrap their arms around him and purr.

"Ok, and don't worry, I'll tell Kim and deal with her." He said as Ron paled.

"No Wade don't!"

"Ron, I have to, she's gonna start asking questions on where you are, and it's best we tell her before she starts asking everyone where you are." He replied while seeing the Bonnies rub against Ron. "And it looks like they're wanting some alone time, I'll leave you alone." He said before adding. "Also, the robots are already making the wall, so keep the Bonnies entertained until it's finished, ok?" He said before the screen went black, leaving Ron alone with the Bonnies.

'This is completely and utterly insane!' He thought with a blush as the Bonnies kissed him on the cheek as more began to approach them.


	77. Sheilah and Johnny

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Sheilah and Johnny

Series: Johnny Test

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny was sitting on his couch, bored out of his mind while flipping through the channels. "Ugh, there's nothing to do today Dukey." He groaned to his dog.

"You've been saying that all day. Why not go upstairs and play video games?" He suggested while resting on the floor.

"Nah, I already beat them and I'm too broke to buy any more, next." He said as he yawned.

"Why not just nap the day away? Cats do it all the time, lucky." He grumbled.

"Nah, dad's on the prowl, if I go to sleep he'll give me chores." He said with a frown.

"Hmmm, oh I know! Why not go and hang with Sissy."

"...you're kidding right?"

"Hey cut me some slack I'm running out of ideas here."

"Let's just go mess with the girls, they probably have something cool they can test on us." He said as he and Dukey got up and began to walk towards the lab. When he knocked on the door he saw several lasers move out and smiled. "Cool new security system." He said as the girls opened the door in annoyance.

"What do you want Johnny?" Mary asked.

"We're very busy spying on Gill." Susan added.

"Aren't you always doing that?" Chuckled Dukey. "If you're not careful he might get a restraining order on you two."

"Don't worry, we know how to keep him from finding us out." Susan said with a grin.

"Besides, what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Unless 'someone' just happens to spill the beans." Smiled Johnny while looking away. "Sure would be a big shame if that happened."

"You wouldn't dare!" They said in shock.

"Get me something cool and I won't." He said as they glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"An idea on what to do for today cause I'm so boooored." He groaned.

"Well, we could give you a pill that lets you breath underwater, you could go to the beach." Mary said with a shrug.

"Yes cause spending time underwater never possibly went wrong before." Drawled Dukey with sarcasm.

"Hey, it beats staring at tv all day, so make with the pill! I'll take it!" He said with a grin.

"Fine, give us ten minutes." Mary said as they went back into the lab. "Susan, I can't believe we're being blackmailed by our little brother because he's bored." She groaned.

"You're surprised? I'm dreading the time he gets older and really wants crazy things just so he doesn't go blabbing." She groaned as she got a blue pill.

"Yeah, I just wish we could get back at him somehow." She grumbled. "Like mess with the pill or something."

"Hmm, who says we can't?" Smirked Susan.

"Oh yeah, we can, we're geniuses, what do you think we should do to it?" She asked with a grin.

"Let's see how he likes it when he can find plenty of 'friends' under the sea." She laughed while she added a drop of something to the pill and walked out to Johnny. "Here you go, just make sure to take it before you go in the water."

"Ok, thanks girls, and word of advice, try to make Gill go to the beach where you can stare at him without looking too creepy." He said before running away.

"Hey, you only gave him one pill, what about me?" Dukey asked with a frown.

"He's the one blackmailing us, and you don't have a way to tell Gill if you tried without revealing you can talk."

"Touche, but why give him what he wanted? Isn't there a catch or something?" He asked as Johnny left the house.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Smiled Susan before shutting the door.

Meanwhile Johnny was nearing the beach. "Alright, I better take this thing before getting in." He said before popping the pill in his mouth. He swallowed it and waited before feeling a tingling sensation and blinked. "Huh, I don't feel any different." He said as he walked into the water and put his head under the water. "I really hope they didn't rip me...hey, I'm talking underwater, it works!"

With that in mind he took his shirt and shoes off but kept the shorts before trodding into the water. "Man, I wonder what I should do first?" He asked himself, not realizing that his body was sending out a unique scent, a side effect of the girls tampering with the pill.

Said scent was slowly traveling through the water and nearing a small wrecked ship. Inside was a large shark who had red hair and large red lips and eyelashes on her eyes.

"My, it's so lonely down here, I wonder where that cute blonde haired shark went?" She sighed to herself before picking up a strong scent. "Oh my, what is that amazing smell?" She said with a smile as she swam out of the wreck and moved towards the source.

With Johnny he managed to sink to the bottom and walked around looking at the fish that passed him by and the underwater vegetation. "Man, it's kind of amazing down here." He said with a grin, not seeing the shark swimming towards him from behind. "But still boring, I mean there's barely a lot of fish nearby."

"Well, I could keep you company handsome~." Said the shark behind him, startling him.

He turned and went wide eyed seeing the shark from before, but had to keep himself from spilling the beans. "W-What? W-Who are you?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well handsome, my names Sheila, and I think we've met before." She said as she swam closer to him.

"That's crazy, I just got here." He spoke trying to stay calm while she sniffed him.

"I don't think so, your voice and hair remind me of this cute shark I met before."

"Well, as you can see I'm not a shark so I can't possibly be him, right?" He asked as he tried to back away from her.

"And your face, it looks just like him, but you smell real real good." She said with a smile as she swam closer to him, taking a deep smell of him.

"Um, well uh, I'm going to go since I'm obviously not that shark you knew, bye!" He said as he tried to walk away, but with the lack of fins he could only slightly move without swimming as he tried hard. "Damn it, the girls need to make it so you get fins or something!" He said as she followed him with a grin.

"Where you going handsome?" She asked as she rubbed her body against him, making him increasingly nervous. "Can't you keep a lonely little shark like me company?"

"Um, I uh, I think I have to go." He said as he began to attempt to swim away from her. He tried the doggy paddle, but he could only move a little while she was right beside him.

"Aw come on, I'm not that bad, don't try to swim away." She said with a smile. "I'm impressed you can talk underwater without needing gills, how'd you do that?"

"Um, this pill my sisters gave me, they're scientists." He said before seeing a steep decline ahead of him. 'If I get there maybe I can go fast enough to get away from her!'

"Wow, now that's pretty neat!" She smiled before grabbing his shorts lightly with her teeth and began swimming the other way.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me!" He said as he tried to get free. 'Aw man, this is like being a shark, only I can't get away this time!' He thought as he tried to pull his shorts out of her mouth with little success. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you smell so good I could just eat you up." She gave the muffled reply.

'Oh god, she's gonna eat me! I have to get out of here, shorts or no shorts!" He thought as he gave his shorts one final tug. When they came off he smiled and started to frantically kick and move his arms before swimming away.

"Hey, come back cutie!" She said as she began to swim after him.

'I gotta hide, gotta hide, but where?' He thought looking around before spotting a field of seaweed. 'That'll do.' He thought before swimming towards it and covering himself in the seaweed.

Sheila swam over and looked around with a frown and huffed. "I hate when they play hard to get." She said as she began to slowly swim over the seaweed, trying to find any sign of Johnny. "Oh Cutie, come out, come out wherever you are."

Johnny stuck down near the base of the plants while her shadow went over him and stayed quiet while she swam by. 'Bye by crazy shark.' He thought with a grin as he waited for her to get bored and leave.

"Come on out, or else I'll have to use drastic measures!" She said as she tried to find his scent in the seaweed. When she did she grinned. "Gotcha!" She said as she swam right towards his hiding spot, making him swim up to avoid her as she slammed into the ground and got tangled in the seaweed. "Hey! Let me out of this!"

"Um, not now, I gotta go!" He said as she began to thrash around, breaking some of the strands of seaweed. 'I gotta hide!'

She saw him disappear and frowned before using her teeth to tear the plants apart faster. "I will get you cutie!"

"Oh man, where am I going to hide now?" He said before seeing a chest full of gold. "Alright, I got an idea!" He said as he began to drag out of the gold as fast as he could. When it was mostly out he jumped in and shut it closed. "Ok, all I gotta do is hide in here until she goes away, easy." He said as Sheila finally freed herself of the seaweed.

She looked around and let out a huff while swimming about. "Oooh, when I get my fins on that cutie…"

Johnny listened as her voice slowly moved away and sighed with relief. 'Close one.' He thought as he shuffled around in the chest. 'Should I take a peek to see if she's completely gone?'

Sheilah looked around but all she saw was fish that swam from her and some chest with gold next to it. "Where'd he go? I smell him near, but I can't see him!" She said with a frown as she circled around in annoyance. 'And since when did that gold get out? It's always been inside the-wait a sec!' She thought with a grin. 'I see, my treasure is inside the treasure chest!' She thought as she swam towards it.

With Johnny he felt the chest jostle before it began moving. 'Oh no, did she find out?' He thought nervously as he tried to open it only to have be stuck on something. 'What is going on out there?'

'I can't wait to bring you to our new home!' She thought, the chest now in her teeth. She had trouble swimming backwards, but managed and pulled the chest into the sunken ship. When she was in she let go of the chest, making it fall down and the lid open, exposing a confused Johnny.

"What happen- oh no."

"Oh yes." She grinned before picking him up with her fins. "Now I got myself a handsome little package."

"Oh come on, no way! I'm getting out of here!" He said as he tried to get out of her grasps.

"Not this time." She held onto him before puckering her lips and started kissing all over his face.

"Ewww, stop that!" He said as his face began to get covered by red lipstick marks as she kept kissing him. 'How does a shark even wear lipstick underwater?' He thought as he tried to get out of her grasp again. "Why are you kissing me so much?!"

"Well what else would I do? Eat you?"

"No, no, don't eat me, but why do you want to kiss me is what I mean." He asked, glad she temporarily stopped kissing him.

"I was kidding, and kissing is the best thing I can do right now. Now if you were still a shark, that'd be something different." She said with a grin, making Johnny pale.

'I have to get out of here and away from this crazy shark!' He thought before she resumed kissing him all over his face and chest, which was soft somehow and made him blush. 'Susan and Mary are SO gonna get it when I get back.' He thought as as she kissed his face. 'But how do I get back, and is there a time limit on this pill or is it permanent?'

As if hearing him he felt a tingle in his body and started to feel his breath get heavy and it feel hard to breath.

"S-Sheila, the pills wearing off, I'm g-going to drown!" He got out, making her stop kissing him and begin to panic.

"Oh no!" she saw him grab his throat and cough before she swam out from the ship and went to the surface before having his head go above the water.

He took deep breaths in. "Oh god, I thought I was gonna die!" He said as he kept breathing as a boat containing the girls and Dukey came towards him.

"How's the swim?" Mary called out.

"I nearly drowned and there's a lovesick shark who is crazy for me!" He said in annoyance. "Other than that it was fun."

"I knew something was up!" Spoke Dukey frowning at the girls. "What did you put in that pill?"

"Well, we put some nanobots that would filter air into his lungs from his water, and maybe a bit of shark pheromones?" Susan said sheepishly. "It was to mess with him for blackmailing us, I guess we used to much."

"You think? I'm covered in her kisses!" He spoke pointing at his face and chest. "And she's holding me up right now and kissing my back! It feels weird, do something!"

"Ok, ok, fine, we'll do something." Mary said as she and Susan pointed a large laser at Johnny and Sheila.

"What are you doing!?" Cried out Dukey in horror.

"Don't worry, this won't kill them...maybe, it'll either turn Johnny into a shark or Sheila into a human, they might gain both forms, we don't know, we're still testing this." She said before firing it at them.

Both of them went wide eyed feeling the tingling shocking sensation while a large light covered their forms. When it went away the girls were shocked at what they were seeing. Johnny was now in his shark form but Sheila was now a tall redhead with large red lips in a shark designed one piece bikini.

"Oh come on!" Cried Dukey.

"I knew it, you were that cute shark!" Sheila said with a smile. She looked at herself and went wide eyed. "Oooh! I'm human! With these weird things." She looked at her hands.

"They're called hands, and Mary, Susan, how does this help us?!" He asked as Sheila wrapped her arms around his shark body.

"We said we're testing this, but look on the bright side, now if your teeth break they'll grow back faster, they can rip into most things in the sea with ease, and you won't need to rely on a pill just to breath underwater."

"Well can I turn back into a human? My last experience as a shark wasn't exactly the best."

"It would have been better if you stuck around, you were so shy." Giggled Sheilah relaxing on his back.

"I wouldn't exactly call it being shy." He deadpanned as the girls looked at some computers. "More like not being used to a shark hitting on me. So, can I change back or am I stuck like this?"

"You can try, but we can't guarantee anything."

"Ok…" He said as he began to focus on turning back into a human as hard as he could. Slowly he felt his tail become legs and fins become arms and kept going before he became himself. "Alright, I'm back to normal!" He cheered before Sheila wrapped her arms around him.

"Yay, now we're the same species, we can mate now! And you can become a shark! I wonder if I can too?" She said as she began to kiss him all over again.

"Well, think we can use this as blackmail?" Susan asked her twin.

"Oh yeah, and I think our house is going to be hosting a new exchange student soon." She said as they watched Sheila kiss Johnny happily.


	78. Fuka and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Fuka and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha High, Tokyo, Japan-

DING DING DING!

"Shit!" cursed a blond with a black shirt and red swirls on the back with orange pants as he ran down the hall with his backpack with a small fox shaped keychain on it. "I'm late!"

DING DING DING!

'I just need to get there before the last bell!'

DING!

'Damn it!' He yelled in his mind before making it to his home room class. "Safe!"

"Barely." remarked the teacher with a black suit who had spiky silver hair and his left eye covered by some and part of his shirt covering his mouth. "Thank you for coming Naruto, now take your seat."

The class laughed at that as the boy slumped and headed towards his desk.

"Wow you just barely made it." snickered the boy beside him.

"Oh shut up." Naruto frowned. 'Damn that stupid cat. Why did it have to run right in front of me!'

The announcements started as everyone stopped and listened.

" _Attention, in ten days the Konoha High 45th prom will begin. Don't forget that anyone attending will have a chance to be crowned king and queen of the school. Oh and for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, do not prank this one or else. Have a good day._ "

Said blond huffed as the kids snickered before their teacher stood up.

"Now class next week is the final exam. I know you all studied but I remind you again that it's expected of you all to pass." He said eyeing some of the students. "And I don't want a repeat of the Akamaru incidence."

"He didn't know!" spoke one boy with a grey fur trimmed coat with red marks on his cheeks and blue shorts with a frown.

"Anyway, just don't fail." He said before turning to the board. "And one more thing, no more insects in the class, meaning you Shino and your pet hornet."

The boy with shades and a high collared white jacket adjusted his shades while nodding. "Yes sensei."

Naruto sighed before checking his phone and saw a text message from his mom.

Don't forget to change your underwear. :) XOXO.

He groaned and put his head on his desk. 'Come on mom!'

(Later)

DING DING DING!

Naruto got up and headed out while bumping into Kiba.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey, where's Akamaru?"

He slumped. "They took him, and told my mom that if I bring him back again then I'm expelled."

"Well it is your fault that he started chasing Hinata around while peeing on everyone taking the test."

"He wasn't meant to do that! I just made a comment how the test was that's all." he huffed. "Plus he didn't know she'd get embarrassed, he just wanted to say hi."

"Yeah." He said rolling his eyes.

"So did you hear about the prom?"

"Well duh."

"You gonna go?"

"Of course I am!" He frowned.

"Alone or with a lady friend?" He asked before adding. "Although having a guy friend is ok in my books."

"Of course with a girl." he snapped. "What about you? Going with a poodle Akamaru might have met?"

He frowned. "Oh I have a girl." he took out his phone and showed him a picture of a girl with short black hair and wearing a nurses outfit. "Shizune is that special gal."

"Won't baa-chan get mad?" he raised an eyebrow while Kiba paled before clearing his throat.

"Course not, Shizune's still a student and will be free on that day. I'd be more worried about you, you don't know who you're gonna ask do you?" he smirked.

"Huh?" he blinked before crossing his arms. "I already got a few in mind, trust me, by the end of this day I'll have a date."

"Well hurry they're going faster than you in a ramen eating contest."

Naruto and Kiba hurried to class while the teacher there was a man with short black hair and beard who was writing down notes on the board as they slowly tried to sneak in with his back to the class.

"You're late."

'Shit!'

"Take a seat and get to work." He spoke while not looking at them. "Or should I put you two in lunch time detention?"

They ran to their seats while a boy with long brown hair and pupiless eyes shook his head.

"Such foolishness."

"You said it." Spoke a girl with brown hair which was in a bun. "But hush, I don't want my boyfriend in detention."

"Sorry Tenten."

Naruto sighed before looking at the window. 'I hate math.' that's when he mulled over which girls he could ask. 'Maybe Sakura? No she's dating the bastard. Fu? No we're good friends not dating material, mmmm…..maybe Hinata or Ino?'

"Alright class, finish these equations before the end of class."

'Shit!' He thought before seeing the questions. 'Ahh! Not geometry!'

(Later)

"Alright class! Time to let your flames of youth burn today in gym!"

"Ugh." They all groaned while trying to not run out of the gym.

The teacher, who was a man with a black bowler hat cut and wearing a green spandex outfit smiled before blowing the whistle as they started running track.

They all groaned while Naruto knew he was going to be screwed after the tenth lap. He saw one kid who looked similar to the teacher who was at the front of the group and sweatdropped. 'How Lee can move with those eyebrows is a mystery.'

"Gai-sensei! I'm ready for fifty laps of youth!" The boy called out while running faster.

Naruto groaned before starting to slow down and run behind everyone else. He spotted a boy with red hair and slightly pudgy panting. "Tough on ya Choji?"

"Yes…." he panted while sighing. "It...is…"

"You thinking about going to the prom?"

"Yes…" he said while getting some energy. "Karui...wanted me to….go…"

"Wait the exchange student from Kumo High?!"

"Yeah...said….it might be fun….so I said….sure…."

'Wow who knew she had the hots for him.' Naruto thought while Choji passed him by. "Oi hey!"

"Sorry! I need to pass!" he spoke pushing himself to go faster.

"Hey get back here!" He yelled before running after him, only to trip on his own feet. "Ow!"

"Way to go." laughed Kiba running passed before crashing into the same pupiless boy as both fell down. "Ow."

"You...idiot…" Neji groaned before they got stepped on the the teacher and student body. "Ow!"

"YOUTH!"

Naruto flinched while chuckling.

(Later)

Naruto looked at his pizza slice while sitting at a table in the cafeteria. 'Can't believe it's not ramen fridays, it's not my fault they changed it after that ONE charity thing they did last year.'

The other guys sat down while Neji and Kiba rubbed their backs with groans.

As this occurred a young blond with a ponytail and wearing a purple shirt walked by with a pupiless girl with black hair as they sat next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how's class treating you?" The blond smiled.

"Pretty good, so...have you two heard about the prom?"

"Oh yes." She chuckled. "We did and if you're asking, that's nice of you, but I'm going with Sai."

"The mega pervert?"

"No he's not a pervert, just a misunderstood artist with…" she leaned to his ear and whispered. "A fascination with cocks."

"So a pervert."

"Bingo." She said while leaning back. "So what about you? Anyone special, besides your best friend."

"Well Fu is just a friend, but what about you Hinata?"

Said girl blushed a little. "Well I'm...kind of with...Shino."

Naruto inwardly groaned while Choji started eating his food quickly and he held his head with a single hand. "Then I don't know if I'm gonna be going."

"What about the new girl?" Ino asked. "The new health teacher."

"Who?" he blinked confused.

"Fuka." Hinata said. "The new….teacher, she seems nice."

"Well I didn't see her."

"Really?" Ino blinked. "Well she should be at the faculty table."

Naruto turned and looked at said direction as he saw a woman with long maroon hair that reached to her waist, blue eyes, a beauty mark on the left side of her lip, wearing a pink shirt and skirt with a lab coat on, a set of massive hips and a F cup chest. "You mean her?"

"Who else would it be? Kurenai-sensei?" she raised an eyebrow. "All the boys gawk at her almost like Tsunade."

"Oh, wait, she's old too?"

"Not like that baka!" she snapped. "She's older than us, but every time she has a class all the guys drool over her."

Naruto nodded as Hinata saw said teacher looking at them before winking at them.

"And she likes being casual with the students."

"Hubba hubba." grinned Kiba before seeing Shizune walk by with a glare and quickly straightened up. When he saw the girl look away he sighed. "Think she saw me staring?"

"No, she was looking at me." Neji said before getting slapped by Tenten. "I mean she must be making sure no one is causing trouble."

"Hmh!" Tenten huffed in anger.

"Smooth." whispered Choji with a chuckle while Neji frowned.

"So maybe she can help?" Ino said with a smirk. "I mean you like redheads."

"I don't know." he replied. "I mean, she's a teacher, isn't that whole kind relationship thing against the rules?"

"If Kiba can date Tsunade's adopted daughter without a sync then I sure you can ask her out."

"And it's not like you two are gonna go all the way, she'll be like your babysitter." smirked Kiba.

Naruto gave him the bird while Ino had a grin on her face. 'Oh no, I've seen that before.' "Ino don't get any ideas, I'm just gonna stay home and hang with Kurama and forget the prom."

"Why? Scared of not having a date?"

"No, I could find a date easy, I just don't wanna upstage someone." he jabbed while looking at Kiba and Neji whose eyes twitched.

Ino chuckled before taking out her phone and emailed a certain someone about the problem. 'There, now let's watch the fun.'

"Yosh! You must try and show your flames of youth for the dance!" Spoke Lee. "Staying at home will dampen your flames!"

"Um thanks?"

"So who here needs a date?" Asked Fuka from behind them while looking at her phone. 'Kind of nice, but let's see who needs my help.'

"Oh it's him." Ino smiled pointing to Naruto. "He's been desperate to find one since this morning."

"Ino?!" he looked at her with wide eyes. 'That conniving little-'

"Alright then." Fuka said with a smile. "I'll just help my student with that dilemma. Don't worry about him, by the time of the prom he will be walking in like a Bond villain."

'What?!' he thought while seeing her wink and walk back to the table while he looked at the smirking Ino. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh just helping you out." She said with a chuckle. "You know me, I always help you out."

"Like the time you 'helped' me with that date with Sakura?!"

"Hey at least you know that she has a collection of porn in her bag right?"

"She slugged me and wouldn't talk to me for a month!"

"So?" She shrugged as said girl walked by. "It's not like her collection is going anywhere. She always carries it around in that bag anyway."

He blushed and banged his head on the table. 'Why me?!'

(Later)

Naruto walked to his final class of the day, health and sex ed class. He sighed with dread at was going to happen after this class. 'Maybe I should just skip it.'

As he walked in Fuka was busy teaching the students about the fascinating world of sex to the class. The boys were blushing and drooling while he took a seat and tried to keep from staring.

"And this is how one puts a cock into a pussy." She said before showing them a picture of a humping cat. "Now take note on this, see how this cat doesn't have a mate with them to keep their sexual behavior down. That is a metaphor for most humans."

"S-Sensei, is it really ok to show us that?" asked one blushing girl.

"Don't worry it's all part of the learning experience." She chuckled before seeing a hand raised. "Yes Sasuke?"

"When can I get out of this class?"

"When the class is done, we've been over this." She retorted as a picture of a large swan with eggs appeared. "Or when you learn about the inner workings of the sex organs."

He groaned while she resumed.

"Now look at this." She said before seeing Naruto. "You're late Naruto."

He flinched. "Uh, sorry sensei."

"That's fine, just take your seat and wait until after class. I have something to talk to you about." She said before resuming her class. "Anyway…"

He plopped his head on his desk and imagined him trying Ino to train tracks as payback for what was gonna go down.

After a while the bell ring as everyone left sans Naruto and Fuka.

"You wanted to see-"

"Naruto, I'm going to schedule some classes, non educational that is, at my house and I want your signature for a permission form." Fuka interrupted while handing him a form.

"Wait huh?"

"It's not life threatening, just a simple dating lesson for ten days."

"D-Dating lesson?!" he looked at her in shock.

"The best way to communicate with a girl is to be with her. That is why I'm letting you learn how to date." She winked. "And trust me, with my help you'll never be lonely again."

His face turned crimson while she turned him around and lead him out of the class.

"Now since you asked me out per say, I expect you to be a gentlemen." She chuckled as they headed out of the school and towards a red vavo. "Just not too perfect, some girls consider that rude and sissy."

"O-Ok." he nodded before she made him get in the car before she got in the driver's seat. 'Wow, even her car is sweet.'

"Hold on." She grinned before speeding off campus and into the busy road.

(Later)

"Welcome to my home." Fuka smiled while driving to a small cozy white house near the end of a cul de sac. "It's small yes but it's a great wifi hotspot."

"I'll say." he muttered as she stopped and they got out. 'Holy shit, I'm gonna go inside a single woman's house!'

She opened the door and entered into a small room with tons of paintings of women with long hair. "Don't mind the mess, I kind of have a friend that comes by once a week to get some beers." 'And apparently it was today. Crazy Furido.'

"No problem." he replied following while trying not to stare too much. 'This is cleaner than my place.'

Fuka smiled before sitting on a blue couch. "Make yourself at home, just don't forget to fill out the permission form."

"Ok sensei."

"Call me Fuka, sensei makes me sound old." She waved off. "Plus calling a girlfriend old would cause her to slap you or kick you in the balls."

"Alright." he looked at the form and pulled out a pen before slowly filling it out. 'Don't look up or you'll stare, just fill this out.'

She smiled before saying. "Also it's ok to look at a girl's chest, as long as you have permission that is. Which you are technical signing."

"Huh? What?" he looked confused before looking at the lines.

In one was the passage, _Any touching either sexual or not is granted as long as it's not along the lines of rape or deviance._

"W-Wait...you mean…" he blushed brighter.

"Yep." She said with a wink. "You can do anything you want unless it's anything lustful."

And cue him popping a nosebleed.

"So want dinner? I make a mean ramen with tuna in it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you might wanna call your parents to let them know."

"Oh right." He said before taking out his phone, only for it to die from lack of a charge. "Oh son of!"

"There's a phone down the hall, but it's an old crank phone so you might want to be careful with it." She said pointing down the hall. "But no prank calls, unless you want me to report you."

"Understood." he got up and quickly left while wiping his blood away. 'She really said that! She actually did! Oh man if Kiba knew he'd be jealous as hell!'

'He's a sweet kid.' Fuka smiled. 'And just my type as well, however I need to make him trust me more before going any further.'

(Nine days later, day before the prom)

"Now this time you take the lead Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed hearing that while feeling a little bolder. "O-Ok Fuka-chan." he held her hand and waist while they slowly moved together with the stereo playing a slow song.

"Good, you're getting it." She smiled as the music of the matadors played. "I'm so proud of you Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, I never thought I'd get this far, especially with dancing."

Fuka giggled. "Well you did and I have to say, you're a great boyfriend. But you still have to master the dance of Spain and the tango."

"Tango? I'm not that good."

"Not without me." She winked. "I'll help you all the way~" she whispered in his ear making him stumble and fall back. "Oh, did you get flustered just from that?"

Naruto grumbled at that while getting up. "Fuka-chan!"

She chuckled at this. "Oh don't worry, if you got hurt I would have checked every part of your body for injuries. And I do mean-"

"Every part." he finished. "Saw that coming."

"Aw, I guess all my teachings became second nature." She pouted. "Well I guess you're almost ready for the prom, which is your final test."

"Yeah, speaking of which, did you talk to the principal? Cause if he's not fine with it I might get expelled."

"Oh I did." She said with a smirk. "He's fine with this, so don't worry." 'Especially when I gave him a few 'lessons' about how my love for cute kids can't be quiet. Thank god for the guy's perverted nature.'

"Well let's get back to dancing."

Fuka nodded before changing the music to the sounds of disco, Elvis to be exact. "Time for a little modern dancing~"

'Who plays Elvis anymore?'

(Day of the prom)

-7:59pm-

Naruto was in a black suit while tugging on the collar. The reason? He was waiting for his date at his parents house and well, let's just say his mom wanted to have pictures.

"Oh you look great in that Naruto."

"Thanks mom." He said before seeing a red vavo park in the driveaway.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" Fuka called out while wearing a pink and red dress with a wide hole near the chest area and a long skirt that reached to her knees. "Ready for the prom?"

"Is that her?" Whispered Kushina while giving him a thumbs up. "Because you picked a good one son."

He blushed bright red as Fuka walked over while wrapping an arm around his.

"Naruto-kun, say goodbye to your beautiful mother and take me to the ball~" she said while giving him a wink. "My prince."

He saw his mom take a photo of them and groaned. "Mom."

"Oh don't worry." She smiled. "I just wanted to show your father this moment."

Click!

Click!

Click!

Click!

Fuka giggled while giving a peace sign. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he takes good care of me."

"I know." Kushina smiled. "I trust you, but if you hurt him I'll make sure you never work in this town again."

'Oh crap, mom's in cop mode!'

"Not to worry, I'll make sure to treat him with care." Fuka smiled while pulling Naruto away to her car. "And I promise not to have fun after the dance."

Kushina sighed and shut the door. "Shame, I was hoping he'd make it that far before graduating."

That's when she got a text from her son.

I was lying~ Fuka ;)

Her eye twitched before texting back. 'As long as he has a condom, rent a love hotel while you're at it.'

Beep.

Will do. And also your son is a great boyfriend. :D

"Minato! Naruto's losing his virginity!"

"Huh? Really? Did he get a condom?"

"Yes dear."

"...yahoo!"

(Later that evening)

Fuka's car parked in the lot before they got out and walked to the gym with lights flashing and music blaring.

Inside various students were drinking, eating, dancing and occasionally making conversations under the blaring music. Which was techno music.

"Wanna go talk with your friends?" asked Fuka.

"Um if you want." Naruto said before seeing Fuka walking away while swaying her hips. He gulped before spotting Choji at the table while munching and walked over. "Hey Choji."

"Oh hey." He said while finishing a cupcake.

"Where's your date at?"

"Oh she's getting some food." He chuckled while pointing to a girl with a black dress with a lightning symbol on her left breast. "She's been very nice with me, and we kind of did it yesterday."

"...huh?"

"He had sex." Spoke Kiba while taking a seat. "And I might be getting lucky tonight too." he smirked.

"Really?"

"Shizune promised me a fun time after the dance." He grinned before getting a cold chill from behind him as a woman with massive breasts and wearing a green suit and tie looked at him with anger.

"What was that Kiba?"

He gulped. "U-Um…..we are...going to have se-"

PUNCH!

"NOT IN MY SCHOOL!"

"Ow…"

Naruto chuckled nervously at this while seeing Ino, Tenten and Hinata talking to their respective dates. 'This is kind of nice.'

The music suddenly stopped as it then changed to disco music.

'Wow Fuka-chan was spot on.' He thought before seeing her walking towards him.

"Naruto-kun." She smiled before taking his hand. "Let's dance, and remember this is the final exam for dating."

He nodded while he could feel other students staring in surprise.

Fuka then took his body and held it while they started to dance. 'This is going to be fun.'

"Woah, isn't that Fuka-sensei?"

"Wait that's her!?"

"And she's with Naruto?"

"Is this a prank?"

"Oh god! They're lovers!"

"Damn he's lucky."

"Wonder if that means I can tap that after the dance."

"I want the tits."

"And her cock."

SCREEEEEECH!

The music stopped as everyone looked at Sai in shock.

"What? Just saying."

Naruto sweatdropped while noting Fuka pulling him closer to her body.

"Come on Naruto-kun, don't let them stop you. Dance with your sexy girlfriend." she winked with a giggle.

He blushed while trying to use the lessons drilled into him to take the lead to the music. This surprised the students and teachers as they thought he was a terrible dancer.

After a while the two started to dance a slow dance before Naruto dipped her into his arms.

"My, you kept on your feet." she smiled. "Good work."

"Thanks, you did teach me everything."

She chuckled before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Not everything Naruto-kun~"

He went wide eyed while some guys groaned in envy. "A...A...Ah…."

Fuka moved back up before whispering in his ear. "Once we are done here, let's finalize our love by having sex at a hotel I know. Your mom said yes to it."

And cue him popping a nosebleed with steam coming out his ears.

"So let's have more fun Naruto-kun~"

'YES!' He thought in joy. 'I GOT MYSELF A GIRLFRIEND, AND I'M GONNA GET LAID!'

'Mmm, maybe I should do both with a condom and raw? That might make things more interesting~ Fu fu fu.'


	79. Blake and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Blake and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon Library-

'Oh this is good.' Thought Blake while reading a pink book titled _Ninjas in Love: Dark Ninja_ with interest. 'Go Zange, get Slake and tell her how you feel.'

As she read on, she felt her mind slipping into fantasy.

(In fantasy)

Zange, who was a blond with black ninja garbs and a scar on his lip, jumped from tree to tree while looking for his childhood friend Slake.

As he got to a temple in the middle of the Forest of Death, he saw near the porch a girl with long black hair and wearing a similar ninja garb sitting on the edge while looking at the sky.

'Oh spirits of dust, where are thou sun?' She thought while sharpening her katana. She then noticed a presence in front of her and saw a ninja she knew and understood. "Zange, my old rival. What has is thou doing so close to Belaion soil?"

"I have been sent to deliver you a message Slake." He said while giving her a scroll. "One of upmost importance."

She blinked before opening the seal and read it. "Oh being of the night, will thou…." she went wide eyed and looked at her rival and childhood friend.

"Marry me." He said with a slight embarrassed tone in his voice.

Slake looked on before with much conviction said. "Yes, yes I'll marry you oh ninja of the night."

"Then let us wake up!" He said with a slight loud tone.

(In reality)

"Ah!" She jumped while turning around.

"Oh sorry Blake." Jaune said while holding out his palms in front of him. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I...It's fine." she replied shutting her book with a blush. 'I can't believe I was spacing out like that.'

He gulped a while before seeing the cover of the book from the corner of his eye. "Ninja's in love? That's a good read."

Blake blinked at that. "What?"

"It's a good read, I mean great characters and good plot. Who wouldn't enjoy this series?"

"...you like Ninja's in Love?"

"Well yeah." He chuckled. "Although, I try not to let it slip around Nora."

"Do I want to know?"

"Not really." He said before looking at the context. "Oh this is the big moment for Zange and Slake. This one always makes me cry."

"Wait you read that far?"

"Well I did read it ten times."

'Wow, I never thought I'd meet a fan who did that too.' She thought in amazement.

"So if you want I could let you have my books to read, all of them are autographed by J. A."

"Wait, THE J. A.?"

He nodded.

"But he or she NEVER autographs the books after the Torchwick incident!"

"You mean the one where that redhead tried to burn them for corrupting his accomplice?"

"Big time."

"Huh? Didn't know that his last name was Torchwick."

"Wait, did you meet them in person?"

He froze. "Um, did I suggest that? Because I didn't meet Roman or his accomplice Neo."

"I never asked for their names." she held the book up. "I mean the author."

"Oh!" Jaune said while trying to stay calm. "Sorry I guess my mind was wandering. Like Zange after getting stuck on the islands of Long Zang the Terrible."

"You mean the woman with the sister Rosa, the one that fell for him and caused Long Zang to try and kill him with her one hundred hands?"

"That's the one."

"Uh….do you think….maybe…..you could introduce me to them?"

"Oh sure." He smiled. "Anything for a fellow fan and good friend."

Blake became giddy as a kitten hearing that.

"But it might take a while."

"I understand." She smiled.

"Like about a day or so. He is a bit of a early bird so I don't know what time he will arrive."

"Should I wear something nice?"

"No no, just be yourself. J. A. isn't one for fancy fans. He finds them annoying like Zress, the princess of the frost."

"Ah, yeah she was kind of stuck up like that."

"So I'll just be going." Jaune said while walking away. "Oh and Blake, the ninja always gets the girl."

Her eyes widened a little since that was a quote from J. A. 'Wait why would he...no he must have seen one of his online forums.'

(Two days later)

Blake was jumping for joy with her collection of books to get signed. 'Oh god! Today's the day!'

"Blake?" Weiss asked confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get my books signed by J. A.!"

"...who?"

She stopped and glared at her. "J. A. the author of the Ninja's in Love series! He or she is so popular in the teen demographics and the adult demographics that he or she is the only one with the Noble Remnant Prize for literature, morality and creativity!"

"Never heard of them."

"..." she sighed before bluntly saying. "You have no life outside Dust."

"Hey!" she frowned. "It's not my fault they're not that famous, otherwise everyone would be reading that stuff."

Blake frowned even more before getting a text from Jaune saying J. A. just arrived and is waiting in the cafeteria. "Sorry have to run." she turn and ran while excited as Dust.

"..." she looked around before taking a book out. "Maybe I should have joined her?"

-Cafeteria-

'Where is he?' she thought looking around. 'Just where is J. A.?'

As she looked around she didn't notice a young man with brown hair, with a pair of glasses, wearing a black suit and tie, and wearing a small top hat on one side, sitting behind her.

"Why hello Blake Belladonna."

She jumped and turned with wide eyes. "Are….you….him?"

"Of course." He smiled. "I am J. A. Writer and author of the Ninja's in Love series. And you're my biggest fan are you not?"

"Yes!" she squeaked out.

"Well you're in luck, I'm here to not only sign your books but to give you a sneak peak into my next book, _New Love and Death_."

"You mean….the one where Zange and Slake become a married couple and face the final evil?!"

"Yes, although I won't toot my own horn but this is going to be the greatest book I ever created since the _Ninja and the Cat of Death_."

Blake went wide eyed hearing the first book in the series.

He reached under and pulled out a few pages. "Take a look."

She looked through the pages and found the first ten pages of the book, all in its rough draft glory. 'Oh...my DUST! I'm really holding it!'

"As you can see I'm still finishing everything up but the only problem is who the final evil is. Like should it be a Grimm based one or a corrupted hero that the heroes know. It's quite a bother you know."

"It's amazing."

J. A. smiled. "Thank you, you are too kind." he then looked at the large collection of books. "All first editions?"

"Oh yes, I went to every event."

"I see, I guess you really admire me and my world like Slake and Zange's admiration for one another." he remarked before taking a pen and started signing them.

Blake felt her heart leap while having a strange feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"So want to know a secret?"

"Huh? A secret?"

"Yes, when I wrote this series I was inspired by Beacon and the world around me. I even used real people to help create the characters personalities."

"Really?"

He nodded. "For example the first evil, the Dark Ninja Cadia is based on a man I once met. Arrogant with a hint of humility, I knew he would be a great ally for the ninjas after freeing him from the darkness. Same with Zoko the second evil and Queen of Lust or Xof the third evil and Beast of Blindness. They all come from real people." He then pointed to her latest book. "And the fourth evil, Sinda the Flame Queen is based on a woman with a very mysterious nature to her. Even I don't know what runs in her mind so I just filled in the blanks when creating her character."

"Wow."

J. A. nodded before finishing the last book as his top hat fell off. "Oh sorry this hat is always like that."

"Oh it's fine." She said while picking it up before seeing a strand of blond hair. 'Huh?'

"Oh thank you Blake." He smiled. "I owe you one."

Blake looked at the hair while very confused at why a blond hair was on a hair of a brown haired author. 'Wonder if he dyes his hair.' "Mister J. A.? Are you a blond by chance?"

He froze. "Balderdash! I am all natural brown."

"But what's with this blond strand?"

"Um….." he looked away before his hair fell off. "Oh um don't look! I'm bald!"

Blake frowned at that. She grabbed the hair and tossed it before seeing blond and went wide eyed.

"I...Um….wow is that my agent calling me? Nice to see you, goo-" he stuttered while revealing it was none other than Jaune himself.

"JAUNE?!"

"Um who is this Jaune person you are speaking of?" 'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!'

"YOU'RE J. A.?!"

Jaune gulped while sweating heavily. "Um, noooo."

She glared at him while feeling like she was bamboozled. "Don't lie. Just admit it!"

"Um...well…" he sighed. "Fine you caught me, I'm J. A."

"What?! How? When? Who?" she listed off while feeling angry.

"Since I was back at Signal, because I kind of wanted to write, I did, and Blake, look I'm sorry ok?"

"You little!"

"Ah! Blake stop! I have a reason why I used a pen name!"

She glared at him while tempted to slap him with her books.

"I…..if I didn't you guys would find out the inspiration for characters and come after me."

"..." she frowned. "What?"

"Look, all my characters came from you guys, well originally Slake came from a crush I had years ago, but in any case I was inspired by you, my team, your team, and everyone here. Heck why do you think I named the world Grecon in the book? Because I just felt like it was a perfect place, with the good and the bad things in it."

"But why the pen name?"

"...I tried once to use my name for a story, it's an old one called _The Shinobi of Light_ , but it never made it passed the editors." He sighed. "They called it trash and not suitable for anyone, even WHEN I didn't add anything smutty or full of gore! Just a good plot and characters. But that just made me devastated and very self confident."

"So….you didn't mean to keep it a secret?"

Jaune nodded. "It was just a bad experience. But Blake, even if I did tell you guys it would've mean that either Ruby or heaven forbid Nora might ask me to stop all together."

"Or worse, Weiss."

He shivered. "Yeah, that could've been worse."

"Wait you said Slake was originally a crush from your days at Signal, who was it and why was it changed?"

"Well the girl was a huntress that lived next to me but….she was taken already."

"Oh…..I'm so sorry."

"It's fine I got over it." He chuckled nervously before blushing. "And as for the new inspiration, well….I can't say."

Blake raised an eyebrow at this. "Why not?"

"You might laugh or hit me."

"I won't do either." She reassured him.

Jaune sighed before looking at her with a serious expression. "I got my inspiration from you Blake." 'Watch the face WATCH THE FACE!'

"...really?"

He nodded while bracing for a punch to the face of a full on laughing spree.

Blake looked at him in surprise before connecting the dots from her character and the scene of Slake getting proposed by Zange and blushed. 'Oh my Dust.'

"Blake, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Zange and Slake, but…." he looked away. "I just thought it was a crush but after a while, well I became more like my creation."

"You mean you…."

He nodded. "I fell for you." 'Oh god! I'm going to be laughed at! Ok I'll just run away and hide as a hermit. Yeah I'll do that-'

"I'm flattered."

"...HUH?!" He cried out while doing a double take.

"I said I'm flattered. I mean it's not everyday you have someone making a character that's part of a romantic fling."

"It's not a fling!" He growled. "I'm not that kind of person!"

"Then tell me, what is it?"

He blushed at that before saying a quote from his book. "I, Zange ninja of the night, am one of many. But my devotion to thou, Slake ninja of the sacred sword, is numerous as the stars in heaven, but deep as the bowels of the underworld. My sword and my soul is at your command, in battle and in life. I shall live and die for you, my lady."

Blake blushed and was shocked since that was from the very first chapter of the third book, _Ninja's in Love: The Lust of Destruction_. And it was something she secretly always wanted to hear in person.

Jaune blushed while feeling like a fool for saying that outloud. "So….that's what I feel. But if you don't care about that then I'll just leave."

"Wait, um….say I did go out with you, are you gonna keep pretending in front of everyone else?"

"Hypothetically, no I would just be myself." He admitted. "But since it's not a real confession on your side it's just a daydream."

Blake sighed before quoting a passage from the second book. "Zange, stop being a rats ass and give your lady a chance. I maybe a kunoichi princess but I can fight like thou. I'm the keeper of the sacred sword, Muramasa Shroud, and as long as thy live so shall I accompany you till the hands of death and evil seperate us. So rise Zange and serve me like the ninja master you are."

Jaune went wide eyed hearing that since that quote was his interpretation of how Blake might confess to him if she knew. He thought it was a crazy idea at the time but now he was shell shocked.

"That give you an answer?"

"..." he closed his opened jaw and nodded. "T-Thanks Blake...I mean Slake...I mean…"

Blake chuckled at that before leaning towards him and said. "Anytime, my ninja master." before kissing his lips.

His face turned red while jumping for joy in his head.

She smiled before moving back. "So care to have a lunch date? Say tomorrow afternoon, so we can discuss the next book."

"Um...sure." He blushed before his Zange personality kicked into his mouth. "As long as thou are here and by my side, my beautiful kunoichi princess."

'That's...that's from the new manuscript!' She blushed while not noticing that a redhead, a white head and a ginger were watching them from a pillar.

"Woah, who knew they'd get together?" whispered Nora.

"Yeah but Jaune's a smut writer?" Ruby whispered in shock. "How is that possible?"

"Ruby." Weiss whispered. "They didn't talk about smut."

"Still."

"You know." Nora smirked. "Since we now know he used us as inspiration that means we are technically famous right?"

"Technically no since he used characters similar to us."

"Well then," she chuckled. "I guess I can be wrong about this one. But who knew a book series can bring two people together."

Ruby sighed. "Oh that's so romantic. I'll get the pregnancy test."

"Huh?!"

"There's going to be kissing and smut so I just wanted to help them out."

"That's jumping ahead!" Weiss yelled before we see the two readers getting an idea.

"So Jaune, maybe we could add the final evil after this one? Like towards the end?"

"Why?"

"Because I think it would be a good forewarning." She chuckled before kissing his cheek. "And who knows, it might help with character development."

He blushed. "O-Ok." 'This might...well be better than any story.'

'Like what Slake said in the first chapter, I may be a kunoichi, but even I can't escape the womanly charm. The charm of my ninja master.' She thought with a smile as the screen turned black with a shuriken silhouette around the hole before it closed.


	80. Dark Sakura and Sakura

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Dark Sakura and Sakura

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Matou residence-

It was a stormy night as Sakura Matou tried to get some rest. Rider was busy looking for intruders and she wanted to get some sleep without delay. However there was one problem.

All she could think about was Shirou. While normally it was ok to think about her crush, it wasn't a good idea since this coupled with the storm outside would leave her very angry and pissed off in the morning. And Shinji could attest to that part.

'Shirou-senpai.' she thought rubbing her thighs together while panting. 'Oh yes, please suck there.'

And apparently she was trying to get some sexual ideas out of her mind.

-Her mind-

In her mind was a mirror like version of the real Sakura, but her hair was white and her eyes were red. She had a purple ribbon on her head. She was wearing a long black dress made of black ribbons, that are trimmed in red, and seemed to move passed her legs and encompassed the entire area like a large face, dress and legs were covered in red markings that glowed brightly. This was Dark Sakura, a representation of darkness and evil, one that was created from the experiments of the Matou family and the abuse the real one endured.

She looked on from a small blood soaked hand mirror and sighed. "Sakura Sakura, how you act so meek to our crush. Sickening." she stood up and held her hand out as magical circuits formed on her arm. "Sakura, I shall fix that."

A few black tendrils and black mud slowly formed from the hands as it formed a small ball and it shot towards the main Sakura's domain before starting to form a small doorway with Shadow Giant eyes on it.

"Now open."

It opened as Sakura walked through and looked around in confusion.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked while feeling a draft between her legs as she noticed a long bridge made of white marble and black mud going over a river of sakura petals.

"Welcome." Spoke Dark Sakura from the other side of the bridge. "My other half."

She went wide eyed while looking the dark half over. "W-W-Who are you?"

"Your dark half." She said with a smile. "And the real you."

"Real me?"

"Your emotions, your hate for your family, and the one that wants Shirou-sempai's pants."

She blushed red before noticing she was getting cold all of a sudden. "W-Why is it so cold?"

Dark Sakura chuckled. "Because you are indecent."

That's when Sakura realized she was stark naked. "A-AHHH!"

"Don't scream."

"B-But I'm naked!"

"So? It's not like anyone else would see your body." She said with a dark chuckle. "Now come over to my side of the bridge, it's nice and warm here."

She tried covering herself while slowly walking onto the bridge. She then noticed that there was a white sun and a black sun overhead as she made it towards the other side.

Dark Sakura picked her up like a princess and walked towards a dark palace of mud. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, if I did then I would hurt myself."

She blushed from the position and let her keep walking. "W-Why am I here?"

"Simple." She said while entering the palace. "To show you the right way to masturbate to our Shirou-sempai."

"...W-WHAT?!"

She chuckled while entering a throne room with a golden throne with restraints on it. "You heard me, so suck it up and let me teach you the proper way of masturbating." She set Sakura down on the throne before snapping her fingers as shackles held the girl's wrists and ankles down.

Sakura tried to struggle, but found she couldn't move.

Dark Sakura's clothes started to dissolve as her naked form appeared with mud covering her legs like stockings. "Don't resist, it's all for Shirou-sempai."

"B-B-But I can do it on myself!"

"Like masturbation?" She smirked before causing tentacles of mud to form next to her. "But unlike your crude methods of satisfaction I can do much much more. For example."

SNAP!

The tentacles wrapped around Sakura and spread her pussy and covered her breasts.

"I can make your body so excited that even this would fail to climax if you tried to replicate it with carrots or sausages."

"W-Wait! Let me go!" she spoke up with a blush feeling the tentacles around those areas.

"Nope." She said in a dark sing song voice while moving closer to her. "You'll thank me later my other self." she moved her hands across Sakura's thighs making her gasp.

"Ah!" Sakura moaned while the other Sakura moved her fingers across the stomach and wiggled around the belly button.

"Such a fine body, Shirou-senpai is missing out of such a woman like us." Dark Sakura said before using a tentacle to move across the breasts. "A shame he's looking at our sister and that swordswoman."

"AHH!" moaned Sakura while shivering as the tentacle was slimy and rubbed against her breasts. "N-No, that's not true."

"Then why is it that he talks to them and asks for their help instead of us?" She said while putting a finger in her anus. "We are just as powerful and caring yet he sees us as a student. Not worth our time, how sickening is that? But no matter, once I help with this I'll teach you the ways of the perfect woman."

Sakura squirmed while Dark Sakura slowly moved the finger back and forth in her ass while the tentacle gave her breasts a squeeze together.

She then made another tentacle appear over Sakura's mouth and changed it into a cock. "Time for some practice, open wide." she said while moving the finger on a sensitive spot in the girl's ass.

"AHH-MMMM!" she moaned while feeling the tentacle push into her mouth while she went wide eyed.

Dark Sakura mentality commanded the cock to move fast and hard in her other half's mouth while she let the other tentacles move harder on the breasts. 'What a child, a very VERY hungry child.'

'It's so big! It's stuffing my mouth!' She thought while feeling her body getting laxed from the sensation.

"Imagine Shirou-sempai doing this." Dark Sakura smirked while moving her fingers faster in the ass. "Imagine him experimenting on his little princess."

Sakura moaned while feeling very warm inside. She thought of two Shirou's doing this to her and felt her body getting warmer.

'That's it, let your body relax.' Dark Sakura thought with a smirk. 'And maybe I can make you the perfect woman for OUR Shirou-sempai.'

'Shirou-sempai~' She thought while the tentacles moved faster in her mouth and on her breasts. Her tongue moved against the tentacle without realizing it while Dark Sakura curled her finger and moved it in faster causing the meek girl to jump.

"My you're a horny princess." She cooed. "Just like me." she then caused the tentacles on her breasts to suck hard on the nipples.

"MMMMM!"

Dark Sakura smirked are that before making the tentacle in Sakura's mouth thicker. "This must be what his cock tastes like. All big and thick like a cooked rib. All seasoned with pre cum and ready for your mouth."

Sakura moaned while feeling her pussy getting wet. 'Shirou-sempai~!'

She caused the tentacles near the snatch's edge to wiggle a little near the hole. "I'm going to make sure you only cum to him, and to me my other self."

'This feels so good!' She moaned while feeling her body getting excited and ready to climax.

Dark Sakura grinned before making all the tentacles move so fast and hard that the sensation would be almost unimaginable. "Time to come! Come for Shirou-sempai!"

'SEMPAI!' She cried out as not only did she cum, but the tentacles came into her mouth and breasts as mud flowed out and tasted exactly like semen for some reason.

'She's almost ready.' The dark half thought while making a tentacle like dildo appear as it moved near Sakura's slit. "Ready for him to really fuck you?"

"Ah...ah….yes…."

She smirked while moving the tentacle into the snatch. "Then get ready for a nice, THICK, and long cock!"

"AHH! Sempai!" Sakura cried out while feeling the tentacle moving into her and making her folds wet at the same time. 'Sempai's cock….so big….'

Dark Sakura moved closer to Sakura before taking a seat on her as the tentacle moved into the womb. "See? How's it feel to have sex with sempai?"

"Ah, sempai!"

She smirked before thrusting into her up and down while making more tentacles which moved into the anus. "Sempai will love if you kiss him like a wife. Do you want to try making him see you like a wife my other self?"

"YES!"

"Then kiss your sempai." She grinned while the tentacles move up and down the holes as they got bigger and thicker with each thrust.

Sakura moaned before kissing Dark Sakura on the lips with lustful passion. 'Sempai!'

'She's going to be perfect for our sempai. But I need to up it up a little bit more.' Dark Sakura thought before making the tentacles bigger and thicker while also making her breasts produce liquid sludge. "Have some milk, sempai loves breasts remember."

She looked at the breasts before seeing her other self place both nipples in front of her mouth as she began to suck on them like a baby. 'So good.'

Dark Sakura smirked at this while thrusting harder and harder into the slit as the tentacles moved deeper into the anus. 'I might enjoy this, so will Shirou-sempai~' she then felt some teeth on her nipples. "Oh! Careful my other self, you don't want sempai to get hurt you know."

"Sorry." she muttered before sucking on them again.

She chuckled while feeling Sakura's folds tightening up. 'Such a pervert, perfect for sempai. But let's see if she can cum while sucking on my nips~?'

'So tasty.' Sakura thought before feeling all the tentacles moving faster than before. 'My body is burning up!'

"Get ready to make sempai happy." She grinned with dominance. "Make him happy with bearing his seed!"

"I want it! I want it all!" Sakura cried out with lust.

"Then take it all!" She cried out as the tentacles poured out mud into her anus and pussy as Sakura started to fill up.

"AHHH SEMPAI!"

'She's getting there, but she needs more practice before making sempai ours.' thought Dark Sakura while pulling the tentacles out as Sakura had a glazed look and panted with mud leaking out of her. "You are still a novice, but let me teach you and we shall have Shirou-sempai as our husband."

"Ah….yes….more…."

"Not now, you need to wake." Dark Sakura said with a grin. "But we shall conclude tomorrow night, and every night until you are ready."

-Real life-

Sakura blinked her eyes opened as the sun rose in the distance. 'Huh? Was that a dream?' she then noticed a wet feeling near her legs as she looked down and found her sheets covered in juices. She blushed and covered her face. 'I can't believe I did that!'

As she tried to calm down she didn't notice that from the hand mirror on her desk was Dark Sakura's face who looked very hungry.

'My other half will return, soon enough.'

(Later)

Sakura yawned before falling asleep again, only to find she was on a beach with black sand and pure red water and naked.

"Welcome back." Dark Sakura said while resting on a chair as she was naked as well and letting the black sun's rays tan her skin. "Did you miss me?"

Sakura blushed and looked away. "S-So, it was real?"

"As real as the world." She chuckled. "And why are you looking away? It's only your body."

She blushed as a chair appeared out of the sands.

"Relax, it's not like you haven't tried going to a nudist beach before." Dark Sakura smirked. "Plus today's lesson is beach related."

"Huh?"

"Sit down and I'll explain."

Sakura blinked before taking a seat. "So what's...today's lesson?"

"Simple." She said before snapping her fingers as the sand rose and turned into black haired Shirou's. "You learn how to get gangbanged by sempai."

She blushed while noting they were naked and all sporting a large dick.

"So if you're ready I'll let sempai fuck you." She said before the Shirou's moved closer to them. "Pick one and have fun."

Sakura gulped before seeing one that had the smallest cock. "Um come here please?"

"Yes princess." He said before walking towards her.

She tried to steel herself while staring at the cock and slowly poked it.

"Ma!" He groaned as the cock slowly got bigger until it was as long as a sausage. "P-Princess."

'So….big!' she dropped her mouth. "W-W-Will this be alright….me?"

"Yes, you are beautiful after all." He blushed while moving closer. "A real princess."

"Come on you two." Dark Sakura called out while already licking five Shirou's cocks. "Just get started already!"

Sakura gulped before grabbing the cock and started to slowly rub it with her hands.

The Shirou groaned as three more walked toward and placed their cocks near her face.

"For your taste buds princess." All three said in unison.

Sakura blushed red as the cocks were poking her cheeks and nose. She opened her mouth and slowly licked one while trying to rub two at the same time.

Dark Sakura smirked while taking five cocks and sucked on two while letting the other three tit fuck her breasts. 'This is perfect, plus this makes us so horny~'

With Sakura she was feeling the cocks getting harder as more Shirou's began to move closer to her with cocks erected. 'So big, but there's so many. I can't take all of them.'

"Princess, take us." They all said in unison while Sakura felt her snatch getting wet.

She tried licking as many dicks as she could while rubbing two before one of them pushed his dick into her mouth. "Mmm!"

The others started to move on top of her while two placed their cocks into her snatch. The others began to rub their cocks in between her breasts.

"Princess, your pussy is so hot!"

"Princess you're so cute!"

"We love you princess!"

'This is…..AMAZING!' Sakura thought while flattered by the comments. 'I want sempai's cocks!'

"Good girl, you're getting into it now." Dark Sakura said while letting four Shirou's plow her pussy. "Now just let it all loose for sempai~"

"Princess, let us pleasure you." spoke one before moving his dick in and out of Sakura's pussy.

"Mmmmmmm!" She moaned while letting her lust consume her while letting the dicks thrust all over her body. 'I don't want this to end!'

"Princess! Your mouth is amazing!"

"Your pussy is amazing!"

"I love you!"

"We love you princess!" They all cried out as Dark Sakura started to move up as they carried her and thrusted into her anus.

"Ah, good sempai's, now my mouth~"

One stuffed her mouth while both girls moaned from the treatment.

As time went on both felt their pussys getting wetter and their folds tightening around the cocks.

"Princess! We are about to cum!" All cried out with a loud moan.

'Give it to me!' Both thought at the same time as sperm poured onto them, into their mouths, into their anus, and into their pussies as the cum started to fill them up and made each one moan so loudly it sounded like a hungry crocodile.

"Ahh Princess!" They cried out while each one poured more sperm out of their cocks.

'I'm gonna pop!' thought Sakura feeling her holes get filled with her starting to gag of the sperm in her mouth.

As the Shirou's finished cumming they all fainted into the sands before turning back into sand.

"Ah…."

"Ah….good….job my….other self….." Dark Sakura panted. "You...did….pretty good…."

"Ah….thanks…."

"But….you still have….a long way….to go."

Sakura coughed some of the sperm up while seeing her vision getting blurry.

"Tomorrow it's….underwater…..fucking…"

-Real life-

She woke up and noticed she was on the ground while her rug was covered in juices. 'Not again!' she sat up and noticed it was getting close to school starting. 'Oh no! If this keeps up….ahh! I'll never get into the same college as Shirou-sempai!'

She rushed to get her stuff and bolted from her house.

All the while Dark Sakura was watching in her head. "Looks like I have to change the schedule, mmm, maybe weekends and holidays? Mmm, I'll just get to that when I get to it."

(Later)

We find ourselves in Sakura's mind as both girls were busy having tea. Tea with sperm in it that is.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Dark Sakura.

"A little."

"I'm glad." She chuckled. "That means you're almost ready to get Shirou-sempai."

"But, aren't some of the things you've shown me a little….much?"

"Like what?" She smirked while knowing the answer.

"The time you made sempai half dragon and fill me over and over and over."

"That was just for fun." She chuckled. "Plus our sempai might be big in that department."

"And the time you made sempai a girl with breasts the size of boulders and overflowing with milk?"

"I got excited, plus it was fun drinking his milk."

"And then there was the time you had him fuck us while Rin watched."

"That one was because I don't like her, good sister, but she and that Saber class girl should know that WE are the only ones for Shirou-sempai."

"And what about the time you made us sumos and tried to squish sempai!?"

"...well ok you got me there. I kind of got carried away." Dark Sakura blushed. "But didn't my methods help you out in the long run?"

"Well…..maybe a little."

"See." She smiled while drinking her tea. "And once we get the last parts of your training done we can test it on the real sempai."

"What's the final test?"

She smirked while getting up and caused her clothes to disintegrate. "To fuck little 'ol me."

"What?"

She grinned as two massive cocks the size of anacondas appeared on both of them. "You fuck me and I fuck you, that way you can get some confidence in sex."

"W-What?!" she blushed brighter than the other times.

Dark Sakura moved closer to her while pushing her against a wall. "Come on now, it's not like you're going to lose your virginity from your other self. That would break the entire point of our lessons."

She blushed crimson as the felt the cocks move on their own and moved towards each other's slits.

"And if you want, I could try and knock you up so you'll know what it'll be like to carry sempai's child."

"...really?"

"Yep, and you can do me as well. That way we can both carry sempai's babies."

She looked at the dicks and gulped. "Well….alright."

"Good." Dark Sakura grinned as the cocks penetrated each other's pussys. "Let's begin, and no hesitations."

"Mmmm!" moaned Sakura feeling the girth push into her. 'It's bigger than the others!'

'Mmm, this feel perfect.' She thought as she made both cocks thrust long and hard in each other's folds. "Don't just be a stiff, thrust!"

Sakura nodded and tried thrusting as fast as her dark self. Each time they thrusted they felt each other's wombs getting hit by the thick tips.

'Oh yes, we are perfect for this!' Dark Sakura moaned while Sakura felt horny all of a sudden. "My other self, bite my neck~"

She complied knowing it was both their weak spots. When she did they both moaned while a surge of pleasure went down their backs.

They then felt their cocks getting thicker and harder inside their own folds. They cried out while moving their hips faster.

"Will sempai like me now?"

"Yes, even if you are a perverted princess with a million babies." Dark Sakura moaned while thrusting at the same rhythm as Sakura. "And trust me right now that's what we are going to get!"

Sakura moaned as the cocks started to twitch violently. "S-Something's happening!"

"That, ah, means we are about to cum." She moaned. "Get ready to bloat with a billion sperm!"

"It's happening!"

"Ahh!" Both cried out while their stomachs got so big that they looked like nine month bellies plus ten years extra as they cried out in ecstasy.

'IT'S SO HOT!'

'MORE WE WANT MORE!'

After a LONG LONG while the sperm stopped as they were now feeling very bloated and sleepy from all the sperm at once.

"Oh….god….."

"So...much….babies…."

(Later)

"My other self." Dark Sakura said while fixed and back to normal. "You succeeded in all my tests. I have nothing left to teach you."

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"Nope, you can now go and get our sempai." she smiled. "And don't hold anything back."

"Ok." She smiled before giving her a hug. "Thank you so much."

She felt her heart beat at that while returning the hug. "Anytime, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You give him lots of babies. Oh and let Rider be the godmother."

She blushed, but managed a nod.

"Then go." Dark Sakura smiled while opening a door. "And get our man."

She walked over and passed it before it shut behind her.

Dark Sakura smirked before looking around her and started creating statues of her other self. "The lessons may be over."

KABOOM!

A large statue of both her and Sakura fucking with Shirou appeared in the center of the area.

"But my lust for both of you will never end." She smirked before laughing like an insane woman. "Ah ahaahaha **AHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA!** "

-Real world-

Sakura groaned as she got up and yawned. 'Shirou-sempai, my other self, thank you so much.'

She made sure she looked fine before heading out to go to Shirou's home. As she made it to the estate she steeled herself and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Saber asked while Shirou walked out along with Taiga. "What is it Sakura?"

"I came to talk to Shirou, alone."

The two girls blinked at that before walking back inside leaving Shirou alone at the door.

"Sakura? What's going on?"

"Sempai, could you and me go somewhere, by ourselves?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Please sempai, follow me."

(A while later)

"Um Sakura? Why are we in the storage closet?"

She started to undo the top part of her uniform with a smile. "Don't worry sempai, let me make it all clear~"

He blushed red at this. "S-Sakura!"

"Calm down, I'm only showing you my feelings for you sempai~" she locked the door as the camera panned away and loud moaning was heard from inside.

All the while Dark Sakura was masturbating to the entire thing as the screen turned black. "Oh sempai! More! More!"


	81. Benedetta and Ben

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Benedetta and Ben

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ben was at the local lake side as Gwen and Kevin were there as well to relax and take in some sun. They figured with the week being calm, they came here to get some vacation time.

"Hey watch this!" Ben called out before jumping in.

SPLASH!

"Ow!"

And landed on his belly after a nasty belly flop gone wrong.

"Way to go Tennyson, I'll give you a full score." called Kevin with a chuckle.

"Not funny." He frowned while Gwen slapped his head, but didn't hide her chuckle. "You too Gwen?!"

"Well you're the one who didn't see the water in time, maybe look before you jump."

He stuck his tongue out at that.

(Under the water)

Deep in the water was a figure that was moving fast in the cold abyss.

The figure was a tall Amazonian woman with four webbed legs and a long tail with a fin at the end. She has blue eyes, with the upper part of her body is dark cyan, while the lower part is olive, a massive ass, large F cup breasts, long dark cyan hair that reached down to her ass. She had six gills on her neck which opened and closed a little. Near her cheeks were two small tentacles that reached to her chest.

She looked around while spotting a school of fish and swam over before the tentacles lashed out and reached in the group before grabbing several with each.

Just behind her were two smaller versions of the female, but one was a boy with short hair while the other was a female with longer hair that reached to her back.

The female swam back to them and gave them the fish while each showed off their golden teeth that looked like a human's near the back and shark like in the front. "Eat up children."

"Yes mama." They said before consuming the fish in a few gulps.

SPLASH!

They turned and saw that a human just made a splash right next to them, but this one looked like trouble, especially with his black hair and sleezy eyes.

The human looked around before going wide eyed.

(Back above the surface)

"Kevin." Gwen sighed while taking some sun. "Why did you have to just jump in like that?"

"Guys! There's something weird in this lake." he spoke swimming over and getting out as fast as he could. "I saw some lady and kids, but, they weren't human."

Gwen looked confused as Ben walked over and noticed Kevin's bite marks. "Are you sure it's not a fish or snake?"

"Do these look like a fish!" he spoke pointing at the marks.

"Maybe it's a carp?"

"Tennyson."

"Jeez, no need to act like a butt." Ben said while noticing some tentacles rising up to grab a bird that was flying on the surface of the water. "Woah!"

"See! That's not normal!"

"Reminds me of the Krakken." Gwen pointed out.

"Um what? Am I hearing things correctly?" Kevin asked confused. "You saw a giant squid?"

"Well it had tentacles, but it wasn't a squid." replied Ben as the tentacles went back under. "But it was way bigger, much bigger than those tentacles."

"Maybe it was one of it's babies." spoke Gwen.

"Maybe, but they would have gotten bigger since that summer."

That was when the tentacles appeared again, but followed by four smaller ones as they grabbed some ducks.

"Um how big was that one again?" Asked Kevin confused.

"Like as big as a small airplane."

"...you're joking right?"

"No, and this was when me and Gwen were kids."

"Oh." He said as the tentacles reseeded onto the water as some bubbles appeared near the shore.

"Looks like they're coming up for air." spoke Gwen as her hands were covered in mana and Kevin absorbed the rock near them while Ben fiddled with the watch.

A head popped out as a woman's head appeared along with two children's heads. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...are you trying to poach us?" The older female asked with a small glare.

"Uh…..no." spoke Ben who was as confused as his cousin.

She looked at them before the boy said.

"Dad?"

Along with the girl.

"Dad? Is that you?"

Kevin and Ben looked around before pointing at themselves confused.

"Dad." Both kids said pointing to Ben. "Dad."

"First with a Necrofriggian now this? Are you sure you're not a real mommy?" Kevin asked with a slight tease at the end.

"Kevin!" He blushed as the kids ran onto dry land and hugged him tight.

"Dad!"

"We missed you!"

"Why didn't you come visit?"

"Did you fight with mom?"

"Please tell us dad!"

"Please?"

"Uh….um….Gwen, a little help?"

She sighed before looking at the woman. "Can you please explain why your kids are on my cousin?"

"Because they imprinted on him while in the egg." She chuckled while getting out of the water. "And they haven't seen their dad in like five years."

That's when they went wide eyed seeing her chest with Gwen covering her eyes, Ben looking away with a blush, and Kevin too stunned to look away.

"So my kids are just anxious to see their dad and savior." She chuckled before cocking her head. "What's wrong with you three?"

"Y-You're naked." spoke Ben.

"So?"

"Dad, you're silly." The girl giggled.

"Yeah, we are always naked." The boy chuckled with a almost Ben like grin.

"Just who are you?!" Kevin yelled while shaking his head.

The woman looked at him before looking at Ben. "I don't recall this human, is he one of yours?"

"Yeah he's a friend, but he has a point, who are you?" asked Gwen.

"You don't remember?" She said a little hurt. "Really, you two saved my little ones and I nearly ate their dad when he was holding them in his hands."

"What?"

She sighed. "You may not know this but we weren't always like this."

"Yeah!"

"It was a strange creature with goo in its hands!"

"The kids are trying to say that some creature made of green goo and had a strange floating thing left an canister in the lake we used to live in five years ago. And it was just as you two left with that wrinkly looking guy."

"Yeah the one with flowers on it!"

"And sounded like a hungry stomach."

Both blinked before going wide eyed. 'THIS is the Krakken?!'

"So a Polymorph did what to you?" Kevin asked before getting pulled away by Ben and Gwen. "Hey! What the heck?!"

"Kevin, that's the Krakken!" Gwen whispered with shock in her tone.

"...what?"

"The skin, tentacles, and the fact she knows both us, it all adds up. That canister must have mutated them and made all of them human, and her kids think I'm their dad." whispered Ben.

"Makes sense, Polymorphs sometimes go to Vulpin to get some of the sludge for their spaceships." Kevin said like it was nothing. "I mean it helps since the stuff is worse than nuclear waste, but more effective for space fuel."

"But isn't that illegal?" Ben asked confused.

"Not if you're not caught."

"Well shouldn't we get them to a doctor?" asked Gwen.

"Not a good idea." Kevin said. "We don't know what was used to turn them into this, and even if we knew what it was the surface of Vulpin is so toxic that it's basically a dump for dangerous material. Only Vulpimancers and some species with toxic resistance can safely survive on that planet. That and who would be insane enough to take ANYTHING off that planet, except smugglers and garbage men that is?"

The kids moved towards Ben and looked at him.

"Dad?"

"Do you hate us?"

"What?"

"Do you hate us?" Both asked at the same time.

"Again what?" Ben asked confused as the woman walked towards them.

"Don't mind them, they just think you abandoned us. But you had other things to do. Plus you couldn't live underwater." She chuckled while patting her kid's heads.

"But mom."

"It's true."

"Dad left us." Both said sadly.

"Uh, can I talk to you?" he asked the Krakken.

She blinked before looking at her kids. "Aqua, Triton, please go and play with your aunt."

"Ok." Both said before looking at Gwen and walked towards her.

"So what's this about?"

"This….is a lot to take in. I mean if they think I'm their dad, what do I do? I was just a kid when they were eggs, and I'm not even done with highschool."

"It's strange like that." She admitted. "But they do admire you, even if it was from the imprinting and me telling them about you before bed." she then sat down on the sand. "I mean we've been all over the country looking for food and meeting you here, well they were happy to see you again."

"Wait, you've been traveling around? Isn't that risky?"

"Not when we use local rivers, lakes and the occasional ocean currents." She pointed out. "The point is we just wanted to find you, so I can repay you for saving my kids, and to let them see their dad."

Ben blinked. "Repay me? But I did that because it was the right thing."

"Even still you should be repaid in full."

"Well…..alright, but only because I have a feeling you won't take no for an answer, right?"

She nodded.

"Just what is it exactly?"

"A mate, me to be exact." She smiled.

"W-What?" he blushed.

"Yep." She grinned while putting him in a headlock. "I may not look like it but I'm one for being a mate to you. After all you became quite a fine human, not Krakken fine, but fine either way."

He blushed again as Aqua and Triton looked at Gwen and Kevin.

"Are you mates?"

"Did you do it?"

"Do you have eggs?"

"Can we watch you?"

"Please aunty?"

"Please?"

Both blushed while Gwen shook her head. "No, we're just a couple, and aren't you a little young to be asking that kinda stuff?"

"No."

"We know about sex."

"It's in our memories."

"And you look nice aunty." Both said with a smile. "Even if the mate is shady like that mean poacher."

"Hey, I'm not shady." Kevin frowned.

"..."

"..."

"I kind of have to agree with them. You sometimes act shady when working on your car."

"Aw come on, you too?"

"Just saying Kevin."

He grumbled as Aqua and Triton giggled at him before seeing their mom walk back with Ben.

"Kids, we are moving with dad." She smiled. "And he's ok with me being his mate."

"Yay!"

"Dads going to mate with mom!"

Ben groaned. "No I'm not, I'm not ready for that."

Both looked confused. "Why dad?"

'Because I'm not ready to have another kid, and it would make more sense to get to know you two first."

"Oh."

"So you want us to mate with us?" Aqua asked very confused.

"What no! That's not what I meant!"

"Sorry dad."

He groaned. 'I don't need a picture like that.'

"So can we play?" Both asked with cute eyes.

"Fine, but no eating anyone."

"We eat fish, not people, except annoying poachers." They said before jumping into the water.

"Where are they going?" asked Gwen.

"The bottom of the lake." The woman chuckled. "They love playing in the mud and chasing fish."

"So what is your name anyway?" Asked Kevin. "Besides Krakken."

"Well I thought Benedetta would work out just fine." She smiled. "Plus it makes me like my mate, name wise I mean."

Ben blushed while seeing Kevin resisting the urge to say something.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked with a raised eye. "What are you laughing about?"

"N-Nothing." he snickered.

"Kevin."

"Really nothing."

"Tell me or no..." she said before whispering into his ear something that made him pale. "Got it?"

"Alright alright, I was just thinking on them getting matching t-shirts if their names are gonna sound the same."

Ben blushed while Benedetta looked confused.

"So you're not laughing that I picked it out because I liked my mates name?"

Kevin burst out laughing as Ben groaned in embarrassment.

"Saw that coming."

"It could be worse." Gwen chuckled. "She could have given you a hug."

Benedetta's eyes widened before hugging him tight. "There, the first of many to the hero of my kids."

Ben blushed while feeling the chest against his face. 'This is….going to be a LONG summer!'


	82. Nepita and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Nepita and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Troll in the dungeon!" Called the teacher running in the hall before stopping. "Thought you needed to know." Before falling down and fainting. It took five seconds before the entire great hall erupted into complete chaos.

"Calm down, everyone calm down!" Dumbledore called, trying to regain control. He sent a spark up which caught their attention and walked out. "Follow your head of houses back while me and the teachers handle this."

"Harry, I can't believe there's a troll in the dungeon." Ron whispered as Percy began to lead the first years out of the hall.

"You said it, who knows what-wait, Hermione's still in the girls bathroom!" He spoke in horror.

"Oh yeah, you're right...well, she will be remembered, let's keep going." He said as Harry stopped.

"Ron she's our friend! We have to help her."

"Fine, let's go, the troll's in the dungeon, it's not like it'll head to the bathrooms." He said as they snuck away from the group.

With said troll, it actually resembled slightly different than a usual troll. It seemed feminine with a humanoid face, a sharp tooth sticking out from the upper lip and wore a brown vest of sort with her breasts visible and with large feet with grayish green skin and with pointed ears with a club being dragged behind her. As she stumbled down the hall she began to hear a sound coming from a room ahead of her. Now curious, she began to to shuffle towards it.

When she reached it she slowly entered while noting a small girl with brown hair coming out of the stall rubbing her eyes before slowly looking up at her face. She stood still for a second before screaming as loud as she could in fear, startling the troll. This of course made the troll angry and lift her club up as the tiny girl ran back into the stall. She smashed the stall right as the girl crawled into the next one, angering and confusing her when she didn't see her bloody remains before seeing the small girls foot slide into the next stall.

Hermione crawled as fast as she could while hearing another stall break and felt fear grip her before all of them were broke in one swing and looked at the growling troll. "H-Help, anyone, please, help me!" She screamed as the troll raised her club angrily, preparing to bring it down on her.

"Hermione!" Called Harry as he and Ron entered, catching the troll off guard with annoyance. "Are you alright?" He asked as she crawled towards them as the troll was distracted.

"Now that you're here, yeah." She said as the troll began to grumble and raise her club and slowly approach them. She moved behind the boys while Ron held his wand up.

"Don't worry, I read a new spell that I think might work." He said as he began to move his wand. "Amorous Acurim!" He said as a pink stream of magic shot out at her, hitting her head, making her stop and stumble back. "Yes, I got her!"

"Wait, what was the first part of that?" Asked Hermione.

"Amorous, why, it means to hurt, right?" He asked as she groaned as the troll began to shake her head.

"No you dimwit!"

"Uh guys? We might wanna run." Harry said as the troll began to look over them before her eyes stopped on Harry.

"What does it mean then?"

"It means love, affection, the exact opposite you red headed fool!" She said as the troll began to get even closer.

"We should really go guys, like now!" Spoke Harry before the troll reached out and grabbed him before picking him up.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione called at once as they saw their friend lifted into the air so he was face to face with the troll.

He gulped while the troll looked him over. "Uh….hello." He said as the troll began to smile as she stared at him. 'Oh god, is she imagining eating me?'

"Harry, don't make any sudden movements." Hermione said as she began to slowly bring out her wand. "Don't do anything rash, ok?"

"Trying not to." He whispered while the troll smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll save you Harry." Ron said as he started to raise his wand.

The troll noticed and growled while raising her club up.

"Ron, stop it, you'll get both us and Harry killed!" Hermione hissed as she grabbed his wand and pulled it away from him, making the troll calm down.

She looked at Harry and moved him closer before rubbing her head against his body.

"Hermione, what is she doing?" He called back nervously as she began to make a sound that was similar to humming.

"I think Ron's spell just made her like you." She said as the troll kept rubbing her face against his.

"L-Like me? How?"

"A big crush is what I mean."

"I-I get that, but I mean how did his spell make her like me?" He asked as she began to walk away from Ron and Hermione and sat down in a corner facing away from them. 'Uh, hi miss troll." He said nervously. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but could you put me down please?"

She grunted and shook her head before rubbing against him again.

'Well, I guess it could be worse, right now she's just rubbing her head against me.'

That's when the teachers entered and were confused while Snape however glared at the two students in sight. "What are you two doing here, there is a bloody mountain troll in that corner." He said, making them gulp and look nervous.

"Well it's a pretty funny story." Started Ron.

"Then please, amuse us." Mcgonagle said as she pointed her wand at the troll before spotting Harry's hair. "What in the…"

"Ron here made the troll like Harry." Hermione spoke up.

"He did what?!" Snape shouted, alerting the troll to their presence.

She growled and stood up while holding Harry in one hand and her club in the other.

"Damn it, everyone back up, don't let her hit you!" Mcgonagall said as she began to back up.

"Woah!" Spoke Harry while looking at her. "Could you not do that?"

She grumbled as she held him closer to herself, pressing his head against one of her breasts.

He blushed while Mcgonagall covered Ron and Hermione's eyes and the other teachers readied their wands.

"Wait, stop, she acts violent when she sees wands!" Hermione said as Dumbledore entered the bathroom.

Said headmaster saw Harry in the troll's grasp and frowned. "This is quite the conundrum."

"Yes, the Weasley used some sort of spell to make the troll fall for young Potter, we're just lucky this one is a juvenile and not a full grown one." Mcgonagall said.

"We'll have to knock it out." Spoke Snape.

"Well, it is the only way." He said as he raised his wand and powered up a spell.

The troll snarled and raised her club back up. But before she could hit anyone he Dumbledore sent a blue bolt of magic at her, hitting her and making her sleepy. She stumbled and swayed before dropping down with her grip on Harry slacking.

"Thanks, she was really affectionate." He said as he tried to get out of her grasp. But when he almost did he felt the grip stay and she gave a low growl even as she dozed off. "Oh come on!" He said as Ron came forward and grabbed his arms and began to pull.

She grunted and slowly let go before glaring at Ron as she passed out.

"Anyone besides me terrified that she glared at me?" He asked as he backed away from her.

"No." Spoke Snape being blunt. "Just what were you three doing down here anyway?"

"Well, um uh….you see…." Ron started before Hermione interrupted.

"I thought I could fight the troll, and they came to help me, it's all my fault."

"Miss Granger, I'm disappointed you would do something foolish." spoke Mcgonagall.

"I'm sorry….so...what's going to happen to her?" She asked as she pointed at the sleeping troll.

"She will be put back in her room." Spoke Dumbledore.

"Her room? She was already in the castle?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Not quite, simply a small cottage near the forbidden forest." He quickly said.

"Like Hagrid? How come we never saw her before then?" Ron asked in confusion. "And why does she have a hut near the forest here?"

"Do not ask foolish questions or I will start taking points." Warned Snape.

"Actually I'm wondering the same thing, why is a juvenile troll living in hogwarts grounds? Does she have a name?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Her name is Nepita." Spoke Dumbledore.

"Ok, and why is Nepita here Dumbledore?" Harry asked curiously as Hagrid walked in.

"There she is, what are you doing here missy, you know you can't go into the castle." He scolded as he picked up the troll easily.

"Hagrid, if you would be so kind as to bring her back to her dwelling." Spoke the headmaster.

"Sure, I'll also give her a talking to, me daughter knows she broke the rules, I'll punish her."

"Wait, SHE's your daughter?" Spoke Hermione with wide eyes.

"Yes, didn't I tell you?" He asked as he began to walk past them with her.

'Bloody hell.'

"Come by later tomorrow and I'll tell you about her, her hut's relatively close to mine." He said before leaving.

"You three, back to your dorms." Frowned Mcgonagall.

"Y-yes professor." They said as they turned and left the destroyed bathroom.

(Later)

Nepita was awake in her 'hut', or to be more precise, cell which could hold her and huffed while sitting down and looking at the ground.

"Nepita, you awake, daddy's here with supper." Hagrid called as he knocked on the front door.

She gave a growl as it opened and Hagrid came in with a dead cow carcass which did look good.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" He asked as he dropped the cow carcass in front of her.

She made a low grumble while taking it and bit into it with hunger.

"Now then, why did you go into the castle, you know you can't go in there, that was our deal, remember?" He said with a frown.

She let out a growl while shaking her head and kept eating.

"Someone just let you in? What'd they look like?"

She grunted again while pointing at her head.

"You didn't see them, but they were wearing some kind of hat or turban?" He asked in confusion.

She nodded while gnawing on a leg.

"But the only one who's got that is….Quirrell." He went wide eyed.

She nodded again before pointing behind her towards the castle.

"Wait, why do you want to go back to the castle now? You were never interested in it before, so why are you so obsessed now? Even on break when you were allowed free range of the grounds you weren't interested." Hagrid asked in confusion.

She grabbed her club and pointed at a crudely made lightning bolt shape in the wall.

"Wait, you want to see harry? But he's a student, you're not allowed to see him." Hagrid said as she frowned.

She stood up and growled while slamming her club against the floors in anger.

"Hey, don't you give me that attitude young lady, you know it's against the rules, besides, you can't just go into the castle, you aren't a student." He said with a frown as he crossed his arms.

She let out a cry while making a large crater in the center of the floor.

"Come on, don't cry, look, look, Harry and his friends are coming to my hut later, I could bring them over so you could visit, and I guess I could talk to the headmaster, ok? Just calm down." He said, trying to please his troll daughter.

She slowly stopped swinging her club and calmed down.

"Good, good, now you stay here, I'll go talk to the headmaster, classes are still going on for a few hours, so wait here, ok?"

She gave a huff and nodded as he left.

(Later)

"Dumbledore, I need to talk to you." Hagrid said as he entered the office.

"What's on your mind Hagrid?"

"Well, many things, one is that someone let my daughter into the castle, and it was Quirrell!" He said with a frown.

"Professor Quirrell? Why on earth would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, but my daughter said the person who let her out was wearing a turban, and he was the only one not at dinner."

"Hmmm, this is something I'll have to look into, but what else did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's about Nepita and Harry, she really wants to see him again, and once her mind is set on something she'll do anything to get it."

"Did you explain why she's not allowed in the castle?"

"Yes, but she's still determined to see him, so I was wondering...why not?"

"Hagrid, while I understand letting her do it, if she sees him again it would have to be outside the castle to keep from any of the students getting worried or panic."

"Well, then why not give her a room in the castle? I never did like her sleeping in that cage she's forced in, and in all the years she's been here she's never hurt anyone. Think of it as a bodyguard for Harry."

"Hmmm, actually, I might have another idea." Remarked Dumbledore. "I'll have Harry come here to explain it."

"Ok, sounds good to me, I'll wait here for him with ya." Hagrid said, curious what Dumbledore's idea was.

(Later)

"Um, Dumbledore, I was told to come here, am I in trouble?" Harry asked as he entered the office.

"Not at all Harry, sit down and I'll explain it all."

"Explain what?" He asked as he sat down.

"Do you recall Hagrid's daughter last night?"

"Yes, the troll?" He asked as he shuddered a bit. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it seems she's been feeling a little lonely. And I was thinking, you two got on the wrong foot, so what do you think on the idea of being her roommate for some time?"

"R-R-Roommate?! Why?" He asked in confusion.

"To try and see that while some creatures can be dangerous, she's actually quite docile and nice. That and it never hurts to make friends outside your species."

"Well...where would she stay?" He asked, not wanting to answer the question.

"Her hut outside the castle, it would still be protected of course."

"And I would sleep there with her?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"Um, why though, wouldn't it take longer for me to get to the castle?" He asked curiously.

"Not necessarily, I can easily make a rune that would work like the floo network, all you'd need to do is stand on it and it would transport you to the other one in the castle, in a room only you could access so no one else could tamper or use it unless it was me or one of the staff in an emergency."

"Ok….well, sure I guess, I will be her roommate." He said reluctantly.

"Excellent, she'll be quite happy to hear that." He said with a smile. "The house elves should be done moving your stuff to her hut, you can head there now if you wish." He said with a smile.

"Thank you headmaster."

"My pleasure, now get going, your room mate is probably eager to see you again."

(Later)

"Well, this is the place." He said as he stood outside the hut. He walked up to the door and tried knocking as hard as he could. "Um, hello? It's me, Harry, I was told I'm going to be your new roommate?" He said before the door swung open and a large hand lashed out and grabbed him. "AHHH!" He screamed as he was dragged into the hut, the door slamming shut behind him.

It was dark inside, save a small light while he came face to face with the smiling troll.

"C-could you please set me down?" He asked as he tried to get out of her grip.

She gave a small huff while rubbing her head against him.

"I'm going to take that as a no, right?" He asked with a groan. 'At least she isn't swinging her club around.' He thought as he tried to pull himself away from her only to get a growl in response. "Look, I have homework I need to do, so can you please let me go?"

She pouted, but complied and set him down.

"Thanks." He said as he looked around and saw his book bag next to a small desk and a large bed. He walked over and sat down before digging his homework out. As he did his homework Nepita sat down behind him and stared at him impatiently, tapping her large finger on her club.

'I hope this doesn't become common.' He thought as he tried to finish his homework quickly, not wanting to deal with an upset troll. Thinking quickly he cleared his throat. "Um, lovely place you have here."

She grunted in reply with a small smile as she kept watching him intensly.

'Well, I think that made her happy.' He thought while answering some of the blanks on the scroll. As he began to near the end of the scroll she began to get impatient again and began to poke the back of his chair softly. "What is it?"

She crooned softly as she looked at him with big eyes and gestured towards the bed.

"What? No, I still have work to do, you can go to sleep if you want too." He said as he looked around. 'Wait, why is there only one large bed in here? Shouldn't there be a smaller one for me?'

She groaned while tapping her fingers on the ground.

"Sorry, but until I finish this I can't go anywhere else." He said as he finished up the last couple of questions. "Alright, now I'm done." He said as she crooned happily before picking him up and hugging him happily. He groaned feeling himself get mushed against her chest and felt embarrassed for some reason. "Come on, why are you so clingy, shouldn't the spell have worn off or something?" He groaned as she walked towards the bed and layed down on it with him.

She curled up while rubbing his head and making herself comfy.

"H-hey, shouldn't I be in my own bed?" He asked as he tried to get out of her grasp and climb out of the bed, only for her to hold him tighter and growl. 'Then again, I don't think she's willing to let go.' He thought as the light turned off. "Well...goodnight then."

She groaned while closing her eyes.

(Later)

Harry groaned as the light in the hut turned on, making him try to bury his head into his soft pillow before realizing he could hear a heartbeat from it. He blinked and slowly looked before blushing and jumped remembering his position. "S-Sorry about that Nepita, I didn't mean to." He said with a blush to the sleepy troll who wrapped her arm around him and brought him back towards her like a teddy bear. "Um, can you let go? I need to get ready for class."

She groaned and shook her head no before getting an idea and grinning. She sat up and held him in her arms and looked at him with a smile.

"Um….why are you smiling like that?" He asked as she began to bring him towards her as she puckered her lips together. His face turned red before her lips met his face and started kissing him. Due to the size difference her lips covered most of his face, making him blush more. 'W-W-Why is she doing this?!'

She grumbled with joy before pulling him back with his face looking wet.

"W-W-What was that about?" He asked as she set him down with a smile. "Why'd you...kiss me?"

She grumbled as she waved him goodbye and puckered her lips again.

"You were...kissing me goodbye? Is this going to happen every day?!"

She nodded.

"How am I going to survive having you as a roommate?" He groaned as he grabbed his bag before using the rune that was on the floor in the corner to leave the room.


	83. Sadie-Mae and Shaggy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Sadie-Mae and Shaggy

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So like, this the place, it looks kind of...spooky." Said Shaggy nervously as he and Scooby pulled up to an old mansion that looked like it was falling apart.

"Reah, reepy." Gulped Scooby while Scrappy though didn't seem to think so.

"Nah, I don't think so, I bet it's really nice inside, let's go in!" He said as Shaggy pulled the car in a bit more before they heard one of the tires pop.

"Like, that isn't good, just go in ahead of me, I'll like, fix it in case we gotta get out of here pronto." Shaggy said as he turned off the car.

"You heard him uncle Scooby, let's go." Spoke Scrappy before opening the door and started dragging his uncle out.

"Rappy, noo!" He cried as the small dog dragged his uncle into the mansion as Shaggy got out.

"Like, I hope we have a spare in back." Muttered Shaggy going to the back and opened the doors while looking around for a tire. "Like, come on, I know we have one, don't tell me we're stuck here!" He grumbled as he kept looking, not realizing he was being watched.

"Oooh, who's that good lookin' fella?" Muttered the person with interest. "And why is he at the old Beauregard mansion, ain't nobody lived there in years except that old guy...is he the new owner?"

Shaggy sighed and rubbed his head. "Great, like, we're stuck here till morning." He gulped. "I really hope this doesn't turn out like the other times." He said as he began to walk towards the front entrance of the mansion.

"Maybe ah should talk to him and get some answers before mah brother starts shootin' all willy nilly at him." They started walking over and tapped Shaggy on the shoulder before he jumped with a scream as they giggled. "Don't be afraid, I ain't gonna bite ya."

"L-Like, who are you?" He asked as he stared at the figure before blushing lightly. She was sporting short blonde hair in twin pigtails, a small red top that had patches sewn onto it and blue blue short shorts.

"Hi ya'll, my name's Sadie-Mae Scroggins, ah just live right on over there." She pointed to a house a few feet away with an old pickup truck and fence in need of some work. "I saw ya'll pullin' up to the old Beauregard mansion, are you one too handsome?" She asked with a smile.

He gulped and cleared his throat. "Like, I wouldn't exactly call myself one, I just inherited it from my uncle."

"Well, if he's your uncle then you is a genuine Beauregard handsome, so make sure to look out for mah brother, he's obsessed with the old family feud." She giggled, making him gulp.

"L-Like, what feud?" He asked with dread.

"Oh, nuttin too big, just an old feud none of us can remember how it started, but now he tries to kill any Beauregard he finds, but I won't let him kill you handsome." She winked. "So ah take it you're movin' in? Need a little hand?"

"Well uh, like, I don't think I'm staying, once I get a new tire for my car, me and Scooby and Scrappy are out of here, we're just inspecting the property." He said nervously, making her frown.

"Well that sure does stink, ah was feelin' awfully lonely without some company." She pouted while leaning against him with a smile. "Care to keep little ol' me company?"

"Um, well uh, I uh...like, would you like to come in?" He asked with a large blush.

"Sure thing handsome." She held his arm. "Lead the way."

"O-Ok." He said as he walked her towards the front door. "Like, I haven't seen the inside of the house yet though, so like, I don't think I'll give a good tour." He pushed the door open which slowly creaked open and made him gulp nervously. "Like, Scooby, Scrappy, where are you guys?" He called as they entered the house.

"Up here Shaggy!" Called Scrappy. "You should check out the rooms, they're really swell!"

"You heard him, let go check out dem fancy rooms!" Sadie-Mae said with a smile as she led Shaggy up the creaking stairs.

He gulped while letting her drag him and tried to keep from getting the chills. 'Like, this place is really creepy, I hope Scooby and Scrappy are ok.'

"RELP!" Screamed Scooby.

"Scooby! I'm coming pal!" He shouted as he ran towards where Scooby's voice was coming from, unknowingly dragging Sadie-Mae with him since she was still holding onto his arm. When they reached upstairs they looked in a room and saw Scooby shaking under the bed covers. "Like, what's wrong?"

"Rider! Rider!" He cried pointing at the wall.

"Rider? There ain't no rider in here." Sadie-Mae said in confusion.

Shaggy looked and saw a small spider scuttling on the wall. "Oh, you mean spider." 'Man, I thought it was going to be something big like a trio of ghosts or something.' He thought as he put the spider in his hand and threw it out an open window.

"Man, that dog of yours sure is jumpy." She said as she stared at Scooby curiously.

"Hey Shaggy, who is she, is she your new friend?" Scrappy asked curiously.

"Like, actually, this is Sadie-Mae, she lives right next door." He replied while she waved and he noted she was still holding onto his arm, making him blush.

"Hey y'all, ah'm happy ah get to meet the rest of ma new neighbors." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meetcha, the name's Scrappy Doo, and this is my uncle Scooby Doo."

"Glad ta meet yah, and if yah don't mind, ah'm gonna borrow this handsome hunk so he can give me a tour of the mansion, ok?"

"Sure thing, Shaggy wouldn't mind." Scrappy said with a grin.

"Great, see ya both later!" She said as she dragged Shaggy out of the room.

"Like, this'll be new for both of us." Spoke Shaggy with a blush since he felt her chest rub against his arm.

"Yeah, ah can't wait, and maybe we'll find us some treasure!" She said with a grin.

"Like, treasure?" He raised an eyebrow. "What treasure?"

"Well, there's an old rumor that your old uncle hid a bunch of treasure in dis mansion, but ah think ah already found my treasure." She said as she stared at him dreamily.

He blushed brighter while looking away before he saw a translucent figure in old civil war clothing come out from the wall with glowing yellow eyes, a beard, and sword. "G-G-G-G-G-GHOST!" He cried as he began to shiver before turning around and running away as fast as he could as he dragged Sadie-Mae with him.

"Eep!" She screamed while trying to keep up as the ghost started chasing them.

"Leave this place! Leave this place!"

"Like, I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" He screamed as he ran out the front door before remembering his tire was blown.

"To mah place!" screamed Sadie-Mae before pulling Shaggy to the house with surprising ease.

"Leave this place and never return!" The ghost called as it stopped at the entrance of the mansion before disappearing.

The two of them kept running while Sadie Mae slammed the door open and brought Shaggy in before shutting the door and barricading it while grabbing the furniture without problem, surprising Shaggy.

"Like, you're pretty strong Sadie-Mae."

"Thanks, but help me barricade the door, ain't no ghost coming in and gettin me!"

He ran over and started getting chairs on it and reached to grab a rifle before stopping as it wouldn't budge.

"What in tarnation are you doin' in my house!?" Shouted a man who wore a large old farmer's hat on his black hair, a tattered green shirt under brown suspenders.

"L-Like, there's a ghost out there man!" He said as he began to back away, getting Sadie-Mae's attention.

"Ghost? From the Beauregard mansion? That's just plum crazy." he remarked holding his gun while raising an eyebrow. "And just who are you supposed to be?"

"Billy-Bob, you put dat dere gun down now, you can't shoot him, and I saw it too!"

"What are you blabberin' on about?"

"Like it was gray, glowing eyes, had a sword, and walked right through the wall." Spoke Shaggy looking a little pale. "That place is haunted I tell ya."

"Well ya can't stay here, and why were you both in that old mansion anyhow?" He asked curiously.

"Well this here is our new neighbor, ain't he cute?" Smiled the girl while Shaggy blushed and rubbed his head embarrassingly.

"What? Wait a sec, are you sayin' you got that mansion?" He asked the lanky teen.

"Like, nice to meet you neighbor." He said with a grin before Billy-Bob pointed the gun at him. "W-What are you doing?!"

"So you a Beauregard huh? Well then you REALLY best get out." He frowned cocking the hammer.

"Billy-Bob, no, please, there's a ghost out there, plus you can't kill him, I love him!" She said as she stood in front of Shaggy.

"What?!" Spoke both guys in shock.

"Ah love him, and I don't care if he is a Beauregard, Ah wanna to marry him!"

"Like, what?!" Spoke Shaggy with wide eyes.

"My little sister with a Beauregard? Never." Frowned Billy-Bob. "Prepare to die you filthy Beauregard!" He said as he fired his gun, missing Shaggy and blowing a hole in the wall behind him.

"Yikes!" He jumped out of the hole and ran off. 'Like, this whole place is nuts!'

"Wait, Shaggy, come back!" Sadie-Mae shouted as she tried to crawl out of the hole after him.

"Come back here Beauregard!" Called Billy-Bob jumping out and kept firing while his sister ran out after them. "Ah'll kill you for tryin' to seduce my sister!"

"Like, I didn't seduce her!"

"Billy-Bob you leave him alone!"

"Never, Ah'll protect ya sis! And Ah refuse to have a Beauregard hitched into de family!" He said as he tried to fire again, only for his gun to click. "Damn, I'm outta ammo."

"Good, that means ah can do this." She grabbed it from him before literally twisting it around his body.

"Hey, dat was our family heirloom, dat was great grandpa's gun!" He said as she picked him up and threw him away before turning towards the direction Shaggy ran off in.

"Now, time to get me mah man." She said as she began to run after Shaggy with a grin.

With said man, he was running as fast as he could. "Oh man, this place is like, crazy!" He hid behind a tree and was relieved to hear no gunshots getting closer. "Maybe he gave up? I gotta find a spare tire, fix the van and get Scooby and Scrappy and head out of here pronto."

"Yoohoo! Where are ya handsome?" He heard Sadie-Mae call, making him nervous. "Ah promise ah won't bite, unless ya want me too!"

'Like, I should get out of here before she finds me.' He thought slowly tiptoeing back towards the mansion.

"Come on handsome, where are you, ah just want ta marry you!" She called out before spotting red in the corner of her eye. 'I gotcha now!' She thought as she headed towards the red.

'Almost there, once I'm in I can hide until I can call a tow truck.' He thought before feeling something wrap him up from behind.

"I got ya handsome~." sand Sadie-Mae, making Shaggy pale.

"L-L-Like, could you let go?"

"No, if Ah do ya might run away from me." She said as she cuddled against him happily.

"W-Were you serious?" He gulped. 'Please say no.'

"About marryin' ya? Yeah, though Ah didn't plan on tellin' ya right away." She chuckled with a smile. "Though now that ya know we can plan our weddin."

"B-But I'm not ready for that!" He gulped. "We just met today."

"I know, but don't ya believe in love at first sight?" She asked with a smile.

"Like, no."

"Well I do, and I'm goin to marry ya." She said as he tried to get away again. "That ain't gonna work silly, ah'm stronger than ya think."

"Like, it's worth a try." He said as he kept struggling. "Like, Scooby Doo, help!"

"Aw, am I so bad you're calling for help?" She asked with a frown. "Bein' married ain't gonna be so bad."

"Like, I don't want to be married though! I don't want to settle down yet, in fact I got a job as a gym teacher at a girls school after I finish my business at the mansion, I can't stay here and be married!"

"Come now, how do ya know unless you give it a try?" She asked as she hugged him tighter. "I'm sure ah would be a good wife to ya."

He blushed. "B-B-But, your brother wants my head!"

"If he tries to hurt you then Ah'll take his, he won't go killin' my husband 'cause of a stupid feud." She said with a frown.

"L-Like, no need to go that far." He gulped. "Maybe I can talk to him, I mean it couldn't have been that bad, right?"

"My brother is as stubborn as a mule, he won't ever change his mind, now let's go find us a chapel and a priest, ah want to be married now!" She said with a smile as she got up, making sure to keep her grip on Shaggy. "'Sides, this way you'll be all safe and sound from the rest of mah family."

"R-rest of your family?" He asked nervously as three ghosts began to appear behind them.

"Course, you didn't think it was just me and mah brother did ya?"

"Um, like, maybe? How many family members do you have anyway?" He asked nervously as the ghosts watched them curiously.

"Hey, isn't that guy the new owner of the mansion?" The skinny one with a green aviators hat asked.

"Sure looks like it, what say we give the usual Boo Brother hello." Suggested the larger one with muscles wearing a yellow and red hat.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Said the fat one who had a red ball cap on.

The bigger one floated over and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Excuse us, but we're here for the fella who owns the mansion."

She turned with Shaggy before the three ghosts grew larger while letting out loud shrieks and sharp teeth. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"GHOSTS!" Jumped Shaggy before the two ran off. In her fear she let go of Shaggy, allowing him to run back towards the mansion as she ran towards her house.

"What's with them?" Asked the skinny ghost. "They act like they seen a ghost."

"Well, I think we qualify as ghosts." The fat one said with a shrug.

"We are ghosts you numbskull." Spoke the big one while floating ahead. "We'll say hi later on, seems like he's just stressed from the trip."

"Or from that girl, it looks like she has the hots for him." Chuckled the skinny one.

"What should we do now?" Asked the fat one.

"Let's go talk to that dog, he looks like he could be fun." Said the skinny one.

While they floated off we cut back to Sadie who busted through the barricade and panted with wide eyes.

"Oh lord, there are more ghosts, this land is haunted!" She panted before realizing someone was missing. She looked around and gasped. "Mah sweetie pie's gone!" She said as she began to panick. "It won't be long before ma and pa and the rest return from vacation, I gotta find him and marry him!"

"Not as long as ah'm around." Spoke Billy-Bob who was trying to untangle himself.

"Billy-Bob, why are you so obsessed about this feud, you never even met a Beauregard until Shaggy came, and his uncle never left the mansion!" Sadie-Mae said in annoyance as she stared at her brother.

"Ah'm stickin' with what ma and pa said, and you oughtta too. Them Beauregards ain't nothin' but trouble, now help get this gun offa me."

"No, Ah won't!" She said as she grabbed him and dragged him towards a closet before opening the door and throwing him in. "Now stay there until after Ah'm married!"

"Ya can't do this! Ma and pa won't stand fer it!" He called out as she shut and locked the door.

"Then I'll leave!" She shouted back as she went up to her room. "If ya'll won't approve then Ah'll leave with mah husband!" She walked upstairs to her parents room and spotted a book on the nightstand marked 'How to catch yer man'. "Let's see if ah can get some help from de old good book." She said as she picked it up. She flipped through the chapters and smiled. "Perfect, ah'll be catching my cutie with all of these!"

(Later)

"Scooby, where are you? Do you know where the phone is in this place?" Shaggy called as he walked through the mansion.

"Rown rere." He spoke pointing down the hall.

"Thanks, I'm going to go call a tow truck, hopefully they can get to us, though like, I got a bad feeling, we're in the middle of nowhere, it may be awhile." He walked down the hall without seeing a snare trap hidden in the shadows. When he stepped on it he suddenly found himself strung upside down from the ceiling by a rope on his foot. "Like, what's going on?!"

"Yes, it worked!" Cheered Sadie-Mae as she came out of the shadows, making Shaggy pale. "I caught me my husband!"

"Like no way!" He moved up and slid out of his shoe, dropping out of the trap before running off.

"Hey, no fair!" She cried as he ran away before looking at her book. "So, da snare trap plan failed, what's next?"

"Scooby Doo! Help!" He cried as he ran through the mansion, barely dodging a couple more snares that she had set up. "She's here!"

"Who's here?" Asked Scrappy walking over.

"Sadie-Mae, she's a crazy hillbilly who's trying to marry me!" He said as he stopped in front of Scooby's nephew.

"Really? But she seemed so nice."

"Yes, she is nice, but she's determined to have me marry her no matter what, I'm like, not ready for that!" He groaned.

"Hmmm, well, what if you asked her on a date?" Scrappy suggested.

"I'm afraid to, her family has a large grudge against the Beauregards, in fact her brother tried to kill me when he learned, so she wants to marry me to save me from being killed and that we can be together, except soon we're going to be leaving, and far away from any hillbillies with grudges and guns. Going on a date wouldn't really help me in this case."

"I mean a date to help get to know her and show her a nice time."

"Like, if the tow truck comes tomorrow we'll be gone, so going on a date wouldn't help, in fact it would just encourage her to try to marry me!" He said as she began to stealthily approach them.

"Well did you actually call it?"

"I'm trying too, but she boobytrapped the hall, so I'm trying to find a different way to the phone and also avoid capture at the same time." He replied before feeling something tackle him from behind.

"Ah got you husband, why are you tryin' to leave so soon, are you tryin' to leave your lovin' wife?" She asked as they crashed to the floor.

"Ugh, we're not married." He groaned out with his face on the floor.

"We will soon, ah think this old mansion has an alter somewhere." She said as she looked around before seeing Scrappy. "Hey lil' pup, do ya know where ah can get married to dis hunk?"

"Well before that, don't you think you should go on a date?" He suggested. "After all, isn't it important to let love grow? What better way then a date?"

"You're right, let's have a date then get married! Let's do it now!" She said with a smile.

'Oh no.' Thought Shaggy while she picked him up. "Uh, can you hang on for a sec?"

"Why handsome, don't ya want to get to our date?" She asked curiously.

"I still gotta….uh….call my folks and let them know I got here safely."

"Ok, Ah'll come with you to make sure you don't run, ok?" She said as she let him go.

"No need, it'll just be for a minute." He said as he began to quickly walk towards the phone. "Just wait there, alright?"

"Oh fine." She said with a pout as she waited with Scrappy.

"It's not so bad, we can come up for ideas for your date while he's busy, ok?" He asked with a smile.

"That sounds perfect!" She said as she began to discuss stuff with the small dog as Shaggy reached the phone.

He punched a number into an old rotary phone and held it up. "Please pick up."

After a few rings it picked up and a man on the other side said. "Hello, Al's pickup and garage, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm calling cause I need someone to get my van up, it blew a tire out and I don't have a spare."

"Ok, where are you and I can tell you how soon we can get a man and truck out to you."

"Right outside the old Beauregard mansion."

"Ooh, that's gonna be rough, it'll take us at least a day or two to get out there, but we'll do our best."

"T-Two days?"

"At least, that mansion is pretty far out of the way, plus the roads are prone to flooding and becoming inaccessible. We'll do our best though sir."

"T-Thanks." He said as the line went dead. 'Oh no, we're trapped here with ghosts and a nutty girl!'

"Shaggy, you done yet, let's start our date!" Sadie-Mae called out.

'Maybe if I listen and do it time'll go by faster.' He thought as he turned back to her. "Like, I'm done, let's….go on a date." He said reluctantly as he walked back towards her.

"Yay!" She squealed before grabbing his face and pressed their lips together. His eyes widened in shock at her bold move before she pulled away with a smile. "How'd ya like that handsome?"

"Uh….uh….uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes~." She said as she began to drag him away. "Let's go, we gots us a date to go on!"

"Have fun." Scrappy waved as they went out the front door.

"So like, where are we going?" He asked as he began to regain his senses.

"A nice quiet spot where all the couples like to go and smooch." She smiled leaning on his arm.

"W-What? Like, i-isn't that a bit soon for a first date?" He asked nervously. 'Then again she did just want to marry me.'

"Trust me, ah'll help you feel real good." She said as they began to approach a small hill that had a blanket laid out on it in a clearing so they could see the night sky through the trees. "We're here."

'Like, did she already have this setup?' He thought as she sat down on the blanket with him. "So...it's a pretty nice view, huh?"

"Yeah, though Ah like the one Ah'm looking at right now~." She said as she stared at him dreamily.

"L-Like, why me though? I mean there's gotta be tons of guys around who'd go nuts to date you."

"Not really, most of them are either too young or too old, or are family, Ah don't see many people outside of you who Ah could spend my whole life with, and Ah heard one of my brothers talking about a family down the road who's son who's forty has his eyes on me, and Ah'm afraid pa would let him marry me in exchange for a pig or something, so Ah decided the first chance Ah got with a cute guy Ah'd marry him, and three days later Ah saw you." She said with a smile.

'Like yikes.' He thought as she began to lean towards him.

"So yah see Shaggy, Ah need ya to marry me, please?" She asked as she lightly pushed him onto his back and crawled ontop of him.

"B-But, I don't know what a married guy does. Me and my pals usually just went around solving mysteries."

"Well, then ah'll come with you, ah'll probably have tah leave anyway once we is married." She said as she began to lower her head towards his. "Now time fer the smoochin' part~"

"Wait, like I-" He started before she pressed her lips against his. His eyes got big again and he blushed as she kept kissing him. 'Oh man, like should I kiss back? She did say we'd make out.' He thought as she kept kissing him before he began to slowly kiss back.

'Yes, he's kissing me back! He does love me, now we can go get married after this date!'


	84. Fangirls and Beast Boy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Fangirls and Beast Boy

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy dropped the mic just before a group of girls ran on stage and pulled him off before the next thing he knew he found several of them kissing him all over the face. "Wow, this is crazy, they really like me, huh?" He said with a blush as they kept kissing him. "I love this town." He said as more began to join the girls.

After a few minutes of this, and Beast Boy enjoying every second, he started to remember his main goal. "Um girls, I like this and would love to get your phone numbers, but there's this one girl I was looking for, and it's getting kinda hard to breath in here." He spoke trying to stand up before several of them pulled him back down as the next thing he knew he was in a pile of hearts while the girls kept a grip. "Where did all these hearts come from? Hey, let go of me." He said as he tried to get out of their grips again.

They giggled and pulled him back in before he became a goldfish and flopped out of the pile with a relief before morphing back and suddenly saw several slide over and block the exit with serious looks. 'That's not good.' He thought as he looked behind him to see the other girls staring at him intently. "He he...AAhhhhh!" He screamed as she shape shifted into a gorilla and smashed through the wall. He heard loud screaming before running as the girls started chasing him. "Ahhhh! Help!" He screamed as he ran past Cyborg who was fighting some kind of robot.

"Beast Boy?" He blinked seeing a crowd of girls chasing him before grunting as the yellow robot wouldn't let go. "I'm not food!"

As Beast Boy kept running he didn't see a pink cat woman who jumped down at him. But unfortunately she missed and before she could react the horde of fangirls rn over her, turning her into a pile of pink ink.

'I gotta hide!' He thought before changing into a roadrunner and started going faster before going down left, right, and various other turns that started shaking the group. 'Yes, it's working! I'm finally losing them.' He thought before seeing a pile of bird seed in the road. 'Ooh! I am feeling hungry.' He thought as he stopped at it and began to peck away at the seeds hungrily.

What he didn't notice was various eyes looking in from the side alleys as the figures had nets. As he kept eating they slowly approached him before throwing the nets on him, catching him. He gave a startled cry and flocked around before noticing it was the girls who grinned. "Damn it, how did I fall for that?" He asked as he kept flocking around as they held the corners of the net down.

(Wow! He can be any animal.) Remarked one of them in awe.

(Yeah, I wonder what he's going to try to change into next?) Asked another as he shifted back into a human.

"Ladies ladies, I know I got that Beast Boy charm," He flashed a grin that made them all squeal as he flinched. "But, I gotta go and find my pals, and possibly that girl from earlier." He muttered the second part.

They simply shook their heads no while smiling, making him sigh.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." He morphed into a tiger and growled while shredding through the net with his claws, surprising them before he took off running.

(Don't let him get away!)

(Get him!)

"Man, they're really persistent." He said as he saw them chase him.

One of the girls who had short black hair with a green scarf pulled out a pair of bolos with others following before spinning them and tossed them at the shapeshifter. Most of them missed but a few hit their target and wrapped around Beast Boy, tripping him up and making him fall down on the ground.

"Ow." He groaned before changing into a snake and slithered out of them and went down an alleyway.

(Damn it, I was sure that would work!)

(Don't worry, he's heading right into our trap.) Said one who had purple hair tied in two buns, an orange jacket and blue pants. She let out a loud whistle while Beast Boy heard, but ignored as he headed towards a dead end.

"I'll just fly out of there or slither up the wall." He said before girls popped out of some of the trash cans and threw a couple of balloons onto the ground ahead of him, coating it in a white liquid. He found himself stopping and felt his body weighed down. "What the? Glue!" He said as he struggled to move forward as the girls began to catch up to him. "Damn it, I won't be beaten like this!" He said as he transformed into a bull and began to force his way through the glue.

(Oh no you don't!) Cried one girl with a pink dress and purple flowers on it, long red hair similar to Starfire's and with pink flowers in her head before jumping and landed on him and he started running out of the alley.

"Hey, get off of me, you could get hurt!" He said as he ran down the street, glad it was abandoned.

She giggled while holding onto his horns. (Run as much as you want, but my dog back home has more fire in him. You're not getting rid of me that easy.)

"Damn it, I wish I knew what she was saying, it sounded insulting." He said before spotting an old mattress near an alley and grinned. "Hold on if you can!" He said as he began to run as fast as he could towards it before stopping suddenly.

(WAH!) She flew off before landing on the mattress with a bounce before he turned into an eagle and flew into the air. (Hey, no fair!)

"Ha, just try to get me now!" He cawed victoriously.

One girl with black hair and two braids over her shoulder with a blue long sleeve shirt and white stripes and brown skirt spotted him and reached into her pocket before pulling out a BB gun and took aim. (Sorry, but you leave me no choice.) She said before she began to shoot at him.

"Ow, hey, stop it!" He said as he felt the small pellets hit him, making him start to land. He got on a roof and morphed into a mouse while running over and hiding behind a vent. 'How can japanese girls even have those things!' He thought as he heard a couple climb onto the roof from the fire escape.

(Where'd he go? I know I saw him land here.)

(Keep an eye out, he might be something really tiny or try to blend in with the rooftop.)

(Right, got just the thing if he's small, something no creature can resist.) Said one who had a Ganguro look with blonde hair tied back in pigtails, a blue top and purple and blue short shorts. She pulled out a piece of cheese from her purse and put it on the ground. (And now we wait.)

All of them quickly hid behind some other vents while Beast Boy's nose detected a tasty smell.

'Oh man, what is that, it smells amazing. So good...should I risk going out? The only thing I've eaten in hours was a couple of bird seeds.' He pondered before looking out and saw cheese a feet away from him. 'I could probably run out, take it and get back here before they find me, right?' He thought as he edged towards the edge of the grate.

The girls grinned seeing him move towards it before he started biting into it.

(Now!) One of them shouted as they jumped out and surrounding him, blocking off all escape. (We have him now!)

He let out a squeak before running towards one of their feet. "Damn it, why did I fall for this?!" He said as he tried to jump over her feet.

(Oh no you don't!) She lashed out before her hand grabbed him. (I got him, I got him!)

"No, let go of me!" He said as he squirmed around in her hand before shifting into a great dane in an effort to escape her grasp.

(Hey!) She spoke as he tried to run, but the other two jumped and tackled him while holding him down. (Don't let him get away!)

"Damn it, this is not going well, there's too many of them to deal with at once...I got it!" He said as he began to shift into a large octopus. He used the arms to grab the girls and held them up, but instead of nervous, he saw them look excited and giggled.

(He's an octopus, I can't wait to see what he does to us!) Giggled one.

(The tentacles feel amazing, just like in the hentais!)

(Go ahead cutie, we don't mind~)

"Ok, I can't understand them, but they seem to not be resisting, so I better get out of here." he said as he quickly shifted into a bigfoot like creature, making the girls drop to the floor as he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground before running away.

(Aw come on!)

(No fair, it was just starting to get good!)

(After him!)

Beast Boy didn't care if he ran past some people who screamed or jumped in fear before seeing two girls with long black hair and in schoolgirl uniforms follow him on both sides before jumping up and spun in the air before landing in front of him before taking martial art stances. "Oh come on, can't I catch a break?" He asked as he stopped. He then took a fighting stance as the two girls jumped at him, their foots swinging towards him. He brought his arms up and blocked, but saw them twist their bodies before slamming their other feet against his cheeks. The force of the blow sent him back groaning. "Damn it, there's no way I can beat them, they're better than Robin."

(Three years black belt.)

(Give up now, there's no way you can defeat us.)

"I really need to learn this language." He said before shifting into a Rhino and began to stomp on the ground.

They smirked while resuming their stances. (I never faced an animal before, this'll be fun.)

(Agreed.)

'Wait, they wanna still take me on? Maybe they'll run when I charge.' He thought as he began to run towards them, making sure to keep his horn up so he didn't impale them by accident.

The girls cartwheeled at him before jumping at him with their feet out and kicked him in the face, causing him to rear up and fall on his back with a groan. They then kicked his sides and whistled as more girls appeared and began to throw ropes on him, pinning him to the ground while he was on his back.

(Woohoo! We got him!) Cheered one girl with a black school girl outfit with red accents.

(For now, for all we know he's going to shift into another animal.) Said a girl with a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt and blue skirt.

Beast Boy groaned before morphing into a large T-Rex and let out a loud roar. "I will not be captured like this!" He roared as the ropes began to break.

(We can't hold him, he's going to escape again!)

(Not with this.) Spoke one tossing a canister in her hand up and down before turning the top as purple gas spilled out and chucked it at his feet.

(What is that, poison? We're not trying to kill him!) One of the girls shouted as the smoke began to travel up towards his face.

(Of course not idiot! It's knock out gas!)

(Where did you get knock out gas?) One asked as Beast Boy's eyes began to droop.

(Her dad.) She pointed to the dark skinned girl as Beast Boy dropped down. He began to shift back into his human form as the gas went away. (Stop asking questions, it worked, and now we have our man.)

They moved over and picked him up while he lightly snored. "Zzzzz….I don't want to go to school….zzzzz." He snored, making them giggle.

(Let's take him back to our hideout.)

(Agreed, hurry, before he wakes up!)

(A couple of hours later)

Beast Boy started to slowly stir while noting he was on something soft. "Ugh...where am I?" He groaned as he began to slowly open his eyes. He sat up and saw he was on some couch and in a large building with metal walls and numerous furniture around with posters and carpet which made the place look like a makeshift clubhouse.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember was being chased and some smoke and falling asleep." He said as he got up and noticed he was alone. "Wasn't there a bunch of girls chasing me?"

(Looks like he's awake.)

(Let's go greet him then.)

He walked around and noticed girly stuff on countertops before suddenly seeing them walk out from the shadows and behind the furniture. "Oh no, they're everywhere!" He said as they began to surround him.

(Sorry for the gas, but even we can't take on a Tyrannosaurus rex.)

(Yeah, so how do you like our hideout? It took a long time to get it like this.)

He gulped while looking around. "Um...nice place you got here."

(He likes it, so that's good.)

"Um….I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go, so if you could point me to the door…." He trailed off before seeing several of them stand in front of the door with chains, bats, and even brass knuckles. He gulped and sweatdropped. "On second thought, my pals could wait."

(I think he's willing to stay now, what should we do with him?)

(Smother him with affection of course, I never got a turn to kiss him.)

(Me first, I used the knockout gas on him so I should get him first!) Said one of them as they began to approach him and drag him towards one of the couches.

(Us too!) Spoke others before they all crowded around him and Beast Boy started getting kissed all over his face and lips.

'Oh man, I don't think I'll be able to survive all of them, I gotta get out of here somehow.' He thought with a blush before spotting an open window. 'Bingo!' He thought as they kissed him again before he started to shift into a hummingbird and got out of their grasps before flying towards the window.

(No!) They shouted as they tried to grab him as he flew towards the window.

(After him, don't let him escape again!) Shouted one who was in a traditional school uniform.

All of them ran out while he flew through the air. "Oh man, I think I might lose them this time." He said before a bb bullet whizzed past him. "Woah! I gotta watch out for those this time!" He said as more whizzed past him, making him land and shift into a cheetah.

One of them tried tossing a chain at him, but he raced off as they started chasing him, again.

"Why are they so persistent?" He asked as one tried to throw a net at him. He dodged it before turning down a right road sharply before making several turns and became a ferret as he hid under a stand as they ran by. "Whew, I think I lost them." He said as he curled up into a ball. He waited till they were gone before moving out and became his regular self.

"Hey! Did you just become a ferret?!" Spoke the man working the stand in shock.

"Yeah, I'm a superhero, just don't tell anyone, please!" He pleaded with him.

"Oh, I won't, but are they chasing you?" He asked looking down the street.

"Yeah, they seem obsessed with me for some reason." He said nervously.

"Oh, you're not familiar with the Red Tails?"

"Red tails? What are those?" He asked in confusion.

"An all girl group who are delinquents due to their array of weapons and skills, but they also act like regular girls, which tends to drive many men away due to how powerful they are."

"Wow, really? But why are they after me?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, you said you're a hero, and from what I've witnessed they seem to enjoy hunting down a man just as much as being with one, so going after a hero seems like a win win to them."

"But all I did was do karaoke and then they swarmed me."

"Oh! That explains it." He chuckled. "They've got quite the soft spot when it comes to singing."

"Really? They're after me because I sang karaoke?" He asked in disbelief. "But I wasn't even that good."

"They don't care, they're just looking for some fun, besides, why are you complaining, most guys would kill to be in your situation."

"Well I….um….huh, touch." He admitted with a sweatdrop. 'I'm living the dream! Really if they weren't so close I'd be sitting back and having the time of my life.'

"Well, whatever you do next is up to you, because I can hear them coming." The vendor said.

He turned and saw the girls running back at him like a stampede. "Oh man, do I stay or run? They look kind of mad." He said nervously, his fight or flight instinct telling him to run.

(THERE HE IS!)

(GET HIM! SHOW HIM HE CAN'T ESCAPE US!)

"I think I'm gonna run." He turned and ran while they followed with a few even looking like they had foam while their eyes had hearts in them. "Heeelllppp!" He cried as he shifted into an elephant and ran away as they tossed nets and bolos at him.

(YOU WILL MAKE OUT WITH US!)


	85. 17 and Z Warriors

Crazy trouble with love part 5

17 and Z Warriors

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is nice." smiled Goku seeing all his friends at Bulma's house for a celebration party after the defeat of Cell. "Man, hard to think we stayed alive throughout it all."

"I'm just glad you didn't explode with Cell." smiled his son.

He chuckled since he did try to teleport Cell to King Kai's planet where he blew up, but he used his Instant Transmission to get back just as he exploded, which lead to him coming back stronger than before and him and his son teaming up to defeat him.

Flying down was Krillin who ran over with a smile. "Hey guys, I miss anything?"

"Nope, we're just starting." smiled Goku before seeing Tien and Yamcha fly down too. "Glad you could make it."

"A party like this at Bulma's? Why wouldn't we?" smiled Yamcha.

"After all the hell we went through with that guy, this is just what we needed." spoke Tien while Chiaotzu flew over to the buffet table with Roshi, Yajirobe, Oolong, and Puar.

"I'm just surprised to see you not already eating." spoke Krillin to Goku.

"Well I wanted to take it easy, I am hungry, but I wanna wait till everyone shows up so they can eat."

"Wow, that's...really surprising." blinked Yamcha.

"I know, my dad holding off." joked Gohan as the others chuckled.

"Hey, be careful Gohan, or I might have you spar with me." joked Goku back.

"Hey, where's Piccolo?" asked Yamcha.

"Meditating." spoke Goku pointing down near a tree with said Namekian as Vegeta was leaning against the house as usual and Trunks was talking with his mom.

"You mean napping?" spoke Yamcha.

"That's crazy, even after our time on King Kai he wouldn't be doing that now." remarked Krillin.

'You know you're napping right?' remarked Nail.

'Shut up Nail.'

'Why not go and mingle? Bulma did leave out quite the banquet.' spoke Kami.

'Because in case you forgot, I literally live off of water and don't need food.'

'Oh come on live a little, I mean technically you guys just killed a kid.'

'Cell is not my kid!'

'But wasn't he made from yours and tons of other people's DNA?'

'...shut up.'

While the people mingled, Trunks noticed two spots in the sky moving towards them. "Mom, who else isn't here?"

"What do you mean?" she blinked. "Last time I checked everyone should be here."

"Then who's that?" he asked pointing up.

The others began to notice too and were surprised when they saw both Androids 17 and 18 land down with impassive expressions with Trunks and Vegeta tensing up and the others either looking cautious or surprised.

"Wow, nice place." remarked 17 while 18 walked over towards where Bulma was.

"Uh, hi 18." greeted Bulma trying to be calm and polite. "What brings you here?"

"I heard about the party, and just wanted to come by and say...sorry."

Bulma looked at her surprised while 17 walked over.

"To be clear, we're sorry, and yes I say we for my brother's sake." she clarified. "We're sorry for trying to find Goku and kill him, we're sorry about fighting your friends and son when they found us, and I'm sorry for breaking your husband's arm."

Said male scoffed while Trunks still seemed tense while Krillin walked up with a smile.

"It's alright, I mean really, you didn't end up taking a whole football team down at the same time like Cell."

"...wait what?" spoke 17.

"Yeah, by the time he was done there were clothes everywhere and I heard he took them on like a champ."

"...I'm not going to ask, or want to ever picture that." spoke 17 shaking his head with a shiver.

"Well since you two stopped by, why not join in and relax?" offered Bulma.

"Thanks, but we just came by to say sorry, and to say thanks." she smiled at Krillin. "I did appreciate removing the bombs."

'Now I'm gonna start hearing her and him going at it.' thought her brother rolling his eyes before she elbowed him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I had a feeling you were thinking of something that you deserved it for."

He rolled his eyes while shrugging. "We'll stick around, this way my sister and the short guy can stare at each other."

"Great! Go and enjoy yourselves and let me know if you need anything." smiled Bulma walking away and past Vegeta.

"Woman what are you doing?" he muttered.

"Being kind and considerate."

"For a pair of androids?"

"Well, technically they are cybor..."

"Shut up boy, I'm talking to the woman!"

"Well in case you forgot, they never actually did kill anyone."

"Oh yes because that makes things so much better." he remarked sarcastically.

"Well I'd rather SOMEONE have fun here then lean against the house all day and moping. Can't you just unwind and live a little?"

He glared at her before moving away in a huff.

"Does he always do that?" asked 18.

"At this point I'd be surprised if he didn't."

18 and 17 walked over to the table while the others kept staring, but Roshi more so on 18 with a smile as he walked over.

"Hello my dear, what brings you around these parts?"

"We're just here because Bulma insisted."

"Well I must say it's nice to see a new pretty face around here." he looked at 17. "Your sister I take it?"

17 looked at him with a frown while 18 had to hold in a chuckle. "I'm a guy old man."

Roshi paled and jumped back. "Oh! My mistake. it's just..."

"We know, we're twins." spoke 18 before smirking. "Although my past boyfriends did mistake him a few times as me."

"Don't start." growled 17.

"Oh relax, it was cute, especially when one of them tried making out with you."

"How is it cute when he tried rubbing my ass!" he seethe while Roshi backed away from the twins.

"Well I like to think it's just you getting a taste of what women go through." she looked him over. "Honestly with just some change of clothes you'd get hit on all over."

"Well that's gonna happen when Hell freezes over."

"Oh yeah? Well what say we make a bet?"

'Oh boy...' "What is it?"

"If you can enjoy the party wearing only the clothes I got you, then I'll move out and move in with Krillin."

"And what happens to me if I can't?"

"Then you gotta wear make up, dresses, and skimpy clothes like a loose girl for a year." she smirked.

He looked at her in shock. "You wouldn't."

"You've known me since we were born, what do you think?"

"...damn it." he groaned. "Alright fine, I'll do it. but to add to it, when you leave to live with the midget, you have to wear one fo the sluttiest looking clothes you got and go for a long walk around town so people will stare."

"Alright, deal." she smirked while they shook hands. "Make sure to put your hips into it, I've got just the thing in mind."

"Bring it."

(Later)

"I. Hate. You."

"Hey you agreed, now get out." spoke 18 looking at the bathroom in Bulma's house which she had her brother use.

17 stepped out, and making her sister feel satisfied as the android was wearing some purple eyeshadow, long fake eyelashes, a black tank top that clung to his chest while wearing a pair of short blue denim shorts that showed his hips and legs. On his feet were white and green high heeled shoes with green leg warmers and white fingerless gloves.

"Why the hell did you even have clothes that looked LIKE mine?"

"Oh you know, reasons." she stood up. "Come on, time to go show that money maker."

17 blushed and followed her out of the bathroom, down the hall, and back outside before he felt self conscious while some of the party goers noticed and stared in shock.

"What...the..." Yamcha spoke with wide eyes.

"Is that 17?" questioned Tien with his third eye more wide then humanly possible.

Gohan blushed while Goku was stumped and Krillin looked close to having a nosebleed.

"W...What?" Trunks got out while his father was drinking a cup of beer he needed to try and get through the party.

"Damn android, now he's parading like a slut, just like his sister." spoke the prince with a scoff. "I knew there was something off about them, I told you."

"Uh dad? How many of those have you had?"

"Don't give me attitude brat!" he slurred while looking a little flushed. "I-I said it was a bad idea, but noooo, none of these bastards listen to me. I use to be the prince of a planet you know!"

'He's blind stinking drunk.'

With 17 he tried to ignore any looks he got and try to push down any embarrassment he was feeling while grabbing one of the beer vans and started chugging it. 'Just endure it for now, it'll be over in no time.'

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Uh...is it normal for a guy to dress like...you know."

"Well I think I heard they're around, called...um...uh..."

"Crossdressers?" spoke Tien.

"Yeah! That's it, men who like dressing up like girls for some reason."

"So 17 wants to be one?"

"I guess." shrugged the saiyan.

'Wow...would 18 wear that?' thought Krillin picturing the android and imagining her winking at him while he grinned like Master Roshi with a red face.

"Uh, I'm gonna go get some beer, you guys want some?" asked Yamcha trying to make things less awkward.

"Sure, we might need it." muttered Tien.

Yamcha went to grab some cans and came back before giving one to each of them with Gohan confused.

"Are you sure I should drink this?"

"Don't worry Gohan, it'll be just one time, I won't say anything." smiled Goku while drinking from his own.

"Yeah, this helps a guy cut loose." spoke Krillin chugging from his own.

Trunks himself sighed seeing him dad like this and spotted Piccolo before bringing a can over. "Want one?"

"I'm not much of a fan for beer."

'Or anything for that matter.'

'I for one wouldn't mind something to liven things up.' remarked Kami. 'Especially since Mr. Popo had some pretty good stuff on the lookout.'

'We just need water, I don't wanna imagine what that stuff could do to us.'

'Oh stop being a chicken.'

Trunks blinked as Piccolo was silent before he sighed and took the can before opening it and started drinking it while he did the same.

'Huh, this is kinda bitter. And why does my body suddenly feel like it's bouncing?'

'Well perhaps I forgot to mention the alcohol inside drinks like this can lead to our race...'

Piccolo's eyes widened before he jumped up and took a deep breath of air. "Oh my god this feels great!"

"Uh...you're welcome?" spoke Trunks confused while Piccolo seemed full of energy.

"I feel like I could fly around the world a hundred times and keep going! I think I'll do that!" he spoke before flying up into the air and went off from the house.

"...what kind of brand is this?"

*An hour later*

17 had managed to so far stayed sane through the party, but it wasn't helping that his sister would poke fun at his clothes each time she walked by.

"Remember try not to bend down or you'll be giving everyone a free show." she teased while he leaned against the tree. "Especially if you're near the old geezer, he might start thinking you really are my sister and get a little touchy."

"Sis, you're pushing it." he glared while she drank some of the beer.

"Lighten up, maybe you should have a beer."

"You know damn well I can't handle that stuff." he frowned as she tossed a can at him.

"Everyone else is, and think of it like this, if people start passing out or get too riled up, the party ends sooner, and that means you'll be closer to getting out of those clothes and winning."

He looked at the can and his sister before popping it open and took a sip. "Fine."

"There ya go sis." she chuckled while walking off.

'Maybe I should trash her stuff when she moves out to really spite her.'

"Hey you!"

He turned to see Vegeta looking flushed while glaring at him. "What?"

"I gots something to say to you!" he slurred while stumbling. "You android's, y-you got some nerve walking around like some slut!"

"Blame my sister." he replied drinking some more of the beer.

"Liar!" he snapped before hiccuping. "You did that...just to be a tease...a big tease!" he slurred swaying.

"No, it's my sister's fault. So if you wanna be mad then talk to her about how your arm's been feeling." he smirked.

Vegeta glared at him while 17 chugged his can and started dragging the android by the arm.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"You wanna be tough? I'll show you what a saiyan prince can do." he slurred while passing by Trunks, Gohan, Goku, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha who seemed a little tipsy themselves. "You all! Help me show this bitch her place."

"Woah, there's three Vegetas!" laughed Goku swaying.

17 himself rolled his eyes while he let Vegeta drag him since the alcohol was making him feel relaxed and followed with the others doing the same as they entered the building and reached the living room where he pushed him on the couch.

"Wow, I didn't know you dyed your hair 18." spoke Krillin whose mind focused on the slim build and clothes while rubbing a hand across one of the pants legs.

"Hey, watch it." spoke the android with a hiccup.

"D-Don't go...rubbing me like that ya midget."

"Ooh! She just dissed you man!" laughed Yamcha.

"Who'd think she's sexy at all?" asked Trunks who kept looking over the body while drinking his can.

"She doesn't have a chest like Chi-Chi, but damn she's nice." spoke Goku with a laugh while Gohan blushed while looking away.

"Don't look away son, now you get to do what me and her did when we had you."

"Uh..."

"He means sex!" spoke Vegeta getting annoyed. "This android wants to act tough? Then we'll take her down a beg and have her beg for more!"

"Tough talk...for a guy with a stick." laughed 17 while Vegeta growled and the others snickered, even Gohan. "You probably can't beat a dog."

"Oh that's it!" he scowled before taking his pants off. "Take a look at this!"

"Dad!" spoke Trunks with some rationality as the prince revealed his underwear and took that off before revealing his sizable dick making 17 go wide eyed.

'Holy shit! It's actually bigger than my own!' he thought while the dicks seemed half hard already.

"Gaze upon the girth of a super race!"

"Holy shit! Are we doing an orgy?"

"No, an eight way, completely different." spoke Tien while feeling himself get excited.

17 saw Vegeta move closer and move the dick closer to his head. "Hey put that thing away from me!"

"I will make you scream my name bitch." he spoke holding the android's head near with his dick touching his cheek.

"Dad, my pants feel weird." spoke Gohan crossing his legs with a blush.

"Son, it's time you had the talk." spoke Goku before taking his gi off. "And you're gonna learn like I did, hands on."

"Woohoo!" cheered Krillin as the others began to get undressed minus Trunks who was hesitant.

"Guys this might not be a good idea." spoke the time travel with a hiccup.

"I think it's a great one!" spoke Krillin with a little drool. "Let me have a go first Vegeta!"

"You will wait subpar male!" he snapped before looking at his son. "You boy! If you're a man then join in!"

"Dad I'm not gonna get in some orgy!" he frowned.

"Fine! Then from now on your new name is Princess Trunks."

"Dad-"

"Quiet Princess Trunks!" he barked before making 17 open his mouth before pushing his cock in.

'Holy shit!' thought the android who tried to pull back, but his foggy mind from the beer was making him feel weak and forced to rub his tongue against it and found ti really salty.

"Unfair." grumbled Krillin while Yamcha moved over and grabbed one of the hands. "Not you too Yamcha!"

"She's got two hands, you can have the other." he retorted before making 17 wrap his hand around his cock and move it back and forth with a grin.

That instantly made Krillin move over an do the same while 17 resigned and rubbed them while Vegeta slid his dick in and out with a grunt.

"I can't believe we're seeing this." spoke Tien with all three eyes widened.

"I know, I think this just got better." chuckled Goku while patting Gohan on the back. "Now you get to lose your cherry, whatever that means, your mom mentioned it but I never really saw it."

"Uh dad? I think she meant something else." he blushed while trying not to stare as 17 bobbed his head back and forth on Vegeta's cock while covering his own. 'I never imagined this could happen.'

That's when a green blur crashed through the window, making all of them turn to see Piccolo who was jumping up and down.

"Piccolo?" blinked Trunks.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" he asked while doing jumping jacks.

"Showing this bitch the might of the proud saiyan race." spoke Vegeta while 17 moaned.

"Cool I'll watch." he sat down casually.

"You're not gonna join?" asked Goku.

'No cause he ain't got the junk.'

'NAIL I WILL COME IN THERE AND END YOU!'

'Just saying.'

"I'm more surprised you haven't let Gohan in on this."

"Well of course we are, he's just shy." smiled Goku.

Vegeta got annoyed and resumed thrusting in and out of 17's mouth while Yamcha and Krillin grunted from the hands.

"Oh yes! I haven't had one of these in a while."

"I've NEVER had one of these!" spoke Krillin trying to keep himself together.

17 himself however was starting to get more and more into it since he felt the shorts get tighter and tighter as he licked Vegeta's cock.

"That's right bitch! Suck on my saiyan cock!" he moved faster and pushed it in deeper nearly choking the android.

He felt pressure building up and gripped 17's head. "I'm gonna blow my royal load!"

"Don't shook blanks."

"Quiet Namekian!" he roared before burying his cock in 17's mouth as it started twitching. "Take it all slut!"

'Fuck!' he thought before tasting the sperm shoot down his throat as Vegeta held it there and he accidentally gripped too hard on the other two, causing them to cry out before their own sperm went flying all over him. 'Aw come on!'

"This is the greatest day of my life!" groaned Yamcha. "Bulma never let me do this to her."

"Then I'll make sure she gets one from me later." smirked Vegeta before pulling out of 17's mouth as he coughed some of the sperm up. "Swallow it."

17 glared at him, but complied and swallowed as much as he could while panting and felt his shorts get wet from him accidentally cumming in them.

Vegeta pulled out and smirked. "How's it taste bitch?"

"Bitter."

"That hits dead on." remarked Tien.

"Quiet triclops!" he snapped before looking at the android. "Lay on your back, I'm going to stuff your insides next."

17 gave him the bird, but found himself complying and slowly pulled his shorts down with his dick springing up as he put the shorts aside.

"Wait, you're 17?!" cried out Krillin in shock.

"Yeah, did you really think my sister would dye her hair and wear clothes like my own before fucking?"

"...maybe?"

"Woman or man, you'll learn your place!" Vegeta held 17's legs before pushing his dick into the hole.

"AHHH!" 17 let out before gritting his teeth. "Warn a guy next time!"

Vegeta didn't listen as he started to pull his cock back and slam it back in with 17 moaning as the prince slowly worked in a rhythm.

"I can't believe...I...oh god." muttered Krillin.

"You getting a stiffy over 18's brother?" asked Tien.

He nodded.

"Well look at us, even Yamcha got fooled."

"Hey!"

"Take it all!" grunted Vegeta holding 17's legs wide open while his dick went in and out over and over as 17 bit his lip. "Now you're really taking it like a bitch, or maybe I should say bastard!"

"J-Just shut up and fuck me!" he groaned while gripping the couch. 'I can't believe my body is getting off on this!'

"Come on 'prince', don't lose it so soon!" taunted Piccolo from his spot.

"I'll come over there and do the same to you!"

"Then maybe you could have Goku lend a hand." he smirked.

His eye twitched before letting out a roar as he moved faster in the android's ass while his power suddenly rose up and he went super saiyan.

"You pushed the Goku button." sighed Trunks.

"Damn straight! You guys should more often."

"We can't regenerate like you." deadpanned Tien.

Vegeta got more angry which just fueled his thrusts and made him bury his dick in 17 over and over with the android moaning each time as his dick flopped.

"Fuck! Get it in there!"

"Ha! Ready to submit to the superior race yet you bastard?"

"J-Just try me!" moaned 17 while feeling his dick get so hard it was painful. 'Fuck! If he keeps this up I might blow my load!'

"Keep a close eye Gohan, you'll get a turn in there." smiled Goku.

'It's hard NOT to turn away.' he thought while Vegeta grunted louder.

"Get ready to take in my sperm!"

"Just cum!" groaned 17 before feeling it start spewing into him. "FUUUUCK!"

The other guys watched while some of the sperm leaked out before they both panted as the prince slowly pulled out and more dripped out.

"Fuck...that was...intense...as fuck..." panted 17 who didn't notice his own sperm shooting up onto himself from his position.

"How do you feel?" asked Goku.

"Like...I can take you all on." he smirked.

(TImeskip)

17 groaned while bobbing his head on Yamcha's cock as he rubbed Tien and Goku's dicks with Krillin's hammering into his ass over and over.

"Damn, who knew a man's ass would feel this good." groaned Tien holding onto the android's ass.

"His mouth feels incredible!" grunted Yamcha moving his dick back and forth. "It's so much different than Bulma.

"Say one more thing about my mom and I'll kick your ass!" warned Trunks making a fist.

"Good call boy, show your saiyan spirit." spoke Vegeta taking a breather.

"Wow! Chi-Chi never did this." sighed Goku with relief.

"You should feel his ass, it might be better than a vagina." grunted Tien.

"Come on! Lets see some hustle!" shputed Piccolo.

'I think you're getting too into this.'

"Hey Krillin hows the ass of your crush's brother feel?" teased Yamcha.

"Better than any girl you've probably been with." he grunted while squeezing 17's ass. 'I was hoping to get with 18 first, but this is even better!'

"Come on, move faster." ordered Tien while 17 gripped his and Goku's dicks harder while doing so.

"Wow! I should try and get Chi-Chi to do this more often at home." groaned Goku while thrusting into 17's hand.

'Dammit, this guy's dick is pretty good.' thought 17 licking the underside making Yamcha throw his head back with a groan.

(Timeskip)

"Fuck! Go faster." groaned 17 who was getting his ass plowed by Tien while sucking on Goku's cock.

"Dad, maybe we should stop." suggested Gohan.

"Yeah, I mean-"

"Boy either you learn to get into this and keep our bloodline prideful or I'll make sure to pick out your next girlfriend." warned Vegeta getting annoyed.

"Relax you two, we're not fighting, we're just here to have fun. Gohan let 17 rub you." spoke Goku.

The half saiyan gulped, but slowly moved over and gasped as the android quickly went ahead and started caressing his shaft. "Woah!"

"Get in there and don't let Kakarot's kid get ahead of you." ordered Vegeta.

Trunks sighed and walked over as 17 started doing the same to him. 'Hard to believe I'll have to fight him in my time.'

17 bobbed his head faster while Tien reached down and pinched his nipples. "Mmmmm!"

"Wow! That felt great!" groaned Goku thrusting in the mouth. "Do it again."

Tien obliged while the vibrations made Goku move his hips faster with 17 rubbing Trunks and Gohan harder.

"Ah!" they groaned.

"come on Gohan! You can handle it!" called Piccolo.

'What are you, a soccer mom now?'

"B-But Piccolo, this isn't like training."

"It's training on endurance!" he and Vegeta spoke up at once.

"Ah!" grunted Goku. "I'm almost gonna blow!"

"Same here." groaned Tien moving faster. "Get ready for my own load."

17 hummed which made Goku cry out as his sperm went gushing into the android's mouth just as Tien's started flooding his ass.

(Timeskip)

"Dad!" groaned Gohan while 17 was bouncing on his cock as he sat on the couch. "It's tight!"

"Ah! Fuck your dick is awesome!" groaned 17. "You're gonna drive the girls nuts when you get older!"

"See Gohan? You've got the touch." smiled Goku with pride.

"Go on Gohan! Fuck him up like he did to me!" called Piccolo who had managed to get another can of beer and chugged it down.

Gohan blushed while trying to thrust upward as he tried rubbing across 17's chest.

"Ah! That's it!"

"T-Trunks, this is amazing!" groaned Gohan. "You should try it."

"Uh...ah what the hell." he relented before moving over and grabbed 17's head before ramming his cock into his mouth. "Start sucking."

17 did so while moaning as his tongue swirled around the tip while Trunks jumped.

'Crap! I forgot I'm a virgin!'

Gohan groaned while moving his hips faster while accidentally pinching 17's nipples.

'Oh fuck yeah! Pinch them harder!' he thought taking in more of Trunks' cock which made him groan.

"Don't let that bitch get to you boy!" spoke Vegeta.

Said saiyan gritted his teeth before moving his hips back and forth harder while keeping a hold on 17's head. "Take it all you bastard!"

Both half saiyans moved faster while subconsciously going into super saiyan while 17 moaned and felt his body tingle more and more.

'More! Fuck me more!'

"S-Something's coming!" cried out Gohan.

"Same here! Make sure to drink it all!" grunted Trunks slamming his dick in and out of the mouth with his dick twitching.

Pretty soon both saiyans let out cries before their sperm started gushing into 17's mouth and ass where it made the android try to quickly take in each load.

(Timeskip)

Goku went in and out of 17's ass with said android sucking on both Yamcha and Krillin's dicks at the same time.

"Wow! I might wanna do this again. Who knew a butt could feel this good?" grunted Goku going full throttle with his thrusts making 17's eyes roll in the back of his head.

"Ease up Goku, I think you might break him."

"That's crazy, if he's managed to take all of us, he'll be fine." waved off Goku while slamming his dick in deep enough to touch the back of his throat.

'Fuck! This is amazing! I might get addicted to this!'

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" groaned Goku.

Both of them moved faster before flooding 17's mouth and ass wit fresh sperm which he eagerly took in while moaning like a bitch.

(Later)

17 panted while on the ground with sperm on him and in him as the other guys were panting around him.

"So...that was...sex." spoke Gohan. "Wow."

"I literally banged a dude...I don't know what to say." spoke Yamcha.

"How about hot?" suggested Tien.

"I gotta admit, it was definitely neat." smiled Goku.

'I hope I don't get an erection when I get to my own time.'

"I hope 18 doesn't find out." muttered Krillin with dread.

"The blond bitch might ask to join if she's a slut like her brother." spoke Vegeta just as Bulma walked into the room with wide eyes.

"OH MY GOD IT'S EVERYWHERE!"


	86. Peleus and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Peleus and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh come on, why do I have to do it, can't Clarisse do it?" Percy groaned to Chiron in the basement with all the other leaders of the cabins.

"Sorry Percy, but the time goes to you since it's been months since your last turn."

"But I'm the only one in the cabin so I'll have to do it every time this week!" He groaned.

"Well think of it as a way to relax from cleaning up the stables." Annabeth said as she patted his shoulder.

"But that's easy compared to this!" He groaned. "What if one of the heads takes one of my arms off?"

"Then you go down in history as the one armed sea sponge." Jabbed Clarisse with a laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh Clarisse, your cabin has to clean the stables this week." Chiron said with a smile.

That got her to stop while Percy gave a smug grin in return. "And you will go down as the lord of horse manure, I'll ask my friends to make sure it's extra fun for your cabin."

"Why you little-"

"Enough, it's time everyone go to their duties, the meeting has taken up plenty time as is." He said as he got up.

"Fine, I'll get the stuff from the kitchen." Percy sighed as he got up. 'This is gonna suck.'

"It'll be fine, worse case scenario you lose a finger." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Gee that really helps." He said as he rolled his eyes as he went upstairs and saw a large gallon bucket full of raw meat outside the door. "Great, they saved me the trip." He grunted while picking it up and made his way out of the basement before walking past cabins while trying to ignore the smell. "Ugh, just dump the bucket and get out, don't antagonize her or do anything stupid." He said to himself as he passed the cabins and began to walk up the hill.

Up on it was the tree, but there was a shape resting around it. It was purple and looked like a giant pile of cables, but as he got closer he saw that it was a large purple dragon wrapped around the tree.

He slowly moved near the side the heads weren't and put the bucket down and sighed in relief. "Ok, she hasn't seen me, so that's a plus." He muttered. Right as he turned he heard a low growl and closed his eyes. 'Damn it all to Hades!' He thought as he slowly turned his head back to see her head staring at him as smoke came out of her nostrils. "Um….hi?" He said as it looked down and saw the bucked, letting out a low growl. "Um, there's your food, so eat it, not me."

The dragon moved over and started to grab the meat before munching on it.

Percy sighed in relief as he began to back away before her tail pulled him back. "Huh?" He looked and saw that she had finished the meat and was staring at him. "Um, nice dragon, good dragon."

She raised him up and sniffed him while thinking he smelt too much like the sea to be a snack. She was about to let him go before realizing she was bored up here, she needed something to do besides sleep, eat and guard the fleece. She then looked at Percy and grinned, making him pale.

"Uh, if you're still hungry I'll be here all week feeding you." He said as he tried to back up again only for her to pull him closer. 'Oh gods she's gonna eat me!'

She moved near the tree while lifting him with her tail and moved him down near a small burrow under the tree.

"Huh? What's going on, what are you doing?" He asked as she began to push him down the burrow. He looked down and saw her huff before he slowly and reluctantly moved down it. "I guess it's better than being eaten...I hope." He said as he kept crawling down it. "What is this place anyway though?"

When he went in deeper he started seeing something shining up ahead. "What is that?" He said before he felt the burrow getting larger the further down he went until he could stand up. He looked around and saw piles of gold and treasure fill the small room. "What is all this, it's like...a dragon's horde? She keeps her gold down here? Why?"

He walked over and held some of the treasure up and was amazed at how much filled the room to the brim. "How long has she been storing treasure in here? And why did she put me in here?" He looked back up through the hole and saw her laying back down and seemingly going to sleep. "Hey, let me out of here Peleus, I have stuff to do!"

She gave a snort while her tail covered the hole.

"Oh come on!" He said as he tried to climb up the hole. He pushed up against her scaly tail and felt it was heavy, REAL heavy. "How much do you weigh?!" He said as he kept pushing.

She just growled and raised her tail before pushing him back down. He tumbled down the hole and landed on the pile of gold.

"Come on, I'm not gold, I'm not treasure so let me go!" He groaned as he got back up. 'Do I gotta fight my way just to get out of here?' He rubbed his chin. 'If I do this'll just damage the camp and maybe the tree, maybe I can find a secret way out of here.' He thought as he began to look around the room, moving treasure around in hopes of finding a way out.

With Peleus she pondered if keeping one of the demigods with her horde is a good or bad idea. On one hand she felt like she had a challenge to see if she could keep him, plus it gave her something else to do. On another hand Chiron might be upset with her for doing so, and he said he was bringing her food this week, so if she kept him she wouldn't get fed.

She drummed her claws on the ground and huffed. 'If I keep him and Chiron asks for him back, I'll get in trouble.' She thought as she blewe out a stream of smoke. 'But if I let him go I'll be willingly giving up something from my treasure horde, that alone is terrible, he's in there so he's mine now.'

That's when an idea smacked her in the head. 'Yes, this will work, I'll just tell Chiron I'm keeping him, and tell him too, that way I don't get in trouble, though I will have to shift my form to do so…' She moved her tail away and began to slowly glow. Her body began to shrink and her face became a bit more human, she kept shrinking until she was seven feet tall. She was still covered in purple scales and her tail poked out right above her ass, she had short purple hair with horns poking out of her head. Her fingers and toes has sharp claws on them too as her wings shrank on her back.

She rotated her shoulders and groaned. "Ah, it's been centuries since I looked like this."

"Hello, is someone out there?" Percy called, hearing her voice. "I could use some help!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" She said with a grin before she began to crawl down the burrow.

Percy sighed in relief. "Thanks, I thought she was gonna-WHAT?!"

"You thought I was going to what Percy?" She asked as she got into the small room with him.

"What….the….."

"What? Is something on my snout?" She asked as she touched her face.

"You….human…..dragon?" He sputtered as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Oh my look? Surprising I know, I forgot I could even do this a hundred years ago myself, plus it just feels weird." She said as she looked at herself. "Though I don't think I look to bad if I do say so myself."

"You….you're like a person." He got out before looking away since he could see her scale covered breasts clearly.

"Yes, this is the form I use when my regular form is inconvenient, every monster and beast has one. Mine just looks more like my real form than others do." She said as she began to approach him.

He backed up while averting his eyes. "W-Wait! Shouldn't you put something on?"

"I don't when I'm a dragon, so why would I now?" She asked curiously.

"Y-Your….chest."

"Yes, I have one, so?" She asked in confusion. She saw him keep looking away and snapped her finger. "Oh right, I forgot you humans gawk or look away from a mortal woman's chest for some reason."

"Y-yeah….so, could you cover up please?" He asked with a blush.

"Oh relax, I know the gods have seen naked bodies over the years, you've probably done the same around the camp too, right?"

"N-no, I haven't… anyway, why am I down here exactly?" He asked as he tried not to look at her chest.

"I wanna keep you as part of my horde."

"W-what? Why? I'm not made of gold, and I have things to do, I can't just be part of your treasure!" He said in shock.

"Because you're different. You're a child of Poseidon, a great hero, and you might give me a challenge since just tossing objects in here does get boring."

"Then why not just get rid of it all?"

"Because it's mine, like you are now, and what I claim as mine stays here." She said as she rolled her eyes at the question.

"Sorry, but I'm not yours, I'm my own person." He threw back.

"No, I claimed you, that's why you're in here, why else would I put you with my treasures?"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna be leaving." he spoke while fingering riptide in his pocket. "I don't wanna fight, but I will if I have to."

"I am centuries old, do you truly think you can defeat me?" She asked with a frown.

"It's not about beating," He pulled out and uncapped the pen before it became a sword. "It's about getting out."

"Well I won't let you do that either, you belong to me and you're going to stay here." She said with a growl as smoke began to come out of her nostrils.

"Just try it."

"I will." She said as she blew a torrent of flames at him that he ducked under before running towards the hole. She swung her tail out and tripped him up. "You will not escape from me!" She shouted as she lunged towards him.

"Yes I will!" He swung his sword up which neared her face, but she dodged and he took the chance to book it up the tunnel.

"Hey, get back here!" She shouted as she climbed after him.

He rushed and stumbled while reaching the top before taking off down the hill. "Yes, I'm free!" He said as Peleus climb out of the hole and frowned as he got away from her.

"You can't escape me!"

"I just did though!" He called happily before spotting Chiron. "Chiron, I did it, I fed her and now I'm done!"

"Well then be sure to do that again tomorrow." He spoke as Percy sprinted past him.

"Yeah yeah, I wi- tomorrow!?" He said, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yes, she needs to be fed twice daily. She was already fed this morning so you don't have to do it again today, but you will do it tomorrow." He remarked as Peleus stopped beside him. "Peleus, what are you doing in that form?"

"I was trying to make sure my treasure doesn't get away, I claim him as mine Chiron." She said as Percy hid behind the centaur.

"Percy?" looked at the demigod. "Peleus I'm well aware of your hoarding nature, but you can't just pick one of the campers to keep like they're some gold."

"Actually, I can, it clearly states in my contract that whatever I find and wish to collect and hoard is mine to do so as long as I don't let the fleece get stolen." She said with a grin. "Dionysus signed it himself, so I can keep him if I want to, and I do wish to keep him."

"Wait, is that real?" Percy asked the centaur. 'Please let it just be a trick.'

"I fear it may, Dionysus handled her contract, so I do believe he would have allowed her to do so."

"But I can't stay in a hole, what about training, food, all that?"

"Well, I will look over the contract, but since you're not in her horde at the moment you are free to go, but you will still have to feed her this week. I'll tell you if there's any requirements on the contract or any way for you not to end up in her horde." He said as he began to walk away.

He groaned while she gave a satisfied grin. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow Percy."

"Yeah, unfortunately so." He sighed as she walked off while swaying her hips. 'This won't end well.'

(Later)

"Come on, please Annabeth, can't you just do it for me?" Percy begged as she handed him a large bucket full of meat.

"Sorry Percy, but this is your duty to do."

"But she's going to keep me as part of her horde if I go up there!" He groaned as Annabeth began to push him towards the hill.

"You managed to fight against Kronos, a titan, if you have to fight, you'll come out with ease."

"Yes, but I can't kill her, Chiron told me not to hurt her, she is still the guardian of the camp." He said as he reached the bottom of the hill.

"Well who knows, maybe being part of her horde won't be as bad as you think." She chuckled as she began to walk away. "Have fun Percy."

"I highly doubt this will be fun." He grumbled before carrying the bucket closer where he saw the dragon in her regular form waiting with a grin. "Hello Peleus, here's your food." He said as he held up the bucket. "Don't try anything funny, ok?" He said as he slowly approached her.

She gave a snort while keeping an eye on him as he set it down and slowly backed up.

'I think she doesn't want to keep me anymore, I think I might be in the clear now.' Just as he turned he felt her claw grab him and pull him back. 'Damn it!' He thought as she held him up to her face with a grin.

'I got you now Percy!' She thought before licking him with her forked tongue.

"Eww, this is just rubbing it in!" He said as she chuckled, brought him close to her before resting her head on top of him before she began to close her eyes. "Please tell me you're not going to sleep." He said as he tried to pull himself free. She just lightly grumbled as her eyes stayed close. "Oh come on, just let me go!" He said as he tried to get free.

'Not happening.' She thought as she pressed her head on him, making it harder for him to get away.

He groaned and grumbled to himself. 'Maybe the camp store as some dragon repellant.' He thought before getting an idea. "Hey, someone's climbing the tree to get the fleece!"

Her eyes opened as she quickly turned, but saw the fleece was still hanging on the branch. 'Hey, it's not stolen.' She thought as she turned back to see him running down the hill. 'HEY!'

"Ha, better luck next time!" He called as he ran down the hill victoriously.

She let out a loud roar that was heard all around.

"Hmmm, it seems Percy got away from her." Chiron said as he went over a long sheet of paper.

"His luck ain't gonna last." Remarked Dionysus.

"It might, and why did you agree to this part of the contract? If she is able to keep him with her for twenty four hours he is her property and part of her hoard?"

"Not my fault Patrick got caught, I put that down cause it kept her from getting mad if a camper tried to steal from her."

"Well, its a problem now, so let's just hope Percy doesn't get captured by her."

"He's too stubborn, he'll be fine."

"I hope so." He said as he saw Peleus spew fire into the sky out of anger through the window.

(Later)

Percy was tugging the bucket up the hill with night all around. 'If I set it down early I won't have to do it in daylight.' He thought as he was as quiet as possible as he saw the tree up ahead. 'It seems I've outsmarted her this time.'

As he set it down he failed to notice something moving near him from the branch.

'I can't wait to see her expression in the morning when she realizes she missed me coming to give her food.' He inwardly chuckled. Just as he turned the thing lashed out and wrapped around him. "No!" He said as he fell to the ground to see he was wrapped up in a long scaly tail. "Come on, how did you even know I was coming Peleus!?"

She snickered while snorting flames while pulling Percy over and dropping him into the burrow.

"Come on, let me out of here!" He said as he tumbled to the bottom and landed in a pile of gold.

'Nope.' She thought as she covered the hole with her body. 'I got you now Percy, and there's no way you can escape. I think.' She thought as he climbed up and saw her body blocking the exit.

"You can't lay there all the time!" He said as he pushed at her in a vain attempt to get her to move. "I will get out! Besides, if I'm stuck here then no one will feed you this week!"

She gave a shrug while staying on the spot. 'I'll find food some otherway. It's only for a week.' She thought as percy gave up pushing on her.

'Ok, so I'm not going to get out that way...maybe I should try to dig out of here?' He thought as he went back down the burrow.

She laid her head down, but pondered on whether he'd stay down there or try to escape. 'Hmmm, if he tries to escape and succeeds he could make the rest of my horde vulnerable to attack, what do I do to make him stay there?' She recalled how he was when she took a more humanoid appearance and grinned before glowing.

Meanwhile Percy was trying to dig his way out with riptide, not noticing that someone was coming down the burrow. "Come on, how deep is this room?"

"Very deep." Said a voice behind him, making him turn around to see Peleus in her anthro form grinning at him. "Busy I take it?"

"Y-Yeah, I have to get out of here, you know I can't stay." He said as he looked away from her with a blush.

"Well once again, that's not gonna work." She said as she walked towards him and grabbed his sword. "Like I said before, I claim you as mine, and I'm too greedy to let you leave, so you better get comfortable."

"It's not gonna work if my dad finds out." 'Man do I hate having to pull that card out.'

"Then he'll have to be mad at Dionysus, he made the contract, I just asked if I could add some stuff and he agreed, so this is ok." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. She wrapped her tail around his legs before making him lay on her on a pile of treasure. "Now let's get some sleep, it's too early to be up." She said as she covered both of them with her wings.

'Oh gods I can feel them!' He thought as he felt her naked breasts push against his chest. 'If I try to move away she'll just hold me even closer to them.'

'I think I'm going to enjoy having him as mine.' She thought happily as she closed her eyes.


	87. Amalia and Aladdin

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Amalia and Aladdin

Series: Aladdin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who disturbs my slumber?" Bellowed the deep voice from the giant lion head made of sand.

"A-Aladdin." Said the street rat as Abu hid in his shirt.

It looked at him slowly before responding. "Proceed." As it opened it's mouth with stairs leading down it's throat.

Aladdin stared hesitantly before turning back to the old man who gestured him.

"Well go on." He said with a big toothy grin.

He turned and gulped. "Come on Abu." Before walking towards the mouth and began his trek down the stairs. As they walked he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. As he kept walking he saw a small doorway at the bottom that a bright light was coming from at the bottom of the stairs. He made his way towards it while Abu shook more in his shirt nervously.

As they went through before they saw mountains upon mountains of gold and treasure. Their eyes widened while Abu's mouth dropped open.

"Wow a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan." He said before Abu shot out of his shirt. "Wait Abu!" He said as the monkey froze right before he could grab any of the treasure. "Remember what the old man said, we can only take the lamp."

Abu groaned as he stared at the gold longingly.

"No Abu, he'll pay us more than enough after we get him the lamp." Aladdin said as he kept walking.

Abu huffed and followed Aladdin without noticing a carpet on one of the piles twitch. The carpet kept moving before it stood up like a person before it began to follow Abu. Said monkey sensed something behind him and turned just as the carpet laid back down on a pile. He stared at the carpet for a bit before turning back and walking forward as it raised again and followed him.

"I'm just amazed a place like this could actually exist." Aladdin said as he kept walking, not seeing the carpet continue to mess with Abu.

Said monkey quickly stopped and turned as the carpet jumped before laying down as Abu ran over in panic and tried tugging on Aladdin's shirt while pointing at it.

"What is it Abu, what, what?" He asked as his monkey friend turned his head to the now still carpet. "It's a carpet, a nice one I'll admit, but it's nothing to get excited over." He said as Abu continued to freak out and point at it. "Just ignore it and try to look for the lamp, it's gotta be around here." He said as he turned back and continue to walk around as Abu stared at the carpet intently.

He narrowed his eyes while slowly turning back and followed Aladdin. As they continued to walk the carpet waved them goodbye before flying away.

Eventually Aladdin noticed a sound. "What is that?" He said as he followed the source of it as it began to slowly get louder. It seemed feminine and sad and was coming from behind a large pile of treasure. "Hello? Is someone here?" He called as he walked around the pile.

Sitting on a large gold goblet was the figure of a woman seemingly made of sand, and singing a sad tone.

'Wow, her voice is amazing, but her song is so sad.' He thought before clearing his throat. "Um, excuse me?"

"Huh, wha-Aladdin?" She asked as she turned towards him in surprise.

"Yes, that's me, but...how do you know that?"

"You told it to me before you entered my mouth." She said as she got off her goblet. Seeing his confusion she sighed. "I'm the spirit who inhabits the Cave of Wonder."

"Really? That's amazing!" He said in wonder. "So all of this is you?"

"Yes, the entire cave is connected to me."

"Wait, but if that's true, why did that giant head sound so….deep?"

"Well, that would be because that's how I was originally going to be, a giant head that people enter, but the magician who made me had a wife who had another idea." She looked away. "His magic made me similar to her and had me guard the lamp and treasures here for years, but I haven't had much companionship besides the carpet."

"Carpet? So the one Abu was going crazy over was really alive?" He asked as said carpet flew over their heads.

Said monkey looked smug while said carpet flew by and he ended up dropping on it and held on for dear life. The carpet flew away with him as the spirit closed her eyes. "Ok, if he falls on the treasure during that flight it won't count." She said, confusing Aladdin.

"That kind reminded me, why can't we touch it? I mean we came here to get a lamp for an old man who wants to buy it, but with all this treasure, it seems more valuable."

"Oh, the treasure is a trap, if you touch it I destroy everything and bury you alive, it's a test to keep away the unworthy people from the lamp, it's a genie lamp."

"Genie?" He raised an eyebrow. "The old fables who grant wishes?"

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy, and the old man who you're getting the lamp for is probably gonna kill you, why else would he need you?"

"Well, he seemed nice, a little creepy though." He said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't trust him, I've seen many people like him before, how did he find you?"

"Well me and my friend Abu were tossed in the dungeons, and he was already there, who told me about this, the lamp, and….oh no, you're right." He spoke connecting the dots.

"Yeah, seems way too convenient, huh? If you go back up there he'll kill you for that lamp." She said with a shrug.

"Then again, if I get the lamp and free the genie, I can just get us out of here without him knowing. Plus I can use the wishes to impress the princess."

"You're leaving already?" She asked sadly.

"Well we have to eventually, but...wait! I could wish you a companion." He spoke snapping his fingers. "One wish to get out of here, another for a companion, and the third to impress the princess."

"Really? You'd do that for me? B-but that's one of your wishes!" She asked in surprise.

"Well I can't imagine it's nice being by yourself, and a carpet, and you're not trying to kill me, so why not?"

"Wow, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed happily as she pulled him into a hug.

He stumbled while hugging her back while even noting the sandy feeling against his hands. 'Ww, it feels like I'm hugging another human, the sand is so soft.'

"I can take you to the lamp, follow me." She smiled pulling back while pulling on him by the hand.

"Wait, what about Abu?" He asked as they headed towards a door.

"He'll be fine, Carpets with him." She replied before pushing the door open as they began going down a long stairwell going down into the Earth.

"Wow, how big are you?" He asked as they walked deeper down the steps.

"My soul is bound to all the sand around here, so if there's sand, it's in my reach." She said as they kept walking down the steps.

"Wow, so you can control the entire desert? That's amazing!" He said as she blushed from the compliment.

"Thank you, now look ahead." She said as they began to reach the bottom of the stairs. "Now remember, only touch the lamp."

He nodded as they came to a small platform with jewels and gold statues with a lamp in the center. "Wow, so this is it? The lamp?" He asked as he began to walk towards it.

"Yes, just pick it up." She said as he did so. "Rub it to release the genie."

Aladdin slowly rubbed his arm against it before it started shaking with blue smoke spewing out of it.

"Aaahhhhh, finally!" Said a large blue man with gold arm bands and a small bear with his hair in a pony tail. "Ten thousand years….can give you such a crink in the neck." He spoke moving down while rubbing his neck before it cracked and he sighed. "Ah that's the spot, I need to make an appointment at the spa."

"Hey Genie, long time no see." She said as she waved at Genie as Aladdin stared in amazement.

"Well I'll be, is that you Amalia?"

"In the living sand, how you doing Genie?" She asked as they high fived.

"Eh you know, spend years in a tiny lamp and you feel like a can of sardines." He replied before changing into a small can before it opened and several tiny fish walked out with his head on before coming back into one. "And who's this fella? A guest of yours?"

"No, he came here for the lamp, he's a really nice guy, he said he's going to wish me a companion!" She said excitably.

"Well said." He smiled patting Aladdin on the back. "This old gal has been needing someone besides a rug to talk to, speaking of which where is the little guy?"

"He's occupied with Aladdin's pet monkey, he's flying him around." She said as she stared at Aladdin. "Maybe he'll be able to see you before you're trapped in the lamp for another ten thousand years."

"Wait, trapped?" Aladdin asked in confusion.

"Yup, being a genie ain't easy." He sighed. "You gotta pay the piper, and by piper I mean the wishes, three's the limit. Once I grant them I get sucked right back in till someone else comes and the cycle goes on and on."

"That's terrible, is there any way to break it?" Aladdin asked, feeling sorry for him.

"Well not that I can think of. The only way is, nah." He waved off. "It's silly and ridiculous, besides you're the master now, I need to focus on what you're wanting to wish for."

"No, what is it, tell me, please." He asked, curious on what he would say as Amalia smiled.

"The only way to free me is if my master wishes it, but like I said, it's silly. So, what sort of desire you got? Now be warned I can't kill, bring someone back, or make someone fall in love with you. Other than those three, anything goes."

'Hmmm, I want to wish him free, but if I wish him and Amalia free, I will only have one wish left, what do I do?' Aladdin thought as he wracked his brain over what to do. "Um, is it possible to word a wish to help more than one person at the same time?"

"Well, no, I don't think so, I think it would count as two, I'm not sure, most people just spew out their wishes right away." Genie said with a shrug.

He looked around the place while rubbing his chin and snapped his fingers. "What if I managed to free more than one person, and all of them were in the same place when it happened?"

"Well, I think it might work, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, my first wish is for you, me, Amalia, Abu, and that flying carpet, to all be free and out of this cave and lamp perfectly fine and healthy."

"Ok, one free trip out of here coming up." He said as he snapped his fingers and they all disappeared as the head of the tiger outside collapsed into regular sand, shocking Jafar.

"What? The cave is gone!?" He sad as he fell to his knees. "Then that means I will never have my wishes! Noooooooo!"

Far away in a small oasis, the group appeared with the carpet and Abu looking around lost. "Alright, so Amalia is free of her cave and you're free of your lamp, right Genie?" He asked as he turned to the blue man.

Said genie saw his bracelets fall off and rubbed them while slowly nodding. "Wow, I'm really free. This isn't some dream right Amalia?"

"No, I don't think so, but I think you should have saved that wish for last Aladdin." She said sadly as she looked around. 'Ok, I can feel the power of the cave still in me, so I haven't lost my power, I can just leave the cave now….interesting.'

His eyes widened before facepalming. "Ah! Damn it! I got caught up in the moment."

"Don't worry Aladdin, I'll give you a free wish to make up for the two you just lost, it's the least I can do now that I'm free!" Genie shouted happily as he bounced around the oasis.

"Well….I was thinking of trying to impress this one princess, but I told Amalia here I'd help her get a companion."

"Good call, most of the girls my old masters tried to get with wishes never cared about them, only the stuff they wished up." Genie said.

"Well, here's my wish, I wish Amalia had a companion that would treat her well and be with her forever and never hurt or abandon her."

"Done." Said Genie before shooting a beam of magic at Aladdin.

"Huh?" He looked at himself as the magic vanished. "Huh, Genie? Where are they?"

"I'm looking at them." He said before shooting another beam at Abu. "I've made you and your monkey friend immortal so you can be with Amalia forever."

"What?!" He spoke up with Abu squeaking with wide eyes.

"Yep, so you're welcome, I'm off to travel the world now, thanks for freeing me!" He said as he began to fly away from the oasis.

"Genie wait! That's not what I had in mind!" He called, but the genie didn't hear him, leaving him with the smiling sand girl in the oasis. "Oh boy."

"So, you're my new companion now, huh Aladdin?" Asked Amalia with a smile.

Abu made several sounds while shaking his head and crossed his arms.

"Well, I guess I am, huh? And apparently I'm immortal?" He said as he tried to wrap his head around that as she began to approach him. "I don't really feel any different."

"Well it's not like you're all powerful now, you just can't die or age." She said with a smile before hugging him. "And now I've got someone."

"Yeah, I guess you have...so now what?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I didn't really mind the cave, I could change everything no matter what I wanted, it was being lonely that sucked."

"So is that the same even if we're not in the cave?"

"Sure, as long as we're surrounded by sand I can change anything." She said as she made a large couch where she sat down with him. "And now that I'm not limited by the rules you can actually touch stuff without dying a fiery death."

"Yeah, that helps." He replied while trying to keep from imagining that.

"So, if you want we could could either live in the cave or here, or wherever in the desert." She said as she scooted closer to him.

"Or you could come with me to Agrabah."

"Agrabah? What is it? Is that the place you were imprisoned and the guy who tried to kill you found you?"

"Well yeah, and it's where me and Abu were born."

"Really? Well, then I guess we can go, which way is it from here?" She asked curiously.

"Um…...I don't know." He admitted looking around.

"Well, I've been underground for thousands of years...is it a big city because I can sense one in that direction." She said as she pointed in a random direction.

"That's right."

"Alright, then we will go that way, wanna travel underground or above it?" She asked curiously as she formed a hole in front of them.

"Well, underground might work for a change."

"Great, then let's go!" She said as she shifted the couch into a rollercoaster as carpet grabbed Abu and jumped on before they dove into the hole.

"Woah!" Aladdin let out holding on as the literal rollercoaster was going fast through a tunnel she made while moving.

"We should arrive in Agrabah soon! Where do you want us to come out at?" She shouted as she made the rollercoaster do a loopty loop.

"A-Anywhere!" He called out.

"Ok, on the outskirts, got it." She said as she began to make the roller coaster go up before a hole opened and they flew out.

"Waaaaaaahhh!" Screamed Aladdin with Abu before a pillow of sand cushioned their fall.

"So, how'd you like the roller coaster?" She asked as he shakily got up.

"It...was….fast." He got out while trying to stop the spinning.

"Cool, so what do you want to do first?" She asked curiously.

"Well, since you can move all around, maybe you can see the princess I mentioned before."

"Oh, the one you wanted to impress?" She asked as she frowned a bit.

"Yeah, can you get us near, or even inside the castle?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." She said as looked around before spotting the palace. "That it?"

"Bingo."

"Than hold on." She said as she gestured at Carpet. "We're going to fly there."

"Even better." He smiled before they climbed on Carpet before it reared up and flew up into the air. "Wow, we're going to get there in no time!" He said in amazement.

"So, what are you going to say to this princess when you meet her?" Amalia asked with a frown.

"Well, I don't really know myself."

"Well, I say you have a minute tops to come up with it, we're almost there." She said as they got closer and she spotted a beautiful woman in blue harem pants and top on a giant balcony. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, that's her." He nodded with a dreamy look while Amalia felt irked by that.

'How dare she try to steal Aladdin from me!' She thought as he directed Carpet towards the balcony. 'Your minute starts now.' She thought as it landed and he got off as she glared at the princess. He got off and began to walk towards her.

"Who are you?" Asked Jasmine with a frown while her pet tiger stood up with a growl.

"Jasmine, it's me, Aladdin." He said with a smile as he stopped moving forward as the tiger growled. "Remember, we met down in the market?"

"Impossible, he was executed just an hour ago!" She said in disbelief.

"What? That's crazy, I'm right here." He said as the tiger got closer.

"B-But Jafar said you were dead, and the guards said so too! Who are you?!" She said as she stared at him in confusion as Amalia lightly threw a ball of sand away from them, making it form a palace guard who ran out to go tell the other guards about the 'Intruder'.

'This should give us a reason to get out of here.' Thought Amalia with a hidden smirk.

"But it really is me, I even have Abu with me." He said as he pointed to Carpet.

"Well, that is him….but who is she?" She asked as she pointed at Amalia.

"Oh! This is Amalia, I met her when I had to go on a journey."

"Yes, he is my companion forever." She said as she glared at the princess before the doors bursted open and ten guards stormed in.

"There's the intruders! Get them!"

"Time to go Aladdin!" Amalia said with a smile as she extended her arm and grabbed him as Carpet began to raise into the air.

"Amalia wait!" He said as she pulled him onto Carpet as the guards surrounded Jasmine in order to protect her.

"No time, the surface is to dangerous for us, we should head underground!" She said as Carpet began to fly away.

"After them!"

"Don't worry Aladdin, I'll keep you safe forever, I promise!" She said happily as she made Carpet fly away even faster towards the desert.

"Amalia hang on, we have to go back."

"Why, why do you want to go back?" She asked in annoyance.

"It was all just a mistake, maybe they'll understand I just wanted to talk to Jasmine."

"But why do you want to talk to her so badly! Aren't I good enough!?" She shouted at him.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" He asked reeling back from her volume.

"Why are you so determined to be with that princess!? You're immortal, you'll outlive her, why not be with me, the immortal who…" She started before trailing off and blushing.

"Who what?"

"L….Loves you?" She said with a blush.

"What?" He blushed while Abu's jaw dropped.

"Well...how could I not? Since I've met you you've cheered me up, gave up your wishes to free both me and my friend from bondage, and you used your last chance at getting everything you've ever wanted on giving me a friend so I wouldn't be lonely." She said as she looked down with a blush as a large hole opened up in the sand.

"But we just met."

"So? I haven't seen anyone in more than ten thousand years, I need to be with someone Aladdin, and you're the nicest, kindest and most handsome man I've ever met." She said as she began to crawl towards him as Carpet began to descend towards the hole.

He blushed while noting them going underground as the hole closed up. "H-hey, why are we underground?" He asked as she began to crawl on top of him as a large pillow formed on the floor below them.

"Privacy of course." She said as she formed a tunnel next to them before rolling both him and herself off of Carpet. "Take Abu somewhere else!" She said as she pointed to the tunnel as she and Aladdin fell towards the giant pillow.

Carpet flew off while they landed and Aladdin blushed since Amalia's body started to slowly become curvier with a bigger chest. "A-Amalia, I don't think you're thinking clearly." he said ashe tried to get out from under her.

"Oh trust me, I've never felt more myself than before." She said with a smile as she made some sand restrain him and keep him in place before she kissed him.

"Mmmm!" He said as she kept kissing him as the camera panned away as the room was full of the sound of the sand woman kissing the street rat.


	88. Aphrodite and Pegasus

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Aphrodite and Pegasus

Series: Hercules

xxxxxxxxxxx

"How dare you sleep with them when you have me, your faithful wife waiting for you at home!"

"Aphrodite please calm down."

"No, I will not calm down you bastard! This is not just a little mistake, this is cheating on your wife!" She scowled while he backed up. "You went out, thought it was a good idea to get tipsy on ambrosia, and bed two tree nymphs?!"

"I-I didn't mean to, I was drunk, they were hitting on me, it's the worse mistake in my life, please forgive me!" He begged as his wife glared at him.

"Hephaestus, right now I can't look at you." She turned her back to him. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Ok...just know I'm sorry, I'll do anything….sleep with someone so we're even if it makes you feel better!" He called as she walked away.

She disappeared in a swarm of hearts and reappeared in a random field before taking a deep breath and let out a scream while kicking the dirt and letting out her frustration on the field. "HOW DARE HE SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE, WAS I NOT PRETTY ENOUGH? ME, THE GODDESS OF LOVE?!"

Any animals nearby ran away while the goddess used her powers to either make holes in the ground, causing random love spells to fly off, or just rip the ground up with her bare hands, ignoring the dirt getting on her.

"THAT BASTARD, HOW DARE HE, WHY WOULD HE SLEEP WITH ANOTHER WOMAN, AND A WOOD NYMPH AT THAT!" She screamed angrily as she got covered in more dirt.

It took a few more minutes before she slowly stopped and panted while her body was covered in sweat and grime which looked out of place for the goddess of love.

"Why...why would he betray me like that?" She said softly as tears began to form in her eyes. She sat down and ignored the dirt while trying to wipe them away. "Getting drunk is one thing, but that's….that's no excuse." She cried as the tears began to slide down her face. "I showed him nothing but love, sure I would be gone for long periods of time, but spreading love is a lot of work."

She just sat there while small animals looked at her as she laid on her back and the tears slowly stopped.

"Stupid ambrosia, this is all that stuff's fault." She muttered bitterly. "If he hadn't been drunk then he wouldn't have cheated and I wouldn't be lying in a field covered in dirt and feeling terrible."

A small rabbit hopped over and sniffed her hand while lightly rubbing against it.

"Hey there small one." She said as she looked over at the small cute animal. "What are you doing here?"

"Aphrodite!"

The goddess turned and saw Artemis nearby with her own small critters around her.

"What in all of Athens are you doing out here? And since when did you like getting dirty? That some new skin moisturizin' stuff you just made?"

"Oh….well, I'm kind of blowing off some steam." She said as she looked away.

"Must have been pretty bad if you got your hands so dirty." She walked over and sat down in front of her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"...sure." She said before she began to explain what had happened.

"Oooh, now that's bad." Winced Artemis. "Ah myself never worried about gettin' with a guy, but even ah know that marriage is a big thing."

She nodded while holding her knees. "Now I know what so many girls feel like when they come to me after getting their hearts broken."

"Well, maybe you could get back at him. Didn't he say to sleep with someone to get even?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, but he was probably just trying to kiss up to me."

"Well the way ah see it, if he's gonna cheat and say do the same so you two are squared, ah'd take it."

"What? You think I should actually do it?" She asked in disbelief. "Artemis I'm the goddesses of love, romance, and passion. Doing something like that is like….Hades suddenly changing his attire into bright colors or you suddenly becoming….like Ares."

"Well, ya could think of it as an act of passion, or ya could do it in disguise so the mortals don't see ya doing it." Smiled Artemis while rubbing a chipmunk. "Like oh say, turn into a mortal girl and find a guy like him."

"Gonna pass on that, do you know how many mortals summon me just to confess their love? It's getting predictable and a little creepy cause one guy tried confessing without any clothes on."

"Well...then why not go for someone who ain't human?" She suggested with a shrug.

"Like what? A monster?" She cringed. "Last time I checked, cyclops aren't exactly….enticing."

"Ah was thinkin' more along the lines of a little critter who wouldn't mind some love."

"You mean….an animal? Me, the goddess of love have sex with a random animal?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well unless you think a nice big rock would work for a little rub on, that's all ah got for ya." She said as she petted her animals. "Though personally, animals ain't exactly half bad at mating, I'd recommend trying it, just shift into one and ask to mate."

She watched Artemis get up and walk away while noting some of the animals rubbing parts of them too close against her. 'Does she meant….no that's crazy, even I know she wouldn't go that far.' She thought as she got up and began to walk away. 'Besides, it would be embarrassing, how exactly do I just go up to a random animal and ask them to do me? If anyone found out my reputation would be ruined.'

She looked herself over and shook her head. "Ok first, quick clean up." She said as she snapped her fingers as all the dirt on her disappeared. "Much better." She said as she walked down the road. "Now, what do I do now, do I...actually do it...with an animal? And what animal?"

While she walked she didn't notice Pegasus currently grazing nearby.

He was having a good day, Hercules was on vacation and said he could have the day off. So all he was gonna do was eat till he was full, maybe fly around a bit, and who knows, maybe find some nice human girls who wanted to pet him or feed him an apple or two. As he kept grazing he didn't realize he was walking into the sight of a certain goddess.

'Wait, isn't that Hercules' pegasus?' She thought while watching him eat. 'Beautiful horse, really wish Zeus made more, otherwise we'd have tons more flying ar…..wait a sec.' She thought as she kept staring at him. 'S-Should he be the one? T-The animal I do?' She wondered as she stared at him. 'He is a beautiful animal… if I was to do one, I wouldn't mind doing him...what am I thinking?' she shook her head. 'For all I know he's got his eyes on some mare and I'd be messing that up. I'm meant to help romance, not mess it up.' She thought as she watched him graze. 'Though...I could ask him…' She thought as he began to walk away as he grazed.

Pegasus chewed the grass with his back to her and not noticing a flash of pink before he felt something tap him on the side. He turned around and his eyes bulged at the sight before him.

Standing there with a smile was a hot pink pegasus with a blonde mane that covered one eye and an equally blonde tail. There was a red heart on her rump and her wings were pure white. She fluttered her eye and winked while Pegasus' jaw dropped. "Hey handsome, how are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh….uh…..wha…." He babbled while unable to look away.

"Glad to see I'm pretty enough to knock you senseless sugar." She giggled as she hid half her face with her wings, making him remember how Pain and Panic tricked him by forming into a horse that looked just like her.

He shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, oh no, I'm not falling for it twice you little imps."

"Imps? Can't you see I'm just a little pegasus who's feeling alone out here."

"Yeah right, you're just minions of Hades transformed into a pegasus, no pegasus can be that beautiful!" He said as he began to flap his wings in order to get away.

She watched him fly off and inwardly groaned. 'Just what did those two bozos do? Now I gotta come up with a tale….ah! Got it.' "Wait, come back, I know they looked like me, but only because they kidnapped me so they could use my image!" She shouted as she began to fly after him.

"Sure, that makes perfect sense." he replied with sarcasm while keeping away from her.

"It's true! In fact….it was Lady Artemis herself who freed me! You can ask her yourself."

"Yeah right, where am I going to find Lady Artemis?" He asked as he rolled his eyes. "Does she just so happen to be nearby?"

Aphrodite looked around and managed to spot said goddess near a stream and felt relief. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Wait, she's really here?...Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said as they began to fly down towards her. "Um, excuse me, Lady Artemis?"

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked as she turned to Pegasus before spotting Aphrodite in the pegasus form behind her, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I was just telling this handsome stallion how you FREED me, from Pain and Panic, remember?" She spoke with a small nod of her head.

"Y-Yes, yes I remember you, they were keeping you in an old barn, and you were tied up in ropes like a bull at a rodeo until I freed you." She spoke getting the message. "Not sure what they were plannin' cause they weren't there, but I can tell ya it was no good."

"Wait, so you're real? Not two imps?" He asked in surprise before gulping and looked away. "Sorry I doubted you, I had some bad experiences with them in the past."

"It's fine, Zeus made me so I didn't know there was another pegasus, but he sure did make you good to look at." She winked making him blush red.

'Well ah'll be, didn't see this one comin'.' Artemis thought as she watched her friend hit on Pegasus. 'She was quick to chose someone.'

"T-Thanks, you're good to look at too." He said with a blush.

"So care to keep me company? I heard it's gonna storm and I'd be awfully lonely." She pouted while leaning against him.

"W-Well, sure, it's the least I can do after calling you an imp." He said with a blush.

"There's an abandoned barn a mile away you two could stay at." Artemis suggested. "Ya'll can use it for some shelter."

"Great, let's go." Aphrodite said as she began to flap her wings and rise into the air. "I can see it from here!"

"Have fun." Spoke Artemis seeing them fly off. "You're gonna need it."

"So, what's it like being with Hercules?" She asked as they flew. "I mean all I've heard from Zeus was how proud he is, but I've never met the guy."

"Oh, he's great, though he does rush head first into danger a lot." He chuckled. "But when he needs to help others, he gets the job done right."

"Wow, he sounds amazing, and to be his companion you must be really strong to, right?" She asked with a smile as the barn got closer and closer.

"Heh, well I don't like to brag, but I was made to be his ideal partner in battle." He puffed out his chest as they landed with dark storm clouds in the distance. "We better head inside, the storm looks like it's getting closer.

"Well then, lead the way handsome~." She said with a smile.

He walked forward with her following while they used their teeth to close the doors just as a wind slowly picked up outside. "Wow, looks like we got here just in time." He said before seeing a large stall full of hay. "Well, we can sleep here until it goes down."

"Easy there, we'll have plenty of time to sleep later." She nuzzled against him while using her wing to make him look her in the eye. "What say we get more...acquainted?"

"W-What?" He asked with a blush as he stared at her. "A-are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, haven't you ever gone ahead with another girl?"

"N-no, there aren't exactly a lot of pegasi around." He said nervously.

"What about just some mares on the ground?"

"Well, combined with the fact most were working for their owners and that Hercules was always busy I never really had the time to...mate." He admitted with a blush.

"Then I guess you're in luck, I can show you how good and fantastic it feels." She neighed happily with a smile. "One quick question though, are you dating anyone?"

"N-no, why do you ask?" He asked curiously.

"I just want to make sure." She moved closer and slowly pressed her muzzle against his.

He blushed as their lips touched each other. 'I-Is this really happening?'

'Huh, feels the same, although I am a flying horse now so tit makes sense.' She thought as they kept kissing him before she tried pushing her tongue into his mouth.

He jumped and went wide eyed while too stunned as her tongue rubbed against his own. 'T-T-This feels so weird, but...it also feels good.' He thought as he tried to stick his tongue into her mouth as well.

'Seems I'm gonna be taking most of the lead here.' She thought as she kept kissing him. She started to lead him over to the hay pile before breaking it. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Um, sure...whatever you say." He said as he did as she asked and sat down in the hay. He felt embarrassed with his cock dangling in the open before she leaned down and licked the tip making him jump. "W-Woah! What are you doing?"

"Just getting a taste, don't worry, I won't bite." She said as she licked it again.

He jumped again and was blown away since he felt a huge spike of pleasure race up his spine and his wings. "T-T-This feels amazing!" He moaned in pleasure. "W-What is this called?"

"A blowjob, I saw some mortals do it and thought it might help, you like?" She lied as she began to lick it even faster.

"I-I do, this feels amazing!" He moaned as his wings shuddered in pleasure. 'It's like my body is filled with energy!'

'He's gonna love what I do next than.' She thought as his dick became rock hard. She then began to slide her mouth onto his cock.

"YIPE!" He went bug eyed while his body shuddered and he tried to keep from jumping up on his legs. "I-I-Is this part of the blowjob?" He moaned in pleasure.

'Yeah, and I am going to blow your mind Pegasus, also make you blow something else.' She thought with a chuckle while swirling her tongue around the tip as her mouth moved back and forth. 'Wow, this horse tongue makes this a lot easier.' She thought as she wrapped it around his dick.

'T-This feels amazing, is this why Hercules went crazy for Meg, so she could do this? Now I understand, this is amazing.' He thought as his wings flapped in pleasure as she kept sucking. "Keep going!"

'You know I will!' She thought as she began to suck even harder and bobbed her head faster. 'It's so musky and warm, it's amazing how horses put mortal men to shame.' She thought before she felt it beginning to twitch. 'Wow, it seems like he's about to blow, I wonder if the load is going to be even bigger since he's a horse?'

"Something's coming out!" He moaned in confusion as he shot his load into her mouth. "Is that natural? What's happening?!"

She couldn't answer as she tried to swallow the load, which was much bigger than Hephaestus' and thicker. 'Oh gods, this is the biggest load I've ever taken.' She thought as she pulled her head off his dick as a little bit of cum sprayed on her face. "Wow, you really were in need of this."

"Y-Yeah, I guess I was, but what was that?" He asked in confusion as he looked at the white liquid dripping down her face.

"Sperm, you just ejaculated. It's perfectly normal when a guy feels really really good. It just means he's ready to go all the way." She said as he got up. "Now, speaking of which, it's time we got to the main event now that your mini pegasus is ready to go."

He watched her turn around and stared at her round flank which she shook a little and felt his dick get hard in an instant. "O-Ok, I guess it is." He said as he began to approach her with a grin. "Let's do this."

She felt him rub the tip against her wet folds and gulped. 'Alright Aphrodite, you can do this, it's just a bigger dick than you thought and this is what Hephaestus said you could do, so go all the way.' She thought as she felt the dick begin to slowly enter her as Pegasus leaned back on his hind legs so he could continue to insert his dick into her.

"Wow! It's so tight!" He neighed in surprise feeling the walls clench around him the deeper he pushed in.

"T-Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment!" She moaned as he pushed it even deeper. 'It's even deeper than Hephaestus's dick had ever been!'

He groaned while leaning on her as his dick was all inside and was stunned. "Mating is amazing!"

"T-Try thrusting it back and forth!" She moaned in pleasure. "It'll feel way better!"

"Ok, let's do it!" He neighed as he began to thrust back and forth into her. This made him neigh to high Olympus at how better it felt since it was hot, tight, moist, and clung around his dick at the same time! "Oh gods yes, yes, yes!" He moaned as he kept thrusting.

'Oh gods, this feels amazing, Artemis was right!' Aphrodite thought as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. 'I should have done this years ago!' She thought as he kept thrusting into her.

A few minutes later he felt his dick beginning to twitch. "Hey, it's happening again!"

"Go ahead and cum! Do it inside!" She moaned in lust while her tail swayed from the thrusts.

"You got it, here it comes!" He groaned as he shot a large load inside her, filling her up and making her moan in pleasure.

"OH GODS YES!" She moaned as she felt her legs begin to give out as he pulled his dick out of her. "OH YES, YES, THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"Whew….you said it." He wobbled while falling on the hay with a goofy grin on his face.

"You were amazing." She said as she collapsed down next to him happily. 'I wouldn't mind doing that again, but this is a one time thing.' She thought as she realized what had happened. 'Wait, he shot his load into me, what if I get pregnant?' She thought as he leaned against her happily.

"You know, I never even got your name." He said as he nuzzled against her.

'Should I tell him?' She wondered curiously. "Well...I'm…."

"Zzzzz."

"Wow, saved by exhaustion." She said as she looked at the sleeping Pegasus. "I'll slip out in the morning before he wakes up."

(Next day)

The sun shined through the gaps of the boards of the old barn, slowly waking up Pegasus. He let out a yawn while stretching his wings and shaking his head to wake up. He looked to his side, hoping to find the beautiful pink pegasus he had slept with, only to find her gone. He looked around and didn't see her, making him neigh sadly in disappointment. He then ruffled his feathers as he began to slowly walk towards the doors of the barn.

As he pushed them open he saw a small scroll on the ground with his name on it. He looked at it in confusion before using his front hooves to slowly and carefully open it. Once it was open he saw some writing on it and began to read it.

'Pegasus, sorry I had to go, but I had to get home quick. Don't be sad if we don't see each other, more like think of it as a chance to go out and find a real mate, after all, you've got the skills when it comes to mating, now you just gotta let love blossom in all the right places.' He read as his eyes widened at the name at the bottom. 'Best of luck, Aphrodite.'

Once he read her name the scroll disintegrated into a cloud of hearts that blew away.

'A...A….Aphrodite?! G-Goddess of love?!' He thought as he stared off into the distance in amazement. 'I-I just had sex with the goddess of love as a pegasus!' He let out a loud neigh of excitement while bucking wildly.

With said goddess she reappeared outside her home and made sure she was all dolled up before knocking on the door.

Hephaestus slowly opened it, his eyes with bangs under them, showing he had been up all night waiting for her. "Aphrodite?"

"Hephaestus, I've managed to blow off some steam, unwind, and yes I did sleep with someone else to make us even, so all is forgiven."

"Really? That's great, I won't even ask who it was, I'm just glad you're back." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

She hugged back while relieved things could go back to normal. "Come on, we've got that early meeting Zeus has to get to."

"Ok, I'm right behind you." He said happily as they began to walk away before she spotted Artemis.

"Um, I have to take care of something quick, I'll catch up in a bit." She walked over to the goddess and cleared her throat. "Artemis?"

"Ah, Aphrodite, so...how was it?" She asked with a grin.

She coughed and blushed. "Amazing." She whispered.

"Great, if ya find yourself with a bun in the island, and the daddy is a certain Pegasus, come see me, ok?" She winked. "Let's just say ah might have a few ideas for ya."

"O-Ok." She said with a blush as they walked towards the meeting.


	89. TMNT and Female Reptiles

Crazy trouble with love part 5

TMNT and Female Reptiles

Series: TMNT 1987

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shredder growled and stabbed a screen with his blades while ripping part of the control panel off and stamped on it. "I can't take it any more!"

Kraang entered the room while frowning. "What in blazes are you doing to my technodrome?"

"I'm getting sick of this Kraang." He spoke while sitting in his chair. "Over and over the same thing happens!"

"What, the stupid turtles thwarting our plans, making you and your idiot henchmen look like fools and making our situation worse and worse?" He asked with a frown.

"YES!" He snapped while holding his head on the console. "What's the point if all this technology, mutants, and effort fails again and again?"

"It's called trial and error you pathetic human, the more we fail the more we learn of the turtles weaknesses and strengths and how to plot against them, and the technology would work better if you stopped destroying it in a fit of rage!"

"Or maybe you should just learn to make it more durable." He shot back while rubbing his head.

"Well here's an idea, and it's something you should've used years ago! Why not use more of the mutagen on other subjects and form an army? Those idiots of yours keep failing, and it wouldn't hurt to get new competent fighters on our side." He said as he glared at Shredder. "And before you actually go through with it, make sure the subjects are actually trained fighters, not back street scum you hired, ok!? Those turtles were taught by an expert in martial arts and those idiots you have are untrained in any fighting style!" He shouted as the Shredder looked at him in amazement.

"That's perfect! If I train them myself they'll have no choice but to obey, but the question is, who to use?"

"Why not try females this time, those idiots you got last time were all brawn no brains." Kraang suggested. "I heard females are smarter than males, especially the fighters."

"Perfect." Shredder held a button down. "Bebop! Rocksteady! Get in here!"

"Yes boss?" Said Rocksteady as he and the warthog mutant said as they entered the room. "What is it?"

"Go out and raid one of the pet stores, I want you to get as many animals as you can, but make sure they're female, no male."

"Got it boss, but why?" Bebop asked curiously.

"Let's just say we're going to be adding some new members, now go!"

"And here's some money to buy them, the last thing we need is those turtles to get wind of this!" Said Kraang as he tossed the two mutants a large stack of bills.

"Wow, this is a lot." Snorted Bebop.

"And use these." Kraang tossed them two discs. "Put them on your chests and push the button."

They did so and to their amazement their appearances changed from mutants to that their regular bodies before they were mutated.

"Those are holographic disks, with these on you can go out into public without causing a panic." Spoke Kraang while they stuffed the money in their pockets. "Just don't touch them until you get back with the animals, understand?"

"Got it." Rocksteady said as they left the room.

"So, where are you going to get the human DNA for their mutations?" Kraang asked Shredder curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll use my own to make sure they can grasp my skills down with ease."

"Um...I don't think that's how it works, they'll have your DNA, but none of your memories." Kraang said as he rolled his eyes.

"I know that." He frowned. "But even without memories, their bodies will be adapt at the stances and practices I had to go through. If the body has even an inkling of an idea on how they work, then their training time will be far shorter than starting with rookies."

"Fair enough, I'll go prepare the mutagen, you better start thinking of a way to train your new army, though I would recommend experimenting with a small batch first." Kraang said as he walked away.

Shredder didn't listen and rubbed his hands together. 'This plan can't possibly fail!'

(Later)

"Hey boss, we got the animals!" Rocksteady said as he and Bebop entered the technodrome with their arms full of cages with different animals in them.

"Excellent, and did you draw any unwanted attention to yourselves?"

"Other than a few odd looks that people gave us when they saw us buying all of these animals, no."

"Good, seems like that old brain Kraang made something more useful than before." The Shredder walked over and looked around the cages. "Now first to go with the female ones only."

"Boss, they is all females, you said only females so that's what we got you, we got reptiles, birds, some mammals, take your pick." Bebop said as he and Rocksteady set down the cages.

"Even better. Now….birds would make a mess with all those feathers, and I've had my fill of mammals with you two, so I'll go with reptiles to meet those turtles head on."

"Um, I think turtles are amphibians, right Bebop?" Rocksteady asked in confusion.

"But they ain't got no webbed feet, do they?"

"Yeah, but they can swim, right?"

"They're reptiles you idiots, now show me the reptiles you got!" Shredder shouted in annoyance.

They jumped and reached in while holding up a salamander, a horned lizard which made Rocksteady wince, while Bebop picked up a komodo dragon that hissed and a boa constrictor which slowly wrapped around his neck.

"Perfect, you got me mostly carnivores, they'll do nicely." Shredder said with a grin behind his mask. "Now then, how many of each did you get?"

"Um….just one of each."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes. "I need more than just one of each, I need a whole army of reptiles at my command!"

"You didn't tell us to get more than one, you just told us to get animals boss, you said nothing about an army!" Bebop said quickly.

"Besides, four is plenty." Spoke Kraang entering with the mutagen. "Last thing we need is a bunch of reptiles with your DNA filling the entire technodrome and betraying us. Maybe now you'll listen when I say a small group to test it out is better than jumping headfirst into mutating an army." He said as he approached the female reptiles. "Now then, let's enter the lab where we can mutate them in a controlled environment."

"Um...what do you want us to do with the other animals?" Rocksteady asked curiously.

"Cook them, I don't care, just keep them out of the way." Shredder said as he followed Kraang.

"Um, ok, sure." Bebop said as they carried the reptiles and followed their bosses.

In the lab the reptiles were set on separate podiums while Kraang moved near them.

"Shredder, I need you to rub them or something to imprint your DNA on them before I mutate them, or else we will end up with mindless beasts."

The fighter walked over and lightly rubbed each one on the head while making sure the komodo dragon didn't bite his finger off and the horned lizard didn't prick him too hard. "There, now hurry up and mutate them Kraang, I want my army now!"

"Calm down Shredder, I'm working on it." He frowned while slowly dripping some of the mutagen on each of their heads before stepping back as they started glowing. They began to thrash around as their bodies began to grow longer and more human like. Their legs and arms grew, or in the boas case, grew a pair of arms.

The interdimensional being, two mutants, and Foot Clan leader stepped back and watched while their chests grew, making Beebop and Rocksteady gawk with their hips becoming more prominent and their faces becoming a mix between human and their natural faces. As they kept growing they either fell or stepped off the pedestals they were originally placed on, now much too large to fit on them. Shredder noted that they kept all their unique attributes and that they seemed to be mutating normally….or as normal as a mutation could be.

Eventually it stopped with each one confused and trying to stand, but fell down.

"W-What happened?" The salamander one slowly groaned out as she tried to stand only to fall down again.

"What are thessse?" Asked the boa looking at the hands with confusion while flicking her tongue.

"Where are we?" The komodo dragon demanded as she looked around before spotting Shredder and the others. "You! What have you done to us?!"

"Yeah, and why are we so big?" Asked the horned lizard as she glared at the foot ninja leader.

"Seems to have worked fine." He chuckled. "You four have been gifted with human intelligence."

"What? Why?" The Salamander asked in confusion.

"To be my new personal army."

"Your army? Bah! I don't take any orders but my own." Growled the komodo dragon.

"Think about it like this, I'm giving you an opportunity to rise above what you once more, to be powerful warriors instead of simple reptiles." He said, trying to sway them towards his side. "With technology, martial arts, and more at your disposal, unless of course you liked being animals waiting in some pet shop for who knows how long."

"Hmmmm, thissss doesss sssound more interesssting than that pet ssshop." Hissed the Boa constrictor. "Go on."

"I will personally teach all four of you everything I know, and more, under me you will gain knowledge, power, riches, anything you desire, and all I ask in return is that you help me when I ask you."

They shared a look and muttered amongst themselves with the komodo huffing and reluctantly nodding. "Fine."

"Great, I will give you all some clothes and show you to your new living quarters. Follow me." He said as he walked towards the exit as they followed him.

(Three months later)

Four figures ran through an obstacle course dodging lasers while ripping apart Foot Clan robots that got in their way. They were each wearing a black ninja uniform that had been tailored specifically for them due to their unusual appearance and body features.

"Come on, give us a challenge this time, this is easy!" The salamander said as she tore through the robots with a pair of dao blades.

"Hmph, this isn't a good workout." Scoffed the komodo dragon cutting one down with a naginata.

"Yeah, have thessse foot botsss alwaysss been thisss weak?" Hissed the boa constrictor as she quickly wrapped around a couple of foot bots before smashing their heads in with a pair of tonfas.

"Yeeeeah!" Called the horned lizard jumping up and crashing into some while cutting two of their heads off using butterfly swords. "These bots ain't got the moves to take us on!"

"I'm glad to hear that my warriors." Said the Shredder as the girls reached the end of the obstacle course. "I'd say you've completed your training at last."

"Really? It's only been three months though." Said the salamander in confusion.

"Yes, you four have progressed faster than I ever imagined, so I give you one final test before I will start my creation of my mutant army."

"And that would be?" Asked the komodo dragon with boredom.

"I want you to hunt down and kill four mutants that have given me trouble in the past." He said as he held up a picture of the turtles.

"They don't ssseem that ssstrong." Remarked the boa.

"Then you will have no trouble hunting them down and killing them." He said as he gave them the picture. "You will leave tomorrow morning, you can use your time before then to either prepare or relax."

They watched him leave before looking at them with a rat in the background.

"Huh...ya know, the one with the purple bandanna issss kind of cute." Hissed the Boa constrictor as she stared at the picture as she began to feel warm.

"Dang! The one in orange ain't so bad neither." Remarked the horned lizard.

"You both are delusional, the one in blue is obviously the superior male." Said the komodo dragon as she stared at him with a smile.

"The one in red is way tougher, just look at those muscles on him." Spoke the salamander.

As they argued over which was the better turtle, Kraang was doing some research.

"There's got to be a catch to this plan, we've never done anything that's succeeded this long without it failing, but it's been three months, either this will work or it's going to be the biggest mistake we've ever made." He muttered as he typed away. When he added up the data he saw a red light go off and saw the data coming up. "I knew it! I called it!" He said as a long piece of paper began to print out. "Now then, let's see what big flaw or detail Shredder has overlooked." He said as he began to read over the data before his eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" He said before he began to think. 'This could be bad or it could be good, if I remember correctly they aren't leaving to go kill the turtles until tomorrow, so I could have them stop...or I could give them new orders that would solve our turtle problem in a new way.'

With the girls they went back to their quarters and got in their bunks to relax.

"Man, I can't wait for the mission tomorrow." The salamander said with a smile as she curled up in her bed.

"Shame we have to kill them, that blue one seemed interesting, but he'll fall by my blade so he'll have that honor before death." Yawned the komodo dragon.

"Yeah, though maybe I'll have some fun with the orange one before killing him." Shrugged the horned lizard. "It's hard to cut loose when SOME of us don't know how to shake their groove thang."

"Hey, it'ssss not my fault, there'sss just too much for me to sssshake." Hissed the boa constrictor as she curled up on a large mattress when suddenly there was a knock on their door. "Come in."

"Hello girls, I just came to check with you before your big mission." Said Kraang as he entered the room, making sure to shut the door behind him. "You remember your orders, right? Please recite them to me."

"Shredder wants us to hunt them down and kill them." Spoke the salamander.

"Good, good, but I would like to add some alterations to those orders. You are to hunt them down and either kill or make sure they never interfere with our operations again, and as a bonus you have the option of coming back once it's done or not." He said, shocking them.

"For real?" Asked the horned lizard.

"Yes, I know that the only reason you four stayed here was to gain knowledge and power, but we have trained you to the best of our abilities and taught you everything you know. As long as you swear to not betray us you are free to do whatever you want and we won't track you down. It doesn't help us if we have soldiers who have no reason to help us, now does it?" He asked with a smile.

"Your words speak true." Spoke the komodo dragon.

"Yes, so what do you say, complete this one mission from us and you're free to leave. If you come back you'll be compensated, but we will understand if you leave forever. Goodnight girls." He said as he turned around to leave.

"That wasss weird, sssince when doesss the brain offer sssomething like that?" Asked the boa.

"Maybe he knows something, but he be speaking good to me. Either way we come out on top. Seems like a win win to me." Said the horned lizard.

"Let's just rest, and don't try to sleep with that annoying music." Spoke the komodo dragon closing her eyes.

"Hey, it isn't annoying!" Said the horned lizard with a frown as she grabbed a pair of headphones. "You're just tone deaf you overgrown lizard!"

"Quiet! I'm trying to sleep." Grumbled the salamander.

"Never! I will party on forever!" She shouted as she turned on the music. "Party on!" She said as the music blared through her headphones.

The others groaned while they tried to go to sleep and ignore her.

Meanwhile, Kraang was knocking on Shredder's door. "Shredder, open up, we have to talk!"

It opened with the man groaning. "What is it Kraang? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Yeah, well I just saved us both, so you're welcome, so let me in so I can explain the situation to you." He said as he pushed the man aside and entered the room.

"What did you save us from?"

"Your reptile army you fool, did you do any research on reptiles before you started training them to kill? Or at least realize that these ones would never stay loyal to us forever?"

"Are you mad? I made sure they needed me to get stronger, what reason could there be to go against us?"

"You fool, they don't need you anymore, we've taught them everything we know, and if we have no reason for them to stay loyal to us we have four loose cannons that are trained to be deadly killing machines!" He frowned. "And with what's coming up, it's a hundred percent chance of happening!"

"What is coming up that would make them turn on us?" He asked in confusion.

"The reptiles mating season you dimwit!" He growled. "Put that together with it affecting every reptile around, and what do you think will happen?"

"Um...they will have sex with the turtles?" He asked in confusion. "But the turtles never showed signs of being affected by it."

"In case you forgot, they live in the sewers with a rat who is their master, the only other female near them is that April, and I highly doubt they would do that with her due to the discipline of that rat." He said with a scowl. "Plus, the parents usually teach the children, but that rat has been with them since they were children so they have no idea what is going on so they were never affected, but the same can't be said about our new recruits. What if they fall for the turtles and turn on us? We're lucky the turtles don't believe in killing, but these girls do!"

"Ok ok! I see your point, but how did you apparently save us? Inject them with a lethal poison before they could strike?"

"No you fool, that would only hurt us in the long run, I simply said they were free to go and that their order were to either kill OR make sure the turtles can't interfere with our plans. Not once have we mistreated or gave them any reason to hate us, so we're going to let them go without a fight, so they have no reason to hurt us. Now we can start the real army and figure out how to deal with the mating season so we're prepared."

'Just great.' Groaned the Shredder in his head.

"Hey, don't shake your head, there's a reason we started with a low number, this is a trial run so we know what problems to fix before we start making hundreds of them, imagine if we had this problem with 1000 mutants!" Kraang shouted.

"Alright! Just shut your trap and let me get some sleep." He snapped before walking back to his bed.

"Good, see you in the morning, the girls will probably be gone by the time you're awake."

(Later)

"Aright, Shredder said that they should be in this part of the sewer, you girls can wait here while I deal with them." Said the Komodo dragon as the girls walked down a large sewer tunnel.

"Why? Ssso you can try and ogle that one turtle?" Asked the boa with a snicker.

"No, so I can do this job quickly. You three will just slow me down." She said as she looked away with a slight blush.

"Suuuure, WE'RE the ones slowing YOU down." Nodded the salamander rolling her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that sweetie, but I'm heading in too."

"No way, you'll give away my position and ruin everything! I can handle this." She snapped back in annoyance.

"While you two gals bicker, I'm gonna go get my target while rocking out." Spoke the horned lizard while putting her headphones on.

"Wait, I have an idea, what if we all sssplit up?" Suggested the boa as she pulled the horned lizard's headphones off. "We can cover more ground and get thisss done fassster."

"Fine, but if I find them first I won't leave any of them standing." Grumbled the komodo dragon.

"Wow she can actually listen, give her a reward folks." Spoke the salamander.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just split up and get this over with." She grumbled as they reached a crossroads of pipes.

While they slowly split up, they began feeling warm in their chests. 'What is this feeling?' They all thought as they kept walking as it began to spread to the rest of their body, making them feel warm all over as they each began to think of the turtle they had seen in the picture.

With said turtles they were wandering around the tunnels.

"Man, things have been boring without the Shredder, it's been months since he's tried anything, do you think he finally quit?" Wondered Mikey out loud.

"With old shred head I wouldn't be surprised." Remarked Raph.

"Maybe he and Kraang went back to dimension X?" Donnie wondered out loud.

"Until we know for sure, all we can do is be on the alert." Spoke Leo.

"Yeah, but I dunno about you but, I just wanna punch something, I'm gonna go see if I can find a foot bot or something, later." Said Ralph as he began to walk away into a large sewer pipe.

"I'm gonna go see if there's any new junk that got flushed down here." Spoke Donnie before walking down another one.

"And I'm gonna see if anyone flushed some new tunes, later bros." Mikey said as he began to run away.

"Guess it's just me on patrol then." Muttered Leo with a sigh. Unknown to Leo though he had a certain reptile slowly stalking him from the shadows.

'Mmm, he oozes a more charismatic feel to him then I thought.' She thought as she stalked him, waiting until his brothers were out of sight before she began to raise her naginata to strike him from behind. But that's when the warm feeling in her chest got stronger. 'Mmmm, he is...kind of cute.' She thought as she stared at him as she began to blush, whether it was because she liked him or from the heat, she didn't know. She unconsciously began to lower her weapon as she stared at him.

Said turtle however sensed her presence and jumped while turning to her with his weapons drawn. "Who's there?"

"Well, it seems you've finally felt my presence, well done handsome." She said as she walked out of the darkness.

"What the…" He muttered in surprise.

"Hello Leonardo, eldest brother of the four turtles, my name is Aimi."

"Um, why are you here...and what's with the naginata?" He asked as he began to unsheathe his swords.

"Well at first I came here to kill you, but now….I'm thinking of something better." She said as she dropped her weapon and began to walk towards him.

"Wait, you were going to kill me?!" He said in shock. He stepped back and took a stance. "Why?"

"Because it's my orders, but there was another way to deal with you~." She said as she kept walking forward.

He frowned and jumped up before swinging his foot at her. She expertly caught it and used it to throw him into the wall, making him lose his grip on his swords.

"Now now, even if you used those, they wouldn't work on me and my skill." She said as he groaned and tried to get up before she put her foot on his chest and pinned him to the ground. "Care to hear my suggestion to settle this?"

"Um...sure, what do you suggest?" He asked nervously.

"We mate, I bet you've started to feel it's effects, am I right?"

"W-What affects? And mating?" He asked in confusion with a blush.

"The burning feeling in your chest just yearning for a mate on this day. Haven't you ever noticed it?"

"I thought that was the result of putting jelly beans and anchovies on a meal lovers pizza."

"Nope, it's your body desiring a mate."

"B-but don't you think this is going to fast? W-we just met after all." He said nervously.

"Relax, I'll make sure you fall in love by the time we're done." She said as she began to slowly take off her clothes as we cut to Raph.

"Man, the one time I'm looking for those tin cans and there ain't a single one around." He grumbled as he sunk one of his sais into the wall out of annoyance.

"Then maybe I can change that." Said a voice behind him, making him whirl around to see the Salamander leaning against one of the walls and grinning at him.

"Who are you?" He asked while noticing her attire. "And what's with the clothes? You trying to play ninja?"

"The names Ty-lee handsome, and I'm no ninja, I'm an assassin, and you're my target." She said as she began to feel warm.

"Oh yeah?" He glanced her over and felt warm himself. 'Wow, never seen a mutant salamander before, she's kinda cute.'

"Yeah, my orders were to either kill you...or make sure you never interfere with Shredder's plans again." She said as she looked him over with a grin. 'I like what I see.'

"Shredhead? You're working for him?" He asked while feeling himself keep staring.

"After this mission I don't have to return to him, so not anymore technically." She said as she began to slowly approach him as her tail waved lazily behind her.

"Oh, really?" He replied while gulping and finding his hands on her waist when she got closer. "Uh, why don't you tell me ALL about yourself?"

"Sure, though I can think of something we could do to occupy your time so I fulfill my mission." She said as she lightly kissed the side of his face.

He grinned while we cut over to Mikey.

"All right all right, I think someone flushed a boom box, I can hear music!" He said to himself with a grin as he walked down the sewer. The closer he got the louder it got and he could hear footsteps with it. 'Is someone having a party in the sewers?' He wondered as he began to hide himself in the shadows as he kept moving forward.

"This jam is perfect when I find that funky looking turtle." Came a female voice followed by humming.

'Turtles? Is she one of April's friends or something?' He thought as he saw a shadow of a dancing figure behind a corner. He peaked around and went wide eyed seeing her and felt warm. 'Woah! Another mutant, and she's a girl.' He thought as he saw the horned lizard girl dancing to the beat of some music that was playing on a device she was holding. "She's cute." He said, making her realize she wasn't alone.

She turned and saw him looking at her and smiled. "Well well, if it ain't the turtle I've been looking for, you saved me some time."

"Why have you been looking for me? Also, nice tunes." He said as he walked forward, making her smile and feel warm.

"To take you out, but I'm thinking of something better." She said as she began to approach him and lick her lips as he began to feel warm as well.

"Take me out? What do you mean?" He asked curiously with a small blush. 'Why's my chest beating so fast?'

"Well, I was thinking perhaps we...do some dirty dancing?" She asked with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

"W-What kind?" He gulped while putting his hands on her waist.

"The kind that creates the beast with two backs~." She whispered into where his ear would have been.

His eyes widened while she pushed him onto his back.

"Now then., let's dance~."

"B-But I don't even know your name." he said with a blush as he began to pull off her ninja clothes.

"The name's Hana big boy, now let's say hello to your big turtle~" She said as we cut to our geek turtle, Donnie.

"Man, I wonder if I could find any tech flushed down here." He muttered looking around. "I just hope the water didn't short any of it out too much or I can't use it." He said as he looked around before seeing what looked like part of a computer in the middle of what looked like a large pile of giant electrical cables. "Now that looks just perfect." He said as he carefully stepped over the large "Cables" until he was in the middle and looked at the piece. "Wow, I wonder who would flush this?"

That's when one of the "cables" lashed out and wrapped around his body from behind. "I got you~." They said as more wrapped around him before the boa constrictors head and arms lifted out of a nearby sewer drain as she grinned at him.

"Woah!" He was held up while groaning from the grip. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"Well, my namesss Hanai, and I'm an asssasssin." She hissed as she felt her body getting warm. "And you are my target."

Donnie's eyes widened before he struggled more, but also felt warm feeling her scales against his body. "You're gonna kill me?! Why?" He asked as he struggled to get free.

"Ssshredder'sss ordersss." She hissed while moving closer and looking him over. "Though, Kraang did ssssay it wasss that or make sssure you can't interfere with hissss plansss," She hissed as she stuck out her tongue, lightly tickling his face with it.

"Ahaha, hey!" He spoke chuckling while shivering and feeling warmer.

"COWABUNGA!"

"Huh? Mikey!" He spoke trying harder to break free.

"Relax, that'sss jussst my sssissster sssaying hi."

"MORE, GIVE ME MORE LEONARDO!"

"HARDER RAPH!"

"Wow, it sssseems like I'm the lassst one to catch my prey, we better catch up, huh?" She hissed with a smile as she began to take off her clothes.

"W-Why are you getting naked?!" He spoke closing his eyes.

"SSSimple, I either have to kill you or make sssure you don't interfere, and I think mating would be fun~." She hissed happily. "You DO know it'sss today, right?"

"W-What's today?" He asked with a blush as she threw her clothes aside.

"Mating season starts today~." She grinned while holding him against her chest while he felt her breasts. "And I jussst caught myssself my mate, guesss what happensss next~."

"Umm….mating?' He asked with a large blush.

"Bingo." She whispered before crashing their lips together as the camera moved and the sounds of mating were heard from each of the four tunnels.

(Later)

The moans had died down after a few hours, now the mutants were resting happily. Each turtle getting cuddled by their female partner.

"You were amazing Leo." Purred Aimi with a smile as she hugged Leo. "You're my mate forever, don't you dare leave me."

"Sure….if you say so." He panted.

We then cut to Raph and Ty Lee who were cuddling and lightly kissing each other's faces.

"Wow Raph, you're definitely a tough guy."

"Thanks, and you're a pretty tough girl." He chuckled as they held each other happily.

With Mikey and Hana they were panting while covered in sweat.

"Wow...when you dance dirty...you dance dirty." He panted as they listened to the music playing softly behind them.

With Donnie and Hanai, she was coiled around him and looked like a geek who just found out what an orgasm was.

"That...was amazing…" He panted as he practically melted into her coils from the pleasure he had just experienced.

"And now to decide namesss." She hissed with a smile.

"Names? Names for what?" He panted curiously.

"The eggsss."

"Eggs?" He asked in confusion before remembering the purpose of mating season. He gulped and paled. 'Oh shell.'


	90. Takinom and Intress

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Takinom and Intress

Series: Chaotic

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Perim-

It was a clear day in the OverWorld part of Perim, especially when it's so close to the UnderWorld domain. Although it was just a tavern in the middle of nowhere and situated near a toxic swamp with smog covering the tavern like a blanket.

In this tavern had various creatures drinking or gambling to their hearts content. Especially with their hearts.

The door opened as a cloaked figure walked in and sat near the bar.

"What will it be today?"

"Slime cocktail, extra spicy."

"Sure? I'll just get it going." The creature, who looked like a bee with scorpion claws, said before making the concoction.

The figure looked around while drumming their fingers on the counter.

"Hey do I know you?" Asked a creature with spider like eyes.

"No, do I know you Damian?"

"Hey I'm a OverWorlder!"

"Couldn't tell from your bad breath."

"Take that back!" It growled in anger.

"Just step back, I'm waiting for someone."

It growled before grabbing the figure's shoulder. "They can wait, you and me have a score to set-"

PUNCH!

CRASH!

The cloaked figure growled while the monster was halfway in the wall. "Anyone else care to test me?"

They looked at the figure while returning to their business as another cloaked figure walked next to them.

"Another fight?"

"He started it."

"Still you need to calm down once in a while, we aren't fighting right now."

"Fine fine, let's just find a private spot."

"Lead the way firespitter."

"Don't call me that." hissed the first figure as they walked over to a dark corner in the tavern.

As they moved into this particular corner they closed the door behind them while taking off their hoods revealing the faces of Takinom and Intress, the second in command of their respective tribes and greatest rivals in battle.

"Just tell me why you brought us to this sleazy OverWorld tavern? The UnderWorld has much better taverns." Takinom frowned.

"I thought you needed some sun." Intress joked.

"Trust me, I'm plenty red already without it's help." She frowned before sighing. "Intress, I know we like dangerous situations but if anyone found out it will be the end of us."

"I know, but…" she looked away while holding Takinom's hand. "I wanted to see you."

Takinom smiled a little. "Same here, even if you still need a haircut."

"Last time you couldn't stop moving your hands through it." she jabbed back with a smirk.

"Can't help it." She smirked. "It was tangled in knots." she then moved her hand over the long hair. "And it's soft as a certain spot."

She blushed. "You're spot is hairier than mine!"

Takinom just smirked before hearing a knock at the door.

"Hey can you stop hogging the bathroom! Some of us need to piss here!" Yelled a female OverWorlder with crocodile like scales.

"Oh learn to hold it!" snapped back Takinom.

"No you learn not to make an ocean of piss!"

"Takinom, don't even try it." Intress warned knowing that a fight might break out.

"Come on, one punch, that's all I need."

"The last time you said that you nearly killed a man!"

"So he got better." 'Stupid Mipedian perv.'

"Get out of there you piss head!" Yelled the creature in rage. "I need to pee in a clean toilet NOT an ocean of your piss!"

Both looked at each other before Intress gave the ok signal to Takinom.

PUNCH!

CRASH!

"Ow….." groaned the woman while getting sent out of the hall and into a wall. "My bladder…."

"Better?"

"Way better." Takinom smirked before taking her hand out of the door. "But I might have used too much strength that time."

"Gee, you're just NOW noticing?"

"No need to be sarcastic pussy cat." she smirked while Intress growled.

"Oh knock it off firespitter."

"Shut up!" Takinom blushed.

"Maybe I'll use that next time we're in battle in front of Chaor and Maxxor."

"Don't even dare!"

Intress smirked seeing her blush red. "Then how about firebutt? It seems tantalizing even in a dangerous fight."

"How about I call you fur ass? You're furry and have the largest ass I've ever seen!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared." spoke Intress mockingly.

Takinom growled before grabbing her chest. "Be scared before I'm about to-"

"Um is this the men's bathroom?" Asked a creature with tentacles for legs and a dog's head who just opened the door not knowing someone was in there.

They blushed while he spotted them and quickly shut the door.

"Sorry!"

They looked at each other before putting on their hoods.

"You hit low and I'll hit high."

"You read my mind."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the creature while running away from the two cloaked figure. "THIS IS BAD FOR EDD!"

(Timeskip)

Intress was in the middle of a meeting Maxxor called up. And it was on another attempt to try and make peace with the UnderWorld, and apparently he wanted someone to be ambassador for that mission.

"Now then, will anyone volunteer?"

No one raised their hands or tentacles at that since it was suicide.

"Anyone?"

"I shall Maxxor." Intress spoke up.

He looked a little concerned at this. "What? Are you sure Intress?"

"I can take care of myself Maxxor."

"Alright, if you think so, then get your gear together, you'll leave tomorrow at dawn."

She nodded before saying. "And if it's alright I would like to avoid using an escort."

"Intress you know that's required in case of anything."

"I know but if I go alone then perhaps the UnderWorlders wouldn't try blasting me with battle gear or giant mechs."

"That's suicide to go your own." spoke Bodal.

"So is going with an escort." She retorted. "When was the last time anyone with an escort came back in one piece?"

"What about Raznu-"

"That was rhetoric." she frowned. "Believe me Maxxor, if something happens I'll come back here, ok?"

He sighed while knowing she was right. "Fine, but if you get in trouble use mugic to teleport yourself out of there. Understood?"

"Will do." She said while the meeting was adjourned.

(Later)

Intress hiked through a dense jungle. While heading towards the edge of the jungle she saw a massive chasm which was one of the many entrances to the UnderWorld.

And it was guarded by a large snake like thing made of stone.

'Just perfect.'

"Hisss." It hissed while sniffing the air. "Hissss."

Intress noticed it was turning to the side as it ate some stones.

"Lavagon." Spoke a voice flying from the cavern. "How's the gates?"

"Hisss. Fine missssss."

"Well why don't I take over for a little bit?"

"Yessss." It hissed before it turned around and became frozen in place.

Intress saw it was Takinom who looked around and let out a loud whistle.

She looked around before seeing Intress. "Oh fur ass, what are you doing at the Chasm of Lavagon?"

"I was on my way to try and make peace with the UnderWorld on Maxxor's behalf."

"That's a likely story." She said while landing on the ground. "It's more like you wanted to see little 'ol me."

"Well that did cross my mind." she smirked while pulling Takinom closer before claiming her lips.

Takinom smirked before using her tongue, all the while some Chaotic players were walking by looking for scans.

"I'm serious Yugi33 we need to get ready for the match!" A girl with red hair and a red cloak frowned while a girl with black hair and a black cloak followed infront of her.

"It's fine Vanitus123."

"It's not! I've been waiting for days for that match!" She yelled. "Heartless and Grimm vs Digimon, ring any bells?!"

"Uh…..no?"

"Idiot!" She yelled as Takinom and Intress came into view. "Wait...isn't that a yuri couple?"

"You know just use lesbian, not every culture is aware of that term for girl on girl action."

"Sorry but still you see what I see right?"

"Two hot girls making out, one an OverWorlder and the other an UnderWorlder, duh."

"Let's get a scan, maybe a new card will pop up?" She said while raising a black and red scanner.

"Or it might alert them and piss them off that they're not sucking each other's faces."

"We've done that before, and what could possible happen if we did that?"

ZISSSS!

The two creatures stopped and turned in their direction.

"Shit!"

"Run!" Vanitus123 screamed while running away. "CRAZY YURIS!"

"Lesbian! They're lesbians!" screamed her friend while dodging a fireball.

"DON'T CARE CRAZY GIRLS! AHHH!"

(Sometime later)

"Just what were those humans thinking?" Takinom asked while walking next to Intress. "Scanning us while getting acquainted with our tongues."

"My guess is they were new and were desperate, but not very smart."

"Or they were pervs." She grumbled. "And no one's going to be a pervert to you but me."

"Aw, seems someone's jealous." teased Intress wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Just saying." She blushed before grabbing her ass. "Plus your ass is my property, no one's touching it, not even Chaor."

"Seems my little firespitter really is jealous." smirked Intress while sliding a hand down to rub Takinom's ass directly as she jumped. "How cute."

"Don't call me that fur ass." She blushed while rubbing the ass more before noticing she was flying and the ground wasn't under their feet.

Oh and Intress was grabbing Takinom tight to keep from falling.

"Takinom!"

"Sorry, but you distracted me." She groaned. 'Forgot she was this strong.'

"Just get us down or I'll give you the spanking of a lifetime."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Ok ok!" She yelled back before flying to a cliff side near the UnderWorld side of the chasm. "Don't get your thong in a twist."

SLAP!

"AH! INTRESS!"

"I warned you." she smirked while Takinom rubbed her ass.

SLAP!

Only to do the same to Intress.

"Oh you're asking for it." she growled before tackling Takinom on her back with a glint. "A little time to ourselves won't hurt."

"Yes, only for you."

(Much MUCH later)

"Someone needed that more than I thought."

"S-Shut up fur ass." Takinom blushed as they made it to the outskirts of UnderWorld city. "I let you win that time."

"And the three times before that?"

"You cheated with that vine attack!"

"You used flames on me, how is that not cheating?"

She grumbled to herself as they headed to Chaor's palace. "Damn her and her silver tongue."

-Throne room-

The two entered with guards keeping an eye on Intress while Chaor stood up from his throne.

"So an OverWorlder graces me in my throne room." He said tapping his nails on the edge. "I should feel welcomed, if you aren't Maxxor's lackey."

"Chaor, I'm here on behalf of Maxxor to try and establish peace between our two tribes."

"And why should I even hear your request?"

"Because I came here alone." Intress said while Chaor raised an eyebrow at that.

"Alone, a likely story." He looked at Takinom. "Care to add your side of the story Takinom?"

"It's true, there was no one else with her when I found her."

"Mmmm." He rubbed his chin. "I still don't trust her, but given you never lied to me in the past I shall hear her out."

"Shall we discuss this matter somewhere else?" suggested Intress.

Chaor got up. "Yes, Takinom don't let anyone in or out of this palace, understood?"

"Of course Chaor."

(Sometime later)

'This is getting me nowhere.' Intress thought while trying to prove a point, which wasn't working at all. "Chaor we can't just suddenly have unsupervised tunnels between our territories, we'd need time to be sure no one can misuse them on either tribe."

"Yet those tunnels have been guarded for centuries by my best guards and mugics, if anything it's you OverWorlders trying to enter our lands that needs to go."

"Maxxor wouldn't do something underhanded like that, he just feels that having our tribe monitor it is just a security precaution."

"And I say my guards are more than enough!"

Intress growled while accidentally blurting out. "Yeah like firespitter having a good tunnel."

"What are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened before clearing her throat. "Nothing, I'm just saying that maybe both tribes should have their own guards keep an eye on each other as extra precaution."

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because that sounds like an UnderWorlder innuendo to me."

"Yes, it was….just a joke I heard before coming here."

'She's hiding something.' "Then tell me this joke."

"Um….what's the difference between a UnderWorlder and a OverWorlder? The size of their….asses?"

"..." he raised an eyebrow. "Whoever told you that joke needs to work on their humor."

"Agreed." I almost spilled the beans!'

Chaor looked out the window while seeing Takinom sitting on a ledge near the room. 'This better relax my suspicions.' "You know you remind me of Takinom when she was younger."

"I what?"

"She was rash, had no sense of fashion and was prone to lashing out at anyone."

'She's still like that.'

"Yet she had one thing that made all of that worthwhile." He said as Takinom flew closer to the window. "She had a fixation with hair. Even started to collect them from UnderWorlders and knit them into a pair of underwear. Of course I put a stop to it but the dedication was almost worthy of praise."

'Is THAT why she likes brushing my hair?' She thought with wide eyes as Takinom looked ready to burst in.

"Of course you have nothing to worry about. Given you're lacking in the fur category." 'Three, two, one.'

"Hey! Takinom isn't interested in my fur! Just my ass!"

"Now who said anything about asses?" Chaor smirked devilishly.

Her eyes widened. 'I blew it!'

"Takinom, you can come in."

Said woman flew in while looking pale. "Y-Yes Chaor."

"Care to explain why you two seem pale?"

"Um…"

"You see….."

"Spill it out or else."

"We're lovers!" Both said in unison.

"...figures." He sighed while putting his hand on his face. "After all you acted like a married couple with all the looks you gave each other earlier."

'Damn it! I thought he didn't notice.'

"If this whole peace thing was just part of a plan to stay near each other, then it's not working."

"That wasn't what Maxxor wanted." Intress commented. "He doesn't even know."

"How long?"

"Seven months." Takinom blushed. "During a patrol near the western side of the UnderWorld/OverWorld border line."

He groaned and shook his head.

"And we did it, a lot." spoke Takinom while Intress blushed and nudged her. "What, he needs to know."

"It's embarrassing."

"Just tell me you didn't let ANYONE see you?"

"Just some idiots including two humans." Takinom groaned.

"Anyone that can have a huge impact?"

"No, just two newbies." Intress said with a sigh. "Wait, you're not mad?"

"I'm furious, but I'm not mad at either of you." Chaor sighed. "It's the secretiveness. It just makes my blood boil."

"Well I figured you'd be outraged I'm with an OverWorlder." spoke Takinom.

"I'm not that petty." He frowned. "Now if it was Maxxor I would have ripped your wings off and exiled you before you can fight back."

She shivered while Intress rubbed her back.

"Now everything stays in this room, STAYS in this room!" He roared. "Understood!"

They nodded quickly.

"Now just find a room and leave me be." He said while they walked out of the room. "...I really need a break from all of this."

"Did...we just get off scot free?"

"I think so." Takinom said just as surprised as Intress. "Which means we don't have to have Chaor destroy us."

"But it also means if I can't get a peace treaty set up, he might blab to Maxxor."

"He's not that evil." She frowned. "Unlike you who started to fall into his hands like putty."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you fell for his tricks." Takinom sighed. "When he acts like that you DON'T try to say anything that might be used against you."

"Well I panicked alright!"

Grope!

"Not as panicked as when I'll do to you."

"Oh you're on firespitter." smirked Intress.

"Keep telling yourself that fur ass." Takinom smirked before pulling Intress into a closet and closed it shut.

All the while Kaz was busy looking around for more scans along with his pal Tom.

"You sure it's safe? I mean doesn't Chaor have guards around this place?"

"They're on break." Kaz said before hearing moaning on his left side. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah that sounds like moaning."

"Oh god, come on fur ass, really get in there!"

"I'm going you firespitter ah!"

"More licking less talking!"

Both boys blushed hearing that. 'Was….that Takinom/Intress?!'

"Ah! I'm cumming!"

"So am I!" Takinom cried out as the door slowly opened up revealing two naked girls to the blushing humans.

Their jaws dropped and so did their scanners while the girls panted before noticing them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GET OUT!" Both yelled while sending their best attacks at the two humans.

They jumped and frantically grabbed their scanners before porting out of there.

"Damn those humans." Takinom growled while closing the door. "And right when I was in the mood too."

"Already tapped out? Still a lightweight." teased Intress.

"I'm no lightweight miss cum quickly."

"Oh shut up and get back to licking me."

"I should be saying that to you."

They shut the door while moaning resumed coming from it.

And the moral? Never be a snoop, it leads to unexpected consequences. Especially when two hot women are at it and can literally blow you up with a fireball. And turn you into mulch with the power of earth.

Either way, DON'T fuck with yuris!


	91. Josephine and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Jack and Josephine

Series: Samurai Jack

xxxxxxxxxxx

Josephine looked around the seats in the train car while trying to see if she could spot her target. With the money she'd get from killing this one she'd be set for life.

'Alright, last ah checked he had some old fashion straw hat on, and with the white outfit of his he'll stick out like a sore thumb.' she thought before her gaze fell on the hat. 'Bingo, there ya are little samurai. Now just gotta getcha alone, somehow.'

She tapped her chin as he sat alone at the seats and felt a light bulb go off. 'That's it!' she looked down and hiked the bottom of her dress up and reached into the side of her stiletto boot before slowly pulling out a tiny purple cylinder. 'This little miracle always pays off. Better get close to him first.' she thought and moved to the seat next to his. "Excuse me. I hope ya don't mind me sittin' here."

"Oh, not at all ma'am." he spoke while scooting over to give her some extra room.

'Alright samurai, lets see if we can loosen you up a little.' she thought while holding up the cylinder. "'Xcuse me, I just gotta put some of ma perfume on. You don't mind do ya?" she asked as she spritzed it.

Jack kept his head away while she smiled and put it away and he noted it had a sweet yet fruity aroma to it. "Its… nice?"

"Why thank you, it was a present from ma granny." she smiled while inwardly laughing. 'You're already finished samurai. One sniff of this quick working aphrodisiac and you won't even be able to sit without gettin' nice and excited.'

Meanwhile outside the train a tall figure stood on a cliff that overlooked the land, his gaze was locked on the approaching train. 'You're mine Samurai.' they waited and crouched as the train got closer before jumping from the ledge and descended down towards it before landing on top of the caboose and gripped onto it with a metallic hand.

Josephine looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. The Aphrodisiac had yet to take any effect. 'Maybe a little more.'

Jack saw the woman spritz a little bit more of the 'perfume' on her neck while he got another whiff of the scent. Little did Josephine know that Jack was suppressing the urges the aphrodisiac was causing and using more was only making it worse.

'Damn it, what is he, one of them banana slammers?' she asked before looking at the vile. 'Maybe this stuff is losin' its potency.' she thought before using up half the bottle.

Jack wiped some sweat from his head and looked out at the landscape. 'I imagined it would be hot, but I did not know it would feel this warm.'

"Hmm… be a dear and save mah seat won't ya?" she asked before standing up and walked towards the back.

"Uh, very well." he nodded while his eyes glanced at the rear of her dress before he averted his eyes and shook his head. 'No, it is rude to stare at a lady like that, especially down there.' his mind said, but his second head had other thoughts. He could feel it getting hard underneath his gi and made him try to curl up and hide any bulge from being seen. Inappropriate thoughts entered his mind, as his heart rate increased.

'Stupid spray.' thought Josephine looking at the container with a scowl. 'This worked on the last five fellas before I got 'em, and now this thing goes bad right when I'm lookin' at retirement.' with an angry huff she tossed it away and turned to head back, but bumped into Jack.

"You, woman, what have you done?" he asked while looking flushed and seemed sweating a little as he grabbed her arm. "That mist, what was it? Why am I suddenly thinking impure thoughts?"

"What? Ya mean ma perfume? Why it's just a little number ah use from time to time." she smiled. 'Well, seems like this samurai ain't so different from the other suckers.'

"Do not lie to me." he said roughly pulling her close making her gasp. "Give me the antidote."

"Aw sugah, what antidote?" she smiled innocently.

"Your trickery would fool a lesser man devil woman, but I am much more." he spoke while trying to stay strong, but he got another whiff of the perfume and nearly stumbled. "I will not fall prey to this intoxicating mist."

'We'll see about that.' she thought before grabbing his head and pulled it closer to where it rested against her chest. "Aw, then let me give you a hug to say ah'm sorry."

"Gah!" he let out getting a huge whiff of the smell while feeling his groin get harder and feel his resolve weakening to a crumble. 'Must...resist….I cannot….fall!'

"Ooh! Oh my *giggle* you got a hidden knife on ya or are ya just happy to see me?" she whispered looking down and seeing the bulge. "Care for me to help ya out 'Big Guy'?"

Jack gulped and found himself pushing her against the wall before pressing their lips together. Her hat fell fro. Her head as his hands roaming around her body feeling the obstructing fabric.

The woman laughed inside while pulling him closer and made sure he didn't break away. 'Let's see how this samurai can handle a real if he's such a 'gentleman'.' she thought. She hiked her leg up while feeling his hand moved down and slowly rubbed it while she started pushing her tongue into his mouth to wrestle against his own.

He hoisted her off her feet as he walked over to the door, locked it and pulled down the curtain over the window. He was surprised to taste her tongue, but his rational mind wouldn't listen as he tried wrestling his tongue back before falling on top of her in one of the seats

'Not bad, but he's still wet behind the ears.'

His hands pawed over her looking for a way to remove the garment.

She broke the kiss and giggiled. "Need a hand there?" she asked before being abruptly pulled back into the kiss. And in his impatience he ripped the gown from her waist, revealing her bloomers and the concealed guns. 'Oh I'm gonna bust his legs for tearing that off, that was not cheap.' she reached for the weapons but in the blink of an eye he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. 'Dammit! This one's not gonna be as easy as ah though.'

Jack himself kept wrestling against her tongue before relieving her of her weapons used one hand to reach down and grope her chest while his other held her wrists.

'This guy's gettin' bolder by the second.' she thought before jumping at the feeling of something poke her thigh. 'Damn it, at this rate someone might find us, I gotta try and get this goin' and make him blow like a virgin.' she wrapped her legs around his waist.

'I must stop myself, but this feeling of a woman's mouth is truly astounding.' he thought before suddenly feeling her groin grinding into his. He broke the kiss and gasped while stunned at the rush of pleasure.

"Too much for ya big guy?" she teased and pulled her top down and showed off her bare breasts and perky nipples. "Care to see just what a lady can do to make ya feel good?"

His eyes widened while transfixed by the bare tits as his dick felt painful hard. "Ancestors forgive me." he muttered before grabbing both with his hands and marveling at the softness and shuddered.

"Ohhhh." she moaned. "Come on big boy, get a little rougher with the twins."

He groaned and squeezed them harder. "They are most soft, yet firm at the same time."

"Aw thank ya kindly." she giggled. "That's the beauty of ma chest, ah make sure to stay fit so they're full and big."

"Vile seductress." he groaned while he kept rubbing them.

"You say that while rubbin' ma girls." she teased with a moan.

He growled moving his hands to open his Gi and pulled out his 'other sword'.

'Sweet Aunt Georgia!' she thought in utter shock at the sheer size and length of his manhood. 'I didn't think he was actually that big.'

He walked to her side and grabbed her head before pushing the tip in her mouth. He groaned while she moaned in surprise. "Seductress, I will vanquish you!" he bellowed and pulled her head into his thrusts.

'Aw hell no! I ain't gonna let some fancy pants samurai get the best of me. No matter how big and veiny and… throbbing… and…' she trailed off while gagging from his thrusts and was forced to taste it as her tongue trailed against the sides of it as she held onto the seat.

Jack groaned feeling that while stunned at how good it felt being in her mouth along with how silky smooth her hair felt against his fingers. 'I apologize mother and father, but my body will not listen to me!' he let out a groaned and moved faster and faster.

'Golly, not even my Ex- husband was this fast. Gah Goddamn it! If ah don't try to take control, ah'll never live it down!' she thought. She grabbed him by the hips and tried moving her head with his thrusts while swirling her tongue across the tip. 'Come on, cum.'

Jack groaned while feeling his dick start twitching before precum leaked out giving her a taste before he pulled out of her mouth. "Is this...sexual release?"

"*cough* *cough* *cough* Course not,... that was just pre-cum." she panted while trying to catch her breath. "It's like a warnin'."

"A warning for what?"

"You know, when ya blow yer baby batter." she got out. "Yer close, just not there yet." she sat up and wiped the saliva from her chin.

"Who are you really?" he questioned holding her by the shoulders. "You were prepared to meet me, are you a minion or follower of Aku? Or a bounty hunter?"

"Alright, ah'll come clean. Ah'm a bounty hunter. The price on your head is more than my Ex-husband ever made," she replied before smiling. "and that's not the only thing that makes you better than him."

Jack looked at her confused for a second before going wide eyes, blushed, and looked down at her groin. He saw a small liquid dribble down her legs and gulped. "Uh…." his eye twitched before grabbing her bloomers at the crotch and ripped them open.

"Hey! Quit tearin' ma clothes ya idjit!"

He punched the wall and made her flinch. "You are the reason I'm like this, harlot! My mind is clouded by impure thoughts." he pointed at his dick. "You will tell me how to undo this and now, before I say or do something less than kind."

She sighed. "Look, that stuff is made ta make any fella horny, the only ways to get it out of yer system is ta either wait it out for a few hours, or get all that sexual pressure out." she said looking away at the last part.

"What do you mean?"

"Ya can't be that clueless." she frowned. "Ya really don't know the first thing about sex?"

"I know the basic concept." he added as one of his hands moved to her exposed slit. He rubbed a finger against it while she jumped and gasped.

"Oh mah golly!" she braced herself while his finger moved back and forth. "E-Easy, Ah'm sensitive there."

"It's...very moist." he muttered while he kept rubbing and felt the warmth coming off it, then inserted his middle finger into her.

"YIPE!" she jumped with a squeak. She mewled out as he moved the digit in and out of her. "Ah! Ooh! Oh! S-Samurai."

"Jack," He corrected and moved his other hand to pinched one of her nipples. "if you are to refer to me by name, then call me Jack."

"AHH! Alright, ah! Jack!"

He groaned watching her squirm at his touch. Feeling the moistness, warmth, and hearing her moans was making his penis feel harder. His lust was becoming overpowering.

"Keep on rubbin'!" she smiled biting her lip as she tilted her head back.

He gulped before leaning in and tried taking a lick against the folds. "An...interesting taste."

"Ah! Oh yeah sugah, lick it again." she moaned out and began to move her hips.

He did while he kept moving his finger, but pushed it in deeper and harder. This made her moan louder while he felt so hard it was starting to hurt. "Is this what you wanted?" he questioned with a glare

"Mmm, sure is sugah! Oh, that's the stuff." she moaned before suddenly feeling him pull his tongue and finger out from her hole. He then pulled her out of the seat and pushed her onto the window, her breasts squished against the glass.

"Then you won't mind if I take over." he said in a dark tone and ripped her bloomers even more to expose her ass.

She shivered, unsure whether it was from fear or excitement. She let out a gasp as he lifted one of her legs and prodded her snatch with his cock.

"If this is what will stop this urge, then so be it!" he called and impaled her on his cock.

"YAAAHHH!" she cried out while her tits were pressed harder against the window before he moved in and out of her. "Ah! Hah! Ah! Oh! God damn! Yer an animal!"

"This is what you have made me!" he grunted moving faster as her pussy widened to accommodate his girth. "Let all the world look upon you as you really are!"

She moaned while her breasts rubbed against the window and each thrust kept her from moving away. 'God Damn! This is better than Zeke. But if I let him know I'm enjoying it he might stop.'

"How does it feel harlot? How does it feel to be used like an animal?" he questioned and pulled on her hair.

"Ah! T-This ain't nothin'! Ah've had better fucks way before you!"

He let out a strangled growl and pounded her faster and harder.

'Oh mah god, he's gonna split me in half!' she thought with her pussy tingling. "I-Is that all ya got? I barely feel it!"

"Lying trollop!" he let go of her hair and leg and held her hips with both hands then pulled her into his thrusts until her pelvis met her backside making slapping sounds. "You can feel every inch of it with your warm hole!"

'Oh god it's like when my daddy use ta whip me fer bein' bad.' she thought gritting her teeth. 'If he keeps this up Ah mightnot last much longer!'

"Not enough?" he questioned and moved faster and faster. "How about this!"

"Ah!Ah! Ah!Ah! Too fast! Too fast!" she moaned out while her pussy got more wet by the second. "AH...AH'M CUMMIN'!" her called in a scream as she released.

He felt her insides tighten around while feeling a liquid gush out over him as he holds back his own orgasm.

Her knees buckled and she would have fallen had he not caught her. "W-why… why didn't….didn't ya cum?'

"I'm going to show you how much stamina a well trained samurai possesses." he said pulling her away from the wind window. He took her in a number of positions on the floor with her ass in the air, missionary in a seat, even reverse cowgirl. Every time she came he changed position.

Her mind felt foggy while her tongue hung out and she was close to passing out as she bounced on his cock 'Oh god! I can't take much more!'

"You see? My stamina will not wain so easily." he spoke while giving her nipples a pinch.

"Hah! Please! No more!" she moaned out while her mind was close to going nuts. "I can't take no more!"

"You brought this upon yourself." he groaned. "I can feel my release reaching its point."

"Yes! Please! Please cum!" she begged while unaware of her Ex walking down the car nearing their location.

He grunted before hitting his release making her scream from the amount that filled her. She twitched and went cross eyed before going totally limp. He took a moment to catch his breath while slowly pulling out of her as his sperm dripped down onto the seat.

Jack slowly returned to normal and felt dirty. "Oh dear ancestors."

Josephine hummed and slicked back her hair. "Damn, you weren't kiddin' sugah. Whew doggie."

"What have I done?" he said before the door opened.

"What in tarnations is going on?!" yelled Zeke.

Jack went wide eyed and jumped to hsi feet while closing his Gi up. "S-Sir! I….uh….it is not what it seems like."

"What it looks like is you bangin' my Ex-wife!" he growled while two blades came out of his metal hands. Even though she's under restraining order that's somethin' ya just don't do!"

"Ex-wife?" his eyes widened before jumping back to avoid one of the blades and started running away while Zeke went after him.

"Come back here ya yellow bellied coward!" the bounty hunter yelled.

Josephine panted while watching and sat up on the seat with a wince. "Damn, that samurai sure knows how to treat a gal, feels like Ah just got back from a gangbang at a rodeo." She muttered and moved her hand to her cum dribbling cunt. "Ah'll pass on gettin' him this time, next time Ah'll get him...after one last round."


	92. Female Cooler and Goku

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Cooler and Goku

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean he's dead?"

"W-We just learned that your brother, lord Frieza has been killed by a low class saiyan warrior named...Kakarot."

The figure sitting on a hovering chair narrowed their eyes. "Well sounds like he couldn't clean up his own mess, that's what he gets for being so full of him."

"What are your orders master?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Ordinarily I'd say go on cause it doesn't involve us, but the fact a monkey actually killed him means he might be an annoyance later. Set a course for where he's living, we're going to make sure he doesn't get in the empire's way."

"Yes Master Cooler." Said the soldiers as they bowed to the figure on the chair.

(Later)

"Master Cooler, we are about to reach earth, what are your commands, shall we destroy the planet now?"

"No, I want to see that saiyan's dead body with my own eyes. Blowing up the planet is what my brother did and look what happened? Some of them survived."

"Then where shall we land the ship master?"

"Pick a forest area, I don't want the natives getting in the way."

"Yes Master Cooler." They said as the ship began to head towards earth.

On said planet Krillin was in the middle of making a stew while Gohan went to work on breaking wood into smaller pieces for the fire. "So, how did you manage to get away from Chi-Chi and come here?" He asked the young half-Saiyan.

"I told her I was on a studying trip and brought some of my books with so she'd believe me." He said as he pointed to the massive stack of books. "Do you know when dad is suppose to get here?"

"I think he went to get some fish for the stew."

"In other words he's eating raw fish until he's full before bringing some back for us?" Gohan asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah pretty much." He said as a ship began to land a few miles away from them.

"What I'm amazed is giant piranhas and dinosaurs still exist, you'd think with all the explosions we make on the planet they'd get killed."

"Your dad's an alien and kami is a green alien, I stopped questioning this stuff a while ago." Krillin said with a shrug. "I've seen Roshi blow up a mountain before, and we have both seen a planet let's not start with the dragon balls."

"Good point." He remarked before walking over with wood and suddenly felt weak as something grabbed his tail and dropped the wood. "K-Krillin." he groaned as someone lifted him into the air by his tail.

"Goha-" Krillin was cut off as someone elbowed him in the neck with him slumping down as it showed a red skinned lizard like alien with saiyan armor, minus one shoulder guard.

"Hey look at this pipsqueak, hard to believe this guy beat Frieza." Spoke the green skinned man with black hair swinging Gohan by his tail.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't beat Frieza, he's probably the son of the guy who did." Said the red skinned lizard as he rolled his eyes.

"The fact he's here means we're on the right planet." Spoke a third man with blue skin, short blond hair, and same armor while eating some of the stew. As he stood up his scouter beeped making him look up and jump to the side before a large piranha dropped down on where he sat. "Speaking of which, I think he's here!"

"Gohan, Krillin, are you guys ok?"

Both let out groans while Gohan was dropped and Goku descended down.

"You guys look familiar, wait let me guess, Frieza's men?" He guessed.

"No, we're Cooler's men. Are you the Saiyan who killed Frieza?"

"Yes, and you know what? I'm gonna be blunt, I came here with my friend, son, my son's pet dragon, and my friend who's a pig, just for some relaxation after what happened on Namek, so guess what? I'm gonna actually do something I thought I'd never say." He frowned taking a stance. "Get the fighting out of the way."

"Fine by me, let's go you weakling." The red alien said with a grin as he cracked his knuckles. And cue him feeling an intense pain in his gut with the air getting knocked out of him. He looked down to see Goku's fist in his stomach before he was launched backwards by the force of the punch.

The other two went wide eyed before the green one groaned as Goku's foot met his cheek and went crashing through several trees.

"And then there was one." He said as he slowly turned to the blue alien.

Said alien gulped and stepped back before Goku rushed forward and knocked him up into the air with a great force before the saiyan flew up and kicked him off into the distance while the alien cried out in pain.

"Now then, if that's out of the way, let's get to supper!" He said before noticing a figure flying towards him. He sighed. 'Guess there's still one more.' He said as he began to make out the appearance of the figure as they approached.

They resembled Frieza in his final form, but with white armor on his head, chest, and limbs while the skin though was clearly purple with red marks under the eyes. Oh and did I forget to mention the chest seemed a little feminine with the body having a curve to it?

'Who is she and why is she here?' He wondered as she stopped about fifty feet away from him.

She looked around and saw her men strewn about before facing him. "So, I'm assuming you're-"

"The saiyan who killed Frieza? Yes, and I'm guessing you're the Cooler they were talking about, right?" He cut in.

"It's Lord Cooler to you you monkey, and yes, I am, and did you do this to my men?" She asked as she glared at her fallen men.

"Yeah, really I just didn't feel like a drawn out battle. Going on a camping trip with dinner so close tends to make me hangry, which is very rare."

"You did this because you were...hangry? What even is that?" She asked in annoyance as she glared at him.

"Hungry and angry mixed together." he took a fighting stance. "So if your name's Cooler and you look like Frieza, I'm guessing you're….sister or mother? Or female cousin of Frieza?"

"Sister, and I'm here because you killed him. Make no mistake, he was an annoying little shit, but he was still my brother, so you killing him can't go unpunished." She said with a frown. "Plus if I let you live then my father will bug me about letting him die, even though I would have done it eventually myself."

"Look, I didn't even want to kill him, I even offered him a way out after he killed my friends, but he chose to die!" Goku shouted at her. "And do you even know he committed genocide on my whole race? Minus a few here and there."

"So what, who hasn't, I just finished killing an entire planet before I got the news." She said with a shrug. "Besides, even if he was a prodigy I'll clean up the mess he made when he did a sloppy job."

"How can you talk about life like it's nothing, life shouldn't just be snuffed out like that!" Goku shouted at her.

"Oh please, when it comes to my empire, only the strong survive." She took a stance. "And letting you live will be an annoyance on the family, so be a good little monkey and take your death like a real monkey."

"No, I will beat you, and you will leave." He said with a frown as he flew up to meet her as he pulled back his arm and tried to punch her.

She dodged it before grabbing it and swung him down towards the ground before flying down and slammed her fist into his gut.

He coughed a bit before punching her off of him before getting up and trying to kick her before she could get back up. This one landed and knocked her away before he fired a ki blast at her. It hit her and created a cloud of dirt as he stood there. "Did I get her?"

It slowly dissipated with her standing there looking fine. "If that was your best shot then my brother must have been having a bad day when you killed him."

"I wasn't even close to my full power, but if you insist, then I guess I'll amuse you." He said before he began to power up. He shot at her and they began to melee fight with kicks and punches being thrown while he slammed his knee into her gut and knocked her away with a punch to the cheek.

'Hmmm, he's stronger than I thought, it would be a shame to kill him.' She thought as she floated up as she looked at him. She rubbed her cheek before flying at him and tried punching before using her tail to tug on his leg down, catching him off guard and grabbing his face before firing a ki blast point blank at his stomach.

The blast sent him flying back through a couple of trees before landing on the ground.

"Well, you were strong, I can understand how you killed my brother." she smirked. "But there's one thing I bet you didn't count on, a form higher than his most powerful one."

"You know, that's what your brother said." He groaned as he got up, shocking her.

"How are you alive?"

"Stubborn and plenty of meat." He spoke floating up. "I fought him when he was at full power and he looked just like you, so trying to bluff isn't gonna work on me."

"Well then, prepare to be surprised, for this is not my final form! But before I change and kill you, I have an offer for you." She said calmly.

"And that would be?"

"After I killed you I was planning on destroying this mudball, but that can be avoided. You are strong, so I'm going to offer you a chance to serve me as my servant as a way to repay me for killing my brother, so what will you do, join me and save this planet or chose to die and doom this planet?"

"...you serious?"

"Yes, I need some new servants since you just killed mine, it won't be so bad, you'll just have to kill a few planets, and I will humiliate you a bit." She said with a grin.

"I'd rather fight you in your higher form." He said, confusing her.

"Saiyan's don't have another form, besides, you are willing to chose death over me?"

"First off, provided you can beat me, second, I'm not turning my back on my friends and family."

"Well, you can see them in hell." She said as she growled before she began to transform. She gained more armor on her shoulders and a face mask with four horns poking out covered her face and her power increased dramatically.

'Ok, now I can definitely feel the pressure.' He thought before deciding it was time he transformed as well. "I guess it's my turn now." He let out a cry while his hair moved and his aura started turning golden and his eyes turned teal.

"What is this? Saiyan's can't transform. Wait...yellow hair….the legendary super saiyan!" She spoke in horror while seeing him hair turn golden and his eyes turn turquoise. "No wonder Frieza died, he could never handle a super saiyan!" She said as she took a step back.

"Now the real fight begins." He said before appearing right in front of her and punching her in the stomach, sending her flying away in pain. He flew after and started to repeatedly punch her in the gut over and over.

'No, no, this isn't how it's suppose to be!' She thought before she kicked him away and sent a energy blast at him.

He managed to knock it away before she flew and he began dodging her strikes before grabbing her tail and started to swing her around.

"Hey, let go of that!" She shouted in anger as she blushed a bit under her mask.

"Fine,if you say so." He said before throwing her into a cliff. She went crashing into it while he cupped his hands to his side. 'No holding back.'

"Oww….I feel like I've underestimated him." She groaned as she got up. She saw him holding a position and narrowed her eyes. "But not this time."

"Kame….Hame…." He said as a light began to form in his hands.

She growled while forming two purple ki orbs from her hands into one in front of her which slowly began to grow. 'This'll get him!' She thought as it grew larger.

"...HA!" He shouted before thrusting his hands forward.

"Die monkey!" She roared before firing the orb at the blast.

They collided and began to push against each other, sending small streams of energy out as they grinded against each other. Both fighters refusing to let up for a second. Neither fighter noticing one of the streams shooting out and destroying Cooler's ship. Slowly but surely though Goku was pushing back her attack.

"No, this can't be!" She said as she began to desperately throw all her power into the attack, but it did nothing to slow down Goku's attack. "No, no, no, noooo!"

"HA!" He yelled out as the blast hit her and sent her going as it stretched out. "There….it's over." He said as a large dust cloud appeared as the attack died down. He descended down and went back to his base form while stretching out his arms. "Man, that really worked up an appetite."

"Owww." Moaned a voice, making him stop as the dust began to clear. "You damn….saiyan…"

"Cooler, you're alive?" He asked as he saw her lying on the ground, she was in her first form with bruises and blood all over her body as her armor was dented and cracked. 'I thought that would have done the job.'

"Yes...but I lost….just like Frieza….now….kill me…" She said as she closed her eyes.

He frowned and moved over while tempted to do just that since leaving Frieza alive didn't work out well. "I have every reason too...but I won't." He powered down while walking away as she was surprised.

"What? Why, I tried to kill you, I was going to destroy this planet...why let me live?"

"Because I'm not some heartless killer like other saiyans, and seeing you battered like that just makes me feel bad for you."

"No, no you are not pitying me, get back here and kill me, I failed to avenge my brother, I lost to a low class warrior, I have lost my pride and honor, I am nothing now, kill me and save me the shame of living!" She shouted as she watched him walk away. She growled and tried pushing herself up. "If you let me live, I'll just come back and slaughter everything you hold dear! I'll even destroy this whole planet"

That made him stop and slowly turn back to her. "Why do you want to die so badly? Your brother begged for me to let him to live, though he did try to kill me afterwards."

"Because in our empire, you're either strong and live, or weak and die. That's how our family has ruled our race for centuries."

"And how did that go, in the end your brother died in his quest for power, are you willing to die just for your pride?" He asked as he stared at her.

"What else is there? Conquest and glory, those are the only things I learned to rely on, living is nothing but a reminder I was shown pity."

"So what? Being shown mercy is not shameful, it's a chance to change yourself, to get stronger, and if you only focus on being strong, what do you do when you are the strongest?" He asked with a frown.

"Rule over the weak as is the law of the universe."

"Wrong, you could be the strongest around, but all you'll find is loneliness cause you didn't try to be something else. Something your brother never tried to be."

"You're wrong, I don't need anyone, I'm better than my brother, I don't need to be anything but strong!" She said as she glared at him. "Name one thing that being strong can't solve."

"Home."

"Home? What are you talking about you filthy monkey?"

"Have you ever bothered to see what a home is like without cold tyrants? Surrounded by friends, family, and people you wanna keep safe? Have you ever seen something like that?"

"No, my species don't really have families, our parents just make sure we don't die and that we get stronger, those who are weak are killed." She said with a frown. "Me and my brother tried to kill each other occasionally."

"Exactly, and guess what? I have a home with people I care about, and I still beat you, what does that tell you?"

"...that...I need to get stronger." She said with a frown. "How did you get so strong?"

"Lots of training and wanting to be the best, but it also helped I made friends along the way. Ones who I couldn't stand getting hurt or killed."

"Hmmmm, I want to be the best, so all I need is someone to care about and that I don't want to die?" She asked curiously as she began to think. "So...I need a mate?"

"Mate?" He blinked. "What's a mate?"

"Someone who you make an offspring with and avenge their death if they die, my father killed an entire planet after my mother was killed in battle." She said as she stared at him.

"Oh! You mean husband." He blinked. "Well I guess in a way, but you'd have to be real good friends, my wife actually doesn't like when I fight, or our son to train, which really sucks."

"On my planet mates are decided by fights to the death, if the female is beaten the male becomes her mate, and your mate sounds stupid, you are strong and you must continue to train to get better and why is she trying to weaken her child?"

"She said she wants him to grow up and be some scholar or teacher, but it sounds boring with all the reading he has to do. Training's way more fun and worth it in the end."

"Being a scholar is for weaklings, and if he is your son he must be strong." She said as she looked him over. 'He is strong and he is not bad looking, only problem is that he killed my brother and he has a terrible mate.'

"Ya know you're a lot easier to talk to then your brother, course with him he already killed a bunch of people and my friends, so that kinda adds to it." He remarked before getting an idea. "Wait, maybe I can do something that'll help you."

"Like what?" She asked curiously. 'I could kill the mate, and it's not like I haven't tried to kill Frieza before.'

"What if you tried living here and saw how good it is?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking the same thing." She said as she began to limp towards him.

"And I know!" He smiled. "I can train you like you're my own student, Master Roshi did the same thing to me and Krillin and we got tons more strong. But, I'll only do it if you manage to behave and not cause any damage."

"I will, and I have an idea on how to gain a mate, where is your wife?"

"Back home, why?"

"Because, in tradition on my home, I have to kill her in combat to make you my mate, now where is your home?"

He blinked and groaned. "Ok first off, no killing so easily, it doesn't work here. Plus even though I don't like her, I'm sticking with her for Gohan's sake, who I need to remind you, was knocked out by one of your men. Speaking of which, you said I killed them right?"

"Yes, they have been defeated, so I have to kill them now, that is unless the force of your punches killed them, I'll have to check."

"Oh, because I didn't kill them, I knocked them out." He frowned. "And if you're gonna stay here, you can't go killing them for losing either. Honestly don't you know there's strength in numbers? They can stay here too and train, I mean you are their leader right?"

"Yes, but the rule is that if they lose to an outsider they must die, victory or death." She said as her soldiers began to groan and get up.

Goku sighed and shook his head. "If you do that I gotta do the same to you, didn't you hear me?"

She frowned before sighing and saying. "Fine, I won't kill them, so now what, are you going to take me to your home?"

"No, now I gotta explain everything to the others."

(Later)

"So, now Cooler and her men are going to live with us now." Goku said with a smile.

"..."

"Chi-Chi?"

"The woman who is the sister to the monster who nearly killed our son and you, and her men who tried to kill him are going to live with us after she tried to kill both you and our son?" She asked as her eyebrow began to twitch.

"Well technically she didn't even see Gohan and Krillin, honestly I took care of all of them, really all that happened was Krillin getting knocked out and Gohan passing out."

"So you are Chi-Chi, your mate has forbidden me from killing you so I can have him, but I will gain him eventually." Cooler said, making Goku pale.

"Excuse me?" she frowned. "Goku, what's she talking about?"

"Uh….uh, what's that? Sorry Chi-Chi I gotta go, Kami's calling me, have fun!" He ran out before flying away.

"GOKU!"


	93. Robot Hookers and Fry

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Robot Hookers and Fry

Series: Futurama

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fry, for the last time, no, I won't date you!" Leela shouted as she got off the ship.

"Come on Leela, give me one good reason why not."

"I could give you an entire list that would stretch all the way around the block!" She shouted as she kept walking. "If you ask me one more time I'm going to punch you and have a restraining order put on you!"

Fry instantly stopped and watched her walk off while sighing as his shoulders slumped. 'Why am I such a loser?'

"Hey meatbag, what's up?" Bender asked as he chugged a beer.

"Not now Bender." He walked off with his hands in his jackets. "Right now I feel like crawling under a rock."

"What, did you fail in the stock market or something?" He asked as he followed Fry.

"No, just really made Leela mad, again."

"Yeah, she really doesn't like you. Do ya want some booze?" He asked curiously.

"Nah." He plopped on the couch. "Just wanna watch tv and maybe see if I can fall asleep, maybe then she'd like me in my dreams."

"Wow, that just sounds sad, you need to get laid." He said as he sat down on the couch with him.

"Yeah I'll just dial up the hundreds of girls just waiting to get with me." He remarked in a dry sarcastic tone.

"Then get a hooker you idiot, just pay someone." He said as he finished his drink before throwing it at a wall.

"Can't, don't got any money."

"Then steal some idiots wallet, like this." He said as he reached out and grabbed Hermes' wallet as he walked by. "Though then again, you're to stupid to do it successfully."

"And I'm not a robot." He rolled his eyes. "Honestly sometimes that'd be neat, I could be indestructible, be strong, and drink all the booze I'd want."

"Yeah, and get free robot hookers, they're built just for sex." Bender chuckled as he took the cash out of Hermes' wallet.

"Wait, I thought you had to pay money to go to those clubs for them?"

"To get in, but once you're in you get your pick of the lot, the cost of them is payed with your entry fee." He said as he opened his chest compartment and pulled out a new beer.

"Huh….what's it like? I mean having sex with another robot? Don't you guys worry about some disease or virus?"

"Only the computer kind, and I got an antivirus program in me so I can do all the ladies." He chuckled as he opened his beer.

"Man, now I REALLY wish I could be a robot." Fry groaned.

"Actually, you might get a chance to snag some of them floozies and stay in your fleshy body."

"Huh? What are you talking about, don't you have to be a robot to have sex with one?"

"Usually yeah, but in the last few years there have been new models where humans can actually have sex with them too. So far it hasn't picked up much cause you meatbags still stick with regular girls, but I guarantee in a few years it'll kick up like crazy."

"Wow...I might have to go and see if I can find someone." He said with a grin.

"Well if you ask kindly, I could take you to find the sleaziest ones around."

"Please Bender, could you please take me to a place to get robot hookers? I'll show you some human hookers in return." He offered.

"What? You suddenly think now I wanna bone a human?" He frowned before rubbing his chin. "Although, I wouldn't mind rubbing it in some human guy's face that I can satisfy more women then he can. Aw what the heck, you got yourself a deal."

"Great, when do we go?" He asked curiously.

"Well do you see us on some delivery? Nooo, then that means we're free, which also means right now." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Let's go get you some fine robot booty."

"Lead the way."

(Later)

"Alright, here we are, the robot hoe house." Bender said as they walked towards a building with a large sign that said 'Hoes here.' on it.

"Wow, I'm honestly a little nervous, I'm so use to human woman."

"Don't worry, just try to find one with human parts, robot sex involves sticking a plug into a hole, and you only got one hole down there meatbag, and it ain't for putting stuff in." Bender chuckled. He showed his ID to the tall robot bouncer who let them in.

Inside it was dimly lit, but full as various robots talked or chatted with numerous female looking ones taking others to closed rooms with the sounds of sparks and moans going on behind them.

"So, where are the ones with human parts?" Fry asked as he looked around.

"Easy there, first you gotta decide what you want done, and the best way is to go through some of the models with this." Bender gestured to an electronic board. "Here you can take your pick and it'll call her up from inside the place."

"Ok." He said as he got up the pad only to see it showed only the names of the robots and no pictures or info on what they did. "How am I supposed to take my pick if I can't see them?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're human, we robots just look through the internet and get all the hoes info on their model the second we get their name. It's called hoe vision." He chuckled. "Just chose randomly then."

Fry sighed before looking at the names and tapped one that said 'Slutty4000'. The machine whirred for a bit before a door opened as the robot walked out. She was colored platinum with blond colored 'hair', a noticeable round chest and ass, with gold bracelets.

"Hi handsome, you ready to get down and dirty?" She asked as she looked Fry over.

"Well I did come here for that, but I kinda wanted to see first, I didn't look up the models like my friend here." He pointed to Bender.

"Bender! I've been meaning to talk to you." She walked up before slapping him as his head spun. "That's for the virus you gave me two weeks ago."

"Hey, you said you had virus protection so I thought it was ok!" He said as his head stopped spinning. "Can you just get my pal here a free show so he can get laid sometime this century?"

"What do you think I am, a cheap floozy?"

"Yes, that's why we're in the robot whore house." He said as he rolled his eyes.

She moved to the board and hit a few more model numbers. "Alright, but don't think this is over bub."

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's what they all say." He said as he shook his head.

The doors opened again asd several robots walked out.

The first was purple and her 'Hair' was in two pigtails and she was 'wearing' metal overalls that barely covered her noticeable bulges on her chest and ass.

The second green with her 'hair' in dreadlocks and she was 'wearing' a metal v-cut outfit over what seemed like nubs under the spots for her chest with high heeled boots.

The third one was orange and she only had a red fin on her head and was wearing a metal bra and panties and nothing else, and her chest and bra looked like they were made out of latex.

The fourth was grey and her body was just a box that was covered in different sized holes.

Finally there was a pink one who had a hole directly above her groin with a small screen above it and seemed to have fishnet stockings with a sleeveless black bra top.

"Well, here you are, these are some of the most popular models."

"Woah." He said as he walked towards them in amazement. "They're all so different, what can each of them do?"

"Well handsome, what say you take each one for a spin and see for yourself?" Smiled the platinum one.

"Um, sure, why not." He said with a shrug. "Lead the way."

The robots turned and started leading the way down to a free door on the right side where a large bed was with clean sheets and pillows. "Wow, this place looks really clean." He said as they shut the door behind them. "So...who wants to go first?"

"Well babe, you're the one who wanted a crack at us, so you get first pick." Spoke the green one.

"Um...you wanna go first, you did come out first." He said as he pointed at the platinum one.

"Sure thing, just drop your pants." She said as she got onto the bed.

"Ok." He said as he did as she asked and soon he was naked. "So what part of you is made for a human?"

"The boobs and my pussy." She said as a hole opened up on her crotch. "You can jam that in whenever you feel ready."

"Well that's gonna be a bit hard cause I'm not….hard." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Relax, I got this." Spoke the pink one walking over while pointing at her hole. "Slide that big guy in here and I'll do the rest."

"Really? Ok, what's in the hole?" He asked as he stuffed his dick into her hole.

"It's not what's in the hole, it IS the hole." She remarked before the screen lit up as a meter showed and Fry started feeling a vibrating feeling around his dick.

"W-Whoa, this feels good." He groaned as his dick began to get hard.

"That's right, built in fake pussy with vibrating function, helps if you're in a rush or you need to get it up hard quick without any of that viagra stuff." She said as her pussy began to vibrate even more, making his dick grow harder and harder.

"Ah! Oh yeah." He sighed while trying not to lose it and pulled out. "Woo, that really did the trick."

"That's what I'm built for, getting guys hard and pleasing them."

Fry moved over the platinum one and lined them up. "So this won't hurt right? Again, never done this with a robot before."

"I don't think so, as long as I don't tear off your dick on purpose you should be fine."

He pulled back before pushing in and groaned since the insides felt just like a woman's, but tighter. "It's so tight!" he groaned as he kept pushing."

"Yes, I can change how tight it is easily, I can make it either very loose or even tighter if you want it to be."

"C-Can you make it tighter? I wanna see what it feels like."

"Ok, if you say so." She said before her pussy began to get tighter and squeeze on Fry's dick.

"Yeow! Too tight! Too tight!"

"Sorry." She said as she made it looser as he sighed as some of the pressure was taken off his dick. "Never had a human so I didn't know how tight to make it."

"Wait, this is your first time? What about the rest of you?" He asked curiously.

"We're still new models, plus guys aren't so sure if we're as good as human woman." Spoke the grey one. "If word doesn't spread then we might be the first and last of our type."

"Wow, well, if you gals are good I'll definitely tell other guys." He said as he continued to push his dick in. He groaned and started moving his hips back and forth.

"Glad to hear, if things don't go well for us we'll get scrapped." She said as he kept thrusting. "Oh and if you feel like exploding do it inside, we're made to clean up and hold sperm so it's easy to control."

"Cool, with robots I don't have to worry about having an illegitimate child." He said with a grin. He moved faster with a groan while feeling himself twitching. "I-I think I'm about to come!"

"Go ahead and do it."

"Ok." He said before shooting his load into her. He felt the insides hold him tight while his load pooled inside a glass bubble until he slowly stopped. "That...was amazing." He panted as he pulled out of her. "So...who's next?"

"Try me on sugah." Spoke the purple one.

"Ok, sure, does your overalls come off?" He asked as the platinum one got off the bed.

"Course'." She said as she hit a button and the straps came off, making them crash into the floor and off her body. She climbed on the bed with a hole opening up between her legs. "Come on in and jam that bad boy in."

"Ok, if you say so." He said as he crawled on top of her and pushed his dick in before grabbing her breasts. "Wow, they're really soft, they feel like a real boob."

"Thanks, don't be scared to go rough on ma keester."

"Really? Is it as soft as your boob?" He asked curiously.

"Check for yourself."

"Ok, I will." he said as he reached down and squeezed her ass. "Wow, it is soft."

"Now go on ahead and fuck me."

"Ok, but I'm gonna do it in the ass!" He said as he pulled out and flipped her over. He lined them up before pushing into the back hole with a groan feeling it was much tighter. "Wow, are all you girls this tight?"

"Yes, we're robots, it's our job to be tight."

Fry pulled back before pushing back in with a grunt and didn't wait before he started hammering his hips in and out. He kept going faster and faster as hard as he could into her robot ass.

"Want me to turn up the settings cutiepie?"

"What settings?" He asked as he kept thrusting into her.

"Well I can make it vibrate if ya want."

"Really? Cool." He said with a grin before grunting as the feeling made the tight and snugness feel like he was fucking a well lubed keyhole. "Man, I might never go back to humans, robot girls are amazing!"

"He gonna really say that when I get a turn." The green one whispered to the others.

"I'm gonna blow his mind away." Whispered back the one with the holes in her.

"I'm gonna blow my load again!"

"Then do it, I'm not complaining." She said before he blew his load in her ass.

Fry panted and wiped his head while feeling his sperm get pulled in from what felt like a vacuum. "Wow, you gals really do clean yourselves up, huh?"

"Yup." She said as he pulled out. "So who do you want to fuck next?"

"Mmmm, her." He pointed to the green one.

"Ok, prepare to get blown away." She said as she got onto the bed. "This time I'll be on top, trust me, it'll work much better that way."

"Ok, if you say so." He said as he lied down. He saw her lower her hole over his dick and while it didn't feel as tight, he did notice it clamp on him. "Whoa, this feels different."

"It's so this can work." She slowly moved up while the things holding onto him were softly padded and started to turn around the dick while she moved back down. "How does it feel?"

"I-It feels so weird and amazing at the same time!"

"Relax, it's gonna get even better."

"W-What? How?" He asked in confusion. He felt the spinning increase each time she moved her hips down and groaned since it was like her body was tugging on him while rubbing every spot. "You were right, it does get better." He groaned in pleasure.

"Vibrating works so much, this keeps things faster!" She said as the spinning increased more as as she kept bouncing her hips up and down.

'Wow! This is physically impossible for anyone else!' He thought as he stared at the other robots. 'I wonder what they're going to do to me?'

"Come on, you'll love it even more if you move those hips of yours too!"

"Oh, right, ok." He said as he began to thrust his hips up. This made the feeling intensify while he ended up spurting his seed up without realizing it as he gripped the bedsheets. "Oh god, t-this feels amazing!" He moaned in pleasure.

"That's right babe!" She moaned before realizing he had come. She slowed down her movement as the device itself slowed down. "My bad, you gotta save some of that for the others."

"Oh, right...maybe later then." He said as she got off the bed. "Who's next?"

"I want too!" Said the orange one quickly.

"What can you do?"

"This." She said as her breasts began to inflate. "I can change by breast and ass size at will."

"So I can get a huge breast job?"

"Yep? You ready Fry?' She asked with a grin. "Just tell me when you want me to stop making them bigger."

"Sure thing, start growing." He grinned eagerly.

"Ok." She said as her breasts began to inflate along with her bra. They slowly became a D to an E within seconds and kept on growing. He grinned as they kept growing.

He waited as they kept growing, slowly becoming a F to a G. 'How big should I make them?'

"Need me to stop?"

"Um….yes, now's good." He said as they turned into a J cup. 'Wow, this is gonna be so soft!'

"Ok, time to do this." She said as she began to slowly bring her large rack towards his hard dick. She sandwiched them around it while moving them up and down it.

"Wow, it's even softer than I imagined!" He moaned in pleasure. 'They're soft, but the insides are like jelly at the same time!'

"That's because I push a special jelly like substance into them as I inflate them to make them more real and pleasurable." She spoke while moving them around and under the dick like they were dough.

"It...it really works." He moaned in pleasure as she began to move her breasts around even faster. 'It's like a giant jellyfish is giving me a handjob, but damn am I starting to run on fumes.' He thought as he felt her continue to rub his dick as he looked at the others. 'Just two more Fry just two more.'

"Need me to go faster?"

"Um...sure, why not." He said with a shrug. When he began moving her arms faster he jumped and groaned since the soft jelly feeling was making his cock go numb. "Oh god, I don't even think I can tell if I'm about to come or not!" He moaned in pleasure.

"If you do, we'll be able to tell." She said as she moved her breasts even faster as his dick began to twitch. His sperm spurted out like a water gun with the seed raining over her chest with him panting. "There we go, good job, now it's the others turn." She said as deflated her breasts and got off the bed.

'Come on Fry, don't give up yet, just two more!' He thought as he looked at the others. "So...who's next?"

"Me." Spoke the grey one. She got onto the bed and said. "Just chose a hole and stick something in it."

"Um...this one." He spoke moving a hand near the right side.

"Ok, then either stick your dick or some other body part in it." She said as she prepared the hole quickly.

'I'll give little Fry a break, maybe I can enjoy it with just my hand.' He thought as he stuck his hand into the hole only to feel it get sucked into a moist fleshy tube that began to suck on it. "Wow, this feels like a giant mouth."

"Thank you, I can replicate anything, though it depends which hole an item is inserted in." She said as he felt his arm get sucked harder.

'I'd probably get my whole body sucked on with this one.' He thought as his arm began to get pulled deeper into the hole. "How big do these holes get?"

"Well so far they've been made to take in numerous men at once, so possibly a whole body at once for some of them, but they might handle even more if I get an upgrade."

"Wait, so you could pull me into you if you wanted?"

"Yeah, wanna try it?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." He said with a grin. That's when the suction got stronger suddenly and he found himself getting pulled inside the hole while it felt snug and he felt the lubrication soak in all around him. Soon before he knew what happened he was inside her and the holes closed behind him. "Wow, that's some powerful suction."

"How is it?"

"It feels kind of cozy, warm, and damp." He said before the walls began to rub against him from all sides. "Reminds me of being inside a big mouth."

"Yeah, though I could make it feel like a different organ if you wanted." She said as she made the walls rub against him even more.

"Oooh, this is kinda nice." He said as he felt his dick beginning to get harder. "I think I'm fine here." He said with a smile.

"Go ahead and rub your dick against the sides."

"Ok, don't mind if I do." He said as he began to rub his dick against the wall. 'Oh yeah, this is hotter than I thought.' He thought before his dick began to twitch. "I think I'm gonna come."

"Go ahead and do it inside, but be warned, you might get some on yourself."

"I'm fine with that." He said before blowing his load onto the wall. "So...how do I get out?"

"Hang on." He slowly felt the insides push him back out onto the bed and closed up. "See? Like that."

"Wow, that was interesting and amazing." He said before she got off the bed and the pink one got onto the bed.

"This time I'm gonna blow your mind, think you can take it all the way up?"

"Yeah, I think I got one last round in me, let's do this!" He grinned while she slid his dick into the toy and watched the screen slowly go up before it began vibrating and he jumped with wide eyes. 'Holy shit! It's like a whole hover car engine is powering this!'

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting that, huh?" She asked as he slowly nodded his head. "Well then feel this." She slowly moved it up and down while he jumped and she saw his sperm shoot up into it with more force than before. "Wow, someone was excited, huh?" She asked as he nodded with a smile.

"So...much….sperm…." He panted while swaying a little. 'Usually I pass out before this point, wow are they good!'

"Wow, I think you broke him." Said the platinum one.

"Don't go passing out." Spoke the green one shaking him while he shook his head. "What'd you think overall?"

"It...was...amazing…" He moaned out as she kept shaking him.

"Good," The platinum one filled out a small form and handed it to him while he managed to stand up. "If you could fill out this form and let others know what your experience was like, it would be really appreciated."

"Sure…" He said as he looked at it as the purple one handed him a pen. He managed to keep from passing out and marked down high numbers for how he felt and handed it back while sighing. "Wooh...you girls….drained me dry."

"Thanks, make sure to tell your friends Fry." The pink one said with a smile.

"If ya do a good job you might get a special."Giggled the purple one.

"Hmmm, actually, I might have a better idea." Smiled the green one.

"W-What is it?" He groaned curiously.

(Later)

"All my circuits will be back right after these messages." Said the tv as the planet express crew watched it.

"Aw man, I hate these commercials." Spoke Bender with a frown.

"That gives me time to do this." Fry turned to Leela. "I'm just gonna ask one last time and then stop altogether. Leela, will you go out with me?"

"No, not even if you were the last male creature in all the cosmos." She said as she stared at the tv in boredom.

"Ok." He smiled before looking at the tv. "Just wanted to be sure so there's no hard feelings and it wouldn't get awkward after you found out."

"Found out what?" She asked in confusion.

"This." He pointed as the screen showed himself standing in front of stores with a white shirt and black tie with a smile.

"Whoa, Fry's on tv!" Amy said in amazement.

"Holly connolly." Spoke Hermes.

"Hi there, I'm Philip J. Fry, and I'm here to ask you something. Have you suffered heartbreak from a wife, girlfriend, or just lover in general? Feel like you need a way to get all unpent up? Well I'm here to tell you there's a way to help you in any way for free, and it's right here in town." He said as he walked past the stores before stopping outside the robot brothel. "This is the robot whore house, a nice, legal place to get pent up feelings out of your system, now serving humans." He said before entering the building. "Thanks to technological advances, humans and aliens can now have sex with some of these fine robot gals, let me show you some models."

"Fry, what's going on?" Asked Leela while it showed various robot hookers passing by. "Are you advertising porn?"

"No, they asked me to be their spokesman when I went down there to try and show others how great they are. Now wait and see some of the newer models they got."

"This is one of our newer models, her name is whorebot90000. She can do anything and everything you can think of, for example, you can stick your ding-a-ling into her boobs." He said with a smile. "And do you know what the best part of robo hookers are? They are programmed not to tell anyone who you are, including your loved ones, you can't get sexual diseases from them and you don't have to worry about getting one of them pregnant."

All of their eyes widened while Fry gestured to a gold hooker with eight arms in total.

"This one is a special one from India, the ShivaBJ4000, she can provide HJs for a whole group of guys and even her mouth is programmed to store it all in her stomach compartment." He pointed to a blond woman in a blue swimsuit with grey metallic skin. "And this little number is the SexTron009, the swimsuit edition. Great for recreating a scene at the beach if you're into that, and her ass works as a flotation device." He whispered with a wink. He then gestured to two light blue hookers who were joined at the hips and had very large asses. "These beutiful bots are the BottyBots9800, they're joined by magnets, but at any time they can split, two hookers for the price of one, a pretty good deal, don't you think, and don't even get me started on their asses." He said as he slapped their asses.

"Ooh!" They jumped with a giggle while Fry walked over to a red one who seemed normal.

"Now this one may seem like your regular hooker, but she's a rare one." He smiled while her body slowly unfolded and grew taller while she gained two more arms, legs, and the bottom part slowly gained it's own head while she climbed on the wall. "Might seem horrifying for some, but she can go for one dude to two in the blink of an eye without losing any processing speed." He said as he waved at her as she waved back happily.

"And do I hear you asking for more? Well then, heres one of our best sellers." He said as he pointed at a black and white striped one who seemed to have no boobs or ass but had a small antenna on her head. "Now, I know she doesn't look like much, but she can be a good way of getting informal revenge on a girl you hate or dislike, or has turned you down on a date, all you have to do is give her a picture and she can copy their image, and you can make her increase her bust sizes." He said as he handed her a picture of Leela. Her image shimmered for a bit before she became a naked version of Leela.

"FRY!" Snapped said woman turning to him with anger. "What the hell!?"

"What, it was the only picture I had, and call it petty, but I don't have any regrets." He said with a small smile. "Think of it as a little bit of payback for turning me down so harshly time and time again."

"Good lord Fry, hold your tongue." Spoke Farnsworth before she yanked him up and reeled her fist back while the professor covered his eyes. "Oh my."

Fry gulped before the door opened and Mom came walking in with her sons.

"What are you doing to that young man?"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of him, why do you care?!" She shouted angrily.

She frowned. "Because he's technically a part time employee of mine."

"WHAT?!" The entire crew said in shock.

"He is promoting my robots and sending in some new ideas, so he is part of the robo hoe division of Mom corp." She walked over. "Sorry about this deary, I need to get your paperwork in before it will deposit directly. Now unhand him or I'll have the cops all over your ass before the end of the day."

"Sure, no problem, how much am I being payed exactly again?" He asked curiously as he began to fill out the paperwork she handed him.

"Take a look at that check." She said as she handed him a check. "If you join me full time and abandon Farnsworth I'll double it."

He looked at the paper and went wide eyed while speechless. "I-I-I-Is that….a dot?"

"No, a comma."

"W-When do you want me in work tomorrow, and where will I work?" He asked as Bender looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"Eight, I want to hear what other ideas you had in mind and need your tips on some of the small faults in any newer models. Think of it as supervising."

"Sure, sounds good to me ma'am." He said with a smile. "Do you mind if I have my office in the main whore house so I can deal with any problems personally?"

"Of course, as long as the money keeps rolling you can have a new apartment built on top of it for all I care."

"Great, see you at eight." He said with a smile. 'Things are starting to look up.'


	94. Azula and Sokka

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Azula and Sokka

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Avatar was currently resting on a nearby shore while setting up camp. They had just lost Azula and her gang and were relaxing for the first time in awhile. Everything was perfect except...

"Ugh, what do you mean there's no food left?" Sokka groaned.

"I mean there's no food left." Spoke Katara with an empty bag. "We didn't get a chance to restock during the chase, so we've got nothing left, not even crumbs."

"Yeah, someone's going to have to go out and get us some food." Toph said as she pointed at Sokka.

"Hold on, why me?"

"Because you're the one complaining about wanting food, so you're gonna go get it." She said with a grin.

"Well what about Aang? No reason he can't help out too."

"He's a wanted fugitive, so he can't go." Katara said with a frown.

"Well that just means it's not gonna be easy for me, we've all been seen with him remember?"

"Yes, but unlike Aang, you don't have your face on a wanted sign, so you're going."

He sighed and took the bag. "Fine, but if I see anything interesting I'm buying it for risking my life."

"Oh yeah, buying groceries, the horror." Spoke Toph sarcastically.

"See you guys later." He grumbled as he walked away and towards the town they had flown past on their flight. 'Hopefully they got some good stuff.' He thought as he walked through the forest.

(Meanwhile)

"I think there's a town nearby here Azula, can we visit it, please?" Ty Lee asked with a smile.

"For the last time no." Frowned the princess. "If we steer off our course now we'll lose the avatar's trail."

"Azula, I agree with Ty Lee, we're low on supplies, maybe we should stop?" Spoke Mai while looking at their bag.

"...Fine, but if we lose the avatars trail, I will not be amused." She said with a frown.

Ty Lee smiled while Mai sighed as they made their way to a nearby town. Once they got in Ty Lee began to wander away curiously.

"Hey get back here, don't get lost!" Azula called to her.

"Relax Azula, she might be a little….bubbly, but she won't get lost." Spoke Mai.

"Regardless of that, just follow her and keep her out of trouble." She groaned as she held her head in annoyance.

"Whatever." Remarked the girl before following her friend leaving Azula alone.

"Now then, let's find some supplies so we can get out of this hell hole and back to hunting the avatar." She grumbled as she walked down the street. What she didn't know was that Sokka was on the other side of the shops she walked past who was getting enough food together.

"All right, I almost got enough food, and I still got some money left." He said as he stuffed his recent purchases into the bag he brought. 'Now to see if they got any neat little trinkets.' He thought as he began to look around for anything that would catch his eye.

He passed by several tables with random stuff though that didn't really catch his eye. 'Man, I guess this town doesn't really have any interesting stuff in it, huh?' He thought before spotting a small orange and red box with the symbol of the water tribe on it. "Huh? Excuse me sir, what's this one?"

"That? Oh, well, inside there is an old cursed water tribe betrothal necklace." He said with a shrug.

"Cursed?" He blinked before shaking his head. "Hold up, what kind of curse?"

"Well, apparently the guy who made this was rejected by the woman he offered it too, so he cursed it so any woman who is given it falls into madly in love for the man who gives it to her, and I do mean madly, since then it's caused a lot of trouble to clueless people." He chuckled. "I'll sell it to you for 10 earth kingdom coins."

"Five, if it's cursed the value should go down."

"Seven, some guys would pay 100 to have any woman go crazy for them."

"Five, some of us don't have the time, plus what if it's a girl they don't want?"

"Six, it's their fault if they make a mistake, it ain't my fault."

Sokka groaned and handed him the coins. "Fine, but I'm not so quick to actually think the curse is real, mainly I'm buying it for the principal."

"Whatever you say, no refunds." He said as he gave Sokka the box. "Have a good day."

He looked at it while walking off and scoffed to himself. 'Like there's some curse like that, probably just said that to make it seem rare.' He thought as he looked at the box, not seeing a certain fire princess who was walking down the same street towards him. As he started to open it he crashed into her, causing them to sprawl on the ground with a yelp of surprise. "Ouch…" He groaned as he looked into who he bumped into and paled.

Azula looked up and narrowed her eyes seeing the nervous man. "Well well well, look who I found."

"Um...a random person in the street?" He asked nervously before seeing the box and necklace on the ground in front of her. He saw her getting up and quickly crawled back away with a gulp. 'Crap! I gotta tell the others!'

"Now where do you think you're going?" She asked with a frown as she looked down and saw the necklace. "What's this? One of those water tribe necklaces I've heard about?"

"Y-Yeah, I wouldn't touch it if I were you, it's cursed." He said as he tried to back up some more. 'If she looks at it I can take the chance to book it!'

"Really? I doubt that." She said as she was about to reach down to grab it before she saw him backing away. "Wait, you, pick it up and give it to me."

"W-Why?" 'Aw come on!'

"Because I don't want you to run away when I bend down to get it, now pick it up peasant!" She threatened with a sharp gaze. "Unless of course you prefer I get mad and 'persuade' you to take me to your friends?"

"Ok ok!" He held his hands up and slowly moved over while hesitantly grabbing it while facing her and tried not to back down. "Uh, here you go?"

"Thank you, now put it on peasant." She said with a grin.

He nodded and slowly moved it near her neck. 'Relax, it's not cursed, just a regular necklace, but that just makes this ten times worst!' He thought as he put it on and latched it on before it suddenly started to glow.

"What?" Azula looked down at it while Sokka stepped back and the necklace was glowing white. "What have you done to me?!"

"I don't know, I didn't think it was actually cursed!" He paled seeing it glow brighter. 'Wait, if it's REALLY cursed, then….oh spirits above! I gotta get out of here!' He thought s he grabbed the bag of food and began to run away from her as fast as he could.

"Hey, get back here, tell me whats going on!" She spoke up before feeling a tingling sensation go up her neck. 'W-What is this? W-What's going to happen to me?' She thought as the tingling sensation began to rise even more as she watched Sokka run away. She started feeling relaxed for some reason while the glowing died down. "How dare he leave me here that...that...that…" She said as her anger began to die down and she began to smile. "Handsome water tribe man." She said as she began to walk in the direction he was running.

Sokka's adrenaline pumped like mad as he ran through the forest and saw the others getting the tents up. "GUYS! We gotta get out of here!"

"What? But we just got here, why would we leave?" Aang said in confusion.

"Azula, curse, necklace, run!" He spoke in a panic while tossing the bag and others onto Appa.

"Sokka, calm down, what about Azula?" Katara asked as he threw the tent onto Appa as well.

"She's here! And she's probably really mad! We gotta leave!" He said as he jumped on and grabbed the reins.

"Then let's go, the last thing we need is an angry firebender after us." Said Toph. She propelled herself up onto Appa with Katara and Aang following while Sokka gave the reins a tug just as Azula came out of the forest.

"Oh water tribe hunk, where are you~?" She called before she saw him and the others beginning to fly away on Appa. She scowled before gathering flames and started shooting fire at the bison as it got away. "Damn it!" She growled clenching her hands. "How dare he leave his wife, I will have him back!"

On Appa, Sokka sighed with relief. "That was too close."

"I'm amazed you got away so fast, wouldn't she try to fry your butt as soon as she saw you?" asked Toph.

"Well, I may have accidentally put a cursed marriage necklace on her." he said sheepishly.

"Cursed necklace?" Spoke Aang in surprise.

"Wait, a marriage necklace?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the guy I bought it from said it was cursed, I was kind of wondering if Aang could tell me if it was real or not."

"Well what did he say about it?"

"That if it was put on a girl's neck she would fall madly in love with any guy who gave it to her." He said nervously.

"Hmmm, nope, nothing I've ever heard."

"Wait a second, why did you buy a marriage necklace like that in the first place?" Asked Katara.

"I'm betting on he was wanting to give it to Suki." Chuckled Toph.

"N-no, I was just curious, that's all." He said with a blush.

"So you mean to say that now Azula is gonna chase us because of me, AND because she likes you?" Asked Aang.

"Um...maybe?" He said nervously.

Toph bursted into laughter while Sokka blushed as we cut back down to Azula.

"How dare he, how dare he leave me! When I find him I'm going to hold him and make sure he can never ever leave me again." She muttered as Ty Lee and Mai walked towards her.

"Hey Azula, I know it took us a while, but we got more food." Spoke Ty Lee with both of them lugging bags of the stuff.

"Hey, are you ok, you look kind of mad." Mai said as Azula turned to them. "And is that a new necklace?"

She touched it with a smile. "Yes, as it states in the water tribe customs, I am now betrothed, and that's why we need to get going, now."

"Wait, betrothed? Who asked you to marry them?" Mai asked in surprise as Ty Lee squealed happily.

"The water tribe boy who is friends with the avatar." She replied, shocking them as she turned and headed back to their transport. "They just left so we have to hurry if we want to catch up to my future husband."

"Woah there, hold up." Spoke Mai walking over. "Just to be clear, that one dorky looking guy, who like you said is friends with the avatar, just casually proposed, and you accepted? Just like that?"

"Yes, and he isn't dorky! He's my beautiful hunk." She sighed dreamily.

"Do you even know his name?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

Azula blinked and cleared her throat. "Not at the moment, but that will change once we catch up to them."

"Ok...one question though, why did you accept his proposal?" Mai asked curiously.

She turned to her with a glare. "I could ask the same thing regarding your feelings for my brother, care to tell us that Mai?"

"Um, never mind…" She said with a light blush.

"That's what I thought."

(Later)

Team Avatar managed to land in a more forest area with camp set up and a fire going.

"Alright, I think we finally lost her." Aang said as he and Katara made supper.

"Sweet." Sighed Sokka laying on the ground. "Now we can kick back and relax."

"You sure you're not sad?" Smiled Toph.

"Why would I be sad?" He asked in confusion.

"That your 'wife' isn't here to cuddle with you!" She laughed falling on her side while Sokka went wide eyed and blushed.

"S-S-She's not my wife, she's just wearing a cursed necklace." He said as he looked away from her.

"Huh, hey Katara?" Aang looked at his friend. "I'm curious, I get a woman can reject a man if he proposes, but would still be technically married if the woman kept the necklace on?"

"Well, only if it's the original woman, since I'm wearing the necklace my grandma got I'm not married to someone, but if she was still wearing it technically she would be, though the necklace is usually more symbolic." She said with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"So in a way, doesn't that mean Sokka and Azula MIGHT be seen as married?"

"Well yeah, technically, I don't think Sokka can back out either, it says nothing about the guy refusing it."

"That's not helping." Groaned Sokka trying to ignore Toph's laugh fest.

"So, what do we do when Azula comes here looking for her husband?" Toph chuckled curiously.

"We do what we always do, we fight her and win." Spoke Katara with a sigh.

"Yeah, but won't she try to go after him only or at least first instead of Aang?" She asked curiously. "Or maybe just try to kidnap him?"

"Oh….good point."

"Oh man, the necklace is going to make her crazy and in love, and she was already kind of crazy, so who knows what's going to happen next?" He said nervously.

"I'd like to think she lost our scent and is wandering around, can we just focus on something else?" Asked Sokka sitting up. "Like dinner, what're we having?"

"Stew, and for Aang, a salad." Katara said as she began to pour the soup into some bowls. "We can move out in the morning." She said with a smile, everyone unaware of the figures slowly moving through the treetops towards them slowly and silently.

"This was easier then I thought." Whispered Mai to the other two.

"Yeah, maybe bursting in loudly isn't the best way to go from now on, huh?" Ty Lee whispered with a smile.

"Just be careful, that earthbender may be blind but she can still sense others." Whispered Azula while her gaze fell on Sokka. "I found you my love, it's time for us to rejoin at last." She said with a smile.

"Hey, may be you should wait for night when the earthbender can't detect us?" Mai asked curiously. 'Wow, she's acting like a lovesick schoolgirl, that's a first.'

"Aw, but I want him now." She whined with a frown as she stared at him longingly.

"Don't worry Azula, you'll get your prince." Giggled Ty Lee before noticing Toph's head move up as she covered her mouth.

"Guys, did you hear something?"

"What, is it Azula, where is she?" Sokka said quickly as he looked around nervously.

'Aw, he knows it's me, that's so sweet.' She thought with a smile.

"I heard some sound behind us."

"Can you see anything or anyone with your earthbending?" Katara asked as she got up.

Toph put a hand down and focused before standing up. "Three of them, get ready to say hi to your wife Sokka."

"Well, I guess the jig is up Azula." Mai said as they jumped down to the ground.

"Both of you handle the girls and avatar, my husband and I need to have a little chat." She said as she began to walk towards him as her friends rushed towards the others. "Hi Honey, did you miss me~?"

Sokka gulped and held his weapons out. "Stay back, I'm armed."

"Aw, why are you trying to resist our love?" She asked as she looked at him with a pout as she kept walking forward. "Are you shy?"

"Azula, this isn't you, it's that cursed necklace." He said as he began to back up. "Just take it off and you can be back to normal."

"Mmm, no." She said before lunging at him with a predatory grin.

"Yipe!" He said as he jumped to the side as she flew past him and landed before getting up and began to run towards him.

"Just give in Sokka, you can't escape our love!"

"I can try!" He spoke running around the fire.

"Aw, don't be like that, I just want to be with you, I won't hurt you." She said as she made the fire flare up and surround him. "Now come to your princess~"

"Um uh...guys, help!" He called as Azula began to walk towards him, making sure to sway her hips.

"Busy here!" Called Toph bending the earth to try and grab Ty Lee who just kept jumping or cartwheeling away from her. "Stand still!"

"Nope." She said as she tried to hit Toph only to have to jump away from an earth pillar. "Have you ever considered something more pinkish? I think it would go great with your hair color."

"You can put me in pink when I'm tied down in chains!" She said as she sent a wall of earth at Ty Lee.

"No one can keep you from me dear." Grinned Azula while Sokka ran around the sides while seeing Katara and Aang dealing with Mai and her knives.

"Come on! Can't one of you at least put out the flames?"

"I would if I could, but she keeps throwing all these knives!" Aang said as he tried to send a gust of wind at the flames only for a knife to land in his glider, making him jump away.

"I would stop throwing so many if you stood still."

"Fat chance." Spoke Katara bending several water whips at her. She jumped away from them and sent several knives at her.

"So I'm on my own on this one?" He asked nervously. He turned and shook in fear before tossing his boomerang at the princess. It flew at her, but she ducked as it flew past her.

"You missed dear, now come here now!" She said, not seeing it turning around and coming back.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." He said before it hit the back of her head, making her fall down to the ground and groan as the flames began to die down. He took the chance to run over to help Toph and let out a battle cry while swinging his club at Ty Lee.

She tried to jump away, but it lightly grazed her before she looked back and saw Azula on the ground. "Azula!" She ran over while Mai started to see the tide turn against them.

"Ty Lee, now would be a good time to retreat, grab Azula, I'll cover for you."

Ty Lee picked Azula up while Mai kept tossing knives or arrows at the group before they ran off.

"Wow, nice job Sokka, you took out a love sick princess." Toph chuckled as the group began to quickly grab everything and put it on Appa before Azula and the girls could come back.

"Says the girl who couldn't grab a hold of a girl with no weapons and who can bend earth with ease." He said back as he put the food on Appa as Toph frowned.

"Isn't she the same girl who took out princess with just her bare hands?"

"Yeah, but she got me by surprise." She said with a frown. "Those jabs of hers hurt more than you think."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here before they come back!" Sokka said as he got on Appa.

They did as the bison took off while Mai tried splashing some water on Azula's face near a stream. "Come on, wake up, I don't want to tell Zuko you died trying to seduce that water tribe boy."

"Let me try." Ty Lee leaned down near Azula's ear. "I think the cutie's starting to take his clothes off."

"What, where?!' She said as she at up straight and looked around frantically before realizing what happened. She growled while slowly standing up. "He would DARE to knock his own wife out?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so, and I bet they're gone by now, so back to hunting them down?" Mai asked with a frown.

She fumed while flames formed in her hands. "Oh, he wants to be like that? Then I'll show him what happens when you disgrace the FIRE NATION!" She roared out with blue flames spewing out of her mouth like a dragon.

"Just don't burn us." Ty Lee said as she and Mai dropped to the ground in an attempt to avoid her rage.

(Two days later)

"Ok, we haven't stopped except to let Appa eat and sleep, I think we finally lost them." Toph said with a yawn. "Can we please sleep now? I'll even make us secure stone tents to sleep in."

"Yeah, at this point even they couldn't have caught up." Yawned Aang rubbing his eyes.

"But what if they have? They could be right behind us, waiting for us to slow down and show weakness." Sokka said paranoidly as he looked around.

"Sokka, we're in the air, and we need rest." Spoke Katara. "If we keep going like this then we'll eventually be too tired to put up a fight, you want that?"

"No, I don't…" He said nervously before spotting a clearing. "We can land there if you guys want, but Toph, you'll have to make us a defensive wall and moat, Katara can fill it with water and Aang can make air warriors to defend us!"

"Sokka, you need some sleep NOW."

"But-" He was cut off from Toph walking over and socking him in the face, making him fall back and pass out.

"There, he's quiet, lets land and get some sleep." She said as Appa began to land.

"For a second I thought I was gonna have to do that." Yawned Katara.

"Everyone take a sleeping bag and I'll make us some tents, but Aang, put a blanket on Sokka and drop him somewhere I can put a rock tent around him."

"I'm on it." He said as he picked up Sokka and a spare sleeping bag before getting off Appa and laying down the bag and putting him down. "There, put the tent around him so we can sleep."

"Ok." She said as she quickly made a tent around him before making more." There, now we can sleep."

(Later)

"Hurry up, I think they're close." Azula said as they snuck through the woods in the dark.

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell him."

"Smell him? Has he not taken a bath in a while?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"Gross." Spoke Mai while seeing a stone wall up ahead of them. "I don't see them anywhere Azula, are you sure this is the place, there's just a wall."

"A wall that has no real foundation or signs of prior construction?" She raised an eyebrow. "And just so happens to be in a clearing with no signs of people around it? Does that sound like it would make any sense other then the girl is trying to keep us out?"

"Huh, good point, but how do you propose we get past that wall then?"

"Stand back." Azula took a stance and began moving her arms around as her finger tips started to slowly spark with electricity.

"Ok, but make sure not to kill your husband,." Ty Lee said as she and Mai backed up.

The sparks got brighter before Azula thrusted her arm out as a bolt of lightning shot out and caused a loud explosion into the wall, easily blowing a hole in it. "There, now we can get in, now let's go get my husband and show him what happens when he abandons his wife!"

'And this just gave them the sign we were here.' Thought Mai as they ran in just as the group noticed them and rushed to get ready after just being woken up.

"They found us! AAhhhh!" Sokka screamed as he ran towards Appa.

"Oh no you don't." Mai shot several arrows out that hooked onto his clothes and pinned them against the wall. "He's all yours Azula, me and Ty Lee will deal with the others."

"Good." She smirked while Sokka panicked and tried pulling the arrows out. "Now then, let's have a little talk about knocking your wife out then running away." She said with a frown.

He gulped while still tired as she walked up and had him pinned between herself and the wall. "L-let's talk about this Azula, you're not in your right mind, you're from the fire nation and I'm from the water tribe, we're enemies!"

"No, our homes are, but we're legally married." She whispered to him with a seductive look while pressing herself against him. "So let's join together, our nation's don't matter, just our love." She said as she began to lower her face towards his slowly.

He blushed at feeling her chest while her lips met his and she pulled his head closer. 'T-This can't be happening, I need to stop this and get away from her.' He thought as he felt her lips pull away.

"Mmm, soft, and I want more." She whispered huskily while kissing against his neck which made him jump and stiffen up with her breasts rubbing against him slowly.

"N-no Azula, we can't do this." He said as he tried to pull the arrows off, making her frown.

"And why not? Aren't I good enough? Or are you seeing some harlot on the side?"

"Well, I was hoping this girl would be my girlfriend, but no, not really, and you've tried to kill me and my friends countless times in the past." He pointed out while trying not to stare at her chest or get too excited.

"So? I'm not going to anymore as long as you do everything I say and never cheat on me." She said with a smile as he finally pulled the arrows out.

'Oh man, this is nuts! And what's worse, that kiss was awesome!' He thought before he tried to push her off of him, making her eyes widen.

"You...you dare try to get away from me?!" She growled pinning him while gritting her teeth. "What will it take for you to stop running?!"

"When I go crazy, you're my enemy, and until the war ends I'm going to fight you and the fire nation, and I'm sorry Azula, I can't love you. The fire nation killed my mother and countless other from my tribe. How could I turn my back on them just to love you?"

She opened her mouth to speak before feeling something click. "Hmm, so you're not going to join the fire nation under any circumstances?"

"Not even if you brought me back in chains." He said with a frown.

"Then what about you bringing me back with a collar?" She smirked.

"Wait, what?" He asked in confusion.

"What if you were to take me in as a prisoner to do with as you wish?"

"What? B-but why would you let me take you, you're the princess, by taking you I could win the war, so why give in?"

"To make you happy of course." She smiled while standing back and held her hands up. "I give up."

"Wait, what? You're giving up?" Ty Lee asked in confusion, hearing her leader give up.

"Say what?" Blinked Mai as the others stopped and were just as stunned. "You're giving up, after we spent weeks chasing them, just like that?"

"Yep, I got what I want, I'm with my sweetie, and that's all I wanted, so even if I'm a prisoner I'm still with him, you two are free to leave if you wish."

"Uh….Aang? Little help here?"

Said monk blinked and cleared his throat. "Uh, Toph? Can you….you know."

She raised an eyebrow before getting an idea and bended some earth to shoot up and shackled over Azula's hands and held her feet to the ground. "There, just in case."

"Hey, now I can't hug my husband!" She said with a frown.

"Look, just stay there while we talk." Spoke Aang as Sokka ran over and he turned to the other two. "You two….well….are you still gonna try and chase us?"

"Well, we can't exactly return back to the fire nation after losing Azula, so I'm staying, what about you Ty Lee?"

"Hmm, I could go back to the circus, but I do wanna see what happens now, I'll stick around and see what happens." She said with a smile before looking at Aang. "Who knows, I might find a husband myself here."

Said monk blushed while clearing his throat and gestured his friends over away before facing them. "Alright….does anyone else here think the world turned upside down or is it just me?"

"No, I think it turned around when a hundred year old monk came out of some ice." Sokka said as he rolled his eyes. "I mean, you heard that right? Azula, all powerful princess, wants to get with it, and just gave herself up!"

"I say take it." Spoke Toph being blunt. "When are we going to get this chance again? All she wants is Sokka, and we can give him to her to keep her happy and contained, plus no one will be chasing us constantly now."

"Toph remember? That necklace is making her do this, if we keep her like this then we're literally keeping her like some….doll." spoke Katara.

"Well if you wanna worry about the details, go on over and try taking it from her princess."

"Fine, maybe I will." She said as she walked towards Azula. "Um...Azula, can I ask you something?"

"What is it future sister in law?"

'Wow, it is weird to hear her say that.' She thought before saying. "Well, we are wondering if it was ok if we take off that necklace?"

"Try it and I'll bite your finger off, future sister in law or not." Spoke Azula in a cold tone.

"But we fear that it's controlling your mind, you want to make sure your...love for my brother is real, right?"

"It's as real as the very air I breath."

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I take it off, right?" She smiled before Azula moved away while she reached and did it each time. "Just hang on and let me take it off for a minute."

"No, without it I'm not married, Ty Lee, Mai, help!"

"We'll hang back here." Spoke Mai before Katara managed to unclasp the necklace and held it off Azula.

"Got it!"

"Noooo, give it back, give it back!" She creamed as she began to freak out.

"Aang, why isn't she returning to herself?" Whispered Sokka while Azula tugged to get her legs free.

"Well, either the effect is permanent even without the necklace or her feelings are genuine." he said as Azula began to spew flames out of her mouth and she started to cry.

"Give it back! It's my necklace!" She shouted as she kept tugging. "It was given to me by the one person who showed me love, I need it! I need it!"

"Might wanna give it to her before she really loses it." Suggested Toph.

"Fine, fine." She said as she began to slowly approach her. "Here, you can have it back, ok?"

"Give it!" She snarled before it went back around her neck and she slowly calmed down with a smile. "Thank you, my neck felt a little naked without it."

"Yeah...So, now what?" She asked Aang curiously.

"Well, it is kind of late, we could go to bed." He suggested.

"I'll sleep with Sokka." Smiled Azula while tugging at the earth. "I just need someone to take these off."

"No way, the shackles stay, but if I let you go you can cuddle with him all night long." Smirked Toph. "Just don't go roasting our buns in our sleep."

"Done, now let me go so I can cuddle my husband." She said as Sokka paled.

"Uh Toph, maybe hold off on-" He was cut off as Toph moved the earth down and Azula tackled him to the ground. "Gah!"

"Give me love!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him happily as she rubbed her head against his.

"Uh, maybe hold off on that." Blushed Aang from the scene.

"Don't worry, I tend to have some real fun when I find a proper bed, but until then I'll settle with cuddling." She purred happily.

"Have fun you two, just don't have too much." Chuckled Toph walking back to her stone tent.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?" He asked as he watched her stop.

"You're right, what am I thinking?" She said with a grin before making a tent over him and Azula before making one more tent. "Goodnight."

"Hey, no fair!" He called out.

"Um, you only made one extra tent Toph." Katara said in confusion. "Who's sleeping in there?"

"I can, I think Ty Lee wants to sleep with a certain monk." Mai said as she began to crawl into the tent.

"Please? I don't wanna catch a cold." Spoke said girl to Aang with a pout. "Can I bunk with you?"

"W-Wouldn't you like to sleep with Mai?" He asked with a blush.

"She likes her space." She said as she wrapped her arms around Aang. "Please keep me nice and warm."

He went brighter while the camera panned near the tent with Sokka in it who screamed out at Toph in anger with promise of revenge.

"Toph, this is not funny!" He shouted as Azula smiled happily at him.

"How many children would you like?"

"TOPH!"


	95. Keto and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Keto and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I think we did well this time, we got a son of Poseidon and some shapeshifting son of Mars." Keto said with a smile.

"They're cool alright, but if we put them in the next big show they're gonna need big fireworks, maybe some tailored suits to bounce the lights off and make them look like they're shining."

"True, but if we do that we're gonna need to train them first, if we don't they'll ruin the show." She said with a frown.

"Bah, with enough special effects they'll bring in a wave of people even without all that hard work."

"Well, then you do the special effects and I'll train them, ok? Why do you think none of the other animals don't do anything, they aren't trained."

"That's your job, but you just love to bounce around and tell boring facts that no one even cares about."

"Well you just like to use explosions and do nothing about content! It's all about being flashy, nothing about our animals!" She shouted back.

"Oh pardon me miss mother of the year." He spoke sarcastically before shuffling off like a crab while his wife glared at him.

"Stupid bastard who doesn't even care about anything but explosions." She grumbled as she walked towards the tank Percy and Frank was in. Said boy was currently a giant goldfish while Percy himself was looking at her with a frown through the glass. "Well, at least their active." She said as she moved towards a control board by the tank. "Now then, who should I train first?"

"Get us out sounds better." Spoke Percy while swimming around to try and find some weak point in the glass.

"Well, it seems like you are volunteering, I'll just transfer you to the training tank.' she said as a hole opened in the side of the tank.

Percy turned and felt a strong suction come from it while he tried swimming away, but it didn't matter as he was pulled into a new tank and saw the hole close up, separating him and Frank. "Damn it!"

"Now then, what should we start with then?" She asked as she walked through a door as she looked in through the tank.

He glared and swam up before trying to punch the glass, but all it did was hurt his hands while she giggled.

"That won't work, there's celestial bronze melted into the glass, you can't get through that way."

"Let me out, why am I here?!"

"Isn't it obvious? With enough training you and your friend will be a huge hit." She smiled. "Son of Poseidon and a son of Mars in a big act? Every monster and ally of my mother will come here in swarms, and that's just for ticket sales."

"What? I'm not some dolphin you can train to perform for you! Let me out of here!" He shouted as he swam around looking for a way out.

"Now don't be like that or I'll have to sedate you like all the rest."

"Sedated? That's why they were so lazy and tired?" He asked nervously as he began to stop swimming.

"Yup! They were being so rude and hard to handle, it helped them relax." She giggled. "Do you want to know what that's like?"

"No, I don't, not at all." He said nervously as he began to remember that behind that cheerful exterior she was still a goddess.

"Good! Now let's get that training going."

"Um...what do you mean exactly by training?"

"I mean we need to get you ready to entertain paying customers. Now I'm thinking we have you swim through some spiked hoops while trying to balance a ball on your head and hands after jumping up like one of those small grey things with a fin on their head and who make those clicking sounds.

"You mean dolphins?"

"Yeah those!"

"Ok...wait, did you say spike hoops?!" He asked in confusion, hoping he was hearing her wrong.

"Yup, this is stepping it up from those regular ones, plus if you get a little scratched up the monsters bloodlust will really get them excited." She chuckled. "Oh! Maybe we can fit a shark or two as well."

"Wait, sharks?!" He said in disbelief. 'Wait, I can talk to them, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad…'

"Let's get started!" She smiled pushing a button before a hole opened up and what looked like two sharks swam in, except they had crab claws with octopus legs instead of regular fins.

"What kind of sharks are those?!" He said as they swam around a bit before seeing him. "Um...nice sharks?"

"FOOD!" They roared before swimming at him as he turned and started swimming through the hoop field while Keto bounced while clapping.

"There you go! Play nice with my kids, they haven't had lunch yet so I think this'll really get their blood pumping."

"Hey, if I get eaten then you can't have a show!" He shouted as he swam as fast as he could while occasionally jumping through a hoop in attempt to get away.

"Relax, I know all about your adventures, so trying to get through this is easy compared to all that. Now go and get the balls!" She pushed a button before three floating balls dropped in from the ceiling on the water's surface. "Remember, one for the hands and one for the head."

"But I need my hands to swim!" He said as he began to swim towards the balls frantically. "How do I hold the balls and keep from getting eaten!?"

"Hmm...oh! You can try and ride them before picking the balls up! Go on you two! Give Percy a hand."

"Yes mommy! Then we get food!" They said before they began to swim faster towards Percy until his feet were pressing against the tips of their heads.

He swam faster while he broke the surface and swam faster while they kept chasing him while their claws snapped near him. "Can't you go on an all kelp diet?!"

"Get the balls Percy! One in each hand and one on the head or you get punished!" She threatened with a frown.

He groaned and swam to the glass before using it to push off between the two monsters and headed to the balls before diving under and picked two up while trying to balance the third on his head with difficulty. "Ok, I got the stupid balls, now what?"

"Jump through the hoops! If you do that you'll get rewarded!" She said happily.

"How! They're under the water!"

"Just do it, and hurry, my babies are hungry and coming!" She said as the shark hybrids began to swim towards him.

He groaned before seeing several hoops extend up from the water with curved spikes this time. "Oh come on! And why are the spikes curved?" He asked as he tried to swim towards them.

"It adds spice to the show!" She replied cheerfully as she saw the sharks getting closer. "Come on, you can do it!"

He tried willing as much of the water as he could, which was nerve wracking, before he got it to propel him up out of the water as time seemed to slow down with him narrowly going through the hoops. "Yes, I did it! Now call off the sharks!" He said as he landed on the other side.

"Ok kids! No eating him now."

"Aw, but mom, he looks so tasty!" They whined.

"Now now, we need him for the show, you're free to enjoy some hippocampi we just got though."

"Hey, don't eat them!" Percy said in annoyance as a hole opened in the tank for the sharks to leave. "Those are like cousins, in a way, from my dad!"

"Well I can't just let my children starve, even I wouldn't do that." She shook her head. "And you call yourself a hero, willing to let my poor wittle children go without a meal."

"No, but couldn't you just throw them a cow or pig or something?"

"Hmmm, well….good point! We do need those hippocampi, and they're growing boys and that meat isn't filling enough. Go on boys, I'll get you some nice plump pigs."

"Yay!" They said before swimming through the hole as it closed behind them.

"Ah, adorable angels." She sighed. "Truly I wish your father made more wonderful marine life, but instead we get tiny fish and ones that barely have many sharp teeth or tentacles, most just look the same."

"Well, I don't think he wanted to fill the seas with sea monsters." Percy said as the rings rose out of the water and back into the ceiling.

"Well once my mother defeats them all, I'll get to fill the seas with nothing but my precious children!" She laughed before frowning. "Providing that husband of mine can put down the fireworks. After all, this is a small gig until we get full control back like we use to have."

"Well, that's assuming my friends don't beat Gaea, if that happens what are the gods going to do to you and your husband?" He asked as he began to swim around lazily.

"On the far fetched idea that happens, possibly banishment." She remarked nonchalantly. "But we know you and your friends all have to be there to stop her, so even if one's missing, the prophecy won't work. And we've got two of you! So enjoy, because you'll be some of the best entertainers we have. Oh! That reminds me, you deserve a reward for getting that all in one go."

"Oh joy." He muttered rolling his eyes. "What kind of reward are you giving me? Season pass tickets to our own shows? Some weird hat we have to wear just to make us look stupid?"

"Nope, I have something better in mind, I've realized that since the gods are going to lose the war demigods are becoming an endangered species, so I think I'm going to start a breeding program here." She said happily.

"What?!" He spoke with a bright blush. 'Oh gods above, she's not thinking-'

"So you and Frank are going to be our first test subjects! Isn't that great! Though I'm still trying to figure out who to breed you with." She said as she tapped her chin. "Maybe one of the Nereids? They might enjoy having THE son of Poseidon, plus it might make them a little more eager to listen."

"W-Wait, don't I have a say in this?" He asked with a blush.

"Do you think zookeepers ask the animals themselves? 'Hey giant panda, are you in the mood to make babies?' See what I mean? That's just silly."

"B-But I'm not a panda, I'm a demigod!" He said in protest.

"Exactly! That's why I need to pick the right female so we can have plenty more on the way." She said as she tapped her chin. "I think my baby the leviathan is female, maybe her? Or maybe we could find a female telkine?"

He groaned before an idea clicked. 'Wait a sec, maybe….no it's risky, but I gotta take a chance to get me and Frank out of here. I just hope Annabeth understands if she finds out.' "Uh, I might have an idea."

"I told you, the zookeeper never listens to her animals." She said as she looked away.

"Ok, I just figured it would make sure you got demigods with no birth defects or nothing." He shrugged. "I mean sure demigods with a tail or fins is cool, but if the human race goes extinct, what do you think would seem more rare? A demigod who actually looks like a person? Or one who has a shark's head?"

"Hmmm, you do have a point, what did you have in mind Percy? Which reminds me, after I hear your idea I should give you a new name, Percy is so boring."

'Ignore that.' He thought with a sigh. "Well it can be both a reward for me and something you probably could use to stick to your husband? I'm guessing being married for so long tends to get grating with him wanting things flashy?"

"True, he doesn't even care about the monsters anymore, so what did you have in mind?" She asked with a frown.

"You could help me with the breeding program, if you catch my drift." He spoke while trying to keep cool and not flip out on how insane that sounded.

"What? You mean you want me to...breed with you?" She asked with a small blush. "B-But I'm not an animal and zookeepers can't sleep with the animals."

"True, but didn't you say you were a goddess? Goddesses sleep around with a lot of stuff right?"

"Well...true, I guess so…" She said with a blush. "B-but I'm married."

"But I bet he doesn't care about you or show you any love, all he cares about is explosives, right?" He asked as he tried not to shudder. 'If the others knew I was trying to hit on a married goddess they'd ask if I got a concussion.'

"Yeah...he has been pretty cold, he doesn't care about me or my babies anymore." She said with a frown. "He even tends to forget which ones are which since we've had so many, and that just makes my blood boil!"

"Yeah, wouldn't it be great to get back at him by sleeping with one of your animals?" He asked with a forced grin. "If Zeus can cheat on his wife for no reason, then doesn't it seem easier to try since you have a good reason to? Revenge and for the show."

"Yeah, you're right, I want my husband to know I'm going to be doing you! I'm going to be part of the breeding program!" She said as she began to strip out of the uniform.

"W-Wait!" He spoke with a blush. "Uh, wouldn't you wanna do that in the tank? If you want him to know, wouldn't it be easier to keep it all in the tank in clear view?"

"Yeah, good idea." She said as she stopped stripping as she began to float up towards the top of the tank. She moved over near the entry hatch and slid it open before diving in while gills appeared on her neck and she began stripping. "You better start stripping too." She said as he blushed as he watched her clothes sink to the bottom of the tank.

'W-Woah.' He thought since her body was petite, but damn did the uniform hide her chest which looked about a DD size.

"Come on, you gotta strip Percy." She said as she finished getting the uniform off. "Do you need some help?"

"N-No, I got this." He spoke before he started taking his clothes off and tried not to back out since this WAS his idea. 'I think I bit off more than I could chew.' He thought as he finished getting all his clothes off.

Keto swam around him with a grin. "Mmm, it's been way too long since I felt this excited, other than for future shows or new marine creature facts."

"Y-yeah." He said as he felt his dick beginning to slowly get hard. 'Am I really getting hard already? We're naked in a see through tank, and I'm about to sleep with a goddess who made some of the baddest sea creatures around! Then again….that sounds kinda hot. Shit! Am I inherently attracted to something like that?!'

"You ready to mate Percy~?" She asked with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him, pushing her breasts against his chest.

"W-Wait!" He quickly said. "Uh...m-maybe we should go with some foreplay to really get in the mood."

"I dunno, the breeding program doesn't really have any foreplay involved in the rules." She said as she pondered it over.

"Well….doesn't that mean this is more special? I mean if we go at it like animals then that's giving up on a chance to feel really good. You ever felt what it's like using just your hands to feel good?"

"Well...no, I really haven't…" She said with a small blush. "I usually relied on my husband for...feeling good."

"Well, lets try something new then, ok?" He said with a forced smile. He reached up and tried grabbing her breasts before she let out a gasp/moan. "Wow, have you never been touched there before?" He asked curiously.

"N-No!"

"Well, is it ok if I squeeze it again then?" He asked curiously.

"Go ahead."

"Ok." He said as he reached out and squeezed her breasts again, making her moan again. 'Wow, they're like firm pillows, are all goddesses this….on second thought, might wanna keep from getting any ideas.' He thought as he squeezed her breasts and softly kneaded them, making her moan.

"A-Ah! This feels so nice, why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"Well, I think your husband is suppose to tell and do this to you?" He said with a shrug. 'For a goddess wouldn't this be something easy to figure out?'

"He doesn't do anything to me except just regular sex, no foreplay, just the missionary position, nothing new for millennia!" She moaned.

He looked at her breasts and felt himself leaning down before flicking his tongue against the nipple.

She flinched at the feeling and let out another small moan. "W-W-What are you doing?"

"Licking you here." He replied while giving her breasts another squeeze while his dick felt harder. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, having sex with a demigod without your husband knowing?"

"A-Ah!" She moaned while her knee brushed against his dick making him groan. "W-Well someone seems to enjoy d-doing this!"

"W-Well, how could I not, you're a beautiful goddess, I'd have to be brain dead not to enjoy it."

He got out without realizing it before he started to suck on her nipple, making her jump and moan with wide eyes.

"P-Percy, you're so bold!" She moaned as he kept sucking. "I-I want you inside me!"

'Wow, this is getting hot.' He thought while moving one hand down and felt instincts guide him as his fingers brushed against her spot making her jump and shudder. 'She seems to be really into this too, her husband must not do much."

"D-Do that again!"

"You mean this?" He asked as he lightly touched her folds again. She jumped and he started to lightly rub them against the hole while he sucked harder on her nipple.

"Y-Yes, please, do that again, please, make me feel gooood!" She moaned in pleasure. 'I never imagined this would feel like this with another man! And if what he says is true, I can rub my own breasts and pussy and still feel good.'

'Wow, this feels kind of good, I wonder if I should try to put my dick into her?' He thought 's when he started pushing a finger up into her while lightly biting on her nipple. This made her moan in pleasure and lean against him in the water as he pushed his finger a bit deeper inside her.

"M-More, wiggle it around!"

"Ok, ok, I will, I will." He said as he began to wiggle his finger around, making her shudder in pleasure. He moved his free hand down and started giving her ass a squeeze while he kept sucking on her nub and fingered her insides. 'Hey, maybe she'll be satisfied with this and I won't have to breed with her and I can get me and Frank out of here.'

"Oh gods yes! Faster!" She moaned in pleasure as he began to do as she asked and wiggled his finger even faster. This made her body tingle while stunned at how sensitive this felt while she hugged him closer against her chest while feeling his dick press against her stomach and felt how hard and hot it was. "Percy, I-I want it in me, I want it now!"

He gulped before he gave her ass a slap and heard her moan out much louder while her body arched and she shook while noting something in the water against his leg. "Did...did you just cum?"

"Y-yeah, it was so good, you're going to be an amazing breeder Percy~." She moaned happily. "And now that we're done with foreplay, we can breed."

'Crap.' He thought while she got closer and held onto him while rubbing her hot vagina against the tip which made him groan. "W-Wait, I have another idea."

"What is it? I want it in me now!" She whined.

"Well I just wanted to know why my ability to use the water is so weak here."

"Well, we add in a small drug that makes one's power over water weaken, that way none of our exhibits can escape, we mix it into the water and their food."

"Well I'm asking cause I might be able to make this feel good, but I need my strength to be one hundred percent."

"Well...do you promise on the Styx not to escape?" She asked with a frown. "If you do that I'll return your strength."

"I swear on the River Styx not to use my powers to escape."

"Ok, then heres your powers." She said as she snapped her fingers as he felt his strength returning to him.

"Alright, then just slide on down my cock."

"Alright." She said eagerly as she began to push her pussy against his cock and moaned as it began to slide into her. "A-Ah! Oh fuck yes!"

"Wow, you're so tight!" He groaned as he felt her pussy squeezing his cock as he pushed it in. 'It's wet and feels like it's alive!'

"Oh Percy, give me more, please!" She moaned in pleasure. "Use your water powers, just make me feel gooood!"

"Ok, you asked for it." He groaned while he tried focusing while the water around them seemed to churn and move while he tried focusing to where the force would help him each time he pushed into her. "How does this feel?" He asked as he thrusted in as the water helped move him forward.

"Ah! Oh yes! It feels great!" She moaned in pleasure as she tried to thrust her hips as well. "This is the best sex I've ever had!"

Getting an idea Percy made the water around her chest press them against each other and moved them around like the water itself was massaging her tits. "How do you like that Keto?" He asked with a grin as she moaned in pleasure.

"It's like an octopus is fondling me!"

"Glad to hear." He said as he kept thrusting into her as hard as he could. 'Who knew this would be my first time? And why does my dick feel even harder than before?!' He thought as he kept thrusting.

"I'm going to keep you and breed you forever, soon we'll have a whole school of demigod babies!" She moaned happily as he kept thrusting. 'Having a fresh young dick in me is making my head tingle!'

'Oh crap, that's right, she wants me to get her pregnant, I can't pull out or else she'll probably sedate me then do it again!' he thought while moving in and out while sucking on her nipples. 'Maybe if I make her cum enough times she'll pass out.' He thought as he began to thrust as hard as he could and made the water squeeze her breasts even more.

"AHHHH!" She screamed while cumming on accident as she gripped Percy harder. "I-I think I just came again, you really are a master at this Percy."

'Ironic since this is my first time.' He thought as he kept thrusting. 'All I gotta do is try not to come and then I can try to get out of here by that hatch, then I can get Frank.'

"Ah yes! More! Harder!" She moaned as her mind began to get clouded from pleasure. "Cum in me, fill me with your sperm!"

Percy groaned while feeling his dick twitch. 'Damn it! Maybe if I blow a little and pull out that'll be enough.' He thought as his dicked twitched again before he blew his load into her.

"Yes, yes, fill me up!" She moaned in pleasure.

Percy groaned while she had a tight hold on him, but he pulled back slowly as his dick spurted the rest of the seed into the water while she moaned and panted with her eyes rolled into her head.

"That...was….amazing…" She murmured as she began to sink to the bottom.

He sighed in relief while swimming down and grabbed his clothes while she reached the bottom and passed out and he swam up to the ladder before climbing out. 'I said I wouldn't use my powers to get out, but I never said I wouldn't use the ladder.' He thought as he climbed out and shut the hatch behind him. "I better go free Frank."

(Later)

We find ourselves with Percy resting on the beach at camp. Now you might be wondering what happened, well let me explain. After going through all sorts of quests just to stop Gaea and her giants, they managed to stop the mother earth together with everything going back to what they use to. Percy had gone back to camp and was enjoying not having a monster out for her blood or a titan or the earth itself as an enemy at the moment.

He was soaking in the sun and finally felt relaxation after so long. But as he got cozy, a small shark fin idly swam by near the water's edge. He didn't see it getting closer to shore and heading right in his direction. When he noticed movement he looked and jumped seeing the fin while befuddled why a shark was in these waters while it kept coming closer. 'What's it doing?' He thought before the creature jumped out of the water and began to sail right towards him.

"THERE YOU ARE!" It roared with it's mouth opened.

Percy quickly scrambled away as it landed on the sand and flailed around while gnashing its teeth at him. "Woah there! Easy there big fella, what's wrong?"

"You left mommy all alone!" It shouted as it tried to get closer to him. "Now I'll eat and gobble you up!"

"Wait, what? Mommy? Who are you talking about?!" He asked in confusion.

"Yoohoo~! Over here!"

He looked and went wide eyed seeing Keto waving while sitting on the back of a GIANT sea serpent with red scales, fins on the side of it's head, and with sharp teeth while he saw more shark fins swim next to them. "K-Keto?!"

"Hey Percy, I finally found you, say hi to your son, and Hercules, try shifting back to your human form!" She called happily as the serpent and shark fins approached the beach.

The shark glowed aqua green before it started shrinking down before it showed a small young child of five with Percy's hair, Keto's dimples, and wore a large blue shirt that red 'Jaws rules' on it. "How could you leave mommy and us!? You-you meanie!"

He blinked while trying to absorb this and felt it hit him. 'Crap! I didn't pull out fast enough! That...oh no, I knocked her up!' "Wait, you're my son? And what did you mean by us?" He asked, having a bad feeling about the answer.

"You left mommy and my siblings!" He growled while his teeth looked close to getting sharp on their own.

"Hercules calm down now, we don't have time for you to get into a feeding frenzy, wait till you're older for that."

"Keto why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? And why are you here, to show me my children? How many are there?"

"First off, I should be saying this." She got off the serpent and walked over before slapping him. "That's for getting away! You even swore on it!"

"Ow!" He held the spot. "Hold on! First off, I promised not to use my powers, but you're the one who gave me an opening to get out of, so really I was just using common sense, so I didn't break any promise, now if you're mad about me leaving, you should have known I was gonna do that, I had to stop your mom!"

"But you didn't even leave a note! And we had just figured out your routine! I'm here to take you back to the new aquarium and help raise our children!" She frowned. "As for how many, well Hercules here is the first of the many demigod kids I was planning, and over there are my other children from Phorcys." She pointed to the sharks and the sea serpent. "So in a way they're your step kids since I left him."

"But for them to be my step-kids, we'd have to be married, and we're not, right?" He asked nervously.

"Well no, not yet at least." She winked. "Now come on, the aquarium has made more improvements since I kicked him to the curb, and you'd be able to help calm any of the animals down if they get rowdy."

"That's gonna be pretty hard. I mean, I'm just now relaxing after...well beating your mom, plus I've got other plans in mind."

"Well, now it's to help at the aquarium, either you're coming with me to help or to be an exhibit, the choice is up to you dear." She said with a grin. "I'm still a goddess."

"I'd hold off on that." Spoke another voice before a man in a hawaiian shirt rose up out of the water with a short beard. "What's this I heard about you knocking her up Percy?"

"Dad, I can explain, she captured me and Frank and she decided to 'breed' with me, and afterwards I used the chance to escape and help defeat Gaea, I didn't know I got her pregnant!"

"Calm yourself Percy." He spoke before looking at Keto. "You are brave to come all this way, you should know I would have discovered this Keto, you assisted your mother in trying to end all of Olympus, in all fairness, I have a reason to ensure you can't step one foot on land again."

"I didn't, I simply made sure to capture any demigods that came to my aquarium, it just so happened that they were on a quest, and besides, would you really hurt your grandson's mother?" She asked as she held up Hercules.

"Are you my grandpa?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, yes I am little one, I am Poseidon, what's your name?" He asked as his expression softened.

"Hercules." He spoke while Keto set him down.

Poseidon looked at the child and his own son before sighing. "Perhaps there might be a better decision. Keto, if you are truly done with your former husband, than what say I offer a different position here at the camp itself for a noble goal?"

"Really? I would love that, but what about my aquarium, I just had it rebuilt."

"Is it not true you had it made so you could show off your vast knowledge of sea creatures to all who came while showing how well they could be coordinated?"

"Yes, and a place where my other children could come, visit and live with me." She said as she nodded her head.

"Well what would you say to a position of lifeguard AND marine biology teacher here at the camp? You would be able to tell future demigods about your children and the creatures of the deep, the water itself would provide shelter and protection for them, and they would be free to come and go if they feel the camp is too stuffy. They'd also assist if the camp is ever attacked or as your assistants in saving any demigods who can't swim."

"Really? That sounds perfect! Though… I was wondering if I could request one thing?' She asked as she looked at Percy. "Could you make Percy immortal so he could be my husband?"

Said boy's eyes widened while his dad rubbed his beard. "Wait, what?"

"Well, the council has mentioned that the heroes who saved us DO deserve a worthy reward, so immortality might be possible, HOWEVER, being your husband is something you two must decide on your own."

"Ok, sounds good to me, I'll win his love, I promise, he will my my husband so we can raise our many children we're going to have." She smiled with hearts over her head while Percy paled and saw numerous other creatures swim into sight. "Plus I'm sure my kids will love meeting their new step dad."

"Um, are they going to meet me in their monster forms or change like Hercules?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, that changing Hercules did was cause he has your genes, the others can't do the same." She spoke while holding Hercules out to him. "Now hold your son."

"Um, ok, sure." He said as he held Hercules as some campers began to walk down to the beach as they tried to figure out what was going on. "Uh, hey there little guy, guess this means you'll get to live here with everyone."

"Do you promise not to leave us again daddy?" He asked with big eyes.

He was stunned at the innocent look and just nodded. "Yeah, I promise." 'Woah, can all kids give off that look?'

"Percy, what's going on?" Chiron asked as he galloped over.

"Hello, I'm Keto Percy's new wife, this is our little boy Hercules, and those are our other kids." She smiled while the sea serpent let out a loud roar as numerous different sea creatures poked their heads up from the water.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in shock.

"Keto, we're not married yet!" He cried out with a bright blush. 'Oh gods, if my mom hears about this…' He didn't finish while shivering.

"Daddy, don't you love me and mommy?" He asked curiously.

He panicked and tried smiling. "Don't worry, let's just say things might turn out for the better with you guys here."

"Then marry mommy, please daddy?" He asked innocently as he looked at Percy with big eyes.

"Uh….m-maybe." He gulped feeling the pressure hit him more than a tidal wave.

"Percy? What's going on?" Annabeth asked as she pushed her way past the other campers.

"I….might have had a son with a goddess who's gonna be staying here now." He replied being blunt. "And this is him, say hi Hercules."

"Hi blonde woman." He said as he waved at her as she looked at him in shock.

"...WHAT?!"


	96. Water Nymphs, Jake, and Finn

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Water Nymphs, Jake, and Finn

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn sighed while laying on the couch with a gloomy expression. It's been months since Flame Princess dumped him. And he hadn't gotten over it since then.

The door opened as Jake came walking in, but his arms were limp next to him while he walked over and sat beside him with a sigh.

Finn noticed it and asked. "What's wrong Jake?"

"Lady Rainicorn, she..." he stopped while looking close to tears.

"She what?" Finn asked feeling worried for his brother.

"Left me, said the spark wasn't there anymore since the kids grew up." Jake replied as tears fell from his eyes.

Finn was shocked at the news. "I'm so sorry bro."

"I thought we were gonna be having the best time of our lives, and now it's over man. It's all over!" Jake yelled as he cried.

Finn hugged Jake and said "I'm here for you man."

He hugged back and sobbed while Finn just felt even more down.

Little did they know, 3 figures were watching them through the window from outside.

"Oh no, that's horrible." said a mysterious figure with a female voice.

"Maybe we should try and help them." said another mysterious figure with a female voice.

"I agree." said the third mysterious figure with a female voice.

All of them nodded before running off to get stuff together. Meanwhile, Finn and Jake were still in the living room hugging each other. They were crying while Jake had numerous tissues around them.

"Do you think we'll get over it Jake?" Finn asked while crying.

"I don't know man, I don't know." Jake said as he blew another tissue.

They kept sobbing which went on for a good hour. That's when BMO came in holding a letter.

"Finn, Jake, a letter came for you."

Finn sniffed and asked "Who's it from?"

"The water nymphs, but they told me not to tell until you read the letter."

Finn grabbed the letter from BMO. Once he opened he started reading. "Finn, Jake, we wanna show you our place since it got a new decoration, come on by if you can." After Finn finished reading it, he looks at Jake and asked "Hey Jake, do you wanna come with me to visit the water nymphs?"

"What's the point? Life is pointless." he spoke with tears.

"Come on man. It'll probably take our minds off of... this. Besides they probably have the hot dogs ready." said Finn trying to persuade him. Jake said not feeling up to it.

Finn puts on a pleading look like what most dogs do when they what a treat. "Pretty please?"

Even though Jake is depressed, he couldn't say no to that face. "Oh...alright, but just for a little bit."

"Awesome."

The two got up and headed out with BMO tagging along. They didn't have to walk far since the water nymph's home was next to theirs by a couple feet. They jumped into the pond and swam down to the tube with BMO in Finn's backpack. Once they arrived, they were greeted with three friendly smiles.

"Hey there guys, glad you could make it." spoke the water nymph with short hair.

"Glad to be here to, Haley." said Finn

"We got the hot dogs ready for you fellas." Said the second water nymph with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"I don't think those are gonna help Amanda." spoke Jake looking at the water.

Finn looked at his bro in sadness. "Uh, girls, what's with the sudden invite if you don't mind me asking?" Finn questioned as he didn't know why.

"Well to be honest, we saw you were looking down and thought we might eb able to help you out."

Finn blushed a bit after hearing that. He still asked "How?"

"Well why don't you two find some spots to sit and we can show you." said Amanda.

Finn said "Okay." before he went to get Jake. He picked him up and waddled over to one of the edges of the water and put his bro there before taking the seat next to him. He then put his hand on his brother's shoulder, reassuring him that everything will be okay.

The girls swam over with Amanda and Denise rubbing Jake's back and Haley sitting next to Finn.

Then Denise said "Don't worry boys. The girls and I are here for you."

They hugged the boys and rubbed their backs.

Finn blushed at the hug.

So did Jake, even though he was still down about the breakup. 'This isn't so bad.' The dog thought. 'I guess this is pretty considerate of them.'

Then Finn asked "So what are you girls gonna do?"

"Tell us boys, how far did you two go in your relationships?" Denise asked.

Finn and Jake both blushed from that question.

"Uh, w-well...me and FP...kissed a few times." Finn answered.

Then Jake said "Me and...uh... Lady did tier 15 which lead to the birth of our kids."

"Sounds like Finn here needs a lesson then." Haley said with a grin.

"Wait, a lesson in what?" Finn questioned while feeling confused.

"Sex."

Finn was confused by that. But Jake on the other hand, had his eyes widened.

"What? You can't be serious! My bro's still young." He screamed as he doesn't want nothing bad happen to Finn.

"Too young for what?" Finn questioned feeling confused.

"Something better than kissing." Denise claimed.

"Like what?" Finn questioned again. before Hayley made him face her and pressed their lips together. Finn's eyes widen when she did that.

Jake's jaw dropped while feeling the other two rub against him.

All Finn could think of was 'Whoa. I can't believe she did that.'

She pulled back and giggled. "How was it?"

"Mathematical." he spoke with a bright blush.

The girls giggled at his reaction.

"I'm telling you, he's too young to be going that far, he's never even got the talk." Jake said hoping the girls changed their minds.

"Then we'll tell him." Amanda said as she continues to rub Jake.

"Just relax." Denise requested.

"But-" Jake tried to protest. But Amanda pressed their lips together. Jake's eyes widen as he felt another woman's lips. 'Sweet Glob!' Jake thought as he had the same reaction as Finn. 'They're really kissing us!'

Finn was surprised as he witnessed this.

"Wanna keep going?" Haley asked to Finn when she kissed his ear.

"U-Uh...maybe." Finn replied while blushing.

"Yes or no?" she whispered while rubbing his chest.

Finn blushed again as she did that. He took a moment to think before saying "Y-Yes."

"Then let me help you." Haley said as she kissed his lips again.

He tried to while feeling her hands start pulling his shirt up. He then brought his arms up to help. When it was off she began to kiss around his chest. Finn giggled a bit from that. But that's when he felt her taking his shorts off. Finn felt a little nervous. When he was in his underwear she got on his lap and began taking her top off. Finn was blushing madly when he saw her breasts pop out. "W-W-Wow!" he exclaimed when he saw how big they are.

"You like?" He nodded without looking away. "Wanna touch them?"

Finn nervously nodded as his hands shook when he brought them up. When he squeezed them she hummed and he was stunned. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"Squeeze them as much as you like." Haley said to Finn while having a flirtatious smirk.

He gulped and did so while she moaned.

Haley was indeed enjoying it. His squeezes were soft and it showed he was fascinated with them.

'Oh Glob.' Finn thought. 'They're like giant marshmallow pillows."

Haley kept moaning as she was enjoying the treatment. 'He's so cute.' she thought as she looks at him. "You can suck on them too."

Finn was shocked when she said that. "W-What?"

"Go ahead."

Finn was now nervous again before he slowly brought his lips to one of Haley's nipples. He slowly licked on it while she hummed.

'Just like a baby.'

Jake groaned as the other two girls rubbed his slowly growing cock. 'Oh Glob, this feels so good.'

"Wow, your dick feels really hot." Denise stated as she continues to rub Jake's dick.

"Your hands are really cold!" Jake interjected with a shiver. 'Lady's legs weren't this cold.'

Amanda then started licking the dog's ear.

"WOW!" Jake exclaimed.

"Like that?" Amanda questioned already knowing the answer.

"Y-yeah." Jake replied as he loved this feeling.

"Wanna keep feeling that?" Amanda asked.

Jake nodded and said "Y-Yes please."

"Good boy." Amanda said as she resumed licking his ear.

Jake shivered while feeling totally relaxed. Finally Jake's dick was fully hard. It was big and red and made the two nymphs gasp.

"Oh my" Denise said.

"It's massive." Amanda commented.

'And looks juicy.' Denise thought while licking her lips.

Jake saw them staring before they got down near the base of it. He gulped as he realized what they're about to do. 'I never had a double blowjob before.' Jake thought feeling a little excited.

Both girls leaned in and started dragging their tongues against the sides

Jake shivered as he felt both tongues.

"Mmm, salty." Denise commented.

"And this knot is so big too." Amanda also commented as she felt it. "You must be really pent up."

"Uh...maybe a little." Jake replied feeling a little embarrassed.

"Then we'll just have to drain it all up." Denise said with a smirk.

Amanda moved closer and began licking the tip while Jake jumped and Denise started sucking around the knot.

Jake moan from this and said "O-Oh Glob."

With Finn he groaned while Hayley licked his chest and he felt his private spot slowly feeling weird and getting hard. Finn groan as he felt his erection in his shorts. "W-Why do my shorts feel tighter?"

Haley giggled at his question. "You're getting excited, want me to make you feel good?"

Finn quickly nodded and said "Yes please."

She got off his lap and moved back in the water before tugging his shorts and underwear down.

Finn gulped while blushing.

"Oooh, your dick looks adorable." Haley commented as she inspected Finn's dick.

He blushed from that before letting out a cry as she took a lick against the tip.

Haley giggled at his reaction.

"W-Why'd you do that?"

"So you can feel what a blowjob is like."

Before Finn could say anything, Haley continues to lick Finn's dick. "Ya!" he yelped at the feeling. 'Cold.' he thought with a shiver.

"Mmm, tastes sweet." Haley commented as she gives his dick a few more licks.

Finn jumped with each lick while Amanda and Denise licked all around Jake's tip.

Jake was moaning from the double lick. "Oh Glob! You two are awesome at this!"

The girls giggled at the compliment while still licking his dick.

Jake gripped the edge of the pool before getting an idea. He stretched his legs out in the water and rubbed them against the girl's bikini bottoms.

The girls jumped a bit from that.

"Time to return the favor girls." Jake said with a grin.

"Aw, how sweet." Denise said with a grin.

That's when they started rubbing their chests against the knot which made him go wide eyed and his tongue stick out from surprise.

"Oh wow!" he groaned.

"How do our boobs feel?" Amanda asked with a flirtatious grin.

"Like two perfect marshmallows!" Jake exclaimed as he was loving this.

They grinned before swirling their tongues around the tip.

Jake shuddered greatly at the sensation. 'Thank you Glob!' Jake thought.

Meanwhile at Mars,

Glob himself blinked and looked around. "Did someone say something?"

"No" said Rob, Grob and Grod.

He shrugged while we went back to the males having fun.

The girls continue to pleasure the heroic duo.

Finn however was feeling his limit getting close. "Oh Grod. I feel like something's coming out."

"Then let it all out." Haley whispered in his ear.

He let out a cry before feeling something warm shootout.

Haley was surprised at the amount that came out. "Wow, you're like a fountain." She commented. Some of Finn's cum landed on her hand.

He panted while she took a moment to taste it.

"Hmmm. Salty but sweet."

"Oh ...Glob..." Finn said as he was shocked after seeing what Haley did.

"Feel good?" Haley sweetly questioned.

Finn nodded while they heard Jake groaning so loud it echoed around the cavern. Both Finn and Haley saw that Jake was having a good time.

"This is amazing!" Jake said while he was still feeling this pleasure.

"Ready to go all the way?" Amanda seductively questioned him.

"Uh huh." Was Jake's only response.

"Which one do you wanna try it with?" Denise questioned while rubbing Jake's dick.

"A-Ah! You!" Jake said while pointing at Denise.

Amanda pouted for not getting picked first.

"But then you too."

Amanda felt a little better when Jake said that.

Denise moved on his lap and started rubbing her slit against his dick.

Jake shivered a bit from that. He watched her slowly slide onto his cock while he groaned and she moaned as his paws moved up and squeezed her chest on impulse.

"Ah!" she moaned while sliding over more of the dick which spread her open.

Jake moaned a bit while feeling the inside of her pussy. "It's so wet!"

"Well your dick is so big!"

"Give her chest another squeeze, she really likes that." Amanda said with a smirk.

He obliged and Denise moaned louder while trying to slide up and down.

"N-No fair Amanda." Denise said between moans. "Now I'll tell him your sensitive spot." Denise said as she grinned as well.

Amanda paled while Denise rocked her hips up and down Jake's cock with the dog groaning. "You wouldn't dare."

"I, ah! Would." Denise said with yelp. "Come on Jake, go rougher on me, I can take it."

Jake chuckled before saying, "You got it babe." he started sucking on her bare breasts while squeezing them and lightly nibbling on the nipple.

"Oh...Yes!" Denise screamed. "Really treat me like your bitch!"

Haley, Amanda and Jake were surprised after hearing that. Finn was confused on that saying.

"What's a bitch?" Finn asked with a curious look

"A female dog." Haley replied.

Finn was even more confused. "But she's not a dog."

"It works for a girl when they have sex too." Amanda said with a smile.

"So...are you one?" Finn asked Haley.

Haley giggled at his innocent look. "Yes, for you and today, I am."

"Sure...I think." Finn said while feeling a little awkward.

"Then why don't you slide that bad boy in me?"

Finn gulped before asking "Is it gonna hurt you?"

"Not really." Haley replied with a shrug. She bent over the side and shook her butt. "Go on and put it in." Haley said with a perverted smirk.

Finn gulped while seeing her pink folds compared to her blue body. Finn gulped as he got a little closer. He rubbed the tip against her folds and slowly pushed in with a groan.

Haley groaned as well follow by a moan. "Oh Finn!" Haley said with a joyous moan.

"It's so warm!" Finn commented as he continues to go in.

"Go on Finn, work those hips." Haley said wanting to feel more.

"O-Okay." Finn said nervously as he starts going in and out. "Like this?" He asked wondering if he's doing it right.

"Yeah, and go ahead and slap my butt too." Haley replied.

Finn was surprised at the request, but decided to go with it. So he slaps her ass while thrusting.

"Ah! Yeah, again." Haley yelled as she was enjoying this.

Finn slapped it again while Jake bounced Denise on his dick faster while pinching her nipples.

"Oh Jake!"

"Ya like that babe?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes!" Denise yelled with ecstasy. "Squeeze my chest harder!"

Instead of replying, Jake did just that. He even morphed his tail into a hand to rub against Amanda's chest.

It made Amanda moan from that.

"You're so big!" Denise yelled while continuing to bounce on Jake's dick. "Its burning me up!"

Meanwhile, with Finn and Haley. He was stunned at the snugness while Hayley kept moaning. 'This feels so good.'

'I can't believe I'm doing Tier 15. And it feels so good. I wonder if I can try it with PB or Marcy.'

"Go faster!" Haley demanded.

"You got it!" Finn said before he grabbed her hips and thrusting faster. "Something's coming up again!" He yelled when he felt his dick twitched.

"Do it inside!" Haley yelled wanting to feel it.

He groaned before his sperm shot into her just as JAke started cumming into Denise.

She came as well and even smashed her lips on his. They French kiss while climaxing.

'So lucky.' Amanda thought as she continues to see both Denise and Jake's lips not parting.

Eventually they broke apart and panted.

"W-Wow" Denise said between pant as she rest her head on Jake's chest. "Your sperm is nice and warm."

Hearing that made Jake realize something. "Oh Glob! I came inside!" He yelled while feeling afraid.

"Relax...it's...a safe day." panted Denise.

Jake sighed with relief on that one. "Thank Glob almighty."

Denise giggled at his reaction. "Amanda, your turn." She ordered.

"Finally." Amanda said as she was finally gonna enjoy her time Jake.

Jake pulled out of Denise while Amanda pressed herself against the wall with her ass facing the dog.

"Come on, Jake. Ram that big cock of yours inside me!"

"You got it babe." Jake said as he got behind Amanda and jam his cock to her pussy.

"AHHH!" Amanda yelped as she felt that.

Jake stretched his arms around and wrapped her waist up before he began pistoning back and forth. It caused Amanda to moan with ecstasy. "Oh yeah, you like that don't you?" Jake asked while thrusting.

"Oh Glob yes!" Amanda replied while loving this sensation. "Don't be afraid to knot me!"

Jake grinned before saying "You got it." and went rougher on her.

As Denise watched, she felt a little lonely. That's when she noticed Finn as he pulled his dick out of Haley. "Hey Finn, you still got energy?" she asked.

Finn panted a bit but still said "Y-Yeah."

"Why not have a little fun with me now?" Denise asked with a little smirk.

"S-Sure." Finn replied while panting.

Denise moved over while climbing on his lap and rubbed the dick against her ass.

Finn enjoyed feeling her ass.

"Wanna feel something better than a pussy?" Denise asked with a smirk as she continues rubbing her ass against Finn's dick.

"Yeah!" Finn replied as he was still enjoying this.

She moved up and spread her ass before lowering her asshole onto his dick. "Ah!" Denise yelped she felt Finn's dick stretch her asshole. "AHHH!" She screamed again.

Finn groaned at how tight it was. "It IS tight!" He yelled feeling that his dick was in a vice. "It's like a mouth eating my wee wee!"

It wasn't long till Finn's dick was completely inside.

"Oh yes, it feels so good in my butt." Denise said as she wrapped around Finn in a tight embrace as she shudders at the feeling.

Finn groaned into her chest which made her hum and raise her hips up. And then slam down making her moan.

"It's so hard!" Denise screamed. As she bounced up and down, Finn brought his mouth to one of her nipples.

He started sucking on it which made her moan even louder.

"Oh Glob...Yes Finn! Keep doing that! You can even bite it if you want!"

He took that to heart and started to lightly nibble on one of the nipples. It made Denise moan louder.

"Move your dick in deeper!"

Finn did just that and started thrusting.

Meanwhile, with Jake and Amanda. Jake grunted while slowly pushing his knot into her.

Amanda moan loud at the sensation. "Oh Jake!"

About 30 minutes later, Jake felt his dick twitching. He pushed his knot all the way in as they both cried out and his seed started spurting inside her. And just like Denise, Amanda smashed her lips on Jake's as she climaxed as well.

Finn himself groaned since his dick was sensitive. "Oh Grod, Denise. It's coming out!"

Instead of saying anything Denise lift his chin and smashed her lips on his.

He kissed back while groaning as his sperm shot up into her.

Denise moaned in his mouth as she climaxed from the amount that he squirted.

'It's so weird, but hot at the same time!' Finn thought till he stopped cumming. He fell back and panted while Denise hummed keeping the sperm inside.

She then collapsed next to Finn but wrapped her arms around him to snuggle.

Jake panted while laying on Amanda as his knot stayed inside her. "W-Wow"

"Feel better?" Amanda asked while panting.

"Big time." Jake replied as he continues to lay on Amanda.

(Later)

Jake was in the treefort doing something til he got a call from Finn. He pulled the phone out and hit answer. "Yo bro."

"Hey Jake, how long you're gonna there? Everyone else is waiting for you." Finn said.

"Sorry bro, wanted some alone time, be there in a sec."

"Okay." Finn said before he hanged up.

"This is gonna rock." grinned Jake getting up. That's when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over curious and opened it. He was shocked at what or whom he saw. "Lady?!" Jake screamed as he saw his ex on his doorstep. "W-What are you doing here?"

Lady had a sad look. (I thought that the two of us could talk) Lady replied.

"Talk? About what?" he asked with crossed arms.

Lady sighs. (I realized that I made a terrible mistake. And I wanted to say that I still love you.)

"What?" Jake questioned as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

(I know I said the spark was gone, but I didn't realize how much I really cared until after you left.) Lady replied while feeling sadder.

"For reals?" Jake asked hoping she was serious.

(For reals.) Lady replied with a tear leaving her eye.

"Aw babe!" he smiled pulling her into a hug.

Lady cried with tears of joy as she hugged him back.

(With Finn)

Finn was receiving a call from Jake. He answered it with a smile. "What up?"

"Hey bro, I'm not gonna make it."

"How come?"

"Well Lady came by. We talk things out and we're back together now."

"Really? That's sweet bro."

"Yeah, tell the girls I said hi though."

"Okay." Finn said before he hanged up.

"So what's going on? Is Jake coming?" asked Denise.

"Actually, he just told me that he and Lady got back together. So now it's just gonna be the 5 of us.

"Sounds sweet." Said the mysterious 4th girl. "Let's get this party on."

Finn chuckled and said. "You got it Marceline."

Marceline? If you're surprised then don't worry, cause it's quite a simple explanation.

It's been a month since our heroes went to the waters nymphs and to this day, they still go on certain occasions when they're not adventuring.

Finn enjoyed doing Tier 15 so much he decided to it with someone else. He thought of Princess Bubblegum but then realized how she might get angry and banish him for a certain amount of time so she's out. And Flame Princess is still cold to him so she's out.

That's when he thought of one person who was always fun to hang with besides Jake.

He went to Marceline who was stunned he actually did that and questioned him, and when she heard she met the nymphs, and after some brief fun, she decided it couldn't hurt to join in from time to time.

And right now Marceline was with them.

"Oh Glob Finn! Faster!" Marceline screamed with pleasure. Finn smirk and said "You got it Marcy." he started moving his hips faster while Marceline rubbed her own breasts. While thrusting, Finn leans in to kiss her.

She kissed back with tongue while feeling his dick twitch.

It wasn't till Finn came inside.

"Ahhh yes!" Marceline screamed with ecstasy.

It took a few moments till Finn stopped cumming. After pulling out he sees the Vampire Queen enjoying the afterglow of their climax so decides to let her rest. Then he looks down and saw that he was still hard and ready for more. He looks at the water nymphs with a smirk and said "Okay, who's next?"


	97. Ran-Mao and Ciel

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Ran-Mao and Ciel

Series: Black Butler

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel and Sebastian were having breakfast, or rather Sebastian was giving Ciel breakfast in the morning.

"Thank you Sebastian." Spoke said child reading the newspaper while idly drinking his morning tea. "What's on the schedule for today?"

"At 9:00 you will have your history lesson on the middle east, 10:00 you will have to file out the tax forms for your newest shop, 11:30 you will have a momentary rest before having lunch at noon with Miss Elizabeth."

"Ah...Elizabeth...any chance I can tell her I have fallen ill?" He asked as he looked down at the paper.

"Why would you wish that?"

"Because I wish to avoid having lunch with her today." He said before there was a knock at the door. "Go see who that is."

"Yes Master Ciel." He said as he began to walk towards the door. He opened it and blinked seeing Lau smiling and waving with his sleeve while Ran-Mao stood beside him. "Mister Lau, what an unexpected surprise, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I just wanted to drop by and visit." He smiled while they casually walked in. "Where's Chiel at?"

"He's in the main dining room eating breakfast, would you like to join him?"

"Of course." He grinned walking to where it was and waved at Ciel when he popped in with said child going wide eyed and doing a spit take. "Hi Cielly!"

"Lau, what are you doing here?" He asked as Sebastian cleaned up the drink he just sprayed.

"What? I can't stop by and say hello? That's awfully rude for an earl to not offer his guests with a drink." Chuckled Lau while Ran-Mao gave a small nod.

"Sebastian...please fetch Lau a drink." Ciel said with a frown.

"At once sir." He bowed before heading out while the two took some seats at the table.

"So...why have you really come her Lau, I doubt it's just a friendly visit."

"You wound me." He spoke dramatically. "You would think I'd come here under fall pretenses?"

"Well that depends, did you?" He asked with a frown.

"Of course not, I just came to say hi and let you know Ran-Mao will be keeping you company." He smiled pointing to said girl.

"Wait, what did you say?" He asked in confusion as his eyes widened.

"I've decided she needs to get out more, that's why she'll be your new house guest."

"What? No, that's not how it works, you have to ask someone ahead of time if you can stay in their home, not just walk in and say she's living here!" He spoke with a frown as Sebastian came back in and set a cup of tea in front of Lau. "I never agreed to this, so I won't allow it."

"Well, I'm leaving for China immediately after this, so you have to take her or else she'll be out on the streets." He said with a frown before pulling out a hanky and dabbed at his eyes. "Oh what cruel fate, a young earl to let a young and innocent girl like my sister to wander the slums along, hungry, and exposed to the dangers of the world."

'Damn it, if I turn him down I'll look like a villain and knowing him he'll spread the word and tarnish my reputation.' Thought Ciel with a frown while Ran-Mao patted Lau on the back with said man making sniffling sounds. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, she can stay."

"I knew I could count on you hiel, thank you." He said as he stopped sniffling immediately and smiled. He sipped his tea before standing up and clapped his hands before several men walked in with bags and dropped them down. "This is all Ran-Mao's clothes and things she'll need, be nice to Ciel, bye!" Before he bolted out of the mansion.

Ciel frowned as he watched him leave. "I knew something crazy would happen the second I saw him." He said before turning back to Ran-Mao. Said girl just stared at him without moving, which unnerved him as he cleared his throat. "Sebastian, show our guest here to her new room."

"Yes Master Ciel." He said as he picked up her bags with ease. "Follow me Miss Ran-Mao."

Said girl did so and followed while Ciel resumed drinking his tea with annoyance. 'Great, now I have to entertain Lau's sister, I just hope that she's not as mischievous as him.'

(Later)

Ciel was reading over a book about the middle east, he was alone since Sebastian had left to go fetch some groceries. While he flipped the page he noticed a presence right behind him. He turned and saw that Ran-Mao was standing behind him and was staring right at him. "Uh, hello."

She simply kept staring at him, making him feel uneasy.

"Um….can I help you?"

She stayed silent while moving closer and set her head on his shoulder while looking down at the book.

"Um...do you want to read this book?" He asked as he tried to hand it to her. "I can read a different one…"

She shook her head while she kept her head on him.

"Ok...then could you please get your head off my shoulder?"

She shook her head again and wrapped her arms around his chest while she stayed where she was.

'The least she could do is try to say something.' He thought as he tried to lightly pull out of her grasp. "Um...could you let go, I have to finish this chapter and you're making it kind of hard to concentrate on it."

She blinked slowly before standing up and walked away.

'That was easy, but what is she going to do now?' He wondered before looking at the book. 'As long as it doesn't interfere with my day, she can browse around the mansion if she wants.' He resumed his reading, pushing all thoughts of her out of his mind for now.'

(Later)

Ciel was busy doing some paperwork on some taxes he had to pay for his new shop, and Sebastian was busy preparing lunch. As he marked down the daily rate Ran-Mao walked in and watched him. He noticed her but decided to ignore her since she wasn't doing anything to him.

She kept her eyes on him while recalling the message Lau told her before coming here.

'Remember dear sister, make sure to have fun with Ciel, you can do whatever you want and he is obligated not to do anything in response.'

In response she nodded and kept watching while wondering what to do since she wasn't use to anyone around besides Lau or some of the customers she entertained just by being near them. She noted he was kind of cute looking, but he was way too serious for her taste, she was at a loss for what to do.

Ciel started to slow down his writing the more she stared and was questioning whether she did this all the time. 'Why is she staring at me, is she trying to spy on me? Should I do something?'

Ran-Mao got an idea and moved over before she started rub Ciel's shoulders. He lightly jumped at the feeling before turning his head towards her in surprise.

"Ran-Mao, why are you rubbing my shoulders?" He asked confused while suddenly feeling his shoulders untense. 'It does feel good though, but why is she doing it?'

She simply shrugged as she kept rubbing. She recalled how most customers got happy, even the more uptight ones, when she used her skillful hands to relax their muscles. 'Maybe he will be less uptight and relax and be a bit more fun if i keep doing this.'

Ciel started to stop writing and lean into the rubbing while feeling like jelly. 'I...I should really get back to work….after a couple more minutes.'

'He seems to be enjoying it, that's a good sign.' She thought as she kept rubbing his back. 'Maybe I'll have fun with him after all.'

Ciel snapped out of his stupor and straightened up. "Alright that's enough, I have to finish these forms."

She shook her head and kept rubbing his shoulders before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He spoke reluctantly. The door opened and Sebastian walked in, his eyes widening slightly in surprise when he saw Ran-Mao rubbing his shoulders. "What is it Sebastian?"

"I just came in to inform you lunch is ready and that Elizabeth's carriage is almost here." He said, making Ciel pale.

"I already told you I was going to pass on lunch with her."

"Yes, but she didn't agree and said she was coming anyway, so you should get prepared for her." He turned before continuing. "Although I admit it would be quite the sight if she saw this, I'd be careful not to play with fire."

This made Ciel pale even more as he gulped. 'If Elizabeth were to see Ran-Mao acting like this she would freak out!' When Sebastian left he turned to her. "Ran-Mao stop this at once, I have to leave to meet with Elizabeth."

She stared at him for a bit before nodding her head and letting go of him before turning around and walking out of the room.

He sighed with relief before standing up. 'At least she understood that.'

'This could be interesting, I better get prepared as well.' She thought with a small smile.

(Later)

'I swear if she tries to buy me one more pink suit, I'm going to have Sebastian brew me some tea to knock me out for a day.' Thought Ciel entering back into the mansion. He had just met with Elizabeth who had tried to give him some presents that were all pink, now he was heading back into the house to have lunch with her.

"I'm so glad you had time for this Ciel." Smiled said girl while holding his arm.

"Of course, I would never miss it." He said with a strained smile as they reached the doors to the dining room. He opened the doors and they sat down, waiting for Sebastian to come and serve them lunch.

After ten minutes though the butler didn't show up.

'What's taking him?' He thought as he began to tap his foot. 'He's never been late, what could possibly be going on?'

That's when Ran-Mao came walking in with a tray wearing a red chinese dress that showed off her legs and made both kids go wide eyed. 'What is she doing?!' He thought as she walked towards him. "Um...Ran-Mao, what are you doing here? Are you the reason he isn't bringing out lunch right now?"

She nodded while setting down the silver dishes and took the lids off before walking out of the room. He looked down and tried to focus on the food and not the jealous glare Elizabeth was giving him.

"Ciel, darling, who was that?" Asked Elizabeth who gave off a warning feel to her.

"Well, she is the sister of a business...acquaintance named Lau, he dumped her here before going back to China so she is living here until he returns." He replied while trying to be calm. "She tends to...be the quiet type."

"She is very beautiful isn't she...and she was wearing quite revealing clothes, almost like she was trying to seduce you, wasn't she?" Elizabeth said slowly with a frown.

"What? T-That's ridiculous." He put up a forced smile. "I hardly even know her."

"Well, she seems to be fond of you." She said as she ate her food with a frown.

"That's preposterous, she hasn't shown any interest in me, and she was just giving us some food, don't worry about it." He reassured while eating into his own plate. 'Why did she have to show so much skin at this time?!' He thought as he kept eating. 'At least she left, though that makes me worry about what she's going to do now.'

'I wonder if this dress was the right shade, he seems to prefer darker colors so maybe a blue or black one would have worked best.' She thought as she looked through her closet for a new outfit. 'Maybe a kimono this time? I wonder what he likes on a woman and what exactly would make that blonde jealous?'

Sebastian himself looked around the kitchen to try and find the dishes he had set up for Ciel and Elizabeth, but they just up and vanished. "That's odd, I turned around for a second and they disappear, did someone else take them out? I must find out, or I wouldn't be much of a butler."

During the lunch Ciel could tell the air was so thick if he made a sound he was worried Elizabeth would bring some question he had a feeling he couldn't answer. 'Could this possibly get any worse for me?' He thought as he kept eating.

"Ciel what do you think of women who show off their legs like that?" Elizabeth asked suddenly, making him nearly choke on his food.

"W-What do I think? Well...I think they like to show off their legs?" He said uncertainly.

"I mean how do you feel about them?"

"How do I feel? Well...uh…" He said, not sure how to answer without getting her mad.

"I'm waiting." She spoke with a cold expression that made him hallucinate he saw her mother for a brief moment.

"Well...I think...they're…" He said, trying to figure out what to say when suddenly the door opened.

"I apologize, but-huh?" Blinked Sebastian seeing the dishes already on the table. "Master, who brought those dishes here for you?" He asked curiously.

"Ran-Mao did, didn't you give them to her?"

"No, I was going to bring them here on my own."

"Then how did she get them?" He asked in confusion.

'How did you not see a normal girl if you're a demon?' He thought in annoyance while Elizabeth stood up with a frown.

"Ciel, you are focusing on this...this girl more than your own fiance!" She huffed before walking out. "I know when I'm not wanted!"

"No, wait, Elizabeth, it's not like that!" He said as he tried to follow her. He saw her open and slam the door behind her and groaned. 'Somehow I know this is Lau's fault.' He thought, not realizing that Ran-Mao was coming down the stairs and heading towards him.

Sebastian watched and felt obligated to do something, but decided to watch and see how this played out. He watched as she slowly and stealthily walked towards him and noted she was wearing a new set of clothes. He slowly smiled while she tapped Ciel on the shoulder.

"What is it?" He turned around before his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

Ran-Mao was wearing a black and blue kimono with a flowers design on it, the long sleeves covering her hands, and it was barely clinging to her shoulders.

"R-R-Ran-Mao?!" He said with a blush as she nodded her head and began to slowly approach him again. He backed up while spotting Sebastian. "Sebastian!"

"Yes master, what is it?" He asked as he tried to hide his smile.

"A little help would be appreciated." He spoke with an eye twitch while Ran-Mao got closer. "Now."

"With what, she isn't hurting you at all, all she is doing is walking towards you."

He growled while the girl pulled him close to her body while holding him. "Sebastian, she has possibly ruined my relationship with Elizabeth, so make her stop!"

"Wouldn't Miss Elisabeth be the same way if you had been more firm in dismissing your lunch with her?"

"Well, yes, but now she thinks I'm in a relationship or something with Ran-Mao! That's much worse!" He spoke while Ran-Mao started rubbing his head with one of the sleeves. "Stop that!"

She shook her head no and kept rubbing his head, making him blush and frown.

'I'll have to use more force.' He thought while trying to tug out of her grip.

'Huh, he's trying to escape from me, cute, but that won't work.' She thought as she held him tighter.

Sebastian coughed while getting their attention. "Alright, it's time for the young master to finish lunch so he can move onto his math lesson."

She frowned before nodding and she let him go, but made sure to stand close to him.

"IF you wish to come with then you'll have to be on the same level as him." He smiled before pulling out a tall stack of books. "Please make sure to read each of these thoroughly." Her eyes widened as he dumped the large stack into her arms. "If you manage to do all that before his lesson after lunch I can't argue with you being with him for the lesson, ok?" 'That will keep her busy for awhile.'

Ciel sighed with relief while she stumbled from the size. 'Good work Sebastian.' "I'm going to have lunch, I'll meet you for the lesson Sebastian." He said with a smile.

"Of course master."

(Later)

'Ok, I didn't see her all lunch, I guess she gave up.' He thought as he walked through the mansion. He was relieved since seeing her legs, having Elizabeth storm out, and then see her in that kimono was too much. She definitely inherited her brother's tendency to get on his nerves. 'How long is he going to be in China exactly?' He thought as he reached a large pair of doors.

When he pushed them open and walked in, he dropped his cane when he saw Ran-Mao sitting at a desk beside his own while Sebastian got the lesson written up on the chalkboard. "Sebastian...why is she here?" He asked slowly as he stared at her in shock.

"She finished readings the books."

"All of them? B-but you gave her at least a dozen!" He said in shock. "How did she manage to read them all?"

"I'm just as surprised, but like I said, if she's all caught up with the lesson, she can join in since it means I can fill an extra mind with knowledge." He smiled. "Reminds me of my prior position, before I had to resign."

"Ugh...fine, I guess she can stay." He said reluctantly as he sat down in the desk next to her. He ignored her while Sebastian stood in front and opened a book.

"Now then, today's lesson is…" He said as Ran-Mao began to lose interest and look at Ciel.

'I think I should try something else, he seemed mad.' She thought as she watched him write something down on a piece of paper. 'But what, I can't do much while Sebastian is watching.'

Ciel could notice the girl looking at him out of the corner of his eye and tried to keep her from making him stop. 'Maybe if I just ignore her I can get this done, though I am curious why she keeps doing this.'

'If dresses and closeness won't do, perhaps he'd prefer something he's more use to.' She thought as she kept staring at him. 'I guess it's time to act like an englishwoman, maybe like the one who stormed off earlier or does he like a more traditional one?'

"Ran-Mao are you paying attention?" Sebastian called, snapping her back to reality as she stared at him. "What were we just talking about?"

She blinked and didn't speak.

"Ok, come up and write the answer to the equation on the board, if you can I won't make you leave, ok?"

She nodded and got up before grabbing the chalk.

'She couldn't know what's going on, she's been staring at me the whole time.' Ciel thought with a smile. 'Once she gets it wrong and leaves I can keep all my focus on the lesson.'

She started to write down several numbers in areas Ciel was shocked to see they were in the right spot. 'No, how is this possible, some of those even I don't know the answer too!'

When she stopped she handed Sebastian back the chalk while taking her seat again.

He looked over the answers before saying. "That is correct, well done."

She nodded while he resumed the lesson and saw Ciel resume taking notes. 'He seems to take this rather serious, too bad I can't relate, this was already covered in the books.'

(Later)

After the lesson Sebastian grabbed the books before Ran-Mao tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh? What is it Ran-Mao?" He asked curiously.

She made several gestures from trying to point at a book with a woman in a victorian dress while flipping through it showing the art of etiquette.

"Wait...do you want me to train you to act like a victorian woman? Why?" He asked curiously.

She made her arms spread out to Ciel's height while covering one eye.

"You want me to train you for Ciel?" He asked before grinning. "You're trying to impress him, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Well then, I must tell you I will not go easily, and it will take you some time, do you still wish to go through with this?"

She nodded again.

"Ok, then I will teach you when I have time, and I assume you wish to keep this a secret from Ciel until you are ready?"

She gave a thumbs up.

"Ok, then we shall begin once I am done with the young masters chore, but until I am ready I recommend you read over what is in that book to prepare yourself."

She nodded before walking away.

"Well, things just got more interesting." he said with a grin before walking away.

(Later)

Ciel sighed while finally finishing with his last lesson of the day. "Finally, I thought it would never end. Though I wonder where Ran-Mao is, I haven't seen her since math."

What he didn't know was that said girl was getting a dress fitted for her with Nina Hopkins taking measurements. She stoop patiently as the dramatic seamstress took her measurements. 'She seems to take a lot more measurements than any tailor has done for me in the past, english clothing is very peculiar.'

"Hmmm, I may have trouble with this one, but it won't be impossible!" She said with a smile as she kept taking her measurements. "I shall think of it as a challenge of my skills, I will make you look absolutely divine!"

'I hope so.'

(Later)

"Well, I got all the measurements I'll need, I'll tell Sebastian when the dress is completed."

Ran-Mao nodded.

"Good, bye!" She said as she left the room, leaving Ran-Mao alone.

Ran-Mao looked around and walked off before seeing she entered the kitchen where she saw the gruff cook in the middle of cooking a cake. She walked up towards him and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

"Wah!" He jumped and turned to her while he was in the middle of lighting the stove. "Oh, you're the girl staying around here. "What do you need?"

She looked at the cake he was mixing and thought back to what Lau said to her.

"Have fun, and make sure to surprise little Ciel from time to time, it's fun to see him react to the unexpected, so be creative." he smiled.

She pointed at the cake and hid her face behind her hands before spreading her arms out.

"Um...you want to play peekaboo with the cake?" He said in confusion, not understanding what she was trying to get at.

She shook her head and looked around for something to use for writing. She found a piece of paper and a pen before quickly writing something down and handing it to him.

He looked at and his eyes widened. "You want me to hide you in the cake?!"

She nodded while glad he could read it since it was in her native language.

"Why would you want me to do that? And how?" He asked in shock.

She quickly drew up a picture of her in an oval inside the cake and then of her bursting out from it.

"Ah, ok, I'll make the cake then hollow it out for you, got it, I'm just about to put it in anyway, no problem."

She nodded before seeing him adding a lot more fuel than what was needed in the stove. She then began to back up and took shelter inside a pantry before he lit the oven. She heard a loud explosion and waited for a sec before peaking out. She saw a now smokey and a little bit charred cook sliding the pans into the oven as he coughed smoke.

"Then again, maybe I should cut back on the fuel." He coughed as he looked around. "Man, Sebastian is not going to be pleased, I better clean up while this cooks." He said before turning to her. "Do you wanna help clean up?"

She gave a shrug before grabbing a broom.

"Great, you can start..anywhere." He said as he grabbed his own broom.

(Later)

"Ok, it's finally clean, the cake should be done soon."

'Finally.' She thought as she watched him take out the pans that would form a large cake.

"I'll cut the holes in them, you get on that large platter so I can put them on top of you, ok?" He said as he pointed to a large silver plate. "I dunno if you're gonna keep your clothes on or not, this'll probably get messy."

'I don't think he'll expect this.'

(Later)

Ciel was busy reading a book in his room when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Baldroy, I got a treat for your tongue master."

"Come right in."

"Ok." He said as the door opened and the blonde cook wheeled in a massive cake on a desert cart. "I thought I would try a new recipe and I misread the amount I would need."

'That's putting it lightly.' He thought while looking up at the cake. "Fine, just cut me a piece and I'll try it."

"Oh no master, it's all yours, enjoy." He said as he handed the young lord a fork.

"You mean you expect me to eat it all on it's own?" He raised an eyebrow. "Even I know when that's too much sweets."

"Oh no, I'll return in an hour to take away what you don't eat, ok?"

"Don't be surprised if there's enough to go around." He said as Baldroy left the room, but before he closed the door he said.

"Oh, also, I added an extra special ingredient."

Ciel blinked and looked at the cake while sighing. "Next time I'll have Sebastian watch him." He said as he approached the cake. "At least I get some cake out of this." He said as he brought his fork towards the cake.

That's when it suddenly exploded outward with a naked Ran-Mao popping out with her arms out and covered in cake and frosting.

"R-R-RAN-MAO?!" He said in surprise before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into the cake with her. His face turned as red as a tomato feeling her chest and not caring about the cake while stunned she was NAKED! "W-W-What are you doing here naked and in a cake?!" He said as the cake smeared against his skin and suit.

'He seems surprised, it worked.' She thought as she held him tighter and began to rub her head against his. 'Lau was right, it is fun to see him get surprised.'

"S-Stop that! And put some clothes on!" He spoke closing his eye while trying to keep from peeking.

She shook her head and kept hugging him. 'He definitely seems flustered, I wonder if that means he finds me attractive?'

'Sebastian! Wherever you are, GET IN HERE!' He thought as he tried to get away from her with no luck.

(Later)

Ciel was bright red while scrubbing himself in the bathtub to try and get the cake and frosting off. 'Why did it have to take an hour before anyone came? I looked more like a cake than a lord by then!'

"Young master, will you need any help in there?" Asked Sebastian outside the door.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just getting the rest of this stupid cake off of me." He grumbled while trying to get the naked image out of his head. "Just make sure she doesn't get in here, ok?"

"I've already made certain, I had her tied up and set in one of the locked rooms."

"Once I'm done she can take her own bath." He said with a frown. "And I want to be sure she doesn't try to pull any of….that."

"What do you mean by that sir?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"You know perfectly well what."

"Well, maybe you should try embracing it, think of it as a new change to your life." He said with a smile. "Some female company would help considering Miss Elizabeth will need time to relax."

"She's the reason Elizabeth is angry in the first place!" He groaned. "And right now I'm ordering you to go and check on her while I finish up here."

"Whatever you say master." He said before turning around and walking away. He used a key to unlock the door to the guest room before looking in with Ran-Mao cloth and currently in rope while cross legged. "Comfy?"

She shook her head gestured her head towards the door.

"Sorry, but you can't leave until the master is done showering, though I could use this time to teach you about etiquette." He said with a smile.

She thought that over before nodding her head.

"Excellent, lesson one.." He trailed off as the camera panned away.

(Later)

Ciel was in the garden relaxing and just wanting some peace alone. It had been six weeks since Ran-Mao had started living with them and he felt like the silent girl was going to drive him insane. Honestly it was like trying to deal with a silent and female version of Lau, except he didn't have to see that annoying grin every time. The only difference was that she was much more physical with him then Lau ever was. 'I would give anything to figure out what went through her mind.'

"Master Ciel, I have a surprise for you." Sebastian said as he walked towards the eye patch wearing young lord.

"What is it Sebastian?"

"It's something that's better to see then tell."

"Fine, then show me." He said as he looked at the demonic butler.

Sebastian clapped his hands while stepping aside and gestured as a figure walked forward. "May I present to you, Miss Ran-Mao."

Ciel's eyes widened as he saw her come towards them, she was wearing a black victorian dress that had blue trim with an equally black and blue fan in her hand, and her hair was tied into a bun and he could hear that she was wearing heels. "Sebastian, what is…"

"When she first came she asked me to teach her proper etiquette of a proper english woman, and I ordered a dress for her to be made the next day, this is the result of six weeks work." He said with a smile as she stopped in front of Ciel and curtsied. "I think it turned out quite well."

"But...but...why?" He asked as she hid half of her face with her fan.

"I think she wanted to try and adjust to her time here." He said with a smile. 'I'll let her tell him herself that she did it to impress him.' "So...what do you think?"

Ciel resumed his neutral expression and sighed. "A demonstration to see just how far she's come is what I prefer to see."

'He's impressed, he didn't say it but that's what he means.' She thought as she hid a small smile with her fan.

"And what example would be satisfying?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Let me see how she would dance at a ball."

"Yes master, follow us to the ball room and she will dance with you." He said as he turned around and began to walk away.

He followed while she stood aside before following as they went back into the mansion.

Soon they reached the ball room and Sebastian pulled out a violin. "You may begin when you are ready master."

Ciel turned to Ran-Mao and held out his hand which she took before moving closer and set his hands on her waist, although it was awkward since his face was eye level with her chest. 'Don't look at her chest Ciel, just focus on dancing.' He thought as Sebastian began to play the music.

'Now to let him lead.' Thought Ran-Mao as she felt the young lord slowly move to the song while her foots followed.

He led them across the ballroom as the music played. He began to grudgingly admit that she was quite the gifted dancer. 'She really has become far different, almost like she's not even Lau's sister.' He thought, but for some reason the idea made him frown. 'It's almost like she isn't Ran-Mao anymore.'

She kept up the pace while Ciel started spinning them around while the tempo increased. As they kept going faster she kept up with him with ease thanks to Sebastian's training. 'I need to be careful or I might make Ciel stumble.' She thought as she tried not to over take her smaller dancing partner. 'That would make all this training worthless.'

Ciel kept up the pace before the music slowly came to a stop and they both bowed to the other. "I must say Ran-Mao, that was very impressive, you acted like a proper english woman." He said as he stared at her.

She curtsied and nodded.

He frowned and turned before walking away. "But don't forget where your roots lie."

Her eyes widened in surprise as he walked away. 'What? Does he want me to continue like I normally was, does he prefer the regular me over the proper english woman?'

'Hmm, I feel as though he might have opened himself up to something.' Thought Sebastian with a silent chuckle.

(Later)

Ciel was currently resting in his bed and unaware of an extra weight beside him until he rolled on his side and his arm draped over it. 'Huh? What is that?' He thought as he began to open his eyes in confusion. When they were adjusted fully they widened and his jaw dropped. There beside him was a sleeping Ran-Mao wearing nothing but a large white shirt that hugged her chest which was inches from him. 'W-W-what is she doing in my bed!? Th-this is so improper!' He thought with a large blush as he stared at her.

She didn't stir at all before her arms moved over him and pulled him closer.

He blushed as he felt her breasts push against him from underneath her shirt. 'S-S-Should I wake her up?' He moved his hand up and tried tapping her on the shoulder. "Um...Ran-Mao, get up, you're in my bed." He whispered to her quietly.

She twitched a little, but that just made her hold his head closer against her.

"R-Ran-Mao, you have to get up, this is most improper." He said ashe kept trying to wake her, only to make her roll on top of him. His arms flailed around while feeling them so close it was like she wasn't wearing anything at all. R-Ran-Mao, wake up!" he said loudly, trying to wake up the sleeping girl with all his might.

She mumbled before her eyes opened slightly and noticed Ciel underneath her. She lightly blushed but made no effort to move off of him. If anything she moved a little to get comfy and closed her eyes back up.

"Hey, don't fall back asleep, you're still on top of me!" He said as he tried to keep her awake. He tried pushing her up, but she was too heavy and his eye twitched. 'I'll get you for this Lau!'

With said man he found himself smiling wider than usual. "Feels like Ciel is having fun, maybe I'll give them another week or two."


	98. Koto, Juri, and Yusuke

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Koto, Juri, and Yusuke

Series: Yu Yu Hakusho

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke yawned while seeing the sun rising and pulled his sheets over his head. 'Why can't the sun just stay down and let me sleep?'

"Yusuke, wake up, it's time for school!" His mom yawned from the other room.

"Can't I just skip it today? I'm still pretty sore." He called back while closing his eyes.

"No, now get up, don't make me come in there!" She called out with a yell.

He groaned and sat up before kicking the blankets off and stood up with a crack. "Damn woman."

"I heard that, now eat something before you go, and if I get a call saying you skipped class you're in big trouble mister!"

He rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen before looking around before grabbing some instant ramen and filled it with hot water before mixing it up and sat down before gorging on it. 'The one upside of coming home is no more demon food, just good old human food.' He thought as he finished the cup. He tossed it away and grabbed his bag before leaving the house and started walking. 'It's going to be weird having a day with no monsters or demons trying to kill you, no threat of dying hanging over my head...this is going to be boring.' He thought as he walked down the street.

What he didn't know was two familiar looking demon referees dragging themselves on the next street over nearing his location.

"Koto, this sucks…" Moaned the one with blueish green hair that had two webbed ears poking out of her head and she had tan skin, she was wearing a black body suit with a pink top and pink skirt, red arm and leg warmers and a pink bandana, and sticking out of her back was a blue webbed tail. "When are we gonna find new jobs?"

"I dunno, all the referee jobs are taken, no one will take us seriously for any other, and now we can't even work at the dark tournament!" Koto moaned. She had short brown hair with yellow fox ears poking out of the top and she had whiskers on her face, she was wearing a white top with with a yellow collar and a blue ribbon for a tie, she had black leggings with a pink shirt that her yellow fox tail poked out of.

The one with green hair found herself curling up into the fetal position with anime tears. "I want my mamma."

"Well, we don't know where she is, so we're just going to have to try to find a job or something." She said as she stopped and patted Juri on the back. 'If that human didn't cause such a mess than it wouldn't have been like this. I swear if I ever see him-'

And that's when Yusuke was walking across their path without stopping, making the two blink and watch him disappear around the corner.

"Koto...wasn't he the one who destroyed the arena and made us lose our jobs?" Juri asked as she stopped crying.

"Yeah...yeah he was!" Spoke Koto standing up and letting out a low growl.

"Let's go have a talk with him." Juri said as her eyes turned to slits.

Yusuke whistled while not noticing the two demons coming up before he suddenly got turned around and came face to face with them and blinked. "Uh, hello?"

"You bastard!" Koto shouted before slapping him across the face. "How could you destroy the arena!?"

"Ow!" He held the spot and glared at her. "What was that for?! What ar-wait….aren't you those refs?"

"We were, but thanks to you we're out of a job! After that fiasco no one in demon world will hire us as referees and the dark tournament won't be happening again for a long time, possibly never again!" Shouted Juri as she slapped the other side of his face.

"Ow! Quit slapping me!" He said as he held the other side of his face. "Look, I'm sorry you're jobless, but what do you expect me to do? It's not my problem you're out of a job!"

"Actually it is! You went overboard during that fight and caused so much damage they had to fire us just to save money to rebuild it. Do you know how hard it is to get a real job without hitting the bottom of the barrel?" Frowned Juri. "I use to be a cocktail waitress until Koto helped me, but now neither of us have something as good as that now."

"Then why not just become a waitress again?"

"Because it sucks! The only people who would hire us are sleazy club managers and just so their customers can stare at us! I enjoyed being a referee, but no it's gone because of you!" Koto shouted at him. "Because of you we have nothing, we don't even have a home, the dark tournament rented us an apartment for free, but they took it away when they fired us!"

"Well I was just trying to keep my friends alive!" He threw back. "It's a tournament! What do you think is gonna happen in those fights?"

"You were suppose to die, anybody who is invited to the tournament is expected to die because they are enemies to demons, you were going to be the big finale, to see the spirit detective die was suppose to be the highlight!" Juri said with a pout.

"Well guess what? I'm still alive, so it's not my fault if they all were disappointed. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to school." He said as he turned around and tried to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, we're not done here yet!" Koto said as she grabbed his shoulder. "You owe us and you're gonna help us!"

"Not gonna happen." He replied shaking her hand off.

"What? But you have too!" Juri said as she grabbed one of his legs.

He blinked and tried walking while she held on and was being dragged. "Let go of my leg!"

"Never! Koto, grab his other!" She said to her friend as he kept trying to walk away.

The other demon latched onto his leg while Yusuke groaned and kept trying to walk forward.

"Let go of me, this is starting to get annoying, just go find some demon friends you can crash with or something! I have to get to school!"

"We don't have anyone else to turn to!" Koto said as she tightened her grip on his leg. "Please, at least let us stay with you!"

He groaned and facepalmed. "Fine!"

"Really? Thank you!" Juri said happily as she let go of his leg and hugged him.

He blinked and sighed. "Look, if you go down this street and knock on the seventh house on the right, just tell my mom I'm letting you stay, use my name so she understands."

"You got it, thank you so much!" Koto said as she also let go of his leg. "See you after school!"

He watched them run off and groaned. 'I can't believe I agreed like that.'

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Koto said with a smile as she wagged her tail. "I was a little worried he was gonna beat us up, honestly he scared me." She whispered with a shiver.

"Especially since he's more dangerous than a normal human." Spoke Juri with a gulp.

"Yeah...but at least it worked, and now we can have somewhere to live until we get jobs, right?" She said as they neared the place Yusuke had told them to go. She gave a knock at the door and waited before seeing an older woman answer.

"What the hell is it?" She groaned as she squinted her eyes. "What do you two want? Who are you?"

"I'm Koto and this is my friend Juri."

"Yeah, so what, are you trying to sell me something, because I ain't buying." She said as she started to close the door.

"Yusuke said we could stay here!" Spoke Juri in a hurry.

She stopped closing the door and said. "...What? Why would he say that?"

"Because….he said we could stay since we'll be in town for a while." Spoke Koto.

"Really? Well if that's true, how come neither of you have any bags?" She asked with a frown.

'Shit!'

"Are you two trying to skip school?"

"Um, no, no, we uh...we're new here so we're not going to school today, but we will tomorrow, and some thugs stole our bags!" Juri said quickly.

She raised an eyebrow and groaned. "If you two are gonna crash here, at least come up with better lies. Wait….does she have ears?" She pointed at Koto.

'Shit.' They thought again. "Um...no?" She said nervously.

'Oh alright." She shook her head. "Too much scotch last night. Well come in, make yourselves at home till he gets back."

"Thank you, where will we be sleeping?" Koto asked curiously as they walked in.

"He can figure it out, it's his problem." She remarked before walking away and went to her room for another bottle.

"Koto, what do we do now? She thinks we're going to be going to school with Yusuke now." Juri asked her friend curiously.

"Relax, she smelt of alcohol, meaning she's a little out of it. We'll wait till she snaps out of it, and then explain the situation. If she knows about demons, then she'll make him agree to keep us around longer. If not and she freaks out, maybe we can make her scared to listen to us." Snickered the demon.

"Ok, sounds good to me, but she was right, we don't have any bags, we forgot to get our stuff from our old apartments." She moaned as they walked around. They saw old beer bottles around and shook her head. "How can they live like this?"

"I don't know, but this is our life now, we better get used to it, and I think we can just send the dark tournament people this address and they'll ship us our stuff, I think it was in our contracts." She said as they reached Yusuke's room. "Let's see if we can find something in here, a little blackmail wouldn't hurt."

"Beats doing nothing." Juri said with a shrug as they entered his room. They saw it was actually more cleaner than they thought and walked around while looking for anything good. "I'm not finding anything, what about you Koto?" She asked as she opened a random drawer and began to go through it.

"Not yet." She replied reaching around under the bed only to find old test papers with failed grades on them. "I found a couple of failed grades, but nothing really good." She said as he threw them behind her.

Juri looked in the closet and grimaced before closing it. "He needs to work on cleaning his dirty clothes."

"Ugh, there's no good blackmail here, doesn't he have anything he's ashamed of?" She groaned as she closed another drawer. "Every person has at least one thing."

"Well, maybe it's the spirit world and spirit detective stuff, it's not like he goes around flaunting it." Juri suggested as she lied down on his bed. "I'm just worried what we're gonna do for money."

"Tch, that's easy." Smirked Koto with a finger up. "We're big idols in the demon world AND the human world, we just never put much effort into using that. Humans think we're just some cosplayers, and that's how we'll trick them. If we try to do what other idols do, then it's only a matter of time before they start begging to hire us for some gigs."

"Ok, then what do you suggest we do?" She asked curiously. "It's not like we were that great in the first place, why else would we be here?"

"Relax, idols can be famous just on looks alone. If we get noticed all we'd do is pose and look like we're bubbly girls, then the rest follows. We don't need to learn how to sing, and we're definitely not gonna sell ourselves out like whores."

"Yeah, we're beautiful, we can do anything!" She said with a confidant smile. "So...now what do we do now?"

"Let's see what there's to eat, I'm hungry."

"Agreed she said as they left his room.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was in class, trying to figure out what to do about his new roommates. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Kuwabara walking over before he felt the dude slap the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Sorry Urameshi, just wanted to see if you were still awake." He chuckled while taking his seat.

"Yeah yeah, I'm awake, I'm just thinking, a couple of demon referees stopped me on my way to school, and long story short, they're living with me now."

"Really? What do they look like?"

"Remember the girls from the Dark Tournament? That's them."

"What? You lucky duck, you get two beautiful girls living with you now." He chuckled as he slapped his back.

Yusuke grumbled and rested his head on his arms. "The hell it does, they wouldn't stop bugging me so I just let them. Now I'm probably gonna be stuck with them for who knows how long."

"Well, it's not like you could just throw them out into the street, right?" He asked curiously.

"No." He grumbled while closing his eyes as class started. 'Maybe this is just some weird dream I'm having.'

(Later)

The final bell finally rang, letting them all out of school, and the first one out was a Yusuke. 'I hope they got bored and just left my house.' He thought as he ran home. 'Maybe I can drop them at Kuwabara's place.' He thought as he walked home. As he got closer to his apartment he took comfort in seeing that it was still standing, but then got confused when he saw a moving truck pulling up.

When it stopped a man stepped out with his face covered by his hat as he and another one moved to the back and opened it up. Inside was a large amount of boxes. He looked around and saw Yusuke and said. "Hey, buddy, is this…"He said as he looked down and read Yusuke's apartment address.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're from the dark tournament and we're here to deliver Koto's and Juri's stuff from their old apartments."

"Wait, how much stuff is there exactly?"

"Well, most of it's their clothes and belongings, all furniture was part of the original apartment so they don't get to take it...I'm gonna say a lot." He said as he started to pick the boxes up and carry them towards the apartment.

Yusuke groaned while having to unlock the door and let them inside while seeing the two eating ramen at the table. "Since when did you two have stuff?"

"Well you were in a rush so we didn't get a chance to tell you." Spoke Koto in a matter of fact tone. "Also, your mom said we could sleep in your room."'

"What!?" He said in shock as Juri got up and directed the movers towards his room. "Why my room!?"

"She said it was your job to keep your eye on us since you said we could stay." Koto said with a smile. "This tastes delicious by the way, why don't we have this in demon world?"

He groaned and walked where his mom's room was and looked in to see her already seeming a little tipsy. "Mom, why do they have to sleep in my room?"

"B-because I'm drinking in mine, d-don't be rude to your girlfriends Yusuke." She slurred as she took another drink.

"They're not my girlfriends." He spoke with a light blush.

"W-Whatever, g-go play nice with them, t-they're your guests, so they get your room you can either sleep with them or o-on the couch." She slurred before opening a new bottle of sake.

He sighed before leaving and watched the movers carry box after box into his room. 'At this rate there isn't going to be any room left to sleep in there!' He thought as he walked towards his room. He looked in and literally saw stacks forming while he marched down and saw the girls finish eating. "Do you even need all that stuff?"

"Of course we do, it's all essentials to living!" Koto said as she finished her cup of noodles. "We only brought back our possessions and necessities, so calm down."

"It's close to filling the whole room up!"

"Well, we can still get to the bed and door, and that's what's important." Juri said with a smile.

Yusuke felt his eye twitched and cross his arms. "You two are gonna get jobs, cause if you're staying here, you're not gonna just sit around and eat us out of house and home."

"Don't worry, we have a plan." Koto said with a grin.

"Yeah, we're famous idols after all."

"So what? You're gonna try and sing or something?"

"No, we can't sing, but we're beautiful, and that's all that matters." Juri said with a smile.

He gave them a deadpanned look. "Really? That's your plan? That's never going to work!"

"Well just wait and see, when we bring in the first month's rent, you won't be saying that." Smirked Koto.

"I'm telling you, that will never work, but whatever." He said with a groan. "So, where exactly am I supposed to sleep?"

"The couch."

"What? For how long?!" He asked as his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Not sure exactly."

"Until we think you've paid us back for losing our jobs." Koto said with a smile.

"I call bullshit on that!" He shouted as his eye twitched. "How about this, if you can't come up with this months rent you both have to leave, ok?"

"Deal." She said with a grin as they shook hands. "I bet we'll have that money by tomorrow, we'll be famous idols before you know it!"

'Like that's gonna happen.' He thought as he rolled his eyes and left the room.

(Later)

'Fuck why did I have to make that deal?!' Toko thought nervously as she and Juri looked around nervously, apparently their plan on becoming idols based on looks alone wasn't going so well. They had been tasked with coming up with a song for an audience the agency set up, and the show was on in one hour. "Damn it, what are we going to do?!" She asked Juri as she began to panick.

"I don't know! You said we wouldn't need to sing! Oh Yomi where's my mamma?" She muttered curling up in the corner.

"Hey, don't go giving up on me now, we need to think of something fast! If we blow this then we won't have money and we'll be homeless!" She said as she shook her friend. "We just need to figure out some lyrics, and we gotta do it quick!"

"But we don't know any!" She moaned as she shook her head. "Isn't there anything we could do, anyone we could ask for help?"

"No, we need to brainstorm, now!"

"Ok, ok...what should they be about?"

"Maybe...oh! Maybe we can try to sing about the demon world with a more upbeat tone to make it seem less dark."

"Ok, ok, but how do we do that?" She asked curiously. "Do we sing about the good parts or something?"

"Of course."

"Ok...and what parts of demon world are the good parts?" She asked curiously.

She deadpanned. 'This is gonna be tougher than I thought.'

Eventually after coming up with lyics and rushing to try and sing in tune, they heard a knock at the door to their dressing room. "Girls, are you ready? It's almost time."

"Yeah, we're ready." Spoke Juri.

"Great, come out on stage then, we're ready for you."

Both of them walked out and headed near the stage while hearing the sounds of the crowd as the stage crew handed them the mics.

"The mics are on, so when you're ready just start singing, ok?" They said as the girls walked towards the stage.

They peaked out out while trying to calm their racing hearts. "You ready Koto?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said before they walked onto the stage. They saw the crowd focus solely on them while going quiet.

"H-Hello, I'm Koto and this is Juni, I hope you guys like us." She said nervously. She heard the beat start up while they shared a glance and took deep breaths.

(Later)

"Yes, they loved us!"

"Thank goodness, I was worried about fainting." Sighed Juri.

"Yeah, but we made it through, and we got paid!" She said happily. "Let's go home and show that human we did it!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on his face." She said with a smile.

(Later)

"Say what?!"

"Our audition was a success, we can pay rent now and stay here forever now!" Toko said with a smile as she handed Yusuke a wad of bills.

He looked at it while they sat down and he shook his head. "I can't believe that."

"Believe it, now that we can pay rent you can't make us leave." Juri said with a grin.

"So I guess this makes us roommates." Chuckled Koto while Yusuke walked away. "Hey, where are you going?" She called curiously.

"To bed to try and get some sleep." He groaned as he walked towards the couch. 'Why do they want to stay here, they could afford their own apartment with that kind of money!'

"Think he's mad?" Juri whispered.

"Maybe, we did just muscle our way into his life, and now we're here to stay." Koto whispered back. "But this is our chance to come back out on top, so he's just gonna have to live with it."

"Yeah, it's not like he can make us leave, right?" She asked with a shrug. "Wait….we're gonna be living with a human man under the same roof, and he's powerful, isn't that….nerve wracking?" Spoke the aquatic demon with a blush.

"Well...now that you put it like that...and we have been pushing his buttons, what if we make him snap or something?" Koto asked nervously with her own blush. "I mean, his mom's not that firm and strict, and if we give him a chance when we sleep, who knows what might happen."

"Oh no, we shouldn't have done this!" Spoke Juri curling up.

"No, no, we can salvage this, we just have to play it smart." She rubbed her chin. "I mean here in the world they still have laws which he probably follows so there's a slim chance he'd try and take advantage of us."

"Yeah, but we're demons, not humans, there isn't any law saying he can't...get rid of us." She said as she began to shudder.

"Then we'll keep our wits and be on our toes. Who knows, maybe he'll cool down when he sees how much more we can make."

"Yeah, but if worse comes to worse we could...seduce him?" Juri said nervously.

"What?!"

"Hey, if he snaps and tries to end me I'm going to try everything, even that!" She said defensively.

"But he's human! Going with demons is one thing, but trying to seduce a human? That's….I don't even wanna think about it." She shuddered.

"Hey, if it's life or death I'll chose him, but again, this is the last resort, before that I suggest we buy the apartments around us and enlarge their home, like bribing them." She suggested with a shrug.

"That one we can agree on."

"Great, let's try that and see what happens."

(Later)

"Hey, do you girls know why almost everyone is moving out of their apartments?" Yusuke asked in confusion. "It's like all of them hit the lottery and started going for regular houses."

"Oh, that's because we paid them off so we could buy their apartments, we're going to connect them all to yours, now you can have your room back and we can still live with you!" Juri said with a smile.

"Uh...if you can afford all that, why not just buy your own house far away?"

"If we did that then we wouldn't be living with you silly, and you still owe us." Koto said with a smile. "You're not getting rid of us that easily~."

"Why do I need to owe you anything? You're making more money a month then my mom makes in a year."

"Well, it never hurts to have the spirit detective owing you, now does it?" Koto asked with a smile.

He frowned at her before walking to the front door. 'Damn woman.'

"I think that went well, I think he's starting to warm up to us."

"You read my mind."

"What should we do next then?" Koto asked curiously.

"Maybe loaf a little? His mom seems to enjoy it all the time."

"Good call, should we also drink some sake?"

"I don't think so, we've never had any and who knows how potent it could be compared to the stuff in the demon world."

"Good call, then lets loaf away!"

(Later)

"Come on, isn't there anything you can do?" Yusuke begged Botan.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but if all they've been doing is pretending to be idols and making money while living amongst people, there really isn't any laws they've broken."

"But they've taken over my apartment! My mom thinks they're my girlfriends!"

"Really? Does Keiko know about them?"

"Yes, but she's acting all jealous and won't talk to me!"

"Well unless they break any laws, all they've managed to do is be law abiding demons."

"But...but...but…."

"Sorry, but my hands are tied here, and since you said they bought the apartment, you can't force them to leave." she shrugged. "Other than buying it yourself and evicting them, but think of it like this, you can ask them for favors since they're getting popular, being close to idols has it's upsides after all."

"I don't want any favors, I just want my semi-regular life back!" He groaned. "Plus, they've been acting...weird…"

"Well you haven't lived with demons like them before, is it their appetites? Choice in furniture?"

"Well, yes, but they also stopped denying that they're my girlfriends to my mom, they say that they don't mind if we share my old room, they surprised me by hugging me from behind with kind of stuff." He said as he gripped his head. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Hmmm, maybe they're starting to like you."

"What? That's impossible, they hated me and forced me to let them stay, why would they like me?" He asked as he tried to deny the evidence.

"Well think about it, you've got two good looking demon idols living with you, and without interacting with other males, it's possible they started to enjoy your company."

"W-What? So that means….they aren't going to leave?" He asked as he began to pale.

"Not as long as they like you." She said with a smile.

"Aw come on!"

"Oh Yusuke, where are you~?"

"It seems like your girlfriends are looking for you, I better leave."

"Boton don't you dare!"

"He's in here girls!" She called as she got on her oar before flying away.

He glared at the grim reaper while the door to his room opened and the girls poked their heads in. 'I'm gonna remember this Boton!'


	99. Gengar and Mismagius

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Gengar and Mismagius

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxx

We enter an old, abandoned mansion where not a soul exists, at least not a living one. It was old and covered in webs while the camera panned towards a room upstairs that had a few candles lit. Inside was a lone pokemon who was staring over a large boiling cauldron, a Mismagius to be exact.

She hummed a tune while her eyes glowed and she was busy adding in various ingredients to the pot. The concoction turned a dark shade of pink, then red, then green, making her smile as it bubbled. "It's almost done, it just needs one more thing." She said, unaware that she was being watched by a pokemon who's head was sticking through the old wall.

The pokemon let out a silent sigh and smiled seeing her work as she picked up a flower with Psychi before dropping it in the boiling stew. 'She's amazing, she's beautiful, smart, nice, she's perfect.' He thought with a lovesick smile.

Mismagius smiled seeing the color turn to yellow and went to grab a glass vial before noticing a shape and turned just as the other pokemon quickly went back out of the wall and out of her sight. "Hello? Was somebody there?" She asked as she looked around in confusion.

The other pokemon, which was a Gengar, panted while holding his chest as he floated out of the mansion and into the nearby forest. Seeing he wasn't being followed he sighed with relief before sitting on one of the branches. 'It's been months, but I still can't confess my feelings to her.' He thought as he sighed sadly.

Even since he was a small Ghastly he had known her since she was a Misdreavus and had a crush on her for the longest time. Even after evolving all the way he couldn't tell her, and it made it harder since she got even more beautiful after becoming a Mismagius.

"I have to tell her, any day now some pokemon trainer could come here and try to capture her, then I would never see her again!" He spoke with horror before going wide eyed. "Oh no! Or worse! What if she finds another male who she wants to be the mate of? That's way way worse!" He said as he began to pace back and forth nervously. "I have to confess to her now, if I don't I'll regret it forever!"

"Regret what?" Asked a smaller voice while a Zubat was hanging upside down on a nearby branch. "Your crush on Mismagius?"

"What, how do you know?!" He asked in shock.

"I've been on the up on everything that goes on around here, and romance is one of them." He laughed. "And boy, you've got it hard for her don't you?"

"Well uh...um...yeah, I do…" He said in defeat. "But I don't know how to tell her!"

"Well considering you keep watching her whenever you can is proof enough. If you keep this up she might think you're a stalker. Luckily for you, I can help you."

"Really? How?" He asked curiously.

"When it comes to romance I'm your pokemon for the job." He flew up. "Females around can't resist my magnetism, follow my steps and you two will be sleeping together in that mansion for the rest of your life. Who knows, if I'm feeling generous, you two might even have some eggs in the future."

"E-E-Eggs?" He asked with a blush as he imagined him and her together with a couple of eggs. "Please, tell me what to do!"

Zubat grinned.

(Later)

"Ok try a gift." he spoke while they were near a field of flowers. "If there's one thing that works it's flowers, and if the girl is a grass type then….well you might wanna go with something else."

"Zubat." Frowned a Roselia walking over before slapping him. "Jerk."

"Ok, well, maybe I should get some poisonous ones she can use in her potions?"

"Good call." He nodded as Gengar walked around and tried looking closely for some.

"Um...how do I tell which is poisonous or not?" He asked as he looked around the flowers.

"Well if it's purple that's a good guess, usually thorns work too."

"Ok, got it." He said as he began to pick all the purple flowers he could find. "I hope she likes this."

"And remember, the bigger the better."

"Ok, got it." He said as he began to look for even bigger flowers. He spotted one near the back, but due to the darkness and shadows it seemed purple to the naked eyes. "Wow, she'll love this one." He said as he grabbed it. He tried yanking it up, but it wouldn't budge and seemed really in the ground. "Hey, this one's stuck!" He said as he kept pulling at it.

"Try floating! Lifting with your legs also helps!"

"Ok, if you say so." He said as he began to float as he kept pulling, and he began to feel it beginning to get pulled out of the ground.

"Hey! Let go of my head!"

Gengar and Zubat blinked, the second one metaphorically, before looking and saw he was tugging on a Vileplume's head with said pokemon looking annoyed.

"Um...sorry?" He said as he let go of the pokemon's head. "I thought you were a regular flower?"

It glared before spewing out a large cloud of glittery pollen that hit both before they stiffened up and fell down to the ground.

"Owww." Zubat moaned.

"Jackass." The Vileplume said before walking away.

"Stun Spore." Groaned Gengar as he could barely move.

"Looks like, we gotta get to, step two." Spoke Zubat.

"What's step two?" He groaned as he tried to look at the flying bat pokemon.

(Later)

"This time we'll go with poetry." He replied while they were on a branch. "It's the human's words of romance they use all the time."

"Ok...so how exactly do we do this?" He asked curiously.

"Just speak the words that come from your heart, or at least sound romantic. Hey, isn't that her?" He asked spotting the ghost type in the distance floating by.

"Y-Yeah, that's her." He said with a blush as he tried to hide behind a tree.

"This is your chance, go over to her and speak your mind." He said as he tried to push him towards her with his head. "It's now or never!"

He gulped and slowly followed her where she was going and noticed her disappearing in a large tangle of various vines dangling down from the trees. "Hey um...I can't see her anymore, do I follow her?"

"Of course, a real alpha male goes right in, now float after her."

"Ok, if you say so." He said before going into the large tangle of vines. He looked around and lost sight of her while sighing. Just as he was about to leave though, he noticed a shape ahead of him that stopped moving. 'That must be her, it's now or never!' "Um, Mismagius? I-I have something to tell you."

The shape didn't move which he assumed was her giving him her attention. "I-I love you, I have ever since the day I met you, I can't keep it hidden anymore so please...please tell me if you feel the same way?"

The shape moved a little before he saw it reach out and pull him into a hug.

"Y-you feel the same way?" He asked with a smile. 'This is the happiest moment of my life.'

"I had no idea I had a such a cute admirer like you." Spoke a female voice, but not the one that belonged to Mismagius.

'Wait, if this isn't Mismagius, then who did I just confess too?' He thought in confusion. He saw some of the moonlight shine down through the vines and saw he was being hugged by a Dustox. 'Oh crap, this isn't good, how do I explain that this was an accident?' He thought as he paled.

(Later)

"Ok, so maybe that didn't work." Spoke Zubat while Gengar hid in a tree as the Dustox flew by looking for him.

"Oh cutie, come out and play~."

"You think?!" He hissed back. "I just confessed to the wrong pokemon!"

"Well don't fret, I tended to do the same thing." He shrugged while looking at a passing Butterfree. "Hey cutie, did you get those wings done up for me?"

"Buzz off scumbag." She said back without missing a beat.

"What do I do now?"

"Simple, step three, this one involves trying to be the knight in shining armor. If you saved her from a big danger, that shows you're strong and courageous."

"Ok, but who am I saving her from?" He asked in confusion. "She's already a powerful pokemon."

"Trust me, I got somethin." Grinned Zubat. "Just try and get her alone some place and get ready for the signal to jump in."

"But-but how do I do that?" He asked as the Zubat flew away.

"That's up to you!"

"Ok...maybe a note?" He said as he began to walk towards the mansion. He slid through the wall and headed up to her room where he saw her sleeping in the large bed. 'She looks so beautiful when she's asleep.' He thought with a small blush before seeing a piece of paper on a nightstand next to her. He moved over and grabbed a small quill pen on a desk before jotting down a note. He then reached over and poked her shoulder and put the note on her face before flying away before she could wake up and see him.

She groaned and blinked before taking the note off and was confused. "Where'd this come from?" She said as she read it. "Come outside towards the broken fountain outside? Well, I'm not doing anything." She said as she got up and began to make her way outside.

When she got outside she looked around and frowned. "Is this some joke someone's doing on me?" She looked around, unaware that two pokemon were watching her.

'Come on, do something Zubat!' He thought as he waited for him to come so he could do his thing.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She called as she walked around the fountain. "If nobody doesn't come out I'm going back inside!"

"RAAAAA!" Roared someone before an Aggron dropped down and landed in front of her with a thud.

'That's the signal!' He thought, thinking it was Zubat.

Mismagius backed up while the steel type growled at her. Right before he could attack her though Gengar sent a Shadow Ball at him, knocking him back a bit. "Huh?"

"Leave her alone!" He called floating up with his arms outstretched. "I won't let you harm this fair damsel!"

"Gengar? What are you doing?" She said in confusion as the Aggron got back up.

"Isn't it obvious? Here to save your life." He spoke before seeing the pokemon roar as it's tail turned grey and metallic before swinging upward, sending him flying into the sky. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Gengar!" She shouted before reaching into her robe and throwing a potion at the steel type pokemon, making it back away and roar in pain as it hit him. It let out a growl before it's claws glowed steel and tried swinging at her. She blocked it and threw another potion into his mouth, making him roar in pain as he ran away. She then looked around. "Gengar? Where are you?"

Said ghost type kept screaming before falling into a lake. He began to sink to the bottom and frowned. 'Could this get any worse?'

Cue a Sharpedo swimming by who spotted him and growled before swimming at him with it's jaw opened.

'Oh come on!'

(Later)

"Ok, so that failed, now it's time for step four." Zubat chuckled sheepishly. "This time maybe you could get her a gift that's better than flowers. I've seen human men give women boxes of this stuff called chocolate, it's REALLY sweet."

"Ok, so how am I supposed to get chocolate?" He asked with a frown, his body covered in bite marks.

"I heard there's some humans picnicking nearby, maybe they have some."

"Humans? Are they pokemon trainers?" He asked with a frown.

"No, I didn't see any pokeballs on them."

"Ok...but this better not backfire." He said with a frown. "Now where are they at?"

"Follow me Romeo."

"Fine." He said as he followed the Zubat.

(Later)

"There they are, now go see if they have chocolate."

Gengar sighed while seeing the man and woman talking on a picnic blanket and felt jealous since they reminded of what he wish he and Mismagius could be like. "They better have some chocolate." He muttered as he began to sneak his way towards them.

"I'm having a really good time Brock."

"Yeah, same here Lucy."

"Did you remember to pack desert?"

"But of course, I never forget." He said as he turned to the basket only to find Gengar looking through it. "Hey, get out of there!"

He went wide eyed before quickly flying off with a red box under his arm.

"Hey, he's stealing your desert!" Brock said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" She said as she also brought out a pokeball.

"You said they weren't trainers!"

"I didn't see them!" Spoke Zubat before flying off. "Fly for your life!"

"I can't fly!" He shouted angrily.

(Later)

"Ok, so that didn't work." Zubat said as he looked at the beat up Gengar. "Look on the bright side, you got the chocolates right?"

"No, I didn't, they were smashed on my head by an Onix." He groaned in pain. "Any more bright ideas?"

"Hmmmm, well….you could always try the attempt to make her jealous. Get another female and hang around her in front of Mismagius, that'll awaken her inner envy to have you."

"Are you sure? I'm starting to think you have absolutely no idea what you're doing." He said with a frown. "In fact, have you ever even had a mate?"

"Well, no, not exactly, but I don't think that's really important right now." He said sheepishly as he began to look away.

"I think it is. I'm trying to get with her, but all these things are getting me in more trouble then I need." He spoke while unaware of the female floating by and noticing them, him being completely oblivious. "You told me that you would help me confess my love for Mismagius, but everything you've told me to do has ended in disaster! Well enough is enough, you've been giving me terrible advice on how to tell her that I've loved her ever since I first saw her!"

"Uh, Gengar?"

"No, you listen to me. I adore her, I have since we were young. She's beautiful, nice, smart, and perfect. If I wasn't so shy I would have told her this years ago, and frankly going off these steps have helped me get nowhere with her. I want her to know how I feel before she gets captured and taken away, or before she finds some other male."

"Gengar."

"And if she didn't like me, at least I'd have closure."

"Gengar, behind you."

"What?" He said as he looked behind him to see Mismagius looking at him with a blush on her face. His eyes widened with his jaw dropping to the ground. "M-M-M-M-Mis….magius?"

"Gengar...did...did you mean all of that?" She asked as she began to float towards him.

"Yup, he did, every single word of it." Zubat cut in while nudging him closer.

"Well, then...I guess I might as well say...I feel the same way…" She said as she blushed even more.

"...huh?"

"I love you too Gengar...would...you like to go out sometime?" She asked as she reached out and took his hand.

"...yes." He spoke in a squeak.

"Great, see you later tonight then." She said as she gave him a peck on his cheek, making him blush red and faint. She giggled while floating away as Zubat looked at him and shook his head.

"Well, in the end you still got your mate, so it looks like I do give good advice." He chuckled as he began to fly away.


	100. Blue Eyes, Toon, and Kaiba

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Blue Eyes, Toon, and Kaiba

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Kaiba Co-

Kaiba was in the middle of something not paperwork related. He was checking out the stock worths for his company and surprise surprise, things were looking all good as per usual. Except for a small drop this morning, but it was still in the green.

'I wonder if I should try and have Mokuba take over for a little bit just so he can get an idea on how to run a company on his own.' He thought while not noticing a package being brought to him by his secretary.

"For you mister Kaiba."

He looked as she walked out and spotted the box on the table with a raised eyebrow. 'Who could that be from?' he looked at the box's address and saw nothing on it. "If security didn't check this and it's a bomb, I'll make sure Mokuba makes their heads spin."

He then slowly opened the box and peaked in only to find another box inside it. He pulled it out and opened it, to find another one inside that box too.

"What the?" Kaiba said before opening another and another while getting very frustrated. "Is this some kind of joke?"

After a while the last box was opened to reveal a small box with the _I2_ symbol on it and a small note folded on the top.

'Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!' he thought while picking the box up and opening it before seeing the Blue Eye Toon Dragon inside on a cushion. "Ok this is a mockery!"

A memory of the toon monster in his battle against Pegasus came into mind while seeing it sticking its tongue at him.

"Grrrrrr." he grabbed it. "There's only one man I know who'd do all this just to get under my nerves. Well if he thinks I'm gonna take this, I'll show him. Let's see how his precious card can stand being torn into hundreds of pieces."

But before he could, he saw the note fall to the floor and was curious before picking it up and unfolded it.

Hello Kaiba boy,

If you're wondering why I gave you this little card in the mail it's simple. It's your child, but enough joking the real reason I sent the card was because I found out how to make cards appear alive and breathing using my technology and some shadow magic. The only problem is that this is an untested product and I don't know how it will work exactly. But don't worry, it's not this card but the card under it that is the product of years of research.

So if you want to know what it exactly does check the card.

Enjoy~

Maximillion Pegasus.

P.S. Have fun.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before looked under the cushion in the box. Inside was a spell card of a monster in the stages of turning into a female humanoid. On the top it was called _Anthro Madness_. "Only he would come up with something like this, and really? Mixing magic and tech? Believing in a little of it is one thing, but mixing the two is too crazy even for him."

Kaiba looked at the inscription and read the following: _When a toon and a normal monster are on the field you can treat them as Anthro monsters. All monsters with this treatment will be immune to traps and monster effects, but will drain 500 life points once every turn. Max- 2._

He rolled his eyes and held it up while looking at the toon monster. "What your creator is thinking is beyond me."

The toon winked at him before returning to its regular position.

He set the two on his desk with his deck nearby, and that's when he saw the spell card start glowing. "What the fuck?" He muttered in confusion before his deck glowed as well as the toon card. He covered his face while the toon card seemed to twitch while a blue claw slowly rose up and grabbed the desk edge before something started rising up.

The claw was the followed by another claw as tiny wings appeared.

Kaiba stood back while his eyes widened as a small head popped up with a fanged grin and chuckle. "What in the…"

The head looked around before getting up, as it's….E cup chest got stuck on the card. It blinked and growled before tugging itself up while the chest bounced free and it sighed before dragging itself up as Kaiba stepped back with astonishment on his face. And it didn't help its large ass was shaking a lot along with its wagging tail.

"Yawn!" it scratched its belly while rubbing it's eye. "Wow, that was a nice nap."

"W-What the hell?!"

It turned to him. "Oh it's mister no smile. Hi again."

"W….What in the world are you?!"

"A toon." It smiled. "A toon spirit with a good sense of humor." it turned to the deck and frowned while reaching down and pulled a card out with it's claws with ease and snickered seeing it. "Time for you to join the party."

Kaiba blinked before it moved its claw into the card as if it was a bowl of water and started to pull something out.

"Come on….where are ya….ah ha! There you are!" It pulled out a Blue Eye White Dragon from the card as it landed on the ground. However it was human like as well with a G cup chest and even larger ass. And it looked pissed off.

"You little imp!"

Kaiba was speechless while noting both were taller than him as the Blue Eyes stood up and glared at the toon. "A….Ah…."

"You had to turn me into...this!" It growled. "A fucking Anthro! I should blast you into the Sunday papers for this one!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." the toon mocked before laughing and shook it's ass at the dragon while holding an arrow up to it. "Go ahead, just try and see if you can even hit me."

It growled before blasting it with a Burst Stream of Destruction at the now anthro toon. This however made the toon grin before it stretched out of the way and the attack blew a hole through the wall. "Oh no! Look what you made me do!"

"Ahahaha!" It laughed before bounding off while the Blue Eyes ran after it and Kaiba watched them and rubbed his eyes.

"I think I'm going insane." He muttered while trying to not faint at the sight of this….carnage. "This can't be real, it just can't!"

"Get back here imp!"

"Try me big ass!"

"That's you! Now hold still so master doesn't have to see your fucking being!"

"I think he likes it!" laughed the toon while hiding behind Kaiba. "Help me, the big ass dragon is being mean to me."

"Get away from master you troglodyte!"

"Stop it!" yelled Kaiba with a frown. "What in the world is going on?!"

"Don't you know?" The toon laughed. "We're duel spirits."

"I am, you're just a bad cartoon that needed to be erased!"

"Sticks and stones lard ass."

"You don't even have bones you ink monster!"

"Quiet!" he snapped at them. "How are you two here? There's no holographic projectors in here so you can't be holograms."

They looked at him before slapping his face.

"Ow!"

"Can one hurt you mister smart ass?"

He held the spots and was stunned. 'That actually hurt!' He thought in shock.

"Master." The Blue Eyes said with a Kaiba like frown. "Shall I throw the cartoon out the window?"

"No….just hang on." he took a deep breath and exhaled before walking over and put a hand on her arm.

"Huh? Master?"

"It's real, your skin is cool to the touch." he spoke while pulling back and stunned. "It's like before, when duel monsters came to life. I….that insane fool actually somehow made you real. It….I need to sit down."

"On me." The toon said while turning into a chair.

"Do that and I'll eat you." growled Blue Eyes.

He sat on the couch and rubbed his head. "He did it, he actually made a card to make you real. But...wait." he looked at the toon. "Are you telling me you can speak because it's your choice and not some pre-programmed idea he put in you?"

"If that was true I would have been a robot." She deadpanned. "And spirits can talk, but we don't get programmed. Unless it's a cyborg or machine."

"The imp is right master." Blue Eyes sat down and rubbed his back. "Would you like me to rub your back to relax?"

"Aren't you doing that now?"

She backed away. "Sorry master, I wasn't thinking."

He sighed and shook his head. "I hate to say it, but that cartoon obsessed bastard did something I couldn't."

"He made the Dark Magician Girl a new form called the MILF Magician Girl?" The toon snickered.

"Silence imp!"

Kaiba stood up and walked over to look at the spell card. "Even if he did make you flesh and blood, I know for a fact he made this card just to get under my skin."

"He did." The toon smirked. "That and to do something else."

"What?"

"Look at the fine print."

He looked and read the following: _All monsters under this effect are compelled to cuddle and hug the owner of this card._ "Oh sweet mother of god!"

The toon snickered while Blue Eyes stood up and walked over before hugging Seto from behind.

"Hey!"

"Sorry master, but I feel happy doing this." she purred rubbing her head against him with his head against her chest. "I'm really thankful you care about me so much, let me repay the favor."

"Don't forget me!" the toon said before hugging Seto from the front. "I deserve a hug from papa Seto!"

"He's not your father." growled the Blue Eyes while Seto blushed at the position.

"He was the one that used you when Toon World was activated along with Doppelganger, so you are my mom and Seto is my dad." she snickered while pushing her chest right in his face. "How do they feel papa?"

He blushed red as Blue's chest moved closer to him.

"If you're my child then stop! It's incest!"

"So? Toons aren't that big on taboos."

"Master clearly likes my chest more due to it's size."

"Those fat lards? Ha not a chance!"

'Pegasus! I'm gonna kill you!' thought Kaiba while enjoying the softness, although he wouldn't admit it outloud.

"Master is mine! I knew him for years!"

"I love him more then you faker!"

"No I love master like my treasure trove!"

"I love him like a good cartoon strip!"

(With said creator)

Pegasus smiled while looking at a card with an older Dark Magician Girl with bigger breasts and a massive ass. The top read _MILF Magician Girl_ and he was putting it in a box addressed to Yugi Moto. "Let's see how Yugi boy likes my newest card. Hopefully Kaiba boy doesn't get too upset, but then again, if things work out like I imagined, he'll be a little busy."

He then felt a cold chill coming from his spine.

"Huh? Must be the air conditioner."


	101. Crocea Mors and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Crocea Mors and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, JNPR's room-

Jaune sat on his bed while looking over his weapon, Crocea Mors. 'God, this thing has more dents than the last time!' he was trying to give it a polish while recalling all the other weapons that could actually be two at the same time. 'Ugh why couldn't this sword just have a harder metal?!'

He set it down and sighed to himself. "What I wouldn't give for a free upgrade." As he looked at the ceiling, he didn't notice the sword was glowing a little before it stopped. "Sure you're cool, but Ruby's scythe can actually be a gun, and Nora's hammer can be a grenade launcher!"

The blade glowed again, but lasted a little longer than before.

"So Crocea Mors, you're a veteran on the Great War but compared to….well every weapon here. You're kind of….bad."

The blade glowed brighter as it illuminated the room. Jaune looked at it in shock while seeing it seemingly shake a little. It then spasmed before falling on the ground as it glowed so bright it was like the sun was visiting his room.

'What is going on?!' He thought while covering his eyes. He stepped back while seeing what looked like a figure stretching up out from the sword.

The glowing stopped as it died down to reveal a woman with long white hair with gold highlights on the sides, blue eyes, wearing a long black and blue dress with armor on the skirt and breast area, which is a D cup in size, with her ass larger than a normal woman's. She looked about Glynda's age and was glaring at him while tapping her yellowish blue boots.

"You have made a grave insult on me child."

"W...What?"

She stopped tapping her foot while grabbing his shirt, which revealed a very familiar mark on each hand. "You have insulted me! Your own partner in arms!"

"W-Wait!" he spoke with his hands up. "Who are you? What do you mean?"

"I'm the yellow death." She frowned. "Or Crocea Mors. And you just insulted me just a few seconds ago!"

Jaune blinked before putting two and two together. "WHAT?!"

She sighed while moving back. "I'm your sword, your partner in arms and I'm not bad or pathetic."

"But...how?!"

"Simple, I'm a type of sword spirit now. Meaning I can take human form if I wanted to." She said with an edge in her voice. "Like when I'm insulted and ridiculed by my partner."

'Oh…..shit.' He thought with dread. 'I just….oh crap! She's going to kill me!'

Crocea Mors looked at Jaune while glaring even more. "So what do you have to say Jaune Marian Arc?"

"...sorry?"

She looked at him before smiling and patted his head. "Then everything's alright, just keep your comments about me to a bare minimum."

'Wow, I can't believe my sword is a person, and a girl at that!' He thought while his team walked in.

"I'm telling you Renny, Pyrrha is a cheater with her Semblance."

"No it's not Nora."

"Well I still…..um….who's that?"

"Uh…...she's….my cousin!"

"Cousin?" Ren asked confused. "You never told us about any cousins."

"Well...she just came here."

"Oh…."

"Jaune Marian Arc, don't lie to your team. It's rude and foolish." Crocea Mors said with a chastising voice. "I am his weapon, Crocea Mors."

Their jaws dropped as Nora started to snicker.

"Jaunny's middle name is Marian? Ha! Oh my spleen! Ha ha!"

"What? A female name is nothing to feel shame about. Why his uncle's middle name was Georgia itself!"

Pyrrha blinked while seeing the woman rubbing Jaune's head. "Um why….are you doing that?"

"Because I was insulted by my partner in arms and he apologized to me when you entered the room. This is my way of showing I forgive him, plus his father use to do it to his mother when he wielded me last."

Jaune groaned. "Please stop."

"Why? I'm just sharing my wealth of knowledge to your team. Plus I like talking to people, even to enemies."

"So wait, have you seen everything that's been going on as a sword?" asked Ren.

"Yep, even you kissing Nora to bed every night."

He blushed at that while Nora smiled a little.

"Aw Renny, you're a super sweet guy!"

"And you," she pointed at Pyrrha. "You should tell your Blake friend to not read so much of those books, and you yourself should stop asking to borrow them so much. I keep hearing you up at night."

"Hey!"

"And I'm surprised that my partner in arms didn't hear you." Crocea Mors smirked.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha in shock while not noticing he was getting a back massage from his weapon.

"Tell me when to stop partner in arms." She said while pushing her hands into Jaune's skin a little harder than a normal chiropractor.

"W-Why are you doing that?"

"Because I thought you looked stressed." Crocea Mors said while moving down his back. "How's this spot feel?"

"Ow!"

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled while Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were very conflicted by this exact moment.

"So any dirt on me?" Nora asked.

"Just that you wear poofy dresses when no one's looking."

"Ok we're going!" she spoke dragging Ren and Pyrrha out of the room.

"Wait what?!" Jaune called out. "Don't leave me!"

SLAM!

"Guys!"

(Sometime later that day)

-Glynda's classroom-

'This won't end well.' He thought while Crocea Mors was sitting next to him, Yang and Ruby.

"Partner in arms? Are you ok?"

"Yes why?"

"Because you've been acting like a scared mouse, kind of like your great great great grandmother Shiba, she really acted like one when a rat is in her presence." She said before looking at Ruby. "Can I help you miss Ruby Rose?"

"W-Who are you?"

"Come now miss crater face. You know me and my partner in arms."

"Hey! I'm not a crater face!"

"Then why did you cause a crater right on my partner?" She raised an eyebrow. "Really it was the first time he came to this school and you landed on him while becoming his first REAL friend in years."

"...huh?"

She sighed. "Your sister called him vomit boy."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Yang frowned.

"I'm his sword, Crocea Mors."

"Like my sister, huh?"

She was about to answer when Glynda called out. "Jaune Arc vs Blake Belladonna."

"It's Jaune Marian Arc." Crocea Mors called out.

That got some of them to snicker while Jaune blushed.

"And he's ready to kick that girl's cooch!"

He groaned while feeling very flustered as he made it to the ring, only to realize he had no weapon to fight with. 'Great, can this get any worse?'

"Begin!" Glynda called out as Blake fired at him.

'SHIT!' He thought while running away.

"Partner in arms! Show that cooch of a girl how an Arc can fight!"

"You're not helping!"

She sighed before turning herself into a sword and shield which shot at him and landed in his hands. " _Am I now?_ "

"What the-how long were you gonna wait before doing that?!"

" _An hour and block!_ "

CLANG!

" _Now bash her brains out!_ "

"Why are you so bloodthirsty?"

" _I'm from the BEFORE the Great War! Can't help it and DUCK!_ "

He ducked and tried knocking Blake back with his shield.

She also dodged using her Semblance before attempting to slash him from behind.

" _On your back!_ "

He turned and blocked her blade.

" _I recommend you kick her in the cooch._ "

"Wait what? I'm not going to kick Blake in the cooch!"

" _Oh come on it's so simple, just kick and she's down faster than a Goliath._ "

"No way in hell!" He yelled before finding himself tied up by Blake's weapon.

Blake tugged and caused Jaune to fall down. "I don't know what happened, but I won."

Crocea Mors frowned in the blade's reflection before saying. " _Jaune, I suggest you cut the ribbon and show her the real power of the Arcs!_ "

He groaned before cutting the ribbon and bashed Blake in the face with his shield. "Sorry."

She frowned at that before noticing a woman appearing from out of the shield and grabbed her by the arms.

"Forfeit or else."

"No." Blake spoke while a little shocked as she kicked the shield out of Jaune's hands.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but without that shield your defenceless." Blake said before running at him.

He parried the blades before two hands wrapped around them and tightened as Crocea Mors' head popped out of the blade.

"Don't be too sure miss cooch."

"W-Why are you calling me that?!"

"Because you're a smut reader." She smirked as Glynda called the match a tie. "Aw, I wanted to bash her head more." she pouted.

Jaune sighed while the sword spirit returned to human form.

"Mr. Arc, I want you to go to Ozpin's office."

"Wait why?!"

"Mr. Arc."

"It's actually Mr. Marian Arc." Crocea Mors pointed out. "His mother kind of liked the middle na-"

"GO!"

(Later)

-Ozpin's office-

Knock knock.

"Come in."

Jaune entered and looked nervous. "You wanted to see me?"

"Take a seat." He said eyeing the chair in front of Jaune.

He did so while gulping nervously. "So…..what...did you call me for?" 'Please not expulsion!'

Ozpin sighed while playing back a video feed of a few minutes ago. "Care to explain this?"

"Um….you see…." he gulped as Crocea Mors snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who partner in arms?"

"Gah!"

"It would seem I was right about the weapon spirit."

Crocea Mors took a look at Ozpin and blinked. "Huh? Is that you Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs?" 'He must have shaved since I last saw him.'

"Seems you know me, glad to see your mind hasn't gotten foggy over time."

"Wait, but you're…."

"Yes I'm the headmaster here."

"No no! You had a beard the last time we met."

"Yes, I knew your father." Ozpin told Jaune. "Just wanted to let you two know not to get into trouble and be careful with how things have changed, you may go now."

"Um….sure?" Jaune said while very surprised.

"But Oscar, why did you take Girards' clothing that one time after the that one battle? I mean you just left him there with his soon to be wife Jona."

"Sorry can't answer, busy." he spoke turning his chair around while Jaune turned and walked away.

"Come on! Just tell me!"

"What? Busy here."

She grumbled before walking away. 'Stupid old man.'

Ozpin sighed while his cane lightly glowed. "If she kept speaking it would have revealed too much."

" _Agreed master._ " Spoke the cane. " _Can I get out now? I'm very cramped in this form._ "

"Not yet Dorothy. Just wait until I finish proposing the little spar with Crocea Mors and you."

" _Ugh you're a bastard you know that Ozpinhead!_ "

"I know."

The cane groaned as we cut back to Jaune and Crocea Mors.

"Why did you speak to him like that?"

"Because I knew him during the war." She shrugged. "And trust me he's more bonkers than a pack of Beowolfs in a china shop."

"I didn't think he was THAT old."

"He's forty." She frowned. "Started out fighting as a small boy on the front lines but grew to become a general in his own right."

"Wow."

"And from what I heard he gained that came of his after your grandfather left the army due to an injury from the leader of an enemy battalion, which happened to be his wife, your great grandmother Jona."

"Woah."

She nodded before giving him a hug. "But even still, you're a good guy. Rusty, but a great guy that might become a better hero then well anyone." She then patted his head. "But you need more confidence."

"Gee, where have I heard that before?"

"Everyone." She smirked. "And with me around, you might stand a chance."

He blinked at that. "So you're going to teach me?"

"Of course, I am a sword spirit so I have learned almost everything there is to swordsmanship." She grinned. "But….he he. I'm not that good with people."

"...what?"

"I don't really have good people skills besides cursing and telling secrets."

"You haven't really cursed that much."

"That was because I wasn't that mad." She blushed. "But at least I'm not fucking cursing like a shit eating monkey throwing cunt right?"

"...suuuure."

She blinked before covering her mouth. "Sorry!" 'Not again!'

"It's fine but don't say that in front of others ok?"

"I'll try partner in arms." She smiled before kissing his forehead. "I'll try."

He blushed and looked at her in surprise.

"Let's head back." Crocea Mors said while walking away. "I have so many stories to tell your team, like the time you tried your mother's underwear."

"What?! Oh no you don't!"

"Ha ha, then catch me partner in arms!" She giggled while running away.

Jaune ran after her with panic. 'Oh god please no no no!'

'I'll tell him about the partners in arms term for fiancé later, right now it's embarrassing story time!' She thought as the screen went black.


	102. Jasmine and Aladdin

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Jasmine and Aladdin

Series: Aladdin

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Agrabah, Sultan's palace-

It was a quiet night as Jasmine tried to sleep, but to no avail. She seemed to still have energy which was keeping her up and it was getting annoying. Especially when she just ate an entire meal and wanted to move about and do something. "Ugh….mmmm."

She slowly got up and saw it was completely dark out, not even the moon was out on this cool night in the middle of the desert. "Maybe I need to walk around the palace." she got up from her bed and quietly walked out into the palace hallway.

(A little bit of sneaking around later)

'I knew it was quiet tonight but where's the guards?' she wondered. 'Usually they should be around at this time at night.'

She looked around and checked the corners as she saw some of the guards sleeping on duty.

"Zzzzzzz."

"Zzzzzzz."

"Zzzzzzz."

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. 'That explains it.'

As she made it to a corner, she accidently pressed down on a turret as a secret entrance opened and moved to the side. She looked at it surprised and started to slowly enter.

SLAM!

She jumped as the door closed behind her, leaving her in the darkness. She grabbed at the handle and grunted while trying to pull it open. "Ugh!" She yanked on the door while unable to move it. "No! I can't be locked in here. Guards help!"

No reply came as she tried yelling again, only to realize it was solid stone, a very sound proof substance.

"Help! Guards! Aladdin!" she cried while trying to pound on it desperately.

After awhile she felt her hands getting bruised and her body getting exhausted from the pounding.

She panted and stopped while leaning against it. "It's no use...it won't open." 'Just where am I? And why is this even in the palace?'

She looked at the darkness and felt a draft coming from within. She shivered and tried rubbing her arms to stay warm. "I guess I have no choice." she got up before stumbling to find something to lean on.

(Some minutes later)

'Is this a never ending passageway?' Jasmine thought while feeling her way up some stairs that were obscured by the darkness. 'If it leads to a window I should at least get someone's attention.'

BONK!

"Ow!" She yelled in pain while hitting something made of wood with her head. She rubbed the spot while hissing in pain. "That hurts!"

Creak.

The object moved an inch while letting some red light peak out from the line in the center of the darkness.

"What's that light?" She said to herself before pushing the object, which was revealed to be an old wooden door, and peeked inside. She saw what looked like a laboratory with instruments with her slowly entering. "Wow, look at all of these things."

She then noticed a large gyroscope like contraption with two gears under it and a gold hourglass with cobras on the sides on top of a large stone mound near the door. Inside the hourglass was red sand and right above that was a blue diamond ring.

"Wait? Isn't that father's ancestral ring? But didn't he lose that a year ago?" She said in surprise before seeing a familiar staff head of a cobra on a table along with cut red rubies and a scroll with a design of a staff written on it written in Arabic and ancient Babylonian. "Wait….this place belonged to Jafar!"

She looked around and was shocked that someone with a jackal's heart would hide such things in plain sight, especially the scrolls and objects of significant worth in the shelves on her left. "This is bad, I need to tell father and Aladdin about this, who knows what things he's kept in here."

As she was about to leave, she noticed a half opened scroll on a table along with a lamp similar to Genie's, but looked rusted and cracked in some places. "What is this?" she looked at it and discovered that Jafar was attempting to make a lamp that would allow him to make wishes and use the power of a genie without the limitations of said genie, the only problem from what the notes said was that it was unstable and prone to explosions. 'I dread to imagine him with that power, but he'll never get his hands on it, ever again.'

She then looked at the lamp and picked it up.

"Doesn't seem to be that unstable." She said while turning it around a few times. 'I wonder….would anything happen if I rubbed it?'

Jasmine looked at the lamp as she rubbed it, only to not realize it was glowing red. She grew nervous while dropping it and backed up.

The lamp spasmed and hopped before it glowed an ember red color.

KABOOOOOMMMM!

And exploded into a billion pieces of copper and magic dust.

Jasmine covered her face while a red mist rose up from the broken remains. 'Spoke too soon.'

The mist covered the area as it covered Jasmine like a blanket. Which had a weird effect on her still magic filled body, which was caused by a snake potion, courtesy of Mirage, that she took and then cured of a few weeks ago.

She coughed while trying to wave it away and fell to her knees. 'I feel….so warm.'

As she tried to stand, she didn't notice that her legs were fusing into a massive black tail with spikes on the tips with red stripes or that her chest and ass grew bigger by three sizes. She then passed out from the smoke being inhaled into her lungs.

(Next day)

Aladdin yawned while getting up and stretched a little. "Man, that felt great." He then started to walk out and get some breakfast from the Bazaar when he noticed that Jasmine was missing from her room. "That's weird, did she already head out? Maybe she had a rough night."

Just then he heard a low hissing sound from behind him as he turned around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Uh, that was weird."

"Hisss."

"Huh?" He turned around and saw nothing but the room. "Ok, I think I'm still dreaming." he walked off while getting a shudder. 'Maybe Genie might know where Jasmine is.'

While he walked towards his own room, he didn't notice the shadowy silhouette following him from the shadows.

'Aladdin~'

(With Aladdin)

"Genie, I need some help." He said while rubbing the magic lamp.

Said Genie floated out snoozing while holding a teddy bear with a sleep hat on. "Zzzzz….mm….zzzzz."

"Genie!"

"Ah oh what?!" He cried out while turning into a large ostrich. "Lion!"

"No no, I just need your help."

"Oh Al." He said while changing back. "What's the problem? Another attack from Abis Mal?"

"Him? No no, it's not about that guy."

"Then what is it? Oh let me guess, the sun's going to explode right?"

"No."

"Stampede of camels through town?"

"No."

"A swarm of harem girls are at your door and want to kiss you?"

"No."

"A swarm of harem GUYS are at the door and want to kiss you?"

"No!"

"Um….the tiger is a girl now and a weretiger with a thing for you?"

"Raja? No!"

"That what is it? And don't tell me it's a female genie because I know for a fact there are none in this area."

"I just need to know whether you saw Jasmine or not."

Genie blinked before turning into a strange contraption with a screen on it. "Let's see, um…...she's still in the palace according to my data."

"Well where?"

"Let me see." He said while looking at the data. "Huh? It says here she's above us, in a secret tunnel used by workers in the old days."

"What's she doing in there?"

"Either she got turned into a rat or she's trying to surprise you." He said while Aladdin heard a low hiss from the ceiling.

"Genie, is there any snakes nearby too?"

"No, why?"

"Hissss."

"See? You just heard that right?"

"Maybe it's a rat with a rattle?" Genie said while turning into said creature.

Aladdin rolled his eyes before walking away.

"What did I say?"

(With Aladdin again)

"Hisss."

'Is there an infestation in the walls? Wow is that gonna be hard to get rid of.' He thought while walking towards the throne room.

"Hisss Aladdin."

He jumped and started running. "Now I know something's wrong! Jasmine! Where are you!"

"Hisss." It said again before a wall opened up next to him. "Come Aladdin~"

He stopped and looked at it cautiously. 'This screams trap all over.' He then noticed several torches being lit from inside the wall. "Where's Jasmine?"

"Come in. Sssshes in here." It hisses seductively. "And don't mind the ssss, I'm just playing with my words."

He gulped while steeling himself up for whatever it was in the wall.

(A bit later)

Aladdin looked confused as he entered a room with red walls and a large bed in the center of it. 'This gives me a Jafar kinda vibe to it.'

"Aladdin." Spoke a voice from the bed. "Come here a minute."

"Not until you show yourself and tell me who you are."

"But you know me." Spoke the voice as Jasmine's head popped out from the sheets. "Really it's not that hard to forget."

"Jasmine!" he spoke with relief before running over and hugged her. "What happened to you? I haven't seen you all morning. Wait...what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She asked while returning the hug.

"I mean the hissing? Was that all you? Why? Why were you hiding in the walls? What is this place?"

"This is a private area Jafar used in the past." She said while moving back as her G cup breasts jiggled out of the blanket. "I was trying to get out of the secret passages and found this place by mistake."

Aladdin blushed seeing her chest and gulped. "Uh...d-did….you get bigger?"

Jasmine smiled. "Oh? I did didn't I." 'He likes it, now to wait for the rest of me.'

He averted his eyes and tugged at his vest. "So...why don't we get out of here and get something to eat? I bet you're starving."

"I am, but first," She said while moving up as her long black and red striped tail appeared while she turned and shook her massive ass. "I want you to see my hips~"

Aladdin went wide eyed seeing both the tail and the massive ass. "W-What the!?"

"Like it? The tail is fine, but the hips are perfect for us Aladdin." She smiled.

"Jasmine, what happened? I mean, did one of Jafar's weird potions do this to you?"

"Well I kind of accidently caused a lamp to explode but after that it's a blank." She said crossing her arms. "But I made sure no one hurt you, even if I was stuck in the catacombs."

"Wait, a lamp?"

"Jafar was trying to make a genie lamp without the genie, but it was unstable and explosive." She blushed. "And I kind of rubbed it for no reason."

"Hang on! I'll get Genie and we can fix this." He said before getting wrapped up by Jasmine's tail.

"Or you can cuddle with your ever loving wife. We haven't done that since the wedding."

"But Jasmine, don't you think turning you back to normal is more important? I mean this is Jafar's magic we're talking about, who knows what else it changed."

"I don't feel different." She frowned. "I feel very happy right now, especially when I think about you Aladdin."

"Well I'm flattered and touched, but-"

"Aladdin." She said while moving him closer to her chest. "Just cuddle with me."

He blushed feeling the mounds in his face. 'W-W-Wow, they're like two perfect pillows.'

Jasmine smiled before hugging him tight and let his head poke out from the cleavage. "Hush, let us rest and maybe I'll be better then. But for now sleep my handsome prince."

"...ok." he spoke in a small voice.

She smiled before kissing him and rested on him.

(Later)

Aladdin sighed while yawning and noticed he was alone in the strange room. "Huh, was that a dream?"

"Nope." Spoke Jasmine while looking normal again and on his left side. "It was real as my love for you."

"Wait Jasmine? You're not a snake anymore."

"I'm still a snake, but I think that lamp gave me a little bit of genies' shapeshifting. Just a small amount."

"You sure you don't want Genie checking just to be sure?"

"Yep." She smiled. "He doesn't need to worry."

"Well alright, I trust you Jasmine."

"Oh and one more thing." She said with a smile. "No seeing other girls."

"What? Jasmine, what makes you think I'd cheat on you? Don't you trust me?"

"Just making sure." She smiled. "I mean you do see other girls during our adventures."

"Yeah but I'm not betrothed to them." he raised an eyebrow.

Jasmine sighed. "I was just worried. That's all." 'And I wanted to eat them if they flirt with you.'

"Trust me," he pecked her on the cheek. "that's not gonna happen anytime soon."

She blushed while kissing his lips as her tail popped out along with her chest and ass. "Then I trust you, Aladdin~"

He blushed seeing her chest while she hugged his head against it. 'I think I could get use to this.'

'Aladdin, soon we can be together for **ever~** ' Jasmine thought as the screen went black.


	103. Alternate Kai and Ben

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Alternate Kai and Ben

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood-

Ben was playing with his Sumo Slammers game while in the backseat of Kevin's car. "Almost there, just one more level."

"Just watch your feet, last time I had to clean dirt off the seats cause you didn't wipe them." frowned Kevin in the front seat.

"It was one time." He frowned while Gwen rolled her eyes as well. "Oh not you too Gwen!"

"I didn't say anything, but you do make yourself comfy back there sometimes."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if I got shotgun more often."

"When pigs fly Tennyson." Kevin frowned. "Or when werewolves are real."

Ben groaned and shot him a death glare.

"What?"

"Kevin, you kind of reminded both of us about a….certain event from when we were kids."

"What? You saw a werewolf and vampire make out?"

"No, but let's just say werewolves might be considered aliens cause we saw one, heck it's the first time I ever learned how to unlock other alien DNA just by having them touch it….which reminds me, why do I keep forgetting to do that?"

"Because you tried to do it on DNAliens and gave up." Gwen said. "But then you wanted to do it on some of the Andromeda aliens but forgot."

"At least that bitch isn't here." He frowned.

Kevin blinked. "You knew a bitch? Never knew you were a dog person."

"Not that! I mean...well in a way she WAS a dog person, but...gah!"

"It's like this Kevin, when we were young Ben got his first crush, her name was Kai and at first she seemed nice, but….let's just say after we got out of our adventure alive, she wanted to see Ben with a collar around his neck rather than a handful of roses."

"...isn't that illegal to do that sort of stuff in public?"

"NO! SHE WANTED ME AS AN ALIEN WEREWOLF PET YOU BASTARD!" yelled Ben before opening the door and stepped out. "Forget this, I'm walking home."

"Wait Ben!" Gwen said before a flash of black light hit the area. 'What the?'

Ben thought the same thing as the light died down and a strange gray like curtain covered the area. 'What in the…..'

The curtain then vanished as a body appeared on the ground a few feet away.

"What the hell?" spoke Kevin blinking in surprise.

"I don't know." Gwen said while they got out of the car. "But I think they're hurt."

"Ugh…." groaned the figure while twitching a little. "My head is spinning…."

Ben walked cautiously over to the figure. "Um, we come in peace?"

"Ben? I...Is that….you….?"

His eyes widened while godsmacked. "Kai?!"

The now named Kai, who looked about his age or a little older with longer hair, wearing a red and pink t-shirt and a pair of brown pants, white and red shoes, a D cup chest and a very small ass. And on her left hand was a red and silver hexagon with a face plate similar to an open mouth with sharp teeth and with a strange greenish USB like chip inserted into the top of it. "Ben...don't yell. I...I just ow…."

"What's wrong? And...how did you get here?"

"I have….a massive headache." She groaned. "And you tell me, I was fighting that squid guy, Vilgax I think his name was, and then I'm here."

"Wait WHAT?!"

"OW! My head!" she rubbed it. "I just said I have a headache."

Ben felt his head spinning as Gwen and Kevin ran towards him. "How can you….who can you….wait, why are you friendly with me?!"

"Because we're friends." She said with a sigh. 'Ugh I really need an aspirin.'

"Uh, since when? We haven't seen each other since we were ten."

Kai blinked. "Wait wait wait wait. Since we were ten, we just met last week to take down that crazy Galvin, Albedo I think."

"What?" he blinked before shaking his head. "Ok seriously, what are you talking about?"

"We stopped him from taking the Nemetrix, remember? I kind of need it to stay sane." She frowned.

"I think she's loco." Kevin said while twirling his finger near his head.

"You might be right." whispered Gwen.

"A Nemetrix?"

Kai sighed. "An alien object created by Dr. Psychobos that can store the DNA of predator species. Like a reverse Omnitrix." 'Why does he not know about it?'

"Never heard of it." he replied bluntly.

"But even Azmuth knows it." She said pointing to the USB thing. "He even gave me this chip to keep me from turning into a wild animal!"

He groaned. "Since when do you even know him? He never said anything about that to me."

"Since he saved me from the Null Void." She frowned. "And that was when you left."

"I think you need to go back home and fantasize on your beastality fetish."

SLAP!

"I'm NOT that kind of person anymore!"

"OW!" he rubbed the spot. "Ah ha! I knew you were still the same! Even making up some weird story with some fake watch, you're still the same girl who wanted me as a pet."

Kai frowned before slamming on the faceplate as a huge, dark purplish gray rock-based creature with a crab-like body, a rhino-like face, six crab-like legs with spikes on each leg, a long horn, small ears, sunken red eyes and a red spiked collar with the strange faceplate on it appeared in a flash of red. " **You were saying?** "

"Woah." they spoke in surprise while blown away.

" **This is a Pyrorhinosaroid, or Crabdozer as you called it. And it eats Pyronites.** "

"Wait, it eats Heatblast?" he went wide eyed. "How is making a watch like that a good thing?"

" **The professor wanted to destroy Azmuth because he believed Galvin's were inferior. That and the Nemetrix is the anti Omnitrix. All the aliens here are for counteracting your aliens.** "

"And who is this professor?"

" **A Cerebrocrustacean.** "

"A what?"

" **Brainstorms species.** "

"Huh, honestly I always wondered who would be smarter, but still!" he looked at her. "None of this makes sense, now I know Azmuth would TELL me something like that if it existed."

She shrugged before changing back. "No idea, but without him I wouldn't have a brain."

"Why not?"

"It was designed for non-sapient life. Anything with intelligence like us will start becoming animal like and eventually become a beast." Kai said with a small frown. "Like I almost did."

"Hang on, if that's the case, how did you show up?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "But I know when I'm not wanted." she walked away. "Especially to the person that I hurt." 'I hate that day.'

"Hang on." spoke Gwen grabbing her shoulder. "Maybe I can figure out what's the case, but I need to try a spell I've been working on, so I don't know if it'll go so well."

"I trust you." Kai said. "And for all it's worth, you're right about me being a stuckup bitch."

'That's putting it mildly.' thought Ben.

"Expectos Luminos." Gwen chanted while a beam of light hit Kai as her memories flashed into reality.

And well….it was both disturbing and odd to say the least. From Null Guardians trying to eat her to having fits of rage and aggression in her human form when looking for medicine for her grandfather.

'Holy shit.' thought Ben feeling a little guilty. 'I know I was mad, but seeing her go through that is WAY too much then I wanted.'

Kai looked at the memories while seeing a very familiar memory, her rude behavior after the Yenaldooshi was defeated.

But something else happened in the memory.

(In memory)

Kai huffed while walking away from the village. 'Stupid girl, it's not my fault his werewolf form was adorable!'

As she headed into the desert she looked at a cactus which reminded her of Ben a little.

"He maybe a nice and sweet guy, but I just like control sometimes." She said before a small portal appeared under her. "AHHHH!"

And vanished like it was nothing.

-Null Void-

Kai groaned while feeling very tired and a little sick for some reason. "What happened?"

"GRA!"

She turned and saw three strange animals with no eyes flying towards her. "AHHHHH!" She screamed before hitting her hand against something.

FLASH!

"Gah?!"

" **RAWR!** " Cried out a large, segmented purple and gray dinosaur like creature with a red head resembling that of a prehistoric predator from the Cretaceous period with a horn on it forehead. It had four legs and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them along with a red spiked collar with a strange symbol on it. " **RAWR!** "

(Out of memory)

Kai looked away while the sounds of crunching and the sounds of webs being shot were heard in the background.

"Woah." spoke Kevin. "That's brutal."

"Kevin!" Gwen frowned while feeling a little queasy.

"That's….what I was for the last five years." She said sadly. "A monster, a beast, a murder."

Ben looked at her in concern and shock while actually feeling sympathy for her. He walked over and patted her on the back.

"Ben?"

"I get it, you hurt others but you feel remorse, that's not the trait of a monster."

"Even if you saw a Carnosapianoid eating a Null Guardian like that?" She asked with a tear in her eye.

He grimaced and nodded. "Look, you were new to it, just like how I was a rookie when it came to using the Omnitrix. But...I admit, you had to deal with a lot worse stuff early on, and had to endure it for years, so I can't just say I know the feeling cause my experience is nothing compared to that."

Kai nodded. "You said the same thing when I got out, which was the nicest thing I've heard in a long time. So….thank you Ben." she hugged him back while he slowly did the same and actually found it felt nice.

'Wow, who knew that I'd be hugged by my crush.'

"And I think I might know what happened to her." Gwen said while Kevin snickered at the sight. "She's from another universe, like what Paradox said when we're went to the Forge of Creation."

"So this Kai isn't from our world, ok that makes things a lot easier to believe."

"Same here." Kai said with a frown. "Which reminds me, I want to punch her in the face."

"Why?"

"Because I hate my past self and if this one is like her, I want to give her a piece of reality." She said while raising her clenched fist up. "Right in the face!"

"That's something I wouldn't mind seeing."

Kai smirked. "Is that a date I happen to smell?"

"W-What?" he blushed. "Date?"

"Well to tell you the truth." She blushed. "I was about to ask my version of Ben on a date before squid head came along. So um….would you care to be my um….boyfriend?"

Gwen and Kevin went wide eyed as Ben turn redder than Albedos jacket.

"B...B...Boyfriend?"

She nodded. "But if you're single I get the picture."

"I'm not dating anyone currently." He said while trying to calm down. "Me and Julie had this argument on the phone when I was playing Sumo Slammers and well….she didn't take it lightly."

"Well then I guess I got you on the rebound." she joked.

"Oh ha ha." He said. "And I caught you without a master."

"That was so bad." she shook her head. "But if you're wanting to come out on top, what say we test it out with a competition?"

"What kind of competition?"

"You and me spar, three aliens each. Whoever wins calls the shots."

"Oh sure." He smirked. "And I know that I'll win."

"No I'll win, I have the predators."

"Don't play rough kids." teased Kevin while he and Gwen walked away to give them space.

"Hey!" Both yelled back.

"Kevin, don't tease the newly weds." Gwen joked.

Kai frowned before turning into a white, black and red colored lizard like creature with a black head which dons a white patch on each side of its head. Located on these, it had four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other, sharp teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw, a row of red spikes running down her back, which also has a black stripe, four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a tail with a red-marked tip, and wearing a red spiked collar with the Nemetrix on it. " **Meet a Lepidoconsaurus or Buglizard for short.** "

'Ok by that name it sounds like it's good against insects, meaning it might be Stinkfly's predator, then I'll go the opposite.' He said before turning into Big Chill.

" **Oh how cold of you Ben.** " she laughed before rushing at him with her jaws snapping.

He went intangible before trying to fly at her, only for her to dodge.

" **I can smell you, and god did you drink a sewer?** " She said before using her tail to knock the now tangible Big Chill into a few trees.

He groaned from the impact and flew up. "No, how does this guy smell worse than Stinkfly?"

" **This species can smell you, and well it's worse than Vilgax's armpits.** " She growled before making a green mist come out of her jaw.

"Nice trick, but I can do that too." he inhaled before spewing out a frozen air that dispersed the mist and hit her full force.

She froze solid while internally smacking herself for that attack.

"I win this round." he laughed. "Didn't you forget? Lizards are cold blooded."

The Nemetrix timed out before the ice broke. "I'll keep that in mind mommy." She chuckled. "And yes I remember that night, very funny to say the least."

He blushed before turning back to normal.

"Your turn." She said with a smirk.

Ben looked at the watch before slamming it and turned into Armodrillo.

"Oh that one." She said before turning into a giant a lavender and orange worm-like alien with sharp teeth, a wide beak-like mouth, a tail ending in a pincer like set of spikes, a white underbelly with grey spikes running down its back, and four red insectoid legs on each side near the front. It wore a red spiked collar with the Nemetrix on it. " **Meet a Grabloitermimax, or Slamworm.** "

"Let's see if it likes a little shaking." he put his arms down before using the pistons to slam down and start shaking the ground.

She was unmoved by that before burying underground at a very high speed and went through the earth like it was water.

"Ben! I think that's Armodrillo's predator!" called Gwen.

"Wait what?!" He said before the worm jumped out of the ground and back in it while spitting light green acid at the Talpaedan. His eyes widened as some got on his armor and saw it eating through it. "Ow! You're right!"

" **Time to have soup!** " The worm joked while spitting more acid at him.

"Try hitting its mouth!" Kevin yelled out. "Like the Graboids!"

"That's a movie!" Armodrillo yelled before getting squashed by the predator. He groaned from the weight while trying to push her up.

" **Give up, a Grabloitermimax is much heavier than it looks.** "

"So you're fat?"

" **NO I'M NOT!** " She yelled before flipping him into the air and ate him. " **Tastes good…..oops.** " 'Got too into it!'

"Ben!" called Gwen with wide eyes.

ZOOOOOOOM!

" **Ugh my stomach.** "

ZZZZOOOOOOMMM!

She groaned before puking him out along with more acid.

"Ahhh!" he called out while rolling around to get it off. "Too much! Way too much!"

" **Sorry Ben, I kind of forgot about this one's attack. My bad.** "

He groaned before changing back and managed to get water all over himself from a quick spell from Gwen. "Thanks, and it's fine, but maybe just do what I usually do and beat the other guy unconscious."

She nodded before changing back. "Ok and I got this one from Azmuth, but I want you to go first."

"Why?"

"A surprise."

Ben shrugged before turning into Grey Matter. "Oh come on! I was looking for Four Arms not Grey Matter!"

Kai smirked before turning into a tall alien that looks like a cross between a raptor and large bird, it's body is mostly covered in ruffled, with purple feathers with its head sporting the most ruffled feathers with areas that are bald, which was the long neck and part of the legs under the femur area, it also had a pale shade of wisteria purple and visible horizontal fissures. It's torso represents that of an emu and has a tuft of feathers under the neck. The legs were long and had hook-like 'big toes', three toes along with an inner toe, just below each ankle with each toe ending in black talons. It's arms looked like an eagle's each equipped with a bat-like hooked finger that shares the same color with the feathers. It's actual tail is quite long compared to a bird's and also terminates in four strips of even longer, streamer-like tail feathers. The head and neck highly resemble that of a stork with a long, crooked greyish blue beak along with a long, pale teal tongue, a beak also acted like gums and held tiny, almost randomly-placed sharp teeth that are the same color as the beak. The beak itself is textured with small bumps and has four shark fin-like horns with the very front and the second to back being longer than the other two, with extensions that sports the nostrils and runs up to the back of the scalp. The head has two black indents made from the eye orbits in the skull and were colored red, were cat-like eyes with black pupils in each one. The back of the head also holds feathers that are longer than the rest found on the head. It wore a red, silver-spiked collar at the base of its neck with the Nemetrix on it.

"What the…." Grey Matter said while feeling very afraid for some reason.

" **Meet Omnivoracious or as I call it, Terror Bird.** " She cawed. " **And it's your species extinct predators! CAW!** "

"Ahhh!" he screamed before turning and running away. "Ironic! A tiny amphibian species with a giant bird predator!"

" **CAW!** " She cried out while running after him and tried pecking him.

"Hey! Watch it with that thing!" he spoke jumping to avoid it.

" **It's a spar!** " She cried out before picking him up, well tried as Grey Matter hid in a hole under a tree. " **Hey get out here!** "

"Ha ha you can't get me!" He laughed before seeing her digging with her talons. "Then again I might have forgotten the predator's determination."

She cawed before digging a hole and started to use the beak.

"Reminds me of the Fox and the Hound." Kevin chuckled.

"How so?"

"The woodpecker trying to get the caterpillar and failing every time. Always cracks me up."

"Just replace woodpecker with alien bird and caterpillar with my cousin."

"That's still funny."

Gwen slapped his head lightly as Grey Matter tried to figure out how to get out of this pickle.

'Hmm, if I were to find an exit I could find a chance and elevated area to mount a counterstrike, provided her keen eye sight doesn't see me first.'

The beak went deeper into the hole while Grey Matter noticed a small hole behind him.

'That might just work.' He said before crawling away.

'I forgot this predator was bad at digging.' Kai thought while trying to make the hole bigger. " **CAW!** "

Grey Matter slid out the other side and saw her still digging. 'That was close. Now to get to higher ground.'

She growled before pecking the wood and its roots.

"BANZAI!"

She looked up and saw the Galvin with a vine in both hands as it landed on her head and wrapped it in her beak. " **CAW!** "

"Ha! Never doubt a classic, now heyah!" he spoke kicking his heels against her head.

She bucked and kicked while trying to get him off of her before running at Gwen and Kevin. " **Caw!** "

"Oh no no no-"

CRASH!

She landed on top of them while they groaned.

"Ow…."

"My kidney…"

" **Ow…** " she groaned before changing back. "That's going to leave a mark."

"And thus I am the victor." smirked Grey Matter.

Kai sighed at that. "Yes you are Ben, I concede this time."

He blinked at this since it was unexpected of her.

"But do me a favor, don't do that again."

"What? Ride on your head? This coming from the girl who was close to pecking open my cranium."

"I was trying to grab you." She deadpanned. "And if I did that you would have been a dead boyfriend."

"Well you got into the role." he remarked before changing back and fell on her. "Oof."

"Ow!" She yelped. "Ben!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, but you owe me a back massage later."

"I'm not good at one, but if you say so."

She smiled before rolling off Gwen and pinned Ben down. "Then we can do it later, once we visit your parents. I kind of love your mom's cooking."

He blushed at the sudden change while Kevin chuckled.

"Watch out Ben, she might start cooking for you with only an apron on."

"KEVIN!"

"What? She might do it." He shrugged.

"Oh?" Kai smirked. "And what if you did it for Gwen? She might love it as much as Ben would with me."

He blushed crimson hearing that.

"Ha!"

"And I might do that later." Kai smirked at Ben while winking at him. "When we finish meeting the parents that is."

Now it was his turn to blush.

Gwen chuckled a little and didn't notice a figure near the trees.

"Yep, another world fixed." Spoke the figure. "But I have one more before my appearance and I hate being early, or late." the figure then walked away as a flash of black light illuminated the person.


	104. Khione and Leo

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Khione and Leo

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, this place has everything." Spoke Jason.

"Yeah, there's stuff here that I think some of the gods made!" Leo said in amazement. "And it's all on sale!"

"That's right, and with no one else here it's practically begging to be bought, so go ahead and spoil yourselves." Smiled Medea. While the demigods looked over the items she quickly and subtly put price tags on their backs, marking them for purchase. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's some new stock that I got just got that I have to put into the website for sale, so stay here, ok?"

The boys nodded while Piper herself was hesitant while the woman headed into the back of a clothes store before going through the back door and into a large open area with numerous monsters and humans carrying boxes and supplies around. "Men, we got three new items for sale, so mark them down! One son of Juniper, one daughter of Aphrodite, and one son of Hephaestus, and their names are Jason, Piper, and Leo, get them in the database now!"

Several of the workers rushed to get the info down while one was inputting item data into a large computer with several screens around while taking the papers and putting down the names before uploading it all to the website.

"Now remember, if anyone puts in an order for them message me immediately, do you understand?" She asked as she looked at the monsters.

They gave several cries and grunts before the man at the computer noticed an order for Leo go up already. "Miss Medea, we have an order for the son of Hephaestus named Leo." He said, surprising her.

"Already? Good, send them the number for my private phone and I'll talk a price."

"Should we start to prepare him for shipping?" One of the men asked curiously as he sent the buyer her phone number.

"Not yet." She replied before hearing her phone go off. "Wow, whoever this is must be eager to get him." She said as she answered her phone. "Hello, this is Medea, are you calling about our new item we have in stock?"

"Yes, when I saw his name I knew for sure he was as good as captured."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you are eager, let's talk price, let's say...five thousand drachma for him?" She asked with a smile.

"What about the price for travel? Is that included?"

"No, that is an extra hundred drachma, two hundred if you want him shipped priority."

"Shipped priority, I want him here as soon as possible."

"Ok, then priority it is, so your total comes to five thousand, two hundred and five drachma, with a five drachma tax added." She said with a smile. "Please give me your credit card number and I can start shipping him immediately."

"I'm sending it now." She said as one of the men at a computer sat up.

"We got it ma'am, she has paid for the son of Hephaestus."

"Thank you for your purchase, are you interested in the other two demigods we recently have on stock?"

"No, they do not interest me at all, I'll be sending you the shipping address now, so when can I expect him to arrive?"

"I'll be sending him now, it might take an hour or two."

"Ok, and this is express mail, right? Also, I have family living with me and I don't want them to know what I am buying, ok?"

"Understood, we keep customer confidential so we'll ensure they won't know a thing."

"Great, I will be expecting him soon, goodbye." She said before the line went dead.

"Not even five minutes and already they're going fast. I wonder how much I can get for the other two." She chuckled before walking out. "One of you get a box ready for our little package."

"Yes Ma'am." They said as she left the room.

"Now then, I better go get him." She said with a smile as she walked back into the mall and tried to figure out where Leo was. She tapped her chin and gazed around before seeing him at the store that sold hardware supplies. "Good, he seems to be alone." She said with a smile as she began to walk towards him.

"Wow, I never knew some of these screws even existed." He said in amazement as he looked over the stock.

"Well, you seem to know your tools, would you like to see the special equipment we have in back?" Medea asked with a smile as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I don't think it couldn't hurt, sure."

"Great, then follow me." She said as she led him towards a door marked. "Employees only." She pushed it open and snapped her fingers while Leo was momentarily stunned at seeing the workers going around with various other items.

"Whoa, what's going on in here...wait, are those monsters?" He said as he began to shake his head.

"Yes, hurry up!" She snapped as two large griffons walked over and grabbed the back of his shirt before dragging him towards a crate filled with packing peanuts. "Be careful, I don't want him to have a scratch before he gets there."

"Hey, what are you doing, put me down!" He shouted as he tried to get free before they dropped him into the crate. He saw them put the lid on and rushed over before he tried pushing against it while two men screwed it in tight. "Hey, let me out of here, what are you doing?!" He said as he tried to use his powers, but for some reason they weren't working.

"Just shipping you off, someone must really be eager to see you if they want you sent right now. Have fun, and don't worry, I'm sure your friends will find better lives too after they've been bought as well." He heard Medea's voice say before the crate began to shake and he felt it beginning to rise. "Try not to throw up during delivery, you might gross out your new owner!"

"Hey! Let me ou-AHHH!" He cried feeling it shake as he rolled and fell on his back with the peanuts cushioning it and he heard what sounded like an engine. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Let me out! Where are you taking me?!" He shouted as he tried punching on the side of the crate, only to groan in pain. 'Dang it, why can't I use my powers?' He thought before feeling the side of it and realized there was a thin mesh of metal coating the inside. 'Wait, is this...yep, celestial bronze, no wonder I can't get out of here.'

Seeing as how he couldn't use his powers, he leaned back and tried thinking of a plan. "Ok, so I'm stuck in a crate being shipped somewhere because someone bought me, my friends don't know where I am and if Medea's right they might get bought too, but by different people." He tapped his chin. "This is like in the movies where the guy has to try and get away from his captors, so I should get ready for a fight. Then maybe I can find a way to get back or contact them before they can get sold." He said as he looked around. "My best bet for escape will probably be when the crate's opened, so I better get ready, though I wonder who bought me?"

(Later)

It had been two hours since he was put in the crate and Leo was bored out of his mind. "Come on, when am I going to get there?" He groaned in boredom. He had noticed it was getting colder and really wish he could use his flames to at least keep from getting hypothermia. "Geez, it feels like we're at the north pole." He shivered as he rubbed his arms.

Eventually he slowly felt the box stop and heard some speaking from outside. "Finally, we're here, now let me out so I can escape!" He shouted before he felt the box being lifted up.

"You can just set it down over there, I can take it from there." He heard a female say as he felt the crate getting dropped.

'Ok, once it's opened I make a run for it.' He got into the right position and heard a crowbar slowly wrenching it open and saw light come in before lunging and slammed into the side and rolled out. "Ha, I'm free-Whoooaaaa!" He said, as he kept rolling, not expecting the floor to be made out of ice. He found himself sliding over to a wall and crashed into it with a groan. "Oowww...who has floors made of ice?" He groaned as he tried to get up.

"My home of course, you and those friends of yours were just here after all." Said the female as he heard the sound of heels on ice as she approached him.

"Wait….ice floors….I've been here before….am I in Canada?" He said as he looked up and saw Khione. "Oh no."

"Nice to see you too Leo."

"Khione, what am I doing here….did you buy me?" He said in confusion as he got up.

"Of course, and quite frankly I'll make sure to send Medea a thank you card since you were brought here pretty easy."

"Wait, but you couldn't wait to get rid of me and my friends when we were here before, why would you pay money to have me back here?"

"Simple, because out of all of them, I consider you the most dangerous. I'm just helping Gaea with the plan."

"Wait, you're working with Gaea?!"

"Of course, after all, who do you think was the one whispering to the gods and making them get paranoid?"

"Wait, that was you? Then how come you aren't affected, and if you wanted me out of the way why not just ship me to africa or something?"

"First, because I'm just a minor goddess whose other counterpart isn't that different. I decided to work with her to overthrow my father because he isn't needed anymore. When I take over the region I'll turn it into a winter wonderland of nightmares. As for getting you out of the way, I could have shipped you off, but you would have found a way back. That's why I'm going to fix the problem myself."

"I know I'm going to regret this...but how do you plan on doing that?" He asked as he felt his powers starting to come back.

"You really need to ask?" She raised an eyebrow before a cool wind started blowing around. "It's not that hard to imagine."

"I know, I'm just stalling until I get my power back." He said with a grin as he summoned fire to his hands. "I'm going to beat you and get back to my friends before they get sold too."

"You're free to try, and fail." She spoke before sending a strong gust at him.

He felt it blow over him and saw the frost starting to form on his body. "Oh no you don't!" He said as he brought his hands to the frost and melted it as fast as he could. He pulled one hand back before chucking a fireball at her feet.

She jumped back and frowned as it melted a small hole in the floor. "Now that wasn't very nice, now I'll have to fix that."

"Don't forget this one." He made a bigger one with both hands and threw it at her before running as she ducked and it made a hole in the wall behind her which he jumped through. "See you later Ice Princess!" He called as she frowned and jumped after him.

"You won't get away this time!" She shouted as she waved her hands and sent a large icy wind towards him.

He shivered while frost slowly formed on his back. He held his hands behind to melt it while sending streams of flames at two pillars, causing them to drop down in front of her. She simply waved her hand and made them float up and shoot towards him, morphing into a large pair of hands that reached out for him. That wrapped around his body and made him stop running and fall down. "Ow!"

"Ha, I have you now!" She shouted victoriously as she channeled her power into them, making them harden and freeze up so he couldn't melt them.

He struggled and squirmed while feeling the cold slowly frost over his legs. "No, no, I can't let it end like this!" He shouted as he struggled to get free with little success as Khione began to approach him.

"Might as well get your struggles out of the way, you won't be moving that much when you become my new ice sculpture."

"What? No, no, I don't want to be an ice sculpture!" He said as the frost began to climb up his chest. He gritted his teeth while thinking warm thoughts to try and make his fire grow. 'Come on, fire, the sun, hot sauce, not freezing to death, anything!' He thought as he kept focusing as it began to travel down his arms.

"Ironic, if you had stayed last time you might have been happy to be here, you'd stay here for the rest of your days as part of my collection."

"But I can't, I have to save the camp, my friends, my new family, I can't become an ice sculpture for you to look at!" He said as the frost began to travel up his neck. 'Wait! If I distract her, then-' "You know at this point you're looking more HOT."

"Excuse me, I am a goddess of snow, I am not hot." She said with a frown.

"Could have fooled me cause you're lookin SMOKIN'."

She narrowed her eyes while making the hall colder. "Does this feel like it's smokin'?"

"Y-yeah, and you look nice and SPICY to me." He said with a grin as he tried not to shiver.

She growled while crouching down near his face. "Listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself. I. Am. Not. SPICY."

"You're right, you're not spicy." He said, making her smile. "You're FLAMIN'!"

She scowled and clenched her hand before making a vortex of cold air whip around them. "I'm COLD! I'm freezing! I am not warm!"

"You keep saying that to yourself, but you'll always be nice and TOASTY to me." He said with a grin as he ignored the flecks of ice that were hitting his face from the vortex.

Khione cried out while making the wind colder and colder with frost forming on his face. "I AM NOT TOASTY, WARM, FLAMIN', OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU STUPID DEMIGOD! I AM AS COLD AS ICE!"

"Well you could put a volcano to shame." He chuckled before stiffening up as he felt the ice form across his face. 'Dang it! I pushed it too far!'

"Finally, he's quite a...stupid demigod." She said as she stood up. "Welcome to my collection Leo...now stand up."

The ice hands moved away while Leo's body moved on it's own with said demigod still conscious inside. 'Ok...so I'm dead...I think, so maybe I made her mess up? But...I'm still made of ice...I think?' He thought as she turned around.

"Now follow me." She said as she began to walk away. Leo's body followed while he tried to call upon his powers.

He felt them in his body, but they were weak, and he couldn't use them yet. 'I guess I'll have to bide my time...where is she taking me?'

"Here we are." She spoke as they entered the room with numerous other sculptures.

'Wow, this must be where she stores them all, great, once she leaves I can focus on getting back to normal.' He thought as he followed her inside.

"I think this spot will work." She spoke gesturing to some space. "Get into position."

'Position? What position?' He thought before his body began to move on it's own again. It moved and faced her while standing tall while stopping as she looked him over.

"Hmmm, good, good… I'm glad I finally got him in my collection." She said as she turned to leave but stopped.

'Why is she stopping? Did she forget to give one last mock to me?' He thought as she turned to him before looking around.

"Ok, no one's here, and he can't hear me...Leo, I want you to hold me." She said as she blushed a bit.

'Say what?' He thought as his body moved and wrapped it's arms around her. She smiled and leaned into his embrace. 'Why is she doing this?'

"...I'm glad you can't see me doing this." She said as she held him tightly and blushed some more. "You were worth all five thousand drachma."

'Is she really doing this?' He thought in shock. 'The goddess of snow and ice, who just froze me into a statue, is holding me like this? Am I hallucinating from all this?'

"You...you were the first person to ever call me something other than cold or heartless or freezing, it was...nice…" She admitted while holding him. "Being ignored by all the mortals, it's hard to stand, and every time I try to meet with a guy he considers me cold, none of them have guts to even try and call me something else." She said as she stared into his frozen eyes with a smile. "But you knew who I was, yet you refused to call me cold or freezing or emotionless, so thank you...my Leo."

'Holy crap! She's gots the hots for me! I…..I must be hallucinating!' He thought while blown away and torn between jumping for joy or horrified.

"And now that I have you as part of my collection, we can be together forever." She said with a smile as she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

'Ok, on one hand this is pretty flattering, on the other, she tried to freeze all of us and bought me! Sure she's still hot, but I can't stay here, I gotta get out of here.' He thought as she laid her head into the crook of his neck.

"I hate to admit it...but on some level I...I wish I hadn't froze you, so we could be a true couple, but I'm used to not being loved back, I can deal with this." She said as she held him tighter.

'Not me.' He thought while trying hard to feel some warmth in his hands. 'Come on, if I can just get enough power maybe I can surprise her when I unfreeze and get out of here!'

"Even when you were about to lose all sense you kept pushing my buttons over and over, that took guts." She sighed happily. "Not even my father and brothers have ever done that, so...I guess that makes you special to me." She said as she stared at him with love in her eyes.

'Ok if I wasn't frozen I'd probably stumble, damn is that a cute smile. No! Don't get distracted, you gotta get out of here.' He thought as he tried to focus his power so he could get free. 'I wonder if I do get free if she'll go after me?'

She looked around and moved closer near his face. "This here will be a little secret of ours." She said before whispering. "Kiss me."

'Wait, what?!' He thought as his body began to move on his own again as he began to bring his lips towards hers. When they met her arms moved around his neck. 'Damn it! I'm kissing her but I can't feel the lips! What a rip.' He thought as they kissed and he kept focusing on getting back to normal.

'His lips feel so soft yet so cold at the same time, I love it.' She thought happily. She moaned while staying there before pulling back and looked around before clearing her throat and resumed her cold expression. "I'll talk to you later."

'Like I have a choice.' He thought as he resumed his original position as she began to walk away. When she left it was silent and he strained himself. 'Come on fire! It's time to get a bonfire started!' He thought as he began to focus as hard as he could, cracks beginning to form in the frost as steam began to come off of his body. 'Yes, just a little bit more!'

It took some time before the ice on his hands melted off and he started to slowly get feeling back in them. 'Yes, it's a start, just a bit more and soon I might have my arms free in an hour.' He thought as he kept trying to free himself. The flames burned harder with more ice melting off. 'All Right, at this rate I'll be free in no time.' He thought before he began to hear someone approaching the room. 'Crap! Is she already back?' He thought as he heard the door beging to open. 'What will she do if she finds me like this?'

Khione poked her head in and walked over near another sculpture with keys in its palm before taking them. "I forgot my keys." She said as she looked around. "I wonder if I have time to visit my boyfriend while I'm here?"

'Boyfriend?!' Leo thought, knowing she was talking about him. 'If I stay here any longer she might get us married!'

She took the keys and looked at him before noticing his hands weren't frozen and widened her eyes before narrowing them and marched up. "What's your hands doing thawed out?"

'Oh crap, she saw me, and I don't have enough power to completely free myself yet!' He thought as his hands twitched, shocking her.

"Wait, are you...conscious in there?" She asked as she got closer. "You're still alive?"

'Maybe if I stop moving she'll just think it's my body acting on it's own.' He thought as he tried not to move at all.

"Leo, are you alive? Tell me, or did I just mess up the frost spell?" She said as she got closer, trying to figure out what was going on. That's when she realized her words and groaned. "Of course he can't talk, his lips are frozen." She said as she shook her head. "I guess I was just a bit flustered when I made him part of my collection and I messed up...I better fix this then."

'Ah! No no no thank you!' He thought, not wanting to lose the progress he had made and become a complete statue. His hands made fire on instinct making her jump back.

"Leo! You are alive! You're conscious in there?! And that means…" She said as her face began to turn red. "You...you were able to hear everything, weren't you?"

'Volcano, miami, scorching hot desert!' He thought as he began to panick. 'Texas, explosions, fire, anything!'

"So, you...you know how I feel…." She said as her face grew even redder. She saw the flames lit up instantly with the ice melting away within seconds.

"Yes, I'm free!" Leo said as he collapsed onto the wet floor before looking up at Khione. She was looking down at him coldly with a wind picking up. "Oh...oops?"

"Leo...do you remember what happened after you were frozen?" She asked calmly as the temperature dropped to below zero.

"Uh…..no?" He said as he lightly blushed, making her frown.

"Then why are you blushing?" She said as the wind picked up even more. "You do remember, don't you?"

He gulped and only gave a minor nod.

"Then...you know of my feelings…" She said as she blushed and quickly threw out her hands up and covered him with a new layer of frost.

"Ah! W-Wait!" He said as the frost quickly began to cover his body as he tried to focus all his energy in keeping his head unfrozen. "C-Can't we talk about this?"

"No, I won't let you tell a single soul." She frowned while making the wind blow faster. "This time, I'll make sure it works all the way."

'Damn it, I have to come up with something fast!' He thought before saying. "B-but this is your chance to be loved!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah, if you don't freeze me permanently like those other statutes I can love you like you said you've always wanted, right?"

She crossed her arms. "Oh really? Well how do I know this isn't some desperate attempt to get free? Anyone can say that and quickly go back on their word."

"Well, what can I do to make you believe me?" He asked curiously.

"Swear on the river Styx."

"The what?"

"The river Styx, if you swear on that river then you have to keep your promise or else you die or something worse happens to you, so if you swear you'll love me and not run away I know you're being honest." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Uh, maybe I can say this. I swear on the river that I can show you attention you want, and will try to be there for you."

"And that you will never run away from me." She said as the wind began to die down. "Now swear it on the Styx!"

"Ok ok! I swear it!"

"You have to say I swear on the Styx!" She said as the wind began to pick up again.

"I swear on the Styx not to run away!" He said as thunder boomed.

"And that you'll be there for me and show me the attention I want!" She said while ice froze near his feet.

"And I'll be there for you!" He added as the thunder sounded again.

"Ok, now I believe you." She said as the wind died down.

'Wait a sec, did I just agree not to leave? Oh come on!' He thought as the frost crumbled off of him as she began to approach him.

"Good, now you'll have to stay here." She smirked.

"Yeahhhh...so now what?" He asked curiously.

"You'll be sleeping in my room from now on, and I have to tell my father and brothers about you two sadly. Not one word about what I told you." She warned with a cold tone. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it...wait, why am I sleeping in your room?" He asked in confusion.

"This way I know for sure you won't try to weasel away and that way you'll be right there if I need someone to talk to." She said with a stoick grin as she began to walk away. "Come, I'll show you to our room, then I'll go tell my family about you."

He sighed and followed her. 'I just dug my grave.'


	105. Mako and Tsukune

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Mako and Tsukune

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yokai Academy-

KABOOM!

The school shook while Tsukune coughed up some smoke. "Ow."

"Sorry." Spoke Yukari while also covered in smoke and holding a few broken test tubes. "Kind of forgot about the unstable herbs."

"It's fine." he coughed. 'If you ignore the smoke everywhere.'

"Should I heal you?" Mizore asked.

"No I should!" Spoke Kurumu with a frown.

"Tsukune-kun needs a cold ice bath."

Both butted heads while Moka tried using a cloth to wipe some of the smoke off his face.

"Thanks Moka-chan." He said before some blood ran down his nostrils.

"Tsukune-kun? Are you ok?" she asked leaning in and smelling it while feeling her stomach growl.

"I'm fine." He said while more blood flowed from his nose and then his mouth. "Oh crap!"

Yukari noticed this before saying. "Oh no! You have a case of magical hemophilia!"

"What?"

"You can't stop bleeding! This isn't good!" she spoke in panic. "You have to see the school nurse!"

"But can't we stop it?" Moka asked while holding back her urges.

"No, we need a professional!"

Tsukune groaned before his nails started to bleed. "Ah! This is starting to sting, and why does my head feel off?"

"You're losing too much blood! We need to go now!"

They all grabbed him before running out of the room, with a trail of blood behind them.

SLIP!

"GAH!"

"Sorry!"

-Nurse's office-

In the room was a woman with long brown hair, a pair of glasses, with a green and white nurses outfit and sporting a D cup chest and large ass. And she was looking at a clipboard with various medical documents on it. Before she could look through the cabinet, the door was kicked open and saw the girls come in with Tsukune.

"We have an emergency!"

"Oh and that would be?" Spoke Mako Yakumaru while noticing the blood. 'What happened to him?'

"Hemophilia! Magical! Help him!"

Her eyes widened before they set him down on one of the beds. "Oh no, when did it start?"

"I was trying to make a potion that could give Moka-chan a blood supplement." Yukari said while Moka looked ready to pounce. "But it exploded from the mixture of Wolf's bane and Venus flytrap seeds!"

"Hang on." she went to the cabinet and riffled through it before grabbing a bottle.

"What is that?" Kurumu asked cautiously.

"Werewolf blood." She said before taking out a needle. "It's to keep the blood from pouring out and helping it clot up."

"Will it kill him?" Asked Mizore.

"No, but it will make him very tired and hungry."

'So much blood!' thought Moka feeling her fangs itching to suck it all up.

Mako put the needle in Tsukune's arm and squeezed as he started to feel very well and dandy.

Until Moka lost it that is.

"TSUKUNE-KUN'S BLOOD!" she cried out before lunging on top of him.

Suck!

"GAH!"

(One blood sucking later)

"BURP!" Moka said while on her back and feeling very full. "Excuse me. Hic!"

"Moka! What's wrong with you?" frowned Kurumu. "Tsukune-kun could have died from losing all that blood!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She said before burping again.

'Vampires.' Mako sweatdropped while seeing the boy looking pale and nearly skin and bones. 'Such gluttons when given the chance.' "Girls, right now he needs rest and time to get his blood back, so he'll be staying here for now."

"Alright." Mizore said before poking Moka. "But can't we leave her here?"

"It would be counter productive if she gets hungry again and sucks him dry." She said. "That and who would want a blood balloon?"

Kurumu raised her hand.

"Yes Kurumu-san?"

"If she were to turn into a blood balloon, can I pop her?"

"No."

She frowned while Moka burped again and went to sleep.

"Blood….zzzzz."

"Can we visit him later?" asked Yukari.

"I'm not sure, right now he's in a sensitive state, so I think it's best to just let him rest and get fluids back inside himself before he can resume classes."

They nodded before picking up Moka and left.

"I see….the light….." he groaned while she went and got the door back into place.

"Crazy students." She sighed. "They should learn to open doors like normal monsters." she turned to Tsukune and walked over before moving down while her finger morphed into a sharp blade made of her flesh before sticking it into his sides while fluids began pumping into him.

"Ah!" He gasped while feeling his body feeling better. He felt his energy coming back while his head felt less dizzy. "Ugh...my head…."

"Feeling better?" She asked while still pumping the liquid into his body.

"Yeah, a lot better."

"Just lie down and rest up." She said while taking out the needle. "You lost a lot of blood from the hemophilia and from your friend's gluttony."

"Oh yeah." he rubbed his neck. "Did I pass out?"

"Yes, but that was from being sucked dry like a carton of milk."

"How bad?"

"You nearly saw the light."

He sighed while sitting up a little. "I'm starting to really feel like just some lunch for her."

"She is a vampire." She said while checking the cabinet. "It's in her nature to suck blood, but to her credit she did try to resist. Keyword try."

He sweatdropped at that while imagining himself as a hamburger for some reason.

"Don't worry, thanks to my fluids your body will be feeling all better in no time."

"Good call." he sighed while seeing her sit down and smile at him with a noticeable glint.

"In fact, what say I give you some more so you'll heal up in no time?" she grinned before slowly undoing the front part of her uniform.

He blushed a little while his cock got hard in his pants.

"Go ahead, take some medicine." she urged while holding up her bare breasts.

He looked at them before taking a suck on her left nipple.

"Mmm, good boy." she hummed while some of her healing fluids poured out from it which he sucked up eagerly.

'This is still tasty.' He thought while sucking harder on the nipple and felt very aroused. 'Very tasty.'

Now you might be asking 'What the hell is going on?!'. Well it's simple, they are incest lover-

SMACK!

OW! Ok they are fuck mates! Ow my head! He came to her one day after a bad accident of Moka sucking too much blood and he discovered just how fast healing her powers were.

And after that they talked and discovered they have a hard time finding a sexual release. So they decided that once a week they would find an excuse to meet in the office or in their apartments, whatever came first, and fuck until daybreak. This would go on until either they find other significant people or until after school ends which they might, keyword might, date. But for now they are secret fuck buddies.

"Mmm, go ahead and give it a little nibble if you feel up to it."

Nip!

"Mmm, that's it. Keep it up Tsukune-kun." she shuddered while feeling her body getting warm.

"Mmm." He groaned while sucking harder on the now tender nipples as the fluids flowed down his throat.

Mako hummed while her fluids flowed faster from her nipples. She saw the bulge in his pants and reached down before tugging them off before getting his cock out and began rubbing it.

Tsukune groaned while the taste of the fluids began to strengthen his body to peak condition. 'This is so good!'

"My my, feels like someone's harder than usual, who knew that accident would land you here sooner, and just when I thought we'd have to wait till tomorrow." She said with a smirk and a glimmer of anxious lust in her eye.

He nodded while sucking and biting harder on the nipple. This made her moan while the healing fluids squirted out from her other one and sprayed onto his shirt.

"Naughty naughty." She said with a moan while rubbing harder on the cock. "Making me do such a thing before I made your cock cum."

He pulled back and chuckled. "Not my fault if it's helping me more than you wanted."

"Well it still was naughty." She smirked. "But don't let me do all the hard work Tsukune-kun." she then grabbed the tip and rubbed it with her thumb.

He groaned while she chuckled.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging."

He groaned again before feeling his hands finally regaining strength as he groped and pinched Mako's nipples.

"Ah!" she gasped out while feeling more fluid drip out. "Mmm, I bet any girl that follows you would feel like jelly if you did this to them."

"Maybe, but I doubt they would have tasty fluids like you have Mako-chan." He said while twisting each nipple to the left.

"Ah!" She moaned while the cock started to twitch a little. "A-Are you about to blow already?"

"I think so, you did super charge me with your tasty 'milk'." He smirked while his cock became a volcano of cum which landed on Mako's face, glasses and hair.

She smiled and opened her mouth while catching some of it and humming from the salty taste. "Just as good as last week Tsukune-kun. Maybe even better, but look at my glasses."

"Well if it helps you still look good without them on." he panted.

She lightly blushed while taking them off and placed them on the table. "You're such a kidder, something that's interesting about you."

Tsukune chuckled a little at that. "Well you're not the first one to say that."

"But I'm not going to be the last." She said before taking a massive lick to his cock. "So get ready for a good cock cleaning."

He groaned while she trailed her tongue around his dick making him grip the bed. 'This is so hot right now.'

Mako continued to do this while very tempted to suck his excess cum out from his tip, and it might have been her needle that did the sucking. But she wanted to make it last and make sure she didn't wring him out too soon.

Tsukune groaned while feeling his cock getting harder with each lick. "Mako-chan, do you have to tease me like this every time?"

"Yes, I have to." She said while licking the base slowly. "It wouldn't be fun just to be predictable."

'That's true, in a way.' He thought before seeing her move her long dress off of her as he saw her black and pink underwear, which was actually translucent nightwear. "I think I prefer it when you don't wear anything at all underneath."

"Mmm, I'll remember that for next week's session." She said with a smile before moving on top of his stomach. "But for now, it's time for your cock to be acquainted with my anus again."

"You always say that." he chuckled while feeling her ass rub up and against his dick. "I might wanna try out your pussy this time."

"Oh? You're wanting my bush?" She smirked. "Well oh alright, but on one condition."

"Let me guess, a longer session?"

"Maybe, but that's not it. I just want you to give me your address, for summer sessions if you want that is."

He blinked at the condition. "Wow, isn't that kinda risky?"

"None more than what we're doing now."

"Still, what if my mom found out?"

"I'm not saying she has to know, I'm saying we can do sessions when I visit in the summer." Mako said while rubbing the ass against the cock. "So do we have an agreement Tsukune-kun?"

"Ah...ah….ok." he relented.

She smirked before carefully placing her hairy snatch over the cock. "Then get ready Tsukune-kun."

"Aren't I always?" he smirked before gasping as he slowly felt her wet folds engulf over his dick.

Mako hummed at this while feeling a little excited from the cock inside her. "This really feels good." 'And hard as a rock.' she slid herself up before going back down with a moan.

'So tight.' He thought while trying to thrust into her. "Mako-chan!"

"Wow, I think I gave you more than the usual, you feel eager for my pussy, or maybe you're thinking about something even more naughty."

"Mako-chan!" He grunted a little. "I think you're a miracle worker!"

She lightly blushed. "Why thank you, but tell me, are you wanting to try something different? We need to make sure you spill out plenty of your sperm so it doesn't build up and hurt later on."

"Well it does get boring doing the same thing all the time so sure."

She smirked at that while gaining a twinkle in her eye. She turned her body around with her back to him before she started slamming her pussy up and down his cock with a moan.

Tsukune groaned while feeling the cock getting squeezed by the ever tightening folds. He then squeezed her ass cheeks hard as Mako let out a cute squeak from that action. That's when he got an idea and stayed inside while moving his legs over the side before moving his arms under her legs and began lifting her up.

"Oh? How strong you are Tsukune-kun." She said while a little surprised at this. "You must have really gotten a lot more fluids in you."

"You did let me milk you so I'm very eager for your pussy."

Mako groaned as he thrusted into her. He pushed up into her while the position made her keep sliding down on the cock and made it go in deeper than before. 'Oh god! This feels so much better then a cock in the anus!'

"I'm going to make you black out for hours after I'm done with you!" he grunted while trying to keep from dropping her. 'I'm going in deeper than the last time!'

Mako moaned while feeling the cock pushing against her womb. "Ah! Keep it up, I want to feel alive!"

"I'm going as fast as I can."

She turned her hand into a needle as she injected it into his balls. "This might help speed things up a little."

Tsukune groaned as he felt even more energy surging inside him. "N-Next time, maybe do it on my leg!"

"Sorry, but less talking and more fucking Tsukune-kun!" She moaned while her fluids leaked from her breasts and snatch.

He complied while thrusting even harder while trying to keep her from falling on top of him. "Mako-chan! You're so tight!"

"And you're so big!" She moaned while feeling even more excited as she felt even hotter. 'I think this might call for my monster form...nah maybe next week.'

He grunted and kept bouncing her on his cock while squeezing her breasts on accident.

"Ah!" She moaned loudly while fluids shot out of her nipples. "So aggressive, I taught you well."

"Well you are a great teacher Mako-chan!" he groaned while his dick started twitching.

"I'm about to blow!"

"Then blow inside me Tsukune-KUN!" She cried out as the sperm poured into her, which was super charged from the energy rich fluids inside him. 'Oh god! This is heaven!'

He grunted as Mako started to get filled up with his sperm. 'Ok now I KNOW she put too much into me this time!'

"TSUKUNE-KUN!"

"M-MAKO-CHAN!" He cried out while still filling her up to the brim. Some of it dripped down while he squeezed her chest harder.

"Ah!" She moaned while letting herself become immersed with lust.

(Awhile later)

He sat on the floor while she stayed on him while they both panted.

"You….are healthy." Mako panted with a small smile. "Very healthy….Tsukune-kun…"

"Thanks….Mako-chan…."

She slowly twisted around and moved on his chest. "I think those other….girls are going to be….surprised by...your knowledge."

"I just hope they….don't wring me out…." he got out while feeling his dick spring back to life.

"Let me….get that for you." She smirked while grabbing the cock and squeezed a little.

"Ah!"

"Don't worry….it's just a love squeeze." she grinned while moving down and cupped her chest before sandwiching his dick between them.

"You're so sexy doing….this." Tsukune moaned while feeling the chest moving up and down the cock.

"I bet Kurumu would love to do this to you. Tell me, whose chest do you think can make you blow faster?"

He thought about it before blurting out. "You of course."

She blushed at that. "Oh? How come?"

"They are normal and not exaggerated."

She chuckled. "If she heard that she might get upset."

He nodded while agreeing at that as he felt his dick getting bigger in between the mounds. "But I kind of like girls with normal breasts, not saying I'm not against big chests, but with Kurumu and Moka….well it's a nosebleed waiting to happen."

"Well don't worry, if you ever need a quick great job I can help."

"Thank you." He said before feeling his cock twitching against the breasts. "Here it comes again!"

Mako grinned before putting her mouth over the tip as cum filled her mouth. 'Tasty!'

Tsukune fell back and panted while trying to catch his breath.

"So good." She said while cum came out of her mouth. "I think you should have some. Come here and take your medicine."

"No….no thanks…." He said before getting his mouth 'eaten' as he felt the tongue against his own. 'Nevermind.'

Mako smirked while moving her tongue faster as she felt ready for another session.

(Later)

"I wonder if Tsukune-kun is feeling any better." Moka said while talking to Mizore.

"I hope so, I still need to see him sleeping in his bed tonight." She said while playing with her lollipop.

"That's not something you should talk about in public." she sweatdropped as they neared the nurse's office and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second." Mako said while sounding a little flustered.

"I think she has another student."

"Or she's reading a book, something Kurumu would read."

The door opened slightly with said nurse poking her head out with a little sweat. "Yes?"

"Is Tsukune-kun ok?" Moka asked.

"Oh, he is but he still is recovering from the 'lunch' you had earlier." she spoke while biting her lip. "I-I think he needs another day or two."

"Oh, well can we see him?" Mizore asked.

"Oh no, he just needs rest. You can see him tomorrow but right now he needs lots of rest." She said while trying to not look distressed.

"Well, alright." spoke Moka reluctantly. "Tell him we hope he gets well soon."

"I will EEP!" She jumped.

"What was that?" Mizore asked.

"Oh um….I saw a rat and it just startled me." 'Damn you Tsukune-kun and your ass smacking!'

"I could come in and freeze any." she offered.

"Oh no I'm good. You two just run along and get to class." she spoke gritting her teeth. "You don't want to be late."

They looked at each other before walking away.

Mako slowly closed the door while glaring at Tsukune, who was plowing her pussy from behind. "That was really bold slapping my ass like that."

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself."

"You'll be getting your just desserts next week."

"I look forward to it." he smiled while he moved harder into her while slapping both cheeks.

"EEEP!" She cried out while thinking of a way to get back at him. 'Mmm, maybe I should try injecting my fluids in his ass, that might be the perfect revenge.'


	106. Arke and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Arke and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy was busy in Central Park as he was trying out a new bike that he bought using the money he got from his mom. No giant boats, no pegasi, nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular bike. Which was good because a pegasus with bike parts might have been too much for him to handle.

'Ah the wind in my face and not a monster in sight.' He thought while pedaling down the green park without a care in the world. 'It's times like this I actually feel good forgetting about the gods and other stuff that goes on.'

As he rode his bike down the path, he didn't notice a sink hole on the road that was as big as a small garbage can. When the tire tripped and went down, he noticed and went wide eyed before reaching out and grabbed onto the edge while the bike went falling down it.

"Crap!" He yelled out before the edge started to crumble in between his finger. "Oh-"

Crumble.

"SHHHHIIIIITTTT!" he cried out while feeling like his whole body was getting pulled down and he saw the sunlight slowly disappear from sight.

(A long while later)

Percy fell for what felt like days as he continued to see nothing but darkness all around him. As he went down he noticed something shining on the walls, something metallic and brownish in color. "Bronze? What's that doing here?"

The sounds of screaming then rang out as he looked down and saw a hellish landscape with red sky's, rivers of different magnitudes and sizes, a large desert, and several large buildings of unknown design and were eroded in some places.

"Oh no, not again." he spoke with wide eyes while seeing the ground getting closer. He then noticed a large forest with broken dead branches and a river of blood right below him.

CRASH!

CRACK!

CRASH!

"OW! OW! OW! MY SPLEEN!"

CRASH!

THUMP!

He rolled while feeling intense pain before slowly stopping and groaned. 'That hurts like Hades!' He then tried to get up but stumbled and fell into the water, which was the river Phlegethon the river of blood and the one that heals, but in exchange for immense pain on the one that uses it. Oh and it kept living souls alive in this place.

"GAH!" He screamed in pain while trying to get out of the river. He struggled while trying to ignore the burning and swam over to the shore before hissing at feeling the jagged shore dig into his arms. "Fuck that hurts!"

As he slowly felt the pain subsided he took a look around and paled seeing where he was.

"Oh Zeus…..I'm in the Underworld!" He said before taking a better look at the sky. "No wait, this doesn't feel like it at all."

Cling!

Cling!

Cling!

He turned around as he saw a large temple with vines and broken stones on the sides right behind him. On the top was a large hole that might have been a tower at one point while several black chains that stretched into the sky were converging into the temple like it was part of the structure itself. On the walls were winged figures that had skeleton like wings instead of feathers. The door was made of pure silver with the face of Kronos on it and a warning in ancient greek which read: _Turn back for this place holds the cursed one, the flightless one and the betrayer of Olympus._

He gulped and stepped back. "For once, I'm listening to the scary images."

Clink.

As Percy was about to leave he heard some growling from the forest, monster growls, and they didn't sound happy.

" **Grrr.** "

" **Grrr!** "

'Oh crap.' He looked around and saw various monsters beading this way and with no other option, ran towards the door. 'On second thought, never mind!'

CREAK!

The doors opened as Percy went inside and slammed it shut behind him.

'It's so dark in here.' He thought before some black torches lit the room revealing a massive hallway with depictions of the Titan War, but with the strange woman in the center of a few battles with a trail of darkened light behind its wings. "What the?"

As he walked down the hall he saw the walls inscriptions changing to the defeated Titans being thrown into a large hole as the woman, who was held by the wings by what looked to be a beardless Zeus, had her wings pulled from its sockets. "Oooh, that's not a pretty sight." 'But who is that woman?'

Cling!

"Ugh…." groaned a weak voice from down the hallway.

He blinked. "Hello?"

CLING!

"Who….is there….god….or titan…..?" The voice said while the sounds of chains clanging together was heard.

"Neither, demigod."

"Demi…..god?" It said weakly. "Are you….Perseus or….Hercules? It doesn't matter….come here…."

Percy felt a little nervous about this.

"Please…." It said weakly. "I cannot….move…"

'What do I do? Leave or take a chance?' He thought while feeling like he should help the person out yet shouldn't.

CLINK!

"Please….I….want….someone….to talk….w...ith…."

Soon Percy's need to help kicked in as he walked towards the sound of the voice. He made it into the center of the ruins as he saw the light of the sky illuminating the room as he saw a woman with ancient black robes, olive skin, long black hair, blue eyes, a D cup chest and large ass, in the center of the room and bound in chains from her head to her feet. In the corner of the room were a pair of wings of prisms that shown different colors at different angles as the base of each were covered in long dried blood.

She weakly looked at the demigod while her tired eyes tried to stay open. "Who...are you….?"

"Uh, Percy Jackson, and you?"

"Arke, twin sister….of Iris…." she said weakly. "And…..traitor to Olympus….."

"How?"

"I….became….the Titans….messenger…."

His eyes widened. 'That explains all the pictures.'

"Child….how long has it been?" She asked. "How long since….I was casted into the….pit?"

"Uh, well if you mean since the titan war, a LONG time. The one with Kronos wasn't that long though."

"...he...didn't….need me?" She asked while her eyes widened a little.

"To be blunt, no."

Arke looked at the floor before looking at the sky. "I see…..I'm just a pawn….I guess….my sister...was….rig...ht…."

'Wow, I actually feel bad for her, at least she wasn't as bad as Atlas, she just sent messengers, he was there on the frontline.'

"Child….free me." She said with a hollow voice. "Please….I have….suffered….enough…."

"I'm not sure if I can. For one Zeus put you down here, plus I don't know if those chains are easy to break."

"But...they can…." she said before trying to point to the wings. "Just….break the chains….on my wings….and I shall….revive….my powers…."

"Oh and what then? Smite me?"

"No….I just….want to….live….." she said sadly. "And….to...show I repented…."

'Hmm, I'm not sure, she seems serious, but this might land me in hot water.' He thought before asking. "And what's in it for me?"

"..." she looked him straight in the eyes. "To be...rewarded….with….a….patron….goddess...as your….protector or….slave if you….chose…."

Percy's eyes widened.

"Please…..help…..me….."

He felt very conflicted as he walked towards the wings. 'I hope I know what I'm doing.'

The fingers touched the wings as he felt some of his energy being drained as the wings came to life and broke the chains like they were paper. It circled around as a shadowy rainbow trailed behind it before landing on Arke's back as she glowed a bright array of colors of every description.

"I….I'm back!" She said as her strength returned before breaking the chains and started to fly around like a bird. "I'm free and ready to see the world of man once again!"

'Ok, so far so good.'

She landed on the ground and stretched. "Thank you child, you have freed me from my punishment and for that," she bowed to him. "I'm yours to command."

"Wait, really?"

She nodded. "A goddess never breaks her word, well not twice."

"Um….show me your….underwear?"

"Underwear? I don't have any."

He blushed and looked away. 'I shouldn't even be asking that! If it was any other goddess I would have been cursed! If she's serious, then I've got my own titan servant.'

"So anything else?" She asked while standing up.

"Um, what happened to your wings before I came here?"

"Zeus gave them to Peleus for his wedding with Thetis, who gave them to Achilles. And after he died they came here and were chained along with me."

"So...he ripped them off you, just to be a wedding gift?"

"Yes and to show that traitors are going to be shown an example of." She said sadly. "And my sister….if only I can apologize to her, but I'll just wait until later."

"So can you fly me out of this place?"

"You mean Tartarus? I can for I'm faster then my sister."

"Really?"

"I'm the embodiment of the faded second rainbow. It's the one hidden in the rainbows shadow." She smirked. "And shadows travel very far."

"Um, ok?" He sweatdropped as Arke moved so her back was next to him.

"Hop on, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

He walked over and climbed onto her back while trying to get a grip.

"Ready?"

"A littl-"

"Ok it's time to FLY!" She yelled before taking flight and went about as fast as a fighter plane.

(Halfway up the hole)

"AHHHH!"

"WEEEEE!"

(At the top of the hole)

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"WEEEEEEE! THIS IS FUN!"

'This is not fun for me!' He thought before they started flying up and towards the Empire State Building. 'What is she doing?!'

"OLYMPUS HERE I COME!" Arke cried out as she rushed towards the sky line and towards Olympus before landing in the city itself. "WOW! What a rush!" 'What's with all these buildings?'

Percy sighed in relief while not letting go. 'That….was….scary….'

Arke looked around before seeing the streets full of nymphs and other assorted creatures. "Let's see, now if I recall correctly the throne rooms are….um…." she looked around before seeing a sign pointing to the mentioned area. "That way!"

(A short trip visa flying like a jet)

-Olympus Throne room-

"So it's in agreement that the Underworld should not get a paint job from Aphrodite?" Zeus said to the entire council as they went through their daily meetings.

"Here here." all of them spoke.

"And now to our next-"

CRASH!

"YAHOOO! GANGWAY!" A voice cried out as a figure zipped around the area before crashing into Hade's throne. "Ow…...my face…"

Slip….plop!

"I think my face...is broken…."

Percy fell off and groaned while noting where they were. 'Oh crap.'

"Ow….." she groaned before looking at the gods and goddess. "Oh hi guys, I'm….back."

"Arke?" spoke Zeus standing up with a frown. "What are you doing here? And what are you doing with her Percy Jackson?"

"Um, well you see…."

"He freed me and I'm here to say one thing." She said before bowing. "I have repented in the pit, and I've seen the errors of my ways lord Zeus."

"...excuse me?"

"I've repented." She said while still bowing. "And I saw that the gods were right, and I was wrong."

"Oh really?" spoke Ares with a scoff. "Big words for some old pigeon."

She looked at him with confusion. "Are you….a nymph? No wait….ugh I'm so behind in the times."

"That's Ares." Percy said with an annoyed look.

"Like the golden ram?"

"Something like that."

"Ah." She said before looking at Zeus. "Please oh lord Zeus, believe me. I have suffered for so long and I've seen the error of my actions. Please, give me another chance."

He frowned at her and crossed his arms. "No."

"Why? I've been chained up and deprived of social interaction for….how long was I in Tartarus again?"

"A thousand years." Poseidon said with a frown.

"...what?! I missed so much! Oh gods! I'm such a bitch!"

"That is why you were banished." frowned Athena. "Meaning you do not get to choose when to come back, and you Percy Jackson, you aided an enemy of the Titans from her prison, making you just as guilty as her."

"How! She was like dying in there!" He yelled.

"And I just asked him." Arke said sadly. "I just wanted to live, do whatever to me but master isn't to blame."

"Master?" spoke Hephaestus.

She nodded. "He saved me so I pledged myself to him as per agreement."

"Wait wait, I was just cautious since you were a traitor."

"One that was repentant for years. I lost all my love for the Titans when they left me to rot."

"You sound like Atlas who tried pleading for insanity." spoke Athena.

"He did?" She cocked her head. "I never knew and I'm not lying, ask a truth god or goddess."

All eyes turned to Apollo who was poking his sister on the cheek.

"Apollo." Growled Artemis.

"Yes little sister?"

"I'm the oldest and stop poking me!"

"Ahem."

"Oh! Yes?"

"Is she telling the truth?" Hades said pointing at Arke, who was brushing some dust off of Percy's head.

"Oh well yes. She's not lying at all."

"See? I do not lie." She said while patting Percy. "And master here is innocent."

"About that." Poseidon spoke up. "Just why did you call my son master?"

"...he's your son? I thought he was Zeus' or Hades'."

"I wouldn't sire a child with his mother in decades." spoke Zeus while Poseidon glared at him.

"Are you insinuating Sally isn't up to your low low standards brother?"

"My standards are high and yes."

Arke deadpanned while looking at Hera. "He's still pigheaded as always?"

"Unfortunately."

"At least you're not married to him and married to your crush Hades right?" She asked while recalling the olden days.

"WHAT?!" boomed Zeus while Hades himself facepalmed.

"What? It's not true?" 'Iris did you….oh you little bitch!'

"I'm not married to Hades." She sighed. 'Even if I wanted to do it before the incident.'

"Is it Poseidon?"

"No, Zeus."

"...oh!" She nervous sweated. "S-Sorry lord Zeus, but to be honest I'm very behind the times." 'Not again!'

"That's putting it mildly." muttered Aphrodite.

"So can I stay with master?" She asked while pointing to Percy. "After all he helped me and I'm kind of attached to him since his life force kind of….jump started my powers again."

"Wait what?!" Percy said in shock.

"Well a god or goddess can regain powers if someone touches their weakened bodies or parts of their person. It ties them to that person until they either die or fade away."

"And a guarded secret that got you banished in the first place." Frowned Demeter.

"To be honest I never told them that, it was Kronos that found that out. I just gave messages." She said while giving Percy a hug.

"My decision stands, you will go back to the Underworld for your punishment." spoke Zeus.

Arke slumped a little. "But I've been there for years, can't we ….compromise?"

"Like how?" Hades asked with a frown.

"Maybe I could like have," she turned to Percy. "What was that term master? The one with the never leave a temple thing."

"House arrest?"

"Ah yes that. What if I was under house arrest? That way I can be free but still under punishment at the same time?"

"Out of the question!" declared Zeus.

"Please?" She asked with a tearful expression. "Just put me under house arrest, I'll be good and you can put master as my guardian."

"That might work." Hera said with a smirk. "Keep a traitor with one that wouldn't be swayed by her former benefactors might prove useful."

"I agree." spoke Poseidon. "Percy here can make sure she can't cause any harm."

"Same." Spoke Aphrodite. "Plus I sense a lot of fluffy feelings in Arke towards Percy, so it might keep her from going bonkers again."

"Hey I'm not bonkers!"

"Yes you are, bonkers in love that is." she giggled with Arke blushing and looking away.

'Crazy goddess.' She thought while Zeus pondered the idea begrudgingly.

"Fine, but if she steps one foot out of the house, she's going back to Tartarus, Kronos style."

She nodded while feeling relieved. Only to notice that Aphrodite was giving her a thumbs up. 'Oh no!'

"So can we….go now?" Asked Percy with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, hop on master." Arke smiled while letting Percy on her back. "Hang on!"

"Wait what-"

"LIFT OFF!" She cried out while flying around the throne room like a jet and accidentally hit Artemis on the face. "OW SORRY!" before flying out of the room.

"Ow! Damn that...Apollo!" She growled seeing him poking her cheek again. "Stop that!"

"What? You have cute puffy cheeks." he laughed before she socked him in the jaw. "GAH!"

'Idiot….my idiot.' She thought with a slight smile as the screen went back.


	107. Tiamat and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Tiamat and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the Omniverse-

"YUI WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" Omni screamed while running around with a tablet in his hands.

"You got hit on by a gay Alucard?"

"NO!" He screamed. "IT'S MUCH WORSE! LIKE OMNIVERSAL DESTRUCTION WORSE!"

"We're getting a third co-host? Cause news flash I ain't making any space, two's the limit." he turned to the audience. "Think about it."

"NO!" He yelled while showing him a picture. "IT'S FATE-STAY'S BEAST II! THE DRAGON GODDESS TIAMAT!"

"...huh?"

Omni sighed and tried to calm down. "She's going to get paired! But if she's summoned all of creation will suffer! Including your pairing worlds!"

He gasped and conjured up a pillow with Neo's face on it before hugging it. "No! Not that! How can she be that strong!"

"She can affect all life and change anything, even evolution itself!" Omni gulped. "She will destroy all life and change it into monsters with no love for shipping or pairings, just destruction and ending all known life on an omniversal scale!"

Yui gulped.

"And she will end everything if we don't do something to stop it! She's the second beast of that world! The beast of the sea!"

"Well….we could knock her out?"

"She will turn US into her kids! And we'll be weakened since her authority extends to all born from the mother's womb." He said while pacing back and forth. "We need something else, something that might keep her from undoing creation and life itself!"

Time past and they thought and rethought ideas to stop the end of the omniverse from occurring.

"Well…..maybe Shirou can make her see reason?"

"She has a grudge on humans, plus it's one in a seven billion chance of her not killing him." He said. "Maybe….wait Yui, remember how we tweaked a few worlds to get a pairing, like Harry with Hermione and Yusei and the female fat prison warden?"

"Armstrong, and yes why?"

"What if we did something like that, but on a larger scale?" Omni asked. "Like we fix her so her body doesn't kill the omniverse and her mind is only fixated to Shirou?"

"I'm ahead of you." spoke Yui before changing so he wore a doctor's uniform with mask and held up scalpels. "Ok bring the patient in." he spoke with an Indian accent.

"Will do." He smirked before causing a portal to appear as a giant womb with numbers flying around it appeared. "That's it's unsummoned form, be careful, it can still alter evolution if we get this wrong."

"Relax, I have a PHD for this." he spoke holding up a crudely drawn piece of paper.

"Just be careful, one slip up and we might have to say goodbye to the omniverse, especially the RWBY and Fate-Stay universes."

Yui moved the scalpel near the womb with sweat on his brow.

(A few long hours of surgery and experimentations later)

Both sweated as they injected the last of the love potion they crudely made for the operation into the womb.

"Oh god….this is my toughest patient…." panted Yui.

"Agreed….." Omni panted while trying to make sure nothing goes wrong. "I think….it's ready." 'I hope?'

Babum Babum.

"Shit! Open the portal to FS-3476 NOW!"

Yui nodded before forming a large portal.

Omni kicked it in while taking a deep breath. "Oh god….this is bigger than all the others…."

"Ok now for your surgery." he spoke looking at Omni.

"Wait I don't need one!" He said backing away.

"Relax, this won't hurt a bit." he spoke while picking up a canister of knockout gas.

"AHHH!" Omni screamed before disappearing into a portal.

"Come back! I have to replace your kidneys!"

-On FS-3476-

We find Shirou running for his life from a massive man with a sword of stone in his hands. "Ahhhh!"

" **RAW!** "

"Come back onii-chan! I just want to kill you!"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled out while running down a corner and saw he was near a river.

" **RAW!** " The large man roared while using the sword to try and bash the boy's head open.

CRASH!

Shirou jumped while narrowly avoiding the blade. Only to tumble into the river as he knicked his legs on the hard stones on the bottom. "Gah!"

"Onii-chan!"

Shirou tried to get up as the blood started to flow around the waters and some floated to shore. 'Damn it, I gotta keep moving.'

As he moved towards the other shore he was grabbed by the man by the neck.

" **RAW!** "

"Bye bye onii-chan, maybe you'll come back as an angel."

(Insert Fate/Grand Order OST BEAST II Vs Tiamat)

As Shirou started to see darkness a large surge of negative energy and pure fear swept the entire city as something started to bubble in the water.

" **Raw?** " The man said while feeling his body stiffen in fear.

"W-What's that?" The girl said in total fear as the water started to turn black as night.

A figure rose from the muck as a woman with long silver hair with two braids on both sides of her head with a blue tassel at the ends of each, pure white skin with a blue five pointed tattoo near her stomach and near her covered crotch, which had a dark blue crotch guard along with two blackish blue muck with gold chains that covered the legs like stockings, a dark blue top that covered her shoulders, the sides of her F cup breasts along with the nipples, neck and hands as her arms were in a chocking position with smaller chains keeping them in place. Her eyes were pure pink with a star like gleam to them and on each side of her head was a pair of dark green horns with gold scales on the sides as they curved down once before doing it again to make a double crescent design which reached to her waist as the base of each horn had gold crystals that shone in the moonlight as her long dark blue tail swished from side to side.

All their eyes widened while Shirou blushed at her clothing.

She looked around as her clothing changed from a dark blue to a blackish color as her top, the braids of her hair, the undersides of her hair, her tattoo, and the sides of her gold scales turned red as the chains also turned black as night. The choke hold grip slowly broke away as her arms became free along with her legs.

'W-What is she? Why am I so scared?'

The woman turned to the large man before seeing Shirou and frowned. "...Unhand mate."

"Huh?" spoke the girl confused.

The woman walked towards them as the water got absorbed into her body. "Unhand mate."

Shirou's eyes widened while feeling fear. 'What happened? Where'd she come from?'

"No onii-chan's mine!"

"..." she then surprised everyone as her size grew until she was bigger the the man by a few stories. "Unhand mate or die."

The girl gulped while the man himself was rethinking this.

She moved her foot up and placed it over the two. "Mate is mine."

"W-Wait!" cried out Shirou.

"Mate?" She said while moving the foot down. "Mate ok?"

"Uh...do you mean me?"

"Mate not hurt?" She asked with a nod.

"Uh…..no?"

She slowly shrunk down to normal size before grabbing the man's hand and ripped it off like it was nothing. "Tiamat happy."

" **RAW!** " cried out the man while Shirou and the girl went wide eyed with horror.

"Leave." She said while looking at the girl. "Or die."

She paled and turned to the man as his hand slowly regenerated. "Hercules, let's go."

" **Raw.** " He said before noticing he was grabbed by the woman by his big toe.

"Bye bye." She said before picking him up and spun him around a few times before letting go as the man flew all the way out of town.

"AHHH!" The girl screamed in horror.

Shirou was silent and stunned while Tiamat turned towards him.

"Mate." She said before hugging him. "Cute mate." she then nuzzled him.

"W...W….What?"

"Mate." She smiled while Shirou started to connect the dots.

"M...M….Me?"

Tiamat nodded. "Mate, you're Tiamat's mate."

All this was too much and caused him to pass out.

(Later)

Shirou slowly woke up as he found himself in the living room on the ground. "Ugh...w….what happened?"

"Are you ok?" Spoke a voice on the couch.

"Oh a little."

"That's good." The voice said with a smile. "I thought that my mate was hurt."

His eyes widened and slowly turned his head.

"Hello." Spoke the woman, who was floating a little using some small wing like horns on her ankles. "Sorry about the poor speech, I was still waking up and very groggy."

"W...Who are you anyway?" he got out while scrambling back.

"Tiamat, goddess of salt water and the primordial waters of creation." She said with a smile. "And your mate and Servant."

"...what?!"

"You're my mate and Servant." She smiled while floating over to him. "So take care of me mate."

He wobbled and shook his head. "None of this is making sense!"

She looked sad at that. "So you don't like me mate?"

"What?"

"You don't like me?" She said while her hair shadowed her face.

"What?"

"You hate me mate?" She said while the air grew cold all of a sudden. "You despise me, is that right mate?"

"W-Why do you say that?" he asked nervously.

She looked at him before grabbing him. "You humans are all the same, you don't need me. I was useful until you threw me away, and now mate is doing it again. You hate me." She glared at him. "And I must ki-"

"Oi Shirou! Are you awake?" called a female voice in the next room.

Both turned as Tiamat dropped Shirou. "Must get rid of rat."

"Wait! That's not a rat!"

"Huh?" She looked confused. "But mate has a….you're eloping with another goddess!"

"What?" he blinked before Taiga walked in with some coffee.

"Shirou-kun, how are…." she stopped seeing the woman. "Who are you?"

"Tiamat." She frowned while hugging Shirou against her bosom. "And I'm his mate." 'She will NEVER get my mate!'

Taiga blinked while seeing Shirou blush. "Uh...mate?"

"Mate." She nodded.

"You mean husband right?"

Tiamat nodded while still glaring at the woman with jealous hatred.

Taiga smiled. "Wow Shirou, I didn't know you had a girlfriend who….liked to cosplay."

"Taiga-nee!"

"You are my rival." She growled. "I shall never let you have my mate!"

"What? Wait, do you think I….ahahahaha!" she burst out into laughter while holding her stomach. "M-Me and...Shirou? Ahahahaha!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What? Is my mate not endowed with a dragon's cock or something?"

That caused both to blush.

"Mate? Illegal concubine? Are you two still breathing?"

"Uh, news flash, he's just my friend, a little brother you could say, I'm not interested in him like that."

"..." she cocked her head to the side. "Eh?"

"Me not love rival." she sweatdropped.

"...eh?"

"She's not in love with me." Shirou sweatdropped.

She chirped up at that before kissing his cheeks. "Oh you're so sweet mate. I love you!"

He blushed while Taiga snickered. "W-Wait! You never explained what happened before!"

She blushed before explaining what she was and what she is doing here, although she did add a few lessons of sex into the conversation.

"And that is how babies are made. Next I'll tell you how to impregnate a girl with three children with one coc-"

"ENOUGH!" they cried out with wide eyes with Shirou having a small nosebleed.

"But mate needs to know. We need to have kids, lots of kids." Tiamat said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Like maybe one hundred to start with?"

"KIDS?!"

"Mate? Do you not like kids?" She asked confused.

"Woah there, back up." spoke Taiga. "Shirou, just how did you two get together? I mean….how did I miss this?!"

"I saved him."

"We just met."

"..."

"And mate was hurt so I put some of my saliva on his wounds and they healed up in an instance."

"Wait what?!"

"Mate? You didn't like my healing saliva?"

He shuddered while Taiga deadpanned.

"So you mean to tell me you have to win some cup while fighting other people?"

"Yep." She nodded while licking Shirou's cheek. "And mate will win."

He blushed while scooting away from her.

"Mate? Why are you disgusted at me? Am I not perfect for you?" she asked with her hair shadowing her eyes with a dark aura over her.

"No no no! That's not it!"

"Then what? Is my body unattractive? Skinny? Weak? Unappealing to my mate?!" She growled while starting to get bigger.

Taiga's eyes widened while Tiamat grew to reach the ceiling and kept going. "W-Wait! You're gonna make a hole in the ceiling!"

"Mate hates me." She growled. "Must kill ma-"

"Wait you're perfect!"

She stopped growing as the aura started to fade. "P-Perfect?"

"Y-Yeah, you're just right for me."

She shrunk down before hugging him tight. "Mate! I love you mate!"

"GAH!" he groaned feeling like her hug could break his spine.

"Aw." Taiga smiled.

Tiamat continued to hug him before letting go and licked his ear. "Mate, I love you so much I'll strip naked for you."

His eyes widened before shaking his head. "T-T-T-That's alright! No need!"

"But mates love that." She said confused. "Especially cute mates like you."

Lick~

'How long is she gonna do that?' He thought before getting licked on the lips, which lead to a massive French kiss.

'Mate~'

Taiga chuckled at this before seeing her taking his clothes off. "Woah there! If you're gonna try that then do it in the bedroom!"

"Aw." She pouted while picking him up and walked into the kitchen before starting a sexcapade.

"NOT IN THERE!"

"AH MATE!" She cried out as the screen went black.

(Omake)

"Why are we here master?" Asked Archer while walking to the door with Rin next to him.

"To try and talk Shirou into an alliance and make things easier on us."

"I still think we shouldn't." He said before knocking.

The door opened as a woman with curved horns and wearing a black shirt with a red heart on it, with nothing else on mind you, came out.

"Who are you?" She asked with a frown.

Their eyes widened with Archer staring and Rin blushing. However they also felt a massive amount of fear coming from their very cores.

"Are you illegal concubines? Because mate isn't taking any, ever."

"N-No! We're not concubines!"

"And I'm straight!" Archer yelled.

She looked at them before floating out and crossed her arms. "Then what do you want?"

"First off, where are your pants?!"

"I don't need any for birthing children." She said while her tail swished around. "Mates' children are my mission in life, besides being a mother."

"W-Who's the mate?" asked Archer.

"Shirou." She smiled while blushing. "Mate is perfect for me." 'So sexy~'

"WHAT?!" Rin cried out with wide eyes.

"Don't yell." She said annoyed. "Or I'll kill you."

"W...Who the hell are you anyway?!"

"My class is Beast, I am the second beast." She said while growing until she was at least seven feet tall. "But my real name is Tiamat, goddess of saltwater and creator of life."

Their eyes widened just as Shirou walked out and blushed while noticing her state of dress.

"Tiamat! Put some pants on!"

She turned and pouted. "But mate, I thought you liked this."

"Inside! Not in public!"

She shrunk down and pouted. "Aw."

That's when Shirou noticed Rin and Archer. "Oh Rin, how's it going?"

"Uh….is she your servant?"

"Yes, and-"

"Mate." Tiamat interrupted while licking his cheek. "And the only mate for him, concubine!"

"I'm not a concubine!"

"Then why are you looking at mate's pants!? Are you trying to take his eight foot cock?!"

"NO!"

"..." she looked at Archer with annoyance. "Then mate with your mate."

"Huh?"

She pointed to Rin. "Fuck with her."

"...EEEHHH?!"

"Or are you asexual?"

"I'm not going to do that!"

Tiamat looked at Rin. "Do you like your mate? If so I can teach you how to have perfect sex with him."

"TIAMAT!"

"Mate?" She turned to him confused. "You don't want to see them mating?"

"TIAMAT!"


	108. Pearl and Greg

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Pearl and Greg

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg smiled while walking down the shore. He had a blanket, umbrella and a picnic basket.

"What's your father doing?" Pearl asked as she and Steven saw him walking by.

"Obviously, he's getting ready for a date."

"You can find another mate after losing the 1st one?"

"Yeah, he's been feeling down so he was thinking about going out to help feel better. Lots of people do that."

"Huh..." That's when Pearl thought about what if Greg decided to mate with another Crystal Gem. 'Amethyst would be perfect for being a wild guy but his age makes him tire out, Lapis...I think she and Peridot are already together...me? No, that was a bad thought...' she shook her head. "Well I'll wish him luck."

Later that night...Pearl decided to give sleeping another try. She laid down on her bed and tried getting comfy. Pearl closed her eyes, and then waited for the deep sleep state, so she can have a dream.

(Dream)

"Thanks for spending the day with me, you have no idea how much I needed this." Pearl said to the pink haired girl. "It's all so crazy with the people I live with, especially with my friend Amethyst."

"It's alright, sometimes people like that can get you feeling stir crazy and you need some time out." She replied. "I'm really glad you asked me out."

"You're welcome. Earlier today I saw one of my friends going out, so I thought maybe I'd finally give this date thing a try." she remarked while looking down with a blush. "So? What do you think so far?"

"I'm..." she then turned to face Pearl, but instead of her face..."having fun!" it was Greg's face!

"AHHHHH!" Pearl quickly awoke, horrified. She panted while looking down with wide eyes. "Oh lord!"

The next morning.

"Bwaaaaahahahaahaha!" Laughed Amethyst.

"It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny." Burned Garnet.

"No it's not! It was horrifying!" she shivered. "Is this what Steven calls a nightmare?"

"Hey, why don't you dream marrying the pink haired girl to realize you're marrying Greg next?" Amethyst joked.

She growled before tackling the girl as they rolled on the ground. "That's not funny!"

"Okay, okay...sorry." she waited till Pearl was off before muttering, "Not."

Pearl was walking down the streets, thinking. 'Ugh, why did it happen again? I thought sleeping helps a living being.' That's when she saw Steven in a slap fight with a homeworld gem much smaller than him "What in the world?"

*In Steven's Imagination*

They were not slapping each other, but rather, throwing rapid punches at each other!

"Surrender boy! So says I! Common Crystal!"

"Never!" Said Steven, with a buff build, bruises and super spiky hair!

*back to reality.*

"Steven?"

"Who's that? Your mother?"

"No, that's Pearl." he replied while catching her hands. "Ha! Got ya!"

'Although there are many...many cons to dating Greg, there is one very good pro about marrying Greg, Steven calling me mom.' She thought. She saw the two roll around and shook her head. 'No! Don't think like that! I don't like him like I love Rose, and it might make things weird, especially if Rose ever knew I betrayed her like that.'

She decided to go lay down under her favorite tree to try and shake it out of her mind. 'Maybe a small nap will help.' She allowed the pink petals to fall on her body as she closes her eyes. 'Okay Pearl...try again.'

(Dream)

Pearl was dancing elegantly in front of a huge crowd.

"She's amazing." Said Kiki.

"I know, wish I had those kind of dancing elegance." Said Ronaldo.

"I'm so jealous of her, I wish I was her!" Said Peridot.

She smiled while soaking up in the applause. She then saw the judge's scores. Mayor Dewey wrote "10, and please gimme a chance."

"Not a chance." She replied.

Steven wrote "10 for my favorite."

"You're such a sweetie Steven."

And the 3rd judge she thought was Rose, before raising her head...

"Greg?!"

His read "10, and wanna feel the lips that kissed Rose?"

"What?!" That's when everyone turned into Greg...except Steven, he was kinda the same. "OH NO!"

The Gregs swarmed, closing in, before suddenly...

"Ah!" she sat up panting with wide eyes. "Why can't I get him off my mind?"

'Because you like hiiiim.' whispered a tiny Amethyst on her shoulder.

She was about to flick her off, but jumped off and grew back to normal. "Amethyst! Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yeah, I love when you project your dreams, it's the best comedy I've ever seen." laughed the gem with Pearl blushing.

"Well, how can I get rid of these bad dreams?"

"Isn't it obvious? Go out on a date with Greg."

"Are you mad? No!"

"Fine, have more nightmares." she shrugged before walking away.

"Wait!"

"What do you want now?"

"I-I-I can't...what about pink haired girl?"

"Aren't you only into her because she looks like Rose?"

"That's crazy."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me something about her that isn't like Rose."

"Well...she's got punk rock fashion?"

"You don't even like punk!"

"Um..."

"Ha! I knew it."

"Okay, so what if I only like her because she looks like Rose?"

"Did you even talk to her about if you 2 have any interests?"

"Well, no..."

"And about that looks like Rose thing. I bet you only love Steven because he is Rose!"

Meanwhile in the writer's chatroom.

"Whoa! Whoa! That is very out of line for Amethyst." Said Yugiohfan163.

"How else are we supposed to push Pearl into giving in?"

"Mocking her into thinking about her and the girl doing raunchy stuff like she imagined her and Rose doing in her warped fantasies of course."

"Okay, let's do that."

*Back to them...*

"You're just using her so you can imagine getting it on with Rose. I bet after that fantasy, you're gonna throw her away!"

"That's not true at all!"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

"What?"

"Go to the pink haired girl, spend the night at her place, and if you can only see Rose, then dump her and go to Greg."

"That's-"

"If you say ridiculous, I'm gonna make sure you go nuts with Greg pics, and trust me, I got tons."

"F-fine, I'll...I'll do your experiment."

"Great."

Meanwhile...

"Dad...you okay?" Asked Buck Dewey.

"I don't know, I have the strangest feeling that someone I like is gonna have her 1st time and it's not gonna be me."

"Maybe you're just working hard."

"Maybe...why don't we go on a vacation this weekend so I can relax?"

Later...

We see Pearl and Pink haired girl in bed, with pink haired girl sweating.

"Wow Pearl, that was sweet."

"Y...yeah, it was wonderful." 'Gah! Amethyst was right, I only like her because she looks like Rose!'

"Wanna go again?"

"M-maybe later..."

"Hey...is something the matter?"

"No no, I'm fine."

"You just wanted to see if this was gonna work out, is what I bet."

"Maybe."

"That's what I thought, so were you thinking of someone else when doing it with me?"

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

"You look like my 1st crush."

"So that's what it is, you only love me because I look like your true love."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey...it's cool, so you don't really like me that way, it's fine, we can still be friends."

"Yeah...we can."

"So who is this lucky person?"

"My friend's dead wife."

"Oooh...wow."

"Ever since I've started having dreams, I tried having romantic fantasies of her, for it to end up being fantasies of him."

"Who?"

"The man she married."

"Really?"

"I know, it sounds insane." Pearl told her. "The man who took away the person Iove, how could I have romantic feelings for him and how could I call him my friend?"

"Maybe you bonded over him the same way she did."

"I grew to disgust him, but never show it in front of his son."

"So what was the turning point?"

"When me, him, and his son took a trip to Empire City and...shared a dance, we talked and fixed our friendship."

"Guess there's your answer."

"You may be right."

"So what's this about a son?"

"Before she died, she and him had a baby together, she left after he was born."

"Ouch."

"Since he lived in a van and worked at a Car Wash, he couldn't really raise a child. So he gave his son to us. He trusted us with raising him in a warm home with a warm bed. Of course they visit each other."

"So you got to love someone like your crush?"

"Yes."

"Well, atleast you got the kid, but why not complete the set and get the dad?"

"A friend told me to date him so I could get him out of my dreams, but I had to make sure my love for you wasn't because of her."

"And it seems it's gone to because if her."

"I suppose."

"So you want help arranging a good date? I doubt it, hearing about his lifestyle, he kinda sounds like a dead beat."

"In a way, yes, but he still tries to be a good father."

"That's good to hear."

"So you'll help me?"

"After the wicked sex? Yeah."

"Thanks."

The next day...

"Hey dad."

"Hey Steven, hey Pearl. What are you 2 doing here?"

"Greg, I...wanted to ask you something."

"Me? You've never asked me for anything."

"I know, and trust me, this isn't easy."

"What?"

"Greg...will you accompany me tonight?" She blushed and looked away.

"You mean...a date?" Said Greg who did the same.

"Yes."

"Wow...Pearl...didn't know you felt that way."

Steven stood there, eyes sparkling.

"I-I just thought it'd be nice, that's all."

"Well, it's a very slow day and I'm not giving any guitar lessons today, Buck and Mayor Dewey went on a vacation." Explained Greg.

"Great, our date will be at the restaurant where we met Connie's parents."

"Do I need to dress up?"

"Yes please, we'll really stand out of you're there in your..."casual" attire."

"Good point."

Later at Steven's house...

"Alright, time for a makeover!" Said Steven excitedly as he, Pink haired girl and Amethyst all held make stuff.

"I'm already confident in my own beauty, why should I use makeup to look even prettier?"

"To surprise all the men and women, make them surprised that Greg is going out with someone way out of his league." Amethyst explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Being out of someone's league means your looks are so much better and can get someone better looking than the person they're with." Amethyst explained.

"Makes sense. I think."

So as everyone was busy making Pearl look even more pretty, Steven realizes something.

"Hey, where's Garnet?"

They look around and it seems she's nowhere to be found.

"That's weird."

"Well, unlike a Platypus, she doesn't just lay around." Steven said while putting eyeliner on Pearl.

Later...

"And done!"

They did a very good with the make-up, Pearl's cheeks, were a light blue blush, the sparkling white lipstick was perfectly aligned.

"Wow." They said, impressed by their work.

"Someone get her a mirror." Said Steven.

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!" Sneezed Lapis.

"Ooh, I heard of this." Said Peridot. "When you sneeze, it means someone's talking about you."

"Like who?"

"I dunno, that's the mystery."

Back to Pearl...

"Oh-my, this look is wonderful." Said Pearl. "Never thought any of you were good at makeup "

"Now you and Greg can make out when you see him." snickered Amethyst.

Pearl blushed from that. "Amethyst!"

Amethyst chuckled as the doorbell rang.

Steven walked over and opened it to see his dad holding flowers. "Hey dad, Pearl's all ready." Steven stood aside so Greg could get a good look at Pearl.

"Good evening Greg, you're looking dapper." She complimented, as he wore an actual tuxedo instead of his tux shirt.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself Pearl." He complimented back. "I got these for you." He handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you Greg." She smelled the flowers. "These smell lovely."

"Hey, aren't those the flowers my Watermelon Stevens picked for your funeral." He pointed out.

"Whoa, you were gonna die?" Asked Pink Haired Girl. "I wanna know this story."

"Shall we go? I don't wanna waste our reservation."

"We shall."

"Bye everyone, don't wait up." Said Pearl before the door closed.

The 2 of them got into Greg's van and drove to the restaurant. They were directed to their table and then just sat there and smiled.

'What am I doing? I gotta talk to her about something.'

'Okay Pearl, try not to let the awkwardness of the silent car ride follow you and try to make conversation.'

"So...how's that weather?"

"Lovely."

Both looked away embarrassed.

'That sucked!' Both thought.

'I gotta try again!'

'Let's give it one more try.'

"So, how's Steven and things been?"

"Oh, you know...training him and Connie so they can fight off corrupted gems and homeworld gems." She replied. "Wh-what about you?"

"I'm doing fine, giving guitar lessons, washing cars, I might start a band again with Buck Dewey."

The people looking couldn't believe Greg was with such a beautiful woman. They were wondering whether this was real or just a dream.

"Are redheads naturally attracted to fat guys?" Said one guy.

"What makes you say that?" Asked his date.

"Fred Flintstone and Wilma, Peter Griffin and Lois Pewterschmidt."

"Aren't those cartoon characters?"

"Yeah, but still, seeing it happen in real life really makes me think."

Then on another table...

"I bet he looked better when he was younger. Now, I question how he bagged a sexy babe."

"I wonder if they've gone all the way."

Then on another table...

"Did she lose a bet?"

"Wonder how big her butt is."

"I'm so jealous."

"Seems like we're causing a commotion just sitting here." Said Greg as the waiter arrived.

"What can I get you two?"

"I'll start off with some ice water." Said Pearl.

The waiter looked at her quizzically, then at Greg.

"Alien lady."

"...okay...so what'll you be having sir?"

"Cherry cola."

"Is that it?"

"Okay, I'll have some bread sticks as the appetizer."

"I'll give you two some more time unless you know what you wanna order right now."

"Nah, you can go."

The waiter left so Pearl and Greg can continue talking.

"So tell me about stories you had with Rose."

"You want me to start off with a song too?"

Both laughed.

"Nah, I don't think this place is fine with showtunes, wouldn't be a problem with me though."

"Shame, but honestly, I would love for your musical accompaniment next time I sing."

"Really?"

"You're actually very good on your guitar, I wouldn't say the same for your rockstar career."

"I might not be a pro, but I at least keep trying."

"Yes, and it's that attitude that won the heart of Rose." she admitted looking away. 'Something I couldn't do.'

"And then she became our loving son."

'I wonder what would happen if I was the one who had Steven.' she idly remarked before shaking her head. 'No! No! I can't change what happened, besides in a way I already am his mom.'

"Pearl?"

"Yeah Greg?"

"Thanks for taking care of Steven. He became such a kind and strong person. If I raised himself, who'd be proud to say they grew up in a van?" he smiled while Pearl felt touched. "I get what he's training for is dangerous, but in a way, I'd rather him become someone like that then someone who lives a regular life."

"Thank you Greg. Personally, I can't believe you still trust me with him after the fact I once tried taking him to space with me."

"Well it's not like you've tried doing it again, am I right?"

"Well..."

"Peaaarl?"

"Just kidding."

"Anyways, I'm having fun talking with you."

"Me too Greg." she smiled. 'This is easier than I expected.'

"So, is dinner all you planned?"

"Well, I'm not really sure what we could do next, this is my 1st time on date." Said Pearl.

"Okay, I'll plan the next one."

"You're not gonna make me turn into a gem/human hybrid next are you?" She joked.

"Not unless you want to." he joked back.

"Why Greg, you dog."

"If I could, I'd crossbreed your entire race to make them realize the beauty of Earth."

"You'd certainly be the most valuable warrior." she smiled while they saw their drinks arrive.

"For the gentleman, a cherry cola, and for the lovely lady, a glass of water, enjoy."

"Thanks." Greg took a sip, but Pearl didn't really. "You should really try eating and drinking. Sure your species doesn't need it, but wouldn't it feel good to finally use taste?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I'll just leave the eating to Amethyst." she waved off. 'I'm not taking a chance on why she does.'

"Totally understandable...at least to people who know you're an alien." he remarked while guzzling his soda.

The 2 of them talked for what seemed like hours. But that's when...

"I just had a chat with the manager, unfortunately you cannot stay here unless you ask for something instead of free refills."

"Oh, sorry for wasting your time." Said Pearl before as they got up and left.

They got into the van.

"Not a very eventful date huh?"

"I got a picnic blanket, let's go stargaze, I heard there's a meteor shower tonight."

"Sounds good to me." So they drove the van to a hill and set the blanket down, laid down next to each other and watched the meteors go by...except for the one stray coming right for them!

"OH CRAP!"

They got up, ran and then jumped!

*CRASH!* It came so close to hitting the van!

The dust cleared, Greg and Pearl were closing their eyes...and when they opened them...

Their lips were together.

Greg and Pearl's eyes widened so far, it was as if their eyes would pop out of their sockets. 'He's/She's kissing me!' Pearl and Greg broke away, blushing hard.

"I think...it's time we got going."

"Yeah."

Both were awkwardly silent as they made it to Steven's house. Greg then walked her up the steps.

With her back turned to the door, she bid Greg goodnight. "I had a fun spending time with you Greg."

"I can say the same thing to you Pearl, goodnight."

"Night."

As they turned around, they had a smiling smirk on their faces.

"So...how was it?" They asked.

"Nice."

"We did it guys!" Amethyst cheered before shooting soda at Steven's face.

"So what are your plans now? You think your nightmares will finally stop?" Asked Pink haired girl.

"Only one way to find out."

Later than night, Pearl had a dream where she and Greg were performing in a concert. They played in front of a large crowd cheering for them.

And at the end...

"Thank you people of Beach City, our band really appreciate-" That's when she was surprise kissed by Greg. She kissed back, making the audience go oooooooh, like those studio audiences.

Pearl smiled as she had this dream.


	109. Female Poe, Ruto, and Link

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Poe, Ruto, and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Hyrule, Zora's Domain-

It was a moonless night out near the massive body of water. The frogs croaked and the occasional undead walked around the fields of Hyrule. A shape swam under the surface while the frogs jumped in sensing it.

What came out of the water was a female Zora with blue skin, webbed feet, and extravagant fins. Her head resembles a hammerhead shark, having a hammer like shape and eyes on the sides. She had webbed ears, purple crystal-like earrings, a massive ass and a E cup chest. She was taller then a man and had no clothing whatsoever.

This was princess Ruto of the Zora kingdom and she was out taking a midnight swim.

"Ah, this is perfect." She sighed while swimming around. "But all it needs now is Link."

Oh right, she also had the the largest crush on a human of the entire Zora race. She even set her sights on him for marriage when she gave him Zora's Sapphire, which was a sign of proposing in her culture, when he was a young boy. And after saving the Water Temple she and Link were good friends, even if one is still ignorant to the feelings she has for him.

She looked at the night sky and smiled. "I know he'll understand eventually, he just has to."

As she was daydreaming of a family of eggs, a specter came flying by.

It was a Poe, but a very unusual one as it was more human like, had a F cup chest and massive ass, with a more clean purple cloak and a small lamp with a pink flame in it.

"Ugh, no people to scare. A crazy green elf is killing my friends, and I'm bored. Just why did I come out again?" she sighed while looking at the water and spotted Ruto. "Oh look at her, so tiny compared to my body." She then floated a little closer.

"Link, you silly green boy you."

'Green boy? Wait….she knows the green elf?!' She thought in surprise. 'Mmmm, this might be fun. But I can't be too careful. I'm not Mary Poe for nothing.'

"Link, can't we just start a family?" Ruto said to herself while closing her eyes. "It's not like you're not my betrothed or anything but I have urges too."

'So she is close to him huh?' She thought. 'That might make things easier. Oh I got it! I possess her, make her have funky sex with the elf, then she can be an egg laying machine. And the best part, I get to have fun!' She then turned into a small pink wisp and floated towards the Zora.

Ruto had her eyes closed and failed to see it as the wisp drifted into her ears. She then groaned as her eyes turned a pink color and opened her eyes. "Mmm, kind of cramped, but still, beggars can't be choosers."

(Sometime later)

Link was currently resting in a cabin near the river that the Zora allowed him to live in, per their princesses orders, and was about to head to bed. He yawned and took his green shirt off while taking his shoes off next.

"Hey Link." Navi said while flying into his discarded hat. "Don't forget to kiss me goodnight."

"You're too old for that."

"It's still nice." She huffed.

He rolled his eyes while pecking her and crawled in the bed. "There, goodnight."

"Night." Navi smiled before dimming her aura as the room became pitch black.

(Two hours in)

Creak.

The door slowly opened as a figure walked in and tiptoed towards the bed.

Creak.

Groan.

Creak.

Groan.

Creak...CREAK!

Link's eyes shot open as he spotted a figure beside his bed and quickly reacted by tossing the blanket on them and tackled them to the floor.

"OW! WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?!" The figure cried out while trying to get out of the mess.

"Wait, Ruto?"

"Hi. Can you get me out of this blanket?" She asked while struggling.

Link got off before feeling something soft and kind of scaly, a smooth kind of scaly.

"Ooh, how bold Link~"

He blushed and moved his hand back quickly. "S-S-Sorry!"

Ruto uncovered herself while smiling. "That's ok. I'm not upset, especially to you my betrothed." 'Not mine, but the girls.'

"What are you doing here? It's kinda late and I was about to go to sleep."

"Well I couldn't sleep and I had an itch that only you can help me with."

"What kind of itch?"

"The one near my stomach." she pointed down while he blinked confused.

"Where?"

"Here." She said pointing down further until it was at her snatch. "It's been itchy for a long time Link."

"...huh?"

"I want you to scratch my snatch."

"Uh, but can't you do it on your own?"

"I tried but it keeps coming back." She said before saying. "If you can scratch it I'll reward you handsomely."

Link blinked while very confused yet strangely understanding what was going on, in small amounts that was. 'Sounds like when I get hard down t-oh! OH!'

"Please Link?" Ruto asked while spreading her slit apart with her fingers. "Help a maiden out."

"A-Ah….I don't know if I should." he blushed while looking at the pink folds. 'I can see it!'

"But you're my betrothed. Meaning you're my," she started to move closer to him. "Husband~"

'Husband…..when did I become….OH SWEET GODDESSES!'

'A few more pushes and this elf will get a fish pussy!'

He gulped while she moved closer and he backed up. "R-Ruto listen, that happened when we were young."

"But I fell for you that day. The sapphire was my betrothal ring to you." She purred. "And I've been waiting for you to realize your love for me. But now I'm done waiting."

Link gulped before getting tackled to the wall.

"Now please love me, I'm so horny for you~" she whispered while kissing his neck as he stiffened up with a bright blush.

"W-Wait can't we, um, just hold off?"

"No." she said while moving her hands towards his underwear and pulled them off. "I want you, my prince of heroes~" 'I can't believe I just said that to a cute elf….screw it! I'm attracted to him, call me a white sheep!'

He blushed as his cock started poking Ruto's slit.

"Hmm, care to feel good before we actually go that far?"

He blushed at that before seeing her placing her chest in his face.

"Take a good feel, these are the breasts of a real princess." She said while rubbing her chest against his face. "Have you ever seen Zelda's?"

"N-No!"

"Then this makes things easier for me." She smirked. "Because this is all natural~"

Link blushed red as he felt his hormones kicking in. 'They do look big, and seem bigger than-NO! Don't think about that!'

'He's loving this.' She thought while moving her chest closer into his face. "Come on Link, why not act like a man instead of a elf boy?"

Cue a tick mark appearing on his head. "I'm not an elf!"

"Then show me." She smirked while moving her nipples near his lips. "Or are you still a boy with pointy ears?"

His eye twitched before he cupped the breasts and squeezed.

"Mmmm, that's it. Be a man." She moaned as Link squeezed again. 'Oh that's the spot!'

'Woah, they feel really soft and smooth.' He thought before moving them up and down. 'And really bouncy.'

Ruto moaned as she felt excited and sensitive to Link's groping. "Come on Link, give them a taste."

"Ok." He smirked before taking both nipples and sucked in them.

"Mmmm~" 'Wow, I forgot how enjoyable this feels!'

He continued to suck as his cock became bigger and harder with each suck on the hard nipples.

"Oh yes~ More! Give me more!" She moaned as her snatch started to get slimy.

Link groaned as he felt his cock getting soggy from the slime and pre cum. 'What's this stuff anyway?'

'Boy she really is sensitive.' She thought while her breasts became even more sensitive. "Link, your making me lose it!"

"Lose what?"

"My will to not become a baby maker!" She cried out while cumming. "Ah! So wet…."

'What did…...OH!' he thought while feeling more of her juices on his dick.

Ruto moaned while moving her head closer to Link's. "I feel your cock getting horny as well~"

He blushed while feeling himself squeezing her chest on instinct.

"Ah! You horn dog." She moaned. "Squeezing my breasts without asking, how adorable."

Link squeezed again as his cock started to twitch wildly. "Ah! I'm about to cum!"

"Then do it Link!" Ruto moaned as she moved closer and felt the cum pouring onto her stomach and breasts. "Oooh, it's so warm and fresh."

He panted while his cum continued to spray out like a fountain. 'Oh goddesses….this feels….strange.'

'Now for the fun part.' she thought while taking some of the sperm and licked it from her fingers. "Delicious. Well aged and perfect for your wife's womb."

"Wait, can't we stop?"

"And not finish what we started? No way." she held his face against her chest. "Don't you wanna feel even more good?"

"Um….ah….uh….maybe?"

"Then just put your master sword in my cave." she whispered while blowing on his ear.

'Oh that's so sexy.' He thought before moving back and placed his cock near the slit as he pushed in.

'OW! Ok now I know I forgot how pain works on a live body!' She thought as the cock moved deeper into her folds until they were facing lip to lip. "I-I barely felt a thing." she winced with a strained smile.

"Ruto, if you don't want to do it we can stop now." He said with concern. 'It feels like her insides are gripping me TOO hard!'

"I-It's fine. Just give me a sec." she said while feeling very horny. 'Oh fuck! Her body is holding onto him like a vice! She must REALLY like him.'

"Ok….but why do you….want eggs?"

"Because I love you more than my own life~" she purred. "After all, what's better than being a mother?"

He blushed at that.

"And I'm wanting a perfect husband, which you are my king~" she smiled before slowly sliding on the cock with a gasp and slid back down before letting out a moan.

"Ah, Ruto." Link moaned as they started to thrust in unison. 'So squishy, it's like I'm fucking a fi…..nevermind.'

'Oh this is so good!' She thought while her tongue stuck out. 'The best fuck in my afterlife!'

Link grabbed her ass on accident and marveled how smooth and soft it was while pinching it.

"Ah! Oh you little imp you." She moaned while squeezing his ass as well. "Oh my, your ass is just as squishy as mine~"

SQUEEZE~

He groaned while feeling her insides get even more tight. 'I think….she found my weakness.'

Ruto moaned as both thrusted and squeezed each other with passion and lust. All the while they didn't care for anything else but fucking like wild rabbits. 'I love this! I should keep this girl's body!'

'I want to make her mine!' Link thought while giving Ruto a massive kiss on the lips. 'All mine!'

She kissed back while unaware Ruto's consciousness slowly waking up.

' _Ugh….what happened?_ ' Ruto thought while still goggy.

'Oh nothing, go back to sleep.' Mary said in her mind while trying to use her dark powers to make the Zora sleep longer.

'Her insides are squeezing me all around! I imagined doing this with Zelda in my dreams, but I can't stop moving my hips!'

"Link, I'm about to cum!"

' _Wait what?! What's going-_ '

' _ **SLEEP!**_ ' Mary thought as Ruto's mind went completely dormant. 'Can't have her ruin my fun.'

"Me too! Should I pull out?"

"No! I want all of your wonderful seed!" She moaned while squeezing the ass tighter. "So don't hold back!"

Link groaned before his cum poured into her womb and started to fill her up like a balloon on steroids.

"AHH! LINK!" She cried out with lust as she felt her body getting warmer and warmer. "MAKE ME YOUR QUEEN!"

"RUTO!"

'OH MY! I FEEL SO ALIVE!'

(Next morning)

It was a mess of cum and juices as Mary the Poe floated out of Ruto's body and floated into a lamp to keep herself from disappearing into the darkness. 'And now to wait and see.'

"Ugh…." Ruto groaned while waking up. "What hap…" she looked down and saw that her stomach was inflated like she ate a massive fish, with a large scabbard in her snatch keeping it all together. "W-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Ugh….too early….Ruto…." groaned Link while she slowly registered the mess and naked Link.

"..." she shook her head. "Link? Did you…..violate me?" 'Oh that's NOT what I wanted! I wanted a real consent fuck not...this!'

"Wait what? No you said you wanted it." he spoke while wincing. "And it was more than I expected."

Ruto blinked. "You mean you….and I…." she blushed red. "Oh my goddesses!"

"And I kind of liked it, even if I finally realized I was a lousy betrothed husband for not realizing what you wanted Ruto." he admitted. "It's just….well I never got a talk on romance, or relationships. I sorta just took guesses and gut instincts."

"Well, it's my fault for not explaining clearly." She admitted. "So I'm sorry Link."

"It's alright." He chuckled. "But I must admit, I kind of started to get why Zelda was nice and stuff."

"Why?" She asked with a frown.

"Because she was kind and sweet, just like you Ruto."

She blushed while feeling butterflies in her stomach. 'Yes! Take that Zelda!' "Wait, Link, why do I still feel warm? Did...did you….inside?"

He nodded. "I fucked you all night, and I'm very sure that something good happened."

She beamed and pulled him into a bear hug. "Yes! Now we can have children!"

"Gah!" He groaned as the stomach hit him hard on the face. "R-Ruto, I get that but please be careful. Think of the eggs." 'And my health.'

"Oh sorry Link." she let go. 'I just don't get why I blacked out and don't remember any of that. Did I get drunk?'

'He he. This might be a fun idea after all.' Mary thought with a smirk. 'And maybe I'll join in later~'


	110. Willow and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Willow and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked up at the sky and saw it was cloudy and seemed close to storming, raining at the very least. "Man, the weather today really sucks." He said as he walked across the castle grounds. "I'd head back in if Hermione wasn't on a studying war path." He mumbled.

He had gone outside for a little break from homework, but when his friend heard about a test tomorrow, she was eager to try and help him and Ron. Unfortunately her idea of help was studying until midnight, something neither of them enjoyed, so they had run. He was lucky enough to escape, but Ron...wasn't so lucky.

"He's gonna give it to me later, but maybe he can get away during lunch, even she wouldn't keep him from that." He chuckled as he kept walking, not paying attention to where he was walking. "Though she might follow him to lunch."

As he kept walking he finally registered a large structure on his right. 'Huh? The whomping willow? I must have walked farther than I thought.' He thought as he looked at the massive tree. He kept his eyes on it and kept walking away. 'Just be slow and it shouldn't try to crush me.' He thought, making sure not to make any sudden movements or noise. 'I don't know why they haven't removed that thing yet.' He thought before seeing that it was starting to move.

The branches twitched while he turned and quickened his pace while a set of eyes spotted him. They stared at him for a bit before narrowing and the tree began to move even more towards him, making him pale.

"Woah!" He turned and started running while the branches smashed down near him. He sighed in relief as he saw he was almost out of range of the tree when suddenly a root shot up and tripped him, making him fall flat on his face. He groaned in pain before the root wrapped around his ankle and started pulling him towards it. "No, hey, let me go!" He said as he clawed at the ground in an effort to get away.

The root didn't let up while he just got dirt under his fingernails. Soon he was right next to the tree and the branches began to reach down for him. They grabbed at his limbs and kept a tight grip on him while moving him to the top. "H-Hey, let go of me!" He said nervously. 'Oh man, it's bringing me up high so it can turn me into a smear on the ground!'

Eventually he stopped and was near some hole at the very top of the tree. "Oh god...it's going to eat me!" He shouted in fear as it brought him closer to the hole.

"YOU!"

"Huh? Is someone there?" He said as he looked around in confusion.

"I'm right here you human!"

"Human? Where are you?" He asked in confusion as he looked around before looking down the hole. "Are you stuck in this crazy tree?"

"I AM this tree!" Snapped the voice as a figure slowly started to climb out from the hole. Her skin looked like it was made of wood and bark with her hair looking like it was made out of vines, and it's face had a female's appearance to it.

"W-What are you?"

"I'm the Whipping Willow." She frowned while just the top part of her was out of the hole and she glared at him. "The tree you and your friend CRASHED into!"

"What? But….that's impossible, you're a tree!" He said in shock as he stared at her. "How is this even possible?"

"First off, it is possible. In case you forgot, they wouldn't leave just any regular plants around here. I'm the tree itself cause I'm a dryad, it's just….well I've been here for so long that my legs gradually became into the tree so it's why I can only come out here so far. But back to what I mean, I'm the tree and I'm mad because do you know how long it took to grow those branches?!"

"Um….a couple of weeks? But I didn't know you were alive! It was either crash into you or the castle!" He said as she glared at him.

"Then you should have done that! I do my job of whacking anyone who gets close to me cause it's on their heads, but do you see me doing it just for the thrill of it? No! You don't see me making it a game of hanging people up on my branches, so there's no reason or excuse for crashing into me like I'm a bloody landing pad!"

"Look, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, and that's not fair, I could have died if I crashed into the castle!"

"Well you humans pop up around here like termites and destroy a lot of trees! You ever hear what they feel or sound like? It's not good hearing just a simple bush get burned to ashes, so don't go playing the victim card on me."

"I-I didn't know, I'm sorry, but like I said, I'm sorry! What else do you want from me? If you kill me the headmaster won't be happy and you might get relocated." He said nervously.

"Kill you? Oh trust me, I'm oh so tempted, but then I can't make you repay me back for damages. That's why from now on, until I say otherwise, you have to spend your free time with me. Such as getting me free water, deal with any infestations I have, and the occasional pruning for branches that just look off." She said with a grin, shocking him.

"What? I can't do that, that would take to long! I have to go to school!" He said as he tried to get free. "Plus I don't know how to do anything like that! And I don't have any gardening tools."

"Go and ask Hagrid for them, and if you don't, then I'll personally make sure any time you or your friends come by, I'll make it a hassle just to get by."

"Oh come on...fine, I'll do it." He said begrudgingly with a frown.

"Good, as for school, you can still go, I just mean when you have free time or Albus is gonna make it a big deal." She rolled her eyes while the branches slowly lowered him down. "You can start tomorrow, I'll show you what to do so you don't start hacking off random ranches." She said as he reached the ground.

He saw the arms move back up and sighed before quickly running away. "Stupid sentient crazy tree, just because I was in the car Ron hit her with I gotta take care of her now...should I go get those tools now or later?" He rubbed his chin and headed up to the school. 'I'll do it tomorrow so I don't have to lug the stuff and explain to the others.'

(Later)

"Thanks Hagrid, I'll bring this stuff back when I'm done!" He called as he walked away from the hut.

"Just be careful with the cutters! They can take your finger off!"

"Ok, I will be careful!" He said as he walked away and sighed. He was carrying a handful of tools which made his arms feel like they were on fire from the strain. "Ugh, at this rate I think I might just as well take the occasional beating instead of this."

When he reached the tree he dropped them and looked up. "Hey! I'm back!"

"Good, I'm glad you're here, now get busy!" She said as he saw her head poke out of the top of the tree.

"Where do I start?" He asked as he looked around.

"Just start pulling weeds around me, and after that you can give me some water." She said with a smile as she leaned against her hole.

"Well at least that's easy." He muttered before moving over and started yanking weeds out from the dirt. He kept doing this for awhile until he reached a hard weed that just wouldn't come out. "Come on, get out of there!"

"Use your legs!"

"I am! It just won't come out!" He said as he kept tugging as hard as he could. 'This is harder then my aunt's garden!'

"Do you need some motivation or something? Just hurry up and pull it out!" She called down in annoyance.

"Well I'd like to see you try!"

"You know I can't! I'm stuck up here!" She shouted back down to him.

"Then let me do this on my own." He muttered before the weed finally came out. "Ha, I got it!"

"Good, now go get me some water! And trust me, I'll need lots of it!"

He sighed and went to grab a bucket before heading down to the lake. He filled it up and brought it back to her before dumping it on one of her roots. "There, is that enough?"

"Not even close, more." She said with a smile as she soaked up the water.

"Fine." He grumbled as he went to go get more. He went at this for the next seven trips while panting as it took some energy out of him. "Is...that...enough?" He panted as he sat down and leaned against her trunk.

"Hmmm, it'll suffice for now." She said as she looked down at him. "And don't lean against me, you still have work to do."

"Give me a sec, I'm still a kid ya know." He grumbled as he got up. "So what do you want me to do next?"

"Do you have a pair of shears?"

"Yeah, I got two."

"Good, start pruning my lower branches, start looking for anything that's dead or looks like it's dying."

"On it." He spoke before grabbing them and started cutting off dead branches.

"Good, it feels nice to finally get those dead sticks off of me." She murmured happily.

'I wonder if this is like getting a haircut.' He thought as he kept cutting off the dead branches before he accidently cut off one with green leaves that looked alive.

"YEOW!" She screamed as she sat up rigidly as the entire tree began to quiver. "You idiot! You cut off a live branch!"

"Sorry sorry! I didn't see the leaves!" He said as she glared at him angrily. "It won't happen again, I promise!"

"You better." She said as she used one of the branches to lightly smack him on the head. "Just get back to work."

"Ow!" He held the spot and glared at her. 'Stubborn tree.'

(Later)

"Ok, I think I got all the branches, can I be done now?" He asked with a frown.

"Sure sure, just come back again tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine, whatever, I'll make sure to come tomorrow." He said as he began to walk away in annoyance.

And so that's how it went on for a few days, he'd show up, deal with giving her water or dead branches with the occasional weeds without no one being the wiser.

After a couple more days Hermione saw him leaving the common room. "Harry, where are you going, I thought we were going to study for the test?"

"Not tonight Hermione, I've...got some stuff to handle."

"Stuff? What stuff?" Ron asked curiously as he walked towards him.

"I...have to help Hagrid out."

"Really? Then we'll come too, it's been awhile since we've seen him." Hermione said with a smile as she got up.

"No!" He said quickly.

"What? Why not?"

"Well uh...I want to….do it by myself?" He said nervously.

"Well if we all went it would be much easier." Spoke Hermione.

'I highly doubt that.' He thought nervously. "Um, maybe not...don't worry about it, I got this."

"Come on mate, we can lend some hands." Spoke Ron.

"Um...I don't think it would end well." He said as he tried to back up towards the door.

"Harry, we're coming with." Frowned Hermione before seeing Harry bolt out of the room. "Hey, wait up for us!" she called as she and Ron ran after him.

He didn't look back and took several twists and turns down the hall while ducking through crowds of students to hide. After a couple of minutes he made his way out of the castle and made his way towards a large hedge were he had been hiding the gardening tools. "I think I finally lost them."

With that in mind he got the stuff and made sure to be on the lookout as he headed to the tree. 'If they tried to follow me she'd probably hurt them if they got near her, probably do even worse stuff to Ron.'

When he got there she stuck her head out and propped it up with her hands. "Well look who finally decided to show up, you were a bit late today." She said with a coy smile.

"Sorry, my friends kept asking what I was doing and had to lose them. What do you need today?"

"Well, I have a couple of dead branches at the top that I can't get loose myself, so can you come get it for me?" She said as she sent a branch down towards him to pick him up.

"I can try, just don't drop me."

"Ok, I won't." She said as she began to pull him up. Unknown to both of them two certain Gryffindors were watching them.

"What the?" Muttered Hermione in shock.

"Is he...talking to the Whomping Willow?" Ron muttered in disbelief. "Oh bloody hell, that omelette is making me hallucinate."

"No, I'm seeing it too and...I think he's pruning it?" She said as dead branches began to drop to the ground. "We have to get in closer."

"Are you crazy, that's the whomping willow! It'll kill us if we get closer!" Ron said as he stared at her like she was crazy.

"Well I want answers and if Harry won't tell us, we'll confront him."

"And if the tree attacks us?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Then we get out of the way, duh."

"Fine, let's just get this over with." He said as they began to crawl towards the tree.

Harry stood on his tiptoes to try and get the branches while the Whomping Willow watched while not noticing the kids. "You missed a spot Harry, do that one again." She said as she leaned back on her hole with her hands behind her head.

"Alright alright." He said as he cut the dead branch and sent it to the ground, not seeing Ron and Hermione making their way to the trunk of the tree.

"Are we close enough yet?"

"No, we got to reach the trunk and climb up." She whispered back. "Then we can ask our questions."

"Fine, but if I get smashed you have to tell my mom."

"Sure, I'll tell your mom." She said as she rolled her eyes as they reached the trunk. When she put her hand on it that's when the Whomping Willow became alert.

"Someone is here...someone's touching me!" She said as she looked around frantically before seeing Ron and Hermione. "Hey you! Get away from my trunk!"

"Wait, is that a woman?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Guys? Move!" Spoke Harry while one of the branches moved over them and swung down.

"Whoa!" Ron said as he jumped to the side. "Hermione! We're gonna get killed at this rate!"

She and Ron ran to the side while avoiding the tree as Harry nearly fell off. "Hey, be careful! Those are my friends, don't hurt them!"

"They got too close to me!"

"So? They aren't hurting you!" He called out as they dodged another tree limb. "Stop this or I'll….cut a still alive branch!"

"What?" She said as she turned to him with a frown. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would." He held the clippers up near a branch.

"...Fine, but you'll pay for this." She said as she stopped trying to hit Ron and Hermione.

"Now let me down there so I can talk to them."

"Fine...you have five minutes, then back to work." She said with a frown as she began to lower him down.

When he got down he ran over. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out why you're here mate, this is the bloody Whomping Willow!"

"And who that girl is."

"Well...she's kind of the tree? She's a dryad."

"A what?" Spoke Ron looking lost.

"She's a forest spirit Ron, she lives in that tree, but why were you pruning her and how did you get close without getting beat up?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Well….I sort of owe her when me and Ron crashed into her and broke some of her branches."

"Wait, from the car crash? Blimey, she still remembers that?" Ron asked in surprise.

"You're darn right I do!" She called down with a frown.

"Ok, but why wouldn't you tell us?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry in confusion.

"I knew it would be….odd to hear and I didn't think you'd believe me or think I went nuts."

"Harry, we've done much crazier stuff than this in our first year." Ron chuckled. "We'll leave you to do your work on this old tree, have fun!" He said as he turned to leave.

"Hold up." A root lashed out and grabbed his ankle. "Since it was your car that did the damage, you can help out."

"What? No fair, what if I just get you a bunch of fertilizer or manure or something!" He called out, not wanting to do any work.

"Well I am a little hungry, alright, but make it snappy!"

"Great, I'll go get it, see you later!" He said as he ran away as soon as the root let him go.

"Uh, Whomping Willow?" Spoke Hermione.

"Just call me Willow."

"Willow, just how long are you going to have Harry help you?"

"Until I say he can stop." She said as she crossed her arms. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he still has school and this is taking up his free time."

"Well if he does a good enough job quicker then maybe I'll feel satisfied."

"Well, could you let him off early or something if he has to study for a big test?"

"Why? He never mentioned any problem so I'm assuming he's been able to deal with them just fine."

"Actually that's not true." Spoke up Harry rubbing his neck. "I've actually been getting behind in a lot of my classes because I've been taking care of you."

"What?" She looked at him surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because I owed it to you to come and take care of you, I had hurt you and I had to make it up."

She crossed her arms and sighed while laying on the branch. "Just how bad is it?"

"Well...my grades were kind of ok before I met you, but now...I'm almost failing a couple of classes."

She groaned and looked down at Hermione. "You girl, how good are you with homework?"

"Yes, I'm passing all my classes with flying colors." She said proudly.

She looked at Harry and sighed. "Look, if I have your friend help you pass, can I expect you to come back?"

"Um, sure, of course." He said with a shrug. "I might not be able to work as long or come as often but I'll still come."

"Fine, then you can hold off until you get your grades up, but make sure that other friend of yours comes back with that fertilizer or I'll make sure he can't come anywhere close to a flower without it snapping at him."

"Ok, got it, do you want me to finish up for today or leave now?" He asked curiously.

"Now, the sooner you get that silly stuff over with the better." She said as gestured for him to leave. "Just get it done with so you can come back, ok?"

"Thanks Willow." He smiled while slowly climbing down the trunk and landed.

"But don't forget!" She called down.

"I won't, I promise!" He called as he began to walk away.

"Are you really gonna come back?" Whispered Hermione.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He whispered back.

"I'm just asking cause it seems like a lot for one small accident."

"I know, but I think she just likes the company, it probably gets lonely just being by herself." He said with a shrug. "She stays in one spot for years and years, plus it's not a surprise since she likes to, you know."

"Hit anyone that comes near her?" Hermione asked with a deadpan.

"Exactly."

"Well, you won't be coming back until your grade is up, so let's get busy."

'Oh boy.'

(Later)

Willow tapped her branch with boredom while feeling a cool breeze go against her. "It's been a week since he came, how long does it take to improve your grade?" She leaned back while groaning. "Usually I can take a long wait, but it feels like I'm getting more impatient, but why?" She said as she began to think of Harry. "Is it because he's started coming? But he's only been here for about two weeks."

"Hey Willow!"

Her head snapped up and she looked around frantically before seeing Harry. "Harry, you're here! Are you ready to work?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to work on first?"

"Come up here and finish getting these dead branches off of me." she called while using a branch to lift him up.

"Ok, sure, but what do you want me to do next? I got most of the dead branches off, all the weeds are pulled, I can water you occasionally but besides that it seems like I'm almost done here."

"Well you can just….talk to me." She said as she looked away from him. "I said you had to keep coming until I said I was satisfied."

"Well, alright, your call." He replied before he started cutting off the dead branches. 'Talking? That's a new one.'

'Damn it, why did I make him stay? I thought this was just about getting revenge for the accident...why don't I want him to leave?' She pondered while watching him. "So…..what's it like being a student?"

"Well, it's a mixture of fun, and boredom, it's cool I get to learn magic, but some of the teachers make it really boring or a pain to learn." He admitted. "Mostly Snape, he's….let's just say he doesn't like me that much."

"Really? Why wouldn't someone like you? You're nice, polite, there's no reason to dislike you."

"I heard it has something to do with my parents, but that's all."

"Well that's just stupid, if he doesn't like your parents then he has no reason to hate you, you didn't do anything to him."

"Try telling him that, plus his hair is so greasy I kinda wonder how much hair gel he uses a day."

"Try using a small fire spell near him one day and see if his head catches fire." She chuckled.

He chuckled back. "Trust me, I've had that thought from time to time."

"Yeah, though I think it wouldn't end well if you did it...try to get that red headed friend of yours to do it." She snickered. "Now THAT would be funny."

"Yeah, it would." He chuckled before looking at the hole she was in." Hey Willow, I was kind of curious about the hole you're in, is it deep or something?"

"This? Well not really, just big enough for me to go in when it gets too chilly out."

"Well, does it ever fill up with water when it rains or snow?"

"Well usually I manage to grow some thick bark over it and go into a deep sleep to try and ignore it, the only time it fills is if there's a gole in the side or I forget and get caught off guard. What's it like having to wear clothes? I mean, don't you humans get cold even with them on?"

"Sometimes, but we wear a lot in order to prevent it...do you want me to bring you some next time to try on?"

"Nah, I don't think they'd do much, I'm pretty good at staying warm if I go inside the tree."

"How warm does it get in there? And do you just stay there all winter?"

"Warm enough to stay alive, and yup."

"Wow...so what do you do in there during winter?" He asked curiously.

"Sleep, or just talk to myself which gets boring quickly, so yeah, mainly just sleeping like bears do."

"Huh...hey, I wonder if I could fit in there." He said curiously.

That caught her attention before getting a devious idea. "Well, if you really want to find out let me show you!" She reached out and grabbed him by the front of his robes before pulling him back into the hole.

"WHOA!" He said as he landed in the hole with a thud. "Owww." He said before he noticed the the light was beginning to disappear, so he looked up and saw that bark was beginning to cover the hole. "Hey! What's going on?"

"What? You wanted to see if you could fit in my hole, so now you're in it." She said as she pressed against him. "Though it is a bit snug."

He blushed seeing her face so close and tried moving a little, but his arms were stuck. "Um… this is nice, but could you let me go now? I was curious to see if it was big enough so I could visit you during winter."

"That's gonna be kinda hard, even I think I'm stuck in here." She said as she tried to move with no luck. "I don't think I can move anymore."

'Bloody hell.' He thought while trying to finger his wand. 'If I can get it, maybe I can cast a spell and grab someone's attention.'

"Hey, don't poke any holes in me, ok?" She said as she saw him trying to get his wand.

"I'm not trying, I just need to send a flare or light up to get someone's attention."

"Ok, I'll move back the bark, but if even a single leaf is singed I will not be happy." She said as the bark began to move away.

"Wait, if you can move the bark, can't you like, do the same for the side so I can slip out?"

"I dunno, I never tried that before." She said with a shrug. "I could try though." She closed her eyes and tried focusing, but the bark wouldn't budge. "Damn, it won't work cause it's not like water, it's solid and firm."

"Damn it… is the top open yet?"

"Almost."

"Ok, I think I remember the spell for the flare." He said as he began to wave his wand. "Periculum!" He said as a red flare shot out of his wand and into the sky. "There, hopefully someone will see that."

"Well in the meantime, maybe we can talk some more." She said as she shuffled around a bit in order to get comfortable.

"Ok, which brings up the question, why pull me in here entirely? Couldn't you have just made some room and let me look inside?"

"Well...I thought it would be funny." She said as she leaned back against him. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"Well I will admit, it reminds me of my cupboard back home."

"A cupboard? Why would it remind you of that?" She asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say my life at my aunt and uncle's place isn't a good one." He looked away.

"What? Why? Do they hurt you or something?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

He was silent and didn't look her in the eye.

"Harry?" She asked as she turned to him. "Do they hurt you?"

"...yes."

"What? Why?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. "Why would they hurt you, do they hate you or something?"

"They hate magic, ever since they got me on their doorstep they'd do anything they could to make my life a bloody hell."

"Then why do you live with them? They sound like monsters!" She said angrily.

"I don't have anywhere else to go!" He snapped back with a frown. "They're the only relatives I have since my parents are gone."

"Well you're not going back to them! I won't let you!" She said stubbornly.

"Willow it's not up to you."

"I don't care! I won't let you get hurt! You can live here with me!" She said as she turned around so she was facing him.

"I can't. I've got school, I need food and water, and my body is adjusted when winter comes so I don't know if it'll be that warm in here."

"I-I can figure this out, I can try to grow fruit for you to eat, I won't let you go back to that place just to get hurt!" She spoke hugging him while he really felt trapped now.

"But Willow, you know I can't stay here!" He said as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp. "I have my friends who will miss me, plus Dumbledore would find me eventually."

"But I can't let you go just so you can go get hurt, what if they kill you?" She asked as she looked at him in worry. "At least stay with me during summer!"

"I….wait a sec...huh….you might be onto something." He remarked. "I mean, why can't I just stay at the school all summer?"

"Right, you can just stay with me, I'll try to make this hole bigger so you can sleep with me in here, we can work this out." She said before feeling some people approaching.

"I meant stay in the school, I would have visited you of course." He replied while she went still. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's here." She said with a frown. "They want to take you from me, probably drawn here by that flare."

"Well try to make some space so I can get up there and see who it is."

"I don't think I can move." She said as she held him tighter. "They're trying to climb up me! Should I get rid of them?"

"Of course not." He said as he shook his head. "They're here to get us unstuck, remember?"

She sighed and tried leaning back while he wiggled himself up the hole. "Just make sure they don't try anything."

"Of course." He said before he saw Ron's head poke in the hole. "Ron, man am I glad to see you."

"What are you doing down there?"

"It's a long story, but I got stuck here with Willow, just try to pull me out or something!"

Ron reached down and grabbed Harry's hand before tugging with a grunt. "Bloody hell! What have you been eating?"

"Less than you have! Just pull!"

"Wait, I got an idea, I'll just use a spell." He said as he pulled out his wand.

"Wait Ron don't!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He said as he shot a beam at Harry, making him start to rise up slowly. "Ha, it's working!"

Harry floated up and climbed out through the hole while Willow rose up as well. "Phew, that was close."

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to make the hole bigger if you're gonna get in here again." She said with a smile.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione called out from the bottom.

"Yes, I'm fine!" He called to her. "Hey Willow, I think I should head back to the castle, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you gonna talk to Albus about staying here during the summer?"

"I am. I can't make any promises though." He said as he began to climb down.

"Wait!"

"Why, what is it?" He asked curiously. He saw her pull him over and felt his lips touch her own and went wide eyed. 'W-W-What the?' He thought as she ended the kiss with a smile.

"See you next time Harry~." She waved as he and Ron got down and Ran had to push his friend to keep moving. 'I can't wait for this summer.'


	111. Boba and Ahsoka

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Boba and Ahsoka

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a young former jedi who was walking down one of the many walk ways of Coruscant, now lost in thought. Ahsoka honestly didn't know what to do, she thought she'd be with the jedi for the rest of her days, but she couldn't even make it to master. 'What do I do now? I never thought I'd leave, I have no plan on what to do now...I doubt there's many jobs for a former jedi, most people seem not to like us.'

As she looked around she pondered on what to do, find a job? Home? She rarely ever went out on the town on her own, and she was trying not to draw any attention from the wrong people. 'The only time I was outside the temple was to fight or look for criminals, I don't know any places besides bars, clubs and places crooks gather.'

She stopped in front of a bar and felt her options slim down to here and sighed before walking in. "I might as well grab a quick drink, I deserve it after tonight." She looked around at the various people there and tried not to look any in the eye while walking up to the counter. Once she got there she sat down and gestured at the barkeep. "Can I have a drink please?"

He walked over and grumbled while cleaning a cup. "We don't serve minors here."

"Hey, I'm not a minor...at least not by much." She muttered.

"Sorry, I may do a lot of shit here, but serve kids ain't one of them, now move on." He remarked while looking away and muttering. "At least not unless the price is right."

"Fine, how much for you to serve me?" She asked with a frown.

"That'll be forty credits kid." He said as he began to clean a glass with a rag.

"Forty?!" She shouted in shock as she stared at him. "That's flat out extortion!"

"Take it or leave it, your choice." He shrugged while she grumbled and fished the creds out before putting them down.

"Just give me a cold drink." She said as he took the money.

"Coming right up." He walked over and grabbed a bottle while she crossed her arms and rested her head on them.

'What am I going to do with my life now? Buy overpriced booze until I die?' She groaned, not seeing someone beginning to approach her. 'I need to find some job to keep going, but there's no way I'm doing something in the seedier parts, nuts to that!'

"That's a pretty strong drink for someone so small, you trying to forget something?"

She turned her head and saw a young boy there while noting a taller figure of a Trandoshan behind him with his tongue flicking out and frowned. "Boba Fett."

"Hello Ahsoka, I'm glad that you remember me." He said as he and the lizard alien sat down on either side of her.

"Last time I recalled you were locked up with your nanny there," She pointed at Bossk who glared. "Let me guess, a bribe here, a bribe there."

"A little bit, plus I got out since I'm a minor." He chuckled with a grin. "As for my associate, he was all bribes."

"What'sss a jedi like you doing here?" Asked Bossk while keeping an eye on her lightsaber, just in case.

"You can calm down lizard breath, I'm not a jedi anymore." She muttered with a frown.

That made them look at her confused while the bartender came over and set her drink down before she took it and guzzled half of it and hissed from the burning feeling in her throat from that move. "Damn it, is it suppose to burn like this?"

"Last I saw you, you were a devoted jedi trainee, what do you mean you aren't a jedi anymore?" Boba asked in surprise.

"Simple, the person I thought was my friend betrayed me, the jedi, and it showed me just how quick they are to turn their backs on their own." She remarked while staring at the glass. "Ventress tried framing me for crimes against them, and I got a huge slap to the face on how well they reacted when they thought it was me."

"Wow, I knew the jedi were terrible and stuck in traditions, but I never knew they would do that." Bossk said in surprise.

"Sounds like karma to me." Remarked Boba while Ahsoka downed more of her drink. "I'd be careful, that stuff can sting, I should know, Bossk here let me have some and I regretted it the next day."

"Hey, you needed it kid, you jussst got tricked by that pale chick." He hissed with a chuckle. "I got sssome good holovidsss out of it though."

"Pale chick?" Spoke Ahsoka while feeling something click. "Did she happen to use red lightsabers?"

"No, he's talking about someone else." He said with a frown. "Don't worry about it."

"Well answer me this, what's a pair of bounty hunters like you doing talking to me? Shouldn't you be off somewhere blasting some poor saps head off?"

"Nope, we just finished a job and we're celebrating." Boba said with a grin. "Though we're also looking for a new person to join us."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow before finishing her drink. "And you saw me and thought to yourself 'Hey, maybe she'll join' right?"

"No, we're just checking to make sure your master wasn't nearby, jedi have a tendency to interrupt us at the worst possible moment." Boba said with a shrug. "Though that does sound like a good idea, thank you for suggesting it."

"You're kidding." She spoke while eyeing them. "Me? A bounty hunter?"

"Sssure, the main skills for one are fighting, negotiation, strategy, experience, and data collection, something you have gained plenty of during your time as a jedi general." He said with a grin as he gestured to the bartender to give her another drink.

"Besides, if they kicked you out, that means you don't have any other place to go right?" Guessed Boba.

"Well….yeah, I guess you're right…" She said as the bartender dropped the drink off in front of her. She took it and got some more down while sighing.

"Well think of this as an opportunity. If you become a bounty hunter and join us, you'll get plenty of credits, stay in shape, and it beats doing something….raunchy around here." Spoke Boba while Ahsoka blushed and covered her ears. "Sorry, but I'm just saying, even though I'm still mad at you from our last encounter, even I know it's a waist to demean yourself instead of using your talents."

"Yeah, yeah, man you sound just like…" She started before trailing off and taking a drink of the new beverage. "My master."

"Well, if you join us then you won't have any masters, being a bounty hunter is being free to do whatever you want." He said with a grin. "Haven't you ever wondered what else is out there beside being a jedi? The stuff you could be allowed to do and try without worrying about breaking some code?"

"Well...kind of, I am kind of curious." She said curiously as she set her drink down. "But tell me, are you really expecting me to be trusted like that?"

"After the last member, no." Spoke Bossk. "If you're interested, then you'll have to pass a test."

"Ok...what's the test?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well the job we were gonna take involves working with the Hutts, it's just dealing with some smugglers trying to rip them off with a couple of blasters they 'accidentally' forgot to sell, word has it they're gonna sell the extra ones to the separatists for half the price. So as you can imagine, they want us to deal with them, permanently." Spoke Boba.

"Ok...but what does that have to do with a test?" She asked slowly.

"Sssimple, if you can manage to take out most of them when we catch up to them, it'll be proof you're not squeamish around blood. Unless of course you think battle droids are easy targets." Mocked Bossk. "After all, jedi aren't prone to killing, so if you're wet around the ears, we understand."

"Also, the Hutts are asking for their heads, so they're going to get their heads, do you understand?" Boba asked her with a frown. "If you don't think you can do it, we'll find someone else."

She didn't know whether it was the drink making her morals dip to the side or being treated like she was a rookie, but she set the glass down and looked him in the eye. "If I can handle swarms of clankers on every single mission I've been on, then a couple smugglers ain't nothing. Lead the way."

"Great, luckily they're here on Coruscant, we'll show you the way." Boba said as he lightly grabbed her arm.

"I can walk." She spoke pulling her arm back while they got up and Bossk set some creds on the counter before walking ahead before the two of them followed. "So...how many smugglers are there exactly?" She asked as they left the bar and began to walk down the street.

"Last time we had Embo check he said there was a total of twenty." Spoke Boba while looking at Ahsoka. "And word of warning, if you try to back out when we get there, let's just say some of our friends are determined and will take it personal."

"I got it, let's just get this over with." She said as they began to make their way towards an old warehouse. They stopped before Bossk put his hand on a padd which scanned it while a retinal scanner did the same to his eyes before a door opened and they walked in just as the door shut behind Ahsoka. "Where exactly are we anyway?" She asked curiously as the lights turned on.

"Our secret base we set up here." Spoke Boba while the inside showed Slave 1 with several crates around. "This one is new because we have another one, but this one makes it easier since you can hear a lot of high bounties around." He said as he walked towards his ship. "Plus me and Bossk leave our bigger guns that the government here isn't exactly...fond of… so we don't get in extra trouble. We're here to stock up on weapons and armor before going, just in case you back out on us."

"Hey, I can handle this." She spoke while seeing a man with white wrapping around his head was reloading his weapon before noticing her and raised it up just as she pulled her lightsabers out.

"Easy Dengar, she's not an intruder." Spoke Boba. "She's gonna be lending a hand with me and Bossk."

"Really? I thought you two were just picking up some drinks?" He said as he lowered his blaster.

"Why is he here, I thought it was just you two." She said as she put her lightsabers away.

"Simple, after we got free we decided to set up our own little group." Spoke Boba. "A syndicate you could say of the best bounty hunters we could find, Dengar being one of them."

"Yeah, think of it asss a jedi order, but inssstead of meditating we hunt people down." Said Bossk with a grin.

"Plus this way we can make sure neither of us interfere with each others jobs, less competition that way." Dengar said as he went back to reloading his weapon.

"So I'm guessing there are more?" Asked Ahsoka.

"A few, but you won't know everyone until we can fully trust you, I'll explain the rules after the job." Boba said with a grin.

"Well when do we head out?"

"Now, so move it." Bossk said as he finished loading a very large gun.

The three of them got into the ship with Bossk taking the main controls as Ahsoka and Boba sat in the back. "Remember to open the doors all the way this time, I just fixed the dents on her Bossk!" Boba said as the roof above them began to open.

"Trust me, I got this." He said as Slave 1 began to lift off. "This ain't my first time flying her, and that was all IG-88's fault and you know it."

"Well if it gets any major damages it'll come out of your cut."

"I know, thisss isss your ssship after all." He said as they began to fly through the sky. "I know the rulesss of the group."

'Hard to imagine.' Thought Ahsoka as the ship took off away from the city and towards the atmosphere. "Hey, I thought you said they were on Coruscant, why are we leaving?"

"Simple, there's a small docking station they have set up off planet for any more weapons they brought back. You'll be dealing with most of them on there who are guarding the supplies while me and Bossk go and handle the others celebrating at one of the bars. Just remember, these aren't like droids, they're real scum that won't hesitate to shoot."

"I know, I know, anything else I should know?" She asked as she leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah, try not to listen than any of them, this isn't a job for people who have pity, these people have bounties for a reason, so show them no mercy, ok?" Boba said as he looked her in the eye.

"I've dealt with scumbags under Count Dooku who would sell out a planet just to save their own skin, I'm gonna do something my master told me not to, rely on my anger."

"Ok, and remember, the huttssss want their headssss, ssso try to go for decapitationsss." Hissed Bossk as they began to approach a space station that looked like it was about to fall apart any minute. "Luckily the place doesn't have the best at detecting the ship, so you'll get in easy."

"Ok, so are you two are going to drop me off then come back to see if I finished the job?" She asked as they began to fly towards an open docking bay.

"Actually, if you're really resourceful, you'll find your own way off." Smirked Boba as Slave 1 slowly entered in filled with other ships and slowly hovered as the door opened. "Good luck."

"Wait, where is the base, can you tell me that much at least?" She asked as she got up and walked towards the door.

"This'll lead you to the coordinates." He pulled out a small disc and tossed it to her with her catching it. "Just link it up to the ship's internal map and it'll do the rest." He said as the door began to close. "Oh, and if you find the guns bring them back, the hutt's will probably either give us a bonus or let us keep some."

"I'm on it." She headed to the door and jumped out onto the floor while seeing Slave 1 slowly head out and made her way through the area. 'Ok Ahsoka, just try and remember, you have to change your way of thinking. You're not a jedi anymore, meaning this is all or nothing to stay alive.' She thought before she began to hear some voices coming from a half opened door. 'It's now or never.' She thought as she walked towards it.

"Are you sure you got all of them in storage?"

"Yeah, they're all ready to go, when the separatists get here they can load them up and pay us, those blasters are gonna make us rich!"

She moved closer and peeked in to see three Balnab's talking.

"But boss, what if the Hutts want our heads?"

"Grow up, of course they'll want our heads, but when we sell those blasters we can build up our own empire. All we gotta do is keep out of sight and when the time's right, those slugs will be fearing US."

"But what if they send a couple of bounty hunters after us? Half of the damn crew is on the planet drinking away the last of our money, so they're easy targets!"

"Shut up, like those fat slugs have found out we betrayed them yet."

Ahsoka took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'Alright, I know killing them is what they want, but maybe I can just injure them and have the other two handle the rest.' She held her lightsabers at the ready and used one to bang on the door before hiding near the side while the three turned their heads.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah… hey, go check it out."

One of them grabbed his blaster and moved over while the doors opened and he looked around before looking at them with a shrug. "Nothing. Must be those stupid myocks." He said as he turned to go back into the room.

That's when Ahsoka dropped down from the ceiling and used the force to send him crashing against the other two and ran in before holding her weapons out near their heads. "I wouldn't move much if I was you."

"Damn it, I told you the Hutts would be after us!" One of them said. "Now we're gonna die!"

"More like getting a few injuries." Spoke Ahsoka before steeling herself and used her weapons to stab each one in the arms. "Now then, time to go."

"Auugghhh, damn it, what the hell, why did you do that? Aren't you going to just kill us!?"

She didn't answer and walked over before looking into the station's database while the leader noticed the lightsabers and slowly put the pieces together. "You're a jedi, ain't ya? Or at least...you were one."

"Bingo." She replied while making sure to see if there was anyone else on the station. "And you three are gonna wanna start begging cause the Hutts are not happy about getting jipped."

"Wait, the hutts wouldn't let us live, didn't they want ya to kill us?" Another one asked as he held onto his arm.

"They do, but you can consider me just a tag along." she replied before seeing three more on the other side of the station and used one lightsaber to stab into the console as it sparked and shorted out. "The other guys I'm with on the other hand won't have a problem giving your heads to them."

"Oh man, so you're just gonna prolong our pain? Those damn hutts are gonna kill us!" One of them groaned as he glared at her.

"Wait a second...you can't kill us, can you?" Spoke the leader. "You jedis are all about peace, but you just break droids."

"Nooo...that's not it." She said as she hesitated as she turned to leave to go after the rest of the smugglers.

"You're a rookie!" Laughed one of them as the others slowly joined. "Y-You're a wet behind the ears rookie!"

She frowned and glared at them. "At least I'll keep living with my arms intact."

"Not for long, a bounty hunter, jedi or not don't last long if they can't kill little girl." Laughed another one. "I bet you won't even last long when the others get back."

"Hey, I can do this, I can take a bunch of drunken smugglers." She growled as she tightened her grip on her lightsabers. She walked out of the room and turned down a left hall that she saw would lead to the others while taking a deep breath. 'This is harder than I thought.' She thought as she walked down the hall. 'Is this the test, to see if I have what it takes to kill them?'

It took a few minutes but that's when she started to hear some laughing. "Let's hear it for our captain, the man who's gonna make us rich!" She heard one of them cheer happily.

"Yeah, we'll be sitting back and retire in no time if we keep tricking those weak slugs."

"To profiting off those rich slugs forever!" One of them cheered as he raised a drink up.

'Ok Ahsoka, let's do this.' She thought as she activated her lightsabers. She looked around the corner and saw them heading her way before jumping out and held her hands out as they were propelled back by the force. They flew back and hit a wall hard as she jumped forward and used the force to pin them to the wall.

"Gah! What the, what's going on?" Asked one struggling against the pressure.

"Oh crap, it's a jedi! The hutts hired a damn jedi!" One of them shouted as they struggled to get free.

"Relax nimrod! She can't do squat." Spoke the third remaining calm and looking her in the eye. "She's a jedi, they don't kill people, they never have and never will unless it's their own. Worse she'll ever do is rough us up a bit."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Blinked one while Ahsoka sighed.

"Look, either hold still and you'll survive a little longer, or else."

"Or what? I've heard of you, you're that bad jedi that blew up all those people in your temple, but you're still a jedi, you would never hurt us, it ain't part of your dumb code." He said with a grin. "You're not even old enough to drink, I bet you get scared just from seeing a battle droid, leave all the hard work for a real jedi right?"

"Shut up slimeball." She said as she gritted her teeth and tightened her hold on her lightsabers.

"I bet you just became part of them cause you knew who to talk to." Laughed another while wiggling his eyebrows making the other two burst out into laughter while she felt her face turn red and get more angry.

"I said shut up, or else!" She said with a frown.

"Ha, look, the little baby jedi's getting upset! Someone go get her some milk to help calm her down!" Laughed another one.

"Hey, if you're not gonna use those things like an actual jedi, might wanna trade them in and get a job as a slave girl, you got the pretty mouth for it!" Laughed the other one having a hard time catching his breath as Ahsoka felt more and more angry. "Let us down and we'll find you a nice Hutt to be your master, ok kid?"

"I said...shut….UP!" She roared while lunging and stabbed her weapons through the middle man with a scowl as he let out a groan and slumped back as the other two stopped laughing and looked in horror with her slowly pulling her blades out. "Now...who's next?" She asked angrily as the now dead alien fell to the ground.

They saw her eyes which held nothing but cold anger and screamed as she swung the lightsabers down as everything went bright.

(Later)

Ahsoka panted as she slid down on the wall as she began to calm down and she realized what she had done. Her lightsabers went back into the handles while she looked at her body with some blood on it and went pale. "Oh god...I killed them….all of them." She looked at the dead bodies and covered her mouth while feeling sick. "I...I did this... I can't go back from this…" She said as she looked at them all. "These weren't droids...they were living beings…"

While she ran over and puked into a chute that lead to an incinerator she tried to compose herself with shaky breaths. "I...I knew I might have to do this….but I never….I never thought….it would be like this…" She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

She leaned against the wall and panted while trying to rub the tears away, but they kept coming. "Why...why did I have to kill them?" She said as she threw up some more. "Is...is this my life now? Am I going to...just kill people for money now?"

She sat down and didn't both taking the heads off cause right now she was crying rivers while feeling dirty and like Anakin would be disappointed in her if he saw this. It also didn't help she felt like Ventress and caused her to look to the floor with a sniffle.

'Those guys can wait, I'll get the heads when I'm ready.'

(Later)

"Where is ssshe? Ssshe ssshould have taken care of them by now."

"Calm down, she'll be here, she's probably just taking her time, I bet if she went through with the job this would be her first kill." Said Boba as he leaned against the wall. "Give her time to try and compose herself, she's probably dealing with the same stuff I did when I did the same."

"Yessss, but the huttsss are going to call usss sssoon, we need her to get here." Bossk hissed in annoyance.

"Well we'll give her ten more minutes, if she's not here then she's either dead or taking too long and we'll just head up there to get the heads." Dengar said with a shrug before a monitor began to beep.

"Well, I have a feeling that's her." Boba said as he walked towards the monitor that showed that a ship was approaching the warehouse. "Get the doors open."

"Sure, but that better be her." Dengar said as he got up and walked towards the control panel and opened the roof up as a large ship began descend. He got his blaster ready as it landed and the cockpit slowly opened with Ahsoka standing up and carrying a bag with blood on her front.

"Hello Ahsoka, I'm guessing that you completed the mission?" Boba asked as she threw the bag at his feet.

"Look inside for yourself." She spoke before leaning against a crate and took a deep breath to calm herself.

He did so and saw the headless faces and nodded. "There are a couple of heavy drinks in the crate next to you, I'd recommend having one, but did you remember to see if you could get the guns?" He said as he closed the bag.

"They're in the ship's bay." She spoke before reaching in and grabbed one of the vials before taking the top off and took several gulps with a wince. 'Damn it! If I keep drinking this stuff in one day I'm gonna get addicted.'

"Good job little one, you passsed the tessst." Hissed Bossk as he walked onto the ship to inspect the weapons.

"I better." She muttered while rubbing her head.

"Take the night off, you're in the group, I'll explain the rules and conditions tomorrow, there's a cot in the corner you can sleep on." He said as he picked the bag up. "I'm going to go call the Hutts."

'And I'm gonna let this stupid drink help me pass out.' She thought as she took another drink. 'I'll worry about my problems later.'

(Later)

It was the next day with Ahsoka feeling a little better and currently nursing a hangover from drinking too much of the alcoholic drink then she should have. 'Why did I have three of them?' She thought with a groan as Boba walked towards her.

"Look on the bright side, now you'll get use to a hangover sooner then much later on." He said as he sat down on a crate in front of her. "I bet you have some questions about the group you just joined, right?"

"Gee, ya think?" She groaned with sarcasm. "So...what's the name of the group anyway, and you said that there were rules and conditions last night?"

"Well it might sound narcissistic, but it's called Boba's Syndicate. Really I didn't know what else to call it, so we went with something simple and to the point." He said with a shrug.

"Ok, and what about the rules, anything I should know?"

"They're easy to follow; for starters, don't try to take all the glory for yourself, we work in teams and help each other out so we get the job done with equal cuts. Anyone who tries to take most of it for themselves get booted out cause by working together it keeps us alive longer since you don't know what to expect out there. Second, don't go telling others where we rest or what we're doing since anyone not involved in the job can mess it up and make it harder to finish. Third, five percent of all money earned on jobs goes to funding the syndicate, paying for bases and the like, the rest is divided up among the teams who did the job. Fourth, if you insist on going on a mission alone for a personal reason or whatever, tell us ahead of time so we can make sure you don't die or something. And finally, no genocide, destroying planets or killing infants unneededly, that will only ruin our reputation."

"Alright, sounds reasonable to me." She said as she leaned back on the bed. "So who else is in Boba's syndicate?" She asked curiously.

He was about to respond before hearing the door open and close. "That must be them now, you can meet them face to face." He said as he got up. "Come and say hi to your new co-workers."

"Ok, I just hope they don't try to kill me for being a former jedi." She muttered getting up as they walked over to the door and looked surprised seeing one with a smooth hat on with just the eyes showing. "Hey, I remember you, you and a few others helped those villagers out."

"Yes, and I'm surprised to see you here, never thought I'd see you become a bounty hunter." He replied with his voice sounding monotone.

"That's new, last time I couldn't pick out a word you were saying."

"Well after a few jobs I decided to get a new translator so it'd be easier on everyone."

"Yeah, though it costed him a fortune." Said a horned zabrak female that she recognized from the village as well. "So, I'm guessing you just joined?"

"Yeah, and had to deal with….my first kill." She spoke while trying to stay cool while seeing a large droid walk in behind them with a theelin female beside him with what looked like a green scarf made of smaller symbols hooked together. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, former padawan."

"A former jedi, and a female at that, quite the catch Boba, mind if I test her out later?" Asked the Theelin with a grin as she looked at Ashoka.

"Give her a break Latts, right now she's dealing with a little bit of a hangover." Replied the leader. "How were you and C-21 Highsinger on that bounty near the outer rim?"

"The target was very easy to track and barely put up a fight, he went down easily." The droid said coldly as he looked over Ahsoka. "She has a long history of being in the jedi order and republic, why are we trusting her?"

"Sssimple, even if she tried to go back, she can't." Spoke Bossk. "Ssshe helped usss deal with those guys swindling weapons from the Hutts, killed all the men on the station on her own."

"Really? Wow, not what I expected from the padawan, nice." Latts said with a smile. "How did that go over with the Hutts, I heard that they had a large supply of the weapons on there, do we get to keep any of them?"

"They said if we send them back over without a scratch they'll toss a few extra creds." Spoke Dengar looking them over. "I think if we play our cards right we might be able to get a few of them, worse case scenario we might be able to get a good discount, these are the latest tech."

"We'll take them to the Hutts right now, that way they'll be pleased we didn't drag our feet." Spoke Embo.

"Good call, we can also pick up some new bounties before they release them to the rest of the underworld." Said Boba with a grin. "You can come with Ahsoka."

"Ok, sounds good to me." She said as she got up. "We should also bring the heads they wanted."

"Wow, I didn't think they literally wanted the heads." Remarked Sugi with surprise. 'And she had to do that on her own? She really is serious about this stuff.'

"Yeah, apparently thossse idiotsss called the Huttsss and taunted them before sssstealing the gunssss." Hissed Bossk. "The Huttssss didn't take that to well."

"We all heading there? Cause I don't think Slave 1 is big enough." Spoke Embo.

"We'll take Slave 1 and the ship Ahsoka stole. It has all the guns and we don't have to load them into Slave 1."

They nodded and headed into the ships before making sure to lock the place up as the ships rose up through the ceiling and flew off. Soon they were outside of Coruscant and they were preparing to enter lightspeed.

"Hey Ahsoka, still got that hangover?" Asked Boba.

"Yeah, though I think it's just about over, my heads starting to hurt less." She said as she held her head.

"If you feel like leaning on me you're free to." He joked while she rolled her eyes. "Even we need to laugh every now and again."

"Yeah...so what missions does the syndicate usually take on?" She asked as she leaned back in the chair.

"Any high paying ones we can get our hands on." He said as he hit some buttons. "Though we try to stay out of the republic's business if that's what you're asking, we don't care about the war."

'I guess that means the chances of me seeing Anakin are slim, but if I'm gonna be a bounty hunter, then I guess I gotta do what it takes to survive.' She thought as the ship entered lightspeed.

(Lightspeed)

Ahsoka, Boba and the rest of the bounty hunters walk through the hall of the palace as they arrived in the throne room of the Hutts.

Jabba cleared his throat before speaking. (Bounty hunters, have you finished the job?)

"Yes oh mighty Jabba, we have eliminated the smugglers and brought you their heads and the weapons they stole from you." Boba said as he held up a large bag that was slightly leaking.

He gestured to see with Boba moving over and looked inside before letting out a deep laugh of satisfaction. (Well done, you will receive your payment and a little extra since you made our day.)

"Thank you mighty Jabba, though I must give credit to our new member Ahsoka Tano, she was the one to retrieve the weapons for you." He said as he gestured to her.

(Wait,) Arok narrowed his eyes and glared. (She is a jedi!)

That got the other Hutts to frown and get up in arms while not looking pleased.

"Wait oh merciful Hutts, she may have been a jedi but she has left them behind, she has cut her ties to the order and is now part of my syndicate, and she has shown that she has helped you in the past, remember when she saved Lord Jabba's son?" Boba said quickly.

Said Hutt gave a hum while looking at her who gave a small gulp. (That is true, if it wasn't for her and jedi, that bastard Count Dooku would have killed him, but what reason is there for her to become a bounty hunter? The last thing we need is worrying about a mole in our midst.)

"I can answer that Boba, I left the order because I was betrayed by my close friend and when I was accused no one believed I was innocent, the very order I served was quick to turn on me, I….I couldn't take it anymore." She said as she looked down with a frown.

(She is right...I did see her face in the holo news and she was accused, but found innocent.) Said Arok as he nodded his head.

(To think a jedi would be before us and not try to give us trouble, I'm shocked.) Remarked Oruba.

(An experienced general too, this is quite an advantage we have gained, she will be a powerful ally in the future.) Marlo added as he looked at her.

'Well I wouldn't call myself a general, but I do have experience under one." She said sheepishly.

(If she has truly left the order she is quite a valuable addition to your syndicate young Boba.) Jabba said stoically. (Any chance I could buy her from you?)

"Excuse me-" Latts covered her mouth.

"Sorry oh mighty Jabba, but she still needs time to adjust, and if she is bought and stays with you, then her strengths wouldn't improve. It's better to have her age and grow before asking something like that, especially as I don't own her." He said as he tried not to frown. "If she wishes to join you on her own free will in the future, that is her choice, the same goes with Latts, I do not own or sell anyone in my Syndicate, it's bad for buisness Lord Jabba." He said as he bowed to him.

(Well since you're here, we have a few more jobs you can take care of.) Spoke Oruba while his droid rolled out a list.

"We would be honored to do them Lord Oruba, it's always a pleasure to do business with the mighty Hutts." He said as he picked up the list. He and the others turned and walked out while noting how Ahsoka seemed annoyed as they went back to the ships. "Don't let him get you riled up, we still got paid."

"Yeah, but I was close to snapping. I did it once, and I feel like I could do it again." She whispered while crossing her arms.

"Well don't go trying to kill a Hutt because they asked if they could buy you, I've seen a few female bounty hunters snap and end up in chains because of it, just politely say no and try not to get on their bad side, ok?" Latts said as she patted her back.

"Do you Sugi deal with that on every job you take from them?"

"No, they mostly just ask it the first time they see you, if they really want you they throw out a number, that's when you get your jobs from someone else." She said with a shrug.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, part of the unwritten rules is that you don't sell employees, and I don't plan on doing that, especially since I don't own you." Boba said as they saw a droid by their ships with a briefcase and a crate. "And there's our pay."

"The Mighty Hutts thank you for your services yet again and hope for more positive results in future jobs." It spoke while handing the case to Boba before walking back to the palace.

"Oi, Boba, we got some guns!" Degar said as he opened the crate. "About a dozen highly advanced blaster rifles."

"Good, that'll help for later cause some of these are gonna need a LOT of firepower." Spoke Sugi looking at the list.

"Any that really stand out or have any really noticeable names on it?" C-21 asked as it looked over the guns with Dengar.

"Well there is one on some tusken raiders attacking some supply lines for Mos Eisley, says they want to make it clear to them not to meddle in their affairs."

"Ok, so we have to take out the raiders?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"More like scaring them." Spoke Embo.

"Maybe kill the leader, sssend them a messssage." Hissed Bossk.

"If they try anything funny, cut loose." Smirked Latts.

"Let's go, we have some raiders to deal with." Said Boba with a grin.

(Timeskip)

We find ourselves at a place located on Tatooine that seemed like a regular hut that Embo was walking to with his pet Anooba, Marrok, walking beside him. He reached it and gave a series of taps on the door before a panel popped out on the side of the door. He put his hand on it and waited till it was scanned before giving a retinal scan next, the door opening next before the two walked in and it closed. Inside the hut was a large elevator that he and his pet got on. Once on it began to descend into the floor, taking them into a large hangar area that held multiple crates, supplies, weapons and ships.

"Read it and weep." Smirked Sugi putting her cards down while Dengar groaned and she took the credits on the table. "Looks like I win this round, again."

"I still say your psychic, no way you can win it this many times." He grumbled as he took a sip of a drink before seeing Embo. "Already finished? I figured you'd be gone for a day."

"No, it was much easier than I thought, where's Boba?"

"Sparring with Ahsoka."

"Ok, I have some news he might want to hear, it's about the rebels and the empire." He said as he began to walk away. "Their giant weapon is no more."

"Well I don't think he'll mind, he'sss just about done." Spoke Bossk counting his credits.

"Yeah, but I heard there's a rumor that a jedi blew it up, I just wanted to let him know." He walked past them and headed to an armored door with grunts and blaster firing going on inside. He grabbed a microphone that was next to the door and turned it on. "Hey, Boba, it's me, Embo, I got news about the empire and rebellion you and Ahsoka might wanna hear."

"Can it, ow! Wait?" He asked while a missile exploded in the background.

"It could, but it concerns that new weapon, the Death Star." He said as he heard more blaster fire.

"What?" Came an older woman's voice before it went silent. "We're coming out."

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you in the debriefing room." He said as he began to walk away. As he did the doors opened and a figure walked out wearing a Mandalorian helmet, but was green with matching armor looking banged up with a jetpack.

Beside him was what looked like an older Ahsoka who had gained defined curves and lost all baby fat on her face. "I wonder what he has to say about the Death Star, maybe he found a way to destroy it?" She asked as they walked towards the debriefing room.

"Well unless Jabba is willing to hire some help then that's a job we're steering clear of." Remarked the man who took the helmet off to show a face similar to Jango Fett. "And I thought we agreed on no force using?"

"I know to steer clear of it, but it would sell for a lot in the rebellion, and I though we also agreed on no jetpacks and flamethrowers?" She asked with a smirk as she looked at him as they walked.

"Touche." He replied as they entered the room with all the others standing while looking at Embo. "So...what's the news Embo?"

"After hacking some communication channels from both imperial and rebel lines, I've learned that the death star has found the rebel base, but...the rebellion managed to destroy the Death Star, the whereabouts of Darth Vader at the moment is unknown." He said, shocking them all.

"Wait, you mean they stopped the empire?" Asked Dengar.

"Yes, but that's not all, I have heard rumors from both sides that two jedi appeared during and before the incident, a new one named Luke Skywalker and an old one named Obi-Wan."

"Skywalker?" Latts looked at Ahsoka who was shocked most of all. "Ring any bells?"

"Yeah...he was my old master….he had a son?" She asked in shock before registering the other name. "Wait, Obi-Wan is still alive? Where, I have to see him!"

"Bad news on him, from what I got he was killed by Darth Vader."

"What?" She asked sadly as she looked down. "I learn he was alive all this time only to die so soon?"

"Well, the Luke kid is ssstill alive." Hissed Bossk.

"Logic dictates he may know where your former master is." Spoke C-21.

"If not, you could meet Skywalker's son, maybe give him some tips on jedi training." Latts said with a smile. "Plus it would be funny to see the look on their faces when an entire bounty hunter syndicate showed up at their base, right guys?"

"No, if he really is Anakin's son and managed to be friend of Obi-Wan, then let's hold off on that." Spoke Ahsoka with reluctance. "Believe me, I'd love to see him in person and find out what happened to Anakin, but at the same time, if he's like Anakin, maybe he needs some time alone to relax and handle it on his own. That doesn't mean we won't pay him a visit in the future though."

"Ok, well, should we ignore any bounties the empire puts on him then?" Dengar asked her curiously.

"Yes."

"Ok, sounds fair enough, empire bounties are always sketchy, half of the time they kill the bounty hunters because they don't want word to spread." Embo said with a shrug.

"Hey Boba, I need to tell you sssomething." Hissed Bossk walking towards the elevator. "In private."

"Sure, no problem." He said as he walked towards the large reptile alien. Once he was on the elevator it began to rise. "What's is it Bossk?"

"Tell the truth Boba, how are thingsss between you and Ahsoka?"

"Well, things are going well...really well, why do you ask?" He said curiously as he narrowed his eyes. "Is this gonna be like the last two times you asked?"

"Come on Boba, jusssst asssk her, what'sss the worssse that could happen?"

He sighed and looked away. "It's not that simple, I mean sure she's become a great bounty hunter, fighter, expert on tracking targets, plus has turned out pretty hot, and…" He trailed off seeing Bossk smirk and cleared his throat. "I mean she's good, and I don't wanna risk anything."

"Come on, I can ssssmell the sexual tensssion between you two." He hissed with a smile. "If you don't do it ssssoon, it'll only get worsssse."

"T-There's no tension at all." He quickly denied with a blush while we cut to Ahsoka chatting with Sugi and Latts.

"Sooo….have you banged him yet?" Latts asked bluntly.

"What?" She looked at Latts with wide eyes.

"What she means to ask is how are things going between you and Boba?" Asked Sugi.

"Well, we're going pretty well, but why did you ask if I banged him? We're not even dating." She asked Latts in confusion as she blushed a bit.

"Ahsoka, do you really think no one notices the way you look at him?" Asked Sugi who had become like a big sister to the former jedi. "No one says anything because we want to leave it to you two."

"What? Is...is it that obvious?" She asked with a blush. "I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it…"

"Well when you stare at his ass while following him, it's a dead give away." Chuckled Latts.

"What? I-I'm just making sure he isn't going to step on a land mine or something." She said as she looked away with a blush.

"In our own base? I don't think so." Latts said with a grin. "If you don't tell him now, he might get with some random stranger who wants to 'thank' him personally."

"Or maybe he'll kick the bucket, as good as he is he is the one who takes the most dangerous solo missions and has the most people out for his head." Sugi said with a frown. "So either get with him before someone takes him out of the game, either romantically or permanently."

She looked down at the table and sighed. "I don't know, does he ev-"

"Yes, he does." Latts cut her off. "Trust me, I've seen him stare when you forget to wear extra armor and fyi, he's a fan of staring at your legs."

"R-Really?" She asked with a blush. 'I might use that information in the future.'

"But if you prefer, I could always help him." Shrugged Latts with a grin. "I'm sure he's all pent up and eager to have a woman's touch."

"NO!" She shouted before covering her mouth. 'Oh no, did I just shout that out loud?'

"Then I suggest something." Spoke Sugi with enjoyment. "Tonight all of us give you two some alone time and 'head out' on a last minute job. Everything that happens after that though is up to you two."

"Wait, really?" She asked with a blush. "So...it'll just be me and...Boba?"

"All alone in an empty base, unless you want an audience?" Teased Latts.

"No no, j-just me and Boba." She said with a blush.

"It's so cute when you get flustered!" Laughed Latts.

(Later)

"Guys, something big just came up!" Called Dengar running into the base.

"What is it?" Boba asked as he got up.

"Turns out some shady pirate needs our help dealing with some supplies he lost on Felucia."

"Isss it Hondo again? I thought that guy was retired and in the ground?" Bossk asked in fake curiosity.

"No, turns out this is one of his old crones and is willing to pay big big creds."

"Alright, let's go." Said Boba as he put his helmet on.

"Actually Boba, maybe you should stick back. The last few jobs were pretty bad and you got a few bruises, you should stay here and rest up while looking over the base."

"You sure? I can do this mission." He said as he got up only for Ahsoka to stand up in front of him.

"Well, maybe they're right, you did get hit by that Gamorrean mercenary." She said while seeing Sugi give her a discreet nod. "And, maybe I could stick around to help. Two heads are better than one after all."

"Great, it'ssss sssettled, let's go, have fun you two." Bossk hissed as the others raced to their ships.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the others had already started the ships and headed out of the hangar before it went quiet and he felt it settle in. 'Me and Ahsoka all alone? Together?' He thought as he turned towards her.

"Well, we better go to the medbay and check on that bruise, right?" She asked as she blushed a bit.

"Uh? Oh yeah yeah! Good idea." He spoke before they went down one of the halls and entered the medbay while she went to get some medicine and he took his armor off. Soon he was armorless and lying down as she looked him over.

'He really has matured.' She thought as she began to take off his undershirt so she could see his bruise. She couldn't help but stare over his firm muscles while Boba himself blushed at the position. "So...do you have any other bruises? I...I think I saw one of the guards hit you on your leg."

"Uh, maybe just a little." He admitted while pulling his pants legs up to show a bruise or two.

"Yeah...though, I think I saw one more….farther up." She said as she stared at his boxers.

He gulped while getting a shaking feeling, but hooked the sides of his boxers. "Do...you think it might be dangerous to leave alone?"

"Um...a little bit." She said with a small blush as she began to tug at her own clothes. "I'll take a little off so it doesn't feel awkward, how's that sound?"

"That...that sounds good." He said with a blush as he watched her begin to take her clothes off too.

(Later)

"Think it worked?" Asked Embo while sitting back in Slave 1.

"Of course it did… at least I think so, if not they're both hopeless." Said Latts with a shrug.

"I can already tell whichever way it goes you'll be there to 'console' them." Spoke Sugi with a smirk.

"Of course, why wouldn't I, I gotta help those two." She said with a grin. "I did say that I wanted to test her out since I first met her, and that hasn't changed at all~."

"Based on my readings, their hormone levels reached the normal level for their age. It is guaranteed to have worked. "Spoke C-21.

"Yep, and I put cameras around the base way before any of this happened in case of emergencies, you guys wanna check up on them?" Said Dengar as he held up a screen.

"Like you even have to ask." Smirked Sugi.

"Ok, let me hook it into Slave 1 so it pops up on the bigger screen." He said as he hit some buttons before a large screen popped up. "Where do you think they are exactly?"

"My creds are on the training hall." Spoke Embo.

"Mine's on them being in the messsss hall." Said Bossk with a feral grin.

"I say they're doing it in the middle of the debriefing room." Spoke Dengar.

"No way, I bet she lured him into the med bay." Said Latts with a grin.

"Same here." Spoke Sugi.

"Ok, any more bids?" Dengar asked curiously. "If not, let's find our lovebirds." He hit some more buttons before it showed numerous rooms and facepalmed. "Damn it! I lose again!" He said before stopping at the med bay. "Damn it, there they are, how do you girls keep winning?"

"Gut instinct." They smirked while hearing moans and groans from the screen.


	112. Tails and Eggman

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Tails and Eggman

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tails whistled while piloting his plane through the sky with Angel Island up ahead. "I wonder how Knuckles is doing, haven't heard from for a few days."

This wasn't that surprising, but usually he'd take some time to come by since guarding the emerald got boring, REALLy boring.

He got closer and closer before landing the plane on the grass before it slowed down and he hopped out before walking towards the building which still had the master emerald on the top. "Guess Knuckles' been keeping Rouge away."

When he reached it he walked up the steps while wondering if he could offer Knuckles an escalator to replace all these stairs.

When he got to the top he didn't see the echidna around, but he did notice something on the emerald. Walking over he saw it was a note taped to it and looked closer.

Tails, if you're reading this then congrats, I've taken your friend Knuckles and Silver as my new 'toys'. If you want them back come alone to my base or I'll ensure they suffer dearly.

Eggman.

Tails eyes widened while shocked and horrified. He dropped the note and noticed the emerald didn't seem as radiant as usual and leaned in before rubbing it and noted some green stuff on his gloves. "It's paint! He took the Master Emerald too!"

He rushed down the stairs and hopped in his plane before getting it started up and flew off the island with a firm expression. 'Hang on guys, I'm on my way!'

*Eggman's base*

Said scientist was relaxing in his chair while watching via one of the drones to see Tails' plane getting near and laughed. "Seems your little friend is eager to save you two."

The two he meant were Silver and Knuckles, both of which were pleasing him with Silver dragging his tongue over the tip and Knuckles rubbing and sucking on the balls. Both moaning with lust and eagerness to please him.

"I think it's time I welcome him." smirked Eggman hitting a button while groaning. "More on the tip."

Silver hummed and nodded while sliding his mouth over the spot and sucking harder.

*With Tails*

"There it is." muttered the fox seeing the base and noticing the robots swarming it before several of them spotted him and started opening fire. He quickly turned the plane to avoid it while two robotic bats flew up and bit into the wings. "Uh oh."

Their teeth tore apart the alloy as the plane started to fall.

Tails held on as the plane shook and it went into a nose dive where a landing pad was before two large arms reached up and caught it, making him stop and fall out before landing on the ground with a groan.

"Welcome to my base."

He pushed himself up and looked at the scientist with a frown. "Eggman."

"I take it you found my note?"

"Yeah," he stood up and pointed at him. "give me back my friends Eggman, or else."

"Oh? Is the little fox going to try and take my whole empire all on his own?" he laughed.

Tails gulped realizing the full weight of that and was having a hard time keeping a brave expression.

"I'll admit you're brave, but at the same time naive." he crossed his arms. "Luckily for you I brought you here to join your friends."

"What have you done with them?"

Eggman snapped his fingers before both mobians walked out, shocking Tails at seeing their attire and blushing. "Like them? I decided a little change in their personality would make things easier."

"Like, hi Tails." waved Silver. "You're gonna like, love being one of master's sluts."

"What?!"

"You'll love taking his hard cock in your ass."

Tails blushed and shook his head while seeing robots moving around him. "W-Wait! Let's make a deal!"

"Deal?" Eggman held a hand up as they stopped. "What kind of deal could you have for me?"

"Uh...um...a game! Something to bet on." he quickly said. "If I win, you let my friends go and change them back."

"Hmm, alright, but if I win, you join them." he smirked. "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"It's a...a...game of survival! Whoever manages to find the other one and capture them is the winner."

"Hmm, perfect. A nice little fox hunt is just the way to settle this." he rubbed his hands while Tails gulped. "I'll allow you half an hour to hide in my base before the game begins."

"Hang on, how do I know you won't cheat?"

"You don't, if you're so worried you shouldn't have come to my territory, unless you're getting cold feet already."

Tails looked from him to his friends to rubbed up against the doctor which made him angry and disgusted before nodding. "Alright, deal."

"Then I'd run, the clock's ticking."

Tails turned and started running away while Eggman chuckled.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm going to truly make him feel like a scared fox."

*With Tails*

He rounded corner after corner while trying to keep out of the sight of any robots who could tell Eggman where he was. He eventually stopped near an alley between two buildings and crouched down. 'This should work.'

He tried to calm himself while going over a plan to surprise Eggman.

'If I can get him in a small area then I can go at him from a few ways, but that'll still hinder his escape routes.'

With said man he was moving around on a hovercar with robots beside him. "Oh Tails? Come out come out wherever you are."

Tails moved down and held his breath as the vehicle moved near his location. 'Don't breath or make a sound.'

"Come out come out wherever you are Tails." he called with a smirk. "Give up now and I won't be as harsh as I was on you like I was with your little friends."

Tails gulped and waited till he passed before slowly moving to the end and watched him leave while pulling out a small sphere. 'This flash bang should work, I hope.'

Eggman looked down at his console for the vehicle which showed a screen with Tails right behind him due to the rear view camera. "How predictable."

Tails threw it towards Eggman and watched as it exploded in a loud bang making his own ears ring, but the problem was he saw a shield around the vehicle which turned and moved back towards him. 'Oh no!'

"Sorry Tails, but I prepared for everything." he smirked as two robot bats flew over and latched onto his body while combing together like a suit that held his arms down while he stumbled. "Maybe next time you should remember to get earbuds."

Tails groaned and turned before struggling to run while his hearing was gone and everything seemed wobbly. 'Gotta make it out!'

"That's it, run and run, I want a challenge." he laughed while the vehicle slowly followed with Tails making turn after turn.

Tails panted while trying to tear the robots off, but they wouldn't budge and made it hard to catch his breath. When he rounded the corner he saw Knuckles with his arms crossed.

"Just give up, being his servant is better than ever being some boring guardian."

"N-No." he shook his head and turned before seeing Silver standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Like, don't fight it, it feels SUPER good when he blows his load inside." he shuddered with a smile. "I'm sure he can like, make you look pretty too."

Tails blushed and stumbled across the road before falling down and saw the hovercar move over with Eggman looking smug.

"Seems our little hunt has ended, I win." he laughed before a robotic bee flew down with its stinger sparking and the last thing Tails felt was a surge of pain before blacking out.

*Later*

Tails felt himself groaning and waking up while he tried to move, but it was like he was stuck. His eyes slowly opened and found himself in a dark room with dim lights above him. He tried sitting up, but that didn't work either.

"Look who's awake."

He turned his head to see Eggman in a throne with a satisfied grin and noted his ankles and wrists shackled. 'I...lost...'

"You put up a decent chase, although it could have been much better. But as they say, to the victor go the spoils." he stood up while Tails struggled. "Keep going, it'll make my potion work faster."

"Potion? What potion?" he asked while tugging harder.

"The one that changed your friends." that made the fox stop as he chuckled. "Relax, you'll be just fine."

"Fine? Fine!? Look what you did to them! They're...they're..."

"Sluts?"

"Yes!"

"True, but they're very loyal ones. And you will too."

"Not on your life Egghead!"

"I disagree." he snapped his fingers while two robots moved over with pink objects in their hands before holding Tails still and started taking them on him.

"Hey! What are you-AH! Don't touch there!"

They moved back and Tails blushed at seeing a vibrator strapped to his chest and two against his groin.

Eggman held up a remote and started to turn them on lowly, but Tails groaned while noting his body heating up.

"W-What's going on?!" he noted his body shuddering at the vibrations and bit his lip while feeling his body slowly increasing in heat. 'No! Don't get warm! Stay cool!'

"Like, no use fighting Tails, you belong to master." giggled Silver while he and Knuckles walked over near the sides of the table with the back part of it unfolding and revealing Tails' back and ass with said fox tugging on the restraints harder.

"And this is ass is perfect." spoke Knuckles smashing the butt and making Tails jump with a red face.

"I agree." laughed Eggman slowly turning the vibrator up as the vibrations made his dick and nipples slowly tingle.

"Ahhh! Stop!" he cried out while feeling weird as his dick slowly rose out and his nipples were slowly getting hard.

"Boys, help your friend relax."

They nodded before moving closer and started licking across Tails' ass while Knuckles' hand moved to the front to rub the balls.

Said fox groaned and thrashed more while gritting her teeth. 'Why does it feel so good?'

"Oh? What's wrong Tails? Feeling a little hot under the collar?"

"N-No." he groaned out while closing his eyes as the two males licked across his ass and near the base of his tail making him let out a moan.

"Oh, seems he enjoys this spot more." teased Silver lightly gripping around the base of the tails and lightly rubbed it.

Knuckles moved to the front and flicked his tongue against the tip, making Tails cry out as his sperm shot out and hit the echidna in the face. "Hey! Warn me next time."

"Is someone enjoying this too much?"

"N-No!" he squeaked while feeling Silver's tongue move in between his ass cheeks and near his ass while tensing up and moaning again.

"Just for that, I'll do this." Knuckles gripped Tails' dick hard and started rubbing it while Tails groaned. "I'll make sure you can't cum."

"K-Knuckles! Too tight."

Silver's tongue rubbed against Tails' anus which made said fox moan as Knuckles kept licking the tip of his dick.

Eggman chuckled as he increased the vibrations and he cried out before feeling the sperm rise up, but stop due to Knuckles' grip which made him wince from the pain. "What's wrong Tails? Wanting to cum?"

"N...N..." he got out while Knuckles swirled his tongue which made him go wide eye. 'This is insane!'

"Mmm, your butt like, tastes sweet."

"Don't say that Silver!" he moaned while feeling himself quiver from the tongue as his dick spurted out more sperm in Knuckles' mouth which he swallowed and felt his mind going foggy.

"And now, full blast." smirked Eggman.

"N...N...No..." Tails shook his head while feeling the toys vibrate harder and making him scream out as his nipples and penis felt insane and he kept cumming in his friend's mouth just as Silver slid his tongue in his ass. "OH GOD!"

"Go on, moan your head off."

"N-N-AHHHHH!" he let out while Silver's tongue wiggled around him and he felt his mind going blank from his constant cumming. "I'm gonna break!"

"Alright you two, that's enough." spoke Eggman as Silver and Knuckles moved away from the spots and walked over near him while the doctor kept increasing the power while Tails squirmed and more sperm shot out onto the floor again and again.

He panted while feeling his dick keep twitching and felt like his mind was going blank. "Ah...ah...ah...ah..."

"Well since you seem so stubborn, we'll leave you be." spoke Eggman as they turned and walked away.

"N...No...more..." muttered Tails who actually enjoyed blowing his load so much as the vibrators kept making his body tingle while his ass felt warm. "C-Come back! Don't stop!"

The doors slid shut while Tails let out a whimper and was stuck dealing with the vibrations.

*Next day*

"Let's see how our guest is doing." spoke Eggman walking down the hall to the room.

"Want us to like, loosen him up if he's being stubborn?" asked Silver swaying his hips.

"Perhaps, maybe let you two have a go at him." he chuckled before using his hand print to open it as they walked in and saw said fox looking half awake and asleep with a puddle of sperm underneath him as he panted with a glazed look in his eyes. "Good morning, sleep alright?"

Tails just panted and gave a moan in response. "...re..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he mocked with a hand to his ear.

"Ore...ore..."

"Speak up!" frowned Knuckles.

"More! I...want...more..." he got out in pants.

"Ah, good boy." he patted Tails' head with a laugh. "Feel so good it's painful, am I right?"

He nodded with his tongue hanging out.

"Then tell me, how does it feel knowing you'll be betraying your friends just to feel better?"

He let out a whimper while tugging at the restains. "I want it...please."

"Want what? Sleep? Water? I can't help you if you don't say it."

"I want more! My penis...my butt...my body wants to feel more!"

"Oh? You mean this?" he had Silver unzip his pants and bring his dick out which was flaccid and the sight made Tails blush and stare with hunger.

'It's giant, and looks so...tasty.' he thought while Eggman walked over and rubbed it against his cheek while he let out a gasp from the scent and warmth. He stuck his tongue out and rubbed it against the side while Eggman held his head there.

"By the time I'm done you'll want my seed everywhere."

Tails didn't listen and felt his mind turn to mush as his tongue worked on autopilot to lick around the base with Silver and Knuckles taking the vibrators off him, but that didn't keep his body from tingling.

"You two, why not go ahead and have some fun with him." smirked Eggman while holding Tails' head closer to lick harder.

The two moved over with Knuckles rubbing his cock and Silver rubbing the tip of Tails against his ass before they began to slowly push onto/into him.

Tails let out a moan just as Eggman widened his mouth and jammed his cock in muffling him.

"There we go, now suck to your heart's content."

The fox moaned while blown away at the snugness that was Silver's ass, the filling feeling of Knuckles' dick, and feeling of his mouth opening wide from taking Eggman's dick which nearly made him gag.

"Hurry up and use that tongue or I'll pull out."

Hearing that made Tails panic and start swirling his tongue around the tip while hearing Knuckles and Silver groan.

"Mmm, this is like tiny and cute."

"Your ass is just begging for master's cock." growled Knuckles slapping Tails' ass.

He moaned and felt Eggman move his dick back and push back in deeper while he tried to lick all around it and let the other two use his ass and dick like toys while feeling submissive.

"Good little fox, I can't wait to get you into your new uniform."

Hearing that made him tingle with excitement and suck while licking as Eggman scratched behind his ear making him jump as his tails swayed to show he enjoyed it.

'It's so big...so tasty...this feels so good.'

Knuckles moved his dick in and out faster while Silver grinded his hips against Tails' dick the same speed.

'I...I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!' he thought before feeling Eggman's dick stuff his mouth to the brim before feeling it twitch. Next thing he felt was the hot sperm gushing down his throat while he gagged and tried not to drown.

"Come now, if they can swallow, so can you."

Tails closed his eyes and forced himself to swallow the amount in his mouth while the rest dripped out and panted while moaning as Silver and Knuckles moved faster.

"I'm gonna flood your tight ass!"

"Like, cum inside Tails!"

He cried out before feeling the sperm gush in AND out of him while Eggman chuckled at the sight.

"Already taking it from one of your friends while giving it to the other? And here you were against it.

"S...So tight! So warm!" moaned Tails panting as he was stunned at how good it felt to have Knuckles' seed in his butt while blowing his load in Silver who moaned like a slut. "M...More!"

"Good." Eggman moved behind him while Knuckles moved aside and rubbed his cock against the hole while Tails whimpered as the tip started to slowly push into it.

"A-AHHHH!" he let out with wide eyes since the dick was much thicker.

"SO BIG!"

"And all yours my newest slut." he groaned as he pushed it all the way inside while noting it was smaller than the other two. "Perhaps I should have turned you into my first little sissy."

"Oh god yes!" moaned Tails with his namesake wagging feeling the girth slowly stuff him while arching his back as Silver and Knuckles licked his nipples while Eggman pulled back and pushed back in deeper. "AHH!"

"You even sound like a girl, I wouldn't be surprised if your friends wanted to do this to you." he laughed moving in and out while Tails' eyes widened.

"D-Don't say that!"

"Oh? Then why not ask them?"

"Like, your butt does look cute." giggled Silver.

"You look innocent enough I've had to keep from shoving my dick in your mouth." spoke Knuckles while biting on the nub in his mouth.

"YAAAAH!"

Eggman thrusted back and forth while amazed at how snug it was, it was like the asshole was pulling him in and didn't want to let go. "Seems you wanted this more then you said. Your ass was made to take in dicks."

"N-N-Not tru-AHHHHH!" moaned Tails who felt his mind go blank. 'So big! My butt feels so good! I can't stop feeling good!' he thought while his sperm kept gushing out onto the floor.

Eggman laughed and smacked the ass. "I might even have some of my robots have a go at you since you like my cock so much. With your mind you might even make yourself some nice new toys your friends can use, especially the ones that'll be joining you three."

"Yes! Oh god yes! Fuck me!"

The echidna and hedgehog sucked on Tails' nipples harder with said fox feeling Eggman's cock twitching.

"Prepare for your reward my new slut!"

"OH YES!" he screamed before feeling hot sperm shoot into his rectum while his own cock let out a stream onto the ground.

"I CAN FEEL IT ALL!"

Eggman let out a laugh that echoed while it thundered outside.

*Later*

Eggman hummed while walking down to the hangar and spotted two tails poking out from behind one of the ships. "Hello Tails."

Said fox walked out wearing gentle pink lipstick, a pair of blue overalls with the legs cut off to show his legs, and he had a pair of brown high heeled shoes with a matching furred coat over him with the back part of it cut open to show his ass with the front exposing his dick.

"Yes boss?"

"Tell me, how's work on my ships coming along?"

"Well so far so good, I was in the middle of increasing the speed index while using less fuel at the same time."

"That's good, and what about your little 'toys'?"

"Oh! Great." he beamed running over and pulling a box over filled with numerous sex toys before pulling out a pink dildo with ridges on the tip. "This one I'm working on making the ridges spin on their own when it's turned on."

Next he pulled out a purple one shaped like a horse's dick. "This one is fitted with an engine that pistons in and out like a real dick with no hands."

Then came anal beads that were black. "These ones absorb heat and rotate on their own so the more you use them the hotter they get."

"Very good, but remember, if I ever see you use them while in my presence and without my permission, I'll have to punish you." he warned with a dark tone as Tails shivered while feeling himself get excited.

"Y-Yes boss, I'll only use them when you're really busy."

"Good boy, and remember, I want specially made ones that will help...enlighten your friends."

"Yes boss!"


	113. Harpies and Leo

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Harpies and Leo

Series: Percy Jackson

For ZeroBlade452, BlackDragon702, Sharkkiller302, I know you're the same dude, and you don't need to send the same thing over and over. I'm not saying stop reviewing, I'm just saying versatility is there and to not worry, I'm gonna keep doing the series.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo whistled listening to some rock music thanks to a stereo he jerry rigged up while working on a small robotic spider. 'Man, once this is finished it should be able to multiply and take care of those damn mosquitoes for good.' He nodded to the beat and shut the hatch on it before pushing a button under it. It shuddered for a moment before it sat up and began to move forward a bit before shooting a line of fishing wire at the ceiling and pulling itself up.

He moved over near a notebook and jotted it down as a success. "When the campers see all the mosquitoes are gone they'll be thanking me for days. Wonder if I can get my own statue too." He said before he began to yawn. "How long have I been in this bunker anyway?" He looked at the clock and blinked. "Either I need glasses or it's way past curfew." He said as he began to put some stuff away. "I better get back before to the cabin before I get in trouble with Chiron or something."

After getting his stuff together he left the shop and locked the doors before heading where camp was. 'Man, this place feels really different at night.' He thought as he listened to the silence, no campers talking, shouting, fighting, just silence. 'Makes me feel like a single sound would wake everyone up. Sounds tempting to put a speaker in the center and play some heavy metal.' He thought with a quiet chuckle as he kept walking before he began to hear some noise, something that sounded like wings flapping.

This made him move behind a tree and stay still while hearing the sound move all around. 'What is that, it sounds too loud to be a regular bird…' He thought as it got louder. 'Kinda reminds me of something, but what?' He thought before hearing something land on the other side of the tree.

"Alright, everything looks good, all the campers are in their cabins."

"Yep, the dishes are clean and ready to go tomorrow as well, not like they'll notice though…"

'That sounds like some girls.' He thought while slowly looking around the tree. When he looked his eyes widened, for sitting in a small circle were three girls except, they had one thing that made him nervous, instead of arms they had a pair of wings. 'Oh no, harpies!' He thought as he pulled his head back and hid behind the tree. 'Crap, didn't Chiron say that they eat any campers out past curfew?'

One had black hair and blue shirt with a hand mirror and brush who straightened her hair out. "Are we done for the night? I need some beauty sleep."

"Not yet, we should do one last sweep around the camp." Said another who had short red hair and a white shirt and leather vest who had a stern look on her face. "We must complete our job no matter what."

"Blah blah blah, I say we head out and blow this place." Spoke the third who wore pink sunglasses in the shape of stars with a pink top on and with blond hair. "I heard of this cool rave just a few towns over, monsters get in half off!"

"No….I say we go home and sleep, I'm tired." Said the first one with a frown.

"Oh come on, your hair looks fine, one little party isn't gonna kill you prom queen." Said the third one as she patted her on the back. "What's the point in you looking good if we never go out and do anything?"

"We're doing neither until after we do one more sweep." Spoke the second. "After that then you can sleep or go to some party if you want, but that doesn't change the fact we're not stopping early."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask, why can't we just quit? I mean really just being night guards isn't really exciting." Remarked the third one.

'Don't forget dishwashers and custodians of this place." Piped in the second one. "Besides, this is our job, and as long as we do it we get a place to live, food, and pay. Would you rather be hunted down by demigods?"

"And we'd get all dirty and gross just by hunting." Spoke the first with a grimace.

"Plus, you both know the OTHER reason we're here, right?" Said the second one with a grin as she looked at the other two.

"Ooh! I almost forgot." Giggled the third one while the first smirked. "That would really liven things up."

'What are they talking about, what is the other reason they work here, is it the chance to eat campers?' He thought while looking down the path. 'If I'm quiet and wait, I can book it.'

"Well, let's get on with that last patrol, right girls?" Said the second one as she began to flap her wings.

"Alright, but if I get any twigs in my hair you're getting my cleaning bill." Said the first one as she began to flap her wings as well.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can party!" Said the third with a grin.

Leo stuck low while seeing them start flying in three directions. 'Yes! Now I just get to my cabin and get some sleep.' He thought as he began to sneak away the best he could towards his cabin. 'I'm sure I can make it there… damn it, why are there so many cabins, it's hard to tell which is which in the dark.'

The first harpy was looking at herself in the mirror while flying and tried looking at her good sides. "Ugh, this flying and wind is not helping me keep my hair beautiful." She muttered in annoyance as she kept flying. That's when she spotted movement near the cabin's. "What's this, is someone outside past curfew? I hope so." She said as she began to fly down towards it.

Leo himself kept looking around and frowned since the darkness made the different features blend in. 'Damn it, I can't tell if I'm heading towards the Hephaestus or Aphrodite cabin at this point.' He thought as he kept looking around.

"Hey girls! I found one!" Called the first harpy, making his eyes widen and pale.

'Damn it!' He thought as he began to run towards the closest cabin he could find. He grabbed at the doorknob and tugged on it with a groan. "Hey! If you're still awake, lending a guy a hand would be great!"

"Go away ya bastard, I'm trying to sleep!" Groaned a voice from inside.

He pounded on the door while hearing the wings flapping getting closer. "I gotta get away and find my cab-wait a sec! I can use fire!" He facepalmed and ran off while trying to light his hands. 'It'll give me away but it's my best shot!'

"I see him! Be careful girls, he's armed!" Said the second one as they began to circle him like vultures.

"Hephaestus, Hephaestus, Heph-there you are!" He spotted his cabin and made a beeline for it.

"Don't let him get to his cabin, he's out past curfew!" Called the third one as they began to fly closer to him.

"Sorry ladies, I'm off the menu!" He called before tossing a fireball at them.

"Hey, watch the hair!' Cried the first one as she barely dodged it. "I don't need it getting frizzy on me this late!"

"Then stop chasing me!" He shouted as he got closer to his cabin. "Yes, I'm almost there!"

"Oh no you don't!" The second harpy dove down and cut him off. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh come on, please don't make this difficult." He said as he summoned more flames. "I just wanna go to bed!"

"Sorry firebug, but you broke the rules." Spoke the third one as the other two dropped down and surrounded him.

"I just lost track of time, can't you make an exception, I've saved the world from giants!" He groaned as he tried to move past them. "Normally I don't like causing trouble, but either I get inside or I start a new dish on roasted harpies."

"I'm sorry, we just can't do that, we might lose our jobs if we do that." Said the third one as she tried to grab him only to rear back when he swung his flaming fist towards her. "You wanna be rough? Alright, I'm game." She hovered up before lashing her talons out to try and grab his shirt.

"Hey, watch it with the talons!" He said as he backed up as they lightly grazed his shirt.

The second harpy spotted a bucket nearby and grinned before flying over and grabbing it while the other two tried using their talons from the front and back. She grabbed it and looked in it to see that it was full of water, much to her delight. "This ought to douse your fires." She said as she began to flap her wings and fly over him.

He tried backing up to the cabin door and grabbed the knob before tugging on it. 'Come on! Don't be locked!' He thought as he tried to open it only to curse when he realized it was locked. "DAMN IT!"

The second harpy tilted the bucket and let the water fall out and splash over him. "Ha, take that sparky!"

"Hey, come on!" He said as his flames were doused by the water. "I call foul on...nevermind."

"We got you now rule breaker, now come on, it's time to go." Said the second one as she tried to grab him with her talons.

"No way!" He ducked and tried running, but tripped up when the other two grabbed his legs with one talon each. "Hey, let go of my legs!" He cried as they began to flap their wings.

"No way, you got yourself into this." spoke the third one as they carried him and all of them began flying away from camp.

"Well where are you taking me then?" He said as he tried to relight his flames only for it to barely flicker. 'Damn it, I'm too wet!'

"Our nest, and it's gonna be the best one around." Smirked the first harpy. "I'd say it looks better than anything those girls in the Aphrodite cabin could do."

'Damn it, once they bring me their they're going to eat me, I just know it!' He thought as he kept struggling to get free.

"Woah there, easy, unless you wanna go splat on the ground." Spoke the third tightening her grip.

He looked down and paled as he realized how far up he was. 'Damn it, if I free myself know I'll fall to my death!'

It took a little bit but he started to see them going up a mountainside. 'Damn, a mountain? How far have they flown and how fast?' He thought as he looked around. The trip slowed down and he found himself dropped on a flat spot. He looked around as they began to land in a circle around him. "This is your nest? It's just a flat sheet of rock."

"This isn't our nest, THAT is." Spoke the second one pointing above them which showed what looked like a mountain villa with a pathway leading up to it.

"Wow...not what I was expecting." He said as they began to push him towards the pathway. "Uh, maybe I'll just stay here and keep an eye out for intruders."

"Nope, there's no way for anyone to get up here without flying, now come on!" Said the third one.

"If you prefer being dragged I'll do it." Warned the second one with a serious look. "But you won't like it."

"Ok, ok, I'm going." He said as he reluctantly began to walk up the pathway. He tried to keep his breath steady from the thinner air and did admit seeing a place like this reminded him of those big houses you'd see near cliffs or built into them which cost millions and millions of dollars. "How did you three even get this place? How was this place built, how was materials moved up here?" He asked, hoping to stall them so he could think of an escape plan.

"Well it took some time, but we managed to have some Wind Nymphs get the stuff up here and get to work on it, we thought going over instead of under would be our own little gift." Spoke the third one. "Plus Chiron can't complain about the music when I get the party started."

"Except the last three times." Muttered the first harpy.

"Hey, he hasn't complained for...a month now, so I think it works!" Said the third one as she ruffled her wings.

"So you three are like roommates? I bet that gets cramped."

"Not really, it's really big and roomy inside, half of it goes into the mountain itself, that way we get more room and it also helps to anchor it in." Said the second one with a shrug as they reached the door.

When it opened Leo's eyes widened since the inside definitely looked like it cost millions with fancy furniture, kitchen and dining room, flat screen tv, the works. "Wow, this place is amazing...how did you afford all this?" He asked as they closed the door behind them and locked it.

"You'd be surprised how much money you can get around camp for the last, oh, century or two." Said the first one as she began to approach him. "But that's not important, it's time we get to the reason we brought you here."

"I'm guess it wasn't to give me a chance to buy this place?" He tried joking.

"Nope, that is definitely not the reason." Said the second one as she began to approach him as well.

"Then what?" He asked as he tried to back up only to hit a wall.

"It is….to be ours." Said the third one with a grin.

"Huh?"

"Yep, we caught you out past curfew so you're ours now!" Cheered the first one.

"Again, huh?" He asked in confusion.

"Hang on, let me get the paper." Sighed the second one walking over to a framed piece of paper on the wall and grabbed it with a wing before moving over and showing it to him. "Take a look."

"Ok...but what is this?" He asked as he looked at the paper and noticed that it looked old.

"That's the contract we signed with the camp when we were first hired, it holds all the rights and rules we have to follow and what is and isn't allowed." Said the first one. "One of the clauses says that in exchange for not randomly eating a camper we are allowed to take any camper caught after curfew and allowed to do whatever we like with them."

"It was signed and agreed by Dionysus, Chiron, and a few others from the pantheon." Pointed out the second one pointing to the signatures.

"And they have a copy in the big house, so don't try to burn it." Said the third one as she looked at Leo. "We own you and no one can challenge us on that."

"Oh…..shit." He said nervously as he looked at them. "So…. what are you going to do with me? Eat me?"

They looked at him confused before the third harpy burst out laughing, the second one shook her head, and the first one grimaced.

"You...you thought we were going to eat you?" snickered the third one as she doubled over laughing. "Oh gods! That's rich!"

"Why on earth would you think something like that? We're not savages." Said the second one.

"Do you know what that means? All the fat, clothes getting in the way, and too much grease." Remarked the first one shaking her head. "I'm watching my figure, plus I just had my teeth whitened."

"Really? You guys aren't going to eat me? Whew, that's a relief...but then what are you going to do to me?" He asked nervously.

"Make you our mate." Replied the second one with a straight face. "As you might imagine, it gets rather lonely without many other men up here."

"Yeah, so, we decided that the first cute boy we caught we would make our mate, and after a decade or two you showed up." Said the third one with a grin. "And man, we hit the jackpot, you're one cute hero."

"So I'm glad you like our home, because it's yours now too!" Said the first one with a smile. "Oh! I almost forgot, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Aello, the prettiest harpy here."

"My name's Ocypete, and I'm the one who keeps these two in line and out of trouble...mostly." Said the second one.

"You can call me Celaeno, the party one!" Cheered the last one flapping her wings. "Ow! Ain't no harpy who can party like me."

"Wow...well, my name is Leo Valdez, and I'm a son of Hephaestus, nice to meet you." he greeted. "Wait, but don't you girls talk in third person? I mean that's what I heard when they mentioned harpies and at night."

"Not us, a good century of speech therapy cured of us that habit." Said Ocypete said with a smile. "Although these two were more stubborn when I suggested they take it too."

"It was soooo boring." Moaned Celaeno as she rolled her eyes.

"The upside was learning how important it is to take care of our looks. Before we didn't have clothes and our hair was just everywhere. Looking back, I'd be horrified to see myself without modern day beauty products." Smiled Aello looking in a mirror.

"She thinks she's a prom queen." Whispered Celaeno.

"And you think you're a crazy party girl." She retorted back as she kept looking in her mirror.

"Alright girls, and Leo, it's too late already and it's time for sleep. Right now you'll have to take one of the guest rooms until we can get it changed." Spoke Ocypete to Leo.

"Ok, thanks, please show me the way." He said as they began to walk down one of the many hallways. "So….am I going to be here forever?"

"Of course not. We're still going to bring you back down to the camp in the morning, but you might end up sleeping here for quite a while."

"Ok, so what exactly does you three owning me mean exactly, am I going to have to do anything?" He asked curiously. "Am I going to be like a servant here or something?"

"Well no not really, consider it more of a like you being our boyfriend and occasionally taking us out on dates." Spoke Ocypete. "Usually on days when we have days off."

"Wow...so I just got three beautiful girlfriends? Awesome." He said with a grin.

"Yup, night." Aello pecked him on the cheek before heading to her room.

"See you in the morning." Said Celaeno as she pecked his other cheek.

He blushed and smiled while Ocypete hugged him and headed to her own room. "Wait hang on! Where's the guest room at?"

"You're right in front of it." She said as she pointed the the door in front of him.

"Oh... I knew that." He muttered as he walked into the room. He looked inside and saw it was a basic coloring with bed, nightstand, and closet. "Well...home sweet home I guess now." He said as he made his way to the bed. He crawled in and yawned while laying on the pillow. 'Hope tomorrow is less hectic.'

(Later)

Leo groaned in his sleep as he began to wake up. Without any alarm clock his body was waking up on it's own and he noted how sluggish he felt. "Ugh….this sucks, I just wanna sleep." He groaned as turned and fell out of the bed. "Ow, maybe I should put in some plush carpet." He said as he got up. "Wait...this isn't my...oh yeah, I'm their property and mate now…" He said as he remembered last night.

He pushed himself up and stretched while smelling food being cooked. "Huh, they must be up already." He said as he began to walk towards the door. When he opened it he got a faceful of the scent of eggs and bacon and headed down the hall to see Ocypete in the kitchen.

"Good morning Leo, how are you doing?" She asked with a grin.

"Well I feel like I slept longer than usual, remind me to install an alarm clock in the room." He replied sitting at the dining table. "Is that bacon and eggs?"

"Yep, today's my turn to make breakfast, you can have some." She said as she put some on a plate and gave it to him.

"And you girls are alright with that?" He asked while getting a gruesome image of them eating eggs. "That's not like a taboo for you three, right?"

"Of course not, why?"

"Well...don't you girls….lay eggs?" He asked curiously as he began to eat.

"Of course, all harpies do, but...wait, you think we'd stay away from eggs just cause of that?" she chuckled. "Leo, just because we're part birds doesn't mean we're not going to eat eggs or other birds like it's cannibalism. To us it's cannibalism if we eat another harpy, and besides, numerous species eat eggs and in some cases, birds will eat other birds."

"Ok, fair enough. These are really good eggs." He said with a grin as he kept eating. "So, are you girls taking me back to camp today?"

"Of course, we mentioned that last night."

"Great, when do we leave?" He asked as he finished his meal.

"Well first the other two have to eat and then we can head on down." She said as Aello and Celaeno shuffled into the kitchen. "Bout time you two got up."

"Ugh, stop shouting, I just wanna sleep." Groaned Aello as she sat down.

"Light weight." Chuckled Celaeno while she didn't waste any time and started digging into her food like a starved coyote.

"Whoa, slow down, you might choke on your food if you eat that fast." Leo said as she kept eating.

"Relax, she always eats like an animal." Dismissed Aello eating her food slower. "You should see what she's like when she brings home some of those messy and gross cheetos."

"Hey! They are great snacks and it's cool licking the cheese from my feathers." Spoke Celaeno while guzzling her water.

"Wow, and I thought I ate fast." He said as he looked at her empty plate. 'Wonder how she is in a eating contest.'

"Alright, once you girls are finished we got to take Leo back to camp."Ocypete said.

"But why? I was thinking me and him could go out and take a trip to the mall for something a little bit more...in." Spoke Aello gesturing to him.

"You're not gonna try and put me in a monkey suit right?" He joked.

"I make no such promises." She said with a grin.

"Hey, but I was gonna take him to a party later!" Groaned Celaeno as she leaned against him. "Just imagine the son of Hephaestus rocking the dance floor, I bet he could even bring his own sound system."

"How'd you know? I made one yesterday."

"Just a lucky guess, plus I heard the music coming from the bunker." She said with a grin. "So come on, party with me!"

"No, he has to get back to camp." Spoke Ocypete.

"No, we own him so we don't have to, we should be able to use him for whatever we want." Said Aello with a frown.

"Still here you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"We know." They all said, making him sweatdrop.

"Then might I make a suggestion?"

"What is it Leo?" Ocypete asked curiously.

"What if I spend some time at camp and THEN go to the mall, then party, and then back here?"

"Wow...that sounds like it could work." Said Ocypete as she raised an eyebrow.

"And who knows, maybe I can give some of the stuff around here a major upgrade."

"Why, it seems perfect to me." Said Aello as she looked around.

"I mean maybe some radar to detect oncoming storms cause I'm guessing they make this place shake like you wouldn't believe, right?"

"Yeah, plus we can't leave or come when they're really strong." She said with a frown. "It makes getting to the parties hard."

"Why stop there? I could even get the support beams around here a stronger coat to keep it from falling off and maybe even give the flat screen an upgrade to get all the channels for free."

"Really? That would be awesome!" Said Celaeno with a grin. "I've wanted to see more of the recent movies but Ocy here says we got enough as it is."

"But we do, why would we pay extra for a thousand more channels?" She asked in confusion as she began to wash the dishes.

"And if I had enough time I might be able to have it to where it can show more than one show at a time, that way if you all wanna see something different you have a screen to yourselves."

"Wow, that is awesome, we really hit the jackpot when we grabbed you, huh?" Aello asked with a smile as she brushed her hair.

"Ok we can talk about it later, right now let's get going." Spoke Ocypete as she put the dishes away.

"Ok, you ready to go Leo?" Aello asked as she got up as they began to walk towards the door.

"Big time, just try not to pluck my bones." He joked while they went outside and he had to brace himself from the strong gust of wind. "Is this normal?"

"Yes, it makes it kind of easier to glide, but taking off is a bit rough!" Said Aello as she grabbed his legs. "Hang on and don't look down."

"I wasn't planning on it!" He said as he closed his eyes. He felt them grab his other arms and start flapping their wings before they went flying down the mountain. "How far away are we from camp anyway?" He asked as he felt the wind blow past his face.

"About ten miles or so!" Yelled Aello over the wind. "Ugh! My hair is going all over the place!"

"Why don't you wear a helmet you bird brain?" Called Celaeno with a snicker.

"It gives me hat hear and you know it!"

"Stop bickering you two!"

'Wow, they act like college roommates, makes me wonder if they…..woah there! Don't get any weird images.' He thought as he blushed a bit before he started to see the camp. "Hey, we're almost there!"

They started to slow down and descend before dropping him a little bit away from it.

"We'll see you around, we can't be seen letting you go or the others will find out. We just don't want our reputations jumbled a little." Spoke Celaeno.

"Yeah, we might have demigods disobeying curfew more, then what would we do with them when we catch them, we already have a mate." Said Ocypete.

"We could make them maids and butlers?" Suggested Aello. "They can keep the place tidy since ONE of us keeps forgetting."

"Yeah, it's you." Said Celaeno as she stuck her tongue out at her.

Ocypete groaned before using one wing each to smack them over the heads. "Let's get going you two."

"Ok, see you later Leo!" Said Aello as she blew a kiss to him. "Make sure you're ready for the mall."

"And ready to party!" She said with a grin as they began to fly away.

He waved to them before heading to camp and kept that in mind. "I think I'm going to enjoy being owned by them."

(Later)

Leo turned the wrench one more time and smiled as he stepped back and looked at the vending machine that had no snacks, but did have plenty of shelf room for them. "All right, if this works this thing should dispense junk food without being needed to be refilled. I'm gonna be able to fund some of my bigger projects with this sucker."

That's when he heard a tapping sound at the front doors. He went over and opened it and saw Aello hovering there with a grin.

"You ready to go to the mall?"

"Oh yeah, hang on." He ran over and took his shirt off with oil stains on it before slipping a regular blue sweatshirt on and came back. "Ready."

"Great, let's go." She said as she grabbed his arms and began to fly away. "And don't worry about paying, this'll be my treat to get you a little bit more...vintage clothing."

"What's wrong with the clothes I have?" He asked as they flew away from camp and towards a large forest.

"Well it never hurts to have some spare clothes when you want to get dappered up and look your best. The others might be a little….greasy and stained if you work all day in that workshop around machines."

"Ok, fair enough….but where are we going, this is a forest?"

"Leo, I'm a harpy, do you think monsters shop at regular malls?" she smirked while they kept going before he spotted a structure up ahead. "There it is."

"Whoa." He said as they approached it. The building was massive and looked like a mall, but it had places that looked burned, and there were monsters everywhere. "Um...is it safe for me to be here?"

"Don't worry, most monsters here known when to keep hunger and revenge out of their minds. This is a place for shopping, not fighting." She said as they landed down in a parking lot that had some chariots parked in it. "Just try not to piss anyone off and you'll be fine."

"Me? Piss them off? Never." He remarked with a chuckle before they walked towards it. Once they were in he saw that the layout was pretty much the same as a regular mall, except the stairs were bigger and all the elevators were industrial sized. "I'm not gonna meet a cyclop sized perfume lady spraying me with a gallon of that stuff right?"

"Maybe...I can't make any promises on that, and a word of warning, try to steer clear of the food court." She said as they kept walking.

'I might have an idea why or they might mistake me as a walking meal.' He thought with a gulp before she began to pull him towards one of the stores. It was filled with clothes and had all sorts of brands that sounded like famous ones for people, but were changed to sound more like they fit in a mall fit for monsters.

"Ok...so….are we in this store for me or for you?" He asked as Aello looked around at the different clothes.

"Both, but mostly you." She said as she picked up a dress shirt and looked at the tag. "Oh, this might work, it says it's fire resistant."

He held it up and saw it was black and thought about it. "I'm not sure if I'm a dark colored kinda guy."

"Ok, let's see if they have it in a different color." She said as she looked through the pile of shirts.

He looked around himself and noted different stuff that either had holes in the sides, the back of the shorts, even a few with extra holes on the top. "Hey, a lot of this stuff has holes in it, is that a new fad or something?"

"No, they started adding holes since monster hate having to go out and get news one. This is easier for ones with more than one head, tails, or arms." She said as she picked up a pair of dress pants and a jacket. "What about these? They are also fire proof."

"Those look pretty swanky." He said as he looked them over. "I can see myself looking good in them."

"Great, we'll get them, now let's keep looking." She said as she looked through some more clothes.

By ten minutes later Leo was holding a pile of clothes with both arms. "Um, Aello? I think we got enough clothes." He said as he tried to look past the pile he was holding.

"But we haven't even gotten to the suit and ties."

"How are we even going to get all of this back home?" He said as he tried to look at her.

"Trust me, I know a way." She said with a smile as she kept looking at clothes. "Besides, we still have to look at the other stores in the mall."

'Oh no, this is like those sitcoms.' He thought as he repressed a groan as she looked around.

"I guess we got everything we need at this store though, let's pay and go somewhere else." She lead him over to the cashier who looked like one of those goths with blue hair but had a third eye while looking through a magazine boredly. "Hello, we'd like to purchase these please, and have them delivered to this address." She said as she handed the goth a slip of paper.

Said girl sighed like so many others and started ringing them up while glancing at Leo who tried to look like he belonged there. "What's he doing here?" She said slowly as she kept looking through the clothes before coming up with the total.

"He's my boyfriend of course."

"Ok...that'll be 356.54 Drachma." She said as she held out her hand.

Aello pulled out a card from her wing and handed it to the girl who swiped it through the machine before a reset unfurled out.

"Thank you for shopping...I'll tell someone to ship your clothes…" She said as they began to leave. 'What monster dates a demigod? Weirdo.'

"Alright Leo, let's go, we got a lot of shopping left to do." Giggled Aello as she began to drag him through the mall.

He made sure to keep up with her while noticing monsters slowly take notice of himself.

"Hey, is that a demigod?"

"Sure smells like one."

"But why is it here, the food courts on the other side of the mall."

"Maybe that harpy is bringing him for a snack."

"Well if she doesn't want him I'll take him, I haven't had a bit to eat in days."

'Well if we need to book it I might be able to pull a smoke ball out from my belt, new kind of ninja. The one who uses a tool belt.' He thought as he tried to keep close to Aello as he felt the monsters stare at him.

"Relax, just stick close." She whispered while she lead them to a store that sold handbags and backpacks. "I won't let them hurt you, so just stay close, ok?" She said as she began to look at handbags.

"Don't worry, I've been in sticky situations before." He replied while watching her. "I never got what girls liked about handbags."

"Well, we get to put all our stuff in it, and it looks good, it's like guys and sports cars." She said, both unaware that they were being approached. "I mean you wear a toolbelt on so isn't that the same thing?"

"Excuse me, do you two need some help?" Asked a voice behind them.

They turned and saw it was a cyclops wearing a store uniform with a nametag.

"Hello folks, how are you doing today?" She asked with a big smile before taking a look at Leo.

"Good, we were just looking for a nice bag or two." Spoke Aello.

"Good, good...wait, is that a...demigod?" She asked as she leaned close to him to get a good look.

"Leo's the name, building's my game." He spoke trying to sound confident and staying relaxed.

"Well, if you don't mind, part of my job is to take care of food and garbage and pests that our customers bring in here, I'll just get rid of him for you." She said as she reached out to grab him.

"Woah there." Aello moved between them with a frown. "He's not a pest or garbage, he's my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, boyfriend? But he's a lowly demigod, trust me, you could do much better." She said with a frown as she tried to grab Leo again.

"I resent that madam." He spoke while Aello spread out her wings with a glare. "The name's Leo, ever heard of it?"

"Wait...Leo...I have...wasn't he part of the group that stopped Gaea?" She asked as she narrowed her eye.

"The exact same one." He spoke up while noting that. 'That might have been a bad move on my part.'

"Hmmmm, I've heard about you from my sister….you managed to defeat her before….I can't fight you here, you'll ruin the merchandise…" She said as she glared at him. "I'm sorry, but this store is now closed, please leave immediately."

"Hpm, fine, we're leaving anyway." Huffed Aello dragging him outside before looking at her. "By the way, these bags look like they were made by amateurs."

"Maybe we should get out of here." He whispered to her as the cyclops glared at them as they left. "I have a feeling that might happen again."

"Good idea, besides, we got plenty of nice clothes for you." She said as they began to make their way to the exit. "Next time we'll dress you up nicer so you don't stand out so much like this time."

"I might even take up your offer on a monkey suit." He chuckled as they exited the mall. "So, back to camp or your place?"

"Our place you mean, and I should or the other girls will get jealous." She said as she grabbed his arms and began to flap. She took to the air while Leo felt a question nagging at his head but he felt like it would be going a bit far.

Soon the house was in sight and she landed at the front door. "Here we are, home sweet home."

"Yep, home sweet...whoa, are those the clothes?" He asked as he spotted a large pile of boxes next to the door. "I didn't think we bought out half the store."

"Yeah, well, I guess I may have slipped a paper in there asking for two sets of everything." She said with a grin. "Now help me bring it inside."

He moved over and started to carry boxes into the house a few at a time while giving props to all the moving men in the world. Soon they were all in his room as he leaned against the door. "Whoa, I'm amazed it all fit in there."

"And later you can try them on." Said Aello with a smile as she walked towards him. "I know you're gonna get dragged away to that party, but let's hang out until then, ok?"

"Sure." He replied before steeling the nerves in him. "Um, I just got a weird question, but I'm not sure if I should really say it."

"Why, what is it Leo, I won't judge you, just tell me." She said as she looked at him in both confusion and curiosity.

He gulped. "You know how you three live up here together?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Uh….you know how sometimes you hear stuff about girls in fraternities at colleges?"

"What kind of stuff Leo, how they drink?" She asked in confusion.

"No."

"How they share bras?"

"That's a question for later, but no."

"How they barely attend classes?"

He sighed. "Have you three ever gone all the way?"

"Oh! You mean played and kissed each other?"

"Yes, that….but you don't have to answer if you don't want too."

She giggled while moving over close to him. "Why Leo, are you already getting some ideas? And here I thought you were shy, but you seem pretty bold."

"W-Well um, I was just curious, you three kind of act like college girls so I was wondering…." He said as he began to blush.

She giggled and moved back. "Relax, I'm not that quick to jump into bed with you. Although Celaeno is another story."

"Wait, really" He asked as his eyes widened as she began to walk towards the living room. 'Well if she's a party girl I shouldn't be that surprised, but damn! They went that far….if I could tell Jason or Frank they'd probably be jealous.' He thought as he sat down on the couch next to her and turned on the TV. 'I do wonder where Celaeno is, didn't she want to take me to a party? I wonder if it's gonna be monster themed like the mall.'

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "The last man I got with was Dionysus, but after Zeus punished him he got a little more snappy."

"Wait, you were with Mr. D? Really? Why?" He asked in surprise.

"It was back when times were less modern, he looked pretty hot and knew how to treat me, plus he had some great wine that works great on the skin." She smiled. "It was nice while it lasted though."

"Wow...that sounds amazing." He said in shock as he looked her. "So do you try to prim yourself up every day?"

"Yep, I don't want to go back to what I looked like before I learned about looks, I was a complete mess." She said as she began to brush her hair. "All the dirt, grime, rags, ugh, when I found out how good just a bubble bath was, I was hooked and it just got better from then on up to now."

"Really? I never had a bubble bath, was it really that good?" He asked curiously as he flipped through the channels.

"Like your whole body is getting a massage."She sighed happily as she imagined it. "I came out of there feeling amazing, best thing that I've ever done."

"Maybe I should try it later."

"Sounds like fun, maybe I'll join you~." She whispered into his ear, giggling as he blushed.

That's when the door opened and Celaeno walked in before spotting them. "Are you two done shopping?"

"Yeah, though we had to leave early, the other monsters were starting to eye Leo." She said with a frown.

"Like a fucktoy or snack?"

"Um...most of them wanted him as a snack I think, but you never know, I did manage to get him out of there though." She said with a shrug.

"Good, my turn." Smirked the party harpy before moving over and pulled him from the couch. "Let's go and party the night away!" She said as Aello frowned.

"In case you forgot birdbrain, we have to work tonight, like every night, remember?"

"Aw what? But, but can't you cover for me, pleeeeasssseee?' She whined as she held onto Leo.

"Try telling that to Ocypete."

"Tell me what?" Said harpy asked as she walked into the room.

"Can I skip tonight's shift so me and Leo can party all night?"

"What? No, why would I let you do that, I told Mr. D and Chiron that we would work an extra shift just to make up for claiming Leo, so no, you can't." She crossed her arms. "If you want to go party with him go ahead, but I expect you back before we get to work."

"Ugh, fine, you are no fun, let's go Leo." She grumbled as she pulled him towards the door. "This time I'll go twice as fast then miss 'Oh! Be careful of my hair!'."

"Wait, how fast can you guys go exactly?" He asked as she grabbed his arms and began to flap her wings.

"It differs, but it's FAST." She grinned before picking him up and went flying down the mountain without going slow.

"WHOA!" He said as he barely managed to keep his eyes open as she flew down the mountain. He held onto her legs while feeling her flap up and saw them go over the camp and felt like a hang glider caught in a typhoon.

"Hey, how you doing, you want me to go faster?" She called as made her way out of camp.

"Just don't drop me." He called out.

"I won't….at least I won't try too!" She called as she began to flap her wings even faster.

"Hey! What kind of party is this anyway?" He asked.

"I think it's a rave...not completely sure, all I know is that there will be monsters." She looked down. "Don't worry! If they try to start shit you can take them."

"Ok...if you say so...I just hope it goes better than the mall." he muttered while seeing them head into another thick forest while touching his toolbelt. 'I wonder if they'd notice a flash grenade go off, if I can get one.' He thought as he began to hear faint music and saw some flashing lights in the distance.

"Aw yeah! It's just getting started." She said as she flew towards it before landing. "Aw yeah, you ready to party Leo?"

"I invented the word." He smirked while seeing the building was a warehouse, but there were lights all around inside with music blaring so loud you could feel it through the walls. "Who builds this stuff in the middle of the forest?" He asked as he looked around.

"Well if they built it in a town humans would complain." She said as they made their way towards the door where there was a line of monsters with the minotaur in a black bouncer shirt blocking the door.

"Think he'll let demigods in? Cause Percy mentioned sending him downstairs so I don't think he'll let me in if I say pretty please."

"Well….we'll figure that out when we get there, it's not like you've killed him, right?"

"No, but my pal Percy did."

"Well….then we'll bribe him if it's necessary." She said as the line moved forward. "It's not like you have to mention that, I might be able to say you're a servant of mine who I'm spoiling tonight."

"Wait, a servant? Are those normal?" He whispered back as his eyes widened.

"Relax, I'll just be lying." She winked. "Sometimes monsters had servants, and if they think I have a demigod as one, they won't try to cause trouble cause that's rarely ever done."

"If you say so…" He said as they approached the minotaur. He looked down on them and snorted when he saw Leo who gulped and didn't say a word while Celaeno stood in between them with a firm expression.

"Let us in, he's with me." She said with a she spread her wings.

He growled and shook his head while letting out a sound any angry bull would make.

"Hey, he's my man servant and boy toy, he's here to pull my hair back while I puke." She said with a frown, not wavering. "Trust me, it took some time, but he listens to me and me alone, I'll keep him from causing trouble." She said as she turned to him. "He's completely trained, so let us in."

He narrowed his eyes as he leaned in close to look at Leo before nodding. He stepped aside as they walked in while moving back to guard the doors.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." He whispered back to her in amazement. He looked around and saw monsters everywhere, from dancing, talking, drinking, everything you'd expect at a rave. "Wow, this place looks crazy!" He said as she began to drag him deeper into the rave.

"Just don't try to bump into many of them, they tend to have a hair trigger."

"Ok, got it, though that might be hard, we are in a rave."

"Then that just means you'll have to stick real close." She said with a grin as she pulled him closer to her. "Really close~."

'Starting to get why she picked this place, not that I'm complaining.' He thought with a blush as he began to press against her as they began to dance. 'At least no monsters are trying to kill or eat me.' He put his arms up with her while they danced to the beat and had to admit this was one of his dreams come true. 'I'm having fun, I'm with a beautiful girl, nothing can ruin this moment.' He thought with a grin.

She felt him move with her and made sure to rub her chest against him while grooving to the music. 'This is amazing, the beat is amazing, and Leo is doing great, this was an amazing idea.'

"Hey babe, what are you doing with this shrimp?" Came a voice behind Leo, making him turn to see a buff creature that had two sets of arms looking at them. "Hey wait a sec, you're a demigod punk."

"He's my servant, man servant, and boy toy, so leave him alone and go." She said with a frown. "Go away steroid brain."

"Oh really?" He smirked while crossing his arms and looking at Leo who tried to play it cool. "Never met a demigod coming in here and not getting eaten, course, he looks like some weakling if all he has is some lousy tool belt."

"What's lousy is your taste in fashion." Muttered Leo to himself.

"Well, he's not on the menu as you can see, now leave, I'm not interested." She said with a frown.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." He shoved Leo aside and moved closer with a grin. "Give me five minutes and I bet I could ruffle your feathers the right way."

"Can you say desperate?" Whispered Leo to her making her snicker.

"Did I hear you talk smack about me you lowly demi-god servant?" He asked with a frown. "What if I just throw you into the middle of a group of drunk empousa and get rid of you for good?" He asked as one of his arms grabbed him as he pointed towards a large bar near the wall of the warehouse. "You're starting to piss me off."

"Hey! Put him down musclehead." She said with a frown as she began to flap her wings. "Don't you dare throw him! I will mess you up!" She said as she raised her talons.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on tweetie bird." He said as he cracked his knuckles before throwing Leo towards the bar.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as he flew through the air before landing on one of the stools and groaning. "Wow, not even fifteen minutes and I get thrown through the air."

"Hey, w-what's a handsome guy like you doing i-in a place like this?" Slurred a voice behind him.

"Huh?" He said as he turned his head to see a drunk Empousa grinning at him as she leaned against the bar. "Well what's a gal like you hitting the bottle so soon?"

"I got dumped by my bastard of an ex, stupid four armed asshole said he saw some new ass and left me." She said as she took another drink.

"Well I'm sure you're bound to meet a nice cyclops around here, that bouncer seemed buff too." He said as he began to slowly back away.

"Noooo, I'm tired of buff guys, t-they always leave me, but you're scrawny, the e-exact opposite." She slurred as she got up. "I think I'll g-go with you."

"Um...I'm flattered, but I already have a girlfriend." He said nervously.

"Aw, come on, she doesn't have to know." She said as she began to approach him with a drunken grin. "It'll be our little secret~."

He gulped before hearing some screams before it was drowned out by the music and saw the four armed guy get tossed and land on his back near them with a groan. "Oh boy, that must mean she beat him." He said as he turned his head to see Celaeno flying towards them.

"Leo! Are you alright?" She asked as she landed before looking at the Empousa. "Is she trying to eat you or steal you from me?" She asked with a frown.

"I think a little of both." He muttered while the Empousa glared at Celaeno.

"H-Hey, go get your own b-boy toy, I want him." She said as she tried to grab Leo.

The harpy pulled him behind her and growled. "He's MINE, so buzz off slut."

"What did you call me bird brain?" She hissed angrily as she glared at her.

"Um, Celaeno, maybe we should go." Suggested Leo while seeing other monsters slowly stare.

"Ugh, fine, this rave is getting lame anyway." She said with a huff as she wrapped her wings around him and began to walk towards the door. "Did she try anything on you?"

"No, she didn't, but apparently the asshole who threw me dumped her, probably just to go hit on you."

"I'm not surprised, you'll find all sorts of jerks like that." She said as they were almost at the door.

"Yeah, though it makes me feel kind of bad for her." He said as he saw them reach the door through her feathers. "Hey, I got an idea."

"What is it Leo?" She asked as she stopped walking.

He reached into one of the pouches and rifled through it before pulling out a balloon and a bottle of hot sauce. He took a moment to slowly fill it and tied the end closed before looking over and reeled his arm back. "Ready, aim...fire!" He said as he threw the balloon. It sailed over the crowd, heading right for the monster with four arms as he began to stir and get up.

"Ugh, what happened? What hit me?" He groaned before the balloon hit his head, popping and covering it in hot sauce. "AAAUUGGGHHH!"

"Ok, we can leave now." He said with a grin as he opened the doors as the monster screamed.

"Nice Leo." She said with a smile. "I didn't know you kept those in your belt."

"It's magic, I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna pull out half the times." He said as she grabbed his arms. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go before that Empousa hussie comes back for more of you." She said as she began to flap her wings. She took flight while Leo could swear he could still hear the guy crying out from the burning feeling and chuckled to himself.

"Not bad Leo, not bad." He said as they flew away.

(Later)

When they made it back to the house they saw Ocypete waiting with her arms crossed. "You're late, you should have been here half an hour ago."

"What? We had to get slushies." She shrugged while drinking from hers. "The rave was a bit of a bust so I figured we at least deserved these."

"Well, we gotta go work, so put Leo down and get to camp!" She said in annoyance.

"Blah blah blah." She muttered before letting Leo go and flew back inside. "Killjoy!"

"Yeah, a killjoy who makes sure you don't get fired." She grumbled as she turned towards Leo. "Are you ok, did anything happen at the party?"

"Well I nearly got into a fight, got dragged off for a one night stand, but she came and got us out of there. Over all, the fact I didn't come back with a hangover is a plus in my book." He chuckled as she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Is it bad that what you just told me was better than what I was anticipating?" She said as she began to walk towards the edge of the mountain. "We'll be gone for a couple of hours, you'll probably be asleep when we come back."

"Well what if I came with ya?"

"On patrol? You sure, it gets kind of boring." She said as she turned to him.

"After a visit to the mall and rave, that sounds like a breath of fresh air." He chuckled as he shrugged. "I promise not to get in the way, so come on, what's the worse that could happen?"

"Well….alright, just don't make too much noise or you'll wake the campers." She said as she began to flap her wings before grabbing his arms. "Let's head out."

And so the four of them headed down the mountain with Leo noting how colder it was out due to night falling. 'At least this time I don't have to worry about getting eaten by monsters for being out late.'

"Keep an eye out for any campers out."

"We know." Spoke the other two rolling their eyes.

"So...do you ever see anything interesting on these patrols?"

"Well a certain someone does like to be a peeping tom on the Aphrodite cabin." Both harpies turned towards Celaeno.

"Hey, it's not peeping, it's making sure they're asleep...and seeing if they're doing anything fun." She chuckled with a grin. "And if it happens to involve a toy or two with a couple of boys then that just makes sure they're not out wandering."

"Ok, I could have lived without hearing that." Leo said as he shuddered and decided not to go towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Honestly that's no better then those two brothers who leave some of their pranks lying around." frowned Aello shaking her head. "That pie landmine made me have to take three showers in a row."

"At least it was just a pie, the Ares cabin somehow got their hands on some real ones." Groaned Ocypete. "I barely managed not to get blown up."

"I wonder if I can spook them a little." Remarked Leo with a devious idea.

"I dunno, we're not suppose to wake anyone up…"

"I say go for it." Grinned Celaeno.

"They'll never know it was us." He called with a smile.

"Does it involve anything messy?" Asked Aello.

"Well...how messy are land mines?" He chuckled.

"Very." They said in unison.

"Alright, then I just need to get on the Ares cabin and I'll do the rest."

"I know I'm gonna regret this… but fine, what the hell." She said as she began to head towards the cabin.

In said cabin the boys and girls snored together and loudly without stirring. They didn't hear the wings flapping or notice when Leo landed on the steps to the cabin.

"Alright, let's do this." He cleared his throat and gave a loud bang on the door and cupped his mouth. "Ah! Ghost!"

"Huh?" They groaned as they began to wake up.

"It's a ghost, it's gonna get you!"

One boy sat up and shook his head. "Who's making all that noise? I'm trying to sleep!"

"There's a ghost out here, it's coming towards the cabin!"

"Shut him up." Groaned one of the other boys putting his head under his pillow.

'Ok, they're awake, that's good.' he thought before moving up onto the roof and started pulling stuff out as the door opened.

"Who's there!" Yelled Clarisse looking around. "Where's the asshole who woke me up?" She said angrily as she took another step outside.

"Oooooh…." Came a low tone.

"Hello? Come out and face me asshole!" She said as some of her siblings began to walk towards the door.

"Ooooooh…." It came again, this time from the side of the cabin.

"I said face me, there's no damn ghosts in this camp!" She growled marching to the side with her siblings following before stopping as she saw a white figure floating with glowing eyes looking at them with a crooked grin.

"Ooooh!" It let out while moving towards them with the teens not looking scared.

"This is the lamest prank ever." She said with a frown. "Whoever you are take that stupid bedsheet off your head."

"What are you talking about, what bed sheet?" The figure moaned. "I've come here to haunt you for picking on the other campers ooooh."

"Either take it off before we make you, someone get me a sword."

"Ok, but you asked for it ooooh." They said as the sheet slowly got lifted up, but it revealed a burning jack-o-lantern head with a crooked grin while letting out a evil laugh. "Now then, are you satisfied?" It cackled evilly as it began to approach them.

She let out a yawn before taking the sword handed to her and chucked it at the head, easily splitting it in two. "And down the mighty pumpkin went." She said as she turned to go back inside.

"Hey look!" Cried one pointing up in the sky where three figures were flying.

"Harpies!"

"Shit, get back in the cabin!"

"They're coming to get you!" Laughed the pumpkin's remains as they rushed to get in the cabin while quickly setting up several locks.

"Damn it, get the artillery shells, we'll blow them out of the sky!" Said one of the kids, making Leo and the harpies pale.

'I might have taken this far.' Thought Leo who was on the roof with a fishing rod attached to the pumpkin and waved his hands. 'Time to go!'

'Agreed.' They thought as Aello swooped down and grabbed him before they began to fly away.

Leo sighed and thankfully saw them getting out of range from the artillery. "Maybe I should have gone with the Aphrodite one, maybe Apollo."

"Ya think? No more pranks tonight, let's just finish our rounds then go home."

"Aye aye."

(Later)

"Finally, we're done, can we go home now?" Groaned Celaeno as she held Leo.

"Yes, but try not to shake your hips when carrying him." Taunted Aello as she took flight.

"Hey, you're just jealous he likes my hips more than yours!" She called as she raced after her. "All that dieting is making you look like a twig."

"Both of you be quiet, we don't want to wake anyone up!"

'Man, this is gonna take a long time to get use to.' He thought as they flew off towards the mountain.


	114. Mermaid Heel and Natsu part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Mermaid Heel and Natsu part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia, the sun was shining and for once Fairy tail wasn't destroying the city in another fight. In fact things seemed as peaceful as ever. Just outside the city on the road though, the same couldn't be said for a familiar pink haired dragon slayer.

"HELP!" He cried as he ran down the road towards the city, a large dust cloud following him as he ran. 'Maybe I can outrun them and hide out in the guild.' He thought as he forced his body to run faster as he looked back at the dust cloud as he entered the city.

"Get back here Natsu-kun!"

"You get on back here to me right now Natsu!"

"We're not done dancing!"

"And we weren't done eating!"

As he entered town he turned left and noticed how each girl he passed by seem to stare before quickly joining in the chase which made him panic more. 'What's with every girl today!?' He thought as he spotted the guild hall in the distance. 'Just a little bit more, then I'll be safe!'

"Come back!"

"We won't hurt you ya pink haired stud!"

"Everyones going crazy!" he shouted before he reached the guild and burst in before slamming the doors shut and panted while the mages there blinked and were surprised at how panicked Natsu looked. "Help me blockade the doors and windows!" He shouted as he grabbed the nearest table and threw it in front of the door.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Asked Happy who watched his friend take anything he could and put it in front of the door.

"The girls of mermaid heel and every girl in town has gone crazy!"

"You were suppose to bring back my cake, how did it come to that?" Asked Erza who for some reason stared at Natsu while feeling her face heat up. 'Has he always looked that cute?'

"Um, well...I had it, but I dropped it when I was running for my life." He said as he began to push some tables against the windows.

Hearing that made the mages expect Erza to get mad and start glaring, but surprisingly she seemed calm and just kept watching Natsu.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes Natsu." She said as that made all of them, Natsu himself, look at her in shock while he momentarily stopped.

"Wait...you're not mad? It was cheesecake, the thing I assume you'd killed for before." He said in shock.

"Well as long as you made it back in one piece, isn't that more important?"

"Yes….but I didn't bring back your cheesecake, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course." She smiled while walking over to him. "I'll lend a hand."

"Ok...can you grab me another table then?" He asked as he looked back at the table he was wedging against the doors.

"Of course." While she went over near one several other girls were looking at Natsu with blushes. "Anything for you Natsu."

'Ok, that sounds oddly familiar and bad, but I got other problems.' He thought as he heard pounding on the door.

"Wow fire breath, who knew you'd be scared over a little chase." Remarked Gray. "Did you get them pissed off?"

"No, I didn't, but they kept acting so weird! And shut the hell up snow princess!" He said as he formed a ball of flames with one hand and threw it at Gray.

Said male quickly formed an ice sword and swatted it aside before jumping at him and they started fighting. "Go to hell flame breath!" He shouted as he punched Natsu in the stomach, sending him flying back a bit.

That made the women angry while Gray went to drop kick him, and ended up crashing into a wall courtesy of Evergreen slamming her own feet against him.

"Let that be a lesson on what happens when you hurt Natsu-sama." She said as she glared at him as Juvia shot up and began to run towards the fallen mages.

"Gray-sama!" She checked the man and sighed at seeing him alright, but when she looked at Natsu she felt her heart beat increase for some reason like how it did for Gray. 'W-What is this? I-I feel the same feeling for Natsu-san as I do for Gray, how is this happening?' She thought as she slowly let go of Gray.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy ran over and looked him over with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He groaned as he sat up before hearing more pounding on the door. 'Damn it, I can't let them get me.'

Mirajane walked over and helped him on his feet with a smile. "That looked like a nasty punch, you should lay down and make sure it doesn't get worse."

"I've had worse, but thanks for the concern Mira." He said with a grin, making her blush more as the girls got jealous.

"I'll help you feel better." Spoke Lisanna pulling him over and had him sit down before moving behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Wow, um...thanks Lisanna but, I really gotta board up the door."

"I'll get that for you." Smiled Mirajane before moving over and started getting stuff up along with Erza. "Why don't you take care of the upstairs Erza?"

"Of course, and Natsu can help me, right?" She asked as she grabbed his arm and began to pull him up the stairs.

"Natsu-san needs to sit down and rest." Spoke Wendy as she and Lisanna pulled him back down with said dragon slayer rubbing his arms with a blush. "I'll check your arms just to be safe."

"Um...I'm fine Wendy….This is nothing, really, and he didn't even hit my arms." he said as he tried to get up again.

"Besides, Natsu-sama needs a woman who knows what to look for." Spoke Evergreen bumping Lisanna to the side and took over rubbing his shoulders with a smile. "How's this for a massage?"

"It feels good…" He said reluctantly.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?!" Gray shouted in disbelief.

"This makes no sense, ain't that right Levy….Levy?" Spoke Gajeel before noticing said girl staring at Natsu. "Yo Levy!"

"Not now Gajeel, I'm busy." She said as she kept staring. 'Wow, Natsu's chest looks so firm, why haven't I ever noticed?' She thought with a small blush.

"Lucy, everyone's acting so weird, even more than you!" Happy cried as he turned to the blonde celestial mage.

She frowned while feeling her heart rate go faster and panted with her face reddening. 'What's going on...why is all the girls around Natsu….my Natsu?' She thought as she began to walk towards them.

"Let me rub his shoulders." Frowned Lisanna at Evergreen while nudging her over.

"No, go get your own man, Natsu's mine." She said with a frown as she shoved Lisanna away.

He blinked while noting how Wendy seemed to rub his chest with a shy expression and noted Juvia standing next to him with a similar expression. 'What's going on, why are they acting so differently, and why are they looking at me like that? I've only seen Juvia look that way at Gray, but he's on the other side of the room.'

Juvia looked at Wendy and instantly felt irked before quickly sitting on Natsu's lap and rubbed the other side of his chest. "Juvia will not lose to any love rival!"

'Wait, what? Love rival? But I'm not Gray, so why is she on my lap?' He thought with a blush as she rubbed his chest. 'Wait...are they….oh no.'

"Hey Natsu, welcome back, have a drink with me!" Slurred Cana as she began to drag a large barrel of beer towards him.

"He doesn't need any of that, I'll cook him a big and filling meal." spoke Mirajane walking over and felt her eye twitch. "Can you four give him some space? You're smothering him." She said as a dark aura began to surround her, making both the girls and Natsu shiver in fear.

"S-sure, I'm done with the massage anyway." Evergreen said nervously as she let go of him.

"Yes Mira-nii." Lisanna pulled back reluctantly while Wendy and Juvia stood up.

"There we go, isn't that better?" She said with a smile. "Natsu, can you come up to the bar where I can keep an eye on you?"

"Uh, no thanks, I feel comfy right here." He spoke up with a nervous sweat. 'Oh god, they're acting the same way as mermaid heel, this is bad, I gotta get out of here. Maybe I can hide at my house until this blows over?'

"I insist Natsu." She smiled before pulling him to his feet and dragged him to the bar.

"Ok, I guess that spot was getting too familiar." He said nervously as she sat him down at a stool. While she went off to make a meal he noticed Lucy sitting next to him. "Hey Lucy, how are ya doin?" He asked as he tried not to look her in the eye. 'Please don't be like the others, please don't be like the others.'

"Alright, what about you?" She asked while feeling her heart beat even faster.

"Um, kind of mixed, this has been a crazy day." He chuckled. "I miss anything while I was out?"

"Not really, the master went on a small trip to the capital for a guild master's meeting." She said as she began to scoot her stool closer to him. 'It's like my body is moving on it's own, my heart is racing.' She thought as she moved her hand towards him before spotting the ring on his finger. "Natsu, when did you get that ring?"

"Huh? Oh I found it outside Mermaid Heel's guild, for some reason it won't come off." He said as he tried to pull it off to demonstrate. "It's been bugging me a little bit, but besides that I don't really notice it."

She blinked and slowly recalled what it was before the hearts in her eyes vanished and she blinked. "That's it! I know what it is, it's the same ring that imposter wore when he tried pretending to be you."

"Wait, a love charm?" He asked curiously. "I thought those were illegal?"

"They are, but when someone realizes what it is the effects wear off."

"Really? So all I have to do is tell them and they'll stop acting so weird?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Great!" He said as he stood up on the bar. "HEY! Whatever you're feeling for me is fake, I have a love charm stuck to my finger!" He called out.

The mages were a little confused with the girls not seeming to flinch just as Mirajane came back out and Erza came back down the stairs.

"Um, Lucy, did it work?" He asked nervously as Erza began to approach him.

"Go ahead and ask."

"Ok." He said as he got down and looked at her as she kept walking towards him. "Um….Erza? Do you...have feelings for me?"

"Well you tell me." She pulled his face close and held it to her chest with a grin. "Can you hear it beating?"

"All I hear is metal." He groaned as he tried to pull his head away, mildly cursing the fact she was wearing her heart kreuz armor. "Lucy, it didn't work!"

"Oh no, this isn't good." She spoke while Mirajane looked and glared at Erza. "Um, Natsu, I'm gonna go to the library and look for more info." She said as she began to sneak away. "Have fun."

"Wait don't!" He spoke up before seeing Mirajane set the food down and pull him back over and away from Erza.

"Eat up Natsu, you need the energy."

"O-ok." He said nervously as he began to eat. 'She makes really good food.' He thought as he looked at Erza march towards him.

"Natsu, let me feed you that." She said as she grabbed his fork.

"No, I can do that." Mirajane said as she tried to grab the fork from Erza.

"Juvia will do it!" Called the mage jumping over and grabbing it.

"I-I can do it." Wendy said shyly.

"Forget that, he needs a drink." Spoke Cana sitting next to him while taking a sip from her barrel.

"No, he needs a good book, there's plenty back in my room at Fairy hills." Levy said as she moved closer to him.

"He needs space for me and him to get some privacy." Spoke Evergreen adjusting her glasses.

"No, he needs to be comfortable, I'll take him someplace nice." Said Lisanna happily.

"Sorry Lisanna, but you're too young for that." Spoke Mirajane picking some of the food up after taking the fork and held it to Natsu. "Say ah."

"Um...Ahhh?" He said nervously as the other girls glared.

She popped it in his mouth while he ate it and smiled.

"This is weird." Muttered Gajeel.

"You're telling me, look at Juvia, she's going crazy for him and not me, that alone is a red flag." Gray said with a frown.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Snickered Happy.

"No, just weirded out." He said as he stared at them. "What about you Elfman, this weirding you out?"

"The fact Natsu has this many girls pining for him shows he's a true man! But two of them being my sisters is not manly!" He declared standing up. "Natsu!"

"Yeah Elfman?" He asked nervously as the large man marched towards him. "Please tell me you're pissed and not trying to go after me as well."

"I am. If you're trying to turn into a playboy and involve Lisanna and Mirajane, then it's unmanly!" He declared clenching his fists.

"Come on, I'm not trying to do this, I swear! Look, I don't want this, I'll leave if you want." He said as he tried to get up. 'Maybe I can sneak out the back and hide at my house?'

"No, he's staying right here." Frowned Lisanna. "Elf-nii stop bothering Natsu-kun."

'Kun?!' Thought most of the mages there while Carla tried getting Wendy's attention.

"Wendy, stop that right now young Lady, we're leaving before this hooligan corrupts you." She said as she tried to pull the blue haired dragon slayer away.

"But Carla, Natsu-san's not a hooligan." She spoke as she stayed where she was.

"I don't care, we're leaving right now or you're grounded missy!" She said with a frown.

She looked at her friend and Natsu before shaking her head and hugged Natsu. "No."

"What? Y-you're choosing him over me?" She asked in shock. Wendy nodded her head as she held onto Natsu.

'This is getting out of hand, I gotta get out of here.'

"Natsu-sama, what say we leave these girls and I can show you what a real woman can do?" Purred Evergreen in his ear.

"Oh, you mean me? How thoughtful." Smiled Mirajane pulling Natsu closer to her, which ended with his head pressing against her chest.

"I think you must be sick Mira, I'd recommend going to the infirmary because you are clearly delirious, I am the only real woman here." Erza said with a frown.

"I'm the closest one to him." Frowned Lisanna.

"Juvia loves him the most!" Said the water mage as she hugged him tightly.

"You like Gray!" Spoke Lucy who had somehow wrapped her arms around Natsu's side.

"Lucy? I thought you were broken of the spell!" He said as he looked at her in surprise.

She blinked before jumping back with a blush. "S-S-Sorry! I don't even know how that happened!" 'I must have gotten caught up in all this insanity!'

"Juvia loves him now! Gray never showed me love, so now Natsu-san...Natsu-Sama is Juvia's love!" She declared while glaring at Lisanna. "Unhand him love rival."

"No, we agreed that we would marry when we were kids!" She said with a frown.

"Natsu, join me, I need a drinking buddy and a boy toy!" Cana laughed as she drank a tankard of ale.

"No way! He needs someone who uses their head!" Cried out Levy.

"No, Natsu needs a caring and loving woman, me." Said Mira with a smile as she pulled him towards her. "He can rest on my chest as much as he wants to."

'Natsu you lucky bastard!' Thought several males in envy.

'I have to get out of here, they are going to tear me apart, and Mermaid heel is probably still out there.' He thought nervously.

That's when the door crashed open as the mages turned to see the girls themselves there with determined expressions.

Kagura stepped forward and said. "Give us our Natsu, now!"

'Oh man, at least the girls from town are gone.'

"Who says he's yours?" Frowned Lisanna.

"We do, now give him ba-Kitties!" Millianna said as she ran towards Happy and Carla.

"AH!" They cried out before the girl picked them up and started nuzzling them.

"Kitties! So cute and fuzzy!" She purred happily as she held them tightly.

"Mermaid heel, you can't have Natsu." Erza said sternly.

"Well too bad, we're not leaving without him." Spoke Arana with a glare.

"Um...do I have any say in this?"

"NO!" They shouted before running at each side. They clashed and began to fight.

Natsu jumped behind the bar counter while feeling the place shake which showed they weren't holding anything back. 'Oh man, they're gonna tear this place apart at this rate...this is probably my best chance at escape.' He thought as he looked at the open door. 'Once I'm out all I gotta do is hide at my house until this blows over.'

"I can't tell whether we should do something or not." Remarked Gray to Lucy while he was stark naked.

"It would be stupid for us to join, they're fighting for salamander. Also put some clothes on." Gajeel said as he ate a spoon.

"Wah!"

"Someone help!" Carla cried out while Happy was getting use to the nuzzling.

"Kitties!" Milliana purred happily.

'Now's my chance, time to go!' He thought as he began to crawl towards the door.

Kagura noticed movement and glanced over before smiling. "Natsu-kun!"

"Shit." He said as she began to make her way towards him.

"Were you trying to run away again?"

"Um….maybe?" He said nervously as he kept trying to crawl towards the door. "Hey, I think Erza wants to make you her sister over there on the other side of the guild?"

"It will wait until after we're done." She spoke before moving over and grabbed his ankle before dragging him back.

"Come on, can't you just let me go?" He asked as he tried to get away as hard as he could.

"No." She said with a frown before she was tackled by Juvia.

"My Natsu-sama!"

Natsu sighed in relief before Lisanna got him back to his feet and started leading him away.

"Come on Natsu, let's get out of here so we can have some alone time." She said with a smile.

He blushed at the way she said that before getting grabbed by the other arm by Evergreen. "Come with me Natsu, it's time for me to show you what a real woman is like." She said with a grin, making him blush and Lisanna frown.

"Let go of him and go argue with Elf-nii."

"No, I'm tired of that muscle brained idiot, I'll just take this idiot." She said with a smile as she looked at Natsu.

"Wendy get this woman off us!" Carla cried out wriggling in Millianna's grip.

"Ummm…." She said as she was torn between getting Natsu and helping her friend.

"Don't underestimate the power of being plump!" Called Risley tackling Mirajane.

"Get tangled in my web little fairy!" Said Arana as she tried to tie up Wendy with her thread magic.

Wendy however managed to blow the threads away while Beth ran over and tackled Natsu and the other two girls over while rubbing her head against Natsu's chest. "Hey sugar, it sure is good to see ya again." She said with a big smile as Natsu gulped.

"Get off him!" Yelled Erza running over wielding two swords.

"Whoa!" She said as she jumped back while holding Natsu as Erza made two large holes in the floor. "You almost hit my Natsu!"

"You mean my Natsu!" She shouted as she swung again as Mirajane quickly grabbed Natsu from Beth.

"Thank you." She smiled before running with Natsu while the girls stopped and noticed.

"Hey, she has my Natsu!" Cried Levy as she began to run after Mirajane who was making a run towards the door.

"MY NATSU!" The girls yelled before running after them.

'Well, at least I'm outside the guild, all I have to do is get free from Mirajane then I can lose the others.' He thought while noting her gripping his wrist like iron. "Um, Mira, could you let me go please?" He asked as she continued to run.

"Why would I do that?"

"Um...I would rather hold hands?" He said as he tried not to look her in the eyes. 'Ok, once she lets go to get a grip on my hand I run.'

"Why Natsu, you know how to make a girl feel special." She said with a smile as she stopped and let go of his wrist.

"Yes!" He grinned before running off down the street.

"Hey, get back here Natsu!" She shouted angrily.

He let out a laugh of triumph while making numerous turns at random. 'Alright, there's no way she can keep up with me like this, soon she'll be lost!'

"Natsu!" Called Arana on the next intersection as she sent several threads out to block the way behind her.

'Damn it, I forgot the others are in the city too!' He thought as he began to run away from her.

"Come back!" She called as she ran after him. "Let me wrap you up in a web of love with me!"

"No thanks it's not me!" He called before suddenly tripping and landing in a large water puddle that came out of nowhere. Before he could get up the water wrapped around him and began to drag him off at a fast pace. "Hey! What's going on?!" He said as he tried to get free only for the water to somehow hold onto him.

"Yes, I got you Natsu-Sama~." Sang Juvia whose head appeared as part of the water.

"Juvia? Let me go!" He said as he struggled to get free from her.

"But if Juvia does that, love rival's will take you away." She said as she looked at him with a frown. "And Juvia can't let that happen, because Juvia loves you the most!"

"But...but what about Gray?"

"Juvia is going with what my heart says, and it says to follow you Natsu-sama." She said as Natsu gulped.

'Crap, she's crazy for me, and I can't distract her with Gray, how do I get away from her?' He thought, neither of them noticing the figure following them on the roof tops.

'This time Natsu is coming home with me.' She thought as she began to power up her magic.

"I can't wait to show you our new home Natsu-Sama." Juvia said before a tube shot down from the roof and wrapped around Natsu before pulling him away from her quickly. "Natsu-sama!"

"I got you Natsu!" Said Millianna as she pulled him close to her before she began to run away.

He sighed and noticed something. "Wait, where's Happy and Carla?"

"Well, the blue kitty said that if I brought you home and made you live with me he would come too, so I'm getting both you and a kitty!" She squealed happy.

'Happy you traitor!' He thought as he began to try to get free from her grasp as she hopped from roof to roof. "Millianna, come on, just let me go, I'll buy you two cats if you do." He offered her.

"Then that means I'll get a total of three kitties if I bring you home!"

"Um...if you don't let me go I'll...I'll…let Happy live in my old house and not buy you any cats, so you get no kitties." He threatened.

Instantly she stopped and stumbled while going pale. "N-no kitties, but I get Natsu? Ohhhh, what do I do? Kitties or love, kitties or love?" She moaned as she held him tightly.

'Ok she's distracted, meaning I can…..do this!' He reached out and did the first thing that came to mind, which was undoing the top of her and making it fall down before slipping from her arms while she went wide eyed.

"Nooo! Natsu, come back!" She said as she tried to run after him.

"Not this time!" He gathered flames in his hands before putting them together and used the force to propel him up into the air. "Ha ha, yes, I'm free!" He called happily as he flew away from Millianna.

"Hey! No fair!" She called out while trying to get her top back on.

"Sorry, but you didn't leave me a choice!" He called as he got farther and farther away from her. "Now then….how do I get home form here?"

Running down a street was Wendy who looked around for Natsu with Carla following.

"Wendy, stop this foolishness immediately young lady!" She called as she followed her young dragon slayer.

"But Natsu-san could be hurt, I have to find him."

"You know perfectly well that fool isn't hurt, and if he is he can take care of himself, I just got free of that crazy cat lady thanks to Happy, now you're going to come home immediately!" she ordered before seeing Wendy look up in the sky. "What on earth are you looking...at…" She said as she looked up and saw Natsu flying above them with his fire. "Well, now you know he's fine, so let's go Wendy….Wendy?"

"I'm coming Natsu-san!" Called the girl running the way Natsu was going.

"Wendy, no, come back!" Carla shouted as she flew after her young charge. 'Honestly what's going on around here?!'

'Ok, I don't see anyone coming after me from the roofs, did I lose them?' Natsu thought as he looked around.

"Natsu-san!"

"Oh no." He said as he looked down to see Wendy running after him on the street. "Wendy you need to go home!"

"No, I have to check on you to make sure you're not hurt!" She said with a small blush as she kept running after him.

"I can fix that!" Came Beth's voice who ran next to Wendy while they went after him.

"Hey, I-I'm in charge of healing him." Wendy said with a pout as she kept running.

"Nonsense, I can fix him up in no time with my carrots." She said as she summoned some before shooting them at Wendy. "Here, try some!" She said as she began to bury her in a wave of orange vegetables.

"Ah! No fair!" She said as she was buried in carrots as Beth continued to run after Natsu.

"Alls fair in love and war little lady!" She called with a grin.

"I agree!" Called Erza running over and swinging her swords as Beth flew up, but her clothes were torn to shreds.

"Hey, that was the only clothes I got!" She cried as she tried to cover herself up as she blushed.

"I'm coming for you Natsu!" Erza shouted, making him pale.

'That's even worst!' He thought as he kept trying to fly as fast as he could. 'I have to get the hell out of here!'

"Come down here or I'll discipline you!"

'Oh god, that's a lose lose situation!' He thought as he began to sweat nervously. He started to descend down from constant use of his fire and saw Kagura down on the ground. 'Damn it, how are they all finding me?'

She smirked and jumped into the air before pulling him into a hug as his face landed in between her breasts. "Natsu-kun, I got you~." She said as she held him tightly.

His eyes widened while feeling a dark aura behind him as she landed without letting go and could already see Erza's glare. 'Oh no, I'm going to die here.' He thought nervously as Erza approached them.

"Kagura, give me Natsu."

"I'm sorry Erza, but I can't do that." She said with a frown. "I feel he should be the first male member for Mermaid Heel as a show of gratitude."

"Kagura, you forget that he is already part of Fairy Tail, so he can't join Mermaid Heel."

"Who says he can't be part of two guilds?"

"I do, he's part of my guild and I refuse to share him." She growled before grabbing Natsu's legs and started pulling. "Now give him back!"

"No, he will belong to me, you let go!" She shouted angrily as she pulled on his arms while keeping his head in her chest.

Natsu groaned from the tugging while the other girls spotted them and rushed to the spot. 'Oh man, this is not going to end well, I have to get out of here!'

"Give Natsu back!" Spoke Cana grabbing his arm while both girls from each guild started tugging on him.

"Natsu-Sama! Give him back!" Juvia shouted as she grabbed one of his legs from Erza.

"Natsu-kun is ours!" Spoke Arana trying to push Lisanna back from his other arm.

"No, he's ours!" Said Mirajane as she tried to grab one of his legs. "We've known him much longer! I bet you don't even know his favorite food."

"Um...fire and meat?" Guessed Risley as she tried to grab his head. "But that doesn't matter, we love him!"

"No we do!" Spoke Levy while the tugging got harder.

"Um….don't I have a say in this?"

"Hmm, good call." Spoke Kagura.

"Wait, really?" He asked as they stopped pulling on him.

"We'll let him decide who he'll stay with." Spoke Lisanna with reluctance.

"Yes, and you will all see that he is going to choose me." Said Arana with a smile.

"No me, I can show him a great time." Smirked Cana.

"No, he will choose me or I will punish him." Erza said as they dropped him.

"That's blackmail!" Spoke Kagura while Beth was starting to come down after flying up in the air without moving her hands from her chest.

"Yeah, she should be disqualified or something, she just destroyed my clothes!" She called out just as she crashed into Natsu, but the resulting crash caused the other girls to get covered in a dust cloud.

Natsu groaned while trying to see through and tried crawling away, but felt something soft under his hands.

"Oh Natsu~."

"AH!" He jumped when he looked down and saw his hands were on a breast from Mirajane and Kagura. "S-Sorry!" He said as he tried to crawl away again before feeling his hands touch two more soft mounds.

"N-Natsu." Gasped Lisanna with Arana next to her with both blushing.

"I-I'm sorry! He said with a blush as he kept trying to crawl away again only to keep touching a woman's breast every time he put his hand down.

"N-Natsu-san!" Spoke up Wendy with a crimson blush.

"I-I have to get out of here!" He said as he tried to crawl away from them. But this just lead to him tripping and finding his face landing in between two things that were soft, but toned. 'What the….'

"Natsu…" Came Erza's voice. "If you wanted to do that, you should have said so."

"I-I'm sorry! I'm leaving!" He said nervously as he tried to pull his head up and crawl away. But her legs held him there while she grinned.

"Why so eager to leave? I think you look pretty comfortable right there." She said as he gulped.

"We want that too!" Spoke the other girls seeing his spot.

And who was walking by when this happened? Gray and Lucy.

"Natsu? What is going on?" Gray said in disbelief, getting his attention.

"I-It's not what you think!"

Lucy's jaw dropped with a bright blush and fell back. 'Why do I feel...jealous?'

"Gray, help me, I'll do anything!" He called out as he tried to wiggle out of Erza's grasp.

"Like what? Is there a limit?" He asked with a devious glint.

"What do you want Ice Princess?" He asked desperately.

"Admit….that I rule."

"No! I'd rather die!" He spoke up with a growl while his hands accidently rubbed Erza's thigh.

"Oh Natsuuu~!" She said with a blush as he paled.

"Alright, if you say so, have fun." He said with a grin as he began to walk away.

He paled while seeing Erza get a devious glint in her eyes. 'Shit!' "Lucy, help!"

Said girl didn't stir and dreamed of quite the collection of steamy images. 'Maybe...maybe I should have stayed under the spell.'

"Oh Natsu~." Erza said with a grin. "What say I show you some of my more 'special' outfits?"

'Stupid ring!'


	115. Aunt Tamson and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Aunt Tamson and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin and Java were getting some of his aunt's stuff on the moving truck while grunting since it was NOT easy.

"Heavy."

"So heavy."

Both grunted before taking a large dresser and tried to lift it, but couldn't as it was very heavy.

"Alright Java, on the count of three, we lift. One, two, three!"

CRASH!

That resulted in the dress being broken in half, having a part of it land on their feet, AND nearly shattering their toes. And that was the legs.

"AHHHH!"

Diana facepalmed in her head seeing that as she carried a flower vase out of the farm house. "You two alright?"

"No." Java grunted. "Wood hurt Java's foot."

"I'm good Di, just…..peachy." 'OW OW OW OW!'

She sighed. "Maybe you two should take a little break."

"No way, I need to help Aunt Tamson."

"And break your feet, that's just crazy."

"Like you and boys." he retorted before seeing Rex run over and rub against Diana's leg with a smile before he chuckled. "Then again, maybe I should say that for human boys."

"Martin." She growled in angry.

"Oink oink." smiled Rex while licking her leg and running around her like a puppy.

"I think pig like Diana." Java said while wiping his face with his arm.

"And maybe Di too."

PUNCH!

Martin winced in pain as Tamson walked out of the house.

"Are you three done yet?"

"Almost Aunt Tamson, but…..you might be short one dresser."

"Oh that old thing, it's been a hassle for years." She chuckled. "You did me a favor Martin."

"I did?"

"Of course, it was a cheap dresser from when your mom was still in her teens, she wasn't that good with taste." She chuckled. "The only good thing she was an expert on though was finding your dad."

"Well that is part of the Mystery charm."

"True, but it might have skipped a generation."

"Hey."

"I jest Martin, you really need to learn to lighten up."

Martin muttered under his breath.

"Is your friend gonna be alright? That looks like a nasty bruise."

"You mean Java?" Diana asked. "I think he's fine."

"OW!" He yelled in pain. "Java's foot in pain!"

Tamson sighed. "Bring him in, I'll get some bandages and alcohol from one of these boxes."

(Sometime later)

"Ow! Java's foot hurt more!"

"If you didn't keep moving around then it wouldn't hurt." She frowned while putting some alcohol on the swollen and bleeding foot. "You're lucky that that dresser didn't put splinters inside your foot."

"Ow!"

She sighed before looking at Diana. "Please keep him restrained."

She nodded as Martin gave Tamson the bandages.

"Here you go aunt Tamson."

"Thanks Martin, can you go and check on Rex? I wanna make sure he's not out too far when it's time to leave."

"Sure thing." He said while walking out of the house. Only to see Rex on the roof of the barn.

"Oink oink."

"What the?! How did you get up there?!"

"Oink oink oink."

"Hang on Rex, I'm coming."

As he got up to the barn, he didn't see the pig climbing down a long ladder that was left there a while ago when they cleaned the barn.

(A few minutes later)

'Ok where can a pig hide? I know it's not that big.' he thought looking around the barn. "Rex! Here Rex, come on boy." He then looked at the hay and tried crawling inside one. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack…...oh the irony."

He then noticed a small mouse crawling in the hay.

"Squeak."

"Nope, not Rex." Martin said before moving deeper into the hay as he popped out on the other side. "Huh, where would he run off to?"

That's when he heard some footsteps heading his way.

"Martin, where are you?" Tamson called out. "Just like his mother, Martin! I'm done with your friend!"

"Over here." he called getting out of the hay. "I couldn't find Rex."

"Rex is on the truck now."

"Wait huh? But he, I mean he was right….ugh!" he groaned. "I forgot how slippery he was."

She chuckled at that. "Well he is a pig with a foxes smarts Martin. Almost like me at your age."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I use to be as sneaky as one when I was your age they liked to wear rabbit ears at the high school and joke that I was gonna eat them up like a wild fox. Of course I didn't do it for the guys only." she winked with a chuckle.

"Wow, so you were into girls?"

"A little, but that could be because I'm bisexual."

He blushed hearing that and looked away while she moved over and sat on the hay bell.

"And secretly, I was a bit of a player when I needed to be."

"...so um….you have any tips for me?"

"Just one, don't act like a fool. Just be yourself, oh and a way to a man's or woman's heart is their stomachs."

"So all I gotta do is learn how to cook?"

"That and more." Tamson smirked. "But the rest you have to learn about yourself. If you need to learn about the tricks in the sheets," she winked. "Just ask."

He blushed and looked at her surprised. "A-Aunt Tamson!"

"Oh relax, I know for a fact you were into girls the time I saw you when you were ten. You tried acting like you were suave around some of the neighborhood girls."

He blushed while recalling that memory.

"Still surprised that you would try using cologne, which you stole from your dad, to try getting them to like you." she chuckled. "You looked adorable, before you tripped over your own feet."

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" He blushed. "It was the roots fault."

"And it was also the trees fault for landing on their chests, I mean don't get me wrong Martin, but I think you were too young to start enjoying breasts."

"I wasn't that into them!" he cried out covering his face. 'Why did she have to bring that up? My face was numb for weeks.'

Tamson smirked at that. "But tell me this, why did you try looking at my underwear drawer that one time?" 'Maybe he likes older women?'

Martin blushed crimson. "W-What are y-you talking about?"

"The time when you were thirteen and came over for a visit, I saw you trying to sneak a peek."

"..."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"...I….I was dared to take a….bra." He admitted. "B-But I was caught!"

"Oh? And why were you dared?"

"Because some people in school thought I was girly."

"Girly? You, ha you're not girly Martin."

"Well they figured since I never got a girlfriend they thought I wasn't as 'manly' as some of them." he air quoted. "But then I found out later some of them actually paid some of the girls around to go out with them, so that actually made me feel better."

She laughed at that. "Well it served them right! Paying a girl for stuff can only get them so far, like my first five boyfriends and two girlfriends."

"You're not gonna tell me the raunchy details, right?"

"No, but do you want me to tell you?" She winked. "That's the fun part."

He blushed and gulped. 'Ok calm down, I mean this is already awkward enough as it is hearing her getting more lucky than me, and be into both genders.'

Tamson looked him over before smirking. "Are you thinking about me in the nude? I don't mind if you do, you are a growing boy after all."

Martin turned bright red at that. "Aunt Tamson!"

"Relax Martin, do you really think I never thought what incest was like? Back then I was opened to anything, granted that didn't mean I was some slut, but I didn't mind some experimenting, I even tried being a dominatrix for a whole semester."

"A-And dad was ok?"

"Yep, even had a go with me. I can still remember him getting whipped the night before graduation." 'Good times, good times.'

His jaw dropped. 'Holy shit!'

"Although to be clear, I basically just dominated him and teased him a bit, we never actually did the deed or went there, but I sure did get hot and wet seeing his face."

"Ok ok! I get it!" he spoke covering his ears. 'Did I get my personality from her instead of dad?'

"Anyway, I've cut down on all of that." She sighed. "Especially after I started getting tiny little love handles. Guess the college stress finally got to me."

"I'm guessing dad was the same? Cause imagining him other than some facts guy ever since he was young is….well hard to swallow."

"Like having a hot steamy bath with your mother." She grinned. "And boy she really liked licking my pussy cat while letting the soap rub against her ass."

"What?!"

"Didn't expect that? Neither did your dad after that massive threesome a few years back."

His face resembled a tomato and looked at her like she went mental.

Tamson smirked before putting a hand on his chest. "If you want I could show you the ropes?"

"Wait, can't we just talk more?"

She pushed him down while pinning his arms against the hay. "Nope~"

'Holy shit! She's dead serious!' he thought while gulping. "B-B-But what if Diana or Java walk in?"

"Diana's in the house sleeping, your friend was so scared that I had to use a frying pan to cool his jets. They won't be up until sunrise I reckon."

'Ow, that must have hurt.' he thought while noting her slowly unbuttoning the front of her top. "W-Wait!"

Tamson ignored him while letting her E cup breasts hang loose. "Take a look, a woman's pride and joy."

"H-H-How are they that big?"

"Lots of milking." She grinned before putting them near his face. "Why not try milking my tits, you won't regret it."

Martin blushed as the nipples rubbed against his lips. "B-But how? I thought girl's give milk when they're pregnant?"

"They do, but who knows what might happen." She chuckled. "I might be pregnant and you didn't know, but enough talk, take a good long suck."

'Ok, I can either try and get away and forget this, or lose my virginity and feel more like a man, a man who banged his aunt, but still a man.' He thought while thinking of the pros and cons of his situation. 'Mmmm…..what would Diana say?'

' _Martin! You're in so much trouble!_ '

'Bad example.' He sweatdropped. 'What would Billy or Java say?'

' _Java confused._ '

' _Way to go Martin! You're the man!_ '

'Even worse, what about Mom?'

' _Just get to it agent Martin. It's not that hard from a regular mission._ '

'Fair point.' he thought while slipping his mouth over the nipple and started sucking on it.

"Mmmm, good boy." Tamson said while humming a little.

Martin sucked in the nipples while feeling kind of relaxed about this. 'Ok just suck on this and try to follow on what you got from online.'

'This is nice, I've really been craving this for a long while.' She thought while feeling Martin's pants bulge a little. 'And I think Martin's been holding back on me.' she reached down to grab it and got Martin to jump a little.

'Just keep it cool.' He thought while sucking a little harder. 'Just keep sucking and don't think about your aunt's hand on your cock.' when she squeezed it he groaned. 'Oh man, this is really happening.'

"My my, you're really your dad's son." Tamson smirked while squeezing again. "You have the same seven footer as he had in college."

'I don't know whether to feel mostly pride or cringe at the image.' He thought before feeling his balls getting squeezed.

"And such big sacks, I'm almost tempted to fuck you right now." She chuckled. "But right now it's just me massaging your cock." she rubbed it through the pants while hearing Martin groan again. 'I wonder if he'll cum in his pants if I keep this up.'

Martin groaned while feeling the cock getting harder from the rubbing. 'Oh god! This feels so good!'

"For someone who thought it was embarrassing, you seem to like what's going on. Tell me, have you ever looked up some of those real taboo things?"

He unlatched his mouth. "Um….no."

"Then let me tell you, that stuff is bird food compared to the things I've learned in my day." she grinned while gripping his dick and speeding up her rubbing.

'God, if this keeps up I might cum!' Martin thought while taking a bold move and bit Tamson's left nipple.

"Ah!" 'Just like his dad.'

'Ha! That oughta help a little.' He thought before biting the other nipple.

Tamson continued to rub the thick staff as she started to squeeze even harder than before. 'He's really packing.'

'Fuck! If she keeps this up, I'm gonna lose it!'

"You know, I'm thinking of doing cowgirl style while tied up." She smirked. "Would that be a good reward for making your aunt happy with your sperm?"

He pictured it and groaned while feeling his dick start twitching.

'Now for the climax, part one.' She thought before squeezing tightly as the pants started to get drenched from the inside. "Aw, you're a big boy and you wet your pants? Tut tut tut."

Martin panted while Tamson took her hand off and started licking the excess cum off her hand. "I...didn't mean…."

"Hush." she put a finger to his lips before getting off his lap and started undoing his pants. "Just let your dear aunt take care of everything."

He blushed as his cock came out of his drenched underwear and was licked by the woman. 'Oh god….better than porn!'

"Mmm, extra salty, still fresh." She muttered while taking a lick of the tip. "Just like your dad, but a little more flavor."

Martin groaned as he felt like the luckiest man on earth. 'My first blowjob! Or at least close to it.'

"Say Martin, do you want a titfuck or a make out session with my lips?" She asked while licking the balls.

"T-Titfuck!"

She smirked before putting her breasts over the cock. "Good choice Martin~"

He felt his cock getting harder at that seductive tone. When she started moving them up and down he groaned and gripped the hay. "Haaa! They're like two giant marshmallows!"

"Two big and soft ones you know." She winked while moving faster. "I guess you really have your dad's love for big chests, he even came inside my big soft nips~"

He moaned while feeling very excited about his first tit fuck. "D-Did that really happen? I mean I've seen it before, but can it happen in real life?"

"Yep, it can, but best keep that behind closed doors. I've had a lot of loves that acted like I was a crazy person in the past." she smiled before licking the tip while rubbing making him groan louder. "So just relax and let me make you a big boy now, Martin."

He groaned again while feeling his cock getting swished between the two mounds of flesh."E-Easy! I don't wanna cum again."

"Isn't that the point." She smirked. "To cum in front of a sexy woman like me."

"But, I already came."

"And you can do it again." she started rubbing her breasts all around it while suckling on the tip and began bobbing her head.

Martin groaned while feeling the wet mouth covering his tip. Then he felt his cock starting to twitch again. 'Again? But how?'

'Go on Martin, give me seconds.' Tamson thought while feeling the sperm entering her mouth and gulped it down like water. 'Mmmm, that is so good.'

He panted while stunned as she slid her mouth off his dick. "W...Wow….that was even better than the first!"

"I know." She said while licking her mouth. "And trust me, that's only the start of our little sex ed class."

"What else can you do?"

Tamson smirked before getting up and started to pull her pants down, revealing a pair of black panties to the blushing boy. "Either anal or rough, it's all the same with me but it's your choice of which one."

"Uh, quick question. Hypothetically speaking, if I cum inside your vagina, does that mean you might get knocked up?"

"Perhaps, but today's my safe day meaning the chances of getting me knocked up is slim, unless you decide one's not enough for you that is." She winked.

'Oh thank god.' he sighed in relief. "Maybe save that for last, just in case."

She moved up as she positioned her anus over the cock. "Then anal it is!" before slamming her ass on his cock.

"AHHH!" he cried out in surprise at the snug feeling which gripped his dick like a wrench.

"Mmmmm." She purred before twisting her ass a little. "Just the right spot, are you ok Martin?"

"Yes." He gave a thumbs up. "I'm good." 'Holy shit! It's like she's twisting it with her bare hands, hard!'

Tamson smirked before twisting again. "Then I can keep this up for a long while."

He grunted as the ass started to twist and turn around his cock. "It's so tight!"

"Ironic cause it tend to get lonely and I play with myself a lot." she teased while hugging his head to her chest while slowly moving her ass up and down it. "Oh yeah, I need to go out more for some young studs, then again, they might not be into an older woman like me."

"With the experience you keep saying, they'd be nuts!" he got out while holding her ass.

"Tell that to the rest of your generation." She said while feeling his hands squeezing her ass cheeks. "They love the younger, more innocent girls these days."

"Ah! If, gah! They had a go at you, they'd, fuck! Probably visit on the weekends." he groaned.

She smiled a little. "Thank you for those words of comfort, but knowing the boys and girls of your age group, they might think it's freaky and strange. Out of their comfort zone I think the saying goes."

"Then they don't know, ah, what they're missing." he held her ass and started to try thrust upward which made the ass feel tighter.

"Wow! Steady Martin, don't over exert yourself." She said while moaning. "Can't have you tired before you cum in my holes."

Martin groaned again as he thrusted again into the tight ass. "I can't help it, it's like it's pulling me in!"

"That's how a woman's ass feels like to newbies." Tamson smirked. "And I'm proud of my perfect caboose."

"Can't complain about that aunt Tamson." He said before slapping the ass hard. "You do have a nice ass."

"Oh, I didn't figure you for the slapping type, do it again."

SLAP!

"Mmm, again." She moaned while feeling her ass getting smacked very hard. 'Oh that's the spot!'

He kept going while getting use to the snug feeling. That was when he felt his cock getting ready to cum again. 'Again? What is going on with my cock today?'

"Come on, fill my ass with your warm sperm." she urged while bouncing on him faster.

"Ah! A-All right! I'm coming!" He cried out before pouring his seed into her anus.

"Oh yes! That's it! Take your seed into your first anus!" she moaned while gripping his shoulders.

Martin groaned while feeling his cock getting squeezed even tighter by the ass. 'God! This is great!'

Tamson panted while feeling her ass filled up to the brim with cum before she moved off his cock. "Ah, just like your dad."

"You know….I'm not him." he got out while starting to get a bit annoyed by the comparison.

"Oh? You think you can measure up to him? Challenge accepted." She smirked while moving her snatch over the cock. "Come on, fuck your sexy aunt like a big boy."

He got a glint in his eye before quickly tackling her on her back on the ground and pushed his cock in her pussy with a groan.

"Oh ho ho." She chuckled while feeling the cock pushing deep into her folds. "Taking charge are we now? That's the spirit."

"You want it? You got it." He said before thrusting into her like an animal.

Tamson moaned while feeling her snatch getting wet from the excitement. "Oh fuck yes! I love that youthful vigor"

"And I love how snug your pussy is too!" he grunted moving in and out. "Now I can say I've claimed all your holes!"

"Not until you cum." She said with a moan. "Until then you're still a virgin."

'Ok that is it!' He thought before thrusting even harder than before. He got her to moan louder while kneading her breasts at the same time.

"Oh yes, this feels so good!" She moaned while feeling her nipples getting pulled. "Just like the old days! But without the hot girls rubbing my ass with their tits."

'Damn it! She's gotten lucky so many times and I'm just NOW having sex!' He thought before getting an idea as he put his fingers in her ass.

"Eep!" 'Ok, THAT was unexpected!'

"I'll just help keep this spot occupied so it doesn't feel left out."

Tamson moaned at that while feeling very horny from the fingers in her ass. 'Oh yes! This is what I live for!'

Martin groaned while feeling his cock getting twitchy again. "Aunt Tamson! I'm gonna cum!"

"Then do it and make your first woman happy!" She cried out as she felt the sperm pouring into her body as her stomach started to fill up. "Oh god yes Martin!"

"Ah!" He cried out while starting to feel very tired for some reason. 'No I need to….stay….awake….'

She noticed him nodding off and giggled. "It's ok, you can get some rest, blowing your load four times can do that when you're new to this."

"Aunt...Tamson…" he said before falling asleep on top of her.

She smirked while picking herself up. "Well, it was fun." she then looked at the camera as her eyes glowed a bright pink as her shadow started to gain horns and two bat like wings. "Best fuck I had in years."


	116. Frankenstein's Monster and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Frankenstein's Monster and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fire, fire was the only thing that laminated the night sky. All around the area it was burning building and the ground down as people fled. But there was a figure in the center of it, a certain mage that caused this destruction.

Kiritsugu Emiya, the former master of Saber and the one that destroyed the holy grail.

"Such destruction." he muttered with lifeless eyes. 'It needed to be done.'

The flames licked around the area as the outline of a child could be seen in the distance. It was watching all this happen and wasn't crying out in fear. Nor was it even crying, it was just watching blankly and without internet.

"..."

The mage saw this and felt complied to save the child, even if he caused the disaster he felt he should try to help just once. He walked towards the kid and saw it was a boy with lightish red hair.

The child looked at the distance while some blood, apparently from trying to get away from the fire at some point, bled out from his hands and landed on a book with the title being blotted out except for the 'F' and the 'S'.

"Why do you not run child?"

"..."

'Must be the shock.' He thought while not noticing a figure walking behind him. "If you stay here you'll die for sure."

"..."

Poke poke.

"Huh?" He turned around and saw a woman with short pink hair that covered her eyes, which was green in one eye and blue in the other, with a golden horn decoration on her forehead and two strange attachments near her ears that connected to her neck and had two red ribbons dangling from them. She wore a clean white and light purple dress, that covered her C cup chest, with matching gloves over her hands, silver tipped high heels, with a black veil behind her head, and small gold ball which hung from her left side. In her hands was a large mace with strange holes and lines on the top and a microphone attachment on the bottom.

"..."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"..." she looked at him before making her mace open up, revealing a intricate mechanism with a volt of lightning coursing through it. "..."

He frowned.

"..." the woman then stopped as she looked at the boy. "...master…."

His eyes widened while looking at the boy. 'What? Master? That can't be, all the servants are gone and the grail is destroyed. But her appearance and attire, none would wear something like that in this day and age.'

"..." the woman moved towards the boy before looking him over for injuries. "..."

'And why isn't she talking that much….wait. Oh no, she's a berserker!' he thought while fingering a hidden gun in his pocket. 'I don't know how she came here, but I have to make this quick before she strikes.'

"..." she looked at the boy before smiling. "...master…" and then hugging him carefully.

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes and hesitated.

The woman slowly turned around and saw the gun. "...Frankenstein….?"

"What?"

"...Frankenstein?" She said again before looking at the child. Her strange attachments opened up as it started to glow and cause the fire to dissipate into lightning that was being absorbed by the glowing attachments.

The boy's eyes widened while stunned at the sight and Kiritsugu started pulling his gun out all the way.

"Master…." she said as the fire vanished. "Live…."

The boy looked at her before saying. "Angel?"

She shook her head no. "...not angel, not…..anything."

'Wait, Frankenstein? As in the monster or creator? Either way I need to kill her.' He thought while hesitating a little.

The woman took a glance at the man and frowned. "...don't."

He glared while she slowly rubbed the boy's head.

"He needs….a family…." she said while her eyes looked at him with seriousness. "...can't...let him...be alone…"

"What?"

She didn't answer as she kept the boy safe in her arms.

'What's with her? If she's the monster she doesn't look it, but if she's the creator then she's far from a mad scientist.'

"..." she held him tight. "Don't...burn...like I have…"

'She's the monster, only that creation could be able to understand a burning.'

(A while later)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." the woman looked at Shirou while staying by his side like a vigilant guard. Which was hard for the mage as he was trying to talk with the boy.

"Excuse me."

"..." she looked at him before looking away.

"Excuse me."

"..."

"Excuse me!"

She tuned him out while at the ready.

He eye twitched at that. "Can I talk to you two? For one, are you really a servant? More specifically Frankenstein's monster?"

"..." she nodded.

"Second, do you even know him? I don't, but he's not crying or showing fear, how did he manage to summon you?"

She pointed to her master's hands and then the book that she held on to.

'He must have spilt blood on it.' "Why isn't he responding to me?"

"..." she shrugged before pointing to her eyes.

"What?"

"...trauma…."

"From what?"

"...family….dead." she spoke in a sad tone while hugging the boy who hugged back silently.

'I see, he lost his family.' He thought. 'Just like me.'

"..." the woman looked at the boy before saying. "Talk to him….."

Said boy looked up at Kiritsugu and spoke in a small tone. "Hello."

"Hello, are you ok?"

"Yes...no…" he said with a slight mutter.

"Why aren't you running away?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you scared even the slightest?"

"No, I'm not. I don't feel anything."

'Must have been the shock, but I need to be sure.' "What is your name?"

"...I don't remember." He said while the woman hugged him tight.

Kiritsugu sighed. 'Why am I feeling bad for him?' he then thought about his daughter and the fact her mother and him, in a few years time, will be gone from this world. 'Why can't I just end her?'

"..." the girl looked at Kiritsugu before asking. "Adopt him….please?"

"What?"

"Adopt…..master…" she said with a concerned tone. "...please….?"

'Hmm, if I did that then maybe….' he sighed. "Fine."

She smiled before looking at the boy. "Master….say hello to…..father…."

"R...Really?" he spoke in surprise.

She nodded as the boy looked at the mage with a new emotion, happiness.

"T-Tou-san…."

Kiritsugu moved closer and smiled. "That's right kiddo."

He smiled before hugging him. "Tou-san!"

The man slowly hugged back while feeling a little happy.

The woman looked at them before poking Kiritsugu on the cheek. "..."

"Knock it off."

"...master's….name?"

'Oh right, I need to give him one.' He thought before getting an idea. "Shirou, Shirou Emiya."

"S...Shirou?" The boy said confused.

"Yes, that will be your name."

Shirou felt tears coming down his face as the girl smiled a little.

'Master, you're ready to live.'

(Many years later)

-Emiya residence-

Said boy who was now older was busy fixing a heater. 'This thing is so annoying.'

As he continued to fix the heater, a knock at the front door was heard. "Yeah?"

Knock knock.

'Please don't let it be Shinji with another attempt to get nee-chan on a date.'

Knock knock knock KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

He looked puzzled as he walked to the door. "Yes….."

" **Grrr.** "

"Onii-chan!" a small girl with white hair called out. "Open up!"

"Who are you?" He asked while opening the door and started to sweat a little seeing the tall man behind the girl. 'He's huge!'

"Ah good, you opened up." she smiled. "I thought I was gonna have Hercules level this place to find you."

"..."

"Onii-chan?"

"...FRANKENSTEIN!"

"..." the woman appeared from the side of the house while holding her mace. "...master?"

"Huh? Who are you?" asked the girl in surprise.

"..." she looked at Shirou. "Maim?"

"No, just don't."

She nodded before looking at the girl and smiled. "...cute."

"Who are you?" she frowned while Hercules growled. 'She doesn't seem natural, is she a servant?'

"...Frankenstein's monster." She said before patting her head. "Master's…..Berserker and...wife."

"You're not a wife, it's a sister." Shirou groaned.

"..." she pouted while looking hurt at that. "...mean…"

The girls hook her head. "That's not true! Hercules here is a berserker."

She looked at the man before giving him a flower. "...here…."

He blinked before taking the flower.

"Uh, you never said who you were." spoke Shirou.

"I'm Illyasviel Von Einzbern, your onee-chan."

"Wait….you're tou-san's daughter?"

"Yes, and I'm here to kill you." she smiled innocently. "Hercules."

" **RAWR!** "

The woman frowned while opening up her mace and got ready for a fight. "Master….must be…." she then went into berserker mode. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

She bashed him on the head with the mace as she continued to attack him like a mad machine.

"Oh no, not again." spoke Shirou while Illya was gobsmacked seeing Hercules go down over and over with ease. "I knew this might happen."

"What?!"

"She's nice outside a fight, but if she hears about me getting hurt she'll attack anything that moves."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed in rage before the mace glowed as she slammed the top onto Hercules' head, causing a large crater to form under him as lightning struck the area and the giants' arms and legs. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Might wanna step back."

Illya blinked as Shirou walked towards the woman.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Frankenstein!"

She stopped as she nearly crushed the servant's head like a watermelon. "..."

"I'm not in danger, so please calm down."

She blinked before walking towards him and looked him over. "..."

"Really, he didn't even reach for me."

"...ok…..husband." She smiled.

"We're not married." he sweatdropped.

"..." she pouted before pointing to Illya. "Child...ours…."

"What?!" Said girl cried out.

"Our child….our cute daughter….." she said while walking over and hugging her tight.

"Hey! I'm not your daughter!" she spoke trying to push her back, but the servant's grip was tight.

"Husband, keep her….?" She asked with a pout.

"Frankenstein."

"...please?"

"We can't just keep her, but I do have a few questions about tou-san and where she's been."

She nodded before saying. "I'll...make the guest room….and feed her….and bathe her….and dress our daughter, master."

"I said she's not ours." he sweatdropped.

"...she's has our eyes." She said pointing to her right eye.

"She has red eyes."

"...she has your cute face."

"That's cause I'm his sister!" she frowned while glaring at Shirou. "And you took my tou-san from me!"

"I didn't, he died with you on his mind." He frowned. "So if you're going to kill me, get your facts straight, try to stop acting like a vigilante and grow up."

"Liar!"

"Master….husband…..doesn't lie." She spoke coldly. "He….cares for his….family….and daughter and….wife…."

"But he's the one that stol-"

Flick!

"Ow!"

"Don't be foolish." She spoke with a glare. "Husband didn't steal….he adopted him by….my suggestion…."

"Wait, what?"

"...I asked him….to be adopted…." she said sadly. "...he nearly died without….me…."

"Frankenstein was summoned after tou-san destroyed the grail and comforted me when I was lost." Shirou admitted. "And tou-san was going to kill her too."

"W..What?!" 'That can't be! From what I heard there can't be two servants of the same class!'

"...master….was like me." She said. "Alone, with no one….to take care of him…..but," she hugged Illya. "My daughter is here….to stay…."

'Why does she keep calling me her daughter?!' She thought while getting nuzzled by the servant.

'There she goes again.' "Frankenstein, can you please stop? She's not in a good mood."

She pouted while stopping. "Yes….husband…."

"Um...Illya-nii-chan? Could you please not act like an emo please?"

"A what?"

"Emo, like an angsty teenager with issues." He explained. "If you want to stay here you need to stop being an emo and try to be nice, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, but acting like it's my fault without the facts is just immature and shows your a brat."

"It's true."

"And I would have just let you in regardless of your servant's scary nature."

Illya blinked and felt a little sad that he thinks of her as a brat.

"So...be a good daughter….and apologize to...husband."

"I'm not your daughter."

"...you're cute, adorable and a sweetheart…." she listed off. "Just like….husband…."

"Frankenstein." he blushed.

She smiled while putting the girl on her lap. "Husband, give our….daughter a hug…."

He sighed and moved over before hugging Illya between them.

'Onii-chan.' She thought with a blush.

Frankenstein smiled at that before kissing Shirou's cheek. "Welcome to the family, my….daughter…."

"Still not your daughter." she spoke with a sweatdrop.

"...don't care." She smiled happily. 'My wish has been granted.' she thought before kissing Shirou on the lips.

His eyes widened with a blush while Illya was just as shocked.

She moved back and smiled. "Husband…."

"A-A-A-A…." he spoke while speechless and blown away.

"Husband….love you…" she smiled as Shirou fainted.

"Onii-chan!"

Frankenstein smiled at that as the screen went black.


	117. MetalArielmon and Joe

Crazy trouble with love part 5

MetalArielmon and Joe

Series: Digimon Adventure Season 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Digital World, Net Ocean-

We find ourselves on a pirate ship that went through the water leisurely with the one behind the wheel whistling a tune.

This was a mermaid with black scales, a long tail, a tattooed stomach and wearing golden rings near the tail, two gloves with red fins that looked pointed to the touch, a scaled bikini that showed her C cup chest, a bracelet with a compass on it on her left hand, gray shoulder guards made of scales along with a necklace of the same material, a red belt with bullets hoisters near her red dorsal fins, small gun near her waist and a large gold anchor on her back. She had a pirates hat on her blond hair, which had a small ponytail that had a small anchor attached to it like a ribbon, two long fins that acted like ears, silver eyes, and a headband with a crystal dangling near her forehead.

"This is the life, nothing but sweet sweet ocean as far as the eye can see." Spoke Mermaimon, captain of the ship, as she sailed the sea in search of treasure, both above the waves and below it. So far though she hadn't seen anything for a week now. "I need something to plunder."

As the ship moved through the water, a school of Gomamon swam by and caused her sight to get impaired.

"Hey, move out of the way! I need to see where I'm steering!"

"Ok flat chest." One said while wagging its butt at her.

"Oh why I oughta-"

CRASH!

The ship struck a rock as it made a massive dent in the hull and began to dive deeper and deeper until….

BANG!

CCCCCRRRAASSSSHHH!

It run aground on the ocean floor and broke apart on contact.

"Oooooh! Those brats! Look what they did to my precious ship!" She yelled while gripping her anchor in rage.

"Ha ha!" They laughed before swimming away. "Now you're a land bubble butt!"

"Get back here and fix this!"

"No way!"

"We aren't working!"

"So later!"

She growled at that before swimming around to inspect the damage. There was a massive hole on the side which was gonna take a while to cover up. "I'm so tempted on using my Northern Cross Bomber on those bilge rats!"

As she looked over the stern, she noticed a large gold and silver thing with two holes going through the sides on the ocean bottom that was nearly covered by the sand. "Huh? What's that?" She swam down and started to use her tail to brush the dust way.

The sand moved away as it was revealed to be a large horn, which after much brushing, was from the top part of a massive helmet of gold and silver. And it looked almost familiar to the pirate.

"Wow! Did I find some treasure? Huh, maybe next time I see those brats I'll leave them be, but….why does it feel like I've seen this before?"

She moved closer before seeing the nose and saw it was not a nose, but a cannon like feature that was pure silver in it. "...AHHHH!" She screamed while backing away. "T-That's MetalSeadramon!" she expected it to move any second, but it stayed perfectly still. "Huh?" 'What the….wait. There's no eye! He's….he's dead! B-But how?! He's an Mega! Way out of my rank!'

A small Divermon swam out of the eye socket while giving her the finger as it swam away.

'I hate those creeps!' she thought while rubbing her chin. 'But if he's dead, how come he didn't disperse into data and reform into a digiegg?' She poked the head with her gun and noticed that some of the gold fell off before turning into data bits. "Oh my god!"

What she didn't notice was part of the tail, which was broken in some spots and still covered in the sand, was twitching.

"I'm rich! Oh I'm filthy rich! Ok, I need a few Whamon and maybe a Seadramon. Yeah that's what I need." She grinned while thinking of all the riches she'll get from selling it for the highest bidder. 'I just gotta make sure no one else gets wind of this and tries taking it.'

The tail moved as the entire exoskeleton rose up before the top landed on her.

"Ah! H-Hey! I can't move!" She cried out while feeling wires starting to penetrate her tail. "AHH!"

(Somewhere near the seashore)

Joe looked out at the beach while taking a break from studies, per Mimi's 'suggestion'. He was taking in the scenery while not seeing why he should take a break considering the finals were just next week.

"Really I have to get ready or I'm going to have a very rough time." he muttered. 'Doesn't she know how hard it is to get into a good college? You have to work your tail off.'

As he tried to keep himself occupied, a woman's head popped up. The woman had long silver hair and yellow eyes, with silver and gold scales covering the top of her eyes and two metallic fins near her ears.

'Cute, a surface dweller. Maybe he's the one?' she moved her head down and slowly swam towards him while he stood up.

"This isn't gonna work, maybe I should just take a nap at home to relax."

The head moved closer to the shore before rising up a little. "Excuse me."

He jumped and held his chest while turning around. "W-Woah! W-Who are you?"

"It's polite to ask a gentleman first." She smiled.

"Joe Kido." he replied hesitantly.

She giggled. "So cute and handsome."

He blushed as he didn't notice the woman slowly rising out of the water.

She wasn't a woman, but a half machine mermaid with a massive gold and silver fishtail with blade like dorsal fins, two large cannons jutting from the back of her tail, the upper section was covered in gold scales that didn't bind or restrict her massive I cup chest, on her arms were digicode that read ' _Little Mermaid_ ' on them. On her back was the most oddest thing in the world, a massive cannon with a shark's jaw as the opening. And her tail was about fifteen meters long.

The screen started to gain a text box. "I am MetalArielmon, the Maiden Mermaid digimon. I'm the queen of the oceans given new life by cybernetics that allow me to fly and hover over water. My Sea foam cannons can make enemies freeze while my Maidens Cannon will make you wish you didn't break my heart. I'm also a Mega with a soft spot for the surface world, and cute guys."

Joe's jaw dropped since her breasts made him turn bright red. 'S-S-S-S-S-So….HUGE!'

She smiled while floating over to him. "So care to relax and have some fun, Joe?"

He blinked and looked away while trying to sound calm. "H-H-How do you know my name?"

"You told me remember? I asked your name and you told me."

He mentally facepalmed for that instance of stupidity.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes." 'NO! Who is she?! Why haven't I see her before?! Why doesn't she have any clothes on?! And why does she look familiar?'

MetalArielmon smiled before moving closer. "Say, are you single? If so I'm looking for a prince that will love me always."

"P-Prince?!" he jumped with wide eyes. "Uh, m-maybe there are some nice Divermon in the sea."

"Yuck." She said with a shiver. "They only wanted my body so I," She pointed to her fin cannons. "ate their data so I can get bigger."

"Huh?"

"I mean my tail, not my breasts silly." She giggled.

His eyes widened while finally feeling something click. 'Silver, gold, and that armor?! MetalSeadramon!'

"Joe? What's the matter?" 'Did I say something wrong?'

He gulped and did the one thing his mind was telling him.

Run.

"Hey!" She called out before wrapping her tail in a circle to keep him from running. "Don't do that! That's rude!"

"I-I was just….running to get my camera for a photo!" he quickly lied.

"Why?"

"Um, because you're beautiful?"

MetalArielmon blinked before turning bright red. 'AYI! He called me beautiful!'

He gulped while trying to slowly climb over the tail.

"Oh you're so cute!" She gushed with joy while putting her hands over her cheeks. "Joe, you're such a Prince Charming!"

"Yeah, real prince." he muttered while getting on the other side and kept walking. "I'll be right back."

"Ok my sweet prince!" She said while heart shaped bubbles fired out of her dorsal cannons.

He sped walked away while feeling a little bit bad, but his rational mind was telling him to one, get FAR away, and two, to warn the others.

(A while later)

MetalArielmon waited in the air while playing with her hair. "Joe? Where are you my prince?"

Silence.

"Joe?"

Silence.

She blinked before starting to tear up. "J-Joe?" she looked around and didn't spot him anywhere. 'Did….he leave me….for another?'

That was when her eyes glowed bright yellow as she started to get very pissed.

(With said boy)

" **JOE!** "

He jumped and swore he heard a loud explosion where he came from. "Oh no." 'I need to get out of here!'

" **MAIDEN'S CANNON!** " Roared a voice as giant green energy blasts in the shape of sharks flew through the air while targeting Joe himself!

He started running and screamed as they started hitting the ground close to him. "AHHHHH!"

The eyes glowed red before exploding and causing Joe to go flying right into the air.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed while MetalArielmon continued to fire at him while also flying towards him like a pissed off one eyed whale.

" **COME BACK HERE YOU HEARTBREAKING CHEATER!** "

He rolled on the ground with a groan and rushed to get up and bolt where he knew the portal was. 'I'm gonna die!'

" **YOU HEART BREAKER! YOU STUPID STUPID CHEATING MAN!** " She roared while tears ran down her eyes. " **YOU BROKE MY HEART!** "

"I was just going for a camera!" He lied again before seeing the dorsal cannons firing at him.

" **SEA FOAM CANNONS!** " She screamed out as foam covered Joe up and started to quickly cement him like glue.

'Crap!' He yelled in his mind as he was two inches away from the portal.

" **You shall SUFFER HEART BREAKER!** " she growled while landing nearby as Joe tried hard to break out of the foam, but his body couldn't move. " **Any last words?** "

"W-Wait! You can't do this!"

" **And why shouldn't I delete you? You broke my heart.** "

'I did what?!' he thought while seeing her eyes glow. "W-Wait! What do you mean?"

" **I considered you a prince, MY prince! But you ran from me, all for another woman!** " She yelled while grabbing his neck. " **And that's worse than death in my eyes!** "

"B-But there isn't any other women around!"

" **Then why did you run from me?! Wasn't I the one for you Joe?!** "

"But we barely know each other! I-Isn't that a little fast?"

She looked right into his eyes. " **That is called love at first sight, something YOU don't know about!** "

He coughed as her grip started tightening.

" **Just know this.** " She said while aiming her massive cannon at him. " **I didn't want to do this, but….you left me no choice my prince.** " 'I hope he forgives me when he returns as a digiegg.'

Joe gulped before trying something. "W-Wait, I…" 'I can't believe I'm saying this.' "I….thought you were the sister of MetalSeadramon!"

She lost her angry look and lowered her cannon. "What?"

"I mean, you look like him and I panicked!" he spoke up with a gulp. "I figured you came at me wanting to get back at what happened to him!"

She let him go. "I don't know this digimon, but why would I try anything? I want love, not revenge."

Joe coughed while letting that information sink in. "You mean, you've never heard of him? The Dark Master of the sea?"

She shook her head no. "Never heard of him."

"Wait, what about any of the Dark Masters?"

"Is that a band?" She asked innocently.

"No, I...they…" he saw she was serious and sighed. "Nevermind."

She looked at Joe before saying. "Sorry, but I just thought you were leaving because you had someone else you liked. And I imagined that...I would die from a broken heart, from my first love."

'...oh my god, she's like the little mermaid! But with more cannons and less likely to have a knife.' he thought while she pulled her hands back and he took a deep breath.

"But if you don't care for a girl like me, I get the picture and I'll leave." She said sadly. "Afterall, I'm a jealous brat with no idea about love besides books and pictures."

He saw her turn and start moving away and panicked. "W-Wait! I'm still stuck in this!"

She turned. "It will go away after another minute, and by then I'll be long gone." She turned away. "Goodbye Joe, my sweet prince."

'Aw man, now I feel bad for her.' He thought before calling out. "Wait! I don't want you to go!"

She turned quickly to him and was in his face. "Really? No joking?!" 'He does care!'

He reeled back from how fast she did, but managed a slow nod. "I mean….you are cute."

MetalArielmon smiled before giving him a hug. "Oh Joe! I love you so much!"

He groaned since he could feel her grip through the foam, which didn't help with his lanky stature.

She hugged a little more as the foam broke apart and crumbled into dust. "Joe, if you want….can I be your girlfriend?"

"G-G-G-Girlfriend?" he let out in a squeak.

MetalArielmon nodded. "Please?"

'What do I say?! If I say yes then what? I've never had a girlfriend before, especially a digimon. If I say no she'll have a broken heart and might get angry again.' Joe thought while not noticing that their hugging caused them to go through the portal right through the computer screen.

"Ow." She groaned while her massive tail got crammed in the room and broke some of the chairs and computers in the process. "W-Where am I?!"

"The computer room?!" he spoke with panic.

MetalArielmon looked around before trying to move her tail. "Cramped! So cramped!"

"Wait! If you move it around so much you'll break the tables and computers."

"But I'm squished!"

"Just stay calm." He said before seeing her pointing her cannons at the walls.

"Maidens cann-"

"NO! No cannons! No attacks!"

She pouted. "But my prince, I need to move."

"Just let me try and help."

MetalArielmon blinked before gushing with happiness. "Oh Joe! I love you and your kind nature!"

(A few calls later)

He panted while the tables, computers, and chairs were moved to the other side of the room.

"Sorry." MetalArielmon said with a blush.

"It's fine." He said before the door opened as Tai and Davis walked in with the other digidestined.

"Really?" She asked with a blush before giggling. "Oh you, you're so modest."

"Joe?" spoke Tai while Davis went wide eyed. "What's going on?"

"Um, it's a long story."

(One explication later)

"And that's what happened." Joe said while everyone else was floored.

"Uh, Joe?" spoke Izzy.

"Yes?"

"Can I analyze her for a moment?"

"Um sure?"

MetalArielmon looked at him before asking. "Are you trying to take me away from my prince? If so back off! Only Joe can have me!"

"No no, I just wanna run a scan on your biological and digital make up."

"...so you want my measurements? Because they are very big compared to most maidens out there." She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Not that." he blushed while putting his laptop down and hooked it up to a scanner. "Just put your hand on the scanner and I'll do the rest."

She did so while looking at Joe with a hint of fear in her eyes. 'Will this kill me?! Oh no! It's taking my data and making copies to take MY Joe away from me!'

"Alright, just keep them there while I see if I can decipher your data, no moving."

MetalArielmon gulped while feeling very nervous about this, something that caught Joe's attention.

'She's...kind of like me at the doctors.'

Beep beep.

"It's done already? That was fast." remarked Mimi.

"Well it is a state of the art Mac computer."

"A what?" Asked MetalArielmon.

"It's fast." he replied before looking at the data and went wide eyed. "Prodigious!"

"What is?" Asked Sora confused.

"Her data, she's….it says here she's part MetalSeadramon!"

"WHAT?!"

"But she's also part Mermaimon."

MetalArielmon blinked. "Huh? So I'm….a what now?" 'Just what did that thing tell them?'

"But how's that possible? MetalSeadramon died." spoke Tai. "We all saw it."

"The data never lies." Izzy said.

"...so I'm a man?" MetalArielmon asked very confused.

'How did she come to that conclusion?'

"So is she evil or what?" TK asked.

"Not really, jealous and acts like a love struck maiden, but not evil."

"And Joe is my prince." She smiled happily.

"Oh, prince?" smiled Mimi with a glint in her eyes. "Wow Joe, when I said you needed a break, I didn't think you'd go and get a girlfriend."

Joe blushed. "I-It wasn't like that!"

" **Wasn't like what?** " MetalArielmon said with a false smile.

"N-Nothing."

She giggled before kissing his cheek, but also moved her tail a little. "Um, can you help? Joe doesn't want me to use my cannons and I'm getting cramped here."

"Hang on, I'll see if I can get the portal opened from here." spoke Izzy typing away.

"But I want to stay with my prince, not leave!"

"If you stay here someone's gonna notice and freak out." spoke Sora.

"But…." she looked at the ground. "I don't want Joe to be stolen by another girl!"

That got their attention while Joe let out a sigh.

"Especially from you four!" She frowned looking at Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Yolei.

"Hey! I'm not gonna steal him, I like someone else." frowned Yolie.

"Lies!"

"It's the truth!"

"Then tell me who it is and THEN I'll believe you prince stealer!"

She blushed before muttering it.

"Can't hear you."

"I like…."

"Maidens cann-"

"AH! Ok ok! I like Davis ok!" She screamed out as the cannon on MetalArielmon's back was pointed at her.

"What?!" he cried out.

"Well what about her?" she aimed at Kari.

"Um….well I like….TK." She blushed red.

"You?" she looked at Mimi.

"Izzy, who else?"

"What about-"

"No one! No one at all!" spoke Sora with a bright blush.

"..." she looked at Tai. "She likes you, my guts never wrong."

'I could have told him that.' thought Matt.

MetalArielmon smiled while feeling relaxed. "Ok, now I feel safe with my prince being here." she then hugged Joe tightly.

He blushed with his head against her chest while the others blushed and tried looking away so it didn't seem weird.

"My prince." She said with a giggle. "I hope you take responsibility for your princess."

Joe blushed crimson as he fainted from the implication. 'Taking a test is SO much easier.'

MetalArielmon smiled at this as the screen zoomed in on her chest before during black.


	118. Praline and Luffy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Praline and Luffy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Praline lightly snoozed on Luffy's chest with said pirate snoring with a snot bubble while still in the clam bed. She had her arms wrapped around him as they slept, holding him tightly. Her dreams were that of a wedding while Luffy's was of eating a huge plate of meat. "Oh Luffy, I do….zzz." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Meat….hungry….." He groaned before his snot bubble popped and his eyes began to open. "Huh? Where am I…..and why does it feel so comfy?" He said as he looked around before seeing Praline sleeping ontop of him. 'Wait, now I remember!' He thought as his eyes widened in shock. 'She kidnapped me, and brought me to her home!'

"Mmm….you're so strong…." She muttered rubbing her head against his chest.

'Why is she rubbing against me?' He thought in confusion as he realized her arms were wrapped around him. He slowly pulled one arm free and lightly tapped her on the back. "Um...Praline? Could you let me go?"

She let out a small yawn and cuddled closer while trying to ignore the tapping. "Mmmm, you're so comfy Luffy."

"Wake up." He muttered while tapping her more.

"Nooooo, lemme sleep with you." She grumbled as she buried her head deeper into his chest.

He pondered what to do next and recalled a time he saw a man and woman pass him by with the man pinching the woman's butt which made her jump and seemed to get her attention. 'Maybe that's a sensitive spot for them.' He thought as he looked down at her fish end. 'I wonder if it's the same with a mermaid?' He wondered as he brought his free hand towards her backside.

Praline slowly dozed off before feeling something pinch her rear, making her sit up and jump. "Woah!"

"Wow! It worked." He said with a grin as she blushed.

"Wait, Luffy, did you just pinch my ass? How forward of you dear." She said with a smile.

"Well tapping wasn't working so I thought that would wake you up, and it did." He said before she wrapped her arms around him again.

"You're starting to show love for me, this is going faster than I thought it was going." She said happily.

'What does she mean? I just wanted her to wake up.' He thought confused while having to wrench his arms free and tapped the top of the clam. "Can you open this now?"

"Aw, don't you wanna stay in bed for a bit longer?" She asked with a smile.

"But we already slept right?"

"Yeah, but I like cuddling with my husband." She said with a smile before seeing a small green bracket next to him. "Oh, your sea stone bracket fell off in your sleep, hold still quick." She said as she grabbed it and put it back on him.

He groaned feeling the strength get sapped away. "No….fair."

"LIke I said last night, we're pirates, being fair has nothing to do with it." She said with a grin that showed off her sharp teeth. That's when she heard his stomach growl. "You hungry Luffy?" She asked with a smile as she pushed open the clam shell. "I guess it is getting near time for dinner."

"...Foood…." He groaned as she lifted him up and put him on her shoulder as she got out of the bed and pulled out a shell and made a bubble ring around her waist. "So...hungry…."

"Ok then, what sounds good to you for supper?"

"Meat….."

"Well, I have meat, I think I have some in my fridge." She said as she moved her way out of the bedroom with him. She set him down at the kitchen table and looked in the fridge. "Hmm, I might be able to cook up a nice sea king roast, how's that sound?"

"Meeaaattt.' He mumbled hungrily as he began to drool.

"Wow, you must be really hungry." She chuckled while getting the stuff out and put an apron on. 'He must need a lot of it to keep up with his abilities.' She thought before she began to begin cooking. "I think you're really gonna like this Luffy, this is the kind of meal you're gonna be eating from now on, your loving wife's cooking."

Luffy didn't listen and just watched it get cooked and was eager, eager enough to ignore the bracket while thinking on just filling his stomach. 'Food food food, I haven't eaten since...I can't remember!' He thought as he stared at the meat she was making hungrily.

'Ah, I can't wait to experience this every single day. Him coming home after a raid, taking a nice bubble bath I made, and enjoying my food.' She thought happily with a sigh as she imagined it. 'This is the life, just me and my husband.'

But that's when she felt like something was missing from that sentence.

'Hmmm, that should sound right but...for some reason it doesn't...but why?' She wondered as she put the meat into the oven. 'Momma always said to get a strong husband to keep the family name going, but...wait! I know!' She thought with a grin as she shut the oven and turned to Luffy. "Luffy-kun!"

"Is the meat ready?" He asked hungrily as he looked at her.

"Not yet, but I just had a great idea!"

"Oh...what is it?" He asked as he deflated a bit.

"We have a baby!"

"...huh?" He asked as he looked at her in confusion.

"If we're going to be a family, obviously we need kids."

"Kids? Family? But I can't stay here, I gotta get back to my friends." He said weakly as he felt the effects of the sea stone.

"But haven't you ever wondered how good it would feel to have a baby to raise?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Not really." He replied like it was obvious.

"But we're betrothed, and we gotta have kids in the future, right?" She asked as she looked at him with big eyes. "And I think it would be great to raise our child together."

"But there's no stork around, is there?"

"No, why would we need a stork?" She asked in confusion.

"That's what my grandpa said is how me and Ace came from."

"Luffy...that's not where baby's come from." She giggled. 'Seems I'll have to give him the talk myself.'

"Really? Then where do they come from?" He asked in confusion.

(Later)

"And then after he's done inside they cuddle and wait for nine months." She said with a smile as Luffy stared at her with his mouth open in shock. "Now then, I should probably take the roast out, then we can make us a baby, ok Luffy?" She asked with a smile.

He didn't listen when she moved to get the food out and was still trying to make sense out of all that. 'That's how babies are made? That's crazy, and she wants me to give her one?!' He looked down and held open his shorts and blinked. 'I don't get how it's gonna go in, it seems small.'

Praline opened the oven and slowly brought out the roast with a grin. 'This day is going pretty well, the roast turned out fine, and I'm going to try to get a baby from my husband.' She thought as she turned towards him. She blushed seeing him look in his shorts and covered her face. "Luffy! I didn't think you were already eager for it, let's save it for later so the food doesn't get cold and we have enough energy."

"Huh?" He asked as he looked up and let go of his shorts before seeing the roast and his eyes went wide in hunger. "Oooh! That looks good!"

"Yep, I can't wait to eat it, and I really can't wait for what comes after~." She said as she cut it in half and put the slices on two plates. When she sat down she already saw Luffy scarfing his piece down in seconds and blinked. "Uh...care for seconds?"

"Uh huh, please." He said with his mouth full as he finished his piece.

She cut him another piece, bigger this time, and set it down while eating her own with a fork and knife and watched him gobble his up with his bare hands. 'I'm gonna have to teach him table manners, him eating like that in front of our children would be a bad example.'

'This is really good, almost as good as Sanji's.' He thought as he finished his new piece. "More please." He said as he held up his plate.

She cut another slice and this kept going on until it was all gone with Luffy patting his stomach and he wiping his mouth with a napkin. "That was amazing!" He chuckled with a smile as he looked at her. "How'd you learn to cook like that?"

"Momma made sure that me and my sisters could do everything a natural wife could to help ensure we make our husbands happy. I've also been taught in hand to hand combat such as Fishman Karate and learned the best way to attack an enemy, just in case."

"Wow, sounds cool, well, thanks for the food, but I gotta go back to my crew." He said as he tried to get up only to groan and fall down due to the sea stone. 'Right, I need to get this off.' He thought as he tried to weakly tug it off.

"Luffy, you can't leave, we've been over this." She sighed. 'I knew he was a little dense, but I didn't think he was THIS dense.'

"I have to get back to my crew...and become pirate king…" He got out as he fell off the seat and on the ground before hearing a clink and blinked while the bracket fell off. "Huh?" He said as he felt his strength beginning to return.

"Come on Luffy, it's time to make us a baby~." She said with a grin as she moved towards him. She saw him jump to his feet and flex his hands and noted the bracket was off. "Uh oh, that isn't good." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Freedom!" He yelled running and going out the door.

"Luffy, no! Come back to me!" She said as she began to move after him.

H ran to the beach and looked around to see water all around and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, how do I get off?"

"Luffy, come back to me!" Called Praline as she exited the house. "You can't swim away or you'll fall like lead."

"I know!" He stretched his arms out and looked at the ground before using the force and slammed his hands down before getting shot up and touched the top of the bubble before blinking. "Crap! I'm underwater!"

"Luffy, get back here right now, you know you can't escape from me." She said as she crossed her arms. "There's no way out of here, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'll find one!" He declared landing and started running around the island. "I have to get back to my crew and become the pirate king!"

"You know you can't get out without drowning, and you're my husband now, so don't worry about being a pirate king." She remarked while finding him running around a little comedic. 'I wonder how long it will take for him to run out of energy?'

(Three hours later)

She kept watching while amazed he didn't stop, but he did seem to start slowing down a little. 'Where did he get all that energy from in the first place, was it the meal I gave him?' She wondered as she got up and began to swim towards him. "Luffy-kun."

"Not gonna stop." He called out.

She sighed and shook her head. "Look, what if we did something instead?"

"Like….what?" He panted as he began to walk around.

"What if we talk about ourselves so we know more about each other?"

"Why would I do that? I have to get back to my crew." He said as he looked at the bubble.

"Well it might help you relax, if you're so tense how do you expect to find them?"

"...Fine, but no seastone." He said as he stopped.

"No seastone." She sat down and patted the spot beside her.

"Ok...no funny business though." He said as he sat next to her, making her smile.

"So, tell me about your crew. All I've heard about them is a little vague 'cause I don't read the news that much."

"Well, there's Zoro, he's my swordsman, he's gonna be the best in the world, and then there's Nami, my navigator, she loves money."

"Wait, I've seen pictures of them is she the one with long black hair?"

"No she has redhead."

'Oh, so she's the one wearing nothing but a bikini top.' She thought with slight annoyance. "Well, then who's the one with the long black hair?" She asked curiously.

"Robin, she's the archaeologist, apparently it means something about learning about history and rocks?" He rubbed his head. "She's real nice too, she's like me."

"She's like you? And she's nice to you?" She asked with a small frown. 'Are they close?'

"Yeah, she's got a devil power too." He smiled. "She can make arms all over and anywhere."

"Huh, that's interesting, and what about the rest of your crew? I heard that you have a pet?"

"You mean Chopper? He's not a pet he's our doctor?"

"What? But isn't he a reindeer?"

"Yep, but he ate a devil fruit too, so now he's a reindeer man, he can use his power to switch forms." He clarified. "Next there's Sanji, he's the chef and can make tons of good food! Although for some reason he acts weird around Nami and Robin, and any girl we run into."

'So he's a pervert who tries to romance woman, I'll have to remember that.' She thought. "Who else is in your crew?"

"Well, there's Usopp, he has a really long nose and is our sniper, he's also a liar. Then there's Franky, our shipwright, he's a cyborg!" He spoke with stars. "He remade our ship and has all sorts of cool gadgets, he even made a giant robot of himself with a sword!"

"Wow, sounds...interesting." She said in surprise.

"And finally there's Brook, our musician, he's a skeleton, and he plays great music, like Bink's Sake."

"Bink's Sake?"

"Yeah, it's the best song ever! Haven't you heard it?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"Nope."

"Really? Well then let's go to Brook so he can sing it for you!"

"We're miles away from them." She sweatdropped.

"Oh, right...we can go to him later." He said as he looked up at the bubble. "That's all my crew members, though Vivi used to be one."

"Vivi? Wait a second….do you mean that Princess Vivi?"

"Yeah, she and her duck were part of our crew until we saved her country from Crocodile, then she had to stay there." He said with a frown.

'A duck?' She blinked. "Uh…"

"Your turn." He smiled.

"Huh? Oh, right, well, I'm the 29th daughter of Big Mom, who is one of the yonko." She said with a smile.

"I heard about that, but wait….29th?!" he spoke with wide eyes.

"Yes, I've got tons of brothers and sisters who work under momma when need to, although me and my sisters mainly don't do much fighting unless some are older and have experience."

"Wow, is her crew just you guys?" He asked in surprise. "That's a lot of kids."

"Of course not, most of her daughters stay home and get homeschooled while preparing for the future. See our mother gets great power from each of her daughters marrying someone to incorporate their kingdom and or crew into hers to expand her own control. Why that's what she told me when she called me, that I'd get you so you can be my husband and your crew becomes part of hers."

"Not gonna happen." He spoke like it was obvious.

"Sorry, but it's gonna happen, tomorrow I'm taking my home to whole cake island so we can have the ceremony and be officially married, after that your crew will become hers by default."

"Not if I kick Big Mom's ass." He replied, making Praline gasp.

"Luffy, no, get any idea of beating momma out of your head now, you can't win!" She said as she grabbed him. "She's crushed entire islands who don't pay tribute to her, she won't accept something like that even if you are my husband."

"But I already told her I would kick her ass and claim fishman island as my territory." He said with a frown.

"WHAT?!" She cried out with wide eyes and a pale expression.

"Yeah, the factory was out of candy because Hody tried to take over so I told her I ate all of it so she wouldn't be mad at them, then I told her I would take the island and kick her ass." He said with a shrug.

"Ah….ah…..ah…."

"Are you ok Praline?" He asked curiously.

'Wait, if he did, then why have him join her through marriage? She would sooner crush him then make him part of the crew!' She thought as she looked at him in confusion. 'Wait, he wants to be the pirate king, and if he is part of Momma's crew he can't become the king...is this to punish him?' She thought before asking. "Luffy, did you tell her you wanted to be pirate king?"

"I think so, why?"

'Damn it, this is a punishment, she's trying to make him miserable by marrying us! Well, at least I get a cute husband out of it.' She thought.

"So what's your life been like?" Asked Luffy.

"Oh! Well, besides the stuff I mentioned, I also learned how to knit and wanted originally to be a pirate, but momma said I'd be better focusing on being a housewife."

"Really? Why didn't you just be a pirate, I bet you would have been a good one." He said, making her blush slightly.

"Oh no, I've never really fought that much really."

"Well, you said you know fish man karate like Jinbe, so you must be pretty tough, right?"

"Well I've mainly had spars, no real fights sadly."

"Well...what if we fight?" He asked curiously. "Then you could say you have experience, plus it's something else to do while I wait."

"I dunno, momma said you should never fight your husband unless he is trying to run away."

"Oh! Then I'll do that." He spoke like it was simple and walked away. "Bye."

"Luffy, come back, you know you can't leave." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Shishishi." he grinned before stretching his arms up and faced towards the bubble. "I can try!"

"Luffy, wait, what are you doing?" She asked as she got up.

"I'm gonna pop it!"

"What? No, everything in my house will get ruined and you'll drown!" She said as she began to swim towards him. She saw him moving his arms forward and lunged before her open palm met his back and he went flying and landed face down while his arms retracted back into his body. "Luffy! I'm so sorry!" She said as she swam towards him.

He groaned and pushed himself up before smiling. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yeah….yeah it felt….good?" She said as she looked at her hands.

He stood up and chuckled. "Now we can fight!"

"Yeah...just don't tell anyone, ok?" She asked with a grin.

"Sure." He smirked while getting into a ready stance.

(Later)

Luffy and Praline lied on the sand of the small beach next to each other, panting. They seemed banged up, but nothing too serious.

"That...was fun...Luffy…" She panted.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah...I do…." She said as she turned towards him and smiled. "Thanks….a lot…."

"No problem, fighting's fun." He said with a grin.

"But what I don't get is, why do you want to be pirate king? To do whatever you want? Or do you want to have a pile of meat every night?" She chuckled.

"I want freedom, the pirate king has the most freedom in the world...though the pile of meat is tempting." He chuckled. "Plus it means me and my crew can go out and see all sorts of new things and have new adventures."

"Well, they say marriage is the biggest adventure of all." She said as she reached towards him.

"But don't you ever wonder what else you wanna do?"

"Nope." She said as she grabbed him and pulled him close to her.

"Have you ever been away from home before?"

"Yeah...a couple of times, but mostly I just take it with me, I can take this bubble anywhere so I'm never far from home."

"Ever wondered what it might be like to travel like a real pirate?"

"Well...sometimes….but why leave home, I have everything I could want right here."

"Because that's boring." He replied bluntly. "Going out on the sea is taking risks and seeing what people haven't seen yet."

"I dunno…" She said as she looked at her small house. 'He does raise some points, reading about other places isn't as fun as going there.'

"Think about it, it could be fun, and I just so happen to have a boat you could sail on." He said with a grin.

"Hold on, what about the baby? It'd be too dangerous."

"Wait, we have a baby? But we didn't do the...the….the thing!" He said in surprise.

"Well not yet." She winked.

He blushed and said. "Well...we don't have one so we don't have to worry about one, right? And we could hitch your house to my ship?"

"Hmm, true." She tapped her chin before grinning. "I know, let's make this into a game."

"A game?"

"Yes, if you win then I'll call your crew up and let you go, but if I win, you stay here and give me a baby."

"Hmmmm, fine, what's the game?" He asked curiously.

"Sex of course. The way to determine a winner is by making the other person cum more times."

"Wait, what? B-but won't that make you have a baby?" He asked as she held him tightly to prevent him from getting away.

"Not if we use a condom." She spoke before dragging him to the house using her tail and made them get to her room while she reached in and pulled out several from the night stand. "With these we don't have to worry about having a baby from this little game." She said as she began to take off her clothes.

He stared while blushing brighter seeing no bra underneath and started to feel his shorts getting tighter. 'W-what's happening down there, why do I feel so...hard?'

She tossed her shirt to the side while letting her bare breasts hang out for him to see and moved the frills around her tail off and a small slit could be seen in the front. "Now Luffy, I think it's time you started to lose some clothes as well." She said with a grin as she began to pull his shirt off.

"R-Right." He shook his head out of his daze and started pulling his shorts and underwear off as she tossed his shirt to the side before letting out a gasp as she looked down with wide eyes. "What?"

"It's just so...so...big." She said in shock as she stared at his cock. 'Is this natural or from him being a rubber man?'

"Really? Thanks...your breasts are really big too." He said with a light blush.

"Well why not have a closer look?" She grinned before pulling him close enough to where they rubbed against his own chest. "Don't they feel nice, soft, and firm Luffy~?" She asked with a grin as he blushed even more.

His hand moved up and squeezed one while she gasped and he marveled at how smooth and squishy it was. 'Wow, it feels softer than the clouds from skypiea.' He thought as he squeezed it again.

"Oh Luffy-kun, someone's eager." She teased before moaning as she felt his other hand moving across her rear. "Oooh, someone's curious now, aren't they?" She teased with a grin.

"Soft." He spoke up while squeezing her breast and ass at the same time while his dick accidentally rubbed against her belly.

"It seems someone really likes my breasts and ass, huh Luffy?" She said with a grin. "Why don't you let me have a nice taste of your dick so you don't have all the fun?"

"Sure, go ahead." He said with a blush as she began to lower her head towards it. When her tongue brushed against it he jumped with wide eyes. "Woah!"

"First time, huh Luffy, well, it only gets better after this." She said with a grin as she licked his dick again. Hearing him groan and jump made her giggle inside while amazed at how salty it was, almost too salty. 'Did he jump into the ocean before hand?' She thought as she licked it again. 'Is it a side effect of the devil fruit?'

"Woooah!" He let out while feeling his body jolt each time. "This feels, ah! Wow!"

'I think I'm going to win him and get my baby if he's reacting this way to a blow job.' She thought time she started to slide her tongue up and down the sides while he grabbed her head and shuddered. 'Wow, he's really getting into it.' She thought as she began to slowly bring it into her mouth as she kept rubbing her tongue against it.

"This is awesome!" He spoke up as his hips moved back and pushed his dick in making his knees nearly buckle. "I want more, give me more!" He said as her eyes widened.

'That didn't take more.' She felt him grip her head before he started to move his dick back and forth on his own with his dick going deeper than she intended. 'Oh god, how deep is he going to push it in? I hope he doesn't bruise my throat.' She thought as she felt him thrust harder and deeper.

"Wow! Your mouth is really warm!" He said with a large grin as he kept thrusting before he felt his dick beginning to twitch. "Hey, something's happening!"

'Ok, he's coming, once he does I'll be ahead and I can get his dick out of my mouth.' She thought as she felt it twitch again before he blew his load into her. She tried swallowing each load, but with how much going down her throat it was more than she expected. 'Oh god, how much does he have in him?' She thought as she began to choke a little bit.

Luffy let his tongue hang out with a pleased expression while not noticing some of his sperm dribble from her mouth before she pulled off and took in some fresh air. She took some deep breaths and panted before staring at him in amazement. "Wow….that was….amazing."

Praline coughed as the sperm fell out and she felt her breath return to normal. "That's a lot….of sperm."

"Really? Huh….I didn't know...now what?" He asked as he stared at her happily.

'If I can get him to keep cumming from my hands and breasts, he won't be able to catch up.' "This time the same, only with my boobs."

"Really? We can do that? How?" He asked curiously as he stared at her large breasts with a small blush.

"This." She moved closer and slowly brought them around his still hard dick while he let out a 'oooh' as she began to slowly rub them up and down with a grin. 'I'm going to win this for sure, then he can never leave me!'

"Ooh wow! They feel even better!" He spoke while looking at her and got an idea. 'I should do something back otherwise this won't be fair.'

"Thank's Luffy, glad to hear that." She said with a toothy smile. Just as she was about to lick the tip, she saw him bend down and gasped feeling his hands moving across her tail and rear. "W-What are you doing Luffy?" She moaned lightly as she felt his hands roam across her ass and tail.

"I'm trying to rub you down here." He said as he kept rubbing. "It's not fair if I'm the only one having fun."

She gasped and moaned since he gave occasional pinches across the spot making her tail swish. 'T-This feels amazing, why did he have to be so kind, n-now it's going to be harder to win.' She thought as she lightly moaned.

"Oh! Sounds like you like this." He said as he began to rub her ass and tail even more as she began to move her breasts over his dick again. 'Hmm, maybe if I do this.' He gave a harder pinch to her ass making her jump. 'Wow, she really reacted to that, she must really like it.' He thought as he pinched it again.

"AHH!" She moaned as she jumped up as she almost lost her hold on his dick.

"Hmm, maybe this?" He raised a hand and lightly slapped the spot.

"EEEHHAA!" She moaned as she jumped again.

"What about this?" He said as put his hand on one ass cheek and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Oooh~" She moaned before she felt herself about to cum.

"You like this." He grinned before giving both cheeks a slap and started tapping them like bongos.

"Y-Y-YES!" She moaned before cuming, spraying her juices with a moan. They went out on the ground while she shivered and slowly realized what she just did. 'Nooo, I just came, now we're even, I have to make him cum more, no more slip ups, or I might lose him forever!' She thought as she put her hands on her breasts and began to press them against his dick.

"Oh!" He groaned while standing back up and gritted his teeth. "This is getting better!"

"You haven't felt anything yet Luffy, I'm going to rock your world." She said with a grin.

"Wait, is that hole in the front is where this goes right?" He asked as he pointed at her pussy.

"Yeah, but not yet Luffy." She said as she began to rub her breasts even faster against his dick.

That's when he got an idea and grinned before stretching his arms down and grabbed her tail before making them roll on their side and rotated his body around without moving his dick from her breasts and faced her pussy before spreading it open. "Oh! It's so pink inside."

"Y-Yes, it is, Luffy, I could have just told you that." She said as she looked at him in amazment as she kept rubbing his dick as fast as she could with her breasts. When she felt him poke and prod it she moaned and tried licking at the dick faster and urgently. 'I-I can't let him make me come before him, I have to win.'

"Wow, it looks like it goes really far in, I wonder how deep it is." He said as he began to push his finger into the folds. Hearing her moan made him learn she liked it and slowly moved it back and forth. "Wow, it's kind of wet in there." He said as he felt around, making her moan more.

"D-Don't poke around so much!"

"Huh? You don't like it?" He asked as he stopped moving his finger around as she kept rubbing her breasts against his dick.

"Well...I didn't say that, but-"

"Then I'll keep doing it." He said as he continued to move his finger around inside her, making her moan again. "Ooh, I think it's getting more snug."

'Ooohhh, why is he so...so good at this? I have to make him come now before I blow instead!' She thought while giving the tip a little nip as it started twitching. 'There we go, now he's going to come and put me in the lead!'

"Here it comes!" He said before he blew another load, spraying her in the face with his cum. "Wow, there's a lot of it again!"

He groaned and panted while his finger accidentally pushed in deeper. This made Praline moan in pleasure as his cum dripped off her face as she pulled his dick out of her breasts. "Wow, I feel a little tired for some reason."

"Well, you could always stop now if you want." She panted with a smile.

"Nah, I wanna do more." He remarked before his other hand rubbed around the slit as he curled his other finger and moved it back and forth.

"O-Ok, then let's continue." She said with a small moan as she lightly grabbed his dick. 'If he keeps playing with it like that, he might find my g-spot.' She thought as she began to slowly rub it. 'And if he does that then he might make me...make me come again and again and I'll lose.'

Luffy got an idea and moved one hand back before brushing his tongue without removing his finger. 'Huh, it doesn't taste as good as meat...but it does taste almost as good.'

"AH!" She moaned while he started licking it over and over. "L-Luffy, why are you licking me there?" She moaned as she kept rubbing his dick.

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah, it does…" She moaned as she nodded her head as she began to rub his dick even faster.

"Then I'll go even faster!" He said before he began to move his finger and tongue around inside her at an even faster rate, making her moan out in pleasure again.

'N-Nahhh! Not so fast!" She moaned feeling her body tingle. 'Oh no, he's gonna do it!' She thought before she came, spraying her juices over his finger and some into his mouth, making him stop in surprise.

"Huh?" He licked some up and looked back at her. "This is sweet, but salty, did you….what was the word again?"

"C-Cum…." She moaned as she looked up in a daze.

"Right cum, so that means we're tied, right?"

"Y-Yeah, we are…" She said before snapping out of her daze.

"So we have sex, right?"

"Yes… though I guess technically we're still in foreplay." She said as she looked at him. "It ends when you put your dick in here and cum." She said as she pointed at her pussy.

"But you said I had to wear these." He spoke picking the condoms up.

"Yes...but only when you put your dick in my pussy, that's when it matters the most."

Hearing that made Luffy try to tear one open, but even with his fingers it was tough and he tried using his teeth next, but even then it wouldn't come undone. "Come on, get out of there you stupid condom!" He shouted angrily as he kept trying to open it.

"Want me to get it?"

"Fine, sure." He said in defeat as he handed her the small package. He saw her use her sharp teeth to tear it open and pull the plastic out easily. "I loosened it." He muttered annoyed.

"Sure you did honey, sure you did." She chuckled as she brought the condom towards his dick. It slid over the tip and an inch before reaching it's limit and gulped. 'Not even the condoms were prepared for his size, I'll have to get more, provided I can get him to stay.'

"Is it on? Do we start now?" He asked as he looked down at her curiously.

"Yes." She laid back and spread her folds while feeling wet with eager. "Push it all in."

"Ok, if you say so, and if I get you to cum first I win?" He asked as he positioned his dick above her pussy.

"Yes." 'But with him being new to this I'm sure he'll blow before me.' She thought as he began to lower his dick into her pussy. "And Luffy, if you blow first I get you, ok? No arguing."

"Eh? But you said whoever came first loses, and we're not done yet."

"I know, but I'm just reminding you dear, now go ahead and blow your load so I can start our supper." She said with a light moan.

He slowly pushed into her hole with her groaning and him stunned at the snug feeling that slowly engulfed his cock. "Wow, it feels a lot different than when I had my finger in there." He groaned as he kept pushing it in.

"AHHH!" She cried out feeling it slowly stretch her wide open. 'Wait, what's it gonna feel like when he reaches my-'

"Hey, I think it's starting to get tighter in there." He said as he kept pushing without slowing down. That's when he felt something tear and saw her jump while letting out a cry of pain. "Praline, are you ok?" He asked in concern.

"Fuck! Do I look it?!" She snapped with her teeth bared as blood dripped from the hole. "Stop pushing in, you just tore through my hymen!"

"Oh!" He slowly stopped while she gripped the ground. "Is that important?"

"Yes, it is! You just took my virginity, not to mention that it hurts when it gets torn! Just….give me a few seconds, ok?"

"Sure thing." He said as he looked down at her as she panted. "Sorry about that, I didn't know that would hurt you."

"No, I should have mentioned it, but I'll manage through." She said as she looked up at him. After about a minute she nodded her head and said. "Ok, I can resume, let's get back to the game."

"So do I move back and forth like you told me?"

"Yes, just keep doing that until you cum, ok Luffy?" She asked as he began to slowly move back and forth. She gritted her teeth while trying to ignore the pain and jumped each time she felt a surge of pleasure. "Y-you're doing great Luffy, keep it up." She lightly groaned as she felt him thrust into her.

"Wow! I can't believe it could feel this great!" He said as he began to thrust even faster into her with a grin. "It's like your mouth, but smaller and so much tighter!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what a pussy is, now keep thrusting Luffy." She moaned in pleasure. When he pulled back the dick seemed to stretch and when it pushed back in it was like the recoil made the tip bigger and made her moan louder. "More, more Luffy!" She moaned as he did it again. 'Is this part of his devil fruit power?'

He was having a blast and got an idea before grabbing her breasts without slowing down his thrusts.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" She moaned.

"They were bouncing so I'm just holding them." He replied like it was obvious while the constant recoil of his dick inside her was making her pussy stretch out each time.

"Luffy, could...could you squeeze them?" She moaned as he kept ramming his dick into her.

"Sure thing." He said as he began to squeeze them, forgetting to hold back and making her moan in pleasure. This time he started moving faster, causing his dick to let loose a stronger recoil to the point Praline felt like her pussy was gonna end up gaping open even after they were done.

'This...this feels amazing, but it also feels like he's gonna destroy me if we keep going at this rate!' She thought with her tongue hanging out before she cried out and felt her juices gushing out, making her eyes widen. 'No, no no no no no! Did I just cum? That means...I lost….but maybe he didn't feel it and I could tell him he came first?' She thought desperately as she looked at Luffy and tried to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Wow! You just got tighter!" He grunted as he kept moving while she moaned louder since just cumming made her pussy more sensitive.

"Y-yeah, I did, just keep it coming and blow your load Luffy!" She moaned in pleasure. She cried out when he pinched her nipples and gritted her teeth. 'He's hitting all the right spots!' She thought as she felt wave after wave of pleasure hit her. 'I won't be able to hide it if he makes me cum again before he does.'

Luffy groaned while feeling her pussy get more tight. "Praline! I'm gonna lose it!"

"Then go ahead, do it!" 'Before I do!'

He let out a groan before his sperm started spilling into his condom while Praline screamed and her juices splashed out onto his waist while feeling the condom expand to the point it felt like it might pop. "That felt better than any of the last times!" He moaned as he leaned back a bit.

'I….lost….' She thought panting while falling on her side as they took a break to catch their breaths. 'Now he's going to demand to go back to his ship and I'll never see him again…'

"Hey….did I win?" He asked blinking. "Cause didn't you cum two more times?"

"Yes...you did...you won Luffy…" She panted as tears began to form in her eyes.

He noticed and saw her begin to cry before reaching over to wipe them away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I...I lost you...I lost my husband...and now Momma's probably gonna kill me for letting you go... I won't ever see you again…" She sniffed as tears fell down her face.

"Not unless you join my crew."

"...what?" She asked as she turned towards him.

"If you became one of my nakama then you'd be safe for sure."

"You'd...you'd let me join your crew, and let me stay with you?" She asked as she looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, doesn't that sound better than staying in one place forever?"

"It does...but how can I live on your ship, I'm a mermaid, plus, this is my home, the place I was hoping to raise our children…"

"Hmmm…..I know!" He snapped his fingers with a smile.

"What is it Luffy?" She asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"We can drag it behind our ship like a small island."

"Really? That would be perfect!" She squealed happily as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Oh thank you Luffy-kun! I love you!"

"N-No problem Praline." He said with a blush as her large breasts pressed against him as she rubbed her head against his.

(Timeskip)

We see the thousand sunny sailing with the crew currently partaking in their own hobbies, but this they had a little someone extra…

"Robin-chwan! Nami-chwan! Praline-chwan!" Spoke Sanji with hearts in his eyes moving over with a tray of ice cream in glass cups with spoons to the three ladies sunbathing on deck. "Your ice cream."

"Thanks Sanji." Said Nami as she took one of the cups. "You do remember that Praline loves Luffy, right?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I can't treat a beauty like her any different than you two." He smiled while Robin and Praline took theirs and started eating the treats as he walked back to the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen Usopp was chasing Chopper around on the deck. "Come on, you know she loves cuddling against you, just distract her while I get the Ice cream, Sanji banned me from having any!"

"No way! Last time we cuddled she wouldn't let go for a week and even nearly ate me!"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad, she fed you and treated you well, plus she called you her little Choppy." Chuckled Usopp as he tried to grab the ship's doctor.

"Never!" He spoke running behind the mast and even tried climbing it before spotting a small figure on the other side and gulped. 'Oh no! She woke up!'

"Yawn….Choppy?" Yawned a small figure as the reindeer paled. "Why'd you leave the bed?"

"Um….this is all a dream?" He said nervously as he tried to back away.

She shook her head while it was shown to be a young girl with reddish hair that had black tips and wore a pink frilly dress with regular legs and a shark tail along with freckles on her cheeks. "No, when I woke up you were gone! That wasn't very nice." She said with a frown as she marched towards him.

"Eeep!" He spoke climbing up the mast while seeing Zoro on the crow's nest drifting off to sleep. "Zoro help!"

"Huh, wha- Chopper? What are you doing up here?" He asked as the doctor tried to hide behind him.

"Mary's awake and wants to cuddle me again!" He said in terror as said girl poked her head in and saw him hiding behind Zoro.

"I found you Choppy~." She said as she climbed into the crow's nest.

"W-Wait! Maybe you could cuddle with Zoro instead? He's not doing anything."

"But he's not soft and cute like you Choppy." She said with a grin.

"Zoro, please, help me!" Spoke Chopper before Mary reached over and started dragging him out of the nest. "Please!"

"Sorry, she's the captain's kid." He said as he waved goodbye.

"Traitor!" He cried out while Mary hugged him as she slid down the mast and spotted Luffy leaving the kitchen with a large piece of meat in his mouth. "Luffy, help! Mary has me!" He shouted, getting his attention.

"Oh, hi Mary." He waved with a smile. "Want some roast?"

"Luffy, she's kidnapping me again!"

"Maybe later daddy, I just got my Choppy back!" She said with a smile.

"Ok, have fun." He waved as she walked away.

"Luffy! Don't just leave me with her, help me or something!" Chopper shouted in annoyance as Luffy walked towards Praline.

"Hey Praline, want some?"

"Sure, I could use some meat after that Ice cream." She said as she took a bite out of it as she watched Mary and Chopper. "I just love seeing our sweet angel getting along with Chopper."

"Help! Doctor in danger!"

"Yeah, those two really get along well."

"Someone help me or I won't patch you up next time you get hurt!"

"Maybe this time I can do your soft soft fur, aunty Nami gave me a makeup kit I've been wanting to try out for days!"

"Somebody help! I'll turn myself into the marines!" Cried out Chopper flailing around while Mary didn't let go. "Robin! You're the most level headed, say something!"

"Mary." She started, making the young girl stop. "Make sure to keep a close eye on him so he doesn't run away, ok?"

"Ok aunty Robin."

"Robin, why?" He called out in sorrow as he kept trying to escape from her grasp.

"Relax, she won't bite." She smiled.

"She tried to once last time!"

"I was having a dream and thought you were a smoked pig."

"Don't worry Chopper, Praline does it sometimes too!" Luffy chuckled.

Chopper's jaw dropped as he screamed in horror. 'I've seen the marks!'

"Ah, they grow up so fast." Sighed Praline with a smile.


	119. Ageha and Tsukune

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Ageha and Tsukune

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A blue haired woman opened the door to a large apartment where she sighed in relief as she sat down on a large couch. She had a whopping J cup chest while wearing a red strapless mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat. She had light skin, long red-nail-polish-coated claws, and a black coat with sparkles and bling with light tan fur on the collar. She also sported a pair of golden, made-of-gold heart-shaped earrings and a matching heart necklace, thin and small, to go with the pair of earrings.

Around the place looked like it was filled with fur flooring, high tech appliances, and so much other stuff that would make you think this woman was the wife of a millionaire. The truth was that she seduced a few and had them each pay her a large sum to keep quiet about their time together or else she would tell their other loved ones.

"Life is good." She sighed happily. She stretched out while a pair of bat-like wings rose up from her bat as a spade tipped tail slid down under the dress. That's right folks, this woman was a full on succubus. "A night of partying, a bit of drinking and a couple handsome men is a good night to me." She said to herself happily as her wings flapped a bit. She was tempted to take a little nap in just her lingerie before she felt her cellphone go off.

"Huh, I wonder who that is?" She said as she pulled it out of her pocket before seeing the caller ID said it was Kurumu. She smiled and hit accept before holding it up. "Hi Kurumu, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing great mom, I just wanted to call you to tell you that I think I found the one."

She gasped. "You mean you found him? Your destined mate? That's wonderful sweetie!"

"I know, and I'm this close to having him mine there's just a few obstacles in the way."

"Oh relax Kurumu, I'm sure if you just ask him what he likes he'll gladly tell you, it's easy for me."

"It's not that, it's….well I tried my harem plan, but he wasn't one of the guys I charmed or swayed. I actually noticed him when he payed more attention to this vampire who seemed to be more popular than me."

"I see now, so you seduced him that night without her knowing, right?"

"Well….not exactly...I didn't know he was the one, so I may have used the charm on him then bragged to her that I would take him from her?"

"Well a little pride doesn't hurt, look at me, I can claim any man here and they wouldn't remember a thing." Chuckled Ageha with mirth. "But I'm surprised, I would have thought you would have claimed him on the spot."

"Well, like I said, I didn't know and when I did try that vampire interrupted and long story short...she changed into her monster form and fought me."

Ageha frowned since it was obvious vampires tended to hold more strength than succubi. "Wait, if that's true, did you end up in the hospital? I know for a fact they tend to hold nothing back."

"I got a couple of bruises and cuts, but I was really scared, she was going to try to tear out my wings and tail before he stepped in and stopped her."

'He's either very foolish or he's the perfect destined mate for my little girl.'

"In the end he got her to stop, and that's when I realized that he was the perfect guy, and the one, but that vampire is always by him, clinging to him so I never have any alone time with him."

Ageha stood up. "Have you tried sneaking into his room?"

"Yes, but his window was locked, and the public safety commision patrol the dormitories so I don't have a lot of chances to try."

"Hmm, if that tramp sticks around him too much he might start falling for her. Don't worry Kurumu, I'll make sure by the end of this semester he only has eyes for you."

"Wait, what do you mean by that mom?"

"Just leave this to me, see you around." She ended the call and smirked. "Time to show this man the pros to dating a succubus."

(Later)

We see Yokai Academy and the students walking around the campus with a certain black haired boy alone for once.

Tsukune had gotten up early and hadn't seen Moka yet so he assumed she was running a little late. "Huh, I guess I'll be getting to class with all my blood today." He chuckled to himself.

What he didn't notice however was Ageha currently walking towards the school and getting looks from every student who stared with slack jaws or blushes, or both.

'Ah, it feels good to be back in school, nothing has changed, not even the people staring at my girls.' She thought with a grin. She even sent a wink or two at some guys and watched them drool or fall down with goofy smiles as she reached Tsukune and tapped him on the shoulder. 'Good thing I managed to get a picture of who he is, I would have mistaken some other boy without that girl beside him.'

"Can I help…..you?" Tsukune asked as he turned around only to see two large breasts. His eyes widened while stepping back and saw Ageha before his breath stuck in his throat. 'W...w...wow.'

'Hehe, it seems like I knocked him speechless.' She thought with a grin before clearing her throat. "Excuse me, are you Tsukune Aono?"

"Y...yeah." He said as he tried to clear his head. 'Don't look at her chest, just act normal.'

"Oh thank goodness!" She smiled before pulling him into a hug with his head right between her bosom as his and everyone who saw this eye's widened. "I thought for a moment I got the wrong person."

"W-Who are you?" His muffled reply came from her chest as he blushed.

"Oh right, how rude." She pulled him back a little. "I'm Ageha, Kurumu's mother."

"Y-your Kurumu's mom?" He asked in surprise. "Then...why did you hug me and why are you looking for me?"

"Well I heard from her about you and I was so happy that I had to come by and meet you in person." She leaned in and looked him over. "Wow, she was right, you are cute." The last part she whispered in a seductive tone which made his face turn brighter red.

"Um….thanks...wait, she told you about me?" He asked with surprise.

"Of course, she said she met a wonderful boy." She hugged him back to her chest while his arms flailed around. "I trust you've been treating her right?"

"Y-Yeah, I have, she's a good friend." He said as he tried to pull his head back. The sheer softness of them were mind blowing, but doing this in public seemed to irk most of the males who glared at him.

"That bastard, first Moka-chan and Kurumu-chan, now her own mother?"

"How can he be so good with the ladies, especially the ones with big knockers like that!"

"Such a beauty deserves her own fan club!"

"Dibs on being the president of it! Someone go and find out her name!"

One male who was sweating nervously walked over and cleared his throat. "E-Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked while giving a dazzling smile making him weak in the knees. "I'm a little busy here, so could you make it quick?"

"O-ok um, w-what's your name and….would you like to go out sometime?" He asked as he tried to keep himself from fainting.

"I'm Ageha Kurono, my daughter here is Kurumu."

That made them stunned while seeing the resemblance and making several guys pop a nosebleed imagining an older Kurumu.

"And for the date well...not right now, maybe in the future." She said with a smile as she blew the boy a kiss, making him get a nose bleed. She turned back to Tsukune and pulled him back from her chest while he looked dazed. "As for you Tsukune-kun, I was wondering if you and I could have a moment to talk in private."

"S-Sure, no problem." He said with a blush. "We could go to my dorm." He spoke without thinking and forgetting about class.

"Great, hold on tight." She said as her bat wings and tail popped out as she grabbed him. She took a big flap and took off the ground while Tsukune clung to her and the students on the ground who looked up popped a bigger nosebleed when they caught a glimpse of her underwear under the dress. "Now then, which window leads to your room?" She asked as she flew towards the male dorms.

"Third window on the south side." He spoke while trying to keep from getting a nose bleed since his head is right in between her breasts which rubbed him as they flew. 'Keep it together!'

"Great, I think I see it." She said with a smile as she flew towards it before using her claws to open it up while 'Accidentally' breaking the lock on it. She carefully set Tsukune down inside who stepped back as she went in behind first and 'accidentally' shook her ass so he could see it with part of her coat moving to the side and giving him a sight of her purple lacy panties. 'He's practically putty in my hands now.' She thought with a slight smirk.

Tsukune turned away and covered his eyes as she got all the way in and shut the window. 'Stop staring! She's your friend's mom!' "S-So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I thought I'd give you a lesson on succubi." She spoke getting to the point.

"A-A lesson?" He asked in confusion. "W-What kind of lesson?"

"If you two ever get together and get really close, you'll need to know that bedding a succubus is not like doing it with someone else." She remarked while his eyes widened.

"W-Wait, what?" He asked as he began to back up with a big blush on his face. "B-B-But we're just friends!"

"But that could change with time, and that's why as her mother I'm going to be your sex ed teacher so you know how to show her a good time." She smiled while taking her coat off.

"B-but you're her mother, isn't that...wrong?" He asked as he tried to back up more before falling back on his bed.

"If it's just to help you two for the future, then no." She moved over and sat beside him while leaning on his chest with her breasts smushing against his own. "Besides, this is just practice for when you get serious with my daughter, and I'm a succubus, this is what I do."

He gulped before she held his cheeks and looked him in the eye while they looked beautiful and he started to relax like when Kurumu used her charm.

"Relax, I won't make you do anything, I'm just going to help you act without holding back." She whispered while he groaned and found his hands moving to her waist. 'This'll remove that shy part for this, once we're done he'll move towards Kurumu when he tastes what I can do.' She thought as she began to remove his pants and underwear. "Now then, let's get started with the first lesson."

He watched while feeling less shy and eager as her hand brushed against his dick and gasped while they felt smooth. 'I know this isn't right but...I want it, I want it to happen!'

"My, your dick is so cute." She cooed before pecking it making him jump while she started littering kisses around it and watching it slowly start to get hard. 'There we go, keep getting bigger for me now.' She thought as she kept kissing it.

"A-Ageha-san!" He cried out while stunned at how good this felt, and she was just kissing it! "T-This feels amazing!"

"Lesson one Tsukune, every part of sex with a succubus is mind blowing, no matter what she does to you it's going to feel amazing." She smiled while rubbing the dick and caressing his balls. "Even a simple handjob can make you lose it."

"R-Really?" He moaned in pleasure.

"Yep, I'd recommend trying to build up some endurance." She leaned in and licked the tip a little which he jumped and moaned out loud. 'Oh? Is he sensitive here?' She thought as she licked it again and got another moan. 'Yep, definitely sensitive there.'

'This is amazing! I...I might cum!' He thought as he was by wave after wave of pleasure before his dick began to twitch.

"Oh? Are you going to cum? Go ahead, I don't mind." She said with a smile as she pulled her face away right before he came, shooting his load onto the bed. She rubbed it at the same time while he arched his back and she flicked her tongue out and took some of it in her mouth. "Mmmm, nice, a bit salty, but still good. Lesson two, sperm is like fine wine to a Succubus, and the sperm of one's mate is like the best wine in the world to them."

He panted while stunned at how good it felt and moaned as Ageha started licking up any sperm that got stuck on his dick. "This...is….amazing.." He panted as she finished licking.

"So just so you know, she is going to be a bit possessive of your sperm, and she's going to try to drink it whenever she can." She winked. "That's why you need to try and keep up the endurance at all times, ok?"

"O-Ok, I'll try." He moaned as she began to bring her breasts towards his dick.

"Now then, lesson three, boob jobs." She said with a smile. She slowly slid his dick between them as he jumped with wide eyes. "How do you like my breasts?"

"They-they look and feel amazing.' He moaned as he felt them engulf his dick. "Like...like two giant warm marshmallows."

"Well then try this." She started to slowly knead them around and against the dick making Tsukune groan and grip the bed. "Succubi's breasts are soft and made to give the maximum amount of pleasure to their mate or lover or fuck buddy." She said as she leaned her head down and lightly kissed the tip that was barely poking out of her breasts.

"Ageha-san!" He moaned in pleasure as his dick began to twitch a little.

"Oh? Are you ready to cum again? Try and hold it in." She chuckled as she kept rubbing her breasts against his dick.

"B-But it's too hard!"

"Just try, ok? You don't want to disappoint Kurumu later by not being able to last very long, now do you?"

He groaned as she kept rubbing them, but harder, and tried gritting his teeth to hold out. 'I don't know how long I can hold it in, she's not really making it easy!'

"Just a little bit longer." She coaxed as she began to lightly lick the tip. "You're doing great."

"AGEHA-SAN!" He moaned before releasing his load, unable to hold it back any longer.

She saw it shoot all over her face and giggled while Tsukune fell back and panted. "My, someone just couldn't hold it in, now could they?"

"Sorry….too….good….."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, now it's time for the main event." She said with a smile. "Now normally we'd use my pussy, but instead, I'm gonna show you how good my ass feels." She said as she turned around. "I'm leaving the pussy for Kurumu, she deserves to get that first." She said as she waved her ass back and forth.

He stared at seeing the panties and gulped before reaching out and grabbed the hems before pulling them down and stared at the supple behind. 'Oh god, it...it looks amazing.' He thought as he slowly reached towards them. He started caressing them while his dick managed to slowly get hard a third time.

"Go ahead and push it in when you're ready, ok?" She said with a smile.

He gulped and nodded before moving her ass near the tip and rubbed it against her hole. 'I'm really gonna do it.' He thought before he began to slowly push it inside with a groan.

"Mmm, your dick feels as hard as a diamond." She hummed with a smile.

"T-Thanks, your ass feels amazing, softer than a pillow." He groaned as he kept pushing in. The deeper he went in the tighter it got and more good his dick felt. 'If the ass feels this amazing...I can't wait to try it in the pussy.'

"Oh yeah, get it right in there." She lightly moaned as she felt it slide in. 'No matter how many times this happens it always feels amazing.'

Tsukune groaned when it got all the way in before pulling back and pushed back in. "How...how is it so tight yet so soft at the same time?" He groaned as he kept thrusting.

"Ah! That's the beauty, a succubus' holes feel the best out of their whole body, and even if you took Kurumu's virginity, her pussy would feel just as tight."

"R-Really? That sounds amazing!" He moaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting. "S-So it never gets any looser?"

"Nope, our bodies naturally heal or retract in this case, so you two can go at it and it would never get looser." She said as he looked at her in amazement as he kept thrusting. "Ooh! Someone got excited hearing that." She teased.

"Well...who wouldn't?" He said sheepishly as he kept thrusting. 'Ah! It's squeezing me every time I move.'

"Exactly, so once we're done go return my daughter's love for you, ok?" She winked. "I wouldn't mind having you as a son in law."

"O-ok, I will!" He moaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting. He reached over and started fondling her breasts at the same time and grunted over and over. "Your ass is so snug! It keeps pulling me in!"

"It does that, it'll keep pulling on it until you fill it up!" She moaned happily. "Come on, get a little rougher with my chest!"

"You got it!" He groaned as he began to squeeze tem tighter and knead them, making her moan. "Ageha-san, I'm almost there!"

"Then go ahead, blow it in my ass!" She moaned in pleasure as his dick began to twitch. She started feeling his sperm gush in and moaned while he pinched her nipples on accident. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" She moaned happily as the sperm filled her up. She was so caught up in it she didn't even notice her own juices trickling on the bed.

"That...that was… amazing…" Panted Tsukune as he pulled his dick out of her ass. He fell on his back and felt exhausted while Ageha still felt fine.

"Yeah, you did pretty well for your first time." She said as she began to pick up her clothes and put them back on. When she got fully dressed she pecked him on the forehead. "Remember what I said and keep in mind, if you get with Kurumu I'm sure she'd be open to doing that and tons more every single day."

"O-Ok, I'll remember." He said as he weakly waved her goodbye as she walked towards the window.

(Later)

Tsukune yawned as he managed to drag himself out of bed since he just spent the whole day yesterday resting considering how much he gave to Ageha, meaning he was gonna have to catch up on the lesson for today. "Man, I hope I didn't miss a test or something." He said as he got out of the dormitory and began to walk towards the school building.

"Tsukune-kun!" Called out a female voice before he found himself getting a pair of breasts mashed against his face.

"Hey Kurumu-chan." He said as he felt her wrap her arms around him. "Nice to see you." 'Wow, is it just me, or do her breasts feel softer, like her mom's?'

"What happened yesterday? I didn't see you in any of our classes."

"Oh um well...your mom came here yesterday and wanted to talk to me." He said nervously.

"What exactly about?" She asked letting go of his face with suspicion. 'Mom I swear if you did something I'm gonna…'

"J-Just to tell me to treat you right!" He spoke up quickly with a blush.

"Really? Did anything else happen?" She asked eagerly.

"Uh...just some tips for the future." He said with another blush as she grabbed his left arm and leaned against it, pushing it between her breasts. "Uh, Kurumu-chan? Do you...wanna study together after school? I might need some help catching up from yesterday."

"Of course I would Tsukune-kun!" She said happily before frowning. "Wait, is Moka and the others going to be there too?"

"No, I was thinking it could just the two of us." He spoke looking away with a nervous expression.

"Wait, really?" She asked as she looked at him happily. "Sure, I'll see you later tonight then, can you unlock the window for me?"

"Actually the locks broken, I can't lock my window anymore."

'Even better!' "Then I'll bring some cookies for us to snack on while she study." She smiled before hugging him and rubbing her chest against him as he blushed. 'Whatever you did mom, thank you!'


	120. Female Junior and Ron

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Junior and Ron

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like someone left the lights on." Remarked Ron as he and Kim looked out of the helicopter at an island with a huge light coming from it.

"Yeah, except it's making Europe have rolling blackouts." Kim said as the helicopter got closer. "What could be using all that electricity and making a light that bright?"

"No idea, but I'm gonna get you guys in close." Spoke Wade via the computer as the helicopter slowly descended near the shore quietly.

The two got out and ran near the wall before pulling the grappling hooks out and made sure they were in properly before firing them up, luckily Ron's didn't take just his pants.

"Yes, win for the Ron man." He chuckled as the hooks grabbed onto the wall before they began to climb up. Once they were up their eyes widened as they saw a large lamp and lightbulb shining on a figure on a chair. When they looked closer they saw it was a dark skinned girl, short black hair with noticeable curves in a purple bikini with sunglasses on. "Woah, is that a model?"

"Well, we can figure that out when we get down there to ask her to turn off the light." Kim said as she grabbed his arm and jumped down. When they landed she cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

"Huh?" She asked as she looked at them before calling. "Father, there are people here, they must be the new servants!" She called as she got up.

On the other side a door slid open as a man with gray hair in a red suit and cane walked out. "Ah, hello there, I was not expecting guests this late at night."

"Hello sir, we're sorry to bother you but...well you see we have to talk to you about the electricity you're using."

"Oh? Well we can discuss it inside, would you two care for some refreshments?"

"Yes please, come on Ron, let's go." Said Kim as the girl began to approach them.

Inside Kim was explaining to the man, Senior Senior Senior about the blackouts while the girl was changed into a yellow sleeveless dress and drumming her fingers on the table in boredom while Ron sipped from a juice drink. "So, you say that by using this much electricity I am...inconveniencing people?"

"Yes, your home is using up a lot of power that it's affecting all of Europe."

"Yeah, so just turn off that big light to start an-" Ron started.

"But I need it to tan!" The woman interrupted. "If I don't have the perfect tan it will make me stand out when my popstar career takes off."

"But it is literally causing blackouts in Europe." He deadpanned.

"A small price to pay to look this good."

"And why not wait for the sun to just come out?"

"You expect me to wait hours before? Impossible." She shook her head.

"Right, anyways some methods to fix the problem is try and invest in some generators primarily for this island. Some even come equipped with a bicycle for both exercise and help recharge the battery."

"Hmmm, I will have to look into this, thank you." Senor Senior Senior said as he looked at one of the pamphlets.

"Plus if you installed some windmill or dam you would literally get free power from the wind and water at the same time." Spoke Ron.

"Good call Ron, well, if you have any questions just call us or look online, ok?" Kim said as she got up.

"Hold on." Spoke Junior while looking at Ron. "Tell me, are you currently employed?"

"Um, no, not really, why?"

"We are in need of a new servant, the old one quit last week. Name your price."

"Wait what? You want to hire me to be your servant?" He asked in confusion.

"Junior I don't think the young man is interested, it would require him to live right here and be at your beck at call. Not to mention he must be attending school."

"Wait wait, how much are we talking?" He asked with intrigue.

"Ron, it doesn't matter, if you stay here you can't go on missions." Kim said with a frown.

"Any amount you want, I will pay it."

"Hmmm, is this an offer happening now or can I get back to you on that?"

"I'm going to say now, I don't have time to wait." She said as she looked at her nails in disinterest.

"Well….what did the other help get an hour?"

"They got what they asked for...about fifty american dollars an hour, but in the country we got them from they usually got paid five american cents an hour." Senor Senior Senior said. "They stayed a week before leaving us."

"I'll take the fifty dollars an hour one." He said quickly.

"Ok, we got a new contract that my daughter insisted on for our new servants." He said as he pulled a stack of papers out of his robe. "Just sign here and you can begin."

"Hold that thought for a sec." Kim pulled Ron back and frowned. "Ron what are you doing?"

"I'm getting a job Kim, they pay fifty dollars an hour! Plus, I get to live in this sweet place, it's a win win." He said with a grin.

"In case you forgot, there's Rufus, your parents, and school, remember?"

"Rufus is in my pocket." He said as the pink mole rat poked his head out. "Plus, my parents are never home, they won't notice me and let's be honest, I don't do well in school, this is probably the best job I'll ever get."

"Uh huh." Nodded Rufus, who Junior just now noticed and let out a scream while falling back in her chair.

"AAAHHH! Rat, there is a rat!"

"Actually he's a naked mole rat, way different."

"Still a rat! Kill it! Get rid of it!" She screamed as she pulled her legs onto the chair.

"Woah hold up there, this is my best pal, and he has a name. Say hi Rufus."

"Hi." He said as he waved to her.

"It can talk?" Spoke Senior Senior Senior with surprise while looking over him closely. "That's a first for me, how long have you had him?"

"For a couple of years now, my dad was allergic to anything with hair and I wanted a pet so I got Rufus."

"So if he can talk, does that mean he is capable of other great feats?"

"Well, he's really smart, I've seen him disassemble doomsday devices with ease." He said with a shrug.

"Doomsday devices?"

"Yeah, me and Kim go and stop super villains who try to take over the world, usually they're in super remote areas like here, they build crazy inventions that can cause a lot of damage." He remarked while looking around. "Come to think of it this place is more like a lair then a house, all it's missing is some high tech security, lasers, maybe a piranha tank."

"Ron." Kim said in annoyance.

"What would I need piranhas for?"

"To eat people who try to stop your evil plans. Also, big tops of doom that destroy everything in their path."

"Tops of goom huh?" He rubbed his chin. "Impressive, but back to the matter at hand, care to look over the contract before signing?"

"No, because he won't be signing it." Kim said in annoyance as she tried to grab him.

"Come on Kim, I'll read it and then see if I can still work with it." He whispered.

"Fine, read it quick and then let's go, I still think this is a bad idea." She grumbled as she sat down.

Ron looked down at the paper and tried looking it over and nodded while secretly a little lost on some of the conditions. 'It keeps saying servant, and that I can't leave until they say...that kind of makes sense, it probably costs a lot to get a boat or plane out here.'

"So what do you say young man?"

"Well….where do I sign?" He asked with a grin as Kim's eyes widened.

"On the dotted line right here."

"Ron, I really think this is a bad idea." She said as her friend picked up a pen.

"Trust me on this KP, I know what I'm doing." He said as he signed the paper before Senor Senior Senior took it away. "So, when do I start?"

"Well we need some time to get a suit tailor made, so how does next week sound?"

"Sounds good to me, so, what time should I come here next week?" He asked curiously.  
"And how do I get here again?"

"Eight o'clock, and if you put your address down I will send some men to come and pick you up via a private yacht."

"Ok." He said as he wrote down his address on one of the pamphlets Kim gave him. "Thank you Senor Senior Senior." He said with a smile. "Alright KP, now we can leave."

"Fine, let's go Ron." She said in annoyance as they left the room. "We are going to have a talk later about this."

"I kinda figured as much." He said as we cut back to the Seniors.

"Well, that went well."

"I can't believe he would have a pet rat."Spoke Junior with a shudder. "Father, are you really going to allow that?"

"At first, no, I was not, but then it spoke, it is not a normal animal, if Mr. Stoppable allows it we can possibly breed him and make another million dollars or so, or at least find out how he talks, many people would pay for a talking pet." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "But what makes me curious is why you wanted him as a servant?"

"Well to be honest it gets boring with nothing but old ladies as maids around here, I don't get to see many boys near my age so I figured this would be a nice change of pace."

"Ah, I see, my little girl has a crush." He said as he nodded his head.

"What?!" She blushed and looked at him. "Father that is not true at all!"

"Sure, whatever you say Junior." He said with a smile.

"It isn't that at all!" She said as her father got up and began to walk away. "Father!"

(Later)

Ron was brushing his teeth while making sure he looked good for his first day on the job. "Alright, you ready buddy?" He asked as he looked down at Rufus who was also brushing his teeth.

"Uh huh." He nodded before gargling and spitting the stuff out and drying his face.

"Man, I hope Kim has calmed down a bit, she was really mad when we got back." Ron said finished brushing his teeth. "I mean just cause I'm gonna be crashing there doesn't mean we still can't hang out and go on missions, besides it'll probably just be temporary until they find someone else." He said with a shrug as he picked up a small suitcase. "She kept acting like I was leaving forever, but that's not happening, right Rufus?"

"No way."

"Right, the only thing that confused me was that he said a yacht was gonna pick us up….but we're not next to an ocean." That's when he heard a knock at the front door. "That's probably them, let's go Rufus." He said as his rodent friend jumped onto his shoulder.

When they went to the front door they saw two men with suits and shades waiting there and looked serious. "Are you Ron Stoppable?" One of them asked.

"Yeah."

"Our boss Senior Senior Senior said we were to bring you to the yacht which will then bring you to his home so you can begin your work." He said as the other man grabbed Ron and his suitcase. "Is this all your belongings you are taking with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then let's go." They said before moving towards a black car with tinted windows. They climbed in while he took a seat between them and felt the car moving when the door slammed shut.

"Wow, you guys don't waste time, huh?" Ron asked in surprise.

"No, Senior Senior Senior said to get you there as soon as you were ready."

"Ok… do you have any hints or suggestions for me?" He asked as he saw them approaching a dock.

"Yes, don't try to act like a teenager, you're a new butler and as such you have a duty to be at his and his daughter's beck and call while on the clock."

"Ok...I don't think I read how long the hours are, how long am I working every day?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve hours?" He asked in surprise as the car stopped next to a large and fancy yacht.

"Yes, if they decide to change it then that's their decision, not yours." One of them said as he opened the door and grabbed him before running onto the ship.

Ron found himself tossed on it with a groan before feeling the yacht start moving and rolled a little. "Woah!"

"We will reach the island in an hour going at full speed, go into the main cabin and you'll find your uniform in there, make sure it's on before we arrive."

"Aye aye captain." He stood up and tried not to fall down before heading to the cabin and headed inside before seeing a small box on the bed. "That must be it." He said as he opened the box. He pulled the clothes out and saw it was a long black suit with a white undershirt and red tie with white gloves. "Huh...I hope I remember how to put on a tie." He said as he started to change his clothes. "Hey Rufus, it even has a pocket for you buddy."

Said mole rat fist pumped with glee and waited till Ron was changed in the suit, though he fumbled with the tie.

"Ugh, stupid tie...um, Rufus, could you help me here?"

He nodded and ran up the pant leg and reached the tie before tying it up properly and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks buddy." He said with a grin. "Man, I can't wait to start working and raking in that cash, I can just imagine all the nacos we can buy."

"Mmm, nacos." Smiled Rufus rubbing his stomach before they stumbled and felt the yacht come to a stop. "We're here."

"Wow, that was fast." He said as he exited the room and saw them docked at the island. He made his way off and saw another man in suit near an entrance, so he walked over and adjusted the collar. "I take it you're gonna show me inside?"

"Yes, I'll also be training you before I leave, I'm on loan from another millionaire as a favor to Senior Senior Senior, he wants to make sure his butler is trained."

"Do I gotta address you by some fancy title?"

"Me, no, you may call me Sebastian, but you must always be polite to your masters and bosses, never show them disrespect, and they are always right, ok?" He said as he began to walk forward.

"You got it boss."

"Good, now, what do you think your job as butler means, what work do you think you're going to have to do?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, carry trays around with tiny wieners on them?"

"Oh my, I have quite the work cut out for me." He grumbled before saying. "That could be one job, but it is much, much more, you have to do whatever your masters want, everything they want with no complaint, and always do it perfectly."

"And if I mess up?"

"Then they will decide your punishment, and you will take it, they essentially own you now." He said, making Ron gulp. "It was made very clear in the contract you signed." He remarked pulling it out from his sleeve. "They have bought the rights to your life that will be paid out throughout your life in the increments you agreed upon, fifty dollars an hour I believe? Also, you cannot leave the island without their permission, and they have the right to hunt you down if you do, though not if you would, a good butler never runs away."

"What?! Bought me!?" He spoke with panic as Rufus moved up and looked it over. "This is a crazy joke, right?"

"Uh uh." Rufus shook his head while pointing at the part.

"This is now basic procedure for the Seniors, they were growing tired of butler's quitting with no warning, so they decided to make sure they couldn't quit or leave them. You should know this, it said this on the contract, and Senior Senior Senior said you read it." He looked at Rufus. "I was also told to bring your naked mole rat friend to spend time with other animals in their stay while I show you the ropes, not to worry, they are all well trained so he is in no danger of being hurt."

"Really? Well...ok, you wanna go meet the other animals Rufus?" He asked his small friend.

He made several squeaks before nodding reluctantly.

"Good, I will go take him now, wait here for me to get back, ok?" He said as he picked up Rufus.

Ron nodded and watched Sebastian walk off and looked around at the room he and KP were already in. 'I just hope I don't get lost around here.'

"Ah, Stoppable, it's good to see you again." Said Senior Senior Senior as he entered the room. "Where is Sebastian? He should be tutoring you on your new job here."

"Oh, he went to go take Rufus to the other animals and told me to stay here." He said as he looked at the old man. "So...technically you own me now?"

"Well don't consider it being owned, more like….a stronger way of ensuring employees don't try to run off without telling us, for some reason that happens often."

"Really? Why would they run off, this place looks amazing and you and your daughter seem really nice."

"Well I have some video tapes which might answer that." He clicked a button on the table as a screen came down and started showing one guy running from a bengal tigers.

"Nice kitty! Nice kitty!"

"Are those...tigers? Why are they chasing him?" He said in shock as the tigers began to get closer to him before the video changed to a woman trying to clean a mountain that seemed to be inside a building.

"I tend to enjoy some of the more noble and powerful animals, plus they were still trying to get use to things."

"So...they won't try to eat me?" He asked nervously as the video changed to a single man putting large loads of clothes into a large washing machine.

"I don't think so… as long as you don't antagonize them or look like food, they might try to nibble on you since you're new."

Ron gulped while seeing the video show a man feeding the sharks in their tank before falling in just as the video cut out.

"So...do I have to do all of this?" He asked nervously.

"Not yet, you will start out short and simple, such as mere cleaning around until Sebastian has shown you how to cook, handle animals, clean clothes, he can tell you it all, although you might find yourself interrupted if me or my daughter need you assistance."

He paled as he heard all the work he had to do. "Um...when exactly would you need my assistance and with what?"

"It can happen at any time." He said with a shrug. "And it could be with anything we need you for, don't worry about it, we will start you off easily for the first week, at least I will, I can't say the same for my daughter." He chuckled as Sebastian came back to the room.

"Master Senior Senior Senior, Ron's rodent friend is safely with the other animals, shall I resume his training?"

"Yes please, good luck Ron." He said as he began to walk away.

"Now then, let's begin." Smiled Sebastian leading Ron down one of the halls.

"So...what are we starting with?"

"Windows." He replied while holding up a squeegee and bucket of water from out of nowhere.

"Ok...that doesn't sound too bad." He said as Sebastian pulled another squeegee and bucket out of thin air and gave it to him. 'Where did he even find these?'

"Well, there are a lot of windows in the mansion." He said with a slight smirk. "Meaning each one must be cleaned till they are spotless."

"Ok...how many are there exactly?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.

"A hundred and twelve." He said as Ron softly groaned. "We will have to clean them all in the hour, and they usually only need to be cleaned once a week, unless the master wants them cleaned or there is a party."

"How often does that happen?"

"It depends, sometimes once a month, sometimes almost every week, when it's one of their birthdays though they celebrate all week." He said as they approached a window. "Simply wet the squeegee and make sure to slowly rub it over the whole surface."

"Ok. and then what?" Ron asked as he did so.

"If the spot is still there keep at it or get as much as you can off."

"Ok, got it." He said as quickly finished cleaning the window. 'I hope this doesn't take forever.'

(2 hours later)

"Finally….finished." Said Ron as he finished cleaning the last window.

"Good, but keep in mind, it's best to try and be faster so you have time for other duties."

"Ok, got it...now what?" He asked as Sebastian took the squeegee and bucket from him.

"Now the floor, it can get quite dusty, after the sweeping is done then there's the mopping."

"Ok...how long does that take?" Ron asked as Sebastian handed him a mop and a bucket of water. 'Where is he getting this stuff?'

"Depends, have you ever done each of those?"

"Um...I've swept before, not really experienced on the whole moping thing though."

"Well that's why you're here, to learn." He smiled.

'I hope Rufus is doing better than me.'

(With said mole rat)

Rufus was surrounded by a large variety of animals, but the one thing that he noticed was that they were all female. He gulped since most were dangerous predators and some looked like could eat him in one go. He was doing his best not to get noticed and was trying to hide in the corner so they wouldn't notice him.

One of them, a large snake slithered by and hissed at him making him gulp nervously. "H-hi?" He said cautiously as it looked at him.

"What are you sssuppossse to be? A hairless rat?"

"N-Naked mole rat to be exact." He said nervously.

"Never seen one of you before." Spoke a gorilla picking him up by the tail and looking him over. "You look like some sort of hairless ferret, and I should know, we've got a real uppity one with us."

"I heard that you overgrown ape!"

"I-I just got here with my friend Ron, he's the new butler." He said as the Gorilla looked him over as two large tigers walked towards him.

"He won't last a week."

"Nope nope, not a week." Agreed the second one.

"Huh? Why not?" He asked in confusion.

"His daughter is such a diva." Spoke a ferret walking by with her tail up and a prideful walk. "How he deals with her is a miracle."

"But she's the one who wanted him and asked him to become a servant." He said, surprising all the animals.

"Wait, SHE wanted him?" Asked the first tiger. "You sure he didn't try to act smooth and offer his assistance?"

"Nope, I don't think he talked to her much at first, just as he was about to leave she asked him to be their new servant, why do you ask?" He asked as the gorrilla let him go.

"Sounds like she might like him, even a little." Said the second one with a grin.

"Like him? But she didn't act like she did." Rufus said in surprise as a large polar bear approached him.

"She tends to think of herself as a big star, someone who wants men swarming her instead of her doing it to them. She'll probably find some excuse to get him close without actually saying a word."

"Really? Huh...I wonder when Ron's going to be done working and pick me up." He said as he looked around at all the animals while trying not to act nervous. "Uh, just out of curiosity, but where are the other guys?"

"There are none, Junior threw a fit when she was five and declared that she only wanted female animals, so you're the only male here."

'Oh man, why does that make me even more scared?' He thought as we cut back to Ron who just finished mopping.

He panted while sweating and rubbed his head. "Oh...man….so much….floor…."

"Yes, there tends to be a lot in a mansion. You'll get used to it, there's a reason you usually don't see out of shape butlers in mansions." Sebastian said as he approached Ron. "Nicely done, although it's best to mop with the figure eight method, moving it back and forth leaves streaks when it dries."

"Ok...I'll...remember that…" He panted as he looked at the older butler. "So….now what?"

"This much more." He smiled pulling out a list that unfolded to the floor.

"Is...is that the stuff we have to do this month?" He asked weakly.

"Yes."

"Ok, whoo, for a second I was afraid you were going to say it was the list for just today."

"Heavens no, even I know when to give a new servant some time to adjust." He chuckled as he looked at the list. "Though I would recommend looking over the list in your free time, soon it'll be just you and I'll head back to my own mansion...next is delivering lunch to the masters."

Ron sighed in relief at how simple that sounded before a loud ringing sound went off. "What is that? Is there a fire or something?"

"No, that means one of them needs one of us at the moment." He walked over near a console in the wall and pushed a button before Junior's face appeared. "Hello Miss Junior, what can I do for you today?"

"I need my lunch now! And there's that weird rat thing with my pets!" She said with a frown.

"He's a naked mole rat."

"And your father had me bring him to the animals so young Stoppable could focus solely on his new duties."

"...Fine, but it better not give them any diseases, and have the new butler bring me my lunch." She said with a frown before the screen went black.

"You heard her, now I'll show you to the kitchen."

"Ok, how did you do that computer thing, what was that?" He asked in confusion as they walked.

"That was one of the dozen consoles throughout the mansion used to help communicate quickly in case we are needed. You'll learn the proper way to use them, but later." He said as they reached a pair of stainless steel doors before entering a large high tech kitchen. "This is the kitchen where you will make meals and deliver dirty dishes too, also, do you have any experience in cooking?"

"Well I did take some home ec in high school and learned to look up meals when I ran low for nacos."

"Well, make a meal quick for Miss Junior, and I will determine if it is good enough to give to her."

"What if I make something she's allergic to? Like peanuts, or milk, or even soy."

"She has no allergies, though good job on asking beforehand." Sebastian said with a smile. "Try to make something that doesn't have that many calories in it."

"Alright, that's gonna be tricky." He remarked before looking around. 'But there's a first time for everyone.'

(Later)

"There, done." He said as he held up a platter that had several tacos on it along with a small chocolate cake for dessert. "So...do you think it's good enough?"

He looked at them and shook his head. "These would make, in the young madam's tongue, 'My hips inflate like a pair of balloons'."

"Really? But I used low fat meat, drained the grease out of it, and the deserts small."

"Well….I suppose that is true, and I never said no calories, alright, but keep in mind that if she calls for anything specific and such, do as she says."

"Ok, got it...where exactly is she?" He asked as he held the tray with the food.

"Follow me."

"Ok." Ron said as he followed the butler out of the kitchen. They went down various turns and twists that Ron had to memorize before stopping at a red door with Sebastian knocking.

"Miss Junior, I have brought your new butler, he has your lunch with him."

It opened to show Junior with a red dress on and frowned. "Why did it take so long?"

"Ron here had to make you lunch, remember that the last cook ran away with the last butler you had." He said as Ron stepped forward.

"Ah yes, such a shame." She shrugged before looking at the food. "Tacos and chocolate cake? Are you wanting my hips to look like blimps?!"

"I told you she would say that." Sebastian whispered to him.

"Well, I drained the grease from the meat of the tacos and used whole grain shells so it would be healthier, the chocolate is low fat and I made it a small serving, you should be fine Miss Junior." He said with a grin.

"Oh really? I'll be the judge of that." She took one of the tacos and looked it over before biting into it and chewed it a little. Her eyes widened a bit as she kept chewing. 'This...this tastes amazing.'

Ron stayed quiet while hoping she didn't lose it. 'Well, she isn't spitting it out, but she's not saying anything either...does she like it?' He thought as she swallowed. "So...how was it?"

"This tastes like a regular taco, but it's lighter, less greasy, and it feels like I'm barely getting anything in my stomach. I love it!"

"Great, glad to hear, I think you'll enjoy the desert I made for you then...do you want me to set the tray down in your room somewhere?"

"Yes, set it on the nightstand." She said as she moved to the side as she pointed to the nightstand next to her bed.

"Ok, do you need anything else?"

"Yes, after I'm done I want you to meet me at the pool, I need your opinion on something."

"Yes Miss Junior." he said as he set the tray down and left her room as she closed the door behind him.

"Excellent work, seems you might be preparing her meals a lot more then you'll expect."

"Well, I was good at cooking, good thing it's finally paying off, but do you know why she wants my opinion of something, and how do I get to the pool?"

"I'll lead the way, as for what, I think it'll make sense if you see for yourself." He said with a small grin as he led Ron towards the pool. "Once she's done with you meet me in the kitchen for your next job."

"Yes sir." He said as they kept walking. "Hey, before you go, can you tell me where exactly you left Rufus?"

"In the mansion's zoo."

"This place has a zoo? Where is it?" He said in surprise. "How big is this place?"

"Quite big, yes, and it's on the other side. I can show you, but after you're done working for the day."

"Ok, cool, I just hope he's doing ok." Ron said before Sebastian left.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine, now come come, Miss Junior is waiting."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said as he followed Sebastian. When they reached the pool he saw Junior resting on a towel with sunglasses on in the same bikini from before, making him try not to stare or gawk. "Um, M-Miss Junior, I'm here like you asked." He said with a slight blush that he tried to hide.

"I can see that, you may leave us Sebastian."

"As you wish Miss Junior." He said before leaving them.

"You there, I need your help with applying sunblock to my body."

"W-What?" He said with a blush as she held up a bottle of sunblock lotion.

"I can't reach my back and if I don't get it on now my tan will be completely uneven." She said as she gestured him to come towards her. "So do it before I get a weird tan on my back, because if I do you'll be punished."

He nodded and took the bottle before she moved on her belly while undoing the back and didn't notice his blush turn brighter. "Well, go ahead and do it, I don't have all day."

"Y-Yes ma'am." He poured the lotion on his hand and lathered both up before slowly moving them down before they touched her back. 'Wow, her skin feels really smooth.' he thought as he began to rub the lotion on her back.

"Make sure it gets around equally, I don't want a single burn to show up."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he rubbed the lotion all around her back. 'Just don't get too touchy on the wrong spots and she won't get mad, right?' He thought with a blush as he stared at her tanned skin. 'I-It's just part of the job, nothing more.' He thought as he began to finish.

"Ah, that's the right spot, move some near my shoulders." She said as he nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am." He spread some on the spot next before pulling his hands back. "Like that?"

"Yes, like that, did you get my entire back?" She asked as she turned her head towards him.

"I think so."

"Good, you can go back to work now." She said as she turned her head away from him. "But I will need you again later on."

"Whatever you say Ma'am." He said as he nodded his head before leaving. 'Wow was that close! And kinda hot.' He thought as he walked towards the kitchen. 'Why did she have me put lotion on her back though, she could have reached it if she wanted too.'

(Later)

"Ok, learning how to wax the yacht is one thing, but trying to massage the shark's fins? That's insane!" He groaned as he followed Sebastian through the building. "Was it really necessary?"

"Yes, that is one of the ways we make sure the sharks are satisfied and live longer in captivity… at least that's the reason we're told to do it." Sebastian said with a shrug. That's when the ringing sound went off again. "Let's see who needs us now." Sebastian said as he and Ron walked towards one of the monitors on the wall. He pushed the button as Junior's face appeared. "Yes Miss Junior?"

"I require Ron's assistance." She said with a frown. "Come up to my room immediately."

"I'm on it." Spoke Ron before moving down the hall. "I'll see you later after I finish what she wants."

"Meet me in the kitchen when you're done, we have to prepare supper."

'I wonder what she wants this time, I hope it's not one of those weird tests girl magazines give out.' He thought as he made his way up a set of stairs towards the level her room was on. He reached her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called.

"Ok." He said as he opened the door and looked around her giant room. "Hello? Where are you?"

"My walk in closet, I need your opinion on something." She called back.

"Ok, um...is it that white door?" He asked as he walked towards it.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm coming in." He said as he grabbed the doorknob and began to open the door. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' When he looked in his jaw dropped since he saw Junior wearing a black one piece swimsuit with a blue stripe on the side and looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh uh, is this a bad time?" He asked with a slight blush.

"No, you're spot on. Tell me, does this outfit make my legs look thick?" She asked turning to him with her hands on her hips.

"Um uh...n-no, it doesn't." He said as he tried not to stare. "W-Will that be all Ma'am?"

"Not yet, I have dozens more I need your opinion on." She said as she pointed at a table that had a large pile of clothes on it. "Turn around so I can change."

He gulped and did so. He heard her beginning to take off her clothes and heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. 'Oh man, I hope she doesn't want me to see any lingerie.' He thought with a blush.

"Ok, turn around now, I got the next outfit on."

He turned and this time saw her wearing a sleeveless silver dress with one strap over one shoulder leaving the other bare while her legs were clear as day due to the slit on the side.

"Well, what do you think? Does it look good or does it make me look like I'm covered in tinfoil?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, well it sure is...shiny."

"Shiny is good, I'll keep it then, now turn around." She said as she looked at the dress with a smile.

He did so while trying not to imagine her in anything that exposed more skin. 'How many clothes is she going to put on?' He thought as he heard her change clothes.

"Ok, what do you think for this one?" She asked as he turned around to see her in a one piece black strapless dress that ended at her knees that showed off her bust and long legs.

Ron gulped and tugged at his collar. "It's….it's uh….good?"

"Glad to hear, turn around so I can put the next one on." She said with a smile.

(Later)

"Alright, that should be all of them." She said as she put on a regular yellow dress. "Thank you for helping me Ron. You may go now."

"No problem Miss Junior." He spoke while looking hot under the collar. He left her room and began to make her way to the kitchen. 'Man, I don't think I could have lasted much longer if she put any more clothes on.'

"Hello Ron." Spoke Sebastian appearing behind him.

"Whoa! Hey Sebastian, how did you get behind me?" He asked as he quickly turned around.

"I'm just one heck of a butler." He smiled while looking at his watch. "And it seems like your first day is just about over."

"Wait, really? I thought I had to make dinner, how long was I with Miss Junior?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh about three hours."

"Three hours!? Wow… so, where do I go now?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, first we'll be going to the zoo, you said you wanted to pick up your pet, Rufus."

"Oh right! I almost forgot, I hope he's alright."

Meanwhile, with said mole rat in the zoo.

"And that's when Kim beat Shego again and disabled Drakken's doomsday machine."

"Wow, then did she eat him?" Asked one of the tigers.

"No, I told you Kim doesn't eat people, that's cannibalism and is wrong."

"Right, right, humans are so weird." Said the other tiger.

"Not as much as SOME cats." Remarked the ferret.

"Hey, what are you implying?" Asked one of the tigers with a growl.

"Easy there you two, last thing we need is someone having an early lunch." Spoke the gorilla.

"Easy for you to say, she isn't talking trash about you!" Said the other tiger as Rufus began to sneak away.

'I hope I can find Ron.' He thought as he kept hearing them argue. 'I'm positive one of them might eat me by accident, and these are just the ones I know are here, I heard them say something about others.'

"Hey, where are you going?" Hissed the snake spotting him moving off.

"Um...I'm just going to go look around and see the other animals?" He said nervously. "Besides, I don't wanna get in the way of your little...spat."

"Well don't worry, we won't hurt you, besides, we're the better behaved animals here." She said with a grin as she began to move around him.

"Rufus, where are you buddy?"

"Oh! That's Ron!" He said as he tried to move past her. "Well, I better go it was nice to see you, bye!"

"Awww." The others groaned as he made his way out of the bars that made up one part of the room and saw Ron walking down the hallway of rooms towards him.

"Hey, Rufus, how are you buddy?" He asked as his friend ran up his pants leg. "Did you make some friends?"

"Uh hu." He said as he nodded his head.

"Man, this is kind of a crazy zoo, there's tons of animals in these cages." Ron said as he looked around. "Well, we better head to our new room, huh buddy."

"Yup." he nodded before seeing Sebastian and jumped.

"Don't worry buddy, that's Sebastian, he's been training me." He said as he tried to calm down Rufus.

"Now follow me and I'll show you to the servant's quarters."

"Alright, let's go Rufus." Ron said as they followed Sebastian.


	121. Vicky and Dexter

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Vicky and Dexter

Series: Dexter's Laboratory

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dexter hummed to himself as he pushed a soap box in the middle of the hall while holding a stack of fliers in his other arm.

His sister walked behind him with a finger on her chin. "Hey Dex, whatcha doin'?"

"Step back and you'll learn." he replied stepping on the box before clearing his throat as students walked past. "Attention fellow students!" he called out getting the students attention. "I, Dexter, boy genius, would like to offer you all the chance to help me make history!"

"Here we go again." muttered Dee Dee rolling her eyes.

"I have with me enough fliers for you all that help explain that I require assistants for my next and greatest invention! For those who wish to help and go down in history for this great accomplishment, please contact me." he smiled while tossing the papers out for the students to take. "No thanks are necessary."

The students groaned and merely walked off.

"Wow bro, you really know what to say." remarked Dee Dee in sarcasm. "Maybe your should work on your people skills."

"Bah, my people skills are just fine." he brushed off with crossed arms. "They just don't understand the importance, well once my invention is ready and I become famous they'll be begging to help me next time, you will see dear sister." It was at that moment he heard a familiar laugh that made him frown. "I know that laugh anywhere." He said before looking back to see Mandark.

"Oh foolish Dexter, it's clear no one here wants to be your guinea pig, and I can't blame them. With your inventions they might bloat up like a balloon and float away, or even get turned into a raccoon and be forced to eat garbage the rest of their days. My ideas on the other hand could actually do what they were made to do." said none other than Mandark with an emo goth girl standing next to him bearing a striking resemblance to Dee Dee, and a smaller girl in a purple tutu.

"Oh please, your inventions would scare them away and destroy more than actually help. I on the other hand have the brainpower to make stuff people need, not machines that would blow up in their face. And by the way, who the heck is that?"

"This? This is my little sister Lalavava." he replied just as lightning flashed outside with a rumble of thunder.

"Not her, Dee Dee already told me about her, I mean the other one who looks like my sister."

"Oh her? Just a little project I've been tinkering with." he smirked while gesturing to her. "Say hello to my companion Bree Bree."

"Creepy." Dee Dee said walking up. She looked her up and down while the girl gave her a bored expression. "Hello?"

"Greetings Dee Dee." she replied in a robotic tone like hers.

"Talk about desperate." muttered Dexter before someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around and saw Vicky.

"Hey, just what sort of invention are you talking about?" she questioned holding up one of his fliers. "Is it as big as you say?"

He smiled. "But of course my dear, it's something I feel will revolutionize humankind for generations."

"Okay, I'm in." She said.

"No yet." Dexter said before walking over to the box a and pulled out a stack of forms. "First the paperwork."

"Hold up, paperwork?"

"For security purposes, of course."

"Whatever." She said before signing.

"Excellent! Come by to my home after school and we can begin the experiment."

"I had nothing else planned." she shrugged while walking away as Mandark was stunned and Dexter gave a smug grin.

"Smile while you can Dexter but let's see how well you do disposing of the body when things go wrong." snarked Mandark before turning and walking off with his usual maniacal laughter.

"Prove my brother wrong." spoke Lalavava before she and the android followed him with blank expressions.

"That'll be easy." smirked Dexter while Dee Dee rolled her eyes again.

Later the two walked home from school and Dexter got everything ready. He was pulling a cylindrical device downstairs while there was a cage of different insects in it. His parents would be at a PTA meeting and the neighbors were out either on vacation or something else.

He rubbed his hands together while looking at his watch. "She should be here in no time." he said before the doorbell rang. He smiled and ran to the door and opened it to show Vicky. "Glad you could make it, please come inside and make yourself at home."

"Yeah yeah sure, as long as it gets me out of visiting my grandma." she replied walking in and looking around before spotting the device. "Uh...is that it?"

"Why yes it is." He replied.

"It looks like a cage for bugs." she remarked looking all of them flying around inside. "What exactly does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked." he said pulling out a slide projector. He shut the lights off and went to the first clip of the insects. "You see when it comes to the world of insects, they hold numerous qualities we humans lack, such as durable exoskeleton armor, high reflexes seen by the eye, great sights with theirs, and it goes on and on with the numerous types. So I will splice your DNA with that of an insect."

"You're kidding, right?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh heavens no. It was all in the contract you signed, and should you leak any further knowledge of my work...well lets just say it won't end well for you and your family's finances." he spoke while seeing her glare. "B-But if you prefer, you could always pick which species you'd prefer."

She crossed her arms and looked at the container. "Alright, but it's not gonna be one of these guys, it's gonna be with my spider Franky." she said taking out a black widow from her pocket.

"Ok, but you'll have to give me a sec to recalibrate the machine for arachnids." he spoke moving over while staying away from the spider as Vicky petted it.

"It won't hurt her. right?"

"Of course not. It will only scan her genetic makeup." he replied typing on a keypad. "Imagine her getting a photograph and then that picture getting put into you."

"That's the simplest way you can explain it?"

"It's either that or I try dumbing it down too much."

"Okay whatever." she shrugged while the sides of the container slid out and unfolded into two circular pads.

"Originally the plan was to get inside with the insects to splice, but luckily I made a backup way in case of a change of plans. Simply set the airachnid on one of the pads and stand on the other one."

"Whatever you say brainiac." she walked over and set Franky down on the nearest pad and walked over to stand on the next. "Now what?"

"Now, you may feel a _slight_ discomfort in your... everything." he replied before hitting more buttons as lights turned on and the pads beneath the two began glowing. "Hold very still."

The machine activated and she felt like firecrackers were exploding against her skin. She gritted her teeth while Franky let out a hiss as the pad's beneath them began to glow brighter.

"Yes! It's working." He said watching the upload bar. "This will be a way for mankind to evolve beyond what we are! And you Vicky will be the first of many."

"Just...how much longer?" she asked while biting her lip to endure the sensation.

"Almost... Almost…"

*DING*

"Now it is." he smiled hitting the stop button before the pads began to slowly dim down as Vicky felt the sensation slow down. She wobbled off before walking up to him and punched him in the nose. "OW!"

"That's for not telling me the fine print." she frowned. "We're still kids, who the heck even reads that stuff?"

"Fair enough." he spoke while rubbing his nose and straightening his glasses. "But did you really have to hit so hard?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe you should be the next one on that thing and show you how it feels!" she snapped while Franky crawled back up her hand. "So tell me, did it do anything? Cause I feel the same."

"Give it a minute." he spoke looking at his watch. "You should be feeling something right….about….now."

"Gaaahh!" she cried out feeling a burning sensation go through her body.

"There it is." he stepped back and pulled out a clipboard while she held her head. "Just try to relax now."

"You son of aAAAAAHHH SHIT!"

"Yeesh, language." he muttered while seeing her hold her mouth and saw some of her teeth begin growing sharper and into fangs and jotted it down.

She hissed and covered her mouth while feeling like something was coming out of her back. Two pairs of legs came out through the back of her shirt.

"Astounding." spoke Dexter jotting that down while she felt like something was dripping from the fangs. "Hmm venom, I'm going to need to fix that." Dexter said.

"W...What the?!" she spoke up looking at herself. "What...what's happened to me?!"

"In short you are becoming a spider." he replied before seeing her glare at him and use the top two legs on her to pick him up. "Uh oh."

"YOU LITTLE…." she hissed before closing her eyes. "Change me back, now."

"Eh heh heh. I... can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Well this was just a prototype to see if it was possible, so I'd need more time to find a solution." he spoke up with a nervous smile.

She hissed again and bared her fangs. "So I'm stuck like this?!"

"F-For now, but give me some time and I'm sure I can fix you." he spoke up while watching the fangs drip venom. "M-Maybe you could go take a nap to relax."

"You expect me to sleep like this!? You got five minute to change me back before I use these on you."

"Okay okay...but I'll need more than five minutes. At the very least….thirty minutes or so?"

Vicky growled and dropped him. "Make it fast, cause right now I'm starting to get hungry, and I got an idea on who I'm gonna try these fangs out on."

"Right, follow me." he said before leading her upstairs and into his room before he walked over to his bookcase and looked at her. "Before we continue I must ask you to keep everything you see a secret."

She responded by getting up in his face and growled. "Just. Fix. Me."

"Right." he said and pulled out a book. He opened it and pressed a button inside before the whole book case began to rise up.

Vicky's eyes slowly widened as she saw a lab inside and dropped her mouth while Dexter walked inside.

"Follow me, and please don't touch anything."

"What… What is all this?" she asked while following him.

"Welcome to my laboratory!" he said dramatically throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you fit all this behind your bookcase."

"Well I could always explain it to you while I work on fixing you. You see when you understand the principles of Quantum Physics-"

"I can't even understand regular physics, what make you think I'll understand the quantum version?" she cut him off. "I just wanna get back to normal."

"Normality is held in one's opinion, for me all this is normal." he remarked as they stopped in front of a large computer and he typed in some keys. "Computer I need you to run a full body scan on Vicky here."

"Yes Dexter." spoke the computer, much to Vicky's surprise, before a small probe came up and moved over her before shining a red light over her and felt the urge to cover herself. "Scan shows body is precisely 72 percent black widow, and 28 percent human at this time."

"Hmm. It should have been 50/50."

"Scan shows that airachnid DNA is beginning to slowly encompass her genetic make up. If not stopped in the next hour, then her body will become 100 percent black widow."

"Uh, did I hear that glorified calculator right?'

"It is my computer, thank you very much." he frowned. "And trust me, her calculations are always spot on. I should know, I made her and everything you see around here."

She looked around and blinked. "You really need to get out more little dude. You have way too much free time."

He frowned and typed away. "Computer, try to diagnose a cure before she becomes a complete spider."

"Currently the progression increases the more angered the subject becomes. My suggestion would be to remain calm."

"How can I remain calm? I'm literally dripping venom and have four extra legs that are longer than my arms! I'm all for spiders and what they do but being one isn't something I wanna do for the rest of my life!" she yelled before her spider legs became longer and she sprouted two extra eyes.

"Spider DNA now at 77%"

"Vicky you need to stay calm!" spoke Dexter in panic. "Try taking a deep breath and exhale, I've heard that helps relax the heartbeat."

Vicky growled, but reluctantly complied taking deep breaths.

"Computer can you synthesize an antidote to revert the transformation?"

"Yes Dexter, but it will take 2.3 hours to do so."

"WHAT?!"

"Vicky you must stay calm, it's only for a few hours."

"In case you forgot, YOUR computer said I'd be stuck this way in an hour." she hissed out through gritted teeth. "I'm doomed either way."

"Not while I still draw breath. I will not give Mandark the satisfaction of being right." he spoke before seeing her glare and cleared his throat. "And will not allow one of my fellow classmates to become a giant man eating spider." he smiled.

She sat down and crossed her arms while he rushed over to a table and began grabbing some beakers. "You know you really need to just ignore that dork if he gets on your nerves so much. I mean have you seen that new girlfriend of his? She's a total pill."

"She's not even real, she's just a robot Mandark invented."

"Wait, what?" she went wide eyed. "No way, are you serious?"

"He designed her after my stupid sister Dee Dee."

"Wow….that's….that's just sad!" she burst out into laughter while holding her sides. "H-He actually made a robot of your sister?!"

"Yes because he could never get the real Dee Dee to notice him." he replied adding one chemical to another as it turned purple and he heard her laugh harder.

"Oh my god! Ahahahahahaha! That is so pathetic!" she fell on her back and kicked her legs while the spider ones held her up without her noticing. "He's more of a dork then I thought!"

He looked back and nearly dropped the beakers "Vicky!"

"Ah...what?" she asked before noticing her position and went wide eyed. "Woah! H-How am I doing this?"

"Remarkable." he muttered. "You're unconsciously using them to stand up, try to lower yourself down."

"Uh, okay." she closed her eyes and tried imaging going down, but the legs just twitched a little before staying the way they were.

"Interesting."

"Why aren't they moving?"

"Hard to say, but perhaps they go on subconscious thoughts to move. Try closing your eyes and relax, maybe they'll move that way if you let your thoughts flow."

"What have I got to lose?" she shut her eyes and tried letting her mind drift and relax. She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled out her mouth.

Dexter watched as the legs seemed to slowly lower her down until her feet met the floor. "Astounding. Computer are you recording this?"

"Yes Dexter, I started recording five minutes ago."

"Excellent, we're making great progress, Vicky."

"Yeah what ever, but if I start start shooting webs out my butt were gonna have problems."

"Not to worry, I'm sure it can't get much worse." he dismissed before seeing several eyes open up above her own pair before paling.

"Gah!"

"Uh Computer? How long until the antidote is ready?"

"Estimated time is precisely 2.2 hours left."

"Is there some way to speed it up?" Vicky questioned. "Everything looks all weird," she said as her eyes looked all around. "Also why is that monkey sitting on a giant egg and kissing a duck?"

Said monkey noticed with the duck jumping before he pulled a red curtain to cover them while Dexter ran and started typing away as fast as he could.

"Don't ask, it is awkward enough as it is." the boy genius replied. He saw data rise up and smiled. "Alright, I think I can cut the process for the antidote in half, but it needs a strong selection of pure human DNA. Since there's no one else but us here, I'll have to provide it."

"Hmm...wait for the antidote to finish on its own and probably be too late, or have your dork genes in me. Tough call."

"Not funny." he deadpanned while seeing her move a little using the legs while scratching at her arms. Iit is not like we have many options here. Besides you never know, a little Dexter might be an improvement."

"Oh yeah, wearing those big glasses will REALLY help." she rolled her eyes while looking around. "How can you even afford to make all this stuff?"

"Anonymous benefactors send me money through an online account, some are...not as legitimate as others. Some in North Korea, in truth they're not struggling as much as the news says." he tapped his chin. "In fact, what say I show you around? That should keep your mind busy."

"Okay. Sounds alright." she nodded before dexter lead her. "So what does North Korea gain from giving you money?"

"I sell them weapons."

"What!"

"I did not say they were good weapons." he spoke. "I kinda 'half assed it' when I made them. Am I using that term correctly?"

"Yeah, but wait, you sold them weapons that aren't gonna do squat in a real fight?"

"They are already armed with outdated equipment. They do not know the difference. They jam easily and the triggers are flimsy. You gotta love the concept of planned obsolescence. Not like the rest of my inventions you see before you. Gaze in awe Vicky for you are surrounded by the products of my own making!"

She looked around and saw various machines she had seen in movies like giant robots, battle suits, ray guns and others which looked so weird she didn't know what to make of.

"Everything you see here was made by my own two hands. A fine example would be, Charlie here." he said walking up to a seemingly empty cage.

"Uh, I don't see anything."

"What!" he cried and hurried to the cage and put his hands on the bars. "Don't tell me he got out again!"

"Got out? Who?"

"RAAWWR!"

"AHHH!" she screamed jumping up and clinging to Dexter while they saw a silhouette on the back wall with claws, a tail, and sharp spikes on the head and back.

"Oh there you are Charlie." Dexter chuckled as the little green creature came into the light and yawned. "Vicky, meet Charlie, more famously known as La Chupacabra."

She blinked and swore she could hear the sound of lighting in the distance with goats crying out while looking down as the small creature walked over and rubbed against Dexter's hand. "Wait...he's the Chupacabra?"

"Oh yes, the little dickens was originally created to scare Dee Dee, but it didn't go as I expected. somehow he managed to wind up south of the US border. To this day it boggles my mind."

"Wow, the real deal." she muttered in awe. "That's hardcore."

"Yes, I suppose." he admitted before he moved over and started rubbing against Vicky's hand.

"So cute too." she chuckled and scratched his chin. "Who's an adorable little abomination, you are yes, you are."

He smiled with his tail swishing before licking her cheek.

"What else you got?"

"Well over here is the Robo-Dexo 2000!" he spoke as he gestured to a large hangar with his robot standing tall. "Marvel at its mighty stature!"

"Wow….do you use it often?"

"When I need it. I saved the Earth from meteors with it more times then I can count, and that is coming from me." he praised himself with pride. "Why this is merely one of other robots I've made to assist all around my lab."

"Pfft forget robots, I wanna see more monsters." she waved off rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then watch and you will be blown away." he smirked as he resumed walking with her and Charlie following as they went down a hall with numerous tankd on the sides before gesturing to a giant one with a marine creature that had a long neck and had four large fins instead of legs. "Seem familiar?"

"Woah you actually caught the Loch Ness monster!?"

"Turns out it was a plesiosaur that was exposed to radiation from a meteorite. It was endowed with longevity and hypercellular regeneration."

"In english please." Vicky deadpanned.

"Its immortal."

"Wow," she watched it swim around. "that explains why people keep saying they saw it, I just figured she gave birth and those were her babies."

"Well that would be quite impossible, for a male."

"Nessy's a boy?"

"Oh yeah, that's not an unusual growth near his tail." Dexter said continuing to walk.

Vicky's eyes widened with her cheeks turning pink before she speed walked after the boy. "Mind officially blown. Who else you got locked up here? Sasquatch? A yeti? Martians?"

"Yeti: no, Sasquatch: almost on camera once, Martians:...I'd rather not talk about it. But I do have some clones of giant monster from Japan."

"Oh you're so showing me those."

"Be warned they're not as big as the original." he said before guiding her to pen which held miniature replicas of Badaxtra in a small habitat.

"Hey, I think I remember this guy." she spoke looking it while Charlie licked his lips. "Wasn't he that guy rampaging around Tokyo a month ago?"

"The very same, I made these clones from some of the ample amounts of Genetic Material literally all over the place. After their predecessor was vanquished of course obviously I had to keep them small due to the danger they could pose. Charlie don't eat them." he quickly said seeing the small chupacabra reach towards one of the replicas. "They are not food and could easily hurt you with the various axe blades."

"Aw come on, they're really small, how sharp can they be?" remarked Vicky wagging a finger near one of them. It growled before swiping at her finger with its claws. "Yeow! _Hisss_ , dirty little-"

"I tried to tell you." he spoke before seeing her teeth seemingly sharpen and gulped. "Uh, maybe we should move on."

"You got a bathroom in here? I need to clean these scratches."

"Of course, simply walk past the giant venus fly trap exhibit, don't get too close or they will bite, then take a left at the decommissioned Time Machine, and a right at the interdimensional portal. If you see the universe under glass you've gone too far."

"Uh, sure." she spoke before walking away and saw the ravenous plant snap at her making her jump and hurry over she past the other marks and found herself gawking before reaching the door for the bathroom and stepped in. She took care of her wound before filling the sink then splashed her face. 'This is crazy! A good kind though, I mean who knew a dork like Dexter literally was THIS much of a genius with all sorts of weird inventions monsters.' she thought while leaning over the sink. 'He's made science fiction into science fact, all by himself. I kinda feel a little stupid not believing him from the get go.'

She looked at her reflection and tried not to gawk or jump seeing the other eyes blink off from each other. "Oh that is so creepy." she rubbed her arm and tried getting all of the eyes to blink at once. "This is not how I expected this day to turn out." she looked at the legs and sighed. "Usually I like seeing this stuff, in my head, not in real life. I really hope Dexter can fix this."

"I hope I can fix her." he muttered to himself and Charlie as he paced the floor in worry.

Charlie tilted his head and scratched his scalp while sitting down while closing his eyes.

"Computer I need contingency plans in case we cannot fix Vicky in time."

"According to my data, she will go on basic arachnid instincts and lose any sense of human reasoning. You will need to think of an excuse to avoid apprehension and time in jail."

"Please tell me the antidote is almost done."

"I'm sorry Dexter, it needs more time."

"Oh what am I to do, I am only a little boy. I will not last a day in the slammer." he spoke sweating nervously while pacing back and forth faster.

"HI DEXTER!"

"AHH!" he jumped up and landed on his back before seeing his sister smiling down at him which looked upside down. "DEE DEE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY LABORATORY!"

"Mmmm, a lot?"

"Yo Dex," Vicky called as she walked into view. "This place is totes crazy."

They turned with Dexter's eyes widening and Dee Dee letting out an ear splitting scream. "SPIDER!"

"Ow! Dee Dee it's me, Vicky."

"Oh Einstein's ghost." muttered Dexter since Vicky's teeth were sharper with large mandibles showing and with the legs looking longer than before.

"Dexter what have you done, and how come she gets to come into your lab but I can't!?" spoke Dee Dee while standing behind him.

"It is merely an accident that I am in the middle of fixing, and it was needed for our project."

"Be honest, is it really that bad?"

"What? No, of course not, it's just...uh….."

" _*sigh*_ you got a phone? I need to call my folks."

"Over there." he pointed to the side while she walked past them.

She dialed the number and waited until the answering machine picked up. "Hey mom and dad, I'm calling from Dexter's place and I just wanted to let you know I'm going to grab a bite at Chubby Cheese before I head home. Love you, bye." she said and hung up. "There, now if something happens you can tell the police I left."

"Excellent thinking, and speaking of which, Dee Dee you wait here with Vicky while I go work on something." he spoke before quickly speed walking away.

"So, you knew about all this?" asked Vicky.

"Ever since it was made." she spoke while trying hard not to stare. "He is my little brother after all."

"How did you keep from telling anyone?"

"Well mostly because he's my brother and partly because he threatened to use my dolls in his sciency stuff." she gulped. "He also said if everyone else found out then he'd have to shut it down forever."

"In truth everyone at school thinks he's talking about some weird game he takes way too seriously half the time. But all this… I was speechless when I saw it."

"Nope, it's all real. Oh! Did you see Monkey?"

"You mean the one making out with the duck? Yeah I saw it. What kinda experiment is that?"

"Got me, Dexter never lets me help." she frowned.

"Well what do you do when you come here?"

"Mess with stuff, have fun, dance. Dexter hates it though."

'Gee I wonder why.' she thought sarcastically while we cut to Dexter who was sitting in a chair with a robot holding scissors.

"I don't care if it gives me a bald spot, take as much DNA as you can and hurry!"

"Yes Dexter." the robot said.

"Computer prepare to add my DNA to the antidote and use all available processing power to get it ready before Vicky starts growing an abdomen."

"Yes Dexter."

The robot cut off a sizeable amount before moving over and dumped it into a cylinder which was sucked into the computer.

"Dexter shall I get the hair growth tonic you made for Dee Dee?

"Not yet, I want the cure made and finished before that, I don't want to be a fly in her web."

"Yes Dexter." Computer complied. "I'm mixing the DNA with the antidote at this moment, but be warned, there might be minor side effects."

"As long as she doesn't have extra arms then that's fine." He stated and hit Enter. "Initiate!"

"Commencing antidote conversion." the computer spoke. Data went zooming across the screen while inside the hair was being synthesized with other ingredients into a liquid. "Antidote complete."

"Good." he smiled while seeing a small vial come out on a try with it colored red. He grabbed it and raced out. "Vicky!" he ran down the floor with a smile and rounded the corner. "I've got the….an….ti….dote?" he trailed off and looked at the site.

"Help!" cried out Dee Dee while in a cocoon as Vicky was spinning her around while shooting webbing from her mouth as she had a large abdomen with a red hourglass symbol and no arms or legs with her teeth much sharper.

"Dee Dee!" he cried out before running over. "Vicky stop! I have the antidote!" he called and waved the vial.

She stopped and looked at him before hissing and slowly crawled down the web before shooting some silk out at him.

"Oh shoot AHHH!" he cried running while dodging different shots while trying to get in close. "Robots help!"

Several robots rolled out and moved near her, but she swung her legs and sent several of them crashing into the wall.

"AHHHH!" screamed Dexter who jumped up and grabbed onto the back of her abdomen. "Well at least I get to say I touched a girl's rear."

"DEXTER!" Dee Dee shouted.

"Oh right!" he spoke before he started climbing on Vicky who hissed and started thrashing around. "Woah!"

"Give it to her!"

"Steady Vicky!" he spoke opening the vial and aiming for her head. "Open wide!" he tossed it before it landed in her mouth.

She stopped and ended up breaking the vial and chewed it up before spitting the glass out and felt the liquid go down her throat and gag.

"Yes!" he dropped down and groaned while they saw her coughing and falling on her back with her legs spasming out then curled inwards.

"Get me out of this!" Dee Dee called.

"Hold on Dee Dee!" Dexter said pulling out a laser. "This'll free you in no time."

"Wait a minute-" she called out in protest but was cut off when he fired at the web around her. She closed her eyes as the web was cut before falling down and landed on the ground. "Ow!"

"Sorry." he spoke before cutting her free while seeing Vicky's body shaking before it started to slowly shrink back to human form with the extra limbs receding. "Computer get something to cover her."

"Yes Dexter." she responded while two robots ran over and draped a blanket over her while carrying her away.

"Whew, good thing you showed up when you did or she would have gobbled me up."

"She wasn't going to gobble you up, she was going to liquify your innards and suck them out."

Dee Dee turned green and groaned.

"Imagine melting the insides of a donut and slurping up everything with her mandibles like a pair of straws."

"I don't feel so good." she covered her mouth and ran off to look for a trash can.

Later Vicky woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned and rubbed the spot while feeling cold as the blanket fell off her and looked down. "AHHHHH!" she screamed and covered herself. "What happened to my clothes?!"

"Your transformation caused them to rip." said the computer.

She jumped and put the blanket back on herself. "Wait, you mean I transformed? Like legit?"

"Affirmative, and don't worry, Dexter didn't see, much."

She blushed pink and frowned before seeing Franky crawl onto her lap. I don't….remember much."

"Your mind blacked out for a moment before the antidote returned you to normal while your body took the chance to rest and slowly adjust to it. You are now 99% human."

She sighed in relief while rubbing the back of Franky's head. "Wait...99%? I'm not fully human?"

"No, and it is unlikely you will ever be entirely human again."

She groaned. "You gotta be kidding me."

"However Dexter did say you would actually like what remained." the computer said lowering a mirror in front of the girls face. "Open wide."

Vicky did so while seeing her canines looking sharper. "Woah! I have fangs!"

"They don't allow you to suck fluids through them, but they are sharper and durable like an arachnid."

"Okay Dexter might have been right, this I can get use too." she grinned touching them. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Acquiring a new wardrobe for you."

"Huh, that's pretty nice." she remarked while feeling relaxed for some reason. Then looked down on her arm and saw she was hooked up to an IV drip. "Did you….sedate me?"

"A minor precaution should you behave irrationally."

"How long have I been out anyway?"

"Exactly half an hour. Be warned, you might be experiencing a headache due to the genetic structure change."

"Yeah I kinda figured that." she sighed laying back down on the floor and after another few minutes Dexter returned with a bag in hand. "You certainly took your sweet time."

"Do you have any idea how awkward it is to buy girl clothes?" he replied setting the bag next to her with his eyes averted. "It doesn't help when the counter is so high up either. Also the cashier was looking at me funny for buying girl's...unmentionables."

She blushed and looked away. "J-J-Just look away so I can get dressed."

"I am." he turned and covered his eyes while hearing the bag move.

"Ugh, what did you just grab the first pair of panties you saw?"

"There was a sale."

"Wish they were darker." she muttered while Dexter tried to keep from peeking. "But I'll make due."

(Later)

Vicky was fully dressed in her new outfit. She now wore a white shirt with a black widow on it, tan shorts with a red line on the sides, and with a pair of black shoes. "Well It's not too bad."

"Now then, how are you feeling now?"

"To be honest, a little conflicted. I like the fangs, but I feel a little upset I'll never be completely human again."

"Well tell me this, what is your response when I do this?" he wrote down an equation on a small chalkboard and held it up to her face.

"Mmmhh...Well for one you forgot to carry the four which affects the results of the entire equation." she said before blinking. "Where did that come from?"

"Just as I thought, your intelligence has increased due to the strands of my DNA I used in the antidote."

"If you start making a crack about how your genes really did improve me I'm gonna slug you in the schnoz." she said holding up her fist.

"N-Not at all." he spoke with his hands up and a smile. 'Yeesh, you think she'd at least say thank you.'

"At least my parents will be happy with my improving grades." she remarked while looking at him. "Thanks...for all this."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome Vicky." he spoke while blushing a little for some reason.

"Hey….I just got an idea." she grinned. "What if we messed with Mandark's 'girlfriend'?"

"I'm listening."

With said boy he was sitting in a chair while going over data on his own computer while Bree Bree walked over with a soda on a tray. "Your beverage master."

"Thank you Bree Bree." he smiled taking it and took a swig while sighing in content. "This is the life, although, all I'd need is to finally crush Dexter and then it would be perfect." he said leaning back in his chair.

"Care for a massage master?"

"Yes actually, thank you." he closed his eyes while she moved behind and started rubbing his shoulders while not noticing her head twitch. Suddenly she lifted her fists and started slamming them on his back. "AHHHHH!"

"I will make you less….less….less….t..ense!" she spoke as her head twitched while picking him up and swung him around before tossing him at one of the science tables. Then she started to twist him like a pretzel.

"Ahhh! Ooh! Eeeh!"

Meanwhile on a monitor in Dexter's lab said boy and Vicky were laughing at the sight.

"Hacking into the robot's CPU was genius."

"Gotta love wireless connection."

They typed some commands into the computer before seeing Bree Bree start tossing Mandark up like she was tossing pizza dough then slam him on the table before jumping and came down hard straddling his back and finally pulling his arms back.

"Eeeeh! My arms don't bend that way!"

"Ahahahaha! Oh oh my sides!" laughed Vicky.

"Wait, watch this." Dexter input a command before Bree Bree tied him into a ball before bouncing up and down the floor then tossed him in a trash can. "Nothing but can."

"Oh man, I wish I had a copy of this."

"Easily manageable, computer if you would."

"Copying video feed now." Computer said before a loading bar appeared then rapidly filled and a disk came out.

"Oh I'm gonna be watching this all night." Vicky said. "But for some some reason I feel like going to the library and checking out a boatload of books and….oh god."

"What?"

"I'm starting to develop your dorky tendency to want to learn everything." she groaned. "What's next, wearing big glasses?"

"No that's just bad eye sight. If you want I can have Computer do a daily scan of your genetic code."

"Do it, cause so help me if I lose my enjoyment for the dark and gruesome, we're gonna have a problem?" she frowned with Franky making a snapping sound while on her head.

"But that also means you will have to come back here, every day." Dexter stated.

"Can't I just take that antidote like medicine?"

"That was different. Unless you can acquire an untainted sample of your DNA this is the best that we can do."

She sighed. "Alright fine. I guess daily visits would explain why I'm getting smarter."

"And with a bigger brain you will be able to gather more knowledge on all sorts of creatures, and dark stuff, or whatever it is you enjoy. Maybe even make your own."

"You mean make my own Frankenstein monster?"

"Uh, sure, or make things like Charlie."

"Now that's hardcore!" she smiled happily.

He sighed in relief hearing she was on board before going wide eyed when he felt her peck his cheek, making his glasses fog up.

"See you tomorrow then." she smiled while walking away as Dexter stayed where he was and trying to let that sink in while unaware of Computer's screen turning red.


	122. Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg was putting some bags in the trunk off the T-car before closing it. "Yo Star, Robin, time to go."

"Coming." Robin called. "You guys sure you don't wanna come along to visit the Titans East?" he asked Raven and Beast Boy.

"IT'll be cool, me and Rae just wanna take it easy and chill out here."

"It'll give me time to catch up on my reading." Raven said.

"And me a chance to beat Cy's video game high score." Beast boy grinned.

"You can try all you want little man but it ain't gonna happen." smirked the other male getting into the car.

"Have the fun." Starfire waved happily and flew into the T-car.

"If anything happens contact us." spoke Robin while heading to the car.

"We will." Beast Boy waved before the T-cars wheels moved down and the vehicle took off. "And….they're gone."

"Good." Raven said with a seductive look and grabbed his suit by the collar and yanked him close. "So my pet, are you ready for a weekend you'll never forget?"

"Uh huh." he nodded before she dragged him into the tower and left him too wait in her room as she changed. 'This is gonna be sweet!' he thought before she returned in a blue dominatrix outfit.

"Now then, assume your proper form pet." she said taking out a chain and a collar.

"Yes ma'am." he morphed into a doberman while she crouched down and attached the collar to his neck.

"Okay then." she grabbed the mirror on her nightstand. "Time to go visit our little friend."

In a flash of light the scene changed to the two walking around nevermore with ravens watching them and the two heading towards a small cavern with barely any light. They walk in and hear the distinct sound of slow jazz. The floor was covered with more and more rose petals the deeper they went in and the walls had marble lined against them. Soon enough the saw another raven in purple laying on a couch with a table of treats one would give a lover in front of her. "Hello, Passion."

"Hey there Raven." she greeted with a flirtatious smile while tossing a treat to Beast Boy who caught it. "Come here for some fun with her?"

"Of course." she replied with a smirk. "She been giving you any trouble?"

"Oh no, she's quite the good little girl. But we really need to talked about this living arrangement." spoke Passion rolling on her back and kicked up a leg. "Why do you have to bury me so deep into your mind?"

"Because if I don't you'll flirt with the others, and I prefer setting standards."

"But it's so dark in here." Passion whined with a pouty lip.

"Then why not light some candles?" asked Beast Boy changing back to normal for a moment. "I mean it would really add to the atmosphere in here. If you used sented ones it might cover the smell."

"Ooh, now that'd be perfect." she grinned while he morphed back into a doberman and she moved over before rubbing him. "Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are."

"Passion, the key?" Raven instructed and pointed to a door only a few feet away.

"Alright." she stopped petting and reached into the top part of her leotard and pulled a key out from her cleavage before handing it to Raven. "Have fun."

"Trust me, we will." Raven spoke before they walked over to the door. She put the key in, turned it, and watched as the doors slid open. As they walked in Raven's high heels met a smoother surface than the cave floor. In said room it looked like a BDSM dungeon with a number of toys and torture devices.

Beast Boy's nose twitched as they kept moving to a figure at the end of it. Suspended over the floor with their wrists chained, a blindfold over their eyes, and ball gag in their mouth.

"Ready for some more fun, Terra?" Raven asked the blonde who hung stark nude before them.

The young woman gave a muffled moan while unable to move from her position.

Raven moved a hand under Terra's chin and lifted her head. "I see Passions been taking good care of you, Have you been a good girl?" she asked trailing a finger over Terra's toned stomach.

She gave a muffled moan and nodded while shivering.

"That's good. Keep it up and maybe you can get out of here." Raven said rubbing her thumb against Terra's cheek.

Okay so you're probably wondering how this happened. Well as it turned out, a few months after Terra had been frozen using her powers in the ordeal with Slade, Raven had gone back there and used a number of spells none of which worked until finding and old spell that managed to free her. But to her surprise Terra became angry at her for doing so, saying she didn't deserve it.

This of course lead to Raven making it clear her self sacrifice warranted her a second chance, and when Terra said she didn't, the spellcaster used force to make it clear. But still Terra refused and allowed raven to hurt her without even putting up a fight until Raven finally came to the conclusion that she was enjoying it. Making her find out that Terra was a closet masochist. She was about to walk out on her when she heard Terra pleading to be punished, saying she deserved it.

This of course lead Raven to consider it, and eventually decided on something that would work for both of them. Raven knew Passion would eventually overpower her, she was one of the strongest of her emoticlones, so Raven gave Terra to her after removing the armor Slade put on her. Slowly it didn't take long before Passion began to help Terra relax and bring her masochist side out in full blown glory.

The only rule Terra requested was that there was no penetration other than anal. Which they agreed too and for a while they played with her like a toy. Raven eventually questioned why Terra didn't want her cherry popped and after a little toying got her answer, Beast Boy. The girl went on to say she wanted him to take it when she was ready to face him and was the reason she didn't mind taking it up the ass.

Little did the Terra know that Raven had made said boy her pet in the time she had been frozen. The reaction on the blond's face when Raven brought him along on one of their sessions it was priceless. Ever since then whenever they were alone Beast Boy and Raven would have a little fun with her.

Raven moved Beast Boy near the blond's ass and patted his head. "You know what to do."

He panted then licked his chops before moving closer and dragged his tongue against her rump.

Terra moaned and jumped while Raven moved to her front and grabbed her chest. Her skin shuddered at the half-demon's gentle touch as it moved around, mapping it in her mind.

Raven smiled before moving to softly whisper, "I bet you were eager for this all day, weren't you?" she questioned moving an arm around Terra's waist to pull Terra's body to hers to where the breasts squished against the others.

Terra moaned and nodded eagerly.

"You realise this is supposed to be punishment, right?" frowned Raven moving back before slapping the girl's breasts while she arched her back. "It's bad to be getting off on this." she said before taking the gag out with her magic.

"S-Sorry mistress." she panted out while her cheeks were darkening in color shivering from Beast Boy's tongue.

"Tell me again, why are you being punished?"

"Because….I was bad." she replied. "I did naughty thing, and bad girls need to be punished for the all naughty things they do."

"Precisely, pet, do it." ordered Raven said to beast boy before he lightly bit down on Terra's ass making the blonde yelp out. "That's why we'll make sure you understood plainly clear." Raven spoke before she walked away to a tabled with numerous tools. "Have you ever considered piercings?'

"N-No." she shook her head and yelped again as Beast Boy nibbled her ass again.

"Well I think a few can help you remember my rules." Raven smiled and put on a pair of black gloves. "Beast Boy be a good boy and get her nipples nice and hard."

He nodded before morphing back and wrapped his arms around Terra and played with the nipples and getting small moans in response "Think happy thoughts, it'll be over quickly." he said quietly.

"A-Alright." she squeaked and felt her nipples harden.

Raven grabbed a body piercing kit while humming and listening to the moaning. She pulled out a needle and used fire to sterilize it.

"Hey Raven, won't it take 9-12 months for them to heal?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can use my powers to speed up the process to mere seconds, don't worry." she remarked moving over with the needle. "Hold her still, this is going to burn a little." she said making her high heels clack against the floor as she walked back over to them.

"Get ready Ter." he said holding her against his body. "Take a deep breath, it'll help." he said before Raven held the needle to the blonde's breast and pierced the nipple horizontally.

"AHHHH!" she screamed and grit her teeth as it went through.

"No tears." ordered Raven. "You're tough."

Terra nodded and didn't cry while trying to deal with the pain.

Raven was satisfied at the level of obedience as she pulled the needle and sterilized it again before working on the other.

'Yeow!' The blonde thought. 'It hurts so bad, but it feels so good.'

When she was done Raven stepped back and used her powers to heal them a little while keeping the holes. "There, Beast Boy, help her adjust."

"Yes ma'am." he slowly rubbed and kneaded Terra's breast while she gasped and tried not to moan. 'When is it gonna be enough Terra? You've been here so long, why are you torturing yourself?'

"When you've gotten use to them I'll add a nice little chain to them." smirked Raven taking off the blindfold.

"Thank you Mistress ." Terra said in a quick huff

"We have plenty of time to fool around. So Beast Boy do you have any thoughts of what we can do next?"

"Hmmm. A few things solo _cum_ to mind." He said moving a hand down to toy with her pussy.

"AH!" she called out as his fingers moved against her folds and clit.

"Ugh. Even your sex jokes are bad." groaned Raven shaking her head and grabbed a chain with two nipple rings on them.

"W-What are you gonna do with that?" asked Terra.

"I told you, I'm giving you a chain." she remarked before attaching it to the piercings and gave a small flick of it which made Terra jump. "Perfect. Now for some real fun. Beast Boy grab a dildo."

"Which one?"

"The big red one with all the little nubs on it."

"On it." he moved away while looking through a shelf of the toys while Raven gave a small tug on the chain.

"I'm gonna make a twitching mess out of you." she said and used her magic to release the chain on her wrists and caught her.

Terra shivered hearing that before being forced on her knees.

"Time for you to use that tongue of yours again." she instructed and took off the bottom part of her outfit.

"Yes ma'am." she moved closer to the folds and stuck her tongue out before brushing it against the spot.

"Ooh I just love the way you use that tongue." hummed Raven while holding Terra's head close to the spot just as Beast Boy came back with the dildo. Raven nodded and he inserted it into Terra's ass making her go wide eyed with surprise as she yelped against Raven's pussy. "Keep licking. If you stop I won't let you cum."

She nodded and kept licking while trying to endure the size spreading her ass open.

Beast Boy deeply wished the dildo was his cock. Raven hardly ever let him fuck Terra, he got a few blowjob's from her but that was about it. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't against the idea of fucking Raven either. For now though he had to focus on the dildo. He moved it in and out while Terra jumped and her licking became faster.

"Yes. Oh yeah Terra." Raven moaned softly as she rubbed her breast with her free hand. "Get in there."

"You want me to spank her?" Beast boy Questioned rubbing Terra's rump.

"Yeah, don't hold back." Raven replied rubbing Terra's head. "Make her ass red as a tomato."

"You got it." he said reeling back his hand and struck Terra's ass.

"Ah!" she moaned and felt her face get hotter.

"Keep licking." Raven ordered pushing the girl's mouth to her cunt. "Come on I want you to eat me out."

She nodded and started pushing her tongue into Raven who moaned louder, and Beast Boy continued to work the toy while slapping her ass.

'I hope this isn't too much for her.' thought Beast Boy in concern.

'Oh god, this is heaven.' Terra thought. 'I hope this doesn't end.'

"Is she getting wet Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Wet? Her pussy is literally dripping."

"That's what I figured, take out the dildo, don't let her cum."

"Yes ma'am." he said taking the dildo out and listened to Terra whimper.

"No cumming without my permission." Raven said sternly. "You cum, I'll make it worse."

Terra groaned before continuing to ravage Raven. The pressure in her groin halted while licking Raven's juices like a dog.

"Mhhhh such a good girl." moaned Raven rubbing her nipple while holding the girl's head. "Oh my God."

"Want me to play with her ass again?"

"N-No you might make her cum." groaned Raven. "Let her keep licking until she makes me get there first." she said tilting her her head back.

Hearing that made Terra wiggle her tongue around the inside walls in an attempt to bring Raven to her peak.

"Ahh! I'm close, keep going!" the goth hollered.

Terra obliged while part of her tongue brushed against Raven's clit.

"Ah. Ahh! AHHH FUCK!" cried Raven holding Terra's head closer before feeling her juices gush out on her face. "Hah, oh baby."

Terra closed her eyes to try and keep the juices from hitting them. "Satisfied Mistress?"

"Not yet." Raven replied. "But that's a good start."

"What else do you have in mind for her?" asked Beast Boy.

"Terra, tell me, how much do you like Beast Boy?"

Both of them blushed while Terra looked away. "A lot."

"In any shape or form?" Raven asked making a digital camera float over to her.

She slowly nodded.

"Then how about we get some proof of that." she grinned. "I want you to play with him, as an animal."

"W-What?!" they both spoke up before seeing Raven frown.

"Is there a problem?" She questioned. "You don't think it would make things interesting?"/the

"I'm not saying that, just….we didn't expect that." admitted Beast Boy.

"Yeah when did you get a beastiality fetish?" Terra asked.

"I'm half-demon, I'm turned on by every kink, I just have more control." she shrugged. "Now you can still pick which one, but my order still stands, unless of course you're making it up and you don't like him."

"N-No! I do like him!"

"Then let's put that to the test, Beast Boy, turn into...a donkey."

He nodded before morphing into said animal with his dick dangling between his legs and looking hard already.

"Well Terra?"

"It….it's massive." she said in shock.

"It's amazing, how some animals can be so hung." smirked Raven. "Go have a little feel of it. It's all yours, for now."

She gulped and slowly crawled over under Beast Boy while staring at the girth. She held up a hand but faltered for a moment before grasping it. 'Holy shit, It's so big I need both hands just to grab it.' she thought as her mouth felt dry.

Beast Boy's ears perked up as he felt her hands on his cock.

"Go on, have at it." Raven said holding up the camera.

Terra gulped before moving closer and slowly rubbed her tongue against the tip. 'The scent alone is getting me hot.'

Beast Boy let out a small sound feeling her tongue while Raven was snapping some shots.

"Come on, really taste him, show me how much you love that donkey dick." urged Raven while taking pictures up close of Terra near the dick.

Terra took a shaky breath and slowly took the head in her mouth. She felt Beast Boy jump and tried rolling her tongue around the tip.

Raven was getting gold with every snap. "Give it a little nibble." she said feeling herself get hotter with every second. 'Next time I should use a video camera.'

'My head is feeling tingly.' Terra thought and pressed her teeth against the flesh. 'It tastes bitter and salty at the same time.'

"Enjoying yourself Beast Boy?"

He gave a small snort and nodded.

"I thought you would, but you understand I can't let you cum either right?"

His ears dropped and nodded again.

"Good boy." She smiled and patted his head. "Terra, suck on it faster."

"Mhm." Terra replied. She slowly moved more of it in her mouth while Beast Boy let out a surprised sound and accidentally pushed more of it to where the tip touched the back of her throat causing her eyes to widen and making her gag a little.

"Relax your throat and move your head." Raven advised.

Terra tried to oblige as her mouth moved over the dick back and forth with Beast Boy making more loud sounds in response.

"Hold it in Beast Boy, you cum, you get the strap on." warned Raven with a narrow gaze.

That was enough to make him hold back his release. But feeling Terra's mouth get tighter was making it harder.

"Okay obviously you need a little help." She said before channeling her magic "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The magic moved over the base of the large cock and held a firm grip while Terra kept sucking.

"That should do it." she smirked. "Go faster Terra. I wanna see that throat bulge."

'Damn that demon blood makes her almost crazy.' thought Beast Boy moving his hips in Terra's mouth pushing his cock in deeper.

"Come on, you can keep going. She can take it, she's a big girl. Right Terra?"

Said girl moaned while trying to nod.

'Well if she's sure….' he thought and shoved his tool deeper. He let out a cry while feeling his pressure build up more and more.

Raven reveled in Terra's muffled groans. "Remember Terra, don't stop."

'Fuck! This is intense.' Terra thought resisting the urge to finger herself. 'I'm not gonna last at this rate!'

"I just love a good donkey show." grinned Raven. 'Wonder if I should let him cum….naw, he'll thank me later when he has the best orgasm of his life.'

Beast Boy started giving several noises while clopping as the pressure kept building up more and more.

"Ok I think he's had enough Terra." spoke Raven. "Pull off."

Terra pulled the cock out and took a moment to catch her breath. "Heh heh heh...wow."

"How'd it taste?"

"Not as bad as I thought." she admitted.

"Good, cause now you get to take all that jizz he's got stored up." Raved said grabbing the chain and gave a little tug. "Get on all fours." she commanded pushing Terra forward.

She nodded and got on her limbs before Raven nodded and she felt Beast Boy move over her with his dick rubbing against her slit. "One last thing, neither of you will be able to cum until I do. I wanna enjoy this."

Both groaned as they heard those words

"But just to show you I'm not all mean, Terra you can pick whatever form you want Beast Boy to be in, and Beast Boy You choose what hole you want to fill."

"Well….can he be his natural form?" Terra replied.

"Beast Boy, change."

Without argument the boy changed back to normal and put his hands on Terra's waist.

"If it's alright with her, I'd….um… like to take her cherry."

"Is that okay with you Terra?"

She nodded with a smile. "I'd like that."

He smiled back and prodded her pussy with his cock before inserting the head. Both of them groaned as he slowly kept going while Terra shivered and gripped the floor.

Raven pulled up a chair then sat down before moving a finger over her moist folds and rubbed her breast at the same time while Beast Boy broke through Terra's barrier and saw them stop with Terra gritting her teeth.

"Sorry." he apologized..

"It's fine...just give me a sec." She requested and took a few short breaths. "Go ahead, but go slow."

He steadily removed his member from her slit until stopping with the tip and moved back in. He grunted from her tight folds and bit his tongue. 'It feels like my dick's gonna pop!'

Terra's pained grunts soon turned to soft moans. "Oh god, Beast Boy. Your cock feels so good."

"Your cunt is so tight, is squeezing me all over." he replied managing to get deeper with every other thrust.

"This is better than I imagined, ah!" Terra jumped as he hit her G-spot. "Do that again!"

"What, this?" he smirked before hitting the spot again and again as he thrusted.

"Ah! Yes, right there." she moaned while feeling it mind blowing just to keep from cumming.

Raven pushed her fingers inside herself as she watched the display. "Come on, go faster you two my spell won't let either of you cum before me remember?"

"Yeah." grunted Beast Boy before increasing speed in his thrusts. 'Come on!'

"Hah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck me!" moaned Terra. "Fuck me till i can't walk right!"

"Yeah that's more like it." Raven said.

Beast Boy eventually got tired of the position and turned her over and plowed her on her back. "How's this one feel?"

"So good!" she moaned out. "It's making me go mad!"

"Me too and hey when I….you know...I'll pull out. Better safe than sorry right?"

"I don't mind at all!" she replied.

He and Raven were dumbstruck and stopped completely "Wait…Say what now?"

"I wouldn't mind having a baby, as long as it's yours. So...it's your choice, in or out I won't get mad."

"Holy shit." he muttered in shock.

"Damn, now that's kinky." remarked Raven. "Beast Boy, go ahead and knock her up."

Said boy had a thousand yard stare and his breathing got heavy.

"Beast Boy?" Terra spoke before letting out a cry as his thrusting continued and at a much harder and faster rate. Reaching deeper than necessity every move.

He was driven by the primal animal urge to procreate, everything else was irrelevant.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Terra wailed as her back arched, her mouth hung open and her eyes rolled back into her skull. 'He's really gonna do it!' she thought feeling his tip hitting her cervix.

"Come on Beast Boy, give it to her!" Raven huffed moving her fingers faster.

The male looked up at her then got an idea. He pulled out of Terra before pushing the blond's legs up over her shoulders before driving his cock back down into her pussy.

Terra wailed as he breached her cervix. "OH FUCK! BEAST BOY!"

"Yeah! Take it! I'm gonna put my baby in you, maybe even two or three." he growled while moving his hips faster and harder while keeping a tight grip on her legs.

"YES!YES!YES!YES!"

'This is hotter than I ever expected. I won't even need the strapon at this rate.' though Raven rubbing furiously against her clit watching the shapeshifters cock dissapear over and over into the Geokinetic's pussy as he ravaged her body. "Fuck I'm close, are you two ready?"

"YES!" they both cried almost beggingly.

She she hit peak and squirted the two of them with her juices before her magic over Beast Boy's cock receded, he rammed as deep as he could and spilled his seed into Terra's fertile womb.

"OH GOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Shortly after, Beast Boy fell back on his ass and watched copious amounts of the semen leak from her love tunnel as she lay limp on the floor. "Woah, that felt awesome."

"You're welcome." Raven said walking over. That's when she noticed his dick was still hard and he adopted a predatory gaze. "Beast Boy?"

He growled at her and before she could react he lunged and tackled her to the ground.

"Beast Boy! Don't raise your hand to your mistress?" she frowned.

"Oh that won't be a problem. Because when I'm through with you, you'll be calling me Master." he growled while his dick rubbed against her leg and her eyes widen.

As the camera pans away from the door, the sounds of savage love making can be heard from outside with Passion stark nude and playing with her pussy.

"So lucky, I wouldn't mind a few rounds myself."

(8 1/2 months later)

"Again I am really sorry about knocking you up Raven. Something in me just clicked. But I think we can both agree that it was a blessing in disguise." He said to the girl whose belly was swollen, with her mouth gagged and her hands cuffed behind her back as she was bouncing on his lap with his cock in her ass with nothing on but her shoes. "Now you get to know the joys of being a mom alongside Terra."

Said blonde was looking through a book of baby names and rubbing her own enlarged belly.

Raven gave a moan while feeling Beast Boy's dick twitching before he groaned and filled her ass with his spunk.

"Fuck! Terra, find any good names yet?"

"Well I found a few, but are you sure you don't want to call it Garfield Jr if it's a boy? I think it sounds cute."

"I wouldn't curse my dog with a ridiculous name like that, let alone my own son."

"Then what about….Geo?"

"That might work." he said taking the gag out of Raven's mouth. "What about you? Any names in mind?"

"Well...we're not naming mine Trigon II, that's for sure."

"Oh god no." spoke Beast Boy with Terra shaking her head. "Now what do you say?" Beast Boy asked as she got off his cock.

"Do I have to say it?"

"Yup." he nodded with a grin.

"Ugh, thank you master for blessing me with your child and another glorious night of lovemaking." she spoke in a bored tone. "Happy?"

"Very."

"I liked it better when I was the one in control." she said.

"Admit it, you like being a sub, the way you moan and beg for more." Terra spoke with a grin.

"I won't deny the sex isn't incredible, but don't push it, I will get the whips after these fellas come out." She said as Beast Boy took the cuffs off her and the three of them snuggled on their shared bed.

"Don't get worked up you two, we gotta get some sleep, Good night."

"Good night Master."


	123. Alternate Julie and Ben

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Alternate Julie and Ben

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside Bellwood-

It was a quiet night as a bear was busy looking for food.

"Raw." It said while foraging for roots and the occasional insect. It moved about while sniffing at the ground before it looked up picking something off about the air.

FLASH!

A flash of black light in the area as a gray wall of energy started to cover the area as the bear had to run. The gray wall vanished as a figure appeared on the ground.

"Ah...ah….wh….where am I?" It spoke while getting up. As the moonlight illuminated the woods, the figure became clear as it was a girl with a pink hoodie, short black hair, brownish eyes, with a white miniskirt, a black t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. But for some reason her eyes were stained with tears and her hoodie had blood on it.

The girl blinked and saw she was near some woods while looking at her blood covered hands and found herself sniffling before bursting into tears and covered her face. "Oh god! Why!? Why?!"

As this occurred, her form started to change and turn into gelatinous goop until it was that of a human sized Galvanic Mechamorph, with pink zigzags all across her body, with 'hair' like extensions going down her sides, long claw like fingers, a pair of human eyes near her face, with a D cup chest and large ass. Her face also had a broken heart icon that acted like her entire face as the eyes were situated near the sides like a normal human.

She shook and sobbed while looking up at the sky. "BEN! No! Why! Why why why why why?!" Her hands changed until they were giant Forever Knight lance guns, but sharper and more advanced than the norm. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!?"

She closed her eyes while feeling like knives were piercing her in the chest as she recalled where this blood came from.

(A few minutes before)

"And that's why I kind of got the stupid idea for using Echo Echo to balance my life." Ben said while looking at Julie. "So what I'm trying to say is….I'm sorry."

She looked at him before sighing. "Fine, but don't do that again. It was confusing and I almost thought you were trying to hurt my feelings."

"Julie, I would never intentionally try to hurt you, I swear."

"I know, but still it felt rude and inconsiderate."

"Well what if I do something to make it up to you?"

Julie raised her eyebrow. "Like?"

"Maybe treat you to something fancy? Like….well anything you want."

Her eyes went wide eyed. "You're not kidding right? I can pick anything?"

He nodded while not noticing some figures walking behind both of them. "That's right, name it and we can do it."

"Mmmm, how about-"

"FREEZE!" Yelled several Forever Knights as they grabbed Julie and held Ben's arms back while pointing their lances at them.

"Hey! Let her go!" he spoke while wincing at their grip while Julie let out a scared scream.

"No." One said while pointing the lance at her face.

"You are in no position to make demands Tennyson."

"What do you guys want?!"

"King Enoch has assigned us to execute you, your family, and anyone else affiliated with you."

"And we have already done the last two, so you and your little friend are the last."

That made their eyes widened while Ben scowled and tried struggling harder. "You bastards! You son of a bitch!"

Click.

"Don't care, oh and one more thing."

A Forever Knight brought out his sword before cutting the Omnitrix right off of Ben's arm.

"AHHH!"

"To make things easier, and don't worry. We'll destroy it after killing your friend so this abomination of science will never taint the human species ever again."

Ben hissed and cried out in pain feeling his blood pool onto the ground while he felt excruciating pain and Julie tried struggling to help him, but the knight wouldn't let go.

"By the will of King Enoch, you are hereby tried as a traitor to humanity and that to the Forever Knights. The sentence, is immediate execution."

Their eyes widened before Ben let out a loud cry and slammed his shoulders to the knights holding him who loosened their hold and ran towards the two before swinging his last hand with a battle cry and slammed it against his helmet, knocking him back.

He stumbled back while the other knights regained their bearings.

"We have to go!" Ben grabbed Julie's wrist and started dragging her while one of them raised his lance up and slowly took aim.

"The word of the king is law." He said before firing and hit Ben straight through the heart.

"BEN!"

He gasped while slowly falling to his knees. "J….Julie…." his eyes widened feeling cold slowly and held the hole while feeling his warm blood ooze out.

"Ben! Ben please stay with me!" She cried out while trying to keep him from bleeding out with her hoodie, as she held him close to her. "Please!"

"J...Julie….run…." he groaned out while his breathing started getting harder to keep.

"I won't leave you Ben. Please! You can still make it through!"

He coughed. "Julie…..please….live…" and with that he gave his last breath of air as his head drooped.

"Ben...Ben...BEN!"

Click.

"Save your breath." Spoke a knight while pointing his lance at the back of her head. "He's gone. Gone to hell where he belongs."

She looked at them in horror and shock while not believing this. "Y...You….you killed him…."

"And I would do it again if my king commands it."

"And you shall follow soothe."

She slowly saw the lance raise up and felt her world slowing down. 'No, is this where I'm gonna die? I never even got to say goodbye to my parents and friends, oh god Ben, I couldn't save you, I'm sorry!'

"Any last words before I send you to hell?"

"You bastards, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

"Such pathetic words." He said before firing at her point blank. "Let us destroy the device before heading back men."

As they got ready to destroy the work of Azmuth, they didn't notice the face slowly fixing itself up like it was made of liquid goo. Julie scowled and lowered Ben to the ground and let out a scream making them turn just as she jumped and tackled into them to the ground.

"I'll kill you all!" She roared as her form started to change and become liquid like as she started to absorb both the Omnitrix and the lances and began to beat them up with more advanced versions of their own weapons.

"Ah!"

"She's a demon!"

"A crazy alien demon!"

"DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" She roared while plunging her lances into the stomachs of two knights as it absorbed their armor and left them defenceless to impalement. "DIE YOU MONSTERS!"

"Gah!"

"Kill her! KILL HE-"

SHISH!

She removed her lance from his jaw as she began slaughtering them until there was nothing left.

"DIE!" She roared as a strange black flash of light hit the area before a gray wall covered her and left only the bodies lying on the streets.

(Now)

Julie fell to her knees and shook with each sob while Ben's dead face kept flashing in her mind. 'Ben….oh Ben….' As she sniffled, she heard a familiar scooter coming by her location.

"Damn it Ben, just why did you ask me to go out and buy you a entire pizza?" Grumbled a voice in annoyance. "Can you do it yourself?!"

Julie blinked and slowly turned her head. In the distance, and getting closer, was herself, but very annoyed and looked like she didn't want to be out right now.

"I was hoping Ship was able to help but NOOO he wanted to sleep! Oh I sometimes wish he wasn't a lazy dog alien!"

'Is that me?' She thought while morphing back into her usual form. 'But….how?' she stuck low and watched the other Julie go by and slowly stood up. 'How is there another me? And...wait a sec, did she say Ben? That's impossible! I saw...him...die.'

"I swear he's cheating on me!" She yelled. "Oh I'll get him back one of these days, that I swear!"

She watched and started jogging after her. 'Cheating? Ben? She, me, that's crazy!' she then stretched her arm as she grabbed the scooter and became part of it.

(A few minutes later)

The angry 'Julie' stopped her scooter near Ben's house while grumbling and cursing under her breath. The other one though watched silently as she walked up to it.

'Just who does she think she is? Ben's no cheat, he's not even interested in other girls!' She thought while her eyes narrowed.

"Oh if I hear one more talk about pizza I swear to kick his crotch!"

'What a bitter….me? Wait is she me if I was a bitch?' she pondered while the other 'Julie' knocked on the door.

The door opened as Ben walked out with a bunch of roses.

"Happy anniversary Julie!"

The 'Julie' frowned at that. "That was yesterday!"

Ben lost his smile while the other Julie gasped and felt herself go rigid while blown away while also feeling happy and relief too.

"And here is that pizza." She growled showing him the pizza.

"Well wanna come inside and share it?"

"Fine," she grumbled. "But then I'm leaving, I have a tennis match to go to." 'And a certain person to fuck.'

Julie watched them go in and got off the scooter before taking her humanoid form and slowly moved near the side where the bedroom window was.

(Inside)

"So Julie, was the ride here difficult?"

"Gee I don't know, does having to steer a scooter with one hand sound easy?" she replied dryly.

Ben looked away with embarrassment. "I swear I didn't mean to make you go out and get it, I mean I even offered to fly there, but you just insisted you got it and left before I could say anything else."

She rolled her eyes as the other Julie looked on while placing her ear to the glass.

'I can't hear them.' She thought before some goop shot out from her ear and started to go up the roof before connecting with the tv antenna. 'Oh now I can hear them, kind of cool.'

"And I almost forgot to get gas."

"But I told you about that before."

"Look let's just finish this so I can head home."

Ben sighed while looking at the pizza. 'She must really like tennis more than me these days.'

'What a bitch.' Julie frowned while very mad at her counterpart. 'Sure I'd get mad too, but she at least HAS Ben!' she thought while clenching her hand. 'Am I in some weird parallel dimension? Did that weird light do this?'

"Julie, you did great that last match." Ben said while trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, and you weren't there because of your hero crap."

"Hey, I was saving a burning building full of people!"

"You said that last time, and the time before that one, and the one before that. Your excuses are really getting old Ben."

He facepalmed. "It's called being a HERO! I'm not making up excuses or some lies, it's called helping people who need help, what am I supposed to do? Ignore them like they don't exist?"

"Maybe you should." She frowned before getting up. "I'm going to use the restroom."

The other Julie jaw dropped hearing her counterparts apathetic words. 'That….that LITTLE BITCH!' she gripped the side of the house hard to the point some cracks formed. 'She should be grateful she even has someone as nice as him! He puts his life on the line every time! But no, she's nothing but an ungrateful BITCH!'

She noticed the girl walking to the bathroom and decided to do something drastic.

'I'll make sure that this Ben gets the right person, even if I have to put MYSELF into the picture to do it!' she slowly turned to goop and moved near where the bathroom window was before slowly moving in through the opening while the other Julie was washing her hands.

"Stupid Ben, stupid lying idiot!" She growled while cleaning herself. "The sooner I leave the sooner I can get ready for Hervé!"

The goop moved towards the floor before taking her natural shape. "Oh? You're already moving on you bitch? I thought it would take longer."

"AHH!" the other Julie screamed and fell down while looking at Julie with wide eyes. "W-W-What the hell?!"

She moved towards her while looking very mad. "What a bitch, which is saying something because surprise surprise," she grabbed her by the hoodie. "I'm you."

"G-Get away! Ben help!" she screamed before Julie picked her up and covered her mouth just as they heard Ben rushing near the door and stopped outside the room.

"Be quiet." She whispered.

"Julie! Julie are you alright? Did you scream?"

"I'm fine Ben, just a mouse that popped out of the toilet. Don't worry I let him out the window." Julie said while the other one struggled to get out of her grip. "I'll be out in a minute."

Ben shrugged while walking back downstairs.

"And now what to do with you? Drown you? Impale you? Decisions decisions." She said while trying to act like a Bond villain.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!"

"What's that? You wanna beg? Alright, but be quiet or I'll make you." she moved her hand a little bit away.

"You're insane! Ben won't let a copy do anything to me!"

She frowned before covering her mouth again. "So now you're wanting him to help? Funny considering you think him not coming to your little match because he's saving lives are just some excuses. That's right, I heard it all, and guess what? You should be grateful and thanking on your knees he's here and trying to be nice. Me? I lost my Ben." she hissed while gripping the other Julie's mouth tighter while feeling fresh tears rising.

"Mmm!" She muffled while seeing the arm turn into goo which began to go down her throat.

"I saw my Ben die in front of me, he died in my arms." she choked out without letting go. "Do you know how that feels? I loved him!" she scowled. "And what's this about some guy named Hervé? If you want any chance to live, talk!"

The goo moved out of her mouth as Julie gasped. "H-He's just a guy I met."

"Slut."

"I'm not! Plus he's good in bed and likes me even if he's older!"

"...you are sick in the head."

"W-What are you anyway? You can't be me, you're some kind of….kind of…"

"Alien? That's cause I'm half Galvanic Mechamorph."

"B-But-"

"Apparently my mom was one and I didn't discover my abilities until I met Ben. Which is better then acting like an ungrateful human bitch like you." she narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, how long have you been cheating on him? Days? Weeks? Months? Or even years?"

"...five years?" She said with a gulp of fear.

Her eyes turned bright pink as her form changed and got bigger as goo like tendrils stretched from her hair. "What?"

The other Julie screamed before Julie covered her mouth and started to feel all of this pressure, surprise, and anger getting to her mind.

"You little slut!" She growled while her tendrils started to enter her ears and nostrils. "You cheating slut! I'm going to do something not even my mother would do on her worst enemy!"

The other Julie struggled and cried out while feeling the substance enter her while feeling it was cold and Julie started to chuckle.

"I lost my Ben, and you don't care about yours, so I'm gonna solve both our problems, I'll take your spot and make sure he has a girl who CAN and SHOULD love him."

The other Julie groaned in pain as pink veins appeared all over her body.

"And I'll do that by drowning your body with my own body, then I'll make sure you can't be recognized and dropped off in some barren wasteland. People won't know the difference between us and I'll be a better Julie then you were."

She gasped and felt her body losing to the goo as the veins continued to grow all over her.

"And one last thing." She said before leaning over and whispered. "Now I am the One." 'Love that movie.'

The other Julie gagged before going limped as her eyes rolled in her head feeling the goo fill her lungs while Julie made sure to check her pulse.

"Unconscious." She frowned before putting her hair in and caused them to gain spikes that impaled her organs. "Nevermind, dead as a dodo."

(A while later)

Julie sighed while managing to upgrade the razor to cut her other self into pieces which she dumped outside in the bush to get rid of later and washed the device off while making sure no blood was left behind. "There, now nothing can keep my Ben from finding out."

"Julie? I hate to ask, but are you still in there?" called Ben outside.

"Hang on Ben, just rinsing my hands."

'For an hour? Ok that's just odd.' "Alright then."

"Also, can I stay here the night? I kind of feel bad for acting nasty towards you and want to make it up for you."

"Shouldn't you call your parents?"

"Of course, I just wanna make sure it's cool with you first."

"Oh, alright, but please don't ask to watch another tennis channel."

"No no, I was in a mood for a movie. Maybe Sumo Slammers X: The Rise of Kappataro?"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, it's the least I can do for being so bitchy."

He blinked and rubbed his head. "Uh, are you feeling alright? Do you need me to get you some cold medicine?"

"No I'm fine." She smiled. "But thanks for your concern about me, that really lightened my day." when she was done she opened the door and had to keep from breaking down and hugged Ben with a sigh and tight grip. "Thanks for being there for me Ben."

"Oh well….you're welcome."

'Oh god, he's….just so….no keep it together!' she thought while trying to take deep breaths. 'Just move slow, if I move too fast he'll know something's up, just act like you had some time to think it over and have a change of heart.'

'Somethings off about her, she's never this kind.' He thought while trying to play it cool as to not spook her.

She pulled back and lead him back to his room before sitting down. "Let's finish the pizza up first though, don't want it getting cold."

"Ok." He said while digging into the pizza.

(Some weeks later)

For Ben, it was an odd few weeks. For one he wasn't getting into arguments anyone. The second was that she was….more open to new ideas. And third, she was willing to take a break from tennis so they can hang out more. Overall it was like she hit her head and became someone else.

And it didn't help she was busy holding his hand while watching some tv.

'This is funny.' Julie thought with a chuckle while watching a cartoon rat whacking a cartoon dog with a hammer. 'I couldn't ask for anything better at this moment.'

'This is crazy, but I can't get my finger on what's wrong.'

"Say Ben, do you mind if I make some popcorn or something?"

"Oh sure." he watched her get up and leave while thinking it over. 'Did she really change? Or is this like those movies where she ends up replace...by an alien!' He got up and slammed on the Omnitrix before turning into Nanomech. He started flying to the kitchen and saw her back to him before heading towards her ear.

"I hope Ben likes this extra butter edition." she spoke while turning the microwave on, the waves coming from it though hit Nanomech who stiffened up and found himself falling to the floor.

"Ugh…." he groaned while trying to move. "Oh come...on!"

"Maybe I should buy some ribs? Maybe make some for Ben the next time he comes over my house." She said while the popcorn popped loudly.

"Oh god!" Nanomech cried out as his wings started working again, only to hit the floor. "Ow."

"Huh? Did someone say something?" she looked around and shrugged. 'Must be my imagination.'

'Oh come on! You mean Nanomech won't work near a microwave? Just perfect.' He thought while getting annoyed. 'What next? Spidermonkey can't climb telephone poles or Ripjaws can't eat tuna!?'

Julie heard the microwave ding as she carefully took it out and put it in a bowl. "Hopefully Ben doesn't get a burnt tongue, through it would be nice giving him a kiss to make it feel better."

Nanomech blushed and saw Julie slowly turn and panicked, but was glad when she walked by him and sighed in relief.

Beep beep beep.

FLASH!

Julie turned and looked behind her before shrugging. "Must have been a car light." what she didn't see was Ben hiding under the table and noticed he wasn't in the living room. "Ben? Where'd you go?"

He didn't say anything and ran around before entering the living room from the other side. "Sorry, had to use the bathroom."

"Oh." She said before sitting down. "My bad, I thought you had another crime to stop or something."

"I'm not that fast."

"With Jetray or XLR8, yes."

"Touché." he replied sitting next to her while they started eating the popcorn while noting her head resting on his shoulder.

"I wish this can last forever." She smiled while feeling very happy inside.

"Relax Julie, it's just tv."

"I don't mean that, I mean spending time together, I took our relationship for granted and it's one of my biggest mistakes, can find it in your heart to really forgive me?"

He blinked. "Um...why are you asking me this? I already forgave you."

"I know, but it feels like it'll never go away even if I begged for it over and over."

'If this is an alien then it's a odd one.'

"And Ben, if you don't mind me asking, could we….move it up a notch? I mean after my parents give us the ok I mean." She blushed.

"Move it...up?" he blushed with wide eyes. 'Wait, does she mean….'

"You know….sex." 'Oh great! Now he thinks I'm some kind of….slut!'

'Ok now I know something's up here!'

Ring ring ring ring.

"Huh? Oh hang on for a sec." Julie said while taking out her phone. "Yeah. Oh mom, yes I'm with someone. No it's not that creep, it's Ben. Yes, huh uh, alright mom. I'll be back in a bit. Later."

Beep.

"Sorry about that, but I need to get home, curfew and all." she pecked him on the cheek with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Same." He said while watching her leave. 'And by that time I'll find out what's going on. Hope Gwen has a spell for seeing through walls...cross that out! I don't wanna seem like a pervert!'

(A while later)

Ben looked around while in a bush near Julie's house, at like eight in the morning. Reason, to find out what alien took over his girlfriend's appearance and for what motive. He stayed low and made sure not to be seen while moving near one of the windows.

'Ok, looks like the cost is clear.' He thought before moving closer to the window.

"Ship." Spoke the little alien pet while looking out of the window. "Ship, ship."

'Crap!'

The little alien looked around before walking away.

'Phew, close one.' He thought before looking through the window, only to see a pink and black mass sleeping on the bed.

"Zzzzzz." The mass snores while moving up and down like some kind of bacteria.

'What the fuck?!' he went wide eyed. 'What the hell is that?'

"Zzzzzzz."

'Wait, that looks like the blob! Oh god Julie's been replaced by the blob!' he thought looking at his watch. 'Well I'll fix that with a little Big Chill!'

FLASH!

"What? Ditto? Oh great now it has extra food!"

"Zzzz….ugh….five more...zzzz."

"Alright think, I can't fight it now, and I doubt there's enough cold stuff around, but now I got it! I'll get the gang and we can come up with a plan." He said before making a clone. "You go get the others."

"Sure, but what about you?"

"I'm keeping an eye on that thing to make sure it doesn't slip away."

"Smart move." It said before asking. "Want any ice cream?"

"Not now!"

"Zzzzzzz." The blob went while the clone ran off. "Ben...zzzzz."

Ditto looked at the window before slowly opening it a tad. He carefully climbed in and covered his mouth. 'Don't make a sound, as soon as it gets you you're done for.'

The blob moved a little before falling off the bed. "Zzzzz."

He frowned. 'I don't know what happened to Julie, but you're gonna pay slimeball.' He looked around before grabbing a sock and threw it at it. 'Eat stink!'

"Zzzzzzz."

He stiffened up. 'Crap! I lashed out without thinking.'

"Zzzzzz." The blob then started to move a little to the left as it hit the table. "Ow…..zzzzz."

Ditto hid and saw the blob start to slowly stand and stretch before making it's way out of the room. He looked around before tiptoeing behind it as the blob made it to the bathroom.

"Zzzzz…." it started to morph as a small hand popped out and started to turn the faucet. "I hate...yawn….mornings."

He frowned before it washed its face and saw it walk down the hall and seemingly head to the backdoor before getting out. 'Where is it going?'

"AHHHHH!"

Ditto ran outside and went wide eyed when he saw it heading towards….Julie?! 'What the?!'

"G-Get away! Help!"

"...food…" it said while moving closer to the girl.

"Julie!" he cried out before running over. "Hang on!"

"Ben help me!"

The blob moved closer and closer before being blocked by an army of Dittos. "...food?"

"Back off blob!"

"You ain't touching this girl!"

"Put up your dukes!" spoke one with several taking boxing stances.

The blob looked at them before forming large snake like heads which looked at them with hunger. "Food."

"Oh…"

"Sweet…"

"God!"

"Book it!" called one before several pulled Julie away while the others backed up as the blob slowly moved towards them.

"Food." It said before grabbing one by the leg and started to slam it on the ground a few times.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

"Help!"

SLAM!

The blob threw the clone away before moving towards another one. "Food."

POKE!

" **GGGGGAAAHHHH!** " It roared out while sounding like a dying T-Rex as Ditto poked it in between one of the heads' eyes.

"Ha ha! Take that!"

It roared again before it grew giant airplane like wings with sub machine guns on the sides. " **FOOD GO BOOM!** "

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" They all screamed before running for their very lives.

(With a certain couple)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed a Ditto in Kevin's car.

"Woah!" he swerved and quickly righted the car. "What what's going on?!"

"Giant machine guns! It's firing machine guns at us!" He screamed while panicking like hell broke loose. "OH GOD IT'S TRYING TO KILL US!"

"Punch it Kev!" spoke Gwen.

"On it!" He said before flooring it and sped toward the house, only to see a flying blob like creature with snake heads firing at a bunch of Dittos and Julie.

" **FOOD DIE!** "

"Scatter!"

"Are you crazy!?"

"No! I'm scared shitless!"

"Oh no don't go doing it now!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

They screamed as they had to run faster and break formation.

Said was not possible for the car however.

"Hey watch the paint job!"

"Forget the paint! We gotta lend a hand!"

"And hurry! I might die!" The Ditto screamed before seeing the blob land on the car.

" **Food!** "

"AAAAAHHHHHH! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

Kevin hit the gas and made the blob fly off before opening up several rocket launchers on the sides before firing a barrage.

BANG BANG BANG!

" **Food!** " It said before getting blasted into pieces as it landed on another car.

Beep beep beep beep beep.

FLASH!

Ben groaned as he happened to have Julie on his back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She groaned while getting up. "Is that thing gone?"

"Yeah, it's gone."

She smiled before hugging him tight. "My hero!"

"Gah!" he groaned from the tight grip and tried hugging her back. "Are you...alright?"

"Yes, that thing didn't hurt me." she smiled before holding his face and pressed their lips together.

He blushed while Gwen and Kevin saw this and took a picture. When she pulled back he gulped. "Uh, Julie?"

"Yes Ben?"

"Are you sure you didn't get hurt?"

"No. I'm really fine Ben."

"That's good, I was really worried something was gonna happen and I was gonna mess up, big time."

"Like what?"

"Oh something stupid like you being eaten by an alien blob thing." He chuckled nervously.

"...did you watch the blob last night before bed?"

"Maybe."

She facepalmed. "If I was eaten by a blob it would have spit out my clothes, and it wouldn't be talking like a Neanderthal."

"Ok, you got me there, but I'm just shocked, it was in your house and….wait, what was it doing in your house?"

Julie shrugged. "Maybe it was hungry or something?" she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Wait a sec, just how did you get here so fast anyway? Shouldn't you be home sleeping in before getting breakfast?"

"Um….well you see….." he gulped before saying. "IwasworriedsoIfollowedyouand stayedbyyouforhours!" in one breath.

"...what?"

"I was kinda….paranoid that you were being replaced by an alien."

She sighed before flicking his forehead. "I'm not that defenseless Ben."

"Ow! Sorry, but it's just when you suddenly apologized I….kinda couldn't believe it."

"That I changed? Well I did and I'm sorry for acting like a five star bitch." she crossed her arms. "You act like I was gonna stay that way forever."

Ben sweated a little. "Well….I was just…." he sighed. "Look, I just thought you were playing a trick on me so I would be chewed up later on."

"Ben that's crazy, I love you."

"Well….I wasn't sure."

Julie shook her head before saying. "If I didn't love you, would I go out of my way to get my parents to agree to bump you up to…." she blushed.

"Bump me what?"

"...up to….potential fiancé standards."

His jaw dropped while Kevin and Gwen were just as shocked. "W-What?!"

"So...yeah I kind of did that." She blushed. "So do you believe me now?" 'Please do! Please!'

"B...B…..But doesn't that seem fast?"

"Well technically yes, but it's not until after college. My folks AREN'T that ready to see little baby Ben's all over the house."

"I don't think Ben would mind." chuckled Kevin.

"Kevin!" Gwen frowned while elbowing him.

He grunted as the blob slowly turned into a small puddle and moved into the bushes. "I was kidding Gwen!"

"So you don't want to change diapers yet?" Julie teased.

"I'll hold off on that." Ben chuckled with a sweatdrop.

She nodded as they got up. "Since it's still eight in the morning, want to get something? I heard the dinner is open at this time."

"Sure, I'm feeling hungry."

"I can dig that."

"As long as Ben doesn't eat my bagels again."

"That was years ago!" He called out as the blob moved and soaked right through Julie's shoe.

"And you still owe me a bagel."

"Yeah yeah."

Julie chuckled as they got into the car. 'I think I'll give him a little 'desert' when we get back.'

'Well that went well.' Thought a figure behind a tree. 'Now I have to get going, my premier is about to start, or end? I forgot.' the figure walked away as a flash of black light illuminated the morning sky.


	124. Emerald and Mercury

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Emerald and Mercury

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-CEM's room-

Mercury was currently fixing his legs while listening to some music on his Scroll, earbuds included. Not knowing that Emerald was behind him and stealing his tools.

'Consider this payback for trying to raid my underwear, try adjusting your legs without tools.' She smirked while taking the tools and hid them under Cinder's bed.

As she did this a small book came out with the title _List of boys to have after becoming queen of Vale_.

'Huh? Is this Cinders?' Emerald thought before picking it up and read it. 'Let's see, huh only three possible ideas. Jaune Arc, ok that's good blackmail, Lie Ren, oh I hope she doesn't try that one, and…...WHAT?!'

The last part of the book had Mercury's name on it with a small fire heart at the end of the 'Y'.

'She….she…' Emerald growled while gripping her hands tight. 'She's stealing MY man!' a small flame appeared behind her while Mercury took his earbuds out and noticed her at last.

"Emerald? What are you doing?"

She jumped and tossed the book away and turned to him with a blush. "N-Nothing! What are you doing?"

"Trying to think of a way to make killing easier." He said while looking at his legs and saw they weren't there. "What the...Emerald!"

"What? I didn't touch them."

"Then why are my legs gone?!"

"Oh um...I was…" she then activated her semblance on him and ran. "Look at the wonders of massive asses!" 'Ugh I can't believe I just said that!'

"Holy shit! They're everywhere!"

(Sometime later)

"And that's where your semblance is most necessary." Cinder said while going over the plan again. "Emerald, you need to do it at the exact time that she's attacking Mercury for this to work."

"Can't we just do it when she's asleep?" Mercury asked while not really keen on getting punched to death by a blond berserker.

"No, we need everyone to go into outrage and confusion to attract all the Grimm."

"Why not just cage a Grimm and let it loose in the stadium?" Emerald asked. "It worked in the past."

"Because we won't have any space to let them in without getting attention and suspicion before the moment happens."

She nodded before asking. "What about you?"

"I'm going to infect the system with the Queen virus and wait for the champion to fight alone." She smirked.

"You mean your crush." Joked Mercury.

"Care to repeat that?" she asked while holding a knife up near his neck with a cold look in her eyes.

"Um…" he looked at Emerald for help.

"He didn't mean it." She said quickly. "He just thought since you talk about Pyrrha a lot that you might be um...infatuated by her charm."

"Considering our important mission, something that foolish and meager is none existent. Do you really think I would feel something for that girl?"

"..."

"..."

"That's what I thought." She said before going over the plan again.

'But she did have her in her book, must have been a typo.' She thought while getting a tick mark on her head. 'And why was Mercury in there? Is she serious or just putting any hot guy in there?'

Mercury took a glance at her and saw 'flames' coming off her. 'Some poor sap must have gotten her pissed. Hope it's not me again.'

'Grrr! If only I can get back at her!' She thought with anger before getting an idea. 'Oh I know! I'll make her 'crush' a reality by putting images into her head when she's sleeping, that way she'll leave MY man alone and maybe enjoy life instead of being an annoying bitch all the time.'

"So anything else?" asked Mercury.

"Just one." Cinder said. "I need one of you to keep the others from finding out, especially the champion."

"I'll do it." Emerald said while acting happy. "I'll keep her from spying Cinder." 'And get ideas for the late night sessions in your soon to be smutty mind HAHAHA!'

"Good, make sure you don't lose her or give her any reason to be suspicious."

"Yes ma'am."

(A while later)

"Say Mercury."

He looked from his book on prosthetic leg making. "What?"

"Ever had anyone you enjoyed being around?"

"Well...there was this hot girl I met at that White Fang meeting, had a nice set of knockers on her."

"Besides her." She said while trying to not slap him.

"That waitress from that diner."

"I mean people you are close with."

"...my dad, before I killed him with a spoon." he shrugged. "I was gonna go with a knife, but you make do with what you got."

"And why did you use a spoon again?"

"Because he was coming at me with a shard of glass." He frowned. "Why are you so chatty with me today?"

"Well excuse me for trying to make a conversation." she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and you're not going to put asses into my head again."

She looked away innocently. "What ass?"

"Don't try to play coy, that only works on suckers, and no they ain't me."

She activated her semblance again as this time giant tits were in his head. "You were saying sir tits a lot?" 'Ugh! Did that blond bimbo infect me with these bad puns?!'

"Woah! Now those are some knockers! Wish you had some like them." He said before the images vanished to reveal a giant Emerald with horns and a very large set of breasts.

" **You were saying?** " It growled angrily.

"Uh...like that?" He said before seeing the image vanish as the real Emerald was tiptoeing away with one of his shirts. "Hey!"

"Shit!" She said before bolting away.

"Give back my shirt!"

"No!" She said while turning a corner.

'Damn her!'

(Two days later)

Mercury frowned while making sure the lock on his dresser drawer was fully in place. "This oughta keep her from getting my stuff."

"This would what?" Said girl asked while putting a small key into her pocket.

"Ah!" he jumped and frowned at her. "I don't know why you're stealing my stuff, but this lock is one of a kind, not even you can get it open."

"Is that a bet? Because if it is, then I'll win it." She smirked.

"Alright, if you can't get it open by the end of the day, you have to pose in your underwear while I get to take as many pictures as I want."

"And if I can open it then you have to do anything I want for the next twenty four hours, no hesitation and you have to listen to me without being a smart ass."

"You're on." He grinned as Emerald walked over and looked at the lock. "Just don't try to strain yourself."

She rolled her eyes before taking the key out and unlocked it. "One second, a new record if I do so say myself."

His jaw dropped.

"Now then, what was that you said about doing ANYTHING I want?"

"...shit."

Emerald smirked before saying. "Let's start by ordering Mistrial food, on your card that is."

"WHAT?!"

"It's either that or maybe some Vacuo pizza." she smirked. "I have menus from other places, care to order from them instead?"

He groaned. "Fine, Mistrial food it is." 'Damn it.'

(After the long wait)

"Here." He frowned giving her the order of Nevermore dumplings and Ursa tofu soup.

"Thank you." She smiled while putting the food on the table. "Now I think that a nice movie would be nice, but we don't have any and the nearest rental place is outside the school, whatever shall I do?"

Mercury groaned in annoyance. "Do you want me to go get it?"

"Yep." She chirped happily. "And the movie I want is _Vale: City of Desire_."

"...isn't that a romance movie?" He asked while knowing that he HATES romance.

"It is and I feel in the mood for a movie that's not covered in death or gore like the last one you took out." She said while eating some dumplings. "Now go on, hop to it, and I mean that literally, hop there."

"I'm not a bunny."

"You are today my little Mercury bun bun." She said with a grin.

He frowned before walking out of the room.

'I'm going to enjoy giving him that 'surprise' when he comes back.'

(Three hours later)

Mercury entered the room panting while holding a movie. 'Stupid hopping, stupid airship!'

As he looked around, he noticed the room was dark except for a few candles that made it seem….romantic for some reason. "Emerald? I got your stupid movie for ya."

"I'm coming~" spoke a voice in a seductive tone.

Mercury blinked at that. 'Was she trying to sound hot?'

"You came." Spoke Emerald while walking towards him, only wearing a harem dancer's outfit with long transparent black and green cloth with gold borders near the chest and groin area. "Welcome back Mercury of the seven deserts~"

His eyes widened while dropping his jaw and the movie.

She smiled at that while moving towards him. "Shall we entertain ourselves tonight, oh prince of a thousand riches?" 'This has to work, even a dense man like him can't resist this.'

'Oh….fucking….god!' he thought while looking her over. "Where have you been hiding something like that?"

"In thy wondrous cabinet of shirts, oh prince Mercury." She said before doing a dance for him, a very sexually based one at that. 'This has to make him realize I'm his girl, if not I'm going in for the 'kill'.'

He slowly grinned while walking over to look closer. "Wait a sec, if I'm your prince, then shouldn't you be the one taking my clothes off? I'm sweating up a storm here."

She just danced before saying. "Thou are bold, but the night is still young, my prince. Let us see what else there is still required from thy clothing~"

"What?"

She grabbed him by the groin. "Let's watch the movie THEN fuck you silly prince."

'Oh! Man she knows how to confuse a guy, I'm use to modern stuff, not that old speaking stuff.' He thought while looking at her again. 'But she is hot right now.'

(A while later)

"Prince Mercury, it is time to show thou something no other man has dared looked upon." Emerald said while the credits rolled down the screen.

He blinked as she moved towards him and uncovered her chest.

"Take a look at the gems of the harem, oh prince Mercury."

"Damn, they look nice."

'Perfect!' She thought happily before moving closer. "Now is the time to claim this lowly dancer as your concubine and lover, prince of the seven deserts~"

"Don't mind if I do." he reached down and started rubbing her ass making her moan.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while feeling tingly all over her body.

He then began to move his hands a little rougher as he felt like karma was working for him, for once. "Damn, who knew your ass was this firm and tight? Makes me wish I snuck more peaks on you while in the shower."

'He what?!' She thought before moaning again as he started squeezing her ass. "Ah!"

"Then again, maybe we can take a shower later." he whispered before licking her ear.

"Mmm, yes my prince." Emerald moaned while feeling very horny now. "As you, mmm, command~"

Mercury smirked before moving his hands towards her chest. He gave them a squeeze while feeling his pants getting tighter.

'Oh!' She thought while moaning. 'He must be ready to fuck, better give his cock a ass grinding.' "Oh prince, shall I calm thy rod with my diamond in the rough?"

"Sure." He said before seeing her hands unzipping his pants and pulled out his cock.

"What a rod my prince." She said before grinding her ass over the hard cock. "Perfect for satisfying a lowly dancer like myself~"

"Ah, oh fuck yeah babe, use that ass." He said while feeling the ass cheeks moving against his cock. 'This is my lucky day!'

Emerald continued to do this before grabbing his face and nibbled on his ear in a seductive manner. 'I must thank Cinder for that porn book, after I get my revenge on her that is, ha ha ha!'

He grinned and gave her ass a smack making her jump with a gasp.

"Oh prince, how demanding~" 'I'll get him for that!'

SMACK!

"Ah! Do more my prince."

"Gladly." He said before smacking her ass again and again as his cock started to get aggravated from the pent up stress building inside him. 'Fuck, who knew I'd like an assjob so much.'

Emerald groaned before feeling something hot and sticky on her ass. 'Success! But still I hoped he figured it out by now, oh well, I guess I have to do 'it'.' "My prince, take me."

"Take me where exactly?"

She moved her clothing off of her ass before pointing to her shaved snatch. "There oh prince of the desert~"

"Oh trust me, you don't have to tell me." He said before noticing she was a little hesitant. "Emerald?"

"..." she shook her head before moving onto her back. "Take me….Mercury."

"What? No prince Mercury?" he teased.

She gulped. "Mercury, just fuck me and I'll tell you a secret even Cinder never knew."

"Alright miss dancer." He said before moving on top of her and placed his cock near the slit.

She made a loud groan as the cock started to push through her folds. "Fuck! T-Take it easy."

"Why? I thought you did this with other guys."

She glared. "Hell no! This is my first time you idiot!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! So when you tear through hang on so I don't lose it."

He jaw dropped a little while carefully pushing into her.

'He really thought I was a whore? God he's more dense then I thought!' she thought while moaning the more it went in. "Ah!"

Mercury moved his cock deeper before getting gripped hard by her arms.

"FUCK!" she cried out feeling the hymen tear.

He stopped while getting a little concerned, especially when the girl he was fucking was using her semblance to make him see depictions of hell on earth. 'Oh that can't be pretty.'

She grunted while feeling her nails digging into Mercury's skin. 'So...painful!' "Mercury….if I die from this….promise me something."

"What?"

"...never marry anyone."

"...huh?"

She blushed. "Don't...marry anyone, for...I….already…..took you…."

"Wait...what? You act like you're on your deathbed."

"Because it hurts you dense idiot!" She growled. "Just promise me that Mercury Black!"

"Alright alright, I promise." He said while Emerald started to feel better.

"Thank you, also….I...I…." 'Just say it!'

"You what?"

"...love you…."

"...what?"

"I love you, more then anything on Remnant."

"...no way." He said while thinking it was a trick.

"Why did you think I stole your stuff? To masturbate with." She said with a red face.

"For real? Wow, that makes things less awkward, remember how you kept losing some panties here and there?"

"Yes….wait that was you?!"

"Considering your ass is always tight I couldn't help it! If I tried that with Cinder she'd burn my balls off."

'Not before I make her mind a train wreck.' She thought with anger. "So you did that because….you like me, or because I'm the only girl that didn't act like a princess around you?"

"Well it helps when we live in the same room." he joked.

Emerald frowned. "So what is it? You like me or not?" 'If he says no I'm castrating him!'

He sighed. "Ok maybe a little, happy?"

She blinked before her semblance started to show an image of a church in Mercury's head as they exchanged rings. "Mercury….my prince…."

"Uh, what's with the church?" he asked with a blush. "I mean, isn't that kinda rushing it?"

"Considering I liked you from day one, it's not rushing. My prince~"

Mercury felt his cock getting harder. "Day one? Woah….I figured you just liked to play hard to get, and what's with the prince stuff anyway? That a fantasy of yours?"

"More like part of my heritage, I am from the deserts of Vacuo so it helps to understand about the days when sultans still ruled." She said before letting go of his arms. "Plus I think you're a prince, even if you act like a rogue half the time."

"Well of course." he smirked before pulling back and pushed back into her with a groan.

"Mmm, oh yes." She moaned while feeling the cock pushing into her. "Keep it up Mercury!"

"Ah ah ah, prince." he teased while squeezing her ass.

"Ah! Yes, prince Mercury!"

Squeeze~

"Ah~" she moaned while feeling him slowly work his hips into a rhythm.

"You must be a very horny dancer to act like this." He teased.

"Only, ha, for you my prince~" she moaned while feeling him start licking at her nipples. "Mmm, yes, take my gems, they are yours to, ha, play with."

He smirked before taking a bite off of the left nipple.

"OW! Not so hard!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He said before sucking on the nipple.

"Much better, just don't go leaving any scars." She cooed while feeling her folds tightening over the cock. "Besides, you still need to fill the treasury before my gems crack and fill your mouth with honey~"

Mercury blushed while slowly getting the implication. 'Damn, she's really into this.'

Emerald moaned again as the cock moved faster inside her tight folds. "Ah! My prince, I-I feel so warm!"

"Same here! You're tight as hell!"

"And your hot as your name sake!" She retorted while both felt ready to climax. "Ah! I-I'm about to come!"

"Hang on! I'm not there yet!" He yelled out while grabbing her ass and squeezed. "Just hold it in!"

She moaned while forcing herself to not cum, which was getting very hard with each passing second. "M-Mercury!"

"Hang on!"

Both grabbed each other's asses while holding back the urge to come.

"Ah!"

"Your ass is so toned!" he grunted. "Maybe I'll fuck it after this!"

"If you can cum into me first oh prince!"

He grunted before feeling like his cock is about to explode. "I'm gonna explode!"

"Me too!" Emerald cried out while feeling the same. "Oh god! Let's just cum before we explode!"

He slammed inside before groaning as his sperm shot inside her.

"AHH!" She cried out while cumming as well. "MY PRINCE!"

"Take it all!"

She cried out as she felt her womb filling up with the hot seed. After a few minutes of this, she panted and felt very exhausted. "Ah…..ah….ah…."

"Damn, I think you wrung me dry." he joked while laying on top of her.

"Maybe….I did…." She chuckled with a smile. "And….I think I'm...addicted to your cock…"

He smirked before kissing her lips. He wrestled his tongue with hers while squeezing her ass.

"Mmm~" she moaned while feeling like she won a major battle.

(Next day)

Emerald snickered as she looked at a sleeping Cinder along with Mercury. Reason? To take her revenge on her for trying to steal her man.

"So what's the plan?" Mercury whispered.

"I put images of Pyrrha into her head and cause her inner lesbian to surface, that way she'll get more attracted to her instead of you."

"And why am I here for this?"

"To see my handy work." She winked. "And to help when I add the futa dream sequences."

"You're real persistent, someone was jealous." he teased.

She looked at him before saying. "That's what got me to bed you didn't it my prince?"

"Are you gonna keep calling me that?"

"Yep." She chirped. "And I know you like it Mercury~"

"Let's just get this over with so we can fuck."

She rolled her eyes playfully before activating her semblance as Cinder started to moan.

"Mmm…..champion….don't s-say such cute...things…." she got out while turning in her sleep.

'He he, this is going to be good.' Emerald thought with a sadistic grin as the screen went black.


	125. Female EVA Units and Shinji

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female EVA Units and Shinji

Series: Evangelion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-NERV HQ-

Ritsuko was crunching numbers on some data from the sync ratios while drinking some coffee. The only reason she was doing this was because of an order from the commander that required her to stay up until such and such a time.

And she was dead tired.

'So much numbers.' she thought with a yawn. 'Why did he want this done so late? I need to get home before that huge storm rolls on by.'

Another factor of the order, a massive thunderstorm was coming from the east and it was going to be bigger than any in the past decade.

KABOOM!

Thunder rumbled outside as it started to pour outside like a monsoon. Anyone outside rushed inside for shelter while Ritsuko could feel it in the Geofront.

"Damn it, and I was halfway done with this." She frowned while hearing another boom of thunder, and it was getting much closer to the building.

KABOOM!

She saw the lights flickering a little and sighed. 'If we get a blackout I'll lose this data, better save it while I can.' She looked at the screen while an image of the EVA cages can be seen. 'Still can't believe the population believed that Unit-04's S2 engine exploding was true.'

She typed away while not aware of lightning flashing outside.

As the giant mass of clouds started to move over the building, we find five EVA's, one with blue armor, one with purple armor, another with red armor, one with dark blue armor, and the last one with silver armor.

These were Units 0, 1, 2, 3 and 4. And each one was busy resting for another battle against the Angel threat. All being shut down with the cables in them to make sure the systems and battery power were up to date.

However today was going to be a glitch in the matrix for these giants.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

A massive blast of thunder rocked the area as a big lightning strike hit the Geofront and caused a massive power surge that crippled the building. Lights flickered on and off while several sparks went down into the Eva cages.

The sparks then entered into their systems as it caused a giant startup in their systems that also caused them to scream out in pain.

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** "

Ritsuko jumped and spilled her coffee on the floor while looking around with wide eyes. "What the hell was that?"

Another roar of pain hit the speakers as the lights began to flicker wildly as the screams of pain intensified.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

The scientist covered her ears while the cries echoed everywhere and caused her ears to hurt from it. She looked at the screen and paled seeing the synchronization going over 100% and it was still rising. "What the hell?!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " They screamed in pain while feeling their very souls getting ripped apart from the electrical surge.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The screen then showed that the rate increased to 900% before the computer exploded from the surge.

"This is bad, I have to tell Gendo." She said before running out of the room.

" **AAAAAAAHHHHH!** " The EVA's screamed as they started to feel their insides burning from the lightning's voltage. Their eyes seemed to glow while their hands twitched.

(With Ritsuko)

She stumbled in the dark as she tried to reach the elevator, with the screaming increasing every second. "W-Where is that coming from?!"

Grope!

"Ah!" Cried out Misato. "Hey! Lay off you perv!"

"Misato it's me Ritsuko!"

"Then get off!" She frowned. "My breasts aren't yours, unless you suddenly turned lesbian on me."

The scientist got up and frowned. "What are you still doing here? Everyone left for home at this point."

"I know but I was looking for my keys and I brought Shinji-kun over to help. Two heads are better than one you know."

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Both covered their ears while the elevator shook.

"What's that?!"

"The EVA units!"

"I'm not an old lady!"

"I said EVA!"

"Yes my chest is above E cup! That's a clear fact!"

'I hope Shinji's not getting his ears broken from all this.'

(With said boy)

'My ears!' He thought while covering his ears as he tried looking for his guardians' keys in the basement area. 'They feel like they're gonna rip wide open!'

The screaming went on for another few minutes before it suddenly stopped.

Shinji slowly moved his hands away and waited, expecting it to start again.

But it didn't happen, not once.

'Huh?'

That's when he heard some voices talking from the EVA cages.

"Why is the room so tiny?"

"No idea."

"Can I eat one of you now?"

"Hell no!"

"...boring."

"Is someone down here?" he muttered. 'I thought everyone else went home?'

They didn't hear him as they continued to talk normally to one another.

He gulped and started to slowly walk towards the voices. He opened it and looked inside.

"I'm bored." Spoke a woman with blue hair, red eyes, a massive ass, a pair of B cup breasts, and wearing a bodysuit similar to Rei's but bluish green.

"You always say that." Spoke a woman with purple hair that reached to her massive hips, green eyes, with glasses that looked like horns near the back, a massive D cup chest and wearing a purple and yellow kimono.

"And it's annoying." Said a woman with short red hair, pink eyes, a C cup chest and large hips, and wearing a suit of reddish orange armor that made her look like a chivalrous knight.

"I'm hungry." Said a woman with dark blue hair, purple eyes, with a E cup chest and large ass that made her black combat suit very tight, even if it looked like it was made of latex. Her stomach had a small purplish blue spot with a tattoo of an angel on it.

"And I want to leave." Spoke a woman with long silver hair that reached to her G cup chest, brown eyes, an unusual large ass, and wearing a grayish silver samurai outfit with tubes going down her neck. "Can we please go?"

"W..W...Who are you?" spoke Shinji with wide eyes. 'I've never seen them before, but there's something familiar about them.'

They looked at her as the purple haired girl waved to him.

"Hi Shinji, pleasant day isn't it?"

"Stop that, he's more annoying then the pilot I have to ride for." The redhead frowned.

"But full of life." The blue haired girl said. "And...less boring."

"I'll eat him. He's kind of tasty looking." The latex girl said licking her lips.

"Not really, plus he looks like of sad. Like he hasn't eaten in years."

"Shinji has eaten, it's just the emotional pain."

"Meh, he needs to change or I might lose it."

"Who are you?" he asked again. "What are you doing here?"

They looked at each other before pointing to the cages. "We are stationed here."

He blinked and turned before jumping at seeing the Eva units were gone.

"It's fine. Oh I'm Unit-01." The purple haired girl smiled.

"Unit-02." Spoke the red head. "And you're so so with me."

"Unit-03." The dark blue girl grinned. "And you look tasty."

"I'm Unit-04." The silver haired girl said with a thumbs up. "And you're cool to be human."

"...Unit-00." The blue haired girl said while looking away. "And thanks for saving….Rei."

"N-NANI!?"

Unit-01 sighed before walking towards him. "It's fine, we are in the same boat."

"B-But….how?!"

"No idea."

"All we do know is one second we're in the cages getting charged, the next there's this horrible pain that just wouldn't end."

"And then I started to get hungry." Unit-03 said. "That's when I ate the angel on my back and it tasted really good, like….um…."

"Chicken?" Unit-00 asked.

"No no."

"Sausages?" Unit-02 asked.

"No no."

"Pizza?" Unit-04 asked.

"No no….oh I know! It tasted like wasabi!"

'How….how….' thought Shinji who befuddled completely.

Unit-00 walked towards him before hugging him. "Thanks. You saved Rei and I'm indebted to you greatly for that."

He blinked and blushed lightly at the sudden move. "Uh….it's fine."

She smiled a little as Unit-02 looked at him with a light blush.

"My pilot may not like being indebted to anyone, but you did save her and….I thought it was nice. So I'm saying….thanks." 'I think I puked a little.'

"Wait, so...each of you remember everything?"

They nodded.

"Even you trying to touch my leg." Unit-03 smirked. "It was nice, even if I was apparently controlled by an angel. But can I eat you now?"

"No." Unit-01 growled angry.

"Aw, but I'm hungry!"

"And I want out." Unit-04 sighed. "I just want action, not collect dust."

"But maybe Dr. Akagi should know about this." he suggested it.

"Why her?" Asked Unit-00. "She's boring and your father's boy toy."

"I agree."

"Yep."

"She's like her mom."

"I can't eat a rotten meal like her."

Shinji looked very confused as they continued to talk about the doctor in a negative light.

(One conversation later)

'Just how long are they going to talk about this?' Shinji thought as he watched the five girls talking like it was a normal day. 'Maybe I should just leave them be.'

"And that's why she's annoying." Unit-01 said before glancing at Shinji and then back at her fellow EVA. "Hey, maybe we should talk about finding a new place to live in?"

"Like where?" Unit-03 asked.

"Maybe with Shinji?"

"...ok." Unit-00 said with a nod.

"As long as I get pizza." Unit-04 said with a grin.

"Wait why?!" Unit-02 blushed.

"Because he's sweet and needs protection."

"...maybe." She blushed. "But not because he's cute or anything, I just think...it's a smart idea."

"I'll go if I can eat wasabi for breakfast." Unit-03 smiled as she drooled a little.

"Wait what?" spoke Shinji.

Unit-01 turned to him. "We are going to live with you starting today."

"B-But what about Misato and Asuka?"

"They have to deal with it." Spoke Unit-04. "I mean having us won't hurt you financially."

"We can eat." Unit-03 grinned.

"But we don't eat that much." Unit-00 said bluntly. "So you don't have to pay for food at our expense."

'It's not that I'm more worried about.' He thought before seeing Unit-01 taking his hand along with Unit-00.

"Please take care of us."

"And feed us."

"And be our friend forever."

"Ok?" All said with a smile.

He blushed a little before seeing them walking away with him being dragged behind. "W-Wait! I haven't given my answer yet!"

"We know what it is." They said at once.

(Sometime later)

Asuka grumbled while looking at the stormy night sky. "Stupid storm, stupid Shinji, where is he and Misato? They should have been back already."

The door opened as Shinji walked in with five unknown girls next to him.

"Nice place."

"Better than the cages."

"I'm hungry."

"Just wait."

"...the redhead is a slut."

"D-Don't say that." spoke Shinji with nervousness.

"But I agree with her. She's slutty for older guys and that makes me puke."

"And she called my pilot a doll, she might be lacking in emotions but that's pushing it."

Asuka turned and saw the girls. "Hey, who are you? Shinji-baka, were you out trying to pick up girls instead of hurrying home? I'm starving."

The girl with silver hair walked up to her and said. "Shut the fuck up."

"Or I'll eat you." The dark blue haired girl said while showing her teeth. "Starting with your ass."

"Stupid pilot." The redhead muttered.

"Please don't get mad at Shinji, he's just being nice." The purple haired girl said with a smile.

"And she's a slutty glutton." The blue haired girl said with a deadpanned expression. "How typical of bitches like you."

"WHAT?!" Asuka yelled before getting her mouth covered by the redhead.

"Stop or I'll go Nazi on your ass." she warned making a fist with her other hand.

She gulped as Misato walked in the door.

The blue haired girl looked at her and then said. "You are very odd, sexy, but odd."

"Um….thanks?"

She nodded before looking at Shinji. "Where do we charge?"

"Charge?"

"She means sleep." The purple haired girl explained. "And we can all sleep with Shinji."

"What?!" he and Asuka cried out at once with blushes.

"Can I eat the bed?"

"No Unit-03."

"Aw, but Unit-02."

"Unit-01 is correct, and Rei would be happy if I slept with her savior."

"Same, but I want pizza first."

"Wait until later Unit-04."

"...fine Unit-00." She grumbled.

"Uh, Shinji? Can I talk with you?" asked Misato.

He nodded as they left the women alone with the german speaking pilot. "Um yes?"

"Who are they and why are they calling each other those names?" she asked being blunt.

"Um….it's crazy but….they are the EVA's."

"...if they are then I'm drunk."

"But you didn't drink anything today."

"Point is there's no way they can be the EVA's."

"Well they are here and one of them told me about….Dr. Akagi being….a…."

"A what?"

"Don't get mad but," he took a deep breath. "A fucking slut with no morals, a fucking pussy with impure seed, and a stupid asswipe that can't get it passed her head that she's the product of a fucking relationship between an adulterous man named Gendo fuck and her own stupid ass whore of a mother." He gulped. "Their words not mine."

Misato blinked once, twice, three times. "Wow...they said all that?"

Shinji nodded. "Among other things."

'Yeesh, and I thought Asuka had a potty mouth.' She thought before seeing the purple haired girl walking towards them.

"Shinji, the others want some names and I thought you would help us out on that." Unit-01 smiled before looking at the woman. "Also I don't like you for forcing my pilot into me like that. He was new and you acted like a bitch with a dildo up her ass."

Her eye twitched while Shinji paled. "Excuse-"

"Ok I'll give you names!" he cut her off while urging back to the others. "Maybe go a little easy, I mean I'm still alright, right?"

She nodded. "Alright, but if she starts to teach you how to drink I'm intervening."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" She yelled as they made it back to the others, who were looking ready to punch Asuka in the face for some reason.

"Not yet." she muttered.

"Hey um girls?" Shinji called out to the others. "You want names right?"

"Yep." All of them said with a smile.

"Well I've never done this, so I might not be good at it."

"As long as it's not pizza or food based products." Unit-03 said while looking at Asuka's arm. 'Yum.'

"Quit looking at me like that!"

"Why? I'm hungry."

"I'm not food!"

"...don't care."

Shinji sighed before looking at Unit-00. "Maybe...Megumi?"

"Cute. Thank you." She said with an honest smile.

"And me?" Unit-01 asked with a motherly smile.

"Um…...Yuina?"

"I love it, thank you Shinji." She smiled as Unit-02 walked up to him and looked at him with a frown.

"Don't make mine stupid or similar to the redhead."

"Uh….Ashley?"

"Nope, too similar to miss baka." She said pointing to Asuka.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself."

"Um….Hilda?"

She blinked while feeling a light blush coming from her cheeks. "I-Its cute….t-thank you…" 'Too nice!'

"And me?" asked Unit-03.

"...mmmmm….." he thought about it before saying. "Himiko?"

She grinned. "Sounds great thanks!"

"What about me?" Unit-04 asked while looking at Misato's hair. 'Needs to have a ponytail, then I can call her horsey.'

"Um…..Alice?"

"...I...I…" she quickly ran over and hugged him tight. "I LOVE IT SHINJI-KUN!"

"GAH!" he groaned while feeling the air get pushed out of him.

"Save some for me." Spoke Yuina with a smile as she hugged her pilot as well.

"Me too." Megumi said while doing the same thing.

"Hug attack!" Himiko grinned while hugging them tight.

"H-Hey leave some for me!" Hilda blushed while also hugging Shinji, much to Asuka's dismay.

"Why are you hugging that baka?"

Hilda turned to her before saying. "Geh fick dich dich Hündin, du bist nichts als ein verdammter Affe!"

"What did you call me?!"

"I said, Geh fick dich dich Hündin, du bist nichts als ein verdammter Affe!" she scowled. "You're german and you didn't get that? More reason to show you're a joke!"

"Why I oughta!" She growled in rage.

Both glared at each other before cursing in german and getting in a heated argument.

"I want popcorn."

"Later, but first we need to give Shinji a kiss."

"Wait huh?!"

Yuina smiled. "It's only fair, after all he is a growing boy and needs lots of love from us girls."

Megumi blinked before kissing his lips.

His eyes widened while Misato's jaw dropped.

"Soft." She said with a smile.

"Hu-" Shinji tired to say before getting kissed by Yuina on the lips.

'Damn, Shinji just got five girls.'

"My turn!" Himiko grinned before kissing his lips and moved her tongue a little before moving back. "Tasty~"

"You're going to like this." Spoke Alice before kissing his cheeks, forehead and lips.

Shinji was bright red while feeling like his head was getting dizzy.

"Oi!" Hilda cried out while getting annoyed. "I wanted to kiss him first!"

"Then go, no one's stopping you." Smirked Himiko.

"And I will!" She blushed before kissing Shinji's lips, with her pilot going wide eyed and blushing red from the scene, as she flipped the bird at them. 'Take a long look at this bitch!'

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hilda finished the kiss after about thirty minutes or so before letting go and glared at the annoying redhead. "Du verlierst, schlampe."

Shinji at this point was in a daze and passed out.

Misato shook her head at this before seeing the phone ring. "Yes?"

" _Misato? Is that you, it's Akagi._ "

"Oh, so it's not the queen of Sheba talking to me?"

" _Not funny, now is Shinji at home?_ "

"Yes and he's getting kissed by some girls."

" _...anyway. We have a big problem, bigger than an Angel attack._ "

"What? You managed to get a date?"

" _No._ " She said before sounding very serious. " _The Magi has detected sixteen objects of unknown origin heading towards Tokyo-3 and by its estimation they will be here in less than 48 hours._ "

"Holy shit." she muttered with disbelief.

" _And from the data being processed here they are heading to a single location._ "

"Where?" She asked while in the sky small lights were heading towards the building at amazing speeds.

" _Your apartment._ "

Clang.

" _Hello? Hello Misato? Are you there?_ "

"Shinji! We've got sixteen objects heading for us!"

But said boy was still out cold as the lights began to get close and closer until they stopped near the window.

"Give us the key to everlasting life." Spoke a set of cold emotionless women from outside as the screen went black. "Or perish."

To be continued?


	126. Jenny, May, and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Jenny, May, and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a small town near Pallet Town as we also find it's kind of busy today given it's a Monday. Parents were heading to work and other salesman were getting stuff to sell in the next towns over.

And the kids were busy heading to either school or going into shops for their Pokémon journeys. To be frank it was so crowded and insane that anyone could get lost in the crowd of humans.

"Mom? Mom? Where are you?!" called out a boy with short black hair. He was about six or seven and looked like he would cry at any moment. "Mom! Where are you?!"

No one came forward and went on with their day while the boy tried spotting her anywhere.

"Mom…?" He called out again while feeling like the world's getting smaller all around him. "M-Mom?"

No one heard him as the boy started to cry. All except for a girl of about seven or eight with blue hair and wearing a makeshift police girl outfit.

She looked at the boy confused and walked over. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He sniffled. "M...My mom's gone…"

'Oh no, he's gotten separated from her.'

"And...I think s-she left me!" He cried out while the girl started to panic.

"Wait relax!" she held up her hands. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"B-But…." he sniffled. "B-But I...I…."

She gulped while an idea clicked in her head. "Wait, maybe she's at the Pokémon center?"

"...but….I don't...don't know where it is…." He said before crying again.

"Not to worry, I know the way from memory." She smiled. "I'm a Jenny afterall."

"...a Jenny?"

"Yep and I'm Jenny the XVI, or Jenny for short." she grabbed his hand and started dragging him. "Follow me and we'll get there in no time."

He blinked while feeling a little safe.

(Two hours later)

A small girl with pink hair and wearing a small nurse's outfit, made by scratch, was walking with the groceries with a smile. 'What a great day.'

"AWAWAWAW!"

She jumped at the crying before seeing a boy and a girl on a bench with tears in their eyes. "Huh? Jenny what are you doing here?"

"It's horrible May!"

"What's horrible?" Asked the now named May with a confused look.

"I can't find your house! And I-I…." she cried louder.

"We can't find my mom!" cried the boy rubbing his eyes.

May sighed while putting the groceries down. "Just calm down and I'll bring you there." 'I hate crying, it's just...tugs at the heartstrings.'

They sniffled while she took their hands and started leading them down the street.

(At the center)

Ding ding.

"Here we are, really Jenny it's not that far from the station you forgetful girl."

"I'm not forgetful….I'm just on duty." Jenny blushed.

The boy looked around and tried to find his mom. When he spotted her on a bench he smiled and ran over. "Mom!"

"Ash?" She said before getting hugged. "Ash, what happened to you? I was worried sick."

"I couldn't find you and thought I lost you." he sniffled into her shoulder.

"But I was with you."

"But...I couldn't find you mom." He said while feeling very safe.

"Well next time you make sure to keep a firm grip on my hand, alright?"

He nodded while looking at the girls. "Mom, they helped me find you."

"Hi."

"It's my duty as an apprentice Jenny to help."

"Thank you very much, my little Ashy would get upset if he couldn't find me." she smiled.

"Mom!" Ash blushed.

"So that's his name?" May asked. "It's kind of cute."

"And girly."

"Like yours?" Teased the Joy.

She grumbled at that. "It's not girly."

"It is, especially when you cry like one."

"I was on duty!"

"And does that help with acting like a lost Growlithe?"

"Oh be quiet miss I'm squeamish with blood!"

She paled and stumbled a little. "Oooh….blood…"

"Is that blood on your dress?" She teased while Ash looked confused.

"But isn't blood inside your body?"

"Wait for it."

"H-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" May screamed while running around like crazy. "No! None of that! Get it off get it off get it off!"

"Ha!" Laughed Jenny as Ash walked over to her and looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Get me a sponge! Get it off!" she spoke in panic.

"But why?"

"The blood!"

"I don't see any."

May blinked before looking herself over more closely. "Huh? But….JENNY!"

"Ahahaha!" she laughed before Delia frowned and tugged on her ear. "Ow!"

"That wasn't very nice to trick your friend, now say you're sorry."

"Ow ow! I'm sorry just let go!"

"Say sorry to your friend's face directly."

She yelped in pain while looking at May. "I'm, ow, sorry!"

"Hmph, you should be."

"But it was a small joke, ow! I wanted to show the kid ow, a fun joke!" She yelped. "And ow! I...just wanted a friend who's a boy!"

"Me?" asked Ash pointing to himself.

"Who else, OW! That one hurt!" she flailed her arms. "Can you just let go?!"

"Not until you start acting like a big girl and not a jokester."

"But I like jokes!"

"It's alright miss...uh…" spoke up May.

"Delia."

"Delia, I think she's learned her lesson."

Jenny nodded with flailing arms as she felt her ear getting unlaced. "Ow...I think I lost my ear."

"You wanna be my friend?" asked Ash with a smile.

"Of course, you are the only boy that wasn't running away from me for being a Jenny."

"And trust me, all the boys here hate her for being a Jenny, and being a tomboy." May smiled innocently.

"Hey!"

"Sure I can be your friend." he smiled while holding her hand.

"R-Really?" She said with wide eyes and a blush. 'That's….so nice.'

Ash nodded.

"You have a boyfriend." May giggled before having her hand taken by the boy.

"You can be my friend too."

"What?"

"You looked like you needed a friend so," he said with a smile. "I thought it might be nice to be your friend."

She blinked while lightly blushing herself. 'He's serious.'

'Aw, my little Ashy is growing up.' Delia smiled happily.

"So can we be friends?" Ash asked happily.

"S-Sure." Both said before looking at each other and saw their faces. 'Oh no, she likes him as well!'

Fun fact, they love getting the same thing so much they if they get into it then….well let's just say they don't have any INTACT dolls in their collections.

"Great! Let's go play."

"Oh ok. Let's play cops and robbers!"

"No doctor."

"Cops and robbers!"

"Doctors!"

"Cops!"

"Doctors!"

Delia sweat dropped seeing the fire in the girl's eyes. 'They're certainly tenacious.'

'He's mine!'

(Many years later)

Ash was busy walking with his friends while trying to remember where the next Battle Frontier building was exactly. He knew it was near Pallet Town but he didn't know where exactly.

"So Ash, you know where we are right?" May asked while keeping her brother close to her.

"Of course, does it look like I wouldn't know?"

"A little."

"I know my way around." He huffed while running into a pole. "Ow!"

"I don't think that's the way." joked Brock.

He shook his head while rubbing his nose. "I know that." he then found himself getting handcuffed.

"Freeze!" Spoke an Officer Jenny with a pair of black shades and a large set of hips and a D cup chest. "You're under arrest!"

"Wait what?! For what?"

She moved her shades down and winked. "For being back in town."

He blinked and tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Jenny the XVI." She said with a huff. "You know, I helped you find your mom years ago."

"But she also got lost as well." He said while the Jenny felt like her heart was shot by a Bullet Seed.

'Why did he have to remember that?!' she thought before suddenly having Brock hold her hands and get on one knee.

"Oh Officer Jenny-"

"No." She interrupted. "Not interested in you pal."

He paled and slumped down while Max tugged him away by the shirt.

"That was faster than your pickup lines."

She sighed before looking at Ash. "I'll give you a hint, I nearly lost an ear for playing a joke."

"Uh….can I get another hint?"

"I saw you cry like a baby." She smirked.

"Now I remember!" He said before frowning. "And I wasn't a baby."

"I know, but you were a year younger then me." Jenny smiled. "So what brings you here? Lost again?"

"Looking for the next Battle Frontier building."

"Oh that, it's a few miles south of here."

"That's good, I thought we were gonna be wandering around for hours." smiled May.

She looked at her. "And who are you?"

"May."

"...where's your hair?" She asked. "And didn't you have a bigger chest and hips? Or did you lose weight?"

She blushed red at that as Brock grabbed Ash by the shoulders.

"How do you know this Jenny?!"

"I'm her best friend." he replied like it was obvious while Brock's mouth dropped.

"W-What?!"

"Yeah, I'm her best friend." He said before getting dragged away by Jenny.

"I need to tell May about this. She'll flip out hearing that you're back in town!" she smiled before putting him on her motorcycle before she got up front. "Hang on, I tend to go a little fast."

"Wait what-AHHH!" He cried out while the motorcycle zoomed away.

(Later)

A woman with pink hair, a E cup chest, a massive set of hips, and wearing a nurses outfit was busy attending to some Pokémon while looking a little tired. 'I need a vacation.'

That's when she heard the sound of a loud engine coming close.

VOOOOOM!

The doors broke apart as a motorcycle raced into the building and stopped right in front of the shocked nurse.

"Hey May! Look who's back in town!"

"Ugh….." Ash groaned while looking as pale as an Snorunt.

"Ash?"

"Yep." Jenny grinned. "And he missed me more than you!"

"That's a laugh, he missed me more then you miss motor derby."

"That was one time!"

Ash slowly regained composure while his friends ran in. "Ugh...what happened? Wait….where am I?!"

"The pokemon center." smiled May. "It's good to see you again Ash."

He looked at her. "May...is that you?"

"Yep, and I see you've grown up a lot." She smiled before seeing Brock going on his knees.

"Nurse Joy I-"

"No thank you, I'm not interested."

He jaw dropped. but tried to be persistent. "Come on, just give me-"

"I rather take a bloodbath then go out with you. So either stop or I'll throw you out with my own two hands." She said while cracking her neck loudly.

"She's serious." Jenny sweat dropped. "May can punch a Tauros and a Electabuzz at the same time into unconsciousness if you get her angry enough."

"Wait, your name's May too?" asked May pointing at the nurse.

"Yes, but my real name is Maylea, but I call myself May because it's easier to remember." 'And to be different.'

She blinked at this while Max noticed their similar um...bodies.

"Um, so you two know each other?" 'Why am I feeling like this?!'

"Of course."

"Since childhood."

"But we knew Ash since he came here years ago."

"And I was his hero." Jenny grinned.

"More like a sad and lost accomplice."

She growled while fingering her handcuffs. "Watch it, I still have the authority to use force on a suspect."

"Then who would give you food and shelter? Remember we live in the same apartment and you're not paying the bills."

"...damn it." She grumbled before pointing to Ash. "But I still have my best friend!"

"I'm his best friend too." She frowned while they glared at one another.

'What's going on with them?' The group, minus Ash, thought while seeing the flames in their eyes.

"Hey, since I'm here, can you take a look at my pokemon? I wanna be ready for the Battle Frontier."

"Oh sure, let me get the machine ready." May smiled while typing on the console. "And are you staying here for the night or leaving?"

"Oh staying."

"Yep, with me." Jenny grinned. "I can't have him sleeping here in this mess of a building, if you pardon my manners." 'Not.'

"Considering your room, you're one to talk."

"Hey, my rooms just fine!"

"It's worse than a Spoink's pen."

Brock sighed before putting his hands on both of them. "No need to fight, we can definitely stay with you two."

"Not you!" They frowned with nasty glares. "Ash!"

'I can't get a break today.' He thought while Max dragged him away.

"You're more stubborn then May today."

"Yes?" Both Mays asked at once.

"I meant my sister."

The Nurse Joy nodded before looking at Ash. "Say Ash, why not stay with us? Your friends might want a break to relax while you get to tell us about your adventures."

"And have great food from yours truly!" Jenny laughed with a grin. "I know how to make a spicy meal you won't ever forget."

'Especially with his tongue being burnt clean off.'

Ash blinked. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure, plus you look tired. Jenny can you take him to the apartment? I'll be with you after my shift ends."

"Sure thing." She said before dragging Ash back into the motorcycle and drove out of the building.

(Much later)

"Welcome to my room!" She said while opening the door.

He saw various clothes around the floor while it was feminine, but didn't look the part.

"Take a seat while I undress." She said while undoing the cuffs, only to clip them on both arms.

Ash blinked before blushing red seeing his childhood friend strip in front of him.

'Hope he likes this.' Jenny thought while showing her blue panties and bra to him for a few seconds before putting a t-shirt on. And only a t-shirt. "Much better."

"J-J-Jenny?"

"Yes Ash?" She said while walking towards him.

"W-Why are you….half naked?!"

"Because I'm hot." She lied while fanning herself. "And I needed to cool off." 'And get a head start on May.'

He looked away. "Y-You forgot your pants."

"So?"

"I-It's right on the ground!"

Jenny shrugged while leaning on him. "Why would I wear stuffy pants when I can feel free in my panties?" She looked at him with a smile. "Isn't that what you're interested in Ash?"

"W-W-What?!"

"You know." She smiled. "You're naturally attracted to girls."

He blushed before the door opened as May walked in.

"I'm back...Jenny?! What are you doing without your pants on?!" 'And in front of Ash too!'

"Oh um I'm just getting it on now!" She said while stumbling to get some shorts on. 'Damn it! So close!'

(One changing later)

"Are you decent now?"

"Yes." Jenny grumbled in annoyance. "I am."

"Good." May smiled. "Sorry about that Ash, she's kind of more….laid back than normal."

"I figured." he spoke with a bright blush.

She nodded while getting supper ready. "So got any stories from your travels? Jenny and I would love to hear about them before dinner."

"Well I kind of won the Orange League."

"The Orange League? Isn't that a semi easy place to win?" Jenny asked. "I know because my sister told me that her aunt told her that anyone could win that tournament, even a newbie."

"Jenny, don't say that." May frowned. "It's not that easy."

"It was a little tricky for me." admitted Ash.

"Well it is for a Jenny." She blushed. "So….ha."

He shrugged that off. "And I've been stopping Team Rocket."

"You did what?! But how and are you ok?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Team Rocket is dangerous!" Jenny frowned. "They kill people, traffic people and caused terrorist attacks!"

"Um, they do what?"

"They are terrorists! Don't you get it Ash! They could have killed you!"

"But all the do to me and my friends is try to steal our pokemon."

She blinked. "What?"

"He said they steal-"

"I know what he said May, but why?" She said with concern. "It's not their nature to do that. They would have left you for dead before taking your Pokémon and money."

Ash cocked his head. "But they used stupid ideas on us."

"..."

"..."

"And giant robots."

(Cue massive laugh track)

"That makes no sense!"

"Even Jenny's ideas aren't that bad!"

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"Um, I don't see the problem."

They sighed.

"Ash, whoever is following you are either stupid or Team Rocket rejects."

"Or both."

"But they wear the logo and always even sing about it."

"...Ash." May sighed while taking the meal, which was a pasta salad, and placed it on the table. "Those people are not right in the head."

"And should be helped." 'A lot.'

"But they have a talking Meowth."

"Did you take drugs?" Jenny bluntly asked.

"No!"

"Any alcohol or hairsprays inhaled?"

"No, and why would I do that?"

"Had to make sure you're not a druggy."

"I'm serious! He can really talk and walk on his legs like a person."

May took his temperature. "He's not having a fever, but it could be possible that he suffered a head trauma before coming here."

"Then I'm going to get some ice."

"After dinner Jenny."

"Fine, but if he bleeds out I'm jailing you."

May paled.

"I'm not delusional!" he snapped with a frown. "You can even ask the others and...wait! Pikachu! He can tell you, he's been with me since I started."

"Then where is he?"

"Oh he's…." he looked around and realized that Pikachu was still at the center.

"Jenny, I think Ash needs to sleep after dinner."

"With us or alone?"

"What do you think." She deadpanned.

"...with us?"

May nodded.

"But I'm not crazy! I'm telling you the truth!" Ash yelled.

They blinked before getting a little nervous. 'Please don't cry, please don't cry!'

He sighed and started eating into the salad. 'I should just worry about it tomorrow.'

'That was close.' Both thought before putting their left hands on his hands.

"Ash, sorry about that."

"We just got worried for your health, I mean you sounded a little nuts and I didn't want my best friend to have trouble with reality."

"It's fine, but let's just eat ok?"

"Alright."

"You're the boyfriend." Jenny said before stuttering. "I mean friend who's a boy, yes that's what I meant."

'Jenny! You fool!'

"Wait hu-"

"Nothing!"

"Oh well I thought you called me boyfriend."

"Um…"

"Oh Ash, I think there's a box of cookies in the fridge can you get it?"

"Oh! Sure thing." he smiled getting up and leaving the room.

May frowned while grabbing Jenny's ear. "You idiot!"

"Ow! It was a slip up!"

"We agreed to keep quiet on what we wanted until the time came, not go telling him so soon!"

"Hey, ow, I did mean to!" She said while flailing around.

"Your lucky he didn't figure it out." May frowned. "Now keep quiet until I give the ok."

"Alright just don't pull my ear off!"

She let go before saying. "Don't screw this up."

Jenny rubbed the spot before eyeing her food and flicked some salad at her.

"Hey!"

"Lighten up."

"Lighten up? How about you learn to really grow up?"

She stuck her tongue out.

SPLAT!

"...this means war ya know."

"Bring it."

(With Ash)

He was busy walking back from the kitchen while holding a box of cookies with one hand and eating some with the other. 'This is so tasty.'

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

"You're gonna get it for that one!"

"Ha! I'm the best shot out of us all!"

"Likely story blood head."

"Hey! Not cool lost girl!"

"I'm going to make you pay for that one!"

"What's that?" Ash muttered as he went into the room and saw it was covered in food as both Jenny and May were throwing food at each other. "Uh, girls?"

They were too busy throwing food to hear as they ducked from a simultaneous attack.

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

Which made a super effective direct hit on Ash as a result.

"GAH!"

"Huh?" Jenny blinked before seeing the source of the voice. "Oh Arceus! Ash!"

May turned as well and paled. "Look what you did!"

"Me?! You hit him as well!"

"Don't start with me!"

Ash groaned as he slowly got up from the floor. "Ow. What hit me?"

"She did!" they spoke up together pointing at the other. "No! I didn't!"

"Jenny, May please stop yelling." He said while wiping the food off his face. "Please."

"But she started it!"

"Why are you two fighting anyway?"

They looked at each other. "Reasons."

He sighed before grabbing the cookies. "If you're not going to tell me then I'll just eat the rest of these cookies, without sharing."

"NNNOOO!"

"Then talk!"

Both Jenny and May gulped while Ash moved his hand towards his mouth and started to open it. "O-OK! WE'LL TALK!"

"JUST DON'T EAT THE COOKIES!"

"I'm listening."

"Well...you see…"

"Um...we um…"

Crunch, crunch.

"Ok! We love you Ash!" Both yelled in fear.

"...huh?"

"We…" Jenny blushed. "Love you."

"Like...love love." May said with a slight stutter.

"Not playing love like back when we were kids."

"Again, huh?!" Ash said while feeling his head spinning a little.

"We love you Ash, since childhood."

"And that's the reason why we fight."

"Because we want you to love us over the other."

"Which is me."

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me-"

THUMP!

They looked and saw Ash face down with swirls in his eyes.

"Ugh….." 'I'm going down.'

(Later)

Ash groaned while feeling like he was on a cloud. 'So soft...cozy...maybe I should sleep here.' He then opened his eyes a little as he found himself between two sets of mounds, both covered in a black and pink bra.

"Zzzz."

"Zzzz."

He blinked and tried to slowly see where he was. 'Huh?' He then realized that he was between Jenny and May's breasts, on a bed, with said girls sleeping and holding him closely like he was a pillow.

"Zzzz."

"Zzzz….Ash….zzzzz."

His eyes widened while his face went crimson red. 'Oh my….'

"Zzzz."

"Zzzz."

Ash gulped before the rush of memories steamed rolled into his brain. 'They….like me?!'

Both girls moved a little while moving their faces near his own before kissing him.

"Zzzz….Ash….I do…"

"I'll….be a good….bride….zzzzz."

His jaw dropped. 'Bride?!'

"I'm...the bride…"

"No….me...zzzz."

Ash felt his head spinning again while picturing himself in a tux for some reason. 'Oh...wait why?! Why me?...night night.' and thus he passed out.

(Next day)

"Where is he?" Max asked his sister while eating some pancakes. "It's been an entire day and he's not here."

"Yeah, where is Ash?"

VOOOOOOOM!

CRASH!

"Ha!" Jenny laughed while she put her motorcycle in park, which was hard given that it was stuck in the wall. "I told you I can get you to work faster on this baby, pay up May!"

"No…" groaned a disheveled May as she fell off the bike along with a equal disheveled Ash. "You could have killed us."

"But I didn't." She laughed before picking Ash up. "So was that fun Ash?"

"No."

"But I was extra careful, I mean we can't have MY boyfriend in the hospital."

"He's mine Jenny."

"Meh, you snooze you lose Bloody Mary."

"Don't call me that!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Come on Ash, let's get some breakfast donuts."

"He needs breakfast muffins." May frowned while grabbing Ash's left arm.

"Donuts are better." Jenny glared while grabbing his right arm.

"Muffins!"

"Donuts!"

"How about both?" Ash suggested as his friends looked awestruck.

"..."

"..."

"Fine, but you're sitting on my lap." Jenny sighed.

"That's my job."

"Again, you snooze you lose."

"You keep saying that!"

"It's true so suck it."

"After you."

Brock walked up to them and went on one knee. "Oh beautiful angels, this day is grand but now its splendid with your magnificent glory."

"We said no!" they said at once.

"But please? Just one date?"

"No!"

"We have Ash!"

"And he's a better boyfriend than you pal!" They growled while flames appeared behind their backs and made them look very threatening.

He paled while Max and May were gobsmacked.

They huffed at that before walking away, but not before kissing Ash on the cheeks.

He blushed while they waved and he tried not to stare at their behinds.

"Why….?" Brock said while looking ready to cry.

"Because he's not a pervert." Max said.

"And he doesn't make the first move often."

"And he's knows them."

Brock cried at that.

'Big baby.'

'They both like me...both….'

'I'm going to love being with my boyfriend.' Both girls smiled.

(At the same time)

-Pallet Town-

"ACHOO!" Delia rubbed her nose with confusion. "Excuse me, I wonder if there's pollen floating around."

She then noticed a picture of her son was cracked for some reason.

"...how did….oh no!" 'Ash is in trouble!' she stood up and rushed out. "I'LL SAVE YOU ASHY!"


	127. To Fua and Beast Boy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

To Fua and Beast Boy

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Titan Tower-

Beast Boy was busy making some tofu burgers while humming a catchy song. All the while unaware of the fact he was being watched by prying eyes.

-On an unknown ship-

Just above the earth was a large golden saucer with red circles going around the edges. Inside were millions upon millions of white square like creatures with eyes and mouths full of shape teeth.

One was looking at the boy and frowned before turning on the swiveling chair it was on. "My queen, we've obtained transmission of the earthling our scouts reported."

"And? Is this the one that destroyed commander Sources' entire 153th division?" She said while a large shadow covered the chair like a tarp.

"Yes my queen." He said while looking back at the image. "And he's defenseless against the Newfu imperial army."

"Maybe, but he did kill a war hero from the Tamaranian-Newfu wars." She said while the others shivered. "Tell me, is he alone?"

"Yes, and he is eating something akin to...ourselves." he spoke while shivering in disgust. "It's hard to stomach my queen."

She sighed. "Then get the cannons ready, we must make sure this….Beast Boy is destroyed. For the sake of the entire Newfu empire."

"Yes my queen." they chorused before using their heads to hit and turn levers as the ship moved closer to the planet.

She smirked while the image showed Beast Boy putting a strange substance on the blob.

" _Finally, my tofu burger is complete! And no one can ruin my meal! No one!_ "

"Fire the warning shot. 34 degrees west by 45 degrees south."

"But my queen, that's a few miles off of the target."

"Just fire or I'll execute you by vaporization."

They gulped before hitting a red button.

(On earth)

"In you-"

ZOOSH!

A massive red beam hit the ocean as it moved over the bridge and cut it in two along with the entire bay's sea bottom.

His eyes widened while it slowly stopped and dropped his burger. "Aaaah!"

The light then vanished as all that was left was a mass of terror and destruction.

The others ran in while hearing the alarm and saw Beast Boy panicking.

"What's going on?" Robin said as Beast Boy ran in circles.

"It's the end of the world!"

"We just stopped it last week."

"No, much worse than Mumbo turning the world into a crazy world of card tricks!" he spoke pointing at the bridge. "Some big laser just did that out of nowhere!"

They went wide eyed seeing the destruction.

"Did you take anything out of my room?" Raven asked hoping it was something of magical origin.

"N-No! I wasn't in your room!"

"I'm gonna try and get a scan on my tech, maybe we're looking at aliens, again." spoke Cyborg before running out of the room.

Beast Boy shook his head while trying to calm down. "Maybe I could-"

"Use the T-Ship? No." Robin frowned.

"Aw! Come on I've learned since then!"

"You nearly scared Starfire to death the last time you tried to fly."

"That was a year ago!"

"Perhaps we could go and make sure the citizens are ok." suggested Starfire.

"Good call." He said before running out of the room with Starfire flying behind him.

"Well, looks like it's the two of us." he smiled at Raven.

"...I'll go see if anything is happening elsewhere." She said before floating away.

He sighed. 'Might as well check around to see if anyone's hurt myself.' He then ran out of the room.

(On the ship)

"My queen, the human has been subjected to the warning shot."

"Good, now commander Sau Ce, take the fleet to meet the lesser beings in combat. No prisoners."

"Yes my queen."

She smirked before saying. "As for me, I shall depart for the targets position, to give him a taste of fear and humiliation before blasting him into atoms." She got up. "Make sure you don't waste the cows before we end this Beast Boy, we have very little left after that last blast and I want enough fuel to get us home before seven in the morning, earth times mind you."

"Yes my queen." they bowed.

'Soon you shall face the wrath of the Newfu empire!'

(Back on earth)

Beast Boy, in the form of an eagle, flew into the city while looking at the devastation. The others were escorting people back to the city while working on putting the bridge back together.

Zap!

Zap!

Zap!

Only for a billion or so flying saucers to fly at them with lasers.

"Incoming!" called Cyborg before firing with his cannon at them while the others evaded or in Starfire's case began to fire back.

'Wait, isn't that…' Beast Boy thought before getting blasted by a ship that was pure gold with red lights on it. 'Newfu?!' he went flying down before flapping his wings and landed on the bridge. "Guys! It's them!"

"Them what?" Robin said while dodging a laser blast that destroyed a truck behind him.

"The Newfu! They're back for revenge!"

"Whatever they are they're packing." spoke Cyborg while firing and hit one saucer before avoiding fire from a few others. "There's a whole invasion fleet of them!"

ZAP!

Kaboom!

"Just how many are there?"

ZAP!

Beast Boy narrowly escaped a blast of red laser fire as he had to change into something faster, a hummingbird.

"No time to wait around, titans go!"

That was when the ships began to take out massive alien cannons.

"AHHH!" Beast Boy cried out.

When they fired Raven forced a large shield while Starfire flew under it and went towards two saucers before grabbing them by the edges and spun around before tossing them up and making them crash into a few others before exploding.

"We need to take out the mother ship!"

"You mean the gold one that's trying to kill us!" Cyborg yelled while firing at a few ships. "With this many ships we'll be blown out of the sky before we can get close."

"Wait. What if one of us gets into the ship?" Raven said while straining from keeping the shields up under open fire.

"We need to do it fast, Beast Boy can you get me up there?" asked Robin.

"No problem." 'Big problem!'

ZAP!

A blast hit the shield before causing to the shatter as one of the ships tackled Robin with its side.

"GAH!" he cried out hearing a rib crack before falling off as Starfire caught him. "Damn it...I felt that one."

"Hold on Robin, I shall get us out of here." She said before some ships flew after them.

"Looks like you gotta get in there on your own." spoke Cyborg to Beast Boy.

"But they're trying to kill me!"

"It's either go in and stop the invasion or us getting blasted into kingdom come!"

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

One of the ships then started to fire massive energy balls at them which melted some cars.

"GET GOING!"

Beast Boy morphed into a falcon and started flying up while trying to avoid laser fire.

A few ships flew passed him while firing at the other titans.

'Oh no!'

ZAP!

The mothership flew straight at the green bird while going at top speeds.

'I'm gonna go splat!' He thought before noticing that a small hole was on it, about the size of a small spider to be exact. 'Perfect!' he dove towards it and morphed into a spider before landing in it. 'And he nails the landing.'

(Some crawling later)

The spider moved through the cables while popping out and landed in a large room with a single bed on it, almost like a girl's room but with more gold on the walls. 'Ok now to find the leader.' he morphed back and slowly moved towards the door.

"Where is that human?" Growled a voice from behind the door.

Flish.

The door opened as Beast Boy jumped in and did a kung fu move. "The jigs up! You're defeated you crazy bastard!"

The chair turned as we find a woman with pure white skin, yellow eyes, with short hair that reached to her F cup chest, a massive set of hips that were unnaturally huge, and wearing a crown of gold on her head. "That's bitch to you pal."

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. 'Woah! It's a girl.'

She stood up while surprising the human again for being as tall him. "Bow before queen To Fua, ruler of the Newfu empire and supreme commander of the Newfu race."

"Um...I'll pass." he spoke before shaking his head. 'Wait, an empire of these guys? And I thought one was annoying.'

"I figure that would happen." She spoke with an eye twitch. "Which is why I'm going to kill you for the heinous act of eating a Newfu!"

"Hold up there, I didn't eat him." he held his hands up. "I mean sure I worked for him a little, my friends dealt with those flying saucers, but last I did was interrogate and put him in the fridges. Cyborg actually ate him."

"..." she pressed a button. "Kill the android, he killed commander Source. I shall deal with the human known as Beast Boy myself."

" _Yes my queen._ "

"I didn't mean do that!" he spoke before morphing into a gorilla and beat his chest with a growl.

She looked at him before saying. "Attack me and I shall end everything in this city with my planet buster cannon." she pushed a button which showed the bottom of the ship showing a large cannon lowering out. "Your choice."

He grunted while changing back. "What do you want?"

To Fua smirked. "Simple, compensation. You see in the public eyes you're a criminal of the highest caliber. After all killing a Newfu is punishable by death." She lowered her finger. "So I have a reason to kill, but I'm merciful, given my divine right, and I shall give you a choice."

"What? Put my head on the wall?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No no, that's too Tamaranian. I was thinking this, you either let me kill you right now or," she grinned. "You take the passage of Newfuism."

"The what?"

"The passage of Newfuism." She rolled her eyes. "Basically you become a citizen of the Newfu empire."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too hard I guess." He sighed. "I'll choose that one."

To Fua grinned before pressing a button. "Call off the fleet, and get a sword and shield ready. The passage of Newfuism has been enacted."

" _Yes my queen._ "

"So how exactly do I become a citizen?"

"You defeat me in single combat, to the," she laughed maniacally. "Death! Hahahaha!"

"Wait what?! How is that any different then you wanting me dead?!"

"That's the point, you either die by my hand or die by my hand in front of your entire race!" She laughed. "Either way I win!"

'Crap!'

(Later)

Beast Boy gulped as he was in a stadium full of ships and people while holding a tiny laser sword and an energy shield that was too tiny to cover him.

"People of earth!" To Fua called out while wearing gold armor and holding a large laser sword and a golden energy shield. "I have come to end the one known as Beast Boy, but he has called for the passage of Newfuism!"

"Why are we letting this happen?" asked Cyborg as the titans were in the stands. "We need to do something."

"But the Newfu Empire is here." Starfire said pointing to the ships. "And if we do something it might hurt Beast Boy."

"With this much of an army and them outnumbering us, we don't have much choice but to do things their way, even if we have to sit here." spoke Raven.

"And that means a trial of single combat!" She roared out. "We shall see if this human has what it takes to become one of the citizens of the most magnificent empire in all of the known solar system!"

Her soldiers cheered while the people weren't so excited.

She pointed her sword at Beast Boy. "If he wins then he shall be one of us, but fails I shall rip his entrails out and use them as socks!"

"How brutal can a bunch of tofu be Star?" asked Cyborg. "I mean the queen's one thing, but the rest? They don't look like they could beat a bunch of cats."

"They fought my people in the past." She shivered with sweat going down her face. "And….they have been know to…."

"To do what?"

"...go inside a person and eat the stomach lining before busting out like a grubnog." she gulped. "My people are powerful, but their race are just as dangerous given their small and slippery nature."

"But can't he eat them?" Raven asked.

"Not when they are holding a weapon." She shivered again. "And they once ate the organs of a past warrior king, while he was still alive, and...used his body as a puppet."

They grimaced while a horn was sounded.

"For the Newfu empire!" To Fua called out while getting in a stance. "Die honorably, for you'll get none this day."

"Uh, quick question, can anything go in this fight?"

"As long as you don't eat me or use your powers to escape, then it's fine."

"Perfect." he grinned before tossing the shield and laser away and morphed into a rhino.

She went wide eyed before dodging the horn. 'Crap, forgot about him able to use more dangerous animals.'

He turned and ran back at her while surprising her as he morphed into a snake and started wrapping around her.

"G-Get off!" She growled before bashing his head with the shield.

He hissed in pain before biting into her arm.

She growled before attempting to slash him with her laser sword. But he turned into a hummingbird and dodged it before pecking at her forehead. "Ow! Damn you!" She then tried to shield her head with the shield while slashing the air.

He flew near her legs and became a crocodile before tripping her up with his tail.

She fell the the ground before having to roll as the crocodile tried to snap at her. "You insufferable human!"

"Sticks and stones." he smirked briefly changing back before forming into an octopus and grabbed her.

"Hey!" She growled while trying to kick him off. "Get off my legs!"

He tightened his grip while making sure she couldn't get her footing back.

"Grrr!" She slashed at him and tried to stab him in the eyes. "I shall use your lungs as a practice target!"

He quickly became a mouse and scurried up her leg and onto her body.

To Fua cried out at that before throwing the shield away so she can grab him. "I got you now you little shit!"

He squeaked before becoming a octopus again and latched onto her face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed while tugging at the octopus. "I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU BASTARD!"

"This is kind of funny." Cyborgs chuckled.

Starfire cursed in her own tongue while starting to get nervous. "Friends, we need to get far away!"

"Why?"

"When a Newfu gets mad or is embarrassed they...get more violent."

"How much more?" asked Raven.

"Think Slade, with lots of guns." She gulped. "Then throw that out the window because it's almost fifty times worse!"

'Wait what?' Thought Beast Boy hearing that.

To Fua roared before pulling the octopus off and threw him into a wall as she looked ready to kill everything. "I SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

'Yikes!' he thought before turning into his sasquatch form and took a boxing stance.

"DIE!" She roared before charging at him. 'No one humiliates me!'

'Bring it on!'

Both started to punch the other while starting to cause bones to break, in the case of Beast Boy if he didn't dodge some to the face and ribs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin flinched. 'I hope you can hold out Beast Boy.'

Beast Boy roared again before getting grabbed by the ear and got punched hard as he fumbled a little.

"DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

He morphed into a t-rex before slamming his tail into her.

"GAH!" She fumbled back while some of her armor cracked under the strain. "COME ON! THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE WARS!"

'Man is she persistant.' He thought before trying out a new form, which was a Spinosaurus, and ran at her. "ROAR!"

"COME ON-" she then screamed as he grabbed her with one arm. "GET OFF YOU BIG LOAF!"

'Not happening!' He thought before squeezing her tight.

"GAH!" She cried out before getting loose, only to be squashed by a foot to the gut. "YOU LITTLE….BOOGER BRAIN!"

'Ooh I'm so scared.' He thought before changing back. "Give up, I win."

"Not until you kill me! That is the law!" She growled while seeing red.

'Fuck, I forgot she said that before.' He thought before hearing a cracking sound.

PING!

The armor broke apart as it fell off To Fua's body.

"A-A-A-A-" she screamed while her anger became replaced with embarrassment.

"Uh, you ok?"

She covered her eyes. "Don't look! I'm indecent!" 'No! I don't want my people to see me like this!'

"He has destroyed our queen's armor! He is truly a evil human who desires our queen's body!" spoke one of the newfu's.

"We must protect her!"

Beast Boy gulped before getting off of the queen. "S-Sorry! Um I'll help!" he then turned into a musk oxen and moved to the side where the most people were watching.

"He will pay with his life! Charge the cannon!"

"End the monster!"

"End him!"

"End him!"

"Turn him into atoms!"

Beast Boy gulped as To Fua moved into the fur.

"Kill me, it's the only way to save yourself." She said with a blush.

"Why can I not kill you and let you live instead?"

"It's the law."

"But you're a queen, you can change it."

"..." 'Did he say something smart?'

"I mean what? Are they gonna hold it to you? You call the shots."

She looked the other way as she saw the sky turning red. 'He's...right. But how can….oh. That might work.' "STOP THE CANNON!"

The others were confused, but complied.

To Fua grabbed Beast Boy before using him as a shield for her front. "My people! This human has won the passage of Newfuism he has claimed the right to become a citizen."

"Yes our queen!"

"And I have an announcement to all!" She yelled out. "I have found a suitable fiancé."

That got everyone's attention.

"The suitable fiancé in question shall be protected by me until the wedding is prepared, if I see any of you harming the fiancé you shall be executed by drowning!"

That got them all to pale.

She looked around while feeling red. 'This is it.' "My fiancé is none other then Beast Boy of earth. Treat him like me and prosper." She raised her hand up. "All hail the queen!"

"Uh, all hail the queen!"

The titans went wide eyed as Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Now release the humans and return to the ship." She then said. "And get me some clothes!"

They nodded while returning to the saucers.

To Fua looked at the boy while blushing. "It was for your benefit. I shall leave once the other ships have left the system."

"Meaning…?"

"It's a political marriage, not….a real one."

"M-M-Marriage?!"

"It's just a political one, I'm not marrying you because I like you." She blushed. "So don't start acting mushy with me."

He blushed while blurring out. "But you're cute! I mean you'd be a good bride!"

That made her and his friends look at him in shock before he realized what he just said.

"I mean you would be a...um...blushing bride?"

To Fua blushed again while turning crimson.

"Is BB flirting?" Cyborg whispered.

"I think so." Robin muttered.

"Friend Beast Boy is doing something….amazing." Starfire said while going red.

"Firting?"

"No, getting a Newfu wife. They are…. impossible to have given their nature." She blushed. "Not even my ancestors could do that."

"Huh?"

"I think you call them hard to get girls, or was it Tsundere?"

"Starfire did you see anime again?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, and it was interesting, especially with the tentacles."

"Was it Bible Black?"

"Yes friend Raven."

'Great, now I might have to purge her memories later.'

Beast Boy gulped as some clothes were beamed onto To Fua, which looked kind of like Starfire's outfit, but golden.

"You….are too…." she muttered.

"What?"

"...cute…."

He blushed hearing that. 'Oh god, I'm….I'M GETTING HITCHED!'

'Too cute.' She blushed as the screen went black.


	128. Female Telekhines and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Telekhines and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy and Annabeth ran down the hallway, looking for anywhere to hide as the voices behind them got louder.

"We need a place to lay low, quick!"

"Right, but where, it's not like there's a lot of hiding spots here." Percy said as he looked around. That's when he spotted several cars on tracks filled with either weapons, junk, or even a few empty ones. "Over there!"

"Good call Percy, let's go." Annabeth said as they raced towards the carts. She climbed into an empty one while he moved near one farther away and hopped in with numerous packing peanuts cushioning him. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but if we stay in the same cart then we'll both get caught, if one of us gets spotted the other one can get the drop on them when they're not looking." He whispered over.

"...Fine, but don't get separated from me, we might not find each other again." She whispered back before they both went quiet.

He gave a thumbs up before they stayed small in the carts while hearing the voices stop near the carts.

"Hey, did you see the new weapon their making? It looks awesome!"

"I'll say, makes me wish I could get in on that."

"Yeah, instead we're stuck here running errands and doing grunt work." One Telekhine remarked before looking at the carts. "We better get these things sent out or we'll get in trouble."

"Yeah yeah, then it's time for break." Another said as he grabbed one cart and picked it up before putting it on a new track and pushing it away.

"Boy ain't those girls gonna be a happy bunch." Another said before Percy felt them grab the cart he was in.

"Yeah, the boss had us raid that old "Special" Shop just for them, they got a whole bunch of stuff in these carts."

"Wish I was one of them." Laughed one as the telekhine at Percy's cart picked it up and set it on a track before pushing it.

'Crap, this is not good, where are they sending me, what's in this cart, and what did they mean by girls?' He thought as he felt the cart zoom down the track. "Damn it, I messed up, now me and Annabeth got separated, but if I managed to slow down I can run back and get her before we get lost, again." He said as he tried to get up to slow down the cart before he felt it halt to a stop. 'Crap!' He thought as he was sent forward a bit by the force and hit his head on the side of the cart.

The force and hit caused his head to ring and make him groan before falling back and feel his eyes closing. 'Crap….this isn't...good…' He thought before he lost consciousness.

(Later)

Percy lightly groaned as he began to wake up. 'Ugh, what happened?' He tried sitting up, but winced at the pain on his head. He also felt that there was something on top of him, covering him all around. 'What happened while I was out?'

He felt like he was moving, but it didn't feel like it was from the cart. 'Where am I, did I get captured, did they find me while I was unconscious?'

"Wow, they sure piled everything in this cart, some of these I've never seen or heard of."

"Yeah, I heard that some of this stuff you can't get anymore, they say they found and raided an old shop for this stuff."

'Wait, those sound like girls.' He thought as the movement suddenly stopped.

"Come on, let's get this stuff set up, at least what we can fit without it getting everywhere."

"Yeah...hey, if we find a really cool one can we keep it or at least get first dibs?"

"Maybe, depends 'cause if these are just some of the things mortals can make, they might have some cooler stuff out there."

"Oh yeah, good call." Said another as Percy began to notice the weight on him was getting lighter.

'Ok think, where did this cart end up? Are they people or monsters? Shit! If they're monsters then they'll find me as soon as this...stuff gets taken off.' He thought as he tried to reach for riptide only to wince. 'Damn it, everything hurts, I feel like I can't move, I'm a sitting duck!'

Slowly light came over him as the stuff got less and he saw the faces of two telekhine appear who gasped with wide eyes. 'Crap, here it comes, this is where they kill me!' He thought nervously.

"Wow! Is this one of those life size sex dolls I've heard about? It's like a real person."

"It must be, they must have found him with all the stuff in that old sex shop. Let's get him out of there and set up." Said the other as she reached down and grabbed him by his shoulders. She grunted as she picked Percy up who stayed perfectly still and held his breath. "Wow! It even feels heavy like a real one, I figured it'd be a lot lighter."

"Maybe that's why it was left in the shop, no one wanted a heavy one?" Suggested another telekhine who was holding several dildos.

Percy's eyes widened. 'Dildos!? Those were on top of me?!'

"Hey, where should I put him, next to the vibrators or dildos?" Asked the Telekhine holding him.

"Next to the dildos."

'Dildos, vibrators, sex doll, what is going on?' He thought as she walked towards a large pile of dildos of various colors and size and leaned him on the wall next to it. When her back was turned he silently let out the air he was holding and quietly took in some fresh air. 'I gotta figure out where I am and see if I can get back to Annabeth.' He thought as he began to slowly look around the room while making sure not to move. He saw that it vaguely resembled a large classroom, but the desks and chairs were made of metal and there were tons of sex toys lining the walls, some on tables some just on the floor.

"Ready to bring the girls in?"

"Yep, I'll go get them." Said another as Percy began to realize that the Telekhine that were in the room all had breasts and looked female.

'Woah, I didn't even notice or think on what their genders might be, does this mean the males are more focused on weapon making? Or is it equal and these ones are just busy?' He thought before she opened the door and more telekhines began to enter the classroom, and from what Percy could tell they were all female.

"Alright girls, all of you take a seat and no pushing or shoving." One of them said as the female monsters began to sit down as they looked at the toys lining the wall, some focusing on Percy especially. "Today you are here to learn something we all need to learn, sex education."

'Sex education!? Percy though in shock. 'Monsters learn that? Wait, is that what all these sex toys are for?'

Some of them giggled while another one stood in front of them with a serious expression. "We are going to be teaching you everything you need to know about sex, you will pay attention to us and not touch any of the toys without our permission, or else you will be kicked out, do you understand?"

They all nodded while Percy tried to keep still and make sure to bring in fresh air through his nose, which meant he had to discretely expel the used air through his teeth without making his chest move fast. 'Crap, this is not good, I have to get out of here a soon as I can, I don't want one of them to figure out I'm human, and I don't plan on getting used as a sex toy!'

"What are those?" One asked pointing at the dildos.

"Those are dildos, they are rubber and sometimes plastic replicas of a human penis, you use it to pleasure yourself." Said one of the Telekhines in front of the class.

"How?"

"Simple, you stick it inside your vagina and move it around in there until you are pleasured."

"And that?" One pointed at a vibrator with a wire hooked to a remote control.

"That is a vibrator, you stick the round part inside your pussy or ass if you want, and you use the remote to control how much it vibrates."

"Wait, you can have sex with your ass? Wow."

"Yes, along with your chest, and for some mortal women, they can find pleasure from cuddling, tickling, rubbing, and for some, even pain."

"And what is that?" Another asked as she pointed at Percy.

"This is a life size sex doll, mortals make them to have sex with when they can't find a mate which is used to help release sexual release and NOT get impregnated." She said as she looked around the classroom. "Any other questions?"

"Are we gonna see some examples on how to use them or are we gonna get to use them first hand?"

"Good question, and yes, we will be demonstrating them for you before you try anything, that way no one gets hurt by misusing them." One spoke before picking up a pink dildo. "The trick to getting this in easy is by licking around it for lubrication."

"What do you mean by lubrication?"

"Saliva." She replied before sticking her tongue out and started to run it across the sides of the toy and tip. "It makes it easier for you to slide it." She said as she kept licking it until it was covered in saliva. "See?"

"So then you just push it in?"

"Yes, but slowly or it can hurt for first times." She said as she began to bring it towards her crotch. "That brings me to my next point, make sure to use a condom when you don't want to get pregnant, because it will happen if you don't. As monsters you are all more likely to get pregnant than normal female humans."

"But I heard from a friend that it felt way better, the thing just got in the way."

"To some yes it can, but unless you're planning on raising children, I'd advise against it."

"I also read in a human magazine that it hurts when hymens are broken. What are those?"

"It's a barrier of flesh made to help keep sperm from entering your womb, when it's torn it shows your virginity is taken, but in some cases it can actually heal back over time."

"Is it better to mate with a human or a monster?"

'Crap, when am I going to get a chance to get out of here?' Percy thought as they kept on talking.

"Again, it's better to go with monsters since some are prone to handle our stamina and strength better, but that doesn't mean humans can't be somewhat entertaining. Although if you ever had the chance, go with a demigod since they're born stronger than a regular person. Provided you can keep them contained and weaponless." She said as Percy tried not to look nervous. "Any other questions before we demonstrate the next item?"

"Have you ever gotten lucky?" Smirked one while the other giggled.

"Of course, why would we teach a class on sex without experiencing it first? Also, you can go last today." She said with a smile as the monster who asked the question groaned. "Now then, everyone take a dildo." She said as they all got up and began to walk towards the piles of dildos next to Percy. "You can only have ONE per person."

"Awww." They groaned as they all began to pick up dildos.

'Are they going to use them here?!' He thought. 'This is bad, I might get an erection, and if they move on to me, I won't be able to fake it!' He thought as all the monsters sat back down. 'Should I just try to fight my way out now?'

"Now simply spread your legs and lick around it before moving it to your folds."

'Oh crap, they are!' He thought as they began to lick the dildos. He watched as they moved their legs and he could see everything with wide eyes. 'Holy shit! I've never even read a playboy magazine!' He thought as he began to feel his blood going south. 'Damn, this….this is hot.'

"Ooh! It feels different then my hands."

"Yes, it usually does, now just keep pushing it in until you're satisfied." Spoke the one in charge while the girls listened with some moaning, groaning, or even jumping with a surprised yelp.

"Ow! I-I think I ripped my hymen!" Cried out one in pain with blood slowly oozing from her opening. "Is-Is that normal? Am I no longer a virgin?"

"Yes, now just stay calm and don't move it until the pain fades away." One of the head monsters said as she looked around. "The rest of you take this as a warning, don't go crazy with the dildo your first time or you could rip your hymen."

They nodded while slowly moving them in and out with gasps at how good it felt while Percy tried keeping his eyes to the ground and to imagine something NOT erotic.

'Oh man, if Annabeth catches me here she would kill me!' He thought as he tried not to blush. He felt his pants getting tighter and slapped himself in the head. 'Have I really been driven to the point female monsters masturbating is hot? I've never even looked at the really nutty stuff on the internet!'He thought as he looked around. 'Can I blame this on being a halfblood? I doubt I would find this as hot if I was a regular mortal.'

"Ah! W-Why does it feel so good?" Moaned one while crossing her legs as others were thinking the same thing.

"Because it's meant to be pleasurable, sex both feels good and helps us reproduce, think of the pleasure as an incentive to mate." Spoke the teacher while using one on herself with a groan. "Of course if you've never experimented on yourselves down there it might feel more sensitive."

"O-Ok...I-I feel something happening!" Moaned another one. "It really does feel like a dick!"

"Yes, and what I guess is happening is that you're climaxing, that'll happen when you are about to come and you achieve the greatest pleasure, after that you remove your dildo."

They moved their toys faster while Percy was forced to hear all their moans while trying harder to imagine something gross. 'Mr. D naked, monster dust, mystery meat at school.' He thought as he tried not to react to the moaning.

"One you have climaxed, put your dildo on your desk so we know when everyone is done."

"AHHHH!" The class moaned out as some began to pull out their dildos. Five minutes later the moaning had stopped. Under the desks were puddles of clear liquid with the girls looking stunned while trying to catch their breath.

"So, how do you girls feel?" Asked the teacher who placed her dildo on the floor. "Is everyone nice and relaxed?"

"Wow….that...was….wow…."

"I….I wanna….I wanna do that….again…"

"I should...buy some….when I leave…"

"Well, if everyone is satisfied then we can move on to the next toy, also, you all get to keep the dildo you just used, but I can't say the same about the next couple of toys, some we have a very limited supply of." She said as she stole a look at Percy.

'Shit! Come on buddy, get soft.' He thought while glad his dick got a little bit soft, but not that much.

"Now then, what should our next toy be?" She said as she looked at the items lining the walls. "This time, you'll see how intense vibrators can be." She said as she pointed at the piles of plastic toys on the other side of Percy. "Some of them are different models, but they all do the same thing, now everyone go grab one."

They moved over, albeit with slight stumbles and grabbed one with different vibrators looking like small eggs, ovals, or even some of them looking like mini characters if they were shrunk down.

"Wow, some of these are pretty weird."

"Oh trust me girls, you haven't seen the WEIRDEST things when it comes to sex toys. Now like the dildos, put these inside you, but make sure the cord is still attached and you have the remote nearby." She said as she picked one up before inserting it into herself. "Now, to show you how it feels and how intense it can get, turn it on to the lowest setting, and when I say so, turn it to the highest."

They slowly did so while Percy eyed the entrance they used and was trying to think of when to make his move, if he should. 'If I go now I'll get overwhelmed, maybe they'll take a break after the vibrators?'

The teacher and the girls turned the toys on and started to feel them shaking inside them making the girls gasp and some jump.

"T-This feels so different from the dildos!"

"It's like it's moving on it's own in me!"

"That's exactly what's happening, and remember this is the lowest setting, you should always start with this on a new vibrator, now we're going to show you the highest level, everyone change it….now." She spoke increasing the setting before moaning with the girls sounding louder when it hit them.

"I-It's going so fast! It's like it's alive!" spoke one squirming in her chair while the others were blown away.

"A-As you can see, it-it gets very intense when it's like this." Moaned the teacher.

"My pussy is tingling!"

'Damn it, it's getting hard again!' He thought seeing his erection rising. 'Please every god and goddess above, if you can keep from killing each other, lend a hand! But not that way!' He thought as he listened and watched the monsters pleasure themselves.

"I-I think I love this more than the dildo!"

"I wanna feel it in my butt!"

"You can do that after the class, but today we're just putting it in the pussy." Moaned the teacher while rubbing her breasts from the sensations. 'I love teaching this class!'

"I-I think I'm climaxing!" Moaned one before crying out as more of her juices sprayed out followed by others.

'Man, they're coming really fast...crap, am I the next 'toy' they're going to try?' Thought Percy in panic.

The teacher panted while leaning on the wall as she felt her own vibrator drop out of her hole making her shudder. "Is….is everyone done?" She panted as she set her vibrator on a random table. "If so...raise your hands if you've climaxed."

Slowly they raised their hands up while trying to catch their breath again.

"Ok...Good...good….most of you are done….time for the next toy." She looked at Percy who stiffened up while feeling dread.

'Oh Shit, shit, shit, this is not good, I gotta get out of here!' He thought as she slowly moved towards him. He wanted to run, but when she picked him up he froze and found himself getting propped on a desk. 'Damn it….m-maybe she'll just show my dick to them and stop there?' He thought nervously as they all stared at him.

"Now if I'm right, this doll should have the right equipment." She said as she began to unbutton his pants, making him pale slightly. She pulled them down and blinked seeing the underwear. "Odd, usually these just have one set of clothes." She said as she began to pull down his underwear, exposing his erect dick to the monsters.

"Woah! Is that actual size?"

"It looks so real!"

"No way is that thing real size, no human would be that big."

'Wow, that makes me feel kind of good.'

"Remember girls, this is a fake, a model made for pleasuring yourself, so of course they would make the dick bigger than a regular humans." Spoke the teacher while looking at it and slowly wrapped her hand around it. 'Wow, it feels pretty real, this must be a pretty expensive sex doll, maybe that's why it was so heavy?'

'Percy hissed in his mind to try and keep from jumping feeling her fur covered hand. 'It feels soft and firm, just don't move, don't even twitch, don't do anything that would make her think you're real!' He thought as she cleared her throat.

"Alright class, watch closely as I move my hand back and forth on this." She said as she began to move her hand on his dick. "I am going to show you what a handjob looks like, then we'll be showing you how to do different things to a man, including forcing a condom on them."

"What if they're too tiny for a condom?"

"Well, that's a whole different problem, the most you should worry about is them being too big for a condom." She said as she kept rubbing his dick. 'It's amazing, it feels like it's really pulsating.'

'This feels amazing...oh shit, what do I do if I come, they'll realize that I'm real!' Percy thought while thinking. 'Wait, if I can manipulate water, can I do the same for sperm? I mean it has water in it, so would that work?' He thought as he tried not to groan.

"Now, you keep this up until the man ejaculates, but because this is a sex doll, it won't do that...at least I don't think so, I have heard rumors of ones that can, but it's fake sperm." She remarked while rubbing her thumb against the tip. 'This feels really real...maybe a daughter of Hephaestus built it?'

"What else can you do to make him ejaculate?"

"Well like with a dildo, using your mouth and tongue helps, which is called a blowjob." She said as she looked at the dick. "There are also many other methods, one is to use your tits and rub them against the dick."

"Really? Does that really make them feel good?"

"Yes, the penis is really sensitive, and men will react to basically anything you do to it and be pleased." She said as she continued to rub it. 'Did this thing get harder?'

'Damn it, keep it together Percy, try to keep it in!' He thought as he inwardly moaned in pleasure as she kept rubbing it. 'It's covered in hair but damn does this feel better than my own!'

"So, next is to show you how to put a condom on a dick, if you attack a male and decide to do it, he most likely will resist and not put it on himself." Said another teacher as she began to hand out condoms to the female monsters. "Who wants to put it on first?"

"I'll do it!" Most of them said as they got up and began to try to force their way towards Percy.

"Just one!" She said as she let go of Percy's dick in an attempt to keep them from swarming him.

'Good gods they're like a group of groupies at a concert.' Percy thought as the teachers began to force them to stand in a single file line.

"There, now everyone calm down, you'll all get a turn, first you'll put the condom on, then we're giving you the option of giving it a handjob, a boob job, a blow job, or having it in the ass or pussy." She pointed to the girl in front. "Go ahead."

"Yes, thanks." She said as she approached him and opened the condom and took it out of its package. She moved over near Percy's dick and started to slide it on while licking her lips. "It looks so big...I can't wait to have it in me." She said as Percy quietly gulped.

"Now pick on what you're going to do first."

"Well….I think I wanna try it in my ass." She said with a blush as she turned around.

"Are you gonna try it dry? Because be warned, that can be tricky."

"I'm sure I can take it, what's the worse that could happen?" She asked as she began to lower her ass towards his dick.

Percy gulped seeing her ass and gritted his teeth feeling the hole start taking in the tip while she gasped with wide eyes. "It-It feels so hard!" She groaned as she kept lowering her ass on it.

"Take it easy, if you force it in then you'll feel nothing but pain instead of pleasure." Warned one of the teachers as she slowly approached them. "If you feel like you can't take it just get off, ok?"

"P-Please, this is easy." She grunted as she kept pushing her ass down on his dick. "I-I can take a little dick, no problem."

'Little?' He thought as he felt her ass engulf his dick. 'This feels kind of weird with a condom on though.'

"Ahhh!" She groaned as she kept pushing her ass on his dick before she felt herself about to climax. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

'Already? Wow, and they call men quick shots.'

"Ok, then come and get off him, don't forget to take the condom off too, and don't worry, you're new at this, you'll build up stamina."

She moved her ass up and down faster with a moan while Percy himself was blown away at how snug and tight it was gripping his dick. 'This feels amazing, but wasn't she suppose to get off of me?' He thought as she began to move even faster as the teacher frowned.

"I said you can get off him now."

"B-but I was barely on him." She said with a frown. "I'm so close."

"You already came, now give the other girls a turn."

She huffed and started to slowly get up, but her footing made her slip and fall down on the dick all the way to the balls with a loud moan, with the fall slamming on Percy's balls and making him cry out at the sudden pain.

He paled as all the monsters looked at him in shock and surprise. 'Oh Hades below.'

"Did...did the sex doll just shout in pain?"

"No way, it's not real, just some advanced toy, right?"

"Then why did it shout in pain, what kind of sex doll is this?"

The teacher narrowed her eyes and moved over before pinching Percy's nose and covered his mouth. "If it's fake, then it doesn't need to breath, if he turns blue or tries to move my hands it's a real person, and get off of his dick!" She said as she snapped at the girl who had landed on his balls.

"Sorry." She grumbled getting off while Percy himself panicked while trying to hold his breath as long as he could.

'Damn it, this is bad, with my pants pulled down I won't be able to reach riptide in time.' He thought while feeling his body burn from lack of air. 'Oh no, I'll suffocate! I need air!' He thought before giving in and raising his hands and pushing the telekhines hands away and taking a deep breath of air.

"Ahh! He's real!"

"Block the doors! Don't let him escape and someone grab his arms and legs!"

He tried sitting up, but two more moved over and held him down while the others went and slammed the doors shut. 'Damn it, this isn't good.' He thought as he tried to get free with no success as the girls surrounded him.

"Well well well, seems we have ourselves a demigod." Spoke the teacher with a growl. "I should have known it was too good to think a sex doll could be made to feel just like flesh and blood. Talk, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was sent here by Hephaestus to find out who was using his forge, and I heard some monsters approaching my hiding spot so I ran, and I jumped into a random minecart."

"The one with the toys." Frowned the other teacher. "I'll say this though, the fact you stayed still and acted the part without suspicion is impressive, but now is the time you die."

"Now wait a second, let's not be hasty." Said another teacher as she looked at him. "We could kill him or….we could keep using him for what we thought he was, we still have to teach these girls."

"Yeah! I wanna learn more." Spoke another.

"Are you nuts? He's a demigod! He might have a weapon to use on us." Spoke one scoffing.

"Then search him, it's not like he can stop us right now." Said one of the telekhines holding his arm.

They looked through his shirt and pants before one pulled out riptide.

"See, now he's weaponless and defenseless, plus it would be a waste to get rid of a dick that size. Plus I say he needs to be punished for watching us."

"Or! Or...we have a deal set up." Suggested Percy quickly. 'I hope this works.'

"Why would we make a deal with you?" One of the teachers asked with a frown.

"Well….doesn't a willing guy to have sex with sound better and seem like it would be better than taking advantage of him?"

"It might sound better, but there are very few situations where a human will have sex with one of us." Said the other teacher.

"How's this sound? If I can satisfy all of you here, then you let me go."

"I dunno…" Said one of the teachers with a frown. "Who exactly is your parent?"

"Ummm...Poseidon." He said, not knowing why they wanted to know.

That made their eyes widened before moving into a group huddle with the other two staying where they were.

"He's a son of one of the big three!" One said in amazement.

"Wait, but I thought that wasn't possible cause of their agreement?"

"Well, they do break those agreements, just look at Zeus, so it is possible he's telling the truth."

"Wait, I heard about a son of Poseidon….Percy Jackson!"

"Percy Jackson? The slayer of the minotaur, the retriever of Zeus's lightning bolt Percy Jackson?"

"I heard he's the major demigod who's been giving trouble to Kronos."

"Yeah, wasn't the order passed around to all monsters was to get rid of him no matter what? And whoever did so would be rewarded?"

"Well then let's just do it."

"I say we don't kill him, the order is just to get rid of him, right?"

"But I wanna get a turn, only ONE of us got to enjoy a real dick."

"Yeah, I say we all get a turn with him then decide what to do with him."

They turned with the teacher walking up to him. "Alright, we'll let you try and satisfy us, but if even one of us don't feel fulfilled, then we'll be using you as a sex toy for future classes over and over." She said as Percy paled.

"W-What?" He asked as the girls began to approach him with lustful grins on their faces.

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to move, but when we say so." Said one of the teachers as she gestured one of the students to come forward. "Go ahead, but don't break him."

"Yes Ma'am." She said with a grin as she began to slid a condom onto his dick. She crawled onto his lap and rubbed it against her pussy with a moan before lowering herself onto it. "It's so hard!" She moaned as Percy lightly groaned.

"Damn!" He grunted while the two holding his limbs backed away and he gripped the table. "N-Now I can say I fucked a pussy too." He groaned as she kept pushing down on his dick before gasping out in pain as he felt his dick tear through something.

"YEOW!"

"Slow down, this is why you start things slowly, or else you're going to tear through your hymen and be in pain." Said one of the teachers with a frown.

"Too damn late!" She threw back with a growl with blood dripping down onto the covered cock.

"Well, nothing we can do now, just wait a bit and the pain should fade away, or you could get off him and give up your turn."

"I'll wait." She growled. "I'm not gonna lose my chance to fuck to someone else."

"Then wait, we'll give you a minute then you either have to continue or give up, we have to get through everyone."

"Yeah!"

"Fine, I'll be ready in time." She growled as she tried to make the pain go away. "You, demigod, grab my chest."

"Ok...sure…" Percy said as he hesitantly grabbed her breasts. He marveled at how soft and squishy they felt and gave them a squeeze.

She lightly moaned as he squeezed them and said. "Squeeze them harder."

He did so while grunting as she started to slowly raise her hips up and then move back down. 'I guess she's mostly over her pain.' He thought as he kept squeezing them and lightly pinched her nipples.

"AH!" She jumped with surprise.

"Heh, you like that, huh?" He asked as she began to move her hips faster. He gave them another pinch while she let out a yipe while he groaned from the speed. 'She kind of sounds like a dog when she does that.' He thought as he kneaded her breasts.

"A-Ah! This is getting better!" She moaned in pleasure as all feelings of pain from earlier vanished as she kept bouncing her hips.

"W-What's it feel like?" Asked one who was rubbing her thighs together.

"Like I'm riding a pogo stick! It's big!"

"I-I wanna go next!" Said another whose hand was slowly going towards her crotch.

Percy grunted while feeling her insides squeezing him harder. 'It's like it's trying to eat my dick! Is she close to coming yet?'

"Oh gods! I'm gonna….cum!" She moaned before she blew her load and her juices splashed onto his covered dick, making him lightly moan. She felt the condom expand due to him cumming inside and arched her back. "This-This feels amazing!"

"Well, I'd say that your turn is over, get off him, and make sure to remove his condom." The teacher said as she approached them.

She rolled her eyes and slowly got off with a shiver before getting off and slid the condom off while Percy took a moment to catch his breath.

'That was...amazing…' He panted as he looked around at the eager monsters. 'Are they all going to do that?'

"Me next!"

"No, me! I want to go next!"

"ONE AT A TIME!" One of the teachers shouted, making them all go quiet. "Everyones going to get a chance, so calm down."

And thus this went on with each girls, plus the teachers, getting a turn. From learning how to suck cock, taking it in the ass, and even learning how to properly use their breasts. In the end Percy was left panting on the table, out of energy as the girls sat or lied around it as the teachers stared at him as they leaned on the table for support.

"I didn't think….he would have….the stamina."

"Well, he is...a...demigod…"

"So...good…."

"So...am I...free to...go?" He panted as the teachers looked at each other.

"Well...he DID satisfy me, what about you two?"

"I was kind of satisfied as well…"

'So was I, but we all know we can't just let him leave.' She rubbed her chin. "Do either of you have strength for a fight?"

"Um….maybe, why do you ask?"

"Possibly, though I can't guarantee I'd win."

"Damn it." She sighed. "We'll have to let him go then."

"Well, I doubt he has any energy left." Panted one of the students.

Said male sat up while feeling sore and tried standing. Unfortunately he fell to the ground as soon as he let go of the table. "Ow…"

"Huh, I guess he isn't going to be going anywhere for awhile…" Said one of the teachers with a grin. "We'll take him away….after some rest."

"To...where?" He groaned as he tried to move away only to groan more.

"You'll see…." Spoke one before leaning against the wall and passed out.

"Yeah…" Said the other as she set herself down next to him before passing out as well.

'I just fucked a whole class of Telekhines….wow.' Percy thought as his eyelids began to grow heavy. 'The downside is I can't move, and I'm gonna pass out. On the other hand, I can't say I'm not a virgin anymore.' He thought before his eyes closed and he passed out.


	129. Female Minions and Luigi

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Minions and Luigi

Series: Super Mario Brothers

Note: For the dude saying I'm putting up meaningless chapters and not his requests, you sure seem quick to judge. What makes all these chapters meaningless but the ones you keep putting more important? First off for Ben and Charmcaster, she was already put in the Alien Oneshots cause technically she IS an alien, so she's not going on here. It's easier to make other chapters considering they have plots to them, I've said before that adding plots helps and make things work faster, but it also depends on the authors I work beside who not all are gonna be into the same thing as each other, so here's something to think about, you want these to be done already? Then keep in mind that if they have plots to them already, it speeds things up cause I literally have lists of ideas with other authors to get to, and they're five times as big as those requests. So just be patient cause if you don't wanna wait and are getting annoyed, then just find another fic that gets right to the point with those pairings.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In top of a tower at Bowser's castle a single magikoopa was hard at work drawing a magic circle on the wall.

"This spell is sure to keep King Bowser's castle fortified at all time, then that fool Mario won't be able to rescue his precious Peach anymore and our king will reign over all!" He said as he began to cackle evilly, not seeing the slight error he made while laughing as he kept drawing.

As he kept going a single goomba cracked the door open and popped his head in. "What's all the racket up here?"

"Quiet fool, I am almost done with my best spell ever, it will solve all of King Bowser's problems!" He said with a scowl.

"That's what you said about the animated furniture, but look what happened? Mario still got through." He frowned hopping over and noticed the circle. "What's this gonna do? Make it wobbly so he's off balance? Oooh so dangerous."

"Shut up! This spell should reverse him and make him incapable of entering the castle by making him walk backwards, but I have to be careful, these magic circles are very volatile and specific, one small error can make it into a whole new spell with unintended side effects, that's why I need complete silence to concentrate."

He rolled his eyes while he moved to the side and let the wizard keep going while he noticed a pink flower on a small table. 'A flower? It doesn't have a face on it so is it not a powerup?' He thought as he stared at it curiously.

"And...done!" Smiled the magikoopa. "Now I need to just hold the flower while speaking the incantation."

"Why, is it a powerup? I thought you guys used wands." Said the goomba.

"Of course we use wands, but this spell required a very rare ingredient which has been said to be nearly extinct. They say it did use to be a powerup, but for some reason others stopped using it and it faded with time. Now hand it here so I can finish the spell."

"Fine." Said the goomba who carefully picked it up by the end of it with his mouth before bringing it to the wizard.

The magikoopa held it up and stood in the circle while unaware that below the various floors is where a few other minions were talking.

"Did you hear, Mario is sick, he's got the flu!"

"Thank god, frankly I didn't feel like getting jumped on today, my shell's still healing from last time."

"Yeah, but don't count yourself lucky yet, Luigi is healthy as ever."

"Oh man, that doesn't help." Spoke a boo covering his eyes while hiding behind a chair.

"Oh come on, it's just Luigi, how bad can he be?" Asked a chain chomp.

"Not much, but I heard he's been hitting the bench." Spoke a bullet bill.

"Him? He's as skinny as a twig, he'll be crushed in no time if he tried to get us." Said a hammer bro.

"But what if he's gotten stronger?" Asked a shy guy.

"Well, I doubt he'll get far, mario barely reaches the castle and Luigi is his little brother, so he's weaker, right?" Asked a piranha plant.

"I say we forget about it, let's play cards." Spoke a koopa with a deck.

"Agreed." Said a Goomba as we cut back up to the magikoopa chanting his spell.

"All powerful magic, let your power reign over the castle and keep that foolish plumber away!" He chanted as it began to glow as the flower began to slightly tremble. "Reverse all enemies who come this way, send your power all across this land!"

'How he remembers all this is a mystery.' The goomba watched in partial boredom as he waited to see if it would backfire.

The circle and flower continued to glow before the circle began to spark and the glow started to turn pink.

"What? Something's wrong, but that's not possible! I made sure everything was perfect!" He said nervously as the glowing got brighter before he spotted part of the circle was inverted and paled. "Oh no...Oh no, this is not good, the spell is completely out of whack now, who knows what will happen now!" He said before the flower shot a beam of pink energy at the circle and it grew before a giant wave of pink magic exploded from it, growing larger the farther it traveled.

Downstairs the minions heard the roof shaking and looked up. "What is going on up there?" One of them asked before a wave of pink magic came crashing through the roof and washed over them as it spread through the castle. All of them cried out while the camera panned far far away to a dirt path that showed Luigi walking down it.

Apparently Mario was sick and the princess had asked him to go patrol the borders of the mushroom kingdom to make sure Bowser didn't try to kidnap her while Mario was unable to rescue her. Quite frankly he felt good since that meant he was at the moment the one to try and keep the kingdom safe.

"This is a pretty good day, no monsters, clear sky, everything is a ok." He said as he smiled, not seeing the pink ball of magic that temporarily surrounded Bowser's castle and the land around it before it disappeared. 'And for once I get a chance to have the spotlight on me and not Mario.' He thought with a grin as a single item flew out of the castle before hitting a box with a question on it ahead of it, making it turn pink for a second before going back to normal. "Yep, nothing will catch me by surprise."

But when he walked under the box he noticed the change in palette and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, that's odd...why is this one different? Is it a new power up?" He jumped up with his fist and hit it, saw something fall down, but was confused when he saw it wasn't one of the usual ones. It was a small mushroom but the top part was pink with red hearts on it, making him look at it in confusion. "What is this thing?"

Seeing as how he was alone, he picked it up and didn't actually use it, but did look it over closely. "It doesn't look poisonous…." He said as he looked at it uncertainly.

That's when Toad came running over. "Luigi! Luigi!"

"Huh? What is it Toad?" He asked as put the mushroom behind his back as he turned to Toad. "What happened?"

"Something weird happened at Bowser's castle and the princess wants you to go and check it out."

"Really? Ok, if you say so." He said as he turned towards the castle as he looked at the power up. 'If I'm going there I'll need all the help I can get.' He thought before shrugging and using the power up. He waited and expected a tingle or something, but nothing changed. "Huh, I guess it was a dud." He said before he began to run to Bowser's castle.

(At said castle)

In the magikoopa's room a figure on the floor began to groan and wake up. They rubbed their head and felt like the room was spinning. "Ugh, what happe-...oh right, the spell….THE SPELL!"

"Ow, not so loud." Spoke another voice beside them. "My head is ringing."

"Shut up you stupid...AHHHH!" The figure started before turning and screaming when they saw the second figure.

"OW! Ok now you're just asking for it! I'm gonna...wait, what happened to me?!"

"I don't know! I-I think it might be because of the spell, something went wrong." Said the first figure nervously.

That's when several footsteps were heard before the door was slammed open. "What did your stupid spell do to us!?"

"Oh no...what floor were you on?" The figure asked nervously.

"The first!"

"Oh no...if what I fear is true then the spell has spread through the entire castle and the land surrounding it, affecting everyone."

"You turned us into...into….girls!"

"I didn't mean too! It was an accident!" The magikoopa said nervously as SHE backed away from the angry crowd.

'Or you're gonna feel an accident when I pound you into the ground!"

"Not till I take a huge bite out of her head!"

"I-I'll try to fix it, I swear!" She said before an alarm went off in the castle.

"Aw great, an intruder."

"Wait a sec, who could it be? It's not Mario unless he got healed fast, so it could only be either some poor sap who doesn't know his direction or Luigi."

"Well, let's get into position, the sooner the intruder's gone, the sooner we can get revenge."

'Thank god Bowser's on vacation so he wasn't affected.' She thought as the angry mob left her room.

With Luigi he was running through the dungeon while amazingly not encountering any minions. 'Did they all get wiped out?' He thought as he looked around in amazement. 'This place isn't as scary when they're gone.'

"Halt! You're not getting any closer!" Came a voice ahead of him as he began to make out a figure approaching him.

"Ah, finally, a koopa, I was starting to think no one was here." He spoke stopping and got ready, before his eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. The being in front of him had yellow skin and a green shell on their back like a koopa, but that's where the similarities ended, the figure had long legs and arms and a humanoid face while still looking like a koopa's, and he could see two breasts on it's chest, showing that this was a female, and it had a small yellow tail above it's ass.

Said female frowned and took a ready stance. "Quit gawking and get ready to get your butt kicked." She said as unknown to Luigi a pink light softly shined off him, making the girls eyes quickly change to hearts and then back to normal eyes. 'Wow, has this guy always looked so...cute?' She thought as her stance began to loosen the longer she stared at him.

Luigi put his mouth back up and shook his head. "W-W-Who are you?"

"I am a proud Koopa troopa of Bowser's army." She said as she began to slowly smile.

"What?" He glanced her over and shook his head. 'Is this a dream? Since when do koopa troopas look so...so...hot?'

"You're speechless, huh? It's my looks, isn't it?" She asked as she began to feel a hint of pride for some reason. "I bet I've got the best looking skin out of all the other troopas."

"I-I wouldn't know." he said with a small blush. 'Should I try to go past her? Would she even go back into her shell if I hit her on the head?'

"Care to have a feel?" She stuck out her leg with a smile. "I won't mind."

"W-W-W-W-W-What?" He asked with a blush as his face began to heat up even more. "I-I should probably keep moving…"

"Aw come on, one little feel isn't gonna hurt." She said with a smile as she began to move towards him. "Come on, give it a little touch~."

He gulped before jumping up to try and go past her, but the result was his feet landing on her feet before she went into her shell and he landed. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I meant to jump over you."

"Hey, that was mean of you!" She said from inside her shell. "My feet hurt now!"

"Sorry, but I gotta keep going." He turned and ran off. 'That was so weird, is that just how a female koopa looks like?'

"Hey, get back here!" She called as he walked away. "I'm not gonna forget this!"

He tried to ignore her as he kept moving forward. 'I wonder if the other minions are female as well...nah, that would be silly.' He thought as he shook his head. He rounded a corner and spotted a cannon before ducking down. 'Just gotta wait for a Bullet Bill to come out and then I can get past.' He thought before the cannon fired it's load and his eyes widened once again.

"Banzai!" Called the figure who was a shiny black color and had the same figure as the Koopa, but had the round face and expression as Bullet Bill with her fists extended out at him and what looked like fire coming out of her feet. "I'm gonna get you plumber!" She shouted as Luigi began to softly glow again. Her eyes widened before he ducked and she went crashing into the wall. But instead of poofing away into smoke like usual she stayed there and rubbed her head in pain. "Owwww."

Luigi winced while rubbing his eyes. 'Bullet Bills don't look like that.' He thought as she stared at him.

"Why did you duck? I was suppose to crash into you." She frowned while note noticing her eyes turning into hearts and then back again. "It hurts when I crash into that wall, let's try it again." She said as she got up and walked past him and back towards the cannon before climbing in through the back.

"Um, ok?" He said uncertainly before the cannon fired again.

"Banzai!" She said as she slowly flew towards him. "Now don't duck this time!"

'Should I just ignore that and do it?' He thought as she got closer. 'Or maybe I should just jump over her? I wonder if I'll die if she hits me.'

"Take this!" She said as she got closer to him before jumping over her at the last second. "Hey!"

"Sorry." He spoke before he landed on her back and making her fall down. "I was worried I would die if you hit me." He said as he got off her back.

She huffed and watched him go while feeling relaxed and calm for some reason. 'Well...at least he didn't crouch down.'

Luigi kept walking, growing more nervous. 'What was that, one female minion could be a coincidence, but two of them? And one was a bullet? Somethings going on.' He thought as he kept moving forward before he saw a green pipe. "A warp pipe, that'll get me deeper into the castle no prob." He said as he got close to it before a figure popped out of the pipe. Their head was half piranha plant and half human with a hat like appendage that looked like a piranha plant head that covered their eyes, with a green tinted female body with arms that looked a bit like leave and the legs were connected inside the pipe, like roots.

"Hold up! You won't get any farther from here plumber." She said with a sharp toothed grin as she looked down at him. "Give up and go back or perish plumber."

"Sorry, but that's not on my job today." He spoke getting ready. 'If I had a fire flower this would be over in a sinch.' He thought, unaware that under her hat her eyes turned into hearts and then back again as she stared at him.

'Is that Luigi? He seems different from last time.' She thought as she kept staring at him as he tried to look for a way past her. 'Did he grow his mustache out? It looks real nice.' She thought as she began to lean towards him and stretch out her arms.

"Woah!" He jumped back. "Nice try, but no dice."

"Aw come on, just come a bit closer." She said as she waved her arms at him. "I won't bite, much."

"Your name has the word piranha in it, sorry if I'm hesitant." He deadpanned. 'Really need a fire flower, or jump by her.'

"Awwww, please?" She pouted as she looked at him. "It won't hurt...unless you want it too."

"No." He replied instantly.

"You're no fun." She pouted as she stared at him. "I'm not moving unless you come towards me and let me get you." She said as she looked at him.

"Then I'll make it by myself." He spoke before he started running.

"Hey, you're not gonna try to jump over me, are you?" She asked as he got closer and closer before he jumped. She reached out and grabbed his legs as he stopped and grinned. "Gotcha."

"Oh no…" He said as she began to pull him towards her. "H-hey, let go of me." He said nervously.

"Not gonna happen." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and began to sink into the pipe with him. "You're mine now."

He struggled while noting her grip was tight. 'Damn it, how am I going to get out of here?' He thought as he looked around nervously. It was dark and confined and it was getting darker. He felt her pull him closer to him and happily rub her body against him as they went farther and farther down. 'Where is she taking me?'

"If I knew getting you would be this easy I would have spruced the place up." She said before they were lowered into a bigger room like area that had some furniture around it along with multiple doors.

"Where are we?"

"Living quarters, this is my place to live when I'm off duty, so just stay in this room, ok? Don't open any of the doors." She set him on a couch. "I'll be right back."

"Um...ok?" He said in confusion. 'Why isn't she eating me, should I escape now?' He thought as he looked at the numerous doors. He saw her move away and slowly crawled towards a random one. He opened it and slowly sneaked in as she turned back and saw him just as he closed the door.

"LUIGI!" She shouted as she went after him as he began to run. "GET BACK HERE!"

'I have to get out of here!' He thought as he kept running before seeing a long ladder leading up. "Sorry, but I've got a job to do!"

"But I caught you! You're mine now!" She said as she bursted in to see him climbing up the ladder.

"Not today!" He spoke while frantically climbing up and not looking back down.

"Nooooo!" She called as she saw him reach the exit hatch and leave. "No fair!"

"Whew...I got away...now where am I though?" He said as he closed the hatch behind him. He stood up and saw he was outside and sighed. "If I had a map this would be easy, at least Mario can get around no problem." He said as he began to walk down a random hallway. He kept walking before he began to hear the sound of marching coming towards him from down the hallway.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Yeah, I heard he got past a Koopa and the Bullet Bessie."

"Well he's not gonna get past us that's for sure."

'I wonder who they are?' He thought as three figures marched into his line of sight and his jaw dropped. 'They're the same as the others!'

The three figures all looked the same, they had brown skin and a mushroom shaped hat on each of their heads with two sharp teeth poking out of their lips as they marched in a single file line forward with frowns until they spotted him.

"Yipe!" He didn't wait and started running the other way.

"After him!" The one in lead said as they began to march after him as all of their eyes changed to hearts and back again. "Don't let him get away!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The other two said as they kept marching after him.

Luigi raised his knees while rounding a corner and hiding while hearing them march past the spot. 'What is up with this castle?' He thought as he looked around nervously. 'I have to get out of here!' He thought before he began to hear giggling. Already getting a dread feeling he rubbed his head, but he felt compelled to follow the sound. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought as he began to walk down the hallway as the giggling got louder. 'Who is giggling? For some reason this sounds...familiar.'

He moved near a double door and put an ear to it while tapping his head. 'What is it? It's on the tip of my tongue.' He thought as the doors began to slowly creek open. 'Come on, where have I heard it before?'

He peaked in and spotted several floating white transparent figures, each just as shapely and curvy like the other girls with the same faces of Boos. 'B-B-B-B-Boos!' He thought as he began to tremble nervously.

"Wow! I feel so much better than before, for once I'm not shaking around scared."

"Yeah, and I'm not a head with stubby arms! I look like a real person!"

"Although my butt looks bigger now." Spoke one shaking her ass in plain view Luigi could spot.

'So? Bigger is better, and it's not the only thing that got bigger, look at these knockers!" Said one as she grabbed her breasts with a smile. "I bet that princess can't flaunt hers around."

"Not to mention Princess Daisy." Piped in another one.

"Yeah, compared to us they're flatter than a whomp." Giggled another as the others laughed.

'I don't wanna even try and get by them.' He thought as he tried to back up before one of them saw the door cracked open.

"Hey, who's there?" She said as she began to float towards it as the other noticed it as Luigi froze.

"J-Just a Koopa." He spoke out trying to make his voice sound feminine.

"Hmmmm, you don't sound like one…" Said one as they got closer to the door. They floated over and pushed it open before spotting Luigi who paled. "L-L-L-LUIGI!" They said in slight fear as they covered their faces as all their eyes turned into hearts.

He felt a little relieved seeing her do that and spotted a path behind them before he started walking by them. "'Scuse me, pardon me, coming through."

"H-He's talking to me!" Said one with a blush.

"He touched my tail!"

"He brushed past my arm!"

"Sorry!" He spoke before running off.

Once his back was to them they took their hands away from their face and watched him run away. They pouted before flying off after him.

"Hey, get back here you...you…." Said one with a small blush as they flew after him.

"Uh….um….handsome?"

"Y-Yeah, handsome! Get back here!"

Luigi spotted a question mark box up ahead before jumping up, hit it, and saw a glowing star fall out before grabbing it as his whole body began doing the same. 'Finally, something is going my way!' He thought as the Boos noticed too and stopped.

"Damn it, a super star, run!"

Luigi turn and ran back at them before the power up caused them to get sent flying away while he smiled and sighed in relief. "That should do the trick."

"That wasn't nice!" They called as they flew away into the distance.

"Now, to get out of this castle." He remarked before getting out of the room. 'It's a wonder me and Mario can find our way out, every room looks the same.' He thought as he walked past a room as two eyes followed him as it's eyes turned into hearts before it began to move after him.

'Oooh, a nice cute hunk.' She thought with a large, sharp toothed grin. Her body was black with a circular head with a large mouth and eyes and a long chain that was attached to her back. She slowly followed Luigi while keeping her chain from dragging. 'I don't wanna let him know I'm following him...at least not yet.' She thought as she stared at him with a smile.

Slowly the two reached outside of the castle on a small pathway while Luigi's power up dissipated and he swore he could hear breathing behind him. 'Is someone behind me? I know I should check...but I'm afraid to look.' He thought as he realized he was in the castle's garden. When he stopped he slowly turned and gulped seeing the girl who gave a large grin showing her teeth. 'Oh no.'

"Hey handsome, you on an evening stroll through the garden? Let me join ya." She said with a grin as she grabbed his arm. "Let's find a nice quiet spot to just relax~" She said as she pulled the arm toward her breasts, making him blush as she began to drag him through the garden.

"W-W-Wait, a-aren't you gonna….you know?"

"Eat you? Bite your head off? Kill you? No, I won't handsome." She said with a smile. "Now nibble and leave a few hickeys, that's different."

"O-ok?...Um, could I ask you something? Why are there so many….um….female minions in the castle today?"

"I don't know, something about a huge spell gone wrong and everyone ended up like this, I like it though, now I've got arms and legs!"

"Really? Ok….um….could you tell me how to get out of the castle then?" He asked nervously.

"Don't you remember? You and your brother come here all the time."

"Well, no, I actually just followed him through the castle, I never actually remembered my way around." He said nervously.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I just made sure not to get killed." He said nervously. "So...could you let me go now?"

"Nope."

"What? Why not?" He asked nervously.

"Consider it payback for you and Mario knocking all of us over like bowling pins." She chuckled as she held him tighter. "I doubt you'll ever leave this castle again."

He gulped hearing that and tugged on his collar while she brought them to a tree and made him sit down. 'Oh boy.' He thought as he looked at her nervously. 'Maybe I'll have a chance to run away soon?'

"Hey! What are you doing with him?" Called a voice as Luigi and the Chain Chomp turned towards it. They saw a tall Koopa woman wearing a blue robe that clung to her curves and a pair of glasses with a blue wizard hat. "He's the in….tru….der." She asked as she got a good look at him and her eyes turned to hearts. She began to blush as she looked at him as the Chain Chomp frowned.

"What is it brainiac? I was already handling it."

"Well, I see that but uh, I'll be taking him to test some...experiments on…" She said as she stared at him.

"Shouldn't you focus more on some new spell?"

"Well, I need a test subject and he could be a valuable specimen." she said quickly. "Just let me see him in my lab for the next hour or so, maybe two."

"No way, I saw him first so go away!" She said as she got up and marched towards the wizard koopa, leaving Luigi alone under the tree.

"I merely need him for some tests, maybe a physical to see if he's effected in anyway, and if he's the intruder he needs to get tied up so he doesn't get away!" She said as she glared at the Chain Chomp as Luigi began to look around before spotting the only way away from the two arguing girls, a door leading back into the castle.

He slowly crawled towards it. 'Maybe I should have brought Mario along, they'd probably go for him and I'd be safe.' He thought as he reached the door as the girls kept arguing with each other. When he got in he sighed with relief, but saw everything was dark. "Is this a closet?"

That's when he heard footsteps nearby. 'Uh oh, please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me.' He thought nervously.

That's when he heard a door open and slam shut while more footsteps were heard getting closer. 'Is there another door leading in here?' He thought nervously as he tried not to make a sound.

And then another, and another, and a third one while he swore he heard feet all around him, but couldn't see a thing. 'What is going on, I feel like I'm starting to go crazy!' He thought nervously.

Eventually it stopped and everything went quiet.

'Are they gone?' He thought curiously. He reached out wildly for something and felt a chain above his head. 'Oh thank god, a light.' He thought before he tugged on it lightly before a light went on. He blinked and literally saw all the girls he ran into all around him with grins on their faces. His face paled as he gulped nervously as they all stared at him with big smiles. 'Oh no…' He thought as he looked around for any way out.

"Looks like we caught ya." Smirked a Koopa.

"Yep, you're not getting away this time~." Called a Boo who was trying not to look at him directly.

"Small, cramped, and secluded place? Gotcha." Grinned a Goomba.

"There's no way you can get away from us now." Laughed a Piranha Plant.

"Time for your punishment." Smirked a Chain Chomp.

"P-Punishment? F-For what?" He asked nervously.

"Intruding." They spoke in unison.

"I-I'm sorry? Any chance you could just kick me out?"

"Nope, but I have an idea." Grinned the Magikoopa.

"W-What is it?" He asked nervously as he looked around at them nervously.

They all reached towards him while we cut back to Mario and Luigi's house.

Mario was in bed with a box of tissues next to him as he blew his nose. 'Stupid flu. For once I wouldn't mind one of the princess' cakes, as long as it has medicine.' He thought before he heard the front door open.

"Mario? I'm back." Came Luigi's voice which sounded tired.

"Hey Luigi, how was the patrol? I heard you had to go to Bowser's castle?" He asked before looking up and went wide eyed seeing his brother's clothes look torn, his hair disheveled, his cap sideways, and himself looking both tired, yet happy. "Luigi, what happened to you?" He asked in surprise.

"Today I've learned something Mario. Maybe we need to set up a system on how to save the princess. From now on, I'll let you have all the glory of beating Bowser, while I handle his minions."

"Really? But I thought you didn't like facing them?" Mario asked in confusion. "Why would you just let me go fight Bowser as you fight an entire army?"

"Like you say, if I'm gonna be number two, I should deal with the sidekicks, so I will." He waved while walking to his room. "Rest up, I'll be taking a long nap."

"Well….ok, if you say so." Mario said with a shrug. 'That was weird, but I guess that means more credit for me.'

'As Mario would say, mama mia.'Thought Luigi while looking at a paper in his pocket with numerous phone numbers. 'I can't believe they all gave me their numbers, and why did I have to run into the rest of the minions on my way out of the castle?' He thought as he collapsed on his bed.


	130. Female Cerberus and Percy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Cerberus and Percy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy managed to get the nipple out of his mouth and coughed before lightly smacking her on the side. "Get off!"

'Why is he struggling? I thought males liked to mate.' Thought the left head.

'Maybe he's shy, I don't smell another female's scent on him so he's not use to this or doesn't know what to do.' Thought the right head.

'Maybe you're right, perhaps we were moving too fast for him? Should we get off of him then?' Thought the middle head.

'Yeah.' The other two thought as she stood up a bit, freeing Percy who scrambled back against the wall of the cave.

'Phew, for a second there I thought she was gonna eat me.' He thought as he looked at her nervously. 'But what does she want with me if she isn't going to eat me?'

'Should we try and communicate with him?'

'Wouldn't hurt to try… he looks like he's trying to figure out what's going on.'

"Arf! Arf arf!" She barked at him as she wagged her tail and began to walk towards him.

"S-Stay back!" He spoke with his hand out. "I...I...I'll flick you on the nose! Or, noses in this case."

'Huh, I guess he can't understand us, and does he know how annoying that is?' Thought the middle head.

'Damn it! For a son of Poseidon you think he'd get some power to understand animals.'

'It is Poseidon so he can probably only understand horses or fish, not monster dogs from hell.'

'Hmm, maybe if we draw a picture he'll understand.'

'Good idea, let's try that.'

"Why did you bring me here?"

Cerberus moved a paw out and brought the claws out before dragging them into the ground.

'What is she doing?' He thought in confusion. He looked down while making sure to use part of his pants to cover his junk as a picture was slowly being made. 'Ok, so she's drawing something….is she trying to tell me why she brought me here?' He thought as he stared at the picture that was almost done.

She slowly stopped and pointed at it with one of her heads. 'If he doesn't get this then I'm out of ideas.'

"Ok, I think this shapes a human….so that might be me?" He figured while seeing a plus sign and a dog head. "Is this one you?" He asked as all three heads nodded with smiles as their tail wagged.

'He's getting it!'

Then he saw an equal sign that showed more dog heads together. "And is this...more dogs?" He said as he looked at it in confusion. "Why does me plus you equal more dogs?" He asked before he began to slowly realize what she meant. 'Wait, tearing my clothes off, taking me here, getting all close...oh sweet gods.' He thought as he paled and looked up at her. "Y-you want to….have sex with me and get pregnant?!"

"Arf!" She nodded.

"W-What? N-no, I can't do that!" He said with a blush.

She let out a whine with her ears drooping. 'H-he doesn't want to have puppies with us?'

'That's crazy! If Zeus can bed woman as a bull and swan, why wouldn't a demigod wanna do the same, but in reverse?'

'M-maybe he's just shy? I bet this is his first time with a monster who hasn't tried to kill him, maybe he just needs to spend some time with us to get used to the idea?'

'Good idea!'

'Yeah, so let's do it, let's just stay with him and be with him until he agrees to give us puppies.'

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked nervously as he looked at Cerberus who's eye's were all closed and their heads together as they thought. 'Are they going to kill me because I turned them down?'

They opened their eyes and moved over near him while he quickly held his arms out.

"N-Nice doggy, please don't eat me." He said nervously. He saw them get up close and lean down next to him, but not make a move to sit on him. 'What are they going to do to me?' He thought nervously.

The left head moved over and licked his cheek.

"Um...good dog?" He said nervously as he patted the top of her head. 'Are they just gonna cuddle? I guess that's better.' He thought as the head smiled happily as it licked his cheek again as the other two looked at it with a little bit of jealously.

'Hey let us lick him too.'

'Fine, but let's try not to smother him.' Thought the left head as she shifted her body so all three heads were looking at him with grins.

He gulped before the other two licked him over the face. "H-Hey sto- Ugh…" He tried to say as they kept licking him all over his face before one of the tongues went a bit into his mouth by accident. "Mmmm!"

'Uh-oh, I think your tongue is in his mouth.'

'Sorry, but this is actually arousing.'

'I don't care, we were going to take it easy so he's be more willing and accepting, now take it out of his mouth before he hates us!'

'Fine.' She thought slipping her tongue out while he gasped and she laid her head down.

"W-What was that?! Your tongue was in my mouth!" He said as he stared at her head in shock. 'I gotta get out of here!'

She made a whimper and nudged his head. 'I'm sorry Percy, I couldn't help it, I promise not to do it again unless you want too.' She thought as she looked at him.

'He can't hear us remember?'

'Oh, right, well then I take it back, I'll just give him sad eyes.' She thought as she stared at him.

'Oh no, not the eyes.' He thought as he tried not to look at them as she began to whine sadly as she looked at him. 'No one can resist that, this isn't fair!'

'I think it's working.' She thought happily as she whined some more.

"Ugghhhh…..fine, I forgive you." He said as he petted her head. "But why me? Why kidnap me and want me to….knock you up?"

'Well, a human male who isn't a god hasn't come down here in over a thousand years, and I think you're kind of cute, so I think us making puppies is a good idea, and I finally have a friend and hopefully a new mate.'

'Plus Lord Hades wouldn't want to do it cause he's always so serious and probably wouldn't go that far.'

'Plus even though Persephone doesn't really like their marriage, she is really possessive and would make our lives miserable.'

'The last thing we want is getting tangled up in vines or be forced to go on an all wheat diet because of her mother.'

"Well, I guess I'll never know." He said with a shrug as he patted her head. "But I will have to leave eventually."

'Nope, why would we let you leave?' Said the middle head as she shook her head.

'We can make your stay here the best ever.'

'Yeah, plus we'll need you to help raise the puppies, we still have to guard the underworld after all.'

'I wonder how Grover and Annabeth are doing.' He thought before the ground began to shake and he heard a loud yell. "What was that?!"

Cerberus raised her heads and snarled while standing up. 'Hades is pissed, somebody's escaped his grasp! I gotta go Percy, I'll be back soon, I promise.' She thought as she gave him a wet lick before she moved the rock out of the cave's entrance before leaving and sealing it behind her.

"Wait!" He called out before trying to move the rock. "Damn it!"

Meanwhile at the palace, Hades was shouting in anger and destroying random objects. "Damn them! Damn them! DAMN THEM!" He shouted before Cerebus ran into the room as she looked around in confusion.

'What happened master?' She asked as Hades turned towards her.

"The Master Bolt was taken from me!"

'What? How, I thought you didn't take it in the first place?'

"Some stupid demigods with a backpack came in and accused me of stealing it when they had it! I could have had the bolt but they escaped me right as I was about to get them!" He growled before looking at her. "And I'd like to know just how they got in if you were suppose to be guarding the gates."

'Oh, well uh...they gave me a good chase and they made it to your palace, I could have gotten all of them but they outran me.' She said as she tried not to look at Hades.

"Oh really?" He asked as he looked at her with a frown. "Two demigods outran you?"

'Well….I might have been a little distracted.'

"With what? What could possibly distract you from your job?"

The heads looked away while trying to stay quiet.

"Cerebus, what are you hiding from me?" He asked with a frown.

'N-Nothing!'

"Then tell me what distracted you….was it a large bone?"

'No.'

"A random spirit that smelled good?"

'No.'

"Was it one of the demigods?"

She gulped and looked farther away giving him her answer.

"Cerberus, what happened?" He asked with a frown as she gulped nervously.

'I might….have found one as a mate.'

"A what? A MATE? WITH A DEMIGOD? WAS THERE ANOTHER ONE THAT YOU TOOK BACK TO YOUR LAIR?" He shouted angrily.

She whimpered and slowly nodded.

"WHO WAS IT?" He shouted angrily as the ground shook. "WE'RE GOING TO YOUR LAIR RIGHT NOW! BAD DOG!"

'B-But Lord Hades!'

"No buts! We are going now and maybe, just maybe I won't take my anger out on him!"" He said as he marched towards her.

She whimpered as he got on her back, but started to run back where she came from. 'Please don't hurt him Lord Hades, I promise to do extra shifts!'

"I'll be the one to decide what happens to him." He said as they approached her lair. "You'll be lucky if I don't smite him on the spot."

'Oh no!' She thought nervously as they reached her lair and he got off her back.

"Now then, let's see this damn demigod." He said as he rolled away the boulder with ease. He walked inside and spotted Percy in the back, but had to turn away seeing him without clothes. "Cerberus, you just tore his clothes, right?"

'Yes, but before I could go further I decided to take things slow.'

"W-Who are you?" Percy asked nervously.

"The ruler of this land, and if you're a demigod then you should already know."

Percy paled as he heard that and stammered. "Y-you're Hades?"

"Bingo." He smirked. "Wait a second, I know you. You're the little boy who came for his mother, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked nervously as Hades grinned.

"Well I feel that's gonna be pretty hard to do, you're in my domain, you have no clothes, and apparently Cerberus likes you."

'I really like him so….please don't kill him?'

"Sorry Cerberus, but this brat talked a big game about accusing me of taking the bolt, although it's ironic since it was your friends who had it."

"Wait, they had it? What do you mean?" He asked in surprise. "I was told you had it though."

"By who?"

"By...Luke."

"Who? I don't know who that is and nor do I care, it was you who invaded my land." He said with a frown. "So guess what? Time to pay the piper."

'Lord Hades, please be merciful, please don't kill him or torture him!'

'Yes, he's your nephew! Show some mercy!'

'Please, we love him!'

'Hmmmm, he is my nephew… which means Poseidon will come looking for him maybe.' He thought before getting an idea. 'And I can use this to my advantage.' He thought with a grin. "Fine, I won't kill him...but he can't leave either."

'Oh no.' Thought Percy while Cerberus' tail wagged.

'Did you hear that mate, we get to be together now!'

"And, you must always be with Cerberus, even on her patrols." He added with a grin.

"Oh you gotta be kidding." He muttered with dread.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" He asked curiously.

"Unless you manage to satisfy her into submission and then make a run for it. Do what my brother did, but turned around, and fuck an animal." He said with a grin as Percy paled and his jaw dropped. "Oh relax, it's not that hard, frankly it's no different than Zeus and Hera together, and they're siblings remember?"

'Oh gods, this is messed up!'

"Of course, this is a one time opportunity, refuse it and spend the rest of your life and afterlife with Cerberus." He laughed. "It's your choice nephew."

'I like it, if he does get away I can just go after him!' Cerebus thought happily.

"Can't I just try and fight you?"

"With what? You have no weapon to fight me and I am a god after all, I could just snap my fingers and have you placed in the fields of punishment." He smirked before walking out. "Have fun you two, and remember, if you can satisfy her and run off before she wakes up, then you're free to get out of here without me interfering."

"H-hey, wait!" He said as Cerebus began to approach him as her tail wagged. "N-Nice three headed dog."

'Let's see if we can get him to be more forward, if he feels in control then maybe he'll be eager to go all the way.'

'Yeah, and either he's gonna do us right now or we get to spend time with him forever.' She thought happily.

He gulped while seeing the heads rub against his body, but didn't make any other moves. 'She's not trying to mate with me right away? Is...is she trying to make sure I stay here?'

She rubbed her nose against his belly which made him chuckle from how wet it felt.

"H-Hey, stop it, cut it out!" He chuckled as she smiled. He rubbed her muzzle while thinking it over. 'Either I try this and get away, or stay here and it ends up that way anyway. I mean yeah the gods have done this, but I was never told 'Hey Percy it's fine to sleep with a three headed dog', and...wait, how come I already know what sex is? Is that already programmed in demigods too!?' He thought as he began to mentally freak out a bit. 'Am I messed up or something, am I really considering this? She's larger than a dump truck for crying out loud! And she's a dog! Is this the only way to get free, can't I try to run away when she's not looking?'

'Maybe we should lick him a smidge.'

'Ok, but make sure not to lick in his mouth this time.'

'Gotcha.' She thought before all three of them began to softly lick him, making him blush.

'And here comes the licking again.' He thought as he looked around before seeing that Hades hadn't put the boulder in front of the cave, leaving the entrance open. But from the licking and position Cerberus was in the way. 'Damn it, this might be my only chance to get out of here, she won't leave it open again…'

That's when one of the tongues licked against his leg and he realized he dropped the clothing over his groin with his dick in plain view. 'I better cover it before she gets an idea...wait...should I?' He thought as he looked at her. "Um...you won't go too wild if we did it, right?"

'Wait, is he considering it?' Thought one head as all of her eyes widened as they stopped licking him.

'If he is then we need to give him an answer now!'

'Let's nod our heads! We promise not to go completely crazy….maybe!' She thought as all heads nodded.

"Alright, well let's give it a shot." He said as they began to bark happily.

'We're gonna mate!'

"But maybe I should take the lead."

'Sure, but if you don't pleasure us we'll take over.' She thought as her head nodded. She layed on her side with her belly exposed while Percy gulped seeing the breasts.

'T-There really are six of them...and each one of them is almost as big as me!' he thought while slowly pushing against two of them. 'They feel so soft too!' He thought as she let out a light moan.

'Wow, we could never touch them with our paws, all we had were rocks to use.'

'Yeah, I'm so glad he's our mate, so now he can touch then whenever we want him too.'

Percy tried squeezing them while his fingers felt like they were being sucked in by the breasts. 'This feels so weird, are monster breasts different from normal breast or something?' He thought as he looked at them in amazement.'I could probably sleep on them like a bed.'

Cerberus moaned in pleasure as he kept squeezing them. 'This feels good, I don't ever want him to leave.'

Percy got an idea and leaned down next to the middle set of breasts and gave one of the nipples a lick. She let out a loud bark of surprise his action as he licked it again. 'Huh, I guess they're really sensitive.' He kept rubbing the top ones while feeling his dick slowly getting hard. 'Huh, I wonder what it would be like to put my dick between her breasts?'

'Oh yes! This is even better!'

'Yes, keep squeezing them mate, please!'

'Suck on our nipple!' She moaned as she began to wrap her large paws around him, bringing him closer to her large breasts.

He moved his hands from her top set and mushed her middle pair closer together and tried licking both nipples together. 'Wow, even her nipples are gigantic!' He thought as he ran his tongue over both of them, making her moan in pleasure. 'Hey, maybe if I just pleasure her like this she'll run out of energy and I won't have to do her in the...the...the pussy.'

She barked and whimpered while feeling warmer. 'W-What's this feeling? It...it feels so good!'

Percy moved closer without realizing his dick brushed against her lower pair before seeing her stiffen up. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

'Is that his dick?'

'I think it is...I want it.'

'I wanna taste it.'

'But I don't want him to stop squeezing our breasts.'

'Oh! I have an idea.'

"Um, are you ok?" He asked as he saw the heads look at each other before nodding. They let him up from their body before trying to get him to get on his belly while awkwardly shuffling under him with their heads near the other's area. "H-hey, what are you doing?" He asked before his face was pushed between two breasts, muffling his complaints.

They licked their lips seeing the dick, which was decent size, but still small compared to their muzzles.

'So...who wants to lick it first?' Asked the middle head.

The other two didn't answer and instead leaned in before flicking their tongues against the cock at the same time. 'Hey, leave some room for me!' Said the middle as she leaned in and flicked her tongue against it too.

"W-WHOA!" Percy said as he felt their tongues against his dick. "E-Easy!" 'Holy shit! T-This feels insanely weird!' He thought as he felt one of their paws just press his face into one of their breasts in an attempt to muffle his complaints. 'If they're gonna do that, then I'll do this!' He thought as he moved his hands around before feeling a nipple and he lightly grabbed it.

They hummed while trying to cover his whole dick with their saliva. 'Is it just me, or does it taste kinda salty, like salt water?'

'Son of Poseidon, duh.'

'Oh yeah, right. Well, I can't wait for it to go inside of us.' She thought as she licked the cock again.

'Try to focus on his balls, I heard that's a sensitive spot.'

'Ok, good call.' She thought as one of the heads began to softly lick his balls, making him moan into her breasts.

"F-Fuck!" 'This...this is starting to feel really good, is this why the gods banged animals?' He thought as he began to lightly squeeze the nipples he had grabbed. 'Well if she's gonna do that, then I'll throw it right back, but double.'

'W-What is he doing?' Moaned one of the heads as they felt him squeeze their nipples.

'Whatever it is, I like it.'

'M-maybe he's trying to make us feel pleasure as well as we lick him?'

'Then let's try and suck on his cock.'

'Yeah...but only one of us can at a time….me first!' spoke the left head before quickly sliding the dick and balls in her mouth making him jump and pinch the nipples on accident.

'H-Hey, no fair!' Moaned the right head as they shuddered in pleasure.

'Fuck! It's like she's trying to eat me entirely down there.' He thought as he felt her tongue lick around his entire dick and balls, covering it in saliva. He started to frantically lick around the breasts in front of him to try and make it even. 'I-I can't let them make me run out of energy first, then I can't escape!' He thought before he felt his dick beginning to twitch.

They moaned while shuddering as their groin felt hotter. 'A-Are we going to climax?' They thought as the left head felt his dick beginning to twitch.

'I'm gonna blow!' Percy thought before he shot his load into her mouth as Cerberus climaxed. Her juices rushed out onto the floor while two heads let out howls as the third one felt his seed go into her mouth.

'It tastes so good!' She thought as she began to greedily gulp it down and suck on his cock a bit in an effort to milk a little bit more out of him.

He groaned while feeling more sperm shoot out into her mouth. 'I-Is she just going to milk me dry?'

'Hey, no fair, let us have a turn!' Spoke one head pushing the other one off the dick. 'It's my turn!' She said as she pulled it into her mouth and began to lick it.

Percy groaned while getting an idea and gave one of her breasts a slap. Two of her heads yelped as the other kept sucking on his dick. 'She's gonna drink me dry!' He thought as he felt her beginning to suck on his dick like it was a straw. 'At this rate I'll never make her exhausted before I collapse!'

'My turn!'

'Not yet, he hasn't shot his load into my mouth yet! But I feel like I'm close!' She thought as she kept sucking as his dick began to twitch again. When it gushed inside her she moaned and licked the tip with Percy feeling drained.

'She hasn't even put it inside her doggy pussy yet, and I'm already feeling out of energy!' He thought as the third head pushed the second one away and quickly put her mouth around his dick and began sucking away at it. He groaned while unable to stop her. 'W-What am I going to do, I'm going to lose and be stuck here forever!' He thought as he felt her tongue wrap around his dick as she sucked.

'I wouldn't mind making this a usual thing.'

'Yeah, though it looks like our mate is getting tired, should we stop and let him rest or just have one go in the special spot?' She asked as the third one felt his dick twitch.

'I say save it for our spot.'

'I-I think I'm gonna come!' He thought as he shot his load into her mouth as he felt exhausted. He panted while close to passing out. "Is...is it over?" He panted as he looked up at them.

They shook their heads no.

"Y-You want to go all the way?" He panted as they nodded. He groaned and dragged himself away from her breasts and off her before sitting up between her legs. "Then...I'll try, but don't….be surprised….if it's slow."

'As long as it happens, we're fine with that.' She thought with a smile.

He tried standing up while spotting her folds, which were drenched, and tried rubbing his dick against it, but it was flaccid and didn't get hard. "I-I'm sorry girls, I'm out of juice."

They made whimpers before seeing him fall forward on her breasts and stop moving. 'Mate? Are you ok?' She whined as he moved one of her heads towards him.

It rubbed against him while hearing him snore. 'Oh, guess he passed out.'

'Well, we did kind of milk him dry, it makes sense he's out of energy.' One of them said as they moved him closer to them as they rolled over, softly lying on him as he was underneath their breasts. 'We'll let him rest for now and see if he can keep going later.'

'Yeah, we can wait, we have all the time in the world now.'

(Timeskip)

Percy stumbled towards his cabin while looking banged up, which makes sense since he just got back from an insane quest. "Ugh, who would have thought a couple of rogue centaurs would have been such a hassle?"

When he pushed open the door he heard footsteps before a small black shape tackled him and he started getting licked on the face. "Augh, hey, stop it, cut it out!" He said as he tried to shield himself.

'Aw but we just wanted to greet you!'

He sat up and managed to stand on his feet while looking at the three headed dog wagging it's tail. "Relax, I was just gone for a few days."

'But it felt like forever! We missed you so much!'

He sighed and rubbed one of heads. Turns out he managed to make a deal with her in the cave, she could come live with him every week or so on vacation since she didn't wanna be away from him. This meant he was free, and she still had her mate. "Well, I'm back now, and I'm just glad you shrunk down this time, remember last time you visited me without shrinking first? You destroyed my cabin and caused a panic."

'Oh come on, it was fixed up.' She replied while a golden collar was on her necks, which also served to help translate what she was saying. 'Besides, we cleared things with Chiron, plus we did have some fun later that night, right~.'

He shook his head while seeing her stand on her hind legs. "Let me guess, you want your treat?"

'Uh-hu, uh-hu. Please?' She begged as she put her paws on him.

"Ok, but first, sit." He said as she sat down immediately.

'Ok, I'm sitting.'

He unzipped his pants and dropped them before taking his underwear off with his dick out. "Go ahead girl."

'Yay!' She thought as the middle head quickly pulled his dick into her mouth.

He sighed in relief while the head moved back and forth as the other two started licking at his balls. 'I'm glad everything is working out and I didn't get stuck in the underworld.' He thought as he reached down and began to squeeze her breasts.

They hummed while licking all around his dick and balls to get him ready and get the sperm. 'I think we should go all the way this time.'

'Same, we didn't get it before, we deserve it this time.'

'Agreed, should we let him shoot a loud into my mouth or make him do it in the pussy, I want to have puppies!'

'Pussy!' They thought as she pulled her head off his dick, confusing him.

"Huh? I thought you wanted a treat?"

'Nothing says a better treat then getting fucked after all this time.' She thought as they pushed him down and began to crawl on top of him.

"Woah there, what's wrong?" He asked as they licked his face as they positioned themselves on top of him. "Hold on, you're wanting us to get to that part?"

'Yep, we're tired of waiting, we want you to give us puppies!'

"Easy there," He picked her up and set her off him. "If we're gonna do that, then this time I'LL be on top."

'Fine, as long as you do it you can be anywhere.' She said with a smile as he set her on her back.

He moved over her while his dick rubbed against her folds and he found the position pretty hot. "This time I'm full of energy so we'll be here a while."

'I can't wait, just make sure to do it inside me or so help me I'll do you full sized!' She growled before letting out a yip as she started to feel the dick push into her hole.

"Don't worry, I won't, believe it or not I'd rather not be chased down and fucked by a giant hellhound." He chuckled as he kept pushing into her. He groaned the more it went in and noted how snug and much it clung to him. 'Wow, she's pretty tight, is that because she's shrunk herself?' He thought as he kept pushing.

'P-Percy!' She thought as he kept pushing into her, going deeper and deeper. Her tail wagged faster while he used one hand to caress her breasts.

'Wow, even when she shrinks they're still pretty big and soft.' He thought as he lightly squeezed them. She let out a bark which he took as a sign she liked it and pulled back before pushing back in. He kept thrusting and pulling back over and over again as she howled in pleasure. "Does it feel that good?"

'Yes, it does, it really does! Now cum in me, give me puppies!'

"Relax, I wanna enjoy this longer." He groaned slowing down a little while feeling the small hole grip him tighter. "You want this to last long, right?"

'I-I do, and I can't wait to experiance it.' She moaned.

He got an idea and stopped before rotating her onto all fours before leaning on her and started hammering into her harder. "Let's do this doggy style Cerberus!" He groaned as he kept pounding into her.

'Oh gods yes! It's going even deeper than before!' She moaned as her tongue hangs out of her mouths as he kept thrusting into her.

"You just got tighter! Fuck this is amazing!" He grunted while smacking her ass.

'T-Thank you Percy! I-I think I'm going to climax!'

"Me too! I'm gonna blow!"

'Then do it!' She moaned before both she and Percy reached their limits and climaxed, him shooting his load into her and her juices splashing onto him. 'Oh gods yeeeess!' She moaned as she felt herself get filled up by his cum. 'That was amazing.' She said as he slid his dick out of her.

"Wooh, damn that was great." He panted before seeing his dick was still rock hard. "Hey, wanna go again? I'm still ready to go again."

'Yeah, let's go wild!'

"Alright!" He said as the camera panned out as the cabin was filled with the sounds of grunting, moaning, and barks.


	131. Alvida and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Alvida and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a bustling small town next to the sea, the sun was shining, ships were coming and going from the docks, the average seaside town. Walking down a street was a pink haired boy with glasses while checking his watch every few minutes. 'I'm late, I'm late, she's going to kill me!' He thought nervously.

He slowly started to see a large high school up ahead while he tugged on his collar with a nervous sweat. 'I really hope she's in a good mood, or else she's going to throw a fit and I'll have to take the blame again.'

"COBY!" Came a loud female's voice that made the short pink haired boy pale and grow nervous.

"Crap! She's already mad." He said as he ran faster towards the entrance where he saw a large fat girl wearing a pink flannel shirt under a blue jacket that wasn't able to close due to her girth along with a large white cowboy hat and white pants. "Y-Yes Alvida?"

"Why are you late? You better have my homework or else!" She threatened with a frown as she pulled out a large iron club.

"Ah! H-Here you go." He spoke frantically pulling out some papers from his backpack. "I-I even did the extra credit questions."

"Good, and they better be right, now tell me, who is the most beautiful woman in the entire world?" She asked arrogantly.

"You ma'am, no question." He tried smiling while feeling more nervous.

"Good, now go get me a snack, there's a good place on the other side of town, you have five minutes." She said as she turned around.

"B-But classes are about to start!"

"Not my problem runt, now go get me my food!" She said with a frown. "You better have money for my lunch too."

He gulped and sighed as she walked away before he turned. 'This morning is off to a lousy start.'

"Oi, Coby, how ya doin?" Called another student who was wearing a certain straw hat.

"Terrible." He groaned while seeing the boy eating a rice ball. "Not five minutes here and already Alvida wants me to go all the way on the other side of town for a snack."

"Eh? Why? Schools starting." He said in confusion.

"Yeah, but if I don't do it then I'll get the club."

"What? No way, that's ridiculous, you gotta stand up for yourself, or if you want I could kick her ass for you." He said as he finished his rice ball.

"No Luffy! This is my problem, besides, I don't wanna get you dragged into this."

"Don't worry about it, you're my friend, I can help you." He said with a grin as he walked inside.

"Luffy I'm serious you'll get clobbered!" He spoke up in a panic while following as they heard the bell ring.

"Nah, I'll beat her, I bet I can beat her easily, what room is she in anyway?"

"The one up on the right, but still!"

"Thanks Coby, this shouldn't take long." He said as he walked towards the classroom. He pushed it open while ignoring whatever the teacher was talking about and looked around the class. He spotted her in the corner and grinned. "Oi, whale girl!" He called out, making the entire classroom go quiet as Alvida's eyes widened. "I'm here to kick your ass!"

"What did you just call me?" She asked slowly as she got up.

"Whale girl, didn't you hear me?"

"Do you have a death wish you bastard?" She asked angrily as she held up her club. Any people around her paled and moved their desks out of the way while she moved near Luffy who had a neutral expression. "I'm going to smash you into next week!" She shouted as she prepared to hit him on the head. "Any last words?"

"You're much bigger from this angle."

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted as she brought down her club before it collided with something. She grinned, but she saw Luffy's hat still above the ground and saw her club move up slightly to see Luffy still standing with the same expression. "H-How are you not dead?" She asked in shock as he glared at her.

"I'm made of rubber, that didn't even tickle." He spoke before pushing the club off and reeled his arm back, which stretched out the door and making the class go wide eyed before it came back in and he slammed it into her gut. She went flying back, knocking desks and a student or two into the air before she hit the wall and collapsed onto the floor, groaning in pain.

"L-L-Luffy…."

"There, it's done." He smiled before walking out of the room. As he left he didn't see her watch him as he left.

'H-how...how dare he hit me like that...no one has ever insulted or went against me…' She thought before passing out.

(Later)

Alvida was walking home angry as she thought of what had happened in the classroom. She managed to get out due to the teachers, but decided on skipping the rest of the day to try and gather her mind together. 'I can't believe I got beat by him, and he called me a whale!' She thought as she looked down at her body. "I'm not the least bit fat, I'm as skinny as a twig!"

"Oi, move it fattie! I got places to be and you're slower than the beached whale you are!" Said an old man who was walking behind her.

Her vein showed while she gritted her teeth and slowly turned with a dark look on her face which the man saw and instantly felt a shiver go up his spine. "What did you just say?"

"I-I uh, I was talking to uh...that lamp post?" He lied nervously.

She growled while holding her club up before he ran off with a scream. 'Oh I'm gonna remember this, but first, that boy.' She thought as she imagined Luffy. 'How dare he both punch me and insult me!' She thought before stopping outside a shop and looked at her reflection in the window. She looked over her form and started pondering. 'It was...new, and a little, dare I say, exciting?' She thought as she kept looking at her body. 'I...I might not be as thin as I say I am, but he's the first one to call me out on it and not back down, and he actually struck me, that...that was kind of...exhilarating.'

With that in mind she rubbed her chin. 'I wonder…'

(Timeskip)

"Wait, you did what?" Asked a girl with orange hair who was sitting on a bench while Luffy was eating a bento box beside her.

"I punched Alvida and called her a whale, what part of that didn't you hear?" He asked as he ate a large piece of meat.

"It's just surprising, usually people just leave her be." Spoke a man with green hair who yawned. "She acts tough, but we figured growing up later would straighten her out."

"Yeah, but she was making Coby miserable, so I took care of her." He said with a shrug.

"Even if she is a little hard to endure, it's not a good sign to punch a woman." Spoke a blond haired guy with a cigarette in his mouth while leaning against the wall.

"Why? She was a jerk, why does her being a woman change anything?"

"Ignore him, I say if she struck first then she got what she got." Shrugged the green haired man. "Who knows, maybe she'll change for the better, as long as we don't get another Hancock around here."

"Yeah, it took me and Robin a month to convince her we weren't interested in Luffy." Shuddered Nami.

"Ah Hancock-chan, truly a beauty." Spoke Sanji with admiration.

"Still, I told her the truth and saved Coby." Spoke Luffy before finishing up his lunch.

"Well, at least she won't go after us in a fit of rage, so whatever." Zoro said with a yawn as he got up. "Well I gotta get to class or he'll start yelling."

"Yeah, and he might give Luffy a fist of love again." Chuckled Nami.

So the four got up and headed back inside while a figure in a pink cloak walked towards the school's entrance. 'Time to start my new life, but first, I have to find him.' The figure thought with a smile as she walked in.

With Luffy he was snoozing in his chair while Coby was beside him and taking notes.

The teacher kept droning on before there was a knock on the classroom door. He walked over and opened it before raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to be transferred to this class, also I have business with one of your students."

"Sorry, but any transfer has to be acknowledged by the principal and unless you have a note or strong reason, we're in the middle of a lesson."

"What? But I demand to be in this class, the one who I must see is in there!"

"No note, no entry, now get to your own class." He frowned before closing the door and moved back to the board. "Now then, back to the math used to decide the amount of force needed to throw a cannonball."

Meanwhile outside the classroom, the figure was fuming in anger. 'Oh I'll remember this, now I gotta wait till later to get to him.'

(Later)

The school bell rang, signalling that class was over and school was ending. People rushed to head out while relieved the day was over.

"Finally, now I can get to him." Said a figure who was waiting outside the school's entrance. They looked around before spotting him with his friends and walked towards them while getting the attention of the other students.

"Who is that, and why is she wearing a cloak, it's hot out here."

"Is that some new student?"

"Maybe, hey, is she heading towards the strawhats?"

Said students stopped when they saw the figure stop in front of them.

"Luffy, who did you piss off this time?" Nami hissed at him.

"I didn't do it." He spoke up before blinking. "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Luffy, and I do believe you did do it, I remember quite well how you struck me." They spoke before tossing the cloak off and making everyone there go wide eyed or look surprised.

The figure had long black hair and was thin, she was wearing a white and red striped bikini top under her purple cloak along with a pair of pink pants, but the thing that really surprised them was the white cowboy hat with a red feather that a certain overweight pirate used to wear.

"Woah! Now I know that must be a new student."

"I'm not a new student, I've been coming here for years, in fact Luffy hit me earlier today." She said as people began to glare at him.

"Luffy!" Sanji grabbed him with fire in his eyes. "What's the big idea of strucking a beautiful woman like this!"

"But I didn't." He spoke like it was obvious. "I've never seen her around."

"But you have, and when you struck me it was….an eye opener." She said with a smile.

"What's the big idea of hitting her?"

"Yeah! What gives you the right you jerk!"

"I never hit her!" He said as people began to throw things at him.

"Yes, you did, and you called me a whale, though I get why you wouldn't recognize me. I've...had some work done." She spoke moving a hand down her body which made several men stare with goofy expressions and hears in their eyes.

"Huh? The only person I called a whale today was Alvida, and you're not her." He said in confusion.

"I went to town and decided to have a little liposuction surgery done on me."

"Hold up, then how are you able to walk around like it's no big deal?" Spoke Zoro.

"Well, it wasn't regular liposuction, the person was a devil fruit user who took the fat out of my body with his powers." she smirked while hefting up a club that showed she was Alvida. "It didn't leave a single scar on my beautiful face."

"Wait, you're Alvida! No way!" Luffy said in shock as he finally understood what she meant.

"That's right, and I've got something to say to you Luffy."

"If you're gonna want a fight with him can you do it when we're not still at school? I don't want us to get detention without raising a hand." Sweatdropped Nami.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be fighting him."

"Then what?" Asked Zoro.

"This." She said as she walked towards him. "Luffy, no one has ever stood up to me, much less defeat me in a single blow, and for that, I will allow you to become my boyfriend." She said with a smile.

"NANI?!" Cried out everyone there but Luffy who looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Luffy, you are the strongest man I have ever met, so I am allowing you to be my boyfriend, you're welcome." She said with a smile.

"No thanks." He replied without hesitation.

"Great, I knew you would say ye-...what did you just say?" She asked as she froze and her smile disappeared.

"No thanks, I'm not interested."

"You're….not interested….." She repeated slowly as she tried to process what he was saying.

"Nope, oh and before I forget! Remember to say sorry to Coby." he spoke before walking past her followed by his friends while the other students were trying to register all this.

"Did...Luffy just turn Alvida down….even though she's hot now?"

"I know she was a pain, but damn...I'd date her."

"He...refused me….why?" She said slowly as she turned to watch Luffy walk away.

(Later)

"Why would he turn me down? Why?" She asked herself as she paced back and forth in her room. "I mean look at me, I'm way more beautiful than before, hell I could put that high and mighty Boa Hancock to shame." She chuckled before frowning. "But why did he refuse me? He should have felt privileged, honored that a beutiful woman like me would let him be my boyfriend!"

She sat down while glaring at the wall. 'Is he scared? Does he think I won't stick with him? He's gonna learn that getting rid of that weight and freckles wasn't easy, he'll come to his senses come tomorrow.' She thought as she sat down on her bed. "He's probably just nervous because he saw me before the transformation, he'll be begging me for forgiveness tomorrow and then I will have him."

(Next day)

Alvida was waiting in front of the school, waiting for Luffy to come so she could see him beg her to let him be her boyfriend. She saw numerous other students stare with men trying to talk to her, but she brushed them off, although she did enjoy the charm her slim new body had to it. 'I got to say, I wish I knew being this thin was so great, I would have had lipo years ago.' She thought before she spotted Luffy in the crowd. 'There he is.'

'Man, I'm so hungry.' He thought with a sigh. 'Ace beat me to the last fish, now I'm gonna be like this all day.' He thought as he got closer to the doors. 'Could this morning get any worse?'

"Luffy, I see you decided to finally show up."

"Huh?" He said as he looked around before seeing Alvida. "Oh, it's you...did you apologize to Coby yet?"

She frowned. "No, I haven't."

"You really should."

"Why should I? Will you accept that you're my boyfriend if I do?"

"No, but that's two different things." He remarked before walking by her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as she began to follow him.

"Apologizing to Coby shouldn't have anything to do with what you're asking."

"Then why should I apologize, and how do I get you to accept that you're my boyfriend?" She asked in annoyance.

"Because you bullied him." He replied simply.

"Fine, I'll apologize to him, and what's the reason for you not accepting my generous offer?" She asked with a frown.

"I'm not interested."

"But why not? Do you love someone else? Am I not pretty enough? Are you….gay?"

"No, I just don't feel like having one." He replied while turning down the hall. "Plus I've never had one."

"Well...what would it take for you to be in one with me?" She asked as she followed him.

"I don't know, I don't know what couples do. Nami said she'd tell me if it ever happened, but I don't see what's so good about them."

"Well, you get to be with someone, you build meaningful connections, and you gain power if your partner is strong." She said quickly.

"But I already have all that from my friends and family." He replied carelessly.

"I-It's not the same!" She groaned as she tried not to smack him. 'Come on, there has to be something he likes that I can offer him!'

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh damn it! This isn't over!" She called as she ran down the hall.

"That was weird." He remarked walking in the class.

Meanwhile Alvida stormed into hers before the bell rang and sat in her seat as she thought about Luffy. 'There has to be something that I can give him, something that he loves, but what?'

"Alvida-chan, you're looking good today." Spoke one boy walking by before taking his seat.

"Thanks, but you're wasting your breath, I'm only interested in Luffy." She frowned while seeing other boys glance at her as the class started. 'Wait...I never had many men looking at me like this, maybe I can use them to my advantage.' She thought with a smile as she began to plot her plan to get Luffy.

(Later)

"And that's what happened." Luffy said as his friends stared at him in a mixture of shock and amazement.

"You turned the beautiful Alvida-chwan down again?" spoke Sanji in shock.

"Yup, she didn't say sorry to Coby, plus I don't know why she wants me to be her boyfriend so much." He looked up. "Nami, what do couples do anyway?"

"Um, well, they spend time together, enjoy each other's company and kiss each other." She said as she dumbed it down for him.

"And wrestle." Spoke Zoro.

"No they don't!" She spoke with a frown.

"Really? That sucks." He replied dryly.

"Well, for some reason I don't get that beautiful woman wants...him." Said Sanji as he pointed at Luffy who was picking his nose.

"Jealous eyebrows?" Smirked Zoro.

"What? No way moss head." He said with a frown. "But we all know he'll go running to her the second she learns he'll do anything for a piece of meat and offers him some in exchange for being her boyfriend." He grumbled in annoyance.

'That actually might work.' Thought Nami with a sweatdrop.

Unknown to the group Alvida was preparing her plan to get Luffy. She stood at the ready with her club while various men who offered to help were there.

"Now remember, surround him and then wait till I come out to 'save' Luffy, got it?"

"Yes Alvida-chan!" They called out with hearts in their eyes before running towards Luffy. "Attack!"

'Ok, I'll just wait a minute or two and then 'save' Luffy from the group and he'll be begging me to be my boyfriend!' She thought happily.

"Ahh!"

'Is that a scream of pain? Are they hurting my Luffy?' She thought as she jumped up and ran towards him only to find all the men lying on the ground in pain. "What in the…"

"Man, you guys are in bad shape." Remarked Sanji. "You went down and I barely used any strength."

"I barely even moved, I think some just fainted from fear." Said Zoro as he looked around.

Her eyes widened before hiding. 'They didn't even reach him!' She thought in disbelief. 'So I can't use that trick again...not that I'll be able to find people to help me after that.' She thought as she peeked out and looked at Luffy. 'Hmm, wonder if I should go the slutty route and wear less clothes near him.' She thought as she looked down at what she was wearing. 'I don't have much left to take off, I'm already in a bikini top….'

(Later)

The bell rang again as everyone left the classroom and began to make their way out of the building.

"Does it feel like something's supposed to happen?" Asked Nami.

"Kind of, my money's on Alvida and Luffy doing something." Zoro chuckled.

"Like what?" Asked Luffy oblivious.

"Something that you won't respond to." Sanji groaned.

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't."

"Luffy!" Alvida called.

"Oh, hi."

"I have talked to some people and I have devised a plan that cannot fail!" She said proudly as she held something behind her back.

"What plan?"

"This!" She said as she held out a drumstick. "I'll give you a piece of meat if you agree to be my boyfriend."

"Oooh!" He said as he stared at the meat hungrily as his friend facepalmed.

"I knew she would find out about that." Sanji groaned.

"So what do you say?"

"Will I get more meat if I say yes?" He asked as he began to drool.

"Yes."

"Then sure!"

"Yes!" She cheered as she threw the meat at him which he caught in his mouth in mid air.

"Luffy." Groaned Zoro while said male munched on the drumstick with a satisfied hum. "Do you know what you just agreed to doing?"

"Yeah, I just agreed to getting more meat."

"And being her girlfriend." Facepalmed Nami.

"Oh...well...how bad could it be?" He shrugged.

"You have no idea what they do."

"So? I never know what I'm doing, how is this any different?"

All of them facepalmed together.

"Ugh, we're not going to get him to understand." Zoro groaned. "Let's just let him experience it and realize how much he has screwed up."

(Next day)

Luffy was walking out of his house to go to school when to his surprise he saw Alvida outside, waiting for him. "Huh? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, boyfriends walk their girlfriends to school." She said with a smile.

'I didn't know that.' He thought before walking down the street with her following.

"Hey, not so fast, we have to walk side by side!" She said as she grabbed his arm.

"How come?"

"So people know we're a couple!"

"Couldn't we just tell them?"

"No, they have to see us acting like one." She said as she held his arm close to her chest as they walked. 'This is great, I can already imagine people's faces when they see us like this, and with him so close to my chest, he's bound to really see how much of a good idea this was.' She thought happily as Luffy looked at her in confusion.

'Why is she pulling my arm to her chest, Nami gets mad if anyone tries that.' he wondered while some students they passed by whispered at seeing them.

"Hey, is that Luffy and Alvida? I thought he turned her down?"

"How did a idiot like him snag a hottie?"

"I really got to ask him how he does it, first Boa now Alvida? Do woman like idiots like him?"

Alvida chuckled while laying her head on Luffy's shoulder, confusing him even more, but didn't say anything. 'This is exactly what I wanted, people will gain more respect and fear of me now that I have such a powerful boyfriend.'

When they reached school Luffy started to head to class, but noted Alvida held onto his arm. "Um...Alvida? Your class is the other way."

"Well at least give me something for the road." She closed her eyes and leaned forward a little.

"Um….like what? And what are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"You know, a little kiss to get me through the day." She said as she leaned closer to him in an attempt to get said kiss.

"Oh! Ok." He pecked her on the forehead. "There you go."

"Hmmm….it'll do for now, but next time it'll be on the lips!" She said as she began to walk away.

'What makes it better than that?' He thought in confusion as he walked towards his classroom. 'And why did she cling to me so much and try to kiss me?'

(Later)

Luffy was walking out of the school and looked around before seeing his friends eating lunch. "Oi guys!" He called as he walk towards them before he felt someone grab his arm.

"Luffy, I finally found you!" beamed Alvida hugging his arm to her chest. "Let's have lunch together."

"But...I usually have lunch with my friends…" He said as she began to drag him away.

"Well some time with your girlfriend isn't gonna be the end of the world." She said as she kept dragging him. "I missed you while I was in class."

He let her drag him to a table and sat down while seeing her pick up a huge bento box. "Is...is that my lunch?" He asked as he began to drool.

"I figured you'd be hungry so I went ahead and got the deluxe size, dig in." She said with a smile as she saw his eyes turn into stars as he opened it and began to eat. 'This'll make sure he sticks by, it was worth spending my allowance on this thing, he'll be full before ten minutes.' She thought as she watched him shovel the food into his mouth. "Luffy, after you're done, there's something I'd like to do with you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'd like to try kissing with you again, to show you what I meant in the hall earlier." She said with a grin.

"But what makes kissing on the lips any different than on the head?"

"Well, for one you can only do it with the person you're in a relationship with, it shows your love to the person, and it can feel magical."

He swallowed his food. "That depends, did you say sorry yet?"

"Um….no?" She replied in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Then I won't do it, if you can't apologize to my friend for being so mean, then I'll pass." He said as he finished the meal. "Now then, if you aren't going to apologize to Coby then I'll head back to my friends."

She gritted her teeth and stood up with a groan. "Fine! I'll say sorry to the squirt."

"Great, he's over there, now go apologize." He said as he pointed at the pink haired boy.

She stamped over while Coby didn't see her before she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Coby."

"Yes, what is I….A-Alvida!" He said as he turned to her and paled.

"Listen hear, cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. I'm….sorry."

"W-What? You're sorry?" He asked in surprise.

"You heard me." She said as she turned around and went back to Luffy. "There, I apologized, now lets kiss."

"Ok." He replied finishing up the food. "It's just a kiss on the lips, nothing really big, right?"

"Then close your eyes and let me do the work." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to bring her face towards his.

He shut his eyes while his friends and other students watched with his friends more surprised.

"Are they actually going to kiss? I thought he would have driven her crazy by now." Nami said in surprise.

"Ah! How is he so lucky?!" Spoke Sanji with anime tears while making a fist.

"I'm just glad Boa's on vacation, if she saw this it would not end well." Zoro chuckled.

When Alvida's lips met his Luffy's eyes widened since hers felt soft and he felt like his spine tingled. 'Is this kissing? It feels way different than kissing a forehead!' He thought in amazement.

'Oh yeah, now this is the stuff.' She thought with a smile as she began to stick her tongue into his mouth. 'Best idea I've ever had.'


	132. Mikoto and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Mikoto and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock knock.

"Sasuke, can you get the door?"

"Fine." sighed the black haired teen in his uniform for school as he opened it to show a blond with whisker marks in the same thing and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just here to say two things." He said. "One, can I come in?"

"No."

'I knew he would say it.' He thought before throwing a pie at him. "And two, happy pie day!"

"Gah! Bleh! You're gonna get it!" he growled lunging at him.

"Ha ha!" He laughed while dodging the strike and ran into the house before locking it.

"Hey! Let me in you bastard!" he hit the door. "Get out of my house!"

"I can't hear you." He smirked while chuckling a little.

"Hey, what's going on?" a black haired woman with an apron walked out and spotted the boy. "Naruto, hello, are you playing one of your pranks on Sasuke again?"

"Yep, but only because he wouldn't let me in." He chuckled. "So how are you miss Uchiha?"

"Mikoto is fine." she smiled. "And I'm alright, but maybe you and him should get to school before you end up late."

"Oh right, but I have a few minutes before school starts." he replied while keeping a cool expression and ignored Sasuke's banging. "So...how are you today?"

"Fine, just been tired lately but other then that I'm ok." she remarked while it became silent and awkward.

"LET ME IN YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed in rage.

"Sasuke! Watch your tongue!"

"SORRY MOM!"

She sighed while Naruto looked around the room. "Naruto, are you doing well on your studies?"

"Yeah, but my mom's been giving me grief about math. So what if I don't understand it?"

"Well to be honest, no one's good at math." She chuckled. "Not even Albert Einstein."

"Well I-ah! I'm gonna be late!" he spoke looking at his watch before opening the door and running past Sasuke. "Come on teme!"

"Hey! Get back here!" He yelled before running after him.

"No way!"

"I'm going to kick you so hard my shoe will be lodged in your ass!"

"That's if you can catch me teme!" he laughed.

Mikoto shook her head while watching them run off down the road. "They grow up so fast."

(At school)

Naruto sat in his seat while drawing in his notebook. 'Math, booring!'

"And this class is why the equation can lead to...Naruto are you paying attention?" frowned Kakashi.

"Oh yes, um 4x-34^6 right?"

"Wrong, you weren't listening."

"But I was!"

"Detention is in your future." he spoke looking back at the chalkboard. "Everyone answer these questions, and no cheating."

They got to work as Naruto grumbled a little while drawing again.

'Ugh I need something to help me calm down.' He thought before thinking of Mikoto in a bunny suit.

" _Naruto~_ "

He blushed while looking at his notebook and tried doodling the image. 'Mikoto-chan would look really cute in that.' As he finished doodling the image, he didn't notice his name was being called out.

" _Naruto._ "

" _Naruto._ "

"NARUTO!"

"AAAAHHH!" He cried out before falling back on his chair and crashed into a few tables behind him. That made the others laugh while he groaned and rubbed his head.

"If you're not in dream land, give me the answer to the formula 5y-63x=X-6y."

"Um….8?"

He sighed before saying. "No, and I'll be seeing you after class."

'Damn.'

(Much later)

'I hate him, and now mom's going to kill me for getting detention for the next two days!'

"Dope." spoke Sasuke walking past him with a smirk.

"What is it teme? Another order of pie?"

"No, I just find it hilarious how much of a idiot you can make yourself look like."

"How so?" He said sarcastically and looking away.

"By being you."

Cue eye twitch. "Anything else?"

"Your stupid spiky blond hair, your dumb pranks, and your low grades."

"Oh yeah? Well your hair is like a duck, you're so emo even the emo club rejected you, and you still wear glasses, the round circle ones when no one's looking!"

Both growled and butted heads before getting pushed away by Kiba with an eye roll.

"Knock it off already." He sighed. "Either makeup or make out elsewhere."

"Stow it mutt!"

"I'm not a mutt!"

"Just put a sock in it!" Both yelled before Sasuke got a text message.

He looked at his phone and read the following: _How's everything, and can you ask Naruto if he could come for dinner?_

He frowned before texting back: _Fine, and he can't, he's got detention._

Ping.

Oh then tell him after detention he's free to come over. Oh and you have a tutor tonight with that girl...I think it was Karin.

He paled. 'Oh sweet Kami not her, I'd rather deal with Sakura or Ino!'

Ping.

Also don't forget to wear your glasses after school.

He frowned and put his phone away. "I'm leaving."

"But we aren't finished yet!" Naruto frowned.

"I am, later dope."

He growled in anger before his phone got a text. He took it out and read the following: _You can come over after detention. Sasuke has a tutor tonight and he won't be back until one in the morning._ 'Wait, dinner? Sweet!'

Ping.

Oh and Itachi is out of town. So if you want I could tell your mom I could be your 'tutor'. Just don't tell her it's an excuse to have a nice dinner with me. ;)

He felt himself blushing and text: _Sure thing._

Ping.

And one more thing, if you want to stay the night, just ask.

'Is this a dream? This is awesome!' He thought with a shit eating grin.

'What's he grinning for?' Kiba thought before seeing him run off. 'He's a weirdo.'

(Later that day)

Ding dong.

"Sasuke can you get that while I get dinner ready?"

He sighed before getting the door, only to pale seeing a girl with red hair and wearing glasses and a very red dress standing at the door.

"Hey Sasuke, ready to go?" 'So cute!'

Slam!

"Mom! We have a crazy woman out there!"

"That's just Karin, and don't worry I already gave her a copy of our key." 'He's growing up so fast, sniff, I'm so happy.'

He paled before feeling the door move before it slammed him into the other side.

"Sorry to intrude but I'm here to bring Sasuke to my house." Karin smiled.

"Oh go ahead, just remember to bring him back before two."

"Yes Miss Uchiha." she nodded before grabbing Sasuke's arm and started pulling him out of the house. "Let's get going, we have lots of 'studying' to do." 'He he he~'

"Call the cops!" He cried out before getting into a car and drove away. "HELP ME!"

'Oh they grow up so fast.' Mikoto sighed while feeling happy that her son is in a relationship. 'I just hope they save the baby making until after high school.'

Knock knock.

"Come in."

Naruto walked in and cleared his throat. "I'm here Miss. Uc-I mean Mikoto."

She turned and saw him holding some roses. "Oh? And what do we have here? Roses?"

"Yeah, I figured since you were so nice I'd stop by and get you something." he chuckled while holding them out.

Mikoto smiled while accepting them. "Why thank you Naruto. You really made my day."

"So what's on the menu?"

"Homemade pizza with fish cakes on them."

'That sounds amazing.' Naruto thought before thinking of the Uchiha in a bikini while serving him the food on one hand.

" _Hope you're hungry, because I made it just for you~_ "

He blushed and looked away while shaking his head. 'No! Don't think like that!'

' _Naruto, let's eat._ ' She said while slowly taking her top off.

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Wha?"

"I said do you want to eat while watching tv or not?" Mikoto said while getting the pizza out of the oven.

"Oh! Watching tv sounds pretty good."

She nodded. "Just sit down while I get set up. Oh and please don't forget to use your napkin."

"Sure thing."

(A bit later)

Naruto blushed a little as he sat right next to Mikoto on the couch, her shoulder touching his own.

"I hope you like this Naruto, I've never made it before."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, but it was fun to make."

He took a bite into it and shuddered feeling the flavor explode in his tongue. 'This is...just like ramen if it had a baby with pizza!'

"Say Naruto, if you like it maybe I should keep making it when you come over?"

"Really?"

She nodded. "Plus it's nice to have company over, especially after my husband divorced and left the kids with me." She sighed. "But enough about that, let's just enjoy ourselves."

He nodded while inwardly thinking. 'Why would some guy leave her alone, especially let that teme stay with her instead of taking him with and away?' that's when he reached for a slice and felt his hand touching Mikoto's.

"Oh sorry." she pulled back. "You take it."

"Um no you take it, ladies first after all." He said with a light blush.

"I insist, you're my first tonight."

He blushed and went wide eyed. "W-W-What?"

"I mean my guest." She blushed while looking away. "You're my guest tonight."

'Oh...that's kind of a relief. I think?' he thought with a little disappointment, even though the idea did peak his interest.

" _Naruto._ " Spoke Mikoto while naked and had some pizza on her snatch. " _Come and eat me~_ "

"AH!" he cried out making Mikoto jump while he stood up. "E-E-Excuse me Mikoto, I...need some air!"

"Huh?" She said before Naruto rushed out of the room. 'Was it something I said?'

Naruto headed out the backdoor and took a deep breath before sighing. 'Get a grip, you can't keep thinking like that, she's older than you, has two kids, still looks so beautiful, can cook great, is-NO! Stop! That!'

Cue an image of Mikoto in a harem outfit dancing seductively.

" _Naruto, let us dance the dance of passion~_ "

He smacked his cheeks. 'Why can't I just fall for a girl my age?'

That's when he remembered the last girl he tried to talk to.

" _If you even try asking me to go out I'll rip you a new one._ " Spoke Sakura with a growl.

'Oh right, that's why.'

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Mikoto asked while walking behind him.

"Ah!" he jumped and whirled around. "Y-Yes Mikoto-san."

"Then can you come inside? The mosquitoes might eat you up."

"It's fine, really."

Mikoto took his hand before bringing him inside. "Naruto, just stop being stubborn."

"Alright." he sighed. That's when he noticed she was still holding his hand as they sat back on the couch.

"Then relax and have a good time." she smiled innocently.

But in his mind, it played out differently.

" _So relax and let this sexy lady make you comfortable~_ "

Naruto blushed while getting a small nosebleed.

"Oh no! You're bleeding." she spoke standing up. "Hang on, I'll get a towel."

He nodded while the woman ran out of the room, making him think about her nice ass. 'Oh god! Why am I thinking this stuff?!' he looked at the door. 'I gotta get out of here before I lose it.'

But before he could leave, Mikoto ran back into the room and started covering him with towels.

'I hope this is enough?'

"Ah, Mikoto-san?"

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll stop the bleeding." She said while wiping the blood off of his nose and upper lip. "But how did this happen? I don't see a wound."

"Um...well…" 'What should I say, that I'm starting to see her in strange scenarios?'

"Don't worry, you can tell me." She said while smiling a little.

He sighed and looked away. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course, but why would I laugh?"

"I….have a crush on you."

She blinked before blushing red. 'Oh my!' "R-Really?"

"I have, ever since I was little and met you for the first time."

For the first time in a very long time, Mikoto was speechless and turning redder than a tomato. 'Oh…..my….' "..."

'Well she's not laughing, that's something right?'

"Y-You like me?" She stuttered. "B-But I'm old, chubby, and...old!"

"You kidding? You look like you could go to college no problem, and there's not an ounce of fat on your face, calling yourself chubby is like saying Sasuke has a funny bone."

"...really?" She asked with a blush.

"Absolutely! You look better than the girls at my school."

Mikoto blushed red as her heart started to beat faster and faster. 'My god, this….this….what should I do?!'

"Plus I think you would be the perfect girl for anyone."

If she was a tea pot, steam would have came out of her.

"But I get it, it's nice and fine, but really I should just try and focus on some other girl, right?"

After two seconds she shook her head. "N-No that's not it. I mean….I'm just surprised that you're in love with a old hag like me."

"Why would you think you're anything like that?"

"Well…." she sighed. "My ex husband said I was losing my charm after Itachi was born and I'm a little sensitive about beauty because of that."

"Then he's an even bigger teme than Sasuke, no offense."

"It's fine, but thanks." She smiled while feeling her heart began to beat faster as her face heated up a little. "But Naruto, if you really love me, I...just want proof it's not a fling or a dare from your classmates."

"Like what?" He asked before seeing Mikoto moving closer to him.

"Kiss me, for ten straight minutes, on the lips."

"R-Really? No joking?" he asked a little more eager than he wanted to sound.

"No joking, but if you break it before ten minutes then I know you're just saying all that stuff to blackmail me." She said with a serious face.

"I swear it's not that at all!"

"Then kiss me Naruto." She said while moving her lips near his own.

He blushed red before moving his lips and kissed Mikoto's lips. 'Is this a dream? Please don't let it be a dream.'

(One hour of kissing later)

Chu, chu, chu, chu~

They kept kissing while on the couch and grabbing all over each other's body.

"Mmm."

"Ah, mmm."

Each time they kissed, they felt ready to enter heaven as they believe this was the best kissing they ever had in their lives. Eventually they pulled back and panted while Mikoto was on top of Naruto.

"That was….wow." Naruto said with a blush.

"The night's still young Naruto-kun, what say we see how serious you are?" she winked.

"Wait, you want….to do that?!"

"Of course, I'm in the mood and I think you might like it, Naruto-kun~" she purred while Naruto felt fireworks go off in his head.

"O-Ok Mikoto….chan." 'Yahoo!'

As she started pulling her shirt up we cut to Sasuke at this moment.

"Sasuke, I'm ready." Karin said while naked and on top of Sasuke. "Ravish me!"

"Not gonna happen you nutcase!"

She took off the pants and grabbed the rod. "Then I'll ravish you with my eternal love~"

'Oh sweet god!'

(Two months later)

Knock knock.

"Itachi, can you get the door please?"

"Sure kaa-san." Spoke a man with a black shirt with a tomato on it as he opened the door. "Oh Naruto, what brings you here?"

"Miss Uchiha invited me over for dinner."

"Oh come right in Naruto." smiled Mikoto.

He nodded before walking in as he threw a pie at Sasuke, who was just walking into the room. "Ha! Got you!"

"Gah! You bastard!" he growled before tackling Naruto and started punching at his face. "I'm not in the mood for one of your fucking pranks!"

"Ow! Hey I was just lightening the mood!"

"Sasuke! Language and stop punching him!"

"But kaa-san, he started it."

"Yet you let your temper flair up." She frowned. "Now just yourself cleaned and come to the table, you too Itachi, Naruto."

Sasuke grumbled and got off Naruto who rubbed the cheeks.

'That smarts.' He thought as Itachi walked into the other room as he got there as well. Only to notice that Mikoto looked a little chubbier then the last time he met her.

"Welcome Naruto, care for some dinner? I'm making stake with ramen sauce." She smiled while putting the meal on the table.

He blinked while nodding a little. "Sure."

They all sat down while Mikoto sat next to Naruto.

"So how is everything? Is your mom still chewing you on math?"

"Not as much as before."

"That's good." She smiled while looking at her son's. "By the way I have a small announcement before we eat."

"What's that kaa-san?" Itachi asked.

"I'm pregnant." She giggled.

Instantly all their eyes widened while dropping their jaws.

"W-Who…?!"

She giggled while pointing to Naruto. "My new boyfriend."

Instantly Itachi fell back in his chair while Sasuke paled and was speechless.

"M-Mikoto!"

"Sorry, but I had to tell you and my children." She waved off. "Plus I'm thinking of a shotgun marriage after your graduation ceremony."

"Marriage?!"

"So please take care of me and my unborn child, Naruto-koi~" she purred with a wink.

'I don't know whether I should jump for joy or fear for my life when my mom hears about this.' Naruto thought while Sasuke started to glare at him with rage.

'I'm going to murder you!'

Ping.

He looked at his phone and paled seeing Kairn with a chubby selfie pic, in the nude, with the caption: _Two months pregnant and ready for marriage to Sasuke-kun~_

He jumped up and tossed the phone. "Mom I'm leaving! If a wack job with red hair shows up call the cops!" before he ran out of the room. Only to get grabbed by the woman as he went out of the front door.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's have another tutoring session!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Naruto-kun, any names in mind?"

"Um….." he stuttered while feeling very red about the entire situation. "Hm….Miko or um….Minato?"

"They're both lovely names."

"Thanks." He blushed before seeing her grabbing his pants. "Eep!"

"Hush, relax and let me make you feel welcomed." She said licking her lips. "So welcome to the family."

'On the upside, I can tell the teme what to do as his new stepdad.' He thought before we cut back to Sasuke.

"We are going to make an ocean of little babies." Kairn smiled while dragging him by the shirt. "And we'll be the perfect family~"

"Help! Someone call the police!"

But no one came to his aid.

"Oh and Sasuke-kun, you know my dad's the principal right?" She smiled.

"...wait you don't mean."

"It's Orochimaru, and he's going to love having a son in law." She giggled.

'That's even worse! I've seen the way he stares at my butt!'

"So let's go see him and tell him the good news, oh and tell mom too."

"...you…"

"Yep, the P.E. teacher Tsunade."

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'


	133. Mozartwomon and Matt

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Mozartwomon and Matt

Series: Digimon Adventure Season 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-On a mountain in the digital world-

Flying through the dark skies in a thunderstorm, came a angelic like figure with ten golden wings, six being made of metal and two being feathered and near her hips, light green armor that covered her shoulders, hips, and arms with small yellow designs near her D cup chest, with a helmet that had a tiny cross in the center and some wings attached to the sides, two light blue high heels, a large shield with a golden unicorn protruding from it was on her left hand while a gold lance with a large circle with wings on the top acted like a hilt, with long red hair and a nice set of hips.

This was Ophanimon, the Holy Mother digimon and one of the many keepers to the digital heavens. And she was on a mission from her superior, another of her species, to find any trace of dark energy from the recent attacks from the Digimon Emperor.

She looked around the mountain top for any control spires, but none were left, at all. "Damn, it looks like something destroyed the spires here, but what?" 'I must be careful, this was the former realm of….him.'

She was of course referring to Piedmon, former leader of the Dark Masters. Even to her kind he was a formidable digimon, especially when fighting or playing macabre pranks on her allies. He even turned her best friend into a LadyDevimon to spite them.

'I hope the Dark Area is keeping him company with all its horrors. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!' She thought before catching a glimmer of something shiny on the mountainside. "Huh?"

She flew towards it and landed on the ground as she saw a long sword with a gold hilt stuck to the ground as a blue cloth hung from it like a flag. "What's this doing here? Who could it have...wait, this is one of his swords!"

The cloth flew wildly in the stormy weather as it looked like a tombstone.

"But how? It should have been deleted along with Piedmon." she walked over and lightly tapped it with her lance. "If it's still here, could that mean...no no! That's crazy, he's gone, probably a lone digi-egg in Primary Village at this moment."

As she tried to figure this out she didn't notice that the sword was starting to loosen a little from the muddy soil and caused it to lean towards her leg.

"I better report my findings before I get soaking wet." she muttered as she spread her wings before feeling something wrap around her leg. She looked down and saw the cloth starting to wrap her legs up as the sword started to slide up her back. "Hey! Get off!"

The blade moved up before archaic symbols appeared on it and started to spread out all over the angel as it started to burn deep into her very being.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as the screen started to turn staticky.

(Later)

We find ourselves in a small meadow as Matt laid down under a tree playing his harmonica. He had decided to come here since it was a weekend and thought playing some tunes would make things soothing.

He played a small tune while various digimon flew by and commented on the music.

"Nice tune there buddy." remarked a Gotsumon.

"Needs more passion." Spoke a Gekomon. "But it's good, but not really great."

"Encore!" cheered a Betamon.

"Encore!"

"Encore!"

"Toes!" Went a Koromon.

They looked at him funny.

"Um...I mean encore!" 'Damn it!'

"Wow, didn't think I'd get a crowd." smiled the Digidestined before he played another song he knew. All the while not noticing something walking behind him.

After the song Matt looked around and heard more encore demands.

"Encore!"

"Encore!"

"Encore!"

Clap, clap, clap.

"Bravo, bravo." Spoke a voice from behind Matt. "What excellent music."

He jumped while turning around, only to see a woman about his height, with long black hair, wearing a red and pink composer's suit with a ballroom mask with black lines near the eyes covering the top half of her face, pure purple eyes, with a sword on her massive hips, long high heels with music notes on the tips, a massive E cup chest, and wearing black gloves that showed her long pink nails. 'Woah, who's she?'

"Let me guess, don't know who I am right?"

He nodded as a text box appeared on screen.

"I'm Mozartwomon, the composer digimon. I am a high level virus Mega with the power to make music into a weapon. My Waltz of the Ages will bring my critics into an eternal sleep while my Dance of the Firebird will end my foes in a magnificent display of music and magic! I'm also a musical genius with a soft spot for cartoons."

"Well hey, I'm Matt."

"Interesting name for a fellow musician." She smiled. "So if you don't mind, can I hear it again?"

"Sure thing." He said before playing the tune again.

'Mmmm, pleasant with a hint of sadness. It needs a little bit of fixing up but overall it's in the range of an early Bach composition.' She thought while humming it a little.

'Never expected a digimon I never saw before, but she seems nice, but there's something about her that feels familiar.' He thought as he ended the tune.

"Bravo, it's fantastic! A work similar to Bach himself!" Mozartwomon praised while clapping a little.

"Thanks, but I don't think it was that good." smiled Matt at the praise while the smaller digimon also clapped.

"Nonsense. You're a composer of the highest caliber, don't doubt your own talent."

"Really I mainly just play it when I'm alone, besides I'm better at the guitar any day."

She frowned and looked away. "So you're one of those new ones, like…." she shivered. "Justin Bieber." 'Bleck!'

The other digimon shivered as well.

"No, I'm not like that." he frowned. "I have my own band, we play rock n roll."

"...oh." She said turning around. "That's fine with me, as long as it's not that guy's music."

"It's not that kind of music."

Mozartwomon nodded. "So how good is this band?"

"Enough to have fangirls."

"...must suck having fan girls."

He sighed. "Try dealing with one who has a brother who's like my pal Tai."

"So she likes you and wants so do a solo on you?" She asked with a wink.

He blushed and looked away.

"I'll take that as a no." She chuckled. "But to be honest, it would be nice if someone became part of a duet, a nice long one that spans the course of one's life."

"Your saying you want someone in your life?" Matt asked.

"Bingo."

"Well...have you tried looking around? Plenty of digimon to go around."

She looked at the digimon who were giving her a happy smile. "Meh, they don't have my passion for music."

"Well why not try looking farther out?"

"Still be the same, I'm more passionate about music and if I met a guy I would want him to be my equal, not my inferior." She sighed. "But that's wishful thinking."

'That's some goal. Kind of ambitious too.' he thought before looking at his watch. "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get going."

"Why?"

"I gotta pick up some stuff from the store." He said while getting up.

"Can't I help you? I'm a good shopper." 'I think?'

"That might be a little tricky."

"How so….wait is it because of my attire? Because I happen to like this color." She frowned while putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not that."

"Then is it my ass? My chest? My mask?"

"It's more like….your species."

"...eh?" She cocked her head. "My species?"

"In the real world it's not that common for digimon to be around, well except Gabumon and the others, but that's because they can pretend to be small stuffed animals."

She frowned while getting an idea. "So if that's the case, can you at least show me how you can get to the 'real world' I promise not to follow."

"You swear?"

"On my sword." She said while crossing her fingers.

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright, follow me." 'Now I know something's off.'

(A bit later)

"So that's it?" She asked looking at the portal. "I thought it was a gateway to the musical extravaganza of the heavens' muses."

"Huh?"

"In short, my kind of heaven."

"Well sure it leads to my world, but it needs to be opened a specific way."

"Let me guess, by music?"

"No, you have to close your eyes, turn your back, and then let out a low note for ten seconds."

"That's it?" 'Very specific, but I'll have a go...right after I use my genius to surprise him.'

"Why don't you go first?"

"Sure." She said before turning around and closed her eyes. 'Now to wait, no one outsmarts a musical genius like me!'

Matt pulled his digivice out and held it up to the screen before a light came out and he went into it.

Mozartwomon hummed a low note as a rope with a note on the tip flew at him and wrapped around his leg before grabbing it.

-Real World-

And landed right next to Matt.

"Ha! You can't outsmart a genius of music like me!" Mozartwomon laughed in triumph.

"W-What the?!"

"You forget, I can make music come to life, even a low note." she smirked. "You were trying to leave me behind, weren't you?"

"Kind of, but for good reasons."

"Name one." She frowned.

"To get….um…."

"I'm waiting." She said while putting her hand on her sword.

"Well...just look at yourself! No offense, but you stick out like a sore thumb if you walked in a big crowd."

"So? I can change into different clothes if you have any." She deadpanned. "I'm not restricted to wearing the same outfit all the time."

Matt facepalmed.

"Plus I'm not large or monster like so why would I stick out? It's like asking a blind man to stick out in a glasses shop, it makes no sense."

"Ok ok, you made your point, but that means you have to stick close so you don't get lost."

"Alright, but you have to be nice to me." She retorted. "And if someone attacks me I'm not holding back, got it."

"Maybe just ignore what they're doing." he sweatdropped.

"I'll try." Mozartwomon shrugged before grabbing his hand. "So let's get going Matty."

"It's Matt."

"I know." She smiled before humming a high note as her clothes changed into an attire similar to Matt's, but more pinkish red. "How's this? I consider this one of my better compositions."

"You forgot the mask."

"I'm not taking it off!" She frowned. "It's fashionable and part of my genius."

Matt sighed before taking it off, only to see a large cut going down her forehead to the bridge of her nose. He put it back while seeing her scowling and gulped. "Sorry."

"Next time, don't go pulling a person's mask off." She frowned angrily. "Plus I'm….self conscious about that scar!" 'One point off my critique scale.'

"Sorry, my bad." he held his hands up. 'Great, I just made a girl mad, guess this means I owe her big time for today.'

She took a deep breath and grabbed his head. "Now, you better treat me right today or I'll use my Dance of the Firebird on your posterior."

"Yes ma'am."

Mozartwomon smiled before grabbing his hand. "Then let's go my boyfriend."

'BOYFRIEND?!'

(Later)

'Such a nice place, better then the woods back home.' Mozartwomon thought while still holding Matt's hand tightly. "Why are there so many large structures?"

"It's a city, they have buildings like this."

"So are there any that bare fruits?"

"No, we rely on plants for that."

She nodded before hearing a bit of jazz music playing around the corner. "What interesting music, what is that wonderful music?"

Matt blinked. "That's just jazz music."

"But it sounds like a piece from the great classical composers."

"It's been around for years, but not many are into it nowadays."

"But that's a crime against the musical world!" She said with wide eyes. "This is a travesty!"

"But that's how it is today." He said before hearing a very annoying Rebecca Black song, called Friday.

"GAH! MY EARS!" she covered her ears with a shudder. "What unholy sound is this!"

"That's the music people love, which doesn't include me!"

She growled while looking for the source of the music, which was a random girl with a black wig on and a boom box, and pulled out her sword. "DANCE OF THE FIREBIRD!" as a large blast of music hit the area and caused the box to explode into flames that took the shape of a bird before vanishing into the sky and exploded.

The girl fell on her ass with wide eyes while Matt panicked and pulled Mozartwomon to the side while people muttered with shock. "What the hell?!"

"There, that abomination of sound is destroyed." She said putting her sword back. "My ears can rest easily knowing it's gone from my range of hearing."

"Are you crazy?! You could have hurt someone!" he snapped.

"But I didn't." She frowned. "I only aimed for the device not the girl, now if she did create that horrid composition then I might consider it."

"That's not the point!"

Mozartwomon rolled her eyes. "I'm a musical genius, I can't just act like a fool and let such trash reside in the same area as me. I'm not a stupid clown you know." 'They are just as bad.'

'Clown? What brought that up?' He thought with a raised eyebrow.

"So excuse me for trying to preserve the sanctity of ears and that of my boyfriend's." She frowned while Matt blushed a little.

"Uh, still, maybe just walk away."

"Fine, but only because I happen to find you fascinating and cute." She relented.

'I guess that works.' He thought before taking another look at the sword. 'That kind of reminds me of one of Piedmon's blades.'

And cue dots slowly linking up.

'Wait….oh god! She's Piedmon in disguise!'

"Matt? Are you ok?" Mozartwomon asked while Matt backed away. "Do I have a booger on my cheek or something?"

"Stay back!"

She cocked her head. "Why?"

"I'm not falling for your tricks this time." he frowned before bolting out the door. 'I gotta warn the others.'

She looked confused while humming a low note as the sound of ropes could be heard as Matt was dragged back into the room. "Tricks? Why would I make any tricks? I'm a composer not a clown."

"I'm not gonna be a sucker Piedmon, you tried that once with me and my friends, but not again!"

"Piedmon? Who's that?"

"...uh...you."

"...huh?" Mozartwomon said while music notes appeared over her head. "I'm a what now?"

He frowned. "You're Piedmon, leader of the Dark Masters, and trying to pretend a girl isn't gonna work anymore so just show your real self."

She looked very confused. "Huh, I'm not a leader just a composer of art and sound."

'Why is he keeping up this act?' He thought before grabbing 'his' chest and groin. "Ha! You can't hide your…."

Squeeze, squeeze.

"Oh…..um….." he sweated as Mozartwomon blushed bright red.

SLAP!

(Later)

"You little deviant!"

"I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!" Matt said while his face was covered in red marks.

"I trusted you yet you touched my genitals and chest!" She snapped. "Some boyfriend you turned out to be, deviant! Pervert! Peeping Tom!"

"I swear I didn't know! I thought you were an old enemy of me and my friends!"

Mozartwomon huffed. "Still, that was inconsiderate to me. Especially since I'm not a man!"

"I know I know, that's on me." He bowed. "Please forgive me!"

She stood there annoyed at him before sighing. "Fine, but on two conditions."

"Which are?"

"One, I join your band."

"You got a deal."

"And two." She smirked. "You become my husband after three years."

"What?!"

"I was hoping we can start dating and then marry, but if you don't want to I'll just," she moved towards her sword. "Use my Waltz of the Ages on you."

"Wait! Isn't that a little fast? We just met today!"

"And I got to know you and vice versa, so I consider this a date of sorts." She smiled.

Matt blushed before getting a kiss on the cheek.

"So please help create a composition of love, Matty~"

'Oh god, now I REALLY gotta tell the others! I just hope they can find someplace I can hide.'

As this occurred, a small data tear slowly looked at them while looking at three other tears.

"Marinottewomon, DeuxMachinewomon, MetalArielmon, Mozartwomon." Spoke a voice from within it. "Soon you shall come back to me, and we shall fill the worlds with love. But right after I find my equal~"


	134. Vados and Goku

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Vados and Goku

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxx

In Universe 6 is where we see Champa gorging himself on food that Vados had collected for him from their version of Earth, and was stunned at how right his brother was, this was delicious! "Vados! Get me more of this….pizza, is it called? I want more now!" He shouted as he stuffed a large pie into his mouth.

"Right away Champa-sama." Nodded the angel before tapping her scepter before the top glowed and several more servings of the food dropped onto the table.

"Yes! I love Earth!" He called happily as he ate faster while Vados frowned.

'You mean eating.' She looked at the orb and cleared her throat. "Champa-sama, I'll have to leave you alone for a while, I have urgent matters with Zen-Oh-sama."

"Eh? Shouldn't I be there if he's seeing you?" He asked as he began to eat a pizza.

"No, he made it clear it was just me he wanted to talk to." She tapped her scepter while a pile of food appeared. "Don't worry, if all goes well I'll be right back."

"Ok!" He said happily as he was distracted by the pile of food.

'Too easy.' She thought as she teleported away from him and arrived at Zen-Oh's house.

"Ah, hello Vados." Greeted her father, the Great Priest with a smile. "What brings you all the way to Zen-Oh-sama's realm? Usually you contact ahead as a precaution."

"I have an urgent matter to discuss with Zen-Oh-Sama father, it's about Champa." She said with a frown.

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"He has been slacking off excessively, he hasn't destroyed anything in months."

"Hmm, well let me see if Zen-Oh-sama is in the mood for what you have to say and you can tell him everything." He said as he teleported into the castle before reappearing again in front of her. "He will see you now."

She smiled before they teleported inside where she saw the small king idly moving a piece on a board with wonder. "Zen-Oh-sama, I humbly thank you for the opportunity to speak with you, it's of a matter I feel needs looking into."

"What is it?" He asked curiously as he moved another piece.

"It's about the god of destruction in universe 6, Champa, he has been slacking off on his duties." She said as she raised her staff. The orb glowed and projected a holographic screen which showed him mainly sleeping, eating, and soaking in a tub while also sleeping. "This isn't the first time he has done this either, in the past he has slacked off and only done his job when he's threatened or his brother goads him into doing it."

"Oh, that's not good." Remarked the king.

"Indeed, as god of destruction it's his duty to ensure there's enough destruction as is life." Spoke her father.

"All he's done since Beerus, god of destruction of universe 7 wished for the planet earth which is destroyed in universe 6 to be restored he has been eating, sleeping and more eating, all I am now is a glorified caterer to him."

"Have you made it clear he needs to keep up his duties?"

"Yes, but he just demands more food from me." She said with a frown. "And when I try to use discipline, he uses it to try and pass out while I have to take him to bed."

"Hmmm, it sounds like he has lost respect of you and has decided to give up on his job." Her father said as he turned to Zen-Oh. "Perhaps it might be time to find a new god of destruction Zen-Oh-sama."

"Yep." He said as he nodded. "And I know who it is!"

"Who might I ask is that Zen-Oh-sama?" Vados asked curiously. "Someone from universe 6?"

"Nope, Goku-kun!"

That made them blink while the king stood up and floated up. "Goku will be the new god of destruction!"

"Um...forgive me Zen-Oh-Sama, but may I ask why you are choosing him for this position?" Vados asked curiously.

"He's strong, funny, nice, and strong." He smiled like it was obvious. "Plus I trust him, so he won't go crazy with power."

"Forgive me Zen-Oh-sama, but what about his family? If he replaces Champa, then he'll have to live in universe 6." Spoke Vados.

"Mmmmm, he can see them once a year, but only if all his work is done!" Zen-Oh said with a smile.

"Besides, once he becomes a god he'll be immortal, so he'll outlive his entire family anyway." Her father added. "Go to Goku and tell him of this news."

"Yes Father, but what of Champa?" She asked as her staff began to glow.

"Send him here and we will let him know of his retirement." Her father said darkly before she disappeared. "Well, it seems your friend is never going to grow old and leave you Zen-Oh-Sama." He said as he turned to the small king.

"Yay! That means he can come and play with me." He clapped his hands.

"Yes, after he completes his job." He said with a smile as the small king celebrated.

Meanwhile, Vados appeared in front of Champa who was finishing the last plate of food.

"Ah, I could eat this for the rest of my life, and to think I bothered with food from all those other worlds."

"Champa, I have important news for you." She said with a smile. "You don't have to worry about destroying planets anymore."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, Zen-Oh-sama would like to talk to you at this time." She said as she raised her staff.

"Really? Ok, then let's go." He said as he brushed the crumbs from his meals off his body. He moved beside Vados as they vanished from the spot. They instantly reappeared in Zen-Oh's throne room.

"Hello Champa, you've been called here for a very special announcement." Smiled the High Priest.

"Ah, I must be doing a very good job for Zen-Oh-Sama to say it to me himself!" He laughed arrogantly.

"You're fired." Spoke the king without missing a beat and without a smile.

"...Ehhhh?!" He said in disbelief as he looked around frantically. "F-F-Fired? What do you mean?"

"You have been slacking on your duties, not destroyed anything unless forced, you have failed as a god of destruction completely." He stood up from his chair. "Which means you're fired."

"B-But what do I do now?" He asked as Zen-Oh raised one of his hands and he began to feel his power being taken from him.

"Live your life as a habitat of universe 6 of course." Smiled the High Priest. "You'll be sent on a lovely and rather peaceful world to get you started for your years of service."

"W-What? So all those years of being a god...and I'm just tossed aside? What planet am I going to live on? Is it earth?"

"Considering you enjoy their food so much, yes."

"Well...at least it won't be a complete loss." He chuckled as he felt the last of his power leave him.

"Excellent, goodbye." Waved the Great Priest before Champa glowed and vanished from the room. "Now then, Vados, go retrieve Son Goku from universe 7."

"Yes father, I will return when I have gotten him." She nodded before tapping her staff and vanished in a beam of light.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Goku was busy plowing the field, bored out of his mind. He hadn't had a good fight in a while and honestly hearing how his wife kept blowing most of the money on tutors of Goten with no real improvement was actually getting annoying.

"Ugh, why does she keep buying them? Our son is smart enough, at the rate she's buying tutors we could just build a college for him, it would be cheaper this way, we already have the teachers." He groaned. 'Plus why not have Gohan lend a hand when he's not working? It's free and he'd probably be glad to help his little brother out.' He thought as he kept plowing. 'And why not just let him train with his friends and me? It's like she doesn't want him to have a childhood or something.'

That's when a light came down in front of him, making him stop the tractor before seeing it was a smiling Vados. "Vados? What are you doing here? And where's Champa?" He asked as he got off the tractor.

"He's not here, you could say he's taken an early retirement, which is why I'm here. Congratulations Goku, you've been chosen as the new god of destruction for universe 6."

"Huh? God of destruction? Me? Why?" He asked in confusion. "Why would I want to be god of destruction?"

"Well as you know the gods are extremely powerful, and they didn't get that way from just training, but by proving themselves to Zeno-Oh-sama, so if you become one your power would increase to overcome what Champa's level was like."

"Yeah, but then doesn't that mean there won't be any strong fighters anymore? Seems kinda like cheating."

"Goku, this is godhood, it's not cheating, you're just becoming more powerful, you have earned the respect of the most powerful being in existence, a near impossible feat, so it's not cheating." She shook her head. "Zen-Oh-sama himself felt you deserved it himself."

"Well, I dunno, if I become a god, do I have to leave my family?" He asked curiously.

"Sadly yes, you must live in universe 6 and therefore would leave this universe, but Zen-Oh-sama did say you could come and visit once a year."

"Well, thank you for the offer… but I'm gonna have to say no, I like my life here." He said as he turned back to the tractor.

She sighed. "Very well, then perhaps we can decide this over your favorite past time, a fight."

"A fight?" He asked as he stopped and turned back to her. "Go on."

"It's simple, if you manage to strike me one time, then I'll let Zen-Oh-sama know you politely declined, but if I manage just five hits, then I win and you accept."

"Really? That's it?" He asked curiously as he began to stretch. "So...when do you want to start?"

"Anytime." She smiled while staying perfectly still.

"Well, let's do it now then, you ready?" He asked as he got in a stance.

"I should be asking you that." She chuckled.

He tightened his muscles and waited before lunging at her and swung his fist at her.

She simply dodged it and lightly tapped him on the back with her staff. "One."

He stopped and blinked before righting himself and lunged at her, but this time rotated his body and aimed for her midsection from the left.

She simply quickly took a step back and watched as his fist hit nothing but air. "Are you even trying? I thought my brother was teaching you."

"He is." He smirked before quickly vanishing and reappeared above her with his leg coming down.

Her eyes widened slightly as she quickly turned and grabbed the leg before throwing him away. "Two."

He spun in the air and floated up before grinning. "Time to really get serious." He said before he began to power up as his hair began to turn yellow and his eyes teal.

"Please hurry, I'm growing board." She lightly mocked.

"Fine, I will." He said as he brought one hand to his head and shimmered for a bit before disappearing from her sight.

"This again? That won't work."

"Yes it will!" He said as he appeared farther away before he began to cup his hands. "Ka…..me…."

"Oh? Far distance this time? This should be interesting."

"Ha…..me…" He said as blue energy began to form in his hands as the ground began to shake a little. "...Ha!" He thrusted them forward before the wave of ki went rocketing at Vados.

"I say, this does seem stronger...but not strong enough." She said as it got closer and closer before she pointed her staff at it and it got absorbed. She held it up and tapped it on the ground before it went firing back towards Goku.

His eyes widened as it raced towards him before hitting him, sending him back into the ground with a groan.

"Three."

He slowly sat up and frowned before letting out a loud yell and his aura came on again, but this time the ground shook more and his hair started becoming blue.

"Wow, someone's not messing around anymore, huh?" She asked as she felt the power rolling off of him. She saw him vanish and reappear behind her before she blocked it with her scepter. "Impressive, you've gotten faster, but not fast enough."

"That may be, but let's see if I'm strong enough to hit you once." He said before he began to rapidly fire punches at her that she blocked with her staff. 'I need to keep my senses sharp and not let her get another shot in.' He thought as he kept punching before attempting to kick her while she was busy with his punches.

She yawned before moving his leg to the side and tapped her fist to his body lightly, but the force sent him flying back. "Four."

"Damn it!" He groaned as he looked at her. 'One more hit and I lose and I have to leave! What am I going to do?'

"Care to surrender?"

"I can't do that….I've got to win, I have to if I don't wanna become a god!"

"I think that's the first time anyone has ever said that they don't wanna become a god." She idly remarked. "Usually any species around would kill to have that power."

"I think Vegeta might be interested, why don't you go ask him?" 'Would the spirit bomb work?'

"Because Zen-Oh-sama picked you and I'm merely following his orders."

"Well you could just let me hit you?" He asked as he raised his hands.

"Sorry, no can do." She giggled. "And aren't you the eager fighting type? Are you looking for an easy win? That's not like you."

"I know, but if I lose here I won't be able to fight anymore strong fighters, I'll become so powerful fighting won't be fun anymore." He remarked before he used instant transmission and vanished, but didn't reappear.

"Is...is he running away?" She asked as she looked around. 'He must be planning to get far away or has another trick in mind.' She thought as she waited. 'I'll wait five minutes, if he doesn't come back I'll go get him.'

With Goku he was out of the town and held his hands up while closing his eyes. 'I need to gather as much energy as I can before she finds me.' He thought as he began to focus as hard as he could as energy began to build up.

With Vados she whistled while counting the time down in her head. 'Two minutes and thirteen seconds….two minutes and twelve seconds….'

Goku himself was slowly forming the orb as it got bigger and bigger. 'Come on, just a bit more!' He thought as it got bigger and more powerful.

'Three...two...one.' She thought as she looked around before sighing. "I guess I better go get him." She looked at her scepter and saw him outside of town with a growing orb over him. "Huh, I guess he was preparing an attack...should I go to him and possibly ruin it or stay here and see what he has in store for me?"

'Alright, this should be enough, I hope.' He thought as he looked up at the large ball of energy. 'Whis, please don't be mad if I hurt your sister.'

"What's that attack called?"

"Spirit bomb, why do y…." He asked as he turned around to see her behind him with a smile. "WAH!" He jumped and lost concentration causing the spirit bomb to start falling down. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" He said as it got closer and closer to the ground and him.

"Not bad." She remarked casually while holding her hand up and fired a single ki blast that pierced through the bomb and dispersed it into nothing. "Still needs work though." She said before poking him softly on the forehead. "And that makes five, I win."

He let out a sigh before powering down. "Aw man, I thought I had you with that one."

"You didn't though, until you become a god you won't be able to face me in a fight, now let's go, Zen-Oh-Sama is waiting."

"Wait! Can I at least say goodbye to my friends and family?"

"Hmmmm, fine, but we have to hurry. Who do you wish to say goodbye to first?" She asked as she raised her scepter.

(Later)

"And remember Goten, never give up." Goku finished while giving his youngest son one last hug.

"Goku, I can't believe you're leaving." Krillin said sadly.

"I know Krillin, I wish you and 18 good luck."

"Goku, you can't leave, I forbid it!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"It's not up to you, the deal was made and it is up to Zen-Oh-sama." Spoke Vados matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm his wife, so I have a say in what happens you blue skinned homewrecker!" Chi-Chi shouted angrily.

"Chi-Chi!" Spoke Goku in surprise while Vados kept her smile.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but there is nothing you can do, but as I said you can see him once a year, if he isn't busy."

"He's not gonna leave just to be some god of destruction, he's staying here and focusing on the farm work."

"I do believe being a god of destruction is more important than some dumb farm work, and I have no time for your failed attempts to stop me, now please accept what is happening or I will have to eliminate you in order to make it to Zen-Oh-Sama's in time."

"Wait! You don't have to do that, we're leaving." Spoke Goku with his hands up. "No one needs to be eliminated."

"Great, then let's go." She said as she raised her staff and teleported her and Goku away.

Goku blinked before finding himself on a planet similar to Beerus' home, but with orange colored plants and purple water with a blue sky.

"Hey, I thought we were going to Zen-Oh's place, why are we here, and where are we?" He asked as he looked around in confusion.

"This is your new home, the one where Champa lived as god of destruction, as for Zen-Oh-sama, he wanted you to get a feel for the place first."

"Wow….so this is where I live huh? Not bad…" He said as he looked around. "Pretty big and wide open."

"Yes, and once you have your powers you can put whatever you want in here, and I will provide you with whatever you need to do so." She said with a smile.

"Hmm, oh no! I forgot my gi." He spoke looking at his clothes he used for farming.

"Don't worry, you will gain new clothes when you get your powers, but would you like me to make you some new ones?"

"Can you make them like my other ones?"

"Sure, just give me a moment." She said as her staff glowed. Goku's clothes glowed before they shifted into his uniform. "Will these do?"

"Yeah, they're perfect, thanks!" He said with a grin.

"Of course, now if there's anything else just tell me."

"Ok, I will."

(Later)

"Goku, Zen-Oh-Sama wants to see us now, time to go." She called.

He stopped throwing punches in the air and wiped the sweat from his brow before flying over. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good, then let's go." She said as she lightly touched his arm before they were teleported away. They reached the home with her father and Zen-Oh waiting.

"Hello Goku, it is good to see you again." Her father said with a smile.

"Hi there, you wanted to see me for something?"

"Goku, you're the new god of destruction, congratulations! I have to give you your power!" Zen-Oh said happily. His hands glowed and held them up before a stream of gold energy floated out and reached Goku. The beams went into him and Goku's eyes widened as he felt new power filling him, making him feel stronger than he was with super saiyan god, and the power just kept coming.

'Woah, it's like when me and Vegeta fused, but ten times more!' He thought as symbols like the ones on the other gods of destruction began to appear on his training gi.

When it stopped Zen-Oh smiled. "Now you're the god of destruction of universe 6."

"Wow...I feel so powerful." He said in amazement.

"Yep, and Vados is now your assistant, take care of my daughter Son Goku."

"You got it." He gave a thumbs up. "So...what do I do?"

"You destroy planets, people, hope, the title is very self explanatory." Said Vados.

He paled hearing that while rubbing the back of his head. "But isn't that a little...far? I mean doesn't it seem wrong to kill a bunch of people without getting to know them?"

"That seems even worse, if you know them they'll haunt you, we'll start you off easy with a couple of unpopulated planets."

"Actually Vados, go ahead and train Goku for a month or so, he's strong now, but he still needs to grow more before he can rival a true god." Spoke her father.

"Yes father, if you say so." She said as she nodded her head. "Thank you for having us Zen-Oh-Sama, and for giving Goku-Sama his power."

"Come by so we can play Goku-kun." Smiled the king.

"Of course Zen-chan!" He chuckled as Vados led him away before teleporting him back to his new home. "So is your training like Whis'?"

"In a way, except we will be going harder, longer and faster than he did with you, we have a month to get all of your new powers under control mostly, then we will continue if you wish...though you could quit like Champa did. Also, I will also be teaching you this entire universe's history and everything else you should know." She smiled before appearing in front of him and slammed her fist into his gut before he went flying into the air. "We start now."

(Later)

Goku was groaning on the ground while Vados was barely even breaking a sweat.

"If you feel any broken bones let me know."

"Everything….feels hurt…." He groaned as he tried to move. 'I could go for a senzu bean right about now.'

"Well, then that will be it for fighting tonight, you should be good in the morning, we'll bathe then I'll start our history lesson." She said as she pointed her staff at him and raised him up off the ground. She started floating with him behind her while he relaxed and let the sensation hold him.

"So...where are we going?"

"To the baths, you have to get the sweat and blood off of you before we can learn about history Lord Goku."

"Lord?"

"If you prefer I could call you Goku-sama instead."

"Well, you could just call me Goku." He shrugged.

"Very well Goku." She smiled as they reached a building that had the words bathhouse on it. "Here are the baths Goku, would you like me to bathe you?"

He blushed and coughed. "Uh, no thanks."

"Really? But Champa used to have me bathe him every time, are you sure?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, maybe later on." He said with a blush as she levitated him into the bath house and towards a large hot spring bath.

"If you say so Goku." She replied before making his gi vanish and move him over before lowering him into the water. "Just call for me when you're ready to get out." She said as she took a quick glance at his mini Goku and smiled before walking away. 'Not bad.'

(Later)

Goku and Vados were fighting again, except this time he was keeping up with her and starting to land a punch or two. Granted it was still taking a lot of effort on his body, but it was progress.

"You're doing well today Goku, at this rate I think you should be able to pose a serious threat to me in a year or two and be able to satisfy Zen-Oh-Sama with your progress by the end of the month." She smiled before knocking him to the side with the back of her hand while he flew a few feet before stopping. "Just keep it up."

"You got it Vados!" He said with a grin as he rushed at her again as he pulled back his arm in an attempt to hit her. He hit her scepter when she used it to block, but saw the force blow her hair back slightly. "Hehe, I'm getting stronger, soon I'll be able to dodge that scepter."

"Well since you're all warmed up, I think it's time you started your official duties."

"Duties? What do you mean?" He asked as the scepter glowed and they disappeared. The next thing he knew they were on some yellow planet with a lush jungle all around them. "Hey, what are we doing here Vados?"

"As the god of destruction, you have to determine which worlds can live, and which ones must perish. Usually when Champa judged a planet it was based on entertainment, food, other reasons, the gods are trusted in their judgement since the base reason is to try and make sure the balance between life and death is equal."

"Wait….so you want me to destroy this planet!?" He asked in shock and disbelief.

"If you feel it deserves it, I'm merely here to observe, whether you destroy it is up to you."

"Well….are there people on this planet? And...what happens if I don't destroy it?"

"Well there are some small residents in this jungle, and we just move on to the next, the way to judge them is up to you."

"Um….let's find an unpopulated planet." He said, uncomfortable with the idea of killing innocent people.

"Are you sure? It has twice the amount compared to this planet."

"So...I have to either kill a few people here or more on another planet?"

She sighed. "No Goku, as long as you manage to destroy worlds you deem unfit to continue anymore, then you're doing your job. It's not something you have to accomplish in one day, even if you destroy one here and there without waiting too long then you're doing your job."

"Then I don't have to kill anyone?" He asked curiously.

"No, this is why we were having those history lessons, so you would be able to judge a planet on whether or not it is unfit to destroy." She said as she looked around. "Just because they haven't done anything to you doesn't mean they're innocent, for example, the population here is so small because the tribes practice cannibalism of every fifth baby, they think it makes the other four stronger."

"What?!" He went wide eyed. "But...that doesn't make any sense!"

"And the next planet over has a cold tyrant who uses the citizens as manual labor to make weapons and lock them in small living quarters with minor food."

"What?! B-but I thought Champa worked to keep these things from happening!"

"Goku, the universe is big place, there are entire solar systems that haven't even been discovered yet, he has no idea this is happening, Beerus and Champa have been destroying planets for Eons, but no one has noticed until they revealed themselves to you." She shook her head. "They're not omnipotent so their knowledge is as limited as yours, and eventually, whether you like it or not, you WILL have to take lives."

"But...but that's not right, why would they do evil stuff like this, and why do I allow it to happen?"

"You can't save everyone, but think of it like this, ending worlds that are dark and go against what you believe can help you see that perhaps the universe is better without them." She said with a smile. "If you want you could force your beliefs on them as well, just look at universe two, the goddess of destruction believes in the power of love so she destroyed any worlds that believed otherwise."

"That's horrible!"

"Perhaps, but isn't it true on Earth there are numerous gods and goddesses people believe who have gone so far as sacrifice each other to 'please' them?"

"Well...yes, I guess so...but they're stopped in the end most of the time."

"Like I said, see and meet the people here, see for yourself what they're like, and judge whether this world should keep living or not."

"Ok...if you say so….where's the nearest village?"

"I'll take you there." She used her scepter to levitate him before hovering up and had them head into the jungle.

After a minute they found a village that they began to float down too. Once they were at the ground he saw that the ground was littered with small bones.

"Here we are." She spoke while ahead of them were various grass huts with green scaled humanoids with fur clothing and who noticed them. "These are the beings of this planet, and as a god of the universe you gain the ability to understand any language, so don't worry about not understanding them."

He nodded as one walked up. "Uh, hi there, I'm Goku."

"What are you, who are you? Why are you here?" Asked one of them as it held up a sharp piece of wood.

"Well I'm a god of destruction and a saiyan, and...I'm here to judge you guys." He spoke nervously.

"God? Saiyan? Judge us? Judge us on what?" It asked with a frown.

"On whether you and your people can live." Vados cut in as more of them gathered.

"Live? What, is he going to kill us? Good luck with that, we're invincible here!" Spoke one with pride while others called out in agreement. "We just completed the annual ritual to make us invincible to you so called god, for we have eaten the weak one!"

Goku paled and gulped. "And...what do you mean by that?"

"To make our village stronger we make a sacrifice of a weak and innocent creature and feast on it's flesh and scatter the remains throughout our village, making us stronger!" spoke one before making a fist. "I feel like I can crush you beneath my feet, in fact I will!"

"So...you eat babies?!" He said in shock as the alien tried to kick him only for his foot to be caught by Goku. "A child who never even had the chance to get a life to live?"

"It would have been weak if we allowed it to live, so now we are strong!"

Goku imagined his son's as younger and found himself slowly squeezing the foot in his grip and clenching his other hand. "Do you know how wrong that is? How horrible it is? Don't you feel any sympathy for it?"

"It's not wrong, and why would we have sympathy for that creature? It was food, nothing else." Said another as Goku squeezed the foot harder.

He frowned while getting angrier and angrier. "What about it's mother? Did you make her give it up?"

"No, she was the one who killed the creature, and she had the first bite of the meal." He said as his eyes widened.

"She...killed….her own….baby?" He spoke while slowly his hair started to sway as Vados could sense his power beginning to rise.

"Yes, why?" He asked as Goku crushed the foot in his hand as his hair turned golden. "GAAAH!"

"You….BASTARDS!" He roared before hurling the alien to the side while the ground rumbled as his aura was visible and the others went wide eyed. "This planet doesn't deserve to exist!" He shouted as energy began to form in his hand.

"Y-Y-You can't scare us! We're invinsi-" He was cut off from Goku firing a ki blast that vaporized him on the spot while covering his screams of pain and horror.

"I will erase all of you!" He roared angrily as the ground began to crack.

Several others frowned before flying at him with war cries. He simply knocked them away angrily as they crashed against some of the huts.

"You think killing a child is good? Then let's see how happy you are when this whole planet is destroyed!" He shouted as his handed glowed before he fired a beam into the ground. "Vados! Get us out of here!"

"At once Goku." She said with a smile as she grabbed his shoulder as they disappeared and reappeared in space above the planet as it began to get destroyed. It cracked and shook while lava shot up before it glowed and it exploded into debris. "Well done."

"Did...did I just destroy that planet?" He asked as he began to breath deeply and power down. "I...I just killed them…"

"Yes, and might I say you did it all in one shot, Champa had to fire twice for it to explode."

"How...how many people did I just kill?" He asked as he stared at the asteroid field that was once a planet.

"I'd say close to two-hundred, give or take a few."

T-Two hundred?" He asked as he began to pale. 'All dead….all because of me.'

"Yes, but think about it Goku, you got it out of the way quickly, and you managed to take the first real step to being a god of destruction."

"I...I guess so…" He said as he looked at the rubble. He felt himself sniffled while tears went down his cheeks. "I...I only killed people who were a threat, but….were there any innocent lives?"

"Well, maybe one or two, but they would have grown up to eat a baby in the future like the rest, so don't worry." She said. She moved closer while he started to cry and pulled him into a hug while patting him on the back. "There there, the first time is never easy, but it had to be done to keep order."

He cried into her shoulder while feeling immense pain and sadness rack his body. "This...this feels terrible." He cried as she patted his back.

"Why don't we take the day off so you can take it easy and adjust?"

"O-Ok, let's do that." He said as her staff glowed and they disappeared.

(Later)

Goku was resting under a random tree on his planet, staring up at the sky as Vados watched him.

'He hasn't smiled since the last planet we blew up.' She thought. 'I need to try and help him cheer up in some way.' She thought as she looked at him as she tapped her chin. 'But how exactly do I do that….he seemed happy at his old house and farm…' She thought as she looked around. 'I think I got it.' "Goku, I have some business to take care of quick, are you ok if I leave for a bit?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He remarked without looking at her.

"Ok." She said before she disappeared before reappearing on the other side of the planet. 'There, now to get started.'

(Later)

"There, done, now to wait for Goku to fall asleep and move him here." Vados said with a smile as she looked around. "I think I got it all down to the right specifics." She said with a smile as her staff glowed. "I better go check on Goku."

With said god he was still on the spot and let out a sigh before sitting up. "I can't believe I blew up a planet...this is kind of crazy." He said before Vados reappeared.

"Goku, can you come with me? I have something to show you."

"Sure." He said with a shrug as he got up. He let Vados teleport them on the other side and looked around. "So what is...it?"

"This." She said as she chopped the back of his neck and caught him as he collapsed into unconsciousness. "Now for the second part of the plan."

(Later)

Goku groaned as he began to stir. "Ugh...what happened?"

"Goku! Get up from lying on the ground."

"Ugh...wait, Chi-Chi?" He groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw his wife standing over him and blinked. "What….what are you doing here?"

"We live here Goku! Now get up!" She shouted as she pointed at a house that looked exactly like his. "Breakfast is ready."

He looked lost and saw he was back at home and not on the planet. 'Was it all a dream?' He thought as he looked down to see him in his old work clothes. "So….breakfast?"

"Yes, and if you don't hurry it's gonna get cold real fast." She said as she turned around and marched back to the house as he got up and followed her. Inside there was a big spread of food on the table. "Go ahead and dig in Goku." She said as his mouth watered.

"Wow, this looks great." He grabbed a bowl of rice and started wolfing it down while moaning at the taste. "Oh man, I've missed the taste of this, it tastes great!" He said between bites.

"After you're done you can get seconds."

"Great!" He said as he kept eating before he looked around and noticed Goten was missing. "Hey, where's Goten?"

"Who?"

"Our second son…" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh!" She spoke like she realized something. "He must have gone off to school."

"He doesn't go to school….you hired dozens of tutors for him…." He said as he stopped eating.

"Then...he must be hanging out with that bald friend of your's."

Goku kept a frown before smiling. "Yeah, you might be right, Trunks and him are the best of buds."

"Yeah, the best, I will tell him to come home later." She said with a smile.

He frowned before standing up. "His name is Krillin, not Trunks, and you're not Chi-Chi."

"W-What? Don't be silly, of course I'm Chi-Chi." She said nervously.

"Oh yeah? Then what was our first meeting like?"

"Um...uh...it was really romantic?"

He walked over and glared at her in the eye. "You attacked me and grabbed my tail when we were on nimbus, now tell me who you really are cause right now I'm not in a good mood."

She stared at him for a bit before sighing and saying. "Fine, but I wish it could have lasted longer Goku." She said before 'Chi-Chi's' skin turned blue and her hair white and her face changed into Vados.

"Vados?"

"Yes, it's me, I was trying to cheer you up." She pouted as she undid her hair out of the bun and put it back into a ponytail. "You seemed kind of depressed after you destroyed that planet."

He frowned and turned his back to her. "How is this suppose to make me feel any better? I can't stand Chi-Chi."

"Wait, really? But she is your wife, and humans marry out of love, right?" She asked in surprise.

"Well for us it was….off. When I was a kid she suggested we get married when we got older, I forgot while I trained for other stuff, met her when we were adults, fought, and I sorta agreed to marry her, but honestly back then I thought it was meant to be some food." He admitted with an embarrassed tone.

"You thought it was food?" She asked with a light chuckle.

"I wasn't that smart." He admitted. "So after we had Gohan and I got my eyes opened a little bit, I started to get annoyed cause she always nagged me to get a job, not to train, get a real job, and it got worst when Gohan was a kid cause Chi-Chi liked to have him study nonstop all the time."

"Well, when did she start? Nine, ten years old?" She asked as she sat down at the table.

"Nope, she started when he was less than a year old, by the time he was one year old she was forcing him to do high school homework." He said with a frown as she gasped.

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I said the same thing, but she wouldn't listen, and I talked to my friend Bulma about it. Apparently it isn't normal, in fact it is unheard of, around that time I learned that I was a saiyan, which kind of explains how Gohan was able to learn so much."

"Well surely all that work must have helped him in the long run, right?"

"Maybe, but he didn't have a childhood really, he was either fighting for his life or being forced to do homework all day, and I think he preferred fighting for his life." He said with a frown. "It wasn't exactly how I would have wanted them to grow up, but it wasn't like I could just leave them." He crossed his arms. "And Goten? I wouldn't mind lending a hand in training him cause I wasn't there when he was born, but nope, Chi-Chi wants to try the same thing with him, and I don't think he wants it, he's more innocent and hangs out with Trunks compared to Gohan who didn't have any friends his age at the time and was a little bit more shy."

"Well, if it was such a problem why didn't you divorce her? I heards it's a simple and legal process on earth." She asked curiously.

"Well, I thought about it and even talked to my friend Bulma, but she said since I have no records and Chi-Chi's dad has a lot of influence I would lose everything, even the rights to seeing Gohan and Goten." He said as he looked down in annoyance. "Sometimes I wondered if I should just go at it from how the saiyans probably did it and fight her for them, I beat her no problem, and with how much I keep training she'd fall over if I lightly tapped her, I learned how to live away from the city and technology, so I know for sure if I could go back and change it they'd be fine, only problem is Gohan wouldn't get with Videl and they couldn't have Pan, but you get what I'm saying."

"Yes, but look at it this way, there's nothing you can do about that now, you only get to see them once a year now, so you probably only have to deal with her once a year."

"Honestly I'd rather just see how they're doing and pray Goten doesn't crack from having to live with her." He sighed. "So you thought making all this look the same would make me happy? I just feel more down than before."

"Well...what would make you happy then?" She asked as she frowned. 'This isn't good, this is the exact opposite of what I expected.'

"Something to hit, I don't know." He waved off laying down on his side.

She tapped her chin before getting an idea. "Goku, this might seem unorthodox, but with your permission, can I view some of your memories?"

"Um….sure, go ahead, why though?" He asked in confusion.

She held a hand to his head and closed her eyes while seeing his memories flow into her head. 'Wow, he's defeated a lot of powerful foes.' She thought as she kept looking. When she pulled her hand away she held it up while a orb floated up and away from them. "Out of all your enemies, who would you say is the one you hate the most?"

"Um...I'd have to say Frieza, he killed a lot of my friends." He frowned.

She snapped her finger as the orb slowly shifted into the appearance of the tyrant in his final form. "There you go, now hit him." She said with a smile.

"Wait, is this gonna be like a training dummy meant to just look like him?"

"It could be, or I could make him talk if you wanted, it's like a puppet."

He stood up and looked at the smirking Frieza before frowning. "Make him like the real one."

"Of course Goku." She said with a smile as her staff glowed and the Frieze smirked at Goku.

"Oh? What's wrong monkey? Upset your life is ruined forever? How pathetic." It mocked.

Goku clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. "I beat you when I was still new to being a super saiyan, beating you now won't even make me put up a sweat." He said before flying up and punching Frieza.

(Later)

Goku panted while around him were numerous bodies of Frieza, all puppets Vados made and he fell down while feeling his anger, sadness, and energy drain out. "Thanks….I needed that…" He said as Vados floated towards him.

"Care for some food?"

"Sure." He said as she made some food appear in front of him.

'Maybe him being the new god of destruction won't be so bad.'

(Later)

Goku was sleeping in the large bed while drooling a little bit. "Mmmm….meat…" He lightly snored as he rolled around. He scratched at his chest while Vados quietly entered the room.

"Goku, it's time to wake up." She whispered as she floated towards him.

"Ugh….five more minutes." He groaned as he rolled over.

"If you get up I'll make your favorite breakfast."

"Breakfast?" He groaned as he began to open his eyes.

"Yes, now get up Goku." She said with a smile as she began to pull away his blanket.

He sat up and yawned while it was shown he just had his underwear on and got up while rubbing his eyes.

It had been so long since living there that he had gotten use to going around without his gi on since Vados didn't have a problem with it, plus he had gotten far more use to his duties, granted it's caused him to be hardened and a little cold, but that was just when need be, underneath it all he was still the same saiyan. He walked out of the bedroom and entered a room with a table and kitchen in it where Vados was waiting for him.

"Hello Goku, you ready for breakfast?" She asked with a smile as she quickly looked him over. 'He still looks as good as the day I met him.'

"Yep." He said with a grin as he sat down. He saw various dishes in front of him already steaming hot and freshly made. "Thank you for the meal." He said before he began to dig in. "So, what's on the schedule today?"

"The usual, more worlds that need judging."

"Ok, what are the people on the first one like?" He asked as he ate a large stack of pancakes.

"Well, the people on the first planet are fairly advanced and don't commit a lot of murder or wage many wars, though they are mostly made of a gelatinous substance inside robot bodies." She said as she looked at her scepter. "They act like humans do on your original planet earth, do we keep it or destroy it?"

"Keep it."

"Ok, the next one is home to a race of primitive bat like creatures that are nocturnal and only come out to feast on animals blood. Do we keep them or destroy them?"

"Mmmm, keep, sounds like they're just going on instinct and survival, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Ok, and the final planet has two main groups, one that is almost identical to humans and the other being composed completely of female monsters that kidnaps the males of the other species so they can reproduce, should we destroy it?" She asked curiously.

He rubbed his chin. "Let's go there and I'll decide what I see."

"Ok, though due to the nature of the planet's inhabitants, I would advise you to wear some clothes." She said as she looked at his underwear.

"Well obviously, you act like I'm gonna stay like this forever." He joked.

"I wouldn't mind, the view is nice." She giggled with a smile.

He blushed and chuckled before seeing his uniform appear back on him. "Ready?"

"Yes, let's go." She said as her staff glowed before they disappeared.

The next thing they noticed they were in the middle of a desert.

"So this is the planet? There doesn't seem to be many people here." He remarked looking around. "Wait, do they live underground like moles? The men I mean."

"No, or maybe they do, this is just the dessert part." She said as she looked around. "I detect that there's a settlement a mile away, and several beings, the female monsters I said earlier are coming towards us." She said as she pointed at a dust cloud that was growing larger.

"Good, I can see how tough they are with my own eyes." He spoke cracking his neck. "I hope they give me some type of challenge or a fight." He said as the cloud got closer before it stopped in front of them.

"Oh? What's this? A stray traveler and his companion?"

"If he isn't claimed dibs! I could use a new servant."

"Hello, my name is Son Goku, the god of destruction." He said as the dust began to clear.

"God? Bah, ridiculous." Spoke a woman with black fur covered arms and legs with royal clothing and canine ears with a staff. "The only thing that exists close is the Demon Lord."

"I think I will enjoy breaking you in as my new slave." Said another woman who had tan skin and a gold crown with a large snake around her. "Fetch him for me."

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna be anyone's slave, even if I'm single." He chuckled while scratching his cheek.

"Aw, he thinks he has a choice, how cute." Chuckled a woman covered in bandages as she began to move towards him.

"So I heard how you like to kidnap guys a lot, is that cause you're trying to keep the population up or just because you want to?" Asked Goku still unfazed.

"Because we want too, why do you care, you're just going to be my new servant." Said the woman as the mummy grabbed his arm and tried to drag him towards her. But the thing was he didn't move or budge an inch and lost his smile.

"So….is this the case for all monsters on this planet?" He asked as the dog woman came towards him and tried to drag him as well with no luck.

"Quick asking questions, and just move!" She groaned tugging harder. 'Why won't he move? He's not trying to resist at all.'

"Well, then it seems my mind is made up, this planet can't continue to exist." He said as he raised one arm as energy began to build up, surprising the monster women.

"Oh? And says who?"

He sighed before easily knocking the mummy and dog woman away with one leg. "I just told you, Son Goku, god of destruction."

"What? But that isn't possible, there's no such thing!" The one with the red snake said in disbelief.

"Care to see for yourself? I'd be happy to see how strong you are."

"Fine, I will enjoy breaking you down." She said as she approached him before throwing a punch towards him. It landed directly on his face while she grinned, but she didn't hear a crack or even feel him flinch.

"Is that all you have? I gotta say, my son was stronger than you as an infant." He said as he grabbed her arm.

She let out a scoff and tried hitting his stomach with her other one, but hissed in pain since it felt like she just punched a wall. "Are you even human?" She groaned. "How are you this strong?"

He sighed and turned to Vados. "Did Champa have to deal with this kinda stuff? It's like dealing with Vegeta before he became nicer."

"No, he barely did his work and when he did he just destroyed the planets from space at random." She said as she shook her head.

"I gotta say this might be a drag." He sighed while letting go of the woman's wrist. "Let's just destroy this planet and leave, there's nothing here that interests me."

"Quit acting all high and mighty!" Snapped the woman before her snake lashed out with it's teeth out. Only for it to get grabbed around the neck.

He frowned and looked her in the eye. "That's what you've been like since I got here, and unless you and every other monster are willing to change, then you've sealed your fates."

"W-What do you mean by that?" She asked as she saw his grip on the snake tighten before she heard something snap and the snake go limp.

"The end." He tossed it to her while she looked at it horrified before he hovered up with Vados. "Vados, can you show me another settlement of monsters? I want to see how the men are treated."

"Yes Goku." She said before they disappeared, leaving the woman staring at the spot they had been in fear.

This time they appeared over a forest area near a cliff with several open spots that had buildings. They floated down near what looked like a gate and entered the small village.

Goku took a deep breath and let out a loud "HEEEEEY!" out in one go. The village was silent for a minute before people began to run out of their homes to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, who are you?" Asked a dark skinned woman with pointed ears and purple hair with what looked like a dominatrix get up.

"I am Son Goku, the god of destruction, and I am here to judge your planet." He said as he crossed his arms. "And to show you I am telling the truth…" He said as he held his hand up and fired a ki blast into the sky. It soared far before exploding in a large burst of energy that lit up the sky. "There's your proof."

"So...what did you mean by judge?" Asked a woman with the bottom half of a horse who was clinging to an almost naked man.

"I've heard tell that you monsters here kidnap men, is this true?"

"Well….some of us do...but not all of us…kind of….we make them our husbands." Said a woman who had the bottom half of a spider.

"Well until I see enough reason NOT to destroy this planet, then it will be the last day for you all." He said as he crossed his arms as they all gasped.

"What? You're going to kill us? Why?!"

"To keep balance around here and because I learned how monsters here like to kidnap men to use for sex and other stuff." He looked around while noting some men looked very weak and tired. "And from what I see here, that is true, I have to destroy a planet and this will be it."

"B-But we don't misuse the men! Honest!" Spoke the pointed ear woman before another one came out of the house in similar gear and seemed slightly younger.

"Mother, can we go purchase a new man? The old ones are starting to get boring and too easy, especially when I just got a new whip too."

"...You buy men like pets? I define that as misuse." He said slowly as she paled.

"I-It's not what is sounds like! Isn't there a way we can save our world?"

"Not unless every single monster here changes their ways." He said as he and Vados began to float up. "I'll give you five days, if things on this planet have not changed I will destroy it."

Hearing that made them gasp before Goku nodded to Vados.

"We can leave."

"Yes Goku." She said before they glowed and disappeared. They then reappeared at their home before she asked. "So, do you think they'll change in time?"

"Well it couldn't hurt to see if they'll try with some persuasion, but now I feel like Vegeta." He sighed.

"At least you gave them a chance, and you're just doing your job." She said with a smile. "Maybe the ones for tomorrow will fail, but in the meantime, care for a bath?"

"Sure, I could use one, I have sand everywhere." He chuckled. He and her headed to the springs and took off his clothes. "Hey Vados, can you help me on my back? Last time I had some trouble."

"Of course Goku, whatever you want." She said with a smile as they reached the springs. "Shall I get undressed myself?"

"Sure...unless you need help." He said with a small blush.

"My Goku, are you hoping to cop a feel?" She teased.

"Um, no, no, I'm not." He said as he blushed some more before he got into the water.

'I wouldn't have minded that much.'


	135. Female Tsukiyama and Kaneki

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Tsukiyama and Kaneki

Series: Tokyo Ghoul

xxxxxxxxxxx

The inside of the small cafe Anteiku was normal, it was a slow day and there was only one customer who was drinking coffee in the corner and watching a certain employee. It was a beautiful woman with blue hair swept on the left part of her face and wore an elegant dress top with matching pants of purple and red with high heeled leather shoes.

She smiled as she watched the new employee, Kenaki fumble in his latest attempt to make coffee correctly. 'I must say this new fellow is funny, and yet, there's something about him that drew me here.' She thought as she kept watching him. 'But what? He's just another new ghoul, nothing special, so why am I here?' She thought before Kenaki accidentally cut his finger and began to bleed a bit. She was about to take a sip from her coffee before a strong smell hit her nose.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she had to restrain herself from jumping out of her seat. 'Wh-what was that, who was that? It smelled amazing! It's intoxicating!'

"Aw man." Sighed Kaneki as he moved to the back to get a band aid. "I hope I didn't get any in the coffee." He said as he looked under the counter as the woman got up and made her way to the counter.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, yes, can I help you?" He asked as he looked back up.

"I couldn't help but notice you seem to be bleeding and thought I'd offer this." She smiled while holding out a small hanky.

"Oh, thank you, can I get you another cup of coffee then?" He asked as he took the hanky and pressed his finger against it.

"No thank you, but could you point me to where the restroom is?"

"Sure, it's the last door at the back of the cafe, here's your hanky back." He said as he handed the bloody cloth to her.

She nodded and walked to the back before getting into the restroom and shut the door before locking it and looked at the blood stain. She lightly smelled it before the scent filled her nose and she brought it closer and took a deeper inhale as her eyes bugged out a bit. 'Oh god yes! This tantalizing flavor is more than I imagined! It's like every pore in my body is tingling from it!' She thought as she shuddered in pleasure. 'I must have more! This drop of blood is amazing, then the rest of him must simply be divine!'

She put the hanky in her pocket and tried not to drool while looking at her top and undid the top button while patting her chest before walking back out and went to the counter while he stood and watched the coffee slowly pour into the mug. "Hello, I don't think we were properly introduced, my name is Tsukiyama, what's yours handsome?" She asked as she sat at the bar.

"Oh! M-My name's Kaneki." He spoke while noticing her cleavage was more prominent and blushed while averting his gaze. "D-Do you need another cup of coffee?"

'I got him, now to reel him in.' She thought with a smile. "Actually I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in this special restaurant I know of that's very exclusive."

"Really? Well….I'm kind of working right now…. What is it called?" He said hesitantly.

"That's a secret~" She said with a smile. "You'll just have to come with me to see it Kaneki-kun."

He gulped and kept cool. "Well, maybe I could see it later when I get off of work."

"Ok, so what time do you get off work so I can wait for you outside the cafe." She asked with a smile.

"About three."

"Ok, I'll see you then." She said with a smile. She turned and walked away while swaying her hips. 'I can't wait to have him!' She thought with a large smile.

(Later)

'Oh man, I can't believe a girl came up and asked me something like that. Wait...could it be a date? Oh no! What if it's like the last one?!' Kenaki thought nervously as his shift began to end. 'I-it probably won't be, right? Ghouls don't eat other ghouls, s-so at least I know she won't try to eat me.'

"Hey, your shifts over, you can go home now."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." He said as he walked towards the front door. When he went out he looked around before spotting the girl waiting a few feet away with a smile.

"Hello Kaneki-kun, you ready to go?" She asked happily as she approached him.

"Yeah." He nodded while she held his hand and started dragging him. 'Ok calm down, this is different, maybe she thinks I'm cute, don't focus on what happened before, this is gonna be different, right?'

'I can't wait to have him inside me! I want to taste him, I need him!' She thought as she kept dragging him. 'I wonder how I should do it though? Flambe? Grilled? Charbrowled? The possibilities are endless, but if done wrong it will ruin his flavor.' She thought as she tried not to drool. 'Maybe I should do it slowly and cut pieces off? He's a ghoul so he'll regenerate, what to do, what to do….'

"Uh, Tsukiyama-san? How exactly do you know about this place?"

"Well, I am the owner and manager of the place, and occasionally I substitute as the head chef." She said with pride.

"You own it?" He responded with surprise.

"Yes, the restaurant has been in my family for many generations, and I inherited it, and I have made it flourish." She smiled. "You might even say it's the best spot to find the most, interesting ingredients."

"Well….I can't wait to try some." He said with a blush.'Why did I say that, I can't eat anything anymore.'

She grinned and made sure not to look TOO eager. 'Keep it together, you just have to make it to the restaurant, it should be closed if the workers got my message.' She thought as she lightly tightened her grip on his hand. That's when she got an idea and turned to him. "Kaneki-kun, be honest, have you ever gotten...very close to someone before?"

"Well...no...not really, in fact the last time I was on a date I almost died." He said sheepishly.

"So you've never gotten THAT far?" She teased while his face lit up.

"N-no, I haven't….have you?" He asked as he looked at her.

"No, some men have tried, but they never got that far." She said with a smile. 'Because I ate them, those fools followed me to my kitchen like sheep to the slaughter. And if he's never gotten that far and is still a virgin...that's it! Why bother eating him like a meal when we could indulge in pleasure first? It can be a small appetizer for the main course.' She thought as she licked her lips. "By the way, I believe we're almost at my restaurant, it's just up the road a bit."

He nodded as they stopped in front of a building while blushing. 'Why did she ask me that stuff? Is she...no no, that's crazy.' "Lady's first." He said as he opened the door for her.

"My what a gentleman." She said as she entered the restaurant as he followed her in, not seeing her subtly hitting a button that locked all doors leading out.

'Huh? There aren't any windows.' Thought Kaneki looking around while noting boards on the walls. "Um...did someone break the windows? Why are their boards over them?"

"Well right now I'm working on replacing them since we had a little mold problem, but it's being taken care of." She said as she waved her hand. "Plus a place only lit by dim lights and candles seems more romantic, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." He nodded while she lead him down the hall. "Um...aren't we going to eat in there?" He asked as she kept leading him down the hall.

"I figured we could go someplace a little more private, not to worry, we'll get to the meal before the day's over." She said as she licked her lips as doors began to appear on the walls. "These are private rooms for guests who pay extra."

'On no, I didn't consider how much it would cost me!' He thought as he quickly felt around for his wallet as she chuckled.

"Don't worry Kaneki-kun, you won't have to worry about the bill." 'You will be paying me another way~.'

"What? But isn't that bad for business?"

"No, I'm the owner, I can allow for one person to dine here with me without paying me some money, but if you insist I'm sure we could work something out." She smiled while they reached a set of doors before she pushed them open to show a well furnished room with old victorian style furniture and bed.

"W-Wow, this looks really nice, but….why is there a bed in here?" He asked as she led him into the room.

"Because it's my own bedroom Kaneki-kun."

"Y-Your bedroom?!" He asked with a blush as she closed the doors behind them. "W-Why are we here?"

"Well since neither of us have lost our virginity, I was thinking we could help each other fix that." She said with a smile as he blushed red.

"W-What?!" He spoke up in shock before she moved over and pushed him onto the bed. "Y-Y-You want me t-to have sex with you?" He asked as she began to pull at his shirt.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She asked as she got his shirt off and began to tug at his pants. "Why, do you not want to have sex? Am I not pretty enough Kaneki-kun?"

"T-That's not it at all! It's just, isn't it sudden? We just met."

"Well, I could just tell you were the one Kaneki-kun, I could just smell it in the air." She said as she managed to get his pants and underwear off before she began to take her dress off. "Besides, we're all alone, so there's no need to feel shy about this." She said as she got her clothes off, leaving them both naked as she stared at him with a smile. "So, are you ready?"

He couldn't really and gaped at her nude form while his dick started to slowly get hard. 'I-I-Is this really happening!'

"Well, I see your little guy is getting excited." She said with a smile as she reached for his dick. She gripped it making him gasp while giggling. "Don't worry, I won't grip it too hard, but I will make you feel like a man by the time we're done." She said as she licked her lips. 'I want it, I want to taste it!' She thought as she began to rub his dick.

Kaneki groaned while gripping the sheets as he was stunned to feel a soft hand touching his cock. "T-This feels….amazing!" He moaned in pleasure as she kept rubbing it.

"Aw, is someone sensitive down here?" She giggled with a smile as it got harder and harder as she stared at it. 'Once it's hard enough I wanna taste it!'

"W-Well, I sometimes...touched myself." He admitted with a groan.

"Well, this is gonna be a whole new experience for you then." She giggled as she felt it get harder. "Does it feel better with a woman's hand then your own?"

"It does, yours feels softer than mine." He moaned as she kept rubbing. When he saw her get on her knees and lean in it made him go wide eye. 'Wait, is she gonna-' He thought before she opened her mouth and began to put his dick into her mouth, making him shudder in pleasure. 'She is!'

'It tastes so good, a bit salty, but good!' She thought with a small moan. 'I need to keep from biting it off, but then again, a mere nibbling couldn't hurt.' She thought as she lightly nibbled on his dick, making him jump up in surprise.

"A-AH!" He said in shock as he looked at her is surprise. 'D-Did she just bite my dick? No, it was probably a mistake, this is her first time.'

'Oh yes, fresh virgin dick, and he hasn't cum yet, I'm going to wring him dry.' She thought as she began to suck on his dick as she kept pulling it in.

"AHH!" He moaned as she reached up and lightly grasped his balls with one hand and began to rub them. "T-Tsukiyama-san!"

'I think he really likes this, I can't wait for him to come!' She thought happily. She started flicking her tongue against the tip making him jump and groan while she felt it twitch. 'Yes, I think it's about to happen!' She thought before he shot his load into her mouth.

"Tsukiyama-san!" He moaned as his cum filled her mouth. "S-sorry, I came before I could tell you, are you ok?"

She didn't hear him as she was more focused on the taste of the sperm. 'This tastes amazing, it's warm, salty, I've never tasted anything like this before!' She swallowed and moaned feeling it go down her throat while her pussy started to slowly feel warm. 'I-I feel amazing, I, I want more, I want more inside me!' She thought as she pulled her mouth off his dick.

"D-Did you just swallow all that?"

"Yep, and it was delicious Kaneki-kun~." She said with a smile as she began to crawl on top of him.

"W-What are you-" He was cut off when he saw how close her chest was to his face and stared. 'T-They're so big!' He thought as he began to blush a bit.

"I took a taste of you, so now you can take a taste of me~"

"W-What do you mean by that Tsukiyama-san?" He asked in confusion.

"Go ahead and feel them up, suck on the nipple if you want." She said as she wiggled her breasts in front of him. "Go on, I know you want too~."

He gulped and slowly held them while marveling at the smooth and softness. 'T-They feel really nice...should I taste them like she said?' He wondered as he lightly squeezed them, making her moan.

"Come on now, take the initiative." She moaned in pleasure as leaned closer to him, bringing her breasts even closer to his face.

He gulped before moving closer and slowly moved his tongue against one of the nipples.

She shuddered at the feeling and moaned. "Again Kaneki-kun, please."

He licked the spot while hearing her moan and tried squeezing both breasts. 'She must really like this.' He thought as he kneaded her breasts and licked both of her nipples at the same time.

"Oh yes Kaneki-kun, now you're getting it." She moaned in pleasure as she looked at him happily. 'Should I try to get his dick into my pussy while he's busy with my breasts?'

'Wow, this is really awesome.' He thought as he kept squeezing her breasts. 'I wonder if we could do this again?'

She started to rub her pussy against the tip of his cock making him groan.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Just going for the main course Kaneki-kun." She said with a smile. "I'm gonna gobble up your whole dick." She then began to lower her pussy onto his dick, lightly moaning as she felt it enter her. "Oh yes, make sure to fill me all up Kaneki-kun."

"I-I will!" He moaned before he felt his dick pressing against something. "W-What is that?"

"My hymen." She spoke before pushing down and cried out when she felt it tear.

"Are you ok? Do you want to stop?"

"N-No!" She groaned. "I-I'm fine, let's continue, just keep squeezing my breasts."

He hesitated before complying and gave them a harder squeeze.

She moaned and tried to focus on the pleasure and ignored the pain as she began to continue to lower herself on him. 'Oh god yes! It hurts like hell, but at the very least I'm not a virgin anymore!' She thought as she wrapped her arms around him as she kept lowering herself on him.

'It feels so tight!' He thought while groaning. 'Is this why people like sex so much?'

"K-Kaneki-kun, this feels so goood!" She moaned in pleasure as she began to bounce her hips. "Your dick is getting eaten by my vagina!"

"O-ok, glad to hear." He groaned as he kept squeezing her breasts before she leaned down and lightly bit his shoulder. He groaned while feeling her tongue move around the spot at the same time which made his dick get harder. 'Is...this turning me on? But she's biting me...and I think she's drawing blood.' He thought as he groaned.

Her eyes rolled into her head tasting the blood while moving her hips up and down harder. 'Oh god yes, yes! His blood tastes amazing, it's like the nectar of the gods!' She moaned. She sucked on the wound while Kaneki groaned and grabbed her ass on instinct.

'Wow, it feels almost as soft as her breasts!' He thought as he squeezed them. Hearing her moan made him try moving his hips upward while feeling her keep sucking on the spot while moaning. 'Is she trying to give me a hickey or something?' He thought as he tried to match her hips bouncing.

'This is so good, I love this! Wait….should I really eat him after this? If I do I won't be able to do this again…' She pondered. 'I mean he's a rare specimen, and there might not be something so good ever again.' She thought as she looked at him. 'And he looks cute too….maybe I should keep him? If he is part ghoul I could ask him if I could have a bite or two out of him.'

"Tsukiyama-san! It's getting tighter!"

"It means that I'm about to climax!" She moaned as she felt his dick twitch. "Cum inside me Kaneki-kun!"

"O-Ok Tsukiyama-san!" He moaned before he shot his load inside her, making her moan before she climaxed. "AHHH!"

"Yeeesss!" She moaned in pleasure. "It's filling me!"

'It feels like it doesn;t wanna let go of me!'

"I want more Kaneki-kun, more, please!" She moaned in pleasure as she began to bounce her hips again.

He groaned while feeling more pleasure since his dick felt more sensitive from cumming. "H-how much longer do you want to do this?" He moaned as she kept bouncing her hips.

"Until you're all dried up!" She moaned as she kept bouncing her hips. "I want it all!"

"O-ok." He said as he paled a bit. 'Oh boy, I hope I last that long…'

(Later)

They were both panting as Tsukiyama cuddled against him, a large grin on her face as she looked at him. "That was amazing Kaneki-kun, thanks for the meal."

"N-no problem…" He panted. "You really like biting, huh?"

"Consider it a way of showing affection."

"Ok...I don't think I have the energy to leave right now...could I rest up here for a bit?"

"Of course, rest as long as you want." She said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek. "I think I'll rest here with you."

He yawned before closing his eyes and dozed off to sleep.

She smiled as she looked over him. 'I think I'm just going to keep him~.'


	136. Diane and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Diane and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mayhem was all over Marineford with marines and pirates in a huge battle with each other. There were humans, devil fruit users, and even a few giants on the battlefield, each side fighting as hard as they could.

"Die pirate scum!" Called a marine firing with his rifle before crying out as the pirate slice across his chest with their sword.

"Go to hell marine trash!" Shouted a pirate as he fired a bazooka at a group of marines, sending them flying away.

"Don't let them get any closer!" Called a captain trading blows with another one before stabbing him in the chest and kicked his body away.

"Move forward! For Ace!" Called a pirate who threw several knives at a marine, lodging them in his chest.

Amongst the crowd was Luffy who ran towards the platform while knocking marines out of his way without missing a beat. "I have to get to Ace!" He shouted as he kept running as he dodged a sword that a marine swung at him.

"Die strawhat Luffy!" He cried out before getting a fist to the chest and went flying back while Luffy didn't even turn his head.

"ACE!" He cried as he kept running.

"Damn it, someone stop him!" Called one marine as some of the giants from the giant squad ran towards the captain.

"I'll take care of him!" Said the one with a metal mask on his face. He swung his axe down with a battle cry, but missed and hit the ice while Luffy ran past his legs. "Damn it!"

"Don't worry, I'll get him!" Shouted the one with the hat with the words marine on it as he swung a sword at Luffy.

Luffy gritted his teeth and shot his arm out before it grabbed the back of a marine who was fighting and used the elastic to reel him in and dodge the sword while knocking the marine out with a headbutt to the back.

"Ha! We got you now!" Said a giant with a beard as he punched Luffy who was still in midair, sending him flying up into the sky.

"Yaaah!" He called out while spinning towards another giant who was a woman with long blond hair and with a pink shirt, blue striped tie, and a spear who spotted him.

"Prepare to die Strawhat Luffy!" She shouted as she aimed her spear at him, all giants unaware of the group of pirates aiming several bazookas at them.

"Fire!" Laughed a man with a black beard with delight before several cannonballs went soaring out towards the area. The cannonballs flew towards them, impacting several of the giants, making a large cloud of smoke. "Alright everyone, jump in and show them your power!"

Meanwhile, Luffy kept falling towards the cloud of smoke with no idea what was waiting for him on the ground. 'At least it won't hurt since I'm made of rubber.'

When he did reach something, it suddenly made him stop while he was in some warm and soft spot while noting the area shaking, but not making him feel pain or fall. 'Where am I? It feels soft, and I don't see a way out….and it's kinda cramp.' He thought in confusion.

"Ah! Hey! What's in there?!" Cried out a female voice above him.

"Huh? Where am I?" He said as he looked around in confusion. "What is this place?!"

The place shook again while he tried pushing against the soft sides, but heard a loud gasp. "S-Stop that! Get out of there! Are you a pirate or a marine?"

He blinked while moving a little getting another gasp. "Pirate! Where am I?"

"You're in my cleavage! How did you even get in there?!"

"EH!?" He spoke up in shock while wriggling around some more as there was more shaking till he turned his body around and saw light above him. When he moved up he popped his head out and saw the battle going on, but was higher up.

"Hey! Strawhat Luffy!" Growled the female giant who spotted his head and gritted her teeth. "Get out of there!"

"Huh?" He said as he looked up to see the giants face glaring at him. "Whoa! You're huge! Wait, you're the enemy!" He said as he tried to get out only to find that one of his arms was pinned to his sides.

"S-Stop moving so much!" She spoke with pink on her cheeks as she moved a hand towards him, but heard a whistling sound followed by several explosions that hit near her feet and caused her to lose her balance, falling on her side with a crash. "D-Damn it...I can't focus on you and the battle at the same time." She groaned, not knowing that her breasts were squishing him. "Get out so I can keep fighting!"

"I can't!" He spoke tugging on his arm which just stretched, but wouldn't get loose. "Just pull me out so I can get to Ace!"

"Not now, I have to fight." She groaned as she got up and held her spear. 'Don't let anyone see this, just focus on the battle.'

"How am I supposed to control that?" He asked as she began to swipe her spear at pirates. He kept trying to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge and he frowned. 'I need to get out of here, but-wait! Maybe if I move these over a little that'll work.' He thought as he tried to push her breasts apart in an attempt to get out, only to find himself sliding down. 'No, no, no, no!'

The giant went wide eyed feeling Luffy falling down and stiffened while he was rubbing against her breasts as he went. 'D-Damn it, what is he doing in there?' She thought as she blocked a sword.

Luffy groaned while feeling the breasts push back and found himself stuck right in between them with his arms at his sides. 'Damn it, now I just can't see, and I'm even more stuck!' He thought as he felt them press against him.

"Take down the giants!"

"You got it!" Laughed a man with muscles and a mask as he ran towards the female giant who spotted him and aimed her spear at him. She tried to stab him only for him to block it and continue running towards her. He reeled his fist back before slamming it against the side of her leg, causing her to grit her teeth as she felt him punching furiously on one spot and making her tumble down onto the side.

"Damn it…. I'll take care of you pirate bastard!" She said as she tried to punch him as he approached her.

"You can't beat me, I'm the strongest man in the world!" He laughed while blocking her fist with both his hands as he skidded back, but stayed standing and gripped it while slowly pushing it back. "I'm going to enjoy ending you, it's been awhile since I've killed a giant." He said as she began to sweat nervously.

"Oi! What's going on?" Luffy called out while feeling the breasts squish against him more. 'She keeps telling me to get out but it's like her body's trying to keep me in here!' He thought as he tried to wiggle his way out.

"Quit it." She whispered while trying to push the normal sized human back while trying to grab her spear which slid away from her. 'Damn it, I have to get back the spear if I'm going to defeat him, how is he so strong?'

Luffy huffed before letting out a loud aggravated cry and pushed the breasts aside just as he shot his arms out with the hands grabbing the ends of her shirt just as the breasts squashed back against him. "Gomu Gomu no…"

Jesus laughed while slamming her hand into the ice and hopped on it while walking towards her with a grin. "Begging won't work, that'll just make me wanna hit you more."

"Damn it, you won't get away with this you damn pirate." She groaned as she glared at him.

"Those your last words? Fine by me!" He laughed reeling his fist back.

"Rocket!" Luffy cried as he felt his arms pulling him out of her cleavage. He went flying out while it went in slow motion with Jesus' eyes widening as Luffy's mouth was opened before it resumed and he crashed into the male, sending him flying away. Luffy fell to the ground as he lost all his momentum as the giant stared at him in shock.

'Did...did he just save me?' She thought in surprise while seeing Luffy push himself up and shook his head.

"Who was that? Did I hit someone?" He said as he looked around before seeing the giantess looking at him. "Hey! I'm out!"

"He's out...and he's the enemy…" She said as she began to get up and picked up her spear. 'If I kept him prisoner, maybe that would land me in a higher position and get respect from the entire marines.' She thought as she began to walk towards him and reached down at him with one of her hands. "Monkey D. Luffy, you're under arrest."

"Huh? No way!" He spoke before running and got away from her hand as he headed towards the platform. "ACE! I'm comin' for you!" He called out as he ran towards it as she frowned.

"No you don't!" She declared running after him and stabbing her spear into the ice ahead of him, cutting him off. "I said you are under arrest, and you are coming with me!" She shouted as she kept stabbing the ice as he began to change his course and run away from her. "Get back here!"

"ACE!" He cried out before he spotted Marco flying over him and toward the platform in his phoenix form who managed to avoid Kizaru's light attack and knocked the executioners off the platform. "Alright!" He said as he saw Marco land next to Ace and grab him and fly away with him as Sengoku shouted angrily.

"MARCO! ALL MARINES, STOP THEM! DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"

All of them took aim and started firing up at the devil fruit user while he flew around and by them and back to where Whitebeard's fleet was.

"Everyone retreat! We got Ace!" Whitebeard ordered as they began to make their way to the ships. "I'll stall them my sons." He said as he raised his weapon as he charged his power.

"Clear the area"! Declared Sengoku just as Whitebeard swung his weapon and cracks appeared on the air before a large shockwave stretched out knocked several dozens marines out of the way while the other pirates ran to the ships.

As the shockwaves grew the female giant lost her footing and began to fall as Luffy fell down as well as he lost his footing in the earthquake. "Ugh….what was that?" He asked before a shadow began to cover him. He looked up and cried out before her chest fell on him.

"Owwww, stupid Whitebeard…." She groaned as she tried to get up only to fall to the ground again as the pirates escaped.

"Don't let them get away!"

"We can't have this be a failure, we'll never recover from this!"

"Prepare the cannons!"

Marines rushed and started bringing cannons out while loading them up. As they did so the ships got farther and farther away as the cannons were finally loaded.

"Damn it." Scowled Sengoku. "The world nobles are going to not be happy, and now the world knows that the son of Roger is alive, and Whitebeard never even died….those nobles threatened to cut our budget if this failed...damn it…"

"Ooh, I was hoping for more than that." Idly remarked Kizaru shaking his head.

"It means our power is going to decrease and we're going to have to discharge almost a fourth of our soldiers, and trained soldiers at that, what do you think they're going to do once they realize that their government has basically thrown them away? We're going to have a large spike in pirates in the next coming month….and we will be the weakest we've ever been."

"If we had something to show for it then it might actually show them we didn't come out of this unscathed." Spoke Akainu while the marines picked themselves up and tended to the wounded.

"But we didn't, we lost a good number of marines, none of our important targets died, we have nothing." Garp grumbled.

The giantess hissed while shaking her head and looked around. 'Damn it! He got away.' She thought as she got up. 'Ugh, this was a waste of time, I didn't even get him, and now Fire Fist Ace got away.'

"Hey! Get me out!"

"Huh?" She said as she looked around. 'Was that Luffy? Wait...is he…?' She thought as she looked down at her cleavage to see his head poking out.

"I'm stuck in here again." He spoke plainly before squirming around. "Let go!"

"Heh, not likely. You're under arrest." She said with a grin as she Garp walking towards her. "Sir! I've captured Monkey D. Luffy!"

"What?" He asked as his eyes widened as she crouched down. "Impossible, Luffy escaped with the others…" He trailed off seeing his grandson's head in her cleavage and blushed while covering his nose and shook his head. "Luffy!?"

"Grandpa, help!" He said as he tried to get out only for the giantess to put one of her fingers on his head and push him deeper in, muffling his shouting.

"So sir, what are your orders?" She asked while blushing and trying to not make this any more odd than it was.

'Hmmm….I don't want to have him executed….but at the same time I can't let him go…' He thought as he tapped his chin. "Can you hold onto him for some time? I don't want him to get away."

"What? Don't you think we should lock him in one of the cells though? Or maybe have him executed to save us some face?" She asked in confusion.

"No!" He frowned. "I'm going to talk to Sengoku to try and have him lessen Luffy's punishment, I won't deal with another execution on my grandson, understand?"

"H-He's your grandson?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, and I'm giving you a special secret mission, hide him, and don't let him get caught." He ordered while looking at Luffy one last time. "You don't try anything stupid Luffy."

"Let me out of here!" Came a muffled reply.

"Take good care of my grandson, and a word of advice, don't underestimate him."

"Yes sir." She nodded hesitantly before getting up and headed to the giant sized entrance to head inside the base. 'What am I going to do now? Am I just suppose to hide him in my breasts until his charges are lessened?'

"Get me out of here!" Spoke Luffy who tried hard to push her breasts aside.

"Watch it, I don't want bruising." Whispered the giantess with a frown.

"Then let me go so I can find my crew!" He responded as she kept walking before seeing a large sign that said dormitories.

"Keep it down and I'll get you something to eat if it'll shut you up."

"...Really?" He asked.

"Yes, and stop moving!" She hissed in annoyance.

He huffed and stayed still while feeling them keep moving while the breasts kept him in place. 'The food better be tasty.' He thought as he felt the breasts continue to squish him even more now that he wasn't pushing them apart.

She eventually reached a mess hall with numerous marines sitting down eating along with a few other giants eating while wounded. 'Ok, all I gotta do is get food, get back to my room and get some sleep after I let him eat something.' She thought as she walked towards the food line for giants.

After a few minutes she got a tray and headed on out while making sure not to attract any attention. Unknown to her a single marine saw her leave.

'When is it going to be time for me to eat, I'm starving!' Luffy thought hungrily.

"Just be quiet! We're almost there." She hissed into her breasts as she saw a large door up ahead. 'Finally, once I'm in there I can finally relax.'

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

"Huh?" She said as she turned her head around quickly to see a woman with long pink hair, a dark pink suit with purple gloves and a white captain's coat walking towards her. "Hina?"

"Why are you talking to yourself? And why are you taking that tray out of the mess hall?"

"Oh! I...I was just….well I think I'm just tired from the battle and just wanted to eat by myself in my room."

"Do you mind if Hina joins you? Smoker has gone after Strawhat and Hina's crew is either gone or in the infirmary."

"Um...uh…" 'Damn it! If I say no she might seem mad or suspicious, but if I do she might find Starwhat!'

"Is something wrong? Do you not want Hina to join you?" She asked with a frown.

"Uh...sure, you can join me."

"Great, can Hina have some of your food? I forgot my tray in the dining hall." She asked as the giant opened the door.

"Sure." She said as they entered the room that was full of giant furniture and small ladders built around for regular humans. "Let me just set the tray down and I'll lift you up to the table if you want."

"Hina would appreciate it." She replied while not noticing Luffy's head popping up in the giantess' cleave who sniffed and spotted the food.

"Mmmmm, food." He mumbled softly as he tried to pull himself out of her cleavage as he looked at a large piece of meat and what looked like a mountain of mashed potatoes.

The giantess panicked and put a hand over him while Hina turned and looked confused at what she was doing with her hand near her chest. "Are you ok? You are acting a bit weird."

"N-no, I'm fine Hina. don't worry about it." She said nervously as she tried to subtly push Luffy down.

"Hey, you said I could get something to eat-mmmph!" He tried to say before she pushed down on his head, lightly squishing it, temporarily silencing him.

"Hm, did you say something?" Asked Hina.

"Um, I was asking if you were hungry?" She said as she lifted Hina up with one hand.

"Yes." she replied while walking over and taking a piece of the meat and bit into it. "Glad the chefs made it, going this long without a hot meal would be a pain."

"Yeah, I was getting a bit tired of cold rations."

"You know Diane, Hina couldn't help but notice what happened with that pirate under Blackbeard."

"Yeah...I guess Blackbeard isn't a warlord anymore, I'm just glad that bastard didn't kill me."

"But what was Strawhat Luffy doing in your chest? And why did he save you?"

"Well, during the confusion he fell in there on accident, and I couldn't get him out since I was fighting for my life, and I think it was more on accident he saved my life." She replied while feeling Luffy wiggling in her chest. 'Stop or she'll see you!'

"Well, at least your alive, for a second Hina thought you were going to die." She said as she took a handful of mashed potatoes. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh! Yeah." She nodded while picking some of the meat up and 'accidentally' dropped it and quickly lashed out to catch it before it hit the ground with her back to Hina and moved it to her chest. "Ok hurry up and eat."

'Yes!' He thought as he grabbed it and dragged it into her breasts as he took a bite. "Mmmm, this is good!"

"Did you hear something?" Hina asked as she looked around and narrowed her eyes.

"What? No, not a word." She said nervously. "Let's just keep eating." She said as she took a large spoonful of mashed potatoes.

'Hmm, something's a little off with her.' She thought as she watched her 'accidentally' spill some potatoes onto her breasts. 'Did something happen during the war?'

'Please don't let her see him, please don't her see him, please!' She thought as she tried to 'wipe' the potatoes away while pushing them into her cleavage for him to eat. 'I probably look like a complete idiot doing this.'

"Diane, are you sure you're ok? Hina is worried for you." Hina asked with a frown.

"Y-Yes! Just fine." She said nervously. "So...did you fight anyone interesting?"

"Hina tried capturing Straw Hat, but he managed to get away."

"Really? You...fought Luffy?" She asked in surprise as she felt him move around a bit.

"Yes, shame though if Hina caught him then maybe we would have got something from all this trouble."

"Yeah...too bad we didn't though…" She said nervously. "So...how did he get away though?"

"He just ran away before Hina could lock him up and had my hands full." She said with a frown. "What about you? I thought I saw you chasing him when Fire Fist escaped and Whitebeard made an earthquake."

"Oh! He..got away at the last second."

"Really? Well...maybe you'll get another shot…" Hina said with a shrug. "Maybe you should check your cleavage, maybe he got stuck there again." She chuckled.

She stiffened up while Luffy was licking the rest of the potatoes up with his tongue touching the sides of her breasts. 'I-is he licking my breasts?! T-This feels so weird! If he keeps this up I might react and Hina will realize he's here, she already thinks something is wrong with me!' She thought as she tried not to react.

Hina bit more into her part of the meat before finishing it up and stood up. "Well Hina will see you around later, if you're not feeling good, head to the medical bay."

"Ok, I will, see you later Hina." She said as she let Hina down and opened the door for her. She saw her walking out and felt relief before a small burp was heard. "Luffy…." She said slowly in annoyance as she reached into her cleavage and pulled him out.

"Ah! That was good." He smiled.

"What is wrong with you? You almost got caught!" She said as she glared at him and sat him down at the table as his eyes widened when he looked at the mountain of food.

"Oh! Are you gonna eat that?" He asked without responding to her earlier statement.

"Hey, pay attention to me! And yes, I will be eating some of that, you can have some if you listen to me." She said with a frown as he began to drool.

"Listen to what?"

"ME! I have to make sure you don't get found out by anyone, and you have to listen to some rules so it makes my job easier." She groaned while rubbing her head. 'Maybe I should try and knock him out, he can't cause trouble passed out, right?'

"What rules? And why can't I just leave and find my crew?" He asked as he tried to reach for the meat.

"Because you're a prisoner here, and the rules are you don't leave my side until Garp tells me it's ok, if Sengoku catches you here then you'll be set up for execution just like Ace."

"What? No way! I can't die until I become the pirate king!" He shouted as his eyes widened.

"Then stay with me, and do everything I tell you too do, no matter what it is or how odd it may sound." She said with a frown.

He crossed his arms and huffed. "When is he gonna show up then?"

"I don't know! It could take hours, days, weeks or months or god forbid years before your record is clean." She sighed. "So until then, you're staying with me."

'That's what she thinks.' He thought as he looked around. 'All I gotta do is find a way out of here.' "Soo...any other rules?"

"Yes, stay out of sight of any marines, don't cause fights or sneak out, and if you go near my underwear drawer, I'm gonna tie you up like a pretzel."

"Why would I go in there?" He asked in confusion. "And any chance I could have some food?"

"Because it has my underwear in it and yes, but don't make a mess."

"Yay! Food!" He cried as he pulled himself out of her grasp and dived towards the plate of food and dived into the pile of mashed potatoes.

"What did I just say?" She groaned as he jumped out of the potatoes and onto the piece of meat.

Knock knock

'Oh no!' She paled as she turned to the door. "Um...who is it?" She called as she grabbed Luffy.

"It's me Garp."

"Oh...anyone else?" She asked as she sighed in relief.

"Sengoku." Spoke said male in a serious tone. "Open the door."

"Oh um...ok, one second!" She said as she looked around frantically. 'Where do I hide him?!'

Luffy was picked up and blinked before finding himself stuffed in her coat pocket.

"Don't move or show yourself." She whispered while opening the door. "Hello Garp, Sengoku, how are you, would you like to come in?"

"Actually we'd like to see where Luffy is." Spoke Garp. "I managed to talk him down in punishment-"

"But that doesn't mean I'll be any less severe." Sengoku cut off.

"Yes Garp." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled him out. "Out of curiousity, what will be his punishment?"

"He'll be detained in a cell." Spoke Sengoku while glaring at the pirate who tried to glare back, but it wasn't as intimidating. "I've heard from your grandpa how high your appetite can be, so to keep you from getting any ideas, we'll be limiting your food each meal while you have the seastone cuffs on you."

"Eh? No fair! Let me go!" He shouted as he struggled to get free. "I won't go to impel down! I have to get back to my crew!"

"You're not going back there, considering what we were told you and a bunch of others caused quite the problem." Spoke Garp. "You'll be kept here with higher security and to make sure you can't get away since you've given us a lot of grief you fool."

"Let me go so I can kick both your asses!"

"We will not do that, and we have decided that you will have a personal guard to make sure you don't try anything either." Sengoku added with a frown. 'Like he could beat us anyway, he can't even use haki yet.'

"No way! I won't spend the rest of my life in jail!"

"Just shut it idiot!" Snapped Garp with a frown. "You should be happy, if I didn't talk to Sengoku here he'd be having you executed on the spot, at least with this you have a chance to keep on living and reconsider this stupid pirate life."

Luffy stuck his tongue out and turned his head. "I'm gonna get out of here and you can't stop me."

"Yes, we can, you are outnumbered, outskilled, and you are never going to leave pirate, so just give in." Said Sengoku with a frown. "And this brings me to the other reason we are here, captain Diane, we have a new job for you."

"What is it sir?"

"You are being reassigned to Straw hat Luffy's person guard, you will make sure he doesn't try anything and keep an eye on him 24/7." He said as her eyes widened.

"W-What?!"

"It only makes sense, you're the only marine who has been able to capture Strawhat and keep him captured, plus maybe if my grandson interacts with a beautiful marine like you he'll give up being a pirate!" Chuckled Garp.

She blushed while Luffy gritted his teeth and reeled his head back before it went flying forward towards his grandpa. "Gomu Gomu no Bell!" He said as his head hit Garp's, sending him stumbling back a step.

He hissed a little before smirking. "Nice try, but no dice. Diane, lead him down to the lowest cell block in the base."

"Yes Garp." She said with a frown as she walked towards the door. "I just hope I can fit."

(Later)

Luffy huffed while looking at his shackles and the seastone bars in front of him with several cameras on him and with Diane sitting at a desk her size in front of the cell. "I'm hungry."

"You just had your meal, you're not getting anymore." She said with a frown. "Do we really have to go over this every time?"

"But I'm still hungry! That was barely enough for a snack."

"It was plenty for your body, so just deal with it." She said as she rolled her eyes. "This job is so boring! This feels like a demotion from being a respected captain.'

He frowned and moved near the bars before banging the shackles against them, for the seventh time. "Come on, let me go!" He said as he kept banging them over and over again, making her grit her teeth.

"Stop that! You can't use your powers so all you're doing is making an annoying sound!"

"Well, I'll keep doing it until I'm free!" He said as he kept banging them.

She sighed and moved over before flicking him away from the bars. "I swear you're just as stubborn as all the reports say."

"Then you know I won't give up!" He said as he got back up.

She facepalmed and groaned. "How about instead of repeating the same thing over, we do something different?"

"Like what?" He asked in confusion.

"Like, why become a pirate? All they do is cause trouble for us and take what they want, and from what I've seen your grandpa wants you to be a marine. What's wrong with that? We are given honor and praise when we save people, keep the peace, so it's all for a just cause."

"Lame." He spoke with a straight face.

"What? How is that lame?" She asked with a frown. "What's lame about helping people and keeping the peace?"

"That's not what I mean, but how is it keeping the peace if you have to execute someone? How is it freedom if you attack pirates who aren't the ones to hurt and kill innocent people? How is it right to allow world nobles do what they want even if people are scared and get hurt?" He asked with a firm look. "Does that sound like something that people would praise you guys for?"

"Well….no, not exactly, but I doubt you have ever done anything to keep the peace as a pirate." She said with a frown.

"I didn't worry about peace, just kicking people's asses when they deserved it." He replied like it was obvious.

"Like the world nobles?" She asked with a frown. "You do know that was one of the reasons you're still being punished?" She said with a frown.

He gained a dark look in his eyes. "How is it noble for them to have slaves then?"

"Well….it isn't exactly….but their ancestors created the world government. So….they get some leeway…..it's a difficult topic." She said as she looked down. "It's mostly fugitives and pirates who become slaves….sometimes…"

"They took my friend off the street and tried to sell her, and then they shot her friend when he tried to rescue her, so I kicked their asses." He spoke without missing a beat. "How are the marines trying to uphold 'justice' if they let people like that rule who misuse their power? I use mine to keep my nakama safe and to achieve my dream, but what's something they can do besides give orders based only on their heritage?"

"Well...um…" She said, not able to come up with an answer. "Just….just be quiet in your cell."

"Why? I told you about me, now it's your turn."

"Ok, fine, what do you want to know?" She asked curiously as she rested her elbow on her desk and put her hand on her chin.

"Why'd you join?"

"Well, do you know how there are a few giant villages who specialize in being pirates? Well, there's also a few who join the marines, I'm tired of people looking at giants in fear, thinking we're all pirates." She said with a frown. "I don't want to be feared by civilians, I want to be admired, respected, everything that pirates took away when giants started to become pirates."

"So you're like me in a sense." He smiled without missing a beat.

"What?"

"You wanna get respected by people, well that's what being pirate king would be like for me, except I'd do it to have great adventures with my friends all the time."

"What, no, this is not the same at all! I do not want to be looked at like a criminal, and you want to become king of them!" She said in annoyance.

"You forgot one thing, even pirates can have friends."

"So? It's not like you have any that aren't other pirates or crew mates, right? Name one." She said as she rolled her eyes. 'I bet he can't, or at least if he can it's some random villager.'

"Vivi."

"Huh?"

"Vivi, she's my friend, but she had to stay in her country after we saved it." He said with a shrug.

"Princess Vivi? The ruler of Alabasta? As in the same place Crocodile was causing so much trouble in?"

"Yep, I kicked his ass there." He said with a grin. "I couldn't just let her deal with him alone, so we went and fixed things up."

"Wait, I thought Smoker beat Crocodile though?" She asked in confusion.

Luffy blinked before smacking himself. "Ah! I forgot what we agreed on, nevermind, it was him." He said before turning his back to her. 'I feel like Nami would get mad if she was here.'

'What is up with him? It's like he can't make up his mind.' She thought in confusion as she looked at him. 'But I do admit, when it comes to the world nobles, why DO we let them do all that just because of their heritage? If a pirate had slaves we'd ostracize them, but how is what the nobles do any different?' She thought as she tapped her chin. 'And they didn't even do anything, they just so happen to be related to the creators of the world government, and they have done nothing, the only original family who still lives in their home country is the Nefaltaris, and they actually do work, and they don't have slaves.' She thought as she frowned. 'Maybe I should ask Garp or Sengoku about it later?'

"So when's lunch?"

"In five hours." She said, making him groan.

"Aw come onnnn!"


	137. Gumball, Darwin, and Richard

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Gumball, Darwin, and Richard

Let me make this clear, yes this is incest so it would go on one of the dark incest stories, HOWEVER, those are meant for male on female or female on female. Any male on male for family members goes on here. Call it a double standard, but it's how I decide on it and that's how it's gonna work. Now if any of them were female THEN they would be on one of the dark incest stories, depending on who's the female.

Note: Also news flash, if you read the title of who the chapter is focusing on, and are disgusted or not interested in them, then here's an idea, Don't. Read. It. Because if you read it and leave any comments about how gross or 'WTF', then don't act like I didn't warn any of you. If you don't like it, then skip it.

Series: The Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a good day in Elmore and you want to know? Because it's Friday. Gumball and Darwin looked at the clock as it was slowly ticking closer to the end of the day.

'Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on.' Gumball thought hoping for that clock to hit at a certain time.

'Just one more minute, just one more minute.' Darwin thought feeling the same hope as Gumball.

Miss Simian though slowly brought her coffee to her lips as the seconds ticked by.

The rest of the students then looked at the clock to watch the last few seconds go. When it hit the twelve they jumped up and ran out of the room like a stampede.

Miss Simian didn't care, as long as they were gone.

Gumball and Darwin cheered while running down the street.

"Oh yeah! Finally school's over." Gumball said.

"I thought it was gonna go on forever and ever." Darwin said.

"But it didn't. And now we're free men." smirked Gumball. "And I know just what we can do."

"Let me guess...Endless video games?" Darwin asked.

"Bingo bro." Gumball said before the duo reached their house. When they got in they raced upstairs and got the system on, but they stopped when they saw a commercial pop up.

"Wonder what that is." Gumball said.

"Hey kids! Are you ready for the hot new game coming out this week?"

"Hot new game?" They questioned in unison.

"That's right, hot new game! Super alien deathmatch super omega three!" The announcer said before clips of said game was shown.

"Woah!" The boys exclaimed in unison.

"If you don't buy this awesome game then you're a loser!" The announcer said before the commercial ended.

"We got to get that game!" Gumball yelled.

"But we don't have any money." Darwin stated before putting his head down in disappointment.

"Relax dude, all we gotta do is beg mom for the money." Gumball said.

"But what if she says no like always?" Darwin asked.

"Trust me, I got a sure fire way." Gumball said believing he had a plan.

Downstairs Nicole and Anais were getting their bags ready.

"You have everything you needed Anais?" Nicole asked.

"Yup, plenty of clothes and books, you?"

"Plenty of clothes and magazines." Nicole replied.

"Three day spa here we come!" they spoke together with smiles.

That's by when Gumball and Darwin came down stairs. "Mom! Mom!" The boys yelled in unison after coming down.

"What is it boys?" Nicole asked to see what her son's needed.

"We want a new game!" they spoke together.

"Of course." Anais rolled her eyes.

"No can do you two, me and Anais are going to a spa for the next three days, besides you just got a game last week." Nicole said.

"But this new game is better." Gumball said.

"You two always say that, but it's going to be the same game over and over until the companies grow bored doing the same shtick and then go with mindless and bland attempts to appeal to the demographic." spoke Anais.

"Ah, what do you know?" Gumball questioned.

"A lot of stuff, like how our cab is gonna be leaving any minute now." Anais said before they heard the honking noise of the cab.

"But the game." spoke Darwin as they started heading out.

"Sorry boys maybe next time." Nicole said before getting in the cab.

"Awwww." they groaned seeing the cab drive off while Richard waved them off.

"Bye honey. Bye Anais."

"Take care and don't burn the house down!" called out Nicole.

"Okay. And I won't forget what you just said." Richard yelled before the cab started going. When they were gone he shut the door. "Alright guys, looks like it's just us boys for the next three days, what do you wanna do?" Richard asked. That's when he sees the sad look on their faces. "What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"We were hoping to get the new game, but now we can't." Darwin replied with a sad tone.

"Don't worry fellas, you've got tons of games upstairs to play with." Richard said.

"But not the one that we want." Gumball said.

"Give it some time and I'm sure you two will be fine." Richard said in his fatherly tone.

"Fine." The boys said in unison. They headed upstairs while Richard sighed in relief and sat on the couch.

"Now for a little me time." He turned the tv on and relaxed while a little down since he was hoping him and Nicole could get some alone time. "I wish Nicole left for her spa trip another day." he looked down at his groin and had been feeling blue balled for the last two weeks considering Nicole was always so tired for them to go at it. 'What am I gonna do?' He thought. 'Should I try it myself even though the boys are upstairs?'

Meanwhile, said boys were in their room with bored and sad faces

"What are we gonna do?" Gumball asked while laying on his bunk.

"Stare at the ceiling?" Darwin asked while sitting on their desk chair backwards.

"Nah, we did that last time the tv went out." Gumball said while trying to think of something else.

"Prank Bobert?" Darwin suggested.

"Nah, last time he blew up the house." Gumball said as he remembered that painful experiences.

"Take Penny on a date?" Darwin said like it was a joke.

"Hmm, maybe." Gumball said in a thoughtful tone. "Wait! Maybe dad can lend us the money!"

"Yeah!" Darwin said in agreement.

They ran out and headed downstairs, but heard some weird sound.

"Uh...what was that?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know." Darwin said before the boys checked for the source.

They looked and saw Richard on the couch and was grunting, but they didn't know why as he had his back to them. Both boys looked at each other before one of them called out their dad.

"Yo dad!" Gumball yelled.

"AH!" he jumped and turned to them. "Boys! W-What are you doing here?"

"We were gonna ask you something but...What were you doing?" Gumball asked.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all." Richard said trying not to look suspicious.

They raised an eyebrow before walking over as Richard quickly pulled a blanket over his lap.

"What are you hiding Mr. Dad?" Darwin asked.

"Nothing, what makes you think I'm hiding something?"

Instead of answering, Gumball just points to big lump under the blanket.

"That? That's nothing, completely nothing." he chuckled nervously before suddenly getting the blanket yanked off. "No!"

Gumball and Darwin's eyes widen at what they saw.

"Don't look at it!" Richard yelled in a panic tone.

They gawked at seeing their dad's stiff dick, which was big and thick with it pulsating. Both boys didn't know what to say about this. Both knew what it being hard meant since Miss Simian didn't think it a problem to tell their class about the birds and the bees, so they were very well versed in what this usually meant.

Gumball and Darwin blushed from that memory.

"Uh...this is all a dream." spoke Richard waving his hands around. "You are sleeping in your beds."

Gumball and Darwin both gave their dad a look that said they're not buying it.

He sighed. "Ok, fine, the truth is I was...um..."

"Spanking the monkey?" Gumball raised an eyebrow.

Richard's eyes widen after hearing that.

"Dad, we've had sex ed, we get what you were doing." Gumball said while Darwin nodded.

"What? When? Don't we need to sign a permission slip?" Richard questioned.

"We did have a permission slip and Mrs. Mom signed it." Darwin said.

"Oh, so...you're not horrified then?" Richard asked feeling some relief.

"Nah, just surprised." Gumball said nonchalantly.

"Oh thank goodness, for a second I thought I scarred you two for life." Richard said believing he did.

"So why were you doing that anyway?" Darwin asked with curiosity.

"It's cause with your mom gone I'm all...pent up." Richard replied while feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Why didn't you do it in your room?" Gumball questioned as he didn't know why his dad didn't think that.

"...oops." Richard said as he forgot about that.

That's when Gumball felt a lightbulb go off. "I got it!" He said.

"What?" Darwin questioned.

Gumball gave a devious chuckle and grin.

(Later)

"Oh yeah boys, you two know how to use your tongues." sighed Richard as his son's tongues moved up the sides and even brushed near his balls. "Your mom hasn't done this in a while."

"Just remember, we do this, and you get us that new game." spoke Gumball while sucking on one side.

"S-Sure! Whatever you want." he groaned gripping the armrests while Darwin started dragging his tongue up and down slowly.

It turns out that Gumball and Darwin made a deal with their dad that if they can help satisfy his needs, he'll them the game they want. And judging how Richard is feeling...I say he's enjoying it greatly.

"Oh! Oh yeah." sighed the rabbit while feeling Darwin's fin rub against his balls with Gumball's rough tongue sliding around the tip.

Both boys had different thoughts of what they're doing.

'Wow, it's hot and really big, wonder if I'll get this big.' wondered Darwin.

'I know we're doing this for a game, but I feel like a two bit slut.' thought Gumball.

That's when precum started leaking out of Richard's dick. When Gumball tasted it he grimaced at the bitter taste. 'Yuck.'

"Oh yeah boys, lick harder." Richard said as he didn't want this feeling to stop.

They obliged while noting their own dicks starting to get hard.

Gumball groaned a bit since he was still wearing pants. He reached down and started undoing them. He sighed with relief after his cock was free. "Much better." Gumball said.

"Keep going on the balls." Richard said continuing to love this pleasure. When they licked the spots he sighed. 'I wish Nicole got that spot more often.' He thought. That's when he felt his dick twitching. "Guys! It's happening!" He yelled before his cum started squirting out.

Both of them moved back while awed at how it sprayed out like a fountain. Some of it landed on their faces.

Richard sighed with a goofy smile while his sons noted how sticky the stuff was.

"Great. Now we got to wash up." Gumball said.

"Why's it so sticky?" Darwin questioned as he can feel it on his fins.

"Sperm...is always...like that." Richard replied while catching his breath.

"How do you feel now?" Gumball asked hoping Richard remembers the deal.

"Pretty good...but I'm not done yet." Richard said as he points to his, still, hard dick.

"Well we can't do a breast job because we don't have those." remarked Darwin.

That's when Richard thought of something. "I know! Full on sex."

Gumball and Darwin's eyes widen after hearing that.

"I know it sounds weird and might be painful, but trust me, when me and your do it, we-"

"Ok ok! We don't wanna get that image in our head." Gumball said trying to stop him from going further.

"But Miss Simian said something about lubrication." Darwin said as he remembered what said teacher told.

"Oh! I got an idea, but I need you two to bend over." Richard said.

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other with weary looks.

"Relax, I've done this with your mom tons of times." Richard said nonchalantly.

Gumball sighed before taking his pants and underwear off as he and Darwin bent over.

Then Richard got behind both of them He licked two finger on both hands and began to rub one against both their butts. Both boys shivered a bit from that. "Relax, this won't hurt a bit." Richard said trying to reassure them.

'Easy for him to say.' The boys thought while preparing for what's about to happen. When they felt Richard's fingers push into them they went wide eyed. They both hissed a bit after feeling both of his big fingers in their holes.

'Wow, way tighter than Nicole.' Richard thought before he starts moving his fingers back and forth.

"Ah!" The boys screamed.

"Relax fellas, I know what I'm doing." Richard said as he continues his action. 'At least I think, I never did asses before.'

Gumball and Darwin were groaning from their dad's action. Although they also felt their dicks getting harder too.

'Can't believe I'm enjoying it.' Gumball thought.

'I wonder if I should do this to myself later.' thought Darwin.

Finally Richard pulled his fingers out. "Alright, that should do it." Richard said before he got behind Gumball. "Take a deep breath, this is gonna sting a little." Richard said before he lined up his cock to Gumball's anus.

Gumball followed what he said. When he felt the tip press against the spot he went wide eyed. "Oh...GOOOODDD!" Gumball yelled as he felt Richard gently pushing his cock in. "I-It's like a whole arm!"

Darwin watched with a shocked look on his face. "Wow..."

"YEOW!" Gumball yelled.

"Sorry Gumball." Richard apologized.

"Just...take it easy." Gumball said follow by a groan.

"You got it son." Richard said before he gently starts moving his dick back and forth. "Oh yeah! Oh man this is soo much snug."

Gumball however was groaning and moaning from this feeling. "It's...so...big!" He yelled.

Darwin was getting a bit turned from this. He rubbed his dick while watching it go in and out of his brother's ass. He moaned with each stroke as he watches. 'This is so hot.' Darwin thought.

Richard groaned while trying hard not to lose it too soon. 'Oh man. It's so tight in there.' He thought. He got an idea and sat back down while pulling Gumball onto his lap before he started to bounce him making Gumball groan.

'Oh God it hurts...but it feels so good.' Gumball thought.

"Aw yeah, now this is SO much better." Richard said while enjoying it.

"I-It's going in deeper!" Gumball yelled while feeling it.

"Try and move your hips son." Richard requested.

"T-That's not gonna be easy." Gumball said before trying to do what his dad said He tried to move his ass against the cock while moaning as it went in deeper.

Darwin continues to rub his dick a little hard. "Oh yeah, this is getting better." He said while rubbing. Precum was already leaking out.

"Gumball! I might blow soon!"

"I-I know buddy. Me too!" Gumball yelled.

"Same here boys!" Richard yelled as he felt his dick twitching. "I'm gonna lose it inside!"

About a few moments later, the trio all climax together. Darwin's sperm went on the carpet, Gumball's went on himself, and Richard's went shooting up into said cat's ass.

Gumball groaned while feeling his dad's sperm in his ass. "It feels like I'm getting flooded." Gumball yelled while groaning.

"That means you love it." Richard said as he grunted before he stopped cumming. He sighed in relief while patting Gumball. "Thanks Gumball."

"N-No problem dad." Gumball said follow by a another groan. He slowly slid off the dick and fell on the ground face down. "My butt feels sore." He said while rubbing his ass a bit.

"Your turn Darwin." Richard said as he patted his lap.

"Oh! I get a ride too?" Darwin asked.

Richard nods to him with a smile.

"Yay!" Darwin yelled cheerfully before going on his dad's lap. He rubbed his butt against the dick while Richard picked him up and the tip touched his anus. Darwin shuddered a bit at the feeling. When it went in he jumped, but gritted his teeth. 'It's so big!' Darwin thought.

"Oh wow! I think you might be tighter than Gumball." Richard commented before he was at the hilt.

"OH WOW!" Darwin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You alright?" Gumball asked with a worry tone.

"It's...tight!" Darwin commented before he felt his ass matching the shape of his dad's dick. "And so big!"

That's when Richard started thrusting.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Darwin moan from each thrust. "My butt feels hot!"

Richard could definitely feel it on his dick. "Oh wow, try and move on your own Darwin." Richard requested.

Darwin groan before answering. "O-Okay...I'll try." he used his feet on the couch and tried using them to lift him up and down which made him feel the dick more since his ass squeezed it all around.

Both Darwin and Richard moan and groan from this.

"Ah! I shoulda done this sooner!" Richard said while he kept thrusting.

"I should try this with Rachel!" Darwin yelled while thinking about Tobias's sister.

'Same with Penny.' Gumball thought.

Richard reached up and started pulling on Darwin's fin as he moved his dick into him harder. Making said fish moan loud.

Gumball's dick got hard while watching this. 'Wow is this getting good.' He thought before he started stroking himself.

"Darwin! Grind your hips!" Richard said while thrusting.

Darwin tried to, but the more the dick went in the closer to his prostate it got. "Oh God!" Darwin yelled. "It's making my penis tingle!"

Gumball continues to stroke his dick while watching.

"I'm gonna cum!" Richard yelled feeling his climax coming.

"Me too Mr. Dad!" Darwin yelled as he felt it too.

"I'm gonna flood your tiny ass next!" Richard yelled.

It took about a few moments before Richard released another load of cum in Darwin's ass. He cried out while Darwin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"AAAAHHH!" Darwin yelled before he climaxed.

Gumball grunted before he came as well.

Richard held Darwin down while flooding his ass just as much as he did Gumball. It wasn't long till Richard stopped cumming. He and Darwin panted while the fish stayed on the cock.

"W-Wow...Mr. Dad. That...was a-amazing." Darwin said between breaths.

"I...know..." Richard replied while panting.

Gumball then asked between breaths. "So...dad, are you...satisfied now?"

"Not...yet." Richard said.

Both Gumball and Darwin were surprised that their dad wants to keep going.

"You two get on top of each other." Richard ordered.

"What for?" Gumball questioned with a confused look.

Darwin was wondering the same thing as well.

Just trust me on this." Richard said.

Both boys shrug at each other before Darwin laid on the floor, follow by Gumball getting on top. They felt the other's dicks rub against each other and blushed while Richard got down on his knees.

"Uh...dad? I have a bad feeling about this position." Gumball said while feeling nervous.

Darwin was on the same boat as him.

Don't worry guys, it'll feel great." Richard said in a assuring tone, He held onto Darwin's hip before pushing his dick in between their balls. "Ah! Oh sweet jelly! This is great." groaned Richard with his cock rubbing against his son's balls while they moaned with him.

"Mr Dad! This feels weird." moaned Darwin while holding onto Gumball.

"I'm with Darwin on this." Gumball said before he moaned as well.

"Oh yes! Don't worry boys, I've got one more load in me." Richard said as he thrusts his cock in and out.

They groaned and moaned while holding onto each other.

Gumball then looked at his fish brother. "Hey Dar? Is it weird that we're enjoying it?" He asked.

"Ah! I-I don't think so." Darwin replied before letting out another moan. "It feels really good!"

About 25 minutes or so, the trio felt their dicks twitching.

"I'm gonna cum!" Richard yelled before releasing his last load. It spurted out between them just as they started cumming on each other.

"AAAAHHH!" Gumball and Darwin yelled while climaxing.

(Later)

A taxi cab pulls up to the curb in front of the Watterson house. Nicole and Anais stepped out while looking refreshed and glowing.

"Hmmm...That was the best spa trip ever." Nicole said.

"I know, my pores feel free and happy for all the fresh air now." Anais said with a relaxed tone.

"And it looks like the house is in one piece, so maybe the kids didn't do anything crazy, right?" Nicole questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Anais said before the duo headed for the front door.

They hesitantly opened the door and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Hmmm...seems normal in here." Nicole said while she inspected the living room. "No fires, gas leaks, floods, or stampedes."

"Wow. That's a first that they went this long without causing trouble." Anais said

"But where are they?" Nicole questioned since her or Anais can't seem to locate them.

"Ha! Take that!" Said a voice that sounds familiar to both mother and daughter.

"Was that Gumball?" Anais asked.

"Sounds like it came from their room." Nicole said before the duo headed towards the boy's room. When they got there they saw the two playing a game while Richard watched.

Said rabbit noticed his wife and daughter at the doorway. "Hi honey. How was the spa?" Richard asked with a smile.

"Great, how were you three?"

"Oh we were okay. Doing a little bonding time with the boys." Richard replied.

"Wait, is that the new game they asked me for before we left?" Nicole asked with a surprised look.

"Yup, they worked hard and I figured they earned a treat." Richard replied with a smile.

"Oh. Well as long as they did their chores, then I'm okay with it." Nicole said.

"Trust me mom, after all the work we did, it was worth it." smiled Gumball.

"Totally." Darwin said with a smile as well.

"Who knows, if they keep it up, they might get more in the future." chuckled Richard.

Gumball and Darwin also chuckled as well.

'Wow, who knew Richard could get them to be eager for work. Maybe we should leave them alone more often.' Nicole thought. "Okay while you three enjoy yourselves, me and Anais will pick up some burgers for dinner. How does that sound?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah!" Gumball and Darwin cheered.

When the girls left Richard reached down and gave his boys a squeeze on their asses. Both boys jolted a bit from that. "Remember you two, if you play your cards right, you might get another surprise waiting."

"Okay dad." Gumball and Darwin said with a positive attitude.


	138. Madkat and Callista

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Madkat and Callista

Series: Swat Kats

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night in Megakat City with numerous citizens running on home with dark clouds moving overhead. But one diminutive figure was skulking around.

They were stalking through alleys and keeping in the shadows while looking around the corner and up to where the enforcer HQ was. "The more I look at this modernised place the more it makes me sick." they spoke. They slowly walked down the street and made sure no one was around before spotting the entrance and slowly walked through. The only one at the front was an overweight leopard stuffing his face with donuts. He even found on in the fat folds of his neck. 'Pathetic.'

"Man, I can't wait till my shifts over." he muttered leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed while eating a donut and not seeing the cloaked figure walking past.

"Enjoy you disgusting confections pig, they will not be around long." they whispered with a grin while looking down halls they passed. "I just need to find that room and this city will be nothing but history." the figure said stepping under a light to reveal the Pastmaster.

Just as he was about to move down a hall, he heard voices coming from it and looked around before running into a nearby room and shut the door just as a pair of enforcers were passing by.

"You're kidding?"

"No lie, once the kids were out of the house she went down on me then and there right at the kitchen table."

"That's hot, wish my wife did that, but she likes to stick with the old way of doing it in the bedroom. But doggie style is pretty good too."

The Pastmaster rolled his eye and listened as they went away. "To think my era is filled with these lackeys who dare try to impede me and talk about bedding their women, Nothing beats a pair of cyclops to me, now where was I?" he tapped his chin before seeing he was in a room with a desk and light on one side and a caged off area with numerous shelves behind it and with various items on them. "Ah yes." he grinned and went over befor using his magic watch to age the bars into rusted metal then chuckled before tapping it with his claw causing it to collapse into red dust.

Inside he looked around and tried to see if the item he was looking for was anywhere to be seen. His gaze fell on the remained of the Metallikats and he grimaced. "Never again."

When he turned to the other shelves he spotted a orange and yellow cubed box with a handle and grinned. "There it is." he said then walked over and picked it up. He held his watch out and set the box down before stepping back and fired a stream of magic onto it. "Rise Madkat!"

The box's handle moved while the top opened and the head of the jester popped out with arms and a smile before the whole thing glowed and started to slowly expand. In its place stood a tall figure dressed as a jester.

The Pastmaster grinned as he saw Madkat let out a yawn and stretch his arms out while popping his neck and rub it. "Welcome back Madkat, old friend."

"Pastmaster? Where are we?" he looked around. "This doesn't look like the city, and I don't see Ringtail around, or….wait a second, I don't feel like this is someone else's body." he patted his chest and looked himself over before comically looking between his legs. "It feels like...me, all me."

"Yes, I broke they spell they put on you all those centuries ago."

"Well it took you long enough bonehead." he remarked while stretching again and bent his back long enough to where his spine would have broke and smiled. "Now this is the stuff, I couldn't stretch this far on my own before, but I feel like I can run a marathon for a week."

"Well I didn't bring you back for something mundane as that, it was to help me. I want to go back to our time and keep the dark ages as they are."

"Aw, but I wanted to use my new body to get revenge on those Swat Kats, especially that one who messed with my hat." he grinned cracking his knuckles.

"Think about it, if we can go back to our time and change it, this version won't exist and the Swat Kats will cease to exist. You owe me jester, don't forget it was I who helped you make that hat."

"Wow, you sure like playing that card. Alright, we'll do it your way, but when we get back, I get to be the main act I should have been. Plus a little something extra, but we'll discuss things further when we get there, or then? Your time magic confuses me."

"Just follow and try not to rouse suspicion, it's only a matter of time before those enforcers find us." the Pastmaster walked through the opening with Madkat following before he opened the door and headed down the hall. "Once we're out I can open a portal in time."

"And then you can be with your precious spell books right? Tell me, are you still living in that old clock tower?"

"Indeed, but many years have past and now Callista sits upon the throne."

"Little princess Callista?"

"Oh she's no longer little, she's grown and become the queen, a fine queen that will have to be my bride. When we get back those infernal Swat Kats won't be able to stop us, and the kingdom will belong to me."

"Little Callista, she was the only one who appreciated my comedic talents." smiled Madkat. "How long has it been since I was gone anyway?"

"A long time in this era, but at least 17 years back in our own."

Madkat rubbed his chin before spotting enforcers ahead who spotted them and brought up their rifles. "Oh look, the welcoming committee. Mind if I have some fun?"

"Be my guest."

"Hold it right there or we'll fire!"

"So you want an ol' fashioned shoot out? Then I will happily oblige." Madkat said before pointing his hands at them like guns. "Let's see who flinches first. 3...2...1!"

The enforcers started firing with Pastmaster ducking into another room while Madkat started firing off his own bullets from his fingers.

Pastmaster waited for the shooting to stop before poking his head out. He saw Madkat blowing smoke off his fingers and noticed the enforcers on the ground with bullet holes in them.

"Ah, without that wretched Ringtail to latch onto I feel more and more like my old self again. Even my full power is returning as we speak."

"Well in case you forgot, we needed to get out without being noticed, now more will surely come after hearing those sounds. We need to get out of here before we're swarmed, and those Swat Kats will arrive in no time as well."

"Then let's quit yapping and get out of here." he grinned before running over the bodies with the Pastmaster following. "Now this is really getting my blood flowing, try and keep up back there shorty ahahaha!"

"Ugh! I almost forgot how annoying you are." he growled while turning down left while Madkat went right. "Not that way! We need to get to the roof you fool!" the Pastmaster said jumping up and down before pointing the other way. "This way!"

Madkat skid to a stop. "Oh right, I knew that." he smirked before following him as they ran down a hall before exiting onto the roof of the building while he spotted the clouds.

The Pastmaster pulled out his watch and held it to the sky. "Hear the spell of this Immortal, tear the sky and send us back through the portal!"

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed while a vortex began to slowly open in the clouds.

The Pastmaster laughed maniacally as he and Madkat were pulled into it. "Farewell Megakat City!"

"See ya in the funny pages!" Madkat waved looking down at the buildings.

(In the past)

The two came through the portal and fell to the Earth from the opposite end.

"Final destination, Dark Ages." quipped Madkat.

"Get off me." growled the Pastmaster who was under the jester. He dusted himself off after getting back on his feet.

"Okay I know the when, but I don't know the where." Madkat said looking around with a hand over his eyes for shade

"I made sure we were brought to the right time, as for location, we shouldn't be that far from my old tower. I need to collect a few things before setting my plan in motion."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"To claim the queen as my bride and rule as king!"

"Well that's easy, all we need is sneak in, capture her, and before you know it they'll be singing songs about us." laughed Madkat. "And with my full powers back, it'll be as easy as pie."

"Yes, but I need a distraction to divert her forces away from the castle." Pastmaster said walking up to his cauldron. "Gaze upon Megalith city as it is today."

Madkat looked down as the bubbling liquid slowly showed the city. "Huh, not bad. Amazing what a fresh coat of paint will do."

"Yes, and that's why we're going to make our move tonight." he said and waved his hand over the liquid and showed Callista.

"Woah! That's the little princess whose laughter brightened my whole day?" spoke Madkat with wide eyes. "Wow, time has definitely been kind to her."

"Yes, and that's why she will be my queen. We will rule over the kingdom and then I can slowly expand my power over other kingdoms. You will be the one to distract the soldiers while I capture the queen."

"Now hold up, It's a solid plan, but...what if you do the distraction and I grab her? They think I'm long gone, so they won't see me coming. You got the monsters so use 'em."

"Hmm, you raise a good point." stated the Pastmaster tapping his chin. "Alright, we'll go with that plan." he said then walked over to a table that had his magic clay on it. He grabbed some and started to slowly mold them into the shapes he needed. "I promise you this Madkat, once I am king, you will have what you desire."

"Oh trust me, I'm eager for my prize." he chuckled.

(Later)

Callista was speaking with a dignitary from a neighboring kingdom, or rather he was talking and she was bored out of her wits.

"And thus my queen, is why our two kingdoms should unite with this trading post."

"You make a convincing statement Count Manx, and it only took you half an hour to explain." she sighed dully.

"Thank you." he smiled with pride. "I should hope this helps ensure our kingdom's unity for generations to come." he said before they heard a loud crash and felt the Earth shake. "Gah! W-W-What in heaven's name was that!?" he asked in cowardice and nearly went under the table.

She stood up and walked over to a window to see numerous guards running by. "What's going on?"

"My queen, I fear the Pastmaster has returned with a pair of Cyclops's. They're hurling large boulders at the walls."

"What? But the Swat Kats defeated him."

"Defeated, but not slain apparently."

"Pastmaster!? The undead sorcerer!?" Manx cried in panic. "Oh no, we're doomed, done for! The whole kingdom will be burnt to the ground with us inside!"

"Ready our defences, give the beasts everything we have at our disposal." the queen instructed.

"Yes my queen." the soldier saluted as he ran off while we see two cyclops chucking boulders beside them at the wall.

Meanwhile Madkat was watching from a distance. "For big oafs with no depth perception they have pretty good aim."

"This time I made sure that little problem was fixed for sure." said the Pastmaster. "Two Cyclops's, two eyes. I merged their minds so they would work as one."

"Now that's thinking outside the box." laughed Madkat. "Once their forces have been thinned out I'll take over."

On the wall the knights were hurling spears, firing arrows, and pouring hot oil over the side towards the beasts.

"Split them up!"

They roared and used their clubs to hit the weapons away while some of the oil got on their feet making them roar out in pain.

"Ooh I almost felt that one." Madkat cringed.

"You fools! Make a hole in the wall." growled the Pastmaster at the clay figurines of the creatures. "Make the soldiers come to you!"

They roared out before slamming at the wall harder while trying to ignore the arrows as more men came out ready to fight.

"We need more oil! Someone get the trebuchets ready!" the Captain called.

Soldiers ran to get them while more and more men showed up to try and lend their aid.

Callista watched with a frown before heading inside the castle. "If the Pastmaster has truly come for my kingdom, then we'll have to stop him without the aid of the Swat Kats."

"Callista has retreated to the castle, you know what to do."

"Time for a little reunion." Madkat poofed away in a yellow cloud before appearing near the doorway in the castle and peeked in to see Callista's back to him then put his hand over her eyes. "Guess who!"

"AH!" she cried out while trying to get away, but he held her by the waist and tried hitting him. "Unhand me!"

"Aw, but didn't you miss your favorite jester Callista?" he laughed while she managed to look past his hand and went wide eyed.

"Madkat!?"

"That's ma name don't wear it out." He spoke before laughing.

"But...but you were imprisoned."

"Technically I am, see I'm the Madkat from the modern era. The me of this timeline is somewhere else." he chuckled while cupping her chin and looking her over. "My my, time was very generous to you kiddo, last time I saw you you were up to my knees. A bit pudgier too."

"Let me go!" she spoke while trying to push him back. "If you're from the future, then you're assisting the Pastmaster, aren't you?"

"Right on the dot, after all he's the one who brought me out of that accursed box. It's nothing personal my dear really, simply repaying the favor. An eye for eye, he scratched my back so now I'm scratching his bony back." he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder before poofing away out of the castle and back where the Pastmaster waited. "One queen hold the Mayo."

"Unhand me this instant!"

"Ah Callista, so good to see you again." he smirked rubbing his hands. "If I had known this would be far easier, I would have teamed up with Madkat before coming back here, now come, it's time we get the wedding underway. I'll leave my Cyclops's to keep your men entertained."

(Later)

"I will not marry you!" she spoke while hitting at Madkat's back who ignored it and carried her while they walked into the tower

"Oh but you will, unless you want a flock of Dragons to burn your kingdom to ash." he laughed while walking up the staircase. "They can be rather aggressive when something gets them angry."

"Trust me, I tried to get one of them to laugh, dragons don't take well to comedy." Madkat joked while feeling her shapely yet slender legs through her dress.

When they reached the top the Pastmaster moved over near a black ring with a skull on it and laughed while picking it up. "Set her down and hold onto her."

Madkat set Callista down on a chair and formed yellow ropes that held her in place while she tried tugging out of them.

"Struggling is useless." Said the Pastmaster walking up. "And this time, I've decided to go a different route. This ring has been specially made to make you more susceptible to my commands and mine alone, no matter what." He said and was about to put it on her finger, much to her horror.

Suddenly the Pastmaster was yanked away and hoisted off his feet. His eye widened while dropping the ring. "What in the-"

"Sorry about this old pal, but there's a little change in your plan." smirked Madkat smashing the ring with his foot.

"No! You ungrateful degenerate! I will teach you to-" he reached for his watch, but to his surprise it was gone. "My watch! Where is my watch!?"

"You mean this?" Asked Madkat holding up the device. "I picked it off you when you were going up the steps, I don't think you'll be needing it anymore." he spoke before smashing it with his bare hand.

"NOOOO! Do you have any idea how long it took just to put that together!?"

"Oh don't worry I have something special just for you." He spoke and with a snap of his fingers the Pastmaster was shrunk and put in the empty top half of an hourglass. "There, that should hold you for a nice long _time_." Madkat chuckled and tapped the glass.

"You rotten backstabbing jester! We had a deal!"

"And by my honor I repaid my debt by bringing you the queen, we're even." he smiled. "Although, I never quite said I'd let you marry her. See that's the beauty of loopholes, they always getcha!" he said turning the hourglass over.

"Woah! Oof!" he called out while falling and trying to push the sand away.

"Besides, it's time I get my prize as per our agreement." he muttered quietly. "You have an hour before the sand completely buries you. But being undead this should be no more than an inconvenience to you."

"You no good-gah!" he was cut off from the sand while glaring at the jester who went to untie the queen.

"Sorry about this whole kidnapping thing mi'lady, but I just hate owing people any favors." Madkat said before the ropes came loose.

"Madkat, I don't get it." she spoke while standing up. "Why help the Pastmaster only to betray him?"

"Well like I said, he helped me so I had to help him. But there was no way I was going to let the little creep have his filthy way with you. I mean can you imagine your kids? Yeesh!" he shivered before laughing. "I'd rather see the cyclops try to do ballet then that."

"Yes, the thought of conceiving his children is rather...disturbing." Callista said while feeling ill a the thought.

"Of course now you realize that your life now belongs to me until you repay your debt yes?" he grinned with a chuckle.

"What? Surely you jest." she put her hands on her hips with a frown. "It was you who helped."

"To repay a debt, it wasn't personal towards you. I could have just sat back and watched him rob you of your free will with that ring. I saved you from a fate worse than death, being the Postmaster's complacent wife. Imagen going to your bed chambers every night and letting him do unspeakable things to your body only to wake the next morning with his ugly face greeting you."

She shuddered at the thought while shaking her head. "Alright, you've made your point." she sighed. "What is it you want?"

"First off. I want to be pardoned for all my crimes during your parent's reign."

"That can be accomplished."

"Second I want to live in the castle like when I was the Court Jester."

"Well we do have a few rooms that are currently vacant. I suppose you could have one. Anything else?"

"Just one, something I want more than anything. smile for me, please?" he asked sweetly.

"A smile?"

"I remember back when you were a little girl. How you were amazed by my magical comedy talents while others simply feared and ostracized it." he said going down on one knee and took her hand. "All I ask is a smile from the only one whe enjoyed my act."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt, and it IS good to see you after all this time." she said before smiling at him."

"There it is. The smile that made my days." he said moving a hand to rub her cheek. "I could look at that every day for the rest of my days." he said before smirking internally as he used his powers to discreetly stimulate the nerves under her skin of her cheek pleasantly where he touched.

"Oh you." she smiled with a blush.

"You're not that adorable little girl I once performed for anymore." he said pressing his forehead to hers. "You're a stunning beautiful queen now. Is it any wonder the Pastmaster was lusting after you?" he asked moving a hand around the small of her back and pulled her close.

"Oh Madkat stop." she giggled while feeling touched.

"I've learned much from my time in the modern age, any woman would envy you and pay large sums to look like you." he whispered while sliding a hand up her side. "Businesses that sell clothing would be lining up at your door to asking you to model in garments with their brand. And you would be famous across the land almost overnight."

"What do they call someone working in such a practice?" she asked honestly curious.

"Supermodel's my dear, supermodels. And in the modern era this is a most sought after job that only a select few are hired for, but one look at you and they'd be begging you to accept."

"But I'm a queen, taking a job like that just to show off my body wouldn't give me time to lead my people."

"Oh time is not much of an issue for them with the technological advancements of the future. I will happily share all that I know. And don't worry about comparing yourself to the women of the future, many of them are shameless and go out in public wearing skimpy tight fitting garments. No modesty at all, not like you." he said and pulled her into a dip. "You keep that without your beauty fading in the slightest."

She giggled like a schoolgirl and let out a sigh before Madkat looked her in the eyes with his own beginning to glow and felt a tingle on her lips. 'Why do I feel so relaxed and natural in his arms?' she thought before her lips started puckering before Madkat moved to meet her in the middle of a kiss. When they touched her eyes widened while feeling a surge go through her body causing it to shudder against him and sigh into his mouth.

'Hook, line, and sinker.' he thought while glancing with one eye over at the shocked expression of the Sorcerer in the Hourglass.

"You bastard!" he yelled hitting on the glass. "When I get out of here, I'll have your head on a-" he was cut off when Madkat made the glass soundproof.

Callista broke for the kiss and sighed. "Thank you, he was putting a damper on the mood."

"Trust me my dear, the mood's just getting better."

"I must say I'm quite curious about what you said about the outfits of the modern women. Do you...think you could show me how disgraceful they really are?"

"Ooh so the queen is still fond of playing dress up? Scandalous." he chuckled while she looked away with embarrassment. "It would be my pleasure. First lets try the Japanese school girl uniform." He said snapping his fingers before her clothes changed to the aforementioned outfit.

"Oh...oh my word." Callista spoke looking herself over with a blush. "This is what passes for proper schooling attire?"

"In japan yes." he stated watching her tug at the short skirt without pulling in down. "A simple breeze is all it takes and your linens could be seen by anyone."

"How shameful."

"If you think that's bad. Try the street punk look." he said before changing her outfit to a tank top with hot pants and knee high boots.

"Goodness!" she jumped with a brighter blush while crossing her arms and looking at her body. "I feel so….so exposed! Only a juvenile delinquent would wear this!"

"Alas there is one more that all women seem fond of, especially in the summer months." he spoke before putting her in a pink spaghetti string bikini before seeing her horrified expression as she covered herself even more.

"Do you mean to tell me women in the modern era walk around in their undergarments!?"

"No no no, its called a bikini, it's swimwear." he clarified. "They wear it when they want to go and swim on the beach or in small spots of water at home called pools. The summers are quite hot so less covering is required. Hmm, I think it actually suits you." he said rubbing her hips.

She jumped while feeling her body tingle the more he touched her, which unbeknownst to her was due to the magic he was sending through her nerves. "B-B-But it's showing too much of my body."

"I see nothing for you to feel ashamed of." he said while eyeing her. "You're absolutely gorgeous, any man would be lucky to have you." he gave her hip a squeeze making her gasp and back up until the back of her legs met a table. "In fact, I bet you've already got a few suitors waiting in line." he said hoisting her up and set her on the table sitting up.

"Well a few." she replied glancing away. "None of them though are quite what I'm looking for in a king. Either they're strong with little intelligence, intelligent with little strength, or simply backwards and awkward."

"Sounds no better than the future." he chuckled before leaning in close and kissed the nape of her neck. Hearing her gasp made him do it again and again along with a few moans while rubbing her hips again.

"M-M-Madkat!"

"My someone's sensitive, and I'm barely doing anything." he said and dragged his tongue over her neck.

'He's right, he has yet to enter an already I feel lost in this feeling." she thought before letting out a louder moan as he bit down gently on her neck. "Ahhh!"

He smiled and decided it was time to go further and started trailing kisses down her body. Each one made her shiver while her body started getting warm. He stopped over her breasts and the next thing she knew he was grabbing them.

"AHHH!" gasped Callista with wide eyes feeling a huge surge from that while Madkat sent his magic slowly into her making them grow gradually as he kneaded them like dough. "W-What is this AH?!"

"A man should please a woman as much as she should please him." he spoke while moving one hand down her waist and rubbed her hips which also began to gradually grow slightly.

"Ahhhh~! Ohhhh yes~!" she moaned out while feeling her body tingle from the rubbing until the bikini started to feel a little tight on her. "M-Madkat, this clothing...it's feeling small!'

"Oh? Then let's fix that." he said taking the hand from her chest and trailed it over her body and around to her back where he undid the tie of the top and let it fall. When it fell he grinned seeing her bare breasts while Callista panted feeling warmer. "Oh yes."

"My body...it's like an oven is growing inside me."

"That's normal." he said making his jester suit disappear save for his cap and his underwear. "Just relax and go with the flow." he said before making her lay back as he climbed over her and suddenly latched onto her left nipple.

"Hah! Madkat!" she moaned out while arching her back while grabbing at the table. 'Good lord in heaven. I shouldn't be doing this. But..I can't help myself!'

He licked across the nipple while reaching down to her behind and started caressing it while he made it grow as well. He hummed out nefore suckling on the nub like a baby.

"Ahhh!" she shuddered beneath him.

'Time to give her a glimpse of the future.' he thought sucking harder before using his magic filling her mind with images of herself with a baby in her arms while breast feeding it.

Her eyes widened while moaning louder. 'W-Why are these thoughts rising from my mind?' she thought with a blush as she struggled to catch her breath. "M-Madkat!"

He inwardly chuckled before licking at the nub while sucking on her nipple harder and moving his other hand up to rub and tease the other one. 'Mmmmhh, I can't just stop at one night with this She-kat. When I'm through with her she'll beg to be my bride.'

"Ahh! M-Madkat!" she moaned before he continued to trail kisses down her body. "Ooohh." she bit down on her lip as he fondled her enlarged knockers.

When Madkat reach the spot over her bikini bottoms he pulled his head back and looked down at the wet spot on them. "Enjoying ourselves are we?"

She panted and spotted the wet spot while feeling even more embarrassed. "Oh, how embarrassing."

"Come now, it's not in the least bit embarrassing, it just shows you're loving every second of this. What say we show old bone boy what he could never do for you?" he grinned while pulling her up and sat down on the table facing the Pastmaster on his prison before setting Callista on his lap before reaching down and sliding a hand into her bottoms and rubbing her dripping womanhood.

"AHHH!" she let out jumping while Pastmaster was stunned at seeing someone else toy with her moist center and tried hitting on the glass harder.

"Look at him, it's so funny, he even believed for a second that he had a chance with a goddess like yourself." Madkat whispered while licking Callista behind the ear making her moan while he felt her purr against him. "Who says you need a king, a strong confident woman like yourself can run this land well enough on her own."

She moaned while feeling flattered hearing that and felt something rubbing against her ass. "Is that your-"

"Maybe, does it discomfort you?"

"No, it's just...I've never felt one before. It's quite... Impressive." she remarked while her ass began rubbing against the stiffness on it's own.

"Care to feel it without the underwear?"

"I...I shouldn't. It's not proper."

"Oh? And showing your bare mounds in front of a enemy to the kingdom is? Just look at the way he stares at you." He said while the Pastmaster clawed at the glass. "He's desperate to jump out and have at you, wouldn't you rather go farther and have him suffer for all the trouble he's given to the kingdom? Besides we've come this far so let's go all the way." he spoke pulling at the ties of her remaining garment.

She blushed once it fell from her hips and she was bare naked now and shivered while moaning as Madkat took the chance to squeeze her breasts from behind making her shudder at his touch again.

"Since you're in your birthday suit, it's time I join you." he said making his boxer disappear with his manhood standing tall.

She looked back and gaped while feeling it rubbing against her ass directly. 'So that's a man's dick.'

"Enjoying the show?" Madkat asked with a grin. "Go ahead and touch it, you know you want to.'

She gulped and stared at it while hesitant, but so tempted at the same time. "I... suppose it wouldn't hurt to feel." she reached down and ran her fingers against it while noting how hot it felt. "I can feel it pulsing."

"That's cause hearing your delightful moans is enough to bring out the beast inside me. Just like you have your own beast within you." He said with a seductive voice. He started rubbing her pussy faster while she moaned and gripped his cock on accident.

"Ooh!"

"Just like that, moan for me." he said putting a finger into her.

"HAH! Uh!"she jumped while she found herself moving her hand up and down his cock as her body felt like it was burning. "Oh my! Oh my!"

"Care for me to really show you what a real cat can do for you?" he asked Callista.

"P...Please…" she whimpered

"As you wish." he grinned before sliding a second finger in her and pushing deeper into her. She squirmed and moaned louder. "I'll bet you taste as sweet as you are." he said slowly pulling his fingers out slowly and dragged them against clit.

"OHHH~!" she cried out with wide eyes at the sudden wave of pleasure that hit before she felt a pressure that rushed out of her with clear juices trickling out.

Madkat moved his fingers to his mouth and tasted the ejaculate coating his fingers. "Mmm, not bad."

"W-Where did you learn to do this?" Callist asked.

"You see my dear," Madkat started fondling her. "I may have been turned into a jack-in-the-box, but I was aware of everything around me." he gave her nipples a pinch while she screamed out in pleasure.

"E-Everything?"

"I saw all sorts of things that would put simple love making to shame. I ended up in a shop owned by a sexual deviant. Every night he had a different women over to have sex with him in many different way. But my long imprisonment aside. I wanna try the honeypot directly." he laid her on her side before getting up and made her lay on her back as he spread her legs and leaned in close to her opening and lapped his tongue at her folds.

"Ahhh! Madkat!" she squealed and squirmed while he held her legs up.

"Mmm, not bad, but I wanna get more then that." he then plunged his tongue into her pussy. Hearing her moan made him grip her legs while swirling his appendage around her walls. 'Heheheh, good. She's almost completely broken.'

"You bastard! I'll rip your entrails out and hang them on my wall!" screamed the Pastmaster clawing at the glass and kicking the sand off his feet. "I swear it."

Madkat chuckled seeing the sorcerer getting angrier and started to brush his tongue against Callista's clit.

"Oh! Ohhhh ! Oh my God!" she moaned while her tail swished and she felt more burning in her loins making her grind into his face.

'Good Callista, ache for more of this pleasure.' he thought slowing down.

"W-What? Madkat, why are you becoming slow?" asked Callista with disappointment.

"Wouldn't want you reaching your peak too soon. Your first time should be special." he grinned while standing up with his dick still rigid. "Now you have to service me." He said to her.

She looked at the dick and sat up before moving over and grabbed his dick again.

"You learn fast." he smirked. "But there's an even better way, using your mouth." he said with a grin.

"M-My mouth?"

"Yes it's more common than you think, even this era." he spoke while putting a hand on her head. "Go ahead and have a taste. You might even like it."

She looked at the cock hesitantly before slowly sticking her tongue out slowly and flicked the tip. "It...tastes rather salty. But not all unpleasant."

"Then keep on licking." he insisted and jabbed her lips with his tool.

She licked her lips before slowly licking the side of the cock repeatedly and let out a moan.

"Yes, you got that quicker than I expected." he grinned moving his hand hand on her head while enjoying her tongue on his cock.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' she thought. 'It's musky and salty, my body is in need of something, but my tongue won't stop licking all over it.' she thought looking up at him.

"How's your first real taste of a cock your highness?" he asked looking into her eyes and used his magic to wear down at more of her resolve.

"It...tastes good." she said to him.

"Then lick it all over."

She smiled and moved her tongue over the appendage as her nipples slowly got hard. 'It tastes better than I imagined.' she thought before he thrust into her mouth. Her eyes widened while he groaned and held her head there. "Mhh!"

"Ah yes, come now Callista, remember to breath through your nose and move that tongue." he said to her going easy on her and making sure not to thrust too hard..

'It's filling my whole mouth, how can I lick it thoroughly?' she thought before settling with licking the bottom part. 'It tastes even saltier than the tip.'

"This is amazing." Madkat said "your first time and you picked up so quickly."

"NOOO! That should be ME! ME! MEMEMEMEME!" called the Pastmaster hitting on the glass with Madkat holding a hand to his ear.

"What's that buddy? You want her to move her head? Good idea." The jester said while making her bob her head on his cock. "Remember to use your nose to breath and don't choke my dear." be said before his tip met the back of her throat causing her to gag.

'It's like trying to take in an entire sausage.' Callista thought as she moved on her own. 'I feel as though I need to lick all over it, the taste is as delicious as fine wine.'

"Aw yes, you could put those modern era women to shame." he groaned while thrusting his hips with her bobbing as she moaned on his cock. "Ah yeah, really work that tongue." he said before his cock began to twitch. "Hold up." he said and pushed her off.

"What, Why?" she asked.

"Its best time to reach one's peak is with the one you're making love to." he said softly. 'Also I want to soil the royal bloodline with my seed for imprisoning me.'

She felt touched hearing that and found herself flipped back onto her back while he climbed onto the table and hovered over her and his member rubbed against her entrance.

"Ready my queen?" he asked eager to penetrate her.

She swallowed her resolve and nodded. "Ravage me Madkat."

"Will do." he said quickly grabbing her hips and inserted himself, taking her virginity. She let out a loud scream of pain while arching her back and gripping the table. "Relax, this happens to all women who have their virginity intact." he spoke in a soft tone.

"You didn't tell me that!" she snapped at him with a scowl.

"Don't worry, it's just a one time thing. Once it passes you will enter a whole new world of pleasure." he spoke while inwardly slapping himself for that slip up. 'If it wasn't for my magic she'd have clawed my face off.'

"Ngh. Gah. Oh." she got out while trying to catch her breath and ignore the pain. "Madkat."

"Yes my queen, do you wish to stop?"

"No, just...be gentle." she whimpered.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." he said. 'Of course I wouldn't mind fucking her silly right off the back.' he slowly pulled back while she gasped before he pushed back in and she grunted. 'But I guess I can enjoy this.'

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shreaked the Pastmaster grabbing his head. "Her virginity was meant to be ALL MINE!"

Madkat ignored he as he kept his steady pace. "In and out, in and out." he noted how snug and tight it was and had to put more force than he thought while Callista let out a low moan with every movement.

"Ah...ah….ah!" She felt the pain slowly leave and be replaced by a form of pleasure previously unknown to her. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooooh! Yes!"

"My my Callista, your insides are burning, were you aching for something like this?"

"I knew... something was missing, hah! But I...I didn't know what!" she moaned out while blown away feeling her body tingle each time he pushed in.

"Happy to be of service." he grunted while leaning down and started sucking on one of the nipples again making her moan louder and her insides feel tighter. In response he thrusted harder.

"Ahhh! Madkat! Keep going!"

"I don't remember saying I was going to stop but alright." he grinned while rubbing her hips at the same time as his thrusts before her arms went around her neck and she moaned to the heavens.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! This is feeling...it's unimaginable!" she wailed.

"And guess what? With my powers I can make it neverending too." he said to her and pulled her into his arms before pulling her hips into his thrusts. "Imagine feeling this great, but with your pussy AND ass, Every day, and even new positions straight from the kama sutra."

"T-T-The what?!" she moaned out while feeling herself get excited just from the words.

"A book….one full of a number of sexual positions…. That will shatter your world view…. and Will make you wonder how you lived….without experiencing them!" he grunted while picking up speed and kissed her neck hard enough to leave hickies.

"OH YES! MORE! I want to know more about the wonders of the modern world!"

"Oh? Well here's one women enjoy fondly." He said hoisting her up and held on to her before conjuring a dildo and stuck it in her anus making her squeal.

"Yaaahhh! W-What is that object!?"

"A useful device for lonely women, or ones whose husband's can't satisfy them in bed." he remarked while making it move in and out of her while he sped up his thrusts.

"GYAAAAHH! By God!" she moaned feeling pressure building up.

"With my knowledge of the modern world we can raise our kingdom out the dark ages and into the light of progress." he grunted with a chuckle. "And I can make you feel euphoria every night."

"Yes! Oh yes that would be wonderfully marvelous !" she cried out while her mind fogged up with lust.

"Feels like you're getting close." he chuckled while her insides kept getting more and more tight.

"Yes! I admit it! I feel dirty, but in a good way." she moaned while rocking her hips against his cock harder. "Oh yes, Madkat!"

"I'm just about there myself, care to find out what a creampie is?" he grunted before his dick met her cervix.

"A what?" she moaned out while gripping his shoulders.

"You'll see! Just hold on!" he grinned before making a guttural growl while slamming his dick in deeper and felt his seed start pouring into her.

Callista yelled as she came, her cunt tightening around his cock making the next load come out with more pressure. Her juices sprayed on his groin while feeling her head go blank from the wave of pleasure. "Ohhhh...oh my."

"That's what a creampie is." he said sitting her on the table and pulled out. He saw some of his sperm leak down and conjured up another small dildo before pushing it in to keep the seed in. "There we go."

"Oh...oh god...that was incredible."

"Thank you my dear." he smiled before looking at the hourglass to see the Pastmaster letting the sand cover him and looking broken. "Well looks like you won't be getting any more trouble from him."

"This calls...for a celebration." she panted.

"And what better way the with another round." he grinned while pointing down at his still rigid cock. "I have much to teach you." We said flipping her over and took the first dildo from her ass and drove in.

"AHHH! Stop, that's dirty!"

"Don't worry about it." he said grabbing her by her hips again and moved it in and out. "Lots of gals love this, it's called anal."

He continued to _'enlighten'_ her in the practices of the modern world until she was a moaning mess. By the time he finally grew flaccid she was covered and filled with his seed while looking passed out with a smile on her face. Madkat kept his word and enlightened the people of the advancements of the modern world that made Megalith City the greatest kingdom in the dark ages. Callista gave birth to numerous children from Madkat's seed and despite the gossip she didn't care. And finally the Pastmaster was buried in the sand of his hour glass prison, never to be seen again.

(Epilogue, present day.)

In the modern city of Megakat City, numerous cats went about their day like usual. Driving hover cars, having robots wait on them hand and foot, eating fat-free processed food bars, and wearing shiny and reflective garments that made them look like aliens.

The camera pans to a building with a sign reading "Clawson and Furlong aviations." The top manufacturers of top of the line aircrafts. Inside we see different kats working on paperwork while two kats were in a hangar working on a plane designs.

"I'm telling you Jake this new engine will put us one step closer to long distance interstellar travel."

"And I'm telling you that maybe we're rushing it a bit, if the ship can't take the power then it's gonna fall to pieces. We need to work on the alloy for the hull before we think about horsepower. You always do this."

"I'm just thinking big. I can't help it if I get caught up in the moment."

"We run a multi-million dollar enterprise, you wanna get slapped with a lawsuit if something goes wrong?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Alright alright, we'll play it the 'safe' way." Chance sighed. "Why don't we take a break and come back to this."

"Now that I can agree with."

" _Mr. Clawson, Mr. Furlong, your four o'clock is here."_ said a She-kat over the intercom.

"Aw yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." grinned Chance. "Thank you Felina, send her in."

" _Can do Mr. Furlong._ " she said before the two started straightening themselves up.

"I love our Four o'clock." Jake grinned.

The doors opened while a She-kat walked in with her hips swaying and her tail swishing. She had long blond hair that went down her back, green eyes behind a pair of glasses, and a white overcoat that covered her body.

"Hello, Ms. Briggs." Chance greeted with a grin.

"Oh come now I told you," she said taking off her coat and revealed a red open tank top that showed her cleavage and belly button that had a piercing with a pair of yellow and orange short shorts, fishnet stockings, and red high heels. "Call me Pussykat."

"Well Pussykat, what say we get down to, business?" smirked Jake looking her over.

"We gonna work you to the bone." Chance said opening his pants.

"Oh trust me, I've got plenty to offer." she licked her lips.


	139. Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray

Series: Hero 108

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray rode on the turtles while the male looked bored.

*Yawn!*

"What's with you?" Sonia asked annoyed by him.

"I'm bored, we've been riding for over an hour." he spoke with another Yawn.

"Oh just sit still and wait till we get there." She told him as she turned around.

He muttered while crossing his arms as they kept on going.

*Lovebird castle*

"You sure this is the place?" Mighty ray asked her seeing the castle which was pink with hearts all over it. "It looks...too pink."

"Hey, it might be a bit more pink, but it's where Apetrully wanted us to go, so let's get in there and make peace with the Lovebird queen."

They walked slowly in while looking at the decor.

"Nice Place."

Inside it was pink with hearts everywhere and gushed romance.

"Yeesh seems Creepy to me." grimaced Mighty Ray while sticking his tongue out. "What's with all the pink?"

"Oh be quiet and don't be rude, we gotta find the queen." Sonia snapped at him.

"Excuse me humans." a voice Spoke from behind them. They turned to see a tall pink bird with a redhead who had a heart on their wings.

"Oh hello we're From Big green And we're to make peace with the Love bird Queen" Sonya said.

"That would be me." She spoke as Sonia Bowed.

"Oh well then it's a Pleasure to meet you Your Majesty." she said as Yaksha Slapped Mighty Ray forcing him to Bow as well.

"Explain to me the ups to joining Big Green." she said crossing her wings but somehow still floating in The air.

"Well, we help show that unity can exist between humans and animals like it use to." Sonya Responded with a Smile.

"And?" The queen said raising an Eyebrow which was weird since birds don't. Have eyebrows.

"We can help your castle if Highroller ever tries to attack or cause trouble." Ray spoke with a smile.

The queen scoffed. "What about love?" She spoke in a High and Mighty Tone.

"Love?" cringed Mighty Ray. as The Love bird Queen gave him a Cold Look "Uh...I mean, yeah, we got tons of that!" He said quickly coming up with a Lie.

"Good." she nodded before turning and moving away. "Follow me, come see what my kingdom is compared to most of the others."

*Later*

"Woah." spoke the two heroes with wide eyes as they Looked around The Massive Palace with all the humans together. As in each one had a companion and Looked Genuinely Happy.

"I got you this dear." spoke one man holding a flower to a woman's face with a blush.

"Oh you're so sweet, but I didn't get you anything."

"Just seeing your smiling face is all I need."

"Awww How Sweet" Sonia said.

"Meh it might be Mushy but it's Nice to see People Happy" Ray said.

"See? Can you guarantee your Big Green has as much love in it as here?" the Queen spoke with a Slight Scowl

"Well, not really, but-"

"Then begone!" she roared as Mighty Ray gave a Scowl.

"Hey! Just because we don't have a bunch of mushy stuff going on doesn't mean we don't have love. Besides, who cares about all this pink?"

*GASP!* "How Dare You Besmirch The Color Pink!" The Queen Roared.

Sonia covered his mouth. "Ignore him your majesty, he gets cranky without his nap."

"No he has Insulted me!" she declared before her beak lashed out towards him.

"Whoa!" He said as he dodged out of the way. "That's It ya Chicken Prepare to be Deep Fried!" he pulled out a banana and forced himself to eat it before his eyes sparked. "I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!" he Yelled as he tapped one and Blasted her.

She flew up as the blast zapped one of the couples, but they kept cuddling.

"Figures banana brain would do that." muttered Sonia to Yaksha who gave a Sigh of Boredom

"Hold still!" called Mighty as he kept trying to zap the queen who was too fast until she eyed Sonia.

'Hmm, she'll do.' she thought with a smirk as she flew towards Sonia.

Said girl smirked before stretching her tongue out and tried to whip the queen.

She moved to the side before her beak pecked at the tongue.

"YOW!" Sonia pulled her tongue back into her mouth. "Watch it with that thing!" She yelled as she felt a weird energy pulse through her.

The queen smirked while seeing Sonia hold her head.

"My head hurts." She groaned.

"It'll soon feel marvelous in three, two, one."

Sonia's eyes soon turned into Hearts while looking at Mighty whose eyes went back to normal.

"Uhhh you OK?"

"Mighty Ray, have you always looked so cute?" she said walking over and hugging him.

He blinked while he and Yaksha looked surprised and confused. "What did you do to her!"

"Oh I just helped get her in the mood to experience the love for all humans!" the queen Exclaimed Happily while Sonia nuzzled their cheeks together.

"Come on stop!" Mighty Ray Said trying to push her back without her grip slackening.

"Awww, But why, you're so Squishy!" she giggled while squeezing his cheeks as he gave a growl of annoyance.

"They are not!" he exclaimed as he managed to get away from her grip and ran off down a random hall.

"Oooh Mama's Got a runner!" giggled Sonia before Yaksha tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it Yaksha?"

Said animal made several sounds while gesturing with his arms.

"Really now?" she frowned.

He made more sounds.

"Can't hear you, gotta me my Mighty." she said as she zipped off after him.

Mighty Ray looked around and found himself in some room with numerous couples dancing to a slow tune When he decided to jump into a Plant. 'What's with Mystique Sonia? She'd never act like this, EVER!' He thought in a Panic as he heard her call out to him.

"Mighty Ray! Where are you?" she called in a sing song voice. "That wasn't nice to just run away, I wanted to hug you more." she sang happily.

'She's really lost it!' he thought in a Panic has she Ran by.

Yaksha made more sounds. and pointed to the Plant.

Sonia grinned before parting it just as Mighty jumped out and ran off again.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Quit playing hard to get!" She exclaimed as she ran after him while they went through hallway to hallway at random like it was from Scooby Doo Until they came to a wall.

That's when he saw a Window and jumped up before crawling through it and falling down into the Grass "Ow." He groaned while rushing to get up while Sonia watched with a pout.

"Awww He ran away."

Yaksha made several sounds while tugging on her cheeks.

"I said I'm perfectly fine." she frowned while slapping the hands away.

*Later*

Mighty Ray ran and panted while in a nearby forest. "That...Should...do it!" he wiped his forehead. "I gotta warn Apetrully that something crazy is going on!"

*Big Green*

Mighty panted as he dragged himself towards the shore and Nearly Passed out. "Gotta...warn...Apetrully." He groaned as he slowly Swam into the base. Unaware of Sonia following.

*Inside big green*

Mighty sighed in relief and headed down the hall hoping he could find the others. "Guys Guys!" he called out. "Mystique Sonia's in trouble!" He ran into the First Squad Barracks. When he got there he saw the rest of first squad relaxing.

"GUYS!"

"Huh? What is it Mighty Ray? Are you done already?" asked Mr. No Hands With a Tired Yawn

"Mystique Sonia! She's gone...all mushy!" He explained as Yaksha's arms wrapped around him "AHHH!" he screamed before getting pulled away.

"Mighty Ray!" cried out Lin Chung before running out of the room followed by the other two. Unaware that they were being followed.

"HELP!" he exclaimed as he was dragged into a Closet The door slammed shut as he looked around in panic.

"Guess who?" A voice whispered.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he tried to run out the door forgetting that he locked it. He tugged on the knob while getting pulled back as Sonia rubbed their cheeks together again.

"Now you're all Mine!" she started kissing him while littering his face with blue lipstick marks.

*3 hours later*

Slowly the door opened. and Mighty Ray walked out all Frazzled with lipstick marks all over him with part of his vest torn.

"Ugh my Head" Sonia Groaned as she walked out the closet. "What happened?"

"I'll tell ya What Happened the best three hours of My Life!" Mighty ray said as he passed out with a smile on his face

She blinked and looked up at Yaksha who was red. "Yaksha, what happened?"

He gave an Innocent Whistle not wanting to say anything.

"Yaksha." She growled as he jumped off her head and ran off "Get back here!"


	140. Medusa and Marie

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Medusa and Marie

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in Transylvania-

A woman with blond hair and black clothes with an eyepatch over one eye, a lighting bolt symbol on it too, was walking back to the hotel she had been staying at.

"Ugh, I hate this day." She grumbled. "First I get lost in the woods then I hear that my boyfriend broke up with me with a car! What next?!"

She had been sent here for some assignment on weird sightings, but it didn't seem as big of a deal as she thought, which explains why she'd be focused more on other stuff. This also caused her to feel very tired and hungry for something to drown her sorrows.

"I wish I was home with a tub of rocky road." she grumbled before feeling something ahead of her. 'What is this….wait? Why does it feel so constrictive?' she looked up and saw a cloaked figure walking towards the dark woods.

The figure was holding a bag of groceries while muttering under its breath. "First I need some blood and maybe some children's souls? It's all for progress after all so maybe I can get this potion ready for testing?"

The woman narrowed her eye and began to slowly follow the figure.

After a while of trekking through the woods, the woman noticed they were going to a small hut with snake designs all over it and a arrow shaped chimney on the top.

"Home sweet home." the figure muttered something before slipping through the door like it wasn't there.

'What the?!' The woman thought before looking around. 'How did….oh no, that's a witches house! What should I do?!' she gulped. 'I thought at most there would be a kishin, but a witch?'

She looked around before moving a little closer to the window and peeked inside. From inside she saw the woman putting the groceries down while taking off her cloak. She had blond hair with the ends styled in a braid in the front with a long black skin tight suit that showed her bare arms with snake tattoos on them.

"Much better." She said while stretching. "That thing was starting to cook me, and while I like the heat I don't like overcooking."

'Wow...she's kind of hot.' she absently thought. 'You don't see someone like that with natural blon-wait a minute! She's still a witch!'

"Now to start making dinner before starting my next experiment." She smiled. "Soon I'll have the perfect weapon against Death and his lackeys."

'What?!'

"But first, I need to take out some trash." she went to the kitchen while the other woman took the chance to move down and mull over a plan.

'Ok this is a witch, with a plan to hurt the DWMA, and has a nice ass-NO! Don't think about her thick….soft ass…' she thought while daydreaming a little. 'Then again, it's been ages since I last thought of girls instead of guys.'

As she thought of a plan, she didn't notice a small snake with an arrow on its head slithering in the grass and looked at her.

"Hisss."

'Ok, maybe if I take the experiment she has for the DWMA, then I can halt her plans and possibly catch her off guard to take as a prisoner.'

The snake hissed again before the woman noticed it.

"AYI!" She screamed before punching it into a bloody crater. "SNAKE!"

"Well well well." spoke a voice before two arrows suddenly lashed out and wrapped around the woman. "Seems I caught a rat in my garden."

"I'm not a rat! I'm Marie Mjolnir, recently made Death Scythe!" she frowned while struggling against the binds.

"Well this is a surprise." She chuckled. "A Death Scythe on my territory, I almost feel honored."

"And just who are you?!"

"Medusa Gorgon, the middle sister of the Gorgon witches." She smirked. "And now you're going to die."

Marie frowned before causing a small bolt of lightning to course through her body.

Medusa jumped from the surge before frowning and tightened the arrows even more.

She gasped before managing to move her hand out of the restrains and grabbed the arrow before ripping it apart.

She blinked as the woman got out and caused her left hand to form the top part of a hammer with a yellow lightning symbol on it. "How interesting, you use your own electrical energy to increase your own strength. If you weren't a servant of Death I would have asked you to join me."

"The day that happens is the day I get a husband."

"Then let me help you out with that." She grinned while her tattoos started to move and turn into giant anacondas.

Marie dodged the snakes before hitting one in the face. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Medusa frowned while sending the other snake after her. This one wrapped around Marie's other arm and pulled, causing her to get flung into a tree.

She stumbled before running at her and started to use hand to hand combat on the witch. 'I just need to find an opening then I'll send her into a coma!'

Medusa smirked while knocking the hands away before kicking her in the stomach.

She gasped before standing her ground and grabbed her leg before throwing her into the house with a surge of strength.

'Ow, just how strong is she?' The witch thought before noticing said Death Scythes' shoes near to her face. 'Crap! She has speed too?!'

"I won't go down that easy!" Marie said before kicking her out of the house and ran at her before doing an uppercut to the jaw.

"Gah!" she hissed before Marie did a roundhouse kick that pinned her against a tree.

"Stay down or I'll reap your soul." She said while very serious. "And trust me, I can punch your soul out of your body with one finger."

Medusa glared at her while feeling a little cold for some reason. "I'd just love to see you try, I've killed dozens of weapons like you in my sleep."

"Really? I thought you just had a salad with souls on them?"

Her eyebrow rose. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Marie said.

"Well the dead part will be on you." she remarked before her tattoos became real snakes which lashed out at Marie.

She dodged them before grabbing on and started to tug at them as Medusa flew at her and the Death Scythe head butted her hard.

"Ow!" She hissed before getting flung around like a yo-yo.

"Try and get up from this!" Marie yelled while using lightning to shock the snake witch.

'This is a losing fight!' She thought while not noticing that her body was shivering a little. 'I need to get away!'

Marie saw the snake's hiss and started tying their necks together before seeing an arrow appear under her and was sent barreling backwards at a sudden speed.

"Vector arrow!" Medusa said while adding more arrows to the ground in random directions, all the while shivering like she was in the himalayas.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" called Marie while feeling like a ragdoll and felt sick.

Medusa smirked at this before feeling like her energy was leaving her body. 'What is going on?!'

'I feel so ugh….I'm going to barf!' thought Marie turning a little green.

The witch slowly moved down onto the ground before curling up like a snake. "C-Cold…."

Eventually the arrows dispersed while Marie stopped moving and fell down with her stomach upset.

"Ugh, I feel…" she puked a little while wiping the vomit off her mouth.

"C-Cold…." muttered Medusa breathing into her hands. 'Why am I freezing?!'

Marie blinked and looked at Medusa. "Are you ok?"

"C-Cold….so…..c-cold…." she got out while rubbing her arms. "What...d-d-did you….do to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you." she frowned. 'Now's my chance to finish her.' She then looked at the witch's chest and started to think how similar they were to her own. 'I wonder if they're like mine or bigger, that skinsuit looks a little tight.'

'Why am I so cold and sluggish? This never happened to me before.' Medusa thought while shivering even faster.

'What should I do? Is it a trick or is she really cold?' she pondered while hesitant to strike down someone who was incapacitated like this.

"N-Need warmth…." she shivered while hissing a little. 'I can't die like this, like from hyperthermia!'

Marie looked at her while, against her better judgement, moved down and placed a hand on her head. "Maybe I should get you to a hospital?"

"...warm…." she said while sluggishly moving on top of Marie and held her tight. "Toasty…."

Her eye widened while Medusa herself didn't care, she just needed to get warm somehow.

"Cozy…" she hissed while acting very friendly for some reason. "So….warm…."

"Um….what are you doing?"

"Warming up." She said with a low hiss. "Need...more…."

'This is weird, do I stop her or leave her be?' Marie thought while feeling like she was getting hit on. 'Wait...does this mean she….likes me?!'

'Why am I doing this? Yes she's warm, but I should be trying to end her.' Medusa thought while feeling like she was in total blitz. 'But I feel….so….mmmm, happy.'

"Uh….how long are you going to do this?"

"No….idea." She said while nuzzling her face. "But I'm...not letting go…."

'She does like me!' She thought while getting a massive blush.

(Much later)

"Um could you let go now? It's been five hours."

"No, I'm still cold."

Marie sighed while trying to stand, but it was awkward with the extra weight on her. 'How heavy is she?!'

'Why can't I let go of her? Wait why am I feel laxed with this woman, she's a Death Scythe!' thought Medusa who tried to fight it and managed to get off while ignoring the cooling sensation. "Just leave."

"But didn't you….want to be my girlfriend?" Marie asked confused. "You did confess earlier."

"N-No I didn't! Just leave!" spoke Medusa while marching back to her house. Only to start shaking like crazy while rubbing her arms.

"So you don't love me?" asked Marie while feeling disappointed. 'Not again, and from a witch no less!'

"I-I don't like…." she tried to say before walking back and hugged her. "You, ok. I'm just….cold."

'Now I feel so used.' She thought while crying a little.

(A few hours later)

They were still on the spot while Marie was nodding off since she was getting sleepy.

'I should have gotten some sleep at the hotel.' She thought as Medusa hissed a little as she fell asleep a few hours before. That's when she started to hear some crying.

"Huh?" Marie blinked before trying to walk towards the sound with the witch still clinging to her like a sloth. 'Is that a baby?'

"Awawaw." Cried the voice as Marie moved closer into the house, only to see a cradle with small snake designs on the sides.

She looked down and saw a baby with purple hair crying inside the cradle. "Aw, so cute!"

"My….daughter….Crona…." spoke Medusa with a groan.

"So she's your child, didn't expect a cute baby to come from you."

"She's….a test tube…..child…" Medusa hisssed.

"Awawawawawa!" she cried squirming in the cradle.

Marie felt her heart nearly burst before carefully picking her up. "There there, it's ok Crona, there there."

"Awawa!"

"She….doesn't need that...she needs...souls…." Medusa said while feeling very relaxed.

"You can't! She's just a baby!"

"I do...it all the time…."

Marie frowned at that before looking around for any milk to give to the child. She moved over to the kitchen and found a container of milk.

"Awawawa!" Crona cried out as Marie started to warm the milk a little and put it into a bottle.

"Open wide Crona dear." She said while putting the bottle near her lips.

Crona blinked and hesitantly put her mouth on the end and started sucking on it.

"There, how does that taste Crona?" She smiled as Medusa felt very warm and calm as she let go of her.

"You can leave now, you did your babysitter duties just fine."

"But I can't leave her, that would be heartless, especially to the one that used me as a electric blanket." she remarked while taking a moment to look around the inside of the house.

"She's fine with me." Medusa frowned. "She doesn't need another mother."

"Then can I be the father?"

She blushed red. "D-Don't be ridiculous, we're both women, and you're a Death Scythe."

"Who you wouldn't let go for the past hours because you were 'cold'."

"That's different!"

"Not really, maybe you're cold because you want someone to warm your bed?" 'Spirit if that line kills me I'll haunt you forever!'

Medusa blushed and looked away. 'Why am I letting her live? Why did I let her see Crona? She wasn't meant to be useful until she was a teenager!'

Marie also thought along a similar line as she noticed that Medusa was shivering like crazy again. She looked around before putting Crona down and took a blanket from the living room as she placed it over the witch. "There, feeling better?"

"N-No." she blushed.

"Well I don't get why you're feeling cold, it's pretty warm in here."

"I d-don't know!" She blushed before hugging Marie again and sighed. "Warm….."

"Wait, are you only getting warm near me?"

"No idea….warm…." she hissed while looking like a happy child in a candy shop. "So….toasty…."

"Aw." smiled Marie. "So you like me and don't want to leave me?"

"Yes…." she sighed while answering the second part and didn't hear the first part of the accusation. "Happy….."

'Yay! I'm gonna have a wife! I never thought I'd be a full lesbian, but with her who am I to complain?' She thought with a grin before kissing her lips.

"..." 'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

(A long while later)

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh come on! Please?"

"No!" frowned Medusa. "I'm not going to undermine my entire plan for Crona and the future just because you ask me to. Besides, in case you forgot, I'm still a witch!"

"So? You said you're happy with me, meaning you love me." She said with a pout. "Just please be my wife!"

Her eye twitched. "I'm not a lesbian."

"But you said you loved me!"

"I said no such thing."

Marie looked down before grabbing her and hugged. "Oh why didn't you tell me you were a Tsundere?! I could have tried to better understand my new wife better!"

"S-Stop that! I'm not that." she spoke while blushing at the warm hug. 'This is nice and warm-NO! I need to stay in...control...warm…'

"Please! I beg you, please be my wife! I promise to never cheat or hurt you or Crona! I'll even warm you every night before bed!" she begged. "I'm tired of not having a strong relationship, I can even do anything in bed!"

"H-Hey don't s-say such things!" Medusa blushed while starting to relax again. "Mmmm….so….hot...like an….oven."

"Oh god! I'll even give you a bun in the oven if you become my cute and adorable wife!"

She turned bright red hearing that statement. "A-A-Alright alright! I'll be your...wife." she muttered the last part.

"Huh? R-Really?"

"Yes…." she blushed before getting kissed on the lips again. She felt even more warm and found herself hugging her back. 'Damn it.'

(Some time later)

Marie and Medusa were taking a carriage out of town while Medusa cradled Crona in her arms.

"What a lovely day, isn't that right Medusa?" Marie said with a cheerful smile.

"It is."

"Almost as lovely as you."

Medusa sighed with a blush. 'I can't believe it, all my plans down the drain, and all because I'm turning into some meek schoolgirl next to her! When I find out how she's doing this, I'll feed her soul to Crona!'

"Mimi." Crona said while smiling at her mother. "Mimi."

"Aw, she wants attention."

"I can see that."

"Then give her a kiss, you know she loves when her mommy kisses her."

"Mimi, lobe vou."

Medusa sighed before kissing Crona on the forehead. "There, happy?"

She giggled while clapping a little.

"You make a great mother." Marie smiled. "Something I really love about you."

"Y-You just met me." she frowned with a blush.

"So? Love at first sight is common these days." She chuckled before kissing her cheek. "Especially when the love is a cute and sexy woman like you."

She turned redder while heating up. "S-Stop saying something like that." 'Thank god Arachne and Shaula can't see this.'

"I can't help it." She smiled while not knowing a spider and scorpion were crawling near by. "I just think you are so cute and beautiful Medusa Mjolnir."

"Idiot, we're not married yet." spoke Medusa looking away.

"Still, I thought you might love it." She smiled as the two arachnids took notice of the two. "Plus I know you love me too."

She sighed while Marie kissed her cheek and Crona giggled. 'Wonder if the old myth of melting from water would work for me?'

However if they took noticed they would have seen the arachnids' eyes glowing a little as two figures in a separate location watched the two women acting like a married couple.

"My my, who knew our sister would be a lesbian."

"What is that girl doing with my sister? Oh I'm going to make sure she's the new test animal for my venom."

"Relax Shaula, after all, we might give them a little gift down the road if they stay together for that long."

"Grr, fine, but if I see her hurting my sister I'm going to break her will with my venom!"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea."

"Huh? What's not a bad idea?"

"Oh trust me, you'll see, and so will they."

"Alright, but can we NOT try anything involving the bed! I really don't want to be a pervert like you!"

"But I thought you liked our little sex ed class?"

"My ass is still sore!"

"But you learned that you loved being dominated."

"J-Just be quiet!"

'Those two won't with what I have in store.'


	141. Kin and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Kin and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, Forest of Death-

We find Team Seven moving through the forest while trying to find a heaven scroll to gain access to the tower. But there was one problem, they got stuck in a fork in the forest.

"I say we take the left path."

"No way teme! We should go to the right!"

"Shut up Naruto! Sasuke knows where we're going."

"But Sakura-chan." He pouted.

"Since everyone agrees we're going left." Sasuke spoke.

"No way! If you're going left I'm going right so I can show your duck butt hair that you're wrong!"

Sasuke scoffed while tree hopping away to the left.

"Wanna come with Sakura-chan?"

"No." She said before following her crush.

"...damn it!" He yelled in frustration before going to the right. 'Why does this keep happening?!'

Now if you're wondering where the forks paths were? Well it's simple, the left lead to a path where giant leeches resided while the right was a safe zone.

(With Naruto)

"Hmph! Stupid teme, I know where I'm going just fine." He muttered angrily as he ran through the forest. "I'm not stupid!"

He then ran towards a small lake that happened to be situated under the massive tree line.

"This is the life!" Called out a voice from under him.

He quickly stopped and blinked before looking down. Down blow him was the sound kunoichi, but was naked as her D cup chest bounced up and down as she ran across the lakes shore.

"I love being naked!" 'Good thing my stupid team went looking for the Uchiha, it would have been….disturbing if they found out.'

Naruto's jaw dropped at seeing her naked body run around and stared with wide eyes. 'Oh...my kami!'

Kin sighed while jumping up and down and ran around like she was a child as she smiled happily. "I'm the queen of the nudes!"

'Is….is this real? Or did I hit my head?' Naruto thought before punching his face. "OW!"

She stopped and turned around. "Who's there?!" 'Oh shit!'

He panicked and ducked down behind some branches.

"...must have been a rat." She said before running away again. "I'm queen of the nudes! Clothes don't hold me back!"

"That was close." He thought while not knowing that a clone of the girl was behind him. "I thought for sure she was going to find me and slap me into next week."

"PERVERT!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

(One capture later)

"Hey let me go!" Naruto cried out while struggling in the wire string restraints.

"After seeing me naked? Not happening." she frowned with her arms crossed while still naked.

"B-But I didn't mean it!" He blushed. "I was just looking for the tower and heard you screaming like a crazy person!"

"I'm not crazy!" she growled before moving to her kunai pouch and pulling said weapon out.

He paled. "W-Wait! Don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you."

Naruto sighed in relief.

"I'm going to castrate you!"

His eyes widened as she moved over. "W-Wait! That's overkill don't you think?!"

"After seeing me naked and acting like a streaker? It's not." She smirked while moving the kunai near his pants. "Now hold still, I want to make this as painful as possible."

He paled while swinging his leg up and knocked the kunai out of her hand.

"So you want me to drag you to the lake?" She asked. "Fine by me as long as a pervert like you dies."

"Please don't! And I'm not a pervert, heck I hate perverts!"

"Then why were you here and staring?" she remarked sarcastically.

"I told you, you were screaming bloody murder before and I just was shocked." He frowned. "Look I'm not going to tell anyone but PLEASE don't kill or castrate me!"

Kin raised an eyebrow. "Honestly I could always torture you since your team must be nearby, so this would make me get the scroll much faster."

"But they're far away." He frowned. "They didn't even want my opinion at that stupid fork in the trees. Stupid duck butt, stupid Sakura-chan, stupid team." He muttered loudly while forgetting his current position.

"Oh? So you have a problem with them?"

"Yes, ones a knowitall that thinks he's a god while the other hates me, punches me for being nice AND acts like I'm an idiot! I may have been a bit dense on certain things but calling me a baka every day for good ideas?! What is wrong with them!?"

"Try having a team of sexists." she scoffed. "They think that just because I'm a girl I can't cut it during this exam and wanted me to keep up, so I ditched them and came here to try and relax."

"Your team must be idiots, girls are just as great as boys." He said. "I even know for a fact that some of the classmates in my academy days are tougher than the boys when given the chance. Who ever said that girls were weak are stupid pricks with a stick up their asses."

"At least some one agrees with me." she sighed before picking her kunai up. "But enough about that, time to start talking, where's your scroll?"

"Don't have it, my team has it." He gulped. "They don't really trust me, even when I saved that stupid teme from Zabuza and Haku!"

She blinked hearing the first name. "What was that?"

"Zabuza, you know guy with giant sword and nearly killed us doing our first mission!"

"The Demon of the Mist?"

"Kakashi-sensei did tell me that he had that title, so yes, him."

"And you survived?"

"Yep and saw him kill a lot of grunts from this bastard Gato before succumbing to death."

"And where was this?"

"Land of waves."

She blinked. "Can you prove it?"

"Here's something." He said before giving her a demonic stare. "He looked like this when he tried to kill him." he resumed his normal face. "And I remember he used water jutsu's on us and I had to begrudgingly ask the teme for help while I used shadow clones on him as I freed Kakashi-sensei by distracting Zabuza as a giant shuriken."

'Hmm, he doesn't seem like he's lying.'

"Oh and he used my kunai to kill them." He shivered. "Still have it in my pocket."

Kin raised an eyebrow before checking the pouch and picked out a kunai covered in dried blood. "This could be anyone's blood."

"Well it also has a bit of….well bone imbedded in it." He gulped as Kin noticed a small piece of spine on the left side. "And trust me, knowing that it sliced a man's head off still makes me hesitant to use it."

She grimaced and put it away. "Ok, so you were telling the truth."

He grinned. "Then you know you can trust me to never tell anyone about...this incident." he blushed lightly.

"That's entirely different." she deadpanned.

"Oh come on! I won't tell anyone, heck I'll tell you a secret in exchange for finding yours out. How about that?"

"Like what?"

He turned around and made sure no one was looking. "I have the nine tailed fox inside me."

"...say what?"

"I have a giant fox inside me." He deadpanned. "How is that unbelievable for a nudist queen like you?!"

"Don't make me jammed this up your ass instead!"

"Sorry sorry sorry!" He cried out. "I didn't mean that!"

She smirked. "Good."

Naruto sighed while feeling like his secret wasn't enough to convince her. 'Wait I know!' "Ok I have a better secret."

"What?"

"...I like girls with long hair." He blushed. "I don't know why but I think it's kind of nice and cool."

She blushed hearing that and looked away. "T-That can't be true, you made that up."

"No I didn't! I really like girls with long hair!" He blushed. "I kind of also fell for this person named Haku….but…."

"B-But what?"

"Haku was a guy with girly features."

"Pff….pfff...ahahaha!"

"That's not funny!" He yelled with a blush.

"S-So if you two got close, you'd be trying to figure out who's on top and bottom, right?" she snickered.

"Hey! Not cool!" He snapped. "And here I thought you were nicer then that!"

"Oh come on, I'm just saying, I could be way more harsher on this."

"Like how? You use your hair as rope?"

"Hey, no one messed with my hair."

"I wasn't! I just thought it was a cool idea, especially since you have…" he gulped. "Beautiful long hair." 'Don't slap me don't slap me don't slap me!'

She blushed more hearing that while looking away and idly touching her hair. 'Wow, just...by kami I didn't expect someone like him to comment about my hair like that. Normally it's my body, but….wow.'

"So if I was being rude before, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really."

He sighed. "That's good, so….want to let bygones be bygones?"

"Oh...alright."

He smiled. "Thanks, you know, you're nicer than I thought."

Kin blushed lightly. "T-Thank you." 'He's really something.'

Naruto then realized he was still wrapped in wire thread. "Could you let me go now?"

"Maybe, but what if I want a hostage?"

"I'd be a bad one." he quickly said.

"Or you could be a good one." She smirked while grabbing him and put him on her back. "I'll just take you for leverage and maybe for a….companion for when we get to the tower."

"Hey!" He cried out before noticing that his face was quite close to her long hair. He inhaled a little while gulping. 'Lavender.'

(Later)

-Tower-

Kin, now dressed, ran towards the tower while still holding Naruto over her shoulder. Only to see her team waiting for her.

"Look who's here." Zaku frowned. "The little princess."

Dosu rolled his eye before seeing the boy. "Who is that Kin?"

"A little hostage I took while I was out, looks like I did something more than you two." she smirked.

"Ha!" Zaku laughed. "We already got our scrolls, now we can start the real mission!"

"Zaku, not in front of the hostage."

"Tch."

"So these are your sexist teammates?" Naruto asked while taking another whiff of her hair.

"Yes, and think of it like this idiots, with a guy like this here that means the chances of his team reaching here lower and that means less competition."

"And?"

"Just use your head."

"Ah, oh by the way." Naruto said. "Is it true that you use sound right?"

"We come from a village of sound ninja." She deadpanned.

"So you play any instruments? Like a flute or something like that?"

All of them anime fell hearing that.

"What? I'm curious."

"We aren't a band you idiot!" Zaku growled.

"Well I think she would be a good musician." Naruto said nudging a little to Kin. "I mean she's talented enough and not that rude as you two. I mean you acted like assholes before the first exam."

"I'd bite your tongue before there's a little 'accident'." spoke Dosu narrowing his eye.

"People tried that and yet it got better." He said cryptically. "Plus I rather keep my tongue, that way I can keep my 600 ramen eating record intact."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What? I have a life you know, just like a normal person!"

"That's not normal."

"Yes it is you one eyed creep!"

Kin sighed. "Ignore him, and don't even try killing him. If we keep him alive then we can use psychological tactics on the team."

"Won't work, I told you they don't like me. Plus if you somehow separated the teme from Sakura-chan, they might just die or something."

"Oh really?" grinned Zaku darkly.

"Wait hey! Don't even try porcupine!" Naruto snapped.

"What did you call me?!"

He grumbled. "At least Kin-san's nicer than these idiots."

"Let's just get rid of him, we won't need him." spoke Dosu while showing his gauntlet.

Kin frowned. "We do need him, especially if what he said was true."

"And that would be?"

She sighed before telling them about what Naruto told her, sans the fox thing.

"..."

"...so he fought Zabuza?"

She nodded.

"And saw him die?"

She nodded again.

"And that was his first mission too?"

She nodded again. "Now think, killing a skilled genin like him would be a fruitless endeavor, especially if we keep him and allow the Otokage to look into his abilities."

"I still think we should kill him!" Zaku frowned.

"Oi! I'm not going to die that easily, especially if you get the old man angry."

"Old man?" All three asked confused.

"The hokage."

They blinked while Kin got a shiver for some reason.

'He knows the hokage too? Oh this just got bad.'

'This might make things complicated.'

'Damn it! I can't kill him!'

Naruto sniffed Kin's hair and sighed. 'This smell...it's better than ramen.'

"Ok Kin, you win." Dosu sighed. "But if his team makes it here then don't go easy if you fight him, or else."

She nodded as she saw her team walk into the tower. "You really know how to piss someone off you know."

"Can't help it, I was just saying the truth." He said before asking. "Kin-san, do you use lavender shampoo?"

She stiffened. "W-Why say that?!"

"Because it smells nice and….kind of suits you."

She blushed crimson hearing that.

"Can you let me out now?"

"N-Not yet, wait until we get inside." 'Why am I acting like this?!'

"Fine." Naruto grumbled. "But if I don't get out then I'll be very cross."

She rolled her eyes before an idea popped into her head. "Say, um, what was your name again?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto-san, want to make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"If we make it out of here, if you lose the next fight, you have to treat me to dinner."

"What?!"

"Yep and if you win then...I'll resign to Konoha and b-become….."

"Become what?"

"...your…..g-g-g-girlfriend." She blushed.

"...NANI?!"

"Hey it's only fair since you saw me streaking!"

"B-But we are from different villages! And you might have a boyfriend!"

"I was going to move out of my village if you win and I don't have one!"

"...your cute, but I have someone I like!"

"Who? The pinky?"

"Well yes!"

"And yet she's not here to help you, plus I don't think she has long hair like me."

He blushed. "I um….well….um…"

"I rest my case. So got a deal?"

Naruto groaned. "Fine, but I want to be friends first. I'm not ready for that kind of relationship."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, then it's settled." 'But not before I put the pinky in her place, along with anyone else that messes with me and….my boyfriend.'

They walked into the tower as Naruto hoped he lost at least once.

(After second exam battles)

"Stupid shadow user." Kin frowned while rubbing her bandaged head as she followed Naruto back to his apartment from the shadows. "I hope my new…..boyfriend likes my little surprise."

"I kinda feel bad for Kin-san not winning." Naruto said out loud while heading up the stairs. "She's really good, especially when she used her bells on Shikamaru." 'And making her look nice, especially with the hair.'

She smiled as he opened the door while she entered through the window and sat on his bed. 'Three, two, one.'

Naruto locked the door before seeing Kin on his bed and laying on her back as her long hair laid on the end of the bed.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She said with a smile. "Had a rough day at work?"

"K-Kin-san? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say hi." She smiled. "Plus I wanted to make sure my boyfriend was ok after surviving a dog attack." she chuckled a little.

"Oh ha ha." He frowned.

Kin smiled before moving up and started crawling towards him. "Jokes aside, let's just say I want to try something new with you."

"What?" he asked while blushing at the move.

She tackled him to the ground before putting her hair on his face. "Sex with my hair as a stimulant~"

"NANI!?"

She smirked while slowly unzipping his pants as the screen went black. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll help ring your bells~"


	142. Haineko and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Haineko and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Soul Society-

Rangiku snored while passed out from all the sake from the party last night.

So in short nothing out of the ordinary.

Except for her sword rolling on the ground.

' _Stupid old lady, I told her to stop after five!_ ' it muttered. ' _I can handle more sake then her, one pro to being a spirit._ '

The blade rolled before glowing a little as the spirit known as Haineko popped out and allowed her F cup chest to jiggle a little.

"Really, you're letting old age rule your stomach." she muttered while shaking her head. "Time for me to go out for a little walk."

As she walked out she noticed her master's confiscated school uniform and smirked.

"And I know where to go."

-The Human World-

"Ichigo! You gotta see this!" cried out Keigo running to Ichigo before tripping and sliding next to the desk.

"What?" He asked while looking at his phone.

"This!" Keigo held up a dvd that had a cover of a girl with tiger ears and a tail while her body was hidden behind a translucent nightgown.

"...and this is what?" He asked with a light blush.

"A brand new hentai that got out! The beginning of the tiger girl series!"

"...what?"

"It's amazing! You gotta see it! After I'm done with it of course."

Ichigo blushed before grabbing the dvd and threw it out of the room.

"AH! My precious!" he cried before bolting out after it.

He shook his head while taking a deep breath. 'Pervert, just what makes such a concept like tiger girls so perverse?'

" **HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW!** " The badge rang out.

He jumped and looked at it before standing up and heading out of the room. 'Gotta try and make this fast.'

(Outside)

He ran out before seeing a massive hollow with a tiger mask on walking around and sniffing the air.

" **Food.** " It growled in a female voice. " **Need more.** "

'A tiger? Ok that's a coincidence.' He thought while the hollow looked in his direction, only to turn as it smelled another close by.

" **Food, no not food.** " It sniffed before some ash covered its eyes. " **GAO!** "

"What the?"

"What a ripoff." Spoke a familiar voice as a woman walked by with a sword in her hands, some ash coming of the blades. "Really, I'm insulted."

" **Food!?** "

"No, just a woman in a schoolgirl uniform." smirked Haineko with the uniform on and it showing her chest like it did Rangiku.

"Wait what are you doing here?!" Ichigo said with wide eyes.

"I was here to walk off my old ladies drunken party vibe, but then I saw this copy cat running about."

The hollow growled before baring its fangs at her. " **You become my meat!** "

"Not happening, I'm the one who does the eating kitty cat."

It growled before lunging at her, only to get ash in its eyes, causing it to bleed. " **GAO!** "

"I warned you." she smirked before swinging her sword as the ash lashed out and started burning into its front legs.

" **GAO!** "

"Growl!" She grinned before slashing its ears off and grabbed them. "Ha, cat got your ears pussy cat?"

The hollow growled before lunging at her with it's teeth bared.

Haineko dodged before kicking the hollow in the face, breaking its mask. "Know your place! It's beneath me!"

It roared before stumbling to get up, only to get a blade to the face, causing it to fade into a soul, which was a girl with fake tiger ears, as it was sent way into the Soul Society.

"And that's how it's done." She smirked before turning to Ichigo. "You should take a few notes, it might be on your exam."

He blinked. "Wait, so Zanpaktou spirits can do that to a hollow like a regular shinigami?"

"Of course, we are the ones doing all the work." She said while walking towards him. "And I always have a strain on my back."

He shook his head. "Hang on! Why are you here anyway? And where'd you get one of the uniforms?"

"I just told you my reasons." Haineko deadpanned. "And this is from the old lady."

"So you wanted to take a little walk in the human world? While wearing a school uniform?"

"Of course." She smiled before moving her hips near his own. "So how is my old ladies boy toy doing?"

"Quit calling me that!" he frowned with an eye twitch.

"Aw, you're no fun." She pouted while moving her hand over his chest. "You should lighten up a bit, have some fun with a girl."

He blushed while grabbing her hand and moved it away. "Y-You're gonna make people stare, your ears and tail are clear as day."

"So?" She shrugged. "They like it, even the one with the strange book with the tiger on it."

'Oh god, she met Keigo.'

"I might even get out of this stuffy thing." She smirked while eyeing her chest. "I do need to breath now and again."

"No!" he spoke up with a blush. "J-Just keep it on."

Haineko chuckled. "Oh? You don't want to see a sexy ladies mounds? My, you're missing out."

'Damn it, why did she have to show up when it's so early?' He thought before seeing Haineko getting out of his grip and rubbed his chin.

"Come on now, you don't have to be shy with little old me." she whispered with a wink.

Ichigo blushed before getting picked up.

"But if you don't mind, I'll just take you on a little walk. After all I need a tour guide."

"H-Hey!" he spoke as she walked away from the school. "I gotta get back to class!"

She ignored him while smiling.

(Later)

Haineko walked down the street while holding Ichigo tight.

'Damn it! Now my body is going to be sent somewhere else, please don't let it be a morgue!'

"So where's the best place to eat boy toy?"

"A restaurant." he replied with a plain expression.

"I know, but you know this town better than the old lady knows her own chest." She smirked. "So don't give me that."

"Well maybe I would be more helpful if you put me down!"

Haineko rolled her eyes. "If I did that you might run away, and that's just rude."

"Oh but it's fine to carry me like a sack of potatoes?"

"You men do that all the time, I just wanted to set the gender standard on you."

"Does it look like I'm the kind to carry girls around in my arms?"

She gave a cat like grin. "Maybe when you're cleaning the bed of excess juices."

"W-We don't do that!"

She chuckled before putting Ichigo down. "Then prove it to me, be a man and see to it that my needs are satisfied."

He blushed the way she said it and shook his head. "Fine, but stop talking like that."

"Maybe~" she giggled before grabbing his hand. "But that depends on your performance."

'She's worst than Rangiku!' he thought in horror.

(Later)

'Or not.' He thought while sitting on a bench as Haineko walked back with some ice cream.

"Here you go, strawberry for the strawberry."

"Gee thanks." he replied sarcastically while taking the cone.

"Anytime, just don't get too into it." She winked. "It might be better in closed rooms, like closets."

He blushed while seeing her lick her vanilla coat like a cat with milk.

"Yum, taste great." She purred.

He gulped and licked his own cone while trying to calm his blush down.

She then looked at him before starting to lick very slowly and deliberately.

'Oh god!' he thought while hearing her let out a moan and looked away. 'Was she meant to tease everyone?!'

She licked even more while Ichigo started feeling red. "Wow, it's so sticky, I'm not sure if I'll be able to clean it all up." She then moved the cone near Ichigo's mouth. "Want a lick?"

"N-No thanks."

"Are you sure? It's vanilla~" she purred moving closer with her chest touching his arm. "And I know you want it."

He blushed red. "I-I'm good!" 'This is getting to crazy!'

She pouted. "Aw, and here I thought I'd be nice." 'He's a tough cookie.'

"Really, I'll be fine."

She looked away before her tail rubbed Ichigo's cheek. "Still, I think you need to be more open with me. I'm just trying to make you happy."

'I'd be more happy if you stopped teasing me.' He thought while staring at her chest.

"Boy toy, don't you like me?"

"What?"

"Don't you like me?" She asked. "I mean you don't go crazy like the others."

"Define crazy."

"Being star struck, happy when I'm around, and always on my beck and call." Haineko listed.

"..."

"Oh and talking about my sexy body."

"Yeah that's cause I have manners."

"Yeah and trying to kill me is good manners." She teased.

"You tried to kill me."

"Details details, I'm not controlled anymore and if I was right now, I would have just jumped your bones."

He blushed while seeing her ice cream fall on the front of the outfit on her chest.

"Oops, clumsy me." She giggled before moving closer to him. "Care to help a girl out?"

Ichigo turned crimson. He stood up and ran off. "I'll get some napkins!"

Haineko frowned. 'Fraidy cat.'

(With Ichigo)

'She's either really devoted or she literally wants to fuck me!' He thought while trying not to think about her advances. 'What next? Pulling my pants down?!'

' _Let's see what's under the hood~_ '

He blushed and ran to a nearby water fountain before splashing some on his face. 'God! Stop thinking about that!'

As he tried to drown himself with the water, he didn't notice that Haineko was behind him.

'Maybe a little surprise 'feel' will get him jumping.' She smirked before grabbing his ass.

"AAAAHHH!" He cried out before jumping into the fountain.

"Oops, didn't mean for that to happen."

"Hey!" He growled before getting an idea and pulled her in by her arm.

"MEOW!" she cried out before getting drenched herself. "You idiot! Now I'm all wet!" 'I hate water!'

"Call it payback." he smirked. He then noticed that Haineko didn't wear a bra as he saw her fur and her nipples from the drenched cloth.

"Jerk!" she spat while noting him looking down at her chest. "Oh, so that's it. You wanted to see my breasts."

"N-N-No!"

She smirked while moving closer to him. "Then why pull me with you? Oh maybe you like me."

He blushed and looked away while trying to scoot back.

Haineko laughed. "But that's too crazy, you don't like girls with tits. You like them small and flat." 'Which is crazy but hey, to their own.'

"Don't assume what someone likes like that." he grumbled while climbing out of the fountain.

"Then tell me, what do you really think of me? Am I the perfect girl or something more?"

He coughed while rubbing his head. "Uh, perfect is an open and wide way that anyone can talk about."

She huffed while getting out of the fountain. "Just tell me if you like me as a woman or not."

He coughed. "Uh...well if you mean physically, then yeah, you're hot."

"And mentally?" She said with a loud happy purr.

"Uh….well…...you're bubbly?"

"That doesn't really explain anything." She deadpanned.

He groaned. "You're confident and daring, ok? Even if it does get to me."

Haineko giggled. "Then that means you think I should be with you." she moved closer. "I could arrange that, but I might ask for something in the future."

"Like?"

"Let's see, a nice fancy dinner, a nice dress, a sapphire ring, some loud music for the bedroom and maybe," she paused before saying. "Lots of kittens."

"What?!" he blushed with an open mouth.

"What? I'm a Zanpaktou but I'm a girl too. I want a stable relationship so just give me the following when you feel ready for it and I'll be with you until the end."

"A-Aren't you jumping ahead a little?"

She shook her head. "Not really, after all I'm already your girlfriend."

He went into shock.

"So don't hesitate Ichigo~" she said while purring very loudly.

'...WHAT?!' He thought in shock before Haineko licked his cheek.

"Oh and I expect you to have fun when in private, I'm a very horny kitty you know~"

He blushed and popped a small nosebleed hearing that.

'Take that old lady, I've got a boyfriend!' She thought as the screen went black. 'And now for some fucks~'


	143. Female Gregar, Falzar, and Megaman

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Gregar, Falzar, and Megaman

Series: Megaman NT Warrior

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Undernet, Unknown portion-

In the darkest portion of the internet was a massive area of eternal darkness, with two giant statues in the center of it. One looked like a giant lion and the other was that of a giant bird.

These were the Cybeasts of legends, still stuck as stone and eternity glaring at the other with destructive rage.

Which was ok, except for the fact that a Mettaur was walking about looking for things to destroy.

It walked by them and looked at them while noting how smooth and still in place they were, and then started feeling the sudden urge to crush them to pieces.

"Met, Mettaur!" It cried out before attempting to hit the statues with its pickaxe.

CLING!

CLING!

It didn't see much of a scratch and took that as a challenge to try again.

CLING!

CLING!

CLING!

CLING!

(Some minutes later)

"Met Met MET!"

CLING!

CLING!

CLING!

CRACK!

The statues gained a few cracks as data started to pour out of the them.

"Mettaur!" It cried out with joy, only to see the data exploding out of the statues as they started to fly towards it. "METT-"

Fush!

It was deleted instantly as the data began to glow and solidify.

-Elsewhere in the net-

"Can't believe Lan left me with this much money." Megaman muttered while walking around the net. "Really, it's not like I could get more from virus busting."

The reason he was out and about, Lan was busy with a test and he couldn't use his PET in the exam room. So he decided to leave Megaman with as much zeni as he could to keep him busy.

"But where should I spend this?" He muttered to himself while not noticing that the streets were unusually quiet today. Which was unusual as it was supposed to be busy with Netnavis.

Just then he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He looked up and blinked confused. "That's weird, where is everyone?"

"Ahhh!" Screamed a few viruses as they ran passed him. "Demons!"

He blinked at that. "What the?"

"Grrrrr."

He turned his head and went wide eyed. In front of him was a woman with spiked green hair with orange tips, with a star in the center of her forehead, red eyes, a long tail with spikes on the tip and on her back, long claw like nails on her hands and feet, with a dark green body suit that didn't cover her crotch but protected her G cup chest. Long green lines covered her entire body as she glared at him.

"Grrrrr." she growled while her tail swished and she slowly moved towards him.

"Um nice kitty?"

"ROAR!" She cried out while a mane of orange energy erupted from her neck.

"Woah! Bad kitty!" he spoke before turning and running away.

The girl roared again before chasing after him.

Megaman gulped before ducking behind a building. 'Hope this is enough?'

"Caw."

"Huh?" He looked up and saw a woman with long red hair with green tips, a single silver horn on her head, yellow eyes, with a pair of massive orange and green wings that connected her arms to her back, a large pair of metal talons on her feet and hands that were hooked down, a long tail feather that looked almost like tentacles, a bodysuit that was similar to the other girl, but helped cover her H cup chest, a large green cross was plastered in between the mounds. The woman looked around while some green energy started to form near her cheeks, making two blades form from her cheek to past her nose.

"Caw caw."

Megaman gulped while trying not to catch her attention. 'Who is she? And why does she look a little like that other girl?'

"Caw!" She cried out before sensing something and looked down. "CAW!"

"Aaahh! Bad birdy!"

"ROAR!"

He turned and saw the first girl glaring at him before he bolted down the alley. He then ran into a wall.

"Grrr."

"Caw!"

Megaman paled as the two women started to move slowly towards him, only to see each other and stop focusing on him and scowl at the other.

"Grrr."

"Caw caw."

'What's going on?!'

"Grrr, back off!"

"You first caw!"

"He's my prey!"

"No mine you stupid bug!"

"He's mine you artificial chicken!"

"I'm a phoenix you overgrown cat!"

"I'm a lion!"

He gulped while seeing the bird one tackle the cat one to the wall.

"I'll kill you!"

"You tried and failed birdbrain!"

"Oh shut up cat!"

"It's Gregar!"

"Whatever, just die!"

'Wow, they must have a bad history.' he thought before slowly moving past them while Gregar bit the other girl on the arm.

"Ow! Get off!"

"Make me turkey!"

"It's Falzar you kitten!"

"I'll kill you for that one!" she growled while reaching for her throat, but suddenly noticed Megaman wasn't there anymore. "Hey!"

Falzar noticed too and growled. "Why that little shit!"

"I'll rip his cock off for this!"

"After I peck his balls off!"

(With said blue bomber)

He panted while running away as fast as he could. He ran down an alley and ducked behind a column while trying to catch his breath. "Why….did I….get stuck with those two? Where'd everybody go? And who are they? Gregar and Falzar?"

As he slumped to the ground he noticed some data floating near his feet, followed by a Netnavi without a head on the ground a few feet away. Seeing it made him pale and jump up while shocked to the point he couldn't get a word out.

"Where is he?"

"Like I would know birdbrain."

He paled again hearing the voices getting closer to his location. 'I gotta call Lan.'

Beep beep….click.

" _I'm sorry, but this server is temporarily disconnected, please try again later._ "

'Oh come on!'

"What was that?"

"I smell the bastard!" Gregar growled.

Megaman gulped while bringing his mega buster out. 'Looks like I gotta fight my way past them.' Only to get grabbed by Falzar's taloned feet.

"You are so dead, caw!"

"Hey give him back!"

"No, he's mine to kill!"

"I saw him first!"

"I did cat!"

"Let go of me!" Megaman cried out.

Both looked at him with hate and hunger.

"Split him?"

"You read my mind."

His eyes widened before quickly raising his buster up and fired at Falzar in the stomach, making her talon let go as he ran by her.

"Get him!"

"Ow my stomach!"

He ran faster and faster until he reached a deserted building with neon letters spelling _Sexy Virus_. He looked behind him and sighed not seeing the two girls. 'Maybe I can hide here, even if the sign is giving me a bad feeling.'

As he took a seat on a bed, he noticed that the only things in the room were Mettaurs, with porn books.

"Met, met, met."

'This is strange.' He thought while not noticing the two girls walking behind him.

"There you are!"

"And here I thought I was going to destroy the entire net to find you."

"Any last requests before I rip your cock from your body as painfully as possible, grr?"

He paled and gulped while racking his head. "Uh...zeni?"

"..."

"..."

"...for prostitution caw?"

"If it is, you're going to lose your head, both of them!"

He paled while scrambling back while tossing a Mettaur at them.

"Met!"

SHISH!

It got eaten whole by the bird woman as she spat out a helmet. "Yuck, what was that virus eating?"

"Lucky pigeon."

"I'm not a pigeon!"

"You look like one after eating."

Megaman gulped before getting grabbed by Falzar's arm. "Wait! Just who are you two? Why is the town empty? Did you have something to do with it?"

Both blinked.

"You don't know about the Cybeasts?"

"Cy-what?"

"Cybeasts." Gregar deadpanned. "Giant viruses that can destroy the net."

"And eat others apparently." Falzar said. "But I'm full right now. That last one was almost filling."

"So can I have this bastard?"

"Sure, just don't get a bloated belly, I don't want a target exploding on me."

"You….ate all of them?" he gulped in fear.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"H-How?! Someone would have noticed and called for help!"

"By eating them from behind."

"Or above. These Netnavis are stupid apparently after looking at their own two feet."

"Or at the giants tits coming from behind."

"Or above idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! You are!"

Both butted heads while glaring fiercely at the other.

'Oh crap, now I really gotta warn Lan!' He thought before seeing a few Mettaurs running away, except for two that were….in the heat of the moment.

"Met! Met! Met!"

"METTAUR!"

He blushed with wide eyes while they panted and one seemingly had a cigarette in his mouth. 'D-Did that just happen!?'

"Met."

"Met...Met…"

'Oh god! Why?...wait I got it!' "Hey, um, Gregar and Falzar was it? Um, how about we make a deal?"

"Like what caw?"

"I hope it's for mercy, he he he."

"No, its um...you know about mating right?"

"Yes." Both said flatly.

"Then...maybe if you don't kill me and stop eating people I could...um...make you faint from...fucking?"

Both blinked and looked at the other.

"So...is that a deal?" He asked very nervously. Only to see them taking off their tops.

"Fine."

"But you have to make us BOTH faint or else." Gregar growled while jumping on him. "And I'm going first."

He blushed red before getting his pants ripped off.

"...that's tiny." She said looking at the cock. "Even more tiny than a toothpick."

"Hey!"

"Just saying." She growled before biting it and licked at the same time.

"YEOW!" He cried out.

"Don't bite it off!" snapped Falzar hitting Gregar in the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"If this is you trying to bed someone then I'd hate to see you with a proper mate."

She growled before placing her breasts over his face. "Suck on them or else."

He gulped. He reached up and cupped them while giving them a small squeeze.

"Mmm." She hummed a little as she started to purr. "Not bad, but come on, you act like you've never done this before."

Megaman frowned a little while that sentence hit him like an arrow. He then squeezed a little harder, but not too hard.

"There you go, now try to suck on them."

"Um, there's no milk in them right?" He asked with a blush.

"NO! I'm not lactating you idiot!"

"Plus she's not a bird, like me." Falzar grinned with pride.

"She's a pigeon."

"Phoenix!"

"Same thing!" She snapped before getting sucked on her left nipple.

Purrrrrrr!

"Awww, does the wittle kitty cat like this?" she mocked seeing Megaman sucking on one of the nipples.

Gregar growled a little before humming as she purred even louder.

'This is so odd, but why does this feel so right?' He thought before grabbing the other nipple and pinched it.

PURRRRRR!

He felt her vibrating from the purring and took that as a good sign. 'If I keep that up maybe she won't kill me?'

Gregar groaned before moving back and placed her ass near his face. "I'm taking my meal, do anything you want with my ass, except smacking."

"S-Sure." He stuttered before feeling his cock getting licked. 'God! That tongue is rough like a cat!'

"How does it taste?" Falzar asked while eating a Mettaur.

"A little plain." She said before getting kneaded on the ass cheeks by Megaman.

PURRRRRR!

'It's so soft and firm at the same time.' He thought while kneading faster and faster on her ass.

"Mmmm, you're so lucky I'm occupied right now or I'd been smothering you with my chest."

"That's my job kitten." smirked Falzar while getting an idea and smacked her ass.

"Eeep! Hey watch it!" She yelped while getting slapped again.

"Aw, does the little lion like being on the submissive side?"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

PURRRRRR!

"I knew it, you're getting off on this."

"Eeep!" She cried out while Megaman felt his cock getting hard from the licking and girl on girl action.

'This is….so hot.' He thought before spreading Gregar's anus a little.

"H-Hey! What are you doing back there?"

Megaman then grabbed the tail before putting it into the hole. "Giving you some tail action."

"That's funny." Falzar laughed.

Gregar let out a growl while jumping feeling her own tail while Falzar smacked her ass again. "Eep! S-Stop that!"

"Why? I thought you wanted sex that made you faint?" She teased while pushing the tail deeper into the hole. "And I think this is a good look for you."

Megaman blushed before feeling his cock getting sucked on hard as fangs moved over the sides. "E-Easy! I still need that."

She purred while moving up and down the cock as the tail moved deeper into her anus. 'This feels….so right. That pigeon might be onto something.'

"Say prey, try licking her snatch. You might like the results."

Megaman moved down near her folds and licked it a little while Falzar moved the tail back and forth.

PURRRRRRR!

Gregar moaned while sucking on the cock even faster as the cock started to twitch slightly.

"I'm cumming!"

She gagged as the sperm poured into her mouth as she came herself on the Netnavi's face. "Mmmm!"

"Remember, clean it all up prey."

"It's Megaman."

"Unless you get our respect it's prey, prey." She frowned while Gregar sucked the cum up with a purr. She then let go while licking her lips.

"Surprisingly tasty, but needs more salt."

"Then I think it's time to claim his rod, or are you scared pussy cat?"

"HA! I can handle this thing easy." She laughed before turning around and moved her tail out of her anus. "So go ahead prey, get ready to be ridden by a Cy-beast."

He gulped as the hips moved over his cock and slammed down on it as the pussy started to cover the large rod. "AHH!"

"Mmmm." She hummed while twisting her ass from side to side. 'This does feel good, and take that birdbrain! I'm fucking before you AND getting a prey's virginity!'

Falzar leaned down before pressing her lips against Megaman's and pushed her tongue in to wrestle with his.

'O-Oh god!' He thought while turning bright red as Gregar moved her hips up and down. 'This has to be a dream!' he reached up and squeezed Falzar's breast while grunting as Gregar's pussy was keeping a tight hold on his cock.

'Mmm, he's getting it.' Falzar thought while moaning a little. 'But he needs more than a simple squeeze to get my respect.'

'Just a little more and he'll cum.'

Falzar smirked before grabbing the lion Cy-beast's ass cheek and squeezed hard on it.

"Ah! S-Stay out of this!"

"Nope, I'm still going to do this." She grinned while squeezing harder again while moving her breasts over the boy's face. "And I think the prey is going to love my breasts."

"S-Shut up! He was enjoying mine and is getting harder as we speak!"

"Oh?" She said before looking at Megaman. "Is that true, or are you happy at seeing a sexy woman like me?"

"Uh...well I….I can't answer that." He blushed as his cock got harder again and looked ready to explode, except for the fact the tail wrapped around his dick and squeezed it. "Ah!"

"Not yet, not until you answer the question."

"A-Alright alright! Both of you are hot."

Both blushed as the tail let go, releasing a large amount of cum into Gregar's pussy.

PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"ROAR!" she let out while her pussy gripped his penis like a vice.

He cried out as well as he filled her up to the brim, which caused her eyes to roll back.

'Just one time and he did that? Maybe he's worth something.' remarked Falzar with amusement.

Gregar slumped her head back as the sperm continued to fill her up for a few minutes. She then fell over and went into la la land. "Oh….god….that was….wow…."

"Prey, I think it's my turn for that fuck." She said while pushing Gregar off of him. "But be warned, I'm tougher than that kitten."

"Not...true…."

She rolled her eyes before sitting on Megaman's face. "Just start by licking my holes."

He blinked while feeling the soft cheeks on his face. 'Wow, even this spot is like heaven.'

Falzar shook her ass a little while using her arms to play with his cock in a seductive manner. 'Nice and thick, just the way I like my worms.'

Megaman groaned before starting to lick her snatch. He felt her jump while he gave her ass a squeeze.

"Hmm, what a naughty boy." She smirked. "Especially for prey like you."

SQUEEZE~

"Caw!"

'I swear if they weren't so terrifying I'd get a good laugh out of their sounds.' He thought before licking deeper into the folds, causing her to jump.

"H-Hey! Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't lick in th-EEEP!" She cried out while getting licked again.

'Payback time.' Megaman smirked before licking faster and longer in the folds as Falzar moaned with pleasure.

"Ah!"

'Heh, sounds like the turkey is all talk.' He thought before feeling his cock releasing his sperm all over her face.

She frowned and flicked the tip. "Next time tell me ahead of time."

"S-Sorry." He gulped before feeling a long tongue on his tip. "Ah!"

She licked the sperm off before moving around to face him. "I'll give you two choices, either I ride you like a horse or you can be a beast and fuck me standing up."

"Well….I never did the second one."

Falzar smirked before getting up and cupped her chest. "Then come on, get your meal~"

'I'm not even sure if I'll manage to hold her up.' He thought before getting up and moved his cock near her snatch. "Like this?"

"Yes, just don't squeeze me too much or I'll squeeze you with my talons." She warned.

"Duly noted." He said before moving his cock deep into her snatch.

"Mmmm, nice and snug." she smiled while holding his shoulders.

Megaman groaned feeling the talons going through his armor as he tried to thrust. He held onto her hips to keep a grip while her insides felt narrow and twisted around.

Falzar cawed while gripping tighter as she tried to thrust her own hips as well. 'Ah! So big!'

'So tight!' He thought before kissing the girl on the lips.

Her eyes widened at the move, but didn't make a move to push him off. In fact she started to feel her pussy getting soaking wet in response to the kiss. 'Clever prey.'

He moved back. "I'm really hoping you don't kill me for that, but I kind of wanted to do that."

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to be more strict with your fucking." She smirked before her tail wrapped around his legs. "Meaning you need to fuck harder to get out of my clutches."

"Kinda figured that." he muttered. He then started to thrust harder and harder into her pussy as Falzar moaned like a peacock in heat. 'Fuck! It's like her whole insides are trying to squeeze me.'

'He's very horny for prey.' She thought while feeling the cock getting harder and ready to blow. "Oh! Go for it prey!"

"Ahhhh!" He cried out as he started to fill her up with his sperm.

"OH GOD YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR SPERM!" She cawed while her eyes started to roll into her head.

"Fuck! You're tight!" He yelled before pouring more sperm out of his cock for fifteen minutes as Falzar's head slumped to the left. He panted when it stopped and fell to the ground with her leaning on top of him. "What...a rush…"

(Three hours later)

-Lan's PET-

"Megaman, are you in there?" asked Lan looking at the device. "I saw you tried calling, but there was no message."

Megaman's face appeared on screen while looking very tired. "Too tired to talk."

"Why? Have a party while I was busy?" he joked.

"No." He groaned as an email appeared on screen with the title: _Beast Out_. "It's not a party."

Lan blinked while confused at the message. "Must be from mom?"

Click.

The email opened before the screen went static as two faces appeared next to Megaman.

"There you are!"

"You really thought you could escape us after that fuck?"

"I hate to agree with the pigeon but you really are in deep shit, grrrr!"

"W-What?! How'd you find me?"

"We followed you."

"And now it's time to give us kittens."

"And chicks."

He gulped as Gregar and Falzar moved closer to him.

"So don't run away mate." Both said in unison.

'Aw shit.' He thought before getting jumped as the screen went black.


	144. Yang and Ren

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Yang and Ren

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren snored while in his bed after a long day of practicing. Only to hear the door opening as someone walked in and moved under the covers with him.

(Next morning)

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz." Snored another voice as something laid on Ren's head.

After a while Ren slowly stirred while thinking about pillows for some reason.

Squish~

"Mmm, Ruby...not now…"

His eyes widened while looking under the sheets and went silent at seeing Yang beside him with his hand on her breast. 'Oh….fucking…..Dust!'

"So….cold…..need….warmth…." she muttered while slowly opening her eyes and saw Ren. "Oh...morning Ren."

"Yang, why are you in my bed?"

"Because I was cold." She yawned. "And you were warm."

He blushed at that while unable to move. "Mmm….can you get off?"

"Nope, it's Weiss cold out."

"...boo."

Yang frowned at that before hugging tighter. "Just for that, I'm not leaving for anything."

He groaned and tried to breath before hearing Pyrrha waking up.

"Ugh...Jaune...why did...you kiss me on my pussy." She groaned while still in a groggy state of mind.

'I really don't wanna hear her dreams, or see us like this!' Ren thought before noticing that Yang was asleep again.

"Zzzz….Ren hot….~"

'Why me?'

(Later on)

Ren was busy walking towards his next class before getting pulled aside by a arm.

"Ren, we need to talk now." Yang said with a frown.

"Huh? About what?"

"About us."

"What about us?" Ren asked confused.

"Don't act like a smart ass." She frowned. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't know."

Yang sighed before saying it. "About us being an item."

"...say what?"

"You know, us being an item."

Ren raised his eyebrow. "An item?"

"Yes."

"...an item."

"Yes an item you schmuck!"

"Since when were we an item?"

She frowned before saying. "Since last week, when you confessed to me."

"Yang, that never happened."

"Yes it did!"

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did!"

"When!? When did it ever happen? For that matter, how?!"

She frowned. "You told me that you loved me, and that's enough to make me enter a serious commitment with you."

"...you've lost it."

BANG!

She hit the wall with her palm. "I'm not crazy! Now either you consider being serious about this or I'll throw you off the tower!"

Ren gulped before doing the most logical thing.

KICK!

Kicking her in the crotch and running like the wind.

"AH! Oh that's it! You're dead Ren!"

'Shit! Just what did I even say to her?!' He thought before thinking back.

(Yesterday)

Ren was busy trying to do some studying in the library as he noticed Yang getting frustrated at her own studying.

'Stupid books! They are going to kill me one day!'

"Uh, Yang?"

She turned to him. "What?"

"Need help?"

"If you can someone take all this info and put it in my brain, then yes."

Ren shrugged before looking at the book. "100 ways to skin a Grimm? But don't you already know about this?"

"Yes, but the homework wants me to do it with a sword."

He blinked. "Well personally, I think you would be better at many things, even, and don't laugh, being a good role model for kids."

She blinked while her mind processed the words and rearranged them as _A good motherly model for our kids_.

"I mean you're tough, strong, can kick ass, so using a sword might be tricky, but you can do it."

Yang blushed lightly while feeling like he was confessing something deeper into her heart. "O-Oh thanks."

"No problem."

(Today)

'...OH MY DUST!' Ren thought in horror as he ran into a closet. 'Did she take that like some confession?!'

" **Ren, where are YOU?!** " Yang growled from outside while a few screaming students ran passed the closet. " **I just want to BREAK YOUR FACE!** "

'Oh sweet Dust, she's worse than Nora on a bad day!' He thought while trying to activate his Semblance, but got flustered as he heard something that made his heart drop.

" **If you don't come out I'll RIP OPEN YOUR BACK AND DO A SPREAD EAGLE ON YOU AS I DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!** "

'Holy shit! Is she a secret serial killer?!' He thought in horror before the door broke apart along with the entire wall.

" **HERES YANGY!** "

"Yang calm down!"

She growled while her Semblance activated. " **CALM DOWN?! YOU FORGOT OUR COMMITMENT AND KICKED ME IN THE CROTCH!** "

"To be fair, you WERE getting a little….uh…" he trailed off with a nervous sweat. "I'm not gonna say, but you don't understand! I wasn't confessing to you!"

" **LIES! YOU TOLD ME I WAS A GOOD MOTHERLY MODEL FOR OUR KIDS! I FELL FOR YOU AND NOW YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!** "

'So that's what she heard…..crap.' he gulped. "L-Look, maybe you just misinterpreted my words….like a lot."

She growled before grabbing his head. " **One more word out of you and I'll make you wish you were STILL born a boy.** "

'Crap! If there was ever a time for a miracle, it would be now!'

"Hey Yang?" Ruby said from behind her sister. "What's going on...oh hey Ren, having girlfriend issues?"

"Ruby! Please help."

"Why? I thought you were going to take Yang out for lunch?" She asked confused. "She did hope and prayed all night for that to happen, but…"

Ren gulped while seeing Yang's eyes narrow. "O-Of course! Let's go out on a lunch date."

Yang's demeanor changed from pissed off to happy to joyful as she hugged Ren. "Oh Ren! You crazy son of a gun! I knew you loved me!"

"Ah! Y-Yeah." he groaned from the hug while seeing Ruby flash a thumbs up.

"Then let's get some lunch, your treat."

(Later)

'I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die!' He thought while sitting next to Yang.

"What looks good Ren?"

"Um….ah….um….anything?"

"How about the deep fried chicken special?"

"O-Ok." He gulped.

Yang smiled. "Good choice, oh and Ren, I think your hair is perfect."

"Uh, thanks, same to yours." 'Even if I'm getting scared shitless.'

"Thanks, by the way I just thought of the perfect name for our child." She blushed. "Yin Xiao Long Lie."

"It's supposed to be Ren, my first name is Lie." he sweatdropped. 'Now she's thinking of kids?!'

"Mmm, too confusing. I'm sticking with my first choice." She then sighed. "Maybe we should do it on Bumblebee?"

"W-What?!"

"You know," she put her index finger inside a hole. "It."

Ren paled in horror before saying. "Um maybe we should….do it on my time?"

"Kinky."

'Why did I open my mouth?!' He thought before feeling something moving down his ring finger. He looked and saw a red ruby ring with a raven on it.

"Now you're part of the Branwen family." Yang said with a giggle. "Uncle Qrow will love to see you Renny~"

He gulped. "I-I assume he's nicer than your dad, right?"

"Nope, ten times worse." She joked.

'Oh sweet Dust I'm dead either way.' He thought before getting kissed on the cheek.

"Love you lots."

"S-Same to you."

'First the betrothal ring, then the bed~' she thought while Nora peeked from a window with rage in her eyes.

'Aw hell no! Ain't no blond bimbo takin' ma man!' She thought before getting pulled away by Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Nora, you forgot about training."

"And studying."

"But I gotta save Ren!"

"Yeah, you do." 'Another excuse, when will she grow up?' Pyrrha sighed.

Nora cried out in frustration as the screen went black. 'DAMN YOU SCHOOL!'


	145. Gorgon and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Gorgon and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

PUNCH!

"GAH!" Cried out Shinji as he got punched in the face. He dropped on the floor and hissed with his nose bleeding.

"What a loser." Spoke a voice above the boy. "Can't even fight back when his ass is on the line, now apologize for hurting Sakura-san."

"N-Nev-"

KICK!

"Wrong move." they remarked while kicking Shinji in the ribs and kept doing it before hearing a small crack sound. "Now look what you made me do."

"Y-You sick bastard!"

"Yeah yeah, cry me a fucking river. And while you're at it, make me a cocktail bar maid." He said while throwing another hard kick to the ribs.

"AH!"

The person turned and walked away while pulling a cigarette from their pocket, along with a lighter before lighting it and taking a puff with a relaxed sigh. "Stupid punk, thinking he's better than me. Especially after trying to hurt Sakura-san."

He looked at the time and groaned. "Well, it's still morning, I'll just go home for the day." He then ran as the person hightailed it away.

(Later)

"Yo Taiga-nee, I'm home." they drawled in a bored tone.

"Oh hey Shirou, back from school already?" Asked said woman while laying on the table with a growling stomach.

"Yeah." he remarked while puffing some smoke out. "Damn Shinji made me too mad so I decided to skip the day."

"Again? I thought he would learn by now you're not the sort of person to be picked on." She sighed. 'Thanks to my stupid father, ugh, why did you have to become his godfather after he died?!'

"I'm gonna go to my room, make yourself comfy." he drawled boredly while leaving the room.

"I know, and stop smoking in here! It stinks the place up." she called back.

"Yeah yeah." He sighed while looking very bored. 'Maybe I should? Or maybe not? So many decisions.' he entered his room and moved over near a small glass case and put his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Hey little guy, miss me?"

It came out of its little log as a Egyptian Cobra slithered out. "Hisss."

"Yes you apparently did Matilda."

"Hisss."

"I know, you want lunch." he replied before pulling out a dead mouse and dropped it in the tank. "Eat up."

It ate the mouse while swallowing it whole.

Shirou sat down and sighed. "Now I feel like punching someone, Shinji pissed me off again today."

"Hisss."

"And he had the nerve to call me a yaoi fan, I may like the abnormal but that's a little too much." He clenched his hands. "If I see him one more time I might explode and go on a crotch breaking spree."

"Hisss."

"Good call, I should use those brass knuckles, at least before Taiga-nee hides them from me again."

The cobra hissed again before looking at him again.

"No, I'm not going to feed you again."

"Hisss."

"You're not a python Matilda, but a cobra. And cobras don't eat that much."

"Hiss."

"Hey I'm not fat in the trunk!"

"Hissssssss."

"Don't make me go looking for a mongoose, I bet there's a few male ones out there just waiting to have a play date with you."

"Hissss." It hissed before showing its hood at Shirou.

"That worked when I first got you, not with this though." he tapped on the glass.

It hissed before slithering up the glass.

Shirou chuckled seeing it try to get out of the wire top before noticing a large piece of skin hanging on its back. "Again? But you shedded last week."

"Hisss."

"I swear you snakes can be so weird sometimes." He sighed before grabbing it, only to knick himself by a metal wire. "Ow."

Some blood landed on the skin as the cobra slithered out of the tank and left the room.

"Matilda!" he spoke up before running after her. "Get back here!"

As the two left, they didn't notice a red magic circle forming from the skin, or that it was causing a massive cloud of blackish red to envelope the room.

(Elsewhere)

GROWL!

"So hungry…"

CRASH!

Taiga jumped as a massive tail with gold scales on top and blackish purple on the bottom crashed from the ceiling and nearly crushed her. This was followed by two gold scaled legs with clawed toes on each end. "W….What the hell?"

"Matilda hold still!"

"Hiss." It said while slithering out of the house. Only to be eaten by a large black snake like head with a single red eye on its forehead that ran down its neck as a long lightish purple-ish pink hair connected to it. It's red inside was shown as it crunched the snake into tiny pieces.

" **HISSS!** "

Shirou stopped in shock as more of the heads surrounded him. "What...the….fuck?"

The heads sniffed him before one grabbed him and moved him towards the source, a massively tall woman with scaly arms, gold near the arm and fingers and black on the palm, with a long black and gold skirt like thing covering parts of her massive hips and her groin, a strange outfit that revealed her toned stomach and the bottom of her Q cup chest, which was covered by armor consistent to the designs on the skirts' sides, short shoulder guards, extremely long hair reaching past her body, with a black mask covering her eyes with a red eye like gem in the center. She also had scales all around her neck as small stumps where a pair of wings would have been placed was on her shoulder blades.

Shirou's eyes widened and he paled while stuck between blown away or staring at her chest.

"You smell like a human yet you also smell like my master." She said with a frown. "This is a trick, I shall turn you into stone now."

"W-W-What?!"

Her gem like eye glowed while the snakes turned and showed their single 'eyes' at him.

"H-Hey! Isn't this drastic?!"

"Not to a pesticide like you vermin."

He squirmed in the grip and tried looking away. "Help!"

"Be quiet, and I might eat you instead." She hissed as the heads moved closer. "I hope you enjoy your suffering."

Shirou gulped before getting a dumb idea. "Wait, if you kill me then technically you won't be able to survive when the….Martians invade."

Her eye stopped glowing. "Martians?"

"Yeah, I mean...they're practically everywhere! Watching us at this very moment from space."

She looked to the sky. "I see, maybe they are better company then you filthy disgusting humans?"

"Oh no! They hate women and think they are cattle for their breeding pens."

"...explain or I shall rip you apart." She said while her snakes hissed angrily.

"Well….they feel they're whiny and too loud, so whenever they abduct some they get turned into cattle for breeding, kinda like cows at a farm."

"And?"

"They love taking snakes and eating them alive."

"...disgusting."

"And they have blue hair."

She frowned angry. "Then they shall all die, but after I destroy all you apes."

'Crap! That didn't distract her at all!' "Wait! Why do you hate us?!"

"You simply find me and my sisters disgusting and tried to kill us for centuries, I however fought back." She hissed. "And you are like them, disgusting and full of shit."

"Hey! I'm not like that!"

She looked away. "Likely lie from an ape."

"Well….you have a lot of snakes for one girl! One of them even ate my pet!"

"...then go and find another one."

"Hell no!"

She looked at him. "Just be quiet so I can kill you without pain."

Taiga ran outside and looked around before spotting the two. "Shirou!"

The woman looked at the girl before looking at Shirou. "Another human, another meal for me."

" **HISS!** "

"Taiga-nee! Run for it! Get the cops!" He cried out as the girl ran away. "Hey lady! Stop attacking her!"

"And why should I? Your kind have attacked me and drove me to madness, so why should I show you apes mercy now?"

"Because I can defeat you in single combat!" He blurted out.

She cocked her head as the snakes turned from Taiga to look at Shirou. "What?"

"I can beat you in single combat, you against me. No holding back, just no eye magic."

"And what are the stakes?"

"You win, you kill me. I win and you answer to me and stop attacking people unless I ask it."

"...just like that human." She chuckled as she shrunk down to human size, which was still taller then Shirou but with a G cup chest, and placed him down. "Very well, I accept your terms ape."

'Holy shit! How are they so big?' he idly thought seeing her chest with a blush.

She ran towards him before kicking him in the ribs. He went flying back with wide eyes and crashed against a tree with a few cracks heard.

"Shirou!" cried out Taiga in horror before running towards him.

He grunted while trying to get back up, only to get punched in the gut.

"Stay down or die hahahaha!" She laughed manically and with a little insanity.

"GAH!" He cried out before punching her in the face.

She frowned while some blood ran down her nose, causing the grass to erode as small snakes slithered away. "Not good enough."

'Shit, I'm gonna have to try something dirty.' He thought before saying. "What's small yet painful?"

"You losing your-"

KICK!

"AYI!"

"Your cootch after I kick it back into your body!" he spoke while he turn and ran off. "Come and get me!"

She frowned before throwing a tree at him, roots and all.

He narrowly avoided that as he ran even faster. "IS that all you got you little….garter snake!"

"...what insult was that?" She called out confused.

'Bad idea.' "You're so fat that even your snakes can't lift you off the ground!"

Cue her running faster in rage. "DIE YOU APE!"

'Shit!' he ran down the corner and hid behind a pole while seeing her run past him. "That was close."

She made a u-turn and ran back around. "I SHALL EAT YOU UP YOU FAT PIG!"

"Shit!" he ran off while pulling out a small firecracker and used his lighter to light the fuse and tossed it back at her.

Kaboom!

She covered her face while coughing. "You little ape! You're just like him, just like Perseus!"

'Perseus, wait….SHIT!' he went wide eyed. 'I know who she is!'

"I shall rip your spine from your stony corpse!" She cried out while running after him, only to get hit by a blue haired boy.

"Hey watch it lady!" Shinji yelled.

Only to get eaten whole by her snakes.

"Ape."

(With Shirou)

"It shouldn't be possible, but it's too insane NOT to be real!" He panted while hiding behind a stall. "It's Medusa, the Gorgon!"

He looked around and tried to keep his heart from beating too fast.

" **HISS!** " Went one of the snake heads as it slithered around the area.

He held his breath and didn't move. Only to see the head moving towards him. 'Shit, wait I have a knife!' He then remembered it was back home along with his other weapons. 'SHIT!'

" **HISS.** " It said while more appeared and looked into the stalls. It detected one scent out of the ordinary and slowly moved towards it.

Shirou gulped before noticing a tattoo on his hand that looked like a eye with snakes on the ends. 'How did I get this?!'

" **HISS!** "

He gulped as the snakes reseeded and the door was ripped open.

"There you are ape, and look you're in a shit hole. The perfect place for your death and consumption."

"Uh...timeout?"

She frowned. "After kicking me in the crotch? No."

He gulped. "Um...can you stop and not kill me?"

The tattoo glowed as she felt a compulsion in her body. "As you wish." 'WHAT IN HADES?!'

He saw her step back and blinked. 'What the?'

"Shall I mutilate you?"

"No! Just stop and listen to me Medusa!"

"It's Avenger, Gorgon. I am not my past self ape."

"Gorgon?"

"Yes, and now I'm going to eat you."

"Sexually or literally?"

She blushed red. "N-Not sexually you ape!"

"Just checking!" He spoke up quickly with his own blush. 'I'm on my death bed with that one!'

"J-Just let me kill you! I have the entire human race to deal with!"

"Not until you submit!"

"You didn't even win you stupid monkey!"

"I did, I can defeat you in one word."

She laughed. "Hahaha! You can't do that! You're just an ape!"

He frowned before saying in a suave tone. "You're cute."

Gorgon felt her face heat up before fainting to the ground.

"Wow….and here I thought that only worked in the movies."

(Later)

Shirou groaned while putting the woman on his bed. 'Just how heavy is she?! It's like she's an elephant!'

She groaned in her sleep as the snakes became inactive and still as regular hair.

He sighed in relief. 'Ok, that worked, now to get some of my stuff with me in case she gets more pissed. Fuck I need a smoke.'

As he moved some stuff away, he didn't notice that the woman was slowly waking up.

"Mmm….is it morning already? Must...make breakfast." she muttered while rubbing her eyes.

Shirou turned as Gorgon took off her mask revealing a pair of purple eyes.

"Huh? I'm not in my house!" She then turned to Shirou. "And you're not my sisters, which is good because I ate them already."

He gulped and tried staying cool. 'Holy shit, without that mask she's gorgeous, I mean her body was great, but damn!'

"What do you want ape?"

"Um nothing, just trying to make the room comfortable."

"...and smoking ash is a good thing?"

"What?"

"The stuff in your breath, it stinks!"

"You sound like Taiga." he deadpanned.

"Just tell me or die!"

"It's tobacco."

"...huh?"

'Well at least she's more calmed down.' he thought while blowing some smoke out.

"Yuck!" She yelled while her hair grabbed it and threw it away. "Gross! It's too much!"

"Hey! I need something to calm my nerves after you tried to kill me!"

She huffed. "Excuses, just like you apes. Always excuses." she then glared at him. "If you ever do that again I'll castrate you!"

His eye twitched before clearing his throat. "Cute."

She blushed. "H-Hey! Knock it off!"

"Gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, hot, perfect, killer model, wife material, and very divine."

Her face turned red while feeling like steam was coming out of her ears. 'I...feel…..dizzy…'

"Also you're cute."

Cue fainting spell.

'Huh, for a strong and dangerous woman she can't handle compliments.'

(Timeskip)

It's been a month and things have been odd. For one Shirou has a new roommate, two he has a female roommate, and three she now has two gold wings on her back. Oh and apparently he was now involved with some weird war over an old cup or something. Nothing he's heard before.

And that's not counting said roommate eating some of the 'servants' like Archer and Assassin and the like. Heck she even tried eating another smaller version of her before getting called off.

The two of them were in the living room with said servant wearing a black tank top and purple jeans while watching tv since she was hooked on the channels. Especially Law and Order: SVU.

"I still think I should have eaten this Medusa person, she irks me too much."

"Then Sakura would be sad and I hate seeing her sad."

"Monkeys, always confusing."

"What's confusing is why someone like you was summoned by me. Didn't you say a servant is usually determined based on their nature, like how good and bad they are?"

"I'm above that." She deadpanned. "Plus I'm not a human lover anymore, especially after losing my sanity, which I still am regaining thanks to you."

"So you're sane?"

"No, just not tempted on eating you."

"Gee, I feel honored." he remarked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet, I'm missing the best part."

"Seeing the man that sold his wife brought to justice?"

"Yes, and hush! It's almost time for the verdict!" She said annoyed.

"...cute."

"I'm not going to fall for that!"

"Big chested cutie?"

She blushed at that. "K-K-Knock it off!"

He smirked and chuckled. "Who knew I could make the mighty and powerful Gorgon this shy just from compliments?"

"H-Hey! It's only because I've never been complimented like this, especially when you do it so frequently!" 'I think my heart stopped a little.'

"Honestly it reminds me of some of the girls at school. They seem to like fawning over me." he remarked dryly. "It kinda gets boring."

"I know the feeling, my older sisters were...loli and very sadistic to me." She sighed. "Even eating them was annoying, but I loved them. But not as much as eating your food."

"Creepy." he muttered. "But not as bad as dealing with no parents." he remarked while lighting another cigarette. "Had to learn the ropes pretty quick, learned not to take shit from nobody, and frankly I just don't know what to do with my life."

"Politics?"

"No."

"Good, you would stink as a politician." She then threw the cig away. "Like you firebug."

He raised an eyebrow and got an idea before reaching down and started rubbing her outer thigh.

"Eep!" She jumped. "H-Hey!"

"Oh? Compliments and physical stuff, got it." he smirked before standing up and walking out of the room. 'I'll keep that in mind for later.'

Gorgon growled while her snakes hissed in anger. 'I'll get him for that….wait, maybe I should do reverse psychology on him.'

(Later)

Shirou whistled while carrying a box over to Gorgon's room and set it down before walking off. 'Now to wait for her to try those on.'

She walked towards Shirou's room and looked around before leaving a small box on the ground and left. 'Hope he enjoys that, I heard that body latex is good this year, I think?'

(Two minutes later)

Shirou frowned while wearing a full body black snake suit that exposed his butt and cock. 'Oh what I gave her was DEFINITELY worth this.'

"AHHHHHH!" Gorgon cried out while running to Shirou's room. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"What? Just a gift." he smiled while seeing her in a virgin sweater colored purple, except the front part exposed the top of her cleavage, underside of her breasts, and belly button. Overall it looked like a small bikini. "What do you think?"

"I-IT'S TOO MUCH! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! NOW I'M EXPOSED!"

"To do this." he cupped her chest and gave them a squeeze. "Nice and soft."

She blushed red as her wings stood on end along with her snakes before stuttering. "D-Don't g-get like this! If you do this and k-kiss me...I'll be laying eggs forever!"

"...huh?"

"If a man kisses a woman, then they start laying eggs until they die." She gulped. "And since I'm an ex-goddess I'll be laying eggs for eternity!"

"...hahaha!" he let out with joy while holding his sides and fell on his back.

"W-What?! What's so funny?!"

"Y-You don't get pregnant from kissing! T-That's what kids think happens!"

"B-But my sisters told me!" She snapped. "And they are…..oh." 'DAUGHTERS OF A WHORE! THEY TRICKED ME!'

"W-What else do you believe in? The Tooth Fairy? That using your old skin will cure illnesses?" he snickered.

"My blood cured death!" She glared before kicking his cock. "And I don't see you faring any better mister latex!"

"Eeeeeeee!" he let out holding the spot with a groan and curled up. "You...are...cute when you're flustered."

She blushed red. "A-And you're handsome when saying that."

'Wait, that sounded...sincere.'

"I'm just saying for a human, y-you're….cute." She said while covering her face with her snakes. 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'

Shirou blushed while feeling his heart stop. 'She really was.'

Gorgon blushed while moving out of the room. "I-I'll j-just leave…."

"Um, please stay?" He asked. "I need someone to pick me up."

She went to do so, only to get pulled onto the floor. "Eeep!"

"Payback for kicking me in the groin."

"H-Hey! Don't do that….not without permission that is." She said quietly. "And when you aren't smoking living death."

"I can quit!"

"You said that last week."

"I'll quit when I decide to."

She deadpanned before whispering into his ear. "I'll….bed with you if you quit."

His eyes widened with his jaw dropping.

Gorgon looked around before licking him with her tongue. "J-Just don't cheat or I'll turn you to stone…..master."

Shirou blushed crimson. 'Holy shit is she serious!' He then grabbed her. "Then prove you can do it with me."

She blushed at that but kept a 'calm' face, which looked adorable. "O-Ok, master."

'Oh the things I'm gonna do to her.'

(Later)

Shirou groaned while feeling like he just got turned to stone, and lost his life fifty times.

"Master. Time to wake up."

He groaned while limping a little. "I'm coming I'm coming." As he got out of the room, he noticed Gorgon making breakfast for him, naked.

"Morning master, hungry for eggs?"

"Uh, sure." he nodded while limping to the table and sat down just as Taiga ran in.

"Foo-WHAT THE?! HEY GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

She turned to her and glared. "Shut up ape or else."

"You're both naked! Why would-wait….did you two…"

"Yes Taiga-nee, we did." spoke Shirou.

"..." she got up and grabbed their hands before saying. "Get married or I'll take out my REAL katana!"

Their eyes widened while Gorgon swayed and nearly fell to the floor.

"T-Taiga!"

"Just do it, or else father might come visit and you know he means business."

He paled before fainting as well.

"Master! Look what you did you damn ape!"

"What? I was just saying." She said before frowning. "And I also expect you to get married soon or I might get mad. And you won't like it when I'm mad."

She narrowed her eyes while her snakes slowly formed. "Care to say that again?"

She gulped, but grabbed one of them. "Just get married! Plus I saw you putting Shirou's underwear on your face, so stop with the attitude and just get fucking you idiot!"

That got her to blush while seeing a demonic Perseus behind her. "A-Alright!"

Taiga smiled before whispering. "I recommend you start fucking every day, I think Shirou said something in his sleep about having a town full of 'cute adorable Gorgons'."

Her jaw dropped before her eyes rolled into her head and passed out on top of Shirou.

"Or was it a continent? Meh, I'll remember later." She said to herself while eating some eggs. "Mmm, delicious!"


	146. Victor and Nora

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Victor and Nora

Series: Batman the Animated Series

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Gotham City, in a hidden laboratory-

Walking across the cold floor was Mr. Freeze who was carrying some machine parts with an impassive expression. They looked almost like drill parts and had long coils on each end.

And in the center of a small table was the cryogenically frozen Nora Fries, the wife of Victor Fries aka Freeze. She laid completely still and sleeping while he moved over near a console and got on his knees before he started taking the parts to hook up on the inside.

"Soon I shall bring you into the sun again." He said while checking the machine up, which looked like a large laser with rings around the tip. "No more will you be forced to sleep in a cold icy prison, you'll be free to feel the warm sun on your perfect skin. You will be cured my dear, and I shall ensure we will never have to worry about things again."

He looked at the console while seeing a DNA sequence being sliced up and infused with another sample labeled _Crystal_. 'I pray this works, for too long have my plans to bring Nora back ended in failure. I must be successful, I WILL cure her.'

Click.

Zooooooooooooom.

The laser was activated as it moved closer to Nora's face and glowed a bright blue energy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

" _Warning, insufficient power. More energy is required._ "

He frowned while seeing the device power down and hit the console. "Damn it! I knew it was too good to be true, but if it needs more power, then I'll get a sufficient power source." He then typed on the suits computer and checked for the closest energy sources with the most Watt capacity. "I see, the Gotham Hydroelectric dam, the perfect energy source for my machine."

He walked away and put a hand on Nora's tube with a sad expression. "Please hold on longer Nora, we're so close to being reunited."

(Elsewhere)

-Gotham Hydroelectric Dam-

Men were at work monitoring the levels and signs to make sure the water was going in properly and making sure the turbines didn't burn out.

"Bill, do you think that I should move?" Asked one worker with another one.

"Nah."

"But I almost got eaten my that crocodile man yesterday. Plus I'm worried about my fiancé. She's scared out of her wits."

"You kidding? With all the nutso's in Gotham it's actually lowering tax rates in some apartments, now I don't wanna work my butt to the bone just to afford a month in my crappy place."

"Still."

FIZZZZ!

A laser of blue light hit the man while freezing him solid.

"Holy shit! Help!"

FIZZ!

He got frozen too as a figure walked into the room.

Mr. Freeze looked around before looking at the generators. He walked over and pulled the cable from the moveable electrical storage unit he had strapped to his back and put it up to the console while hitting some of the buttons before there was a spark and electricity began to go through the cable. "Within a few minutes I'll have plenty of power."

SLUSH!

KINK!

He blinked before noticing a familiar black object imbedded within the cable before it exploded. "Batman!"

"Bingo." spoke the man landing on the ground with Robin landing beside him. "I take it you're here for free power. Let me guess, Nora, right?"

He narrowed his eyes before taking aim at him. "I have no time with you or your boy wonder, now stand aside before I give you a frozen grave."

"Victor don't you already get it? Doing all of this isn't the way to go. If you keep breaking the law just to bring her back, how do you think she would feel?"

"..." he aimed at Robin. "I crossed that line a long time ago."

FIZZZZZ!

Robin rolled out of the way and tossed several batarangs at Victor who quickly blasted the floor to form an ice wall and ran off down the hall.

"Robin."

"I'm on it." He said before running after the villain. "Get back here! You can't escape!"

He turned before blasting the ceiling, which formed an icicle that broke off. "You ever heard of Robin Hood?"

"More than you know." he replied jumping to the side before finding his feet frozen to the floor.

Freeze ran towards a exit before freezing it behind him. 'This is for Nora, and no one will stop me from waking her from her plague ridden body of ice.' he ran off before jumping in the van he stole and drove off while looking at the container which sparked. "It's not full, but it has to have enough for this to work, it just has."

Batman watched on from a rooftop while seeing the vehicle drive away.

(Later)

Victor parked the van before hurrying out and headed to the warehouse that was abandoned and moved over next to an older crate, pushed it aside to show a staircase and headed downward. "This has to work, all my research and resources. I mustn't fail again."

He entered the lab while closing the door behind him. He took the storage unit off and hooked it up to his machine before hitting a few more buttons.

Zoooooooooom.

The laser activated and moved towards Nora's face while the blue energy increased.

He smiled. "It's time, it's time for you to be free!"

The laser glowed even more before firing a small beam into her head.

" _1%, 2%, 3%..._ "

"Finally, after all this time, all the crime and blood on my hands, I'll finally have you back." he moved over near her side and put his hand near hers. "I can only hope that you'll understand and still love me Nora."

" _30%, 31%, 32%..._ "

(Sometime later)

Beep beep beep beep!

" _Error, insufficient energy. Level at 70%._ "

"No no no no!" he frowned looking at the machine. "You can't give out on me yet! This is too close!"

The machine started powering down while the percentage decreased drastically.

" _70%, 50%, 34%..._ "

"No!" he cried trying to stop it while a figure walked into the room.

"Victor."

He turned and saw Batman standing behind him. "Batman, how did you-"

"It wasn't hard, you didn't try to hide your trail with a stolen van, and your battery was giving off enough power to where tracking you here was a sinch."

"Stand back, I need to save my wife!" He yelled while aiming his Freeze gun. "I'm so close, so close!"

"Victor this isn't how to do it. The longer you keep her like this the less of a chance you have to cure her. You need to let me help you, I know scientists who can work around the clock for a cure."

"I don't care!" He yelled. "I have the cure already created, I just need the energy!"

Batman frowned and walked towards him. "Then show it to me."

He glared. "No."

Beep beep beep.

" _20%, 10%, 9...8….7…._ "

He looked at the console and ran to it while seeing the power dropping. "No!"

" _5...4….3….2….1…..0%. Energy decreased. Shutting down._ "

Victor was silent and dropped to his knees while feeling more colder than ever in his chest. "..."

"Victor?"

"..."

"Victor." Batman walked over before jumping back when the ground near him froze.

"You did this….it's your fault." he spoke standing up while glaring at Batman. "If you had just stayed out of my business she would be alive!"

"It's not anyone's fault but your own." he replied before rolling away from the beam. "If you didn't go this path then she might be cured already."

"Shut up!" He yelled while not noticing that a hand from within the tank was twitching slightly. He kept shooting at him while gripping his other hand. "All I wanted was to bring her back! She didn't deserve this fate!"

"Neither did the people you froze." Batman retorted while some frost covered the tank. "What about them? Did they deserve their fate? What about their own families?"

"They aren't relevant!" He snapped as Nora's hair started to become permanently frozen as her arms and legs gained ice that was as thick as steel. "How much are their lives worth the love for my wife?"

Batman lunged and tackled Victor while knocking his gun away and grabbed the front of his suit. "More than you know! Do you think killing others would be worth it in the end? What if she did become cured? Do you think the man she loved would be what she sees now? No, it would be a cold hearted man who's willing to ruin lives just to get what he wants."

Victor roared before head butting him as the figure's eyes opened.

'Huh? W...What?' she thought while looking at a ceiling and noting how it felt like she was in water. 'Where am I? Wait, Victor? Where is he?'

Said man got on Batman and punched him over and over. "Don't act so self righteous Batman! I know for a fact you would give anything to crush the Joker for all he's done. It's in your eyes, the way you deal with him, you try to be a fighter of justice, but you feel anger, pain, sadness, just like me!"

"I'm not like you, I don't kill."

'What is that sound? And why do I feel cold?' She thought while the tank started to crack. She saw the liquid slowly freezing and panicked while cool air seeped out and caught the other two's attention.

"Nora! No no no!" He yelled out while rushing towards the tank, only to see it break as liquid landed on the floor and froze solid. His eyes widened while seeing her body moving and sitting up as hope filled his chest. "N….Nora?"

She looked around while in a daze. "V...Victor? W...Where are….you?"

He walked over and pulled her into a hug while smiling and shaking. "Back, you're finally back."

"Victor?" She asked confused. "Where am I? And why is it so cold in here?"

He pulled back and noted how she looked while internally shocked. 'Her skin is so pale, her hair is frozen, and her body….it's not warm.'

Batman stood up while stunned himself. 'She's awake, but something's wrong.'

She looked at herself and gasped. "W-What happened to me? And why...am I so hungry?"

"I'm not sure Nora, but the only thing I feel is happiness knowing you're cured."

"She's not." spoke Batman while Nora finally took notice of him.

"Who are you?" She asked while her hands started making small snowflakes.

"Batman." he walked towards them before Victor stood up and stood in between them.

"Stay away from her Batman, or else."

"Victor you have to listen. She might be awake, but there's something else. She needs a doctor to find out what or she might be in a worse condition than before."

"Huh? Victor what does he mean?" She asked while very nervous. "What happened to me?"

"Do you remember your disease my dear?"

"Yes, but aren't I still terminally ill?"

"That's what I'd like to find out. Victor, step aside and let me take her to some experts."

"No! I won't let you take her away like an experiment!"

"Victor!" Nora frowned. "Don't be unreasonable! He's just trying to help."

"But Nora-"

"No Victor, I want to know the whole story. How long have I been asleep for? What happened in that time? And….why do I feel cold but feel fine at the same time?"

He looked down before saying. "Almost fifteen years."

"...what?"

"You were in a cryogenic sleep for fifteen years. And in that time….much has changed." He looked at Batman. "Thanks to him."

"Tell me everything."

(Later)

"..." she looked at Batman with wide eyes while feeling very cold. "Oh my god."

"Yes."

"Victor...h-how could you! I thought you wanted to help people!?"

"Please Nora listen, I did." he held her hands with sincerity. "But when you might die, I wanted to keep you safe until I could find a cure. I did everything in my power to find someway to bring you back to me, and here you are, alive."

She frowned and moved her hands away. "How is this called alive if you were willing to kill innocent people for it?!"

"Nora, I-I just didn't want you to die." He said with sorrow. "I even used Crystal Frost's DNA to try and save you. I did all of that for you."

"The first Killer Frost?! Victor!" Batman frowned. "How did you even come up with a plan that insane?!"

"It was all I could do!" he spat back with a scowl. "I thought that by using the DNA of a person who had control over the cold like me it would help slow down the illness until I had more time, or in this case…"

"Turn me into you." Nora said while looking very miffed. "Was that it? To make me….like this?!"

"No no! I wanted to stop the disease, I didn't know this would-"

"Make her weak against the heat like you." spoke Batman. "You put her in the same situation you're in."

"But…..that…." he looked down. "I mean it wasn't...oh Nora….what have I done!?" he dropped to his knees and held his head while feeling tears rise up which quickly froze as they came out to the cold air.

Nora blinked while feeling her heart ache for him. "Victor, please. Crying won't solve anything."

"She's right, it won't change what's been done, but I can help." Batman stood next to him. "If you'll give me the chance, I might be able to help both of you."

"..."

"Victor, I feel so hungry." She said before looking at Batman. "I need warmth!" and lunged at him with hunger.

His eyes widened before grabbing her wrists keeping her hands away while noting the air getting colder. "Nora, don't give in to the urge! If you do then you'll never turn back!"

"What urge?!"

"The one where the heat of any live thing will be drained and frozen over!" he frowned while feeling the cold reach through his gloves and pushed her arms back. "If you don't then you won't be yourself! You'll freeze everything around you!"

She growled before going wide eyed and slumped to the ground. "Oh...god….what was I...oh god! Oh god oh god oh god!"

"Nora…" Victor moved a hand near her before she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled out while causing a ice wave to hit him. "I'm a freak! A monster! A cold heartless bitch!"

Victor groaned while rubbing the spot as a snowstorm started to form around her.

"Get away! I want to die again!" She cried out while tears ran down her face and froze solid.

Batman braced himself and pulled out something from his utility belt before moving towards her as she held her head.

"I don't want to live like this!" She yelled out. "Kill me! Just burn me with fire!"

"Sorry, I can't." Batman moved fast and quickly stabbed a small needle into her neck before injecting a substance into her before her eyes widened and she started feeling drowsy.

"V...Victor…." Nora said before slumping to the ground as the ice and snow dissipated.

Said man watched as Batman carefully picked her up. "What...did you do?"

"I just placed a neuro agent into her system. She'll be knocked out for a few hours." he turned to the man. "Victor, if you truly care about what happens to her, then come with me and trust me when I say that I want to help you both."

"..." he looked at the ground before looking at Nora. "Will she be harmed?"

"No, I promise you that she will not get hurt."

The man slowly got up and walked to Batman. "Alright, I'll trust you."

"But you won't be seeing her until you're finished at Arkham Asylum."

"I understand, I'll go quietly."

Batman cuffed him before radioing Robin.

(Timeskip)

Victor looked from his cell while thinking of his wife. But not of curing her from death, but from her new condition. Turns out just like Crystal she could freeze and wield ice similar to him, but at the same time it was like Batman said, she had to draw eat from other things to be at peak condition. Luckily Batman had been working on a special medicine made to try and help keep her internal body warm enough to keep her from losing control.

The only problem was that she did have a few….violent reactions. Including an incident with Poison Ivy who tried to use her as a bargaining chip, but got her heat almost taken away and left shivering before Batman stopped her.

And Freeze was thinking of a way to reverse the DNA slicing process. He had been writing down equations and ideas on his cell walls while feeling more lonelier than ever since not once had Nora come to visit, but he couldn't blame her, she had every right to be disappointed in him for his actions.

'Nora, I am so sorry that I've become the thing you hate.' He thought with a sad expression. 'If only I could have stopped myself before, then you might still love me.' while he jotted down a number he heard his cell door open and turned to see a guard.

"Come on buddy, you got a visitor."

"Visitor?"

"That's what I said, now hurry up."

(A few minutes later)

Victor walked over and sat down before going wide eyed. "Nora?"

She smiled a little. "Hello Victor."

He sat down while looking at her through the glass and was stunned. "You came to visit me?"

"I have, even if you still have fifty years left on your sentence." She said while looking at the table.

"To be honest, this fills me with joy, but...surprise. Why would you come visit me? After all I've done? I thought when they took me in that you would rather get as far away from Gotham as possible."

"Apparently all the other cities don't have insurance with super powered individuals." She tried to joke. "Especially in Metropolis."

He smiled while glancing her over. "You seem well, how are things?"

"Besides trying to steal the body temperature of a random guard, just fine." Nora said while making an ice sculpture of a mirror. "But it's still hard to handle."

"Has...he been of much help?"

"Oh yes, he's actually been making progress on some medicine to fix that, it's just my body isn't adjusting as fast as we hoped so I'm not sure when they'll work just right. How's it been locked up in here?"

He sighed. "It's been adequate."

"Been moping around? I can tell from the look in your eyes Victor."

"From time to time, but it's what I deserve. Honestly this time to reflect on everything is harsh, but if it helps show that I'm willing to change, then I'll stay here as long as it takes."

Nora sighed hearing that before asking. "Did you do anything behind my back?"

"Heavens no! I'm not that kind of man."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Nora I swear, there is blood on my hands I admit, but letting another woman come even close is something I would never do. Besides, as my body is, it's rather hard to….'feel warmth'."

She blushed lightly hearing that. "I see, just had to ask since we do crazy things when we're um…..rash." 'I think that's the best word for his behavior?'

"That's just it Nora, no woman on Earth could make me feel complete. No sleazy whore that would come to me only with money could possibly beat you for my love...among other things." he muttered coughing.

Nora looked away with a blush and cleared her own throat. "Well that's good. And if I was in your position, which I technically am, then I would feel the same way. N-Not saying that the act would've been the only thing I...um...you know."

He nodded before noticing the guards escorting Joker down the hall with said clown letting out a laugh before he knocked the guards to the sides, broke out of his straightjacket, and grabbed their guns.

"Sorry kiddies, but I'm busting out of here." He laughed before noticing Freeze. "Ah, frosty. Still making slushies are we?"

He stood up with a frown while other guards rushed in while drawing their guns. "Joker, trying the same routine again are we?"

"Perhaps." He said while still smiling. "But I do know that the bats going to get it." he then looked at Nora. "Oh, I see you're seeing someone. Must be a cold cod fish."

Nora frowned while Victor stepped towards the clown.

"Put the gun down Joker, doing this over and over will only bring trouble. It's best if you just give up and spend your time here like the rest of us."

Joker raised an eyebrow. "Geez, what a party pooper. You should get out more often." he then moved a few steps back. "Get a hobby, like oh say...gardening or perhaps making tunnels."

Victor frowned while seeing the gun in arms reach while seeing the Joker look at the guards.

"Why don't we cut a deal? You help me out of here, and the two of us can run off and really give Batsy the cold shoulder."

"Get away from him!" Nora yelled out.

"Zip it floozy or I might give you more than card tricks." Joker said with a slight frown.

Victor took the chance to tackle him and knocked the gun out of his hand before punching him in the face. "Don't call my wife that!"

"Oof! Ok, now that's a laugh!" He said before kicking him off. He grabbed the gun and aimed it at Victor with a chuckle. "The cold snowman here and you get mad over an old fling? And here I thought Firefly had a small fuse."

He frowned as Nora started to feel 'hungry' which is causing the air to freeze up.

"Must...feed…" she muttered before biting her finger. 'No! I can't lose control now, Victor needs help!'

"Put the gun down Joker! Now!" called one of the guards.

"Did you say something? I was too busy cleaning the bloodstains from my suit." He said before firing.

Only for it to get stopped by a massive ice pillar.

"Leave my husband alone!" she growled while the ground beneath her slowly froze.

Joker turned and took aim at her. "Want to know what ice sounds like when a bullet hits it?"

"No," the clown got a punch to the gut and then his chin making him fly back with a thud as Victor got up. "But that crack was your teeth for pointing a gun at my wife."

He groaned before getting apprehended by the guards. "It was….supposed to be….a cracking sensation…." his head then slumped down.

"Nora, are you alright?" asked Victor turning to her while the guards dragged Joker away.

"Yes." She said while some very frozen blood flowed from her finger. "Just hungry that's all."

He noticed the blood and became concerned. "Nora you're bleeding."

"It's just a cut." She said while regaining her mind, albeit still hungry, and caused her finger to freeze. "See, no problem."

"Still, perhaps you should check yourself with the doctor here."

"I'm fine Victor, I'm not that delicate." She huffed. "But thanks anyway."

He nodded while seeing time on the clock and sighed since visiting hours were over. "I wish we had more time to talk, but I must return to my cell."

"I know." She smiled. "But I know you won't stop thinking about me." she raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

"Not even for a day."

Nora smiled before kissing his cheek. "Then I won't worry about you as much Victor." she grabbed his hand. "I'll come by again tomorrow to visit, don't be late." she joked.

"Like I could." He said with a smile. When she pecked him on the lips lightly and walked away he felt a small warmth in his chest.

'Don't worry, I'll make sure you stay sane.' Nora thought while feeling the 'hunger' lessen slightly. 'And I'll be here until you get out.'

Victor returned to his cell while feeling more like his old self again. 'Nora….thank you for still loving a person like me.' he looked outside the bars and saw snow starting to fall. 'Hopefully when I'm free I can show you the beauty of snow instead of the horror it can bring.'


	147. Female Stymphalian Birds and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Stymphalian Birds and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom? What is Stymp Academy?"

"Oh that, it's the new school you're going to." Sally said while holding a pamphlet. "And it's in Connecticut."

"Wait what?" he looked at her like she was insane.

"Don't worry, it's just so you can fit in a little bit more." She said with a smile. "Plus admission is free."

"But mom, I'm doing fine where I'm at. I mean it's not great or glamorous, but at least there I'm not gonna have to worry if I can't read a simple word. The last thing I need is some over preppy guys with attitude giving me problems."

"Well they have a Greek language course and a few courses involving bird watching and cooking, I heard the academy is nice and has a calm relaxing atmosphere around it."

"And that's supposed to help me how?"

"Well you've been stressed lately and I hoped enrolling you at Stymp Academy would help." she frowned. "I get things are hectic Percy, but I just want to help, and who knows, you might meet some new people there who are nice."

Percy blinked. "Wait, you enrolled me?!"

"Yep, when you were at camp."

He groaned. "I'll go pack."

"And don't forget the extra underwear."

"MOM!"

(Sometime later)

-Connecticut, Outside a town in the middle of the wildernesses-

"Here we are dear, Stymp Academy." Sally said while stopping the car at a parking lot while a large white building with bird like decorations and pillars covered the dorms and main building.

"Do they worship every single bird here? I'm guessing they don't celebrate Thanksgiving that much."

"Dear." She sighed while looking around. "Behave, I don't want you to start off your first day of school on the wrong foot."

Percy nodded while looking around, only to see a few girls walking around in dark brown uniforms with a bird foot symbol on their chests. 'Ok, I'm gonna really stick out without a uniform.'

"Come on, let's head to your room." Sally said while picking up a small suitcase. "Let's see, your room is on the top floor. Room 569 if I recall."

(Later)

"Woah." he muttered looking around at the nicely decorated room. "You sure this isn't a five star hotel? Cause this place makes my room look like a roach motel."

"Well it is considered a fancy school." Sally said while unpacking the last of the clothes, which was his underwear. "But you'll do well Percy."

He placed his suitcase on the large king size bed while trying to figure out one thing. Why was there no separate bathrooms. 'Maybe it's mixed?'

Sally walked over and hugged her son. "Be good and try to make friends. If Annabeth or Grover try to call I'll let them know you're busy, but I'll tell you if it's an emergency, ok?"

"I will mom."

"And please don't forget to wash your underwear and if you end up….meeting someone, make sure to-"

"Ok bye mom!" he spoke quickly ushering her out. "Get home safe and watch out for traffic, see ya!"

She sighed before saying. "I will, and don't forget to call me every day. I love you."

"Love ya too." he replied before closing the door and sighed. 'I hope my first class isn't that stressful, five minutes here and already my mom's getting ahead of stuff.'

Ding dong, ding dong.

Percy looked up and groaned. "I hope I can find a uniform."

(A while later)

Knock knock.

Percy opened the door as a woman with brown hair, a pair of green eyes, a massive ass and a C cup chest stood in front of the door with a box in one hand.

"Uniform for you?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, I need one." he replied taking it. "I'm Percy Jackson, I just got in today."

"I'm Diran, the P.E instructor. And it's good that you are getting accustomed to the academy." she smiled. "You're quite the surprise around here."

"Yeah, I'm guessing you don't get many new kids in the middle of the semester."

"Something like that." she muttered. "But I must be going, the initiation ceremony is about to start and I'm not exactly in a suit." She said while pointing to her white shirt and khaki pants.

"Where do I gotta go? I'm not familiar about this place's layout yet."

"It's in the main campus, just look for the statue of Ares. It's hard not to spot." She said while walking off.

'Ares?' he blinked. 'Why would this place have something for that asshole?' He then heard the bell ring as he sprinted to get his uniform on.

(At the place)

'Why did it have to be a girls outfit?!' He thought while tugging at his very short skirt.

That was when a woman with long black hair, blue eyes, with a chocolate tan, an F cup chest and massive ass walked up to the podium and cleared her throat. "Yes, is this thing on? Ah hem, good afternoon students I am Ornis Fli, the headmaster of Stymp Academy."

The crowd clapped while Percy glanced around and noted there wasn't any other guy or male amongst them.

"As you all know this is a high class academy so don't attempt a stunt like last year. The next town over is still cleaning toothpaste from their cars."

The girls giggled at that.

"But I do have two important pieces of new for you all. The first part is that we have a new student, but unlike the normal freshmen it's not a she, but a he."

That made the girls start whispering while any who looked and saw Percy gasped, making him really confused.

'Wait a second, all girls around, girl uniform, and unlike the normal freshmen….this is a girl's academy!'

"I want you to think of him as a fellow student, not a target for 'extra activities'. Although you can do it on your free time you shouldn't do it in class."

They muttered a little.

"And the second piece of news is that tomorrow is the 300th anniversary of the procrastination of our race." She smiled. "Don't forget to get your matches ready for the bonfire statues. This year is going to be both Jason and Hercules."

"YES!"

"I CALL THE FIRST THROW!"

"DOWN WITH NOISE MAKERS!"

Percy blinked while feeling nervous. 'Ok now I know this isn't right. Ares statue, anniversary for their race? And bonfire statues for Jason and Hercules? Why does all this feel familiar? I gotta try and get to the library and hopefully find a book for references.'

"Oh and also," the lights turned off while one shown on the boy's head. "Say hello to Perseus Jackson."

He felt every face turn and gulped while giving a small wave. "Uh...hi."

The girls whispered while some kept staring at him with light blushes.

(Later)

-Library-

Percy walked down rows quickly. "Come on, I need some book for greek mythology." He looked at the books and saw a book called _Sexy bird eggs: A how to guide for laying safely._ He shuddered and looked at the other books which all talked about how to clean feathers properly, best way to sharpen talons, and even how to wax beaks. 'Damn it!'

"Need help?" Asked a girl with long red hair, a C cup chest and a small ass. "Or are you looking for something in particular?"

"Uh yeah, do you have any books on greek mythology perchance?"

"Yes, just down the hall to the left." She smiled. "Oh and my names Mii Hotch, senior."

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, freshman."

"Are you sure you're a woman?" she joked.

He blushed and coughed. "Uh, well they didn't have one for men's, I'll have to fix that later."

She nodded before walking away. 'Cute butt.'

Percy quickly ran down the hall and went left before looking around the shelves quickly. He then noticed a massive collection of books that were as big as tables. "Oh come on!"

(Five books later)

"So much….pain…" he muttered while words swam in his head. 'But now I've got a good idea what's going on. How did my mom even think this was a really good idea if it's filled with girls, and deadly birds at that! Wait...if that's the case, then what's with them opening a school in the first place?'

"Hey." Spoke a girl with blond hair, red eyes, a D cup chest and large ass while reading a book and walking at the same time. "Can you tell me if I'm in the west dorms? I would do it myself but I'm too engrossed with my history to care."

'No, you're in the library."

"...fuck. Thanks." She said while looking from her book before suddenly moving back. 'He's cute.' "S-So you're the new guy? Well nice to meet you I'm Patty Disay."

"Percy Jackson."

"Nice name, reminds me of seafood, but sweeter." She said before turning around. "I meant that as a compliment by the way."

"It's cool." 'I hope.'

(Much later)

Percy sat on his bed while trying to figure out how to get out of this school, or at least not get killed again. 'A whole school full of female Stymphalian birds, and who are fine with allowing a guy in, a demigod at that. This makes no sense, unless they knew who I was and wanted to use me as some kind of sacrifice for the bonfire. I should try and contact Annabeth and tell her what's going on, see if she she has a plan.'

Knock knock.

"Excuse me, but the headmaster wants to tell you that the ceremony is about the begin." Spoke a staff member from our side the door.

"Uh, let her know I'm on my way."

"Also she told me that you need to wear your uniform. We do not need another….strip search like last year." 'Can't believe the nerve of some humans. Especially after expelling that Linsy girl for bringing a boy into the school along with ten others.'

"Uh, can't I wear my regular clothes? The uniform is kinda….not me."

"It's mandatory."

He sighed. "Alright."

"Then I'll see you at the auditorium then." She said before walking away.

'At least I still have riptide, if they start anything I can at least fight while running for my life.' He thought before getting dressed.

(At the auditorium)

"Welcome students to the Ceremony of Fire!" The headmaster called out while somehow the room shifted to encompass a massive field as lots of festival stands and two wooden statues of Jason and Hercules stood in the middle.

The girls around cheered with each one holding a box of matches.

"Now you may know about how these fools killed our ancestors and drove us to this land." She said with a clenched fist. "And how we build a school dedicated to the revival of the Stymphalian race!"

They cried out while Percy hid behind one of the stands while looking around.

'Ok so they still hold a grudge, classic.'

"But today we have hope." She smiled. "Hope that in time we won't be remembered as blood thirsty beasts, but well versed birds that better humanity!"

The girls clapped while Percy slowly walked behind the stands while trying to ignore any breeze under the skirt.

'What I wouldn't give for my pants back.'

"And in light of our hate for these idiots." She eyed the statues. "We dedicate the first match thrown to our new student, Perseus Jackson. Give a round of applause to our new and first ever male student!"

All the girls cheered and waited for him to move forward, but they didn't see any sign of him.

"Perseus Jackson?" She looked to a woman with a business suit, blackish pink hair, brown eyes and a massive ass and a B cup chest. "Are you sure you sent for him Anna?"

"Yes, I made sure."

"Just to be sure, can you change half way?"

She nodded while her arms gained copper feathers and long iron legs with sharp talons on each end before flying up into the air. She looked around the crowd for any sign of the boy.

Percy gulped while trying to hide, only to get grabbed by said woman.

"Found him headmaster."

"Wow he's wearing boxers." Spoke a girl under the boy's skirt. "With sea horses."

He blushed while getting yanked up into the air. "W-Woah! Easy, I work better on the ground."

She flew back to the podium while carefully dropping him and looked at the headmaster. "Here he is Orinis."

"Good job Anna. Now Perseus Jackson, care to explain why you were hiding during this celebration?"

"Um...because I'm wearing a skirt?"

The girls in the audience giggled at that.

"I mean, can't I just run back and put pants on?"

"No." She sighed. "It's mandatory, even for you."

'Oh gods why?!'

"And since you're here you realize what we are going to do with you."

He gulped while his hand rested on riptide. "You're….going to sacrifice me?"

Cue intense laughter.

"W….What?! W-Why would you think that ahahahaha!"

"Oh god my spleen, hahaha!"

Percy blushed while stupefied. "Um...you're...well um...you are well….Stymphalian birds. That eat people."

They stopped laughing and glared at him. "We. Don't. Eat. HUMANS!" Everyone yelled in anger.

He reeled back and felt like a mouse right now.

"We haven't done anything of the sorts." Orinis frowned. "We aren't barbarians, plus this school was founded on monster/human relationships, not murder."

"Uh….but then….what about the myth?"

"Our ancestors weren't really the best." She sighed. "Especially after a baby boom that came from recolonization after wolves drove us to Lake Stymphalia."

"But why were there a few of you guys in Camp Half Blood?"

"Those were drop outs." She sighed. "More specifically the ones that caused the strip search."

Percy blinked while surprised that the birds that nearly killed him in a chariot race were drop outs. "But wait, if you started a school, why are there only girls? I mean don't you need male birds for…."

"Yes but we've learned to lay eggs asexually." She said. "That and the idiots killed the males centuries ago."

He blinked. "But then wait, why was the entry fee free? Doesn't that mean you're opening up to anyone joining?"

"Oh that, it's free because we are doing an experiment." Ornis said while the students listened in. "Which was having a human with demigod status attending Stymp Academy as both a student and eventually….I'll tell you after the ceremony." 'Can't have the girls go crazy too soon.'

'Why did I just feel a shiver?'

(After the ceremony)

Percy walked out of the auditorium while feeling like he was manhandled, examined from a distance, and 'attacked' by notes with hearts on them.

"How was it?" Headmaster Ornis asked.

"I think I'll take a chariot race again, but without the chariot or horses."

"I assure you we aren't like the girls you faced." She chuckled before looking around. "You recall how this was an experiment for monster/human relationships right?"

"Yeah."

"Well the second part of the experiment is this." She moved towards him and whispered. "Becoming the sole patriarch of the school."

His eyes widened as she moved back. "Wait….huh?"

"Becoming a patriarch of the school, or in your modern terms." She air quoted. "Harem master."

"..." he shook his head. "You're serious?"

"I am. You are here to help the school and that is possible by becoming the harem master of our school. That way they become more familiar with humans and you can learn to trust monsters, well the good ones at least."

"So you were just hoping that a demigod would enroll, a male at that, all so he could help the girls out get comfy with people?"

"Actually it could be females too. But you're almost right, we were hoping but two Olympians came with the suggestion of you as a student."

"Wait, who?"

"Ares and Poseidon, both wanted a compromise since you did hurt our trainer." She sighed. "And we came with the agreement that when you come here you get to know us before starting any sexual activities, but your father added that kissing and groping don't count as sexual."

"...my dad…..suggested I come here? And is perfectly fine with….all that?"

She nodded. "And he wished you luck." 'And lots of 'bird booty'. Ugh I really hate the bird slang.'

'Oooh, I'm gonna have a LONG talk with him.' he thought. "Uh, is there any chance I could swap out with someone else? I mean I bet I could get a few of my friends to come by and have a great time."

"No, I'm afraid we can't just swap you with a different human. Plus my daughter Patty has taken a shine to you."

"Wait, she's your daughter?"

"Yes, well stepdaughter, but still she came to me saying that you were a nice guy and were adorable."

He blushed hearing that and coughed. "Um, so if I'm gonna be sticking around, can we do something about the uniform?"

"Still mandatory."

"But-"

"Mandatory, and that's without the bra or panties you need to wear for class."

"Wait what?!"

She looked away. "I shall get you a few of my underwear, Patty will get you the pads."

"H-Hang on! I'm a guy, why do I have to dress like...this?"

She looked away while fidgeting a little. 'Crap!'

"I mean if this is about getting them use to humans, how is me, a guy crossdressing, normal? I know guys and girls do that, but wouldn't that mean the first thing they'd expect is crossdressers around?"

"..." she ran away while blushing red. "OHLOOKATTHETIMESEEYOULATER!"

"Wait! What about pants!"

But she was gone by the time he finished his sentence.

He sighed and walked back towards his dorm. 'I'm getting my own on.'

(A few weeks later)

Percy heard a knock at the door while finishing his homework.

"Hey Percy, it's me Patty. I brought my friends with me for our 'study session'."

He blushed. "Doors open."

The door opened as fifteen girls including Patty walked in with bathrobes on.

He gulped while tugging at his collar. "Uh, is this everyone?"

"Well Mandy and Sam are going to be late."

"Egg laying class project."

He nodded while trying not to stare and coughed. "So uh….is everyone ready with their stuff?"

They nodded before undressing themselves as they let their large asses and various breasts hang out.

He blushed before seeing them walk towards him as their arms and legs changed into their monster forms, well half way. "Um….s-so...who's first?"

"Me!" Patty grinned before jumping him. "And I want more in me then last time."

"Hey you always get more time with him, some of us actually wanna know what it's like to walk with a limp."

"Mary's right."

"But he's mine!"

"He's ours!"

Percy found several talons grabbing him and began tugging on him.

However we zoom out of the room as Ornis looked from a tree while looking through a telescope.

"Mmm, looks like it's almost my turn. I hope I can hold out until tonight?"

'This...is just crazy.' Percy thought while thinking back at how he got into this.

(A few days prior)

Percy sat in his first class, without his skirt and wearing blue jeans along with his school uniform, and looked very bored as the teacher, who looked about his mom's age with black hair, a massive set of hips and a D cup chest, taught the class about the importance of egg laying.

"Miss Tyomi?"

"Yes Mana?"

"What would happen to the egg if it wasn't fertilized?"

"You eat it, it's not that hard to do."

"But isn't that like eating your child?"

"At the point it's not fertilized does not make it your child since like I said, with no sperm to fertilize it, it's no better than a simple chicken egg you'd find at the store."

"So if we get fertile then we can have babies?"

"In a sense yes."

The girls looked at Percy before looking back at their books. 'Wow.'

He gulped seeing their glances. 'Oh god, am I gonna get jumped in the middle of class? This feels like one of those anime I saw online.'

"Now can someone tell me what is the best way to keep an egg warm?" The teacher asked before looking at Percy. "Perseus?"

"Uh...sitting on it?"

"No. It's not that."

"Um...keeping it close?"

"Very good." She smiled. "That is the correct answer."

'Kinda the same thing.' He sweatdropped before noticing that she was winking at him discreetly. 'Shit!'

(Lunch)

He stood in line while seeing the food seemed normal enough. Well except for the fact it was egg products and the occasional fish. 'I hope dad doesn't...oh wait. He does know.'

"Next."

He moved over. "Uh, I'll just take what's on the special."

The woman, who was younger then his mom with brown hair with black highlights on the sides, dark blue eyes, and had a E cup chest, nodded before giving him some egg salad and extra fries. "Here's the egg special."

Percy looked at the food and noticed that the fries were….falick for some reason. "Uh...thanks."

She nodded and winked at him while Percy left to get a table. 'Too cute, hope he likes the extra 'spice' I added.'

He looked and saw every table was filled and really felt out of place. 'Wonder if I can get away with eating in the hall, this honestly makes me feel like some kind of crab in the middle of those fancy restaurants.'

"Hey." Said Patty while walking towards him with some fish. "Need someone to keep you company?"

"Oh um….maybe?"

She smiled while they walked to a table in the far corner. "So did mom finally let you have pants or did you just ignore her 'mandatory' skirt finasco?"

"I got her into letting me wear them, it looks good on everyone else, but it's not my style." he joked.

Patty chuckled. "That was funny, but thanks for the slight compliment."

They sat down while Patty dug in and Percy slowly ate his own food while trying not to focus too much on the shape.

'God this is so...mmm...what is this flavor? Tastes kind of salty.'

'This tuna is delicious, but needs more salt.'

As they ate a few girls started to move towards the table and took some seats next to the demigod. When he looked up he saw every spot on it was filled.

"Say Percy." Patty said while looking up. "Do you hate monsters?"

"W-What?" he gulped. 'Ok stay cool, it's a legit question, just be honest, but not keep it on.'

"Do you hate monsters. I mean you do….hunt monsters for a living and since you're living here I thought you had a grudge against them."

He saw all of them were staring and cleared his throat. "I don't really hate them per say, but I have had to protect myself when the time calls for it."

"So you hate us?" asked a girl with glasses on his left side.

"No! No no no, I mean….I fight to stay safe, but you'd have to really get under my skin for me to hold a grudge."

"Like who?"

"The minotaur."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so you hate beef?"

"No."

"Then you hate ribs?"

"No."

"Roasted testicales?"

He turned green and shook his head. "I don't hate all that! I meant like him specifically since he attacked me and my mom when I found out about who I am."

"Oh." They girls said at once.

"So you were so mad at him that you wanted to rip his head off?"

"Well yes, but I did stab him with his own horn." He admitted as the girls gasped in shock. "And sure I've fought other big names, but if you...wait, you think I hate you girls?"

"Well you hate monsters and we are Stymphalian birds." Said a girl with a medical eyepatch on her left eye. "So well…"

He shook his head. "I don't hate any of you, honestly you're way friendlier than the other ones who attacked. I mean, you haven't tried to peck my eyes out like them." he chuckled.

They huffed a little at the last part as Patty gave him a noogie.

"We might not be peckers but we are noogie specialists!" She laughed.

He groaned while seeing them giggle and squirmed. "Hey! No fair!"

"Alls fair in love and war. Even if they are very….gross on occasions." 'Really those two are very gross when it comes to...smut!'

The other girls nodded.

'Why do I have a feeling that she just made fun of two people in a discreet way?' He thought before noticing that the girls were huddling closer to him. He blushed while coughing. "Uh, can you let go?"

"Why? We aren't doing anything." They said at once.

'Except scooting a bit closer than before.' Percy thought before hearing the bell ringing and saw the girls groaning in annoyance.

They took a piece of paper out and wrote some names on it along with some numbers before giving it to the demigod and ran out of the cafeteria.

He blinked and looked down. 'What the?'

On the paper was a few numbers with a small message on the top that read: _Call us if you're feeling lonely._

'Holy shit...this IS like those harem anime!' He thought in shock before Patty wrote down her name and number as well.

"So see you in P.E?"

"Uh….."

"I'll take that as a yes." Patty giggled before walking away, while shaking her ass a little bit.

'Wait, if this is an all girl's school, then...does that mean their gym uniforms are the same too?'

(PE)

'It is.' He thought while wearing a uniform with a shirt skirt attached to it. 'Which means all of them are probably gonna be trying to show off to try and get my attention.'

"Yo." Spoke Dirna while in a very lightweight outfit with a very short pair of shorts. "Ready to get pumped?"

"Well that is what this class is for." he replied while trying not to stare at her.

"It's just a simple jog." She smiled. "Nothing like flying or anything. Can't have you feeling left out because of your lack of wings."

"Well running away is one thing I'm good at when it came to quests."

She nodded before pointing to Mii. "But to make things challenging everyone's going to do this while having one leg tied to another. And your partner is Mii."

"So like a three legged run?"

"In a sense, yes." She said before jogging away as Mii waved to him.

"Hi."

"Hey Mii, ready to do this?"

"Yep." She nodded before tying her leg with a small rope and wrapped it around Percy's leg. "Just don't slow down. I don't want….ok maybe I do want a partner in laziness."

"Trust me, I don't plan to be last place on my first day."

(Half way in the jog)

"You were saying?" Mii panted while in the WAY back of the group.

"Ok, so maybe I spoke too soon, but we can still turn this around."

"How? We are in the back and I doubt that looking at people's asses would help….well unless it's mine. I'm fine with people looking at my rump."

He blushed. "J-Just raise your knees up higher and if we move as one and put all we got left then we can do it."

"Alright." She said while eyeing his chest. 'Looks toned, reminds me of an anime protagonist.'

"On three, one."

She got ready. "Two."

"Two and a half."

"Hey don't do-"

"THREE!" He yelled out before he ran, causing Mii to be dragged behind him.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow my ow face ow!"

"Try to fly back on your feet!"

"Ow ow ow!" She cried out while her wings took shape and tried to fly but found that her feathers were getting stuck on the ground. "Damn ow it ow! Fuck ow!"

Percy quickly stopped and gulped. "Uh...sorry."

Mii groaned while getting up. "I see….naked butts…"

"My bad, kinda got too focused on moving fast."

"It's fine." She said while rubbing her face. "But next time, warn me."

"Again, sorry." He said before seeing her shirt, and saw she wasn't wearing a bra. 'Oh my gods!'

"So want to get going or just rest here instead?"

He blushed red before looking away.

(Later)

"Finally." He sighed while in a bathtub full of bubbles. "Peace and quiet." 'And in some water, maybe now I can unwind and clear my head.'

As he rested in the bath, a few eyes peered from the door and slowly opened it as the figures carefully moved into the large bathtub.

"Ah, this is the life."

"It is."

"I really love the bubbles."

"And the water is just right."

"AHHH!" jumped Percy seeing the girls and covered himself. "W-W-What are you doing in here?!"

"Taking a bath." They said at once.

"I mean in my dorm!"

"Oh that." Patty chuckled. "Well besides the fact this is the only bathtub that is big enough for us we just wanted to relax."

"I came here because of the bubbles." Mii said with a long happy sigh as she blew some bubbles off her palms.

"And the rest of us wanted to help fill it up so you didn't feel lonely."

Percy blushed while using the water to move them away. "I-I'm fine!"

They raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really! I'm...I'm good, thank you though for caring, but I think I'll manage."

"So you're not flapping?" Patty asked.

"W-What?"

"Did you flap?"

"She means using your cock to relax." One girl said while letting her G cup chest float on the water.

He blushed red. "T-That's fapping and no!"

"Oh! Thanks."

"And why?" Mii asked with a blush. "I thought all guys liked doing that in private."

"N-Not when they have someone there watching." he spoke putting a towel on and walking out. "I'm just gonna...get dressed."

"Aw." They said sadly as the door closed.

"I thought he would love this."

"Maybe he needs another push."

"Good call Mii, but….how exactly should we do it?"

"...no clue."

Cue anime fall.

(With Percy)

"A walk, a walk around might help me with...that." he muttered putting clean clothes on. 'They're birds and they're stacked like c-no! Don't even finish that sentence.' He then thought about the girls laying eggs.

" _Ah! Yes, more eggs for our mate!_ "

" _I'm cumming!_ "

Percy blushed red while feeling like steam was coming out of his ears. He ran out and down the hall before getting out of the building and spotted a fountain with a raven on it. He rushed over and willed the water to arch up to make a mist and when he saw a rainbow form quickly pulled out a drachma and tossed it in before thinking the words.

The rainbow shifted while turning into a see through mirror.

"Dad? Dad come on pick up."

" _Percy?_ " Spoke Poseidon while in a bed, naked with his wife, also naked, sleeping next to him. " _What is it?_ "

He blushed and shook his head. "We need to talk about this new school I'm at."

" _You mean Stymp Academy? If that's the case how is everything going out?_ "

"Good, foods decent, but uh, why didn't you tell me about this ahead of time?!"

" _Well….um…._ " He looked away. " _Well….um….it's a….present for your birthday._ " 'I hope he buys it.'

He raised an eyebrow. "Giving the ok for me to become the literal harem master of every single bird here, is a birthday present? Have you seen these girls? How in Olympus itself is it that they're more stacked than any mortal woman? Aren't birds meant to be more feathers and not...well you get what I'm getting to."

Poseidon sighed. " _Well I thought it might help you. That and Ares asked me to give you a curse for attacking him, but after a while of 'conversation' we asked Ornis to be a tiebreaker. And that's how you started attending Stymp Academy._ " He then said. " _That and we both thought you liked harems. Most people these days fantasize about them._ "

He facepalmed. "So you thought trusting the god of WAR, the guy who makes anyone pissed off just by being near him, and not talk to me about this in advance….was a good idea?"

" _To be fair I wanted to talk to you but….let's just say that Amphitrite didn't want to ruin your fun._ " He looked around before whispering. " _She's slowly become a harem lover._ "

"..." 'WHAT?!'

" _I have to cut this short, I just finished….something important and I needs some rest._ "

"Dad we're not done!"

" _Sorry but I really need rest._ " He said while the rainbow flickered a little.

"Can't I just leave? I mean what about camp?!"

" _Well you can't. You have to talk to Ornis about that._ "

" _Ugh...who's Ornis…?_ "

" _Nothing dear._ " He said before the rainbow disappeared.

"Dad? Dad!"

Silence.

"Dad?" He said while not noticing that the entire school was much quieter than normal. "Damn it!" 'That's it, next time I offer something to him on a hunt, I'm gonna make sure it's a dead skunk.'

Drip.

He looked up and went wide eyed as rain and fish started to fall from the sky. "What the?"

The fish landed on the ground as a note fell on the ground which read: _I heard that. -Amphitrite P.S. Sorry Percy, she heard your pray. Poseidon_.

He frowned and walked off. 'Well hear this, consider the silent act for a long time.'

As he got back to his room, he saw the bed being covered in naked women with bird feathers and legs. Like his bed was overflowing with girls as some were lying on the ground in semi-seductive poses.

"Hey Percy~" they said at once.

"Uh…..w-what's going...on?" He asked while turning crimson.

"Laying on the bed?" One asked in confusion.

"N-No!" he covered his eyes. "I-I mean why are you all naked?!"

"Oh that….because Mii asked us."

"No that was Patty."

"No that was Mana."

"It wasn't me, it was-"

"K-Knock it off!" he cried out. "Would someone just give me a straight answer?"

The girls looked at each other before saying at once. "Waiting for an orgy."

"...you're dead serious?"

They nodded at once as Percy felt his face heating up.

'Oh my gods!'

"We heard men like it when the girls take initiative, care for us to get you nice and ready?"

"I...I...um…." he stuttered before getting grabbed by two girls and was dragged towards the girls. "H-Hey!"

"Don't worry, we won't transform into our regular forms, unless of course you're into that."

"I um…" he gulped as the girls started to move over him.

(A few weeks later)

Percy was sitting in the auditorium as the entire school was in the audience. This would have been normal if he wasn't naked and getting a blowjob by the staff. He groaned while seeing all the girls rubbing themselves and look eager for a turn while the teachers licked his dick and sucked on his balls.

The girls in the audience blushed and took notes while also playing with each other's pussies.

'T-This is ah! Insane!'

"I think someone's almost there."

"Yep." Ornis smirked as Anna started to suck his tip. "And I think it's time to add the rope."

"D-Do we have to?" groaned Percy.

"Sorry Percy, but you know the deal. Have your cock wrapped for a few minutes or so THEN you can come."

'Damn rule.' He thought while his cock became covered in rope. He then saw Ornis licking her lips.

"But that doesn't mean we can't help you relax." She smirked before they started to give him a titfuck.

The girls in the audience moaned while continuing to watch the show, knowing they will be next after the staff are done with their 'man'.

Percy groaned while feeling his cock getting ready to blow again. "I can't hold it!"

"..."

"I'm gonna cum!" He cried out as he came all over the woman and he panted a lot.

Ornis licked her lips. "Bad boy," she then moved her hands over the tip as the screen went black. "Looks like I have to re-educate you on making a Stymphalian bird happy~"

'I feel….too lucky.'


	148. Baysex, Gogo, Honey, and Hiro

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Baysex, Gogo, Honey, and Hiro

Series: Big Hero 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Fransokyo, Lucky Cats Cafe-

Hiro sighed while walking up the stairs and plopped down on the bed. 'Phew, thank god for fridays.'

It has been ten months since the Microbots were sucked into the portal and life's been getting better for Hiro. For one, he's a hero of the city and a star student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. That and he's been regaining the energy he lost from his depression. Only downside was he still had to deal with homework and lectures, even got some fans with people asking him about any new ideas he's got for the future.

One of those ideas was a Microbot subspecies that could in theory regrow lost limbs and organs. But he was still working on small bits so it would still be a long time before it could be tested.

'Now if only I could find a substance that could keep the cells from rejecting the metal.' Hiro thought while rolling in his back. That's when he saw Beimon walk in without his armor and stood beside him.

"Hiro, your body temperature shows you are very warm, but I detect no signs of a fever or cold, do you require bed rest or antibiotics for a possible sickness?"

"I'm fine, I just ran all the way back." he sat up and tossed his shoes off. "But now with the weekend here I can sit back and relax."

"Do you require water?"

"Actually yeah, grab me a bottle from the fridge."

"I don't sense any abnormalities in your legs."

"Nope, just being lazy."

"Define lazy." Bemax asked.

He rolled his eyes before noticing a small dot in the center of his eyes. "Hey, what's that in your eyes?"

"My optic nerves."

"No no not that, the small dot in between your eyes."

"...data expunged. File corrupted."

He sat up. "Well let's check your system and see if I can find out." He then clicked the button on Baymax's chest and saw the USB sticks popping out. "This might feel weird for a bit." he took them out and saw they were hooked on wires before plugging them into his computer and started accessing the data being shown.

" **...error error.** " The computer spoke. " **File corrupted. Accessing master control. Password:?** "

"Too easy." Hiro rolled his eyes before typing up a word while using his decryption program and hit enter.

" **...access granted. Program 69 uploaded. Video log uploaded…..complete. Play video log 3069?** "

"Yes."

The screen shifted as a old video recording started to play.

"Is this thing on?" Spoke Tadashi as he played with the camera and looked like he didn't get any sleep. "Ok, this is video log...um well this is a video log. And if you're seeing this Hiro either you accessed the master control function or I somehow accidentally caused an end of the world scenario involving Gogo's underwear and a robotic rat. Hopefully it's the former."

'What?'

"Anyway, if you are watching then you have either found a girlfriend or started doing the deed. Well the password….um, I might want to explain this before I give you this, because if you do this then it might cause Baymax to….become defective."

Hiro went wide eyed as the video continued to play.

"I installed him with a secret mode for….well let's just say for a certain time every guy goes through. A mode that would help you out when the time came, but I hid it this way so someone couldn't hack him and misuse him cause...let's just say it's big. Anyways, if you're getting at that age where you're curious and thinking about girls a lot more, then type this password into Baymax's processor through the USBs and try not to go nuts or get addicted, see ya." he smiled while the video showed a password at the bottom. Then the video flashed the boy's image again. "Oh and this is kind of permanent. No pressure." before the password came back on screen.

"...what did that even mean? And SexyKitty69? What kind of password is that?" he raised an eyebrow. 'Should I try? I mean I don't want Baymax to become something completely different.'

"Your heart rate is increasing. Are you suffering from an early form of heart cancer?"

"No, but….Baymax, do you think I should try out this password? I mean it'll change you permanently, and I'm not sure if I should."

"If Tadashi trusts you with this information then you should attempt to fulfill his wishes. Even if his eyes was showing signs of sleep apnea."

"He did seem pretty tired, must have been pretty big too." He muttered before thinking it was a secret function that could create lasers from Baymax's fingers. "Alright, let's give it a shot."

Beep beep boop.

Visss.

"And now we wait."

(Five minutes later)

"Any minute now." Hiro said while still looking at the robot. "Do you feel anything clicking or moving around?"

"No." Baymax said while the optics started to glow pink. "Program 69 activating….rebooting…"

Hiro blinked as Baymax started to deflate right in front of him and saw the red box starting to gain arms that pulled it back into the box. "Hey, Baymax!"

The sounds of metal being rearranged and being pieced together all at once was heard as the body moved a little bit from the vibrations. After a while the sounds stopped as a voice said. "Reboot complete, awaiting injury."

Hiro was confused at this turn of events. "Uh...Baymax? You alright in there?"

"Awaiting injury."

He sighed before pinching himself. "Ow."

The box slowly opened as a figure inflated out of it. It wasn't Baymax, but a woman with white hair that reached to her shoulders, greenish blue eyes, with a humanoid figure, a slightly chubby figure with a H cup chest, very thick hips, and a large ass, on her head was a headband with black antennae near the ponytails on her sides as two small eye like circles in the center, her skin was semi tanned in some places as the rest of her body was covered in a white bodysuit.

"Hello, I am Baysex and I'll take care of your heart and body."

Hiro's eyes bugged out of his head while looking her over with a silent gasp. 'Holy shit!'

"Are you ok Hiro?" She asked as her eyes glowed pink again. "Did you suffer a pain in your lower extremities?"

"B...Baymax? What happened to you?!"

"My name's Baysex, and I have been programmed to teach you about sex."

His jaw dropped while he looked her over and blushed before shaking his head and looked away. "T-That's crazy!"

"Tadashi programed me to bring you to speed with sex. And I detected high blood pressure in the lower part of your body." she pointed at his groin with him looking down and saw a bulge forming. "To help reduce heat, I will apply the proper cooling cream."

"I-I'm fine, j-just stay back."

"Please take off your pants so I can apply treatment." She said while smirking a little as she took a small water gun from her right arm and started pouring out a thick sticky white cream from the tip.

"I-I mean it!" he spoke getting up and backing up while she walked closer and down at the door Gogo and Honey walked into the cafe.

"I wonder how Hiro's doing?" Honey said while Gogo was busy blowing bubbles.

"Knowing him he's trying to make another robot."

Pop.

"Remind me again why we came by instead of going out to enjoy the day?"

"Because it might help Hiro, remember he's still suffering from small amounts of depression."

"Honey, it's been ten months, no kid his age would be worrying this much. Really you should be more worried about the fact he might start staring at us, he's getting at that time for all guys."

"That's just your imagination."

"He was looking at my ass. Not that I mind, but it's still creepy if I'm working on a project and Hiro is too busy getting any ideas."

"I'm sure he's just...getting distracted and letting his mind wander."

"Honey, let's be frank, you're just embarrassed cause if he starts looking at you you're gonna get all shy because you never got use to hearing words like sex, fuck, heck you can't even handle hearing the word penis."

"I-I-I'm….so nice weather we're having?" She said while blushing red.

"I rest my case."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Both of them looked at the ceiling and heard thumps before rushing to the stairs and up to where Hiro's bedroom was. They saw the door was open as they ran up and saw….Hiro, naked, while being rubbed by a strange woman.

"There there, it's all better." she smiled while rubbing Hiro's dick with the lotion and letting him rest on the pillows as he groaned. "The lotion is slowly decreasing the heat the more I cover each spot."

"S-Stop, please."

"But I just started Hiro. And I haven't started the vibration function."

"Holy, shit." muttered Gogo while Honey covered her mouth with a bright blush. "See, told ya."

She glared slightly as Gogo started to lick her lips.

"This might be….the hottest thing I've seen in awhile."

"Gogo! Are you nuts?" whispered Honey while trying to ignore Hiro's groans. "We can't just watch th-"

"Oh yes we can, like I said, he's at that age where this is normal, and whoever that chick is, she knows what she's doing."

"Still I think we should le-"

"No, plus it might get you to stop being so scared of sex."

"Ah, ah!" groaned Hiro feeling the cool lotion and rubbing. 'Wow! It feels better than with my own hands!'

"The heat is increasing in your dick, shall I continue?" She asked while rubbing a little faster on the shaft.

"Ah! S-Sure!"

The woman nodded before rubbing more cream on the cock as the two girls saw that she looked almost like Baymax, but more human like.

"Did Tadashi make another robot without us knowing?" Asked Honey while trying to be quiet.

"I don't know, but damn, I always figured the guy was a secret perv. That thing's pretty life like."

"But she looks human."

"Then why is there a water gun sticking out of her arm?"

"...surgery?"

"B-Baymax!" groaned Hiro making the girls go wide eyed. "I-I'm gonna…"

"It's Baysex, and you can ejaculate. It's a normal part of having sex."

'Oh…'

'My….'

'GOD!'

"Ahhh!" he cried out before they saw his cum spurt out onto the bed while gripping the sheets.

Baysex looked at the sperm that landed on her hands before licking it. "90% fertile, 10% infertile. You are healthier than the average male."

Hiro panted while the girls themselves were shocked with Gogo less blown away then Honey who looked close to passing out.

"Oh god…."

"I...I need to lea-"

"No way, you're not going anywhere." Gogo said before licking her lips and took out her gum as she threw it in the garbage. "We're moving in."

"What?!" whispered Honey before Gogo pushed the door all the way open.

"Hey Hiro!" She called out. "Let us in on the sex ed!"

He paled as Baysex turned to them.

"Are you in need of help?"

"Yes I am, well my friend here does." She said while pushing Honey inside. "She's afraid of sex."

"N-N-No I'm not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" She smirked.

"I-I don't have to listen to you!"

"Then enjoy yourself and join in." Gogo smirked while looking at Hiro's hard cock. "Not bad Hiro, not an adult's dick, but it's still pretty good."

"D-Don't look!" He blushed as Baysex rubbed his cock a little more. "A-Ah! Baysex!"

"Don't worry, this is all natural." She said before rubbing his balls. "It's best to wear loose and non constricting clothing near your ballsack to ensure most sperm cells do not die out."

He groaned as Gogo and Honey kept watching in fascination or sheer shock. All the while the cock kept getting harder.

'Oh god!'

'This might be fun.'

"Hmm, your body temperature is still warm, perhaps I shall use a different method for cooling it."

"L-Like what?" Hiro panted. He saw her move over his lap and went wide eyed. 'No, there's no way Tadashi would put in-'

"Time for your penis to enter my vulva." she replied reaching down and spreading apart what looked like a vagina that also looked pink.

'A pussy?!' thought the three humans in surprise.

"If you are ready I shall place my vagina over your cock and allow your cock to relax under my folds." she spoke before slowly lowering herself onto the dick, making Hiro groan and grip the bed. "Relax, my vagina is made to properly handle any size of penis for proper assistance."

'That's not reassuring!'

'This is….oh god!'

'I think I need to touch myself…like right now!' Gogo thought before putting a hand down her pants and started rubbing her pussy. She sighed and watched as Baysex took in all of Hiro's dick with said boy grunting.

"It's snug and tight!"

"Relax, it's just my folds gripping your cock. We can't have your sperm gushing out and flooding the area you know." she patted his head while the inside was slowly vibrating.

Hiro moaned at that as he felt his cock getting squeezed by the folds. 'Tadashi! Y-You crazy mad scientist!'

Honey gulped while feeling like the literal elephant in the room. She saw Gogo reaching in her pants and jumped. "G-Gogo! Stop that!"

"Huh? What, I'm kind of mmmm, busy here." She hummed while feeling very horny.

"Baysex!" groaned Hiro who was blown away at the rubbing all over his dick with his hands lashing out and grabbing at her chest. "Oh! Sorry."

"It's fine." She said as she removed the uniform and revealed her nipples. "It's just a natural response, especially for those with breast fetishes."

'Even nipples? Tadashi you perverted older brother, thank you!' he thought while giving them a squeeze. "They're soft."

"And full of cow milk." Baysex said while some milk flowed out. "For nutritional proposes."

"Damn, dude thought of everything." muttered Gogo while rubbing her chest and rubbing her panties faster.

"Gogo, I...feel so uncomfortable." Honey blushed while feeling her snatch getting wet.

"Don't worry, you'll go after me." she spoke while pinching her nipple while Hiro leaned up and started licking Baysex's chest.

"That's right Hiro, lick the milk up. It's good for growing boys like you." She said while her folds started to vibrate faster.

"Gah!" he groaned while feeling his dick twitching again.

Honey blushed while unintentionally rubbing her own pussy. 'This is….mmmm~'

'I'm going to get his dick.' Gogo thought while licking her lips.

"It's alright to release your sperm inside me, I have a storage case so it doesn't leak out." Baysex said while Hiro started to suck on her nipples. "So you can release without worry."

Hiro moaned as he sucked on the warm milk. He relaxed and bit on the nipple while feeling his sperm shoot up inside her while feeling like a suction sensation with his sperm getting pulled out from his cock.

The girls however were busy trying to keep from jumping on the boy as they started to undo their pants.

'So hot.'

'Why am I so….warm?' thought Honey who felt her panties feeling wet.

Hiro moaned a little as his cock still shot out sperm. 'Tadashi, if your watching...thank you!'

"Hmm, your penis still seems warm." Baysex said before looking at the girls and back at Hiro. "Do you need another pussy to fuck?"

"H-Huh?"

"If the kid needs some help me and Honey here can fix that." grinned Gogo before she started taking her clothes off.

He blushed as he saw her D cup chest hang out and saw her thick ass moving freely as she walked onto the bed.

"Plus you did get me in the mood."

"Gogo, isn't that a little far?" asked Honey with a gulp.

"Eh shut up and take those off, unless you want me to tear them off." smirked the girl.

She gulped as Gogo placed her chest on Hiro's face.

"Go ahead and suck away kid, you won't get milk but it'll beat any breasts made of silicon."

"It's actually made of polysilicon."

"Just suck or else I might sit on your face instead, unless you're into that."

Hiro gulped before grabbing her breasts and gave them a squeeze while licking one of the nipples.

Gogo hummed a little while Baysex moved off of Hiro's cock, which was clean for some reason. "Wow, what'd you do give it a spit shine too?"

"A clean cock is a happy cock." She said before looking at Honey. "You seem to be warm in the genitalia, do you require assistance?"

"W-What? No no, I'm fine."

"Just to be sure, you better have a look." suggested Gogo with a grin. "She might overheat otherwise."

She nodded before walking towards Honey and took off her clothes, revealing her E cup chest and large ass. "Cream or milk?"

"Eeep!" she jumped and covered her chest while Hiro gawked. "D-Don't look!"

"Woah, how did she hide those?"

"Training bra." Baysex answers. "And quite the durable one too."

'Oh god….this is so embarrassing!'

"I keep telling her to wear a normal one, but she's shy." remarked Gogo while feeling Hiro's dick rub against her ass. "Just wait till you grow up, you might give your brother a run for his money."

"Wait, how do you-"

"I took a small peak at school for payback since he stared at my ass, he was a pretty good size."

He blushed at that before instinctively grabbing her ass cheeks.

Squeeze.

"Ah, feisty little kid aren't you."

"Eeek!" jumped Honey who felt Baysex rubbing a cold lotion against her pussy and chest.

"There there, don't worry. This is 100% natural cream, with a hint of squid ink." she replied while spreading it around the spots she detected high amounts of heat, which seemed to be getting warmer.

"Ah, c-cold!"

"But effective."

"Check her ass too, just to be sure." spoke Gogo while rubbing her own against Hiro's cock.

"Ah! G-Gogo!" He cried out while his cock felt the thick skin against his own.

"Just be quiet so I can make you cum." she replied holding his head against her breast while rubbing her ass against it harder while Baysex while rubbing her hands against Honey's nipples.

"Cold!"

Baysex rubbed the nipples before vibrating her hands. "Maximum vibration at 40%."

"Ahhh!" moaned the girl with wide eyes while falling to her knees. 'I...feel….so warm! It's like I'm on fire!'

"Your temperature is rising, should I use the dildo or the tentacles?"

"Wait what?!"

Baysex's back and pussy moved as some tubes with suction cups appeared on her back and a large dildo popped out of her snatch. "Dildo or tentacles?"

"W-Wait! I-I'm fine! Really!"

The tentacles moved all over her before grabbing her chest and started to suck.

"Tentacles it is."

"YAAAHH!" she cried out from the feeling while Gogo moved her ass up and rubbed her folds against the tip.

"G-Gogo, I-"

"Don't worry." She said while moving her pussy down the shaft. "I know it's your first time with a real girl so I'll be careful."

He groaned and squeezed her ass. "Hot!"

"Hell yeah it is." She smirked while biting her lip. 'Ow! Way bigger then the dildos!'

"Your body is getting warmer, I will apply cooler lotion to the affected areas."

Honey moaned a little. "I-I'm good…"

She then placed the lotion, which was thicker than the cream, on her snatch. "The doctor is always right."

"AHH!" moaned Honey from the cold and the fact Baysex rubbed it in and felt herself get picked up by the tentacles.

"You're hot!" Hiro moaned as Gogo finished moving down his cock and started bobbing up and down. "Ah fuck!"

"Oh yeah, this is what I needed after seeing you two. Wonder if she's got a whole box of toys in that body of hers."

He gulped. "I-I don't know, she's a mystery to me."

"Well at away rate, I think it's time to milk your cock until it's all dried up." she smirked while grinding her pussy against his dick as she gave her ass a pinch. "Come on, get a little rougher, I can take it."

Hiro gulped before pinching harder.

"OW! Not that rough!"

"Well I didn't know how rough you meant!"

"Just pinch my ass." She grumbled while twisting her hips as Baysex started to place the dildo near Honey's pussy.

"And now to cool your vagina from the inside." She said before slowly extending the dildo into the pussy.

"AAAAHHH!" She cried out as the cock was super cold to the touch. "C-C-Cold! Too cold!"

"All the better to make your temperature stable." She smiled while the tentacles started to suck harder on Honey's nipples.

"AHHH!" she moaned out while Hiro himself sucked on Gogo's nipple while trying to thrust up into her.

"Mmm, good you're learning the ropes kid." She hummed while feeling the cock pushing her folds. "Suck harder."

Hiro nodded while sucking harder and squeezed her ass cheeks again. 'I can't believe I'm doing this with Gogo!'

'Damn, kid's pretty good.' Gogo thought while feeling her snatch getting wetter. 'To get me THIS horny is something else.'

"G-Gogo, I'm close!"

"Then show you're a man and pour your hot sperm into me!" She said before grabbing him tight.

"But won't you get knocked up?"

"Not really, now if you fucked me every hour then maybe, but that's unlikely to happen."

"Ahhh!" moaned Honey gripping the floor with the dildo moving in and out of her pussy.

"In five seconds I'm going to inject you with high amounts of squid ink lotion. So relax and feel your body coming down."

"E-Easy for you to say-AAAAAAHHHHH!" She cried out before feeling her pussy getting filled to the brim with lotion. "SO COLD!"

"I'M COMING!" Hiro cried out as his sperm started to fill Gogo's womb.

"OH YES! MORE!" she cried out while holding him tight and feeling it pool into her pussy.

Both cried out while Honey started to cum from the lotion filling her womb.

After a few minutes the three panted while Baysex slid out of Honey's pussy with the squid ink leaking out.

"I detect heat coming from Hiro, is your cock still in pain?"

"Well….I'm still hard." he panted.

She looked at Honey before picking her up and placed her on the bed. "Shall another pussy be required?"

He blushed as Honey blushed a little.

"Just...do it Honey." Gogo panted. She slid off Hiro's cock and moved to the side. "It's hot, and still hard.

"But...isn't this illegal? I mean he's still young!"

"If he's old enough to go to a institution for robotics he's old enough to fuck two hot girls." replied Gogo before grabbing Honey's cheeks and moved her head near his dick. "Now open up and have a taste."

She gulped before hesitantly taking a lick. Her eyes sparkled a little as she tasted the excess sperm dripping down his dick. 'It's...salty.' she hesitantly licked around the tip before feeling Gogo push her whole mouth over it with a smirk.

"Don't hold back, suck that big fat sausage up like a lollipop." the girl urged while moving Honey's head up and down it as Hiro groaned from the move. "Really lick it around and get a taste."

Baysex looked at Gogo before using her tentacles on her breasts. "Suction at 70%."

"AH!" she jumped from the pulling sensation while Hiro himself grabbed Honey's head and began thrusting into her mouth.

'This tastes so good!' She thought while licking the cock. 'Even if this is kind of odd.'

"Come on Honey, lick everywhere."

She nodded before sucking harder as Baysex groped Gogo's ass with her hands.

"Your posterior is quite firm and average, are you ensuring your diet does not have too much transfats?"

"Y-Yes! I'm not that forgetful." She blushed.

"Then why do I detect fat cells accumulating near the posterior? And it's about 20% above normal."

"S-Shut up and just fuck me!"

Baysex nodded before pushing her dildo into Gogo's pussy.

'This is so hot.' Hiro thought in ecstasy. 'Tadashi is really a preverted scientist.'

Honey moaned while feeling the musky scent getting to her head the more she tasted the cock. 'So tasty, so fucking tasty.' she then moved her tongue over the tip. She kept this up before feeling the cock twitch in her mouth.

"I'm gonna blow!" Hiro cried out as he poured his load into the girl's mouth, making her gag a little.

She pulled back and coughed while feeling some of it go down her throat.

"I'm going to inject you with squid ink lotion." Baysex smiled. "I hope this cools you down."

"Just move that toy faster."

"Increase to 100%." She said while vibrating her entire body and dildo at hyper speed.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Honey licked her lips and swallowed the last of the sperm. "Wow, this is actually good."

"Ah….ah…." Hiro panted before getting an idea and pushed Honey onto the bed as he got onto her stomach.

"H-Hiro?"

"Just...let me do this." He said before putting his dick in her pussy. "Cold."

She shuddered and moaned feeling him push the stuff in deeper while feeling the warmth. "A-Ah...H-Hiro!"

He hushed her before thrusting slowly into her. "Ah, wow are you snug! You never did this before?"

"N-No." Honey said before Gogo and Baysex moved next to them. "I-I never did this before."

"I noticed a lack of hymen in your vagina cavern, I assume it was damaged or possibly accidentally torn." spoke Baysex.

She blushed and looked away. "I um….may have used Gogo's dildo when she wasn't looking."

"What? So that's where it went." Gogo said before grabbing her left breast and pinched it. "You should have asked you horny bee."

"AHH!" she jumped before feeling Hiro pull back and bury his dick all the way inside her. "YAAH!"

"I shall assist." Baysex said before forming a large tentacle with a suction cup at the end that came out of her pussy while her dildo receded back into her and moved towards Honey's right breast. "Suction level at max."

"AYI!" she cried out with wide eyes while Hiro kept thrusting. "OH GOD!"

"Ah! Your pussy is so tight! Even Gogo's isn't this tight!"

"Hey! I'm still in the room."

"S-Sorry!"

"You owe me big time for that-AH!" She cried out as Baysex formed another tentacle, but with a dildo attached to it, and used it to attack her asshole.

"Scans detect tight skin around the anus."

"No duh!"

She caused the tentacle to vibrate as it moved up and down the hole while Hiro continued to thrust into Honey's hole.

"Oh god! Faster Hiro!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"This feels so good!"

"Scans detect increased temperature for all of you. Shall I apply more lotion?"

"W-What?!" They said at once before getting sprayed by a water gun as squid ink lotion covered them. "Ah! Cold!"

"Scans show that each of you are about to climax, shall I assist in jump starting your individual climaxes?"

"S-Sure!" grunted Hiro.

She then started to vibrate the tentacles and caused one to suck on Hiro's ballsack.

"AHHH!" They cried out as Hiro began to cum into Honey's womb.

"OH FUCK!" cried out Gogo.

"I'M CUMMING!"

"AHHH! HIRO!" Honey cried out as she came as well.

(Sometime later)

"Hurry up Honey, I'm getting too damn horny to wait for you."

"I am too." She said while jogging to the cafe. "But I don't need to shout it out to the world."

"Well if you didn't oversleep we wouldn't be so late."

"You did that too yesterday!"

"I was busy." she replied before they reached the place.

As they walked in and got to the attic, they heard the sounds of moaning and a suction sound.

"Don't worry Hiro, I shall make your cock clean with my suction tentacle."

"Go for it!"

Gogo opened the door and frowned seeing Baysex having the first go, again. "Hey, we agreed that I can go first!"

"Memory banks show no such decision."

"Baysex, did you...lie?"

"Yes."

"Oh hell no, I'm getting my turn." she frowned taking her top off.

"I'll take the balls." Honey said while taking her pants off.

"As long as I get the hot dog."

'Thank you Tadashi!' Hiro thought as the screen went black, but not before a profile page appeared on the computer and showed the girls with a label on the sides that read: _1,000 fucks until conception_.


	149. Female Shippo and Inuyasha

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Female Shippo and Inuyasha

Series: Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in Feudal Japan-

In the moonlight we find the forests as quiet as a mouse, not even a yokai rat was making a sound in the underbrush. Near a clearing is where the group was sleeping in total silence.

Near the fire was a small kitsune with a peaceful expression on its face.

"Mmm….candy...zzzz."

As the little fox slept, the camera zoomed in to show its tail starting to split into four.

(Next morning)

Inuyasha yawned while the sun's rays went over them. 'What a night, and what a weird dream about me getting turned into a cat.'

"Zzzzzzz." Snored a very unfamiliar voice.

He turned and stumbled back as he saw a tall woman with long orange hair, a large ass, with a F cup chest, and four long fox like tails near the fire as she slept near a pile of ripped clothes.

"Mmm….candy…." She said while rolling over on her back.

"W-W-What the fuck?!" he cried out with wide eyes. 'Who the hell is she?! And why the FUCK is she naked?!'

The girl slowly yawned before getting up and scratched her butt. "What a, yawn, nice snooze." She then looked around and aroused Kagome up. "Kagome, wake up. It's time for breakfast."

Said girl groaned and opened her eyes before blinking and looked confused. "Uh, hello, who are you?"

She blinked confused. "Kagome don't you remember me?"

"Um, should I?" she asked while Sango, Miroku, and Kirara began to wake up.

She cocked her head. "Did you forget about me? Shippo, the kitsune that loves sweets? Ring any bells?"

"...EEEEHHH?!" they cried out with wide eyes.

"I mean come on, I'm the….wait, why am I farther from the ground? And why do I feel a breeze? And...what's wrong with my voice?"

"Um...Shippo." Sango said before covering Miroku's face. "Have you ever….had nothing down there?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shippo looked down and went wide eyed before letting out an ear splitting scream of horror.

"OW!" Inuyasha screamed in pain.

"I'M A GIRL! I'M A GIRL!" She cried out while running around in horror.

"Wait! No need to jump to conclusions." spoke Miroku calmly. "There's an easy solution to see if that's true."

"Like what? That I got turned into a girl?!"

"Well that's a possibility but that's also absurd." he replied before walking over and reached down before caressing Shippo's ass. "Hmm, it would seem you truly have become a woman."

SLAP!

"PERVERT!" Shippo yelled out while hitting him a little harder then normal and sent him into a tree. "Don't go feeling up my butt you jerk!"

"Ow."

"Shippo, calm down." Sanyo said while Inuyasha started to shake his head.

"I can't! What if this is a sick joke?! Oh god why did this happen to me?!"

"Let's just try and get you some clothes first before figuring it out." spoke Sango while Inuyasha blushed.

"...fine." She said while using her tails to try and cover herself. "Wait...one two three...four tails?!"

"Yeah squirt, there's four."

She went wide eyed before jumping for joy. "Yes! I'm almost at nine! I'm a four tailed kitsune! Yahoo!"

Kagome blinked while thinking back on a certain science class and the gears in her head clicked. "Wait, I think I know what happened."

"What?"

"I think you somehow turned into a girl due to having a natural sex change. Like a clownfish."

They stood there and looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"What the heck's a clownfish?" asked Inuyasha.

"A fish that lives in the ocean and looks like a clown."

"...what?"

"Nevermind." She slumped. "Let's just say that they change their gender when their reproduction processes starts."

"So I'm a fish?" Shippo asked dumbfounded.

She groaned. "No! I mean you went through a change like them, meaning it changed you from a boy to a girl."

She blinked while looking at her body. "Really?"

"Perhaps." Miroku said while getting up and cracked his neck. "Kitsune's are known to change genders when shapeshifting, so perhaps some could change during puberty?"

"Whatever, he's, she's, whatever is still annoying." Inuyasha frowned.

Shippo frowned at that before bonking his head.

BONK!

"OW! Inuyasha that hurt!"

"That's what you get ya brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"You smell like one."

"And you need a bath." She muttered.

BONK!

"OW!"

(A while later)

"There, these should do for now."

Shippo looked at her outfit, which was an extra kimono from Sango's attire. The only problem is that her chest was poking out of the kimono and exposed her top. "Aren't they kinda small?"

"Well yes, but once we get to the next town we can get you a better kimono." She said before seeing Miroku taking a look at Shippo. "Don't even dare."

"I was merely thinking how Shippo's turned into quite the beauty."

She blushed. "S-Shut up!" She then felt her ass getting groped again before kicking him in the gut. "STOP THAT YOU SHIT!"

"Reminds me of Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"But without the tails."

Shippo huffed before looking at Inuyasha again and felt her heart beat a little. 'I'm nothing like that jerk.' She then looked at him closely. 'Even if he's kind of hot-wait what?!'

Inuyasha looked at Shippo as raised an eyebrow seeing her look red. 'What the heck was Shippo thinking?'

"Alright everyone, let's go." spoke Kagome.

(A week later)

Inuyasha was walking around the woods before noticing that he was in the same place he was in, again. That and he was getting miffed trying to get out of this neck of the woods. 'If I see one more tree I'm gonna cut this whole acre down!'

"Coo coo." Spoke a bird as it flew down onto his shoulder. "Coo coo."

"Get off me."

"Coo coo." It said again before more birds landed on him, including giant hawks and eagles.

His eye twitched. "If you don't get off I'm gonna have a banquet of all of you!"

"Coo coo."

"Coo coo."

He growled before noticing one of the smaller birds was going into his kimono, along with every other bird that could fit in it. "Hey! Get out of there you stupid birds!"

They then started flying around before suddenly vanishing and turned into leaves.

"...SHIPPO!"

"Ha ha, got you." She laughed while appearing in a tree, but was wearing a blueish yellow kimono that exposed the top of her chest. "You should have seen your face."

He growled before grabbing a rock and chucked it at her.

She grabbed it. "Nice try, but I'm not that stupid."

He chucked another one at her before seeing that she disappeared in a trail of foxfire behind her.

Shippo snickered before licking his ear and ran off.

"Gah! Shippo get back here you brat!"

"Nope, sorry but I'm not interested in rough play." She giggled before vanishing in a smoke cloud.

"Damn it! I liked it better when he, she, whatever! Was small and easy for me to grab!" He muttered before walking away.

(Next day)

"Oh Inuyasha." Shippo said while holding a rice ball. "I have something for you."

"No."

"But it has sweet honey in it."

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for one of your tricks, you eat it."

She shrugged before eating it. "Yum, tasty." she then took out another one from her chest. "Are you sure you don't want one?"

He looked away with a blush. "I'll pass."

Shippo sighed before throwing it at his face. "Then have a food mask!"

He growled before trying to grab her, only to grab Kagome by the chest.

"Ah! Pervert!" she slapped him.

"Hey don't get mad at me! Get mad at the brat!"

She frowned before smirking as she turned into Shippo. "Wow, so you are mad at little old me? That's new, oh wait, not really."

"Shippo!" He yelled before trying to grab her, only to grab Kagome again. "Shippo stop doing that!"

"I'm over here." She said while sitting on a rock near a river.

"Huh?" he looked between them while squeezing Kagome's chest. "Huh, I guess this is the real Kagome."

"S-SIT BOY!"

"GAH!"

(Two days later)

Shippo slept next to Inuyasha while said half demon was trying to come up with a way to get back at her.

'Toss her clothes in the river? No she'd just make more.' He thought. 'Maybe throw her off a cliff? Wait she'll just fly away for something. Ugh this is harder than expected.'

"Zzzzzzz…..fuck, stupid….Inuyasha that's not...my tail….zzzzz."

He frowned and scooted away from her. Only for her to move closer to him.

"Mmmm….zzzz."

'Why the hell does she sleep next to me anyway? Is this something else to try and get on my nerves?' He thought before seeing Shippo curling up on his lap.

"Zzzz….cozy...zzz."

He blinked before the tails tickled his nose. "H-Hey, knock it off."

"Zzzzzz." She snored while nuzzling his stomach.

"Shippo!" He yelled before getting hit by foxfire that came from her tails. He growled before reaching down and pinched her ass.

"Mmmm….Inuyasha, more...zzzz." She said with a smile.

His eyes widened and jaw dropped. 'W-What the hell?!'

Shippo smiled while the tails relaxed. "Need….kits...zzzz." She then rolled on the ground and stayed there.

'...What the hell?!'

(Next day)

Inuyasha stood away from Shippo while feeling like he just entered another world. One involving kits. 'I'm keeping her crazy dreams AWAY from me!'

"Hey?" Spoke Sango while walking towards him. "What are you doing over here?"

"Staying away from her."

"From Kagome? Look I know she's still mad about before, but running away won't work."

"Not her, Shippo."

"Why?"

"Because she's a pain! Ever since she changed she's gotten more on my nerves then when she was a pipsqueak who was a boy."

Sango blinked. "That's all? I thought she accidentally set your hair on fire or something."

"Not yet, the damn fox." he muttered.

She nodded before saying. "I heard this from Miroku, but I think Shippo is in love with someone."

"Good for her."

"But not just anyone, she likes…." she shivered. "Naraku."

He blinked and stared at her. "Say what?"

"Shippo is head over heels in love with Naraku. And apparently she's trying to learn how to use tentacles."

Inuyasha thought about that and shivered. "Figures that crazy brat would act even weirder, but how the hell can she like him? He's literally the one we're fighting!"

Sango shrugged. "Maybe she's secretly a fan of brooding guys?" She then said. "Wait, don't you brood on occasion?"

"I don't brood, that's Koga's hobbie."

"Then I think she's going to have a love triangle involving those two, almost like you."

"...what the hell are you on about?"

"Just saying that with your fatherly upbringing with Shippo, she might have gotten your habit of liking two women at once, or in her case men."

He glared and walked away from her. 'What's with her? For once I actually wanted Miroku to get her mad, at least I know how to handle that.'

Sango frowned before changing into Shippo. 'Damn it, I should have just said something else. But no matter, I'll get him eventually.'

(That night)

Shippo tiptoed towards Inuyasha's sleeping body and made sure not to make a sound. 'This plan is perfect. Just change into Kagome and bam! He spills the rice, I think that was what Kagome told me?'

He snored while hearing a poofing sound next to him. "Zzz...huh?"

"Inuyasha, wake up."

"Mmm, five more minutes."

She sighed before saying. "SIT!"

And on instinct he woke up in fright. "I'M AWAKE!"

"Hi Inuyasha." Said Kagome while looking very tired and had black circles around her eyes.

He blinked and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want Kagome? I was sleeping."

"I wanted to ask you something important."

"What?"

"Do you like me or Kikyo?"

He blushed a little and looked away. "Look, I may have liked Kikyo in the past, but I'm don't like her right now like that."

"And me?"

"...well….to be honest I think you're a...um…..do we have to have this talk now?"

She nodded.

"Ugh!" He groaned.

"I can wait all night Inuyasha."

He groaned. "Fine! I'm tired of you constantly using this damn collar on me and treating me like some mutt, so I thought I did, but no, I don't like you."

Kagome looked down before trembling.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

She then chuckled a little before laughing. "Hahaha! So you finally said all that? I thought you were going to keep this up for another year!"

Inuyasha frowned hearing that as Kagome's skirt started to move up as four tiny tails popped out. 'Oh I'm going to get….he he he.'

"And here I thought you were dense. Looks like I have to give Sango a few yen later."

"Oh you do that." Inuyasha smirked. "But I'll just tell Shippo about how you took all the candy when he wasn't looking and ate it."

She went wide eyed before changing back. "WHAT?!" 'Oh I'm going to prank her for years for this!'

"What?! Shippo?!"

Shippo stopped planning the prank of the century and started to blush. "I-Inuyasha?! How did you find me out?!"

"You changed back brat!"

She looked at herself before gulping. "He he he….no hard feelings?"

BONK!

"GAH!"

"You got some explaining to do."

She looked away before pulling out a piece of candy from her chest. "Candy instead?"

"Talk damn it!"

Shippo gulped again before bowing. "IWASTRYINGTOGETYOUTOSAYILOVEYOU!"

"...what?"

She took a deep breath and looked up as her face turned red. "I um….was trying to make you….say I love you…"

"WHAT?!"

"I just thought if I was Kagome I could loosen you up." Shippo blushed. "I mean you are….thick headed at times."

"...you're a baka."

"No I'm not! I'm just...curious about you." She said while the tails swished around.

"Wait wait wait! Since when did you get a crush on me? For starters, you use to be a guy! Second, you always got on my nerves."

"I know! But I thought back then that you were a great person, even if you were headstrong. And same with you." She said while blushing again. "And it's not a crush! I….I do um….you know."

"No, I don't."

"I...I…" She gulped before saying. "I love you Inuyasha!"

"Again, how?"

"I just do ok!" Shippo yelled before jumping on his head. "So just say it!"

"Get off!"

"Not until you say I love you! Or until you give me kits!"

"I-I'm not giving you kits!"

"Then say I love you!"

"No!" He growled before grabbing her tail.

"Ah! Mmm….ok that actually was nice." She said with a hum.

Inuyasha blushed red hearing that and let go of her tail. He then ran away fast.

"Get back here!"

"Hell no!"

(Next morning)

Kagome blinked as she found Inuyasha being hugged by a very happy Shippo and getting licked on the ears by her. "Um….what's going on?"

Inuyasha tried to say something but was interrupted by Shippo.

"Just making sure my mate is nice and clean."

"I'm not your mate!"

"Then why did you bite my head?"

"I was trying to get you to stop taking my clothes off!"

"Oh that, I was going to lick your chest. It is nice and toned~"

"S-Stop speaking about stuff like that!"

Shippo giggled before kissing his cheek. "Alright, but you have to kiss me every day."

He blushed at that as Kagome felt very confused.

"Or you can sleep with me naked." She teased.

"K-Knock it off!"

She chuckled while whispering into his ear. "I love you~"

Inuyasha blushed again while feeling like someone was enjoying watching him being unlucky. 'Why me?!'


	150. Index

Crazy trouble with love part 5

Index

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Adventure Time**

14\. Slime Princess and Finn

96\. Water Nymphs, Jake, and Finn

 **Aladdin**

40\. Harem Girls and Jasmine

87\. Amalia and Aladdin

102\. Jasmine and Aladdin

 **American Dad**

7\. Thundercat, Francine, and Stan

 **Avatar the Last Airbender**

17\. Kyoshi and Every Girl

94\. Azula and Sokka

 **Batman the Animated Series**

146\. Victor and Nora

 **Beelzebub**

68\. Furuichi and Red Tails

 **Ben 10**

81\. Benedetta and Ben

103\. Alternate Kai and Ben

123\. Alternate Julie and Ben

 **Big Hero 6**

148\. Baysex, Gogo, Honey, and Hiro

 **Black Butler**

97\. Ran-Mao and Ciel

 **Blazblue**

43\. Rachel and Ragna

45\. Nu and Ragna

48\. Litchi and Ragna

 **Bleach**

142\. Haineko and Ichigo

 **Boku No Hero Academia**

16\. Himiko and Izuku part 2

 **Chaotic**

90\. Takinom and Intress

 **Clash of Clans**

37\. Barbarian King and Archer Queen

 **Danny Phantom**

32\. Spectra and Danny

 **DC**

54\. Cheetah and Beast Boy

 **Dexter's Laboratory**

131\. Vicky and Dexter

 **Digimon Adventure Season 01**

1\. Male Rosemon and Mimi

 **Digimon Adventure Season 02**

117\. MetalArielmon and Joe

133\. Mozartwomon and Matt

 **Dragonball Z**

58\. Cus and Goten

85\. 17 and Z Warriors

92\. Female Cooler and Goku

134\. Vados and Goku

 **El Tigre**

42\. Anita, Nikita, and Manny

 **Evangelion**

125\. Female EVA Units and Shinji

 **Fairy Tail**

18\. Kyoka, Lucy, Seilah, and Wendy

59\. Female Demons and Natsu

72\. Minerva and Natsu

114\. Mermaid Heel and Natsu part 2

 **Fate Stay**

80\. Dark Sakura and Sakura

107\. Tiamat and Shirou

116\. Frankenstein's Monster and Shirou

145\. Gorgon and Shirou

 **Food Wars**

47\. Alice and Soma

 **Futurama**

22\. Fry and Amazonians

93\. Robot Hookers and Fry

 **Godzilla**

44\. Destroyah and Godzilla part 2

 **Gravity Falls**

12\. Stacy and Dipper

31\. Female Dipper and Bill

 **Harry Potter**

8\. Cho and Harry

82\. Nepita and Harry

110\. Willow and Harry

 **Hercules**

56\. Persephone and Hades

71\. Artemis and Animals

88\. Aphrodite and Pegasus

 **Hero 108**

139\. Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray

 **Hunter x Hunter**

11\. Meruem and Komugi

41\. Queen and Gon

 **Inuyasha**

23\. Kanna and Shippo

149\. Female Shippo and Inuyasha

 **Johnny Test**

77\. Sheilah and Johnny

 **Kids Next Door**

15\. Valerie and Wally

 **Kim Possible**

29\. Shego and Ron.

76\. Bonnie Clones and Ron

120\. Female Junior and Ron

 **Legend of Zelda**

62\. The Goddesses and Link

109\. Female Poe, Ruto, and Link

 **Life and Times of Juniper Lee**

36\. Jasmine and Ray Ray

 **Lollipop Chainsaw**

34\. Mariska and Juliet

 **Martin Mystery**

115\. Aunt Tamson and Martin

 **Megaman NT Warrior**

143\. Female Gregar, Falzar, and Megaman

 **My Little Pony**

24\. Cupcake and Filthy Rich

 **Naruto**

52\. Tobia and Naruto

74\. Shika and Naruto

78\. Fuka and Naruto

132\. Mikoto and Naruto

141\. Kin and Naruto

 **One Piece**

10\. Shirahoshi and Luffy

27\. Miss Goldenweek and Chopper

53\. Nami and Robin

118\. Praline and Luffy part 2

131\. Alvida and Luffy

136\. Diane and Luffy

 **Onepunch Man**

38\. Hydra and Child Emperor

57\. Sea Princess and Stinger

 **Percy Jackson**

6\. Female Morpheus and Percy

13\. Nemean Lioness and Percy

20\. Arachne and Percy

33\. Etna and Percy

55\. Clarisse and Percy

61\. Harmonia and Percy

63\. Khione and Percy

67\. Percy and the Horses

75\. Female Polyphemus and Percy

86\. Peleus and Percy

95\. Keto and Percy

104\. Khione and Leo

106\. Arke and Percy

113\. Harpies and Leo

128\. Female Telekhines and Percy

130\. Female Cerberus and Percy part 2

147\. Female Stymphalian Birds and Percy

 **Pokemon**

19\. Clair and Ash

35\. Kommo-o and Salazzle

99\. Gengar and Mismagius

126\. Jenny, May, and Ash

 **RWBY**

9\. Lancelot and Weiss

30\. JNPR

49\. Kali and Raven

50\. Jaune and Ruby

79\. Blake and Jaune

101\. Crocea Mors and Jaune

124\. Emerald and Mercury

144\. Yang and Ren

 **Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja**

5\. Aiko and Randy

 **Ranma**

3\. Ukyo and Ranma

21\. Shampoo and Ranma

46\. Female Ryoga and Ranma

 **Rick and Morty**

4\. Herpes and Morty

 **Rosario Vampire**

70\. Megumi and Tsukune

105\. Mako and Tsukune

119\. Ageha and Tsukune

 **Samurai Jack**

91\. Josephine and Jack

 **Scooby Doo**

66\. Succubi and Flim-Flam

83\. Sadie-Mae and Shaggy

 **Sonic**

26\. Silver and Eggman

51\. Knuckles and Eggman

112\. Tails and Eggman

 **Sonic Boom**

39\. Auto-Fiona and Tails

 **Soul Eater**

60\. Maka and Soul

65\. Alma and Black Star

73\. Arachne and Crona

140\. Medusa and Marie

 **Super Mario Brothers**

129\. Female Minions and Luigi

 **Star vs the Forces of Evil**

2\. Hekapoo and Marco part 2

 **Star Wars**

111\. Boba and Ahsoka

 **Steven Universe**

108\. Pearl and Greg

 **Swat Kats**

138\. Madkat and Callista

 **TMNT 1987**

89\. TMNT and Female Reptiles

 **TMNT 2012**

28\. April Clones and TMNT

 **Teen Titans**

84\. Fangirls and Beast Boy

122\. Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven

127\. To Fua and Beast Boy

 **The Amazing World of Gumball**

137\. Gumball, Darwin, and Richard

 **Tokyo Ghoul**

135\. Female Tsukiyama and Kaneki

 **Yugioh 5ds**

64\. Female Crimson Devil and Jack

 **Yugioh**

100\. Blue Eyes, Toon, and Kaiba

 **Yu Yu Hakusho**

69\. Female Saint Beasts and Yusuke's Group

98\. Koto, Juri, and Yusuke

 **Zatch Bell**

25\. Sherry and Brago


End file.
